Vanishing
by cherryblossomx6
Summary: I wasn't a good person, I would consider myself more of a villain than a hero. But when I seen this creepy gang of guys corning an innocent girl, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. If I knew I would end up in Scepter 4's clutches after my "attempted" rescue, I would of rethought my actions.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I recently finished watching K and I loved it, and I'm like really addicted to writing right now so I thought I would get creative and share what I wrote with you all. :)**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy, and if not I apologize and thank you for taking the time to read!**_

 _ **This will be a Munakata x OC story.**_

 _ **Thoughts of any kind and suggestions are much appreciated. :)**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 1** •

* * *

"Captain, we have been getting reports of someone causing trouble throughout the city, someone believed to be a Strain." Seri Awashima speaks. Her arms are straight and glued to her sides, her posture is perfect, and her blue eyes are serious.

"I see." The Blue King Reisi Munakata replies from behind his desk. His elbows are propped up on the wooden structure and his chin rests in his neatly folded hands. The lights hanging above his head causes his glasses to gleam. A Strain causing this much trouble that his Lieutenant would come directly to him spikes his curiosity. "Ms. Awashima, do we have any information on this individual? A name or photo to be exact?"

"Unfortunately, we have not acquired a name, but we have got a photo." She raises her hand that holds a tablet like instrument. After a few taps on the screen, a giant hologram screen appears in front of her. Munakata leans forward to get a better look at the image displayed.

In the holographic photo is a close up of a girl's face. The angle of the photo appears to be taken from higher up, obviously from a surveillance camera. She has light honey blonde hair that is tossed carelessly over her shoulder and radiant lilac eyes that stare blankly ahead. Her eyes are framed by long and dark lashes. She has a heart shaped face and her perfect proportioned lips are in a small pout. It is evident she is unaware of the photo being taken.

"I have already run this photo through our computers. She is not in the system." Seri Awashima informs. "We have not the slightest clue of what rank she should be classified as, due to limited information."

"How interesting." Munakata taps his fingers against his desk, his violet eyes not leaving the photo. A Strain who has somehow avoided being registered in the Strain System is rare, uncommon. It's nearly impossible. "Do we know some of her Strain abilities at least?"

"Yes. From the reports we have received it seems she has the power of invisibility. That is the only ability we know that she has."

"The power to turn invisible?" Munakata hums, confirming that's how she remained under the radar. "A fascinating ability."

"Do we plan to take action, Captain?" Seri Awashima looks up from the tablet's screen and locks eyes with Munakata. He rises from his seat, his signature smirk on his face.

"Of course. It is our job as Scepter 4 to maintain peace. We head out now."

* * *

I should've seen it coming, this guy is freaking spiteful after all. Just his face alone makes me want to throw up. His over-sized balled up fist smashes into my stomach. The force of the punch can rival a bus hitting you full force. His fist twists and pushes further into my abdomen, causing all the air to leave my body all at once. Never have I experienced a pain like this. I feel and hear the cracking of my ribs as he throws in another ruthless punch. My stomach feels like it is being filled with hot magma.

My knees buckle underneath me, no longer able to hold up my weight. I crumble down onto the cold and dark concrete. I cough violently, gasping for air. My arms wrap around my midsection, trying to somehow ease the pain. His cackling laughter sounds above me. Shakily, I gather the strength to angle my head upwards to glare at him.

The alley is dark. Sunset is near over, making it hard to see him. All I can make out is his bulky shadow, as well as the still and lean figure that is thrown over his shoulder.

"You thought you could stop me? Your courage and determination are futile." He laughs loudly and mockingly. Although I can't see his face in the shadows, I feel his nasty smirk. "I'm going to have fun with this one."

My eyes blaze in fury. I bite my lip as I move to stand up, pushing through the intense pain. "Y-you sick bast—!" I cry out when he successfully lands a hard kick to my already aching stomach. I gag and curse, collapsing back onto the ground and squeezing my eyes shut.

"Ha! You should be grateful that this girl isn't you." He laughs a cruel laugh and crouches down in front of my shivering body. His rough hand grips my chin and forces me to look up at him. He shakes me a couple times until my eyes crack open the tiniest amount. I'm staring into cold and almost black eyes. "Although," He leans closer, his cracked lips brushing against my ear. "I love your spirit. I just might come back for you..." His hot breath burns my skin and sends a fearful shiver through me. "If you don't die here."

His words and closeness make me sick. I spit at him and he shoves me onto the ground roughly. My breaths are shallow as I watch him walk to a van that is waiting right outside the alley.

"No…" My arm shakily reaches out in his direction, as if to grab him and drag him back. My vision is failing, black spots are dancing in front of me and blurring together. Every time I take in a breath it stings like a thousand bees. I can't go unconscious, not now. With a small grunt, I push myself up and on my feet with shaky arms while pearl-shaped tears of pain roll down my cheeks.

I adjust my body, so I am leaning against the cold and rough brick. My arms wrap back around my midsection as I feel another stabbing pain. Raindrops start falling from the sky, kissing my skin and filling the air with a misty moisture. I watch as the man shoves the girl's body into the rusty old van that is full of many more perverted guys. My pain filled face changes and contorts into a face that reads all out fury. My eyes flash dangerously and my nostrils flare.

 _People like him make me sick._

I move to take a step forward but that stabbing pain instantly returns. I clutch my midsection tighter. My teeth clamp down on my lip to suppress a painful whimper. The air currents around me change, and my hands form into fists.

"Screw it." I bite out. My lilac eyes lock onto the bulky man's back as he closes the sliding side door. My lips quiver as I think of the pain to come from this reckless act I am about to perform. This is going to put a huge strain on my body, especially so because of my already not so good physical condition. But, it will be worth it. _Hopefully._

My knees bend slightly, and I focus on the air around me. I drop its resistance and create a path. After a painful breath, I shoot myself forward at inhuman speed, slamming my body as hard as I can into his.

 _And boy does it hurt._

The force of the blow causes the both us to slam into the side of the van, creating a massive dent in the metal structure. The van is pushed in the middle of the abandoned parking lot at the impact and a loud boom echoes. I'm thankful it doesn't tip over for the girl's sake.

Both of our body's plummet to the ground, his barely missing landing on top of mine. The air is knocked out of me once again as I land on my back. I inhale another desperate and painful breath of air and roll onto my hands and knees. My head jerks up when three more enraged toned figures start flooding out of the van. _Oh crap._

The man I smashed into is back on his feet and almost unaffected by my blow. I try to move away but I'm not quick enough. I yelp when he grabs me by my hair, slamming my body against the van and pinning me there. My feet aren't even touching the ground. His meaty hand grip around my neck. His other hand finds my midsection and he pushes down, _hard_.

A painful scream escapes my lips as he applies pressure on my ribs. He grips my neck tighter in response, cutting off my air supply. My hands don't know where to go; his hand gripping my neck or his hand that is crushing my ribs further. They are just twitching uselessly. The other men are standing behind their leader, satisfied smirks on their faces as they watch me struggle for my life. The man gripping me leans closer with a twisted smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you had the strength to get up. That was a mistake that cost you your life!" He roars loudly, both his hands around my neck now. My hands grip his, trying to pry them off. His icy fingers tighten further, and I start to feel faint. His eyes hold a crazed look that sends shivers through me. The grip he has keeps tightening and tightening until I can no longer breath even in the tiniest bit. My fingernails dig into his skin, drawing blood. I claw at him furiously, fighting with everything I have left which is sadly very little.

My insides are burning. Everything starts to look blurry like smoke is flooding into my eyes. My hands slowly drop down to my sides and my eyes shut as I hear his sinister laughter. "Bye." He laughs into my ear. Hot tears escape from my closed eyelids, fearing he is right. Then suddenly, I hear a grunt, _and then I'm falling_.

Arms wrap around me, scooping me up before I can smash back onto the ground for the hundredth time that day. Clashing of metal and screams reach my ears. I have no clue who is holding me, but I feel safe.

I feel the person shift me in their arms, so I can breathe easier. I'm gasping for air like a fish out of water. I find it quite ironic how air seems to be disagreeing with me so much today when it is all my powers have to do with. With a wince, my eyes crack open and the first thing I see is a pair of deep violet eyes. They are staring right back at me.

"Please save her…" I whisper pleadingly before finally letting exhaustion take over me. My eyes slowly shut, my head involuntarily resting against a firm chest as my body goes completely limp.

If I knew it was Scepter 4's Captain holding me, well, let's say I wouldn't have let myself pass out. _No sir._

* * *

 _ **My OC can manipulate air.**_

 _ **She can increase her speed by lowering the air resistance surrounding her body, and she can turn invisible by creating multiple layers of moving, high pressure air around herself (much like wind), which renders her completely invisible.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

 _ **Edited: 1/5/18**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! They mean a lot, and really inspire me to keep writing. :)**_

 _ **I'm glad this story is to your liking so far!**_

 _ **I hope this chapter is enjoyable.**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 2** •

* * *

I awake with a start, shooting upwards in an unfamiliar and rigid bed. My ribs sting at the sudden movement which causes me to wince. Cautiously, I scan the room around me. It's dark and dingy. It reminds me of a… _jail cell?_ I blink in confusion and look down at my clothes.

My attire is the same; gray sweater and a black skirt. They are covered in noticeable layers of dust, pulling off the dirty look. Upon further inspection, I notice wrappings around my chest that halfway down my midsection. I slowly lay back down in the disgraceful wooden bed, crossing my arms in thought as I recall what exactly happened.

I had just got done losing a police officer after one of my many thefts then I went back to my usual place I lounge around at. That sounds about right. Then after that, I heard a scream and noticed these guys cornering a terrified girl in a nearby back alley. I had to do _something_. So I tried to jump them. I easily had the element of surprise on my side with my invisibility trick.

When I threw the first punch however, I didn't expect the biggest guy to start flailing his arms everywhere while the other three ran off in different directions screaming "ghost." The guy who was flailing his arms nailed me in the nose, the pain demolishing my invisibility and rendering me visible. After that, things got ugly. But someone saved me. Who was it? And that girl, is she safe? So many questions run through my mind. First things first though, I gotta get out of here.

I sit up, pushing through the pain and throwing my legs over the side of the wood bed. My fingers grip around the edge of the bed as I take in an agonizing deep breath before standing up. I hiss through my teeth and rub my sore backside. That bed isn't worthy for existence.

I run my fingers over the crisp and rugged concrete walls as I examine the small room. When I pull my hand back there is a thin layer of black dust over the tips of my fingers. My face twists in disgust. I look around for a door and am astonished to see there is none. That can't be right. How could I be in here if there is no entry? It has to be hidden.

There is a barred window a little higher up that provided the only light. I walk over and hop up like a rabbit to try and to see through it. I catch a glimpse of a hallway and curse when my feet touch the ground again. A stabbing pain erupts from my ribs, causing me to wrap my arms around my midsection. In that moment I decide not to try that again.

After waiting a moment for the pain to subside, I begin my examination once again. My hand forms into a fist and I gently knock along the walls, trying to see if they are hollow. It turns out all the walls are solid except for the one with the window. The wall is much thinner too. It must open somehow.

There is no handle along the wall, or button, not even a keyhole. So far it seems it can only open up from the other side. That or it's voice activated or something futuristic. _Well, that's not good._ My lips form into a pout. How am I supposed to get out of here? So far escape seems pretty much impossible.

A bang suddenly echoes down the hallway, making me jump in surprise. The soft sound of footsteps slowly start to make themselves known and my heart begins to thud anxiously in my chest. _Someone's coming_. The footsteps grow closer and closer, then they came to a halt.

My form is now fully facing the wall that the window is engraved in. Soon all the light in the room is replaced by a dark shadow. My eyes travel up the wall and to the barred window, immediately meeting familiar violet eyes. They are peering at me from behind frame-less and rectangular glasses. Suddenly, memories from before I passed out come rushing back at me. This is the guy who saved me.

Without warning, the wall opens up and I take a step back in surprise, nearly stumbling over my own feet. More light floods into the room, allowing me to see more clearly. I squint a bit at the quick changing in lighting however as my eyes adjust.

The man standing in front of me is tall, probably a whole foot taller than me. He also looks to be in his early twenties. That or late teens, I'm terrible at guessing ages. He has dark blue hair that is parted on the right side and wears a blue uniform with a saber positioned over his left hip. _A saber?_

I gulp, not wanting to believe it. I lean to the side to see behind him and my thoughts are confirmed. There in all its glory is the Scepter 4 insignia on the wall. I straighten out and run my hand through my hair in disappointment. Never have I thought I would end up here. My fingers get caught in a knot in my hair and I begin working on getting it out not so gently while thinking.

On the streets, I've ran into many people with strange powers. Most of them formed groups to achieve or do different things. Some groups were drug dealers, traffickers, and up to no good gangs. Of course there were some other groups that were peaceful, but coming across them was rare. Well, for me at least.

I was offered many positions but I turned them all down. I was more of a lone wolf type. Anyways, these people always warned me to stay away from Scepter 4. I've heard many horror stories about what happened to the ones who got caught. _No wonder why this jail cell is so clever…_

"I see you're finally awake." The guy speaks and draws me out of my thoughts. His voice is… intriguing. There is some kind of leadership aura that seems to radiate off of him

"Yeah," I reply and then furrow my brows. _Finally awake?_ "How long was I out?" I asked after a hesitant pause, removing my hand from my hair.

"Two days." He answers coolly.

"That's not surprising considering I got my ass kicked…" I mutter to myself. My eyes widen suddenly. "Wait— that girl— is she safe?"

"Safe and back at home." His eyes hold mine. "Now, do you mind if I ask the questions?" He steps further into the room and I take another step back. "Why'd you try to save her? From all the reports I have received about you, you certainly don't seem like the type to go out of their way to help someone."

He leans down so his face is level with mine. It is obvious he's trying to intimidate me. He's asking why I would save someone?

"You shouldn't rely so heavily on reports. I'm far from heartless. Sure, I have my fair share of crimes but I can guarantee none of them are violent." I cross my arms and narrow my eyes into a glare. He smirks and straightens back up to his full height.

"I'm surprised a Strain like yourself somehow managed to stay out of our radar until now."

"Strain?" I question. "What are you talking about?" Nobody ever called me a Strain before. Was it some kind of insult?

"Yes, a Strain. A being who has possessed powers without receiving them from a King." He explains as if it was the most simple thing in the world. I give him a blank, puzzled look, then I break out into a fit of laughter that causes my ribs to ache.

"King? What are you on?" I laugh out while tears prick the corners of my eyes. "What do Queens do?"

"Captain." A new voice makes itself known. The "Captain" looks over his shoulder.

The woman standing in the doorway—or wall-way—is tall, slender, and very, _very_ curvy. Her blonde hair is pulled back in a fancy updo that is held back in a tiara-like clip. Her bangs hang freely on both sides of her face. The dark blue mini dress that I assume is the female version of the Scepter 4 uniform, erm, barely covers what needs to be covered. Her blue eyes meet mine for a second before she locks eyes with the Captain. They seem to have a silent conversation through their eyes before the Captain nods and turns back to me.

"What is your name?"

"Akira Yukimura." I answer, tilting my head.

"Well then, Ms. Yukimura," I don't know why, but the way he addresses me sends a shiver through my body. I only hope he didn't notice. "From this point on you are now in the custody of Scepter 4." He smirks once again, only this time it's more smug. I grit my teeth.

 _Not for long._ I think. _Just you wait._

* * *

 ** _Edited: 1/5/18_**


	3. Chapter 3

• **Chapter 3** •

* * *

I am given three meals a day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The food isn't of high quality at all, actually, it's so bland and disgusting. But it is edible and I have to be grateful for that at least. I have also discovered a toilet under the bland bed. Thankfully, it's a toilet that actually flushes. If it didn't flush I don't know what I would do. It's worse enough that you have to be quick enough with your business before someone walks in on you.

Currently, I am laying on my back and staring at the grimy ceiling. My ribs are slowly but surely getting better. They are nowhere close to being fully healed but it is less painful to move around which is good news. I'm not sure how long I've been here and that bothers the crap out of me. The big bad King hasn't been by to visit me, neither has his girlfriend. _No matter_. They don't need to be present for my escape, which is going to happen _very_ soon.

I hear footsteps outside my cell and quickly sit up. The wall opens up, revealing someone I grew kind of fond of. I smile at my gingered haired friend as he enters.

"Hi Dōmyōji." I grin and stand up. He smiles back and holds out a tray of food which I greedily and kindly take.

"Hey Akira." He smiles back rather cutely. Dōmyōji is always the one who brings me my meals. I thought maybe he always brought me my food because he was under some form of punishment, but it turns out he volunteers.

At first I was a little hostile towards him, barely ever letting him speak a full sentence. One time I actually threatened to dump my bowl of rice on his head then he commented something along the lines of, _"That would be a great prank!"_ And thus, that is when I declared him worthy of socializing with. I am a huge prankster myself after all. I sit down on the bed and take a large bite from the barely warm biscuit.

"So, how'd the rice prank go?" I ask through a mouthful. His green eyes immediately light up in amusement.

"Oh it was only the most funniest thing ever!" He sits down by me and begins telling me about how his prank target was furious. I believe his target goes by the name Fushimi? I swallow the rest of my biscuit before laughing along with him. "I had to run for my life though when he found out I was responsible. Do you have any other pranks?" He asks.

"Let's see…" I think to myself and set my tray aside, recalling my many pranks. "Do you Scepter 4 members each get your own room?" I ask curiously and he nods. A wicked grin appears on my face and I lean forward. "You could tape a blow horn behind his door, and when he opens the door…"

"The horn will blow and scare the crap out of him." Dōmyōji finishes with a satisfied grin. He leans back on his elbows. "Wow you are a genius."

"Thank you." I smile, gratefully accepting his compliment.

"I should've said this sooner. For a trouble making Strain you really aren't all that bad."

"And for a Scepter 4 member you really aren't all that annoying." I pat his shoulder. "Seriously, you are making my stay in this horrid place bearable."

"Thanks." A light dusting of pink appears on his face. My eyes soften as I begin to feel a little remorseful at my next series of actions.

"Do you have a pen?" I ask. He doesn't bother to hide his confused expression as he pulls a pen out of his pocket. I grab a napkin that is by my leftovers on the tray and begin to write. I catch him trying to peak and quickly cover up my work, sticking my tongue out. "It's a surprise. I'll give it to you when you come back with my lunch."

"Alright, fine." He says in mock annoyance. I giggle. He stands up quite dramatically and walks over to the wall, which opens as he grows near. "See ya in a couple hours. Oh, and I'll be needing my pen back by then." He winks, stepping out of my cell.

Before the wall shuts completely, I manipulate the air around me. I launch myself forward with my enhanced, double speed, placing the pen in the wall-way so it leaves the tiniest of gaps. I fall backwards onto my bottom, breathing heaving and clutching my midsection with one hand and covering my mouth with the other. It was way too early for me to use that trick of mine, but I was desperate, and so far, successful.

The pen is somehow not crushing under the wall's weight. I watch it for a moment longer before allowing the rest of my body to fall backwards onto the brick floor. A tired smile appears on my face as I no longer try to quiet my heavy breathing. Right now I am completely satisfied with myself.

"Oi, if you are dying in there hurry the hell up. Your breathing is annoying." My neighboring prisoner says bluntly, his voice tired and scratchy. He's so rude. I just chuckle and hold up my middle finger, not caring if he can't see it. Once I catch my breath I sit up a little shakily. I grab the napkin I wrote on and read it over.

 _"Sorry Dōmyōji, I will be using your pen to escape. Don't take it personally because I have nothing against you, really. Consider this escape as the ultimate prank directed to your King. I hope we meet again one day. - Akira :)"_

I nod my head, satisfied with what I wrote. I can only pray for his forgiveness because truly I do feel a little bad. My first real friend will soon no longer be my friend. _He is so kind and innocent…_ With a sigh, I place the napkin on the bed and stand up. I can't stay here though. This is not how I want to live at all.

I feel lightheaded but only for just a moment. I shake off the feeling and grab a glass of water off the tray, gulping it down. The cool liquid seems to sooth my body as it travels down my throat and into my stomach.

I set the glass down and stretch my muscles. An eager grin paints itself onto my face as I walk over to the wall. Crouching down, I wedge my fingertips in the small opening and pull upwards. It takes a moment before it opens fully on its own. At the moment, I'm feeling very proud of myself. I almost feel as if I escaped already. _Almost_. I shouldn't get ahead of myself.

The air sizzles around me and a familiar cold feeling surrounds me. Multiple layers of air spiral around me like a tornado, whipping my hair around. Then, the air consumes me entirely, making me no longer visible to the eye. I can barely contain a giggle as I skip out of my prison room in my invisible form and out into halls of Scepter 4's building.

"You'll be feeling like a peasant after today, King." I whisper.

* * *

 _ **Edited: 1/5/18**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hisuiryuu: I know, poor **_**_Dōmyōji. :( And yes, Reisi is single, but Akira doesn't know that. I really appreciate your reviews by the way!_**

• **Chapter 4 •**

* * *

I tiptoe down the shining and marble hallway, gaping at how every inch of this place seems to gleam. Not once have I encountered even the tiniest amount of dust since I left my prison room. I don't think I've ever been in a building that is as clean and smells as fresh like this one. If I wasn't invisible, I bet I could see my reflection on the glossy floors. Truly, I don't even want to see my reflection at the moment. I feel disgusting and I can only imagine what I look like as of right now. When I get out of here, first thing I am going to do is take a shower.

I encounter a large set of double doors and place my hand on it in thought. What if I open it and someone is on the other side? That will definitely cause great deal of suspicion. But I'm not going to wait for someone to open the door, I am on a time schedule. _Get out of here before lunch_ , that is my goal. I strain my ears, trying to hear if someone is on the other side of this door. Hearing nothing, I push it open and squeeze through, closing it softly behind me.

No one is here. I beam and advance forward with a bounce in my step. So far this is fairly easy. I turn down many different hallways. Occasionally, I hear voices and go the opposite way. I want to keep away from people in case I manage to screw up somehow. So I keep walking and walking, entering and leaving different hallways. This goes on for way longer than I thought.

Eventually, I stop in front of the double doors from earlier. My eye twitches in annoyance and I whip my head around, looking for a path I haven't already taken. _This place is a giant maze!_ I see a large window further down the hall and walk towards it. Humming quietly to myself, I attempt to open it but it is like it's glued shut. I yank and pull on the handle but the window remains closed. It doesn't even move a bit. I hear a bang.

My body freezes up in fear and I look over to the side. Dōmyōji just entered the same hallway. I pale and stand against the wall. He is holding a tray of food. _My lunch._ A smile is evident on his face as he walks towards the large set of doors that leads to the prison hallway. He walks past me, unaware of my presence. Pathetically, I reach out towards him but stop myself from touching him. Sweat drips down my face as I watch him disappear through the doors.

 _Time's up._

I gulp and run off on the tips of my toes, cursing myself. Was I seriously wondering the halls for hours? Or is he just early? Either way, _way to go Akira_. I'm so disappointed in myself I kind of want to cry. Right when I turn a corner an alarm goes off. The loud sound makes my ears ring and the red flashing lights make me extremely nervous. What a cliché situation.

I no longer try to be quiet, all noise I make will be blocked out by that alarm. My feet pound desperately against the floor as I run for my life. My ribs protest against my sprint but I push through. I'm not stopping for nothing. I see a Scepter 4 member running towards me, but he doesn't see me. Well, no use in trying to stay hidden now. They know I'm out. Might as well have some fun.

I run towards the brown haired member with a smile, swiping his feet out from under him with a swift kick. He grunts as he lands on the floor and I hop backwards, allowing him to get up. A scowl takes over his face as his eyes dart around, trying to locate me. I giggle and he looks over in my direction, hand hovering over his saber. His brown eyes are peering at me unknowingly.

"So you really can turn invisible," He starts, eyes slowly gliding off of me. I tilt my head to the side. Did he not believe that I could turn invisible? "How about you show yourself, or are you too much of a coward?" He taunts and his eyes darken.

"Is that how you talk to all girls? In such a impolite tone?" I ask and step behind him. I'm no coward. He swings his arm out and I barely duck in time. He draws his sword, holding it out cautiously in front of him.

"Hidaka, ready for emergency battle." He states.

I make myself visible in front of him and take him on in a staring contest. Neither of us break eye contact and are as still as statues. Forming fists, I raise them in front of me and crouch slightly. I'm about to run at him until I hear this beeping sound. Large metal doors emerge from the ceiling behind Hidaka and behind me, trapping me in this hallway with him. I look above me and see a camera, zoomed in on my face. That's when I realize, I screwed up big time. I look over at Hidaka and see a smirk on his face.

He set me up. He purposely taunted me so I would show myself. Now all of Scepter 4 knows my location and are probably heading here right now. I run over and bang on the metal wall pathetically.

"No, no, no, no!" I whine and slowly sink onto my knees in despair. "I'm going to die here aren't I?"

I'm such a idiot. I should've been more cautious. I hold my hand out in front of my face and slowly clench my fist. Right now, I have come to the conclusion that I am on a failing streak. What's going to happen to me now? I turn around and see Hidaka twirling his sword expertly, looking very satisfied. My eyes narrow at him.

"Why'd you stop? I was enjoying your whining." He barely holds in a chuckle.

"Well aren't I?" I ask. He just shrugs and I sigh. "The rest of your crew is on their way here aren't they?"

He nods.

"I really am going to die."

* * *

 _ **Edited: 1/5/18**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **You're very welcome! :D**_

 _ **Aura : Thank you so much! And yeah these chapters are on the short side, I'll try to make them longer! But yeah, I definitely plan to keep this story going! :D**_

• **Chapter 5** **•**

* * *

"You know, your Pirate crew is really taking their time." I say, leaning back against the wall. Hidaka is leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed. "You think they got lost?" I cross my legs and peek up at him through my mess of hair with a teasing smile. "Because I can totally understand if they are. This place is way too big."

"They aren't lost." He rolls his eyes in annoyance and we return to sitting in silence.

I can tell he has a low level of patience. He gets especially annoyed when I call Scepter 4 the "Pirate Crew." I just came up with it and I think it fits well. They all have swords like its medieval times and they have a Captain who thinks he is a King. It's funny really.

The alarms thankfully turned off a while ago much to my pleasure. I figure since they know where I am, there is no more need for those blasted things. We are still enclosed in this hallway and I'm getting a little antsy. I kind of want to get whatever they have planned for me over with.

Hopefully it's a quick punishment and not long-termed. Anything along the lines of starvation doesn't sound very fun. It's been so long since I had good food. It takes almost everything in me to stop my mouth for watering at the thought of many meals I've snatched from restaurants. But, onto more important things.

I look at both ends of the hallway, trying to guess which metal wall Hidaka's reinforcements will bust through. When they do arrive, should I try to fight them off? Or just cooperate? Either way the odds don't seem to be in my favor, especially with the aching of my ribs. I wonder if I will go back to the same jail cell? I hum to myself, already plotting my next escape.

A loud boom echoes and I look to the side, smiling apologetically at the first face I see beyond the metal door. Dōmyōji stands there, sword in hand and face unreadable. I stand up only to recoil slightly when he pulls out a folded napkin. As he unfolds it I see my recognizable handwriting. I can feel the color drain from my face as he waves it in the air with a blank face. I bow deeply in apology with my hands clasped in front of me. I would be a huge liar if I were to say I didn't feel extremely bad.

"I'm really sorry, Dōmyōji." I apologize, my voice as sincere as I have ever heard it.

"Your apologies are commendable but meaningless." A new voice speaks.

I recognize that voice. When I straighten back up I am now staring at a blonde woman. _The Pirate King's girlfriend._ Last time I've seen her was when he paid me a visit. Was he nearby? I shake these thoughts when I process her words. _Meaningless?_

"Apologies are never meaningless." I say, flipping my horribly oily hair over my shoulder.

"In your position they are indeed, extremely meaningless." She draws her sword and steps towards me. My eyes narrow.

Apologies aren't meaningless at all! They show you care and I do care about Dōmyōji. I'm not heartless and I know when apologies are acceptable and when they are not. Right now, they're acceptable. And her pointing her sword at me isn't necessary. I don't have any kind of weapon on me and I'm definitely not in a fighting stance.

"Look here woman," I step towards her while jabbing my finger in hr direction. I'm not prepared for her next move. She moves so fast I'm totally caught off guard. I may be mistaken, but, is she glowing blue? I stumble backwards, squeak in surprise, grunt, then all I see is black.

* * *

I am breathing through bared teeth as I glare at the wall. When I awoke I had a throbbing headache. It's still lingering. I am in the same jail cell, only difference this time is I have shackles around my wrists. They are attached to the wall. I feel like a dog who crapped on the floor and as punishment had to be chained in a small and dingy dog house. With a growl, I yank on them repeatedly much like a dog.

When I see that blonde Barbie again she is going to be in for a whole heap of trouble. I plan on knocking her out like she did to me. Then when she wakes up, I'll make her walk the plank... _into a sea of thorns._

"Quit making all that noise..." My neighboring prisoner grumbles at the noise I'm making by tugging on the chains. It sounds like he just woke up.

"Quit telling me what to do." I shoot back.

"I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Did doing whatever you want result in getting you locked up in there?" I ask and get no response. An idea pops up in my head. If two prisoners escape it'll be even more of a hassle for the Pirates to catch us. "...Want to bust out of here with me?"

Once again, I get no response—

"After your most recent failed attempt? I'll pass. You would only get in my way."

"Hmph." I frown, hearing the smirk in his scratchy voice. He's so rubbing it in. I don't need him anyway.

I hold my chained wrists in front of me, examining them. The shackles are heavy and cold. They rub against my skin in the most uncomfortable way that make it turn an angry red, making them extremely sensitive. I really wish I had some lotion right now to soothe my poor skin, and maybe to slip my hands out of these monstrosities. I need to face the facts though. Right now, this is reality and I'm not going to get any lotion.

A dry chuckle escapes my mouth as I flop backwards onto the hard bed. My life went from close to perfect to crap so fast it is almost unreal. It's amazing how things can change so fast in the single blink of an eye. But I know for a fact that if things can change for the worst they can also change for the better. These chains aren't going to stop me. They may slow me down, but they won't stop me. I won't let them.

I look down at my stomach and lift up my gray sweater. The wrappings around my midsection are barely hanging on, so I pull them off. No use in wearing these anymore. I sit up, pulling my sweater back down and tossing the old wrappings in the corner of the room. My eyes then look forward at the wall in front of me.

"I gotta get out of here." I mutter to myself and stand up. I start to try and slip my hands out of the shackles, wincing every time they rub against the metal harshly. At this point my skin is going to become raw. I wish I had something thin to wrap around my hands to lessen the friction against my skin… _wait._ My eyes land on the wrappings I threw not to long ago in the dark corner. "This is almost too good to be true…"

I walk over and grab them, taking my seat back on the bed. As tightly as I can, I wrap them around my wrist, all the way up to my fingers. As tight as they are it's like I have an extra layer of skin. _Alright. Here goes nothing._

I pull the shackle as hard as I can. It still hurts but it isn't nearly as bad. I hold back a victory laugh as it slides off. I even pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I repeat the same steps with my other hand.

This is just beyond amazing. I move my wrists around and flex my fingers to loosen them up. The skin around my wrists are bruised and red from all the times a I yanked on them. Overall, they look disgusting along with the rest of me. A perfect match. Looks like my next escape will be happening much sooner than I originally thought. The sound of footsteps reach my ears.

Much, _much_ , sooner.

I crouch down like I am about to run a marathon, my fingertips brushing against the dusty floor. I surround myself with high-pressure air, turning invisible like I am vanishing from the world as I wait. A wide smirk appears on my face when the wall opens.

I rush forward and out of the room, turning around to kick whoever opened the door. They grunt and stumble in the room. The wall closes, locking them in my jail cell.

"Akira are you freaking kidding me?!" I hear the voice of Dōmyōji. I keep myself invisible, not daring to reveal myself again. No way am I going to make the same mistake twice. I look up at the mini window to see Dōmyōji's irked face.

"Dang it Dōmyōji!" I curse. "You were supposed to be someone else." There is no way he will forgive me now. I bet I am starting to ruin his reputation. Despite that, I have to keep going, I can't stop no matter how bad I feel. "Urgh, sorry again Dōmyōji!"

His face morphs into a frown before I take off in a sprint. I'm sure he has something on him to notify everyone else, so if I want to get out of here I have to move fast.

Thankfully I remember some of the hallways and avoid those. I have no choice but to run towards the voices of people. I peak in some of the rooms to see Scepter 4 members just hanging out and socializing. There is another room that seems to be a place for training. It is almost like a gym but much fancier.

Alarms suddenly go off and I bring my hands over my ears. So it seems Dōmyōji must of had something on him to notify the others after all. I keep in a sigh. I can't exactly be mad at him. He is doing his job after all.

Scepter 4 members begin flooding out of the rooms and running down the hall. I guess they have some sort of emergency procedure. I do my best to evade running into their bodies. I twist, turn, and duck. Carefully, I turn a corner and enter another hallway that seems different from the rest. That's a good sign. It could be the entry hallway.

It is much wider and has a shining chandelier hanging high above. I slow down in my run to admire it. There is a long blue rug that stretches from one end of the hall to the other. Up ahead I see the blonde Barbie walk out of a brown set of double doors that are present at the end of the hall. Are those doors that lead outside?

I slow into a walk to make as little noise as possible. As much as I want to jump her, I don't. We walk past one another and she doesn't suspect a thing. I wait for her to exit the hallway before taking off into a run once again.

I approach the set of doors and quietly open them then slide in. I then close them softly, smiling the whole time and turn around. My brows raise. _Definitely not outside._ The room I am is an office. _It's nice._

Sunlight shines through the four windows present that are framed by elegant blue curtains. The walls are covered in red diamond wallpaper and framed pictures hang beautifully over it. Two chairs sit in front of the window nearest to me. A large carpet with different shades of red and patterns decorate the floor.

The other half of the room seems to be a tea area. It is separated from the office area by bamboo poles. What stands out to me is the color changing circular stained glass. I stair at it, feeling a sudden comforting sensation in my chest. However, what _really_ stands out is the figure who is standing by a desk straight ahead.

I pale as I stare at the Pirate King himself. He is looking right at me. For a second I think he can actually see me until I wave my hand in front of my face. I'm still invisible. I hastily turn around and pull the door open but it forces closed before I can step out. I look up to see the Pirate King hovering over me. I am trapped between his body and the door. The organ in my chest pounds swiftly. Both of his hands hold both of the doors shut.

I quietly swallow while sweating nervously. Slowly, I sink onto my knees and crawl between his legs and towards his desk. My body scarcely brushes against his. I hear the door lock behind me, then I freeze in confusion and horror when I feel the invisible air around me breaking away. It begins to be covered in blue pixel like squares. It disappears, leaving me once again visible. _Did he just… cancel out my power?_ I straighten up, sitting on my knees and looking over my shoulder at him with wide eyes. _How is that possible…?_

He smirks at my confused face, approaching me with a blue aura radiating off of him. It looks like he is covered in blue flames. I do the crab crawl backwards until I come in contact with his desk.

"You are quite the sneaky one, aren't you?" He comments. I swallow my fear and place a confident grin on my face.

"We meet again, Pirate."

* * *

 _ **Edited: 1/5/18**_


	6. Chapter 6

• **Chapter 6** **•**

* * *

Outwardly, I have a smirk on my face like nothing is wrong. Inwardly, I am panicking and maybe even a little scared. I stand on my feet with my arms crossed over my chest. My eyes travel up and down the Pirate King, evidently sizing him up.

He is just as tall as I remembered him to be. He seems lean, but under that uniform I have a feeling he is incredibly toned. _What in the world am I thinking?_ Who freaking cares what he looks like under that uniform! It isn't going to change the fact that he is the leader of this Scepter 4 organization.

"I demand to have my freedom back." I tilt my head back, peering at him with what I hope to be intimidating eyes.

"If you valued your freedom that much maybe you should've used your head before you decided to commit your many crimes." His lips curve upwards in an amused smile. He is enjoying this. Curse him.

"And if you value your life, you will let me go." I say, lowering my arms to my sides. He just chuckles, his glasses flashing as he lowers his head to meet my eyes. "I'm serious. I can take you on easily. Right here and right now." I point to the ground to make my point.

"Oh really? Go ahead." He smiles. My eyes widen for a split second. Is he serious? Yes, he is.

"You'll lose." I say, raising my fists in front of me. I literally have zero confidence in even the slightest chance of victory.

"You must be really skilled if you think you can beat me. I'm curious to see what your skills have to offer." His arms still hang at his sides, not even getting in fighting stance. Well, alright then.

I reach out to the air around me and drop its resistance. With enhanced speed, I charge towards him. His violet eyes enlarge slightly and that's when I think I might have a chance. However, his hand suddenly grabs my arm, and—I can't even tell you how he did it.

Somehow, he flips me over his shoulder. I land on my back painfully with a grunt, the air knocked out of me. My insides seem to rattle which doesn't do my still healing ribs any good at all. I groan as my eyes focus on his smug face above me.

"Your fighting skills are lacking greatly. In fact, it is actually very sad. It was very silly of you to think you could beat me with skills as bad as yours. However, it did provide me with some entertainment." He pushes his glasses further up his nose with his index finger, stepping over my body when there is a knock at the door.

His words sting greatly. They murder my pride and send my ego to the afterlife. All I can do is lay there with my mouth agape and stare at the ceiling. I hear the door unlock and creek open. With a frown, I turn my head to look. The blonde Barbie walks in, not noticing me. I don't blame her for not seeing me. I may as well be a tiny ant right now.

"Captain, there is no sign of her anywhere. She may have—" Barbie begins. Her Captain cuts her off by raising his hand. He points at my defeated form on the floor. The blonde Barbie follows his finger, visibly relaxing when she sees me. "Oh."

"No need to worry. The situation is already taken care of." The Pirate King looks down at me.

"I see. I shall make arrangements to send her back to her prison cell. This time I will chain her legs to ensure she does not escape again." Barbie makes her way towards me and I sit up hastily, raising my hands in front of me karate style.

"That won't be necessary." The Pirate King walks towards me. "She has proven herself to be more than difficult to be held in confinement. It's clear she needs to be supervised at all times." His feet come to a halt in front of me. My eyes meet his own that are peering down at me.

"Should I have someone posted outside her door then?" Barbie asks.

"No. She will stay in here under my surveillance."

I start to choke on air. Barbie blinks in surprise and looks at the Pirate King.

"Are you sure, Captain?"

"No freaking way! I rather walk the plank!" I protest through my coughing fit.

"Yes. Ms. Awashima, may you bring a clean change of clothes?" He asks, eyeing my attire. A fierce blush develops on my face. A blush of anger and embarrassment from being under his gaze.

"Yes, Captain. I'll be back shortly." She salutes and heads out the door quite skeptically. The Pirate King locks the door and turns to look at me. I finish coughing after what feels like an eternity and glare up at him in displeasure.

"Walk the plank?" He questions, stuffing his key in his pocket. I don't answer, just glare. My eyes follow his movements as he strolls behind his desk and takes a seat in his big fancy chair. He pulls out a jigsaw puzzle, beginning to solve it like I'm not even here.

His face is calm and his guard is down. Does my fighting really suck so bad that he isn't even worried about me trying something? I don't take my eyes off of him. After a while, he glances at me, puzzle piece held loosely in his fingers.

"Tell me, how long do you plan on glaring at me like that? It won't change anything."

"I know that. But it does bring me some satisfaction." I quip.

"Very well. You may continue." He places a puzzle piece down.

"Tsk." I growl under my breath. I don't need his permission to continue. Dumb Pirate King.

There is another knock at the door. The Pirate King stands up and walks past me. It's so tempting to grab his ankle and make him trip. When he opens the door, I see that Barbie has returned with a pair of clothes. _That was quick._ They both exchange a few words before she takes her leave. The Pirate King turns towards me, clothes in his hands.

"Here is a clean change of clothes, there is a shower through that door over there." Without warning, he tosses them at me.

I'm not prepared so the clothes smack into my face. I yank them off and hold them out in front of me, looking them over. There is underwear and a sports bra that I approve of. And there is… a blue mini dress. The same dress Barbie wears. I drop it on the floor in distaste. _No, nope, no way, never._

"I'm not wearing that club dress."

"You would rather stay in your current attire?" He inquires.

I stare down at my outfit. It's been the same since I got here. The gray sweater is beyond wrinkly and covered in layers of dirt and grime. My black skirt is in the same dreadful condition. I am actually considering staying in my current getup until I sniff it. I nearly puke at the stench. Never in my whole life have I been in such a disgusting state.

"As I thought. You are quite disgusting right now." He smirks and my eye twitches. Is he doing this to make me even more miserable? I snatch the dress off the floor and stand up, stomping over to the other door I only just noticed.

"I'm well aware." I hiss, opening the door and slamming it behind me. I can hear his faint chuckle and footsteps. He's probably going back to finishing his stupid puzzle. I lean back against the door and glower at the dress in my hands. Averting my eyes, I look around me.

So, I'm going to take an educated guess and say this is his bedroom. _Fantastic_. It looks fit for a king. It is huge and breathtaking. My mouth drops open in awe and I nearly drop the dress in my awestruck state.

The room has shiny pearl bamboo floors, not a single scratch on them. Ironically, there is a neatly made King sized bed in the center of the room. The bed has blue and white bed sheets, and there are more than enough matching pillows. It seems to be a bed that you would fall asleep instantly on. A large Scepter 4 insignia is painted on the Dix Blue wall above the bed.

He has a fancy white dresser at the end of his bed and there is a matching side dresser with a small lamp on it along with an opened book. _How cute._ He probably reads before he snoozes. I look up to see a nice ceiling fan that is currently spinning, casting a nice breeze throughout the room.

There is a bookshelf on the left side of the room by a door. I stroll over and open the door, thinking it's the bathroom. I locate a light switch and flip it on. It turns out this is actually a walk in closet. I decide to be nosy and rummage through his clothes, though careful not to mess anything up.

Most of it is identical Scepter 4 uniforms, but I do find some nice casual clothes that are shockingly not blue. "So he does wear other colors… huh." I murmur. Before I exit, I snatch one of his Scepter 4 coats.

I face the right side of the room and take a sharp intake of breath when my eyes land on a large bay window. I rush towards it and press down on the memory foam cushions and pillows. Hearts form in my eyes. This is my dream bedroom. My eyes peer out the window and at the beautiful view of a fountain, and they eventually land on a pool farther off. These people are seriously living the dream.

I tear my eyes away and walk towards another door, pushing it open. It's the bathroom and it's just as fancy as the rest of this place. It is bright, modern, and classy. _...Deep soaking tub, large shower with a rain-shower shower head._

"Oh I am going to enjoy this." I grin to myself, locking the door before undressing. I toss my dirty clothes in a laundry hamper.

Before I step in the shower, I stop in front of the wide mirror and gasp. "My goodness." I hardly recognized myself. My golden hair stands up in all directions, noticeable knots and tangles everywhere. There is a dark dirt smudge on my cheek. I lift up my hand and touch it. Gross. I'm actually a little embarrassed that people seen me like this.

After a moment or two, I finally discover how to use the fancy shower. I sigh out loud in bliss when the warm water makes contact with my skin. It has been far too long. I stand under the water for a while, just appreciating being able to wash up. Soon, I start singing as I wash.

His shampoo and conditioner smells of lavender, and his body cleansing gel smells of sandalwood. I approve of these smells and am quite impressed with his taste. I put his product to good use. Once I'm squeaky clean I step out of the shower with a skip in my step.

Humming, I grab a towel and start drying off. I stand back in front of the mirror and smile widely. I am practically glowing. I slip into my new undergarments then step into the blue and revealing mini dress. After that, I slide my arms through the sleeves of the Pirate King's coat. It's the exact same coat he's wearing right now. I button it up so it covers what needs to be covered.

Placing both hands on my hips, I take a step back so I can see my whole body in the mirror. The coat is way too big for me and it almost looks like I'm drowning in it. However it does cover up nicely. It's also very comfortable.

I crouch down and open the cabinets of his vanity under the mirror. There's lotions, colognes, and hair moisturizers from what I can see. I locate a hair brush and brush my damp hair to rid the horrid knots, then doing a dramatic hair flip once finished. My hair is now tangle free and as wavy as ever. I ruffle it up with my hand before closing the cabinet door. I then slide open the vanity drawer.

My eyes land on a new toothbrush still in the package. I decide to claim it as my own. I brush my teeth with his mint toothpaste and I also decide to use his lotion too. I'm just helping myself to all his things.

The lotion feels amazing on my wrists. It stings slightly at first but the more I massage them the better it feels. I'm actually feeling the best I've ever felt in a long while. After cleaning up any mess I have made and making sure all of his stuff is nice and organized like it was, I step back into his bedroom.

It is almost dark outside which lets me know I've been in the shower for a long time. It doesn't matter though since it was much needed. I walk over to his bay window and take a seat, hugging a pillow to my chest and admiring the view. This sunset is special somehow. Maybe it is because I haven't seen one in a while.

The different shades of pinks and purples slowly fade into a dark blue. The clouds dissipate, leaving stars in its place. They shine extra brightly tonight. I rest my head against the window, my eyes beginning to droop. When was the last time I slept decently? I don't fight the approaching sleep, instead I welcome it with open arms.

* * *

 _ **Edited: 1/5/18**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **I had so much fun describing his room! His room is also my dream room, lol! Akira likes to keep her outfits classy and not so revealing... haha! :D**_

• **Chapter 7** **•**

* * *

A tiny groan slips from my lips. The harsh sunlight is shining through my eyelids, stirring me from my wonderful slumber and dragging me away from dreamland. My fingers wrap around my fluffy blanket and pull it up and over my head. I roll away from the sunlight, only to be met with gravity.

"Oof!" I land on the floor tangled in the blanket. After a moment of struggling, I free myself. I sit up and yawn, rubbing sleep from my eyes and then eye the blanket. I hold the fluffy material in front of me, not remembering having this before I fell asleep. I stare at it. Did the Pirate King give this to me?

The running of water reaches my ears and I look over at the bathroom door. The door is shut and I can see light shining from underneath it. "Pirate King…" I whisper, suddenly remembering I fell asleep in his room. Fighting a blush, I fold the blanket neatly and put it on the window bed.

For some reason I can't let this room get messy. Messiness doesn't suit it… if that even makes sense. Well, whatever. This is the perfect time to bust out of this place. The Pirate King doesn't seem very smart, showering and leaving me unsupervised.

I casually walk out of his room and enter his office. I waste no time and head straight for the brown double doors. My hands grasp both of the handles and yank. They don't budge so I try pushing. They still don't budge. I cross my arms and stare at the door.

It doesn't look like I can pick the lock, and I don't have anything to pick it with anyway. I need the key and I am pretty sure the Pirate King has it. With a scowl, I head over to the windows and find out they are locked as well. I frown when I notice these windows need a key too. He's smarter than I thought. "How stupid."

I drag my feet over to his desk, plopping down in his comfy chair. I can sit here all day with how comfortable this chair is. Well if he insists on keeping me here, he should know what he's getting. _A devious girl._

Rolling up my sleeves, I pull open one of his drawers and take out a empty notebook, setting it in my lap. I look in his other drawers but it is mostly all complex paperwork and some weird tablet. I shouldn't mess with those things. They might be important. Closing the drawers in disinterest, I move to set the notebook on his desk but halt when I notice his puzzle.

It is giant and still unfinished. Placing the notebook back in my lap, I pick up one of the puzzle pieces and examine it. It is so small. How in the world did he solve half of this? I wouldn't know where to start. I snort. I guess he likes these kind of things? That's a little unexpected.

The puzzle appears to be a night sky with many stars, which seems very hard solve. I eye the piece in my hand then eye what he has already done, trying to figure out where this piece goes. The longer I think about where this piece belongs the more I could feel a headache starting to form. This is impossible. I drop the puzzle piece and begin to search for a guide of some sorts.

"Good morning, Ms. Yukimura." The Pirate King enters the room, startling me. I look over and see him fully dressed in his uniform, hair still somewhat damp. "Did you sleep well?" He asks, walking towards me.

"That is classified information." I reply, handing his notebook to him which he takes coolly.

"I see. Forgive me for asking then." He does his signature smirk, sitting in his chair I just got out of. He puts the notebook back and takes out some paperwork, eyes scanning over the pages. My face morphs into one of total boredom.

"You still remember my name." I state more than ask. He looks up at my form standing beside his desk, glasses flashing.

"Of course. I make it a point to learn the names of everyone I meet." His eyes flicker to my… erm… his coat. "That uniform looks good on you."

"Yeah, whatever." I turn away from him and saunter over to the chair by the window, taking a seat. I refuse to admit I am flattered by his compliment. "Dumb Pirate King…" I mutter as I'm forced to fight a blush.

He just chuckles and starts to write who knows what down. The room is now silent. The only sound that can be heard is the sound of his pen scribbling away on his paper. I start messing with my fingers in boredom. Somewhat frowning, I shift in my seat.

My ribs feel surprisingly good today. They are nowhere as painful as what they were. I smile at the healing process. It has to be the magic of that window bed. I don't think I have ever slept so good in my life. I glance over at the Pirate King.

He is still writing. His fingers are curled together in a fist as he rests his cheek against it, propping his head up as he writes. _So elegant._ I think sarcastically. Then I realize, I don't even know his name. I've been calling him Pirate King for so long I almost convinced myself that is his actual name. I frown. He remembers my name after all this time and I don't know his. He has saved me once too. Even if I did end up here after his rescue, I'm still grateful. I almost died that night. How long have I been here anyway?

"What's your name?" I break the silence. The Pirate King pauses in his writing to look over at me. His violet eyes shimmer in the sunlight that comes in through the window, making them seem lighter than normal. I almost wish I didn't speak up, his gaze always seems to affect me differently.

"Reisi Munakata." He answers.

"Reisi Munakata…" I whisper to myself, testing how his name sounds. It's a nice name. But onto more serious things. "Okay Reisi, how long have I been here?" I ask bluntly, leaning forward in the chair. He adjusts his glasses, causing them to do that freaky gleam again while a smile makes its way on his face.

"On a first-name basis already, Akira?"

Maybe I shouldn't of used his first name. When he says my name I visibly shiver. I try to hide it by crossing my arms.

"Yeah because last names are too formal." I stick my nose in the air stubbornly. "Now answer my question."

"Four weeks." He answers, ignoring my tone and pulling out that weird tablet thing I came across. I just hum in response, looking down at my hands. That is actually shorter than I thought. His tablet begins to play a faint audio and I look up at the sound.

Reisi's eyes are glued intensely on the screen, deep in thought. I strain my ears to see if I can hear the video but all I can make out is a gunshot. My head tilts to the side. What's he watching? Movie? Curiosity gets the better of me.

I stand up and creep my way over. He is too distracted by the video to hear or see me stealthily making my way behind his chair. My hands place themselves atop his kingly chair and I look over his shoulder at the screen. I'm standing on the tips of my toes.

"Whatcha watchin'?" I pipe up. Reisi lets out a miffed sigh. I can't tell if he is annoyed with the video or me. I kind of hope it is with me. Maybe if I annoy him enough he will let me go free.

On the screen is displayed a quite fuzzy video. Definitely not a movie. A crime caught on camera then? The person recording is on top of a roof, the pretty city lights shining in the distance. There is someone else in the video. Someone with white hair. The person recording the video has a kind voice. It is innocent and happy which causes me to smile.

The white haired male in the video is humming and leaning side to side weirdly. A shocked gasp escapes my lips when the white haired male pulls out a gun, shooting the person with the camera. Reisi glances at me at my gasp. The white haired male then starts talking about how he is the "Colorless King."

I lean back and blink. Is this King thing a popular joke? How come I never heard of it? I look back down at the screen when he shoots the camera, only catching a glimpse of his face. Why does he look so… familiar?

"Can you… replay that?" I ask, although I don't even wait for his answer. I lean back down and click to replay the video myself, reaching my arm over his shoulder to do so. My face is level with his as I squint at the screen as the video plays again, trying to confirm if I actually seen this insane person before. "I know him." I murmur.

"You know him?" Reisi asks, obviously interested. He turns his head to look at me.

"Well, I mean I don't exactly _know_ him. But I have seen him before." I bring my hand up to my chin, thinking of where I seen him last.

"I see. Do you know where you seen him last?"

"Yeah." I nod as I remember. "I seen him—" I pause, looking at his awaiting face. This information is obviously quite important to him. Slowly, a smirk much like his signature one appears on my face as I cross my arms, straightening up. Let operation annoy Reisi the Pirate King, _begin._ "I'm not telling you."

"I guess it's only natural you would be difficult."

"Of course. You do have me here against my will after all." I walk away from him and towards the window.

My eyes have to adjust to the outdoor lighting until I could make out the wide yard surrounded by a steel-barred fence further off. They sky is crystal blue and endless, not a single cloud in sight. The sun glistens off the grass and polished concrete while a soft breeze blows. Now that I am standing close to the window, I can hear the faint singing of birds. I am dying to get some fresh air. _Dying to get out of here too._

"And who's fault is that?" My body immediately tenses and my eye twitches as I feel cool breath against my ear. My face flushes pink against my will and I turn my head, immediately regretting it. His face is way too close for comfort. I take a large step away from his body, jabbing a finger at him.

"It was that one thug's fault! Him and his minions!" I nearly stutter through my glare. "I wouldn't of approached them if I knew I would end up here!"

Reisi steps towards me, wrapping his fingers around my wrist. My eyes widen and he pulls me towards him. I almost lose my footing and fall into his chest. His eyes hold my timid and uneasy ones. I'm unable to look away.

"Do you regret your actions, Akira?" He asks, all joking aside. His question is deliberate and he's looking for a real answer. I swallow thickly.

 _Do I regret trying to save someone? Regret trying to do the right thing?_

That night floods back into me. I remember the terrified look on that innocent girl's face and the crazed look in that man's eyes. I remember how he knocked her unconscious while tears streamed down her face.

Abruptly, I find myself comparing that girl's face with the guy's voice in that video, and comparing that spiteful man with the white haired male. The situations are so much alike. People who can harm others so easily… I'll never understand it.

 _I've ended up here because of my actions… but…_

"No… I don't regret them." I answer sincerely, my voice low-pitched. We both gaze at each other in silence, both of us still. His eyes glint with something incomprehensible. Slowly, I shift my eyes so I am staring at his chest. His fingers unwind from my wrist and I bring it to my chest.

"The train." I mumble before speaking more clearly. "I seen him boarding the train to the school on the island. He's a student there, he was wearing the uniform."

* * *

 _ **Edited: 1/5/18**_


	8. Chapter 8

• **Chapter 8** •

* * *

I'm not really paying attention to Reisi and Barbie's conversation. They both are sitting in the tea area, most likely plotting how to detain the white haired male while they wait for their leafy drinks to finish brewing. The earthy aroma spreads out across the room, making it impossible not to notice it. I never did mind the smell of tea though. It smells good in my opinion.

Currently I am laying flat on my belly, my body stretched out over the smooth red carpet while my fingers flick through the delicate pages of a book. My eyes browse over the pictures more than the actual words. Overall, the book is filled with information about animals and the environment. Right now I am staring at a picture of a large tiger shark. I read the caption underneath it and quiver. These things eat anything they come across, such as tires and garbage?

Gross, yet interesting.

I've been to the beach a couple times but never actually went in the water. I have never went past ankle deep due to the fact that I never attempted to swim before and have no clue what all is all in the ocean. Of course I know there are fish, but the other things I know of are too dangerous or way to big.

My eyes land on a picture of a blue whale. Like this guy for an example, the biggest animal in the world. According to this book whale's aren't really all that aggressive towards humans but I still wouldn't want to get close to one. I bet if that thing flicked me with it's tail I would be dead and soaring in outer space. I glance over at Reisi the Pirate King.

After I told him where I last seen the insane white haired male, he called Barbie to his office to discuss with her. He did give me his thanks to me but I didn't reply. I was too frustrated with myself. I've been frustrated with myself for a while now that I really think about it.

Although I do have a handful of proud moments, my many fails seem to overpower them and send them into nonexistence. Holding back a sigh, I flip the page and continue my free nature lesson.

"Akira," I look up at Reisi when he addresses me. I don't think he is ever going to stop using my first name now. He gestures to an extra tea bowl. "Would you like a bowl of tea?"

I stare at it. I haven't eaten all day and I am thirsty. Maybe tea will relieve my hunger. On top of that, his tea smells extremely good. It smells better than any other tea I've come across. It does look good too but I won't say that out loud.

"Sure. Thanks for offering Reisi." I reply smoothly, my tone tedious as I close the book and set it on one of the chairs by the window. Standing up, I make my way over to the Pirate King. I step onto the tea platform with my bare feet and hold out my hands. He hands me the tea bowl precisely. I sit across from him and Barbie. Barbie's eyes follow my every movement as if to make sure I don't try anything.

If I wasn't thirsty I would hurl this bowl of tea at her. I haven't forgotten how she knocked me out. I nod at her, bringing the warm cup to my lips. "Barbie." I whisper with a smirk when her eyes narrow in irritation. She looks away from me.

"As I was saying, Captain. The school island is—" She starts, and that is when I block out their voices.

I take a tiny sip from the decorative tea bowl, my eyes enlarging. Pulling the cup away from my lips, I stare at it in awe. The delectable flavor of this tea is beyond amazing, amazing to the points words can't describe how good it is. It soothes me. It is like I am drinking something sacred. I bring it back to my mouth and take a much longer sip, not noticing how Reisi seems to find my reaction amusing.

"Do you know if the school island is only accessible by using a PDA?" Barbie asks. I blink when I notice her eyes peering at me. She's dragging me into this? I lower my tea bowl.

"How should I know?" I inquire, face perplexed.

"I assume you go to school there?" Barbie takes a sip from her own bowl of tea. "Or should I say 'went,' since you are now here."

She's provoking me. I glower at her. Alright then.

"Well you assume wrong, Barbie. I haven't stepped foot inside a school my whole life." I set my tea bowl down in front of me, crossing my arms over my chest. Barbie then turns to me curiously.

"You have never been to school? How old are you?"

"If you must know, I am eighteen. I've been alone my entire life. I had no support or money so school was out of the question. But I learned from the streets. I know basic math, common sense, and how to read so what more would I need? And—" I pause and look at the two interested faces in front of me. "Why am I telling you guys about my personal life?" I mutter and go back to drinking my tea.

"I will see if I can get authorization to launch an investigation on Ashinaka High School. Perhaps if the Principle would allow me to search through the school's database, I can easily track down the suspect and gather more information." Barbie says, looking over at Reisi.

"That sounds like an applicable plan. If you do gain authorization, please head over there as soon as possible." He nods.

"Yes, Captain." Barbie salutes before standing up to exit the room. I watch as she leaves and finish up my tea.

"Good luck, Barbie." I gibe before she closes the door.

She looks over her shoulder at me, face blank before she smiles smally. With a slight nod, she closes the door. Well that was unexpected. I incline my head to the side. I hope she didn't actually think I was wishing her luck. I place my now empty tea bowl in front of me. I wish I had more. My tummy growls.

"Hungry?" Reisi asks as he drinks his own tea. I look over at him, watching as his eyes shut as he finishes the amazing beverage. I'm staring at him for too long. He seems to sense my gaze and cracks one of his eyes open to peer at me.

"Well judging by the sound of my stomach, yes, yes I am." I reply sarcastically, standing up and quickly looking away. I haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours which is probably the longest I went ever without eating. My stomach is clenching eagerly at the thought of a good meal. I step off the tea platform.

"How about we get something to eat then? I am quite hungry myself." He says, getting onto his feet. He walks over to grab his sword that is propped up against his desk before heading to the door, holding it open for me like a gentleman.

I strut pass him and he seems to know what I'm about to do before I even take action. Before I can run for my life he grabs me by the collar of my coat and pulls me back towards him. I'm forced to stare into his eyes.

"You should wipe all thoughts and hopes of escape from your mind. Because I can assure you, it won't happen. Although I do admire your determination." He lets go and walks past me, signalling for me to follow him.

With a pout, I trail behind him while glaring at his back the whole time. He isn't even looking back to see if I am still there. Is he just overconfident? Or is he just crazy powerful? I suddenly remember that blue aura that was radiating off of him.

That aura interrupted my invisibility technique. It wasn't like anything I have ever seen before. I've encountered many powers in my life but nothing like that. Now that I recall, Barbie had that same aura. I bring my finger to my chin in thought. I am very curious about this blue aura. So curious that asking him about it is so tempting. I also want to ask him about all this 'King' gibberish.

"Yo, Reisi." I jog to catch up to him. I'm walking by his side. He inclines his head so he is looking down at me. "That guy in the video said he was the 'Colorless King.' And I remember you saying Strains possess powers without getting them from a King, which implies Kings have powers. You and Barbie have the same Aura power… so…" I trail off as the wheels turn strongly in my head. "Um…" Pathetically, I lose my train of thought. He waits patiently for me to continue. I'm quiet for a couple seconds as I try to piece my thoughts together. "So all this King stuff isn't a joke? You are really a King?"

"I am the Fourth and Blue King." He answers as we turn a corner.

"Then where is your crown?"

"You are a very comical person." He shakes his head lightly, pushing his glasses further up his nose. I smile and fold my arms behind my back.

"I guess that explains how you interrupted my invisibility so easily. So your whole Pirate Crew has your Blue Aura?"

"My clansmen. And yes." He corrects.

"Whatever, Pirate King."

Escape from this place seems to grow more impossible by the second. His strength and powers have me beat by a whole lot, along with the rest of his clansmen— I mean Pirate Crew.

"What about you then?" He asks.

"What about me?" I deadpan, caught off-guard at the question.

"Your Strain abilities. I only thought it was just the power to turn invisible until your deplorable attempt to take me on in hand-to-hand combat."

"Ha. ha." I scoff. He had to bring that up. He smirks.

I think about whether or not I should open up to him about my abilities. Now that I think about it actually, he has witnessed them all. He just doesn't know how they work. Plus it's not like my powers are of much use around him anyways. He can easily cancel them out. So I'm not really losing anything.

"I can turn invisible for as long as I want but I can only enhance my speed for a short amount of time. I try not to do it for long though since it drains me so much. I haven't been able to do it for very long at all lately because I am still healing." I place my hand over my midsection. "It's risky since it puts such strain on my body so I try to do it only in situations I feel it's necessary." I look up at Reisi to see his eyes glistening in surprise. "Didn't expect me to answer you?"

"I didn't. Your abilities are eminently intriguing." He compliments and I smile proudly.

"Why thank you. I get the feeling you don't compliment people much, Pirate King."

"Only those who measure up to my standards." He replies coolly. I turn my head so he doesn't see my flustered face.

"I get the feeling you like to tease people too…" I mutter to myself, causing him to smirk. I then smile mischievously. "Actually there is something else I can do too. With my powers that is."

"What would that be?"

"Reisi, since my abilities are so intriguing to you, would you like to try being invisible?" I request. I look back over at him. His eyes peer into mine and I hold out my hand. "It'll only work if you are in contact with me."

After staring at me, he places his surprisingly soft hand in mine, no questions asked. Carefully and while not meeting his eyes, I curl my fingers through the gaps between his so I have a firm hold. I start to wonder why I even asked if he wanted to try being invisible.

"If you pull even the slightest stunt, I won't hesitate to flip you on the ground like I did before." He threatens. I just roll my eyes, expecting such.

"Of course."

I focus on the air around us, making multiple layers swirl around the both of us. I nearly laugh at his widened eyes and perplexed face as the wind blows our hair and matching coats around. It is so out of character for him. The air sizzles around us then a cool sensation enters my body. Reisi vanishes from my eyesight. I look down at my body, grinning when I can't see it.

"Can you hear me?" I ask. It's silent for a moment before I hear his deep voice.

"Yes."

"Can you see me?" I question further.

"No."

"Can you see yourself?"

More silence. I feel his grip on my hand tighten then loosen, like he is experimenting.

"No."

"Welcome to my world, Pirate King."

* * *

 ** _Edited: 3/13/18_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**This chapter is more about Akira trying to patch things up with**_ ** _Dōmyōji, and it's more on the humorous side. :)_**

• **Chapter 9** •

* * *

"So I gather this is how you escaped from all your crime scenes?" Reisi asks as we walk hand-in-hand, both of us still invisible to the eyes. I nod even though he can't see me.

"Mhmm," I hum in confirmation. "Fun times."

Although I can't see him, I can just picture him shaking his head in disapproval. I'm focusing intently on keeping us both invisible. It's not hard at all, but I never let someone be invisible with me. The only other thing I ever used my invisibility on is objects, not living things such as people.

I look around, studying the interior of the building as Reisi leads our walk. I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful and clean it is in this place. It's immense too. Soon enough, he comes to a stop in front of a door.

He opens the door, which reveals a dining room. The large room is occupied by some Scepter 4 members. This must be where they spend some of their free time. Everyone looks to be enjoying themselves.

The room has white walls and brown decorative wall trim. Ornate wall candles are attached to the walls throughout the dining space and sun rays shine through the many windows, making the natural light plentiful.

A golden chandelier hangs over the long and polished dining table that is placed over a blue rug. Flower pots are scattered beautifully throughout the perimeter of the room and a couple Scepter 4 members occupy the red chairs around the table. One member stands out to me in particular. I grin at my ginger-haired friend.

"Dōmyōji!" I call out happily. My loud and cheerful voice causes everyone in the room to look in my direction. Their faces are confused and wary as they don't see me. _Oh yeah_. I'm still invisible. I drop Reisi's hand and make us both visible again. They don't even try to hide their shocked faces and gasps.

"Captain!" Everyone salutes and I run towards the now standing Dōmyōji. I grin up at his taller frame and he blinks down at me in confusion. I tilt my head to the side.

"Akira?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah." I pout.

Who else would I be? He looks me up and down with wide eyes as if trying to be sure.

"Wow, your hair isn't a rats nest and you aren't covered in dirt. I almost didn't recognize you." He examines, a smile following soon after that as he takes in my attire. His eyes stare at my coat the longest before moving back to my face. "Blue suits you."

"Thank you, so—" I beam, honestly grateful for his compliment. I'm cut off when he turns away from me, making me frown. "Dōmyōji?"

"I just remembered, I'm still mad at you." He crosses his arms like a child.

"Yeah, didn't she lock you in her cell? Ha." A new voice pipes up. I look over to see Hidaka coming our way.

"Ahoy, matey." I bring my hand up to my forehead and salute Pirate style. Hidaka narrows his eyes. After I laugh at Hidaka's annoyance, I step forward and grab Dōmyōji's arm, yanking it pleadingly.

"I really am sorry. But desperate times calls for desperate measures." I explain with a sheepish smile. "Forgive me?"

"I guess I can… if you make me some food." He finally turns to me.

"Eh?" I deadpan, dropping his arm as he grins. Hidaka suddenly smirks as well.

"I'll take some food too." He nudges Dōmyōji and they both grin at each other.

I narrow my eyes. I know those grins. Those are the grins of pranksters. Crossing my arms, I incline my head so I am glaring at them both.

"I'm not cooking for you Pirates."

"I'll take some food as well, Akira." I spin around to see the Reisi standing behind me, a smirk on his face. He was watching my exchange with his clansmen— I mean Pirate Crew. "Thank you for offering to cook for us all."

"I'm not cooking for you either, Pirate King!" I shout in disagreement. Dōmyōji and Hidaka look at me in horror, like I sealed my fate of death by refusing and yelling at their Captain. I turn to them. "What? He's not my Captain, I don't have to listen to him."

"But you are my prisoner, are you not?" Reisi says, pushing his glasses further up his nose with his index finger. "Therefore, you do have to carry out anything I send you out to do."

My face falls as I realize he is right. I have no say in the matter here and it's not like I can escape. I look around to see everyone who is present in the room staring at me. My eye twitches in annoyance and I start breathing heavily in irritation. I bet you can even see steam rising out of my ears. Everyone seems to be enjoying my angry state. Slowly, I take in a calming breath and relax my tense muscles.

"You know what, fine! But I am only doing this for Dōmyōji because he is my friend whether he likes it or not." I cross my arms. Dōmyōji dramatically tears up at my words, pulling me in for a tight hug. I'm squished against his chest.

"Aw you're the cutest." He teases and I blush. I squirm out of his hold and look to the side, suddenly feeling headstrong.

"I don't view myself as cute but I'll accept your compliment. Now someone, please direct me to the kitchen."

And of course it is Reisi who shows me the way. He leads me to a door the is on the other side of the room, holding it open for me like always. I step past him and look around the gigantic and white modern kitchen. I place my hands on my hips.

It is shiny and spotless with a fresh scent hovering in the air. This place almost seems brand new. Now that I think about it, I haven't stepped foot in a kitchen in years.

Reisi stands by the door, watching me closely to make sure I don't escape through the open window. I roll my eyes. I can't escape right now anyway with him here. I'm not that dumb. He can cancel out my power, and even if he couldn't I wouldn't escape anyway. I really want to patch things up with Dōmyōji.

I step towards the stainless steel refrigerator, opening the door. Cold air floods out of it as I scan the shelves cluelessly. There is so much food in here, so much food I don't know how to cook at all. I've never cooked a meal before in my life. There was no need to cook when I could just easily snatch some from restaurants.

"I'm curious, have you ever cooked a meal before?" Reisi asks, amusement detectable in his voice. I close the refrigerator, glancing over at him. There is an perceptive smile on his face as he watches me move over to the cabinets aligned beneath the counter. Do I look that much at a loss?

"Of course I have." I lie.

I discover that all the cabinets below are full of pots, pans, and more cooking and eating supplies. I climb onto the granite counter to reach the top cabinets, failing to get atop them a couple times. The countertop is cold on my knees as I continue my searching.

"You know, I am only just now realizing how short you actually are." He comments.

I look down to see Reisi standing by the counter. His face is actually almost at the same level mine is at. Even while I'm in the counter, he's still nearly taller than me. I stick my tongue out at him with a scowl.

"I'm not short." I huff, eyes lighting up slightly as I locate a cookbook. I grab it and set it down by my knees. "All you Pirates are just tall, which makes me appear short."

He just chuckles in response, leaning against the countertop by my side. My lips purse together and I narrow my eyes at him slightly. He knows it's true, I know he does. Everyone here is too tall.

I turn and lower myself so I am now sitting on the counter, my legs dangling over to edge. I place the cookbook in my lap. Reisi is close enough to me that he can distinguish the pictures and text printed in the book.

Ignoring his presence, I flick through the pages, looking for a simple and fast meal. I skip past the soup recipes. Those require too much work and measurements. My eyes land on a picture of a simple pasta dish. It seems easy enough. I place the book down and hop off the counter.

I grab Reisi's arm, making him raise a brow at me as I lead him over to the corner of the kitchen. He's facing me. I grab his forearms with my hands and make him turn around so he's facing the wall. He looks like he's in time out. I nod in satisfaction.

"Stand right there and no peeking, this meal is a surprise." I speak.

"Very well." He replies as I turn away from him. Before I reach the stove, I look at him over my shoulder to make sure he's not looking. He's not, but his shoulders quiver slightly.

"I know how to cook!" I yell at him, making him release the amused laugh he was holding back.

* * *

"Done!" I declare proudly, placing a lid over the steaming pot. Cooking this took more than I thought, but it paid off. Reisi turns around and walks over so he is standing next to me.

"It does smell good." He compliments like he didn't expect it to.

I cross my arms over my messy apron, grinning proudly. Slipping on some oven mitts, I grab the pot and turn towards Reisi happily.

"You guys are going to love this!" I chirp. This being the first meal I ever cooked, I am more than excited for everyone to try my masterpiece. I smile up at Reisi and slowly he smiles back. "Let's go!"

After Reisi grabs some plates and silverware, me and him reemerge in the dining area. Some of the other members left, but Hidaka and Dōmyōji sit patiently at the table, chatting casually. When they notice me and Reisi, they smile and salute their Captain once again. Reisi sets the plates and such on the table in an organized fashion. When everyone is settled and Reisi takes his seat, I place the pot down in front of them all.

"This meal is dedicated to Dōmyōji. Just so you know, I poured my heart into this meal to make it extra special. Now, bon appetit!" I take the lid off, closing my eyes while smiling the biggest and proudest smile in the world.

I wait for their compliments. It's quiet. Maybe it looks so good they are trying to find the right words to describe something as amazing as my creation. After counting to sixty in my head, I open my eyes to see them all staring at the dish with unreadable faces.

"Why aren't you guys eating it?" I ask.

"Uh, well, I…" Dōmyōji stutters, not seeming to know what to say.

"I was just waiting for someone else to try it first." Hidaka states, eyes as wide as I have ever seen them as he stares at the meal I prepared.

"Well, it does look quite interesting." Reisi says. His glasses are gleaming so I couldn't see his eyes. His are lips pressed together and angled downwards in… _disgust_. I frown deeply.

"Ew what is that? It looks worse than Lieutenant Awashima's anko."

I glower up at the new voice, jabbing my finger at the brunette.

"Shut up you Pirate!"

"My name is Daiki!" He snaps back.

I turn and look at my pasta. So the noodles may be over cooked, but so what? It is still edible. The sauce is a grayish color instead of white but that doesn't mean it tastes bad. The small diced pieces of chicken are a very dark brown, nice and crisp. I tried my best and that's all that matters. I throw my oven mitts on floor, sitting down across from Reisi. Grabbing a plate and fork, I scoop up the food and slap it onto my plate.

"Well if you guys aren't going to eat it I will!" I growl, twirling the soggy noodles around my fork. "I worked hard on this," I take a huge bite. "And you know I didn't have t—" My eyes widen. I chew slowly on the food. _Dear God._ I try to ignore the awful taste and slimy texture. "...didn't have to… go through all this trouble…" I force myself to swallow. Everyone is looking at me in disgust and dread for eating the food. "...to make this… wonderful…" Stupidly, I take another bite. "...meal." I bring my hand over my mouth.

"Hey, Akira you should really stop." Dōmyōji speaks quickly. He is leaning away from me in horror.

"I agree." Hidaka nods up and down comically fast.

"Don't feel pressured to finish your plate." Reisi says, his voice slightly on the concerned side as he gazes at me worriedly like this food is going to kill me.

"Shut up, I don't cave under pressure, Pirate K—"

My stomach begins to clench and an uneasy feeling washes over me. Tears begin to well up in the corners of my eyes. _Oh man_. This food might as well be killing me. I bring my other hand over my mouth too.

"Her face is turning green!" Dōmyōji yelps, springing out of his chair.

"Stop panicking and get a bucket!" Hidaka snaps, jumping out of his chair and looking around frantically.

"There is no bucket!" He yells back. Daiki brings his hands over his eyes.

I have never seen Reisi move so fast. It is almost like he is using my enhanced speed technique. He is by my side in a moment. I double over right when he pushes the pot I used in front of me which contains the rest of my horrid noodles.

Intense choking noises sound out from my mouth as I empty my stomach contents into the pot. I feel a pair of hands pull my hair back as I continue to cough and gag, my ribs protesting at my harsh coughs. When I'm done, Reisi holds a napkin out in front of me. Grabbing it thankfully, I wipe my mouth. I push the pot and my plate aside, collapsing on the table.

"So, have you really cooked a meal before?" Reisi asks, releasing my hair which makes it pool around my face so no one can see me.

"...No." I mumble, feeling tired after my coughing fit. Slowly and with much effort, I look up to see Dōmyōji and Hidaka creeping closer. "Sorry Dōmyōji, I tried."

"I forgive you, don't worry." He smiles although his eyes are still worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good now." I mutter.

"You are absolutely insane." Hidaka speaks blandly.

"I get that a lot." I push my chair out and stand up, my legs feeling weak after that episode I had. "You know I'm not all that hungry anymore."

"Who would be hungry after that?" Daiki speaks up from behind me. I just ignore him and look in the pot, my face twisting in disgust.

"...Do I have to clean this out?"

* * *

 _ **Edited: 3/13/18**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**hisuiyuu:**_ _ **Yeah, Akira's cooking skills are beyond terrible. And you guess right. :) And yes, they did notice she was wearing their Captain's coat, though they didn't dare ask about it, haha! So yes, you are also right. :D**_

 _ **readitover10time:**_ _ **Haha! I'm glad you loved it! I was laughing while writing it, lol! :D**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 10** •

* * *

After the tragic events of yesterday, the only thing I can bring myself to eat is crackers. Reisi was kind enough to let me bring a box of garlic flavored crackers back to his office. He just insisted that I clean up and crumbs and mess I make which is so like him. He's such a clean and organized person.

I place a cracker in my mouth, looking out the window boredly. The garlic flavor explodes across my tongue, making my stomach flip in delight. There is just something magical about garlic. The wonderful taste just seems to make all my worries disappear. I swallow the cracker before going to eat another one.

Reisi is at his desk, solving a jigsaw puzzle while he waits for Barbie to report back about the suspect. She was successful in gaining authorization to investigate Ashinaka High School. Truthfully, I am waiting for her to return as well. I am curious to whether or not she will come back with the suspect or at least some information on him.

So far today has been rather quiet. Me and Reisi only exchanged a few words. We mostly sat in a somewhat awkward silence. It's awkward to me at least. One of us would make a comment once in awhile either just to annoy one another or just to break the silence. Today is just one of those slow days.

My coat slides off my shoulder. With a small sigh, I pull it back up. I have it unbuttoned today due to the fact it is a little warm in here. My guess is that the weather outside is growing colder and they have the thermostat turned up, or maybe it is because I am sitting in the sunlight. Either way, I'm not moving from this spot.

I've grown fond of this chair by the window. It has the perfect view of outside. I want to bring my leg up so it rests on the armrest so I can lay sideways across the chair, but I have to keep reminding myself I have a club dress on.

My eyes land on a bird. Its wings are stretched out wide as it soars through the sky. I envy that bird. It isn't confined in a cage and can go wherever it's heart desires, much like how I was before I came here.

Sometimes I find myself thinking about plans to escape from here. However, I can never come up with an effective plan so I just drop it. Escaping from a prison cell is one thing, but escaping from the Pirate King himself is a bigger obstacle. Then sometimes I question if I really do want to escape.

I don't like being under supervision twenty four-seven, but I have a place to sleep here. Back on the streets, I had to sleep on the hard ground in back alleys or in a abandoned building I kind of claimed as my own. Point is, I had no memory foam surface to snooze on.

I wasn't able to take shelter in nice air conditioned or heated buildings, or use nice showers like Reisi's. He lets me use his things… or more like I use his things without his permission. He never comments on it though. Maybe he doesn't even know. _If I stay here…_ Suddenly, I chomp down with much more force than necessary on another cracker. What in the world am I thinking? Staying here? _Psh_.

"What are you thinking about, Akira?" Reisi speaks up. _He finally speaks!_ It's been awhile since he last said something, I was almost convinced he was going to stay quiet for the rest of the day.

"Just about why you Pirates don't have a boat." I answer, eating another cracker.

"What a scandalous remark." He replies as I look over to meet his inquisitive gaze.

"It's just part of my nature." I reply back with a sarcastic smile when a knock sounds on the door. Reisi gets up to answer it, digging in his pocket for his keys. My eyes follow his body as he walks past me. He opens the door to reveal Barbie herself.

"Welcome back, Ms. Awashima." Reisi greets, allowing her to enter the office before closing the door after he locks it once again. _Darn it._ He walks back over to his desk, sitting down while he awaits Barbie to deliver her report.

"Fushimi hacked into the school's database. Unfortunately and peculiarly, he did not find anyone who matches up to Totsuka's murderer. The suspect is not a registered student at the school." She concludes. They both look over at me. I assume they think I lied to them.

"I know I saw him getting on the train to the school! I didn't give you any false information! He was wearing the school's uniform!" I immediately jump to defend myself, actually springing out of my chair. I wouldn't lie about that and the fact that the would suspect that upsets me. That guy needs to be caught.

"I believe you. Additionally, Scepter 4 has confirmed your information to be true shortly after you informed us." Reisi replies with a slight smile before turning back to Barbie. _...So they didn't doubt me?_ "This information troubles me. How is he able to access the school island without getting caught by their security?" He thinks aloud.

"Perhaps he sneaks in somehow." Barbie suggests and I nod, plopping back down in my previous chair.

"It is pretty easy to sneak into places." I can't help commenting and voicing my thoughts. "Do you think someone is helping him get in?"

"That is a possibility." Barbie muses, bringing her hand to her chin in thought. She then straightens up as she remembers something. "Two members of HOMRA were present at the school island as well searching for the suspect. I assume their search was also unsuccessful."

"HOMRA?" I question, recalling seeing a bar with that name on its front. Isn't that normally where that trouble making gang hangs out? "The gang? Why are they looking for the white haired guy too?"

"The guy who was shot in the video was part of HOMRA, the Red Clan." Reisi explains and my mouth forms an 'o' shape.

"Wait, so there is a Red King too?" I ask.

 _Is there a Pink King?_

"Yes. Their King is currently being confined in our jailhouse. He was in your neighboring cell actually." Barbie clarifies.

"Uh… why do you have a King as a prisoner?" I blink, openly confused.

Can't that King just bust out? Surely he is just as strong at Reisi. And wait, he was in the cell next to me? Realization fills me.

"Wait a minute… He told me to hurry up and die!" I recall, crunching down on another cracker in fury.

"That is something he would say." Barbie blinks and looks back over at Reisi who now rests his chin in his folded hands, eyes closed in thought. There is another knock at the door.

"Fushimi, reporting." A somewhat lazy voice calls from outside the door. Dōmyōji mentioned the name Fushimi once to me.

"Ms. Awashima, may you get that for me?" Reisi asks, handing her his keys.

"Yes." Barbie takes the keys and proceeds to unlock the door. "Please come in, Fushimi." She says, holding the door open for him. I inwardly snicker at how Reisi is so keen on keeping everything locked to prevent me from escaping.

A slim young man with messy black hair walks in. His blue eyes are framed by rectangular black glasses. He wears the standard Scepter 4 uniform and holds one of those fancy tablets in his hands.

"We have located the suspect and the Black Dog on one of the city's cameras." He informs. With a few taps on the screen of his tablet, a large holographic screen appears in front of Reisi's desk. On the screen is a photo of the white haired male and a teenage guy with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. They are both boarding a train.

"There is no black dog in the picture." I state, clearly not seeing a furry animal. Fushimi glances at me with an annoyed expression before clicking his tongue. I just wave my box of crackers at him.

"Fushimi are you able to keep an eye on him through the city cameras?" Reisi asks, standing up from his chair. Barbie hands him the keys and Reisi whispers something to her, she nods. I raise a brow at that. He had glanced at me during that inaudible exchange.

"Yes." Fushimi answers.

"Continue to track him. Ms. Awashima, get everyone prepared to dispatch. We will detain both the suspect and the Black Dog tonight."

"Yes, sir." Fushimi and Barbie salute before taking their leave. My heart is racing in my chest at the action I know is to come. _Action!_

Reisi walks over and gets his sword out of a brown wardrobe. Closing my box of crackers then setting it on the windowsill, I stand up and stretch my arms.

"Permission to come aboard?" I ask, walking over to Reisi. I come to a stop at his side, folding my arms behind my back as I peer up at his taller form. He looks down at me as he straps his sword on.

"It seems you'll have to come along. I can't have you escape while I'm absent." He smirks down at me and I can't stop myself from grinning.

"So… I get to go outside?!" I gush excitedly. It's been so long since I have gotten to breathe in fresh air.

"Only if you agree to stay close to me and not to cause trouble." He answers smoothly. I pump my fist in the air.

"Yes!" I shrill then clench my fists excitedly. "Lets send those bad guys to Davy Jones Locker!"

I hold my fist out towards him so we can perform a fist bump. He stares at it for a moment. After an amused shake of his head, he presses his fist against mine.

Not only am I excited to go outside, I want the white haired male in custody just as much as they do. No one else needs to die by his hands. That guy needs to be stopped. I pull my fist away from Reisi's and march towards the door while buttoning up my coat, the coat that used to be his.

"Do you plan on going outside barefoot?" Reisi asks. I freeze and glance down at my bare feet. Wiggling my toes, I look over my shoulder at the approaching Reisi.

"I don't have any shoes."

"What happened to the shoes you were wearing when you got here?" He inquires.

"Uh, I may have ripped them to pieces out of boredom in my old prison room." I answer timidly. "They were worn out anyway."

He stares down at my feet for a few moments before sighing and opening the door.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Awashima would be kind enough to let you borrow a pair of her boots." He says and I come to a sudden halt in the doorway.

"Wait, you mean those heels? Nope. I would break my ankles in those things."

"How unfortunate for you then. It's either that or go barefoot."

"Can't I just wear a pair of your boots? I seen a whole bunch in your closet."

"Why is it that you always insist on snooping through my clothes?" He adjusts his glasses in exasperation.

"Because I like to. Can I wear a pair of your boots? I'm already wearing your coat."

"Without my permission."

"But you didn't ask for it back so I assume you don't mind. Please Pirate King?"

"No." He says earnestly, waiting for me to step out of the doorway impatiently.

I look down at my feet with a pout, thinking of how I can persuade him. Putting on the cutest face I can muster, I slowly look up at him and stare into his violet eyes. I flutter my eyelashes and clasp my hands in front of me. His face wears a humorless expression as he looks down at me.

"Please, Reisi Munakata?" I ask, my voice soft. He leans down so his face is level with mine and just a few centimeters away.

"Akira Yukimura, you are by far the most difficult person I have ever met." He says solemnly, peering deeply into my eyes. I gulp.

I think my cutesy act fails until he strides past me and back into his office. I watch with an agape mouth as he disappears into his room. Shortly, he reemerges and tosses his boots at me which I barely catch.

With a happy smile I bound over to my usual chair and slide his boots on my feet. They are much too large but it is better than running around in heels. After tying the boot laces as tight as they will go, I stand up and walk in a mini circle to test them out. Thanks to the laces they don't move around quite as much. However, I do need to take larger steps to ensure I don't trip.

"Thank you, Reisi!" I beam up at him. His arms are crossed and he is looking off to the side as if to avoid my eyes. He lets out a soft sigh before finally looking at me.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _ **Edited: 3/13/18**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **I'm sure I would've melted too, lol! Akira probably would have melted if she wasn't so desperate for boots! And something is definitely brewing between the two. ;)**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 11** •

* * *

When the front door opens, cool fresh air rushes relentlessly onto my face. The wind blows my blue coat around as I run outwards on the brick pavement, though not too far due to my agreement with Reisi. Closing my eyes, I sigh out loud and tilt my head back to soak in the dying sunlight, stretching my arms out wide in a dramatic welcome. I reopen my eyes and focus my gaze at the sky.

The sky is stained a fiery orange accompanied by a captivating pomegranate pink. Glossy city buildings that aren't far off reflect the sky perfectly just like a mirror. The few trees in the large gated yard rustle carelessly in the wind. I can hear the faint sounds of car horns and engines from the city ahead.

I lower my arm to my sides, inhaling the crisp and clean city air. It smells just how I remembered it to. I feel like I am being reunited with an old friend that I never had. With how refreshing the outside air is to me right now, I realize how much I like the outdoors. My nose twitches, detecting the faint smell of rain.

"Enjoying yourself?" Reisi's deep voice reaches my ears. I look over to see him standing by my side. He is looking at the sky too.

The setting sun shines on his skin, highlighting all his distinctive facial features and making his violet eyes gleam warmly. My eyes flutter as I take a moment to stare at him. _Has Reisi always been this… handsome?_ His eyelashes are actually quite long and his jawline is… perfect. All of his features are perfect. His eyes flicker down to mine, awaiting my answer. My face flushes a light dusting of pink and I quickly revert my eyes back to the sky.

"Yes." I squeak much like a mouse. Hurriedly, I cough into my fist. "Yes." I repeat in my natural voice, correcting myself. "It's very pretty outside."

I glance over to see Reisi still looking at me, a smirk playing at his lips. My face flushes further to my complete annoyance and embarrassment. He had noticed my staring I bet. That smirk says it all. I almost bring my hands over my face.

The rumbling of thunder turns our attention to the storm clouds forming behind Scepter 4's Headquarters to my pleasure. The sound has saved me from being under his gaze from any longer.

"I don't think it's going to stay pretty for long." I comment.

"So it seems."

He turns away from the clouds and begins walking further down the yard. I have to jog catch up to him. My gaze is glued on his feet as I trail behind. Narrowing my eyes in annoyance, I smack the side of my head a couple times. Maybe all that garlic I had earlier is making me have weird thoughts.

I stare at the back of Reisi's head with a frown on my face. There is nothing wrong with thinking someone is attractive though, right? It doesn't necessarily mean anything. I smack the side of my head again. _Stop it, brain_. I pick up my pace so I fall in step beside him. He glances down at me, probably just to make sure I'm still following him.

I incline my head to the side notably when I see Barbie standing by a large garage that is separate from the main building. There is other Scepter 4 members present. Actually, quite a few of them are.

Barbie is pointing at different trucks, appearing to be giving everyone orders. The Scepter 4 members salute then carry off to do whatever it is that she told them to do. Barbie notices Reisi and me approaching and turns to us.

"Captain." She salutes then reaches in her pocket, pulling out something I can't quite make out. "I have acquired what you've requested." She holds out her hand to him and I blink at the object.

It is matte black and it resembles those workout bracelets I seen on many advertisements posted throughout the city, except this looks slightly different. It seems more hardy and looks futuristic.

"Thank you Ms. Awashima." Reisi takes the item from her and turns to me. I just blink at him. "May I see your hand, Akira?"

"What is that?" I stare at the object cautiously, though I comply and hold out my hand.

"A GPS device." He states, fingers wrapping around my wrist as he skillfully puts the fancy bracelet on.

I stare at his hand before studying the bracelet. There is a smooth touch screen on it. He taps a couple buttons, causing it to release a sound that almost sounds like a lock. The device tightens around my wrist, thankfully not too tight. I'm just glad that it is comfortable unlike those shackles Barbie had me in. The strap on this thing is actually cushioned.

"So now I have to wear a stalking bracelet?" I retort as Reisi lets go of my hand.

"All Scepter 4 members along with Strains are required to have a GPS device." Barbie says. "Plus if you do manage to escape while we are out, we'll easily be able to track you down."

"Great. I guess that makes sense." I mutter, examining the accessory.

The are a couple buttons along the side of it. I press one and a map appears on the screen. A blue dot begins flashing, showing me my current location.

"Fantastic… Well as long as I am not the only one who has to be stalked, it's all good." I say, crossing my arms. Barbie and Reisi are going to be in for a surprise when I manage to get this thing off. _Haha._

"Lieutenant, everything is ready." A young man with dark green hair and dark eyes makes himself known. His messy hair covers his right eye.

"Thank you Akiyama. We will move out at the Captain's orders." Barbie replies, looking back at Reisi.

"We will leave now." Reisi says, walking into the large garage.

Akiyama salutes, glancing at my attire before walking off. I smirk to myself. He's probably wondering why I am wearing his Captain's trench coat and boots. _This should be interesting._ I stroll inside the garage, then halt. _Where did Reisi go?_ My eyes dart around the garage. There are so many metal trucks and Scepter 4 people.

 _So many Pirates..._

"Darn, darn, darn…" I whisper under my breath fearfully. My panicked face suddenly turns into a scowl. "Well how am I supposed to stay close to you if you go off and leave me?" I gripe, sauntering around, wiggling my way through the many bodies of Pirates.

"Don't know any of you…" I comment, seeing many unfamiliar faces. My eyes lock onto a familiar mess of brown hair. I run forward and latch myself on Hidaka's back as he is stepping into a truck. "Avast, me hearty!"

Hidaka stumbles forward and we both fall into a heap inside the truck. He grunts and curses as I land on top of him. He cushioned my fall.

"What the hell, Akira?!" He yells. I ignore his glare and grip his arm.

"This is urgent! I lost the Captain of ye' Pirate Crew! If I don't find him quick I'll probably never see the light of another day!"

"Well I can't help you if you are on top of me! And please, cut it out with the Pirate slang!" He pleads and I roll off of him. He stands up, face obviously irritated as he brushes his uniform off. I stand up as well, also brushing myself off.

"Isn't she the prisoner who escaped twice in the same day?" A new voice speaks. I look over to see a man with chin-length brown hair and brown eyes. His face is unamused as he looks at me.

"Ye' be right." I nod, confirming his question quite proudly.

"Akira." Hidaka's glare intensifies. With a dramatic sigh, I wave him off.

"Alright, sorry. It's just you're so quick to anger it's kind of funny." I say.

Hidaka pinches the bridge of his nose, taking in calming breaths. I peek out of the truck to see Scepter 4 members flooding into different trucks. I gulp. _Where is that Pirate King?_

"Akira! Aren't you supposed to be with the Captain?" Dōmyōji asks in surprise as he enters the fancy truck along with another member.

The other guy has long black hair tied back partially in a bun with grey eyes. He looks kind of intimidating. I almost cower away from him.

"Yes!" I answer in exasperation. "I lost him and I'm sure he is furious right now! He probably thinks I ran back to the city."

I flex my fingers nervously, thinking what an outraged Reisi would look like. He would probably be surrounded in an angry Blue Aura, setting everything in blue flames around him while his glasses would flash dangerously. I think about how he easily flipped me over when I tried to attack him and how he dispelled my invisibility. Cold sweat drips down the side of my face as I grow even more nervous at the thought of an angry Reisi stomping towards me. A hand places itself on my shoulder and I look up to see Dōmyōji.

"Hey calm down. I don't know what you're thinking but our Captain rarely loses his temper. I think if you just stay with us you'll be fine." He says calmly.

"Are you sure?" I ask, my nervously pounding heart returning to normal speed.

"You shouldn't worry. This is the usual truck the Captain rides in so he should be showing up soon." The guy with the chin-length hair says.

"Yeah, Benzai is right. Just hang tight here." Dōmyōji smiles and I sigh in relief, feeling a little better. I run my fingers through my hair then blink when I notice my stalker bracelet. Dōmyōji notices it too and laughs. "I'm pretty sure he knows you're here anyway."

"Maybe…" I whisper.

I almost forgot about this thing already. I almost can't even feel it wrapped around my wrist. I press down on a random button. What do these buttons do? One says mic, one says audio, and another one says call. Can you make phone calls on this thing? Well whatever. It doesn't really matter. I plan on breaking this thing off soon.

I turn my attention away from the bracelet and look around the metal interior of the truck. It is nice and roomy, and you guessed it, it is also fancy. LED lights are on the ceiling and long blue seats are aligned on both sides of the truck. In front of the metal door that leads to the drivers and passengers seats is a large blue chair that faces the back of the truck, with a large metal table in front of it that stretches across the center of the truck. _Reisi's seat,_ I immediately confirm.

"So this is how you guys get around?" I ask, taking a seat next to the grumpy Hidaka on the comfy cushions and making myself comfortable. "Nice."

I cross my legs when Dōmyōji plops down next to me and folds his arms behind his head. Benzai and the intimidating guy sit across from us. Hearing voices outside of the truck, I look to the side to see Barbie, Fushimi, and Reisi stepping inside. I visibly tense when Reisi's eyes meet mine. I can't read them. I don't think. I spring onto my feet and run over to him, jabbing my finger at him.

"You left me! I tried to find you but the more I looked the more all you Pirates began to look alike! But I was told you would show up here eventually so I waited for you! So before you start setting everything up in blue flames you should know you are the one at fault here! I'm innocent!"

My eyes are locked onto his and my jaw tightens nervously at my own words. Or am I the one at fault here? I am the one who lost sight of him. He doesn't have to stay close to me, I have to stay close to him. I feel multiple pair of eyes boring into me, which makes me even more nervous, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut. My hand drops to my side pathetically.

Suddenly, I feel something atop my head which makes my eyes open gradually. Reisi has his hand atop my head and there is a smirk on his face as he peers down at me. His eyes are shining in amusement.

"No need to worry, Akira." He ruffles my hair up like someone would do to a child, making me glare. "I was curious to see how you would react if we were separated."

I scowl and Barbie smiles in amusement.

"Stupid Pirate King. Don't do that." I huff, swatting his hand off the top of my head.

"Just call it a trust exercise."

"A trust exercise?" I repeat, crossing my arms.

"You could've tried to escape, but instead you tried to find me." He says, making my eyes widen. _He's right._ I could of tried to escape but that didn't even cross my mind. "I can trust you not to run off, right Akira?"

I'm quiet for a moment. Why didn't escape cross my mind? I could've done so easily. I loosen my jaw as I realize he is looking for an honest answer.

"Right…" I whisper, still somewhat lost in my thoughts. "You can trust me."

Reisi, Barbie and Fushimi walk past me, sitting down around the table. I take my seat back in between Hidaka and Dōmyōji, openly looking confused at myself. Dōmyōji smiles at me, nudging me lightly.

"See? He wasn't mad at all. In fact, he seemed maybe a little happy." He whispers to me. I peer into his sincere and friendly eyes and nod with a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks Dōmyōji."

"What are friends for?" He laughs, making me laugh as well. Hidaka leans closer to me whispering in my ear.

"Me hearty."

I gape at his Pirate slang. I thought he hated it. He lets out a laugh at my facial expression and I elbow him.

"See? I know you even you know, you all kinda look like Pirates." I smirk and he rolls his eyes.

I listen lightly as Reisi gives orders to head out to some Soccer Stadium. I glance at both Hidaka and Dōmyōji, my friends. My heart suddenly constricts in my chest. _My friends, my very first friends._ I raise my hand over my beating heart and I feel the truck rumble to life as it takes off. I can call them my friends, can't I? I do enjoy being around them. I look over at Reisi.

He is in a deep conversation with Barbie and Fushimi. I wonder if I can call Reisi my friend too? Slumping down in my seat, I cross both of my arms over my chest.

 _Reisi trusts me._ I lower my eyelids until all I see is black, recalling the night I first met him, recalling how I felt the most safe I've ever felt being held in his arms, recalling how he saved my life that night. Ever since I woke up in Scepter 4 headquarters, I was convinced that my life has gotten even worse. But is that really true? I have people I can truly and honestly call my friends now. I didn't have that before. The feeling of me being a prisoner is slowly but surely lessening. I find myself smiling a real and genuine smile. Finally, I get to experience one of life's greatest gifts.

 _Friendship._

Maybe I should eat more garlic, it seems to make me realize things. Or is this special effect of garlic just in my imagination?

And why am I so determined not to lose Reisi's trust?

* * *

 _ **Edited: 3/13/18**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **Akira can be so clueless sometimes, lol! Trust is the first step in building an relationship... *wink wink* ;D**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 12** •

* * *

"I only revealed myself because he called me a coward…" I mutter, crossing my arms as I recall the first time I met Hidaka. The truck goes over another bump in the road, making me groan.

"You know you and Hidaka are kind of alike. You both lose your temper easily." Dōmyōji points out.

"I guess," I look over at Hidaka. "But I have way more control than that loser. He just caught me at a bad time."

"Loser?" Hidaka starts. "I believe I was the one who caught you though, wasn't I?"

"Hey I bet if I kept myself invisible, you would be in the hospital right now. I do recall knocking you over. I easily could of beat you up." I scoff.

"You, beat me up?" He snorts. "In your dreams."

"No, in reality."

"Really? Alright then, when we get back let's have a spar."

"You'll lose." I smirk up at him.

"Where have I heard those words before?" Reisi joins in our conversation. I look over and frown at his smug face.

"No one was talking to you, Pirate King!"

"Temper…" Dōmyōji smiles sheepishly.

"Not only do they lose their temper easily, they share the same name." The intimidating guy comments. My frown turns into a grin as I turn my attention back to Hidaka.

"Really? Your name is Akira too—?!" The truck jerks to a sudden and abrupt halt.

Me and Dōmyōji go sliding into Hidaka, both of us now in his lap. He curses in annoyance at the added weight on him and I groan at Dōmyōji's weight atop of me.

"Sorry, Captain!" The driver calls from behind the door. "This dude in front of us slammed on his brakes for no reason! Stupid city drivers…"

I look up to see Fushimi gripping his seat, a scowl yet surprised look on his face. Benzai and the intimidating guy have their fingers curled around their seat in a vice-grip, brows furrowed in either relief or frustration. Barbie looks very startled, holding onto the table for dear life. Reisi just lets out a low sigh, adjusting his now crooked glasses. Their faces… Everyone is quiet until I burst out in a laughing fit.

"Haha—! You guys should, ha! See your faces!" I say through my fit of giggles. My stomach aches at my intense laugh. My fingers curl into the fabric of Hidaka's pants as my laugh turns into one of those embarrassing silent ones. When was the last time I laughed this hard?

Hidaka starts quivering underneath me and I peek up through my strands of hair to see him desperately holding back his own laugh like his life depends on it. Dōmyōji however doesn't even try to hold back his laugh.

"Her laugh sounds just like—!" He's cut off by his own laughter.

"A seal!" Hidaka bursts out, giving up on holding in his laugh.

I can't help but to laugh even harder as all our laughs seem to merge together, sounding like a pack of wild hyenas and seals.

"Make it stop." Fushimi growls, covering his ears and looking away from us. Barbie coughs in her hand, a sad attempt to hide her own laugh. Benzai and the intimidating guy's lips twitch upwards in amusement. My eyes lock with Reisi's as he shakes his head, though a chuckle escapes from his lips. I think I am the only one who noticed.

"Akira stop clapping your hands!" Dōmyōji pleads and grabs my hands, still laughing. "You crazy seal."

* * *

I give Dōmyōji and Hidaka a thumbs up before they leave off with Barbie and the other top members. I really do hope they are able to catch those guys. When they are out of sight, I fall backwards onto the mat, staring up and the blue umbrella shielding me and Reisi from the rain. We're sitting across from each other. I let out a happy sigh, placing my hand over my sore from laughing stomach.

I don't think I ever laughed as hard as I did just earlier. It feels good to laugh like that, especially along with other people. It puts me in a good mood actually. I find myself smiling slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a warm bowl of tea being placed by me. _Reisi's tea._

"Thanks." I sit up, grabbing the bowl and taking a large sip of the warm beverage. One thing is for sure, Reisi makes the best tea. It's better than amazing.

"I never knew a laugh could be so contagious." Reisi comments, drinking his own tea with a smile. My face heats up in embarrassment. _So, my laugh made him laugh_. I am glad the rainy night sky is able to partially cover up my blush.

"Yeah well, it's better to have a laugh with a lot of character than a bland one." I say.

We enter a suspenseful silence when we hear the faint sound of Barbie's voice on a speaker. I gulp down the rest of my tea, placing my bowl back down. My eyes turn their attention over at the Soccer Stadium surrounded by Scepter 4 members.

I wonder if this is one of the biggest missions they've been on? He has just about his whole Pirate Crew out here. The mission does seem easy enough though. It is two against everyone in Scepter 4. At that moment, I remember the white haired guy claiming he was the "Colorless King." Maybe it won't be _that_ easy, but I still think the Pirates have a greater chance of victory. I drum my fingers against my thigh.

"Permission to use our sabers, sir?" I hear Barbie's voice from the radio/walky talky thing by Reisi. _Looks like they wouldn't surrender._

"Permission granted." Reisi replies.

I can feel my nerves tingling like electricity is crackling through them. The air is cold but my palms are beginning to be covered in a layer of sweat. I sigh softly to myself, furrowing my brows together. These are professional Pirates, I shouldn't be worrying. They have been at this a long time. _I never worried about anyone like I am right now._

I start gnawing on this inside of my cheek as I feel a pair of eyes on me, but I don't tear my gaze away from the building. Those Pirates better be okay in there.

A couple spine shivering moments pass. I can't tell if I am shivering from the cold and moist night air or from nervousness. Probably both. I'm not used to this feeling, it is so foreign. Barbie is currently battling the "Black Dog" according to Fushimi. I glance over to see Reisi peering deeply into the bowl of tea he holds in his hands. I wonder what he's thinking.

"We don't seem to have to winning edge in this fight." Fushimi walks over, leaning against the truck door. He doesn't step out into the rain.

Reisi lets out a somewhat stressed sigh, lowering his bowl in his lap. I eye him curiously. Is he nervous like I am? I look closer. Or was he hoping Barbie could get the job done because he is feeling lazy? I can't tell. His eyes move to me, making me purse my lips.

"Perhaps it's time for you to do some work, sir." Fushimi says. I can tell he is growing impatient. "We are on a losing streak."

Reisi stares down into his bowl for a moment longer before setting it aside and getting onto his feet with a sigh. He waves his hand at me.

"Let's go, Akira." He says, walking rather casually towards the stadium. I stand up and follow him.

"Right." I nod, trailing behind him. No doubt I'm coming along so he can keep an eye on me.

My nervousness is gradually fading away the closer we got to the stadium. Now that Reisi is going to join the battle, I have a feeling everything's going to work out perfectly. I chew on the inside of my cheek in thought. Will I finally get to see the Pirate King in some serious action? I grin, now feeling excited. We pass Scepter 4 members positioned outside the large stadium before entering it. I nearly pause in my step when we enter.

"Uh… why does everything look distorted?" I ask carefully. _Do I need glasses?_ I rub my eyes to see if I can clear my vision.

"Just stay close to me." Reisi replies, stepping into the distorted wall.

I step in after him and my mouth drops open as I find myself now in a city full of tons of people. Wait, this is Shizume City during the day. My step falters a bit. Did I just step through a time portal? _Oh yeah, gotta keep up with Reisi._ I jog to catch up with him, falling into step beside him and looking around curiously.

Reisi releases his Blue Aura. That's when I turn my gaze over to him. It rolls off of him like flames. I take a moment to stare at it. The Blue Aura is actually kind of pretty. The color and it's brightness is captivating. My attention is drawn away from it and directly above him. High in the sky is a giant blue sword. My eyes enlarge. _What is that?!_ The scene around us begins to be covered in blue pixels, just like the ones that appeared around me when Reisi cancelled out my power.

"Reisi… there is a giant haunted sword above your head." I whisper to him, unconsciously moving closer to him. He chuckles lightly.

"I'm aware."

I continue to walk by him, and soon I can make out familiar people ahead. The Black Dog and Colorless King. The Black Dog's eyes widen as they land on Reisi. He jumps backwards, hand hovering over his own sword.

"It's the Blue King. Reisi Munakata." He says, gritting his teeth. Me and Reisi approach Barbie.

"Well done, Ms. Awashima. Thanks to your efforts I now have a clear grasp of the situation." Reisi informs.

"Sir!" She salutes.

"Now that I'm here, I guess I better get to work." He muses to himself. He smiles, obviously amused with Fushimi. "Mr. Fushimi has grown quite impatient with me."

Reisi walks pass Barbie and I take small steps after him, not sure if I should continue following him or sit tight by Barbie. Him and the Black Dog glare at each other. Then, Reisi does his natural smirk. Reisi takes a large step forward and blue pixels start erupting from the ground where his foot made contact. I watch in slight awe as the city slowly begins to fade away and the scenery begins to change back to a normal soccer field.

Hearing a small "meow," I look over to see the Colorless King holding a pink cat. I raise an eyebrow. _Why does he have a cat?_ Unexpectedly, the cat turns into a… naked teenage girl. My face twists in disbelief and disgust. I advert my eyes to the ground. Do I even want to know what's going on anymore?

"Just as I expected, a third party. An unknown Strain was behind all of this from the beginning." Reisi confirms his thoughts out loud. I look back up, visibly curious. Another Strain? I keep my gaze focused on the back of Reisi's head though. I don't want to see anymore nudity. "If you don't already know, a Strain can project their powers outward and form a perimeter around themselves, and within that area they can interfere and manipulate the senses and perceptions of those around them. As you can imagine, it's a dangerous power."

I blink at Reisi. What more information does he have stored in his brain? The Pirate King is actually beyond smart. I shouldn't really be surprised, he spends his free time doing complicated puzzles. He raises his hand, using his aura to dispel the rest of the Strain's power.

Dōmyōji suddenly appears at my side, sword in his hand as he takes a battle stance. The intimidating guy does the same but only on Reisi's side. Dōmyōji winks at me, smirk on his face as he glares ahead at the three bad guys. Relief fills me when I see he's alright. The cat girl and Colorless King have their hands raised in the air. All I can think is… _why isn't she trying to cover up?!_

"Hey Kuroh, shouldn't we surrender?" The Colorless King asks the Black Dog. This Colorless King doesn't seem like a King at all. The Black Dog however doesn't reply and glares at Reisi. I tiptoe backwards, obviously detecting a fight about to happen. The Black Dog begins saying something to the two behind him but I can't make out his words. The cat girl salutes and the Black Dog throws his hand out the the side.

My mouth drops open as a large and long ghost-like hand stretches out from his arm. It latches onto a Scepter 4 member, tossing him into the other nearby member who was guarding the exit with him. _He just hurt two Pirates!_ Strangely, I don't like that.

"Get moving!" The Black Dog yells. The cat girl runs towards the exit, dragging along a hesitant Colorless King. _That murderer is getting away!_ My teeth grit together and I take a step towards the exit to stop them. I freeze. Pouting to myself, I realize I can't do anything right now. I'm supposed to stay by Reisi. I don't notice Reisi witnessed my actions.

"Seal off the corridor." I hear Barbie talk through her headpiece.

"Akira." I jump at Reisi's voice, not expecting to be addressed.

"Yes?" I ask anxiously. I am probably standing too close, I should go over towards Barbie even though I don't like her. Things are obviously about to go down and I am in the way.

"Are you well enough to catch up to them?" He asks seriously. I nearly choke on air.

 _Huh?!_

"Well enough…?" I whisper to myself, my hand automatically hovering over my ribcage.

Is he talking about well enough to use my enhanced speed? The injury to my ribs isn't as painful as it used to be. Even though I don't know for sure, I nod my head and look up at him.

"I should be."

"I want you to go after them and do what you can to help the men outside detain them." His eyes are strictly business. He wants me to help?

 _"I can trust you not to run off, right Akira?"_

His words from earlier suddenly echo in my head. He's trusting me with an important task, trusting me to stop those criminals. For some reason that makes me feel something explainable. _Hm_. I look determinedly at the exit they escaped from.

"I'll do my best. Just keep that Scurvy Dog away from me, Captain.'" I say decisively with a sloppy grin, playfully saluting him. I look back ahead, missing the upward curving of his lips. I don't want that ghost hand throwing me around. But, can that ghost hand catch me? The Black Dog's gaze is now on me. Guess I'll find out.

I inhale deeply, then slowly exhale as I command the air around me. The wind whirls around me, blowing around my rain soaked hair and attire. The air inside me feels more powerful than it has in a long time. I wipe the grin from my face and bend my knees slightly before I take off in a high speed run, straight towards the Black Dog. Although there is basically an energy draining bomb ticking inside me, I don't go around him. He's on the path I have to go down, and plus, I'm having fun right now.

I focus more air around my feet as I stomp down on the ground, using the extra momentum to perform a high jump. Childishly, I stick my tongue out as I soar over his head. His face is full of shock. Reisi says something that causes him to look away from me to my appreciation. I twirl in the air just to show off before my feet touch the ground again. I blast through the exit, careful not to step on the knocked out Pirates.

 _I estimate… 3 seconds to catch up_. I continue down the hallway, having no clue if they went down this way. I hop up a couple stairs, and soon enough, I see my targets. They have just come to a stop which confuses me. I then blink in realization. The Colorless King probably wants to go back to his buddy the Black Dog. When he turns around, his face pales at the sight of me. I grin evilly much like he did in the video.

 _Avast, you Scallywags._

"Neko!" He yells in warning. Then I hear a loud cat meow. My face morphs into confusion as the ceiling grows taller. A giant pink cat emerges out of the ground in front of me. The cat grins the most freaky grin I have ever seen in my life. I nearly stumble in fright.

 _Illusion, illusion, illusion,_ I chant to myself.

The cat moves to punch me but I easily and effortlessly dodge, continuing my pursuit. This cat is beyond slow compared to me. I hear another meow, then the hallway becomes much longer. Now I'm starting to feel a little wary. I lost sight of them.

 _What the…?_

The hall suddenly turns back to it's normal length and I find myself running straight towards an open window. I curse as I can't bring myself to stop fast enough. It happens so fast and unexpectedly. My heels skid across the floor as I try to stop. It is nearly impossible to come to a sudden halt at the speed I am traveling, especially because the floors are so slick. My teeth grit and my eyes grow large. I tumble out the window.

"D-Dammit!" I cry out as I fall into a shallow pond that rests directly below the window. I land painfully with a loud splash in the cold water, shivering almost instantly. It hurts. Ow! My freaking bottom hurts! I know there is going to be a bruise there for sure.

My whole body is submerged in freezing water and I immediately start panicking. I sit up, coughing water out of my lungs. I quickly whip my head around in all directions, then calm myself as I notice this water in not deep enough for me to drown in. Water drips from my hair and down my face.

"I… hate… cats…" I mumble as I stand up, only to fall backwards into a bush when my foot gets caught on something. _Fantastic_. I am breathing heavily just like anyone else would after a full speed sprint. Although I'm not badly drained, I am just more disappointed than anything.

"I wish… I had some garlic." I say as I stare at the leaves around my face. I close my eyes in defeat, not even moving to get up. "The failing streak continues…"

* * *

 _ **Edited: 3/13/18**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **I'm glad you liked it! I couldn't just have Akira stand by and do nothing, haha! And yes, sadly Akira had to fail for Shiro, Neko, and Kuroh to make their escape. And once again, I appreciate your reviews so much! :D**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 13** •

* * *

I guess I start to doze off at some point. Replaying that fall over and over in my head got me quite tired. Though the leaves may be crunchy and pointy, they shield me from the rain and chilling air. Actually… I am kind of comfortable. My eyes snap open when I hear I voices. _Familiar voices._

"Perhaps you should try calling her…" I recognize Barbie's voice. A beeping noise sounds out shortly after her words. My eyes dart around trying to locate the sound, and eventually they land on my flashing stalking bracelet. I hold it up in front of my face. The name "Reisi Munakata" is flashing on the screen. _So you can make phone calls with this thing_. My lips drop into a frown as I recall my failure. I tap the screen to answer the call.

"Hello," My drowsy voice greets.

"Akira? Where are you?" Reisi asks, voice sounding confused. I confirm he's probably with Barbie.

A tiny grunt escapes my mouth as I try to sit up. I'm yanked back down with my upward movement. I wiggle, making the bush rustle. _Great, my coat is caught._ No way am I going to take it off and walk around in Barbie's club dress. I rather stay stuck than do that. I stare at my stalker bracelet, gulping.

"Uh... do you see a pond?" I ask awkwardly and a hint hesitantly.

"Yes." He replies and I hear footsteps shuffle closer. Most likely those are his footsteps. He's going to get a kick out of this.

"Well… I'm kind of stuck in a bush by that pond." I say weakly, slightly embarrassed. I raise my other arm straight up in the air, making it poke out of the bush like a zombie's hand would pop out of the ground. "See me?"

The bracelet beeps, signalling the call ended. I drop my hand back into the bush pathetically. I listen to the sound of feet stepping into water and the tiny splashes as they push through the cool liquid. Two hands enter my line of sight. They move the leaves out of the way and I can now make out Reisi's face. He holds his hand out to me and I grasp it with my own.

"My, or… your coat is caught on a branch… or something." I inform as he pulls me halfway up until the branches tug on my coat, threatening to pull me back down.

He crouches down and his arm snakes around my waist, holding me to his firm chest as his other hand starts working on getting me unstuck. My breath catches in my throat, my eyes wide at the contact. The organ in my chest starts pumping twice as fast.

"How did you manage to get stuck in a bush?" He asks. I can tell by his tone he is amused at the situation. I am overly thankful that my face is buried in the fabric of his clothing so he can't see my tomato red face. I nearly panic when I can't seem to find my voice. I urge myself to relax. Swallowing, I release a shaky breath, and when I finally find my voice, I answer.

"That cat girl used one of her freaky illusions on me… making me fall out a window…" I explain, clenching my fists and narrowing my eyes. She's someone else I have to make walk the plank.

"You fell down two stories?" Barbie asks from the other side of the pond, obviously shocked. I angle my head slightly to see her looking up above me with wide eyes. I follow her eyes, looking past Reisi's hair and at the window above.

"I guess I did." I blink in surprise. "Funny, it felt like one story."

I feel my coat loosen as Reisi successfully frees me. Reisi pulls me up smoothly. I move to stand on my own but then gasp in surprise at the feeling I get when I start to put even the slightest bit of pressure on my left foot. My hands instinctively grip the front of his coat. My eye twitches as I stare down at my boot, feeling some movement. _Please don't tell me..._ Reisi's hands grip my upper arms.

"Are you hurt?" He asks. I don't look up at his face, due to the fact that I'm still flustered.

"No, just very disgusted." I reply and raise up my leg, sliding off my boot.

He looks at me in confusion as I hold the boot upside down. A small koi fish comes falling out of the boot and back into the water with a splat. I shiver as I recall the slimy and slippery feeling on my bare foot before putting the boot back on.

"That's just disgusting." I mutter, totally grossed out. Barbie's face twists in disgust as well. Reisi chuckles when my fingers uncurl from his coat, now ready to walk on my own. I follow him as we walk through the dark pond until we reach dry land by Barbie. Reisi turns to me, getting ready to speak. I beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Reisi." My head lowers in remorse. "I guess my best wasn't good enough."

My nose scrunches up in distaste. I reek of fish water. I expect him to be angry, not to place his hand on my shoulder and smile.

"You don't need to apologize. You did your job perfectly."

"But they got away from me…" I point out, voice confused as I look up at him.

"They got away from me as well, but at least we know now what we are up against. I fell for their tricks hook, line, and sinker." He says, looking off to the side at the glowing city buildings with a bemused expression.

"That apology was meaningless." Barbie speaks up, arms crossed with a smug smile.

"I guess some apologies really are meaningless, huh?" I rub the back of my neck sheepishly with a forced smile. Her eyes soften.

"But really, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You performed outstandingly. Your power to move at such high speeds is truly prodigious. Don't lose hope just yet. Each Scepter 4 squad is currently out searching for the suspects along with the local authorities." She says, her smug smile turning into a comforting one.

I smile a real smile in return. I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted completely off my shoulders, _almost_.

"Thank you, Awashima." I give her my thanks, using her name for the first time ever with a small bow.

A cold wind blows by, making goosebumps sprout out across my legs. Darn this dress… Thunder crackles loudly over our heads and lighting illuminates the sky. Larger and heavier raindrops start falling as a result.

"Shall we get out of this rain?" Reisi inquires, though already taking steps in the direction of the trucks. I trail behind him, dragging my feet in my waterlogged boots.

Although they tell me I did great, I don't feel all that great. I feel like I let everybody down. Now that murderer and his sidekicks are in the city, probably searching for their next victim. _I lost._ I slow down to look at my reflection in a puddle that is underneath a bright street light. My face looks distorted due to the many water ripples. More thunder roars and I sigh lowly. This weather fits the mood perfectly.

I pick up my pace to catch up with Reisi and Awashima. I bring my hand over my mouth as I yawn. _What time is it?_ Sleep sounds more than amazing right now. I want to escape to dreamland where all my troubles and worries are far away, where I can easily make people walk the plank. I laugh to myself, thinking of the many things I can accomplish in my dreams. Soon enough, we are in the parking lot full of Scepter 4 trucks.

It's quiet and there is only a few blue Pirates in sight. So it seems everyone really is out searching for those criminals. I step into the truck after Reisi and Awashima. Immediately I plop down onto the long seat. My face is buried in the blue cushion and my wet hair pools around me.

"Are you sure you are not hurt, Akira?" Reisi's voice sounds out from above me.

"That was a long fall. Do you need to go to the infirmary when we get back to Headquarters?" Awashima asks from the other side of the truck.

"Mhm, I'm fine." I answer, my voice somewhat muffled as I wave my hand in the air for emphasis. I feel the cushion by my head sink in as Reisi takes a seat next to me. "I fell from higher places before."

"You fell from higher places?" Awashima inquiries. I can just picture her shocked face.

"Yeah. My past wasn't very pleasant…" I mumble, cupping my hands together and bringing them between my cheek and the seat cushion, using them as a pillow as I turn onto my side. "I'm just gonna—" I yawn, bringing my knees closer to my chest for warmth and cuddling deeper into the seat. "Close my eyes for a couple minutes."

My eyes shut as I recall earlier events. Honestly, I can't believe I failed to get those two criminals. It bothers me a whole lot.

"You're not being a sore loser, are you, Akira?" Reisi suddenly leans down to whisper in my ear, making my eyes reopen and body tense. _Am I that easy to read?_

"I'm not a sore loser."

"Really? You held a grudge against me for a while when you lost our little hand-to-hand game." _Game he calls it?_ My fingers curl into a fist as I remember how easily I was defeated. "And you also held a grudge against Ms. Awashima for a long while after she rather easily knocked you unconscious."

I push myself into a sitting position, glaring at Reisi through my dripping strands of hair. There is that teasing smirk of his again, along with those deep and endless violet eyes.

"So what if I am a sore loser? Is that a problem?" I grumble, narrowing my eyes with a small pout.

Reisi raises his hand towards my face, making me freeze with a silent gasp. His fingers graze against my skin as he pushes my damp hair back so my bangs no longer stick to my forehead. His fingers linger close before moving to tuck strands of hair behind my ear.

"Not at all, just eminently silly and cute." He smiles.

This time I can't hide my extreme blush. The inside of the truck seems to grow a whole lot warmer and my goosebumps from earlier seem to just vanish. My stomach feels like it's full of caged butterflies that are desperately trying to free themselves. My mouth drops open and my eyes are as wide as saucers. _Did the Pirate King just say what I think he said? Oh gosh, he did._ Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Awashima smiling to herself before she gets up to tell the driver to head back to Headquarters.

"Y- You…!" I stutter, unable to find any words. Whining pathetically, I bury my face in my hands and lay back down on the seat, my hair falling around me once again, only this time I feel like it acts as a shield. He laughs, making my face even more feverish.

 _Darn him! Darn that Pirate King!_

It's like he has this weird spell on me and I don't like it one bit. I don't move even the tiniest bit the whole truck ride back to Headquarters.

* * *

I am basically sleepwalking as I follow Reisi down the hall and towards his office. At some point during the truck ride I fell asleep and Reisi had to wake me up. I was having a lovely dream too. Although I don't remember exactly what it was about, I know it was lovely.

I was playing difficult to get up but when Reisi said if I wouldn't get up he would carry me, it was like a mini power switch flicked on inside of me. Too bad this power switch feels like it is being run by a low powered battery.

Reisi stops to unlock the door and I walk right into his back. He glances down at me over his shoulder as I yawn an apology. My apology isn't really comprehensible because of my yawn, and also because my face is buried in his back. I form fists with both of my hands and rub my eyes.

My poor eyes are extremely heavy. Being awake right now is torture for them. I am ready to collapse on the window bed and enter a deep and uninterrupted sleep. Once Reisi unlocks the door, I saunter after him. Well, I think I am following him. It's so dark in here I can't see. Or are my eyes closed? I can't tell. Reisi's hand catches a hold of mine before I can walk straight into his desk.

"Akira, are you even awake?" I hear him ask as my head begins to nod. I am losing the battle against sleep. Fortunately, this is one battle I don't mind losing. I just mumble in response, stumbling on my feet. I think I hear him sigh. My mind is in a whole other world so I'm not sure.

I feel him pulling on my arm and my legs have no choice but to take steps in the direction he is leading me. The sound of another door opening reaches my ears then I hear a switch being flicked on. _Oh the agonizing pain._ The blazing light of his ceiling fan feels like it's smoldering my eyes through my eyelids.

"Reisi… turn it off!" My groan mixes together with my yawn, making my words almost not understandable. "It hurts so bad… It's too bright!"

He just shakes his head in amusement, letting go of my hand and walking off to who knows where. Slowly and cautiously, I crack my eyes open. I squint against the bright room, looking around until my eyes land on the window bed. I take a step towards it but I am pulled back and something soft is placed in my hands. I hold up the material in front of my face, peering at it intensely. It is a towel and a washcloth. Lazily, I incline my head so I'm looking at Reisi.

"You are taking a shower before you go to bed. I rather not have my furniture smell of dirty fish water."

I grab the collar of my coat and bring it to my nose, taking a short sniff. I forgot that I reek of fish.

"Mmkay," I murmur, holding back a yawn. "I don't have anything to change into."

"Your original clothes are clean and folded in the bathroom."

"Sweet."

Smiling tiredly, I drag my feet over to the bathroom door and fumble with the handle for a little bit before walking inside. I close the door behind me and waste no time to start washing off. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can sleep.

It takes a couple squirts of shampoo and body wash to rid the fish smell. The warm steamy water doesn't wake me up even slightly. My movements are like a zombie's as I put on my clothes. I adjust my black ruffle skirt and gray sweater before inching my way back into Reisi's room.

The bright light is thankfully off now but his side table lamp is on. Reisi is tucked nicely in his bed sheets, flipping through the pages of a book. He is in a white t-shirt and sweatpants instead of his uniform. I am normally always asleep before Reisi comes in to go to bed. This is actually my first time seeing him dressed in something other than blue, and in a bed. He still looks professional. I wouldn't mind taking a moment to stare if it wasn't for my drooping eyes. I go over to the window bed, laying down and pulling the blue blanket over my body as I face the window.

It is still storming and the rain seems to be coming down even harder. Yawning silently, I pull the blanket up so it covers my nose. My eyes start focusing on the reflection in the window instead of what's beyond it. I focus on Reisi. The Blue King. He looks so relaxed right now. My mind wanders back to earlier in the truck. I smile tiredly.

"Goodnight, Reisi." I whisper softly. I watch as his lips curve upwards into a smile before allowing my eyes to close.

"Goodnight, Akira."

* * *

 _ **Edited: 3/13/18**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **Haha, :D I'm glad you loved it!**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **Reviewer : Omg, like words cannot describe how much your comment means to me, thank you so much! I'm glad you love this story! Comments like yours inspire me to keep writing and keep improving!**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 14** •

* * *

I lift my head off the cushiony pillow, sitting up in a sitting position. The sunlight shining through the window embraces me, welcoming me to a new day. I stretch my arms high above my head, unconsciously smiling as I swing my legs over the side of the bed. My hair tumbles in front of my face as I lean forward and touch my toes as I stretch some more. Sighing happily, I straighten up and look around.

Reisi's isn't present in the room and his bed is nicely made, which means he is already in his office. He's always up before me. I thought I was an early bird but Reisi has me beat. I hop onto my feet blissfully.

I am in an exceedingly good mood this morning. My sleep was dreamless but refreshing, which was just what I needed. Flexing my ankles, I stroll over to his closet.

The bamboo floor is cold, nipping at my bare feet with each step I take. The sensation is not that far off from walking on ice. I slide his closet door open, flicking on the light switch before my eyes scan over his garments. I'm looking for one thing in particular. Bingo. I grab a pair of black ankle socks.

I drop onto my bottom and slide the cushioned socks on, smiling as they spontaneously warm up my freezing toes. Something brushes against the top of my head and I turn around to see one of Reisi's Pirate coats. I stare at it. Snickering to myself, I yank it off the coat hanger and put it on as well. I stand up and button it up as I turn the lights off, closing the door as I exit.

This coat is so comfy and flowy. The speed of walking alone causes it to flare out behind me. It makes me feel… elegant. The color blue is growing on me. Actually, the whole Pirate Crew is growing on me quite a bit. They are slowly edging their way into my heart. I abruptly wave my hand in the air, dismissing my thoughts and entering Reisi's office.

My eyes are drawn to Reisi. He's sitting at his desk and doing a puzzle as always. Man he loves those things.

"You and your complicated puzzles." I remark, causing him to look over at me. His eyes immediately land on his coat that is in my possession.

"I should've known you would steal my coat." He speculates, turning his attention back to his puzzle he is clearly into. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup. I've slept better than I have in a long time actually." I answer, walking over to his desk and eyeing his puzzle. It looks like just a bunch of trees.

"I can tell. It is past noon." He picks up a puzzle piece and my mouth drops open.

"Noon?!" I yelp.

Have I really slept that long? Yesterday must of drained me more than I thought. It's true I haven't been nearly as active I use to be, so I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. _But…_

"You mean… I slept through breakfast? And lunch?" I pout, bringing my hand over my growling stomach. I need some food. Reisi reaches over and grabs a green apple that was sitting on the corner of his desk, holding it out to me. Eagerly and thankfully, I take it. Green apples are my favorite apples.

"Ms. Awashima should be arriving shortly with some lunch." He says, smiling as I take a large bite out of the juicy fruit. I walk over and plop down in my usual chair, crossing my legs.

"Did anyone catch those Scallywag criminals last night?" I ask, wiping excess apple juice from my chin.

"That's what we plan on discussing over lunch." He answers, wedging a puzzle piece into the partially completed puzzle.

"Okey-dokey." I reply after I swallow, my eyes suddenly landing on his saber propped up against his desk. "So what was up with that giant haunted sword?"

"You mean the Sword of Damocles?" He smiles in amusement, looking up from his puzzle.

"Yeah whatever that thing is called." I roll my eyes, rotating my half eaten apple in my hand and making the sun gleam off of it. "What does it do?"

"It's the symbol of a King, appearing whenever I access my powers." He explains and I nod my head. So I guess all Kings have it?

"So it just hovers there, bypassing the rules of gravity." I state, taking another bite from the green fruit.

"It is very possible for it to fall."

"What?" I blink in surprise. "Isn't that a little… I don't know, scary?"

"It happens when a King reaches their limit. In other words, when they start losing control of their power. Their Sword of Damocles will start to decay and crumble as a result, then their sword would come crashing down, killing them and everyone within a certain radius. The Kagutsu Crater incident is the most recent occurrence of a Damocles Down, 14 years ago."

Whoa. My eyes are wide in surprise. That happened when I was 4 years old. An image of his Sword of Damocles flashes through my mind.

"Your sword is in good condition… isn't it?" I ask, my voice wavering slightly. I don't think I've seen any cracks on his sword.

"It's in top shape."

I sigh in relief at his words, a smile following soon afterwards. "Oh that's good because—" I stop when I look up and meet his awaiting gaze. "Uh…"

"Because?" He smiles an eye-catching smile as he urges me to continue.

That smile instantly makes me remember the feeling of his fingers brushing my hair aside. My heart flutters vigorously. I bring my hand to my chest, my fingers curling into the fabric of my coat. A light dusting of pink sprouts out across my cheeks as I look down at the apple core in my hand, digging for an answer.

I hear the sliding of his chair as he gets up along with his footsteps. I refuse to look up. His boots enter my line of sight and I gulp. No way is he going to let me out of this one. His hand grips the windowsill behind me while his other folds behind his back. He leans forward, making me lean back further in my seat. I almost feel compelled to move closer to him. Darn him. He has me trapped. A nervous drop of sweat rolls down the side of my face as I clear my throat.

"J-Just because!" I retort, looking up at him with a hard-headed gaze with my pulse racing in my ears. He gazes right back at me with a smug expression. I stick my tongue out stubbornly. We then enter a staring contest. I barely hear the knock at the door.

My eyes follow Reisi's body as he moves to answer it. I pick a seed out of the apple core, holding it up in front of me. There is a small crack in it. I frown to myself.

 _Because, if anything were to happen to you… I would be sad._

I groan loudly, throwing my head back so I'm glaring at the ceiling as Awashima comes in the room. She holds a plastic bag full of what I hope to be good food. She raises her eyebrow at me and Reisi merely adjusts his glasses with a knowing smile.

Swiftly I get out of the chair to throw away my trash. "Darn Pirate King… making me feel all… tingly." I mutter to myself, staring into the trash can.

"Did you say something, Akira?" Reisi asks. I look over to see him taking his boots off before he sits in his little tea area. Awashima is doing the same.

"Nothing at all." I reply with a false grin. _Definitely nothing you needed to hear._

I watch as Awashima sits down and pulls some food items out of the bag while Reisi begins to work his magic with making tea. I perk up slightly and creep my way over. His tea is by far my most favorite beverage.

I step onto the mini platform that is apart of the tea area, crawling past Awashima and over to Reisi. He is pouring some tea leaves into a bowl while the water boils. I want to witness how he makes the magical tea. Awashima pulls out some japanese dumplings, making my mouth water.

 _Oh yes._

Reisi grabs a small whisk and begins to grind the leaves, breaking them into small pieces until they almost look like powder. How interesting. I lean a little closer, trying to see if I can catch the leaves scent. I'm practically leaning over the bowl to study it. Reisi smiles in amusement, moving it so I can see it better.

"What were the reports from last night?" Reisi asks Awashima as he continues his work.

"Well, to sum it up, each Squad failed in their pursuit, due in part to the inclement weather. And so far, no suspect has been identified on the traffic surveillance system." She informs, pulling a can out of the plastic bag.

"I see. Not only did he manage to get away from me, he was also able to get away from Akira with the help of the Strain, despite her being able to outmatch their speed effortlessly." I watch as his movements gradually begin to grow slower. Eventually, he puts down the whisk and straightens up, causing me to look up at him with a pout. He looks over at Awashima. "Additionally, he was also able to outwit Fushimi who was heading out the pursuit. His ability to stay under the radar until now was no fluke."

Staying under the radar is my specialty. That Jack Frost of a Colorless King is stealing my style.

"At present, we are retracing his possible escape route, and eliminating our perimeter around Ashinaka High School." Awashima explains as she begins dumping the whole contents of the can on the wonderful dumplings, ruining their beautiful appearance.

As she does it, my face slowly morphs into disgust. Is that red bean paste? Well, it doesn't look as bad as my pasta at least. I visibly shiver as I recall eating it. Reisi looks at Awashima's plate, face unreadable. That's the same face he used on my pasta.

"Apprehending him is becoming a tall order. This kid is extremely difficult to pin down, and on top of that, the two traveling with him have proven to be quite a handful." Reisi says, looking away from the ruined dumplings.

"Darn right." I comment. "Stupid cat…" I mutter more to myself than them.

Awashima puts the plate in front of Reisi. I look up at him. His glasses are gleaming so I can't see his eyes, but his lips are somewhat angled downwards. Awashima nods at him and I have to bite my thumb to keep myself from laughing.

We all stare at the plate, and me being me, scoops some of the paste up with my finger. Reisi turns to look at me as I taste it, his glasses no longer gleaming. His face is visibly sickened as I put my paste covered finger in my mouth. It tastes… sweet. _Way too sweet. And don't even get me started on the aftertaste._ I remove my finger from my mouth in distaste.

"What is with you and eating disgusting things…?" Reisi mutters so only I can hear.

"I've always made it a point in my life to expand my food horizons once in awhile." I mutter back just before a knock sounds at the door.

"Fushimi reporting, Captain." Fushimi calls from outside.

"Please come in Fushimi." Reisi calls back, looking over at the door.

"What do you have for us?" Awashima looks over at the door as Fushimi walks in.

"I regret to inform you that a member of our pursuit team was attacked and subsequently transported back to Headquarters." Fushimi answers in his normal lazy voice. I am starting to find him kind of funny.

"What unit was he in? And at exactly what time was he attacked?" Awashima asks. Fushimi pulls a tablet out of his jacket.

"Chikushi was in the Third Division in the East District. It occurred about fifteen minutes ago." Fushimi answers.

"The status of his condition?" Awashima asks further.

"Mostly just minor contusions, but unfortunately his PDA was stolen."

My mouth forms an 'o' shape and Awashima gasps silently.

"That could pose a problem." Reisi speaks up. I hear the sound of Fushimi tapping on the tablet's screen.

"I'm pulling up his assigned areas right now." He informs and a giant hologram screen appears off to the side of the room. The screen is displaying a map with multiple blue dots where Chikushi has been.

"Was the officer able to identify his assailant?" Reisi inquires.

"It was our old nemesis the Black Dog. Officer Chikushi said he didn't see the other two."

 _Darn that Scurvy Dog_ _._ I glower at the messed up dumplings. _Darn those three Scallywags._ I can't wait until I see them again. There is so much I would like to say and do.

"I don't get it… what connection does Kuroh Yatogami have to the suspect?" Awashima asks quietly.

Reisi rather smoothly pushes the plate of dumplings away from him while she's too busy pondering over her own question. I smile at how slick he is. He places his hands neatly back in his lap like nothing has happened.

"It makes no sense…" Awashima continues.

"It is a little strange how he would just attack one of your officers like that, considering how desperate that Scurvy Dog was to escape last night along with those other Scallywags." I contemplate out loud.

I mean come on now, that cat girl made me run out a window. Not to mention the look of terror on Jack Colorless Frost's face when he seen me coming at them.

"I agree." She looks over at me and I nod.

"I don't think it was an actual attack, it was contact." Reisi states. I blink at him, feeling envious of his brain. Awashima looks over as well. "Fushimi, check the report. Was anything left at the incident that might be a possible message from these guys?"

"There was one item." Fushimi taps the tablet again and an image appears on the holographic screen. It is a picture of a wrinkly note with the number '1400' written on it. My head inclines to the side as I study it further. _14:00? The time?_ I look at the corner of the holographic screen. It is 13:45 right now.

"Now it makes sense." Reisi says, looking over at Awashima. She pulls out her phone then looks over at Fushimi.

"Fushimi, why don't you come over and take a seat?" She asks.

"Uh…" Fushimi looks at the bean paste covered dumplings, not budging from his spot in front of the door. There is a noticeable drop of sweat on his face as he stares at the plate in disgust. "I'm fine… right here."

I cough into my fist.

"Very well. Alert the squad standing by at Headquarters that they need to get ready for emergency deployment." Awashima orders.

"Right." Fushimi straightens up, banishing his disgusted face. And that's when the waiting game begins.

Fushimi is on his phone and giving orders to the standby squad. Reisi is sitting with his arms crossed, eyes closed while he waits for the time to pass. Awashima also has her eyes closed. I stretch my legs out in front of me, leaning back on my hands and glancing between the both of them.

 _Does having your eyes closed make time pass by faster?_

I wiggle my toes that are enclosed in my socks before looking over at the fresh matcha tea powder. It looks like green sand. I guess having tea will have to wait until these fifteen minutes are up. I hold back a disappointed sigh, tapping my feet together while humming an American tune in my head. _Fifteen minutes is equivalent to… three or four songs._

I am in the middle of my fourth song when the clock reads 14:00. Shortly afterwards, I can make out the sound of a phone ringing. The sudden sound makes me jump. Awashima, Fushimi, and me look over at Reisi. He reaches in his pocket, pulling out his phone and taking it out of its case. He brings the phone up to his ear, face calm and composed.

"Captain Munakata speaking. Who is this?" Reisi asks, opening his eyes. I sit up on my knees and lean closer to him to see if I can hear, frowning when I can't.

"I had a hunch you might be calling. I'm wondering why you orchestrated such an aggressive maneuver to make contact." Reisi replies with a smile. _Is he talking to Jack Colorless Frost?_

I lean away from Reisi and turn my attention to Awashima who is pressing buttons on her phone. Reisi raises his hand in the air, signalling for Fushimi to go. He bows slightly then exits the room. I wonder, are they tracking tracking his phone signal?

Reisi starts talking about a man in an airship right when Awashima starts talking on her phone. I can't focus on what either one of them are saying due to the fact they are talking at the same time. So much is going on. _So much action._ I start messing with my fingers in anticipation. _I want in on some action._ I look between both of their phones. _I want a phone too…_

I stare deeply into the bowl of matcha tea powder. It is one of those hard stares that are kind of like you are stuck in a trance. I snap out of my mini trance when I hear Reisi speak in an authorized tone.

"I am declaring that I, Reisi Munakata, the Fourth and Blue King, will detain the man from the airship as requested by you. This person is also known as Adolf K. Weismann. You may not know this but he is the First and Silver King."

"Say what?" I blurt out, eyebrows raised in surprise. The Pirates are going to detain an astronaut now? How are they going to accomplish that? Awashima looks over in surprise too.

"If you're still up for it, come visit us. We'll sit down together and talk. However, there is a prerequisite that must first be met. Understand, I shall acquire that all three of you turn yourselves in." With those final words, Reisi hangs up.

I safely confirm he was talking to the Colorless King. Me and Awashima stare at him in silence, shocked at what he just agreed to do. I'm the first to speak.

"So Reisi, how are you going to accomplish kidnapping a spaceman? What's the plan?" I ask, crossing my arms with an lazy expression. I don't see how this is going to work at all. Reisi puts his phone back in his pocket, turning to me with a smile.

"Leave the planning to the Pirates."

I gape at his words, then laugh loudly. I elbow his side lightly and playfully.

"There you go, you Pirate King you." I snicker. He shakes his head then looks at Awashima.

"Ms. Awashima, can you get everyone ready to head out to the local airport?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Reisi, can you finish your tea now?"

* * *

Me and Reisi walk side by side down the hallway. I hold a steaming styrofoam cup in my hands. It is filled to the top with Reisi's incredible green tea. I bring the cup up to my lips, taking a long drink while humming in content. I couldn't help but to take some to go. The earthy and calming tea flows down my throat, soothing my insides. Awashima is further down the hall, talking to the squad that went out to try to catch Jack Colorless Frost while him and Reisi talked on the phone, which of course ended in failure.

"Enjoying my tea are you, Akira?" Reisi asks with a smirk. He's teasing me, I can tell. I guess I am openly in love with it. I'm like in my own little tea world here. I lower the cup from my lips.

"I'm more than enjoying it. I love your tea. It's the best I've ever had." I look up at him with a bashful smile, realizing that's probably the first complement I actually have given him. His violet eyes soften and something in me stirs.

"Captain, everything is under preparation to leave. Some squads are currently outside filling the trucks up with gas. Once they are finished we will be ready to depart." Awashima turns to us as we approach.

"Good." He replies as I walk over to the Pirates who are lined up.

"There's my little Typhoon!" Dōmyōji beams at me, holding out his hand for a high-five. I grin back.

"Typhoon?" I question, though slapping my hand against his.

"Yeah, yesterday you blasted off so fast everyone got hit with a strong gust of wind! You are freaking amazing! And how you twisted through the air was just cool, you show off." Dōmyōji winks at me. All the Pirate's eyes are on me, making me become flustered.

"Yeah, your speed in unbelievable." I recognize Daiki's voice.

He is offering a small smile. The intimidating guy is smiling at me as well. He doesn't seem like someone who is capable of a smile. Akiyama and Benzai nod at me, along with a young man with black hair pulled back in a ponytail at the neck. He looks like the shy type. Another Pirate nods at me as well; he has green eyes and dark blue hair. Fushimi is just looking at me with an unreadable face, but it isn't his usually annoyed one. A blush paints its way on my cheeks at all the attention and praise and I look down at my cup.

"Thank you guys." I say shyly in a voice much smaller than I would've liked. I'm not used to being praised like this. I look back up at them with a proud grin however. A hand places itself on my shoulder and I look over to see Reisi with a smile. Even more warmth builds up in my cheeks.

"I guess you were cool." Hidaka says, stepping towards me with a challenging glint in his eyes.

The blush fades off my face and I gulp down the rest of my tea. I give him a sly smile and hold my empty cup out to Reisi. He just stares at it. My eyes meet his for a short moment and I shake the cup until he takes it with a sigh. I look back at Hidaka.

"Thanks, Loser." I taunt, turning to Awashima. "How long will it take for all the trucks to be gassed up?"

"Perhaps twenty or so minutes." She answers, blinking in confusion at my question. I turn back to Hidaka.

"That's more than enough time. Well, for me at least." I jibe.

"Same here, Seal." He crosses his arms. _Seal?_ My eyes narrow.

"You will walk the plank for that."

"Loser walks the plank, deal?" Hidaka smirks

"Deal." I sneer and turn to Reisi, folding my arms behind my back with an eager smile. "Permission for a quick spar, Cap'n?"

"Wait, you guys were serious?" Dōmyōji looks between me and Hidaka with a disbelieving look.

"Permission granted." Reisi smiles, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

* * *

The training room represents a traditional japanese dojo. The floors are a pearl white and the blue Scepter 4 insignia is engraved dead in the center. There is an enormously large window that takes up most of the creamy stone wall, providing the perfect view of the yard outside and letting in more than enough natural light.

You see, when I envisioned this spar, I just pictured me and Hidaka in this room, not the whole main Pirate Crew. Reisi, Awashima, Fushimi, Akiyama, Benzai, Kamo, Dōmyōji, Enomoto, Daiki, and Gotō all stand along the wall, ready to watch. Fushimi is the only bored looking one. At first I was nervous with being watched by so many eyes, but when I got my sparring equipment I felt all giddy.

Me and Hidaka are in the center of the room, standing a good starting distance away from one another. I place my hand over my temporary bamboo saber that is strapped at my left hip. I giggle happily. I feel like an actual pirate. Perhaps I am too excited, but I don't care. I am having fun already and the battle didn't even start. Plus, Awashima was kind enough to let my use one of her hair ties, allowing me to be able to have my hair back in a high and wavy ponytail.

Hidaka however looks beyond focused and ready to win. His eyes are serious as they peer at me. He probably wants to look good in front of his King and Lieutenant, along with his buddies. Can't blame him for that. I guess it would be embarrassing for him to get beat by a girl. I jab my finger at him.

"Just so you know, I watched a lot of action packed Pirate films so don't underestimate me!" I call over in an overly dramatic tone.

"Woohoo! Go Akira!" Dōmyōji cheers. I look over and give him a thumbs up, then my eyes lock with Reisi's.

He looks very interested to see this spar. _As he should be._ I don't plan on going down that easily. _Sword fighting can't be all that hard, right?_ I give him a double thumbs up with a confident smile that is so wide it hurts my cheeks. My smile grows impossibly wider as he holds up his hand, forming a peace sign.

The other Pirates are talking among themselves, probably making bets on who will win. I turn my attention back to Hidaka who is drawing his bamboo saber. He performs an impressive twirl/slash combo before positioning his sword in front of his face vertically. _Okay then, Mr. Cool._

"Hidaka, ready for battle." He smirks at me as I start to draw my sword. _I can be fancy too. Watch this you Pirate._

I pull my sword fully out of its sheath and perform a toss arm swing. My move is only successful because I manipulate the air currents around me… but they don't need to know that. I catch my sword by the hilt mid twirl, raising it skyward before slowly lowering it so the tip is pointing at Hidaka. I smirk.

"Yukimura… ready for battle." I use Scepter 4's battle line, grinning to myself. _I'm a Pirate!_ I almost jump up and down in place in my sudden excitement.

"Impressive." Hidaka compliments in a surprised tone.

"Didn't expect that, did ya?" I stick my tongue out, winking at him.

"Does she have experience with a sword?" I barely hear Awashima ask Reisi. I look over at them both. Reisi seems to be contemplating about that, looking at me almost curiously.

"None at all." I call out to them sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck before turning back to Hidaka.

"Get ready to walk to plank." He uses my words against me.

I squeak as he charges at me with unexpected speed. I fumble with the sword in my hand, narrowly blocking his slash in time. _He's strong!_ It takes a lot of focus and strength to push him away from me. He swings his sword out again and I duck behind him, creating some distance between us. I shakily point my sword at him in what I hope is a threatening way. I gulp as I glance at my visibly trembling sword. My nervousness is showing.

"How come Pirates make this look so easy?" I ramble under my breath. Sword fighting is actually a whole lot harder than it looks, _and it doesn't look easy either_. I glare at Hidaka.

"I thought you said you could easily beat me up?" He taunts much like he did when we first met. He twirls his sword in his hand. I narrow my eyes at him. _Darn him_.

"Come on Akira, you got this!" Dōmyōji encourages, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Just relax!"

I really do appreciate his encouragement, _but…_

"Easier said than done." I whine as Hidaka slashes his sword at me again. I bring my sword up to block it, cursing as I nearly lose my grip on the handle. His hits are so strong it's almost unfair. _I need to start doing push-ups._ I grit my teeth as I jump backwards to avoid being hit. I briefly allow one of my hands let go of the sword so I can shake out my achy wrist before grasping it again. This is kind of painful.

"How do you guys make this look so easy?" I call over to my spectators.

"Practice." Daiki replies.

"And focus." Akiyama adds on coolly.

Well clearly I have zero practice but focusing is something I can do. Time to dig out my street skills from my brain. My eyes glaze over in thought.

Clearly his physical strength is way beyond mine, but I have the advantage of speed. I refuse to use my powers in this fight though. I want to keep it fair. He isn't using his aura after all. I've always been naturally fast even without my Strain abilities, and I've always relied on my legs to get to places.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Reisi looking at me intently, probably wondering how I will handle this situation. I have no clue what I'm doing, but I don't want to look too pathetic. I nod to myself.

I'll have to be nimble and agile to win. I have to be stealthy and sneaky… that is my specialty. No way am I going to walk the plank. I adjust my sword so I'm holding it in a reverse grip. I don't think I ever used my brain this much in a fight before. This time, I charge at him.

Hidaka shifts his weight, raising his sword for an attack. I get in his striking range before dropping and sliding across the slick floor. I slide behind him and swing my sword back at his heels, making him lose his footing and tumble to the ground with a grunt. With a victory laugh, I hop back onto my feet and I openly point at him.

"Ha! Almost just like how I knocked you down before— Oof!" I yelp as my feet are swiped out from underneath me. _Way to go me._ I let my guard down.

Hidaka is already back on his feet which isn't all that surprising since he is proficient in swordsmanship along with the rest of the Pirate Crew. I roll out of the way before his sword can make contact with me and perform a backwards somersault, hopping back on my feet.

He comes running at me, making me have to go on the defensive. His slashes and lunges are being used at great speed. They just keep on coming. He's so good and I'm so terrible.

My eyes lock onto his bamboo saber as I sidestep his moves, flipping backwards when he thrusts his sword forward in a stabbing motion. I twirl around his many slashes and cuts, unconsciously smiling at his frowning face.

"She's very agile." Benzai says from the sidelines, obviously impressed.

"But she isn't going in for an attack." Kamo points out, arms crossed.

"She said she hasn't used a sword before. She probably doesn't know how to attack with it." Daiki studies my movements.

I fight back a blush as I realize how closely they are all watching. _These Pirates are so observant, and Daiki is right._ I'm at a total loss of how to attack properly with this sword. Dōmyōji is biting his nails nervously.

"Too scared to attack?" Hidaka smirks teasingly. He is having fun too, I can tell. I glance down at my sword after I manage to put some distance between us. I rotate the sword in my hand so I'm holding it normally once again.

"Why would I be scared to knock you on your butt?" I glare at him, gripping my sword with both hands with a smile showing up on my face. Hidaka smiles back.

I think back to all the Pirate sword fights I've watched when I sneaked into movie theaters. _Good times._ Might as well try some out. "En garde!" I yell running towards him, raising my sword high above my head.

I perform a front-flip slash, making use of my acrobatic skills. It's a pretty dramatic attack, but effective. Hidaka rather simply brings his sword up horizontally to block my strike. He doesn't even stumble. I fight back a blush. Am I _that_ weak?

I start to swing my sword randomly, probably looking beyond piteous. But on the positive note, I am on the offensive now. Both of our swords clash against one anothers, remaining in contact. We both are pushing forward trying to overpower one another. I am quickly losing.

 _Darn, darn, darn it._

Hidaka smirks at me as he easily starts pushing me back. My mind goes into overdrive. I'm not ready to lose yet. I remove one of my hands from my sword. I throw my now free fist into his stomach, making him stagger back and look at me in disbelief.

"Yo-ho-ho." I laugh at his appalled face.

"I see you, Akira!" Dōmyōji applauses.

"That was a clever move on her part." Awashima compliments. Reisi's glasses start gleaming as he looks at my happy form.

"Indeed." He replies.

"Alright then Akira, looks like I'm going to have to end this now." Hidaka starts rushing forward and I get my sword ready.

"Actually, it's going to be the other way around—"

He skillfully disarms me with his sword. I pale. _No!_ My bamboo sword goes flying a couple yards to the side, landing in front of Reisi. Everyone starts clapping, which means… the spar is over… and I lost. He disarmed me rather easily… could he have done that earlier? _Did he go easy on me?_ My hands dig themselves into my hair in despair.

"How?!" I complain, pouting at Hidaka who is smiling in victory at me. My eye twitches, my sore loser nature kicking in.

I groan loudly, crossing my arms. I try to keep the pout on my face, but a smile quickly replaces it followed by a laugh. This loss feels strangely good. Maybe because I had a blast. I hold my hand out to Hidaka and he places his hand in mine.

"Okay, you won fair and square. Victory is yours." I smile.

 _… but victory won't be yours next time._

"You actually did a lot better than what I expected. I was worried I wouldn't be able to land a hit on you for a while. You'd make a good Pirate." Hidaka grins. I laugh with a small blush.

"You think? I guess it's kinda fun." I admit, letting go of his hand and clasping both of mine behind my back while shifting my weight.

"But, I guess this proves I'm not a loser." Hidaka smirks, "And I guess this means you have to walk the plank as agreed."

The color drains from my face. Then, I laugh out loud as I realize something. I smirk.

"Ha. You guys don't have a plank."

* * *

I am laying flat on the diving board at the pool, arms and legs wrapped around it and gripping it for dear life. The water is rippling in the wind. I can see the bottom of the pool but it is so far down. I gulp and squeeze my eyes shut as fear starts trying to strangle me. It is strangling me. My cheek is squished against the diving board as I grip it even tighter.

"I was kidding about walking the plank! I was kidding! Please don't make me do it! I'm a liar! A big fat liar! Okay I said it! The deal was a lie!" I whine loudly, visibly shaking.

I walked out on the diving board willingly, acting like I didn't have a fear of deep water. But when I got to the end, I lost my cool and this happened as a result. I'm too scared to be embarrassed. I actually start praying for help in my head.

"It's a heated pool if you're worried about it being cold." Daiki comments, sheepish sweat dripping down the side of his face.

"Actually… I think she's scared." Dōmyōji says, eyes wide as I shakily peek over at him.

"You can swim, can't you Seal?" Hidaka asks, blinking at me as he holds a towel meant for me.

 _They can't know!_

"No! I-I can. Wait… I… uh, just need to jump off of it right?" I ask, slowly and shakily getting on my hands and knees. _What if I jump in the direction the water isn't in?_

"That's basically what walking the plank is, right? Just… jumping off?" Hidaka looks over to Dōmyōji for confirmation and he nods.

The rest of the Pirate Crew are in the distance, loading things into the trucks. Reisi however is standing at the opposite end of the pool and observing closely. My eyes met his and automatically I know he figured it out.

"Actually this may have to wait until tomorrow. We are just about ready to leave." Reisi says, arms crossing as he looks at his clansmen.

They hold back a sigh but salute. I run off the diving board and onto the solid ground. I almost feel like kissing the ground beneath me. My fearful quivers instantly die down.

"Be ready for tomorrow Akira!" Hidaka calls out before taking off in a jog with the rest of the Pirates off towards the trucks. They all wave at me and I wave back slowly in return with much effort.

I already have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a terrible day. I sigh, leaning forward and placing my hands on my knees. So badly I hope they forget about this whole "walking the plank" thing. Reisi walks over so he's standing behind me. His shadow falls over my form.

"I believe this is the third time I saved you, isn't it?" He asks, smirking down at me. I sigh yet again. He's right.

 _The incident with the crazy criminal, the bush, and now this._

"I guess so, huh?" I whisper weakly.

I straighten up and turn into his chest, deciding for once just to give in to the magnetic pull I've felt with him since day one. Just once. My face is buried in his coat. I feel his arms wrap around me, the same arms that made me feel safe that day. I lean into him, my chest warming at this unidentifiable feeling washing over me. It comforts me. My eyes close in content. I don't know why I enjoy being this close to him.

"Thank you, Reisi. You've actually saved me more than three times though."

"Have I?" He asks lowly. I feel his fingers run through my hair, making me feel all… tingly.

"Yeah." I nod against him and smile, my heart pounding loudly in glee.

 _You've saved me from continuing the rest of my life living alone. You've saved me from constantly vanishing from place to place... almost like thunder._

* * *

Dōmyōji, Daiki, and Hidaka peak around the corner of the building, eyeing their Captain and Akira embracing one another. Dōmyōji elbows Hidaka with a wide grin on his face.

"I knew they had a thing for each other!" Dōmyōji cheers silently. "How cute."

"Captain saved her from walking the plank. It was kind of obvious she didn't know how to swim." Hidaka crosses his arms with a smirk.

"I guess the rumors are true." Daiki smiles.

"Yes!" Dōmyōji pumps his fist in the air and sneaks back towards the trucks, with an amused Hidaka and chuckling Daiki.

* * *

 ** _Edited: 3/14/18_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Guest:**_ _ **More as requested :)**_

 _ **hisuiryuu:**_ _ **Yeah, that tease was on purpose, lol! I had too! :D**_

•○●○•

 _ **Thank you all for reading and the continuous support! It means more than you'll ever know. Sorry for any errors, and I hope you enjoy!**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 15** •

* * *

"Full alert and deployment of half the troops. This is a large scale operation, I think it's the biggest one we've ever had." Dōmyōji smiles to himself, crossing his arms. He looks excited. I can't blame him, I am feeling quite excited myself.

 _We are going to detain an astronaut!_

"I haven't seen this many choppers since the Kagutsu Crater Incident when they deployed the whole fleet." Kamo replies from next to him.

"Hey, don't bring that up right now." Dōmyōji frowns.

"Why? Is it bad luck?" I ask from my spot by Fushimi.

"Well—"

"Try to stay focused." Benzai scolds, closing his eyes in irritation. We all look at him.

"Way to kill the mood." I lean back with a pout, turning my attention to the other end of the truck.

"The third request has been sent at seventeen hundred hours. However, we still have not received any response or acknowledgment from the First and Silver King." Awashima informs Reisi who sits at the end of the metal table, arms folded in front of him.

"We have completed the requisite procedure, now we will take the first steps to detain him." Reisi states. His eyes are straightforward and serious. Dōmyōji, Kamo, and I exchange a glance.

My nose scrunches up in thought. I still don't see how this will work. They have access to helicopters, but if their voices alone won't convince Mr. Spaceman to land, I doubt flying up to him will. How would they even force his flying blimp thing down to the ground? Land all the helicopters on top of it until the blimp becomes too heavy? I blink. Now that would be kind of funny.

"I understand Captain. However, according to Protocol 120, we do not possess the authority to conduct an investigation on the Himmelreich because it is currently in the First King's domain. I think we should obtain permission from the Second and Gold King before we proceed in this endeavor." Awashima replies.

There is a Gold King too? How many Kings are there? There's gotta be a Copper King.

"His excellency would never allow us to even come close to the First King, regardless of our reasons, and because of that we'll do everything we possibly can until he finds out and stops us. I will personally explain the situation afterwards. So you don't have to worry."

Reisi makes eye contact with Awashima, causing her to blush. My lips purse and the top row of my teeth graze against my bottom. Feeling sudden eyes on me, I look over to see Dōmyōji staring at me in deep concentration.

"...What?" I deadpan, confused at why he's staring at me like that.

"Nothing." He waves his hand with an almost canny smile and looks back over at Reisi.

 _...Right._

"Very well." Awashima clears her throat. "Then can you please tell me why you are rushing after this King on behalf of Yashiro Isana?"

That question makes Reisi look over at all of us. Our faces are close to those of confused puppies. I want to know just as much as everyone else. I poke out my lower lip to form a pout when his eyes land on me.

"I suppose I can." Reisi closes his eyes briefly before reopening them. "Understand, this is not an impulsive action that I felt compelled to take because of Yashiro Isana's demands. It is true that I decided to proceed because he was so insistent that I do so, however, I have been keeping an eye on the Silver King's suspicious behavior for some time."

 _Suspicious behavior?_

"When you say suspicious behavior, are you linking him to the recent batch of incidents?" Awashima asks.

"Wait, you mean…?" I start but then trail off. "Nevermind. I'm so confused I don't even know what to ask."

"Isn't the Silver King just a myth? Some guy who floats around the sky in an airship? And even if he does exist, how then could he possibly be related to our case? He's living in the sky and everything that's happened has happened down here on Earth." Fushimi states.

His voice is a hint annoyed. His words do make quite a bit of sense though. I mean, the guy is a spaceman who lives in a hovering spaceship. Reisi makes a holographic map appear in front of him.

"Let me explain the chronology I've been following." Reisi starts, causing Fushimi to click his tongue in annoyance and look away from him. "For the past several decades, the Himmelreich has cruised through the sky in very specific and curiously competitive flight patterns. Except for deviations attributable to occasional inclement weather, these are the fifteen flight patterns that it has followed." Different colored lines appear on the map, which I assume to be the flight patterns. "If we correlate these patterns with the weather conditions, it always appears to fly along the optimal course. Currently, its route has been zigzagging, weaving around like this." The neat lines on the map suddenly start to look like scribbles, similar to a three year old's drawing. "I just recently noticed the variance, so I have no way of telling precisely when the change might have taken place. Also due to the importance of who I was dealing with, I communicated with the air traffic control division at Ukita Airport to initiate a follow up investigation. They had tracked it and discovered that the airship has changed from its usual routes immediately after a certain incident occurred, routes it has maintained consistently for decades. I asked what would of caused this abrupt change, and none of the air traffic controllers had an answer. So naturally, I became suspicious." Reisi peers at Fushimi who now has his attention back on him. "And just last night, the airship hovered above the stadium."

Fushimi clenches his fist, arm visibly shaking. My jaw is locked firmly and I press the heels of my hands into my thighs. Okay, this Silver Spaceman seems beyond creepy. My mind is screaming; _abort mission._

"You're suggesting that the First King is linked to the murder?" Awashima asks quietly. I gulp.

That isn't a Spaceman up there… _nope_ _._ That's a freaking _Alien_ _._ The holographic map starts to disappear and Reisi's eyes are hard and serious as he stands up.

"Attention Scepter 4, all personnel standby. Be advised, we will now commence our operation to apprehend the First and Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, as a person of interest in the murder of Tatara Totsuka. We will advise the Himmelreich to land at the appointed airport. In the event that he does not comply, we will commandeer his vessel. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

 _Abort, abort, abort!_

* * *

"Aw, is the Typhoon worried about us?" Dōmyōji smiles teasingly at me. Hidaka uses my shoulder as an armrest. My eyebrows knit together and my eyes shut in annoyance as a frown appears on my face.

"Look, she's blushing." Hidaka lowers his head so it's aligned with mine. I feel a finger prod at my cheek, making me open my eyes. I whack Dōmyōji's hand away from my face and shrug Hidaka off my shoulder.

"Yes I'm worried!" I quip, raising my pinky fingers towards them. "Just pinky promise me you guys will be careful, along with the rest of you Pirates." My voice gradually grows softer.

"Pinky promise?" Hidaka laughs, but wraps his pinky around mine along with Dōmyōji.

"We promise we'll be careful." Dōmyōji smiles.

The three of us look up when we hear Fushimi calling over for them to hurry up. I laugh at his impatient tone.

"See you later Akira." Hidaka smiles, letting go of my pinky and walking towards the rest of the Pirate Crew with Dōmyōji following behind.

"See you." I wave.

When I see all the Pirate's lined up and being given orders by Fushimi, my hand drops back to my side. A distance look forms in my eyes as I look up at the Himmelreich that is hovering far off in the sky. I can't shake off this strange feeling in my gut, like something isn't right.

My eyes focus past the Himmelreich and at the faint stars. One thing that sucks about living in the city is that most of the stars get blocked out by the city lights. Although, the city lights at night are usually so pretty and colorful I don't mind looking at them either. But stars are natural.

Out of nowhere, I feel a sudden and unnatural shift in the air currents. Hastily, I turn around and look behind me, immediately locking onto large tin cans. My eyes flicker when I make out a shadow. I narrow my eyes suspiciously. _Is someone back there?_ As far as I know, nobody is supposed to be back there. Being behind tin cans is also very leery.

I walk towards it tentatively, surrounding myself in high pressure air. I don't make myself fully invisible, only halfway. The air rolls off of my body, making me look like a walking form of transparent vapor. I take off in a quick sprint towards the tin can and jump on top of it.

"Ah-ha!" I exclaim to whoever's just been caught by me. I blink when I notice nothing and no one is behind here. "That's weird." I mutter to myself, looking around some more and not seeing anything. Maybe I was just seeing things? This whole Alien situation has me feeling very uneasy so I wouldn't be surprised. But then what was that weird air shift? I ponder over what it could be for a moment then shrug. Nothing comes to mind.

I dismiss the air around me and sit down on the can, feet dangling above the ground. I look over at the truck Reisi is in. The back doors are wide open and two Pirates are posted outside of it on guard duty. I can barely make out Reisi's figure sitting at the metal table. He just finished conversing with Awashima and she is now taking her leave. My eyes follow her movements shortly before looking at the helicopters.

The Pirate Crew are loading themselves into the choppers, each carrying grappling hook guns. I hum to myself. So they are going to use grappling hooks to force the Himmelreich down? Or use them to get inside of it? Whatever it may be they choose to do, it is very shrewd thinking.

Making a thoughtful face, I bring my hand up to my forehead. That was something Reisi would say; _shrewd._ Reisi does have very good vocabulary. I envy it sometimes.

Anyways, I still think landing on top of the Himmelreich would be a whole lot funnier. That Alien won't know what hit him and he won't be able to do a thing about it. Still, I'm worried. I swing my legs back and forth, trying to take my mind off of the raging river of anxiety barreling inside me.

I sigh softly to myself. I'm probably worrying over nothing. The Pirates are trained for these kind of things and I doubt Reisi would let dim-witted unskilled people join Scepter 4, and I am pretty sure he is sending the most skilled Pirates in those helicopters. I just need to think more positively. Think positive and positive things will start happening. That is what they say after all, but, they also say your gut instincts are normally right. Right now, my guts are pointing down hill. I shake my head like a dog to get myself to stop worrying.

My mind unconsciously wanders back to earlier, that hug specifically. _That wonderful hug._ I am craving more and that makes me realize… _I'm going crazy_ _._ Reisi's done so much for me whether he knows it or not, and I want to do something in return. I want to... be close to him. _Oh man…_ I lower my hand so it's resting on the cold structure beneath me. What is this strange feeling? I feel strangely light.

Even though I ended up with these Pirates against my will and started off on the wrong foot with most of them, right now, I can confidently say they found a special place inside my heart, a special place no one else was able to reach. They've became my first friends, my first real family. I never want to leave and I never want it to end. My goal of escaping is long lost and gone. I'm happy here.

The now spinning rotor blades on the helicopters blow my hair and clothing around fiercely. I angle my head towards the sky, my groan being lost in the loud and rushing wind. I hop off the large tin can and fold my arms over my head, watching as the helicopters soar off towards the Himmelreich. When the rushing and chilling wind dies down, I turn invisible and start strolling over to Reisi's truck. I walk past the Pirate guards and they don't even notice.

Reisi's eyes are focused on the holographic screen in front of him and a walkie-talkie is present on the table. The screen looks like it is displaying a camera from one of the helicopters. They aren't close to the Himmelreich yet. I silently step inside the metal structure and carefully take a seat next to Reisi, studying his face.

Once again, I wish I knew what he was thinking. Is he stressed? Worried? I'm not sure. His lips are compressed together while his chin rests in his folded hands. He must really care about his clansmen. I hesitate for a moment.

 _I know I said just once I would give in, but…_

I lean into his side, making myself visible as I do. My cheek is squished against his arm and the pleasing scent of his coat travels up my nose. I can feel his tense body relaxing as he looks down at me.

"You okay, Pirate King?" I ask with a small smile, peeking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Just waiting to see if the Silver King will cooperate." He says and I nod, looking at the holographic screen. Suddenly, he smirks. "What was it you called him? A Spaceman?"

"Yeah." I laugh. "Though I think Alien suits him better now. He seems very creepy." I straighten up and lean forward on the table, messing with a strand of hair that fell out of my ponytail.

"Indeed. What caught your interest over by the fence?" He asks.

His fingers start tracing different patterns on my back. The pleasant sensation makes me feel all… tingly, _again_ _._ I am barely to hold back the shiver that threatens to travel up my spine. I think he notices, his chuckle gives that away. He knows exactly what effect he has on me, I know he does. I bring my hands up to my temples. I definitely am going crazy.

"I thought I seen something but I think my mind was just playing tricks on me. Nothing was over there." I answer, watching as the helicopter's camera gradually gets closer to the Alien's Himmelreich. The camera is suddenly consumed by a blinding light, making me squint.

"Why the hell are you shining your search light on one of our own choppers?! Keep your craft steady and don't break formation!" Fushimi's voice yells out from the walkie-talkie as Awashima walks in. I snort in laughter.

"Fushimi is a funny dude."

"I agree." Reisi smiles as Awashima stands next to the table, studying the holographic screen. She does spare a glance at me and Reisi. He's now lightly scratching my back, and it feels _so good._

The screen is now cleared up and we have the perfect view of the Himmelreich. I feel Reisi's hand remove itself from my back so he can grab the walkie-talkie. Instantly I miss his touch. He holds the device in front of him, getting ready to give orders. Before he can even give the orders, the camera starts going crazy as the helicopter starts jerking.

"What's that idiot doing?! The Captain hasn't given his three minute warning yet!" Fushimi shouts.

My eyes widen and quiver in fear as the helicopter is now on a crash course towards the Himmelreich. I take a sharp intake of breath, my body feeling like it is paralyzed. _My guts were right!_ The Himmelreich is suddenly consumed in red hot flames.

I can feel the blood rushing out of my face as I suddenly snap out of it. I rise from my seat and run outside the truck, stopping in the middle of the concrete pavement to look up at the fiery blimp.

It's one thing to see these kind of scenes in movies, but actually witnessing it is terrifying. To add to the frightening sight, the helicopter crashes into it, causing a huge explosion. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Awashima coming to a stop next to me, looking at the sky as well. There is a visible drop of sweat running down her cheek. I swallow.

"No one would go against Reisi's orders," I start, thinking of the entire Pirate Crew. "Something must of happened to make that helicopter go haywire, right?" I look at her somewhat desperately for confirmation.

She turns around to face the truck and I follow her gaze. Reisi is talking into his walkie-talkie, standing just outside the truck and looking at the sky.

"Something definitely isn't right. Those helicopters are brand new and have been tested for any abnormalities before use. The Captain is looking into the situation now." She replies.

"You Pirates better be alright…" I whisper to myself, my fingers curling into fists. "You can't break a pinky promise."

My eyes land on those tin cans again and my feet suddenly start walking towards them automatically. Was I not seeing things earlier? All the Pirates are loyal to their Captain, and all the helicopters are new. _So…_

"Awashima, can you come with me?" I ask, though don't wait for her answer. _Is it possible that…?_ I leap on top of the tin can, eyes peering deeply at the grass behind them. It's dark.

"What is it?" I turn around to see Awashima behind me, face baffled.

"Do you have a flashlight?" I ask, waving my hand for her to come closer.

She complies and pulls out her phone. With a couple taps on the screen it turns on the built in flashlight. She hands it over and steps closer so she is side by side with me. I lower myself down on the can and lean forward, aiming the light at the grass. I move the light around, making it shine on the grass at different angles.

"The grass is flat right here. See? It's like someone was laying on it and it looks fresh." I inform, my eyes narrowing. Whoever was back here somehow escaped before I could see them.

"You're right. If it was old, the grass would've straightened back out on it's own." Awashima holds out her hand and I give her back her phone. She crouches down to analyze it further. Her light lands on another patch of flattened grass, but it is much smaller. "It appears there may have been more than one person."

"So… was there really someone back here?" I whisper to myself. I look further down the fence. The grass stretches out all the way to behind the large airport building. A thought strikes me. "Is it possible that someone could of hijacked the helicopter?"

"That may be possible but somewhat unlikely. Three officers were assigned to each helicopter. Whoever these people were had to be very skilled to take out three Scepter 4 officers, if that is the case. Perhaps we should inform the Captain." Awashima straightens up, bringing her hand to her chin in thought. I nod.

"Inform me what?" We both turn around to see Reisi walking over. _Perfect timing Pirate King._ I hop off the can and point down at the grass that is still illuminated by the flashlight.

"I think there may have actually been someone back here." I say as Reisi looks at the grass for himself.

"Akira has come up with a theory that the helicopter that crashed may have been hijacked." Awashima adds on.

Reisi blinks at this information, looking at me in mild surprise. I bring my hands to my hips, meeting his eyes and nodding.

"Yeah. If I wanted to hijack a helicopter and not get spotted by you Pirates… not that I actually would steal a giant helicopter…" I start then begin walking down the grass path, them following after me. "I would come down here." We reach the other end of the building and I come to a stop, pointing at the bright airport runway. "Wouldn't go over there because it's way too well lit." I turn around to see we passed a dingy door with a dumpster by it. "I would assume this door is only used for dumping trash because there is only this dim light by it, and you guys clearly see the dumpster. Who wants to be around this stench anyway?"

I step in the doorway while holding my nose, entering a large garage full of aircrafts. A hangar I believe it's called? I scratch the top of my head in thought as I study the room. It's very large and doesn't provide a whole lot of light.

"Now there obviously had to be a scuffle of some sorts since you Pirates don't go down that easily, and assuming there was a scuffle," I point to the other end of the hangar where the garage-like door is wide open. "It had to have been quick and silent. This room is large so sound travels easily, meaning it most likely echoes especially so since there is only aircraft in here and nothing is along the walls. That being said, they must of knocked out whoever they were fighting so they wouldn't draw attention from noise, since the helicopters and us were only right outside there."

"Your skill at predicting crime scenes and staying unnoticed is beyond impressive." Awashima comments with wide and impressed eyes.

"Why thank you, I am just speaking from experience after all." I beam proudly. "And if I wanted to hide a body…"

"You would hide them over here." I hear Reisi state more than ask. I look over to see him standing behind a large aircraft in a dark corner little ways away.

"Correct." I say, jogging over to him. Once I'm by his side, I see three unconscious Pirates sprawled out on the floor. I frown at them, feeling sorry for the three. _Poor guys._

"Well done, Akira." Reisi turns to me with a smile. I grin widely and nod. I am just glad that all my Pirates are okay. Ha, _my Pirates._ He looks back at the bodies, crouching down and feeling for their pulses. "They appear to be fine, just unconscious." He informs, straightening back up. "Now…"

"Who was flying that aircraft?" Awashima finishes his question.

* * *

It was decided that we would investigate the crash in the morning and just let the local police handle it for now. Currently, I am sitting on the edge of Reisi's bed with a book in my lap. This book is the same one I was reading before, about nature and such. I really like it. I just finished the ocean chapter and moved onto the desert one.

I listen to the sound of the shower-head being shut off as I flip through another page. Lizards are strange creatures and snakes are just creepy. Eventually, I grow bored of the book and walk over to the bookshelf and put it back where I found it.

I look over at the bathroom door. Normally Reisi always takes his showers in the morning. Maybe he wants to sleep in some more, or maybe he is planning on getting up even earlier than normal to investigate the crash so he's taking it now. Today was a busy and long day. Everyone is bound to be tired. I walk back over to Reisi's bed and lay across it.

I thought the window bed was the most comfortable bed in the world, but I am clearly wrong. Reisi's bed is heavenly. It's like sleeping on a cloud. The sheets are soft and smooth, and the pillows… there are so many. I roll over so my face is buried in the fluffy object. It smells just like him.

The lavender and sandalwood aroma travels up my nose. I gladly inhale it. I'm sniffing his bed sheets and now his scent is one of my favorites. _I have completely gone crazy._

With a sigh, I sit up on the bed when I hear the bathroom door open. Reisi emerges from the door, dressed in a white t-shirt and gray pajama pants. I scoot forward so I'm sitting on the edge of his bed.

"So are we heading over to the crash scene first thing in the morning?" I ask.

"That's the plan." He replies, running his fingers through his damp hair before smiling at me. "You have outdone yourself today Akira. I'm very impressed."

"Well, I try." I beam as he starts walking towards me.

"Your earlier spar was pretty decent as well."

"You think so? I had no clue what I was even doing with that sword." I laugh, falling backwards onto his bed. "I had fun though. Come to think of it, I always have fun hanging out with you Pirates, even if it's during serious missions." I muse to myself.

"Can you do something for me, Akira?" He stops in front of me. I blink and sit up.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, my voice trembling slightly as he leans over me.

"I want you to give me your real answer."

"Huh?" My brows knit together in confusion.

"'Because?'" He smiles that eye-catching smile, the same smile from earlier that day.

I now know exactly what he's talking about. The question I dodged before Awashima walked into his office. He repeated his last word just before her interruption. _Oh crap._ My eyes glue themselves to his chest and my cheeks take on a dark pink hue as blood rushes into them.

"I…" I whisper shakily, trailing off.

I feel my face beginning to warm further as my heart begins to thud loudly, something it seems to like to do around Reisi. I know what I want to say, so why can't I bring myself to say it? Am I scared? My fingers are trembling and suddenly I don't trust my voice. I guess I'm quiet for too long, he starts to lean away.

Strangely, I begin to feel cold as he starts to get further away from me. Before he gets out of my reach, my hand instinctively grabs onto his shirt and holds him in place. I feel his eyes on me as I tremble further. Why do I feel so shy? I suck in a breath and somehow gather the courage to look up at him. My eyes lock with his violet ones.

"Because Reisi Munakata, at some point during my stay here I've started to care about you a whole lot, and…" I swallow nervously. "If anything were to happen to you… I would be the saddest person in the world! I want to stay with you!" I blurt out, growing embarrassed when my voice cracks at the end. My eyes become glossy but no tears fall.

It's official, _I've gone beyond crazy._

Reisi leans impossibly closer, closing the gap between us. He presses his soft lips just above my ear, making me gasp in surprise. I can feel the cold metal of his glasses tickling my skin. I tighten my hold on his shirt as my chest feels like it's going to burst.

His hand travels so it's gently grasping my neck, his thumb running along my jawline and leaving a trail of sparks in its place. He allows his lips to linger closely before he pulls away. He gazes at me deeply, his eyes soft. It's like he is staring right into me.

"You can stay with me as long as you wish."

That does it. My vision blurs with moisture and before I know it tears start spilling over from my eyes. Releasing his shirt, I wipe at them furiously. I hate crying but I can't help it. I feel so overly relieved and happy. The thought of him saying no upsets me deeply, and he surprised me with a yes. I bring my arm over my eyes, begging these tears to stop.

"Sorry." I choke out, pressing my fist lightly against his chest. I feel his heart beat beneath my knuckles. He lets out a soft and low chuckle, wrapping his fingers around my fist and gently pulling me onto my feet and against his front.

"What's the apology for?" He rests his chin on the top of my head as my tears begin to slow.

"For crying." I sniffle, shifting closer to him. My eyes close in content when I feel his nose bury itself in my hair. "You have me under some sort of weird spell."

"Is that so? And here I thought you were the one that had me under a spell." His words make me look up at him through glistening eyelashes.

"Unlikely. I don't know diddly-squat about magic. My crazy Pirate King…"

"Oh so I'm yours now?" He smirks down at me.

My eyes widen and my mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. _Did I just call him mine?_ Forget crazy, I've gone insane, _and I kind of like it._ Slowly, I give him a closed eyed sheepish smile and nod sharply. His next words make me reopen my eyes and look at him in puzzlement.

"How about we make this official then." His smirk suddenly turns into a warm smile. "Akira, how would you like to join Scepter 4?"

The air leaves my body in a sudden whoosh and my eyes grow wide. My available hand places itself on top of his hand that still has a hold of my fist. He is just full of surprises today. I imagine myself in the full Scepter 4 uniform. He's kidding, right? _No_ _,_ his eyes are genuine and pure.

"But… I was a criminal. A thief." I point out. He lets out a throaty chuckle.

"I'm aware. I have all your criminal records."

"And you're cool with that?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow. He places his other hand on top of mine, smiling in amusement.

"Shouldn't it matter who you are now, Akira? Allow me to be your King." He says earnestly, smile not faltering.

"Okay." I nod my head with a smile after a moment, tightening my hold on his hand. My insides are bubbling in joy. Reisi being my King sounds nice, as well as being a Pirate. I laugh happily, lowering our hands. "I would love to join your Pirate Crew."

"I believe this means you are mine as well." He smirks and I blush.

"...Guess so."

 _I've always had a thing for Pirates._

* * *

 _ **So yeah, I just got to writing and this is what happened... yep.**_

 _ **Iconic?**_

* * *

 _ **Edited: 3/14/18**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **This story is no where close to being over, so you don't have to worry! :) I still have so much planned for Reisi and Akira!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Ha! I get hype when I post a chapter. The hype is real :3 !**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Literally so glad you love this!**_

 _ **CrimsonCat125 : Thank you so much!**_

•○●○•

 _ **Again, thank you all so much for your support! I literally smile when I read your reviews. xD**_

 ** _Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Pst, sorry for any errors._**

•○●○•

• **Chapter 16** •

* * *

"Why do you want to join Scepter 4?" I read the question aloud, tapping a pencil on Reisi's desk. Humming, I lean back in his kingly red chair and bring the writing utensil to my chin in thought. A light bulb might as well have just appeared over my head. "Because I want to be a Pirate." I scribble down.

I had no clue you had to fill out paperwork if you wanted to join Scepter 4. It's actually pretty lame but I can see how it's necessary. Kinda. I pucker my lips, using my upper lip to balance the pencil under my nose.

My eyebrows knit together in irritation as I eye the whole other page I have to fill out. This is way too much paperwork. I start jotting down random answers, most of them consisting of "IDK." I stack the papers neatly and place them in the corner of his desk.

Reisi earlier got a call from Akiyama who stated that the Gold Clan is at the Himmelreich crash scene and are currently in charge of the investigation, and they have also retrieved the Silver Alien's corpse. The Goldies act fast.

When Reisi said he was going to pay the Gold King a visit to examine the corpse for himself, I said count me out. So he gave me this paperwork to do instead and I am totally fine with it. I rather do this than go anywhere near that Alien. Dead or alive, I don't care. Plus this paperwork has to be done sooner or later and I am glad to get it out of the way now. _I wonder if he'll make me redo it once he sees all I wrote? Most likely he will._

Awashima and some other Pirates are at the Helicopter crash scene right now. I considered asking Reisi if I could just tag along with her, but then realized there may be some corpses there as well. So I kicked that idea to the curve. I don't want to see anything like that. No thank you.

I pull open a random drawer. Reisi doesn't mind me wearing his clothes so I assume he doesn't mind me rummaging through his desk drawers. I'm probably making myself too comfortable, but I won't mess with anything that looks important. My eyes land on something.

I grab a remote like device. I wonder if this turns on that holographic screen? Can the holographic screen play regular television? I click the red button in the center, proving that my thoughts are right.

"Oh, they are actually doing a news broadcast on the crash right now." I murmur, leaning forward. Currently an old woman is talking.

"I heard the man up there was so powerful they referred to him as a living God. If that's true, Amen." She prays, pressing her hands together.

"Nope, he was an Alien." I shake my head at her when two new people appear on the screen. They are both young girls. I blink at the girl with light hair. Either she was spending way too much time in a tanning bed or she doesn't know anything about applying concealer. I don't know anything about concealer or makeup or any kind so I don't bother with it.

"Oh wow, take me on a heavenly shopping spree." She throws her hands in the air. "That would mend my broken heart!" The other girl begins laughing weirdly.

"Haha! Well that's not gonna happen to you now, his blimp crashed!"

And that's when I power the screen off.

"Weirdos." I mutter, putting the remote back and standing up. I walk over to the windowsill and grab my box of garlic crackers. When I reach my hand in there it only comes in contact with cardboard. "What?" I look inside only to see crumbs. "I thought I had some more…" I frown, looking over at the door. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

I toss the box in the trash and walk over to the door, somewhat surprised to find out it's unlocked. When did Reisi start leaving it unlocked? I shrug with a smile and march down the hallway towards where I think the kitchen is.

Reisi led me to the kitchen last time and now I am wishing I paid more attention to which way we went. I have no clue where I am even going. Hopefully I'm able to find the kitchen and get back in Reisi's office before he returns. I frown, not wanting him to think I ran off. I pick up my pace.

Eventually I come across a Pirate who seems to be struggling with some trays of food, prison food specifically. I know that food all too well. Talk about bland and disgusting. _But edible._

The Pirate has shaggy black hair and brown eyes. I never seen him before. Is he a newbie? But then again, there are a lot of Pirates here and I only seem to be around the most skilled ones. I trot over to him, holding out my hands.

"Need help?" I ask. He jumps in surprise. I guess I spooked him. Holding back a laugh, I take one of the trays from him which leaves him with two.

"Thank you." He breathes out thankfully, looking at me with a smile.

"No problem." I smile back, walking with him down the hall. "Are you new?"

"Somewhat." He says almost shyly. "I'm still in the process of mastering my Aura. I'm a little shaky with it still so I favor doing simple work in Headquarters. What about you—? Wait. Isn't that… the Captain's coat?"

"Oh." I blink when I see he's looking at Reisi's coat that I am wearing. This is an interesting situation. "Yeah. I stole it from him. Don't say anything. Snitches get stitches." I bring my finger to my lips with a teasing smile. He nods tightly. "And I guess you can say I'm in the process of joining you Blue Pirates."

"Blue Pirates?" He blinks before he chuckles. "I get it."

"Ha! Glad you do."

"I'm Haruki." He introduces. "I would shake your hand if my hands weren't full."

"I'm Akira. Nice to meet you.".

"Akira? I heard about you. You can turn invisible, right?" He asks in wonder as we turn into the hallway before the prison one, only to come to an abrupt halt.

The hallway is covered in a thick fog, making visibility definitely near zero. I raise my available hand up and wave it through the mist. When I pull it back, I notice there is no condensation on it. I don't smell anything burning so nothing is on fire. _What is this?_

Me and Haruki both lower the trays to the ground, shifting closer to one another when the fog spreads further and consumes us. I can barely see him putting his hand on his saber. The air feels almost foreign. _What's going on?_

"Let me see if I can clear this." I murmur, raising my hands in front of me. Haruki nods.

I try to shift the air currents to guide the fog away but the fog doesn't budge. It's like it's fighting back. I focus harder, a drop of sweat running down my face. It's not working at all. _It is fighting back._

"Uh… you should call for backup." My voice quivers in slight fear. I never encountered anything like this before. Haruki already has his PDA out.

"There's no signal?" His voice is a mixture of confusion and alarm as he peers at the screen. Suddenly he grunts and collapses onto the ground.

"Haruki?!" I yelp stepping backwards into the wall, or, someone's body.

"Boo." A unidentifiable voice whispers in my ear. I turn around, only catching a glimpse of a figure holding a red telephone. I feel something hard smash into the back of my neck, making black spots dance across my vision before they consume them fully.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but when I wake up all I can see is flames and I'm sweating like crazy. The dark smoke from the fire is stinging my eyes. I bring the collar of my coat over my nose and mouth as I cough smoke out of my lungs.

Part of me is panicking and the other part of me is relieved that this smoke is natural. I cough some more and shakily get onto my feet. My head is spinning. What the heck is even happening?

 _Maybe I should of looked at the Alien corpse with Reisi…_

"Haruki?" I cough out, looking around wildly for the Pirate. I hit my chest in annoyance. _Darn smoke_ _._ Hearing a small groan, I turn to see him buried under a bunch of rubble.

"Are you okay?!" I quickly run over and squat down by him. He is only partially unconscious. I smack his cheek a couple times. "Come on Haruki you Pirate, you gotta wake up!"

My lungs begin to protest severely against all of this smoke. I bring my arm up to cover my mouth as I cough. It's so hard to breathe in this.

"I'm up…" He groans.

"Great. Try to keep those eyes open, don't let a little bit of smoke take you out." I speak calmly, although inwardly, I'm in hysterics.

This smoke is about to take me out. My eyes dart to both sides of the hallway. The walls are caved in, trapping us in this smoky and fiery paradise. I look back down at Haruki.

"Can you move at all?" I ask, voice slightly muffled by my arm.

"Only a little. But I don't think I can get out from under all this." He coughs.

 _Crap, crap, crap!_

"No worries. I'll get you out of there." I reply.

 _How Akira? How?!_

Holding my breath, I place both my hands on the large debri on top of him and push as hard as I can. The large debri only moves slightly, but it's enough for him to free his other arm that held his sword. My hands start stinging at the scorching hot material and I unfortunately have to pull away. I wave my hand through the air comically fast trying to fan it off. "Sorry…" I hack.

"You're good." He waves me off as my stalker bracelet starts beeping.

"Perfect," I cough. "Timing Reisi." I greet as I answer. His voice on the other end is staticy. The thick smoke is messing with the signal. Fantastic. I seriously doubt he can hear my next words. "I don't understand a single word you're saying but I'll keep you on the line in case you can hear me."

This is not looking good at all. All the air in the room is contaminated with smoke, not even the tiniest bit of fresh air. I can't force the smoke out because there are no openings I can see and we don't exactly have that much time on our hands since the roof looks like it may cave over our heads at any second.

I cough harshly, starting to feel lightheaded. My eyes land on a window. I rush over to it and start banging on it, trying to break through the glass since there is no other way to open it. My banging isn't doing anything.

I turn back towards Haruki. He is desperately trying to free himself but to no avail. If I don't get some fresh air soon, I will die. _I can't die yet._ A crazed look forms in my stinging eyes. _I need air!_ My eyes land on his saber and an idea strikes me. I may or may not pass out after this, but it seems like the only option. I bolt over to him and grab his sword.

"Okay, I'm going to bust that window so all this smoke can escape." I inform.

"Be careful!" He pleads. I hear Reisi's staticky voice but can't make out a single word he's saying. I forgot I still had him on answer. I shut the bracelet off, seeing no point in keeping it on anymore.

I run over to the window and swing the sword as hard as I can without using any powers to see if it will break. It doesn't even crack. The sword however vibrates at the impact. What the heck are these windows made of? Supernatural glass?

"Can these swords break?" I ask.

"Anything is possible." Haruki replies in frustration. I glance over at him to see he is getting beyond agitated that he can't free himself. I definitely can't have this sword break on me. Everything else in this room is too hot to grab.

"Alright then." I take a couple steps back from the window, raising the sword above my head.

Squinting, I can barely make out Scepter 4 members outside. Are they coming to save us? Too bad I can't wait a moment longer. They better stand back if they are coming this way.

My lungs constrict painfully like a snake is coiling around it and my eyes water in irritation. I draw the smoky air around me, holding my breath. I make a high pressure air sheath swirl around the sword like wind, creating a defensive barrier and adding to the damage it can cause. I press the back of my foot against the wall behind me, creating a path and dropping the air resistance into the negatives. _Here goes._ With a small grunt, I blast forward in a blur and slash the sword through the window.

Shattered glass erupts everywhere as I roll roughly and painfully onto the brick pavement in the yard. The yard full of fresh air. It is so tempting just to lay here and heave in this air but I was never one to ignore someone who needs help. I look up to see that the loud crash I caused caught the Pirates attention. They start running towards me. I don't wait for them.

 _I'm coming for you, Haruki!_

I shakily stab the sword into the ground, using it as support to pull myself up into a sitting position. My breaths come out in gasps. How much smoke did I breathe in? I happen to glance to the side and my eyes widen.

It looks like a huge explosion happened out here. There are injured Scepter 4 Pirates everywhere, either sprawled out or just now getting back up. _What in the world happened?_ Good to know I'm not the only one having a bad day I guess. I push myself so I'm standing up, stumbling on my feet. I hiss as I feel stinging in my palm.

"Ow..." I hold up my hand to see a large shard of glass in it. How come I didn't feel that happening?

I pull it out, noticeably wincing. Blood trickles out of the wound and drips onto the ground. _Okay, this really hurts._ I look up when I hear a Scepter 4 truck pulling up in front of the entryway gates to the yard. The door of the truck opens but my vision blurs before I can see who steps out.

I shut my eyes briefly as my head swirls again. I yank the sword out of the ground and start running with enhanced speed towards the window I shattered. I hop right back in. Haruki is halfway free from the rubble. When he sees me he pales.

"Why did you come back in here?!" He coughs as I run over. _Silly Pirate._ I make a sheath of wind around the sword again, wedging it underneath the giant chunk of whatever is trapping him. I push down on the sword as hard as I can, inwardly cheering when it starts to raise the rubble off of him like a screwdriver would raise the lid off of a new can of paint.

"Because that's just the type of person I am." I croak out in response as he finally crawls out fully.

He gets back on his feet and I cringe when I see his ankle twisted at a weird angle. That looks painful. I hear the crackling of flames and I look up to see the ceiling crumbling. It's not going to hold much longer. Instinct takes over me.

I grab Haruki's arm and drag him towards the window. My chest feels like it's on fire as my heart pounds rapidly in fear. We're moving too slow and I feel like I'm dying. I curse loudly through my coughs.

"Help!" I bellow desperately. Someone better hear me dang it. I hear more intense cracking. Me and Haruki both look up to see the ceiling failing. _Crap._

Like crippled people who just got done robbing a bank, we stagger quickly and rather sloppily towards the window. I help Haruki out first, and by helping I mean shoving him out the window so he goes tumbling onto the ground with me following promptly. I hear crashing behind me as the ceiling collapses. We barely made it out.

"Ouch…" Haruki coughs out. I almost laugh.

"You can say that again." I groan, patting his shoulder with a sloppy smile. I hear people's shouts as they run towards us but I don't look up to see who.

I use the sword that is still in my grasp to sit up much like I did before, coughing some more. I sound like I'm dying with how thick and harsh my coughs are. My eyes squeeze shut at them. I can't help but to draw fresh air around my body with my powers. Gradually, my lungs begin to clear and allow me to breathe easier. My coughs thankfully die down a bit, but I feel exhausted. My head ducks while my hair casts a shadow over my face. I just want to pass out.

I crack open my eyes to see a small puddle of blood. _My blood._ I raise my dripping and bloody hand in front of me. A hand that isn't my own grabs my bloody wrist. More movement draws my attention to the side to see uninjured Scepter 4 members tending to Haruki.

 _Boo._

I tense when I replay that voice over in my head. Who was that? And did someone say my name? Fingers grip my chin, turning my head towards them. It's blurry for a moment before I can focus fully. I'm staring into eyes. Reisi's eyes.

"Reisi…" I breathe out.

Is that relief that flashes through his violet orbs? His hand lowers from my face.

"Can you stand?" He asks and I nod, allowing him to help me onto my feet. I stagger into him.

My legs are a little on the weak side, but they still work. I hear sirens. I look up to see an ambulance, fire truck, and some other medical trucks. There is so much commotion.

"Why does it look like a bomb went off everywhere?" I ask, wincing when my hand starts to sting.

"The Red King decided to have a jailbreak." He replies, voice somewhat stiff as he examines my stinging and red coated hand.

"Oh well that explains everything perfectly—Ow! Don't touch it! It really hurts!" I whine and he sighs, leading me towards the trucks that pulled up.

"There is some shards of glass in there that need to be taken out." He looks down at me as I shiver and look fearfully at the medical trucks.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?" I whine. "Is this really necessary?"

"You rather risk getting an infection and losing your hand?"

"That can happen?!"

"Akira, calm down." He starts at my panicking form. "You won't lose your hand."

"Oh my gosh…!" I drag out as we step in the truck.

There is already some Scepter 4 members in the truck getting treatment. My eyes immediately notice Dōmyōji's ginger hair. He is getting his arm looked at. I look around some more to see basically all the top and most skilled Pirate Crew in here with some sort of injuries, I even see Awashima. _The Red King is brutal!_ A nurse runs over to me and Reisi when she catches sight of my bleeding hand.

"Please come this way." She says, leading us towards a table in the back of the truck. As Reisi follows and tugs me along, my eyes roam some more and look at all different kinds of machines and… _needles_ _._ I gulp.

"Please, have a seat right here." She pats the chair by the table and I comply very hesitantly. Reisi moves so he's standing behind my chair. "May I see your hand, sweetie?" The nurse asks sweetly, her eyes full of kindness.

"Sure." I mutter, holding my hand out so she can look at it. She hums to herself, frowning. I don't notice that my body is quivering until Reisi places both his hands on my shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll stitch this right up for you. You'll be feeling better in no time." She smiles, pulling a bag across the table and opening it.

"Stitch?" I pale as she pulls out a shot.

 _Needle._

"Yes but don't you worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. I'll just numb it up for you real quick and you won't feel a thing." She smiles, getting the shot ready.

"Um…" I gulp, watching as she finishes preparing the needle. It's so long and pointy. "I gotta use the bathroom!" I go to stand up but Reisi pushes me back down. "I can't hold it!" I don't notice that everyone is now looking at me. "This can't be happening! No! Reisi let me go!"

"Sweetie—" The nurse begins.

"I'm going to go potty on this chair if you don't let me go right now!"

"You're willing jump back into a fire to save me, risking your life and not even giving away the slightest clue that you are scared, but you are terrified to get a shot." I look over to see Haruki on the complete other side of the truck, getting his ankle looked at. He's the one who spoke. When did he get in here?

"You're not helping!" I yell back, delayed. The nurse suddenly laughs.

"Oh you remind me of my daughter! She hates shots!" She giggles, smiling at me. "It's really not all that bad, especially if you don't look and sing a song."

"...Really?"

She nods her head in response.

"And it always helps when you have someone to hold your hand. Trust me, in works."

Her eyes are so sincere and kind. I swallow.

"Alright…" I look to the side as she grabs my hand, getting it in position for the shot. "Reisi… can you hold my hand?"

"Gladly." He chuckles and I fight back a blush as he comes to my side to hold my hand. Him thumb rubs against the back of my hand.

"What song are you going to sing for us Akira?" Dōmyōji asks, struggling to hold back a laugh. I glance over to see everyone looking at me, obviously amused. I feel blood rush to my cheeks and I look at mine and Reisi's hands.

"I'm a survivor…" I start to sing quietly.

I hear someone snort, then the whole room bursts out laughing. My singing then turns into laughter and I don't even notice the shot has already been given. The nurse skillfully pulls out any shards of glass there may be and cleans the wound. She talks to me about her daughter as she starts stitching my hand up. I smile the whole time, until that voice replays in my head.

 _Why does it seem to get more and more familiar?_

* * *

 _ **The shot scene I actually got from my own personal experience when I was younger, lol!**_

 _ **Though I was nowhere near as frantic as Akira. :p**_

* * *

 _ **Edited: 3/14/18**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_hisuiryuu: haha, very true! :) Its kinda funny how people are like that, huh?_**

 ** _Guest:_** ** _You should! I definitely recommend it. Its very helpful when you receive emails about updated stories and such. :D Glad you loved the chapter!_**

 ** _Guest:_** ** _Thank you! And your wish is my command. :)_**

•○●○•

 ** _I wrote this whole chapter in my phone since I don't hav_** ** _e my laptop with me at the moment._**

 ** _But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

•○●○•

• **Chapter 17** •

* * *

I run my fingers over the wrappings around my hand. The nurse said I can't get my hand wet for at least a couple days and she gave me some pain pills that apparently make you sleepy. Slowly, I try to bend my fingers but they only twitch.

My hand is still numb and I can only imagine what it will feel like once the numbness goes away. At least it is my left hand that got it rough since I am right-handed. I lean forward on the bridge's railing, looking down at the saltwater below.

The Red Clan has the High School Island totally under their control and all of Scepter 4 are currently waiting on the bridge that leads to the island. Immediately after everyone had their wounds tended too, we came out here. My eyes roam over to the island.

I can't make out that giant clock tower that is normally visible even from a distance. Did they knock it down? My insides are bubbling in worry for those students there. They must be scared. The Red Clan took over fast. I look over at the truck Reisi and Awashima are in.

I didn't tell anyone about the figure I seen in the smoke yet. For a while I was trying to convince myself that it was just the Red King, but I honestly don't think it was. It definitely didn't sound like him and I know what the Red King sounds like.

The harder I think about who's voice it could've been, the more my head begins to hurt. Plus, I didn't even get a good look at his face. I wouldn't be able to describe him to anyone anyway. He was traveling in some sort of weird fog too, a fog I couldn't dispel. That fog was also able to disrupt Haruki's PDA signal. Is that how he sneaked past Scepter 4's tight security? There are so many questions I don't have the answer to.

"Your getting on my nerves! Stop bugging me!" Fushimi's voice suddenly yells at Dōmyōji and Daiki, catching my attention.

"Sorry, sir!" The both straighten up, arms hanging tightly at their sides while their faces are fearful. I blink. Fushimi seems more snappy than usual. I frown and look back down at the water, using the railing to stretch my calf muscles. They are feeling a little stiff from my earlier actions.

The ocean water looks almost gray, matching the cloudy sky perfectly. I inhale the crisp and salty air when I move to stretch my other leg. The air causes my cheeks to have a rosy tint but I don't mind. At this moment the cold is almost comforting. A bone-chilling breeze blows by. _The wind chill however isn't comforting._ I look up at the cloudy sky, focusing on the different shades and tints of gray.

HOMRA, or the Red Clan, doesn't seem like the type of gang to surrender willingly. I gather that much just from their King alone. From what I heard they are searching for Tatara Totsuka's murder, which is Jack Colorless Frost. I squint at the sky. Do the Pirates have to fight them? My thoughts come to a halt when I see movement. My eyes glimmer and I can't stop a smile.

Above me, angelic and silent ice crystals are sinking downwards towards earth. The world seems to go quiet as they twirl and dance in the soft breeze. My eyes are transfixed in wonder as I gaze at the shimmering substance. I reach my uninjured hand towards the sky.

"Snow." I whisper, pulling my hand back down to see the ice had melted when it made contact with my skin. Childishly, I stick my tongue out to catch a snowflake. The ice melts into water upon contact. There is something about snow that always sends a wave of calmness inside me. And everytime I see it I can't help but to feel like it's my first seeing such beauty.

"Akira." A voice call my name. I hum in response, turning around to see Reisi and Awashima standing in the middle of the bridge. Awashima is putting her PDA back in her pocket as I start walking over.

"Yeah?" I ask, stopping in front of Reisi and peering up at him in question.

"I acquire your help to access the school island unnoticed." Reisi states.

A sly grin makes its way onto my face. A grin because I love sneaking into places, and a grin because Reisi needs my help once again. I will always be happy to help him after everything he's done for me.

"You've asked the right person." I beam, holding out my hand. With a smile, he places his hand in mine, curling his fingers through the gaps in between my own before looking at Awashima. I find myself staring at our hands.

You would think with him fighting with a sword his hands would be rough, but they are actually very soft. They are warm compared to mine. Slowly, I curl my fingers between the gaps of his fingers too.

"Ms. Awashima, I'm leaving you in charge until we get back." Reisi informs.

"Yes sir!" She salutes.

"Ready?" I ask, looking back up at him.

"Ready." He smiles warmly.

For a moment, I forget about the cold air. I'm caught in a mini trance as I look into violet his eyes. The snow falling in front of his face seems to make them sparkle, making them very distinctive. They are… _pretty_ _._ He inclines his head to this side slightly, a knowing smirk on his lips. My face flushes red from bashfulness and my smile grows sheepish at being caught staring.

"Let's go." I laugh slightly, mentally grasping at the cool air.

Wind along with snow surrounds us. I raise the air-pressure, making us invisible to the eye. Awashima has her mouth agape. This is her first time witnessing me go invisible, and I guess she didn't know I could make someone else invisible too. I smile at her even though she can't see me and walk with Reisi down the bridge. When we pass Dōmyōji, I kick him in the back of the leg, making his knee buckle. He begins looking around frantically.

"W-what was that?" His voice trembles slightly and I laugh in his ear. Realization dawns on his face. "Akira!"

I simply step around him and continue down the bridge with Reisi, leaving Dōmyōji looking around for me in all the wrong places. He's actually waving his arms around, trying to see if he can find me. Once we get out of earshot Reisi speaks.

"Aren't you frolicsome."

I snicker in response, tightening my hold on his hand as we continue further down the bridge. Curiosity suddenly gets the better of me.

"So what do you plan to do when we get on the island?" I ask curiously. "I don't think you plan on taking on all of HOMRA by yourself."

"I plan on negotiating with the Red King Mikoto Suoh, so we can avoid all this."

War. My mind concludes.

"Hm," I look up at the darkening sky. "Do you think he'll listen?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" He tightens his hold on my hand.

Though I can't see him, I can tell he's worried. I smile faintly. He always puts on a tough guy mask and I admire that about him. He's so strong and keeps himself composed in tough situations, a true natural leader. A true King. My King.

"Everything will work out fine, Reisi." I say, looking at the remainder of the road ahead. Instantly, I think of a quote. "Difficult roads lead to beautiful destinations."

"Clever." He responds. I laugh as I can detect the smile in his voice. He starts using his thumb to massage the back of my hand. "Thank you, Akira."

"Anything for you, Pirate King." I lean into his side.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Now I can just picture his smirk.

Unfortunately our conversation has to come to a stop when we approach the school gates. HOMRA members are posted everywhere on guard duty. They are blocking the main entry extremely well. I need to make at least one of them move… _Ah._

I bend down to pick up a pebble, making it invisible as I do so. I toss it experimentally before flinging it with a speedy gush of wind into trash bins off to the side. The trash bins fall over with a crash, successfully catching their attention.

"What the hell was that?" One of them asks. He has a hood up and over his head so I can't make out his face.

"Is it one of the students trying to escape again? Tsk, let's show them who's in control around here!" A guy with a baseball cap growls, running towards the trash bins with the hooded individual. _Perfect._

I smile and lead Reisi through the opening they have created by leaving their post. When we reach the turnstiles that requires a PDA to get through, we just duck under it.

We step out onto school campus. Not many HOMRA members are on guard out here. They must have the tightest security at the entry we just passed and inside the actual buildings. So they are guarding to keep all the students on the island and not let anyone else in? My eyes roam around. It is so nicely kept and clean here.

"So, where do you wanna go from here?" I whisper, having no clue where to go now.

Reisi responds by tugging my hand, leading me in the direction he wants to go. I just allow him to lead the way, focusing on keep us both invisible for now. I allow my eyes to roam around some more. _So this is a High School… interesting._ I wonder what this place looks like during class hours. Reisi leads me into the forest behind the main school building and I gape at it. This is a fancy school. They have their own woodsy area.

"Wait here." He says, letting go of my hand so he is visible again.

"Kay." I nod, remaining invisible and watching as he walks down a concrete path, deeper into the forest.

Is the Red King down there? I am curious to see what he looks like, but I won't dare disobey Reisi's orders. While I wait, I decide to take in this wonderful view around me.

The snow is starting to stick on the still green plants. The white ice stands out greatly against the leaves and bark of the trees. I feel like I'm in a magical and winter wonderland. Everything is so still like it is frozen in time.

I crouch down and start tracing different patterns and creating different pictures in the white and cold substance. I pull my finger back when it starts to get too cold and admire my work. My work consists of a flower with a smiley face smack-dab in the center. I bend back down to draw a Pirate hat on it.

Once I get bored of drawing I find myself leaning against a tree, staring at the snow covered leaves above. I huff out some air, seeing my clouded breath appear and slowly fade away. Barely suppressing a yelp, I jump when snow falls from one of the branches. It almost lands on me.

I look up to see a green parrot with a red band around its grey beak. It is just sitting there. I blink at it. It has to be someone's run away pet, or a class pet. There are no wild parrots around here. I look around to see if anyone is nearby or watching. Seeing no one, I make myself visible and look up at it. It's light blue eyes look at me. I'm surprised it's not startled.

"Whatcha doing all the way out here for pretty birdy?" I ask. The parrot turns to me fully, staring into my eyes deeply. It doesn't respond, it just continues to stare. I would be lying if I said I wasn't beginning to feel freaked out.

Without warning, it takes off into the dark purple sky. I look after it. _Why did I try to start a conversation with a bird?_ I lean back against the tree, shutting my eyes and pulling Reisi's coat closer to my body as the snowfall gradually gets heavier.

A little while later, I hear the sound of approaching footsteps. I look to the side to see Reisi walking over. His face looks discontent. I frown, pushing myself off the tree and facing him. I guess negotiations didn't work with the Red King. He lets out a stressed sigh as he approaches me.

"Didn't work?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"His mind is made up, and it is hardly possible to change the mind of someone so stubborn." He responds heavily, obviously irritated.

My nose twitches when I detect the faint smell of cigarette smoke, though the smell doesn't bother me.

"I guess tomorrow is going to be a long day then, huh?" I mutter, unconsciously running my fingers over the wrappings on my injured hand.

"War does seem inevitable." He pushes his glasses further up his nose with his index finger, looking up at the sky.

He seems troubled, maybe even a little glum. I frown some more, bending down and picking up a handful of snow. I straighten back out to see Reisi still looking at the sky. _Should I?_ My teeth clamp down on my bottom lip. _What's the worst that could happen?_

I chuck the snow at him, watching as it hits his chest. He blinks in surprise and looks down at me as I throw my hand over my mouth, giggles escaping. He steps towards me and I step back. I can't read his face at all. Maybe that was a mistake.

"I forgot to say think fast!" I squeak, raising my hands in front of me in a surrender gesture. He doesn't stop approaching me. My back comes in contact with the trunk of the tree as I take another step back. Reisi grabs my uninjured hand, placing his other one on the tree behind me. He has me trapped with no way out. "I'm sorry!"

"Are you?" He asks with a smile. I shake my head.

"No, because I got my Pirate King to smile." I laugh, resting my injured hand on his chest with a smile of my own.

I can't tell if my hand is numb from the cold or the shot. He adjusts our hands so our palms are against each others and our fingers are aligned. His hand is bigger than mine. He closes his eyes briefly, smiling to himself.

"My enticing Akira." He leans closer, his breath tickling my ear. My face flushes red and I yelp when I feel something extremely cold being pushed against my neck.

I duck out from under him, bringing my hand to my neck, feeling snow. My mouth drops open. _He just…_ He starts laughing at my appalled expression. A real and genuine laugh. I narrow my eyes at him in challenge, grabbing a handful of snow. He has one of his hands in his pockets as he turns to me with a smirk.

"I hope you aren't contemplating on challenging me to a snowball fight." The left lens of his glasses start gleaming in challenge. "I can assure you, you won't win." He bends down and grabs a handful of snow, forming the perfect snowball.

"Bring it on, Reisi!" I smirk back, flinging snow at him. He's so lucky I can't get my other hand wet. And thus, the ultimate snowball fight begins.

I run behind a tree while laughing all giddily. Who knew Reisi was capable of having snowball fights? This has to be the most fun I've ever had. I can't stop smiling.

I hear the crunching of snow, giving away his position. In a flash, I jump out from behind the tree and hurl a sloppy snowball at him. I pout as he creates a barrier around him with his blue aura. My snowball sizzles into nothing.

"Yeah that's totally fair." I say sarcastically as he dispels his barrier.

"And you using your invisible tricks on me is fair?" He smirks as I narrowly dodge his perfect snowball.

"Well... I'm crippled." I wave my bandaged hand in the air for emphasis. I did turn invisible a couple of times.

I crouch down to grab more snow at the same time he does. A smug look appears on my face as our eyes meet. I use enhanced speed to run at him, aiming to smash a snowball in his face. I gape as blue pixels suddenly appear around me.

"Hey!" I complain as I'm unexpectedly forced back to running at normal speed. The shift in my acceleration makes me slide on a patch of ice, and right into Reisi. I squeak as both of us fall into a tangled heap across the snow blanket beneath us. I'm in a daze for a moment before I burst out laughing.

I sit up after Reisi does, shaking my head to get the snow out of my hair much like a dog. Reisi chuckles softly as I brush some snow off his shoulder.

"This has to be the first time anyone has knocked me down." Reisi says, picking a twig out of my hair.

"Really? I must be pretty darn amazing then." I grin, though it instantly disappears when I feel something shift beneath me.

My bottom is of course buried in the snow, but my legs are stretched across Reisi's lap. Blood rushes to my cheeks as I look down at our position.

"Oh, sorry." I start to move out of his personal space and off of him, but his words make me halt.

"You, Akira Yukimura, exceed amazing."

My eyes move to meet his and my face grows even warmer. He is so close.

"I wouldn't go that far." I murmur softly after a moment, nearly forgetting how to speak as my past itches it's way to the front of my mind. I frown at it. Suddenly my eyes widen.

His hand gently caresses my cheek, making my breath catch in my throat and my lips part in surprise. I can't bring myself to move as I stare into his endless eyes. His thumb runs across my bottom lip, his touch light and infatuating.

"Reisi…" I whisper his name softly as he leans closer, and just before he presses his lips against mine.

It's silent. It's like everything has just disappeared and it's only me and Reisi. Me and my Pirate King, in our own little world. I'm literally breathless. My pulse begins racing and my veins begin to throb. His lips are soft and gentle, almost like a feather. My eyes are wide and trembling while his are shut. We've been in this cold snow for so long, so why do I feel so warm? I feel that magnetic pull again. We are already as close as can be, but I want to be closer. I feel like right here in this moment, being close to him, is where I am meant to exist.

 _I'm beyond insane._

Hesitantly, I push closer to him and allow my eyes to close. I start moving my lips against his, kissing him back shyly. At this point I don't care that I'm so inexperienced. My hand settles on his shoulder, then I feel him smirk against my lips. He pushes me backwards so I'm laying in the snow and he's hovering over me.

"First kiss?" He murmurs against my lips. My closed eyelid twitches.

 _Oh, so he noticed._

"Yeah, so?" I mutter in embarrassment, pulling him closer by the front of his coat. Whatever I am feeling, I had no clue I was capable of feeling it.

"Well I must be pretty amazing myself then." He whispers, our kiss slowly getting more desirous. His persistent lips part mine further. My heart feels like it's exploding in my chest. _This feeling… I never want it to end._

His teeth nip at my bottom lip, making my body tremble beneath him. His lips then move to the corner of my mouth, then to my cheek, then to my earlobe. His arm circles around my waist and gather me against him. I wrap my arms around his neck as he holds me, his soft hair tickling me as I hide my flustered face in his shoulder. He sits us up and I sigh softly in content when he turns his head, his face in my neck.

"How was that?" He smirks against me, planting a soft kiss against my tender skin. A small smile forms on my face as I bury myself deeper into his body.

"...Amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." He chuckles lowly. His tone sends a shiver through me. I pull back, looking at his smiling face with a pout.

"Don't say it like that." I mutter, though a smile once again breaks out on my face. I lean back into him, enjoying the warmth his body spread into me. My smile turns into a full grin as he tightens his hold on me.

* * *

"My apologies it took us so long to get back, Ms. Awashima. There was something very important we had to take care of." A smirk forms on Reisi's face as he peers down at me. Awashima looks at me from the other side of the truck.

An obvious blush appears across my face and I tighten the blanket around me in response. Despite my timidness from being under her questioning gaze, I scoot further into Reisi's side.

His arm is draped around me and his hand is rubbing small circles against my upper arm, warming up my shivering body. My bandaged hand is in his lap, his other hand playing with my fingers. Feeling is slowly but surely coming back to my hand. The stinging sensation is barely present at the moment but I know in the morning it will probably be bothering me even more. Reisi suggested I take the annoying pain medication, so I did. My eyes are already starting to feel droopy.

"Yes. Very important things." I say, replaying our earlier actions in my head. My eyes close and I smile at the divine memory.

"It was no problem at all, Captain." Awashima replies. I stifle a yawn. "Should we still expect to go to war with HOMRA tomorrow, sir?"

"Yes. The Red King is sticking with his usual troublesome tactics." Reisi answers, a sigh detectable in his voice.

"I see." Awashima replies. My head nods a bit.

"You aren't falling asleep on me, are you Akira?" Reisi asks and my eyes crack open at that.

"Maybe." I yawn in response, making him chuckle. "I had no clue just a few pills could make you this sleepy. So do I get to help make HOMRA walk the plank?"

"Did you finish all your paperwork?"

"Well… I didn't leave any of the lines blank." I smile sheepishly. "Plus all my work may have been pointless if the fire spread all the way to your office."

"The firemen stopped the fire before it could spread that far. Mainly the side of Headquarters that the prison is located took the most damage. As of right now it's under the process of being repaired." Awashima speaks up.

Well that's good news. If the fire was able to destroy Reisi's room I would cry.

"Even if you didn't fill it out correctly, which I have a strong feeling that's probably the case." Reisi starts and I shrug nonchalantly. "I would like for you to become an official member of Scepter 4 before we engage in this war. I would feel more comfortable if you had the Blue Aura to use against HOMRA's Red Aura."

"Captain, with all do respect," Awashima nods at me in early apology. I raise an eyebrow. "Akira has had no training in the art of swordsmanship and she will be going into battle with zero training on how to use the Blue Aura properly, let alone control it. It may be too hazardous."

I tilt my head to the side, narrowing my eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I say sarcastically.

"I'm aware." Reisi begins. "Though, I have faith that she'll be able to control it just fine. When everything is all said and done, I will give her the proper training when we return back to Headquarters. You were there during her spar with Hidaka, she is capable of using a sword adequately. Let's not forget she has her own Strain abilities she can use should she need them. Additionally, she won't be fighting alone—"

Reisi pauses when my head suddenly falls in his lap. My eyes are shut and my breathing is steady as I am being sucked into sleep. I mentally take a note not to take any pain pills in the morning and to show Awashima how much of a beast I could be on the battlefield.

 _Blue Aura can't be that hard to control, right?_

* * *

 ** _At first I was a little hesitant about having them kiss in this chapter, but I just got to writing and I was like you know what, I'm just going to go for it , lol xD_**

 ** _First kiss scene I ever wrote by the way /).(\_**

* * *

 ** _Edited: 3/14/18_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Guest:**_ _ **You're amazing!**_

 _ **The**_ _ **Guardian:**_ _ **Thank you so much! Your words literally mean so much! You're welcome :D**_

 _ **hisuiryuu : Glad you thought it was good! I read over it so many times to make sure it was alright, lol!**_

 _ **Guest: Glad you loved it! c:**_

•○●○•

 ** _Thank you everyone for the support, really it means more than you'll ever know!_**

 ** _I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. :)_**

•○●○•

• **Chapter 18** •

* * *

I feel fingers running through my hair, filling me with waves of delight. I hum in content, probably sounding like a purring cat as I turn and snuggle into my pillow. My face buries itself in the soft fabric that smells of lavender. My comfy pillow then lets out a throaty chuckle which causes it vibrate slightly. _Wait._ My eyes flutter open, only to be met with the color blue. I blink once, then twice.

"Good morning, Akira." A familiar deep voice greets. I allow my eyes to travel upwards. They pass over some gold buttons before they land on Reisi's face. His lap is my current pillow and I was snuggled against his stomach, my face buried in it. _What…?_

My mind wanders back to before I fell asleep and my cheeks take on a light pink hue. Reisi smirks, his hand brushing my bangs back as my face dawns with realization and embarrassment. I sit up, rubbing my eyes before looking over my shoulder at Reisi.

"You could of moved me." I mutter, voice a little croaky from sleep. A small smile forms on my face however. I won't admit it out loud, but waking up and seeing his face immediately after is pleasing to my eyes. He smiles, adjusting his glasses with his fingers.

"You were clinging to me rather tightly, so I didn't think you wanted to be moved." His smile turns into a cunning smirk. "Plus, I did take joy in listening to your enthralling mumbles while you slept."

"I—" My face flushes darker. "I don't mumble in my sleep." I cross my arms, facing him with a firm frown.

"Oh but you do." He chuckles before standing up.

"Do I really?" I moan.

 _I mumble in my sleep? What do I even say?_

"You mostly said incoherent things. Hardly understandable." He informs, reading my thoughts.

"Good to know." I sigh, stretching my arms high above my head before rubbing my sleepy eyes again. Feeling a small sting, I look at my wrapped hand and begin to move my fingers experimentally.

All feeling has returned and I can now fully bend my fingers with no problem. Although, when I straighten my fingers all the way I can definitely feel where the cut is. I assume it is like that because the skin on the palm of my hand needs to stretch in order for me to straighten my fingers. I use my other hand to gradually apply pressure on the covered cut. The skin feels very tender. My lips turn into a slight frown at the pain.

"If you keep messing with it you may reopen the cut." Reisi says, making me look up at him. He is standing in front of me. One of his hands is in his pocket and the other one is on the bridge of his glasses.

"Isn't that what stitches are for though? To keep that from happening?"

"Yes. Though it is possible for them to come undone."

"You're kidding." I say in a disgusted voice, holding my hand away from me. Reisi chuckles. What is the point of getting stitches if they can come undone? I think, although the answer is obvious.

"Does it hurt?" He asks, gently grasping my crippled hand in his own.

"It stings a little. But it's bearable." I reply, staring at my hand in his grasp. His touch is so gentle, not making my hand radiate pain at all.

No way am I going to take another pain pill. Those things are intense and today is not the day to be taking naps. My eyes land on a small tear in the wrappings. I inwardly shrug. I need to change them daily anyway, might as well do it now. Reisi notices it too and reaches for a small bag the nurse gave me to-go.

He knows the daily routine she gave me, he was standing right there next to me after all as she explained it thoroughly. She even gave me some type of ointment to apply after a couple days. _Ointment is a funny word._ I'm about to start unwrapping my hand myself but freeze. _What will it look like?_ I look up at Reisi, my eyes saying everything. He lets out a low chuckle, sitting down across from me and placing my hand in his lap. I look away when he starts unwinding the white wrappings.

"You're not going to look?" He asks, amusement detectable in his voice.

"Nope." I clarify, feeling open air blast onto the wound when he removes the last bit of the bandage.

"It doesn't look as bad as you think." He says, baiting me to peek at it.

My face twists in disgust as I look. There is dried up blood around the cut and the skin around it is shaded red. The stitches look… I visibly cringe. _Disgusting._ Quickly, I look away.

"It looks pretty bad." I gawk. He grabs a small alcohol wipe, carefully and skillfully cleaning up the nasty dry blood without touching the actual stitches or wound. I look at his relaxed face. How he is not disgusted by this, I'll never know. "So I really am joining your Pirate Crew today?" I ask, trying to dispel the nasty image of my cut from my mind.

"Well I know if I asked you to stay here during the fight, you wouldn't." He responds, making me nod in confirmation as he begins to rewrap my hand. I want to help in anyway I can. If I know I can do something to help others in need, it is impossible for me not to do so. It's just my brilliant nature. "So yes."

I giggle to myself. It is much sooner than I expected, but that only gets me more excited. My first ever mission is going to be fighting in a war against the Red Clan, which is exciting and nerve-racking. I have no clue what to expect from gaining the Blue Aura. Awashima made it seem like it is hard to control and requires a lot of practice. She said it may be hazardous if I had it. How hard is it to control and how much training is required? Haruki even said he was still training with it. But then again I have no clue how long he has been apart of Scepter 4. I don't think the Blue Aura will be anything like manipulating air. Reisi is gazing at me in question. I guess I must have on a noticeable thinking face.

"I'll be fine, won't I? With the Blue Aura I mean." I ask, looking down at my partially wrapped hand. "I've been given the impression that it's hard to control and I don't want to make anyone unsafe if I am to use it." I look back up at Reisi a little uneasily.

"You already have some of the Slate's power inside of you. If anything, you are more than competent to control it. You'll be fine." _I'll have to ask him what a Slate is later._ He finishes wrapping my hand before gazing at me. His eyes lock onto my own. "Trust me."

"...I trust you." I admit sincerely, making him smile. My face heats up and I briefly look to the side. That's the same look he gave me after our extraordinary episode. My heart jerks at the memory. I can't fight back a smile as I look back over at him. "So how does getting the Blue Aura work then?"

"You gain the aura after accepting the saber I present to you." He replies, standing up and walking over to some cabinets above the driver's seat. "The inauguration ceremony is quick."

"Of course you have a Pirate Ceremony." I snort as Reisi walks back over to me with a bundle of clothing. _The whole Scepter 4 uniform._ I grin, taking it from him. "You know me so well." I state, seeing it is the uniform that includes the pants and not the mini club dress.

I set the folded clothing on the table, holding up the Pirate jacket. It isn't as flowy as Reisi's. That makes me pout. I know his coat is distinctive from the others because he is the Captain, but everyone clearly knows I'm not the Captain so there _shouldn't_ be any mistakes if I am to wear his.

"Can I still wear your coat?" I ask, making Reisi smirk and adjust his glasses so one of the lenses is gleaming.

"If you wish to. I surely won't complain if you keep it on." He steps closer, lowering the jacket in my hands and moving so his mouth is next to my ear. "You wear it better than I do."

His words make me flustered and I visibly shiver. "Yeah right." I retort.

I turn my head to look at him, making our faces a mere few centimeters apart. My eyes widen. He moves a hint closer, his lips hovering over mine. If I were to move even the slightest bit our lips would touch. I can feel his breath against my face as he keeps still. His eyes twinkle as I peer deeply into them. He's teasing me. That unidentifiable feeling I felt last night is returning to me, filling me with an alluring warmth that I cannot ignore. I close my eyes, smiling to myself before reopening them.

"I knew you liked to tease people." I speak softly, confirming my thoughts from way back when. My next actions surprise myself. Do I regret them? _Psh._ Not at all. I shift my weight, using the tips of my toes to raise myself higher so my lips can touch his. The kiss is simple and short but it is still enough to make my heart thud swiftly and vehemently. When I lower myself so my feet are flat on the ground, my face paints itself a lovely shade of red at the way he is looking at me.

"Your flustered face only gets more and more cute." He claims with a smile.

"T-thanks! Glad you enjoy it!" I stutter sarcastically with a pout, my voice higher pitched than normal. I certainly don't enjoy it, due to the fact controlling it is near impossible. He chuckles, tucking some strands of hair behind my ear before heading towards the door. He looks at me from over his shoulder.

"When you finish getting dressed, come outside. The next steps will be self explanatory." With those words, he steps outside the truck, closing the door behind him. I guess he is going to get everyone ready for the Pirate Ceremony.

I start fanning my face with my hand, my movements comically fast. _Why is it only him who has this affect on me?_ He makes me crazy. He makes me feel and do things I've never felt or done before. The feelings aren't bad, they are wonderful, but they are also so unfamiliar. Being close to him feels almost natural to me, like it's where I'm supposed to be. _I'm beyond insane,_ I remind myself. Once my face no longer feels warm, I start to undress.

I neatly fold my skirt, sweater, and Reisi's coat, setting them to the side and slide on the dark blue pants. They fit surprisingly well and are very comfortable. Nodding in approval, I then put on a white undershirt before putting on a long sleeved, button up, white shirt. I adjust the folded collar, leaving some of the buttons undone.

I don't like buttoning up shirts all the way up to my neck, it feels constricting. Once I tuck the shirt into my pants, I slide Reisi's coat back on, tightening the black belt around it at my waist. Finally, I put the boots on with a grin. Smiling to myself, I perform a spin. _I'm in the whole Pirate uniform!_ And for the final touch, I pull my hair back into a high and wavy ponytail, using Awashima's hairband I still have in possession.

I turn to face the door Reisi exited through. My hand hovers over the handle for a moment. I can feel my nerves tingling and my palms are beginning to sweat. I suck in a shaky breath, closing my eyes. _Now I'm nervous?_ I huff to myself.

"Come on Akira. You are going to be the best Pirate to ever live. Think of what the Caribbean Pirates would do…" I mutter to myself. With a new boost of determination, I reopen my eyes and flex my fingers. Rolling my shoulders, I slide the door open. Cold air blasts at my face and my eyes widen.

"You gotta be kidding me." I deadpan, feeling multiple pair of eyes on me.

Scepter 4 Pirates are in two parallel lines, stretching far ahead of me. Reisi, Awashima, and Fushimi are at the end of the line, Reisi being in the center. I immediately locate Dōmyōji. He is standing by Hidaka. The two of them are grinning. Dōmyōji winks at me Hidaka mouths, "Welcome aboard, Seal." I can't fight back a blush. I am glad it is still dark out here so it isn't so noticeable. _Wait, what time is it?_

"Men, draw your swords!" Awashima commands and everyone complies. They say their battle lines, stating their family names before they all draw their swords and hold them vertically in front of their faces. Awashima and Fushimi draw their own swords as I start walking forward, stuffing my hands in my pants pockets.

"Goodness… I feel like I'm getting married." I mutter under my breath, glancing at everyone I pass by.

Each step I take closer to Reisi, the louder my hearts begins to pound. Each step I take closer to him… the closer I am to being a Pirate. He smiles at me and I instantly return it. There is a sword within a sheath in his grasp. _My sword._ I bring both hands over my mouth as I giggle enthusiastically, my walk turning into a skip. Daiki coughs to cover up a laugh. _This is freaking exciting!_

Reisi chuckles as I stop in front of him. He adjusts the sword so he's holding it horizontally with both hands. I watch in awe as him and the sword begins emanating the Blue Aura. My eyes travel towards the sky. His blue Sword of Damocles is hovering above us both. The Blue Aura around it provides a limited light show in the dark sky. I eye it for a moment longer before looking back down at the fiery blue sword. I guess I take it? My eyes meet his and he nods. _I guess so_.

Looking away from him, I bring my hand towards the sword, the cold aura tickling my skin. It feels so compelling and almighty. I swallow and curl my fingers around the sword. I watch as the bright aura floods into my body through my fingertips, filling me with a cold sensation. It feels as if it is freezing over my very being. The cold feeling gradually becomes more mesmerizing, almost warm. I feel a sudden burst of power. It feels… _enchanting_. I blink a couple times.

"Wow…" I swallow, tightening my grip on my sword so I can hold it on my own. Reisi slowly let's go of the sword. It takes me a second to realize I'm the only one still surrounded in the Blue Aura. It's flickering around me like a wildfire. My eyes shut as I focus on it like how I would focus on the air. It's different, yet similar. The aura pulses around me before it dispels completely. My eyes open, immediately locking onto deep violet ones.

"Welcome to Scepter 4, Akira Yukimura."

 _I'm a Pirate!_

* * *

"So don't draw my sword unless you or 'Lieutenant' Awashima order me to do so?" I ask, fumbling around with trying to strap my sword around my waist—Sword scabbard I think it's called?—It is frustrating me.

Adding to my frustration, I'm not sure how I feel about having to listen to Awashima, let alone address her as my Lieutenant. She seemed kind of against me joining this morning for whatever reason, or that's what it felt like. I am not used to anyone bossing me around. I mean, I've been alone my whole life, I was my own boss. Reisi is the only exception because, well, I like him. I'll follow my Pirate King anywhere even if he decides to set sail into choppy waters. I'm about to growl like a angry dog until Reisi crouches down to help me.

"Correct." He says, tightening the complicated strap around my waist, making me blush once again. He smirks.

"Okay, but what if I happen to run into an enemy and you guys aren't around to tell me to draw my sword?" I ask, trying and failing to ignore his closeness.

"You just state an emergency draw." He answers, finishing up my strap and straightening up.

"Alright I think I got all your fancy rules now." I poke the golden handle of my sword before peering up at him.

"Good. You appeared to handle the Blue Aura well. How do you feel?"

"I actually feel good." I admit.

The Blue Aura inside me is like a fire waiting to be lit. If I focus hard enough, I can feel it swirling inside of me along with my previous powers. It is like Yin and Yang. Well, that's the only way I know how to describe it.

"How about you try channeling the aura in your sword right now?" He suggests, making me blink at him.

"Good idea." I draw my sword, gripping it with both hands in front of me. It would be wise to test it now rather than later. Better to have it backfire on me right here and now than on the battlefield. Would it be the same as making my air sheath around it like I did before? Only difference being tapping into a different power? Reisi steps closer to me, gently adjusting my hands on the sword into what I assume to be the correct position. "Any tips?"

"Just focus on where you want the Aura to go and what shape you want it to take." He instructs.

"Focus. Alright." I nod, turning all my focus and awareness to the Blue Aura inside of me. I tap into it and instantly feel it spreading. Like directing air currents, I guide the cool aura up and through my arms and out my fingertips. My sword then begins radiate blue fiery light. I grin. It flows like air. That was actually easier than I thought. "Ha!" I cheer. "Is that all there is to it?"

"Impressive. It seems you are a natural." He says and I grin, banishing the aura and putting my sword back in its sheath.

"Well I do recall saying I am amazing. It's actually not all that different from manipulating air. Only difference is drawing power from inside of me and not around me." I spread my arms out wide for emphasis, my grin growing more and more proud.

"I knew you would be able to do it." He smiles, his fingers going to the bridge of his glasses right before I throw my arms around him in a tight embrace out of excitement, laughing into his chest. He wraps his arms around me just as tight. I close my eyes, having this gut feeling that this is probably the last time we'll feel at peace today.

* * *

 _My guts were right._

I know I am supposed to be by Hidaka in the battle line-up, but for some reason I can't bring myself to leave Reisi's side.

I look at the gradually brightening sky. Some stray clouds are moving in and the rising sun in the distance isn't doing much to warm up the frigid air around us. I try to ignore it but the tension is growing and it's thick and heavy.

Reisi's attitude seems to have done an entire one-eighty. Things are getting very serious and there is no more room for smiles, hugs, and laughs, not when the battle is so close. As of right now, peace and feeling at ease is nonexistent. I swallow, my stomach shifting uneasily as I turn my attention to the still and quiet island.

My mind wanders back to the look on Reisi's face after he got done talking to the Red King Mikoto Suoh. It was the same look he has on right now. I glance over at him. His eyes are closed as if he is recalling something and his lips are pressed together in a straight line. Is he recalling his conversation with the Red King? My eyes move back towards the island. I wonder… does Reisi have some sort of connection with the Red King? Something tells me this whole situation is much deeper for him than anyone else. I suddenly have so many questions.

This silence is getting to me. It is making me antsy and nervous, which is doing nothing to make the situation any better. I find myself gnawing at the inside of my cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Reisi now looking at the island with a serious and hard expression.

"Lieutenant, are we going in?" Hidaka's voice makes me look over my shoulder. His face looks slightly impatient and I don't blame him. We've all been standing like this for at least a few hours. Heck, we all watched the sunrise together. Awashima looks over at him with her eyes narrowed into a glare. A sorry look then forms on Hidaka's face, making me narrow my eyes at Awashima, suddenly feeling a little defensive over my dear Pirate friend.

"How about we use a boat or a chopper to gain entry?" Fushimi speaks lazily, hands in his pockets. Awashima then turns her glare over to him before looking forward. I quickly move my keen eyes to the side. If the situation wasn't so serious, I gladly would've met her glare head on. I don't want to cause any more trouble than what we are already facing.

"Either way, they'll burn us alive." She replies.

"How long do we stay here biding our time?" Fushimi mutters in annoyance.

My insides rattle right when a loud boom echoes. I quickly look back at the island to see dark smoke rising from it. My eyes widen, the smoke reflecting in them like a mirror. I almost feel like I'm paralyzed. _Was that the Red King?_

"That must be the Red King again!" Hidaka states. I look back at him to see an expression I never seen before on his face. Horror. All the Pirate's faces are laced with worry. I look back towards the island with a look much like theirs. What is the Red Clan doing? I know they want Jack Colorless Frost dead as much as me—wait scratch that, I want him locked up. I don't wish death upon anybody—but I don't think exploding things is how to do it.

Reisi's eyes grow more intense as he stares at the smoke. He turns around, making me look over at him. His face is hard as he peers at us all.

"Scepter 4, prepare to move in." He orders.

"Yes sir!" The main Pirate squad salutes.

Reisi doesn't budge from his spot as the whole squad walks past him. My brows furrow at the eerie grin on Fushimi's face as he passes by. That grin is beyond creepy. Why is he so excited? Reisi starts walking forward, trailing behind Awashima and the others with me falling into step beside him. My eyes harden as I look forward at the island. I let out a breath.

Reisi looks down at me the same time I look up at him. He seems stiff, maybe troubled? I can't tell. Is there something else going on that I don't know about? I search his eyes. My Pirate King has a lot of weight on his shoulders, making all these big decisions and leading us all. Being a King is a huge job and responsibly. I never tried imagining myself in his shoes and doing what he does. I can't exactly cheer him up with a snowball fight right now. _But…_

"I'm going to get in my position now." I say, looking forward at the Island that is growing closer with each step we take. "But before I do, I want you to know I'm going to give my all for you today. I'm part of this Pirate Crew now. You're my Pirate King, and I'll stand by you always. So… just remember you're not alone. Got it?" I mimic his usual smirks, looking back up at him.

Reisi's eyes widen a notch as his eyes bore into mine. My smirk turns into a simple smile. I nudge him lightly with my elbow, not really giving him anytime to reply before jogging to catch up with the others. Sucking up my stubborn attitude and pride, I fold my arms neatly behind me and straighten my posture as I fall into step by Awashima.

"Lieutenant." I greet. She looks over at me, her stern expression softening.

"I was wondering when you would join us." She says, making me smile sheepishly. "Thank you."

"What for?" I blink in confusion as she smiles softly.

"Your words to the Captain." She replies, making me blush. _Oh crap. She heard that?_ "Sometimes I believe he forgets he has us to back him up. Those words were much needed for him."

"Oh." Is my simple and dumb reply. I don't really know how to respond to that.

"I would also like to apologize for yesterday. It was not my place to question the Captain's decision on having you join Scepter 4 this morning. In truth, I think you will be a valuable asset to Scepter 4. I would also like having another girl around." She says truthfully, making me smile.

"No worries Awashima." I don't notice I didn't say Lieutenant until it's too late. I just shrug it off. We both smile at each other like stupid school girls.

"Now that that's over with, get into position." She says sternly, although her eyes are still soft and gleaming. I dramatically roll my eyes.

"Yes ma'am." I salute, moving to walk by Hidaka. We both exchange small smiles.

I guess I won't mind calling Awashima my Lieutenant. I inhale and exhale deeply, calming my tingling nerves as we approach the island. Although I am nervous and worried about this battle, I am also determined to prove myself and help all of the Pirates. _Oh yeah._ A smirk soon falls on my face, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword. _I'm definitely going to give my all._

 _Get ready to walk the plank, HOMRA._

* * *

 ** _Edited: 3/14/18_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Guest:**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **hisuiryuu: Ha! I love writing scenes with her and Reisi. I' can't wait to get past this war between the clans because I have so much planned for them. :D And you're very welcome!**_

•○●○•

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone who favorites, follows, and leaves reviews :)**_

 _ **Sorry for any errors!**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 19** •

* * *

My eyebrows are raised and my eyes are wide as I stare at the Red Clan ahead of us. Every single one of them are smirking, eyes glazed over in exhilaration. Some of them are gripping baseball bats, metal poles, knives, or other junk that looks painful to get hit with. _Yup, this is definitely the HOMRA gang._ They look thirsty for blood and determined to beat us Pirates down in the ground. I blink. Actually, I think they want to kill us.

"The Blues are here." One of them calls out, arms crossed mockingly.

"Look, they brought a cheerleader." One of them jeers.

I narrow my eyes into slits when I notice some of them now peering at me. _Cheerleader?!_ I'm no cheerleader, I'm a deadly Pirate! I bring my hands to my hips, leaning forward and glowering. I open my mouth, getting ready to roast them all, but a strict look from Awashima prevents me from doing so. _Oh yeah, these Pirates are all about elegance._ I huff and cross my arms, biting down on my tongue. She looks back towards the Red Clan, holding her PDA close to her mouth so she can somehow use it as a microphone.

"Listen up Mikoto Suoh and Red Clan members! Put your weapons down and surrender immediately, or face the consequences!" She calls out.

"Now it's war!" A young man with chestnut hair with a beanie on his head yells back, throwing his fist in the air. The Red Clan members around him cheer at his words.

I gulp at their loud voices. Okay, I am having mixed feelings about this war. First I thought it was exciting, then I thought it was a little scary, then I went back to thinking it was exciting, now I am beginning to think it's going to be deadly. I'm feeling kind of bipolar at the moment. But no matter what feelings are running through me, I'm still going to give it everything I got. I glance back at Reisi. I won't go back on my words to him. My eyes then look down the line of Scepter 4 Pirates. My Pirate Crew. I never fought alongside anyone before, and them being the first ones I'll being fighting with can't get any better.

"Well, Captain?" Awashima asks, still looking at the Red Clan. Reisi's silence causes her to look back at him along with everyone else. He is staring intently at the main school building straight ahead. My eyes flicker to the building then back at him. He's still silent. I'm almost tempted to wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention. I can't wait until this is over with, I don't like seeing Reisi like this. Something is eating away at him. _What's he thinking?_

"Your orders?" Awashima tries again.

"Ms. Awashima, I'm leaving you in charge of this offensive." He informs, making her eyes widen. She then nods, a persistent look now on her face as she turns fully to the Red Clan.

"We will advance with our swords in our hands. We will triumph because our cause is pure." She raises her hand. "Everyone, draw your swords!"

I listen to everyone as they say their battle lines and draw their swords. My first ever mission as a Pirate. I inhale through my nose, exhaling through my mouth. _Today, it's either all or nothing._ After Hidaka draws his sword, I draw mine.

"Yukimura, ready." I announce, holding my sword vertically in front of my face. The sun is reflecting off the tip of my sword, making me squint. Abruptly, the corner of my mouth twitches upwards as I move my eyes ahead. Never would I have thought I would be a member of Scepter 4, the very organization I was avoiding for so long. Life is so unpredictable.

"They're going down! Come on, let's do this!" Beanie boy yells, fists clenched. The whole Red Clan roars like lions, beginning to chant, "No blood, no bone, no ash!"

I furrow my eyebrows together. "Are they implying they are going to burn us to nothing?" I ask no one in particular.

"Yup." Hidaka answers, looking down at me.

"Too bad for them I don't feel like getting cremated." I quip, grinning mischievously.

My mind is already imagining all the things I can try out with the Blue Aura. I fold my left arm behind my back. I am going to try not to use my crippled hand. It's disgusting enough as it is, I rather not have it reopen. Unfortunately I don't know which one of those Scallywags called me a cheerleader, if I knew I definitely would send them overboard first. Oh well, they all need to walk to plank anyway. My body is sure going to hate me after this fight, but after a good couple days rest it should love me again.

Everyone starts running forward, battle cries erupting from their lips. _Just like from Pirate movies._ However, I keep my feet planted in the same spot for a moment longer. Ignoring the pair of eyes I feel boring into the back of my head, I lower my sword, holding it diagonally and rotating it so I'm holding it in a reverse grip. I tap my enclosed toes against the concrete below me before walking forward. My walk turns into a jog, soon my jog turns into a sprint, then my sprint reaches high and inhuman speeds. I chortle as I pass my still running Pirate Crew in record time.

"Please be careful!" I hear Dōmyōji plead.

"I will!" I call back over the sound of rushing wind in my ears.

My eyes lock onto Beanie Boy's hazel ones. His cheeks suddenly turn red and he rides his skateboard out of my path, making me raise an eyebrow. _Interesting._ Deciding not to ponder about it, I continue forward. Some of the Red Clansmen look like deer caught in headlights as I approach them swiftly. As I close in, one of the hooded men raise a metal staff to swing at me. I fade out of sight and slide behind him, kicking him into one of his teammates. I snort, suddenly remembering my many pranks and crazy antics on the city streets.

"Urgh!" The man I kicked curses, looking around rapidly for me. His eyes start emanating the Red Aura as anger floods into him. _That looks kind of ghoulish._

"Watch out, the Blue's got a Strain." Someone says warns from behind me. _Watch out indeed._ I look over my shoulder at a tall man wearing sunglasses. He had light brown hair pulled back into a man-bun.

"I'll burn her!" The man I kicked roars. _Burn me?_ This guy is cold hearted, definitely worthy of going to Davy Jone's Locker.

"Go ahead and try, Scallywag." I taunt, remaining invisible. A slow smile spreads across my face, and my shoulders shake as I bite back a laugh. Is it wrong that I'm having fun right now?

"Show yourself!" He demands. I hum audibly.

"Where's the fun in that?" I snicker, ducking under the aimless swing of his staff.

Turning my head, I can see the Pirates had caught up and are now busy facing our opponents. I begin to feel envious of their sword skills. Each and everyone of them are amazing and how they are using the Blue Aura is incredible. They are creating defensive barriers around themselves and shooting aura from their swords. My lips press together and I grip my sword tighter. _I want to try that…_ but I'm not sure how.

I am thinking I should just stick to remaining invisible and toying with the Red Clan to draw their attention away from my fellow Pirates, but I am itching to prove myself and actually do something badass. So far all my fights and objectives have resulted in failure, well, except for saving Haruki. Point is, I'm extremely tired of losing against other people. Reisi said just to focus on what shape I want the aura to take and where I want it to go.

I take a couple steps back, making some distance between me and my current raging opponent. _All or nothing._ I remind myself. After looking around to make sure none of my Pirates are nearby just in case I somehow end up blowing myself up, I dismiss the invisible air around me.

"Over here, Scallywag." I adjust my sword so I'm holding it normally. His head snaps over in my direction and I can make out the smirk from under his hood. If I look hard enough, I can see Reisi over his shoulder. He is standing in the same spot along with Awashima. They look like tiny dots from my location. I smile and lock my left arm behind my back, curling my fingers into a fist. I hope they're watching because I'm more than ready to show off.

"About time you showed your ass, Cheerleader." He shouts, facing me fully. My nose scrunches up and my eyes narrow.

"So it was you." I conclude, taking a step forward. I make a high pressure air sheath around my sword and channel my blue aura into it, making the sword resemble transparent blue vapor. "Tell me if you still think I'm a cheerleader after I kick your butt." My voice is low and dangerous as I point my sword at him.

He grunts as he punches his fist forward. Red Aura bursts from his knuckles, turning into red hot flames as they blast towards me. The flames aren't even near me yet but I can still feel the heat. _Screw it, I can't do this one handed._ Mentally apologizing to my crippled hand, I bring it forward to wrap around the hilt of my sword. keeping in mind the correct position Reisi showed me.

Hastily, I bring my sword vertically in front of my face and fixate all my concentration on the Blue Aura. My jaw is locked as I force the aura out of me, making it form a circular barrier around myself much like Reisi did during our snowball fight. My teeth momentarily gnash against another when the Scallywag's Red Aura clashes with my Blue Aura. His aura fights back against mine intensely before his fades away.

I demolish my barrier, letting out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. That was kind of difficult to pull off. Sweat drips down my brow as he starts running forward, his metal staff held high above his head. Paying close attention to his movements, I bring my sword up to block his swing.

Sparks fly at the heavy impact. My left hand has to go to the fuller of my sword to keep him at bay. We are both glaring at each other through my vapory sword. He adds more pressure to his metal staff, making my hand protest against the immense weight. I shift my sword so it's angled downward and his staff goes sliding down my blade, the tip hitting the ground. I twist my body, raising my sword and swinging it horizontally only for him to block it. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Mr. Man-bun approaching with his fists raised.

 _Yeah, two on one is totally fair._

"Akira!" I recognize Daiki's voice as he calls out in warning.

"Got it!" I call back.

With a small grunt, I perform an upwards slash using enhanced speed. Drawing more air around my sword to make the attack more dominant, I purposely hit his staff that is tightly wrapped in his fingers. The force knocks his staff high above his head and he goes stumbling backwards a good few feet with curses coming out of his mouth. My eyes close as I lean forward, focusing on the air currents. I feel something swing through the air where my head was. Concealing my leg in brisk and swirling air, I turn, raising it up high and kicking Mr. Man-bun in the side of his face. He goes soaring into the dude with the staff. They both crash into one of the many trees on the campus. I bring my wrapped hand in front of my mouth as it stings. Reopening my eyes, I glower intensely at the two semi-unconscious men.

"You should learn to wait your turn. Two on one isn't fair." I say, voice muffled by my hand. "Thanks Daiki!" I yell over to his form that is busy facing other Red Clansmen.

"No problem!" He yells back, making me grin. _I beat up two people on my own!_ I'm about to find some more Red Scallywags to beat up but several loud explosions make me halt.

I feel the air shift unnaturally as a mini shockwave erupts. The ground shakes under my feet, making my stomach lurch and my heart pound at double speed. My jittery lilac orbs land on smoke erupting from the school building. My first thoughts are it's the Red Clan's doing, but when I look and see every single person here staring in shock and confusion at the scene, I know it's not.

A shadow over my head turns my attention to above me. My mouth drops open. _That's the coolest thing ever._ Reisi is creating blue force fields, them acting as stepping stones as he runs across them. That looks so fun. I wonder if I'll be able to do that one day.

"Reisi," I whisper in worry, watching closely as he grows closer to where the explosions went off. I jump as another explosion goes off and hear a faint cry for help. Reisi jumps off his force field and lands by a Red Clan member sprawled across the ground; the person who called for help. He raises his hand in the air, using his Aura to stop the falling rubble and debris from the building above. I smile at his heroic act, thinking of the many times he came to my rescue. My smile doesn't last for long though.

The Red Clansmen moves so fast. I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out. He stabs Reisi in the lower abdomen with a long and thick shard of glass. It's like I'm sucked into a slow motion world. Goosebumps dance across my skin as my blood seems to run cold. I breathe in but no air enters my lungs and my limbs begin trembling. I hear Awashima yell out, making me snap out of it. Finally finding my voice, I cry out loudly.

"Reisi!" My voice is thick with worry and horror, it cracking noticeably. His eyes meet my glossy ones. I can't read them. I reach my arm forward when his Aura dissipates and the large debris from the building collapses on him. Before I know it I'm running in his direction. Another explosion happens where the rubble fell. _Where Reisi is_ _._ I'm forced to stop in my run when the ground shakes violently as even more explosions go off, making me stumble on my feet.

"What's happening?" I ask fearfully, looking at the place Reisi is in. I can't see him and my chest tightens. A battle cry makes me have to turn and block someone's baseball bat. Everyone is back at fighting again. I use enhanced speed to take him out quickly. More Red Clansmen step in front of me. _Blocking my path towards Reisi._ I grit my teeth, starting to lose my temper. "You all are really pissing me off now."

I'm about to jump over them all until my eyes dart around. There are even more Red Clan members. I see my Pirate Crew fighting as hard as they can. All their eyes hold worry for Reisi but they are still carrying out their mission. My heart constricts. _I… have to do the same. I can't leave them._ I tighten my grip on my sword, my knuckles turning white.

"This freaking sucks." I whimper to myself, trying to control my shaky arms. I have to trust that my Pirate King is alright. He's strong, no way that can take him out. I keep saying that in my head and trying to force myself to believe it. But it is so hard to believe in something that goes against what you seen with your own eyes.

"Please be okay."

* * *

There is snow on the ground and I'm sweating like a pig. Tightness is in my throat as I have to use enhanced speed to dodge another attack. I swing my vapory sword at my opponent, making Blue Aura erupt from it in a crescent shape and sending them backwards. Briefly, I lean forward placing my hands on my unsteady knees. My eyesight blurs momentarily, making me blink a couple times to clear it.

 _How long have I been fighting?_ The Red Clan isn't letting up. I make myself invisible, extremely guilty of taking a minute or two break. My body is already showing signs of being under intense strain.

"We're getting nowhere." I gasp out in between my forceful breathing. I look to where I last seen Reisi, chewing on the inside of my cheek nervously. There's still no sign of him.

"All Blues are bastards. Let's kill every single one of them!" One of the Red Clansmen yells, causing me to drop my head.

"Great." I mutter.

"Do we have any confirmation yet that the Captain is alright?" I hear Daiki's voice. Nobody has an answer.

"Even better…" I mumble, steadying my breathing.

 _Reisi…_

"Damn Reds! They are so ungrateful, the Captain saves one of them and they still want to kill us!" Dōmyōji complains. I straighten up, making myself visible.

"They are all selfish and insensitive." I raise my head, glaring daggers at the Red Clan and pointing my sword at them. My voice is venomous. "They'll all fall overboard." I blink at myself.

 _Whoa. I haven't spoke like that in a while._

"Just calm down, resume control!" Awashima yells. "Scepter 4 excels at group combat! No one can ever come close to defeating us!"

After those words Beanie boy shows up to attack her. Fushimi eventually has to come to her rescue rather excitedly. I can immediately conclude that Fushimi has a history with Beanie boy. I tighten my grip on my sword, looking around for someone to attack.

My eyes land on a Red Clan member sneaking up behind Dōmyōji who is already busy fighting someone else. I look closer. That is Mr. Man-bun. So he is up and running again? And not only that, he is still being unfair. With a huff, I ignore my body's protests and I appear behind Dōmyōji in the blink of an eye. Mr. Man-bun's eyes widen as I bring my sword up, blocking his strong blow by creating a defensive barrier with my aura. I'm growing used to using the Blue Aura. I hold him back until Dōmyōji beats his opponent. He immediately turns to help me.

"Thanks," I say through clenched teeth when Dōmyōji knocks Mr. Man-bun away.

"It should be the other way around. I should be thanking you." He grunts, ducking under his punch.

Tapping into the flickering aura inside of me, I swing my sword horizontally. Aura bursts from my sword. Dōmyōji does something similar. Both of our aura strikes combine together into an "X" shape, hitting the Red Clansmen and sending him flying backwards into a tree. The snow from the branches fall on top of him, burying him completely.

"Shiver me timbers…." I mutter, not expecting that to happen.

"Now that was pretty awesome." Dōmyōji admits, turning to me with a small grin. Despite my strong worry for Reisi and the numbness that is starting to wash over me, I smile back with a slight nod. Then a huge streaming light erupts from the middle of the island.

"What now?" I groan tiredly.

I brush some of my hair that fell out of my ponytail back in irritation with my hand. My eyes study the light. It is bright and sparkly. Actually, it is fairly pretty. If it wasn't for the situation we are all in I would gush at it. The light then begins to disappear from top to bottom, revealing… a silver sword? _The Sword of Damocles?_ There is another King here? My eyebrows knit together. Does this mean we have more trouble on our hands?

"Misaki!" I jump at Fushimi's loud voice. "Keep your eyes on me loser!" He sneers. My eyes widen when I see he has his sword to Beanie boy's throat. "I'm the one you're fighting, so stay focused!"

"Yeah, I hear you! You fucking Monkey!" Beanie boy yells back and they continue their very intense fight. _Whatever history they have… doesn't seem very pleasant._

"Everyone stay on target!" Akiyama calls out.

"We take control as quickly as possible!" Benzai yells, looking ahead. I follow his eyes to see more Red Clansmen yelling and running at us.

I hold my wrapped hand in front of me, my fingers shaking. _I don't know how much longer I have left._ I curl my fingers into a fist. This fight doesn't even seem close to being over. I'm going to have to lay off my enhanced speed for a while and use it only in emergency situations if I want to stay in this. Invisible air surrounds me before I run forward with narrowed eyes. I'll just play ghost for now.

"Damn Strain!" A man yells as I trip him from behind. That is probably the hundredth time someone called me that today, so it isn't new. The word about my invisibility power spread, but that doesn't really provide them with any benefits since they can't do anything about it. None of them are able to cancel out my power like Reisi. It's probably a King thing. I glance at the pile of rubble. It still remains unchanged. All of a sudden, everybody halts with their fighting to look at the sky. I look up too.

I pause in my breathing when I see a Sword of Damocles in the air. _Reisi's Sword._ My hand unconsciously goes to my chest as relief floods into me. "You're okay." I whisper to myself, my eyes glazing over as tears fill them though none fall. Air fills my lungs as I inhale deeply. Never in my life have I wanted something so much. I want to go to him so very badly. My eyes widen when another Sword of Damocles appears by his. It's red. _The Red King_. The two swords clash together, aura pulsing off of them violently.

I'm engulfed into a deep trance as I stare at the red sword. It is crumbling and there are cracks all over it. No matter how hard I try I can't look away. My eyes seem to zoom in on it like a telescope. "I've… seen this before." I unknowingly whisper, my hand going to my temple as I feel a uncomfortable and small pain. My eyes widen in confusion when I recall what I just said and suddenly uneasiness fills me.

 _Have I really?_ I try to think, digging deep in my mind where in the world I could've possibly seen this. The more I think the more of a headache I get. I seem to hit a thick wall in my brain that keeps me from pondering further. Awashima running past me snaps me out of it.

I watch as she leaps onto one of the school buildings that is close to Reisi's sword. Kamo calls after her in confusion while I just blink. _How'd she jump that high?_ My eyes then land on a figure with an umbrella floating downwards. _What the… Jack Colorless Frost!_ I growl, turning all my attention on him. This is all his fault.

Without thinking, I sprint towards the building with inhuman speed. Focusing air around my feet, I perform a high jump, soaring up the building. I shortly use my legs to run up the building to gain more momentum and to ensure I make it to the top before landing in a crouch on the roof. My breathing is shaky and my muscles are beginning to cramp. I force my trembling body to stand up and I point my sword at Jack Colorless Frost. My eyes dart to the cat girl hanging onto him.

"Akira!" I look up to see Awashima floating above me, looking very creeped out. My faces morphs into confusion. I hear Jack Colorless Frost laugh and the cat girl hiss at me. I growl right back at her, purposely sounding like a dog.

"Put me down!" Awashima yelps.

"Put my Lieutenant down, Jack Colorless Frost!" I point my sword at him threateningly. Well, it is supposed to be threatening. My arm i shaking and my body is starting to feel weaker and weaker. I quickly wipe sweat from my brow.

"Don't worry. Your Lieutenant is in no danger." Jack Colorless Frost smiles kindly at me. I narrow my eyes.

"That's a lie." I retort, stepping closer to him carefully. I bring my wrapped hand to the hilt of my sword, gripping it tightly so it will stop shaking. "I don't trust you one bit. If you don't put her down I'll blast you off this roof!" I threaten, creating a thicker wind barrier around my sword.

"Oh, if I recall correctly, you are the one who can manipulate air, right?" He asks, stepping towards me gracefully. I raise my sword higher.

"And the one who is about to blow you into nonexistence." I counter. My body tenses as he unexpectedly touches my sword, making the air barrier disappear. _Huh?! He cancelled my power!_ I step back in slight fear as my sword and body begin to glow silver. My feet are no longer on the ground and I'm floating by Awashima. My face pales. "What the heck?!" I yelp.

"All I did was tune into the spectrum of your biological wave, which is synced to the Blue Clan and synced it to my own which is Silver. In other words, as my temporary clansmen, I've given you both the ability to access the Silver Sanctum's power to manipulate gravity." Jack Colorless Frost explains.

"Silver…?" I mutter. Wait so, he is the Silver King? Not Colorless? Not only that, he made me his clansman. My mouth drops open and red seems to cloud my vision in rage. I glower at him, feeling like a deadly hurricane at sea. Blue Aura is rolling off of me. "Hey! I refuse to follow you! I only take orders from my Pirate King and you're nothing but a chrome Spaceman! You Alien bast—!"

The rest of my insults and curses are covered by Awashima's scream when we are suddenly soaring through the sky as silver spheres to who knows where.

* * *

 ** _Edited: 3/14/18_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**hisuiryuu: Thank you! I had fun writing them, lol!**_

 _ **kanyeet:**_ _ **YAY! So happy you made an account! Welcome! Glad you loved the last chapter, I hope you'll love this one too. :)**_

•○●○•

 _ **I rewrote this chapter literally toooo many times to count, lol. I had so many different ideas, and me and my dear little sister agreed that this was the best outcome. Hopefully you all will like it! I'll admit I was struggling for a moment xD**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 20** •

* * *

I yelp in pain as I plummet through an open window. My body rolls across the ground before coming to a stop on my back. My hand is stinging and my eyes are swirling as I feel awfully dizzy. I lower my eyelids to block out the spinning ceiling from my view.

"That hurt. Hope you don't mind." I hear the Alien speak. My eyes crack open at his annoying voice.

"Hey! W-what the hell are you guys doing here?" I hear someone else speak, making me turn my head to see a Red Clansmen with a baseball cap on. "HMR" is written across it. "I don't understand what's happening…"

 _You and me both…_

I sit up shakily and with much effort. My hand reaches for my sword that fell a few feet away from me as I hear Cat Girl hissing once again. I groan. _Can she please be quiet?_ My head's spinning like an out of control ferris wheel. A guy with some pretty cool sunglasses pulls out a lighter while the guy with the hat tightens his grip on his baseball bat. I'm about to force myself all the way up so I can gladly meet their challenging eyes with my own until I hear a small voice.

"They're not the enemy…" A cute, doll-like, young girl speaks softly. She has long white hair and red eyes, and she wears a frilly red dress. "These people are not the enemy…" She says once more before seeming to lose all her energy. The man with the sunglasses catches her before she can fall onto the floor.

"Thank you for that." The Alien smiles at the doll-like girl. "The truth is I really need all of your help."

That's when I roll over so I'm on my hands and knees. I sit up on my knees, pointing my sword at him from my spot on the ground.

"Help?" I gnarl. "Yeah… right." I sway slightly like the Doll-girl did, only I am able to keep myself upright. The Alien only laughs in response and the Cat Girl starts hissing at me again. I growl, almost barking at her. A phone abruptly starts ringing, making everyone jump.

"What the hell?" Sunglasses says.

"Seriously? I don't get what's happening." Awashima states, looking around cautiously.

"Uh, I think I do." Alien smiles sheepishly.

"Of course he gets what's happening." I sigh in annoyance, crawling over to a wall so I can lean against it.

That fall didn't help my body at all with gaining relief. There is a guy standing by the same wall I'm resting against, peering down at me with a baffled expression. He is slim and has short black hair along with dark eyes. He also has on squared glasses and a derby hat. I shrug at him, putting my sword back in its sheath and staring ahead blankly.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm pretty sure it's for me. Would one of you mind answering that?" Alien asks kindly, gesturing to the still ringing phone.

Sunglasses slowly takes his phone out of his pocket, bringing it to his ear as he answers it. All eyes are on him. I strain my ears to hear who is on the other line. My eyes widen along with his when the other caller identifies himself as the Gold King. I shut my eyes, bringing one knee to my chest as I put my head down. _All these Kings showing up out of nowhere._

I don't pay attention as the Alien Silver King begins talking with the Gold King. Instead, I try to focus on my breathing, trying to even it out and ignore my cramping muscles. My body feels almost the same from that incident with the girl and thugs in that alley. Thankfully it doesn't feel as bad but I assume that's only because my ribs are not broken. I almost shiver at the memory. I use my hand to bring Reisi's coat closer to my body.

 _I want Reisi._

My eyelids squeeze together tighter and my fingers curl into his coat. I seen his Sword of Damocles but does that really mean he's okay? He must be in pain right now. I replay that horrifying scene of him getting impaled over and over in my head. _And the Red King's sword… Its familiarity scares me._ The more I recall how it looks the more afraid I get. I bring my other knee up to my chest, folding my arms over them.

Worry is flowing through my veins like a rapid river as I move my eyes towards the Silver Alien sitting on the desk, chatting away. I stretch my legs out in front of me, wincing as it feels like my muscles will snap like an overstretched rubber band. I lean forward, stretching my poor legs further. It hurts for a moment before it begins to feel soothing. My tongue glides across the top row of my teeth. I'm just ready for everything to be over with. The Alien Silver King says some words I don't understand into the phone. It sounds like he's talking in a different language. My face morphs into irritation, not understanding this Alien King one bit.

I thought this guy was the Colorless King, but when he tuned into the spectrum of my biological wave and rather rudely synced me to Silver, he proved otherwise. What the heck even is a biological wave and spectrum? And I am pretty sure the Silver King was proclaimed dead in that Himmerich crash. Reisi even seen his _corpse_. Was that actually the Colorless King's corpse? _No wait…_ this is clearly the guy from the video who claimed to be the Colorless King. I lean back against the wall. I am so confused. _Or…_ I peek over at his figure on the desk. Is he messed up in the head?

Awashima walks past me and towards the door. I see Akiyama standing there. I guess I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him come in. Sunglasses walks past me along with the guy with the HOMRA hat. She gives him orders while Sunglasses gives the guy in the baseball hat orders as well. They tell them to hurry. I watch as they both leave with determined glints in their eyes. I wonder what they told them.

"Man… this has gotten very weird." Sunglasses sighs, looking at Awashima.

"No kidding. You can say that again." She replies, meeting his eyes.

I nod from my spot on the floor, agreeing with them silently. They both walk back over to the Alien King when he hangs up. He's smiles to himself before he turns to look at them both.

"Um…" Sunglasses starts.

"Silver King, your highness." Awashima begins as well, standing pretty darn close to Sunglasses. I stare at them both. They seem comfortable around one another. I look sharpy to the side, glaring at the display case full of school trophies and pictures. They are showing respect for this Alien King already. I won't. Why am I even here right now? Was it because he didn't want me to run off and tell all of Scepter 4 that he had kidnapped our Lieutenant?

"Just call me Yashiro Isana." Alien King smiles over his shoulder.

"Very well… Yashiro Isana. As you proposed, we established an escape path for the students. At present, both clans are under control and are escorting the students out." Awashima informs. So that's what she told Akiyama to do.

"However, we do have one concern. The Colorless King could possess one of the students and make his escape." Sunglasses says as him and Awashima share a look.

"Don't worry, he's only targeting Kings. That's the primary reason he led the Red and Blue Kings here." Yashiro says seriously, making even more worry fill me. "But that's not the only danger. That's why we have to get all the students evacuated as quickly as possible." He looks out the window. "If the Swords were to fall there would be mass destruction."

My body stiffens as I remember Reisi saying it is possible for the swords to fall. The air around me suddenly begins to feel eerie and strange, making my body tense even further.

"He's coming…" I hear the Doll-girl whisper. She's shaking in Cat Girl's arms.

My hands instantly go over my ears when a distressing and agonizing voice echoes loudly. It laughs, making the air quake and ripple. I squeeze my eyes shut as the voice shakes me to my core, making my head feel like a hammer is banging down on it repeatedly. _This is the Colorless King?_ I don't even know what he is saying but his voice alone sounds like multiple talking dolls extremely low on battery. His voice gradually starts to fade away, making me lower my hands slowly in relief. The voice is now gone but the air still feels unnatural.

"Neko." I look over to see Yashiro gripping Cat Girl's shoulders. "I'm going to need your power. More than you ever used before."

"What do you want me to do?" She asks, cheeks rosy.

"Something extremely important. Til this day, I've never had my own clansman. I've always had to work alone. Will you be my very first?" He asks with a smile.

"Of course I will! Silly, I would do anything for you!" She cries out, leaning into him and gripping his shirt. "After all this time don't you know that by now?!"

Yashiro smiles, petting the top of her head gently like the cat she is. I hate to admit it, but the sight is kind of cute. Yashiro's eyes then grow serious. He gazes out the window with a strong-willed expression.

"I'm not going to let you hurt these people." He whispers to himself, beginning to faintly glow silver.

I watch with wide and curious eyes as Neko begins to use her power and as the Alien begins to talk. The unnatural air now feels somewhat calm and pure. His voice is serene, making me even feel at ease although his words aren't directed towards me. I grit my teeth. I don't want to feel at ease right now. Is Neko making everyone on this island hear his voice? After a moment longer, the silver glow around him vanishes and Neko falls into him, completely drained.

"Neko!" Yashiro says in worry.

"Shiro… did I do okay?" She asks softly. That drained every bit of her energy.

"Yes, thank you." He smiles, holding onto her as she goes limp in his arms.

"This is the Silver King…" Awashima says to herself, looking at him with an awed expression.

"King…" Sunglasses whispers.

"Alien…" I mutter.

"Were you able to get everyone out safely, Anna?" Yashiro looks over at the Doll girl who is sitting in a chair. She nods. She was helping too? Anna gets up so he can put the unconscious Neko in the chair. He gently brushes some hair out of her face. He turns to look at us.

"Thank you so much, both of you." He smiles at Sunglasses and Awashima. "Watch over her. If you will?"

"Of course we will." Sunglasses nods as Anna goes to his side. Yashiro walks over to the open window, his umbrella in his hands.

"And Munakata and Suoh! Please…" Awashima pleads. Her words make me look sharply at Yashiro.

"Sorry. I can't promise anything." He says.

"Alien…!" I whisper. My temper flares dangerously and I glare intensely at his back. I briefly lose myself in my anger. My blood is boiling as I rapidly shoot onto my feet, ignoring my aching body. I draw my sword and point it not even an inch away from the back of his head. Wind whips around me at my enhanced movements. I almost seemed to teleport behind him.

"Akira! Put your sword away!" Awashima orders, her voice is stern and looming. I ignore her completely. Right now, I feel like it is just me and him in the room. Yashiro looks over his shoulder at me, not even startled. Instead he's smiling.

"Well you better promise you'll try your best!" I yell, angry tears filling my eyes. "This is all your fault, so fix it!" My lower lip begins trembling much to my dismay. Yashiro turns to me fully.

"You're the second person who has told me that today." He smiles softly, meeting my eyes. "I promise I'll do the best I can."

I swallow a lump in my throat and nod, watching as he leaps onto the windowsill. He opens his umbrella, his face peaceful as he looks at us all. He says something in a different language before jumping out the window, disappearing in the blinding sunlight. I shakily put my sword back in its sheath and stare at my feet. I feel eyes glaring at the back of my head. Swallowing once again, I slowly turn to see Awashima with her arms crossed, a disapproved look on her face.

"Drawing your sword without being ordered to," Her voice makes me wince. _I forgot about the sword drawing rules…_ "Pointing your sword at a person who is not an enemy, a person that is a King," My hand sheepishly rubs the back of my neck. "Ignoring my orders. Your actions were negligent and imprudent." She scolds.

"...It wasn't a problem when I pointed my sword at him on the rooftop." I mutter, trying to ignore her scariness and remind her when I tried to save her.

"That was an entirely different situation. You can expect a more than suitable punishment when this is over." Her eyes harden, making me completely terrified for my future. What kind of punishments do these Pirates even have? Walking the plank enters my mind and I pale. "Though I do appreciate your failed attempt to save me." She adds on.

"Remind me not to get you angry, Seri." Sunglasses smiles in amusement, moving to pick up Neko. Awashima closes her eyes tiredly in response, though her lips twitch upwards slightly.

"Let's go." She says, shooting me a glare. I hold up my hands in mock surrender.

I drag my heavy feet after her, completely drained. I frown at her back the whole way, feeling a sudden urge to go back to calling her Barbie. So what if I threatened that Alien King with my sword? I don't understand what the big deal is… _okay I do._ My actions were completely reckless. But I don't regret them. He better keep his promise.

* * *

My eyes are glued onto Reisi's Sword of Damocles, his standing out the most to me out of the four hovering over the island. My mouth is dry and my legs are numb. I lean back on my hands from my spot on the ground, my hair fluttering in my face from the breeze. I took it out of its ponytail to warm up my cold ears. Faintly, I can hear Awashima and Fushimi talking from behind me. I am only sitting further ahead from them.

When me and Awashima made it back to the other Pirates, I fell down right here. My tired and sore legs seemed to lose all energy. She only spared me a short glance before continuing forward. I feel like we are back on day one when we first met but I don't care. My fellow Pirates were concerned about me, asking if I needed help or if I wanted to rest inside one of the trucks. Dōmyōji was probably the most frantic one. Their concern filled me with warmth. I assured them I would be fine and this is just the aftermath of using too much powers. "I had it way worse before," is what I said with a smile. And it was a lie.

I've always drawn the line right here. When my legs feel as weak as they do now I cut off on using my enhanced speed completely. I am scared to push myself further in fear that I might not be able to move at all. I've always been able to recover within a few days, but how long would it take to recover from something like that? I don't want to find out.

"Four Kings have not come together since perhaps the Kagutsu Crater Incident." I hear Awashima say.

"Do you think a disaster that massive could happen again?" Fushimi asks.

"The Captain will do whatever it takes to prevent that." She replies.

"I doubt he'd sacrifice himself." Fushimi states flatly. I bite down on my tongue, my muscles tensing as I prevent myself from snapping. My eyes squeeze shut. It's quiet for a moment before Awashima speaks again.

"Let me remind you that the man you're referring to is a compassionate individual. He gave you an important position with us despite your past with HOMRA. Don't ever forget that."

"I hate people with a big heart. I'm suspicious of compassionate people, especially if they're Kings. All they do is look down on you from above. They don't give a damn about the petty struggles of the people serving beneath them. We're just underlings to them. They'll never see us as their equals. If that's what it means to be a King, then that's just sad and pathetic." He replies. Slowly, the taste of blood fills my mouth. Bitter and metallic.

"You may be right." Awashima agrees, her voice a hint softer. "Maybe that's why they're only attracted to other Kings."

My clenched fists are shaking as I push myself to stand up. Is that truly what they think? That Kings don't care? If that were true, I seriously doubt the Red King would even be here right now to avenge the death of someone who was serving beneath him. _If Reisi didn't care…_

"You're wrong." I whisper.

The ground vibrates beneath me and the air tremors. Multiple shockwaves almost make me fall over. I'm actually surprised I managed to stay upright. My eyes snap open to see a large and fiery explosion consuming most of the island. A sharp gasp escapes my lips as I see a red pillar of light shooting skywards. I can't look at it for long since it's so bright. I shield my eyes until it starts to fade. When I look back at the island, I can only see the Red Sword of Damocles in the sky. _Where's Reisi's?_

Red electricity starts crackling around the red Sword of Damoclea. If I listen hard enough, I swear I can hear creaking noises, like those of an old ship crumbling away before it sinks completely. Before it falls.

 _It's going to fall._

Paralysis takes over my body as the Red Aura around the sword disappears, making it appear dead. My body starts trembling when the sword starts to fall. It is slow at first, then it becomes unbelievably fast as it gains momentum. Blood starts draining from my face and my eyes quiver. I feel something tugging gratingly in the back of my mind, like a locked door trying to force its way open. My hand goes to my temple as I wince.

The falling sword causes a sudden gust of wind, kicking up snow and dust. As a result, the bridge is covered in a thick fog along with the island. My chest tightens uncomfortably. It's quiet. Like a T.V. that lost its signal static fills my head and ears. I look over my shoulder, seeing everyone staring in horror at the island. A lump forms in my throat as I gaze forward again. Reisi's face flashes in my mind. Our current orders are to stay put here. I guess I'm just not one for following orders today.

I sizzle out of sight unnoticed. My painfully numb legs push forward as I run down the bridge. It feels like a gusty wind is fueling them with the energy to move. My clouded breaths come out in deep huffs. I hear a faint scream. It is full of grief and sorrow. The sound fills me with more dread and worry.

I stumble more than a few times. When I reach the entrance to the school I slow into a uneven walk. I have to focus intently on each step I take to prevent myself from falling over. My vision keeps blurring much like a decrepit camera. Gradually, my walk becomes slower as I near the end of the bridge.

The fog becomes even thicker. I come to a complete stop in front of what was left of the school's entrance. Just barely, I can see where a massive hole has been blown in the main entry building. The dark burn marks stand out against the light fog. Making my hand visible, I reach my jittery arm forward, my fingers grazing along the marks. When I pull back there is a thin layer of soot covering my fingertips. I rub my fingertips together, watching as the soot starts to fade and diminish. My eyes move forward.

I need to find Reisi. There is a troubling feeling brewing deep down inside of me. Having no clue if the Red, Silver, or Colorless Kings are still here, I make myself fully invisible again. I take baby like steps forward. Finding Reisi is the only thing fueling me now. My chest is hurting with my deep worry for him.

Stepping onto campus, I cautiously and carefully look around. It's almost impossible to see anything. I hold my wrapped hand close to my body, taking even smaller steps. My heart almost leaps out of my chest when I hear a noise. Gulping, I make my way towards where I believe the noise came from. My hand is now hovering over my saber.

Soon, I am able to make out the shadowy outline of a tree. As I get closer, I am able to make out another shadow against it. A person. My fingers curl around the hilt of my sword and I raise my wrapped hand forward. I wave it gently, guiding the foggy air steadily to the side. My wrapped hand then joins my other one on my sword as I take another step forward, eyes narrowed. The clearing fog makes the shadow more visible, and I take a sharp intake of breath. I let go of my sword and run forward.

"Reisi?!" I cry out, making myself visible as I reach his side. Relief rushes into me but it is quickly replaced with extreme concern. His hand is pressed against his abdomen and he is leaning forward against the tree in what appears to be exhaustion. He turns his head, looking down at me in surprise. His eyes are full of… pain. My King is hurting.

"Akira?" He speaks in mild surprise at me being on the island. I feel like I haven't heard his voice in forever and hearing it now makes me want to hold onto him tightly and never let him go. Instead, I nod and smile gingerly.

"What are you doing here?" He asks softly.

"Helping you." I answer. "I told you I would stand by you. Remember?" My voice cracks slightly. His face softens and his lips curve upwards into a small smile.

"I remember. You told me not to forget." He forces a chuckle. I notice he puts more pressure on his wound.

Carefully, I move his hand from the bloody spot on his coat, gasping when drops of blood splat onto the floor. Has he been bleeding like that this whole time? I swallow. He's lost a lot of blood. His whole hand is covered in it. Fear for him fills me. I move my hands quickly, undoing some of my coat. I tear off a large portion of my white shirt, bending down to wrap it around his waist. I try to hide my wince as my legs protest.

"We need to get back to the others. You're bleeding really badly." My voice is shaky as I tie the torn shirt tightly. I straighten up, holding his arm when he pushes himself off the tree. My face morphs into extreme concern as he stumbles slightly. "Hold on."

I step behind him, placing my hands on his back. Inhaling, I focus on the air. _I never tried this before so I'm not sure if it'll work, but I need to try whatever I can to help him._ I turn my focus to the road ahead of us and drop the air's resistance. It's almost like I'm using my super speed technique on him. "Just walk slow." I whisper softly, ignoring my strained legs further as we walk. "Do you feel anything?"

"Your pleasing hands on my lower back."

"Dummy." My face flushes red. Even when he's in pain he goes out of his way to tease me. I rest my forehead between his shoulder blades, staring at his feet. "Anything else?"

"I feel lighter." He replies.

I nod, sighing in relief. It's working. Now he doesn't have to use as much energy to move. I focus on my feet as we make our way further down the bridge and closer to the rest of the Pirate Crew. As we near, I make myself invisible. I don't want Awashima knowing I disobeyed again.

"Thank you." Reisi speaks after a while. My eyes shut and I nod.

"Yeah." I say softly, gripping the back of his coat tightly and inhaling his scent. Shortly, cheers erupt when he is now in Scepter 4's sight. All I can think about is how glad I am that I found him.

* * *

Later that night, after Reisi gets his stab wound tended too, we end back in his room. I am sitting on the edge of the window bed. My elbows are digging into my thighs as I lean forward with my face buried in my hands.

I am beyond sore and I know I will be feeling it even more big time in the morning. My body is aching for me to sleep but my mind is wide awake. Many thoughts and pictures are running through it. Why is it always your brain keeping you up? I move my fingers, peaking at the lump on the king-sized bed.

Reisi is laying there with his arm draped over his eyes. He's shirtless and there are thick wrappings around his abdomen. I'm not sure if he's awake or sleeping. He has been quiet for a long time. I stare deeply at the white wrappings that stand out in the dark room. My eyebrows knit together. He's hurting emotionally too.

From the point Reisi reunited with the rest of Scepter 4 to now, I've learned he had to slay the Red King to prevent another crater incident. I caught a glimpse of his bloody sword when Awashima took it from him before he entered one of the medical trucks. He was forced to kill someone. _He was forced to kill his friend._ From observing him so much it is now clear to me that the two Kings were friends at some point. They had to be. My hands move from my face to my hair.

I can't get the image of his dripping blood out of my mind, or the image of him being stabbed so brutally. My eyes shut as I shiver. I'm so grateful he's okay, more than that. _If things were any worse…_ I shake my head, not wanting to imagine if Reisi didn't make it.

He appeared stoic around the others but in here he lowers his guard whether he realizes it or not. It's either that or I'm slowly getting better at reading him. A salty liquid drop lands on my thigh and my fingers move to curl tightly in my skirt. The appendages that make up my fingers are trembling.

I strain my ears, detecting Reisi's even breathing. I start to lean forward but my movements falter. Swallowing, I study and stare at Reisi's motionless form. My jaw locks as my sore legs ache badly when I force myself to stand up. I take quiet and painful steps towards his bedside. Every small step I take is full of uncertainty.

I come to a stop at the edge of his bed. My hands barely graze against his bed sheets then he suddenly moves his arm. I pull my hands back quickly when he reaches to turn on his side lamp. My head lowers, my hair casting a shadow over my face. Light spreads through the room and I feel his eyes on me.

"I didn't think you were awake…" I whisper, refusing to look up. My eyes sting. He probably has a lot of things on his mind like me, and his wound is probably bothering him too. I shouldn't be surprised he's still awake.

"Sleep is proving difficult." He sighs lowly. I hum softly in agreement. That's all I can manage.

Salty water seeps through my closed lips, spreading across my tongue. I hear the stirring sound of bedsheets. My head rises, my watery eyes widening. Reisi scooted over further into his bed. He's holding the remainder of his comforter up, an obvious invitation. I waste no time to crawl onto his bed and under the cozy sheet. Instantly, I nuzzle up next to him. He wraps me in his arms and blanket.

I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of being close to him and the sound of his heartbeat. We are both silent. The silence is comfortable. It's like a vast and still ocean where nothing is there to make the water ripple. Just us.

Whenever I'm close to him I feel safe. I want to make him feel safe too. I'm not going to let him deal with all this alone. I'll do whatever it takes to make him happy and well again. Already, ideas are running through my mind. I unconsciously smile to myself.

 _Perhaps if I had my eyes open I would of seen him smiling as well._

* * *

 ** _Edited: 3/14/18_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**kanyeet:**_ _ **:D Reisi/Akira moments are my favorite too! Glad you loved it!**_

 _ **hisuiryuu : Akira is very lucky indeed. :) Awashima sure is something huh? LOL.**_

•○●○•

 _ **Thank you everyone for favoriting, following, and leaving reviews!**_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter! There is quite a bit of fluff in it, ha!**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 21** •

* * *

Howling wind wakes me from my slumber. My eyelids crack open and Reisi's sleeping face is the first thing that greets them. Me being me, can't stop a blush from spreading across my cheeks. I openly study him.

His facial features are so relaxed and peaceful. I smile, biting my lip to keep in a laugh. He has a small case of bedhead. Seeing him like this is definitely new. Rather delicately, I brush some of his soft hair out of his face.

I slowly sit up when I hear more vicious wind gusts, careful not to wake my sleeping King. His arm that was folded over my waist falls into my lap. Placing my hands over his arm, I turn my head towards the window. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the silvery outdoors. When they do adjust, they widen in awe.

"How pretty." I gush inaudibly.

Giant snowflakes are plunging down from the white sky, covering everything in a massive snow blanket. It is so bright, like luminous diamonds. The snow is starting to stick to the window, embracing it and making the outside almost unobservable. I don't remember ever seeing this much snow, and it doesn't look like it's close to letting up. I'm mesmerized by it. Even though the snow storm woke me up, I have never slept as good as I did last night.

 _I slept in Reisi's bed._

I can feel the heat growing in my cheeks again. A tender feeling washes over me as I look back down at him, making my heart flutter. I catch a glimpse of the digital clock on his side table. It's past noon. We've slept through half the day. Never has he slept this late, and I've never been up before him. He's totally drained. I frown.

My eyes dilate when his eyelids twitch. I feel like I'm witnessing something extraordinary. I can't help but to lean closer. His eyelashes slowly lift up, no longer resting against his cheeks. When his violet eyes open fully, I watch as they focus on my own. We stare at each other silently for a short moment. I break the silence.

"Good morning." I beam, laying back down and cuddling into his side. He looks surprised for a moment before a smile appears on his face.

"Well this is a surprise, you being up before me." He replies, pulling me closer to him by my waist. "Good morning."

"I enjoyed watching your ' _enthralling'_ face as you slept." A smirk forms on my lips as I use his earlier and similar words against him. Now it's my turn to tease him. I incline my head, so our faces are even.

"And I enjoyed sharing a bed with you." He smirks right back, making mine fade. I roll over, so my back is against his chest.

"I… enjoyed it too." I admit, coughing into my fist while my face turns as red as a rose. My words were one hundred percent honest and true. He rests his cheek on the top of my head, looking out the window and at the falling snow. "T-thank you."

"For?" He pries.

"I think you know what I'm talking about." I bring my hands over my burning face.

"I don't think I do." His hand captures both of my wrists. He pulls them away from my face, making me turn to look at his amused one.

"Reisi," I drag out with a pout.

"Akira," He murmurs, dragging out my name like I did his while burying his face in the crook of my neck. I can feel him smiling against me. I huff and stare at the ceiling.

"...For letting me sleep with you." I mutter.

"It was my pleasure."

He chuckles, his lips brushing against my neck. My breath hitches. He notices of course and presses his lips against my skin fully. My heart begins hammering away in my chest. I can hear every thud it makes in my ear. It's so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if he can hear it too. His movements are delicate and light. My already weakened legs feel even weaker. I am so glad I am laying down, because if I wasn't, my legs surely would give out. That would be embarrassing.

 _Reisi Munakata, why is it you and only you who has this effect on me?_

"Reisi," I manage to say through my quickened breathing. He hums lowly, continuing his current task to my… _extreme liking._ "When you're feeling up to it, can I take you somewhere?"

He pulls back to look at me. I press my two index fingers together, growing peculiarly shy under his gaze. _I've never wanted to take someone anywhere before…_ I look off to the side, my lips pursing.

"Certainly." He replies. I'm stunned for a moment before I shoot upwards, leaning over him.

"Really?!" I gape after whispering an "ow" at my soreness. I'm just now noticing he doesn't have his glasses on. I lean back, giving him room as he moves to sit up.

"Of course. Did you expect me to say no?" He smiles.

"Well… I didn't know what to expect." I say, bringing my finger to my chin as he chuckles.

Now that I think about it, I can't really picture Reisi going out anywhere. I try to imagine him walking casually down the city streets in jeans. In his free time, he's always solving puzzles or sipping tea. I'm suddenly very excited to take him out to the city. I feel the mattress raise up slightly as he stands. I instantly fall forward onto my stomach, reaching my hand forward and gripping his sweatpants before he gets out of reach.

"Where are you going?" I ask, half of my face buried in the blankets as I look up at him. I force myself to ignore how low his pants are on his hips. I'm sure if he had his glasses on they would be gleaming along with his smirk.

"Bathroom. I'll get back in bed with you as soon as I'm done, since you seem so keen on keeping me there." He answers. I bury my face fully in the bedsheets to growl at his teasing before looking back up.

"You don't need help or anything?" My eyes move to his wrappings where I know his wound is. It has to be very uncomfortable for him to be moving around with that. Not to mention all that blood loss. His hand grabs a hold mine, moving them so our fingers are intertwined.

"I'll be fine." He smiles as he assures me. I nod, watching as he slowly let's go of my hand and disappears behind the bathroom door. I rebury my face in the soft sheets.

He seems to be doing well. Better than I expected, but I'm still worried. I turn my head towards the bathroom door. Has he accepted what has happened and is moving forward? Moving forward is tough though, especially when the memories of the past still dwell. And those memories are fresh.

I let out a sigh, sitting up and scooting to the edge of his bed. My bare feet touch the cold ground. I straighten my legs and lean forward, stretching my aching muscles. My eyes shut as my fingers extend past my toes.

The crumbling Red Sword of Damocles flashes through my mind, making me sit up. I stare deeply at the door leading to his office. I didn't know anything about Kings or Sword of Damocles until I met Reisi, so how come that sword looked so familiar? I've seen it before… _but where?_ A dream maybe? I frown at my thoughts, then my stomach lets out a loud growl right when Reisi steps out the bathroom. He briefly closes his eyes, chuckling at the sound my body produced.

"I'm hungry." I announce as I crawl further into his bed. He sits down where I once was and pulls out his phone.

"I'll have Ms. Awashima bring us a meal." He says, dialing her number.

"Awashima?!" I squeak. He looks over his shoulder at me, his eyes curious to why my voice was full of horror. Shaking my head, I wave my hand with a demure smile. "Uh— I-I mean, that sounds good."

I listen to his voice as he talks to Awashima over the phone. My hands are in my lap and my face is nervous as I stare down at them. I listen intently, trying to see if I can hear anything she's saying. Faintly, I hear the word "reports," which causes me to pale. Reisi hangs up and moves so he's laying back down, though his back is propped up by pillows.

"I'm curious," He starts, looking over at me. "The way you said Ms. Awashima's name leads me to believe something happened between you two. I thought you two were growing close."

"It's… complicated." I say pathetically and drop my head.

Fifteen or so minutes later, Awashima knocks on the door. As Reisi gives her permission to enter, I promptly hide under the covers and scoot into Reisi's side. Right now, he's my shield. I curl into a ball as I hear Awashima begin to speak.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" Awashima asks. I hear something rolling against the floor. A rolling food cart, perhaps? The smell of delicious food seeps under the covers, filling my nose. My mouth waters at the heavenly smell.

"Better." Reisi replies. "Though it seems I still have little ways to go until I am fully recovered."

"Yes. The doctor informed me that it would take weeks for the wound to fully heal. It could heal sooner as long as you get the proper nutrients and get the necessary amount of rest." She says.

If I had dog ears, I'm sure they would be perking up at this information. Cautiously, I slowly peek out from under the covers to look at her. Her eyes lock onto mine right when I do, causing me to go back into hiding. They exchange a few more words, then I hear the sound of papers. _Not good_. Silently, I crawl away from Reisi and to the other side of the bed, slowly making my way onto the floor.

"Your replacement glasses came in as well." Awashima informs, most likely handing him the new pair of spectacles.

My knees come in contact with the floor. I look up to see Reisi putting on his new glasses, his eyes now scanning through the papers. I watch attentively as he eventually makes it to the last page. Once he finishes reading, him and Awashima both look to me. Reisi's face is unreadable. I duck down and crawl under the bed, glaring at Awashima's feet. So, she really did put down my insubordination. _Darn her!_

"I see. Thank you, Ms. Awashima. I will handle the situation right now, so you don't have to worry about it." Reisi says, his voice void of any humor. My insides ice over.

"Yes. Thank you, Captain."

By the way her legs move, I can tell she is bowing in thanks. Does she want me punished that badly? I watch as she turns and takes her leave. The bed shifts above me, making me gulp. My fingers curl into my hair. Is he angry? _Oh man._ What's going to happen to me? Is this the end? _The plank is upon me_.

"Akira, please come here." Reisi says. I shakily crawl out from under the bed and get back on top of it. Reisi's new glasses are gleaming brighter than ever, and lips pressed in a straight line. That's not a good sign. He gestures for me to come closer and I comply. When I'm by his side, he holds the papers out to me. "Read the last paragraph out loud."

"Sure," I murmur quietly, taking the papers from him and positioning them in front of my face. "Akira Yukimura…" I begin, glancing at Reisi. "Threatened the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, by drawing her sword without permission and did not state an emergency draw. The tip of her sword was almost in contact with his head. She refused to back down when ordered to, left her post on the bridge…" I trail off, reading the rest of her words silently.

So, she noticed I left? Not only that, she has literally written down all of my wrongdoings in fine detail. Unintentionally, I snort. I involuntarily lock eyes with Reisi and I pale once again.

"W-wait! No, it's not funny!" I think I detect his lips twitching upwards, but I'm pretty sure it's my imagination. "It's just how she worded it." My hand goes over my mouth to suppress more laughter as Reisi takes the papers from me, setting them on his side table.

"Unfortunately, this cannot go unpunished. This is a very serious matter." He sits up, moving towards me.

"I'm sorry!" I bite the inside of my cheek, trying desperately to keep the many more laughs that are threatening to escape me at bay.

Why am I laughing when I'm in huge trouble? I'm more than nervous, and I'm laughing? _Something is terribly wrong with me_. I squeak when Reisi's hands grab both of mine. He pushes me backwards on the bed and move so he's hovering over me. His legs are on either side of me, and he pins my hands down above my head. _I'm trapped._

"I have the perfect punishment in mind, since you think the situation is so funny." He's full out smiling now. My mind goes into overdrive, realization dawning on me.

"Wait! I know what you're going to do!" I yelp as he is now using only one hand to pin mine down. "No! Reisi don't do it!" I want to kick and struggle so bad, but I definitely don't want to hurt him. "You're supposed to be resting!"

"Is it safe to confirm that you are ticklish?" He whispers in my ear. "I wonder where?"

"Yes, it's very safe to confirm!" I yell. He moves his hand so it's hovering over my stomach. "I will scream at the top of my lungs!" I threaten.

"Go ahead." He smirks. So, I do.

I open my mouth and scream as loud as I can, probably hitting notes very few can reach. However, my scream is almost instantly replaced by my intense laughter. I start laughing before he even starts tickling. His fingers are grazing against my stomach, tickling me through my sweater. My laugh is echoing around the room and my eyes are shut. My sides begin hurting and tears start forming in the corner of my eyes. Then after what feels like forever, he stops.

I hear his light chuckle from above me, along with feeling his gaze as I continue to laugh even though he's no longer tickling me. My remaining laughs are silenced by his lips. They are brushing against mine, slowly and softly. I can't stop myself from smiling against him.

"My crazy Pirate King." I giggle lightly, the ticklish feeling still lingering. I start kissing him back just as slowly. He chuckles, his hand no longer pinning down mine. His now free hand is against the mattress beside my head, holding himself up while his other is resting on my hip. My heart, no, my entire being yearns for him. _I like being beyond insane._ My hands carefully tangle themselves in his hair, pulling him closer.

His tongue glides across the seam of my lips, asking a silent question. I'm confused at first, until I get what he wants. A blush creeps its way onto my cheeks as I part my lips, granting him access. That unidentifiable feeling returns to me, making me feel like I'm walking on air. It's like all our worries, problems, and troubles, just fade away. I let him lead me, since I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing. He is _very_ skilled.

The gentleness of our kiss morphs into something more passionate. Smoothly, he angles his head to the side to deepen the kiss. My grip on him tightens. _D-did I just moan? I did._ His own grip tightens on my hip, his thumb rubbing small circles and making me shudder. Eventually, he pulls away.

I'm breathless as I gaze into his eyes. Like a volcano, my heart erupts with warmth at the way he is looking at me. My hands drop to his shoulders before they descend down his muscular arms and fall back to my sides. My chest is rising and falling as my lungs gather some much-needed oxygen. He smiles down at me.

"Shall we eat?" He pecks my cheek. I nod with an agape mouth and he moves off of me.

I stare at the ceiling. I'm dazed and flabbergasted after that episode. _What just happened?_ I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. My hand raises to push my bangs back.

"What's wrong Akira? You seem tongue-tied." Reisi smirks as I inhale deeply.

"I-I was for a second." I sputter. "And… I can't feel my legs."

* * *

"You let me off easy." I state.

Currently, I am sitting on the edge of the bathtub as I apply ointment on my stitched hand. Yes, I gained the courage to do it myself even though I am visibly disgusted. I guess it is looking a little better. It's still red around the edges it's but not too bad. The skin is starting to heal already which is very good. I can't wait to get these stitches out. They look disgusting. How do they take these things out anyway?

"I did." Reisi confirms from his spot on the bed. _I knew it._ I glance over at him from through the doorway. He looks nice and cozy, tucked under the blankets and reading a book. Awashima came to get our dirty dishes earlier. I of course hid from her once again.

I hum to myself before re-wrapping my hand. Once I finish, I flex my fingers experimentally then take sore steps back towards the bed, plopping down next to him. My eyes gaze at him.

"Why?" I ask, watching as he folds the corner of the page he was on.

"You were the one to save me yesterday." He looks down at me, making my eyes widen a notch. "In truth, I don't think I would have been able to make it back if it wasn't for you. There should be no penalty against you for that. But, I'm curious to what the Silver King did to cause you to almost puncture a hole in his head. I don't think you would do that for no reason."

I almost giggle at how he quoted Awashima's words from the report, "puncture a hole." My nose scrunches up in thought. Did Awashima not mention that part in her reports? No way she is _that_ mad at me. Or maybe she is. _Yeah, she probably is_. I bring my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them and directing my eyes towards the window. The sun is starting to set already, and the falling snow is finally slowing down.

"You think right." I affirm. "I don't like that Biological Spectrum Alien Nerd." Reisi raises an eyebrow at the nickname. "I did that to make him promise me something."

"What was the promise?" He asks, genuinely curious. I peek over at him, brushing my hair over my shoulder. I straighten out one of my legs then lock eyes with him.

"It was originally Awashima's request, so I won't take all the credit." I swallow. "The promise was for him to try his best… to save you and Mikoto." My voice gradually grows softer as shock registers on his face. I sit up on my knees, leaning towards him to engulf him in an embrace. "Mikoto was your friend." I whisper, burying my face in his shoulder. "I know these words probably don't do much… but I'm sorry."

He's quiet, and that's when I start to think maybe I shouldn't have told him what the promise was. He seemed normal today, and I feel like I just screwed everything up. Maybe I should've just made something up. But Reisi is the one person I cannot lie to. A couple seconds later, I'm about to pull away until he wraps his arms around me. I feel him take in a deep breath.

"How are you so easily able to take my breath away?" He whispers. I smile softly and close my eyes with a small shrug.

"Life's a mystery."

* * *

 ** _For the holidays, the next chapter will be festive. :D_**

* * *

 ** _Edited: 10/5/18_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**hisuiryuu: Very glad you liked it! :)**_

 _ **kanyeet : Ha! It sure isn't fun! I can't stand being tickled!**_

 _ **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope each and every one of you have a great holiday!**_

 _ **I spent most of my day writing because I really wanted to get this chapter up no later than Christmas day! I apologize for any errors, I'll fix any there may be asap. :)**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 **Chapter 22**

* * *

Tomorrow's Christmas. _Christmas._ I smile to myself. I love Christmas. Everybody seems to be so much more lively and happy. Seeing Christmas lights and trees everywhere, people Christmas caroling, the sound of bells, it all fills me with content.

Reisi is still recovering. He's able to move around a lot more easily, but he can't get into any real physical activity yet. We've both been kind of lazy for a while now, and there isn't much work to be done. It's been a week since the Island incident. I'm fully recovered, but I've been kind of sticking by Reisi like glue. He hasn't said anything so I assume he doesn't mind. _Nah, I know he doesn't mind._

I am currently sitting in front of Reisi at the very end of his bed, right by his feet. My legs were crossed and a tablet was resting in my lap. My hands brush against the soft fabric of my pants. Well, I am actually wearing a pair of Reisi's sweatpants. They are baggy on me but that only makes them more comfortable. My finger slides across the screen as my eyes scan over the Christmas events being held in the city today. My eyes land on a picture with a small article underneath. I gasp and my eyes widen. Reisi raises an eyebrow, looking past his laptop screen and at me.

"Reisi, look!" I speedily raise the tablet up and hold it in front of his face. He adjusts his glasses as he reads.

"Shizume Aquarium?" He murmurs, eyes moving from the picture to the article underneath. His lips lift upwards into an amused smile.

"Santa is going to be there all day today!" I grin, putting the tablet down and leaning forward. "Can we go? If you're feeling well enough that is."

"Sure. Some fresh air will do me some good." He says, shutting down his laptop.

"Yes!" I hop off the bed and run into his closet. "After we get a picture with Santa Claus we can go sightseeing." A smile is still on my face as I look at all his hanging clothes.

"I'm getting a picture with Santa too?" Reisi asks. I feel his presence behind me.

"Yes. Who doesn't want a picture with Santa? He's magic, like Rudolph." I smile.

I pull a white jacket off one of the hangers, holding it out in front of me. It looks comfy. His arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me so my back is against his front. I angle my head so I'm looking up at his smiling face.

"You're cute." He states, making heat rise to my cheeks. With a small chuckle, he kisses my forehead and steps around me to pick out clothing for him.

He is able to make me blush so easily, and make me feel so many foreign things. I wonder, do I make him feel the same things? I don't bother to look away as he takes his shirt off. He's facing away from me, giving me the perfect view of his back muscles. There are still wrappings around his midsection. I reach out and press my hand against his bare back, making him pause. His warmth soaks into me.

"You're handsome." I whisper as he looks over his shoulder at me. Our eyes meet, and we are staring deeply into each other. He turns to me and I casually slide my arms into the jacket, my cheeks taking on a deeper scarlet tint.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't hear you." He says.

"You're handsome." I say louder, catching the smirk on his face too late. My eyebrows knit together and I purse my lips into a pout, eyes narrowed. He chuckles. "You heard me the first time!"

"I just wanted to hear you say it again." He smirks, his thumb gliding haltingly over my lower lip. I try hard to keep the pout on my face, but I can already feel a smile forcing its way into existence. His touch is like electricity, making me shudder each and every time.

"Tease." I mutter as his hand moves to my chin.

He gently turns my head and begins leaning closer, aiming a kiss at my cheek. I carefully observe his movements. His eyes are on my own. A sly glint flickers in my eyes as an idea develops in my head. Just before he can press his lips against my cheek, I turn my head and plant a quick kiss on his lips. Swiftly, I duck down and grab my Scepter 4 boots, running out of the closet with giggles erupting from my mouth.

"Well, aren't you slick." Reisi muses as I sit on the edge of his bed.

"You know it." I beam, sliding on my boots.

After zipping the jacket I now wore up, I start swinging my legs back and forth while humming a Christmas tune. _This is so exciting!_ I haven't been in the city in far too long, and being able to go out and explore it today makes my insides prance around in joy. To top that off, Reisi is going to be with me. I'm full out grinning, my pearly white teeth showing. I look to the closet to see Reisi finishing getting dressed.

He has on khaki pants that makes his black tennis shoes stand out, and he has on a black collared jacket over a white t-shirt. _Very handsome indeed._ I watch as he finishes buttoning up his jacket and as he makes his way towards me. I hop off the bed and latch onto his arm.

"Let's go!" I cheer while he shakes his head in amusement.

* * *

"Captain and Akira are going out." Hidaka whispers.

He peeks around the corner to see Reisi and Akira walking out the front door. Awashima was standing by the door, bowing as they leave. He noticed Akira wearing clothes that are too big for her. The Captain's clothes.

"I wonder where they are going." Dōmyōji whispers from his spot beside Hidaka. A grin forms on his lips as him and Hidaka share a look.

"A date." They both say at the same time.

"You both are insane." Akiyama crosses his arms over his chest, looking at the two with a blank expression.

"Oh come on! I know you're curious about them as well." Dōmyōji defends, looking over his shoulder at Akiyama. Dōmyōji's grin grows wider as Akiyama looks towards the front door instead of answering. "Ha! See!"

"We all are a little curious." Benzai speaks up.

"I used to think the Captain and Lieutenant kind of had a thing… but…" Enomoto swallows as everyone looks at him. He ducks his head, growing shy.

"Clearly he has taken an immense interest in Akira." Kamo speculates.

"Obviously. They share a room." Daiki waves his arm in the air.

"I wonder if they kissed yet." Dōmyōji brings his hand to his chin in thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Gotō admits.

"Let's spy on them!" Dōmyōji exclaims, beginning to creep towards the door.

"The Captain would spot us easily." Hidaka shakes his head in disapproval at Dōmyōji's actions.

"How about a drone? Hey, Fushimi! Do you have a drone?" Dōmyōji calls out to Fushimi who was walking past them.

"Leave me alone." Fushimi clicks his tongue in annoyance, turning down a different hallway.

"A drone is too obvious." Daiki points out.

"That fact that you actually considered using a drone is disappointing." Akiyama says and leans against the wall. Benzai nods, making Dōmyōji pout like a child. "How about we just leave them be."

"I have an idea!" Dōmyōji suddenly shouts. "When they get back…"

He begins to quietly whisper his idea to everyone. They all listen intently, nodding at what he's proposing. When he's finished, everyone exchanges glances.

"Okay, but you're holding it up." Hidaka dismisses.

* * *

My hands clasp together behind my back as I sniff the crisp city air. There is a bounce in my step as I stroll by Reisi. I smile lightly at all the cars and buses driving by, at all the people out enjoying themselves. Well, most of them seem to be enjoying themselves, others seem to be in a huge state of panic as they try to finish their last minute Christmas shopping. I look up, squinting as the sun reflects off the shining monochrome buildings. _Just how I left it._

One thing I love about the city is that it never changes. The streets are always full and there are always people. It's always a little quieter at night. The city is an never ending cycle of recurring events it seems. I look up at Reisi. He has a peaceful look on his face as his eyes roam around.

"I know we aren't doing much at the moment, but this is fun!" I smile, hugging his arm to my chest.

"I agree." Reisi smiles down at me. "I don't think I've ever seen such an ecstatic look on your face."

"It's been awhile since I've been out here." I start. Last time I've actually been able to walk around the city was the day the thug broke my ribs. "Shizume City is all I've known. The familiarity is kind of comforting."

"The city is your home, it's only natural you would feel that way. Sometimes I forget you were a criminal." Reisi adjust his glasses. "It doesn't seem all that long ago when I took you into custody."

"Ha." I snort. "How long ago was that? A couple months?"

"That seems about right." He answers. _Time flies._

"This sounds crazy, but I'm glad that thug beat the living crap out of me." I admit. Reisi looks down at me, visibly baffled. I laugh.

"He almost killed you." He informed as if I didn't know.

"True I almost died, however…" My lips curve upwards, and my eyes move to an expensive looking designers shop. I stare at one of the beautifully dressed mannequins. "I did meet you that night." I look back over at him, my eyes locking onto his. Instantly, I remember seeing his eyes right before I passed out in his arms. "I've always thought your eyes were pretty…" I blush with a sheepish smile.

"I've always thought you were pretty." Reisi reveals, making my cheeks even more rosey. I only now notice we stopped walking. "Since the first moment Ms. Awashima showed me a photo of you."

"What photo?" I manage to ask through my flustered state. He pulls out his phone, his finger tapping a couple times before a criminal record shows up. I try not to laugh at the long list of thefts. My eyes focus on the picture of me. "Wow… I'm so off guard." I remark, making him chuckle.

"This is actually the only photo of you on record, due to your stealthy nature." He informs. "We were using this photo to try to deduce your Strain identity, sad to say it didn't work."

"Wait, so even with a picture of me you still couldn't uncover my identity?" I blink. That's interesting. "What about even with you knowing my name?"

"Your name even isn't in the system," His fingers move to the bridge of his glasses as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"So what does that mean? I don't exist?" I gape, pinching the top of my hand to see if I feel any pain. His hand grabs mine.

"You exist." He says in slight amusement. "It is Scepter 4's duty to manage a registry and the whereabouts of Strains and Clansmen without a King or Clan. You just managed to stay hidden from us, and the Gold Clan as well. It is their job to observe Strains over a set period of time to determine which actions are necessary to take against them, and classify their rank."

"Wow. I really am amazing." I grin in pride. I'm glad I've spent most of my days invisible. I definitely wouldn't of liked being stalked by the Gold Clan. "What rank would I be?" A smirk forms on Reisi's face as he looks at my grinning one.

"Rank 0."

"Okay, I know I only just now found out about this stuff, but Rank 0 sounds like the lowest ranking there is." I frown and he chuckles, signalling he was joking.

"Truthfully, I would classify you as a High-risk Strain. Your Strain abilities are no joke. Those two Red Clansmen you defeated on the island is proof of that."

"Ha! You seen that?!" I laugh. "I don't think I ever been as proud of myself as I was in that moment."

"I was impressed myself." He says, intertwining our fingers and leading me towards the clothing shop I was looking at. I look at him with a confused expression as we enter the shop. Bells ring upon our entrance.

"Uh, what are we doing?" I ask.

"I couldn't help but notice the sweater dress on display caught your eyes." He proclaims. My heart swells in my chest when I realize what he plans on doing.

"Reisi, you don't have to—"

"I'm fully aware." He cuts me off with a smile.

"This place looks really expensive though…" I protest softly.

Reisi leads me across the marble floors of the clothing shop, heading straight for the mannequin I was staring at. The mannequin was wearing a light purple sweater dress. The sleeves were long, and it was a little on the short side with the dress stopping a little above mid-thigh. But it wasn't as bad as Awashima's club dress. _No sir, not at all_. The mannequin was also wearing thigh-high white boots with one-inch heels. As for accessories, it has on fuzzy white earmuffs and a white crossbody purse. It was a very pretty outfit, but when I caught sight of the price tag I didn't think it was all that pretty anymore.

"Reisi, thats a lot of money." I tug on his shirt as a worker walks over.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The brunette asks kindly, her chocolate colored eyes shining. She was standing kind of close, giving Reisi some type of look. Reisi ignores my many disapproving gestures and turns fully to the worker.

"Is it possible to get this whole outfit in a different size?" He asks, fingers going to the bridge of his glasses.

The worker blushes. I guess my heart didn't like that at all. _No, I know my heart didn't like it._ It was jumping around, but not in a good way. If I had to describe it, I would say it's jumping around in some sort of warm-up before a fight, like before a boxing match. My lips press together in a stubborn fashion, and I latch onto Reisi's side. I give the worker the evil eye. She takes a skittish step back.

"Uh-! Yes! If you would please wait by the dressing rooms in the back, I would gladly get it for you. Excuse me." She bows and speed walks away.

"My," Reisi starts, looking down at me with a attentive smirk. "I didn't think you were the envious type." My cheeks burn hot. _I didn't think I was either…_

"You're mine. Remember?" I mutter.

"Of course." His glasses gleam. "Don't forget," He wraps his arm around me as we walk. "You're mine as well."

We arrive at the dressing rooms in the back of the shop… which was right by the undergarments. It doesn't take long for a worker to arrive with the clothes, a completely different worker. Inwardly, I laugh. The black haired worker hands me the outfit with a smile. I give her my thanks and retreat into one of the dressing rooms. I stare at the hundreds of dollars in my hands before setting them aside and undressing. Faintly, I can hear Reisi talking to the worker. They were speaking softly. I fold Reisi's clothes right when something comes soaring through the gap between the door and ceiling. Whatever it was smacks into my face. I pull it off with a frown, then when I see what it was, I blush fiercely. For whatever reason, there was a stepping stool in here. I drag that stepping stool towards the door and stand on it so I'm looking over the door and at a very amused Reisi. I hold out the mint colored demi-bra and matching underwear.

"Really?!" I squeak in disbelief.

"I'll be getting that for you too. So you might as well put those on also." He says from his spot in a leather armchair. He leans forward, propping his elbows up on the armrests and bringing his hands in front of his face to hide his smile. The worker's eye were closed as she giggles.

"Do you even know my size?" I blush further. Reisi stands up, walking over to the door and looking up at me.

"Is it not the right size?" He asks. I look at the tag and swallow. _C-cup._

"It's right…" I mumble. He smiles and hands the worker his card to pay for all this. I step off the step stool and eye the lacey material. "Do I take the tags off?"

"Yes." Reisi answers. I start fumbling with the tag, trying to get the annoying thing off. Silently, I climb back up the step stool and hold out the bra.

"...I need help."

Reisi chuckles as he takes the material from me. I watch with warm cheeks as he uses his teeth to undo the tag. When he's done, he hands it back to me then I continue to get dressed. I am able to remove the tags much easier from the other pieces of clothing, thankfully. Once I'm fully dressed, I move to stand in front of the full body mirror. My hands automatically go to my cheeks as they hurt from grinning so widely. _This is the prettiest outfit in the world._ I stuff all of my previous clothing in the large white leather purse, hanging it on my shoulder. I step out of the dressing room, a smile still on my face.

"Oh wow. You are absolutely stunning! The dress matches your eyes." The worker exclaims as she hand Reisi his card. "We are actually having a last minute Christmas sale so everything was half off. I also included an 25 percent off employee discount because you and your girlfriend are just too cute! Merry Christmas!" She smiles, bowing politely before taking her leave.

Well that was extremely nice of her. The hundreds of dollars Reisi was prepared to spend turned into only a mere hundred, possibly a little less than that. I am visibly thrown off by her words though. _Girlfriend?_ Me and Reisi aren't… or… are we? I blush as I can't bring myself to deny it.

"She is right," Reisi steps in front of me, looking over my attire with a satisfied smile. "My 'girlfriend' certainly does look stunning." I glance down at my glossy boots before stepping forward and hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." I say heartily as I bury my face into his chest. I hold onto him tightly so he knows how thankful I am. His arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him.

"You're welcome." He replies, fingers stroking my hair.

"Um… am I your girlfriend?" I ask softly, looking up at him.

"No. Veritably, the words boyfriend and girlfriend are overly bland." He lightly kisses my nose. "You are my Pirate Queen."

My eyes widen as it feels like butterflies are swarming in my stomach. He once again has left me speechless. I smile as he releases me and holds out his arm. I loop my arm through his and we both begin walking towards the exit.

"Pirate Queen, huh?" I smile to myself, moving closer to him as the cold air hits us full force. "I like it."

* * *

"There's Santa!" I openly point at the jolly fat man.

He is sitting in a sleigh surrounded by mountains of presents. Behind the sleigh is a large Christmas tree, decorated in white lights with ocean themed ornaments. On top of a tree rests a Killer Whale with a Santa hat on. Surprisingly, the line to take a picture with Santa was short. Me and Reisi get in line.

"I'm so excited!" I bring my hands in front of my face as I giggle eagerly. Reisi chuckles at my mini outburst. He moves so his mouth is by my ear.

"Do you really think Santa is real?" He whispers so the kids don't hear. I laugh, turning so I can whisper in his ear.

"Who knows. But, if Kings and Auras exist, along with Strains like myself, I'm sure Santa can exist too." I explain.

"You have a point." He says, straightening back up with a smile.

"Aren't you both too old to get a picture with Santa?" The young boy in front of us asks, arms crossed as he awaits our answer.

"Psh. Nobody is too old to get a picture with Santa." I wave my hand in exasperation. The kid shrugs and turns back around like a good boy.

My eyes roam around. This whole place looks to be built almost entirely out of glass. Glass filled with tons of water. Deep water. I catch sight of schools of fish swimming about. They were colorful, almost looking like a moving rainbow. Being surrounded by all this water though was starting to make me feel uptight. Soon enough, it's mine and Reisi's turn to sit with Santa in his sleigh. I notice Reisi trying to stay put. I fix that by dragging him with me. I blatantly laugh as he sits next to Santa. I take a seat on Santa's other side.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Santa laughs. Reisi's face in inexpressive and both lenses of his glasses are gleaming. The Blue King, Reisi Munakata, is sitting with Santa. I start laughing uncontrollably. "Well hello young man, what would you like for Christmas?" Santa asks. Reisi looks at my quivering form and sighs.

"There really isn't anything I want." He answers, bringing his hand to his glasses.

"Come on now young lad, there has to be at least one thing you want!" Santa laughs some more. This is by far the most funniest thing I ever seen.

"Jigsaw puzzles." Reisi says after a moment, making Santa laugh again, and making me laugh harder. Santa then turns to me.

"And how about you young lady? What would you like for Christmas?" Santa asks. When I control my laughter, I answer.

"Garlic crackers." I grin. Santa blinks at me, before laughing loudly. I can't stop myself from laughing again. This dude's laugh is contagious.

"I will do my best to get you both what you wish for!" Santa throws his arms around both me and Reisi, pulling us into his sides as we all face the camera. The photographer gives a thumbs up.

"Alright… say cheese." The photographer says, getting in position to take the picture. I smile widely, momentarily blinded as the flash goes off. Santa hands us both a candy cane.

"Thanks Santa!" I give him a short hug before hopping out of the sleigh and running towards the photographer. The picture processes automatically, and he hands me it. I thank him as Reisi returns to my side. We both study the picture.

Santa had a joyous smile on his face, his eyes squinted from the large smile. All my teeth were showing in my wide grin, and… my eyes were closed. I pout.

"I blinked." I complain, then instantly laugh when my eyes land on Reisi. Santa's arm was draped over his shoulder, and Reisi had the tiniest of smiles on his face. But the bright flash from the camera caused both lenses of his glasses to gleam.

"Oh well." Reisi says, taking the photo from my hands so he can get a closer look. "It's still a good photo."

"I agree. Look how cute you look with Santa." I tease, making him shake his head.

"The things I do for you…" He whispers to himself, smiling as he hands the picture back to me. I carefully put it in my purse along with my candy cane. "How about we look around while we're here? Today is the only day it's free to explore."

"Well…" I glance at the large glass aquariums. "Sure." I smile. "The glass won't break… will it?"

"I highly doubt it. This is among the strongest glass there is." Reisi informs, making me feel a little better. I hold onto Reisi's arm as we venture further into the marine exhibit. "Do you not like marine life?" Reisi asks and I shake my head lightly.

"I wouldn't say I dislike marine life. I'm actually kind of interested by it. It's just some of them are so much bigger than me and deadly. It scares me. Though, I guess it's the same way with people and other land animals." I reply with a small frown. "But I can run away from all that danger, or face it head on, but in the water I can't swim away. I don't know how." I peek up at him. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"No need to apologize." Reisi smiles. "I do understand what you're saying. Perhaps you should learn how to swim soon."

"Yeah, who knows when I'll— what is that?!" I essentially cower into Reisi as a dark and colossal shadow swims over our heads. His arms wrap around me in an attempt to calm me down. He's laughing.

"A giant manta ray." He answers, watching as the winged fish floats gracefully through the water.

"Those things look so tiny in books!" I claim. My heart is pounding loudly in uneasiness. "I feel like I'm walking through a haunted house…"

"Akira, look over there." Reisi points, and I look in the direction he's pointing.

"That's not a jellyfish!" I bellow, crouching down on the floor, completely oblivious to the people amused with my reactions. _That jellyfish is bigger than me!_ "This is freaking insane!" It's one thing to see pictures of things, but seeing them in person was preposterous. My mind is blown. I shakily stand back up.

"Don't look now, but there is a shark to your right." Reisi informs. He was right. I cling onto him tightly, my eye twitching as he laughs.

"You're so getting a kick out of this." I groan.

"I am."

This is how most of our walk through the giant aquarium went. Reisi pointing out giant sea creatures and me getting totally freaked out. I'm holding onto him so tightly that I'm sure his arm is hurting, but he's not saying anything so I guess not. As we continue further into the exhibit, I slowly start to loosen up. No longer am I walking down the middle of the path. Instead, I'm walking right by the glass with a smile. Slowly but surely, I'm falling in love with the ocean.

Everything around us is a deep blue, casting a blue tint even on me. In a way, it kind of reminds me of the Blue Aura. I feel like I'm walking through a whole new world. I'm seeing things I've never seen before, and learning so much. It's quiet, and the sound of water gently swishing is calming. All the creatures I read about that were claimed to be dangerous, are probably now one of the most beautiful and graceful things I've ever seen.

I look at Reisi, only to find he is already looking at me. His face in tranquil and soft, his violet eyes holding an captivating warmth. Once again, that foreign feelings floods into me. My arms let go of his, and my hand moves to grip his own.

"I'm glad you're here." I say softly.

"I'm glad too."

* * *

"They're back!" Hidaka informs in exhaustion. He was getting tired of waiting around.

"About time! The sun set an hour ago." Dōmyōji sighs, tying a mistletoe to his sword. "I wonder what they were doing."

Dōmyōji and everyone were looking out the window, watching Reisi and Akira enter Scepter 4's yard. They were both smiling about something. Akira has a candy cane in her mouth and Reisi has the most peaceful look on his face that anyone has ever seen.

"She has on a new outfit." Daiki points out.

"Aw, how cute! Captain bought her new clothes." Dōmyōji grins.

"Get in position!" Hidaka snaps as Reisi is about to open the door.

"Right!" Dōmyōji squeaks.

Dōmyōji runs towards the front door, raising his sword up high so the mistletoe hovers in front of it. He gives Hidaka who was holding his cellphone which was in camera mode a thumbs up, which he returns. Akiyama was standing off the the side, along with Daiki, Benzai, Kamo, Enomoto, and Gotō. They were all attempting to look casual. Fushimi just happened to be walking down the stairs along with Lieutenant Awashima.

"What are you guys up to?" Awashima asks as she makes it all the way down the steps. Fushimi crosses his arms, looking around in annoyance. When his eyes land on the mistletoe, he gives Dōmyōji a blank look. Before anyone can answer, Reisi and Akira walk in. Dōmyōji was raising the mistletoe too high, so they don't notice it and walk past it. It takes all of Benzai's strength to keep back a face-palm. Hidaka begins making silent gestures to Dōmyōji.

"Wait!" Dōmyōji yells, making Reisi and Akira pause and turn around. Akira tilts her head to the side in confusion, not understanding why he was holding his sword in the air.

"What are you doing?" Akira asks, turning to him fully. He answers by waving his sword around, the mistletoe thrashing around in result. Reisi is the first to notice it.

"I see." He states, openly amused with his clansmen.

Reisi removes the candy cane from Akira's mouth, and presses his lips against hers. Her face turn light pink as she blushes. Despite everyone being around to witness this, she shifts closer to him, moving her lips against his. However, she freezes when Hidaka's camera flashes. Reisi pulls away, and rather than giving her her candy cane back, he puts it in his mouth. Akira watches with a dumbfound expression when Reisi walks towards Hidaka, pulling out his own phone. Akira's mouth drops open as she sess the picture Hidaka took holographically transfer into Reisi's phone. Reisi then proceeds up the stairs.

"I knew you were my Queen!" Dōmyōji whoops, hugging Akira from behind.

Fushimi has a grossed out look on his face, while Lieutenant Awashima has a blush on hers. Everyone else either had looks of surprise or shock.

"Wow." Akiyama blinks, slowly processing what he just saw.

"So it seems they really are a thing." Kamo muses while Enomoto uncovers his eyes.

"Interesting." Gotō says.

"M-my candy cane!" Akira cries out.


	23. Chapter 23

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **So glad you loved it! I thought that was the perfect time for Reisi to finally call her his "Pirate Queen!"**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you! I'm glad I made your Christmas better! :)**_

 _ **kanyeet : So happy I was able to brighten your Christmas! :D**_

 **All of your reviews, follows, and favorites made my Christmas brighter too! I hope everyone is having a great holiday season. :)**

 **Happy New Year to everyone!**

 **Chapter 23**

* * *

"Alright sweetie, all done!" The nurse beams, pulling away from me and placing her hands on her hips. I finally bring myself to look at my now stitch free hand. It undeniably looks a whole lot better. I can see the tiny holes where the stitches were though… There is a thin white scar stretching across my palm. It doesn't bother me at all honestly. I like it. I hold my hand up for Reisi to see.

"Doesn't it look like a lightning bolt?" I ask when he wraps his fingers around my wrist. He moves my hand around so he can view it at different angles.

"It's a straight line." He affirms.

"No look," I point to the center of the scar. "There is a small slant right there."

"I don't see it."

"I know. It's a boring scar." I sigh. "No matter, this shows how tough I am." I hop off the metal table and bow in thanks to the kind nurse. She smiles, bowing back as me and Reisi walk out of the infirmary and into the hallway.

"Not many people are able to break through ballistic glass without the use of an Aura." Reisi muses.

"I knew that was some super-powered glass!" I exclaim. "Hitting it seemed to do more damage to the sword than the actual window. So I did this!" I stretch my arm out in front of me. High pressured air gathers around my outstretched arm. The swirling air around it makes it represent its natural vapory look. I hold my arm out to him, my tongue sticking out in a silly fashion. "Touch it!" I watch as Reisi moves to touch my arm. However, the air barrier prevents him from making contact with my actual arm.

"Now that is very impressive." He blinks, a openly impressed look makes its way on his face.

"See? I'm tough. It's all in the air pressure." I dispel the air when a thought crosses my mind. "Hey… did the cameras not pick up anything in the hallway me and Haruki were in?"

"Unfortunately, they did not. The cameras were malfunctioning for a short amount of time, and when the static cleared, it was too smokey from the fire for them to pick up anything."

"Oh." I whisper, my eyebrows knitting together.

Bit by bit, anxiety starts to brew in the pit of my stomach. I was hoping the cameras would of caught whoever that was in the fog who disrespectfully knocked me and Haruki out. He had to have gotten in somehow. Whoever this guy was managed to stay out of sight from Scepter 4's camera and clansmen posted on guard.

The cameras were malfunctioning before the fire. That fog was there before the fire. So not only did it disrupt the signal for Haruki's phone, but with the camera. My stalker bracelet was barely able to pick up signal as well, but that was after the fact. That weird fog was gone at that time, and it was just the thick smoke from the fire which would naturally disrupt signals. Reisi's voice interrupts my thoughts, keeping me from pondering further. Sadly, I didn't catch what he said, but I notice I stopped walking. He was a couple feet ahead of me, looking at me curiously.

"Is there something the matter?" He asks. I wave my hand in dismissal.

"It's nothing." I say. "What did you say before? My mind was in a different world."

"I was saying that tomorrow you will begin your training." He says. An eager grin emerges from my lips, making me raise my clenched fists in front of me.

"Yes!" I cheer, my eyes sparkling in utmost excitement. "I'm going to be the best Pirate ever."

Reisi smiles. "However, I should warn you the training sessions start early."

"Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

I think I hear something. My throat vibrates as I groan softly, my body naturally turning away from the noise. Feeling something repeatedly prod into my side, I grumble. I raise my hand to swat at whatever the heck it was, but my hand only comes in contact with air. Something captures my wrist before I could let it drop lifelessly back onto the heavenly mattress. The same noise penetrates my ears again, luring me leisurely from the world of my dreams and slowly into reality. My hearing grows more clear.

"Akira…" _Reisi…_ "Time to wake up." I can feel his breath against the back of my hand, and his soft lips brushing against it.

"Okay." I reply in my voice that was laced with sleep.

Reisi lets go of my hand and I bring it back to my pillow, making no movements of getting up. I can already sense myself returning to my deep sleep. The warm covers are pulled off of me, causing cold air to blast relentlessly onto my bare arms. My hand starts moving around, trying to find the covers that were unknowingly out of my reach. He chuckles.

His arm snakes around my waist, pulling me against him. More cold air blasts onto my face as I feel my hair being brushed aside. He murmurs my name in my ear, his hand on my waist gently squeezing it. At a slow pace, my eyelids begin to crack open. It's dark. I blink a couple times to be sure my eyes are actually open. I use my knuckles to rub at my eyes.

"H-huh… the sun isn't even up yet!" I gripe, gazing out the window. It is still as dark as it can be outside.

"I told you training starts early." Reisi utters as I slowly sit up.

"What time is it?" I ask, though I don't really need him to answer. The digital clock on his side table reads 5:30 a.m. I lay back down. "I can't handle this."

"What happened to waking up early being nothing you can't handle?" He reminds me of what I said yesterday. "Laying around won't make you the best Pirate ever."

"Can I just…" I whine incoherently. _Train on my own later?_

"You're not even going to try? That's so unlike you." He starts as I close my eyes. "I guess I'll just have to mark down something I was hoping I wouldn't have to by your name." Now _that_ caught my attention. I crack my eyes open.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, and I can feel his smirk.

"You see, it is my job along with Ms. Awashima's to evaluate how well the new recruits do in their training in order to determine which squad they go in. If you don't show up, I'll have to write the letter "X" by your name. I guess that letter can represent the word… loser." My eyes open fully. "Are you okay with that?"

I sit up once again, my lips pressed together in objection. "No."

"I didn't think so." He chuckles as I rub at my sleepy eyes.

Well, he got me there. I refuse to be a loser. I can't stand losing, especially since it is completely preventable. My hands fall into my lap as I stare blankly ahead at nothing in particular. I yawn loudly and stretch my arms above my head.

"You're going to be there?" I ask tiredly, crawling off his bed and moving towards the closet.

"Yes." He answers as he sits up.

"Mmkay." I say through another yawn, flicking on the light-switch in his closet. After grabbing my uniform, I swing it over my shoulder and start dragging my feet towards the bathroom. I hang my uniform over the door and turn on the light, standing in front of the mirror.

My eyes were droopy, an obvious side effect from my drowsiness. My hair was rather messy too. Stifling another bothersome yawn, I grab my toothbrush and squirt some peppermint toothpaste on it before putting it in my mouth. My eyes are half closed as I brush my teeth. I lazily scratch the top of my head. Reisi's form walks past me from behind. I watch him from the mirror as he stands next to me at the neighboring sink, grabbing his own toothbrush.

When I'm finished I stare at myself in the mirror again, watching as my eyelids slowly start to close. With a small snarl, I turn the faucet on, cold water flowing out of it. I cup my hands together, capturing the cold fluid and slapping it onto my face. I keep my hands there as Reisi chuckles, clearly amused.

"I'm so tired!" I groan noisily. The cold water only does little to wake me up. I lower my arms.

"You'll wake up before long. Breakfast should help." Reisi says, walking past me once again. Though not before ruffling up my already messed up hair.

I turn the faucet off then close the door. I start to change into my Pirate uniform. As I'm putting it on, the more excited I become, thus making me more awake. I haven't wore the full uniform since the Island incident, it feels nice to be wearing it again. Once done, I grab a hairband and pull my hair back into a messy bun. I step out of the bathroom while tightening the black belt around my waist to keep Reisi's coat in place.

I look towards the window. Still dark. Reisi was just finishing sliding on his boots as I walk back towards the closet to get mine. I slide mine on, then walk over and plop down next to Reisi on the edge of his bed. I lean into his side, smiling when he leans into me as well.

"So I guess during training, you are given a grade on how well you do?" I ask.

"Correct. There are different obstacles and drills you'll have to do, and you'll be graded on each one. Perform good, then you'll get a higher grade." He explains.

"Sounds simple enough. Earlier you said something about Squads?"

"Yes. The grade you get determines which Squad you will get put in. For an example, the lower graded Scepter 4 members aren't able to go on treacherous missions until they build up their skill and move up to a more advanced Squad. They are mostly on standby or doing work at headquarters. The more skilled you are, the more important tasks you'll be given."

"What Squad is Dōmyōji and everyone in? I want to be with them." I straighten up, instantly thinking about the main Pirate Crew.

"They are in the Special Duty Corps, the most advanced Squad there is. The squad that serves directly beneath me."

"So they are your sidekicks? That's where I want to be." I smile, determination flooding into me and washing away the remainder of my tiredness. "I'll work hard. I _will_ be the best Pirate ever." _Whoever stands in my way will walk the plank._ I turn to see Reisi looking at me fondly.

"Your determination is something I will always admire about you." His charming smile makes heat rise to my cheeks. He stands up, holding out his hand to me. "Ready?"

"Yup!" I pipe, placing my hand in his.

* * *

My teeth clamp down on the green apple. As my teeth penetrate through its skin with a satisfying crunch, sweet juice fills my mouth. I use the back of my hand to wipe the excess juice that was dripping down my chin then raise my glass of orange juice to my lips to drink. Bringing the glass back down onto the white table cloth, I look around.

This was a room I did not knew existed. In all honesty, there is probably still a lot of rooms I don't know exist. This room represents a cafeteria. There are round wooden tables scattered everywhere, covered in white tablecloths. Off to the side, there is a mini breakfast bar. Reisi and Awashima are standing by a window. They are both chatting away. Awashima has a tablet in her hands, probably for the use of writing down information.

I was sitting at a table all by myself, like a left out weirdo. But I sat alone on purpose. I would say I'm not a weirdo, but aren't we all a little weird in our own way? Nevertheless, I'm taking this Pirate thing very seriously. Right now, everyone in this room is my rival. Except for Awashima and Reisi obviously. My eyes move to the figures sitting at the other side of the room. They are all sitting together, and in total there are seven of them. Less than what I expected. I lean forward, evaluating them with fixated eyes.

Most of the Sprogs—raw and untrained recruits—seem to have lean builds. Though, some of them are more broad in the shoulders, so I assume they have pretty good upper body strength. I hate to admit it, but I lack upper body strength. Taking one last bite from my apple, I toss it in the trashcan that rested a few feet away from me. I can't be lacking anything if I want to be the best Pirate ever. Getting in the Special Duty Corps is my ultimate goal.

When I have a goal, I look in the direction of that goal, no where else. Nothing and no one is going to come between me and my goal. Mindset and focus _is_ everything. With a upbeat smirk, I gulp down the rest of my orange juice. I place my glass back down on the table right when Awashima's voice echoes.

"Everyone, to the Dojo room!" She calls out, making everyone quickly jump onto their feet. I stand up more casually, pushing my chair in and walking out the door behind everyone else. All the Sprogs are tense from nervousness. They tense even further when Awashima and Reisi enter the hallway, following behind us. They are obviously intimidated by them. A tiny and amused smile forms on my face.

I've spent so much time with Reisi, more time than I've ever spent with anyone. I'm very comfortable around him. Heck, I sleep in his bed. He has never really intimidated me. My mind wonders back to when I first started staying in his room. He has made me feel nervous on a few occasions though, but never have I been completely terrified of him. I've always been drawn to him, like a magnet. Just thinking about him makes my heart pound vigorously.

 _Awashima however…_ We started off on a very rocky relationship, slowly growing more used to each other. I knew for sure we were growing comfortable with one another until I flatly ignored her orders. That sent us back to square one. As I recall her scolding me, I shudder. She is intimidating. I didn't know she could be so scary. Ever since then she's been intimidating to me. Can Reisi be just as scary as her when he's mad? Does Reisi even get mad?

When we get to the Dojo room, which was the same room me and Hidaka sparred in, Awashima orders us to get a bamboo sword from the wall mounts. Me being the shortest one here, am the last one to get to the wall where the swords were due to everyone have longer strides than me. _Why are Pirates so tall?_ I grab a sword, surprised at how light it is. It can't weigh more than a pound. I line up with the Sprogs. Awashima and Reisi in front of us.

"I'll be leading you through training today." Awashima says, her voice more sharp than normal. She's doing this on purpose… trying to scope out the weaklings who can't handle pressure and intimidation I bet. Reisi is standing next to her, arms folded behind his back elegantly. Awashima's eyes travel down the line deliberately. I swallow when her eyes land on me. A sheepish drop of sweat rolls down the side of my face. We enter a mini staring contest before she looks away. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath. She begins explaining how we'll be graded, and the different Squads we could be appointed to. I have my sights set on the Special Duty Corps. I don't care about the rest, so I don't pay attention.

My eyes absentmindedly roam around the room, landing on a figure leaning against the giant window. I didn't notice anyone else was in here. He was so quiet. The man is very tall and muscular, with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He also has on red framed glasses. His left sleeve hangs loosely. _He has no left arm._ There is a noticeable scar that stretches from the bridge of his nose and down his left cheek. Who is this guy I wonder? He doesn't look like a Sprog at all. My attention is draw back to Awashima when she starts talking about the Special Duty Corps.

"The Special Duty Corps is only for the most skilled members. No one has even been selected to join them without having been in a lower rank Squad first." She says, making my eyes widen.

 _Wait a darn second._ So everyone who is in the Special Duty Corps now was in a lower ranked Squad before they were appointed there? I don't want to be in a lower ranked Squad. I like the main Pirate Crew. I've already fought alongside them and joined them on missions before. I purse my lips, feeling a little discouraged.

Me and Reisi are close, but I know he won't give me an automatic spot on the Special Duty Corps. Even if he would, I wouldn't accept something so easy. I need, no, I _want_ to show everyone what I'm capable of. I am going to work harder than I have ever worked before. I'll just have to be the first to get appointed straight to the Special Duty Corps. I'm going to go down in the Pirate history books. I know I can do it. It's not impossible, it just hasn't been done yet is all.

"Akira, would you mind telling us all what you are smiling about?" I tense, seeing Awashima in front of me, arms crossed as she awaits my answer. I straighten up, looking her dead in the eye. _I didn't even realize I was smiling. Darn it._

"Yes, Lieutenant." I fight back a blush as I feel all eyes on me. "I was just giving myself a little pep-talk in my head. Sorry for…" _Sorry for smiling?_ "The distraction. It won't happen again." I bow lowly.

She only nods, and I straighten up. I watch as she walks down the line, eyeing every single person she passes. I feel like I'm in Military training. Well, now that I think about it I guess it makes sense. Scepter 4 is a high skilled Police Force that targets people with supernatural powers, a dangerous job actually.

"Alright, now that I have explained everything about the different Squads and how you'll be evaluated, we can move on to our first drill which will be a Scrimmage." Awashima moves so she's standing by Reisi again. _What the heck is a scrimmage?_ My face is openly confused. "Everyone will be in the center of the room," She gestures to the giant Scepter 4 insignia. "You will all be fighting each other at once within the circular Scepter 4 insignia. If you get knocked out of the circle, you're out and will stand to the side and wait until the Scrimmage is over. The purpose of this exercise is to evaluate your current sword and defensive skills, as well as how you respond in combat. Did I leave anything out, Captain?"

"Not at all. You explained it exquisitely." Reisi replies, smirking as he brings his fingers to his glasses. I notice everyone tense further as he speaks. "Oh yes," Reisi says, signalling he forgot something. His eyes move to me and I straighten up further, locking my arms to my sides with my sword pointing downwards. "Akira, you will not be permitted to use any of your Strain abilities." _Gosh-darn._

"Yes, Captain." I reply, successfully able to not use his first name or "Pirate King." Reisi is the Captain of the ship, and I am his fellow Pirate. However, I'm barely able to keep the pout off my face. Being the best Pirate is going to be harder than I thought. _Come on Akira, don't get discouraged. You got this._ I didn't even think of not being able to use my Strain abilities. Sighing under my breath, I walk past him and in the middle of the room with the others.

I adjust the sword in my hands, remembering how Reisi showed me how to hold it properly. I stand by the edge of the circle, while everyone else stands more in the middle. One thing I knew about sword-fighting was that you don't want to start off fighting at such a close range. There always has to be some distance between you and your opponent before you fight. It's like that in Pirate movies at least, I'm just going off of that.

"Begin!" Awashima shouts. Then everyone starts swinging their bamboo swords. Some Sprogs are attacking others from behind while that person is busy fighting someone else. Clever… but dirty. Awashima and Reisi aren't saying anything about it, I guess it's no big deal. I join the fray.

Someone starts charging at me. His gray eyes are locked onto my lilac ones, and his neat auburn hair is swaying as he runs. He has his sword raised above his head. I'm no expert at sword-fighting, but I can point out the obvious flaws. His movements are too predictable. Having his sword raised high in the air like that gives off he's going to perform a downwards slash. I mean, where else is that sword going to go? When he's in range, I merely sidestep and swing my sword so it hits him in his back. He goes stumbling out of the circle with a wail.

For most of the Scrimmage, I was dodging way more than I was attacking. Awashima was yelling at everyone individually, mostly calling them out on their forms. She hasn't yelled at me yet, _I got this in the bag—_

"Akira!" Awashima yells, making me peep like a newborn chick. "Can you do anything else other than evade?" She says sarcastically. A popping vein noticeably appears on the back of my head as her sarcastic tone annoys me. _Of course I can!_ I barely catch the short and amused glint in Reisi's eyes.

"Fine then… watch out you Sprogs." I growl under my breath. I sprint forward, attacking the opponent's closest to me. This was surprisingly easy. Has the island fight helped me improve? Or do these people just suck? I duck under someone's slash and duck behind them, throwing my hand back so the handle of my sword sends them stumbling into someone else, knocking them both out of bounds. I wipe sweat from my brow as I knock another person out of the circle. I turn around to see if there is anyone else, and squeak as a large body is plowing right at me. Dropping onto the floor, I somersault away and run to the other end of the circle. With some new distance created, I raise my sword in front of me defensively.

The Sprog was pointing his sword at me from the other end of the circle, eyes narrowed. He's focused, probably just as much as me. I watch as his teal eyes roam up and down my body, sizing me up. His eyes lock onto mine. With a smirk, he brushes some of his medium brown hair back. He thinks this is going to be an easy win. It's written all over his face. _He's in my way, standing in the middle of my path towards my goal._

Reisi and Awashima are behind him, along with the defeated Pirates. They are all watching keenly. The armless guy was watching closely too. I take one step forward with my right foot, making my feet shoulder length apart. I raise my right hand that has a firm grip on my sword, the hilt is beside my temple as I point the sword in his direction. I glare at him. My fiery determination blazes in my eyes, letting him know I don't plan on going down easily. He gets in a fighting stance too, glaring right back. We both run forward, meeting each other in the center of the circle.

I swing first, using every ounce of strength I have. He raises his sword the block, but the force of my blow makes him stumble to the side. _Shiver me timbers._ I didn't know I had that in me. His eyes widen briefly, before they narrow back into a glare. He starts running forward, swinging his sword harshly. I successfully block all his ongoing strikes, though it takes _so_ much effort. This dude is strong. His sword comes crashing down on mine, and I purposely let my wrists go slack.

The tip of my sword comes in contact with the ground, and his sword goes sliding down mine. Swiftly, I twirl around him almost like if it's a dance, bringing my sword with me. I go to swing at his back but he crouches down to dodge my attack. A gasp slips from my lips as he jabs his elbow into the back of my leg, making my knee buckle. I curse inwardly as I fall onto the hard floor. _I can't lose!_ I roll onto my back and am about to get back on my feet, but freeze when the tip of his sword is at my throat.

"I win." He mouths with a smirk. I can't stand that smirk. It's taunting me, making my blood boil. He will walk the plank.

"What an arrogant thing to say. You don't win until you knock me out of bounds." I speak aloud. "I'm still in this." My voice grows more low and threatening.

"Yes, but," He angles his head to the side. "You seem to be stuck."

"Exactly. I 'seem' to be.

With those words, I kick my leg to the side and swipe his feet out from underneath him. He plunges onto the floor. I roll backwards as he aimlessly swings his sword. My hands push against the ground, allowing me to hop back on my feet. He's back on his feet too, attacking me by jabbing his sword in stabbing motions. I'm on the defensive, dodging each and every one of his attacks. His face is contorting in animosity as he can't land a hit. If there is anything I'm a pro at, it's evading. I notice too late that I'm at the edge of the circle. He stops attacking and bolts towards me. I raise my sword in a sad attempt to block him, but it doesn't work.

He swings his sword way harder than necessary into my gut. I gasp as I fall backwards, landing none to gently on my bottom. His sword hit against my rib. It didn't hurt too bad, but pain memory is at my doorstep. I look at the floor. I got knocked out the circle. It's like a parrot is chanting the word loser in my ear. The feeling runs so deep, I could almost swear there is a parrot.

I look up from my spot on the floor and directly at this Sprog, no, this _imbecile._ He's smiling in victory, and I'm glowering in frustration. He knocked me off my path and built a dam, blocking me from my goal. I'm deathly silent as he walks past me.

"Well done, Eito. You too Akira." Awashima praises. _So that's his name_. I let out a miffed sigh, then inhale a calming breath. A hand enters my vision. I look up to see Eito. I really don't want to take his hand, but if I don't that would look bad. So I place my hand in his. He pulls me up effortlessly. As soon as I'm able, I pull my hand out of his grip, not liking how it feels one bit. He solely smiles in response before walking away. I don't even spare him a glance. I don't think I'll get along with him, and it's not just because I lost.

For the rest of this training session, Awashima was showing us different stances and formations. We had to mimic her movements. She was then explaining how everyone's fighting is different and unique, fitting to what they are comfortable with. Reisi was leaning against the window by the armless guy, seeming to have small conversations here and there.

"I feel stupid…" I mutter as I change my stance, flowing through the different movements.

"Me too." Someone whispers. I look over to see the guy with auburn hair I knocked out of bounds earlier. I give him a friendly smile.

"You too, huh? It feels like we're dancing." I bite my lip, keeping back a laugh.

"I'm Natsuo." He introduces quietly as Awashima grows closer.

"Akira." I reply.

Shortly after our little dance session, we moved to the cold outdoors. At least the sun is out now. The ground was wet from all the snow that melted, but the morning air was as fresh as ever. There is a light and misty morning fog stretched across the yard. We put our bamboo swords away before we all came out here. I have no clue what we are about to do.

"To wrap up for today, you will run ten laps around the yard." Awashima informs, placing her hands on her hips as she eyes us all.

"Ten?!" I gawk before I can stop myself. Everyone then looks at me. I'm tempted to make myself invisible to hide myself from everyone. Reisi brings his hands to his glasses, closing his eyes as if he's worried for my future. The armless guy blinks at me.

"Fifteen for Akira. Begin!" She yells, raising her arm. _You gotta be kidding me!_

I feel like slapping myself repeatedly, or maybe even jumping in front of a bus. And live of course. Everyone starts running, and I merely stand there dumbfounded at what I got myself into. When Eito runs past me, a angry fire is lit inside me. He will _not_ beat me again! I will finish all fifteen laps before they finish their ten! Instantly, I take off into a sprint, not using a single ounce of my strain powers.

I pass everyone quickly. I'm naturally fast and flexible, I've always have been. I don't need enhanced speed to beat them all. My whole life I've used my legs to get to places. I focus on keeping my breathing steady. As I complete my first lap, the armless guy looks openly impressed. I get on my lap five as the others get on their third lap.

* * *

"How…" Natsuo starts, but is unable to find other words. He heaves in another breath, pushing himself to keep running. Eito looks slightly irked as Akira laps him once again.

"I'm impressed." Awashima admits, eyes wide as Akira runs behind Scepter 4 Headquarters. "She's not using her Strain abilities?"

"No." Reisi answers. A content smile forms on his face. "Despite her many offensives against the law in her past, she always keeps her word." He says, recalling how she agreed not to use her abilities. He even recalls her previous agreement at the Soccer Stadium weeks ago. "This is her natural speed. What are your thoughts, Zenjō?"

"Hm…" Zenjō hums as he's dragged into the conversation, looking to the other end of the building as Akira comes back into sight. "Her stamina and agility are like nothing I've seen. Nobody can come close to her."

"I'll admit, her Scrimmage earlier was splendid as well." Awashima comments further. "You can tell she is new to the sword, but her speed and evasive skill makes up for that. On top of that, she is a quick learner. She was the first to get the forms down. However, she does tend to act imprudently."

"Don't tell me you are still distraught from the island incident, Ms. Awashima?" Reisi smirks, looking over at her. "Five extra laps was rather harsh."

Awashima only looks to the ground in response. Before anyone else can comment, one of the windows in front of the building opens up. Three heads pop out, and each one wears a wide grin.

"Run Akira, run!" Dōmyōji yells, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"You're the fastest seal I've ever seen!" Hidaka yells next. Daiki extends his arms out the window to clap loudly.

Akira looks up at the window, not slowing down in her run. She smiles widely at them, throwing both of her arms in the air and forming peace signs with her fingers while she laughs. Awashima observes Reisi closely. The smile on his face wasn't one of his normal smirks, it was more soft. She remembers their episode under the mistletoe.

"Captain, you care about her." Awashima states. She knows her Captain cares about all his clansmen, but this was different.

"I do." Reisi replies, not looking away from Akira.

"So, that's why you let her wear your coat." Zenjō remarks, shutting his eyes in amusement. Reisi chuckles.

* * *

I push myself to run faster, breathing in through my nose and out my mouth. This is my last lap along with everyone else's. I pass Natsuo and everyone else. My eyes lock onto Eito as he turns the corner, entering the front of the yard. I force my legs to move even faster. _I can do this. I can win._

I'm quickly gaining on him, the cheers of Hidaka, Daiki, and Dōmyōji flooding into my ears. At this point, I don't even know what they are saying. It sounds like they are just screaming randomly, their words fusing together making it sound like gibberish. Eito picks up his speed, but it's not enough. He may be above me in strength, but not in speed. I fly past him and stumble to a stop in front of Reisi who was my finish line. Well, I meant to stop in front of him but I ran into him. He steadies me.

My breathing is heavy and my forehead resting against his chest as I try to catch my breath. Even though I wasn't running anymore, it still felt like my legs were still moving. They are wobbly. Without warning, I begin laughing. Everyone raises a brow at me. I straighten up, turning and pointing at Eito who was only now just finishing.

"I win!" I say through my heavy breathing. "How does it feel to have your words used against ya? Huh?" Eito is too winded to reply. He just walks in mini circles, hands on top of his head as he tries to catch his breath. I breathe heavily some more. "Oh man." I pant, completely exhausted. My earlier tiredness is catching up with me. When everyone finishes, Awashima says we are free to do whatever. Reisi's arms are wrapped around me the whole time she speaks.

"Good job today, Akira." Awashima smiles at me, and I nod with a small smile in response. The armless guy merely smiles at me and Reisi. I give him a cheeky smile and he bows in a respective way.

"Well Akira, you just continue to amaze me." He smiles down at me as I shut my tired eyes to give them a moments rest.

"You better be amazed. That was," I breathe deeply again. "So hard." I laugh tiredly. My eyes snap open when my feet are no longer on the ground. I wrap my arms around Reisi's neck out of reflex. He's carrying me bridal style. A blush sprouts out across my face, and my heart does cartwheels. "R-Reisi!" My blush intensifies when I look around to see all eyes on us.

"Yes?" He smirks, a teasing tone in his voice.

"W-well, Everyone is…" I look into his eyes, and that's all it took to make me feel like I'm soaring sky-high. Everyone else just disappears around me. Every time I look into his eyes, and every time he looks into mine, this warmth fills me. The feeling is strange but captivating, it consumes me whole. _Oh who freaking cares if everyone is watching._ He's my Pirate King, and right now all I see is him. I laugh, burying my face in his shoulder as he begins walking. "My crazy Pirate King."

"My crazy Pirate Queen." He chuckles lowly.

"Can I take a nap when we get back inside?"

"Possibly…" He considers. "Only if you let me join you."

I giggle like a schoolgirl and nod. We are both completely unaware to everyone's stumped looks and wide eyes. The Sprogs were the most shocked. But we are definitely oblivious to the comical and surreal hearts drifting above our heads.

"You… see the hearts, right?" Natsuo asks hesitantly.

* * *

 **Introduction to some new characters and rivals. c:**


	24. Chapter 24

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **:)**_ ❤

 _ **Toreh : Brb, crying tears of joy because of your review! The whole time I read it I was literally smiling. Thank you so much! Your words mean a lot. My fear was making her a Mary-sue, so I'm glad to hear I prevented that. And you're very welcome! I'm glad to be able to share my writing with everyone! It's something I love to do. And yes I agree with your gripe, I originally had her telling Reisi about the mysterious guy last chapter, but I kind of had this chapter here I am just now uploading planned for quite a while and thought it fit better here, haha. :) I can't wait to get to the Green clan arc, I have so much planned it's crazy! I have so many thoughts and ideas. Thank you lots for favoriting, reviewing, and expressing your thoughts. I hope you like this chapter. :D**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading everyone!**_

 _ **I apologize for any errors you may see. :c**_

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

"I'm so sore." I grumble. "It feels like all the bones in my arms were replaced with heavy metal, especially my shoulders. And it feels like my legs muscles just turned into jelly."

"That sounds gruesome." Reisi replies from his desk. A puzzle piece was held loosely in his fingers.

"It is." I drag out, turning my head so he is in my line of sight. "Do you wanna know what would make me feel better?" He places his puzzle piece down then looks over at me. "Some tea."

"Is that why you're laying in my tea area?" His lips curve upwards in amusement. "Very well. I'll make you tea if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Reisi." I smile, watching as he stands up from his desk and makes his way towards me.

Words could not even come close to describing how happy I was that there was no training today. Training picks up again tomorrow. Training only occurs every other day. It's kind of odd actually, but I'm not complaining. I'm so sore from performing sword techniques and formations, and from running all those laps. I did not paste myself at all, so I guess sprinting would be a better way to describe that tiresome exercise. My arms were more sore than my legs though, which is not very surprising. _I'm so out of shape._

I shut my eyes as I listen to Reisi starting to heat up some water. The earthy aroma of tea leaves makes itself known, traveling up my nose. I love that smell. It's so appeasing. I sigh as I sniff the air some more. As I inhale, my belly against the floor makes my form rise slightly.

"It smells nice." I say, making Reisi chuckle. Continuing to listen to his movements, I begin to think I should ask if he needs any help. I am the one who wants tea after all, I should contribute somehow. Before I can even open my mouth to speak, I feel his hands on my upper back. I tense at the unexpected contact and my eyes open.

"Well it's no wonder you're sore. You're so stiff." He speaks from above me.

"...Is that bad?" I ask although the answer is obvious.

"Take off your coat." He says, pulling his hands away. With a puzzled expression, I sit up on my knees. I look over at him to see if he's serious. Yup, he is.

"Alright…" I mutter, undoing the belt around my waist and sliding his coat off which reveals my button up, white collared t-shirt. I have no clue where he's going with this. He gestures for me to come closer, so I comply. I crawl so I'm directly in front of him. "What are we doing?"

"Turn around." He instructs, ignoring my question.

I give him an frank and baffled look before I turn around, sitting cross-legged and placing my hands neatly in my lap. I can feel him shift closer to me. What in the world is he doing? He places his hands on my shoulders right by my neck and I squeak.

"Relax, Akira." He murmurs, his lips brushing against my ear.

"You know I'm very ticklish..." I blush.

"I didn't know you were ticklish here." He chuckles, gently squeezing my shoulders. I pout. _Now he knows another ticklish spot…_

His hands gingerly move closer to my neck, his fingers kneading into my tense and sore muscles. Gradually, he begins to firmly apply more pressure. I sigh in bliss, feeling like I'm in paradise, and maybe even a little spoiled. His touch makes me close my eyes in content. I can already feel myself loosening up.

"This feels so good." I say, extending each word. I tilt my head back so I can look at him. "You're the best."

"Am I?" He smirks as I nod. _He really is._

"Yeah."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. I smile, his own filling me with comfort. I advert my eyes to his tea kettle, steam is slowly starting to make itself known. That foreign feeling swells inside me again. I clasp my hands together as I stare deeply at the decorative kettle. _His tea is my favorite tea… and he is my favorite person._ I feel like I'm one step closer to figuring out what this feeling is, finally. My heart feels strangely light, but it also feels like it's constricting. It's hard to explain. I then focus on my hands, my eyes landing on my scar specifically. My brows knit together.

"Has anyone ever broken in here before?" I ask suddenly. He looks at me peculiarly.

"No." He replies. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" I run my thumb along my boring scar, holding it up in front of me. I frown, feeling guilty. I'm telling him this awfully late. _Better late than never…_ "That day when the jailbreak happened, I was helping Haruki bring some food to the prisoners. When we got in the hallway leading to the jailhouse, there was this fog everywhere. There was someone there. He knocked Haruki out, and before I could do anything he got me too. Then when we woke up, we were trapped in that fire."

He hums. I don't need to turn around to know he has his thinking face on. "Did you see what this person looked like?"

"No… He was almost ghost like." I sigh. "But he did have a red telephone."

"That would explain the burnt telephone in Suoh's jail cell." He cogitates. His arms wrap around me, pulling me so my back is against his chest. "So, is this what was troubling you yesterday?"

"Yes… I'm sorry." I apologize truthfully, slumping against him in shame. "I should've said something earlier."

"Even if I have known earlier, I don't think there would've been much I could do anyhow, due to the dilemma on the School Island and the fire. However, I am curious to why you didn't tell me sooner."

I try to find the right words and a honest answer before I open my mouth. At first, I thought it wouldn't make a difference because I didn't even see his face. In my mind, I kept saying it was the Red King but it clearly wasn't.

"I was scared." I whisper. The voice was so familiar, just like the Red King's Sword of Damocles. "He said 'boo.' Cheesy, I know." I say as I sense his baffled look. "But, his voice… I heard it before."

"Can you remember who the voice belongs to?" He asks, resting his chin on the top of my head.

Instantly I begin to think, but once again I seem to hit a thick wall in my mind. "That's what's scary. I can't remember." My hand places itself over his that was resting on my midsection. "Something else has been troubling me too. Your Sword of Damocles is the first one I've ever seen, but when I seen the Red King's sword fall, it felt like I was seeing it for the second time. That's impossible though, right?" I turn to look at him. "I didn't know anything about Kings and haunted swords until I met you."

"That is unusual." He replies, looking at me in deep thought. He's quiet for a moment before speaking further. "Were you ever involved in any trauma?"

"I don't think so." I answer as he moves to get some already grounded tea leaves. I watch silently as he grabs tea bowls and gets the beverage ready.

"I see." He locks eyes with me, holding out a bowl of tea. "I assume there is no one you could ask to get a indubitable answer?"

"Nobody." I say, taking the bowl from him with a thanks.

My eye bore into the steamy bowl, making out my cloudy reflection. There's never been anyone else. It's always been just me, wandering around ambiguously. With a soft sigh, I bring the bowl to my lips, closing my eyes as I sip the warm drink.

"Akira," Reisi starts, making me look at him. His face is inquisitive yet deliberate, his own bowl of tea is resting in his hands. "What's the last thing you remember? Your oldest memory I should say."

"Oldest memory…" I murmur, lowering the bowl from my lips. I think long and hard, one thing in particular coming forth in my mind. "Well there's this place. It's actually the place I wanted to take you." _Well, one of the places._

"Would you like to go there today?"

"Sure." I smile. "You feeling up to it?"

"Of course." He smiles back, bringing his bowl to his lips.

And so when me and Reisi finished our tea, we made our way into the city. Before we left, Reisi informed Fushimi about the break in, so he is currently working on figuring out who that person was. I hear he's amazing at tracking people. I'll definitely need to thank him when we get back. Awashima is in charge until our return. I didn't think I would be taking him here today, but I'm glad. This walk was actually doing my sore legs some good.

A chilly breeze blows by us, making me move closer to Reisi. His thumb is rubbing small circles against the back of my hand. It's rush hour, and there are a lot of people out either driving or walking. Car horns are blowing obnoxiously in the dreadful traffic, and robotic voices of advertisements are echoing. I peek over at Reisi. He seems to be absorbed in thought. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I look back forward, a familiar alley catches my eyes.

"It's not much further." I tighten my hold on his hand. "The area it's in is kind of crappy. So you know, lot's of gang activities." I explain. "But don't worry, I'll protect you."

He chuckles, eyes sparkling in amusement as he looks down at me. His free hand moves towards his glasses. "Oh really? That certainly makes me feel more at ease."

"I'm serious."

I laugh, continuing to lead him down different pathways and alleys. Naturally, I'm on high alert as we go through these dark paths. A small frown forms on my face. It's more quiet than what it used to be. Did the gangs find a different chill spot? Or maybe it's because me and Reisi have on our uniforms. _Yeah_. A little while later, the nice city buildings we walk by were starting to be old and crumbling ones. Then soon enough, a familiar building comes into sight.

"There it is!" I chime, leading him straight towards it. He doesn't reply, instead he is looking around our surroundings with a concerned expression. Ever so slightly, my head tilts to the side. Is he disappointed with the place?

The exterior of the building has many cracks, and whatever windows there were are broken or shattered. Half the building is covered in ivy. The vines twist and knot around it, almost like it's suffocating it. I let go of Reisi's hand and move toward the building. My hands move some of the ivy aside, and a crooked door is revealed. I push it open. Everything has beauty, but some people can't see it. I turn to look at Reisi who now had his eyes on me. _I wonder if he'll see it._

"Ready to go in?" I beam. He nods with a smile, walking towards me.

"What is this place?" He asks as we enter.

Before I answer, I look around the interior to see if everything was just how I left it. Surprisingly, it was. At one point, the floors must of been fine and polished wood, but now it represents dust and dirt. The dingy painted walls have many chips and cracks. The old furniture is covered in layers of dust and barely intact. Half the ceiling is caved in. Overall, the place is a complete mess. I look straight ahead at the large and noticeable hole. The entire wall was gone, leaving an incredible ocean view. I walk towards it, looking at the many ocean rocks that lay right outside. At night when the tide is high, the ocean covers them all like a blanket.

"It's my safe place." I answer, looking to see Reisi standing by me. "Whenever I would get in trouble with the police, I would run off." My arms fold themselves behind my back as I look back at the ocean. "And I would always end up here for some reason. I don't know if it's on accident or what, but this place always seemed to make me feel at ease. So that's why I call it my safe place. I can easily picture this place in it's prime." I grin, walking forward and sitting at the hole's entrance, my feet dangling just above the rocks. "The sunsets are pretty in this spot, and you can see more stars from right here than anywhere else."

Reisi takes a seat next to me, looking ahead with fixated eyes. "Akira, are you absolutely sure you seen a Damocles Down before?"

I look at his gleaming glasses. I didn't think I have seen one before, but when I witnessed Mikoto's sword fall, it felt like a new door made itself known in my head. It's something I can't shake off and ignore. It felt too real, it couldn't of been in a dream. I look to my lap, a frown on my face as dread spreads throughout me.

"Yes." My voice is soft as I look back at the calm ocean surf. "It feels like there is a locked door in my head when I think about it. I can't open it." I bring my fingers to the side of my head, massaging my temples. "Weird, right?" I laugh it off.

"Do you know what this place is?" Reisi asks earnestly, still looking ahead. "Why everything is wrecked and devastated?"

"Um… tornado?" I guess, honestly having no clue.

"This is the aftermath of the Kagutsu Crater, the remnants." He says, making my eyes widen and heart pound uneasily. "That incident's span reached 100 kilometers, claiming over 700,000 lives and causing a spike in the Strain population." He finally looks at me. "After all you've told me, I have a theory that it is very possible that you are a survivor of that incident, and as a result you aren't able to remember anything clearly from before it occurred."

I open my mouth to say something, but I truly have no words. Instead, I squeeze my eyes shut as many emotions flow through me like a raging river. Sadness, worry, realization, fear, loss, relief. _So many emotions_. It feels as if I'm drowning in them. His theory, it makes sense. Only one other Damocles Down happened when I was alive. My jaw locks tightly.

Sometimes I used to think I just dropped out of the sky and appeared out of nowhere since I couldn't seem to find my family anywhere. Sometimes I even used to think they abandoned me. Is it possible that that incident could have claimed my family's lives? Is that why I can't remember who that voice belongs to? Is that why I've been alone? I suck in a deep breath and open my eyes, looking back at the ocean. Delicate clouds are in the horizon.

"That makes sense." I say in a steady voice. My fingers curl into the fabric of my pants as there feels like there is a hole in my chest. Strangely, I don't feel as sad as I probably should be. The feeling is there, but it's faint. Does that make me heartless?

Reisi wraps his arm around me and the aching hole in my chest is instantly filled. When my eyes begin to sting, I realize there is a layer of tears over them, waiting to be released. I blink them away, refusing to let them out. Unconsciously, I move so I'm sitting in Reisi's lap. He pulls me closer, his arms wrapping around my waist. I breath deeply through my nose, trying to calm my overwhelming emotions.

If I was able to go back in time and run away before the Kagutsu Crater happened… I wouldn't. As kooky as that sounds, if I wasn't in that incident I wouldn't be who I am today, and I wouldn't change anything about me. And if what Reisi said was true, that incident most likely granted me with Strain powers. The Kagutsu Crater was a tragic event, but one thing I believe is that everything happens for a reason.

That is a overused saying, but I truly believe it. We wouldn't be living this life if we couldn't handle it. Sooner or later all the pieces will fall into place. If I think harder about it, I wouldn't be here with Reisi if that incident didn't happen. Being with him are my favorite moments. I treasure them.

"You're right." Reisi speaks, making me look up at him. He's smiling and looking ahead. "It is pretty."

My eyes follow his, and they lead me straight to the breathtaking view. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice it. My lips form into a smile. Cloaked by the hanging different pinks, blues, and hints of purple clouds, the sun was just about to set over the horizon, looking almost as if it were sinking into the depths of the ocean. The water is reflecting the colorful sky like a mirror would reflect a person's face. The salty breeze blows our way.

"I'm glad I finally have someone to share it with." I say, snuggling deeper into him. That unidentifiable feeling once again makes itself know. It only ever shows when I'm with Reisi. Like a black hole opening underneath me, it sucks me in, leaving me no choice but to fall into it. Every time it appears, the deeper I fall. My breath catches in my throat. This feeling…

 _Is this what it feels like when you fall in love?_

"Reisi."

"Akira."

I blink. We laugh as the both of us notice we said each other's names at the same time. I turn around in his lap, looking at his smiling face with a serene smile of my own. My lilac eyes gaze into his affectionate and violet ones. Instead of speaking further, we both lean closer.

Our lips begin brushing against one another's. Both of my hands are on his chest, my fingers clenching his coat tightly as if that was the only thing keeping him here. His hand tenderly grasps my neck, pulling me closer. Our breaths meld together, and his other hand runs down my spine, making me tremor. Subtly, he parts my lips and I incline my head to the side, an unforeseen hunger igniting within me. He grips my hip, his lips growing demanding as I sigh into him.

I don't pull away even though my breaths are growing short, or when he begins undoing the belt that held my coat in place. His warm hands slide the coat off my shoulders, off of me completely. The chilly air whirls at me, but does nothing to penetrate the warmth he is providing me. My heart is pounding vigorously, adrenaline pulsing through it. I feel him smirk, and I couldn't even stop my own smile if I tried. _Is there anything that surpasses the words "I'm beyond insane?"_

Lightly, I nibble at his bottom lip before deciding to be bold and explore his mouth. I hear a slight groan come from him. He presses his mouth against mine with more force, instantly devouring mine. I almost laugh. Like the Captain and King he is, he easily takes control. To my disappointment, air grows more important and I have to turn my head to the side catch my breath. I gasp when I feel his lips on my collar bone.

My shirt was already partially unbuttoned, but that was from my own doing when getting dressed this morning. I didn't like having a collared shirt buttoned halfway up my neck. It was restricting to me. I quiver in his hold, his lips leaving a fiery trail of kisses across my sensitive skin. It feels like fireworks are erupting in my chest. When I say his name, it comes out in a pant. His lips then nimbly capture my own once again.

We both pause when droplets of water spill onto our bodies. I pull away slowly, looking behind me and up above to see rain clouds moving in from the ocean, the wind blowing the water droplets our way. That developed quick. I feel Reisi rest his forehead against my shoulder. He sighs in discontent at nature's interruption, sounding almost like a child being told they couldn't get something from the store. His breathing is just as heavy as mine. My hand moves to the back of his head, my fingers gently stroking his soft hair.

"Akira Yukimura," Reisi starts, pulling back to look at me. Easily, I am lost in his eyes. "Everything about you has bewitched me."

His words make heat rise to my cheeks as my heart seems to set off more fireworks inside me. I hug him close. "You make me crazy."

"You always were crazy." He chuckles, holding me tightly as more raindrops begin to fall. I smile, his words are true. "I must say though, I am surprised. You've turned into quite the kisser."

My already flustered face turns an even darker shade of pink. "You're insane."

"Perhaps." He chuckles some more, turning and pressing his lips behind my ear. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I nod, knowing his question is directed towards earlier. Thunder rumbles above our heads as the rain threatens to pick up. "...It rained on our parade."

"Literally at that. We should go back before we are caught in this." He says as I move off his lap.

I grab my coat, shaking it off with a blush still present on my face as I replay our actions in my head. Reisi's chuckle reaches my ears. I drape the coat over my head in a makeshift umbrella while we begin walking back to Headquarters. _Back home._ Reisi's hand grabs mine, his fingers fitting perfectly through the gaps between my own fingers.

"Thank you for taking me here." He smiles down at me. "I had a pleasant time."

"You're welcome." I say with a wide smile. "I should thank you too. I had a pleasant time as well, and you helped me figure out why my memory is being all weird."

He gives my hand a comforting squeeze. I look over at the crumbling building we were in. With each step we take, it grows smaller and smaller. Faintly, I start chewing on the inside of my cheek. I look forward once again, missing the green feather that just began to fall. We get back on the main city streets. I notice we are walking on the same street we walked on during Christmas.

"Hey Reisi, do you remember when you said the city was my home?" I ask, making him look down at me.

"I do." He replies.

"Well," I begin with a blush, stepping over a puddle. "Honestly, I never really viewed the city as my home."

"Why is that?" He asks curiously.

"For starters, there was no place I could go to and stay. Sure, there is my safe place but I wouldn't call that my home."

"What do you picture your home to be like then?" He inquires, leading me across the street.

My eyes are on the back of his head the whole time, and a smile graces my face. "I picture a giant house, or mansion I should say." I begin.

"A mansion?" He questions with amusement detectable in his voice. He shakes his head and I close my eyes, a picture flashing behind my eyelids. The light drizzle of rain is starting to turn into a shower.

"It's kind of beige in color, and there are lots of windows with bushes underneath each one. Then when you walk in the giant entry doors, there is a chandelier hanging up above, and directly ahead there is a ornate staircase that splits two ways. On the ceiling there is decorative designs, and in some of the hallways there is red carpets stretched across the marble floors." I feel Reisi's eyes on me, and I feel him stop in his walk. My smile grows bigger. "Then inside there are people dressed just like Pirates—"

"I hope you don't mind getting wet." He cuts me off, pulling me into him. He's smiling, and I can't stop myself from laughing. I wrap my arms around him as he draws closer, his nose skimming against mine. Rain starts soaking into our clothes.

"A little water never bothered Pirates."

By the time we got back we were drenched.

* * *

Me and Reisi just finished cleaning ourselves up before Fushimi and Awashima came in the office. I'm sitting in my usual chair by the window while Reisi is sitting in his kingly chair behind his desk. I am really hoping they found out who this guy was. If I really knew him once, I was curious to know if we had some sort of connection.

"I unfortunately had no luck in finding out who was possibly in the building." Fushimi informs. His arms are folded behind his back as he leans against the door. "I double checked the cameras. They all still show to be unusually malfunctioning just before the jailbreak. When they started working properly again, it was too smokey from the fire to get a clear picture of anything." _Just like what Reisi said._ "I have also checked the cameras in the yard and in areas around the building at multiple different time frames. Those cameras were working as they should, but nobody ever entered the building or the yard."

"I have also contacted Haruki, who is currently still recovering from his ankle injury." Awashima speaks. She is standing close to Reisi's desk. "He said he didn't see anybody before he was knocked unconscious."

I frown, feeling troubled. My hands clasp together tightly in my lap as I look down at them. That's almost as unsettling as me finding out I'm most likely a survivor of the Kagutsu Crater. I know someone was there. I then remember Haruki's phone not having any signal. I look back up.

"The fog." I speak, making everyone look to me. "Haruki said his phone wasn't getting any signal when he tried calling for backup, and that was before the jailbreak. Is it possible that the fog could be responsible for the cameras not working too?"

Awashima hums to herself as she thinks, and Fushimi crosses his arms over his chest.

"How would a fog just wondrously appear in the middle of a hallway?" Fushimi asks, looking to me with a bored expression. He must think I'm crazy. I am, but I'm not stupid. I know what I saw.

"I don't know. That's what I'm wondering." I counter, my frown deepening.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" He clicks his tongue, tilting his head to the side. I mimic his actions, even trying to mimic his voice.

"Me and Haruki, who are and were in both perfect health may I add, passed out for no reason in the middle of the hallway. Makes sense." I say sarcastically. He narrows his eyes, and I narrow mine right back. "Haruki seen the fog too. It was there."

"Actually," Reisi starts, leaning forward on his desk with his hands neatly folded over the wooden structure. "This fog sounds much like fog sanctum that the Gray Clan, CATHEDRAL possessed."

"CATHEDRAL?" Awashima questions, taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"Yes. However, the whole Gray Clan along with their King, Seigō Ōtori, were all wiped out and pronounced dead during the Kagutsu Crater Incident. On top of that, all the cameras and our resources are showing no one penetrating or entering Scepter 4's territory." Reisi's fingers tap against the desk as he explains his thoughts. "Unless we find a hole in the ground showing proof that someone dug their way into the building, we don't have much of a lead."

"I highly doubt any of CATHEDRAL's members survived." Fushimi says. "Even if there were survivors, there is no possible way they could of sneaked past all the men we had posted on guard outside Headquarters, and stay out of sight of all the cameras outside and surrounding the building." He clicks his tongue. "What business would they have here? And why would they even assist the Red King's escape? After everything that happened with the former Red King, they wouldn't want anything to do with the Red Clan."

"You do have a point." Awashima admits, crossing her legs. "How do we even take action against this? Could it be a Strain behind this?"

"I'm at a loss myself." Reisi sighs. "Due to so much limited information, there isn't much we can do. We'll just have to keep a keen eye for when this person decides to show up again."

I huff quietly to myself. Whoever this was did an amazing job to cover their tracks and stay unnoticed. They did so amazing it's making me look dumb. Everyone is probably thinking this person is in my imagination. I tuck some strands of hair behind my ear in mild frustration before briefly closing my eyes.

Getting frustrated won't help anything. I look over my shoulder and out the window. The sky is almost black, only a few stars visible. It's late, training starts early once again, and I'm tired mentally. I stand up, stretching my arms above my head.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." I announce, glancing at everyone. "Goodnight Fushimi and Lieutenant Awashima." I bow politely to them both.

"Goodnight, Akira." Awashima smiles kindly, which takes me by surprise. "I am looking forward to seeing you at training."

"Yeah." I stare at her, then face her fully. "I've never apologized for my insubordination. I'm really sorry."

"You are forgiven." She smiles some more, before her face becomes stern. "Just don't let it happen again."

"I'll try my best." I grin sheepishly.

I turn my head towards Fushimi. He looks to the side, mumbling a faint goodnight. That must be very unusual for him, because Awashima looks at him openly in surprise. I walk towards Reisi. He has a amused smile on his face as he looks from Fushimi to me. I make my way around his desk.

"Goodnight, Reisi." I smile.

My hands place themselves on the armrest of his comfy chair as I lean forward to kiss him on the cheek. Smoothly, he turns his head so my lips make contact with his own. I hear Fushimi grunt in disgust. A blush forms on my face, and after a moment I pull back.

"It seems I'm not the only slick one." I conclude.

"So it seems." He chuckles before smiling warmly. "Goodnight, Akira."


	25. Chapter 25

_**hisuiryuu: Ha! I agree, Fushimi sure did deserve it, and Reisi is just **_ ❤ . _ **And yes, that bird annoys me too. Too bad the bird is too important to leave out, huh? xD**_

 _ **Toreh: You're very welcome! I love shouting people out, lol. This small fandom inspired me to write this fanfic, and I'm really glad you like it! I'll be looking forward to you reading it. :D**_

 _ **Kanyeet : You're welcome! School is a drag, writing gets my mind off of it. :P Glad I can make you love Reisi even more! **_❤

 _ **Thank you all for the lovely feedback! It seriously means a lot and is so helpful! Reading your reviews is my favorite thing to do. :)**_

 _ **This chapter here is the longest I wrote, 8k+ words!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy, it's directed towards Akira's training. :D**_

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

"Is it alright if I sit with you?" A voice penetrates my ears.

I look up to see Natsuo standing behind me with a nervous blush on his face. I lean to the side to peer around him at the table where all the other Sprogs sat. They are all looking at us curiously. When my eyes land on them, they all turn around quickly like if looking in my eyes would kill them. Eito is the only one who doesn't look away. I blink, looking back to Natsuo.

"Sure." I smile, using my foot to push the chair next to me out so he can sit. He sits down with a thanks, placing his plate of breakfast in front of him before doing a double take at my food.

"You like oats?" He asks, minor distaste in his voice.

"I don't know yet." I answer, grabbing my spoon and poking it lightly. The oats were creamy, topped with different berries and fruit. "I still have to try it. You don't like them?"

"Not really." He says timidly, taking a bite of his toast.

Humming to myself, I scoop up a spoonful and take a bite. The texture is gooey, and overall it taste pretty plain. When my teeth rupture the fresh fruit however, it becomes very flavorful. I swallow, satisfied with the dish.

"It's not bad." I comment, taking another bite. I then move to take a sip of my warm coffee. That's when the awkward silence begins.

We both finish eating our food in silence. My eyes roam to the Sprogs table. They are all caught up in their own conversation. I then look back over at Natsuo. He's resting his elbows on the table and twirling his thumbs, glancing at the clock occasionally. Why did he even come over here?

"If you don't mind me asking," I start, making him look back at me. "Why'd you want to sit with me?"

"Eito dared me too…" He whispers. My eyes widen, and my eyebrows raise. _That's weird._

I lean forward in my seat, resting my chin in the palm of my hand. Eito dared Natsuo to sit with me? What's the point in that? As if on cue, Eito looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with me. He smirks. His smirk once again mocks me. My other hand forms into a fist. Clearly he's either trying to mess with me or Natsuo. Probably both.

"He's scary." Natsuo suddenly says. I incline my head towards him while keeping eye contact with Eito.

"Scary? Not at all." I don't tear my eyes away from Eito. Suddenly, I smile and purposely speak a little louder. "Although I don't know him all that well, our scrimmage together let me know just enough. He's cocky. People like him want you to feel like you're on a lower level. We're all on the same level here. His arrogance is probably too thick he can't realize it though."

Like I just signed a contract for my death, Natsuo looks at me in complete horror. All the Sprogs at the table were either looking at me with wide eyes or were struggling to hold back their laughter. Eito glares. I give him a "yeah, I said it" look right when Awashima walks in and tells us all to go to the Dojo room.

"H-he doesn't scare you?" Natsuo stutters on our way to the Dojo room.

"Why would he?" I look ahead, eyes focused on Eito's back. "He's a Pirate like us, serving the same Captain."

"Pirate…?"

"Yeah, a Scepter 4 Pirate." I say, crossing my arms in front of me. "He's not an enemy, so there is no reason to be scared."

 _But he is a rival._

He doesn't scare me at all. If anything, he annoys me. He's the only one blocking my path to being the best Pirate ever. I have to knock him off somehow. I replay our scrimmage in my head. He's definitely stronger than me, I'll give him that. My eyes narrow. I want a rematch.

Reisi and the armless guy were already waiting for us in the Dojo room. I'm curious to who the armless guy is. I eye the sword strapped at his hip. It was a whole lot larger than the swords everyone else has, including Reisi's. He must be very skilled. I grab a bamboo sword off the wall mounts, lining up with the other Sprogs. Eito stands by me. My eye twitches when I feel him looking at me.

"Last time we worked on different formations and techniques. Today we will be doing the same thing." Awashima announces, walking down the line before moving to stand next to Reisi and the armless guy. _Same thing? How boring._ "However, we will be performing them with our Blue Aura."

My teeth bite down on the inside of my cheek in order to keep back a smile. I can feel the Blue Aura flickering inside me, eager to get out, eager to outshine Eito. I'm pretty sure I got all the formations down, and I'm already more than familiar with the Blue Aura. This is going to be an easy day.

"We will head outside to do the formation drills. But first, you guys will Scrimmage." Awashima says, gesturing for all of us to move to the center of the Dojo room.

Eito's arm brushes against mine as he moves to the center of the room along with everyone else. My grip tightens on the hilt of my bamboo sword as draw in a deep breath. I lost last time, and I can't afford another one. I have no clue how bad that loss affected my chances to get into the Special Duty Corps, or even if it affected me at all. Even if it didn't affect me, I can't stand losing. Winning will fill me with redemption, and bring me one step closer to my goal.

I walk in the center of the room. Both of my hands have an iron grip on my sword, which is held vertically to the side. Eito moves so he's in my line of sight. His eyes are focused on me, flashing dangerously. He's seeking revenge against my earlier words. I narrow my eyes, a determined fire raging within them. We are so absorbed in glaring at each other, we don't notice the rivalrous sparks passing between our eyes, crackling perilously. My teeth grit together. _Today is the day I knock him off my path._

"Begin!" Awashima yells.

Me and Eito don't even spare a glance at everyone else, we make a beeline towards each other. In our minds, this fight was just between me and him, no one else. He swings his sword and I slide behind him, slashing horizontally at his feet. My move is successful in making him tumble onto the ground. It doesn't keep him down for long though.

He jumps back on his feet, thrusting his sword forward. I roll backwards, getting into a crouched position before pushing my hands and feet against the floor as hard as I can. Performing a high jump, I dodge another one of his stabbing attacks. I'm airborne, while his sword is directly underneath me. My lips curve upwards as I smirk to myself.

As gravity brings me down, I push my feet onto his sword as I land on it. The tip of his sword comes in contact with the ground, however he still has a tight grip on the hilt. I balance easily on his diagonal and thin sword. He's going to have to let go to escape in time. His eyes widen momentarily as I swing my sword with a triumph grin. My bamboo sword is centimeters away from making contact with the side of his head. _Gotcha—!_

Or so I thought. Something crashes into my side, making me stumble off his sword. Someone swings their sword at me, giving Eito plenty of time to recover. I block it in time, but Eito comes to the person's aid. Quickly, I push the other person away to block Eito's own strike. I block it with no problem, but I stagger back a step. Eito then pulls away with a satisfied smirk, turning to find another opponent.

 _Please don't tell me…_

I look down, seeing one of my feet outside of the giant Scepter 4 insignia. Out of bounds. I failed, because of one step. _No._ Because of all these Sprogs. I look in the circle to see five people remaining. I was the second one to get knocked out? Taking a few steps back, I drop onto my bottom, my sword rolling out of my hands.

"You gotta be kidding me." I grumble, laying down on the floor with anger slowly seeping into me. It begins flowing through my veins. I throw my arm over my eyes, blocking out the bright morning sun shining through the enormous window. Anger is flowing through me alright, along with failure. It's not flowing like a peaceful river though, it's flowing through me like lava, slowly and scorchingly.

"Akira, stop being a sore loser!" Awashima hollers. I sigh under my breath before sitting up, bending my knee and resting my arm on it.

"Yes, Lieutenant." I reply evenly, listening to her going back to yelling at everyone still sparring and pointing out all their flaws. I frown. My other hand grabs my sword right when a shadow looms over me. I look up to see Reisi. "I lost."

"Yes. The sight was rather unfortunate." He says, making me groan. He holds out his hand and I place mine in his, allowing him to pull me up. My frown deepens as my eyes land on Eito. He's still going at it in the circle.

"I'm not doing so good." I say, a sullen look present on my face.

"Is that what you genuinely think?" Reisi asks, making me look up at him through my eyelashes. "I thought you performed remarkably. Not many can pull off what you just did."

"Yeah but…" I look back over at the scrimmage circle. "I want to be your sidekick, and I can't do that if I keep losing to him."

"Wanting to win is a highly admirable mindset that everyone should have." He says, making me look at him curiously. "Akira, you have every advantage over them. Losing is essential. View your losses as simple lessons."

"Learn from them?" I question softly. He nods in response and I look back at the scrimmage circle. There are four people left.

I begin scoping out what I did wrong. I almost had him. The win was so close, I could almost taste it. Though I hate to admit it, I was so absorbed in defeating him only, I didn't even think about the other Sprogs. I left myself wide open, and that cost me big time. When I get out on the field, I can't do that. If I do it won't be just a simple loss, it could possibly be my life. Also, when I blocked him I was sent staggering back because of his strength. I definitely need to build up some muscle. My eyebrows knit together, and my grip tightens on my sword.

"The way your nose scrunches up as you speculate is exceedingly adorable." Reisi interrupts my thoughts.

I look up at him. His fingers meet the bridge of his glasses as he smiles warmly. My cheeks take on a rosy tint. He makes me blush so easily. I stare past the lenses of his glasses and into his eyes, then my eyes move to his fingers lowering from his face. I grab his hand before it lowers back to his side and stand on the tips of my toes, moving so my lips are right by his ear. _I wonder…_

"Only you can make adjusting your glasses look hot." I whisper. I lower myself to the ground, examining his face to see if there is a blush. I was not successful. Instead of a blush, there is a beguiling smirk on his face. Even more heat rises to my cheeks.

"Oh?" He questions, his hand moving to caress my cheek. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but were you trying to make me flustered?"

My warm face buries itself in his chest. _Darn it._ He chuckles as I sulk. His hand then moves to the back of my head, his fingers stroking my hair. The wonderful feeling makes me close my eyes.

"...How'd you know?" I ask, then not even a second later there is a startling thump on the floor right behind me, making me jump. Instinctively, my arms wrap around Reisi. I look over my shoulder to see Eito. He was knocked out of bounds. My eyes widen. The only person in the circle was Natsuo. His face is full of complete shock and his sword is trembling in his grip. Eito is fuming on the floor. _He… beat Eito?_ I turn around with a grin.

"Way to go, Natsuo!" I cheer. Natsuo looks to me at the sound of my voice and grins with scarlet cheeks. His eyes then move to Eito and he runs to the other side of the room. I frown. He's still scared of him? He just beat him. I'm actually a little jealous. Awashima congratulates him, then tells us all to go outside. I move to follow everyone outside but Reisi stops me. He holds me in place.

"I know you, Akira." He whispers lowly in my ear, responding to my earlier question. His voice alone makes me shudder. When his teeth lightly clamp down on my ear, the room grows a whole lot warmer. He moves away as I notice we are the only ones still in the Dojo room. Coming to my senses, I start following him outside while fanning my face. _I-it's so hot in here!_

When I step outside in the cool air, it feels as if it's wrapping around me like a blanket. Instantly, it begins to cool me down. It is still midwinter, but the weather today is slightly warmer than what it should be. Reisi looks back at me over his shoulder, chuckling as he sees I'm still fanning my face. With a miserable whine, I run past him to catch up with the other Sprogs. Awashima turns to us all.

"Before we actually get into the formations, we are going to focus on controlling the Blue Aura and channeling it into your swords, as well as getting a feel for it. The Aura doesn't control you, you control the Aura. Understand?" She says, holding out her own bamboo sword in front of her and channeling her Aura into it. Everyone nods. "I recommend creating some distance between each other. It would be unfortunate if any of you were to blast Aura at your fellow clansmen. Do not hesitate to ask for help. Begin!"

So basically it's Blue Aura free time? I don't even bother to hold back my excited giggle as I turn and run a few feet away. I look to everyone else before I start. Some Sprogs are seeming to have trouble tapping into the Aura, while some are seeming to get the hang of it. Pretty much all of them are somewhat sloppy with it. Eito is the only one who has it radiating off of him, slowly forcing it into his sword. _Dude is pretty good…_

I then move my focus to myself, tapping into the Blue Aura inside me. The Aura immediately surrounds me, resembling blue flames. Easily, I channel it into my sword. I then glance at everyone else again. They are still working on getting used to it. _I wonder if I could try testing out different things with this Aura along with my Strain abilities…_ I know Reisi said I'm not permitted to use it, but we aren't exactly doing much right now and I already have the hang of the Aura. It's not like we are scrimmaging at the moment.

I hold my blue cloaked sword out in front of me, eyeing it experimentally. My eyes move to the sky above. Clouds are passing over my head, occasionally blocking out the sun. I swing my sword towards the sky, a simple Aura strike shooting upwards and disintegrating as it shoots through a cloud. The cloud split in half. I snicker. An imaginary exclamation point appears over my head.

Biting my lip to keep myself from bursting out in laughter, I point my sword in front of me and focus on the air currents. This better work. I begin moving my sword in specific movements. Blue Aura seeps fluidly out of my sword and into the air. I draw two connected and slanted lines, then a horizontal line right through the middle. Stepping back, I take a look at the Blue Aura being held in place by my air manipulation. It's a giant and floating letter "A." I poke it with my finger. It's cold.

I smile at my letter. I'm so proud of it. Despite that, I make it fade away with the flick of my wrist. The letter was cool and all, but it definitely won't be of any use in battle. _What should I do next?_ I already know how to make a protective Aura barrier around myself. What if I tied that barrier in with my air manipulation?

Humming to myself, I crouch down to put my bamboo sword on the ground before straightening up. I use the same technique I did with my letter, except this time I make it move. Blue Aura seeps from my fingertips, streaming through the element in my command. Blue tinted air swirls around me harmoniously. I form it into the shape of a shield in front of me. I banish my creation right when Awashima makes herself known behind me.

"You seem to have great control over the Blue Aura already." She compliments with a smile. "Well done."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." I smile back, bowing politely.

She looks over her shoulder at the other Sprogs still trying to get the hang of it. Reisi and the armless guy are walking to each Sprog individually, giving them some pointers and tips. However, their presence seems to make them even more fidgety.

"Hey, who's that guy with Reisi?" I ask, making Awashima look back at me.

"That is Mr. Zenjō. He was part of the past Scepter 4 and the right-hand man to the former Blue King. He is very advanced in swordsmanship. I would place his skill right next to the Captain himself." She informs.

"Oh wow." I gush, looking at the tall armless man in awe. I notice he's taller than Reisi. He used to be the right-hand man of the former Blue King? So he used to be the Lieutenant? I knew he wasn't a Sprog. "Is he in the Special Duty Corps?"

"Unfortunately, no. He's not interested in being part of that Squad." She answers. "He currently serves in the Internal Affairs Division as the Documents Office Clerk. After he was forced to slay the former King to prevent another Damocles Down from occurring after Kagutsu's, he left Scepter 4. Ten years later, the Captain personally recruited him again. The Captain rarely asks people personally to join Scepter 4."

I hum to myself. This guy sounds like he had a rough past. He had to slay his own King. I frown. I can't even imagine what that would of been or felt like. My heart aches for him.

"So he was there when the Crater Incident happened?" I ask softly. Is that how he got that big scar and lost his arm?

"Yes. He wasn't even planning on picking up a sword again, but the Captain is rather persuasive with words."

"Heck yeah he is." I laugh. Awashima smiles.

"The Captain relies heavily on Mr. Zenjō's evaluations of those in training."

"Mr. Zenjō seems to like swords a lot. Look at how serious he is." I openly point at him as he shows a demonstration.

"He does take the art of swordsmanship very seriously." She says with a nod. "He actually occasionally leads the afternoon training."

"Wait a minute, there is afternoon training?" I gape.

"Yes. New recruits train in the morning. You can guess why." Inwardly, I confirm it's because we are Sprogs. Suddenly, I give Awashima a teasing smile.

"You sure did tell me a lot about Mr. Zenjō. Was that alright for you to do?"

"I trust you won't share his past with anyone else." Awashima narrows her eyes at me. I act like I'm zipping my lips closed, holding out an imaginary key to her. She takes it to my amusement.

"My lips are sealed."

"As they should stay." She says. "Since you have the Blue Aura under control, would you like to help me give a battle demonstration with it?"

"Sure." I grin excitedly. "Will I… be going against you?

"Just so." She confirms with a smirk. "Can you keep up?"

Is she taunting me? I laugh lightly. "Honestly, I'm not so sure. But I'll never know if I don't try, will I?"

"Since we will be using our Aura in our mini spar, we should return to the Dojo room to put on the proper armor." She says.

"Sounds good." I reply, following her back into the Dojo room.

The whole time I'm following her, there is a calm smile on my face. Inwardly though, I was pretty darn nervous. Sparring against Lieutenant Awashima? I've only seen her in action a few times, so I don't know exactly how good she is. She did knock me out once though. I frown at the memory. That feels forever ago. I'm sure she must be amazing with the sword, especially because she is the Lieutenant. Most definitely, I'm probably going to get my butt kicked.

"...How serious are we taking this spar?" I ask, following her to a door at the end of the Dojo room. Inside the door was a simple changing room.

"Very seriously. I don't plan on holding back." She says, tossing me some padded clothing.

"But you're way better than me." I whine.

"Undoubtedly." She replies, stepping into a stall.

I catch the amused smile on her face and pout. Well, she has a reputation to keep up as the Lieutenant. I get into the stall next to her, changing into the dark blue padded clothing. The clothing was actually pretty comfortable. The sparring outfit consisted of padded tights and a padded long sleeve shirt. It's very… form fitting.

"How good are you?" I speak, hanging up and folding my previous clothing.

"Not many can land a hit on me." She replies. I hear her stepping out of her stall. I slide my boots back on before I step out as well. An obvious frown is on my face. "If you can land one hit, that alone will be impressive."

"You're serious? Oh man you are." I confirm by her facial expression. _She said not many, not everyone._ I breathe in a reassuring breath. "Well, okay."

"I expect you to not hold back either." She states, handing me some padded headgear. It almost look like a flag football helmet.

"I won't." I put on the helmet. "I have a goal to reach."

"I'm glad to hear that." She smiles, putting on her helmet. "Are you ready?"

"Yup!" I pipe, now feeling a little excited.

If I can hold my own against Awashima, that will make me look good. _Reisi, Mr. Zenjō, and all the Sprogs will be watching…_ I swallow, feeling nervous once again. I pick up my bamboo sword, following her back outside. The sun shimmers down on me. _I got this._ I look at Awashima's form in the dark outfit.

"You look like a Ninja." I say. At that, she looks at me over her shoulder with a blank face.

"So do you." She counters, making me snort in laughter. She stops in her walk, turning to me.

"You know how a spar works, correct? We will fight until one of us becomes disarmed, unable to continue, or surrenders." She explains. I nod. Her eyes then become thoughtful. "I will permit you to use some of your Strain abilities." My eyes widen. "No enhanced speed or invisibility, you'll definitely land a hit on me if you use those."

"Alright." I smile, a newfound hope shining within me. It wouldn't be fair if I were to use those two skills, but basic air manipulation could be of some good use here. "May I ask why you are allowing me to us it?"

"I'm curious, along with the Captain and Mr. Zenjō, of what certain techniques and skills you can use in combat with it. I wasn't the only one who witnessed your earlier Aura performances." I blush, not knowing anyone else was watching. "We would like to evaluate you further. Though, keep in mind this is the only time you'll be permitted to use it during training, and this will not count towards your evaluation report."

"Gotcha." I nod, understanding why it wouldn't count or affect which Squad I'm put into. I'm fine with that.

They already know obviously I'm more than skilled in using Strain powers. I'm the only Strain here, and there is nothing to be graded on in that department. My guess is that they focus more on sword skill and Aura control during training. I'm good with the Aura, but sword fighting… I don't think so.

"I'll just view this spar as a fun exercise then." I grin, holding out my hand for a handshake. "I look forward to sparring with you."

"I shall view it the same." She smiles, shaking my hand. "I look forward to it as well. Good luck."

"I'm certainly looking forward to seeing this." Reisi says, walking over with a smile. Mr. Zenjō is right beside him. Me and Awashima let go of each other's hands.

"Hmm…" Mr. Zenjō hums in agreement. I assume he's a man with few words.

I smile at them both. Awashima walks over to inform the Sprogs of what's about to happen. While she's doing that, I punch myself experimentally in the arm. The padded clothing definitely blocks out a ton of impact. On top of that, it's so light weight. Reisi chuckles at my experiment.

"Are you ready to go up against Ms. Awashima?" Reisi asks.

"Um…" I look over at her. Her back is turned while she talks to the Sprogs. "I think so." I watch as Awashima begins to wrap things up. "Any tips? I'm so nervous." I burst out hurriedly, grabbing Reisi's lower arms.

"Keep your weapon ready." Mr. Zenjō speaks instead of Reisi. My eyes move to him. He has a small smile on his face. In a way, he reminds me of a giant teddy bear.

"Relax and stay calm." Reisi adds on. "Be confident, being nervous won't do you any good."

"Okay." I say, releasing Reisi's arms. "Good advice…"

"Getting advice on to how to beat me?" Awashima speaks up. I only now notice she is standing behind me. Unintentionally, I yelp.

"Maybe." I answer.

"Cute." She says blandly, though her eyes are amused. "Let's go."

"Yeah." I speed walk after her.

We stand in the middle of the large yard, while everyone else stands off the the side. They have given us a lot of space. With this spar including the use of Aura, it makes sense for them to be standing so far off. I start saying words of encouragement in my head, then look down at my sword.

I'm just going to have fun with this, like a game. It's just an demonstration. In no way will this affect me, so win or loss doesn't really matter. Losing isn't something I enjoy though, so I will try my best to prevent that. I keep in mind Reisi's and Mr. Zenjō's advice. I dismiss my nervousness, holding my sword out in front of me. Awashima looks all business. Although I'm treating this as a game, I'm also treating it as revenge for her knocking me out way back when. Yes, I'm still kind of agitated by that.

"Begin!" She yells, bolting towards me with her own bamboo sword. _She's so fast!_ Her sword begins glowing blue. She slashes vertically then horizontally, sending two Aura strikes my way. The two strikes form into an arrow, moving towards me with great speed. I jump to the side and narrowly dodge it. There is a trail of smoke in it's place. _Shiver me freaking timbers!_ She performs the same move, but at a much closer range. I can't let her be the only one doing cool moves. _Forget treating this as a game, this is war!_

Blue Aura flares around me, shining within my eyes. Focusing air at my feet, I jump high into the air, dodging her Arrow Strike. I draw air around me and release more Aura. I twirl briskly in a blue vortex as I go plunging towards the ground and right towards Awashima. She evades my Aura Twister attack, slashing her sword at me as I land. I counter with my Aura shield. Banishing it, I swing my sword in hopes to land a hit but she blocks easily. Then she easily lands a hit on me. _Her skills put Eito's to shame._

I squeak as I go stumbling to the side. Focusing on the air currents, I can feel another one of her Aura strikes approaching me from behind rapidly. I enclose myself in a Blue Aura sphere, blocking her attack. Turning around, I block her sword from crashing down on my head. _She's so strong too._ My jaw tightens as my eyes narrow. I need to step my game up.

I create a wind barrier around my sword, making it pulse so she is forced to back off. With a small grunt, I run backwards and slash my sword rapidly, creating an Aura strike in the shape of a rhombus and send it plowing towards her. She blocks it with an Aura barrier. I didn't even land one hit on her yet. She wasn't kidding when she said only a few people can hit her.

The whole fight we are either clashing swords or exchanging Aura strikes. There is no breather in between. My shoulders are rising and falling with each breath I take. I can keep up with her easily, but her sword and Aura skills are beyond my own. She's way more experienced. I cartwheel to the side to dodge another one of her powerful Arrow Strikes, and as I do I send my own Aura blast at her. Of course, she dodges. _Darn._

When I land, I drop into a crouch and slash my sword horizontally just above the ground, sending a large and thin Aura/wind gust at her. She hops over it, rushing towards me. Sweat drips down my brow. She doesn't even look tired. With a huff I roll out the way from her attack and hop back onto my feet. I block her sword by performing an uppercut. My eyes widen when her free hand begins to be covered in Blue Aura. I barely move away in time to dodge her punch.

When I look up, I see she has already created a massive amount of distance between us. She begins shooting Aura strikes my way, making it hard to approach her. I hold my sword out in front of me, creating a thicker wind barrier around it and slashing through one of her strikes. The impact alone creates a ripple in the air. She's going all out for sure. I run forward, breaking each of her Aura strikes with my sword.

I grit my teeth together, slowing down in my run. If I keep going, I'm running straight into her trap. She wants me to get close. A thought strikes me, making me build up speed again. Breathing deeply, I perform another high jump, soaring high in the air. Rotating my body, I send a series of crescent Aura blasts at her from above. Before I land, I draw more air around me and surround myself in more Aura, making my landing painless. Wasting no time, I get in a defensive stance and let Aura seep into the air in front of me, making two oval shaped shields. They circle around me.

I can't see Awashima. My attacks left behind smoke. It's quiet. _Did I over do it…? Nope._ She sends Aura flying my way. It hits one of my shields, making it disappear. She dashes out of the cloud of smoke. I hit the back of my remaining, making it blast towards her. She breaks it with a slash of her sword. We both charge at each other.

 _Okay, I'm so tired._ How long have we been at this? I need to at least land one hit. I'll be satisfied with that. Briefly, I look to the sky in silent prayer. _Just one._ If this were just a simple sword fight, I'm sure I would've lost a lot sooner. _Alright, here goes—Oof!_

My sword drops to the ground as both my hands grip the top of my head. _S-she nailed me on the head!_ My helmet is rattling, making my vision vibrate. The Aura around me dispels. My form is now crouched on the ground and quivering as I slowly look up at Awashima. I see three versions of her. Three of her secretly smug faces.

"Ow!" I wail although it is delayed as claps erupt. Falling onto my bum, I tear the helmet off my head to stop all the obnoxious rattling. My hair immediately tumbles over my shoulders. I rub my eyes, trying to get my vision back to normal. "Wh- What the heck?" I gasp tiredly.

"Good job. You kept up." She says, her breathing slightly labored. At least she's tired too, even if it is just a little bit. "Unfortunately, I cannot congratulate you on landing a hit."

"Thanks for rubbing it in." I mutter, making her smile.

"Your evasive skills and speed is unmatched. I had to put in much more effort than I expected to be able to keep up with _you_. Your Aura control is perfect. Practice your basic sword skills and you'll be in top form." She compliments, making my eyes widen. Someone then tackles/hugs me from behind which earns a grunt from me.

"My Typhoon Queen is amazing! You've lasted longer than anyone against Lieutenant Awashima!" I recognize Dōmyōji's voice. His head is resting on top of mine. I pale as another body comes running at us to join the hug. I'm being crushed.

"Good job you crazy Seal!" Hidaka cheers loudly in my ear. Daiki's body then comes crashing down on top of me as well. I crumble to the brick pavement at all the weight.

"You guys are crushing her. Come on, you know she's tiny." Akiyama scolds. _Thanks Akiyama, but—_

"I'm 5'4! That's average! You Pirates are all just so freaking tall!" I yell, my voice is severely muffled. They all laugh, probably not understanding a word I just said. A loud sigh slips from my mouth. "I'm not tiny…"

"Say what you want Seal, you can't change the fact that you're tiny." Hidaka grins.

"Get off of me, Loser." I retort. That just makes him move so he's sitting on me.

"I think I'll chill here a little longer." He says coolly.

"Oh! Can I sit by you?" Dōmyōji asks eagerly, sitting on my back next to Hidaka.

"Why?!" I cry out, trying to push myself up. When did they all even get here? Daiki is the only one who actually listened to Akiyama and got off. "You. Guys. Are. So. Heavy!" I start laughing, giving up on trying to push myself up. "Reisi, help me!" I reach my hand outwards towards him while laughing. "They are going to squish me flat!"

"Are you calling us fat?" Hidaka narrows his eyes.

"The ultimate insult." Daiki remarks.

As Reisi approaches, they all hop off of me. I laugh some more. Reisi didn't even have to say anything to get them to move. His presence alone was enough. He helps me up and I look to my friends.

"When did you guys get here?" I ask with a smile. Reisi is holding my hand.

"We were on our way to get breakfast and seen you and Awashima about to spar. We couldn't miss it!" Dōmyōji beams.

"You did well." Akiyama nods with a small smile.

"Very well." Daiki gives a thumbs up.

"Damn right she did." Hidaka grins. "Now how about we eat as well as Akira fought?!"

"I'm down!" Dōmyōji pumps his fist in the air, running off. I think I hear his stomach growling. "See ya later!"

"Bye." I wave at them all as they leave.

My eyes move to see all the Sprogs moving through the different formations under Awashima'a commands. Mr. Zenjō is assisting her. They seem to be better with the Aura already. Did our spar really help them that much? I guess they are visual learners. _Wait, I need to get over there!_

"You can sit out for this drill." Reisi says, seeming to read my thoughts. "I'm sure you're tired after that spar."

In that moment I realize my breathing is still heavy, and I'm sweating. He leads me to a lone tree by the building. He sits down, leaning against the wide trunk. I take a seat next to him. I stare up at the leafless branches. One thing I noticed is that there is a lot more plant life behind Headquarters.

"Did I do okay?" I ask, my eyes moving to his face.

"You did exceptionally well." He smiles.

"Even though I didn't land a single hit?" I ask further.

"Give yourself a little more credit, Akira." He wraps his arm around me. "Your display of various techniques you can pull off with the Blue Aura was truly prodigious. I don't even think I need to train you how to use it. You're a natural."

"Thank you." I blush. "But what I don't understand is how I couldn't even hit her with my sword. I get how she can block my Aura but she seems to know where I'm going to attack before I even do. Why is that? I'm being too predictable aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say 'too predictable.' Ms. Awashima has been at this a long time. She's very skilled in reading movements. During your spar, I noticed you were using some of the techniques learned during the previous training session. You performed them perfectly, but Ms. Awashima knows those techniques so they weren't of much use against her."

"How do I beat her then?"

"You can come up with your own techniques. Everyone has a different style they are comfortable and best with." He answers.

"I guess I'll try that." I nod to myself, rolling up my sleeves. "This suit is not comfy at all to wear if you're sweaty."

"You can take it off if you want." He smirks.

I'm about to say "Thanks, I'll be right back," but that smirk of his was not implying at all to go inside and change. My mouth drops open and he starts laughing. Heat rises to my cheeks and I stutter.

"R-Reisi!" My voice is laced with shock.

"I'm only kidding. I wouldn't allow you to do that."

His glasses gleam as he gets joy out of teasing me. He pulls me into his lap, wrapping both his arms around my waist. I can feel his heartbeat against my back, and the vibration of his chest as he laughs. A small smile forms on my face. _I love his laugh._ My heart then swells at his words.

"Crazy Pirate King." I laugh, using his shoulder as a headrest. "If everyone has a different style of fighting you do you guys teach us all these specific techniques?"

"It's merely just a starting point." He smiles as I turn to look at him. Slowly and mockingly, he moves his fingers to the bridge of his glasses. His eyes are locked with mine the whole time and instantly, I know what he's doing. _He knows I think it's hot..._

"Tease." I mutter, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

I lean forward in his lap, looking towards the Sprogs. I go cross eyed as something round and black is hovering in front of my face. It's almost touching my nose. I swat it, then I hear intense buzzing noises. My eyes enlarge in terror and I scramble out of Reisi's lap.

"There's a bee!" I screech, pointing at the giant insect I swatted on the floor. _I touched it._ I cringe.

"There is." Reisi states, looking at the bee seemingly passed out by him. "I think you killed it. How sad."

"It's winter! Bugs are supposed to be dead!"

"My, I didn't think you were so frightened by bugs." Reisi smirks.

"I can tolerate bugs… kind of. Anything with stingers though is nothing I want to be by." I mumble.

"It's still alive." Reisi specifies as the bee twitches.

"Reisi, move away from it slowly." I cautiously creep closer to him and hold out my hand to him.

I squeak as the bee is airborne again and take a step back. The bee flies in front of Reisi's face, and he doesn't even budge. He's completely calm. The bee then swivels it's body around and locks onto me. It glides over to me and I run to the other side of the tree. The bee follows me. I try hitting the thing with my sword. Either my aim sucks, or this bee is extremely agile. I think I made it even more mad. It gains speed in it's flight and I start running.

"Akira, it's not time to run laps yet." Reisi chuckles.

Tossing my sword to the side, I use enhanced speed and focus Aura into my fingertips. Rapidly, I use my drawing technique and draw a square box around the insect to enclose it in a Aura barrier cube. The bee flies into the many sides of the cube but cannot escape. With a grin, I run back towards Reisi who was now standing up.

"I caught it." I hold the cube up for him to see.

"Good job. Now, what do you plan to do with it?" He asks.

I hum as I begin thinking. In the bee's current position, I can easily kill it. I don't think I want to kill it though. This bee is obviously tough from surviving in winter for this long. The fella probably has family out there too. It would be sad if it couldn't return to them. I blink at my own thoughts. _I care about a bee?_

"I'm going to let him go." I say, looking around for a spot to do so.

"So even though you dislike bees greatly, you're going to let it go? Why is that?" He smiles as I lower my hands that held the cube.

"Well, I imagine he has a family out there." I muse. I then remember this is a lone bee. "Even if he doesn't, he can make a lot of friends and do so much more in life."

"The bee is a male?" Reisi asks in amusement.

"Uh…" I blush, noticing how I called the insect a 'he.' "I don't know. Where is a good spot to let this guy out? It has to be a really good spot so he is more interested in the scenery than me."

"Perhaps the garden." He gestures towards the area full of plant life just beyond the pool.

"Alright. I'll be right back then." I smile, taking off in a jog towards the vegetation area.

I keep a good distance away from the pool, not being very comfortable around such deep water. My eyes bore at the pool as I move past it. I shudder, remembering how I almost had to "walk the plank." Averting my eyes away from the body of water, I focus on the bee enclosed in the Aura cube. I hold the imprisoned bee in front of my face as I enter the garden. It's eyes are gazing into mine. I peer closer at it. This guy has more than two eyes.

"When I let you out you better not try to sting me." I jab my finger at it. "I'm doing a good deed here, and I don't like you so you should be grateful I'm doing this."

The bee responds by buzzing around, taking flight inside the cube. I sigh. That might not be a good sign. Stopping in my walk, I look around the garden I walked smack dab in the middle of. There is now dormant grass underneath my feet besides hard brick. I knew these Pirates were rich, but this wasn't the formal and well trimmed garden I was expecting. It was natural, much more beautiful.

There are evergreen and dormant trees mixed together, and there are bushes with thorns that I'm sure will look gorgeous during the spring time. This place is full of so much plant life. Looking to the side, I can see a stone path. My feet move across it. Eventually, the path leads me to a bridge made out of robust wood. It extends across a nice sized pond. A deep and wide pond that looks very cold.

Even with the water making me feel uneasy, it is veritably very pretty. There are different kinds of plants sticking out of the water, and surrounding most of the pond are vibrant japanese maples. The still water reflects them.

I stop in front of the bridge, extending my arms out in front of me along with the cube. I make sure I'm ready to run before I make the cube vanish. The bee hovers in the same place for a moment before it flies up into an evergreen tree. I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding. _Be free little guy._ Moving off the path leading to the bridge, I inch closer to the pond. Lowering myself on my hands and knees, I peer into the water.

The water is so clear. It's almost like someone poured hundreds of gallons of bottled water in here to make it so. I can see my reflection perfectly, along with the sun and trees over my head. Parting my lips, I blow, making the water ripple and my reflection blur. When the ripples start to fade, my eyes widen as I see something new above me. My hearts leaps in my chest and I draw in a sharp breathe. _Reisi._ He chuckles.

"You scared me." I breathe out, my hand going over my chest. My startled heart is just barely starting to calm down.

"My apologies." He smiles, watching as I stand up. "I was worried the bee would cause trouble."

"Yeah right." I snort, brushing my hands off. "You weren't worried when the bee was chasing me."

"If you are able to last as long as you did against Ms. Awashima, a bee should be nothing for you." He responds, stepping to the side as I walk back onto the stone path.

"Well, what 'should be' isn't significant." I reply with a teasing smile. "Did you come to see where the bee went? It went in that tree." I point up at it.

"No." Reisi moves towards me, his hand catching a hold of mine and his other gently grips my chin. He shifts closer, tugging me towards him so my body is against his. "I came to see you," He says seducingly, his lips lingering over mine. My pulse races. "And tell you that it is now time for you to run laps." He adds on a few seconds later in a normal voice.

I stare deeply into his eyes. Having his lips so close to mine yet not touching is unbearable. I want to feel him. My eyes narrow at his teasing nature. His lips twitch upwards, showing the top row of his teeth as he smiles.

"Reisi Munakata you're such a tease." I say, looping my hand behind his neck and urging his lips onto mine. Our eyes close and he responds promptly, returning my kiss and wanting it just as badly as me. My tongue caresses his lips, he fervently grants me access. But right then and there I pull away and take backward steps. His face is surprised. _Yeah, I can be just as teasing as you._

"Sorry, Captain." I mimic his normal teasing smirks and wink. Turning on the balls of my feet, I take off in a run to where training is being held. "I have laps to run!"

* * *

Reisi stares after Akira's retreating form. She left him hanging, just like that. He wipes the surprised look off his face, closing his eyes with a smile. This girl is something else. There is definitely no one else like her. _Nobody else fit to be his Queen._

She's naive without a doubt. She has an odd obsession with Pirates, and has a fear of deep waters along with bugs and needles on top of that. Akira also has to be the biggest sore losers he has ever met. Normally, he would despise people who mope after every loss, but her sore loser nature has to be what he loves the most about her.

It's different from others. Of course she would mope for a while, but ultimately a fire will ignite in her radiant eyes. That fire is abounding with determination. He witnessed that fire at the prior training session, right before she triumphed over every new recruit during their laps, even with having to run extra. And he witnessed it during today's scrimmage. That Eito seems to push her buttons—he'll have to keep a close eye on them.

He witnessed that fire once again during her spar against Ms. Awashima. That whole fight he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Seeing his Blue Aura shine through her eyes was certainly captivating. They turned a vibrant shade of azure. The way she uses the Aura is like she had it her whole life. He sadly can't say just about her sword skills, but she is definitely improving much faster than he has ever seen. At the rate she's improving, she could be one of the best sword wielders in a few months if she keeps at it. She relies more on agility during spars and dodges effortlessly. He doesn't know if she noticed, but Ms. Awashima only landed two hits on her during that well over ten minute spar. She outdone herself and she doesn't even realize it.

He chuckles to himself, reopening his eyes and following the same path her petite form ran down. As he walks, he begins thinking about how perfectly she fits in his arms, how ridiculous her laugh is, how she is always on his mind.

"Akira Yukimura, I'm infatuated with you."


	26. Chapter 26

**_hisuiryuu:_** ** _Same! haha. Me and following directions are a complete no. :)_**

 _ **This chapter was a little difficult to write, so it took me a little longer. I did kind of get caught up in Final Fantasy XV too.. lol.**_

 _ **Anyways! I hope you like it. I did try my best!**_

 _ **It's all Reisi and Akira. :)**_

 _ **Sorry for any errors :c**_

 _ **Chapter 26**_

* * *

Eito beats me during every scrimmage. Every single time. _Why can't I beat him?!_ I try thinking about what I did wrong like Reisi said to do, but now I can't even tell you what I did wrong. I have no clue. He's very good with using a sword and close range attacks.

I'm more skilled at long range attacks than anything. I've found out more things I can do with my Aura and Strain abilities. I even gave all my new attacks names. _Nobody else needs to know that._ During Aura training, I actually find myself going around and assisting the Sprogs. Everyone is improving a lot, especially Natsuo and Eito. I can't confidently call them Sprogs anymore. The nickname for them will for sure stick though. I've been calling them that for a while now.

All these losses against Eito are piling up on me, stomping me down in the dirt. I'm way faster than him, but he's way stronger than me. It's very clear that I need to put in extra work. I am trying so hard to keep my cool and not let these losses get to me, to not let _him_ get to me. But he's getting to me.

I exhale deeply, looking down at Reisi's sword in my lap. Right now I'm sitting in his kingly office chair. He's in the shower at the moment. I examine the sheath his sword is enclosed in. It's dark blue like mine. The only difference is the various gold colored straps over it. I pull his sword out halfway, blinking when a brief light emits and a unlocking sound reaches my ears before I do so. _That's fancy._ I study the pretty patterns on the blade. This sword suits him.

I pull it out fully, placing his sheath in my lap and holding the sword out in front of me, my elbows on his desk. The light from the floor lamp behind me is glistening off the saber. I rotate it in my hands, focusing on the various ways the light shines on it from the different angles.

I've never seen Reisi in action with his sword, but I didn't need to to know he is amazing with it. The Captain of the Pirate ship is always the most powerful. The memory of how he effortlessly flipped me over when I pathetically tried to take him on in a fight comes forth in my mind. I smile faintly. When I met him and passed out in his arms, I knew my life wouldn't be the same. It's funny how I went from disliking him to liking him. I don't just like him though.

A pair of warm hands cover my smaller ones. I immediately know who they belong to by the way my heart flutters. I can smell the aromatic scent of his shampoo. His warmth travels down my arms and throughout my whole body. He moves, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck and planting a soft kiss there. The way he makes me feel is indescribable.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Reisi murmurs. My eyes move from his sword to the digital clock at the corner of his desk. It's late. The clock reads 10:36 p.m.

"I'm not ready for bed yet." I answer just as he removes his hands from mine, allowing me to put his elegant sword back in its sheath. I stand up and give it back to him. As he takes it he looks at me curiously.

"That's unexpected. You're usually asleep at this time."

"I know." I sigh, angling my head so I can look at him. He's wearing a light blue t-shirt along with white sweatpants. He's ready for bed. I'm still in the Pirate uniform. I gaze at his hand. His fingers are wrapped around the hilt of his sword while he balances it on the floor.

"What's on your mind?" Reisi asks. He knows me too well.

"Well… actually," I begin as a thought crosses my mind. My eyes meet his awaiting ones. "Can you spar with me?" He smiles fondly, making a light blush sprout across my cheeks. "I need extra practice to get better. And you're really good with a sword so I think maybe at least one spar with you can teach me a few things. You don't have to, I know it's late—" I bring both of my hands over my burning cheeks, cutting myself off when his gaze starts to affect me even more. "When you look at me like that, it makes me feel all… tingly."

Seeming intrigued, he lays his sword across the armrests of his chair. He takes steps towards me, closing the gap and leaving me no choice but to perch on his desk. I feel his hand moving to play with the strands of my hair, I feel his body standing between my legs dangling over the edge of his desk. All the oxygen seems to have left my body, being replaced by a relentless feebleness. My face feels like it's baking as I blush further at our position, while my hands drop and my fingers grip his desk.

"Just the sight of you makes me feel delirious." He whispers, his lips skimming against mine with each word. The pounding of my heart echoes loudly in my ears. No, I definitely don't just like him. His lips capture my own, kissing me softly before they move to the top of my head. Not even a single word can form in my mouth, but complete realization forms in the organ hammering inside my chest.

 _I love him._

When Reisi moves away, I hear the sliding of his drawer as it opens. He pulls out a set of keys. A smiles graces his face as he looks at my wide-eyed one.

"I'll spar with you." He says, walking towards the door leading to the hallway while twirling the keys in his fingers. I stay put for a moment longer, swallowing and trying to get all my swarming emotions under control. "Did you change your mind about sparring? Or is there something else you would like to do on my desk?"

"I- uh! Coming!" I stutter, scrambling after him.

When I reach his side in the hallway, I hold his hand right after he closes the door. Naturally, he intertwines our fingers. My eyes glide down to our hands that were under the dimmed hallway lights as we walk. He squeezes my hand.

"Thank you for sparring with me." I smile, squeezing his hand back. "And sorry for keeping you up." I add on, my smile turning into a small frown.

"You're not keeping me up. There is nothing to apologize for." He replies.

I study his face. His eyes are serene, and there is a pleasant smile on his lips. He doesn't look tired. Sensing my gaze on him, he looks down at me. I grin, making him chuckle and kiss back of my hand. That unidentifiable feeling returns, the feeling I know now is love.

As he begins to unlock the door to the Dojo room, I lightly shake my head at myself. If that unidentifiable feeling really is love, I have loved him for a long while now. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. But then again, I kind of can believe it.

I've never loved someone before. Well… at least from what I remember. Even so, nobody has ever been able to etch themselves as deep into my heart as he has. I know that for sure. I admire him. How he likes doing his jigsaw puzzles, his mini tea ceremonies, his cunning smirks, his laugh. Everything about him I adore to no end. I want to stay with him always.

"You look ecstatic." Reisi states, holding the door open.

"I am." I confirm, stepping past him and into the dark Dojo room.

Reisi flicks the switch on the wall, making light fill the room. I jog over to the wall, grabbing two bamboo swords. He takes the sword I held out to him, then we both move to the center of the room. We are standing across from each other. His figure is so relaxed and composed.

"Okay, no holding back." I say, making him smile. He casually pushes his glasses further up his nose.

"Of course." He replies.

My eyes roam over his stance. It doesn't look like much. Actually, it looks like the same stance he used against me before. I guess calm and cool is his style. In spite of that, I don't think I can approach him head on. When I did that, it left me wide open for him to bust out a move and defeat me. I have to get behind him, or at least keep my distance. But there is something I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"Um… if I land a hit on you, you'll be alright, won't you?" My question makes him laugh. I mentally smack myself for such a stupid question.

"I don't think I recall you being concerned with hurting everyone else you sparred with." He smirks. "Why would it be different with me?"

"Well, I care about you…" I mutter.

"You don't care about your coworkers?" He inquires.

"I care about them!" I instantly rebut. "It's just… the way I care for you is different." He's full out grinning, and his head is slightly tilted to the side like a curious puppy. Once again I become flustered. "Lets just do this!" I squeak, dismissing the conversation.

"Very well." Reisi smirks. "I'll let you make the first move."

Making the first move is very tempting, but what if he wants me to make the first move so he can easily take me down? My mind is playing out the many different paths this could go. Each path leads me to a dead end.

"You go first." I say, tightening my grip on my sword. I'm prepared to block an attack if needed.

"As you wish." He says, rushing towards me.

He performs a basic cut, which catches me off guard. I was expecting some kind of fancy and high-skilled move from him. Despite being off guard, I raise my sword to block. My eyes widen when he swiftly changes the direction of his sword. _He tricked me?!_ He stops his sword from coming in contact with my neck. Everything happened so fast. _He's_ fast. I gape at his smiling face.

"You played dirty." I pout.

"I just solely and easily outsmarted you." He lowers his sword with a chuckle, walking back to the place he started out at. "How about another round? That was a little too quick for my liking."

"Funny." I grumble, although agreeing with him. I knew I would lose, but that loss happened way faster than I thought it would. _Unacceptable._ I growl in my mind.

"This time you'll be making the first move." He says, getting in his relaxed stance.

"Okay."

I get in an offensive stance, my sword held tightly in my hands and positioned diagonally to the side. He knows all the traditional Scepter 4 techniques like Awashima. I'll be bringing my own techniques into this. I've been working hard on developing them. _By daydreaming_. Daydreaming is fun at times. Lets make these dreams a reality. He no longer has a smile on his face. Instead, his face is wary as he awaits my next actions. He's still so relaxed.

His relaxed form is kind of throwing me off just as much as his basic cut did. He seems to be leaving himself wide open for an attack. There are so many places unguarded to strike. Is that how he throws off his opponents? Is he just that amazing of a swordsman? Or, is this just… him? I fail to notice Reisi smiling at my very close observation of his stance.

I huff to myself. Well, I'm not going to ponder over it further. My Pirate King is waiting. Twirling my sword in my grasp, I sprint towards him. Even as I approach him he doesn't change his stance, but I do notice him adjust his hold on his sword.

Tightening my fingers around my sword, I slash horizontally. He easily blocks. I blink. We lock eyes, our swords still in contact. He's not making any moves to attack even after he blocked me. I take a step back with a raised eyebrow. I swing again and he blocks. I'm barely able to suppress a growl.

"I know you can do better than that, Akira." He smirks.

 _Oh yeah, I sure can do better than that._

I create some new distance between us, taking in a deep breath. Now, it's either all or nothing. I need to know where my sword skills stand. I need to get better. My eyes narrow and glaze over in determination as I focus. A glare briefly shines over Reisi's glasses as he smiles, like something he's been waiting for has made itself known. Finally, he gets in a fighting stance.

I remove one of my hands from my sword, flexing my fingers before returning it to the hilt with my other hand. All my defeats replay in my head. I _can_ do better. I run towards him and when I'm in range, I lunge forward with my sword ready. Every time I swing my sword he blocks. I study his body movements, trying to figure out his technique. He won't outsmart me again. Our swords clash multiple times.

At long last, he finally shifts from blocking to attacking. Just what I wanted. I twist around each of his strikes, my eyes locked onto his sword the whole time. He's the fastest opponent I've ever had. I have to use a lot more energy just to dodge. _Time to test out my own techniques._

Spinning my sword around my wrist, I elude the thrust of his sword. My hand clasps down on the hilt of my sword, stopping it mid spin. I slash. Though, I don't slash in a straight line. The path my sword is traveling is curved, making him have to take a different approach to block. He still blocks just as quick.

I draw in a short breath when his sword slides down mine. He's about to disarm me. Hidaka did something much similar. I angle my sword towards the ground, stopping his move. Expeditiously, he recovers and performs a cutting strike. I parry his blow, _barely,_ and whirl behind him.

"There you go, Akira." He speaks, bringing his sword behind him to halt my own from coming in contact with his back. His low tone sends a shiver down my spine. He sounds so… _sexy._ I shake my head comically fast, getting rid of that thought. He turns so he is facing me once again. I begin a frenzy of attacks, moving as quick as I can. I mix in a lot of my own personal attacks along with what I've learned. Our spar is taking up almost the whole room.

"Well done." He praises, although I'm not landing a single hit on him. Once again, that tone he's speaking in makes me shiver. Is that sweat breaking out on his brow? I guess my personal attacks are pretty well developed. I'm surprised, since this is the first time I'm actually performing them. "Very impressive," he begins, blocking my sword once again with a smile. "You certainly are improving. You learn as quick as you move."

A short grunt escapes my mouth as I deflect one of his strong offensive movements. _Psh, and I thought Eito was strong._ Reisi is on a whole other level. He's amazingly skilled, _and fast._ He's smiling the whole time we spar, his eyes thoroughly impressed. Then soon enough, he ends it.

My sword is knocked out of my hands by his high-skilled move. The bamboo sword clatters against the floor. I stare at my hands that were now gripping nothing but air. I groan, leaning forward and resting my palms on my knees. My eyes land on Reisi's sock covered feet in front of me. Feeling something lightly prod at my head, I look up to see Reisi's sword.

"You did a great deal better that round." Reisi smiles as I lower my head once again. Another loss for the book. Well, on the bright side I lasted a lot longer that round. _But still._ My fingers curl into fists.

I knew I stood no chance against him, however everyone that is higher up than me easily disarms me, easily beats me. How can I be on the Special Duty Corps when my skill level is nowhere close to the people already on there? How can I get to where I want to be if I can't beat Eito? It's clear to me where I stand now.

I straighten up right after inhaling deeply. There is so much I still need to learn and do, so much I need to work on. But what exactly I need to work on… I don't know. Now is one of those rare moments in my life that I actually need… _help_.

"Reisi… can you help me?" My voice is unintentionally small and timid. "I don't know what I need to work on anymore."

He responds by grabbing my hand that was now tangled in his shirt. He holds it up in front of me, leaving me no choice but to stare at my wrist. My face is openly confused.

"There is no doubt that nobody can match your speed. I had to use every ounce of my own to keep up with you." He says with a smile, making my eyes widen in complete surprise. "You brought out your own style of fighting which was impeccable in my eyes. Your movements are fluid and graceful. You are able to change direction swiftly, giving you every advantage over your opponent."

"Thank you. But… if all that's true why do I keep losing?" I frown.

"Over the last couple weeks of training, you've improved a lot. While watching you from afar, you look like the ideal swordswoman. However, sparring with you personally has made me realize you're only using your arm strength when you attack."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"No." He shakes his head lightly with a amused smile. "Arm strength is good, but to make your blows and blocks more effective you have to use your whole body. The transfer of body weight is key, along with balance and your wrists." He releases my hand, letting it drop back to my side. He walks over to pick up my sword. "You have everything else down. You just need to work on those key factors."

"Is that it?" I ask, taking my sword from him.

"Those are the only flaws I picked up." He answers, standing a few feet in front of me. His sword is raised in front of him defensively. "Try hitting my sword as hard as you can, using what I told you. Don't worry about hurting me." He smirks as he adds on that last sentence.

"Alright." I nod with a blush, bending my knees slightly as I get ready to run at him.

My feet propel my weight forward. I raise my sword when I get close. Keeping his words in mind, I involve my whole body in my attack. When my sword collides wit his, his goes jerking to the side. My eyes widen at how much stronger my slash was from just a small amount of adjustments in my form.

"Wait here for a moment." Reisi says as I take a step back. I nod, looking after his figure as he walks into the door to the left of the changing room. I lower my sword, the tip of it touching the ground.

Everything he told me, is that all I've been missing this whole time? Who knew something so simple could make such a huge difference. Still, using my whole body is going to take some getting used to since I've been using my arms for so long.

I look to the giant window. The light against the window blocks out the dark outdoors, making it more like a mirror than anything. I stare at my reflection. The ends of my hair end at my waist. It certainly has grown that's for sure. It only reached my shoulder blades when I got here. I brush my bangs back as I hear a door opening.

Reisi walks back into the room, his bamboo sword in one hand and some dark material in his other. I angle my head to the side curiously, wondering what he has. He props his sword against the wall before coming to a stop in front of me.

"Hold out your hand." He instructs. I comply.

"What are those?" I ask when he straps some sort of arm band around my wrist. They are dark gray, and definitely have some weight to them. My brows knit together as I study them.

"Wrist weights." He slyly smirks, putting the other one on my other wrist. I blink up at him. His fingers grip my chin as he pecks my lips. "I'm going to assist you in becoming the best Pirate ever."

"Thank you!" I beam with rosy cheeks, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

After that, Reisi begins to personally train me himself. Words couldn't even come close to describing how grateful I am. Mainly he has me working on performing different cuts and slashes. The ankle weights make doing them a little more difficult, but I manage. He even shows me some more advanced moves, mostly different ways to counter right after you block somebody. He says to use the sword like it's an extension of your body rather than just an object.

I like Reisi as a teacher better than Awashima. Awashima isn't a bad teacher, it's just she's so strict and snappy. Reisi is more chill in my opinion. He's just as firm with his directions as her, but he sure does tease a heck of a lot.

"How much do these wrists things weigh?" I ask during my short break. We are both sitting in front of the window.

"Ten pounds." Reisi answers. "Are they too heavy?"

"No but they seem to be getting heavier the longer I wear them." I pout. "My arms are going to be feeling it in the morning."

"No pain, no gain."

I snort in laughter. Those words coming out of his mouth were too funny. I look out the window, my mouth dropping open when I notice the sky slowly but surely growing lighter.

"We stayed up all night." I gape. Reisi looks out the window to see for himself.

"Indeed. Time certainly flew by."

"Well, I was having fun." I cross my legs, leaning back on my hands. "And they say time flies when you have fun. Were you having fun?"

"I was." Reisi smiles, making a warm feeling wash over me. He stands up, grabbing his bamboo sword. "Let us wrap things up with one more spar. You can take the weights off now."

"Aye aye."

I hop onto my feet, removing the heavy armlets. I set them against the wall then grab my own bamboo sword, moving to the center of the room where Reisi stood. I move my arms experimentally. _They feel so light…_ I grin and Reisi nods, signalling he's ready. I make the first move no problem.

I twirl my sword, weaving around his offensive moves. He raises his sword in front of him, blocking my swing. My eyes glisten at how much more effective and speedy my moves are already.

The whole spar, none of us even land a hit on each other. Our swords always come in contact with one another's. It seems like we are almost… _even._ Maybe even in sync. Can that be right? We even laugh a couple times. Shaking my thoughts, I pick up my pace, focusing deeply. I'm giving it everything I got, using everything I learned from the beginning til now. Then the unthinkable happens.

I drop my sword so I can bring both hands over my mouth. Reisi eyes are wide in surprise. He looks at his arm. The same arm my sword hit. He lowers his sword, his hand going to his glasses as he smiles.

"D-did you let me do that…?" I ask slowly.

"Can't say I did." He chuckles. "What a surprise."

"You're serious?! I actually landed a hit on my own?" My form is now in front of his, my hands on his chest.

"Yes. However, if you land a hit that doesn't mean you should drop your sword. You just left yourself defenseless."

In less than a second, my back is to his chest and his hands are tickling my sides. Naturally, I start laughing. I place my hands over his, trying to pry them away to no avail. He's just too strong.

"R- Reisi! Stoooop!" I giggle uncontrollably.

"You're going to wake everyone up." He shushes, though he's laughing himself.

"I can't help it!"

My laughter is gradually subsiding as he begins to slow. My form is bent over in exhaustion, while a smile is still on my face. He bends down over me, moving so he can press his lips against my cheek. His mouth then moves to my ear, his next words making me freeze.

"Just like I can't help loving you."

He releases me, taking a step back. My form is still bent over, my eyes large. My heart is pounding loudly, it's all I hear. The scenery around us just seems to vanish completely. I straighten up, turning around so I can look at him. He's all I see. His eyes are locked onto mine, and there are more emotions than I could name swarming in them.

"You caught me by complete surprise when you came into my life, everything about you. From your stubborn attitude, your ability to make me laugh, your morning bedhead," He chuckles. "Your eyes, that smile of yours. You're everything I want. Akira," His hand lovingly caresses my cheek. My breath hitches and my hand places itself over his. He smiles. "I'm in love with you."

Slowly, I remove his hand from my face. We both move our hands so our palms are against each others. My fingers curl through the gaps between his fingers. My heart is fluttering like it's suddenly grown wings. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. Happy tears. I begin thinking of him, just him. How he easily makes me melt and makes me feel such incredible things.

"I'm in love with you too." I smile, moving closer to him. My arms wrap around his midsection, my cheek squished against his chest. "I've only just realized it today but, I've loved you for a long time now." I laugh. "Reisi, you mean a lot to me. The thought of not being here with you, it hurts. My Pirate King, I'll set sail anywhere with you."

"That's good to hear, because I don't plan on leaving you anywhere." His hand moves to the back of my head, gently stroking my hair while his other finds my waist. I feel his nose atop my head. "You're coming with me everywhere I go. I'll always be your Pirate King."

"I love how you refer to yourself as Pirate King now." I laugh in his chest, tightening my hold on him.

"You rubbed off on me."

I look up at him, his glasses are gleaming as he looks out the window. Involuntarily, I gasp. He brings his fingers to his glasses, his hand covering most of his face. A rather sad attempt to hide the light pink stretched across his cheeks and over his nose.

"Reisi, you're blushing!" I reach my hand up, poking his cheek.

He looks down at my smiling face, letting out a soft sigh and smiling a little. I smile even wider as he leans down to kiss me. His lips move against mine passionately. My hand finds his shoulder as I kiss him back, pouring all my emotions into him.

"O-oh! I-I'm so sorry, I-!" A new voice stutters. Me and Reisi look over to see Natsuo. Poor guy is as red as a tomato. "E-excuse me Captain, A-Akira." He bows, turning on the heels of his feet and running down the hall.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Reisi says.

"'Almost.'" I quote with a laugh.

He chuckles, pressing his lips against mine once more.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Toreh:**_ _ **Thank you. ❤ So happy you loved it!**_

 _ **hisuiryu:**_ __ _ **FFXV had me in tears! Such a great game. So glad you loved this chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following, and just reading! It makes me happy knowing that there are people who like to read what I write, and it just inspires me to push myself to be even better! Your reviews are very helpful and make my day, thank you for them. ❤**_

 _ **This chapter is kind of more on the fun side, some Scepter 4 bonding!**_

 _ **I'm uploading this chapter from my phone. I don't have my laptop at the moment and I'm just so excited to get this chapter up! I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

My fingers graze my chin as I lean back in my chair at the opposite end of Reisi's desk. A soft hum rumbles from my throat as I think and analyze the checkerboard in front of me. Reisi is sitting in his kingly chair across from me, resting his cheek against his fist and smiling as he peers at my thinking face. Hesitantly, I raise my hand towards the board and place my finger on my red checker piece. I start to move it then stop, drawing my hand back and muttering incoherent thoughts. Reisi chuckles as I put my finger back on the same piece and move it diagonally.

"Are you sure about moving it there?" He asks before I take my finger off the piece. My eyes study the board further, eyeing all his black checker pieces. This is the only spot I could move that would prevent him from double jumping me.

"Yeah." I answer, taking my finger off the piece. I suddenly gasp as he picks up one of his pieces and _triple_ jumps me. My mouth drops open and I lean forward, trying to figure out how in the world that happened. "What?!"

"Looks like I win again." He smirks.

"This is the third time in a row." I groan at my loss, crossing my arms and glaring intensely at the board. "Can't believe I didn't see that…"

Reisi and I confessed our love for each other at six this morning. When we got back to his room, we both took a couple hour nap. Now it is past noon and we are playing checkers which I obviously suck at. Reisi on the other hand is amazing at it. He's amazing at everything actually. Before I can declare a rematch, there is a knock at Reisi's office door.

"It's Hidaka." Hidaka's voice sounds out from the other side of the door. I turn around in my seat, sitting up on my knees with a grin.

"You may come in." Reisi says, beginning to clean up the checker pieces. I turn around to help him when Hidaka enters the room.

"I want a rematch later." I say.

"Of course." He chuckles as I pile all the pieces I collected in his hands. I then turn around in my seat once again to grin at Hidaka.

"Hey Loser!" I wave.

"Hey Seal." He returns my wave, walking so he can stand beside my chair.

"How may I help you, Hidaka?" Reisi asks, leaning forward and resting his chin in his folded hands.

"Sorry for asking something of you at such a late notice," Hidaka begins, making me raise an eyebrow. "Tomorrow is Dōmyōji's birthday. Me along with some other Scepter 4 officers were curious to whether or not we can have a surprise party for him at the pool since the weather will be nice."

"Aw, how sweet of you!" I gush then turn to Reisi, curious to what his answer will be.

"Akira is right, that is sweet of you." Reisi smirks, making Hidaka briefly look to the side in embarrassment. I giggle. "I have no objections. Considering tomorrow no one is scheduled to go out, it is certainly a perfect day for a pool party. However, seeing as Dōmyōji will be here at Headquarters all day tomorrow, I'm curious to how we will set up this surprise party."

"That's the issue." Hidaka starts, looking back at Reisi and crossing his arms as he thinks. "Having someone take him out and distract him would be too obvious. I was wondering if there were any missions available you could put him on while we set up."

Reisi opens up a drawer, pulling out his tablet. The bright screen reflects on his glasses. I watch as he brings his finger to swipe across the screen while he looks through his tablet for any available missions.

"I'm afraid there aren't any missions." Reisi says, making Hidaka sigh.

"That's alright. Thank you for looking. We'll just have to come up with something else to distract him."

I look between Reisi and Hidaka. Reisi begins scrolling through his tablet again, perhaps double checking. Hidaka looks miffed as he tries to think of something else. I frown, beginning to think myself. My eyes close. Dōmyōji is an outgoing person, no way would he stay in his room all day. He's always roaming around. Keeping a party secret from him would be hard.

Having a mission for him to go on would of been perfect. He already goes on a lot along with the rest of the Special Duty Corps, it's their job and there isn't anything suspicious about it. It's good that there isn't that many trouble causing Strains at the moment, but in this moment I kind of wish there was. _I used to be one of those trouble making Strains..._

"I have an idea!" I exclaim, my eyes snapping open. Reisi lowers his tablet, looking at me curiously while Hidaka looks startled by my shout.

"What do you have in mind?" Reisi inquires.

"Make a fake mission." I grin mischievously.

"A fake mission?" Hidaka questions.

"Yeah." I nod, leaning forward on Reisi's desk. "Let's create a fake mission, right here and now. The mission will be to arrest a Strain, and that Strain will be me. I can keep him busy in the city. I know my way around. I used to be a criminal myself so I think I can pull this off."

"That's actually a good idea. Good job, Seal." Hidaka compliments, sincerely impressed.

"That is a very clever and effective idea." Reisi smiles. "Keep in mind, if you do this you'll be going against one of the highest skilled Scepter 4 officers."

"I know. I can do it though. Even if he is successful in 'arresting' me." I let out a short laugh. "We'll both end up back at Headquarters either way. I don't plan on getting caught though."

"I love your confidence." Reisi says, leaning forward.

"And I love how you're worried about me doing this." I lean closer with a smile.

"Who said I was worried?"

"I can tell." I murmur, brushing my lips against his. He lets out a low chuckle, nipping at my bottom lip.

"How is that?"

"I just get this feeling."

After a short and tender kiss, we both pull away. I sit back in my chair normally, smiling at Reisi then turning to see a somewhat self-conscious Hidaka. He's looking at that ceiling, arms folded behind his back. In that short-lived moment, I forgot he was here. _Opsies._

"Sorry, Hidaka. I forgot you were in here. Reisi just has that effect on me, you know?" I nudge his side with a grin.

"...Sure." Is his simple reply. "So are we actually going to go through with this plan?"

"Yes!" I cheer, throwing my legs over the armrest of my chair.

"You're not the Captain, Seal." Hidaka snickers.

"No, but I'm the next best thing." I grab the collar of my coat that used to be Reisi's, bringing it over my wide grin. I hear Reisi chuckle.

"We're going to go through with it." Reisi confirms. He raises his tablet in front of him once again, making a holographic screen appear for me and Hidaka to see. "Let's get to work then."

* * *

That next morning, I was singing softly in the shower. Rinsing the last bit of conditioner out of my hair, I shut the water off and step out the shower. I hum the rest of my song while towel drying myself. Once dry, I walk over to the large granite vanity, eyeing my attire for the day.

Hidaka was in charge of getting me my criminal clothes, and he did not disappoint. I get dressed, then stand in front of the full body mirror. _Black boots, black leggings, black shirt, black and tattered cloak…_ I look like the very definition of a shady individual. I wonder if this used to be a Halloween costume. With a smile, I spin around dramatically which makes my cloak flare out behind me before exiting the bathroom. I enter Reisi's office. Hidaka and Daiki look over at my entrance. It was decided yesterday that Daiki will be tagging along with Dōmyōji.

"How do I look? Scary?" I ask with a cheeky smile, bringing my hands to my hips. Reisi looks up from his desk. He stands up with a smile, walking towards me.

"Utterly terrifying." He places something in my hand. I blink, holding up the gadget so I can look at it better. _An earpiece?_ "We'll be using that to communicate while you're out being a fake convict."

I nod, continuing to stare at the blue earpiece. It looks so tricky to put on. I've seen policemen use these a lot, so I know how they work. Reisi brushes my hair aside, his fingers lightly skimming against my neck. He takes the earpiece. I try to ignore the warmness in my cheeks as he lightly kisses behind my ear before he puts the earpiece on me for me.

"You know how this works, correct?" Reisi asks.

"Yeah. I seen these things in action multiple times."

"Girls really do take long showers." Daiki comments.

"I was only in there for ten minutes." I retort.

"Fifteen actually." Hidaka says. _Fifteen minutes isn't even long._ "But it's alright Seal, water is your natural habitat. And Daiki is guilty of taking longer showers."

"Anyways," Daiki dismisses the current subject. "You ready for this?"

"Yup." I nod, giving a double thumbs up.

"Wait, you need a weapon in case you need to defend yourself." Hidaka suddenly says, bringing his hand to his head like he couldn't believe he didn't think of that earlier.

"Can't she just use her sword?" Daiki asks.

"We all use the same swords, Dōmyōji would recognize it easily." Hidaka shakes his head.

"It's okay. I can probably pick something up in the city somewhere. If not, as long as I keep low pressure air around me I can evade all his attacks. After all, I'm the Strain with 'enhanced reflexes.'" I smile at the Strain power Reisi came up with to put down in the fake mission.

"That's how you run fast, right? Wouldn't that drain you after a while?" Daiki questions.

"Don't worry, I'll be smart about it. As long as use it briefly, it shouldn't drain me too bad. Plus I'm quite the expert with evading attacks naturally."

Actually, I have a feeling I could probably drag out my advanced speed for a longer period of time now, due to the fact that I've been very active physically because of my training. Well, either drag it out longer or not be drained as much. Those laps we run take way less of a toll on me since we've done them so many time. Despite that, I'm still going to be smart about using it. I don't want to strain myself too bad. It would be sad if I couldn't go to the… _pool_ party.

"Thanks for doing this Seal. I owe you. You too Daiki, and Captain." Hidaka slaps my back with a grin.

"Just get me some garlic crackers and we'll be even." I punch his shoulder, and me and Daiki exchange impish grins. Reisi smiles. A knock sounds at the door, making us all look over.

"Dōmyōji reporting, Captain." I recognize Dōmyōji's voice. He sounds nervous. I barely suppress a laugh. Does Reisi scare him?

Daiki moves in front of Reisi's desk, arms now glued to his sides. Reisi nods at me and I grab Hidaka's hand, making us both invisible. A surprised gasp escapes his lips. I shush him with a tiny laugh.

"Please come in, Dōmyōji." Reisi says, sitting down at this desk. Dōmyōji walks right past us, not suspecting a thing. His hands are folded behind his back and his body is visibly stiff. Reisi smiles, making Dōmyōji stiffen further. Too bad I can't laugh at the moment.

"You requested to see me, sir?" Dōmyōji speaks, standing beside Daiki. _He probably thinks he's in trouble._

"Yes. We have just received reports of a cloaked Strain who is causing quite the scare in the city with violent crimes. This Strain possess the ability of superhuman reflexes. I aquire you and Daiki to head out as soon as possible and take this Strain into custody. I trust you both will not fail me." Reisi leans forward, resting his chin in his folded hands with a serious expression.

"We will succeed, sir." Both Daiki and Dōmyōji salute.

"Good." Reisi smirks.

Daiki and Dōmyōji walk past me and Hidaka, towards the door. When they both leave, I make myself and Hidaka visible again.

"That was so cool." Hidaka gushes. "You are quite the talented Seal."

"Thank you Loser. Now I have to get into the city quick." I say, rushing over to the window.

I push the window open, smiling how it's unlocked. Last time I tried to open this window was when I was desperate to escape the Pirate Headquarters. Now, this is my home and there is no where else I'd rather be.

The warm air rushes at my face. I inhale the fresh air. It certainly is a lot warmer today than what it has been. Spring is making itself known. If I look closely, I can see tiny buds on the trees.

"It really is pretty out today." I mutter to myself, looking up at the cloudless sky. My hood falls over my head, concealing my hair and face. I blink and look over to see Reisi. He's the one who put my hood up. His hand grips my chin as he plants a short-lived kiss on my already parted lips.

"Try not to touch the fence, you'll set an alarm off." He says softly. His eyes tell me his unsaid words. I smile.

"Alright. I'll be careful too." I hold up my pinky finger. "Pinky promise."

Reisi wraps his pinky around mine. When we both release each other, I make myself invisible and hop out the window. I land in a crouch, looking around. My eyes land on the giant and deep pool. I stare at it for a moment before running around to the front of the building. I see the gate open, Dōmyōji and Daiki are already heading out in a Scepter 4 police cruiser. Someone else is driving it though. They roll out quick. I'm behind schedule.

Surrounding myself in low resistant air and take off in a high speed run. I perform a high jump, hopping over the large gate easily and taking off into the city. I pass the police cruiser in no time flat. Weaving around the city's citizens, I duck into an alley. I start walking around, looking for something to use as a weapon.

"What to use…" I whisper to myself as I look at all the abandoned items.

"Well that was quick." Reisi voice makes my eyes dart around in all directions. _Is he here— oh._ I bring my hand over my earpiece, forgetting I had it on. "You made it to the center of downtown in just several seconds. I'm curious, how fast can you run?"

"I honestly have no clue." I answer, then tilt my head to the side. "How do you know where I am?"

"Your GPS device." He answers. I raise my wrist in front of me, forgetting about my stalker bracelet too.

"Oh. I forgot about this thing." I've had this thing for so long now and I still don't know how to work it. It's so comfortable I forget I even have it on. "Can you show me how this stalker bracelet works later?"

"Is that what you call it?" He chuckles. "I can. However if you want you can trade your 'stalker bracelet' for a PDA."

"Is that like a cell phone?" I grin, my foot coming in contact with a metal baseball bat. It looks clean enough. I bend down to pick it up.

"It's similar."

"What's the difference between a PDA and the stalker bracelet?"

"Your bracelet shares the same features as a PDA. The only difference is the form." He answers.

"Hmm." I hum, twirling the bat in my fingers. "This is something I'll need to think hard about. I kind of like my stalker bracelet."

"There is no pressure." He says. I can picture the smirk on his face.

"I found a metal bat by the way." I inform, stepping out of the alley and into the open. People cower away from me.

"Ah, good. That'll be able to defend against a sword."

"Mhm!" I hum, tapping my bat against the sidewalk as I stroll along.

My eyes barely catch the sight of money falling out of someone's pocket in front of me. I hurry forward and pick it up. I gape at the paper money in my hands. _5,000 yen?!_ If I lost this much money I would be heartbroken. I run forward, tapping this person's shoulder. The man turns around and lets out a startled scream which shocks me. It was so high-pitched.

"Erm… sorry for startling you, but you dropped this." I hold out his money for him to take. He jumps away from me, looking completely terrified. "I know I look shady but I'm harmless, really."

"Dōmyōji and Daiki are approaching from behind you." Reisi informs.

I guess he's keeping track of their location as well. Soon enough, I hear car doors open behind me. My eyes look to the side, landing on a window to a shop. I use the window as if it were a mirror, making out Dōmyōji and Daiki's forms stepping out of the police cruiser. I swallow, focusing on my vocal cords before I speak to this man again. _I'm a fake criminal._

"Take the money!" I yell in a deepened voice. The man screams and runs away, and people around me look at me in fear. _He was supposed to take the money then run_ … whatever. I stuff the money in my pocket.

"Now that was an interesting voice." Reisi chuckles in my ear. I bite my lip, suppressing my own laugh before turning to face Dōmyōji and Daiki. I've never seen such a serious expression on Dōmyōji's face. He takes his job very seriously.

"Due to all your violent crimes, Scepter 4 will be taking you into custody. You have the right to remain silent." Dōmyōji steps forward.

I reply by raising my bat, resting it on my shoulder while placing my other hand on my hip. After staring at him from under my hood for a short moment, I turn on the balls of my feet and run.

"Dang it!" Dōmyōji complains. "Of course I get the difficult mission on my birthday."

"Don't resist arrest!" Daiki yells. _He's quite the actor._ "Daiki, ready for emergency battle."

"Dōmyōji, ready for emergency battle."

I don't need to turn around to see they have their swords drawn. They won't attack with their Aura while there are so many people around, so I'm not worried about getting hit with an Aura strike. When I run past a crying little girl who looks completely terrified, I sigh. I need to lead them to an area where there isn't that many people. These people are scared out of their minds.

I look over my shoulder to see the two Pirates running after me. Purposely, I slow down in my run so they can catch up a little before turning down an alley. There is a large and closed fence ahead with no way around it. I throw the bat over it, using every ounce of my arm muscles to ensure it makes it to the other side. The bat lands with a loud clatter. I pick up my speed, hopping on top of a dumpster then jumping forward. My fingers curl around the top of the fence. I pull myself up, landing in a crouch on the other side. I run towards my bat, but a boot stomps down on it.

Dōmyōji has his foot on my bat, preventing me from picking it up and pointing his sword at me. _No way he jumped the fence that fast._ I turn around to see Daiki behind me, pointing his sword at me as well. I look at the fence to see the gate is opened. _Well, I feel dumber than dumb._ I hear Reisi let out a miffed sigh in my ear.

"Give up, we have you surrounded." Dōmyōji orders. I act quickly.

I kick the bat under Dōmyōji's boot, making him stumble slightly. That's all I need to do to escape. His tiny stumble opens up the tiniest amount of space for me to run through. I focus on the air currents around their body's specifically as I run, feeling their movements. Dōmyōji slashes his sword, and I recognize the familiar Blue Aura shooting in my direction. I spin out the way, the Aura barely missing me. Actually, that was a little too close for comfort.

"I don't have a bat anymore." I whisper softly as I turn into a different alley.

"Do you think you could pick up anything else?" Reisi asks.

Before I could answer, another Aura strike plows right towards me and I jump to the side using my Strain powers. With only moving with enhanced speed for such a short amount of time, I'm able to play it off as "enhanced reflexes." I glance over my shoulder to see my two Pirate friends running after me, Blue Aura around their swords.

"Probably not." I whisper in response. "They aren't able to land a hit on me. Having a weapon or not isn't really a big deal. Just tell me when to start heading back."

The rest of the mission is me running down different alleys and them chasing me. I'm actually starting to grow tired, and so are they. We are practically dragging our feet down the current alley we are in. Dōmyōji throws another Aura strike my way. I stumble out of its path.

"Come on!" Dōmyōji manages to say through his quickened breathing. "You're tired to so, can you just— surrender already?!"

"This is by far… the most difficult mission I've ever been on." Daiki pants. "We've been running for… over an hour."

I reply to them by waving my fist in the air as I turn into another alley. Dōmyōji groans loudly in complaint. I barely catch him saying "worst birthday ever." Poor Dōmyōji. Hidaka better have that pool party looking so good that even I would want to go for a swim. I place my hand over my earpiece, about to complain to Reisi how I'm about to drown in my own sweat, but he speaks before me.

"You can start heading back now."

"Yes!" I cheer in a deepened voice. Reisi laughs at my tone.

"Yes you'll surrender?!" Dōmyōji perks up.

I don't reply, and instead pick up my paste. I hear them complain but they pick up their speed as well. My feet carry me through one last alley before I find myself back on one of the main city streets. I glance over my shoulder to see Daiki and Dōmyōji still on my tail. Just a little longer guys. This is the home stretch. My giant Pirate mansion comes into view.

"Wait, why are they running towards Headquarters?" Dōmyōji asks in complete confusion. I raise my hand in the air, making my fingers into the shape of a gun. I bend my thumb, pulling the fake trigger.

"To kill?!" Daiki exclaims in fake horror.

"We have to stop him!"

I nearly trip, forgetting how he doesn't know my true gender. This cloak is so thick, it makes my clevage kind of nonexistent. I turn around, seeing two Aura strikes coming my way. Barely, I hop out of the way. Dōmyōji sends more Aura flying towards me. _Darn, darn, darn!_ I run through the opened gate leading into the Scepter 4 yard.

"Reisi I'm here!" I breathe out, hand over my earpiece as I am forced to somersault to dodge another series of Aura from Dōmyōji. Daiki stopped shooting Aura to my complete pleasure.

"Lead them to the pool, Seal!" Hidaka says in my ear. Everyone must be at the pool already.

"You better have my garlic crackers Loser." I heave.

Pushing my legs even faster, I run behind the building and towards the pool. I make out figures standing by the pool but I don't take my time to really look. I feel Aura closing in on me from behind. I turn, raising my hands in front of me and using my own Blue Aura to create a defensive barrier around myself. Smoke expands around the area upon the clashing of our Aura. I dodge Dōmyōji's slashing sword. Swiftly, I flip backwards and laugh.

"H-huh?" Dōmyōji stops his offensive moves, recognizing my voice. As the smoke dissipates, I pull my hood down and reveal my face. His mouth may as well hit the floor with how far it dropped open. I wipe sweat from my brow with a grin.

"Happy birthday!" I cheer, everyone else joining in.

"I-it was you the whole time?!" Dōmyōji yelps. "Wait, is that why you seemed to be holding back Daiki?!"

"Yup." Daiki confirms with an amused grin.

"I- I could of killed you!" Dōmyōji puts his sword away, jabbing a finger at me in complete horror.

"Maybe if you were faster." I cross my arms, shifting my weight to my right side.

"You crazy Typhoon." Dōmyōji pulls me towards him, using his knuckle to give me a noogie on the top of my head, making my hair horribly messy. I immediately cry out in protest, making my body go slack to I can slide out of his hold. I fix my hair. "Thank you everyone." Dōmyōji grins with tinted cheeks. He looks so happy.

"Here are your garlic crackers, Seal." I turn and accept the box of tasty crackers with a smile. When I actually look at Hidaka to thank him, I blush. He's shirtless. My eyes then finally decide to roam around. Everyone is in their swimsuits. Everyone is shirtless. I hold the box of garlic crackers in front of my face.

"What's wrong Seal, never seen a shirtless guy before?" Hidaka teases.

"Her face is red." Dōmyōji says. "She probably hasn't."

"O-of course I have!" I retort. "As for my red face, it is very hot out here and spending the day running only added to the heat."

"Are you sure?" Hidaka pries, stepping closer. I whine and run away from him, making him laugh loudly. I hold the box of garlic crackers tightly to my chest, cautiously looking around.

There are tables set up everywhere, with blue and white balloons tied to the chairs surrounding them. There is food out on a long table along with drinks that look extremely appetizing. In the pool, there is a light that changes the color of the water. However, the sun makes it barely noticeable. The whole main Pirate crew is out here.

Fushimi is laying in a lounge chair, laptop in his lap and headphones in, looking quite bored. Typical Fushimi. Akiyama and Benzai are on the shallow end of the pool, having a conversation. Enomoto and Gotō are at the food table, and Kamo is working on a tan. Lieutenant Awashima is working on a tan herself in her own two-piece swimsuit. Movement causes me to look to the side.

Reisi is walking towards me. A shirtless Reisi. I openly stare at him. The sun is shining down on him at the perfect angle, highlighting all his muscles. From his arms, from his chest, from his abs… His body is so perfect. It's like it was professionally and carefully sculpted. I am completely mesmerized. I'm still so absorbed in staring at his physique, I don't even realize he already came to a stop in front of me. His fingers gently touching my cheek snap me out of it.

"Akira, you're drooling." He chuckles lowly, making a shiver travel down my spin.

"No I'm not!" My hand flies over my mouth. I'm relieved that there is no drool. He laughs, making my face turn as red as a rose. Words can't describe how warm my face feels.

His hand grasps mine, and he leads me over to two available lounge chairs by Lieutenant Awashima. I plop down in the chair, Awashima on my left and Reisi on my right. I glance at Reisi's chest. He catches me and smirks. Tearing open the garlic cracker box, I shove a handful of flavorful crackers in my mouth. My cheeks are puffed out like a chipmunk. I look around, seeing Dōmyōji and Daiki are no longer out here. They most likely went to change into their swimming suits.

The sun beats down on my face. I shrug the black cloak off of me. The high temperature today must be record breaking. I swallow the remaining garlic crackers in my mouth. Reisi holds out a water bottle to me, which I gratefully take. I gulp down a decent portion of the water before handing it back to him. I blush further as he finishes it off.

"Good job at keeping Dōmyōji distracted." Reisi says as I take the earpiece out, setting it on a small round table.

"It was amusing watching you three on the map run around the city." Awashima laughs slightly, pushing up her sunglasses.

"It was so tiring." I laugh. "Oh yeah!" I pull out the money I obtained from earlier. "What should I do with this? The man wouldn't take it back."

"Maybe it was because of that ominous voice you spoke with." Reisi chuckles, taking my box of garlic crackers so he can have some. "I suppose you can just keep it."

"I can do that." I say, shoving the money back in my pocket. Reisi stands up, handing the box of crackers back to me. I take it from him as he leans down, pressing his soft lips against mine.

"I'm going to go for a swim to cool off. Would you like to join me?"

I look into his inviting violet eyes, then look at the pool beyond him. Enomoto and Gotō are now in the pool as well. Dōmyōji and Daiki are approaching the pool, both young men in their swimming trunks. I watch as Hidaka jumps off the diving board which in my eyes is the plank. His body completely submerges in the water. A few seconds later, he swims back to the top. I swallow nervously.

He senses my hesitation. "You don't have to." He kisses my forehead before making his way towards the plank. I hug my knees to my chest, watching as he jumps off the plank. He doesn't do anything fancy before his body enters the water, but somehow he still manages to make it look sexy. I rest my chin on my knees.

"You won't swim?" Awashima asks, sitting up and crossing her outstretched legs.

"I don't know how." I answer in slight embarrassment. "And I don't have a swim suit…"

Reisi swims over to the shallow end of the pool. Everyone appears surprised he even jumped in. I watch Dōmyōji walk onto the plank. As he jumps off, he attempts to do a front flip but ends up doing a belly flop instead. Everyone openly laughs at him. A smile tugs at my lips. I wish I knew how to swim. Sweat trickles down the side of my face.

"You can borrow one of my swim suits." Awashima offers, making me look over at her with a nervous expression. "You don't have to get in the water, you can just lay out and soak up some sun. I imagine wearing your current attire is rather uncomfortable in this heat."

"That's kind of you but… do you think it'll fit me?" I ask with a slight blush, coughing into my fist. _I don't have as big as a bust as her._

"I have a smaller swim suit that should fit you. I ordered it online, not knowing that the sizes ran small." She sighs, recalling when she ordered the swimwear. "I was rather disappointed when it came in. The only reason I haven't gotten rid of it yet is because I have never really gotten around to it. I am glad I kept it now. Do you want to try it on?"

My lips are in a slight pout as I peer at her insistent blue eyes. A splash at the pool causes me to look over to see Daiki has now jumped in. He did a successful front flip. I hum to myself, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"Yeah." I nod, standing up after Awashima does. "Thank you."

"It is no problem at all." She smiles, placing her hand on my shoulder and leading me into the building. I'm to busy looking at my feet, I don't notice the wink she throws Reisi's way and the smirk he throws back at her.

She leads me into her room. It's simple, but pretty. The walls are a light gray, making the room look and feel open. There is white oak flooring and a comfy looking queen-sized bed against the wall with white and gray bedsheets. A faint aroma of perfume lingers in the air. She walks over to her sliding closet door, pulling out a white two-piece swimming suit.

"Here," She says, handing me the swimwear. "You can change in my bathroom."

"Thank you." I bow, stepping through the door she gestured too.

Her bathroom isn't as big as Reisi's, but it's nice and clean. The color theme is the same as her bedroom. I look at the swimming suit in my hands. This is… the first time I'm wearing swimwear. I'm kind of nervous. I was never one for showing off a lot of skin. It's not like I didn't like my body, it's just I don't like drawing so much… attention should I call it? I suck up my nervousness. Everyone else is in their swimming suit, even Awashima. I'm so glad I'm not the only girl here.

I undress, then put the swimming suit on. I step in front of the decorative mirror. It's cute. The top is a criss cross patterned halter, which um, also provides a push up. The white bottoms are simple. My eyes catch sight of the tag still attached to the bottoms. I pull it off, reading the words on it. "On My Way Halter Bikini…" I whisper with a blush. _Crazy name._ I throw the tag away, making sure there is no more before stepping out. Awashima turns to look at me, pausing from looking through her closet.

"Wow. That looks amazing on you." She smiles. Blood rushes to my cheeks as I thank her. She walks toward me with two other clothing items. She hands me an open front, long and flowy floral print kimono, and places a white and floppy sun hat on my head. I put the kimono on, blushing as she takes a step back to review my outfit. "Perfect." She nods to herself, seeming proud.

"You seem to like to dress up people." I comment, wrapping the flowing kimono around me tightly and crossing my arms, covering my front completely.

"I do." She confirms. "When I was a young girl I always spent my free time dressing up dolls and such. I suppose I've always had a fondness of it."

"I would've never guessed." I smile, trying to force my still present blush to fade and following her out the room.

When the door leading to the back of the building comes into view, I can feel my pulse begin racing. I'm glad this hat is so floppy and big, it partially hides my flustered face.

We step out into the sunlight. My bare feet follow Awashima across the yard and back towards the pool. The light brick pavement is a little warm on my feet. _No_ , not a little warm. It's burning hot. I run back over to the lounge chair I left my garlic crackers at, plopping back down on it, bringing my feet up with me. I make sure I keep my arms crossed over my chest to cover myself as I lay down, my back propped up by the back rest. Awashima sits down in the lounge chair next to me. She looks amused.

With a pout, I remove the sun hat from my head and place it in my lap. My arms fold over my chest tighter and more securely as a sudden breeze whips by. I watch as everyone swims and has fun. Reisi swims to the side of the pool, the side of the pool I'm sitting at. The water clinging to him glistens in the sun. He folds his arms over the edge of the pool, leaning forward and resting his chin on them. He smiles at me. Despite not wearing any dark and thick clothing anymore, the air is still hot. Perhaps warmer than before. Or maybe it's just him making me feel this way.

"Come in, Akira!" I look past Reisi to see Dōmyōji waving me over. He's currently on the deep end of the pool and swimming over to the shallow end.

"You don't have to know how to swim to get in, just stay on the shallow end." Hidaka calls out from the plank. "Although you're tiny, your feet will be able to touch the bottom." His words make me narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm not tiny." I mutter, jerking my head to the side stubbornly.

"Yeah you are." Gotō speaks up.

"See, even Gottie thinks you are tiny!" Hidaka points at me, making me lean forward to glare at him. I force myself to ignore that he called Gotō, "Gottie."

"You all think wrong!" I quip.

"Prove us wrong and get in then!" Daiki yells.

"I… ugh." I mutter, lowering my head in embarrassment.

"We can teach you how to swim too. And once we do you'll truly be a Seal." Hidaka smiles.

"None of us here will let you drown." Dōmyōji says seriously. "I would drown myself before I would let that happen."

"That's… deep?" I blink at Dōmyōji's grinning face. The birthday boy wants me to get in. I sigh.

"Here's a floaty if you need one." Akiyama holds up a floaty that resembles a donut with sprinkles. Benzai lets out a short laugh.

"Thanks but… I'm good." I reply. No way do I want to wear that thing. It would make me feel even more pathetic. Why do they even have one of those?

"Akira." My eyes move back to Reisi at the sound of his voice. He is standing straight up in the pool now, no longer using his folded arms as a pillow. I keep cursing my eyes for watching water drip down his heavenly abs. There is that charming smile of his, and his deep violet eyes lock with my own. He's holding out his arms to me, kind of like how someone would coax a young toddler to take their first steps. I blush intensely. Dōmyōji and Hidaka begin chanting my name in encouragement. They're all so persuasive and inviting. I can't resist.

"Fine." I whisper, standing up. I suck in a deep breath that expands my lungs as far as they can go, then slowly exhale. Sluggishly, I unwrap my arms from around myself, revealing my swimming suit. I shrug off the flowing kimono, taking tentative steps towards Reisi.

The escaped water surrounding the pool makes the brick appear darker and lower its temperature to my feets delight. _Can't believe I'm doing this…_ When I reach the pool, I carefully sit on the edge, putting my trembling legs in the cool water. There is a slight ringing noise in my ears at the lack of sound. I feel multiple pairs of eyes on me. I swallow nervously.

Reisi moves closer to me. I feel his strong hands place themselves just below my underarms, his thumbs barely touching the base of my top. My hands grip his shoulders as he lifts me in the refreshing water. Feeling a little panicky, I intuitively enfold both my arms around his neck.

"I got you." He murmurs softly. I nod, trying to ignore the fact that my legs are straddling him. _Oh man._ My body is pressed against his. My chest against his bare one. Flesh against flesh. The water clinging to his skin clings onto my own. Words can't even process in my head. My heart is galloping in my chest, but not from fear of being in the pool. I'm not even scared anymore. I feel safer than I've ever felt in Reisi's hold. I allow my eyes to meet his. The amount of affection in them takes my breath away. He smiles, kissing the top of my nose. I can't help but to smile back. There is still a major lack of noise. I look around to see everyone staring at me.

"W-what?" I blush, becoming very self-conscious.

"Y-you're..." Hidaka stutters, his hand moving to the back of his neck.

"Pretty…" Dōmyōji says hesitantly with red cheeks, slowly submerging himself in the water. The rest of his words are muffled by the sound of bubbles. I look back at Reisi. His eyes haven't once moved away from me.

"You're beautiful." Reisi smiles warmly. My eyes widen. I don't know what came over me. Greed maybe?

I press my lips against the base of his jaw. My lips don't once break contact with him. They travel along his jawline, tasting his sweet skin before they capture his own awaiting ones. He hums lowly in contentment. I don't even realize he lowered me so my feet are touching the bottom of the pool. His hands travel down my sides to my hips, pulling me against him. My hands move to either side of his face, my fingers tracing the metal of his glasses that I love so much.

Daiki slaps Hidaka's back, making him fall off the plank with a screech. His fall causes a huge splash, drenching me and Reisi. We pull away. My wet hair clings to my face, and I only now notice I'm standing on my own. Before I can comment on it Fushimi clicks his tongue.

"Please try to keep it rated PG." He says in his lazy tone, taking his glasses off and wiping tiny droplets of water that splashed on them. Reisi smirks and turns to him, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Does kissing make you that uncomfortable, Fushimi?" Reisi asks. Fushimi doesn't respond and only puts his glasses back on.

Hidaka's head pops back out of the water and he begins making mock kissy faces and sounds. Daiki starts laughing loudly. At this point, everyone is teasing him or looking highly amused. I climb onto Reisi's back, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck while his arms naturally move to under my knees, holding them up. I pucker my lips, joining in on the teasing. Reisi chuckles, turning his head to peck my cheek. Fushimi stands up, closing his laptop.

"You guys are so annoying…" He mutters, gathering his things so he can leave. Dōmyōji then pops out of the water in front of me and Reisi like a meerkat.

"Where are you going?!" Dōmyōji yells.

"Inside." Fushimi says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But-! You can't! It's my birthday and you didn't even get in the pool yet." Dōmyōji jabs a finger at Fushimi, making him glower. I just notice Fushimi is the only one still wearing a shirt. He really hasn't gotten in the water.

"So?" Fushimi crosses his arms.

"Come on Fushimi." I smile, resting my head against Reisi's. "I didn't want to get in the water but, here I am!"

"You're not scared, are you?" Reisi smirks further.

"Scared?" Fushimi mutters in annoyance.

Dōmyōji and Hidaka begin chanting Fushimi's name like they did for me, encouraging him to get in the water. Lieutenant Awashima and Kamo walk past him, moving to get in the pool. Fushimi sighs exasperation.

"If I get in will you guys leave me alone?" Fushimi's blue eyes scan over us all.

"Yes." We all nod.

He clicks his tongue, pulling his shirt up and over his head, leaving him in blue swimming trunks and revealing muscles I didn't even know he had. All these Pirates are well-built. Dōmyōji and Hidaka start cheering loudly as he descends the steps leading into the pool. I'm surprised he actually got in. He leans against the side of the pool, arms crossed and avoiding eye contact with everyone. I laugh.

* * *

"Okay!" Dōmyōji exclaims. He's standing next to me in the pool along with Reisi. Reisi hasn't once left my side. His fingers are intertwined with mine. "First step in learning how to swim is…" He trails off, seeming lost.

"Maybe getting used to being underwater first?" Enomoto suggests. My stomach shifts uneasily at the thought of going underwater. I frown. Hidaka and Daiki swim closer to me.

"It's not as scary as you think. It's just holding your breath." Daiki says.

"Don't worry. We'll all be next to you the whole time." Hidaka grins, giving me a double thumbs up for reassurance.

"We all know how to do CPR. So if anything happens we can save you." Daiki smiles. I pale at his words.

"Don't say that, that'll only make her more scared." Benzai crosses his arms, a disapproving scowl on his face.

"If anything were to happen, we wouldn't let it get that far." Kamo says, his naturally intimidating face making Daiki cower away.

"Moving on…" Gotō starts, leaning the conversation away from CPR to my appreciation.

"Like Enomoto said," Dōmyōji pipes up. "We'll start with going under water. You know how to hold your breath, right?"

"Yeah." I nod.

"Great. So, let's give going under water a try." He grins.

"...Okay." I gulp nervously.

"I'll go underwater with you." Reisi's hand secures itself around mine tighter as I look at him.

"You will?" I smile, feeling a little more at ease with facing my long-lived fear.

"I'll set sail anywhere with you." He says lowly, quoting my words from the day before and brushing his lips against my fingers. I smile, moving our clasps hands to my lips, lightly kissing his knuckles.

"My Pirate King." I whisper softly to myself. Dōmyōji wipes a fake tear from his eye. Reisi grabs my other hand as we face each other.

"Ready?" He asks with a smile, crouching down so the water grazes his chin. I nod, copying his actions.

"On the count of three." Hidaka says. "1… 2… 3!"

I draw in a deep breath, holding as much air as I can inside of me while bracing myself to enter a whole new world. _Underwater._ I can feel blood pumping through my veins rapidly as my heart pounds anxiously. I close my eyes, sinking into the water.

Water is weaving through my strands of hair, moving it around in almost slow motion. It tickles my face. All other noise is muffled by the liquid surrounding me, it's like being in a quiet room and listening to the faint sounds beyond. I feel light, almost like I'm floating. Can you open your eyes underwater? I'm not sure if you can, but I do.

Everything is tinted a light blue. It's clear. The sun shining into the rippling water dances across the bottom of the pool, creating many different captivating and swirling patterns. I can't help but to gape at how pretty it is. Bubbles come out of my mouth at my actions. _Shiver me timbers._ Hearing an almost nonexistent laugh, I look straight ahead to see Reisi.

His violet eyes are open too, and there is a amused smile on his face. I smile, showing the top row of my teeth. His hands pull mine, making my float closer to him. His dark blue hair looks unbelievably soft as it drifts around him. I let go of his hand to run my fingers through his hair. He does the same, then his hand moves to the back of my head so his lips can crash onto my own for a brief kiss. I never thought I would kiss anyone underwater. I'm glad I got to experience it with Reisi Munakata, my Blue and Pirate King. The man I'm hopelessly in love with. He pulls away with a smile, but not before a flash makes itself known.

I turn my head away from Reisi to see Hidaka underwater with his waterproof PDA. He took a picture. He smirks teasingly, going back to the surface. Me and Reisi join him above the water. I shake my head like a dog, getting all my wet hair out of my face.

"H-hey!" I protest.

"Send that to me." Reisi smirks as I blush.

"Already did." Hidaka grins.

"I want to see!" Dōmyōji looks over Hidaka's shoulder at the PDA. Daiki does the same along with a thoroughly curious Enomoto.

"Of course." Daiki comments like he's not surprised. "You both are so into each other."

"Well what can I say? It certainly is hard to resist someone as lovely as you, Akira." Reisi chuckles, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. It feels as if my heart has grown wings. I hug his side.

"Reisi~!" I find myself laughing. "My crazy Pirate King, you're the one that's hard to resist."

"Oh?" He questions, wrapping his other arm around me.

Once again, we are completely unaware of the comical and surreal hearts dancing over our heads.

"Onto the next swimming lesson!" Dōmyōji pumps his fist into the air, trying to act oblivious to the sight.

* * *

"Alright, this is your moment of truth." Hidaka says. He's standing behind me and his hands are on my shoulders, squeezing them in support as I stand in front of the plank.

"Once you walk the plank, you'll master basic swimming." Dōmyōji nods from my side. "You mastered the doggy paddle quickly. That was hilarious." He starts laughing and my hands go to my temples.

"Well…! It was just my instinct to do that." I huff, recalling everyone laughing at that. Even _Fushimi_ was laughing. "At least I can tread water now."

"Ye' be right." Hidaka laughs through his Pirate accent. "The doggy paddle suits you. We'll teach you strokes later."

"Just be sure to relax." Akiyama says from my other side. "You know how to go underwater now so this should be easy."

"The more you think about it the scarier it is." Enomoto says from the other side of the pool. Gotō is standing by him along with Fushimi who doesn't look all that bored anymore.

"Now Akira, claim your official Seal title by walking the plank and swimming towards your Captain!" Hidaka pushes me forward, making me step onto the intimidating plank.

"I'm doing this to be a Seal?" I ask with a raised brow, looking over my shoulder at him.

"No, you're doing this to conquer your fear of deep water. You're doing this for yourself!" Dōmyōji cheers in a dramatic voice. Kamo and Benzai clap at his words.

"But seriously, you can do this." Hidaka smiles.

My eyes scan over my friends. They are all smiling and giving me words and gestures of encouragement. A smile forms on my lips. What would I do without all these people standing around me? My hand goes over my chest.

"You guys are the best." I smile before facing the plank ahead of me.

Awashima is sitting at the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. Reisi is standing in the pool on the shallow end. He smiles as my eyes lock with his. I step forward. I'm going to walk the plank… to get to my Pirate King.

"Go Akira!" Hidaka cheers and Dōmyōji whoops over the sound of clapping.

With a laugh, I run forward and jump. My body sinks into the water with a splash. I outstretch my arms in front of me and kick my legs, swimming while underwater towards Reisi. I'm trying to stay underwater so everyone won't witness me have to do the doggy paddle again… and I'm relieved that I make it to him without surfacing. I halt in front of his legs, pushing my feet against the slick bottom of the pool so I can stand. I release my held breath with laugh. Swimming actually isn't all that hard. I was scared of nothing.

"I'm proud of you." He smiles.

"I love you," I breathe. He presses his forehead against mine, his nose scarcely bumping against my own.

"I love you too." He says softly, his hand moving to the small of my back as he pulls me closer. My body is squished against his as he kisses me. There is another camera flash.

"Hidaka!" I yelp.

"This is a great one! Look at the lighting." Hidaka laughs, holding his PDA out to Dōmyōji.

"Send that to me as well." Reisi chuckles. "I plan on making that one my screensaver."


	28. Chapter 28

_**hisuiryuu**_ _ **: You're very welcome! :) And I'm very glad you loved it!**_

 _ **The King in**_ _ **White : Oh wow! Thank you! Very happy you stuck with this fic! When I first started writing this fic, I was planning on it being Third Person POV, but ended up making it First Person. I started adding Third Person POV just recently to kind of give everyone more insight on Reisi's thoughts and provide more information! :) Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **How does everyone like the occasional Third Person POV? Is that alright I hope?**_

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

"Good morning, Akira." Natsuo smiles, taking a seat next to me against the wall.

"Good morning, Natsuo." I smile back, crossing my legs.

Ever since that day Natsuo sat with me at breakfast, he's kind of been hanging around me during training. I don't mind, he is good company. He can get very bashful though. It's kind of cute in a way. If I had to compare him with an animal, it would definitely be a turtle. Out of his shell one moment and back in it in another. Me, him, and Eito are probably the most skilled people here. Everyone else is kind of average or just weren't born to be a swordsman.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Natsuo says, looking out the giant window across from us. I follow his eyes, seeing Reisi, Lieutenant Awashima, and Mr. Zenjō standing just beyond it. They are having a conversation of some sorts, most likely discussing what steps we should take forward with our training.

"I'm not sure." I reply, resting the back of my head against the wall behind me. "My guess is as good as yours."

"The Captain doesn't tell you anything about training?" Natsuo asks with a small blush. "I thought he would since you guys are… you know."

Instantly, I laugh as I recall the redhead walking in on me and Reisi the other day. "No he doesn't tell me anything. Everyday is a surprise."

"Oh." Natsuo flushes further, his next words sounding hesitant. "So you both were just… having fun in here the other day?"

"Lots and lots of fun." I laugh harder, leaning forward and clutching my stomach. Natsuo covers his face, just like a turtle going back in its shell. I'm not sure what exactly is going through his head, but I think I have some pretty good guesses. "Honestly though, I challenged him to a spar. Then he told me what areas I was lacking in. We lost track of time then we ended up doing that. Sorry about that by the way."

"It's… fine." He uncovers his burning face. "But you really challenged the Captain to a spar? That's kind of brave."

"Mhm. I lost three out of the three times." I hold up three fingers. "He beat me in record time."

"Wow. You're really good too… The Captain surpasses us all by a whole lot. We all still have a lot of improving to do I guess."

"Yeah. It may take a while but we'll get there." I form a fist with my hand, holding it out to him. He smiles, pressing his own fist against mine.

"Who's the cocky one now?" A voice speaks from beside me.

I look to the side, shortly startled to see Eito leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I didn't even hear him approach us. His teal eyes are staring intently out the window. Eventually, they roam down to me. Natsuo looks away from him nervously. This guy is so… irritating.

"Actually, it's called confidence. Being cocky and confident are two different things." I retort, looking away from him.

"Don't get overconfident." He says, sliding down the wall and plopping down beside me.

"Don't plan on it." I mutter, gazing at Reisi outside.

Reisi's standing with his arms hanging at his sides. The outdoor breeze softly ruffles up his hair, his fingers occasionally going to his glasses. I watch how his lips move as words I cannot hear come out of his mouth. A smile develops on my face. My Pirate King is handsome.

"I can see why the Captain has such an immense affection towards you." Eito suddenly chuckles. My lips purse together as I turn to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"H-hey. You shouldn't say that." Natsuo blurts in my defense. However, he visibly becomes nervous when Eito turns his gaze to him.

"Oh really?" I say, hoping on my feet and crossing my arms.

"Yeah. You're cute when you're angry. Kind of like… Tweety Bird." He smirks. Why does this guy always try to get under my skin?

"I didn't know you liked Tweety Bird. Now _that_ is cute. Do you have pictures hanging in your room of the cute little birdy?" I start talking as if I'm talking to a baby. Eito stands up with a glare.

"Aren't you a smart-ass."

"Only to other smart-asses." I glare back. Everyone is looking at us. A sigh escapes from my mouth and I lower my arms. "Look, I rather not be enemies with you. We're all on the same Pirate ship here, coworkers. I'm willing to forget this conversation if you are."

"That sounds like a good idea. The Captain won't be too happy to hear you're messing with his girl." A new voice speaks. I turn to see a familiar pair of brown eyes and shaggy black hair.

"Haruki!" I exclaim, running forward to hug the Pirate. The force of my hug makes him stumble. He laughs, returning my hug. I pull away, grabbing his hand with both of mine and looking down at his now healed ankle. "Your ankle is better now!" I grin.

"Yup. Finally able to get back to training." He smiles. "Wearing a brace for a month and a half wasn't fun, and on top of that waiting for all those torn tendons to heal fully… But it could've been a lot worse if it wasn't for you."

"I couldn't just leave you there." I drop his hand, bring my fingers to my chin. "Was that really almost three months ago?"

"Yeah. Crazy right? It's barely March now, and you're also an official blue Pirate I see."

"Mhm." I hum with a smile.

Reisi, Lieutenant Awashima, and Mr. Zenjō walk back into the room. Everyone gets into a line, posture straight and arms folded behind their backs. I stand in between Haruki and Natsuo. Eito walks past us, glaring of course. What is up with him, really? Why is he such a jerk? Bad past maybe? Still though, that doesn't mean you should take out all your problems on other people.

"It's good to see you back, Haruki." Awashima says in greeting.

"Good to be back, Lieutenant." Haruki smiles and gives a small bow.

"Our apologies for the delay." Reisi speaks, making everyone tense. "You have all improved tremendously over the weeks, and we have decided to take the next step forward in training."

"We agreed to—" Awashima begins only to get cut off.

"Achoo!"

All eyes are on me. My sleeve is over my mouth and my cheeks are pink in embarrassment. Reisi openly smiles at me and Mr. Zenjō closes his eyes in amusement. Was my sneeze funny or something? Awashima merely stares at me. _She doesn't like being cut off…_

"Sorry Lieutenant!" I squeak.

"Bless you." She says before moving on. "We will begin with a scrimmage as usual, but after that you will be free to work on whatever you feel you need more practice on for the remainder of the time. Whether that'd be sword skills, Aura control, etc. It's up to you. If you need help, do not hesitate to ask." Her eyes roam over all of us. "The reason we are doing this is to give you a chance to improve on your own. Tomorrow there will be another training session, but it will be different. You all will participate in multiple one on one spars. It will be set up much similar to a tournament. After those spars we will split you into two different teams, temporary squads I should call it. You will then proceed with training with your squad to build up your teamwork, then we will send you out on actual missions to evaluate your field work. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." We all salute.

"Good. Grab a sword and move to the center of the room for your scrimmage."

Wasting no time, I move to grab a bamboo sword off the wall. I've started training everyday on my own since Reisi spared with me. I always went around the twilight hours, Reisi was always busy then. I've practiced everything he showed me along with my own personalized style of fighting. I don't know exactly how much I improved though since this our first training session since that night, so I don't know what to expect. But one thing is for sure, I'm excited to see where I stand against all these trainees now, Eito especially.

Speaking of Eito, he walks past me and I narrow my eyes at the smug face he throws my way. _Especially Eito._ He thinks he's going to beat me again. I won't let that happen. I rather lose to someone else than to him again. _I hate losing._ My feet carry me to the scrimmage circle. I will beat him. I hear someone take in a deep breath next to me. I look over to see Haruki. He's probably a little nervous. He hasn't been in action for a while.

"You got this." I smile.

"I hope so." He smiles back.

Making my feet shoulder length apart, I lean forward with a slight bend in my knees, my sword in my right hand. Instead of curling all my fingers around the hilt in a vice-grip as usual, I only have my thumb, pointer, and middle finger wrapped securely around it while my remaining fingers are loose. My muscles are relaxed, not tense like they were in previous scrimmages.

I look around me, eyeing all my opponents. All their stances are familiar, they're the stances we learned. I glance at Haruki. There is a whole extra person in today's scrimmage. Another sword I have to watch out for. Feeling eyes attempting to burn a hole in me, I look forward to see Eito. He's locked onto me like always.

For once, I don't glare back, but my eyes narrow the slightest bit. During my previous scrimmages with him, I've always let him get under my skin. Not today. I won't let him cloud my mind. If I let him, I'll never knock him off my path. I breathe out through my mouth, my eyes composed and focused. My eyes unintentionally lock with Reisi's. He's watching me keenly, a small smile on his face. I can't help but to give him a cheeky grin.

"Begin!" Awashima yells, and everyone starts attacking. I'm not going up against inexperienced Pirates anymore. A blonde Pirate is running towards me, raising his sword when he gets in my range. I watch his movements carefully, the slightest twitch of his muscles giving me hints where he is going to strike.

I twirl my sword precariously as I elude his attack at the last minute. My last minute dodge gives me more time to attack while he's trying to recover. I duck behind him, using the hilt of my sword to jab his back and send him tumbling into someone else who was approaching from behind me. Hastily, I turn and run at the two.

One of them recovers, performing a downwards strike. I shift my weight, bringing my sword up to make his strike come to a halt. The other Pirate swings his sword, aiming at my side. Changing the angle of my sword, I'm able to block his attack while still blocking the other. My arm begins shaking with having to block two people at once. Making use of my free hand, I use the back of my wrist to hit the blonde Pirate's hilt, hitting his fingers roughly in the process. He loses his grip on his sword and it goes clattering on the floor. With his weight off of my sword, I push the other Pirate off of me charge towards him, swinging my sword into his gut. He stumbles back, and Natsuo finishes him off.

I feel kind of bad about doing this, but hey, when I see an opening I have to take it. It is every man for himself during scrimmaging. While Natsuo has his back turned, I kick him in his back and he goes stumbling out the circle. The redhead turns and pouts at me. I smile sheepishly. Turning away from him, I see Haruki and Eito are the only ones left. They are currently in a heated battle. They look about even.

I want to jump in the fray, but they are so into the battle. Pursing my lips, I lower my sword, bringing my other arm around my stomach as I watch the two exchange blows. I'll fight the victor, which is… Eito. Of course.

I watch as the brunette overpowers Haruki with his cutting slash. Haruki unluckily trips over his own feet as he is sent staggering backwards and out of the circle. He lands on his bottom with a small grunt. Eito smirks at the defeated Haruki then looks to me. His eyes spark in challenge. He gets into an offensive stance at the same time I do.

Everything Reisi taught me and showed me comes to the front of my mind. This fight is going to require my all. I can't get closer to my goal if he still stands in my way.

" _There is no doubt that nobody can match your speed. You are able to change direction swiftly, giving you every advantage over your opponent."_

Reisi's words echo in my head. I have every advantage, to win I have to use it effectively. My eyes glance at my sword, no, the extension of my body. That's what Reisi said it was. My resolute eyes lock with Eito's tenacious ones. _I won't lose._ My lips tug upwards into a smile which makes Eito glare harshly. He bolts towards me.

He jabs his sword repeatedly, aiming for my gut. I elude all his movements. He's not letting up even the slightest bit. That's fine, I can dodge his attacks all day. I don't want to do that though.

When he drives his sword forward again, I swiftly counter with a downwards slash. My sword movements are faster than last time. Wrist weights really are magical. We begin exchanging numerous blows, our swords clashing violently. He steps back so he can recover, then proceeds to perform a various cutting strikes. He's giving it his all.

Using quick footwork, I sidestep all his moves as I run towards him. I close in on him in no time flat, his eyes widen as I swing my sword horizontally. He raises his sword vertically to block. I am barely able to keep the smirk threatening to break out on my face at bay. Tightening all my fingers around the hilt of my sword and with the simple transfer of body weight, I change my sword direction. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Reisi smirk as I mimic his same move he used against me.

My sword hits Eito's side. He curses and turns to swing his sword at me. Keeping speed in mind, I perform a one-hand cartwheel and elude his attack. When my feet touch the ground, I roll and thrust my sword forward, jabbing the back of his knee. He loses his balance and I rush forward. He recovers, rolling to the side and leaping back onto his feet. His fingers curl tightly around the hilt of his sword, knuckles growing white. He moves forward, preparing to come at me with another series of attacks but I beat him to it. Sweat drips down his face. It's my turn to be on the offensive. I can dodge all his attacks. Can he dodge mine?

Raising my sword, I assail with a flurry of dynamic slashes. Eito is barely blocking my brisk combo. He curses as I land multiple hits on him. If these were real swords, he would be done for. All I can hear is the clashing of our swords, our heavy breathing, the sound of our boots stomping against the ground. I recall how light my arms felt after each time I trained. I focus on how light my sword feels at this very moment. It's like holding air. I grit my teeth. _Faster._ My limbs protest as I compel them to move more quickly. Eito can't even keep up now. I almost want to scream in victory, but it's not over yet.

Finishing my combo with a prevailing spinning slash, I close in on him. My eyes are locked onto his wide and stunned ones. He growls, bringing one of his hands off the hilt of his sword. I catch how his fingers curl as he throws his fist forward. I counter his punch with my own. Our fists bump together. His bony knuckles seem to dig into my skin. _Ow._ I hop backwards to create some distance. I wave my hand around to shake off the pain. Already I can feel a bruise being formed. _Darn it._

I somersault backwards to dodge his two diagonal slashes. The heels of my feet are at the edge of the circle. I'm still in a crouch. Eito smirks brashly, lunging forward and raising his sword. That smirk has victory written all over it. It's clear as day and anyone can see it. Holding my breath, my free hand presses down onto the chilled floor. At the last possible second, I throw my arm that held my sword out to the side with as much force as I can. I'm aware I only used my arm strength for that move, but I needed my body weight for something else.

The colliding of my sword with his is just enough to slightly change the direction of his attack. _Slightly._ That's all I need. Flinging my body to the side, I roll around him. He's vulnerable. He's already moving to turn around, however his speed can't touch mine. Pushing my feet against the ground, I perform a jumping spin attack. My sword whacks forcefully into his back. He falls onto his knees. _He falls out of bounds._

I release the breath I was holding. My shoulders are rising and falling with every breath I take. I can feel sweat dripping down my brow as I lean forward, my hands gripping my knees. My eyes are glued to the floor, my hair acting as a shield and covering my face. I'm not bent over in exhaustion, I'm not that drained. I'm bent over in complete surprise. Claps reach my ears. It's impossible for me to keep the closed eyed grin off my face. _My path is no longer blocked._ I straighten up, reopening my eyes.

"Outstanding job, Akira." Awashima praises, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." I breathe out, giving her a thumbs up and wiping the sweat from my brow.

Eito stands back up. He doesn't look at me. A scowl is on his face, and that makes him look even more defeated. He's a sore loser too I see, not the cute kind either.

"That was a truly impressive display of skill." Reisi says, striding towards me. "To say I'm impressed would be an understatement. Where did you learn that feint attack?" His tone morphs into a seductive whisper. It makes me shiver and my heart jerk frantically. "It was very… alluring."

"I learned it from you, Captain." I whisper in response, tilting my head back so I can get a better look at his smiling face. I smile, standing on the tips of my toes to peck his cheek.

His hands grip my upper arms, holding me in place as he leaves a trail of kisses along my own cheek. He uses his nose to brush away some of my hair. A giggle emanates from my lips as his breath tickles my ear. My hands place themselves over his. Everyone is used to our sentimental actions by now. I barely catch Awashima ordering everyone to head outside and telling Eito to stop being so grouchy. I laugh at that.

"So you favor using the sword single handed?" Reisi asks with a smile, walking by my side as we follow everyone outside.

"Yeah. It's more comfortable." I beam.

"It suits you." He smiles further, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

I respond by wrapping both my arms around his midsection. I wouldn't of won today if it wasn't for him helping me that day. Sure I trained on my own but he's the one who told me what to work on and showed me different techniques. I need to repay him somehow, not just for that but for everything. From the point I met him till now.

"Reisi." I start, making him hum for me to continue. "Thank you for everything."

"Anything for my Pirate Queen." He kisses the top of my head.

A warm feeling rushes throughout my body. My Pirate King would do anything for me? He quoted my words from before the island incident which seems so long ago. I recall when he sat with Santa. That is something I know the Blue King wouldn't of done with anyone else. I nearly laugh out loud of the memory. His hand runs up and down my arm in a soothing manner. I'm truly lucky to have someone like Reisi.

Before I got here I wouldn't do anything for anyone. I would perform some good deeds and help people when I wasn't stealing, but saying I would do _anything_ for a specific person was not something I would say. With Reisi, I can easily picture myself doing so many things. Cliché, but I would take a bullet wound for him if I had to. While screaming in pain of course. Take away Reisi and I have nothing. _Reisi is…_ I finish my thoughts out-loud.

"You're my everything." I say with a small blush.

"And you are mine, as well as my greatest treasure." Reisi smirks, as we step outside.

"Like Pirate treasure?" I grin.

"Precisely, but much more valuable." His eyes hold mine. Easily, I get absorbed in them.

"Reisi, do you have a map? You're eyes are like a vast ocean and I keep getting lost in them." I ask. His eyes glisten in amusement.

"Akira, are you aware of how much you brighten my day? If I could collect a star for each time, I would be holding the entire galaxy."

"Reisi, if I could—"

"Those are the most corny words I've ever heard." Awashima shakes her head at me and Reisi. Her voice prevents me from saying another lame pickup line. I burst out laughing and Reisi laughs along with me.

"Yeah, but I meant every single word." I say after I finish laughing.

"As did I." Reisi chuckles.

"U-um! Akira!" I blink, looking over to see a red-faced Natsuo waving me over from afar. Haruki is standing by him and smiling sheepishly. Reisi unwraps his arm from around me, taking his warmness with him. I want to pout at not being in his hold, but this is my training session.

"It seems your friends want you." He smiles.

I give him one last squeeze before I unwrap my arms from around him and jog over to the two awaiting Pirates. The breeze weaves through my hair as I run, and the morning songs of birds echo from the garden. I come to a stop in front of the two.

"Do you want to help me with my Aura control?" Haruki asks. "You don't have to, but I hear you're pretty good at it."

"She's not good. She's amazing." Natsuo says.

"I'll help you." I nod.

I think I remember him saying he was shaky with his Aura. There isn't anything I really need to work on, so helping him will kill some time. _Wait._ I look around to see Awashima, Mr. Zenjō, and Reisi are free to help, but they asked me? Nobody seems to like asking the big bosses for help. With a small shrug I turn back towards Haruki.

"Alright, where to start…" I muse, leaning forward on my bamboo sword. "When was the last time you used your Aura?"

"...That unfortunate day." Haruki admits.

"So three months ago?" That's a long time. "Let's just start from the beginning then."

"Can you help me too?" Natsuo asks shyly. "I know how to control my Aura but I feel like I could be better."

"Sure." I smile, holding my sword out in front of me. "Follow my lead."

"Gotcha." Haruki nods, copying my actions.

"Okay. Now, close your eyes." I instruct, watching them do as I say. "You see nothing, right?"

"Right." They both say.

"But what do you feel? Focus deeply until you feel the Aura deep inside." I say, smiling at myself. I feel so smart. Blue Aura covers my body as I tap into my own. The Aura leaves a cool sensation around me. I watch as Aura covers their own body's. "In the words of Lieutenant Seri Awashima, the Aura doesn't control you, you control the Aura. What I like to do is imagine where I want my Aura to go and what I want it to do."

"Imagine?" Natsuo cracks his astonished eye open. With a grin, I nod.

"Yeah. With your imagination you can do whatever you want. It's like daydreaming. You're in control. Imagine it in your sword, but don't take your focus off of it. If you do, you'll lose control and your daydream will crumble into nothing."

"That's an interesting way to explain it." Haruki laughs.

"Interesting and effective. Give it a try." I beam.

After a while, I could already see an improvement in their Aura control. Haruki especially. I could tell he was a little nervous about performing an Aura strike by the slight tremble in his sword, but when he did it it was flawless. Natsuo didn't need as much help as Haruki, however it seems my tips proved at least a little helpful. I didn't think I was all that good of a teacher, but I guess I thought wrong. They both still need some work, we all do. There is always room for improvement.

Currently the three of us are taking a break. I don't even know if we are allowed to take breaks. We are laying across the brick pavement side by side and staring at the clouds passing over our heads. Some of the white balls of fluff are moving faster than others, leaving blue gaps in the sky. I watch as one cloud drifts above another.

"Doesn't it look like the clouds are going up? They are moving sideways obviously but it also seems like they are going higher into the sky." Natsuo suddenly speaks.

"Yeah… it's weird." Haruki replies. "Eyes playing tricks."

"It's pretty." I say, observing how one cloud begins changing shape.

The breeze is so warm and the smell of flowers on the verge of blooming travel along with the light wind. I sniff. I can hear the faint sound of the water fountain and pool filter, along with the other Pirates up and training with their swords. I wouldn't mind napping right here. I sit up to banish the tired feeling washing over me. If I fell asleep during training who knows what Awashima would do. On top of that I wouldn't look all that dedicated.

"Ready to get back to work?" Haruki sits up as well. Natsuo does the same.

"Yeah I'm falling asleep laying here." I laugh. "Do you still want to work with the Aura or…?" I trail off.

"Maybe we should do something different. Lieutenant said we will be having spars tomorrow. Wanna have some practice spars?" Haruki asks.

"If I go against Akira I will lose." Natsuo pouts.

"That's not certain. You're good too." I say.

"I guess." Natsuo looks at Mr. Zenjō who was petting a black cat. "I wonder how good he is."

"Most definitely way above our skill level. I never seen him in action before. There is this rumor that he trains harshly at midnight." Haruki muses.

"Isn't his skill level right by the Captain's?" Natsuo asks.

"That's what I heard." I nod, looking at Mr. Zenjō myself.

"I wish I knew how much better he is than me, you know? So I know how much more work I need to do."

"Challenge him to a spar." I grin at Natsuo. He immediately looks fearful.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Sparring with Reisi, I mean, the Captain helped me. Even that spar with Lieutenant Awashima helped me. Who cares if you lose? You'll know where you stand and if you look back on that spar and find out what you lacked, you'll know what you need to work on." I reason.

"Give it a shot, Natsuo." Haruki nudges his side.

"N-no thanks. I'll leave his strength to my imagination! He's looking at us." Natsuo covers his face.

Mr. Zenjō is indeed looking our way. Maybe he is because we were talking to loud, or maybe it's because we are all staring at him. I glance at the frightened Natsuo. I frown at him. He's scared of almost everybody. He's more open around me and Haruki, but he still hides every once in awhile, like right now. Such a turtle. Mr. Zenjō's stare seems to affect Natsuo even more. He hops onto his feet, dragging Haruki up with him.

"Spar with me!" He pleads.

"Uh, okay." A sheepish drop of sweat rolls down Haruki's face.

I watch as they both stand out in an open space and get into sparring positions. Well, I guess Natsuo sparring with Haruki will be better for him since they are around the same skill level. It should drag out longer, which means more practice time for them both really. Plus we are all going up against each other one on one tomorrow. It would do us all some good to study or at least figure out each other's fighting style.

I'm very curious though to how close Mr. Zenjō's sword skill is with Reisi's. Since I landed a hit on Reisi, I think I'll be able to land a hit on him. _Think._ I'll never know til I try. I look around. All the other Pirates are either sparring or training together in some form or way. There is an odd number of Pirates. I'm currently the odd ball with no one to train with.

Reisi and Awashima are standing by one another and caught up in a conversation probably about all us Pirate trainees. I think I can land a hit on Awashima now. Once again, " _think."_ If I spar with Mr. Zenjō, I can proudly and truly say I went against the top three Pirates. I stand up, walking towards Mr. Zenjō who already has his eyes on me. Let's give this a try. The black cat is rubbing its furry head against his leg.

"Hi, Mr. Zenjō." I smile up at the much, much, taller man. "Are you up for a spar?"

"Hm..." He smiles slightly. "Yeah. I don't use bamboo swords though…"

"Oh." I look down at my bamboo sword, then at his giant long-sword. _This thing will get sliced in half…_

"I'll be using it while it's still in the sheath." He catches the look on my face. "You will be the one sparring with me?" My eyes follow his light brown ones. He's looking at Natsuo and Haruki.

"Yeah. I was trying to get Natsuo to spar with you but he's…" _Too much of a chicken._ "Set on sparring with Haruki."

"Ah, he was scared." Mr. Zenjō confirms.

I mentally face-palm myself. I didn't mean to make Natsuo look bad. But now that I think about it, anyone could detect the scared look on his face. Mr. Zenjō bends down to pet the black cat one more time before he begins walking to a more roomy area. I stare at the cat before following him.

"His name is Kuro." He says, not looking back at me.

"It suits him." I reply, knowing the name means "black." He sounds fond of the cat. I smile. He really is like a big teddy bear.

"...Is here good?" He asks.

My eyes scan our surroundings. The closest person has to be at least a hundred feet away. This is more than enough room. I smile, taking a couple steps back to give us some starting distance.

"Yup." Standing normally, I hold my sword out evenly in front of my face, my other hand hovering out in front of me.

I watch as his face morphs into complete seriousness. His eyes are fixated on me, his opponent. He holds his sheathed sword outwards. I swallow, my throat feeling a little dry. At the moment, he looks so intimidating. Even more so than Awashima. I briefly ask myself what in the world was I thinking challenging him to a spar? I know the answer. I want to know how powerful he is by taking him on myself. He nods at me, signalling he's ready to begin.

I run forward, and he walks forward. His movements are slow while mine are quick. His eyes are narrowed in concentration. The style of fighting he uses is certainly unique. Then suddenly he catches me off guard. He gets an immediate burst of speed, swinging his sword powerfully. My eyes widen as I have to lean backwards to dodge it. My mind goes blank momentarily as I watch his sword move sideways across my face. I can feel how forcefully his sword cuts through the air. He almost landed a hit. I cartwheel backwards twice, getting out of his range. Right now… he's a grizzly bear.

He slowly turns to me, his face still hard and chilling. He rotates his sword in his single right arm. I swallow again, studying his extremely muscular form. No doubt, he's probably the Pirate with the strongest strikes. Maybe he surpasses Reisi in that department. But having the most strength doesn't make you the best sword fighter or the most dominant.

That shift from approaching slowly to that short burst of speed he had… I twirl my sword, crouching down and getting ready to take action. My guess is he most likely lacks stamina, and that's why he doesn't move quickly all the time. He waits for the opportune moment so he can take down his opponent as well as not use all his energy, like a stalking lion. A smart strategy for someone like him. He's more than experienced.

My legs propel myself towards him. I focus on his eyes. He's watching my every movement closely, waiting. I was right. Just before I get in his striking range, I start moving in zigzags. His eyes spark like he's impressed. Despite that, he swings his sword horizontally. I bring my sword up vertically to block. Unintentionally, I squeak when his sword easily sends mine to the side. I stumble, scarcely able to keep my grip on my sword. _His sword is so heavy!_ So my blocks are useless against him. Alright, this is a challenge. If I can't block I'll just have to evade.

I look up at him. He's always facing me with his right side specifically, keeping is vulnerable left side shielded very well. That powerful and heavy hitting attack of his was slow, but obviously extremely effective. _Slow._ I get in his range again, eyes glued onto his sword. I slash mine, baiting him to swing his. He does.

Tightening my grip on my sword, I make it come to a halt before it clashes with his giant one. I leap as high as I can, landing on top of his sword which is still in mid swing, then leap up and over his head. Twisting my body, I slash my sword in hopes to land a hit on his back. He ducks and my eyes widen. Not even a second after my feet come in contact with the ground, he slashes his sword at them. Having literally no time to dodge or counter in any way, my feet are swiped out from underneath me and I tumble to the ground.

I roll out his sword's path. He's already straightened back out. He keeps attacking, keeping me down low purposely, taking away my speed advantage. _Darn it._ He brings his sword crashing down, and I have to use both of my hands to block. My right hand is gripping the hilt while my left is at the end of the bamboo blade. His heavy sword is making mine quiver. _Darn._ I try angling my sword to the side to make his slide onto the ground, but he adjusts his sword preventing me from doing so.

So I can either get crushed from his hit, or speak words of surrender. _Pirates never surrender, and I'm trying to be the best Pirate in the world._ With a small grunt and using every ounce of my muscles, I begin to straighten out my legs, slowly getting my knees off the ground. He pushes down with more force, bit by bit forcing me back down. _Yeah… this isn't going to work._ This guy is so strong it's almost unreal.

I hear a chipping noise and focus on my sword. I pale at the visible crack forming in it. My eyes begin darting around for a way out of this. He won't let me up or let me move to the side. He's focused on keeping me down. I glance at his form. His legs have just enough distance between each other to slide through. I may not be able to move in any other direction, but I can move forward.

Launching myself through his legs with a somersault, I turn and jump, swiftly jabbing my sword into his back. _1 hit!_ He rotates his sword so it's in a reverse grip and swings backwards, not even turning around. I drop onto my bum to avoid the attack. His heavy sword hits the top of mine. The already weakened bamboo sword splits in half at the powerful strike. I stare wide eyed at the half sword in my hand. My head turns to see the other end of my sword at Reisi's feet.

"M-my sword!" I cry out, speedily crawling in front of Reisi and pick up the piece. I put the two halves of the sword together like it would somehow magically reconnect. I made Eito walk the plank with this sword by defeating him… and now it's gone. I lean forward into Reisi legs as I mope.

Well, at least I know how powerful Mr. Zenjō is now. My eyes shut as I replay our spar. Instantly the word loser enters my mind. Shaking my head, I begin thinking of how I lost. He overpowered me and my sword broke, that's how. I only catch the last part of Reisi's sentence as he talks.

"Zenjō the Ogre?" I repeat, standing up and using the back of my hand to rub my somewhat itchy eyes. My next words earn a chuckle out of Reisi and a small smile from Mr. Zenjō. "I always thought of him as a teddy bear."

"That was a good spar. I enjoyed it." Mr. Zenjō bows in thanks for sparring with him. I bow back politely.

"Me too. You're just as strong as everyone says you are. How much does your sword weigh?" I ask.

"Hm… 40 pounds."

"Shiver me timbers." I gape, pulling my hand away from my eyes. There is smeared water on it. Reisi notices and leans down to look at my face. I stare at his scrutinizing eyes. "I'm not crying. My eyes are just itchy. Probably an eyelash or something."

"I didn't think you were crying." He lets a short chuckle escape his lips. His fingers grasp my chin as he turns my head to study my eyes. "Do you have allergies?"

"No." I affirm.

"Well I don't see an eyelash and your eyes are a bit red. You aren't getting sick, are you?"

"Sick…?" I mutter, swallowing again but only this time with a wince. My earlier dry throat is a little more uncomfortable. If I get sick now… I won't be able to go to to the most important training session tomorrow. I have to beat everyone in a spar tomorrow to prove I'm worthy to be on the Special Duty Corps squad. I wave off the possibility of getting sick. "I never get sick."

* * *

Reisi looks at the closed door leading to his bedroom from his desk. Akira went to bed early tonight, claiming she had a small headache. He asked her if she was feeling okay and if she wanted to go to the infirmary. She replied with a sheepish laugh "I'm fine. Training was so draining today, I'm just tired."

 _She's getting sick. She's just too stubborn to admit it._

He places his hands on his desk, getting ready to push himself up so he can check on her but a knock on his office door stops him. Seems he'll have to get this meeting over with first. He relaxes back in his chair, staring ahead at the door with people waiting on the other side.

"Please, come in." He says. The door opens, revealing Seri Awashima and Gōki Zenjō. They both walk in, coming to a stop in front of his desk before bowing in greeting. He smiles at the two, gesturing to the two chairs by the window. "Have a seat."

"Thank you, Captain." Awashima nods, sitting in Akira's usual chair and placing her tablet in her lap. Zenjō sits next to her, bowing in thanks to his Captain. "We have finished our reports on the new recruits." She informs, powering on her tablet. "After tomorrow's practice we will start a new file of reports to evaluate them on their field work and determine who is the most skilled with the sword."

"Good. Please begin when you're ready." Reisi folds his hands on his desk. Awashima makes a holographic screen appear in front of Reisi's desk, all the new recruits names on it. She clicks on the first name, Natsuo Hideyoshi. Another holographic screen makes itself known, a picture of the redhead on it.

"He's skilled and has potential, but he lacks self confidence and hesitates in combat." Awashima says as Reisi reads all the notes under Natsuo's pictures.

"As of right now, he would be of most benefit in the General Affairs unit, or possibly guard duty." Zenjō gives his thoughts.

Reisi nods at the older man in agreement, recalling how Natsuo's sword is always shaking in his grasp from nervousness. He listens quietly as Awashima and Zenjō go over their reports. So far, all of the new recruits either fit in with the General Riot, Guard, General Affairs, or Intel Squads. The General Riot Squad is the most advanced Squad after the Special Duty Corps.

"Eito Nagumo." Awashima taps on the brunette's name. Reisi isn't sure if she realized it, but her face showed the slightest bit of distaste. He chuckles.

"He's skilled with the sword, and decent with the Blue Aura, however…" Zenjō is cut off by Awashima.

"His ego is too great and he provokes his opponents to no end." She claims, then blinks at her words and for cutting Zenjō off. "My apologies."

"Hm… I agree. Apology accepted." He replies, then states where he believes the man should be. "...Defense, General Riot."

"I agree as well. His skill is too good to put him in the General Affairs. It would be a waste to have him there. Any position not on the front lines with the General Riot squad would suit him. Having him provoke our enemies is nothing we need." Reisi nods.

"Haruki Erizawa." Awashima says the full name of the raven haired young man.

"His swordsmanship is good. No doubt there is an improvement in his Aura after today. General Riots would suit him. Possibly front lines or Squad commander." Zenjō speaks.

"Yes. We'll have to evaluate his field work before we are certain of having him a Squad commander. Ultimately, I believe that would be a good place for him." Awashima agrees, clicking on the last name on the list with a almost nonexistent smile. She won't say it out loud just yet, but she has grown a little fond of the blonde. Haruki's picture is replaced by Akira's.

"Ms. Yukimura." Reisi smiles as he reads the notes underneath her picture. All of the notes are positive, except for the day when she spoke out against the ten laps she had to run and her moping after losing. Awashima scans over the notes as well from her tablet.

"From the first day of training to now, she has improved faster than anyone. It's like she was born to wield a sword. She's good." Awashima says, looking at her Captain as she replays Akira's stunning skills from the scrimmage earlier. "I detected some of your moves as she fought."

"I may have showed her a few things." He chuckles, looking over at Awashima. "I have only trained with her once. After that, she began training on her own at sundown."

"Training on her own time? Has anyone else bothered to train on their own?" Awashima asks, thoroughly curious.

"Natsuo." Zenjō answers, making the two look at him.

"What are your thoughts on Akira? I was surprised to see you sparring with her. You appeared to be having fun. It is out of your character to spar with someone, a new recruit especially." Reisi smirks.

"...I was curious to see if I could land a hit on her." Zenjō concedes, closing his eyes for a short moment. "Her agility is unmatched along with her Aura. She's talented."

"Her ability to attack and dodge quickly is very advantageous. Her Aura usage is great offensively and defensively." Awashima muses, locking eyes with Zenjō. Reisi remains silent as he watches them have a silent conversation. "As of right now…"

"She's adept for the Special Duty Corps, front lines." Zenjō says, then remembering the girl is a Strain. He adjusts his position in his seat, feeling the bruise Akira's sword left behind. "With her Strain powers… she could be a force to be reckoned with."

"I agree. Let's see how well she follows orders in the practice missions to come. Her ability to follow them will determine if she gets the spot." Awashima nods.

"I agree as well." Reisi's smiles and closes his eyes. It's too bad he can't tell Akira of any of this. "If she does get the spot, she'll be the first new recruit to jump to such an advanced squad."

"You're excited at the chance to have her be able to go on missions with you." Awashima says knowingly with a smile.

"I am. I'm excited for her as well. She's always talking about how she wants to be my 'sidekick.'" He chuckles opening his eyes. "Having her by my side will be gratifying."

"She's always by your side. And if she's not, you're by her's." Zenjō remarks with a amused smile. He didn't know his Captain could be so into someone as he is with Akira.

"You both are good for each other. I'm happy for you, Captain." Awashima smiles as Reisi brings his folded hand over his mouth, attempting to hide his growing smile. Awashima then looks around for the blonde. "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping." Reisi sighs, lowering his hands. Awashima and Zenjō look at his solicitous face curiously. Resi catches their inquiring looks. "I believe she's getting sick, but she doesn't think so."

"That's not good." Awashima frowns in concern, remembering how she sneezed during her explanation earlier. "Do you think she'll be able to make it to training tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is an important session." Zenjō comments.

"She didn't have a fever when I checked." Reisi says. "She should hopefully—" He pauses, looking over at his bedroom door creaking open.

Akira pokes her head out. Her hair's a mess, the over-sized shirt she's wearing is hanging off her shoulder, bra strap visible. Reisi's eyes widen. He doesn't even think she's wearing pants. The shirt is barely long enough to cover her panties. He watches as Akira steps fully into the room, her tired lilac eyes roaming over Awashima and Zenjō. Her hand clutches her forehead, sweat visibly dripping down her face. She doesn't seem to care that she's indecent. That immediately lets Reisi know she doesn't feel good at all. He stands up, promptly walking towards her with a concerned expression.

As he approaches, she lowers her noticeably quivering hand. She's shaking like she's cold, but when he presses the back of his hand against her cheek she's warm. He frowns. She has a fever. Her dull eyes stare at his chest as he fixes her shirt, then roam up to his face.

"Reisi…" She speaks, voice scratchy. The amount of despair and misery in her tone makes his heart tug achingly. "I don't feel good."

* * *

 ** _I had to put that corny moment between Reisi and Akira in there... haha!_**

 ** _And I have a question for everyone too. I was thinking about how this fanfic will play off in the future, and how much more intense Reisi and Akira's relationship will get._**

 ** _Do you all want a very steamy romance scene in the future? (adult themes) Or should I just leave it to your imaginations? You can PM your answer if you want. Just trying to collect some thoughts and ideas... thank you all for your feedback and support. :) _**❤

 _ **Much love.**_ _ **I appreciate you all.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Guest:**_ _ **I'm thinking the same, lol. :3**_

 _ **Toreh : Thank you! I was re-reading some of my fighting scenes before I wrote those scenes last chapter and I was like, "un." Lmao! I'm happy to hear that I seem to be improving! And I'm so glad because they are so canon in my head too! And you are welcome. I try to update as fast as I can because I know how gruesome the waits can be. I'm thinking I will for sure add a lot more steamy moments in the future. :)**_

 _ **hisuiryuu: Haha! I'm happy you like the occasional change of POV. I'm all for the steaminess too. My comfort level I can't really say for sure. I've never wrote a lemon scene, but I'm down to try it! Especially with it being Akira, it should be interesting lol! I've only ever wrote my first kiss scenes in this fic, (I'm kind of new to writing actually, only just started last year.) but there is always a first for everything. :)**_

 _ **crazychessgurl:**_ _ **I know right. xD I was thinking about how she would react, very funny thoughts.**_

 _ **Jasmine:**_ _ **Alright! I'll make it happen. :D**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for your feedback and thoughts! Truly, thank you! They help me a lot. You all have spoken, this fic will be bumped up to rated "M" when the time comes. Bear with me if you will, trying not to rush into it. Gotta wait for the right moment. :)**_ ❤

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

My eyes are half closed as the nurse presses her frigid stethoscope against my chest. She moves it around to different locations as she listens to my heartbeat. It feels like she's using an ice cube. Reisi is standing behind her, arms crossed as he watches. He took me straight to the infirmary when I said I didn't feel good. He told me to put some pants on first though.

I forgot I kicked my pants off during my sleep in frustration of being too hot and sweaty. I didn't even realize I forgot to put them back on before entering his office. If I wasn't feeling as bad as I do right now, I would've turned as red as a tomato for being seen in such an attire in front of Reisi, _and_ Awashima and Mr. Zenjō.

As for how I feel, I have a pounding headache. My entire body feels so achy, and when I swallow it's like swallowing a knife. My nose won't stop running either. I suck in another deep breath at the nurse's command. She's the same nurse I usually go to. I like her voice. It's so soft and county.

She pulls away her stethoscope, hanging it around the back of her neck. Her hands gingerly move to my throat, feeling in specific places before she tells me to open my mouth so she can look down my throat. _I don't like the infirmary…_

"Well you don't have strep throat so that's a good sign." She steps back. "Your throat just appears to be irritated. Seems you caught the common cold, sweetie. You're going to be feeling icky for at least a week."

"A week…?" I whisper, trying to ease the tension in my throat by speaking softer.

"That's how long it usually takes for this kind of thing to go away." She smiles sadly. "Your fever should break in two to three days. If it doesn't you come straight back here. I'll get you some medicine you can take. I want you to go straight to bed when you get back to your room because you look like you can use some rest big time. No physical activities until that fever goes down and you're feeling better."

"But…" I start. _Training tomorrow…_ Her next words are even worse.

"And no kissing your Captain either. You'll get him sick." She smiles teasingly but she's serious. She looks to Reisi. "I mean, you can kiss her if you want, just not on the mouth. She is contagious."

"N-no… kissing?" I repeat quietly, my eyes beginning to water once again from their irritated state. I wipe at them as the nurse walks towards the medicine counter. This is complete torture.

Reisi sits down on the metal examination table next to me. He wraps his arm around me, rubbing my arm delicately. I'm so melancholy. I don't know if my eyes are watering from my mood or my cold anymore.

"You'll be okay." Reisi says soothingly.

"What about," I sniff. "Training?"

He sighs softly, knowing I won't like his reply. "You'll have to be absent."

I nod stiffly in response. Getting into the Special Duty Corps seems so impossible. Aren't those spars supposed to determine which temporary training squad you go into? What if I get put in the low level squad? Or what if I don't even get put in one? I wanted to spar so bad.

My eyes peer down at my noticeably shaking limbs. I have the chills. I tighten my arm muscles to see if I can stop the annoying quivering. It does nothing. _Why did I have to get sick at this time?_ Reisi was right. When is he ever wrong?

"You were right. I was getting sick."

"And now you are going to get better." He smiles softly. "Don't worry about training. Just worry about getting well again."

"I can do that." I swallow painfully, my hand going to my throat. This is so aggravating.

"I'll make you my tea that you love so much when we get back to our room." He kisses the top of my head and my chest seems to burst with emotion. _Our room. Tea._ All the things he's ever done for me comes forth in my mind.

"You spoil me Reisi… can I spoil you too?" I whisper.

"Only if you want to." He chuckles.

"I want to."

"Is that you or the fever talking, sweetie?" The nurse giggles as she pulls out different bottles of medicine.

"Me." I answer after I space out. I think. Yeah, it's me. My Pirate King deserves the world. The nurse giggles some more.

"You're too cute. What flavor would you like?" She walks in front of me, holding out three different liquid bottles of medication. There is bubblegum, berry, and grape flavor.

"No garlic?" I comment wistfully. I sound so sick.

"I don't think garlic flavored medicine exists, hun. This is all we have." She laughs.

"Bubblegum then." I point at the bottle full of pink liquid. "I like pink."

"Pink is your favorite color?" Reisi asks as he takes the medicine from the nurse.

"Blue-violet is. So eye catching…" I yawn, closing my eyes when the lights above seem to start contributing to my headache. "Pink is the next best color." Feeling wetness drip down my cheek, I use the back of my hand to wipe at it. "I'm not even sad so why am I crying?" I mumble. "Well… I guess I'm sad but I'm not crying."

"That hardly makes sense." Reisi chuckles, bringing his arm under my knees and picking me up. My head rests against his shoulder.

"That's just one of the weird ways our bodies react to fevers. Take some of that medicine and go to bed. You sound like you're sleep talking right now." The nurse smiles, patting my shoulder. "Feel better soon, sweetie."

I whisper a thank you, listening to Reisi's steady heartbeat. He carries me out of the infirmary and into the dimly lit hallway. The light always dim when the sun goes down. I guess it's to save energy.

"I can't sleep with you." I say, cracking my eyes open.

"Why is that?" Reisi asks.

"Because I'm contagious and if you get sick because of me I'll never forgive myself." I mumble, looking up at him. "Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"If I get sick then that's just too bad. I sleep best when you're with me." He smiles.

"Crazy Pirate King…" I smile, then my eyebrows knit together. "It hurts to talk."

"Then stop talking." He chuckles as my eyes meet his.

I open my mouth the speak and he shushes me. I start laughing and so does he. He kisses the top of my head. My lips are still curved into a smile as I close my eyes once again. I should stop talking, I'm only straining my throat further. At this rate I'll probably end up losing my voice, but I need to say just one more thing.

"I love you." I say softly.

"I love you too, my Crazy Pirate Queen."

* * *

I turn over, my legs tangled in the bed sheets. Something cold falls off of my forehead and onto my hand that rested on a pillow. Languidly, I raise my eyelids. My eyes are immediately met with a washcloth. I move my hand from underneath it to on top of it. My fingers curl around the cool and damp fabric as I sit up. Reisi must of put that there before he left for the training session. _Training…_

Without warning, a fresh and gentle breeze blows loose strands of hair in front of my face. I turn my head, seeing the wide bay window open. The cream colored curtains are blowing around lightly. It's almost like they are dancing. I didn't know that window was able to open. My hand moves to brush my hair back, and as it travels to the back of my head I feel a ponytail holder. My hair is in a ponytail. I don't remember pulling it back, and I don't remember even getting back here. I must've fell asleep. I swallow, my throat still feeling sore and… icky. At least my headache died down a little. I can still feel the bothersome fever lingering like a ghost though.

I look at Reisi's side table, seeing a tea bowl and one of those plastic medicine cups. The cup is filled to the top line with the pink liquid medicine. Throwing my legs over the edge of the mattress, I proceed to stand up. When I stand fully, I end up sitting back down almost instantly. My eyes stare at my legs.

I feel so depleted of energy. My muscles are even more achy than before, and sitting up only seemed to make my headache return. My sweaty forehead screams for the washcloth. I press the fabric to my head right when the bedroom door opens. Reisi steps through the doorway. He smiles, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Reisi asks, walking towards me.

"I-" I stop, cringing at how scratchy and weak my voice is. After swallowing I continue. "I feel like I just got sent to Davy Jone's Locker."

"You're still warm." Reisi frowns as he feels my face. "Did you take your medicine?"

"...No." I answer and he frowns further. "I just woke up."

"You took your pants off again." Reisi's eyes roam down to my bare legs.

"No I… did." I look down, seeing no sweatpants. Where did my pants go? Faintly, I think I remember kicking them off in my sleep again because I was hot, _again_. I look at the end of the bed, seeing my pants hanging off the edge. "You know that feeling you get when you get too hot and you just suddenly hate clothes?"

"I do." He chuckles, grabbing the plastic medicine cup and handing it to me. "Take your medicine."

"Mmkay." I say, taking the plastic cup from him and drinking the liquid. It tastes so good. I hum as I feel the medicine travel down my throat and into my belly. "That's good." I whisper to myself, handing the cup back to Reisi.

Reisi takes a seat next to me, handing me the tea bowl. I take the still warm bowl from him after placing the washcloth down, my eyes immediately lighting up when I see it full of his tea. Too bad I lack the ability to smell right now. The scent of his tea is just as amazing as the taste. I take a sip, noticing the slight difference in flavor.

"There's honey in it." Reisi informs and I nod.

"It's still good." I smile slightly, feeling the drink wrap around my throat in a soothing way. I lower the bowl so the bottom is resting in my lap. "Training is over with already?"

He hums in confirmation. "The last spar ended in a tie."

"Eito and Haruki I guess?" I bring the tea bowl to my lips.

"Correct. What led you to guess that?"

"Yesterday's scrimmage. They seemed even."

"You know, you're pretty observant." He smiles at me as I gulp down the rest of the tea. I just couldn't help myself. His tea is so addicting.

"I guess I've always been, just never really noticed." I say, thinking about my previous crime filled life and how I was always cautious and calculating before performing my wrongdoings.

I went from a criminal to a crime fighter. That's kind of funny. I considered myself the best thief in the world. It was fun but it was also just something I kind of had to do. Having no money, family or friends, I had no choice. My lips purse together as I stare at the tiny drop of tea left in the bowl. But I'd rather live like that than in a orphanage.

"Can I ask you something?" I say, my fingers curling around the bowl tighter.

"Of course."

"What's your family like?" I ask softly.

"My parents are genuinely kind and loving people, much like my grandparents." He starts. I listen intently. "I have an older brother who is a bit naive, although he does have a big heart. My sister-in-law is just as naive as he is." I can hear the smile in his voice. "My nephew is very shy, and my niece quite energetic."

"They sound nice. You're an uncle and brother." I smile, feeling his gaze on me. I look up at his inquisitive face.

"You're trying to remember." He states.

"Yeah." I shrug lightly. "Maybe it's better that I don't remember."

"Why say that?" He takes the tea bowl from me, setting it on the side table.

"I'm happy. I'm curious, but what if remembering takes that away?" I say, thinking about how I have not the slightest clue what my family was like. Were they nice? Were they mean? It doesn't matter. They're gone regardless. My headache makes itself known at just thinking about all this.

"You should get some sleep." Reisi says, kissing my ear.

"Sleep with me." I hug his side.

"What if I get sick?" He asks, moving to the middle of the mattress and bringing me with him.

"'Then that's just too bad. I sleep best when you're with me.'" I quote, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes.

"You are silly." He chuckles, his hand gently stroking the back on my head. I smile.

* * *

Akira falls asleep quickly. Her head is resting in the center of Reisi's chest. One of her legs it outstretched while the other is bent and over his lower abdomen. Reisi shakes his head slightly and presses his lips against the crown of her head. This girl is something else.

He cannot wait until she is healthy again. Seeing her usually bright eyes dull and gloomy isn't something he likes to see. Her usual cherubic voice now raspy isn't something he likes to hear either. He studies her face. Her dark eyelashes are resting against her cheek, and her lips are slightly parted as she breathes. Stuffed up nose he guesses, knowing that's no fun. Her fever flushed face is starting to dwindle as the medicine she took is already starting to take effect.

He frowns as he recalls their earlier conversation. He is just as curious as she about her past before the Crater Incident. Her past after then he kind of understood. He was curious to know more about the girl he loves, but he won't pry. He will wait until she tells him herself. It's a touchy subject for her. The few times she brought up her past she either sounded proud or full of regret.

A smile graces his face as he looks at the messy low ponytail her hair is in. The ponytail he put her hair in. He doesn't know much about styling hair, but he knows just enough to do a simple hairstyle such as this. Before he left for the training session he checked on her. Her hair was clinging to her sweat drenched face so he pulled it back and placed a cold washcloth over her forehead.

He begins scratching the back of Akira's head. She hums softly in her sleep at his touch. A chuckle slips from his lips. He loves the reaction he gets out of her by playing with her silky and soft hair or rubbing her scalp. Using his other hand, he reaches for his tablet he normally keeps on his side table.

' _You're trying to remember.'_

' _Yeah.'_

Powering on the tablet and entering a few passwords, he easily activates the Yuishiki System. He enters the name "Akira Yukimura" into the super search engine along with her picture. Pressing the search button, he waits patiently as the search engine searches through all the names and pictures of every single Japan citizen. After a minute, his tablet vibrates. His brows knit together as he frowns.

"How is she not in the system?" He murmurs to himself.

The word "Invalid" is flashing on the screen. He could understand why she isn't in the Strain system, but not in the Yuishiki System? This search engine is able to identify anyone. The only people it has failed to identify is that Strain girl that was with the Silver King and the Silver King's false body, now Akira?

He sighs silently, shutting the tablet off and placing it back on the table. Akira shifts slightly, scooting further up his body and burying her face in his neck. If he doesn't get sick, it will surely be a miracle. A soft thump reaches his ears, making him look ahead. Akira's pants fell off the bed. Or, he should say his pants.

Although he doesn't mind and likes seeing her dressed in his clothing, he really should take her shopping for her own clothes. Ms. Awashima kindly lent her some of her undergarments, undergarments that barely fit. The sports bras barely support Akira's smaller bust. Other than the borrowed undergarments, she only has the matching set he bought for her. He smiles as he recalls her excessively flustered face when he threw them at her. She can be so timid. He'll definitely take her shopping soon.

She's actually wearing the lacey mint-colored panties right now. His lips tug upwards as he smiles. He doesn't mean to stare, but they look good on her. Taking his glasses off and setting them on top of his tablet, he relaxes further and allows his head to sink further into the pillow behind him. He wraps both his arms around her. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep with his Queen.

* * *

"Blue." Reisi says.

We weren't sleeping for that long. Now we are laying side by side and staring at the ceiling fan. We are asking simple questions back and forth, learning new things about each other. It's fun. I had a strong feeling his favorite color was blue, but I just had to ask to be sure.

I don't care that I'm still in my underwear in front of him. If I had to choose to be in my underwear in front of someone, I would choose Reisi. I'm comfortable around him, and I can truly be myself. I've always made it a point to be myself in front of everyone I meet though. I would hate to be known or remembered as someone I'm not. With Reisi though, I can tell him anything and open up about things I haven't with anyone else. Reisi is my best friend, my Pirate King, and the man I love to no end.

I'm feeling a little better now, I still have a fever though. Slowly, I can feel it dying down. The medicine made the soreness in my throat and headache go down. My throat feels almost numb. Better than sore, so I won't complain one bit. My hand adjusts the cold washcloth on my forehead.

"Favorite food?" He asks. "I already know you love anything flavored with garlic." He chuckles, making me giggle.

"I really like shells and cheese, but I also really like cheesecake. What's your favorite food?"

"Perhaps steak." He smiles. "Favorite season?"

"Spring. The cherry blossoms are so pretty."

"Mine is winter. There are cherry blossoms in the garden." He turns his head to look at me. "When they are at their peak, we should go see them."

"I'd like that." I smile, turning my head to look at him as well. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-four." He smirks as my mouth drops open.

"Whoa, six year gap." I muse aloud.

"Mhm," He hums lowly, turning so he's on his side and facing me fully. "Does that bother you?"

"No." I answer sincerely with the shake of my head. It's not that big of an age gap, and I know there are people out there with much bigger ones. "You?"

"Not at all." He smiles. "When's your birthday?"

"April 4th." I beam. "That's probably the only thing I for sure remember along with my name. When's yours?"

"October 1st." He adjust his glasses with a smile, then looks at me differently. I blink at him. "There is something I should share with you. When you were sleeping I used the Yuishiki System to see if I could figure anything out about your life before the Kagutsu Crater."

"Oh… what's the Yuishiki System?" I ask somewhat sheepishly.

"A super search engine. It ignores the privacy rights of all citizens, accessing information from their phones such as videos and conversations. It also accesses footage from surveillance cameras."

"That's cool and creepy. Did you find anything?" I ask eagerly, turning onto my side and making the washcloth fall off.

"Nothing." He says, face puzzled.

His face lets me know that finding nothing is unusual. _Nothing, huh?_ I hum to myself, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling fan. All the spinning blades seem to blur together.

"That's okay." I say. "Even if I didn't lose my memory from before that crater, I don't think I would remember much anyway from then. I mean, I was only four years old. The memories I have from after age four are even a blur. It's weird but, I kind of feel happier now. Thank you, Reisi."

His hand suddenly grasps mine firmly. I look over at him. He's gazing at me endearingly. My eyes widen slightly. His fingers curl through the gaps between my fingers.

"How are you so lighthearted with just about everything?" He asks.

"I… don't know." I think quietly for a moment. I know I can get angry, and I sure can hold a grudge. "Maybe it's because I know what I can and can't control?" I answer skeptically. I'm not entirely sure.

He moves closer, burying his face in my neck. I feel his breath blow against my skin as he sighs, and the cold metal of his glasses. My heart thuds joyously at him being so close.

"The urge to kiss you right now is overwhelming." He murmurs, moving so he's hovering over me, face directly above mine.

"The feeling is mutual." I whisper back. He begins leaning closer, eyes fixated on my lips. I put my hands on his shoulders, holding him back with a laugh. "You're for sure going to get sick if we do that. The nurse said no kissing."

"Actually, if I recall correctly, she said you couldn't kiss me." He starts with a smirk. "However, she said I can kiss you, just not on your lips. Am I correct?"

"...Yeah." I nod slightly as he's right.

"Veritably, the chances of me getting sick are already terribly high. So, Akira…" He leans closer. The way my name rolled off his tongue makes heat rush throughout my body. "Let me?"

No words are able to form in my mouth, so I just simply nod and lower my arms. He smiles, his hand moving to be back of my neck and his fingers kneading into my nape. I watch as he leans down, his strands of blue hair mixing in with my golden strands. His cool breath tickles my skin where my neck joins with my shoulder.

"I'm the one who makes the rules around here anyway." He says lowly, implying that he doesn't have to listen to the nurse. In that moment, the warmth I was already feeling from my low fever is replaced by the warmth he is bestowing upon me.

His moist and smooth lips begin brushing against my skin. My breath hitches at his divine movements, my heart hammering in my rib-cage. His other hand pulls on the loose collar of my t-shirt, making my eyes go wide. I inhale sharply, his lips now on my clavicle. His gentle movements gradually become more urgent and sensual. Feeling his tongue glide across my skin and his teeth nip lightly, my eyes shut as a gratifying whimper sounds from my mouth. My knee rises as I bend my leg, brushing against the outside of his leg that was in between mine.

He smirks against me, undoubtedly pleased with the reactions he's getting out of me. He knows exactly what he's doing. He begins sucking mildly, filling me with… pleasure. I'm totally beyond insane. _Totally._ My head is swimming in the most celestial waters in another world, and my heart is swaying back and forth on a hammock in a remote tropical paradise. It feels like he stops just as soon as he started, but I know that's not the case. Placing one last soft kiss on my collarbone, he pulls back to look at me. I open my eyes.

"Reisi…" I say, completely breathless. "You're…"

"Yes?" He smirks, urging for me to continue.

"I don't know." I breathe. I'm speechless. He makes me feel so many things.

"Ah, tongue tied again?" He candidly laughs. My face flushes dark pink. "You need to hurry up and feel better."

"I know." I pout, raising my hand up to run my fingers through his hair which makes him smile softly.

"I'll run you a bath. That should help." He pecks my nose then moves off of me.

I sit up with a smile, watching as he stands from the bed and move towards the bathroom. My simple smile turns into a toothy grin. The bathroom door is wide open, and I just smile like a dummy as I watch his every movements. I watch as he bends over the large and deep soaking tub to turn the faucet, filling it with warm water. I watch as he squirts some bubble bath soap into the slowly filling tub, along with…? I stand up, walking over to him and eyeing the crystally looking substance he pours into the water.

"What's that?" I ask curiously.

"Epsom salt." He smiles at my interested face, holding out the bag full of the Epsom salt. I take it from him, my eyes scanning the back of the fancy bag.

"Wow." I gape, reading all of the health benefits and what this stuff is capable of. He's spoiling me again.

He walks past me and out of the bathroom, hand briefly ruffling up my hair. I smile warmly, moving and putting the bag of Epsom salt on the vanity. My eyes gaze at the large mirror. I do look sick. My cheeks have a red tint and my eyes are kind of dull. I lean closer to the mirror to study my dull eyes further. As I lean further, the collar of my shirt hangs lower. My mouth drops open, my hand pulling the collar down further.

I simply stare, no words or thoughts forming in my head or mouth. I'm as still as a deer caught in the headlights of a impending train. My eyes are comically wide, but I don't really notice. I'm way too busy staring at something else. I also don't even notice Reisi now standing behind me, looking at the same thing I'm looking at. I guess my face was extremely hilarious, because surprisingly he bursts out laughing.

"W-what is this?!" I squeak in a high voice. My irritated throat makes my voice crack.

"That would be a hickey." He smirks, laughter still noticeable in his voice.

"A… hickey?" I lean even closer to the mirror, my face nearly touching the reflective glass. It almost looks like a bruise. I think I've heard of these things before. _Reisi gave me a hickey?!_ Reisi hugs me from behind, laughing once again while burying his face in my hair.

"Do you like it?" He laughs further at his own question like a child.

Do I like it? How do I answer that question? I peer closer at the noticeably darker spot on my skin. I don't know. _But one thing for sure is I certainly liked how it felt getting it…_

"Oh so you enjoyed getting it?" He smirks at me from the mirror.

"I did not say that out loud." I pale.

"You did, my dear Pirate Queen." He kisses just above my ear. "I enjoyed giving it to you." He moves away from me to turn the water off. "Take your time in here. I'll be just right outside if you need me." He smiles, leaving and closing the door behind him.

I stare at the door with warm cheeks, then move my stare back to my hickey. Pursing my lips, I take my clothing off and toss them into the laundry hamper before walking towards the bubbly bath tub. I step into the incredibly warm water and I slowly submerge my body into it.

It's impossible for me not to sigh out loud as the warm water mollifies me. I sink further into the heavenly water, soaking myself from my chin and below. _Words cannot come close to describing how amazing this feels._ I can feel the warm moisture from the water traveling up my nose, clearing my nasal passage. I play with the bubbles for a little bit, then stare at the hickey again.

"I guess I like it…" I mutter.

"Would you like another one?" Reisi asks from beyond the door.

"Reisi!" I moan in complaint.

"Just say the word, Akira."

"You're crazy." I can't help but laugh, blowing the bubbles that floated towards my face away. He chuckles and I shake my head.

"You didn't say no." He says with a smirk in his voice.

I close my eyes, leaning my head back as I relax further into the tub. He's right. I didn't say no. I giggle silently, ducking my head underwater.

* * *

Later that day, and I mean a whole lot later, I wake up in the middle of the night which is something I rarely do. I used to wake up in the middle of the night a lot from either random nightmares that most of the time don't make sense, or just from being uncomfortable. Ever since I started sleeping with Reisi though I've always slept wonderfully. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the dark room.

I'm laying on my side, facing the window. My back is against Reisi's chest, his arms wrapped around me securely. Slowly, I turn my head to see his sleeping face. My lips tug upwards. His sleeping face will always be cute to me. I turn my head back to it's original position and look out the closed window and into the dark outdoors. A yawn escapes my mouth and I close my eyes, trying to back to sleep. _I don't know why I woke up anyway…_

My stomach rumbles silently inside me, begging for food. I can feel it's sullen emptiness. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, ignoring it. A couple minutes pass, and I can no longer ignore it. It feels like it's going to eat my insides if I don't put something in it soon. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten in over twenty-four hours. I haven't had an appetite until now. I'm so comfortable and I really don't want to move, but I _need_ food.

Slowly and very carefully, I remove Reisi's arms from around me. I then sit up quietly, looking at the digital clock. 2:56 a.m. This is definitely a weird time to be eating. I run my fingers through my hair, noticing my headache is gone. I then swallow, my throat still feeling a little icky. I can't say for sure if I still have a fever. I don't feel good but I don't feel bad either.

Haltingly, I crawl to the edge of the bed, trying not to wake up my sleeping Pirate King. I quietly throw my legs over the side of the bed, looking at my legs. I'm still in my underwear. _I need some pants…_ The stirring of bed-sheets reaches my ears, and I look over to see Reisi sitting up. His drowsy eyes land on me.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you." I whisper. He shakes his head in a gesture saying it's no big deal.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. Just hungry. You can go back to bed."

"What do you plan on eating?" He leans forward a bit.

"Garlic crackers." I smile sheepishly. I'm not sure how good rough and pointy crackers will feel going down my throat, but I can't cook for nothing and I need food in my stomach badly.

"I'll make you something." He moves off the bed and I immediately shake my head in protest. I already feel bad for waking him up.

"It's okay, really! You don't have to." I say.

"But I want to." He smirks at me as he walks towards the closet.

He grabs a pair of sweatpants, walking over to me and handing them out. I take them from him with a soft thank you. I stand, stepping into the pants and pulling them up. He then holds my hand as he leads me out the door and towards the kitchen. I stare at the back of his head as we walk.

He's willing to make me some food in the middle of the night, just like that. He ignores my other protesting gestures and I sigh, giving up. There is no stopping a King when they have their minds made up. My head inclines to the side slightly, a tender feeling filling me to the brim. I smile warmly. How in the world did I get so lucky to have someone like Reisi in my life? Do I even deserve to have someone like him? Sensing my gaze on him, he looks over his shoulder and directly at me. He pulls me closer to him so he can wrap his arm around me.

"You practically drive me crazy when you give me that look." He says.

He takes me to the kitchen that I made my horrid noodles in. That sure brings back a lot of memories. I never would've guessed that Reisi was an expert at cooking. I sit on a stool at the kitchen island, watching with wide and interested eyes as he cuts and minces garlic, ginger, carrots, onions, and so much more. He cuts them all on the island, allowing me to watch closely.

"I assume you didn't think I could cook." Reisi smirks as he pours all his cut up ingredients in a large pot to sauté them.

"I just… never pictured you cooking before." I say. It smells so good in here. I would offer to help but I would most likely mess something up. Reisi wipes his hands on his apron, taking a seat next to me. "Thank you for cooking for me at three in the morning."

"Anything for you." He says in a tone that makes me shiver. He chuckles, kissing my cheek.

About twenty or so minutes later, we both are sitting by each other with a bowl of carrot soup in front of each of us. The soup looks so creamy and delicious. Reisi watches as I try a spoonful, and I fall in love. I taste ginger, lemon, carrots, _garlic._ All the flavors explode across my tongue, and soothe my throat and belly. I look over at Reisi as I swallow.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever had." I gush, hearts in my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiles before putting a spoonful in his mouth. "Hm, it turned out better than I thought it would."

"You didn't think it would be good?" I laugh.

"I didn't think it would turn out this good." He muses. He doesn't say it, but it's obvious he is proud of himself.

"You are one talented person, Reisi Munakata." I beam.

"You are talented too." He smirks. "Just not in the cooking department."

"Yeah, yeah." I say, eating some more soup. We eat in a comfortable silence for a little, then Reisi asks me a question.

"Akira, when you first started getting sick, did it hurt to swallow?"

"Yeah." I answer, looking over at him. He's staring at the little amount of soup he has left in his bowl with an unreadable expression. Dread fills me. "No...!" I breathe as he looks at me.

* * *

The nurse takes a step back from Reisi, crossing her arms as she looks at him then to me. I'm biting my fingernails as I await the words the I knew were to come. She looks back and forth between the both of us, obvious thoughts running through her head.

"Y'all just couldn't resist each other, huh?" She shakes her head in mild amusement, walking to the other end of the room. "I'll get you some medicine."

Immediately, I move over and hug the sick Reisi who was sitting on the examination table. I hold onto him tightly and I feel his arms wrap around me in return. I know how miserable he's feeling right now. I've been through the same thing. My fever just barely broke, and Reisi's is just barely starting to make itself known.

"I'm sorry Reisi." I say sadly. He doesn't deserve to be sick.

"It was inevitable." He smiles softly.

I look up at him through my eyelashes. His eyes are dull like mine were. I can tell he doesn't feel good. My hand goes to his forehead. He's warm. I sigh in despair and bury my face in his stomach. I feel so terrible I can cry. He took care of me, so now I will take care of him. I pull my face away from his midsection and look at him with determination.

"I'm going to take care of you." I say, then copy his smirks. "It's my turn to spoil you."

"I can't wait." He hums lowly, leaning closer.

Our lips caress each others. It feels like forever since we kissed each other on the mouth. His hand moves to the back of my head, urging my lips to press against his more vigorously. He shoves his tongue into my mouth, making me moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck. I stand on the tips of my toes as my tongue battles with his.

The nurse turns around at the noise I made and her face goes blank. She places her hand on her hip, her other holding a bottle of bubblegum flavored medicine.

"Oh well. They are both contagious now anyway." She sighs.

* * *

 _ **Updated the cover photo!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Guest:**_ _ **You got what you want this chapter! :D**_

 _ **Eagle**_ _ **Dreamer : So happy! **_❤

 _ **hisuiryuu : I agree! Reisi is just amazing... I wish he was real, lmao! It literally brings me so much joy that you loved it! I appreciate you so much, seriously! **_❤

 _ **I was kind of on a time limit with this chapter unfortunately due to personal obligations, so I apologize if it seems a little rushed. :(**_

 _ **But things do get steamy later in this chapter, right after the last horizontal line you'll see. I just got to writing and it happened...**_

 _ **This fanfic is almost at 400 pages which is seriously a big accomplishment for me. :o**_

 _ **But anyways, I really hope you like this chapter! Sorry for any errors and thank you all for reading!**_

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

I peel another dryer sheet off of one of Reisi's coats and grab a clothes hanger, sliding the triangular shaped plastic through both armholes. I hang it on the rack with his other coats then bend down to pick up another piece of clothing. As I grab another clothes hanger, I look through the opened closet door and at Reisi.

He's on day four of being sick. My heart may as well have just punched a hole in itself. I got him sick. I sigh. Well, we both knew deep down it was bound to happen. I said sorry multiple times and he would just laugh, reminding me of how he claimed if he got sick it would be "too bad." He also said it's not my fault.

This time I was the one to put a cold washcloth on his head. I study his resting form that was on his bed. He's not underneath the covers and he's shirtless, wearing plaid pajama pants. His eyes are shut and his breathing is steady as he dreams of things unknowing to me. I think he got the same feeling I got; when you get too hot and suddenly hate clothes. My eyes roam to his muscled abdomen. I find myself wanting to touch it. Blushing at my own thoughts, I continue with my current task of doing laundry.

I missed another training session yesterday. The sessions are becoming more frequent. A frown forms on my face as I think about it. I feel like I'm falling behind. I wipe the frown off my face. Worrying isn't going to help me right now. I'll bounce back, I have to. Actually, I think I would've skipped training yesterday anyway. No way am I leaving my Pirate King all alone. I got to take care of him.

I feel a whole lot better, despite my small runny nose and occasional sneezing. Having a cold is so annoying. I start humming softly, trying to brighten my mood as I fold his pants, placing them neatly on the shelf. In no time flat I get to the bottom of the laundry basket where all the undergarments are. Sitting cross legged, I fold his boxers with rosy cheeks.

"That's pretty." Reisi's voice reaches my ears. I turn my head. He's laying on his side, facing me with a affectionate smile. I notice his eyes are a little brighter today, and his voice sounds a ton better too.

"Your underwear?" I idiotically ask, holding up the black boxers. That makes him laugh.

"Your voice." He smirks as I blush. I forgot I was humming.

"Thank you." I say in a small and shy voice, standing up to put the now folded boxers with his other ones. "Did I wake you up again?"

"No. I was already up." He sits up as I turn the closet light off. "Thank you for folding my clothes. That hasn't been done for me in a long while."

"You're welcome." I shrug innocently with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Unquestionably better than yesterday," He answers while I plop down on the edge of the bed. He then grabs me by my waist, pulling me into his lap and making me let out a short laugh. "All thanks to my lovely Akira."

"Anything for you." I smile, tilting my head up to look at him. His lips press against my forehead.

I wasn't able to spoil him as much as he did me. I sadly and annoyingly don't know how to cook or make tea. All I been giving him to drink is water, which isn't that bad I guess. Water is supposed to be the best thing you can drink, but I like drinks with lots of flavor. I've been bringing him canned chicken and noodle soup to eat to. I was fortunate enough to catch Dōmyōji in the kitchen so he showed me how to make that. It's pretty simple. Dōmyōji's so sweet.

My gaze turns to the window. It's opened, and the evening breeze is blowing in. The sky is a fair pale-blue. Not a single cloud is visible from what I can see. It's almost too nice of a day to be cooped up indoors. Some fresh air might do me and Reisi some good, Reisi more than me. Having an open window just isn't enough.

"Do you want to do something?" I ask.

"What do you have in mind?" He inquires, his thumbs rubbing miniature circles against my hips just above the lining of my pants. His actions make me sigh faintly in bliss. So easily he is able to make a tender feeling wash over me.

"Like maybe go outside and," I gulp as his hands move down to my thighs. His movements are firm and gentle, but mostly, very teasing. The pleasurable motions of his fingers make a shiver shoot down my spine. "Go on a walk." I manage to breathe out.

"That sounds nice." He says lowly, withdrawing his hands and letting me crawl out of his lap so he can get up. I sit on my knees, hugging a pillow to my chest and watching as he moves off of the bed. He looks at me with a smirk. "Your face is quite red."

"I-I know!" I squeak, now aware of the almost scorching warmness in my cheeks.

He chuckles as he walks into the closet to grab a shirt and some shoes. I simply stare at him, cheeks still warm. I don't understand how he knows exactly where to touch to drive me insane. No, I should say how he touches. Even if it is something as little as his fingers brushing against my hand, it's extraordinary.

My thighs are still tingly where his hands were. It feels like his fingers were electric, and when they moved away it left tiny sparks in its place as an aftermath. Dropping the pillow, I place my hands on my thighs where his once were. It's not the same. I hold my hands up in front of my face to scrutinize them, then come to the conclusion that Reisi is magical.

"What are you thinking about?" Reisi asks, his hands grasping mine.

"The way you make me feel." I answer as he pulls me onto my feet.

"And how do I make you feel?"

"It's a lot." A blush makes itself known on my face once again.

"Tell me." He smirks, speaking in that tone of his that I think is sexy.

"But I can go on and on all day."

"That's fine, because so can I."

"Yearning, affection, speechless, breathless, happy, crazy, tingly, insane… very insane actually—" Then he muffles the rest of my words with his mouth.

His fingers have my chin captured between them as his teeth lightly clamp down on my bottom lip. My eyelids lower themselves halfway. My hand settles on his forearm, slowing inching it's way up to his shoulder. I incline my head upwards, nipping at his lip like he did to me. His hands both travel to either side of my neck, as he kisses me softly.

"You didn't let me finish." I mutter, making him chuckle.

"My apologies. I just couldn't help myself." He says, lips grazing against mine with each word.

"Can you really go on all day too?" I smile.

"I can." He grasps my hand. "You are like no other."

"Then tell me how I make you feel, Reisi Munakata." I grin as we exit our room and then his office.

"Elated, intoxicated, complete, warm, at peace, breathless, crazy… very crazy in fact—" He begins and I start laughing as he copies my words while hugging his arm to my chest.

When we get outside, we walk at a normal pace around the yard. My hands are folded neatly behind my back as I watch the shadows of birds fly over our heads, and feel the cool breeze blow my hair around. I close my eyes briefly, the warm sun soaking into my skin. I love days like this. The weather is so nice just stepping outside could brighten even the lowest of moods.

I look up and over at Reisi. He's walking right beside me. The sun shining in his violet eyes make them brighter than they have been in days. I'm glad he's feeling better. Seeing him sick was like me being sick all over again.

"There's a cherry blossom." Reisi says, pointing to a tree right by the Scepter 4 building.

It's low branches hang in front of a window. There are tiny buds sprouting across the tree as it gets ready to bloom. I smile. The green buds have small amounts of pink in them. Even though the flowers aren't opened up yet, I can still faintly smell them.

"They already smell good." I walk past Reisi to approach the tree only to stop and gasp. Heat rushes to my cheeks and both my hands go over my bum. I gaze over my shoulder at him, mouth agape in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" He asks, trying to sound innocent. His lips are twitching upwards as he battles the smirk threatening to appear.

"Y-you touched my booty!" I yelp. He begins laughing, holding up his guilty hand.

"Oh? My hand must of slipped." He shrugs lightly. I raise both my hands in front of me.

"Well both of my hands are about to slip!"

I lunge towards him. He grabs my hands, holding them in place. My face is squished against his chest as I try to force my hands behind him. Am I seriously trying to hit his butt back? Yes, yes I am. I growl under my breath at his strength. He chuckles at my strangled noises, then releases my hands.

"Ha!" I cheer in victory, both my hands on his bum. My triumph face becomes flustered as I look at at his smirking one.

"Are you satisfied, Akira?" He asks huskily.

"Woohoo! Akira's taking control by grabbing the Captain's ass!" A voice yells loudly, Hidaka's voice.

I turn my head to see Hidaka and Dōmyōji. They are both snickering, bamboo swords quivering in their grips as they laugh. They are probably heading to the afternoon training. My mouth opens and closes. _Taking control…?_ Slowly, I begin to fade out of sight as I turn invisible and sink onto the floor. My actions cause an even bigger uproar. I sit up on my hands and knees, making myself visible again and ignoring my warm face.

"I wasn't grabbing his butt, I was just touching it!" I counter, making them enter silent laughter. Both my hands go over my cheeks when I think about how that sounded.

"You were grabbing it." My head whips around to see the window by the cherry blossom open. Fushimi is sitting at a table, looking past his laptop and dead at me.

"He grabbed mine first! You had to have seen it!" I jab a finger at him.

"Can't say I did." He clicks his tongue, directing his focus back to his laptop while his glasses gleam. Reisi crouches down behind me.

"It's alright, Akira. You were only just touching me, and that alone made me shudder." He chuckles, snaking his arm around my midsection.

"I swear you're the biggest tease in the world." I cross my arms persistently. He kisses my cheek.

"We're just joking, Seal!" Hidaka laughs.

"Do you want to train with us?" Dōmyōji asks with a insistent smile.

"But I'm still a Sprog." I point out, turning my head so they are in my line of sight.

"Sprog? Is that Pirate slang?" Hidaka questions.

"Yeah. It means raw and untrained recruit." I nod.

"You're not untrained anymore though. Are you scared or something?" Hidaka mocks, making me narrow my eyes in challenge.

"Psh. I'm not scared of you, Loser." I retort.

"You should go train with them." Reisi says, unwinding his arms from around me. "I'll watch."

I nod with a lively smile. He stands and then helps me onto my feet. _I'm going to train with the main Pirate crew, a.k.a. the Special Duty Corps!_ I giggle excitedly. I wonder if I'll be able to keep up with them. Before I walk towards my two awaiting Pirate friends, I look back at the window and at Fushimi.

"Aren't you supposed to train to?" I ask. He exhales deeply, closing his laptop.

"Unfortunately." He mumbles, bending down to grab a bamboo sword that was at his feet. I laugh as he casually climbs out the window, walking past me and Reisi. I stand on the tips of my toes, pecking Reisi's cheek.

"I love you." Reisi smiles, bringing his hand behind my neck as he kisses me.

"I love you more." I grin cheekily.

"I doubt it." He chuckles, his hand moving down to my bottom again.

"Watch your back, Reisi Munakata." I blush, poking his chest in warning. "My hands may slip again."

"I'll be eagerly awaiting that moment, Ms. Yukimura." He smirks, making me blush further. I bury my face in his chest momentarily and I laugh with the shake of my head. I think we are both equally insane. With a smile, I bite his ear, tugging on it lightly before running after Fushimi.

I slow down into a walk beside him. He looks so bored and like he really doesn't feel like training. Is he always like this I wonder? He looks down at me, face blank.

"So… did you really not see him do that?" I ask, directing my question to Reisi's earlier actions.

"I seen it." He looks forward.

"How could you?!" I pout. He acted like he didn't see it.

"How could I not?" He shrugs, a rare smirk forming on his face.

I nudge his side with my elbow. He nudges me back harder. I nudge him back again even harder. He then sticks his foot in front of mine, making me stumble. I think I hear him laugh faintly as he grows farther ahead. Dōmyōji then throws his arm over my shoulders, dragging me along with him.

"This is going to be so fun." He grins.

"Training with my favorite Seal. Oh how I've waited for this day." Hidaka smirks.

"So how does this training work? It has to be more intense, right?" I ask.

"Heck yeah. Just make sure you don't mess up or Lieutenant will make you run laps." Hidaka cringes.

"Laps suck. Seriously, I can hardly stand after running so many." Dōmyōji lowers his head, seeming exhausted just thinking about it.

"Eh, laps aren't too bad." I say.

"Of course they would be easy for you, you Typhoon. You had me and Daiki running all over the city." Dōmyōji pouts. I snicker.

"Anyways," Hidaka throws his arm around my shoulders too. "You and the Captain seem pretty comfortable. Do anything yet?" He whispers, wiggling his eyebrows.

"W-what do you mean?" I whisper back.

"You know…" He gives me a deep look.

"Do we have to spell it out?" Dōmyōji whispers. I noticed the three of us stopped walking and are huddled together like what people would do before a sports game.

"Spell what out?" I blink.

"You're really clueless?" Hidaka inquires.

"She's so innocent." Dōmyōji whispers to Hidaka.

"I heard that." I narrow my eyes.

"You know, sleep together?" Hidaka whispers even quieter.

"Like… in the same bed?" I tilt my head to the side. Hidaka and Dōmyōji share a look.

"She doesn't get it." They both state.

"Hidaka! Dōmyōji! Hurry up!" Awashima yells from up ahead. We immediately disband our huddle circle. Hidaka and Dōmyōji run past her. Awashima's eyes widen when they land on me. "Oh, Akira. I didn't see you there."

"Hi, Lieutenant." I smile and wave in greeting. Of course she didn't see me, everyone is taller than me. I notice Mr. Zenjō beside her. I fight back a blush as the memory of me in my underwear makes itself known. "Is it alright if I train with you guys?"

"Of course." Awashima smiles as I grow closer. "Mr. Zenjō will be leading the training."

"Hm… having you train with us should be interesting." Mr. Zenjō smiles lightly.

"Ha," I smile shyly, my hand moving to the back of my neck. "Um… sorry about… the other day."

"It's nothing you need to apologize for." Awashima says in amusement. "Another meaningless apology."

"Guess so." I mutter with rosy cheeks. Awashima hands her bamboo sword out for me to use. I take it from her with a thanks.

"Go line up." Awashima says. I nod, lining up with the main Pirate crew. The last time I lined up with them was on the school island.

"You're joining us, Akira?" Daiki asks with a grin. Everyone looks at me. I nod, smiling with my tongue sticking out in a goofy fashion.

"She'll be easy to defeat." Hidaka smirks teasingly.

"I'll make you walk the plank for that, Loser."

"That's what you said last time, Seal. Remember that spar when I crushed you?"

"Hmph." I huff. My arms fold behind my back as I think about what he was asking earlier.

Mr. Zenjō, Awashima and Reisi are standing in front of us now. I enter one of those deep stares, not aware my eyes are focused on Reisi. What kind of question was that? They said I didn't get it. Sleep together? My hand travels to my chin, my lips pursing together. We always sleep together. My eyes close. What don't I get? If they didn't mean sleeping in the same bed, what did they—? My eyes slowly open, and I draw in a long and deep breath. Everyone raises a brow at me.

"You're just now getting it?" Hidaka laughs. "Man you're slow."

"N-no! I mean yes!" I squeak. "Yes I'm just now getting it!"

"Get what?" Akiyama asks.

"Oh we just asked Akira if her and the Capt— Mmph!?" Dōmyōji's words are muffled by my hand over his mouth. I had to use enhanced speed to stop him from speaking further on time. My eyes are squeezed shut in embarrassment, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Don't even think about saying it out-loud." I say lowly and intensely. He nods frantically and I remove my hand from his mouth, moving to stand next to Hidaka again.

Mr. Zenjō clears his throat, making everyone turn their attention back to him. He looks extremely serious. Whenever he's working with anything related to swords, he doesn't play around. My eyes meet Reisi's, and I quickly look away with a intense blush. He angles his head to the side curiously. _Me and Reisi… have...?_ An image appears in my head. I shift on my feet.

I've never even thought about doing that before. _...Does it hurt?_ I mentally smack myself, trying to stop thinking about it. _Ugh!_ Why would they even ask me that?! Wacky Pirates. They are both walking the plank for that. My fists tighten as my heart pounds wildly. Now I can't stop thinking about it. _It's… impossible!_ My mind is corrupt.

"Are you doing alright, Akira?" Awashima asks, looking at me in minor concern.

"Absolutely impeccable." I give a crooked grin. Unintentionally, everything starts to be tinted blue as Blue Aura floods into my eyes. I look down the line at Hidaka and Dōmyōji. They actually cower away from my gaze. "I'm just, so excited to be able to train with everyone. I hope we spar. That would be so much fun. Or maybe run lots of laps… so many laps that will make them… I mean, us hardly be able to stand. Yeah, I like the sound of that. Thank you for asking, Lieutenant."

Awashima blinks at me. I simply grin wider. Hidaka takes a step away from me. I put the tip of my bamboo sword against the brick pavement in front of me, leaning forward on it and resting my chin on the hilt with my smile still present. I turn my gaze away from the edgy Pirates and look at Mr. Zenjō.

Mr. Zenjō proceeds to explain what we'll be doing. We'll pick a partner and compete in 2 versus 2 spars, so basically team spars. The losing team has to run five laps around the yard and then immediately pick an available team to spar with. Aura use is allowed. All I have to do is constantly beat Hidaka and Dōmyōji. That'll be my revenge. I nod to myself as everyone picks a partner. I know exactly who I want to be my partner.

"Fushimi!" I call out. He looks at me lazily. We are the only two without a partner, so we would of been paired together anyway. His eyes roam around, seeing I'm the only one left to partner up with and he sighs, walking towards me.

"If I have to run laps because of you…" He starts.

"You won't." I say determinedly. "I promise." I hold my hand out. He places his hand in mine carefully. "The only ones who will be running laps is them." My gaze turns to the team of Hidaka and Dōmyōji. Dōmyōji holds up in hands in surrender.

"We're sorry! We were just curious!" He yelps.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" I counter, pointing my bamboo sword at them both.

"Bring it on, Seal!" Hidaka yells. Sparks pass between our eyes as we glare at each other in challenge. I tear my eyes away and turn to Fushimi.

"Just so you know, I'm not very fond of teamwork." He mutters, one of the lenses of his glasses gleaming.

"That's fine. I prefer working solo too." I hold my sword over my shoulder. I've been alone most of my life anyway. I know how Fushimi is. He's cool-headed, doesn't like socializing with people even though their his coworkers, and he likes to do things his own way. He's reckless actually. "But we have to work together, like it or not. I'll watch your back and you watch mine."

"Try not to get in my way." He crosses his arms.

"Only if you stay out of mine." I taunt. He smirks.

"Let's see how this goes then… Keep that promise of yours in mind." He grins brutally, dropping my hand and turning towards Hidaka and Dōmyōji.

"Will do." I giggle as my eyes lock onto Hidaka. He's the one who asked the question. I've been wanting to make him walk the plank for a while now anyway. This is my chance.

Fushimi has one hand in his pocket, his other hand holding his bamboo sword vertically so it's perfectly aligned in front of his face. I raise my sword, holding it horizontally as I point it at my opponents. The sword is level with my face, nearly touching my cheek. My other hand lingers in front of me.

"Go for Akira first…" Hidaka whispers a little too loudly to Dōmyōji. He nods with a grin, getting into a fighting stance. I bite my tongue, holding back a laugh. Me and Fushimi exchange a glance. He heard that too.

"Begin." Mr. Zenjō orders gravely.

In that short moment, Blue Aura erupts from my sword, wrapping around it like a blanket. I run forward. Hidaka runs forward too. He has a enthusiastic smile on his face. Despite me being somewhat miffed about earlier, I smile back. Dōmyōji's running forward as well, but he's staying back for defensive purposes I guess. I look over my shoulder at Fushimi. My eyes meet his blue ones. They flash briefly, letting me know he's about to do something. He does.

He slashes his sword lowly, a large and crescent Aura strike shooting along the brick pavement. It's about a foot above the ground. With a soft grunt, I do a handless cartwheel before it can hit my heels. As my body twists through the air, I discharge my own Aura strike. It combines with Fushimi's. When I land, Fushimi sprints past me. Hidaka uses an Aura barrier to block our combined attack. Fushimi hastily punctures the blue barrier with the tip of his Aura cloaked sword, making it shatter like glass. Hidaka stumbles backwards at the impact and Dōmyōji quickly comes to his aid, aiming a hit at Fushimi's now wide open side. Fushimi doesn't even try or move to block, because he knows I got his back.

In a short moment, I appear by Fushimi's side with my sword raised and ready. Dōmyōji is strong and very skilled. He's not in the top Pirate squad for nothing. I know pretty much everyone here has my strength beat. I rely on parrying blows quickly and attacking just as quickly. If I keep my sword in contact with his longer than necessary, I'll easily be overpowered by him. I throw him off course, then Hidaka moves in to attack me. Fushimi sticks his foot out making the brunette trip. I snort. What's up with him and tripping people?

Hidaka yelps as he almost falls. He catches himself before he crashes fully onto the floor. He begins to push himself up. While he's doing that, I run over to assist Fushimi with Dōmyōji, stepping on Hidaka's back as I do so. He grunts as he is forced back onto the floor.

"You are so walking the plank for that." Hidaka says.

"We'll see about that, Loser." I grin as he gets up, sprinting after me. "Right behind ya." I say to Fushimi, letting him know my current position. He nods sharply in acknowledgment.

Then we end up fighting back to back, literally. Both of our movements are fast as we switch back and forth from attacking Hidaka and Dōmyōji. Fushimi laughs giddily, almost like a psycho. I bite my lip to suppress my own laugh. Ah, he's hilarious. _Time to end this._ I twirl my sword, creating a circular barrier in front of me. It hovers like a ghostly shield.

"Switch with me, Fushimi." I say, hoping he understands. Thankfully, he does.

I drop onto the floor, rolling behind Fushimi as he turns to switch his offensive attacks to Dōmyōji. I slash my sword at Hidaka's feet from my position on the ground. He stabs his sword downwards, tip against the ground as he stops my sword from making contact with the side of his feet. Fushimi pushes Dōmyōji backwards then turns and attacks Hidaka who is left wide open due to his sword blocking mine. Fushimi disarms Hidaka making him cry out in shock. Hopping onto my feet, me and Fushimi perform Aura strikes simultaneously. Dōmyōji makes a protective barrier around himself, but our combined Aura strikes are a little too much and send him backwards. He falls onto the floor, moving to get up only to stop when he sees the tip and mine and Fushimi's swords in his face. He squeaks, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I give, I give!" The orange haired Pirate yelps.

"Yes!" I pump my fist in the air in victory.

Me and Fushimi turn to each other, placing our forearms together and smirking in triumph. I place my hands on my hips and Fushimi twirls his sword threateningly.

"Still as agile as ever." Hidaka says, walking over with a defeated expression. "You improved a lot."

"Yeah." Dōmyōji nods, standing up. "You know, you and Fushimi work pretty good together. That's rare—"

"Laps!" Mr. Zenjō yells at the two defeated Pirates. They both yelp and start running.

"Mission accomplished." I grin to myself.

"I guess you aren't all that bad." Fushimi says.

"Of course not." I quip teasingly.

"Who's our next opponent?" He begins looking around with a faint smile.

* * *

I squeak, stumbling backwards at Akiyama's attacks. It's like fighting Lieutenant Awashima all over again. He's amazing. Fushimi comes in from behind me, coming to my assistance and finishing the Pirate off. I turn around, seeing Benzai already defeated. Fushimi finished him quick. I wipe sweat from my brow. All credit goes to Fushimi for this spar.

"You slowed down a bit this round." Fushimi puts one of his hands in his pockets, gaze on me.

"Sorry." I grin sheepishly. "You guys are a lot more skilled than the trainees, it takes more effort to keep up. I'm a little tired."

"I guess, but…" He starts and I cut him off.

"We're undefeated!"

"Yeah." He smiles nonchalantly. "Good job."

"Thanks." I hold out my fist so we can perform a fist bump. He presses his fist against mine.

"Fushimi, Akira. Three laps." Mr. Zenjō says.

Before I can let a "What?!" slip from my mouth, Fushimi thumps the back of my head. I pout at him although he basically saved me from having to run more laps. I start running beside him, somewhat towards Reisi. I smirk as he's in reaching distances. My hand reaches out to touch his backside but he sidesteps.

"Darn it." I mutter then squeak as he touches mine. I throw him a challenging look over my shoulder. He chuckles as I look back ahead. I begin running faster, wanting to get these laps over with so I can just relax. When I'm finished I begin stretching, knowing if I don't I'll pay for it later.

"Heads up." Dōmyōji calls out, tossing me a can of soda with a sloppy grin. I catch the freezing can, grinning back.

"Thanks." I smile, proceeding to open the can. Enomoto gasps and is suddenly beside me with a frightened look.

"No! Don't—!" He warns, trying to take the can from me but it's too late.

The cold soda can clatters onto the brick pavement as I drop it and cold and fizzy liquids explodes onto me and the poor Enomoto. Daiki, Hidaka, and Dōmyōji burst out laughing. Gotō coughs into his fist and Awashima crosses her arms in disapproval. Reisi and Mr. Zenjō stop their conversation to look over at the commotion. Reisi begins walking over to me as I wring out my soda drenched hair. I smile at Dōmyōji.

"Alright then." I laugh looking at the also soda drenched Enomoto. I hold out my hand and he hands me his own can of soda. A closed can. I begin shaking it as I approach Dōmyōji who begins running and laughing. Instead of going for Dōmyōji, I turn and aim the can at Hidaka. He yelps, barely moving out of the way in time as soda launches in his direction. I pale as I accidentally get Akiyama instead.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry—!" I begin. Akiyama pours his soda on me with an amused smirk. Then everyone is making their soda cans explode. Everyone is laughing and getting drenched. I begin laughing so hard eventually I can hardly stand so I just sink onto the floor.

"Now I have to do laundry tonight too. Great." Benzai groans, leaning against the Scepter 4 building.

"You don't have anymore clean uniforms?" Kamo asks.

"I try to do laundry as little as possible." Benzai shrugs.

"Oh man." I throw my hand over my sore from laughing stomach.

"Finally, you stopped laughing." Fushimi mutters.

"Hey, Dōmyōji's laugh is just as ugly as mine." I point at the orange haired Pirate who is still laughing like a hyena.

"I don't know. I think your laugh is a little more obnoxious." Daiki grins. I start laughing again.

"Dang it Daiki." Hidaka complains because he made me laugh again. I breathe deeply as I stop myself from laughing.

"I don't think I can laugh anymore." I say, focusing on the tennis shoes that come to a stop in front of me. My eyes travel up the plaid pajama pants before they land on Reisi's face. I beam. "Hi Reisi."

"Hi Akira." He smiles, sitting down next to me.

"Are you feeling better Captain? Akira got you good." Hidaka says.

"It was an accident." I whine.

"Yes I'm feeling better." Reisi smiles at his clansmen. Awashima and Mr. Zenjō even take a seat on the ground.

I look around. Everyone is either sitting or standing, but we are all together. A big and happy family. My eyes move up to the colorful sunset sky above. A comfortable silence is among us all. Fushimi is the only one who looks like he wants to leave. I'll fix that.

"Hey Fushimi," I turn my head towards him. "I spy with my little eye—"

"Don't." He pleads. I surprising still have some laugh left in me. Fushimi then covers his ears. I also notice Dōmyōji is _still_ laughing. It's just silent laughter.

"Breathe, Dōmyōji!" Hidaka smacks his back.

* * *

I slide into the plain t-shirt and sweatpants then finish towel drying my hair. It feels good to wash all that soda off of me. For a moment I could hear sizzling in my ears. It was growing annoying. I smile to myself as I replay today in my head.

I didn't expect to have so much fun, nor did I expect to train with the main Pirate crew. I think I kept up pretty well, but I was getting a little tired the more spars we had. Everyone is so skilled and has such unique styles. Surely I would of lost on my own. I still have a lot more work to do. Tossing the towel in the hamper I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Hidaka got lucky my soda didn't get him. Running my fingers through my hair, I exit the bathroom to see Reisi sitting on the bed. He smiles at me.

"You did good today." He compliments. "You kept up amazingly well."

"I tried." I smile back. "I feel like I made up for the past training sessions I missed."

"You did. You seemed quite flustered earlier though, you weren't able to hold eye contact with me." He smirks. I blush at the reason why I looked away. Of course he noticed. He leans forward slightly. "Why is that?"

"Um…" I start, arms wrapping around myself as I can no longer look at him in the eye again.

My teeth begin gnawing on the inside of my cheek as I think about my corrupt thoughts from earlier. I've never thought about that subject before, so why can't I get it out of my mind now? I begin to blame those two Pirates, but it's deeper than that. I've heard lots of things related to the subject in the city and it never got to me like this. Why can't I just shake this off? Why am I so curious? Why do I _want_ to? I let out a shaky breath, staring down at my feet. I start thinking about his touch earlier, the way he makes me feel so many things. _Lie._ My head screams for me to _lie_ , but my heart however… I can't bring myself to lie. I can't lie to him and I don't want to.

"I was… thinking about how it would feel to… you know," I whisper, my eyebrows knitting together. "Sleep together… not how we normally do though. I don't know why I— I'm sorry for thinking like that." I swallow, trying to get it together.

My eyes are moderately moist as I stare at Reisi. My cheeks are stained pink in embarrassment. I bring my hand to my forehead, sweeping my damp bangs back that were tickling my face obnoxiously while directing my gaze to the side. I focus on his bookshelf. All the multicolored books were perfectly aligned, all in alphabetical order. Some are taller than the others. I cringe at my own words, cursing myself. Can I just jump into one of those books and into a different world to get out of this awkward moment?

"Akira." Reisi says, making me slowly look at him once again. His face isn't amused or entertained the slightest bit like I expected it to be. His face is understanding, generous even. He motions for me to come to him. So I do.

I walk towards his form that sat on the edge of the cushioned bed while occasionally looking at different things. I take a seat on his lap where he patted, my legs straddling the outside of both of his. My eyes meet his chest before they travel up to his violet orbs. My dilemma filled mind causes my embarrassment to skyrocket, making me lean into him. I wrap my arms around him in an embrace, my chin resting on his shoulder. His silky hair brushes against the side of my face as I look past him and at the curtain covered window. I can't see his face and he can't see mine.

"Do you want to?" He asks, his hand tenderly scratching my back. I nod, humming faintly in affirmation. I close my eyes as I feel his hand move under my shirt and across my midsection. His fingers then barely move under my pants. His movements are slow, like he's waiting for me to stop him. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." I whisper, my eyes cracking open the slightest bit. "I trust you with everything and anything."

I don't need to look at him to know he's smiling a soft and closed eyed smile. His hand then slips fully under my pants, then under the remaining layer of clothing. His fingers begin stroking, moving in circular motions, moving upwards and downwards, teasing. My eyelids drop entirely over my eyes as I quiver at the completely new and pleasureful sensation.

How he knows exactly where to caress is beyond me. I'm feeling things that I thought weren't real. My heart is pumping blood rapidly throughout my body as it pounds loudly, making me warm all over. It's like the organ decided to have a fireworks show right here and now, just for this specific moment. Soon, I can no longer hold in the desperate sounds that laid awaiting on my tongue. My body presses against his on it's own. Almost, it feels like I've lost all control over myself. His digit eventually penetrates where no one, even I, had before. My mind is a overgrown jungle. It's so wild, I can't think straight. My eyes crack open as he speaks.

"You're tight." His head turns, his lips against my ear as he speaks softly. "Akira, relax."

"T-that's bad isn't it?" I barely manage to pant out, cheeks burning. He chuckles, picking me up and laying me flat on the bed. He shakes his head.

"You always assume everything is bad." He whispers, smirking as I gasp when he impels deeper.

My trembling arms raise upwards, my hands grasping his neck and pulling his face closer to mine. I draw in a sharp and deep breath, feeling him insert another digit. I press his forehead against mine. I breathe his name, trembling further as he picks up his handy work. His eyes lock with mine.

"What is it that you want, Akira?" He murmurs lowly.

 _He knows what I want. He knows._

 _He just wants to be sure._

 _I've gone from crazy, to insane, to completely deranged._

"I— Nngh." I squeeze my eyes shut for a short moment before looking into his violet ones again. "Y-you. I want… you. Can I have you?" I gasp out, adding on a quiet and shy "please" after a second or two.

"You can have me whenever you want me." He whispers with a smile, crashing his lips onto mine.

Then he's everywhere. I'm everywhere. We're both exposed. I'm clinging to him tightly. He's gentle, slow, so very careful. I almost feel like we're two jigsaw puzzle pieces, two pieces that fit together perfectly. Two pieces made specifically for each other. When we press together, I feel a slight pinch. When the barrier breaks, there's no pain. Pain no longer exists. Only him. Only the unimaginable feel of him.

 _My Pirate King._

"Reisi…" I mumble his name softly, tiredly. He whispers my name with so much affection. I kiss his jaw before slumping against him in exhaustion. His breathing is heavy like mine. He holds me and we both collapse onto the mattress, completely enveloped in each other. I fall asleep on cloud nine.

* * *

 _ **This is literally the first lemon/mature scene I ever wrote.**_

 _ **I tried my best to make it as good as I can. I spent most of my time with this chapter writing that part. Going into immense detail I guess was a tiny bit too much for me at my low experience level with things like this. But I think it's kinda fun as the reader to imagine how most of it goes, you know? I love reading equally as much as I love writing, it's fun to use your imagination. :)**_

 _ **I hope I did okay. I'm a little nervous about this chapter, my goodness.**_

 _ **Thanks from the bottom of my heart for reading! Love being able to share my writing with you all and I love your endless support!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Toreh:**_ _ **Thank you! That scene was challenging to write, so I'm glad it turned out alright! And yes, lol! I'm glad this story is high up in your favorites. Also, happy late birthday! I'm happy I updated on your birthday, it's like I gave you a birthday present. :D I hope you had a great birthday!**_ ❤

 _ **hisuiryuu: Happy you liked it! I'm trying to build up their friendship. :D And yeah, Akira has a interesting mind. xD Glad you liked the last scene. **_ ❤

 _ **crazychessgurl:**_ _ **Ha! Same here. I wouldn't know exactly how to act. I tried make it a little awkward, but not to make the moment too cringy. :p**_

 _ **Kalos:**_ _ **Aw, thank you so much! That means a lot, really! They may do that too... ya never know what the future holds. ;)**_

 _ **I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D**_

 _ **Sorry for any errors. :c**_

 **Chapter 31**

* * *

I wake up to fingers playing in my hair, weaving through the many strands and brushing them aside and out of my face. My eyelids gradually raise upwards when I feel soft lips press against my forehead. A drowsy yawn escapes my lips and my blurry morning vision begins to focus.

"Good morning." Reisi smiles. We are both laying on our sides facing each other. The only thing covering our exposed bodies are the bed-sheets. He looks lively this morning. This very early morning I should say. The sun is hardly up. It is then that I remember there is training today.

"Good morning." I smile, noticing my mood is better than what it normally is at such an early hour. He leans forward to give me a short kiss.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, making me blink.

"I feel amazing." I grin, moving my leg then slowly putting it back in the position it was in with a small grimace. It feels a little achy down there. "Ow… is that what you were referring to?" I mutter.

"Yeah." He chuckles, his hand moving to cup my cheek. "How bad is it?"

"Not too bad." I answer, placing my hand over his before sitting up. I've definitely had way worse pains. The pain of broken ribs and a cut as deep as the one I got on my hand puts this pain to shame by a long shot. Besides, the cause of this mild pain was… _enjoyable._ Awkward at first though, for me at least.

I replay last night in my head, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. That was mind-boggling, but so extraordinary. It was almost like a dream, a dream that I know was real. Absolutely surreal. I breathe out deeply.

"So that happened." I say more to myself than Reisi. I scoot to the edge of the bed, my legs dangling over the side.

"Yes it did." Reisi says. "I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary."

"Sorry!" I squeak, looking at him over my shoulder. He's sitting up with a smirk. "I… say bad words on rare occasions and that was a very rare occasion. Wait, you were saying some things too."

"Indeed I was." He sighs blithely and closes his eyes in remembrance. My eyes move to roam across the ground.

Our clothes are all pretty much scattered across the bamboo flooring. Things escalated faster than I could blink it seemed. My eyes then land on a clear and almost rubbery looking substance on the ground. Reisi used it. I asked what it was and he responded with "you'll thank me later" and then practically attacked me.

"What's that?" I ask, pointing at the thing. Reisi's head is then next to mine, looking at where I'm pointing.

"A condom." He answers, turning his head and pressing his lips against my temple. "You're not familiar with that term are you?"

"No." I blush and he chuckles.

"Well my beloved Akira, because of that right there the chance of you getting pregnant is zero." He says making my eyes widen. I can't believe I forgot about that possibility.

"Phew…" I breathe in relief. I'm not ready to be a mommy yet. I'd like to actually live and do things I want for a little longer without giant responsibilities like that. "Are you sure it's zero?"

"Certainly. That brand is completely effective."

I nod then raise my eyebrows. _Wait, you mean we can do that as many times as we want with no worries?_ How do people create such magical things like that? I can only imagine what the future will be like. The image of robots enter my mind, but then I remember there are already robots.

Reisi moves off the bed, standing directly in front of me. Rapidly, my eyes move to my feet. _I know I seen him and every inch of his glory last night but…_ I hear him chuckle, then I feel his hands move to my underarms and I'm no longer sitting down. I become extremely flustered as I find myself over his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?!" I stutter my eyes catching a glimpse of his backside. My hands go over my eyes.

"You and I are going to take a shower." He replies, smirk apparent in his tone as he walks towards the bathroom. "You don't have any objections against that, do you?"

"No." I utter with warm cheeks. I have nothing left to hide anyway. _He seen and touched everything…_ "Reisi!" I cry out, dropping my hands from my face as he squeezes my bottom. I narrow my eyes, moving my hands towards his bottom but he brings his arm back and grabs my wrists. "You're so not fair!"

He sets me down with a laugh before opening the glass shower door. My arms wrap around myself. It's so cold it's almost like an arctic breeze is blowing through the room. I'm also wrapping my arms around myself because I feel a bit awkward just standing here with zero clothing. Actually, I think there really is an arctic breeze. I look down to see an air-vent, the source of the frigid air.

"It's cold." I say, taking a step out of the air-vent's path.

"It is a little chilly." Reisi agrees, turning on the shower faucet and adjusting the water temperature.

"Just a little?" I question, finally deciding to look at him. Why is he so perfect? He's not even trying to cover up. He's so comfortable. I need to loosen up.

"Perhaps more than a little." He chuckles, turning to me with a smile. "I think the weather today is going to be moderately hot. Not fond of hot weather?" He asks when I frown, letting me step in the shower first.

"I just don't like hot and humid." I answer when he steps in the shower too, closing the glass door behind him. I can't hold back a content sigh when I step under the rain shower-head. "I need tons of cookie dough ice cream to keep me cool in that kind of heat."

"That doesn't sound too bad right now." He says, stepping under the warm and steamy water too.

"I always end up wasting a lot of the ice cream though." I laugh slightly. "I'd just dig out the cookie dough chunks."

"I believe there is a Café in the city somewhere that sells just the cookie dough." He says making me gape.

"Really?" I beam. I wonder why I haven't heard of this place sooner.

"Yes." He chuckles handing me a bottle of shampoo. "It's fairly new. We should try it."

"We should." I nod, squirting shampoo into my hand and handing him back the bottle.

"You're so beautiful." He suddenly smiles as I massage the shampoo into my scalp, making my hair all bubbly.

"And you're so handsome." I grin with rosy cheeks, removing my bubble covered hand from my head and smearing it on his cheek.

I savor the water pouring on me from above as much as I can. It feels so heavenly and warms me from the outside and in. I know when we open that glass door that cold air is going to blast onto us mercilessly. Just the thought makes me shiver. Reisi suddenly lets out a small and almost inaudible groan.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"There's no towels in here." He remarks.

I walk closer to the foggy glass, wiping my hand across it so I can see the other side. My eyes travel along the entire bathroom. He's right. You mean we have to brace the cold air and walk all the way to the closet to get some? Or, one of use has too.

"Um… are you going to get some towels?" I ask casually, stepping back under the heated water.

"I thought you could." He smirks, making me pout at him. "You won't be in the cold for long if you use your super speed trick."

"Ha." I poke his chest, smirking back. "Funny. But this was your idea, so therefore it's you're fault. So you should get the towels."

"Akira." He urges, dragging out my name and hugging me to his dripping and muscular chest.

"Rock-paper-scissors." I say with a blush, holding out my fist. "One round. Loser gets the towels."

"Alright." He releases me, holding out his fist as well.

"Okay. Rock, paper, scissors." I cite while we perform the mini hand game. My lips purse together. We both chose rock. _Rematch it is—_

"Looks like we'll both be getting them then." Reisi smiles, swiftly turning off the water and opening the shower door just as quick.

"Ah! It's so cold!" I whine, cowering away from the air rushing in.

* * *

"The first mission is today?" I repeat, looking over at Awashima for confirmation. She nods, pushing a pile of papers towards me so I can read.

We're all currently in the cafeteria like always before training. Instead of sitting at my normal table with Natsuo I had to sit with Awashima so she can get me caught up on what I missed. I would feel bad about leaving Natsuo by himself, but Haruki is keeping him company. Reisi and Mr. Zenjō are sitting at the same table with us. I'm actually sitting in Reisi's lap. My eyes scan over the paper on the top as I take a sip from my orange juice. I love orange juice.

"Oh, this guy." I say aloud, the picture in the left corner holding a familiar face. He's an older guy with a noticeable stubble on his face and has really short black hair along with extremely dull eyes. He's one of those people who when you look at you would immediately know something is wrong with them. He is full of weird vibes.

"You're familiar with him?" Awashima asks. I nod as Reisi rests his chin on my shoulder, looking at the paper for himself. This guy's crimes consist robberies. Most of them are bank robberies.

"Sorta. He has 360-degree vision I think?" I mumble to myself, not sure if I'm correct or not.

"Yes." Reisi confirms, pointing at the Strain power labeled on the paper.

Seeing this guy again should be interesting. I lean back into Reisi, bringing my glass of orange juice to my lips. He used to try to get me to help him rob places every time we crossed paths. Of course I turned him down. I only stole because I had to, not because I wanted to like that scallywag.

"My group is assigned to get this guy?" I ask.

"Yes. You'll be on the front lines with Haruki and Natsuo." Mr. Zenjō nods.

"That's where all the action is at?" I grin but then frown. "But I missed so many training sessions, do I deserve to be there?"

"I think you proved yourself yesterday." Reisi wraps me in his arms.

"I agree." Awashima smiles. "But know that the front lines is the most dangerous position. Do not let your guard down."

"Aye, aye." I salute.

"You can just give those papers to Haruki. He'll be the squad leader of your temporary squad, so make sure you listen to him thoroughly." Awashima says.

"Alright." I set my empty glass down and pick up the pile of papers.

Haruki is the squad leader? I smile to myself. I think he's perfect for the job. I wouldn't trust myself as squad leader. What if I unknowingly send everyone down the path that leads to walking the plank and being sucked into Davy Jones Locker? No thank you. I stand up from Reisi's lap, ignoring the achiness between my legs. Does it feel like this after everyone's first time? I think I made a face. Awashima and Mr. Zenjō raise a brow, but Reisi gives me a knowing look.

"I uh, hit my toe this morning. It hurts." I say before any of them can comment.

"Ouch." Mr. Zenjō replies after a short moment.

"Do you need any medication for the pain?" Reisi asks, standing up and moving beside me.

"It doesn't hurt." I hold the stack of papers to my chest.

"You just said it did hurt." Awashima comments. I tug on Reisi's sleeve so he leans down a little.

"I'm fine." I whisper in his ear. He gives me a blank look. "It just feels… achy."

"I knew going faster would cause this." Reisi whispers back. "I believe I warned you, but what was it you said? 'Yes right there. Oh Reisi, fu—'"

"Sh!" I cut him off so he doesn't finish my impetuous sentence and start whispering again. "Well you were encouraging it. 'Mmm Akira. Come for me, you feel so dam—'"

"You're so cute when you try to imitate my voice." He smirks, cutting me off from saying only a small portion of all the dirty things he said. Half the things he said I didn't even understand. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and makes me fall into his side. "I can't wait for round two."

"...Crazy Pirate King." I blush although I don't disagree with a round two. _I'm deranged. Very deranged._ My hand goes over my embarrassed face.

"Captain, you and Akira need to work on your whispering skills." Awashima says with a small blush.

My face now resembles a tomato. Mr. Zenjō actually laughs. My eyes dart around the cafeteria and I'm relieved to see that Mr. Zenjō and Awashima were the only ones to hear our words. _But even with them hearing our words…_ I huff. Why is it always those two who see and witness some of my most embarrassing moments? Reisi gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze then kisses the top of my head.

"You were a little too loud." He says.

"They heard you too!" I laugh at his attempt to put the blame on me. He chuckles. I kiss his cheek, twirling around him with a parting wave.

There is a distinct smile on my face as I walk towards the table Haruki and Natsuo are currently sitting at. _Reisi is just…_ I sigh aloud, thinking of just him. _Amazing._ However, I don't think that word alone is enough to describe him. I look over my shoulder to see Reisi sitting back down, eyes still on me. I grin, looking forward again.

"Welcome back Akira!" Haruki beams, pulling out the chair next to him. "Feeling better I hope?"

"Mhm." I nod with a smile, sitting down.

"Good. I missed you." Natsuo says with a blush.

"I missed you too." I laugh, handing the stack of papers to Haruki. "Here you go Mr. Squad Leader. Lieutenant said to give these to you."

"Oh." Haruki blinks, taking the papers and scanning over them.

"What's that for?" Natsuo asks, leaning across the round table to get a closer look.

"Well it's the mission we are assigned." I answer, bringing my finger to my chin. "Other than that I'm not sure."

"Listen up!" Awashima suddenly calls out, making everyone look at her. She's standing in the middle of the cafeteria. "Go sit with your assigned squad. Your squad leader should have the mission assigned to you. From that you and your squad will read it over and develop a applicable strategy. When you've done that either me or the Captain will decide if your strategy is suitable or not. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The voices of everyone in the room echoes.

"Well there's our answer." Haruki smiles, waiting for the rest of our squad members to join us.

I notice Eito walking our way. He's in our squad? I suppress a frown. I'm not to sure how well this will go. It's obvious we don't get along. That one blonde Pirate is walking over here too. His name is Takumi I think? I never took the chance to socialize with him. Takumi sits across from me, leaving Eito no choice but to sit next to me. _Fantastic._

We all exchange glances before focusing on Haruki, our squad leader. The person who leads us. A small dusting of pink sprouts across his cheeks. He clears his throat, spreading out all the papers across the table.

"Alright so," Haruki starts, obviously nervous. "The person we are assigned to take into custody has… 360-degree vision? Whoa."

"How does that even work?" Takumi asks slowly, propping his elbows on the table.

"The person can see everything at once. Behind him, in front of him, beside him, everything." Eito answers with the wave of his hand.

"Wow I didn't know that." Takumi says sarcastically.

"I, um, think he was curious about the technical details. Like… how it's used." Natsuo comments quietly. "Are his eyes like a chameleon's?"

"Not exactly." I say. "His eyes are like any other human being, but it's like he has extra invisible eyes all around his head."

"You said that with a lot of confidence." Eito looks over at me. I just shrug, leaving out the fact that I know the guy.

"That's interesting." Takumi muses.

"Very." Haruki nods, pointing to a paper that has a miniature map of the city on it. There is a red dot behind a building, showing where he was last seen. "Well he was last spotted here, and there is a bank just a block away. According to these reports, he's been breaking into banks in some sort of pattern. See?"

"Yeah." I muse, leaning closer. "It almost looks like…"

"Zigzags." Eito finishes, moving his finger in zigzags across the map. Hiss finger moves over all the banks he robbed.

"So his next target robbery should be here." Takumi points to a bank close to the seaside.

"That seems right." Natsuo nods.

"I agree." Haruki says. "Although we don't know for sure if he's going to strike there next, it is our biggest lead so we have to follow it. It also seems he likes to strike at twilight, a short period of time after the banks close."

"So we stop him before sundown?" Natsuo questions.

"...I don't think so." Haruki answers. "I think we should tail him after he does it. All the money and things he stole will weigh him down. There will be no escaping us. But still we should still act with caution, just because there is no one else in these reports doesn't mean that there isn't anyone else working with him."

His words make me contemplate intensely. Do I know anyone who would possibly work with him? My brows furrow. I may know a few. The only people I can think of don't possess any powers or abilities, but they are armed.

"I should," I start, everyone turning their gaze to me. "Say I know the guy we are after."

"R-really? How?" Natsuo gapes.

"He's someone from my past." I decide to say, not going into anymore detail. "If he does have anyone working with him, I know him well enough to know that whoever his allies are they are heavily armed."

"And how do you know all this?" Eito asks, eyes boring into my own.

"I just… do." I answer. "Look, just trust me. Even if I'm wrong, we should be as cautious as possible anyway. You know, expect the unexpected?"

"Anything can happen." Takumi leans back in his seat as he agrees. He seems like the chill type.

"What are these people armed with?" Haruki asks.

"Mostly handguns." I bring my hand towards my forehead, pushing my hair back. "I think they have smoke grenades too."

"What if they use a smoke grenade? We'll lose them won't we?" Natsuo says nervously, thinking of failure.

"I can dissipate the smoke with my Strain powers, or drive it away at the least." I smile in reassurance. "If I need to, I can probably play a little defense in this mission."

"That would be greatly appreciated if smoke grenades do decide to show up." Haruki nods with a smile.

"Yeah I agree." Eito says. "I don't know how you even got the position on the front lines… you weren't even here."

"Even if she was here it's obvious she would of beat you during those spars. Chill out dude, she has you beat in skill and you know it." Takumi sighs.

"She beat me once during a _scrimmage_. Not a spar." Eito glares at the innocent Takumi.

I frown. I guess I can understand Eito's frustration. After all, I missed at least three training sessions. My fingers tap against the table, then curl into fists. I have to prove myself then. I turn to fuming Eito.

"Want to spar after this? Me and you?" I ask him, making him turn his intense eyes to me. The anger in them seems to lessen just a bit.

"Yes." He asserts, eyes hard. I nod sheepishly at his tone then turn to Haruki with a smile.

"So now that we kind of know what we are dealing with and what to expect, what's the plan?"

We all look at Haruki with awaiting eyes. He closes his eyes as he thinks, his finger tapping against his temple. My smiling face slowly morphs into a blank one as a decent amount of time in silence passes. I'm about to open my mouth to speak but his sudden exclamation beats me to it, and makes me jump.

"I got it." He smiles confidently, pulling out a pen and grabbing a blank piece of paper. "First we're gonna…"

* * *

I'm the only one gazing at Reisi with a smile as he reads over our strategy and mission plans, everyone else is looking at him nervously. We each separately had to write the roll Haruki assigned for us to do for memorization purposes I guess. I hold back an excited giggle. This is going to be so fun. Should I even be this excited for a serious mission? My smile grows bigger as he brings the last page to the front of the paper stack in his hands.

"Who wrote the last page?" Reisi asks, violet eyes roaming over us all.

"Me." I raise my hand with a grin. "Isn't it great?"

"I can't read it."

"Eh?" I blurt. "Why not?"

"Akira, this has to be the worst handwriting I've ever seen." Reisi admits, obviously holding back a laugh.

"You're serious?" I pout as he hands the page to me. I set the paper in front of me on the table, glaring at the sloppy handwriting.

"It's terrible." Eito comments bluntly, looking at my paper.

"So what am I supposed to do about it then?" I cross my arms, blinking when a blank piece of paper is put in front of me.

"Rewrite it so it's actually readable." Reisi chuckles, tapping my nose with a pencil before holding it out to me. I take it from him with a sigh. I'm about to write but when I look up to see all eyes on me I blush in embarrassment and stand up. "I can't write under so much pressure."

"The rest of your papers are acceptable. You may do as you please until it is time to head out for your mission." Reisi smiles at the rest of my squad who apparently has way better handwriting than me as I sit down at a different table.

"Yes, Captain." They all salute.

I set the blank piece of paper and the other paper with my terrible handwriting side by side. I rest my cheek against my balled up fist as I bring the tip of the pencil to the blank sheet. _This time, I'll make it perfect._ Before I can start writing a familiar hand moves mine to a different location on the paper. My head inclines upwards, looking at the smiling Reisi.

"Start here." He instructs and I nod, beginning to write slowly and with much concentration. I groan out loud when he takes the pencil from me, erasing literally the only letter I wrote.

"You didn't think that letter was pretty?" I ask. He pulls a chair next to me, taking a seat with a short laugh.

"I thought it was cute. The only problem was it's not what you are supposed to write." He says, handing the pencil back to me and pointing at the top right corner of the page. "You first have to write the Strain's name and Case Number."

"...And what would that be?" I inquire. I watch silently as he puts the criminal record and information of the Strain we have to detain in front of me. "How come they didn't tell me I had to write these things?"

"Maybe because they assumed you already knew how to write a basic report. It is something you are required to know prior to joining Scepter 4. However you joined under different circumstances."

"Right." I mutter, recalling when I joined this Pirate Crew. Darn it. I know for sure I'm not going to like writing reports before and after each mission. Reisi seems to read my mind.

"It's not that bad." He smiles at my miffed face.

"Can I just type this up or something?"

"All reports have to be handwritten until you are no longer a trainee." He informs, smiling further.

"Aye aye, Pirate King." I salute, making him chuckle and lean forward in his seat as he watches me write.

He basically walks me through how to write the before mission report, step by step much to my appreciation and embarrassment. I've been so clueless it seems lately. I can't wait to get out on these missions and actually know what I'm doing. I know how these Strains work and know the city like the back of my hand.

I write the Strain's name down, which is "Juro." The name definitely is familiar. I never made a point to learn the names of the people I came across, only a few are an exception. As I write this, realization dawns on me. _I'm an officer_. I consider myself a Pirate but, really, this is actually a police-based organization. _Criminal to an officer._ It's crazy how life works.

I'm in the middle of writing down the actions I plan to take when Reisi's eyes on me become more and more noticeable. Bit by bit, I can feel my face growing warmer. I hear his faint chuckle, making me pause in my writing and look up at him.

"What?" I say, my voice somewhat high-pitched.

"Nothing." He smiles, gesturing for me to continue writing. I begin writing again. His next words make me mess up. "I was just thinking about last night."

"Dang it Reisi!" I blurt with an intense blush, looking down at my messed up letter. I start erasing as he starts laughing. He leans closer to me, mouth next to my ear.

"That has to be the most enjoyable and humorous sex I've ever had." He murmurs.

"C-can we discuss this later when no one is—" I look around, seeing we are the only ones in here. "...around? Uh, how long have I been working on this?"

"About thirty minutes." Reisi says, pulling out his PDA and checking the time.

"Figures." I sigh, rewriting the word I messed up which happens the be the last word I had to write. I hand him the paper, watching silently as he reads it over. He sets his PDA down on the table.

I don't know whether to be flattered or offended by his words, but I'm flattered. There were some pretty funny moments. Is it normal to laugh during that? After we, or I, got past the awkwardness for being in such positions for the first time, things were very erotic.

For a while I knew he had been with other people before me, of course that wasn't his first time. I shake my thoughts, not wanting to think of anyone he possibly could of been with before. That's all in the past, and that's done and over. The past is just distant memories, an old story that is only just a piece of who you are. It's nothing you can control.

Absentmindedly, I pick up his PDA and power it on. A compassionate smile graces my face when I see a familiar scene. He really did make the picture Hidaka took his screensaver. My teeth clamp down on my bottom lip to hold back a laugh. I like this picture a lot. The lighting really is amazing, so is the camera's focus. Do all PDAs have such a great camera?

I swipe my finger across the smooth screen to unlock it, my eyes then almost instantly land on a camera icon. I press my finger against it, smiling when the camera opens up. Now, how do I change it to the front camera? _Ah, bingo._ I hold the phone in front of me, my face appearing on the screen. I grin, snapping a picture. Turning in my seat, I hold the phone up higher and a little further back so Reisi is also in the camera's sight.

"Hey, Reisi." I say, making him pause from his reading to look up. I give him no time to react and snap another picture while laughing. Lowering his PDA, I click on the photo I just took and examine it. He's so off guard. It's cute. I laugh some more, handing the device back to him.

"Aren't you funny." He notes, a smile making it's way on his face. His finger swipes across the screen, going to the next picture which is my selfie. Shaking his head in amusement, he goes back to the camera and holds up his PDA. I stand up from my chair, crouching down by Reisi's sitting form, our faces aligned. We both smile as the camera captures a picture.

"That's a good one." I grin as he opens the photo.

"Very good." He agrees. I stare deeply at his PDA.

"I think…" I start, holding up my wrist and looking at my stalker bracelet. "I want a PDA. I like my stalker bracelet a lot though, but a PDA just seems so much cooler."

"I'll put in an order for a new PDA then." Reisi smiles, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me into his lap. "I'll allow you to keep your 'stalker bracelet' too, since you're so fond of it."

"Thank you." I smile, snuggling into him. He hums a "you're welcome."

He puts his PDA back in his pocket, then continues to read my written report. His hands are resting in my lap as he reads. My eyes shut in content, feeling his breath tickling the top of my head. I can feel his steady heartbeat against my back.

"Well done." He approves of my report. "You're handwriting is also remarkably better."

"Thanks." I beam, standing up from his lap. "I put much effort into every single letter."

My arms fold behind my back, and I shift my weight to the right. He stands as well. My lilac eyes peer into his violet ones lovingly. I smile warmly, giving him the look he claims drives him crazy. His sets my report on the table, his hands then moving to either side of my neck. He leans closer, brushing his lips against mine.

Both of his thumbs glide gently across my cheeks. I part my lips, feeling his tongue slide into my mouth. My hands move to his chest. _Reisi Munakata._ My very best friend, my first kiss, my first love, the first person I allowed to claim me as their own, my Pirate King. I sigh lightly into him, pouring more passion into our kiss. When it's time to pull away, he rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you," He begins, pressing his lips against my nose. "So much."

"I love you too." I smile, clutching his coat between my fingers. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach makes itself known. I lean into him, burying my face in his chest. "More than you'll ever know."

My eyes close as he draws me closer by embracing me with his arms. Being close to him, and just being in his hold always makes me feel safe and makes warmth flood into me. He's my shield, my strength. I hope I'm the same for him. I want to be. I'll be the strongest I can be for him. No matter how bumpy the path gets, no matter what may happen, I'll stand by him forever. Then suddenly, I start thinking about last night. My shoulders shake as I laugh. I feel Reisi's curious eyes on me.

"Last night?" Reisi asks.

"Last night." I confirm with a giggle. He starts laughing.

I'm not sure how long we just stood there laughing. One thing is for sure though, if Reisi wasn't holding me to him I surely would've sunk onto my knees for laughing for so long. I breathe deeply, dismissing my remaining laughs.

"Only you are capable of making me laugh like a complete idiot." He says. I look up at his with a cheeky grin.

"Knowing that makes me happy." I pucker my lips as he leans down to peck them.

"Good." He smiles, then looks to the side. "How may I help you, Eito?"

I look over to see Eito standing in the doorway. He's leaning against the door-frame, arms crossed. His eyes are moving between me and Reisi. _Oh crap._

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologize, stepping away from Reisi. "I said I would spar with you."

"It's fine. There's actually something else I have to do." He smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes. He turns, waving over his shoulder as he leaves. I stare at the doorway before looking back at Reisi. His face is difficult to read.

"I don't think he likes me." I give a wry smile.

"I wonder why." He ponders aloud.

"It doesn't bother me. You can't please everybody." I shrug. "So I don't head out until later on. Want to kill time?"

"Sure." He smiles, his hand grasping mine. "What would you like to do?"

"Checkers. I need that rematch."

"Ah, yes." He chuckles as we begin walking hand in hand out of the cafeteria. "I'll brew some tea as well."

"Yes!"

"It should cheer you up for when you lose." He smirks.

"...Ha ha."


	32. Chapter 32

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **I agree! She's very lucky! I'm jealous.**_

 _ **Kalos: He probably is... that guy has problems. Lmao! And I love your Pirate senses, they may be right! :D And thank you, and you're very welcome!**_

 _ **I hope everyone likes this long chapter! There is a little steaminess in it.**_

 _ **I'm starting on the next chapter right now!**_

 _ **Sorry for an errors you may see, and thank you so much for reading!**_

 **Chapter 32**

* * *

"Y-you…" I grumble, staring at the checkerboard with a pout.

"Yes?" Reisi smiles, leaning back in his kingly chair with amused eyes.

"Darn it."

My eyes bore into the lone red checker piece on the board. My checker piece. It is surrounded by Reisi's army of Kings. It doesn't matter which direction I move, I'll get jumped either way. I lost, _again._ I grab my tea bowl, gulping down a decent portion of tea as Reisi chuckles.

"You lasted a little longer that match. You're definitely improving." He says.

"Very slowly." I complain, setting the tea bowl back on his desk. "You're too good."

"Thank you." He smirks, starting to collect the game pieces and clean up.

I help him, not feeling a rematch at the moment. Before I challenge him again it's clear that I need to develop a game strategy, but how to develop that strategy is beyond me. Strategy or no strategy, he'll beat me either way. I know it. He hands me the now full checker box. I stand up, walking over to the wardrobe cabinet to put the game away.

He has a lot of board games, jigsaw puzzles specifically. The cabinet is full of them. I crouch down to get a better view of the bottom shelf. Most of the puzzles down here are landscapes. I gape at the amount of puzzle pieces in some of these. I pull a box out halfway.

"You have a thousand piece puzzles? Have you ever completed any of these?" I ask.

"I have." He confirms. "Do you want to do one?"

"Do we have time?" I look over my shoulder at him.

"Perhaps for a three-hundred piece puzzle. If we run out of time we can finish it when you get back." He smiles.

"Okay." I look back at the many puzzles. "Which one do you want to do?"

"You pick."

"Alright." I smile.

I remember when I always used to think his puzzles were stupid when I first started staying in his room. Now here I am, excited to do a puzzle with him. I lightly shake my head, eyes carefully scanning over each shelf. I pick the blue-violet box, my favorite color. I pull the box out, my eyes going wide at how pretty it is.

"This one!" I chirp, closing the wardrobe and jogging over to Reisi.

"Let us get started then." He smiles as I hand the box out to him.

Instead of sitting in my chair in front of his desk, I sit in his lap. If I were to sit in my chair, the puzzle would be upside down and I imagine it's hard to solve it like that. Plus, I like sitting in Reisi's lap. It's comfy. I snuggle into him, then feel him rest his chin atop my head.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asks, handing me the empty box after he pulls out of all puzzle pieces enclosed in a plastic bag.

"Yeah. I'm a little excited actually." I answer, looking at the starry and colorful oceanscape on the box cover. It's almost looks like a scene from a dream.

"I don't think I need to tell you to be careful." He says, pouring all the puzzle pieces onto his desk.

"I'll be very careful." I smile up at him.

"Good. You know all the necessary actions to take, correct?"

"Yup." I nod.

"Allow me to give you a short and verbal quiz then." His fingers move to the bridge of his glasses as he smirks.

"Bring it on." I smirk back.

"When the convict resists arrest after you use verbal actions, what do you do?"

"Use force." I answer.

"Define using force."

"Uh… drawing my sword and using the Blue Aura." I answer after a moment of thinking. My fingers tap against the top of the box in my lap.

"What do you do before that?" He smirks further.

"...Didn't I already answer that? Well you answered it. 'Verbal actions,' wait! This is a trick question I know it." My hands gently slap onto both of my cheeks as I think.

"Before you draw your sword," Reisi speaks slowly, giving me a hint before chuckling.

"Oh! The battle line. State your family name before you draw your sword."

"Before that."

"Okay now you're just messing with me."

"I'm not." He laughs. "Do you know the answer?"

"No." I frown.

"On every mission you go on, you'll have an earpiece." He points to his ear. "Through that, you'll be able to communicate with your squad members, me, and Lieutenant Awashima." His words make me remember when we were at the soccer stadium. Lieutenant Awashima asked for permission to draw her sword. He voices my thoughts. "You'll have to ask either me or her for permission to draw your saber. But in the situation when grave danger is present, you state an emergency draw, asking to draw would not be necessary."

"Gotcha." I nod. "I forgot about the battle line rule. That got me in trouble once before."

"Along with other things." He closes his eyes briefly as he remembers my actions on the island. "Just be sure to follow your given orders."

"I'll try." I grin.

"Try your best. I went easy on you with the tickling." He chuckles.

"I know, but that was still torture."

"You think?"

"Yeah." I muse, looking up at the red ceiling. "Laughing uncontrollably against your will isn't fun. Afterwards was nice though." He smiles when I add that on. "Are you ticklish?" I poke his side and he grabs my wrist. My head angles upwards so our eyes meet. My other hand moves to poke his side again but he grabs it before it can. "You are ticklish aren't you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, glasses gleaming.

"I think you do—" He uses one hand to hold both of mine. I pale, his other hand moving to my stomach. "H-hey! No wait!"

Too late. I try to hold in the sounds threatening to escape my lips, but it only works for a second. Laughs start erupting from my mouth as he tickles my stomach. Somehow, I manage to free my hands from his grip and pry his hand away. I turn around in his lap so I'm facing him, trying to catch my breath. He gives me an almost childlike, innocent face.

"Reisi, can I tell you something?" I ask, leaning closer with a bright smile. Unknowing to him, I'm mentally turning all my focus to the air. As gently as I can, I shift and control it.

"Yes." He leans closer as well.

My tongue glides across my bottom lip and I press my body against his. His hands move to my waist, and my hands move at super speed towards his sides. My fingers begin tickling. My chin is resting on his shoulder and I bite my tongue in determination. I grin when I hear a short laugh come from him. My tickling doesn't last for long though since his strength is way beyond my own. He pulls my hands away, making me lean back a bit so he can look at my face.

"That was a bold move." He lets out a throaty chuckle.

"I know." I give him a short kiss. "It was payback."

"Well, here's my version of payback." He says lowly, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise as adrenaline pulses through me. His fingers trail up my arm, all the way to the back of my head right before he forces my lips onto his.

His lips part mine effortlessly and hurriedly. He kisses me vigorously, making me arch my back into him. I moan quietly, inhaling his astounding scent through my nose. One of my hands tangle into his coat, my other playing with the ends of his hair. I like his concept of payback. He groans softly as I kiss him back just as intensely.

I feel his hand move away from the back of my head, then hear the sliding of something across the wooden structure behind me. His hands grip under my knees when he lifts me onto his desk. A tremor rockets through my body as his fingers efficiently begin undoing to the belt holding my coat in place. Slowly, he pushes the coat off my shoulders, his mouth not breaking away from mine once.

"Is this round two already?" I whisper against him, my arms wrapping around his neck. I'm not sure if my body can handle round two so soon.

"No." He replies, seeming to read my mind. "This is just me having fun."

His hand slithers under my white collared shirt until it comes in contact with the base of my bra. Warmth that is impossible to ignore begins flowing through my veins as his hand slips beneath the undergarment. One of my arms fall from his neck, helplessness making itself known. His hand cradles, his fingers twiddling, thoroughly massaging my breast.

"Excited already?" He smirks, pulling the collar of my shirt so he can attack my shoulder with his competent and smooth lips. He knows that's one of my sensitive spots. I blush fiercely, eye twitching in embarrassment.

"I wonder why—" I start sarcastically, only to be cut off by my own gasp when he begins sucking and nipping at my skin. My forehead wedges into his shoulder, a fervent whimper sounding from me. My fingers knot into his hair, my half lidded eyes landing on puzzle pieces scattered across the floor. "You know… how hard that is going to be to clean up?" I barely manage to breathe out.

"Hm?" He hums in question, looking at the same mess I'm looking at. "We'll worry about that later. Let's enjoy present time a little longer, shall we?"

"Yeah." I smile, closing my eyes as he kisses my neck.

For a short moment I begin thinking of what would happen if someone walks in here. That would be very awkward, but everyone is required to knock and wait for Reisi's words of granted entry. The chances of that happening are near non-existent. I crack my eyes opening, focusing on his own belt that keeps his coat in place. My hand untangles itself from his hair, trailing down his chest then stopping over his belt. Reisi pauses and I look up at him for permission. His facial expression is highly amused, like he can't believe I'm waiting for his authorization. I guess it is kind of stupid of me. Heat rises to my cheeks.

"Go ahead." He says, tone inviting and sensuous. I loosen the gold buckle on his belt, undoing it completely. Sliding his coat down his arms, I toss it on his kingly chair behind him and sit up on my knees, making his hand fall away from my chest. My eyes lock with his as my hands move to behind his neck and under his collar. When I unfasten the ornamental frill that acts as a simple necktie, his head scarcely tilts to the side as he smiles. I return his smile, then press my lips against his hungrily.

For each passing moment my lips are against his, I undo the buttons on his shirt. I fight back a blush when I feel his hands resting on my bum. I lose the fight when he lightly squeezes. My head turns and I lean forward so my lips are against his ear.

"You're crazy." I disclose in a whisper. My hands squeeze his backside back.

"Only because you make me so." He murmurs with a subtle smile.

"Sure." I drag out, my hands moving to his front as he chuckles. They travel up his solid abdomen and chest. I smile, feeling him shudder ever so lightly. I leave a trail of kisses along his jaw, all the way to the base of his neck. He's done this to me enough times, so I know how it's done. _I think._ Let me try.

I draw my lips together, giving him a delicate and closed mouth kiss, followed by many more. I tease him like he teases me. His hand moves to grip my hip firmly, obviously growing eager. I'm eager myself so I don't keep him waiting any longer. Being in control for once is exhilarating. I part my lips as I kiss his smooth skin further, gliding the tip of my tongue across him to savor his taste. His skin is sweet like honey, delectable and appetizing. Now I can definitely see why he like doing this to me so much.

He mumbles my name in satisfaction, his fingers crawling up my spine. I almost want to stop and giggle at this effect I have over him. I've always wondered if I had similar effects on him like he has on me, but now I know for sure. My teeth gently pull on his skin before I begin to suck and inhale him. Before I pull away, I place one last kiss against his bruising skin. I smirk in accomplishment.

"Now that was deeply arousing. I'm impressed. You should take control more often, " He wraps me in his arms, holding me close. "My Pirate Queen."

"I should, my Pirate King." I grin, wrapping my arms around him too. He laughs. "Oh, and," I laugh. "You have a hickey."

"Gave me one to match did you?" He asks, smirk plain as day in his voice. I blink, my hand going to my neck, over a hickey.

"I guess I did." I snicker.

"That was also a time killer as well," He says, looking at the wall clock. I look at it too, it's almost five, and I have to leave at five-thirty. "I hope this mission goes quickly for you. Having you gone for too long won't be fun."

"I hope it goes quick too." I grin. "Oh, can I use my Strain powers?"

"You can, yes. Make sure you give the others some action time though."

"Will do." I nod, knowing he along with my other superiors need to evaluate their field work too. Taking up all the action wouldn't be fair. He lifts me off his desk, and we both eye the every bit of three-hundred puzzle pieces on the floor. "I guess we can kill the remainder of time by cleaning up the puzzle we never started."

"I guess so." He says, sitting cross-legged on the floor and beginning to gather the many pieces. I sit across from him, picking up the pretty colored pieces. A puzzle piece collides with my forehead.

"You're. So. Funny!" I quip, flinging my handful of puzzle pieces at him as he laughs and brings his arms over his head like a shield.

* * *

After a mini puzzle fight me and Reisi actually got serious about cleaning up the scattered pieces. All the pieces were found and put back in the box, and it was decided that we would start the puzzle either later on tonight or tomorrow. Most likely we weren't going to start it until tomorrow. I imagine I'll be tired after the mission. We fixed up our attire too. I'm glad that the Pirate uniforms consist of high collars, they hide my hickey well, Reisi's too.

I strap my saber onto my waist with a wide grin. _My beautiful sword._ Reisi straps on his sword too. My fingers run across the golden hilt of my sword before they drop to my side as I think. In some Pirate movies, or even in some fantasies, people named their swords. I hum in thought, making Reisi look over at me.

"Does your sword have a name?" I ask.

"Sirius." He nods with a smile, saying the name of his sword. _Sirius… the brightest star there is._ "Do you want to name your sword?"

"Yes." I nod excitedly. I watch curiously as he grabs his tablet from the drawer of his desk. He taps the screen a few times before holding it out to me. I take it from him, looking at the many names on the screen.

"The names on there are the taken sword names along with their owners." He informs and I nod.

"Interesting." I say. No way this is all of Scepter 4 on here. Once again, he seems to read my thoughts. I guess my facial expressions give away what I'm thinking.

"It's not required to name your sword, but it reflects your character and has grave meaning. That's why all the higher ups have named their sabers."

"And it's more fun." I add on with a grin, my eyes landing on a familiar name. "Of course Dōmyōji named his after the legendary Holy Sword."

I read all the sword names, smiling at their creativity. Awashima's sword's name is Bellflower. That's cute. My eyes shut as I begin pondering deeply, my brain trying to forge a name that is cooler than everyone else's. Reisi chuckles at my thinking face.

"You don't have to come up with a name now." He says with a smile. "There is no pressure."

"I think I got one." I declare.

"That was quick." Reisi blinks at me.

 _I think I got one alright._

I picture my sword behind my closed eyelids. The vapory wind effect I casted on it during the island incident comes to the front of my mind. I'm fast, no doubt about that. _Like strong gusts of wind._ My eyes open and I cross my arms in pride.

"Yup I got a name for sure." I beam, positioning his tablet in front of me. I tap the icon on the bottom corner of the screen to add my name along with my sword's. "And you're going to be the first to hear it."

"I'm honored." Reisi chuckles, awaiting the name I came up with just now.

"Wayward Wind." I smile, handing him back his tablet. "That's the name."

"It suits you." He smiles down at me.

"You really think so?" My cheeks become rosy as my smile grows bigger.

"Yes. You can be willful."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. I elbow his side, which results in him putting me in a whimsical and loose headlock.

"You know it's true." He smirks, setting his tablet on his desk and leading me to the door.

"Yeah, yeah." I easily escape his hold then latch onto his arm.

"Truthfully though, it's a great name. I like it."

"You better." I tease. I can be stubborn for sure, but I think Reisi can be stubborn too, I just haven't witnessed it. "Hey Reisi, do you get mad?"

"Of course. Everyone is capable of getting mad."

"When was the last time you were mad?" I ask, both of us now walking down the hallway. His eyes move to the ceiling as he thinks. "And I mean mad to the point where you just want to punch something."

"That mad?" He chuckles. "Perhaps… when Suoh was a prisoner here." He sighs.

His violet eyes are suddenly full of guilt and burden. My heart seems to start strangling itself, screaming at me furiously to change the subject. I hold onto him tighter in a comforting way, my eyes roaming to my feet.

"Last time I was mad to the point I wanted to punch something was when Awashima knocked me unconscious." I say, then feel his eyes on me again. "That was so uncalled for. I woke up chained like a wild animal."

"You kind of were similar to a wild animal back then." He chuckles. "It was the natural actions to take against someone who kept remarkably breaking out of their prison cell."

"Yeah I'm pretty awesome." I grin in pride. "Then I unintentionally wandered into your office. Man that ruined my escape plan."

"Did you even have an escape plan though?" He smirks. I shrug sheepishly. "I was actually about to take actions against you myself, but you wandering into my office saved me the trouble of having to find you, which I'm sure would of took a while." He says and I nod in confirmation. "I must say, when I dispelled your invisibility I didn't expect you to have the appearance of a cavewoman."

"No." I drag out the word for a while, my mouth dropping open in shock. He starts laughing, his hand moving to the bridge of his glasses as he does. "You did not just say that."

"I did. You were very disgusting." He laughs some more, truly getting a kick out of this. Well, at least he doesn't have a single ounce of guilt in his eyes. All negative emotions are replaced with amusement.

"W-well, you Pirates don't let nobody shower! That was so out of my control." I stutter, shivering as I recall looking in the mirror before using his shower for the first time. "I was dirty… for a month! Not to mention that horrid bed."

"Our lock up isn't comfortable."

"Obviously! And I'm speaking from experience." I huff, crossing my arms. "...A cavewoman though?"

"Is swamp monster a better term?"

"Okay, Pirate King." I glare at him in challenge. "Well I definitely didn't expect you to have the appearance of…" I trail off as I think. He smirks, waiting for me to continue. He's always perfect. "...yeah I got nothing."

He holds my hand as he chuckles, and I can't help but to laugh along with him. I guess I did look like a cavewoman. It was like I came crawling out of a landfill. A lot has changed since then. I look at his content face. Seeing him happy like this makes me happy.

"Have you ever thought we would end up being together like this?" I smile. "The Strain criminal and the Captain of Scepter 4, completely inseparable."

"No." He shakes his head with a soft smile. "But I'm glad we did. You bring out the best in me, sides to me I wasn't aware I even had."

Suddenly, I feel so light, almost like I can just take off into a joyous flight right here and now. My hand in his grasp moves so our fingers intertwine. A rapturous smile develops on my face as the organ in my chest leaps around.

"Good, because you do the same for me." I say sweetly.

He tugs on my arm, pulling me closer before we descend down the ornate staircase leading to the lobby. When we reach the bottom of the stairs, I turn around and eye the staircase that splits two ways. My eyes roam over the spinning holographic Scepter 4 insignia, then over the gold stained glass arched windows.

"Say… how many stairs do you think we just went down?" I ask curiously, trying to count the blue-gray stairs with my eyes, which is kind of impossible.

"Too many." Reisi answers with a small chuckle. _Too many indeed._

I sure hope no one has ever fell down those. Man that would hurt. On the other hand though, I wonder if anyone has used a sled or something to slide down them. Now, _that_ would be fun. I can definitely picture Dōmyōji doing that, and myself.

"Good evening, Captain, Akira." Awashima's voice makes itself known. She's standing right at the base of the stairs, by the wide white marble handrail.

"Good evening, Ms. Awashima. Are all the preparations complete?" Reisi asks with a smile.

"Yes. Everything is ready and the Special Duty Corps in on standby." She salutes.

"Hi Lieutenant. We were just talking about you." I wave at her with a wide grin.

"You were?" She blinks, looking a little curious.

"Mhm. We were talking about the time you knocked me unconscious."

"Oh, yes." She recalls the incident. Her next words make me purse my lips into a pout. "One of my most proud moments."

"Glad I could be a part of it." I ridicule, making her smile. "So why is the Special Duty Corps on standby?"

"Just in case any of the trainee squads should need backup." Reisi answers.

"What about the other 'preparations?'"

"That's a secret." Reisi smirks down at me.

"Gosh-darn." I say, not fond of being kept in the dark. It's understandable though. The preparations probably have something to do with this mission or whatever. I then notice none of the other trainees are in here. "Where is everyone else?"

"They should be arriving shortly. They are actually cutting it close. If they are not here on time, they can expect a more than suitable punishment." Awashima crosses her arms, looking up the stairs with narrowed eyes.

"And that would be…?" I question.

"Cleaning out the prison cells. By hand, all night."

"Oh my."

"You do like to penalize people, Ms. Awashima." Reisi states, his glasses gleaming as he gives a closed eyed smile.

"I suppose. It is amusing." She says. I can't hold back a laugh. Reisi smiles at me, lightly squeezing my hand.

As if on cue, the rest of the trainees come walking down the stairs. Takumi has a cool and relaxed facial expression. Natsuo is biting his nails, looking skittish. Eito's face is incomprehensible, teal eyes irritable as always. Haruki is the only one who actually looks excited. I grin. Me and him are obviously going to be the most enthusiastic.

I rock back and forth on my heels, almost feeling giddy. _I'm so excited._ My second mission as a Pirate is here. I feel like hopping up and down like a toddler about to get a new toy. I sense Reisi's eyes on me, then I hear him chuckle. He kisses the top of my head, letting go of my hand so I can line up with the other's in front of him and Awashima.

Awashima tells us to hold out our hands. We all comply. She gives each of us an earpiece, explaining what it's for. She basically repeated Reisi's earlier words during my "verbal quiz." Everyone is putting their earpiece on, and I'm just still staring at mine resting in the palm of my hand. The earpiece is then taken from me by none other than Reisi. He brushes my hair aside, putting on the device for me. I blush as he casually and stealthily kisses my ear before pulling away.

"You may call for backup at any time. Do _not_ hesitate to call for extra help if you need it. A failed mission will reflect badly on each of you." Awashima says. We nod.

"There is a special Scepter 4 Police truck waiting for you outside, along with a driver. When you detain the criminal, you are to restrain them and put them in the prison cell in the back of the truck and drive back to headquarters. Further instructions will be given to you when you return." Reisi informs.

"Yes, Captain!" Everyone salutes, I take a different approach.

"Aye aye!" I bring my straight fingered hand to my forehead.

"If there are no questions, you all may head out now." Reisi smiles. I don't waste a single second and run out the giant front doors.

"W-wait up!" Natsuo cries out, running after me with Haruki following close behind. Takumi and Eito are walking at a normal pace.

The mild air blasts at me as I run and come to a halt in front of the large dark blue and metallic truck. The sliding door was already opened for us, and the driver was already in the driver's seat. My fists clench enthusiastically.

"Why are you so excited?" Eito asks sluggishly from beside me.

"Why aren't you excited?" I inquire, looking up at him.

"I am."

"Then show it a little." I smile faint and friendly. His eyes broaden slightly.

I advert my eyes from his, stepping into the truck after Haruki and Natsuo. I sit right between the two of them on the leather seats, Eito and Takumi sitting in the seats across from us. It's been a long time since I've been in one of these trucks.

"Uh… the door is still open." Natsuo points at the door that is indeed still open. Awashima and Reisi are standing right in front of the front doors, shaking their heads.

"I'll get it." I say, standing up and heading towards the door. My hand grasps the handle, and my eyes meet with Reisi's. He mouths three words, making me smile. "I love you too." I mouth back, yanking on the handle. The door doesn't budge. "The heck?" I mutter, pulling on the door some more.

"Are you serious?" Eito says, grabbing the door handle himself and yanking on it. Still, it doesn't budge.

" _Ha. Ha. Ha._ I think you look even dumber than me now." I give him a smirk, then sit back down and watch him struggle with satisfied eyes.

"You aren't helping?" He rumbles.

"Nope." I shake my head. "It sounded like you knew how to close it. There was a lot of confidence I detected from you just a moment ago. You should take your own advice and not get overconfident, look where it got you."

"Listen here—"

"I'm already listening."

"Can't we all just get along?" Haruki pleads.

"Yeah, chill out Eito you nincompoop." Takumi says.

"Nincompoop?" Natsuo throws both hands over his mouth as he struggles to not burst out in laughter. I don't even bother to hold back my laughter. That is a funny word, probably just as funny as ointment.

"You—!" Eito starts, but gets cut off from a voice.

"I suggest you all stop bickering and get serious." Reisi orders in all our earpieces, his tone full of authority. That's the voice he used on all the missions I ever tagged along with him. _Oh crap I forgot he and Awashima can hear everything we say._ I straighten my posture in my seat, hands resting and clasped together in my lap.

"Sorry." I apologize.

"You are forgiven." Reisi replies, making me grin.

"Are you kidding me?" Eito frets, as the door closes by itself when he walks away.

"We could of got moving a lot sooner if you guys just would of sat down." The driver says from the front, holding up a remote that no doubt controls the door. "Now buckle up."

"There… is no seat belts." Haruki says hesitantly. He doesn't get a reply. The driver starts the truck and steps on the gas, driving us out of the Scepter 4 yard and into the city.

My eyes are glued to the window as we get deeper and deeper into the city. The building's we drive by are starting to become more illuminated by colorful lights as night draws near. I always liked how the city looked at night. It always seemed more dreamlike. Everyone has been quiet since Reisi told us the get serious. I look at everyone. They all have serious and somewhat anxious expressions on.

"Alright, so you guys remember the plan right?" Haruki asks as we draw closer to our destination.

"Yeah. We each get in our assigned alley that is near the bank, and if someone spots the guy they let everyone know which alley and head to that spot." Takumi nods, brown eyes meeting Haruki's. Haruki nods.

"And whoever spots him has to stall him until at least one of the squad members get there to help." Natsuo pipes.

"Yup. Don't forget to use caution. Let's all do our best to arrest this guy and have our first mission end in success." Haruki grins.

"Yes!" I beam before looking down at my stalker bracelet. I keep forgetting to have Reisi show me how to work this thing completely, but I messed around with it a few times to know at least some of it's features.

I tap on the touch screen, the map icon specifically. My location appears on the map, a blue dot indicating where I am. I press on the dot, a little options menu appearing. My eyes read it over. I tap the color wheel, changing the color of my dot to purple, then click on "Nearby Officers." Four new blue dots appear right by mine, all my Squad members. I guess their GPS devices are in their PDAs. Now I'll know their locations in case I need to head their way. Clicking on the dots tell me their names. I smile. _I'm all set._

"That's a interesting armlet." Eito says, clearly noticing the different device.

"Thanks. I got it when I was a prisoner."

"What?!" Natsuo yelps.

"You can stop here." Haruki says to the driver.

"Alrighty." The driver replies, pulling the truck to the side of the road.

"Why are we stopping here? The bank is further ahead." Eito crosses his arms.

"We are basically undercover. If we park in front of the bank it'll give us away and the criminal won't rob the bank." Haruki answers.

"Yeah. Who would rob a bank if there is a police vehicle in front of it? Especially one as big as this one." Takumi stands.

"What if he doesn't go in an alley though?" Natsuo asks nervously, worried of failure no doubt.

"When he does rob the bank, local authorities will show up on the main streets. Which leaves him no choice but to take the back routes. Don't worry." I pat Natsuo's shoulder before standing up along with everyone else.

"Okay." Haruki takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes." We all nod.

"Let's head out then. Get into position as quickly as possible." Haruki commands. We all exit the truck, following his orders.

"Best of luck everybody." Haruki gives us a thumbs up. I give him a two fingered salute back. Then we part ways.

I take quiet steps, weaving through the lessening amount of people wandering down the sidewalk. My arms hug myself as a decent gust of cool wind blows by. It's a cold wind. I continue walking down the road a little longer, aware of the glances I get. People seem to tense up when I walk by them, even though they aren't doing nothing wrong.

 _It's the Pirate uniform,_ I conclude.

Just before I turn into the alley I'm assigned to, I catch some words of chattering people. They say a storm might be blowing in. Well that storm better wait until this mission is over with. Working out in the rain is sure to make things more difficult, and I don't feel like getting wet either.

I step over a miniature pile of garbage, strolling deeper into the darkening alley. This alley is familiar. I actually wouldn't doubt that I've been through every alley and street this city has to offer. My feet come to a halt in front of a three way intersection. I turn, leaning against the outer structure of a building and wait, resting purposely under a deeply shadowed area.

"I'm in position." I say, hand going over my earpiece as I speak. I know I don't need to bring my hand over the secretive device for them to hear my words, but I've seen a lot of police officers do that. Plus, it makes me feel a little cool.

"Roger." Haruki says. "I'm just now getting into position too."

"Same." Takumi says, Eito and Natsuo following shortly after.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Haruki says.

"Aye." I nod, using one of my favorite Pirate slang words. I hear Eito exhale louder than what's normal, probably annoyed with me. "Aye." I say again, not able to help myself.

"Alright, keep quiet." Haruki says, though I think I detect some amusement in his voice. I nod even though he can't see me.

I cross my arms, turning my head occasionally to peer down the different pathways. After a while, my neck starts complaining so I just close my eyes and strain my ears. I inhale softly then exhale before accessing my Strain powers, focusing completely on the movement of the air. It's been a very long time since I've done this.

I can feel the air weaving around the tall buildings, and flowing through the alleys and around objects within, but nothing else. There is no change. This doesn't necessarily drain me, but it requires total focus and concentration. For a while, there is no change.

The sun has now gone completely down, and the very few stars that were visible in the sky are now covered by clouds. _It better not rain._ I hope so bad that it doesn't. My foot begins tapping against the ground impatiently. I look at my stalker bracelet, specifically at the built in digital clock. It's been thirty minutes. _Eighteen-hundred seconds._ Everyone has been quiet to. Has my earpiece stopped working?

"Um, see anything yet?" I ask softly.

"Nah." Takumi replies. Okay good, everyone is just quiet. If my earpiece stopped working that would be very tragic.

"Is there anyway to find out if the bank has been robbed yet?" I ask. "It's been quiet for a while."

"Fushimi is looking into it right now.' Awashima speaks in my ear. I jump at her voice, completely forgetting she could hear me for a moment. I nod, waiting quietly for Fushimi's findings. "The local police just got a call about a bank robbery, the bank you all are surrounding. Hang tight."

"Yes ma'am." I salute, everyone else doing so after me.

I close my eyes, focusing on the air again. My eyebrows furrow together as I detect something cutting through the air. Someone running and heading my way. I smile, pushing myself off the wall and facing the direction the person is coming from. I make sure I stay in the shadows. Instead of telling everyone someone is heading my way, I keep quiet until the person is visible to my eyes. The last thing I want to do is have everyone come to my location only to find out it's not the bank robber. Eventually, I'm able to make out a figure.

"I have a visual on the bank robbing Scallywag." I whisper into my earpiece.

"Heading your way now." Haruki says. The rest of my Squad members makes sounds of acknowledgment. I glance down at my stalker bracelet, seeing everyone heading my way. It'll take a little bit for them to get here. "Can you stall him?"

"Sure." I nod.

The figure running my way has a bag thrown over his shoulder, packed and full of money. I can easily distinguish the dollar bills hanging out of it. He's dressed in all black, clothing slightly tattered. I make out his short black hair and dull eyes. Yup, this is the guy. I step out of the shadows, my arms hanging at my sides. _What was his name, ah_ —

"Juro." I speak, making him stagger to a stop and look around frantically. His eyes land on me, his hand pulling out a handgun. Immediately, I tense. I try not to make it obvious. His eyes glare at my blue uniform, then widen when they land on my face.

"Well I'll be damned." He starts, his voice just as gruff as I remember. He smirks, lowering his handgun only slightly. "If it ain't little Ms. Yukimura. This is a surprise. Rumor was going around saying you was dead."

"Dead?" I question, my body seeming to go numb at the thought of being dead.

"Heard you got beat by some thugs around these parts, then heard the Blue's Captain came and finished y'all off. But obviously the rumors are false since I'm staring at you right now." He adjusts the bag on his shoulders.

 _He thought… not just him but other people as well, that Reisi killed me?_

I bite my tongue, forcing myself not to laugh. I hear Reisi cough in my earpiece to suppress a laugh. I raise my hand, brushing my bangs back and meeting his eyes. Though I am successful in not laughing, I'm not successful in suppressing a smile.

"If anything those thugs were the only ones who came close to killing me." I say, lowering my hand and resting it on the hilt of my sword. That gun still has me extremely wary.

"Well coming from the girl the rumors are about, I guess I have no choice but to believe ya." He chuckles freakishly, eyeing me intensely. "You're different. That dazzling smile of your actually reaches your eyes now. Though, I don't think no one's ever seen that pretty face of yours smile."

"And you haven't changed at all. You're still as creepy as ever." I mutter, gripping my sword. I hear footsteps and look at the other alley ways leading to this one. There's shady people occupying them now. I hope my Squad people are close because I see more glistening guns. "Crap… are you guys almost here?" I say under my breath.

"Almost!" Haruki says, breathing heavy as he sprints.

"Seeing you alive sure is a surprise, it brings me the tiniest bit of joy." He starts. _That's a lie._ "Normally I'd just waltz around ya, but that Blue uniform just screams trouble for me." He raises his gun, pointing it at me. "I hope you joined them Blues as a trick to escape, if not I'm gonna have to pull this trigger."

He's pointing his gun directly at me, at my head in fact. I can lie and say I really did join Scepter 4 to escape, but I don't want to do that. If I say that out loud, I'd feel like I'm betraying the people I hold close to me. I briefly focus on the air again, feeling more people approaching. My Squad members.

"He's pointing a gun at you?!" Natsuo screams into my ear, making me wince.

"Yeah but don't panic." I mutter. Him panicking will only make me want to panic.

"No, I'm the real deal." I grasp the air around my body, readying my super speed. I think of what Awashima said back on the island before battle. "And as a Blue, I stand for order. Your violent crimes have disrupted the peace not only in this city but in this world, and for that, I Akira Yukimura, will be taking you and everyone else standing here into custody. Yukimura," I draw my sword, holding in in front of me. "Ready for emergency battle."

"That line is not you." He sneers, moving his finger over the trigger.

"You better believe it's me, Scallywag." I glare.

Blue Aura and wind wrap around my sword, right when the rest of my Squad members arrive. Juro's eyes dart around wildly, looking at my fellow Blue Pirates. His gun lowers, slightly as fear takes a hold of him. His other shady friends look conflicted as well. Everyone states an emergency draw, since this clearly is an emergency. I still have a gun pointing at me.

"Called for backup did ya?" Juro growls. "You definitely have changed, bitch."

"T-that's not a nice thing to call someone." Natsuo stutters in my defense. Juro glares at him, making him jump.

"You're the only bitch around here." Eito taunts, Blue Aura around his sword. I resist the urge to scream at him. You don't taunt someone with a gun! Juro quickly points the gun to Eito and pulls the trigger. There is no reaction time for the target in the path of a bullet. _But for me…!_

I let instinct take over me, moving as fast as my Strain powers will allow me to. In an instant, I'm in front of Eito. Still using my enhanced speed, I slash my sword upwards, cutting through the bullet and rendering it useless. The two bullet halves fall to the ground, and a smoke grenade lands in front of my feet.

Thick smoke bursts everywhere, clouding everyone's vision. Before I can act and blow this smoke away, the handle of a gun roughly makes contact with my ribs. Juro's gun. I cry out, voice laced pain as I double over. I fall onto my knee. Biting down on the inside of my cheek, I throw my arm forward, blowing the smoke away.

"Damnit." I curse, my hand pressing against my ribs. Why does everyone always go for my ribs? Like are mine alluring or something?

"Akira! Are you okay?!" Natsuo runs over to me, hesitant to touch me.

"What happened?" Reisi asks in our earpieces, sounding very alarmed.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine." I bite out, standing up angrily with shaky limbs. I turn and glare at Eito who looks very startled. It takes everything in me not to lash out at him. Sucking in a forceful and calming breath, I urge my limbs to stop quivering in anger. "You're welcome." I strut away from him.

"Where did they go?" Takumi asks, looking down the different alleys.

"There!" Haruki yells, running down the alley that a figure disappeared into the shadows. We all run after him.

My hand goes over my ribs as I run. I gently press down on them, feeling for any abnormalities. Thankfully, I don't feel anything cracked or broken. I definitely didn't feel or hear any cracks like last time. They appear to be just bruised. It still hurts though. My knuckles turn white as I tighten my grip on my sword and curl my fingers into fists. Eito just couldn't keep his mouth shut. I'll give him a piece of my mind later. Most of my anger is directed towards Juro.

I know why he did that. He knows my abilities and wanted to buy him and his buddies some time. Something else crosses my mind though. He didn't see the rest of my Squad approaching. Or, maybe he didn't notice. He was so focused on me, he was blind to everything else going on around him. That's a weakness.

"Damn." Takumi curses. I look forward to see what's up and groan. All the criminals just piled into a pickup truck. The tires screech as the truck takes off, swerving down the road quickly. We all stop on the sidewalk, watching somewhat in defeat as the truck grows farther away.

 _I refuse to let him get away._

"Listen, get back to our truck or call it over somehow. I'm going to follow them. I'll tell you where to go, alright?" I say, giving them no time to answer before I take off in a high speed run with invisible air surrounding me.

For energy saving purposes, I run up the side of a building. I can keep up with the truck no problem, but I need to be smart about how much energy I use. My legs give one last push and my fingers curl around the top edge of the building. I pull myself up, inhaling a somewhat painful breath. Yeah I remember this pain alright. I'm just thankful it's not as bad.

I straighten up, making myself visible again and jogging to the edge of the building, my eyes following the truck. They are without a doubt going over the speed limit. My hand presses against my ribs to ease the discomfort somewhat as I leap onto another building top as I follow the Scallywag Jerks.

"We're in the truck. Where are they?" Haruki asks.

"They just drove past the soccer stadium and seem to be heading towards the beach." I answer. I hear the faint sounds of sirens and peer down the tall building. "And the Police are after them too. Follow the sirens."

"Alright."

I continue to leap from building to building, feeling almost like that spider superhero guy. The Scallywags and Police are now exchanging gunshots as they still drive. I frown. I hope nobody gets seriously injured. After a few moments, a voice speaks from my earpiece.

"We have a visual on them!" Natsuo cheers.

"Good." I reply with a smile, looking down and seeing our Scepter 4 truck. I hop onto another building, then come to an abrupt halt. My eyes widen and I hold out my sword.

I'm not alone on this building top. The figure in front of me has on a long trench coat. The murky brown coat is so long it nearly touches the floor. Their hood is up, casting a dark shadow over their face, their mouth is only facial feature I can make out. Their lips curve upwards into a smile as they begin taking steps towards me.

"W-who are you?" I ask, my voice quivering much to my confusion. Not only is my voice quivering, but my sword is to. The person keeps silent, coming to a stop a few feet in front of me. I hear voices speaking in my earpiece, but I can't comprehend their words. I squeeze my eyes shut, shaking my head.

 _The mission, I need to finish the mission._

I move to step around this strange person, but they step in front of me. Anger spikes in me, my teeth gritting together. Who is this person? And why won't they move?

"Get out of my way!" I yell at the person. The person laughs silently, closing the gap between us by clasping his hand on my shoulder. His hand is firm on my shoulder. I'm about to push him away from me, but I freeze in unforeseen terror as his lips hover by my ear.

"...Boo." That all too familiar voice says. I draw in a sharp breath, finally coming to my senses. I slash my sword at him and he leaps back a few feet, out of my swords reach. He's the guy who knocked me and Haruki unconscious.

I hear more voices in my ear. I open my mouth to speak, but no words are coming out of my mouth. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ My sword is suddenly too heavy for me to move. It's like all the blood in me has suddenly ran cold, freezing me over, enclosing me in ice.

 _This isn't normal._

I feel like something invisible is tying me down, preventing me from moving. _Fear._ But why? I suck in a deep and desperate breath, forgetting to breathe for a moment. My deep breath causes pain in my ribs, making me squeeze my eyes shut. When I reopen my eyes, he's gone. Finding the strength to move again, I begin looking around rapidly in all directions.

My head jerks up, hearing the sound of fleeting wings. Lightning flashes, briefly outlining and shadow. A bird? It's a little too big to be just a regular bird though. My eyes squint, a drizzle starting. The bird is gone now, but something is hovering down towards me.

"A… feather?" I whisper to myself, reaching out to grab it.

"Earth to Akira?!" Natsuo squeaks in my ear, sounding very worried. My hand drops as I jump, and the wind blows the feather away.

"Focus! We've been trying to talk to you for a while now!" Eito yells. "Do you need backup or what?!"

"We kind of need you right now." Haruki says.

"R-right." I reply. "Sorry."

"Are you alright? You sound a little shaken." Takumi asks.

"I'm heading your way now." I say, dodging the question and looking at my stalker bracelet to see where they're at.

Before I get moving, I look around some more. He's gone. The only way he could've left the building is if he jumped off. A normal person wouldn't be able to survive a jump this high though. I walk over to the edge of the building, peering down. No way a normal person would survive a fall from this high. He's not normal though. How was he gone though, in the blink of an eye?

I put my sword back in its sheath. My hand moves to my shoulder where his was, then to the back of my neck where he hit to knock me unconscious. Haruki didn't see this guy, the cameras didn't catch him, and once again he disappeared without a trace. How come I'm the only person who sees him? I begin thinking of Fushimi's words.

 _Could it be possible that I'm just seeing things?_

* * *

"That's definitely her, Nagare, no doubt about it." The hooded person says from the building top. His arms are crossed, and a elated smile is on his face. The green parrot of his shoulder shifts it's head, looking down at the blonde why just rather boldly jumped off the building to enter a free fall towards Earth.

"So it seems. I don't remember telling you to approach her. You went against orders, and that nearly cost us." Nagare's voice comes from the parrot.

"Oh come on, relax a little!" The hooded person waves his arm in exasperation. "I didn't show my face and I froze her on the spot. Plus, I couldn't help myself. Back when I infiltrated the Blues Headquarters months ago, her voice was very familiar. I couldn't get a good look at her face without dispelling the fog. I wonder if she remembers me." He smiles.

"I wonder the same. Iwafune will be thrilled to hear of this discovery. Another Kagutsu survivor…" The parrot stretches it's wings. "However, it would be best not to approach her again until we put our plan into action. It is unfortunate she ended up with the Blue Clan, and it seems the bond between her and the Blue King runs deep." Nagare says, taking note of Munakata's coat.

"Yeah." The young man sighs dramatically, closing his light-colored eyes. "But Kotosaka approached her a few times, why doesn't he get lectured?"

"Kotosaka is a parrot. What major suspicions can one get from that?" Nagare says. "Head back to Jungle's headquarters, unseen this time."

"Alright, alright. On my way." The hooded young man replies, only moving once he sees Akira landing safely on the ground.

"You're in trouble! You're in trouble!" Kotosaka chants from his shoulder.

"No I'm not. No I'm not." He replies, mocking the bird's voice, making said bird peck his head. "Ow."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Toreh:**_ _ **You're welcome! And knowing that makes me happy! Thanks so much for reading! I'm so hype to get into the Green Clan arc, I'm starting to narrow down all my ideas. :D**_

 _ **Eagle Dreamer:**_ _ **Happy you loved it!**_

 _ **Kalos-seir:**_ _ **Your reviews legit make me laugh, lmao! I love them. Akira's complete past is going to be revealed really soon, I have it all planned out. Can't wait for you to find out!**_

 _ **hisuiryuu:**_ _ **Yeah, Eito is the biggest jerk in the world. Glad you loved the scene! And, Fushimi's sword's name is "Pleiades" :D**_

 _ **I had a little bit of writers block for this chapter, D:**_

 _ **But, I got it done! I hope you like it and sorry for any errors there may be.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

 **Chapter 33**

* * *

It's now pouring down rain. The descending pellets of water are being absorbed into my clothes and hair obnoxiously, dripping down my face. If this rain keeps it up, I'll definitely be soaked to the bone soon. My foot douses into a dark puddle of water that formed along the street, making water splatter everywhere. This sucks.

I'm purposely running slower due to the discomfort from the blow I took earlier. _The blow I didn't have to take._ However, uneasiness has outweighed my anger from earlier. That guy, I have no doubt he's the same guy as before. I know he is. He repeated that stupid word meant to scare little children with. It scared me too. I shouldn't say the word scared me, but his voice. It only seems more familiar this time. Why was he even up there on that roof? That just screams bad vibes. Can he be following me? Does he _know_ me?

I spare glances upwards, looking at the building tops, curious if he is there or not. If he is there what would I even do? Call for backup? Go after him myself? I give the last question a no. Just his presence made me go frozen with fear. I couldn't move. It was terrifying.

"Y-yes! We popped their tire!" Natsuo cheers in my earpiece.

"Good job! How'd you do it?" I ask through my quickened breathing, looking at the map on my stalker bracelet. They're a little farther ahead.

"Takumi threw his sword!" Natsuo cheers some more.

"You should've seen it!" Takumi says. His normal calm voice sounds so proud. "But I have to go back and get it now. It's in the street somewhere…"

"Oh— ah, don't worry about it." I smile, bending down as I run to pick up a familiar sword laying on the shoulder of the road. I briefly twirl it in my fingers. "I got it."

"You're not that far behind us." Haruki notes with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah." I say with a small nod. At that time, I hear a loud bang right when thunder crackles. It makes me jump, and falter in my step. "H-hey, what was that?" All I get are faint groans in response. My voice quivers. "Guys?"

Something slams into me, making me fall backwards onto the cold and wet concrete. A startled yelp slips my lips when I topple onto the ground roughly. I sit up, not so much hurt, but very stunned. Someone else is on the ground in front of me. When my eyes take in who it is, I grit my teeth and jump onto my feet right when he does. Takumi's sword tightens in my grip.

"Juro." I growl lowly, raising his sword.

"I'd be more concerned about your fellow Blues. That over-sized truck of theirs crashed very hard. Wonder if they're alive, eh?" He sneers, eyes glinting ominously.

"What?" I breathe. _Crashed?_

In my tiny moment of shock, he runs/limps past me, bumping my shoulder in the process. I turn, looking after his retreating form before looking at the four-way intersection ahead. Our truck is made of strong material, if they crashed, they're wouldn't be much damage to it. Right? _I can stop him real quick but…_ I huff anguishly, running to where I know my Pirate squad is.

When I turn the corner, my heart sinks. Our Scepter 4 truck has collided into the back of the pickup truck the criminals were occupying. Car parts are everywhere, and any nearby people are staring in horror. Some are pulling out their phones, obviously dialing 911. The pickup truck took the most damage, and our truck seemed to have the most damage in the front. The pickup truck must of slammed on the breaks.

"Reisi we need backup." I say. Our truck isn't usable anymore, the front nearly smashed flat, our driver is probably injured, maybe my Pirate squad too. I gulp as I approach the scene.

"Dispatching now." He replies. I nod, breathing in relief when I hear Haruki mumble an "ow."

"Are you guys okay?" I ask, major worry in my voice. My hands grip the door handle, yanking it as hard as I can. Of course it would be difficult to open.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just… wasn't expecting that." Takumi answers, sounding dazed.

"Thank God." I whisper inaudibly to myself, tampering with the air pressure to make forcing the door open less difficult. Once the door is open, I see everyone pushing themselves up off the ground, unharmed.

I step inside, helping Natsuo onto his feet. Half his body was hanging off the seat, upside down. I would've laughed if it weren't for the situation. I hand Takumi back his sword, who takes it with a thanks before I hold my hand out to Eito. He looks up at me from the ground, expressionlessly putting his hand in mine so I can assist him in standing up. I catch the sight of some of the criminals in the pickup truck, stumbling out the back with obvious injuries. They won't get very far. I already hear police sirens growing closer.

"Juro went running in that direction." I say, stepping out of the truck, dropping Eito's hand and pointing down the street.

"Alright." Haruki nods. "Let's go after him."

"Y-yeah!" Natsuo replies, voice still shaken.

"Why didn't you go after him if you seen him?" Eito asks, no emotion in his voice. A comical popping vein appears in my forehead.

"Maybe because I care more about you guys than whether we get him or not!" I yell in response, fed up with this guy. He never did thank me yet.

"We're fine though!" Eito yells back. Everyone is looking at us with aghast expressions.

"That's great!" I growl. "But I had no way of knowing for sure, so decided to check on you guys and I called for backup! Better safe than sorry, right?!"

"You know, caring for people only drags you down and blinds you from what's really important." He mumbles, walking past me and towards where Juro ran off.

"What's really important then?" I counter. He doesn't answer to my annoyance and takes off in a run. I look over at everyone else who look like they don't know what just happened.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's secretly a girl on his period." Takumi says.

"Yeah." I mutter. "Go catch up with him before he does something stupid. Juro couldn't have gotten too far ahead, he looked like he was limping."

"Right." Haruki nods, looking at me in confusion. "You're going to stay here?"

"Mhm. The driver…" I look at the front of the truck, then point at the crawling criminals. "I'll gather up these guys too."

"Oh, yeah. Alright." Haruki blurts, forgetting completely about our driver accidentally.

"We'll keep in touch." Takumi says, running after Eito followed by Haruki.

"D-do you need any help with them?" Natsuo asks, eyeing the half conscious criminals.

"No. I got them. You need to go with them. They need your skills no doubt." I smile in reassurance. "Get out of that shell of yours, Natsuo."

"Shell?" He questions.

"Yeah. I always pictured you as a turtle."

"What?!" He yelps. I slap my hand onto his shoulder playfully.

"Get going. Don't be slow like a turtle too."

"R-right!" He stutters with a blush, running after the rest of the Pirates.

I watch them run off with distant eyes, then walk around to the driver's side of the truck. _Caring for people drags you down?_ I lightly shake my head, dismissing his words. That's not true. Caring for people makes me stronger. It gives me something and someone to fight for. My Pirate crew, my Pirate King, they're a big source of my strength. I wonder what he could of gone through to make him think that. Suddenly, I find myself pitying Eito.

I frown to myself. This mission is going terribly. Our teamwork obviously sucks, me and Eito can't get along for nothing, and we always argue. I won't be surprised if Lieutenant and Reisi sit us down and lecture us. In all honesty, I think we need it. Then that strange guy showed up on the rooftop… _Ugh._

The driver's door is jammed, and the windshield is cracked pretty badly. I can't see the inside. I try pulling on the door as hard as I can, but it doesn't even budge. It's jammed. I can probably break the glass to get to him, but I don't want to hurt him further. The sirens are now super close. I turn, seeing an ambulance pulling up along with a couple police cars. _Police cars._ I gulp.

"What happened?" A older man runs out from the back of ambulance vehicle, heading straight towards me. He has a large bag with him.

"There was a crash and," I answer quickly. "I-I can't get the door open."

"Don't worry ma'am. We have all the necessary tools to get them out safely." The man says calmly.

I nod stiffly, watching as more medical trained people head over. They work very quickly, skillfully removing the door from the body of the truck and pulling out our unconscious driver. Someone brings over a stretcher and I step closer to get a better look at the driver before they wheel him off. He looks like he's just unconscious.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" I ask.

"He'll be perfectly fine." The man smiles at me in reassurance, looking at my uniform. "There doesn't seem to be any serious injuries. We'll take him to the hospital for further examination and contact Scepter 4 Headquarters to disclose his condition."

"Okay. Thank you." I can't help but to shake his hand. I don't shake his hand for long and move to help the police officers gathering up the desperately trying to escape criminals, keeping my head down as I do so. Juro just abandoned his buddies huh? Some friend.

My feet carry me after one guy trying to reach an alley. He notices me, reaching for his gun. I let him grab it, then kick it from his hands. My hands grip his shoe, dragging him back to where the other criminals are now handcuffed.

"You damn Blue! I hope you die!" He yells at me as I drag him by his leg that appears to be broken.

"Yeah whatever, Scallywag." I shake my head at him, letting a police officer take him from me.

"Thanks for your help, Officer…?" A male officer speaks up, making me meet his blue eyes which I ultimately regret. He's one of the officers I escaped before. I threw my stolen pie at him.

"Officer Yuki… erm." I swallow nervously, not finishing my sentence. He suddenly narrows his eyes and studies me closely. He takes a step forward. I mirror his actions by taking a step back. "Y-yeah! Well anyways these guys are all under your care now. They're regular human beings who don't possess any abnormalities. I still have some more work to do, the public is in danger!"

"You look familiar." He mumbles.

"I delivered you pizza once." I lie, prepping the air around me for a super speed escape. "Sausage, remember?"

"Akira, step towards the street and extend your left hand." Reisi speaks in my ear unexpectedly, making me jump but I quickly comply.

"Uh, why—! Ah!" I scream like a little girl when I see a huge and metal truck racing towards me.

I'm too busy screaming and staring at the vehicle to see Reisi's body leaning out of the opened door. He's holding onto a handle and reaching out his arm, wind wiping his hair around. His hand grasps mine and pulls me into the truck. I naturally hold onto him for dear life with my eyes closed tightly, my scream slowly dying as I hear laughter.

"Man you definitely sounded like a seal there!" Hidaka bursts out. "What was that, a G7?"

"I don't even know what that means!" I retort, eyes snapping open. The whole main Pirate Crew is in here along with Lieutenant.

"I thought she sounded more like a whale." Enomoto pipes up. I pout, then become aware that I'm still clutching Reisi tightly.

"That was so dangerous!" I exclaim, looking at his amused violet eyes.

"I know." He chuckles. He steps further into the truck, pulling me with him. "Where are you hurt?"

I move my eyes so I'm staring at my chest with a small frown. Do I have to sit out because of my injury? I don't want to. I feel his now deliberate eyes boring into the top of my head. Earlier when he asked I made it seem like it was nothing. With a small huff, I point at my rib-cage.

"Here." I whisper nervously. "It's nothing serious. Just a little bruise." Reisi gives me a look that makes me smile sheepishly. He sees right through me.

"I'm going to take a look at this 'little bruise' when this is over with." He says.

"Okay." I rest my forehead against his chest. Better later than now. My hand moves over my earpiece. "Did you guys find him yet?"

" _No._ " Eito replies in annoyance. My fists clench.

 _I don't like him._

"He's already been penalized for this mission." Awashima says quietly so my earpiece doesn't pick her voice up. Her and Reisi must have their mics on mute somehow.

"Don't let him get to you." Reisi says, giving me a good squeeze. I nod at them both.

I start thinking about where everyone would be at now if I went after Juro. We would probably be on our way back to Headquarters. I turn away from Reisi, gripping the handle as I look out the open door. Everyone in my earpiece makes out a startled sound. Shortly after, I see smoke rising into the sky. I feel Reisi standing behind me.

"It seems we found our target." He smirks, turning to everyone else. "Everyone, move out."

Then my feet are no longer on the ground and I'm in his hold. He jumps out the moving truck, making me let out a startled noise at the unexpected actions. Everyone else follows behind us. Reisi sets me down before running down an alley. I stumble after him.

"Can't keep up? How sad." Reisi teases as he gets farther ahead of me. My mouth drops open.

"Yeah. I thought you were fast, Typhoon." Dōmyōji ruffles my hair as he passes me.

"I'm faster than all of you!" I defend myself.

"Doesn't seem like it." Fushimi clicks his tongue. He's ahead of me too. I'm literally in last here.

I look at the main Pirate Crew with wide eyes. Their all serious, but calm and having fun even if they're not showing it on their face. They trust each other completely and work together no problem. They're a family. My trainee Squad needs to learn from them obviously.

I pick up my speed but can't pass a single one of them because this alley is so thin as we are all so cramped together. My lips purse into a pout, my eyes moving to the side of the buildings we pass. I want to be in first. Ignoring my aching ribs, I jump.

"Cheater!" Daiki calls up to my form running along the wall. I stick my tongue out at him. I land by Reisi, no longer using my Strain powers. He starts running faster. I start running faster.

"Slow down." I pout, trying to pass him.

"Am I faster than you, Akira?" He smirks down at me.

"No. You're just lucky today." I mutter, hand going over my ribs.

Each deep breath I take hurts. I focus on trying to steady my breathing as we run, which is very impossible. I'll just endure the pain. I glance over at Reisi. _He is pretty fast…_ I'm going to have to challenge him to a race.

"W-we need help!" Natsuo says in my ear. "We can't see nothing!"

"Someone else is here." Haruki informs.

"Hang on." I say, now moving as fast as I possibly can. Reisi and the others are now small dots to me.

I see the smoke on the beach ahead. With a small grunt, I push myself towards it. Wind and dying rain stings my eyes. I skid across the ground, kicking up a lot of sand in the process as I swing my arm out, pushing the smoke away. Then a body is sent crashing into mine.

"Ow!" I yelp, falling backwards onto the sand with weight on top of me. Eito is on top of me. He actually blushes, quickly rolling off of me. We both stand at the same time. Even though it was out of his control, I jab a finger at him for being in my personal space. "Watch it!"

"You watch it!" He yells back.

"You both watch it!" Takumi yells in warning as a gun fires.

I quickly grab Eito's arm and move us out of the bullet's path. I see Juro aiming his gun at us, making it known that he fired it. He pulls the trigger again. I smile, hearing a clicking sound. He's out of bullets. Haruki grabs Juro from behind with the help of Takumi.

"He has my money! Damnit!" Juro yells and I blink.

"Who?" I blink, noticing the bag of money is gone.

"He's getting away!" Eito yells, running down the beach and after a new figure. I run after him, Natsuo following behind. Is this new guy the one who knocked Eito into me? He seems pretty pissed off about it. I would be too.

The new figure is buff and tall, his bulky form making him run slower. Me and Eito gain quickly. I hang back a little though, wanting to give Eito a shot at taking on somebody. If he screws up, I'll be right behind him as backup. The next series of events take me by complete surprise.

The buff guy turns around, throwing a punch at Eito who counters with his Aura barrier. Which _shatters._ He's sent flying backwards, I narrowly dodge his body. _What in the world?!_ Who can shatter an Aura barrier?

"Don't approach him!" I hear Reisi suddenly yell. The urgency in his voice startles me. I dig my heels into the ground to stop. Too late.

The buff man ducks down, his thick fingers are now wrapped around my ankle. I'm pulled down to the ground, the air being knocked out of me. Then, he's spinning me round and round which is something I've only seen being done in those super fighting cartoons. It was a funny thing to watch, _but actually experiencing it…_ There are actual swirls in my eyes as dizziness claims me. My hand goes over my mouth, motion sickness making itself very known. I have a feeling of what he's about to do next. He flings me with much force skyward. _Yeah this is exactly what he did to Eito!_

"C-crap!" I screech as I get higher and higher into the air. My body bursts through the breaking away storm clouds. Immediately I conclude he is not normal. Who is this guy? Superman? He threw me up where planes soar. Reisi wasn't kidding when he said don't approach him. My body starts to slow down, then begins to speed up as it starts falling back towards Earth.

"I'm okay!" I yell even though all voices in my earpiece are blocked out by the rushing of wind in my ears. Everything's a blur as my acceleration grows faster. I never really had a problem with heights, but being high above buildings is a first that makes me feel a little nervous. It's going to take a lot of concentration to land with no broken bones.

I continue to fall very quickly. _He tried to kill me_. The beach is approaching me rapidly. The buff guy is now facing my Pirate crew with tense and ready to battle muscles. They have their swords drawn. Does he expect me to just go splat on the ground? Well, I have no choice but to approach him now. Let me lessen his wait time. It's time for revenge. My ribs are going to hate me even more. Actually, my whole body.

I allow massive amounts of Aura to burst from my whole body. I encircle myself in a wide and spiraling air current, Aura seeping into it. This is the same twister attack I used against Awashima during our spar way back when, only much more menacing and dynamic. Adding on to that, all this speed gained from falling from such heights should make this hurt a lot, _for him_. I scream " _tornado attack"_ in my head.

Reisi is the first to notice my plunging attack. He holds out his arm, a gesture in telling all the Pirates to stay put. I smile at the spark of relief in his eyes. I turn in my Aura cyclone, making it spin faster, making me even more dizzy.

The buff guy looks confused to why the Pirates backed off. He looks up a second too late to dodge my vengeance attack. _Surprise!_ My feet slam into the top of his head, making his whole body drop brutally onto the ground. My spiraling Aura hits him hard, burying his body deeply into the sand, creating a ample crater. He cries out loudly in pain to my satisfaction.

The world is spinning in my eyes, and having not recovered from my earlier motion sickness… I stumble out of the crater, hand over my mouth as I try to keep whatever food still lays in my stomach down. Throwing up right now will hurt so bad, I refuse. I put too much energy into that attack. _Never again._ My body is showing signs of fatigue. I'm obvious to the gaping and awestruck faces. _I need to sit down before I lose my stomach contents…_ I loose my balance and fall onto my back with a wince, eyes swirling.

The buff guy comes bursting out of the crater with crazed eyes. They're locked onto me. There is already a large bump and bruise on his head. I bet he has a concussion. He's not putting much pressure on his right leg either. That isn't stopping him though. I yelp, sitting up to create the most powerful Aura barrier I can muster before his fist can smash into and most likely break my face. My shield is weaker because of my lack of energy and dizziness.

It starts to crack. It starts to crumble. It shatters.

A hand cloaked in Blue Aura grabs his fist before it can make contact with me. Reisi is standing in front of me, Aura surrounding his whole body. I can't see his face, but his threatening voice gives me a hint that his expression is indignant.

"Hands off my Queen." He seethes. His voice makes me shiver. It sounds so possessive. My eyes widen when Reisi slams his knee into his gut. The man grunts, staggering back a good few feet. _How is he still standing?!_

A short gasp slips my lips as I look up, the Sword of Damocles hovering high over Reisi's head. At night, seeing his sword is completely breathtaking. The blue orb embellishing the "V" shaped hilt is shining brightly, completely in it's prime. Glowing and eye catching blue geometric shapes are embodied into the blade, making the thin and blue protector spiraling around the sword almost not noticeable. My eyes stare deeply at his perfect and healthy sword.

Reisi pulling me onto my feet draws my attention away from the giant sword. His hand still grips my wrist when steps in front of me protectively. I look ahead at the buff guy who is breathing like a wild bull.

"Are you alright?" Reisi asks, not looking away from Mr. Buffy.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." I answer. "W-who is that?"

"A Beta Strain who possesses the power of muscle manipulation." Reisi says, his eyes narrowing slightly. "He can enhance his speed, strength, and flexibility by altering the tissues in his muscles."

"So… that's how he's still standing." I conclude. "That's kind of disturbing."

"I'm going to have to ask you to sit out for this one." Reisi says, looking back at me.

I can tell by his eyes that he really didn't want to order that. Rules are rules. Taking on Beta's are for the Special Duty Corps. I'm a trainee. Plus I need to soothe my still uneasy stomach. I smile, showing I don't mind.

"Alright. Be careful Pirate King." I nod. He let's go of my wrist. I don't squeeze his butt before I walk away. Okay, I do. As I start walking back to my Pirate squad, the main Pirate crew runs past me.

"Man you're obsessed with his butt." Hidaka snickers when he passes me. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I forgot everyone was behind me to witness that.

My feet drag me over to my Pirate trainee squad who are just standing there looking very out of place, like outcasts. Juro is handcuffed and sitting on the ground with a glower. His eyes follow my movements. I plop down by the shoreline. I immediately regret dropping down so fast. It makes my insides rattle, my ribs specifically.

"How do them ribs of yours feel?" Juro sneers. I turn my head so my eyes meet his. I throw my fist in his direction. My punch launches a strong air current into his face. He falls onto his side with a grunt.

"How do those handcuffs of yours feel?" I retort, laying back on the wet sand slowly.

Sand is probably going to be sticking to me like glue but I don't care at the moment. I stifle a yawn. All the time I feel sleepy after exerting so much energy like that. I end up sleeping a lot longer than usual too. My fists clench. I could of lasted so much longer if it wasn't for this stupid injury.

"T-that attack you did was amazing!" Natsuo suddenly cries out. I turn my head. His fists are clenched excitedly. His gray eyes then look watery. "I scared when he hurled you like that."

"I was scared too." I laugh slightly, my gaze now on the partly cloudy sky. I'm glad it's done raining. "But if anything, I'm rather comfortable in the air. It comes with the air manipulation package."

"You good?" Eito asks to my surprise. He has his arms crossed and is looking at me with an expression I can't quite read. I'm so shocked at his words that I repeat them.

"Good?"

"Your injuries?" He exhales in annoyance.

"I'm good." I throw him a cheeky grin. "How about you? He flung you pretty good."

"Fine." He replies, turning away from me. "Thanks."

"About time you lightened up, Eito." Takumi sighs. He kicks Juro who was trying to crawl away like a worm.

"Man, look at them go." Haruki says, nodding at the Special Duty Corps. I use my elbows to prop myself up.

They're so skilled it's amazing. I watch as the main Pirate Crew approach the Beta Strain. They surround him, verbally trying to get him to surrender. Mr. Buffy refuses of course and moves to attack them. Although he's the highest ranked Strain, he's no match for my Pirates.

They work together so well, combining Aura strikes and even combining their barriers. Fushimi's knife skills are crazy good. I'd hate to get on his bad side. Each one of them individually is strong, but together they are stronger. Mr. Buffy doesn't stand a chance. His injuries are no doubt holding him back big time. I'm not worried one bit for my Pirate's. They will win.

"Our mission was a success but…" Haruki starts.

"We could've done better." Me, Eito, Takumi, and Natsuo say in perfect sync.

"Yeah." Haruki nods.

I lay back down flat on the sand. Sitting up on my elbows like that felt very awkward for my bruised ribs. I still can't believe that happened. Getting nearly launched into outer space wasn't something I was expecting to happen either. If I knew Mr. Buffy was still going to be able to stand after my attack I wouldn't of put so much energy into it. That was supposed to take him down. Beta's aren't called Beta's for nothing.

My eyes stare at Reisi's Sword of Damocles again. It's so captivating. Harmoniously it's hovering in the air, twirling gracefully. I'm finally able to just sit back and admire it without being worried or having to deal with something else. I sigh lightly. It's so pretty. I roll onto my injured side. For whatever reason it's less painful to breathe. It's something I discovered while I used to be kept in that jail cell. It's weird.

I focus on the ocean. The water is gentle, the calmness after a storm. The salty water pushes towards me then seems to get dragged back into the ocean towards the glowing moon in the horizon. The sounds of the waves are attempting to lure me to sleep. Would it be bad if I went to sleep right now?

The waves come closer to my face, dragging something with it. Instinctively, I reach out for it. I pick up the thick and oval shaped substance, ignoring how cold it is. I can't make out it's color since it's dark. It has a rough texture yet it's still soft. I hold it up so it's in front of the moon. The bright moon shining through it makes it sparkle. It almost reminds me of sunlight gleaming down on frost. My fingers curl around it tightly and I hold it to my chest.

"I'm keeping this." I whisper to myself. I have no clue what this thing is but it's too pretty to leave lying around. Closing my eyes and going to sleep right here and now is so tempting. I'm sure I will get in trouble for it so I won't. Even though we caught Juro, our mission isn't officially over until we lock him up. I smirk. He's going to hate the lock up.

I accidentally doze off when Awashima and Reisi approach me and my trainee squad. Just listening and watching the night ocean just seems to easily drag me into sleep. I'm in one of those stages where I'm awake but not awake. I can hear everything. _Open up already, eyes._

"Akira did most of the damage no doubt. Look at that big knot on his head." Dōmyōji laughs.

"She nearly knocked his lights out." Daiki says.

"Stop kicking him and load him into the truck." Akiyama orders.

"Yes sir." Daiki sighs. "C-can someone help me? This guy weighs a ton!"

"Let's hurry up so I can sleep." Fushimi mutters.

"Ms. Awashima," I recognize Reisi's voice.

"A new truck has been provided to you. Load up the Strain you arrested and head back to Headquarters. Take the criminal Strain to the jailhouse, then you all may rest for the night. Tomorrow you'll be filling out your after mission reports and we will go over on how well you all performed. Understood?" Awashima orders.

"Yes, ma'am!" My squad says loudly, perhaps a little too loud. I can tell they are nervous. However, their loudness gives me the boost I need to open my eyes. I'm still facing the ocean. Idly, I sit up while still grasping the pretty pebble thing tightly.

"Oh, um… Akira?" I hear Natsuo's voice over retreating footsteps.

"Sorry." I apologize drowsily then yawn. I move to sit up. My ribs then ache and I visibly wince. "I'm coming."

"You'll be coming with me." Reisi suddenly says. He scoops me up in his arms. I nod tiredly, having no objections.

I rest my head against Reisi's shoulder, looking up at his harmoniously hovering sword. Reisi looks down at me, then follows my eyes by looking at his sword too. I study his seeking gaze. What's he looking for? I press my hand against his chest while the giant sword starts to fade away.

"Your sword is really pretty." I smile softly. "I kinda wish I could touch it."

"You like it that much?" He asks, looking down at me with a smile of his own.

"Mhm." I hum with a small nod. I draw in a breath when I barely catch a dark shadow flying away from where his sword was. It shocks me so much it nearly wipes away my tiredness. Is that the same bird? I tug on Reisi's collar and point up at it.

"Do you see that big bird?" I ask. He looks to where I'm pointing.

"I do." He nods.

"Reisi," I start, watching as the darker shadow of the bird against the dark sky grows more distance.

* * *

Hearing her celestial voice say his name, Reisi looks down at Akira in his arms. Her eyes are glued to the sky. Slowly, her lilac orbs move as they follow the bird starting to grow out of sight. He's shocked to detect a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I seen him again." She says softly. He doesn't think she's aware of how fragile her voice now sounds. His brows furrow.

"Who?" He asks, holding her closer.

"That guy who was in the building that day. When Mikoto broke out." She answers. "I know him. I know I do. I didn't see his face but his voice…" Her hand goes over her ribcage, something he has noticed she's been doing a lot. He doubts that bruise is little.

"You can tell me more after I take a look at this bruise of yours." He says.

"Okay." She mumbles, a small pout on her lips. "...I'm not sure if it's little."

"I figured that much." He smiles lightly. "You're not a very good liar."

"I wasn't really lying though." She blushes, making him smirk. "I haven't seen it yet so I don't exactly know how big it is." He then notices something in her hands.

"What's that?"

"Oh," She holds it up for him to see. It's turquoise sea glass. It's a good sized one too. "The ocean washed it ashore. I'm not sure what it is but…" She trails off with a sheepish smile. "You can have it. It'll look good on your desk."

"You keep it." Reisi smiles at her. "You found it."

"Yeah but now I want to give it to you." She presses it against his chest, closing her eyes as she begins to feel tired again. "Keep it for me, my Pirate King."

"I will, my Pirate Queen." He smiles. He'll keep it for her. He senses eyes on him and turns to see Awashima standing to the side with a smile. She witnessed everything.

"So, if you are the Pirate King what does that make me?" She asks.

"The Quartermaster." Akira mumbles, managing a smirk.

"Quartermaster?" Awashima raises a brow in question, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. The Quartermaster is trusted with steering the ship and giving punishments, which is what you do. You're second in command." Akira cracks her eyes open to look at her Lieutenant. Awashima nods, approving of the name. "...After me of course. I _am_ the Pirate Queen— ow! Did you just thump me?! I was only kidding!" Akira's hand goes over her forehead where Awashima most definitely thumped her.

"Well, I had no way of knowing that." Awashima looks to the side tenaciously. Her and Akira continue to bicker, smiles on their faces.

Reisi wasn't expecting Awashima to thump Akira, it's out of her character. The gesture was harmless however. What is also out of her character is actually arguing back and forth. He watches the two with entertained eyes. Lightly, he shakes his head. He senses a strong friendship brewing.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your quarrel short." He says, making the two girls look at him. Awashima blushes slightly at her actions while Akira just smiles sheepishly. "It seems everybody is ready to head back now. Shall we go? You both can continue tomorrow."

"Sure." Akira stifles a yawn once again. "But I think I won, so we won't have to continue."

"I won without question." Awashima says. "But if you're willing, we can have a rematch whenever you may like. Good job today. I'd say you'd shattered multiple amounts of bones in the Beta Strain."

"Gross… you really think I did that?" Akira replies in disgust.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised." Reisi smiles down at Akira. He kisses the top of her head. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get back."

"Okay." She snuggles into him, closing her eyes.

* * *

There were very few times when Reisi's heart seemed to stop. One of those rare moments happened just a little while ago when he seen Akira being swung around forcefully than being thrown upwards. He was more than prepared to catch her when she came down. That Aura twister attack was a surprise. She put a whole lot of energy into that attack which explains how she almost instantly fell asleep in his arms. Her injury is probably contributing to that as well. She truly is a force to be reckoned with. Most of the credit goes to her no doubt for the Beta arrest.

Their truck goes over another bump in one of the city roads. Everyone in the truck is having different and small conversations. He looks down at Akira's sleeping form. Her chest rises and falls rhythmically, face nuzzled in the crook of his neck as she dreams. He reaches down and grabs the frosted sea glass that was laying in her palm. The turquoise color is mesmerizing. He'll put it on his desk just like she suggested. It'll be placed next to the framed picture of them under the mistletoe. Yes, he took the time to print out the picture and frame it. He just couldn't help himself.

He then frowns when he recalls Akira claiming she seen that mysterious man again. Just who is this guy? And what does he want? Most likely he's someone from Akira's past. Unknowing to him, Awashima sitting next to him is wondering the same thing. She was there to hear Akira say she seen him again. She suddenly perks up.

"Perhaps the drones we had the officer's control back at Headquarters caught the man." She speaks. Reisi nods, scolding himself for forgetting they had sent out drones. That was the secret he couldn't tell Akira.

"The city cameras wouldn't of caught him since he was on the roof, but maybe one of our drone cameras caught him." Reisi nods, finishing her thoughts.

They planned on viewing the videos recorded during the training session in the morning with the trainees so they could all visually see any mistakes they made. He hopes the drone assigned to follow Akira caught the man. He doesn't want to get too high of hopes though since it's very possible the drone couldn't of been able to keep up with her speed.

"Guys!" Dōmyōji suddenly cries out excitedly. Hidaka shushes him and points to the sleeping Akira. He smiles sheepishly then holds up his phone, displaying a calendar. "Tomorrow is April Fools day."

"So?" Benzai folds his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"So it's the biggest day of the year for pranks." Dōmyōji argues. "I wonder what I should do…?"

"Put another blow horn behind my door I swear…" Fushimi glares at the orange haired young man. His glare clearly says 'prank me and you're dead.'

"That was a good one." Hidaka stifles a laugh. "You were on a roll with pranks for a little bit back then."

"All those pranks were actually Akira's ideas." Dōmyōji admits.

"Really?" Enomoto asks.

"She was a prisoner then though, wasn't she?" Akiyama recalls.

"Yeah! Once I finally got her to actually talk to me she gave me all sorts of ideas." Dōmyōji grins. "Man she was stubborn. I'm surprised you tamed her, Captain."

"Tamed?" Reisi chuckles, adjusting his glasses. He smirks at the faces of his clansmen at his next words. "She tamed me."

"Aw that's cute." Hidaka laughs then leans forward seriously. "But for real, how'd you do it?"

"Are you trying to get girl advice from me?" Reisi asks, making Hidaka lean back with red cheeks. Kamo covers his laugh with a cough.

"Of course not!" He defends. Awashima openly laughs.

"Just be yourself, Hidaka." Reisi chuckles as he teases the brunette, looking to the sleeping blonde in his arms.

"How did she tame _you_ then?" Dōmyōji asks.

"All she did was look into my eyes, and I looked into hers." Reisi honestly admits.

"Love at first sight." Awashima brings her hand over her heart, closing her eyes as she's deeply touched by her Captain's sweet answer.

"Reisi… you're blushing." Akira mumbles tiredly, cracking her eyes open with a warm smile. She heard his answer.

Everyone looks at their Captain. He brings his hand to the bridge of the glasses, making the lenses gleam. His attempt to hide the dusting of pink on his cheeks was sad. Laughter erupts inside the truck.

 _Meanwhile in the trainee truck…_

Eito has a noticeable popping vein on his head as Natsuo and Takumi snooze on both of his shoulders. He pushes them both off and they both fall right back onto him.

"...This is ridiculous!" He gripes when Natsuo starts drooling in his sleep.

* * *

Reisi carefully sets Akira down on their bed, her legs dangling over the edge. He told her he would wake her up when they got back but she needs a good rest. He places the sea glass on his side table then observes her sleeping face with a small smile.

 _That face will never get old._

He briefly closes his eyes, remembering when he first seen her sleeping and being drawn into flashbacks. When she first was locked up he would peek inside her cell to see if she was awake. He always found her in there sleeping and facing the wall. Her hair way always in her face and he didn't dare touch her. He was considering to get that nurse to check on her but decided against it when he luckily visited her when she awakened.

Normally when he greeted his prisoners they would try to lash out at him or they would cower away in fear. Not Akira. Her pale purple eyes were calculating and held innocence. This shocked him so he leaned down so his face was level with hers, trying to intimidate her. She met his gaze with a challenging glare. There was always something about her eyes that seemed to suck him right in.

He remembers her angry face when he informed her she will be staying in his room under surveillance. No matter how had he tried he could not ignore her eyes glaring a hole in his head. No matter how hard he tried he could not ignore her. He always acted like he wasn't paying her much mind, but really he had all his keen senses on her. Especially when he allowed her to use his shower.

He would keep glancing at the door, straining his ears to see if he can hear her. The running water was the only sound he heard for a while and he began wondering if she was using the sound to cover up the sound of breaking his bay window. He remembers standing up, hand on the handle of his bedroom door. Before he even turned the handle his eyes widened when he heard a faint, angelic and melodic voice. He pressed his ear against the door, not really believing she was actually singing in the shower. She was alright. He was surprised be actually laughing to himself.

When it was time for him to go to sleep, he felt a little uneasy about seeing his room. He didn't know what his always clean room would look like. He remembers picturing his bookcase being tipped over or all his clothes thrown everywhere in some type of vengeance of keeping her here. Then when he tentatively entered his room, he was astounded.

His room was just how he left it. Everything was in the same place. Even his bathroom was clean, maybe even cleaner. The only new thing was the figure on his window bed. Akira Yukimura. He automatically was able to tell she was sleeping because she didn't even stir when he entered.

The first thing he noted even from standing at a distance was that she was a lot cleaner. He quietly approached her, shocked to see she actually put the mini dress on. What shocked him even further is her wearing his coat. He actually liked it on her.

Her head rested against the window, ducked slightly so her chin could rest on his pillow hugged to her chest. Her ducked head had caused her hair to shield her face. He decided to take his chances. Never had he moved so slowly and carefully when he used his fingers to brush her hair back, careful not to touch her skin. That's the first time he actually got to study her sleeping face.

He always thought she was a very pretty girl, but when he seen her slumbering peacefully in his room it made him think pretty wasn't the most suitable word to describe her. Stunning was a better word, a complete beauty.

Reisi shakes his head, bringing himself back to the present. He looks down at Akira's slightly parted lips and can't resist not pressing his against hers softly. He never expected to detain a Strain like her and get so attached. He unquestionably never thought she would become his world, or his first real love.

He crouches down, sliding her boots off which are then followed by her socks. Placing them aside he undoes the belt holding her coat in place—the coat that used to be his. Delicately, he slides it off of her. He walks into the bathroom, putting the coat in the dirty laundry hamper. When he reemerges, Akira starts rubbing at her eyes.

"I'm spoiled…" She mumbles is a sleepy voice like it's a bad thing. He chuckles lightly and steps in front of her.

"I like spoiling you." He replies, sitting her up. She smiles at him tiredly and he begins undoing the buttons on her shirt. She watches his hands.

"Are you going to look at my bruise?" She asks, reverting her lilac eyes to his face. He has a feeling she doesn't want to look at the damage.

"Might as well." He says, undoing the last button.

"Tell me if it's bad." She groggily closes her eyes. Inwardly, he laughs as his thought is right.

He slides her arms out of the white sleeves, exposing her bare skin. His eyes are naturally drawn to the dark bruise over her rib-cage on her left side. The bruise is very unpleasant. He frowns, upset that she gotten hurt. The injury looks very uncomfortable. _It's not a little bruise at all._ He needs to make sure her ribs aren't broken. She is very tough for enduring this pain. He's never had bruised or broken ribs, but he knows that it's not fun.

"I'm going to touch it, alright?" He looks at her face. Her eyes are still closed. She lets out a faint sigh.

"Alright." She answers, bracing herself.

His fingers lightly run over the bruised area. He's thankful as he doesn't feel any cracks or dents. They're definitely just bruised. Even though they are just bruised she still needs to get a necessary amount of rest. It can take three to four weeks for them to heal completely.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asks, drawing his fingers away. She's now looking at the bruise in disgust.

"When I breathe really deeply it stings. It's a little tender to touch too…" She mutters. "But it's not nearly as bad as last time."

"Well that's some good news at least." He smiles lightly. "Do you want to go to the infirmary now or in the morning?"

"Morning please." She yawns, looking away from her bruise and at him. "I feel like I'm still dreaming."

"Okay." He knows his next words are cheesy, but just being around Akira makes him relax and want to have fun. "Is it a good dream?"

"Yeah." She laughs, giving him a lopsided smile. "Because you're in it."

He laughs softly, caressing her cheek. "Pants on or off?"

"Off." She instantly replies, her sleepy tone somewhat more lively.

His thumbs dig themselves under the waistband of her pants. He starts pulling her pants down. She raises her hips slightly to make the job easier. That makes him smile. He's enjoying this. She's enjoying this. They're both crazy. Once he slides her pants completely off her toned legs, she crawls further into the bed and lays on her back.

Reisi removes his glasses and starts undressing himself until he's in nothing but his undergarments like her. Not feeling like walking all the way to the bathroom to put his clothes in the hamper, he just piles them on the floor. He'll get them in the morning.

He gets in the bed, moving next to Akira. He pulls the giant comforter over them both, resting his head on her chest with a sly smile. Normally she would always do this to him. He hears her giggle gingerly, then feels her hand stroking his hair. It feels nice. He tilts his head up so he can kiss her jaw. She rests her chin on the top of his head, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, my Queen." Reisi murmurs with nothing but affection in his voice.

"Goodnight, my King." Akira smiles.

Akira falls asleep before Reisi does. Her heartbeat is steady and music to his ears. Reisi absentmindedly begins tracing the outline of her bra as he thinks deeply. Tomorrow is April Fools day, and Akira's birthday is three days after that. He smiles to himself and closes his eyes. He knows exactly what he's going to do to make her birthday special.

* * *

 **Lots of Reisi's point of view. I thought it'd be kinda cool to show what he was thinking when Akira first came into his life, haha!**

 **Things are really going to start picking up soon. I'm actually really excited about it. c:**

 **Love and appreciate you all!**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Eagle Dreamer:_** ❤

 ** _ColorGuardianoftheGalaxy:_ _Ahhh! Thank you so much! The Reisi POVs are so fun to write. :D_**

 ** _crazychessgurl:_ _We sure will be seeing more of him! And yeah I can definitely picture Eito saying that, and he might! And yes he will eventually. I'll make that happen for sure. :D_**

 ** _hisuiryuu:_ _I'm glad you love her skills! I had to give her that cool moment, and as well as give Reisi something sexy to say. Lol. :D_**

 ** _Kalos-rei:_ _Thank you! I hope your Pirate senses are on high alert in this chapter because I really think you'll like this certain scene I wrote._**

 ** _Traffy-chan:_ _I was smiling the whole time I read your lovely review! I understood your writing perfectly. :D ! Thank you so much! They will for sure meet again by the way! I can't wait until I get to writing that part! As you hoped, there is a good amount of Akira/Fushimi scenes in this chapter. I hope you like it! :D Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following!_**

 ** _Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing! It literally makes me so happy!_**

 ** _I hope you like this chapter! (there is some mature scenes in it.)_**

 ** _Sorry if there are any errors. :c_**

 **Chapter 34**

* * *

"You can take these over the counter pain medications to lessen the pain, or you can apply an ice pack to the area. No physical activities to prevent damaging them further, alright sweetie? You can walk around but don't do anything that'll strain your breathing such as running and heavy lifting. I'd say you should wait at least two weeks before you start running again, since the bruising isn't that severe. Everyone heals differently though. Get your proper nutrients too, alright hun? Fruits and veggies are your best friend. I'll print out some breathing and light physical exercises and stretches you can do to speed up the healing process. Don't you worry—"

I shake my head so it will stop replaying the nurse's words. Those words cut a hole right through me. I don't want to accept this but it seems I have no choice but too. I groan loudly in frustration and sink further into the warm and bubbly bath water.

I've only been in here for probably ten minutes tops, moping. I have a goal to reach. How can I possibly be the best Pirate ever if I constantly have to miss out on training? I guess I can go but I can't participate in the physical stuff. Still, I feel like everyone is leaving me in the dust. No, they are leaving me in the dust.

Reisi took me to the infirmary this morning and the nurse hit me with those words. Training doesn't start til 10:30 a.m. instead of 6:00 a.m. to my appreciation. I'm not sure why it starts later today. Does it work better for everyone's schedule? Whatever the reason may be, I'm not complaining. It's only a little after 9:00 a.m.

I don't see how breathing exercises are going to help me recover faster. She claims they work wonders so I guess I'll try. I never actually sat down and practiced deep breathing before. I tried to steady my breathing lots of times but that's different. With a huff, I blow on some bubbles.

I stop thinking about all the negative things and start focusing on the positive. It's April Fool's day. I've never sat out on this holiday in my life. I need to think of some top notch pranks. I know for sure Dōmyōji is going to be pulling pranks, maybe Hidaka too. I need to be on my guard.

A knock on the bathroom door makes me look up. It's Reisi. He's back from getting breakfast. I haven't eaten yet because I was too busy sulking.

"You can come in." I say. I raise my hand out of the water. It's covered in bubbles. It almost looks like a sheep. I start wiggling my fingers. I'm so childish.

Reisi enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He smiles and me and I smile back. He's holding a fruit tray. It consists of pineapples, strawberries, grapes, kiwi, and honeydew. My mouth practically starts watering. I sit up in the tub, my fingers gripping the edge as I lean closer.

One thing I didn't mind the nurse saying was fruits and veggies are my best friend. I'm a sucker for fresh fruit. I don't mind eating veggies as long as I have ranch. I then notice a bowl of creamy and light colored dip in the center of the tray.

"Is that cream cheese dip?" I ask with a wide smile. I'm an even bigger sucker for cream cheese.

"Nope." Reisi smiles when I cock my head to the side curiously.

"It's not?"

"Guess what it is." He says, walking closer to the large bathtub.

I watch as he picks up a piece of pineapple with his fingers and dips it into the white dip. He holds it in front of my lips. With a small blush, I open my mouth. He places the dipped fruit on my tongue, using his thumb to wipe some excess dip that touched the corner of my lips. I blush further as he places his same thumb in his mouth.

I start chewing on the fresh and juicy fruit. When my taste-buds capture the flavor of the dip, hearts form in my eyes. I quickly swallow so I can speak.

"Cheesecake!" I exclaim. He nods in confirmation with a smile, leaning back on the vanity. He eats a dipped piece of fruit himself. I hum happily as the flavor still lingers. I had no clue they had cheesecake fruit dip. I'm an even _bigger_ sucker for cheesecake. "That's so good."

"I knew you would like it." He says, still chewing. I laugh. When he swallows he continues. "Done moping?"

"Yeah but only because I realized it's April Fools day." I lean back in the tub once again. "I need to think of some pranks."

"Watch out for Dōmyōji." He says, setting the tray down. "He gets everybody."

"Even you?" I gape.

"Not me. Nobody is that bold." He chuckles.

"So what if I pranked you? What would you do?"

"Tie you down." He smirks foxily, eyes glistening as he teases. My face feels extremely hot.

"That's so dirty!" I squeak and he starts laughing. I sink further into the water, the bubbles somewhat hiding my face. My eyes shut in embarrassment.

"I know. I couldn't help myself." He laughs further.

I open my eyes when I hear a small clang. There's a wooden bathtub caddy laying across the tub now. It's like a table. That's pretty cool. I poke it. Reisi sets the fruit tray on it and I look over at him. My eyes widen when I see him undressing.

His coat is already off. He starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly, eyes on me the whole time. He just loves to tease. I can't look away. It's impossible. My eyes lock with his as he smirks. I feel even more blood rush into my cheeks. I don't need to look away from his eyes to know he's taking his pants off now, his boxers following.

He shows his teeth in his smile as my eyes break from his. My eyes roam over every inch of him. They start from his face then work their way down. I can't get over how every inch of him is perfect. From his robust build, toned abs, muscled arms… I think I start sweating when my eyes get way down south. He's so good looking. Feeling a familiar warmth in my lower extremities, I look away in embarrassment. I shift my legs that were submerged in the water. I don't see his knowing look.

"You're such a tease." I affirm.

"Am I?" He says. His voice sounds closer so I look over. I'm not sure if I regret it or not.

"R-Reisi!" I shrill. He's standing so close. "I swear you're the biggest tease in the world!"

"How am I teasing you, Akira?" He purrs lowly. A shiver shoots down my spine. _As if I'm not flustered enough already…!_ I swallow, trying to ease my nerves.

"By putting it right there." I answer. I fail at keeping my tone from wavering.

"Well you have those right there." He smirks.

"No...yeah." I say pathetically. The bubbles that were over my chest just floated away.

He leans down and pecks my cheek. "You're awfully cute with scarlet cheeks."

"So are you." I retort, recalling his blushing face from yesterday. Now it's my turn to smirk and laugh as he brings his fingers to his glasses.

"Funny."

He steps into the bathtub, sitting on the opposite end so we are facing each other. His legs are pressed against mine. He descends further into the tub with a content sigh. I grin, grabbing a strawberry and dipping it in my new favorite dip.

"Feels nice doesn't it?" I ask, plopping the strawberry in my mouth with a happy expression.

"Very." He grabs a strawberry too. "It's been awhile since I soaked in the tub."

"Let's make this a regular thing then." I grin shyly.

"Lets." He chuckles, meeting my eyes with a loving smile.

"It's romantic."

"I agree." He laughs, swirling his strawberry in the dip. "Next time I'll bring in a candle to make it even more so."

"And dim the lights?" I ask through a mouthful of fruit.

"Mhm." He hums in confirmation. "With rose petals."

"I always seen rose petals in the bathtub in magazines." I say. "I always thought it looked neat. What does it do though?"

"It's supposedly good for your skin and improves your mood. I have never tried it. Want to try it with me?"

"Of course, my Pirate King." I smile shrewdly at my next words. "I also seen wine in the magazine pictures…"

"Yes, wine." He smiles softly as he says the word. I guess he likes it. "I'll get some of that for me and sparkling grape juice for you."

"Sparkling grape juice?" I pout.

"You're under-aged." He smirks. He leans over the wooden bath table at the same time I do. "You can have some in a couple more years, my baby Akira. But, I suppose I can let you have a sip."

"Thanks." I grin at that. We exchange a short and sweet kiss before leaning back again.

"You've never tried any alcoholic beverages in the city?" He asks curiously.

"No." I smile sheepishly. Most people my age who were in my shoes back then probably would have. "I seen a lot of drunk people so I just stayed away from that. I know having a little bit of alcohol isn't bad but I wasn't sure how much it would take for me to go all kooky like them."

"Smart." He smiles. I hum and nod, grabbing some honeydew.

I plunge the green fruit into the creamy dip. As I scoop up a appropriate amount, my mind wanders back to those days. All those days seem like a blur now, so transparent. Everyday was the same. There is a memory I have from when I was very young. Maybe from shortly after the crater. It was when I had little to no control over my powers. I probably shouldn't be able to remember something from when I was that young. Maybe for the reason that I was completely terrified is why it stuck with me.

"You know…" I start, meeting Reisi's eyes. "It's kind of funny when I think about it now but," I suddenly laugh to myself. "When I was as little as I can remember, I used to consider myself a ghost. I wasn't exactly aware of my Strain abilities, and I was completely unaware that I was actually walking around invisible. People would hear me but couldn't see me."

* * *

" _Come here pretty kitty." A young Akira was crouched down on one of the city streets. She held her hand out to a Siamese cat. She was completely unaware that no one can see her._

 _If people were able to see her, they would notice her shoulder length hair that shined gold in the hot summer sun. They would notice her gleaming eyes that resembled light purple lilac flowers. Maybe even they would notice her tattered yellow sundress._

 _Akira frowned and a sad noise slipped her lips when the cat's sky blue eyes suddenly looked very wary. The light mixed with dark fur stood up on the feline, making Akira quickly draw her hand back. The cat hissed and bolted away, growing smaller the further it became._

 _With a sad face, Akira straightened up only to be knocked down. A startled cry comes out of her mouth when her knees scraped against the concrete. Blood spilled from her damaged skin and smeared across the concrete. With a wince, Akira stood back up and looked behind her to see a very startled looking woman. Her large brown eyes were staring at the blood in fear. Unknowing to the woman, she was looking dead at Akira. Not liking such a innocent face full of fear, Akira smiled up at the woman._

" _It's okay." She said softly in what she hoped to be in a comforting way. "It was an accident, and I'm fine."_

 _The woman then let out a horrifying scream that makes Akira jump. The scream brought a lot of attention their way. Akira shivered, not liking a lot of eyes on her. She didn't know everyone was looking at the woman._

" _M-miss…" Akira started again with a shaky voice. People started walking towards the woman to see what was wrong._

" _Are you alright?" A man dressed in a business suit asked the frightened woman._

" _T-there's a ghost!" She cried, pointing at Akira who flinched back at her speedy movements._

" _Ghost?" The man questioned, looking very amused. He follows the woman's finger, eyes widening when they land on the blood on the ground._

" _G-ghost?" Akira faltered. The man heard Akira's voice and took a step back in fear. "I-I'm not a ghost."_

 _Akira was sent sprawling across the ground when the man and woman ran forward to escape. They ran right into her. Akira sat up, eyes very watery as their screams grew distant. 'Ghost?' She thought to herself._

 _When she got onto her feet again, she realized she couldn't see her feet. She couldn't see her legs, her arms. She couldn't see nothing. Her limbs began trembling as her blood ran cold. Nobody could see her._

 _She tried walking to different people to get their attention, hoping someone would see her. They all screamed. They all ran away. One person even managed to slap her across the cheek with their bag in their stage of fright. The stinging pain was all the dam behind her eyes needed. Thick and warm tears started flowing freely._

 _While holding her hand to her cheek, she ran away. She had no clue where she was going, she was only going in the direction her feet decided to carry her. She ran inside a crumbling old building overgrown with common ivy. Her bare feet carried her across the dusty and rough flooring. This is the place she would soon call her "Safe Place."_

 _It was nightfall, and the moon was shining brightly through the gaping hole in the wall that faced the ocean. The moon highlighted the dust particles floating about inside the old building, and made the ocean that nearly flooded into it sparkle._

 _Akira stared at the moon, walking towards it while sniffling. Does the moon see her? It's shining in front of her, so if she turns around she will see her shadow, won't she? She turned around slowly, seeing no shadow. She sat down, hugging her knees to her chest while sobs erupted from her mouth._

" _I don't want to be a ghost! I don't want to be a ghost!" She cried out loudly, voice cracking._

* * *

"So I sat there crying for a bit… a while." I say. I started staring at the honeydew still in my hands halfway through the story. "And then the coldness I always felt just started to disappear. Then when I finally opened my eyes, I could see myself. I guess I was so set on being visible that it worked. I kind of understood from that point I wasn't exactly normal. It took a while and it was difficult, but I managed to be able control my invisibility. I discovered my enhanced speed shortly after. I didn't want to be adopted by anyone because they weren't my real family. That was kind of selfish of me..." I give a small shrug. "Well… the rest of my city life was just me performing my many thefts for my personal needs. There's really not much to say other than that."

Finally, I look at Reisi again. His eyes don't hold pity to my appreciation. I don't know what they hold, but whatever it is makes me feel something unexplainable. It's comforting. His hand moves to my cheek and when he pulls it back there is a drop of water on it. I think it's bath water until I notice my eyes are covered in a layer of tears. When I blink, I feel water drip from the corners of my eyes.

"Dang it." I whisper to myself, wiping my eyes.

I've never cried about that memory before, so why am I now? Is it because this is the first time I said it out-loud? Or is it because he's the first to know? I'm not entirely sure. But, I feel as if someone has seen me back then now because I told him. It's strange.

"S-sorry." I whisper. "I didn't know saying it out-loud would…" My tear shedding eyes widen when I find my face buried in his chest. He had moved the table and fruit tray aside to embrace me. My eyes shut as I wrap my arms around him too.

"Thank you for telling me." He murmurs, hand on the back of my head. "You don't need to apologize for every time you cry."

"Yes I do." I say into his chest. "I hate crying. I always feel weak when I do it and it doesn't really accomplish anything… and I ruined our bath time."

"You didn't ruin our bath time. The only way you would ruin that is if you steal the fruit tray, drain the water, then leave me in the tub alone while you turn off the lights on your way out, which would leave me in here sobbing in the eerie dark."

"W-what?" My shoulders quiver. Did I hear him right? Those words were unexpected. I look up at him. "I would never do that!"

"I know." He smiles at me. "I said that to make you laugh. It looks like I was successful."

My shoulders quiver further as more laughs erupt from my mouth. The only tears coming from my eyes now are tears of laughter. I hold onto him tighter. I'm so happy he's in my life and I'm glad we can be together like this.

"Thank you, Reisi." I smile, finally plopping the honeydew in my mouth.

"You're welcome." He smiles, kissing my forehead as I swallow. "Remember when you said you will stand by me always? I'll stand by you always too. You're not alone either."

"Forever." I smile through my happy tears, holding up my pinky. "We'll stand by each other forever."

"Forever." He agrees and wraps his pinky around mine. His next words make my heart speed up in glee and make me feel tingly all over. "Just like I'll love you forever. You're the only one for me, my Pirate Queen."

"I'll love you forever too. You're every part of me. There will always be just you, my Pirate King."

Our pinky fingers tighten around each others at the finish of our promise. We both smile brightly at each other. He then pulls on my pinky, pulling me closer so his lips can capture mine. My hand grasps his neck eagerly and his hand presses against my lower back. His other hand travels down the valley of my breasts, moving lower and lower. I tremble and my eyes enlarge. His fingers trail haltingly against my most sensitive spot.

I gasp, giving him the opportunity to force his tongue deeper into my mouth. I can't stop myself from moaning at his touch. He pushes closer to me, making me tilt my head back as he devours my mouth. He smirks at me when he pulls away. I try to catch my breath.

"That was slick." I breathe out, narrowing my eyes in challenge.

"I'm aware." He chuckles.

My next actions surprise myself just as much as they surprise him. I'm blushing approximately the whole time. I press my lips against his this time, and my fingers wrap around his manhood. Despite my touch being somewhat dainty and hesitant, his eyes go wide and he inhales sharply.

"Akira…!" He groans wildly, both of his hands moving to the back of my neck as he urges me closer. His tone gets me excited. My knees slide across the the slick bathtub floor. I yelp, toppling on top of him and making us both immerse completely in the bathwater. The water swooshes everywhere. Reisi sits us both up. Our faces are both stunned. He's the first to start laughing.

"Were you trying to drown me?" He jokes.

"No! I was… I'm not sure what I was trying to do!"

"Well I certainly wish that didn't happen. I would've loved for you to continue whatever it was you were trying to do. You drove me crazy just like that." He says huskily.

"Good." I mutter with a blush, pecking his lips.

I peek over the edge of the tub to see loads of bathwater in the fruit tray specifically, ruining the fruit dip. My hands go into my soaked hair in despair. Reisi sees it too and actually looks melancholy.

"This is so sad." I grieve.

"Precisely." He frowns.

I lower my hands sadly. There was still a good amount of cheesecake dip. Now it's just completely ruined. I sigh, my eyes catching a glimpse of my stalker bracelet.

"O-oh man! It's 10:35!" I cry out at how fast time flew by. I start panicking. _Goodbye Special Duty Corps._ "I'm late! We're late! Awashima is going to kill me!"

"It's 9:35. Don't worry." Reisi says calmly.

"Not it's not! Look! How can I call myself a Pirate—"

"I set the time back by an hour on your 'stalker bracelet.'" He slowly starts to smirk. "April Fool's."

"..." I stare at him with an agape mouth. Did he just make me panic for nothing? "You're serious?"

"No. You're late. Double April Fools." He chuckles. I actually think he's more amused at himself than at me. I'm extremely confused at this point.

"Which is which?" I whine. "Am I late or not?"

"Genuinely, you're late." He answers. "Don't worry too much. Ms. Awashima is starting everyone out with laps today. You would have to sit out from that anyways."

"B-but I'm still late!" I hop out of the tub and grab a towel, hurriedly towel drying myself. When I start rubbing the towel comically fast on the top of my head to dry my hair, I narrow my eyes at Reisi. "You better watch out, Reisi Munakata. When people prank me I prank them back."

"You better watch out as well, Akira Yukimura." He smirks, draining the bath water and stepping out of the tub. "If I catch you, I will discipline you. "

"You're not tying me down!" I jab a finger at him.

"I actually had a different punishment in mind. I won't tie you down unless you want me to." He strides closer to me, eyes once again taking on that teasing glint. My cheeks are burning. "Is that what you want?"

"Y-you were leading up to that and you know it." I stutter, throwing my towel at him. He effortlessly catches it. "And no! You won't be catching me anyway. I'm the stealth master." I grab my hairband off the vanity, pulling my damp hair back in a high ponytail. "You can be so dirty you know."

"I just like to tease you." He smiles. His hands squish against both of my cheeks, making my lips resemble a fish. He chuckles at my face then kisses me smoothly. His eyes glance down at the ruined fruit dip. "That really is a heartbreaking sight."

"I know." I laugh at his saddened face.

* * *

"You're late." Awashima says. Her arms are crossed as she looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry." I bow in apology right when Reisi walks into the Dojo room. I went ahead of him.

"Why are you late?"

"You… don't want to know."

"Go sit down." She shakes her head at me and Reisi, obvious thoughts running through her head.

She nudges me into the direction my Pirate squad is sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the giant window. The other Pirate trainee squad is sitting on the opposite side of the room where Mr. Zenjō is standing. I sit down next to Natsuo. Everyone looks kind of winded from running. How many laps did they run?

"You're lucky you missed running 15 laps." Natsuo says.

"I guess." I reply sheepishly.

"You're going to have to make them up." Eito straightens his posture, looking over at me.

"Actually, I can't." I point at my rib cage. "The injury I received while saving your butt is kind of preventing me from doing any physical activities."

"Wait, you can't train?" Haruki asks, eyes saddened.

"Unfortunately." I sigh, looking down at my lap. "It really sucks."

"Look at the bright side." Takumi starts, drawing my attention to him. "You're still smoking hot."

He has a sloppy grin on his face and wiggling eyebrows as he tries to lift my mood. That didn't really cheer me up. It kind of makes me feel awkward. I lean away from him slightly with dark and abashed cheeks, with an inaudible thanks. Then he does the crab crawl super fast until he hits the wall behind him. He crawled all the way to the opposite end of the room in record time. It's then I notice a shadow looming over me, and a familiar presence behind me. I tilt my head back to peer behind me.

The sunlight shining from the enormous window behind Reisi makes him look like a frightening shadow. His glasses are gleaming brightly in intimidation. If I didn't know that was Reisi I would be terrified. He lowers himself so he's on the ground and sitting behind me. My back is against his chest when he coils his arms around me.

"You scared him." I giggle quietly.

"I know." He chuckles, kissing my cheek. I smile, knowing why appeared behind me like that. It reminded me of me giving that one worker the evil eye when she was standing a little too close to Reisi. I see a lonely water bottle not to far away from me. "Who's is that?"

"O-oh. That's yours." Natsuo says. He looks nervous about being so close to Reisi. "They were giving them out in the cafeteria this morning so I grabbed you one just in case you showed up…"

"Thank you." I grin, reaching for the water bottle. That's nice of him.

I hold it up in front of me, peering closely at the cap. The seal hasn't been broken, which lets me know the water hasn't been opened yet. No pranks here. Natsuo doesn't seem like the pranking type either. I rest the bottle against my leg. Takumi has begun creeping back over and Awashima is making her way over to us too. She's holding a tablet and some papers.

"Here are the papers you are to write on to complete your after mission report. They are to be turned into Mr. Zenjō in the File Room no later than 9:00 p.m. tonight. He will be able to answer any questions you have and check to see if you did it correctly, understood?" She says, handing us each a mini stack of papers. _Paperwork sucks._

"Yes ma'am." We all say, taking the papers from her.

"Good. Now we will be going over how well you all performed on last night's mission." She taps the screen of her tablet, and multiple holographic screens appear in front of us. My eyes widen when I see it's video footage of us. Was that the secret I couldn't know? "I'm going to be blunt and say as a whole, you all were horrendous. I don't even need to view the footage to know that. Your voices alone were enough." We all wince. I do too, even though I kind of seen that one coming. She's right. "But let's see how each of you were individually, starting with Haruki."

I watch and listen quietly as Awashima watches the footage of everyone. She hasn't gotten to me yet. Haruki is praised for his calm reactions in situations, especially when I said I found Juro. Natsuo is praised for being the one to stop Juro on the beach, but is lectured for being so panicky and nervous. Takumi is very much praised for throwing his sword with surprisingly good accuracy into the pickup truck's tire, and as well as praised for snapping me and Eito out of our bickering before we could get shot. A sheepish drop of sweat glides down my face at that.

"Eito," Awashima says, playing his footage. The video shows him taunting Juro who was holding a loaded gun. I blink at how fast I moved in front of him to slice through the bullet. My movement was a blur. It was almost like I teleported or something. I've never seen myself in action before, this is kind of interesting to watch. Smoke then erupts everywhere, causing the camera to no longer be able to spy on us. I'm kind of glad that happened because I didn't want everyone watching me get pistol whipped. She looks at him harshly.

"Clearly you need to learn to hold your tongue. You need to be cautious, if you're not surely you will regret it. It can cost you your life." She scolds. Eito looks to the side, almost he looks regretful. When the video gets to the part where I approach the crashing of our truck, I kind of feel a little nervous as our yelling match happens.

"Your yelling was very unnecessary." Reisi says from behind me. I can feel his chest rumble as he speaks. "There was no fault in Akira's actions. It was essential for her to chose to check on the well-being of her squad members instead of going after the criminal. I can only imagine what would've happened if she went after the Strain and you along with everyone else were in critical condition. Surely if that were the case you wouldn't be alive. In every mission, being careful is more preferable than risking a bad result."

I glance over at Reisi when his arms tighten around me. His eyes are narrowed and intense, gazing at Eito. Eito looks up at Reisi, noticeably becoming very edgy. He swallows then nods slowly.

"Yes, Captain." He says in a meager voice.

"Other than that," Awashima begins again. "Good job on getting right back up after you got nailed by the Beta."

"Thanks." Eito mumbles, ducking his head.

"Lastly, Akira." Awashima says, beginning the video of me. I can't help but grin now. I'm excited to see this. _And maybe…_ Maybe it caught that guy on the roof. I focus intently on the holographic screen. I hope so badly it did catch that moment. It'll prove that he's real.

The video starts with me in the alley, leaning against the wall. I think I look pretty darn cool. I bite the inside of my cheek so I don't giggle at that. The camera zooms in, showing that my eyes are closed. Now it kinda looks like I'm snoozing on the job. _Well darn._ The video pauses.

"You don't get paid for snoozing." Awashima says.

"I wasn't— whoa, we get paid?" I ask in astonishment. My Pirate squad gives me a 'are you serious you didn't know that' look. Before anyone could reply, I speak again. "Anyways, if I close my eyes and block out all my other natural senses and focus on the air, I can feel movement in it."

"Neat trick." She replies, unpausing the video. I'm not sure she believes it. I know for sure she does though when I face the direction Juro is coming from before he's even in visual range. I watch silently as I talk to Juro. I get compliments for staying composed with a gun aimed at my face. When we reach the part where I say my ultimate battle line and draw my sword for the first time on the mission, I feel ultimately cool.

"That was sexy." Reisi whispers lowly in my ear.

"I was thinking of you when I said it." I whisper back with a tiny blush. My eyes glance at everybody. It seems we improved on our whispering skills thankfully.

My wind and Aura cloaked sword looks so cool too. Being able to see it from a different angle really is interesting. When the video shows me getting rid of the smoke and my Pirate squad running after Juro, I lean forward in serious anticipation. It's coming up. I watch as I kind of take over Haruki's roles and give them orders. My fingers curl into the fabric of my pants as I watch myself turn invisible. If I could go back in time and stay visible I would.

The camera hovers in the same place and I slowly start to frown. _Is that it then?_ My frown disappears when the camera starts moving again. It moves down the street, pauses, the moves higher into the sky. Whoever was controlling the camera must of realized where I was by checking my location or something.

When the camera drifts so it's along the rooftops, I can't stop myself from taking in a sharp breath and leaning closer. He's there. _He's real._ His large trench coat really does an amazing job at concealing his entire body. I watch as he takes placid steps towards my form that was obviously trembling. Re-watching this is making me tremble now.

Reisi pulls me back against him so I'm no longer leaning forward. My back is flat against his chest, and he rests his chin against my shoulder. He whispers softly to me. I didn't catch what he said, but my trembling dies down. He looks intently at the holographic screen at the cloaked person, eyes narrowed.

I re-witness when the person mirrored my movements to prevent me from walking around him. I watch when my body goes unusually still when he grabbed my shoulder. Reisi stiffens when the person leaned into my personal space. When I slashed my sword, I can see how he quickly and skillfully jumped back. I was frozen in place again.

The cloaked figure looks at the camera. He spotted it? He raised his arm towards it right when I had squeezed my eyes shut. The camera then goes staticy, like a T.V. that lost it's signal. When the static goes away, it's when I'm doing my twister attack. I gulp, feeling extremely unsettled. That explains why none of the camera's back then caught him. Somehow he is able to disable them.

"Why didn't you…" Eito starts. Everyone looks at him. He seems to rethink his words. "Was your injury preventing you from moving?"

"No." I shake my head, looking down at my water bottle held tightly in my hands. "I felt so scared I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in ice. The fear I felt was so intense, it was unnatural. Like… it wasn't my own. But yet it still got to me…" I swallow. "He said that same stupid word again." Everyone doesn't know what word I'm talking about, everyone but Reisi. He knows. "It doesn't show it but, after the camera went out he was gone in the blink of an eye. I looked for him but couldn't find him. Then I seen a large bird flying over my head. Reisi, I think… that was the same bird we seen on the beach. If that is the same bird… is it following me?"

I loosen my hold on my water bottle when the plastic begins to crackle. Being followed by a bird sounds strange but it's what I'm leaning towards. Or, is that bird that guy's pet? Maybe it follows him. That makes more sense, but makes me even more nervous. If that's the case, was he still around when the Beta incident happened? Placing my water bottle down, I bring both of my hands over my face and lean forward as a headache starts forming.

 _I… I'm not sure what's going on, or what to think._

"Ms. Awashima, we need to keep a keen eye out for this person." Reisi says.

"Yes, I agree. This is very unsettling." Awashima looks down at me. "Were you able to make out any of this person's facial features?"

"None." I reply softly, leaning back into Reisi. "I just know that it's a guy."

"And the bird?" She asks further.

"I'm not sure what kind of bird it is." I sigh. "But… if a bird that large is his pet it's probably a parrot or something." I pale at my own words, and at my next thoughts.

" _Whatcha doing all the way out here for, pretty birdy?" I ask._

I seen that green parrot on this island. I have no clue if that's the same bird, however seeing that parrot was pretty strange because there are no wild parrots in Japan. I've read enough nature books to know that at least. That was the same day the guy knocked me out. _Oh man._

"A green parrot!" I exclaim. I turn around in Reisi's lap, my hands gripping his shoulders when I lean closer to him. My forehead is touching his as I peer deeply into his eyes. "I really think it's a green parrot. When we were on the island I seen one. I know that's not really proving that the bird last night was a parrot but that's what I _really_ think."

"Well if that's what you really think it's what I think as well." Reisi says, making me feel all warm inside. Me being so close gives him the opportunity to give me a quick kiss. I give him a rosy cheeked grin. "We'll keep a keen eye out for this parrot as well."

"Yes." Awashima nods.

"U-um, hey, L-Lieutenant? Can you rewind Akira's video to when she's using the cool attack?" Natsuo asks shyly.

"I suppose." She replies, rewinding it.

"It's like a movie scene!" Natsuo gushes.

"Enjoy it now because I won't be doing that again anytime soon. I nearly lost my lunch." I laugh, turning around to watch the video.

"Outstanding job by the way, Akira." Awashima says. "Most of the credit goes to you for the Beta arrest. Your quick thinking and actions prove to be very incredible. My only advice to you is not to let people get to you."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I smiles, knowing she means Eito. I open my water bottle, bringing it to my lips and taking a very large sip. My eyes widen and I spit it out. It tastes horrible, and it lingers heavily. Everyone looks over at me. "W-what the heck?! It's salt water!" I glare at Natsuo. "Did you—?!"

"It wasn't me I swear!" Natsuo covers his face in fright. "I-It was that orange haired guy on the Special Duty Corps! He told me not to tell you or he'd prank me!"

Then, a familiar and obnoxious laugh reaches my ears. I see Dōmyōji peeking out from behind the trashcan in the corner of the room. He's openly pointing and laughing at me. Hidaka is with him, only he is muffling his laughs by covering his mouth. I start fuming and they start running.

"Dōmyōji! Hidaka!" I yell, shooting onto my feet and running after them and abandoning my training session. I wonder if I'll get in trouble for that. Yeah, I will. Oh well. I have the salty water bottle held tightly in my hands, getting ready to fling it at them until I notice somebody running beside me.

"Fushimi?" I question. He looks angry, maybe bloodthirsty. He's glaring ahead at Dōmyōji and Hidaka.

"Imbeciles put another damn blow horn behind my door." He gnarls.

"They made me drink salt water!" I gnarl right back. The taste is still clear as day on my tongue. My ribs are starting to protest already. "Let's get them!"

"Yes." He says, glasses gleaming freakishly.

We both pick up our speed then we falter when our feet come in contact with a thin string stretched across the width of the hallway. _A trap?!_ Hearing something creaking above us, we both look up right when bags of flour spill onto our heads. We both start coughing at the white dust. Even though Dōmyōji and Hidaka are growing farther ahead, their laughs get very much louder.

"Those idiots!" Fushimi yells, breathing heavily in anger.

"They pranked the wrong person." My jaw locks as I glare at where they disappeared.

I am so getting them back. Cleaning myself up from all the flour is going to be horrid. With the simple flick of his wrist, Fushimi now has throwing knives in his hands. He begins sauntering forward. I grab his arm.

"What are you going to do with those?!" I squeak.

"Throw them obviously." He replies. "I won't hit anywhere fatal."

"Don't do that!" I say. _That's so dangerous!_ "The only way to get back at pranksters is to prank them back."

"Why can't we just beat them up?"

"Because that's mean."

"And pranking isn't mean?" He inclines his head towards me lazily. His hair is white.

"Well it's less mean." I retort. "Y-you have white hair." I start laughing, finding the look very funny.

"If you look in the mirror you will find yourself in the same situation." He mutters, taking his glasses off so he can clean them. "How are we going to prank them back then?"

"...Bugs." I whisper.

"I'm not going to catch bugs."

"Not real bugs, fake ones."

"You do realize that requires going out to buy them?"

"No." I make a gesture to him to come closer. He goes with a blank expression. I stand on the tips of my toes to whisper in his ear. "Paper bugs."

"Sounds like a lot of work." He puts his glasses back on and crosses his arms.

"Are you in or out?" I hold out my fist to him. He stares at it and after a moment, he presses his fist against mine.

"I'm in."

"Alright. After we get cleaned up let's meet in Reisi's office." I grin.

"Alright." He says. We both take another step forward then hear another creaking noise. "What…?" He mutters.

Water spills on top of our heads, drenching us and making the flour all clumpy and sticky. Fushimi starts snarling and glaring at the buckets hanging from the ceiling that were once full of water. I'd say we look like gooey monsters. _How they heck did they put those up there?_

"They're just begging to be killed now." He grumbles.

"Holy crap!" Someone exclaims from behind us. We both turn around. Enomoto and Gotō are standing there with wide eyes.

"Uh… Akira? Fushimi?" Enomoto asks, not entirely sure if it's actually us. Awashima is approaching us from behind them, along with Reisi. _Uh oh._

"Akira!" Awashima starts, unhappy with me for running off. When she catches a good glimpse of me however, she looks surprised. Her eyes roam over Fushimi too and then the large mess on the floor.

"...Yes?" I ask in a small voice.

"Never mind. I think getting that out of your hair is a well enough punishment. Have fun with that." She says, walking past me. I pout. "Dōmyōji! Hidaka! Get back here and clean up this mess you made! Right now!" She yells in a thundering voice as she walks further down the hallway. I can hear their distance cries of horror.

Fushimi begins walking, um, stomping away. He's heated. He takes his jacket off, wringing it out as he walks, making more of a mess for Hidaka and Dōmyōji to clean up. I hold back a laugh. Reisi walks towards me, gesturing for me to follow him.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He sighs.

* * *

For the second time that day, I'm sitting in the bathtub. My lips are pursed in a pout and my arms are crossed. I can't believe they pranked me that good. My eyes close as I think of what else I could do to get them back.

"Smile, Akira." Reisi says from behind me. His hands are massaging shampoo into my scalp, rather skillfully getting all the flour clumps out of my hair. I'm thankful those clumps didn't dry up. He's not in the tub with me, he's sitting on his knees behind me just outside of it. I tried washing my hair myself but couldn't get all the flour out.

"I can't." I reply. "I'm to disappointed in myself for not seeing that string."

"How do you plan on getting them back?" He asks after an amused shake of his head. His fingers glide through my bubbly strands of hair.

"I was thinking of making paper bugs and taping them on the inside of their lamp shades." I cogitate.

"Ah, so when they turn the light on it will make shadows shaped like bugs." He says and I nod.

"Yeah. I was thinking about putting ink on their doorknobs too… Fushimi is going to help me."

"I'll help too." He smirks when my face shows surprise. "This should be very entertaining."

"Have you ever performed a real prank before though, Pirate King?" I smirk, trying to picture Reisi pulling an actual prank. He uses the bath cup to dump water on my head. He gave no warning so I whine.

"I haven't actually, however I'm sure I can manage." He chuckles. "Are we only pranking Dōmyōji and Hidaka?"

"That was the plan, but we might as well prank everybody, huh?" I grin mischievously.

"It _is_ April Fool's day." He agrees with a smirk.

* * *

Me and Fushimi are sitting cross legged in front of each other in the tea area in Reisi's office. We are both holding scissors and cutting dark construction paper into the shape of bugs. Fushimi actually looks excited about this.

"Excited?" I grin.

"Surprisingly." He smirks, setting down the bug he just finished.

"You came up with some good pranks." I compliment, thinking of the ideas he shared with me. "I didn't think you were a prankster."

"I'm not. I'm just good when it comes to revenge." He shrugs lightly.

I laugh right when the office door opens. Me and Fushimi look over to see Reisi walking in, plastic bags held in his hand. He closes the door behind him, walking over to us. I smile widely when he slides his boots off before stepping into his tea area, sitting next to me. He sets the bags down in front of me and Fushimi. The both of us lean over the bags to see what he brought back.

Reisi went shopping for pranking material to my amusement and appreciation. He has honey, a jar of ink, plastic bugs, rubber bands, baby powder, glue, tape, glow in the dark paint, and much more. He did good.

"Good job, Pirate King!" I playfully punch his arm. "You do know a thing or two about pranking."

"Of course." He chuckles. He throws his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. "It seems Fushimi knows a thing or two as well."

"Yeah." Fushimi mutters. "I'm still trying to determine why you're doing this too."

"You forget it's a holiday." Reisi chuckles. "How could I not participate?"

"You never have before." Fushimi says, looking over at Reisi.

"And neither have you." Reisi smirks.

I watch the two in amusement. My eyes barely catch the small smile that was on Fushimi's face. He doesn't show it but he really does hold Reisi close. I can tell. Fushimi rarely smiles genuinely like he just did. I grin at them both.

"You guys are cute." I say. Fushimi and Reisi look at me.

"What?" Fushimi gives me a baffled look.

"Cute, like a baby lamb." I beam. Fushimi doesn't seem to know how to reply to that so I start laughing. Reisi however kisses the top of my head at the compliment.

"Well thank you." He chuckles.

Fushimi looks away from us with light pink cheeks.

* * *

"Alright." Akira whispers, peeking down the hallway where all the Special Duty Corps members rooms are. Her eyes carefully scan her surroundings. Seeing that the coast is clear, she nods to herself and turns around to look at Fushimi and Reisi. "It's clear. Let's do this. Hands in."

She holds her hand out. Reisi places his hand on top of hers, then Fushimi puts his hand on top of Reisi's with an eye roll at Akira's childish actions. He won't admit he thinks the girl is funny.

"What are we even saying when we draw our hands away?" Fushimi whispers at the blonde.

"Legendary Pirates." She replies.

"Hell no." He objects.

"I like it." Reisi smiles at Akira then gives Fushimi a teasing look. Reisi brings his other hand to his glasses. "Come on Fushimi, don't be a party pooper."

"W-what?" Fushimi gives his Captain a dumbfounded look. It's clear Akira has rubbed off on him. "Fine."

"Legendary Pirates." The three of them say in sync, raising their hands up in the air.

The three of them creep along the wall silently, bringing the bags they set on the floor with them. They silently make their way to the first door, which is Fushimi's. They skip over it and come to a stop in front of Akiyama's door.

"How do we know if anyone is in there?" Fushimi whispers his question. Reisi chuckles at Fushimi.

"Hm…" Akira hums softly, closing her eyes and focusing on the air currents around her. She doesn't feel any movement from within the room. "Nobody's there. Come on."

She turns the handle, only to find out it's locked. She face-palms herself, not believing she didn't think of the possibility their bedroom doors could be locked. Reisi lets out a silent and amused laugh, moving in front of her to pick the lock with a pin. He places a hand atop her head when he pushes the door open.

"You're slacking, Akira." He smirks as he teases her. She pouts up at him.

"No way. I was just testing you." She protests.

"Sure." He smiles and kisses her cheek. He lets her enter the room first.

When the three of them are inside the room, they straighten up to their full height and look around. The room resembles a simple dorm room. The walls are white and the wall trims are blue. Akira grins when she sees Akiyama's bed sheets are white.

"Time for baby powder!" She exclaims, pulling baby powder out of the plastic bag she held and running toward his bed. She lifts up the first layer of bed-sheets and begins pouring baby powder on the bed. Fushimi begins taping the paper bugs on the inside of his lamp shade and Reisi starts brushing honey on the doorknob. Reisi honestly can't believe he's doing this.

"Let's hurry up and do the other rooms. Someone is bound to show up soon." Fushimi says. Akira and Reisi nod in agreement.

"I agree." Reisi says, throwing Akira over his shoulder as they leave the room. Akira squeaks, feeling his hand on her butt. She then reaches for his. Fushimi brings his hands to his glasses in exasperation at their actions.

As quick as they could, they put some sort of prank in everyone else's rooms. They put baby powder on most of the beds, either used honey or ink to cover their doorknobs, they put whoopee cushions under some of their bed-sheets, and so much more. They can't wait for their pranks to take effect.

* * *

Akiyama pulls back his bed-sheets. He had a long day. He practically jumps onto his bed, ready to sleep like a log. White dust erupts everywhere at his actions, making him sit up and cough. He waves his hands everywhere, trying to get rid of the dust.

"What the heck?" He coughs, turning on his lamp only to draw his hand back in fear at the large shadows of bugs. He stares at the bugs, then slowly can tell that the are fake. Somebody pranked him. He frowns deeply, standing up and grabbing his sticky door handle. "Gross!" A piece of paper taped onto his door catches his attention, he yanks it off to read it.

* * *

Benzai opens the door to his room, unaware the door knob is covered in ink. He closes the door behind him and runs his hand across his tired face. He just can't wait to sleep. He reaches for his lamp, turning it on and jumping back when he sees large insect shadows. The lamp illuminated the once dark room, letting him see his face in his hanging wall mirror. There is smeared ink on it. He scowls, noticing a note on his side table.

* * *

Kamo stares at all the rubber bands and baby powder across his floor. His eye twitches. This is going to be torture to clean up. He begins thinking of who could've possibly did this. Instantly, he thinks of Dōmyōji. He strides over to the door, ready to find the orange haired officer and scold him. A note taped on his door handle stops him.

* * *

Enomoto screeches and sits up from his bed as he sees a glowing ghost hovering in front of his door. He is completely terrified. He scrambles around, falling off the bed and reaching for his lamp. When he turns the light on the ghost is gone. He reaches for his saber and turns the light back off and the ghost appears again. _Wait a second…_ He keeps turning his lamp on and off.

"Is that… glow in the dark paint?" He whispers shakily, moving towards the door. He picks up a piece of paper that stood out against his floor.

* * *

Daiki yelps when he hears the sound of breaking wind. That wasn't him. Who is passing gas in his room? He starts looking around with narrowed eyes. Seeing no one, he sits back down on his bed and hears the noise again. He keeps sitting up and down, up and down. He raises his bed-sheets.

"Who put a whoopee cushion under my bed-sheets?! Not just one… look at all these! What the… a note?"

* * *

Gotō jumps on top of his bed at all the shiny bugs on his floor. It's something a girl would do. Why is there bugs everywhere?! He moves further into the center of his bed then hears the sound of wrinkling paper. He turns around, seeing an odd piece of paper on his bed.

* * *

Awashima lets out a high-pitched scream at the spiders under her bed-sheets. She hops out of her bed and runs into her bathroom. She halts in front of her mirror. There is ink smeared all across her face and her normally dark pajamas are white. She sniffs her clothing. Baby powder? She glares at the mirror and stomps over to her door. Whoever did this will pay. Her hand grips her door handle and she yanks it back when she feels how disgustingly sticky it is. Her eyes land on a note taped on her door.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH IT'S A SNAKE!" Dōmyōji screams loudly in complete horror at the snake slithering under his bed-sheets, the bed-sheets he is also under. What he doesn't know it that it's a battery powered snake. He rolls off the bed, his bed-sheets sticking to him due to them being covered in honey.

The bed sheets are wrapped around him tightly, almost like a caterpillar in a cocoon. He has no choice but to mimic the slithering snake to reach his door. He stretches as far as he can to grab the doorknob. Unfortunately, he can only reach the note taped on his door. He yanks it off, setting off a trap that involves flour dumping on him.

* * *

Hidaka coughs and gags as the usual glass of water he keeps by his bed is actually salt water. Did Dōmyōji prank him even after he helped him prank Akira and Fushimi? Hidaka growls, marching through his dark room and over to his door to give Dōmyōji a piece of his mind. He squeezes the handle and jumps back when a loud horn goes off. _What the?!_

He turns on his light, seeing a blow horn tapped to his door handle. He scowls, but it falters slightly when he sees a note. Pulling it results in honey being dumped on his head from above.

* * *

All of the prank victims meet out in the hall. They all read the note they found in each of their rooms. The note is the exact same for each of them. Their eyes widen in shock and disbelief when they read it. They recognize their Captain's cursive and elegant handwriting.

' _You have been pranked by the Legendary Pirates.'_

At the bottom of the note, there are three people drawn in chibi form. Those people are Reisi, Akira, and Fushimi. They all have pirate hats drawn atop their heads. Reisi is drawn with his tongue sticking out and with double peace signs, Fushimi is drawn with his arms crossed and with a tiny smirk, and Akira is drawn with a wide grin and holding up a jolly roger flag. Akira was the artist who drew their chibi forms.

"I can see Akira doing this, but Captain and Fushimi?!" Hidaka exclaims.

"Revenge!" Dōmyōji screams from his spot on the floor. He can't stand because of the bed-sheets.

"What are we going to do? Throw toilet paper all over his office?" Daiki says.

"Who knows what the Captain will do if he spots us doing that." Enomoto shakes his head in disapproval.

"It seems we all need to face the fact that the three of them got us good." Awashima tosses the note onto the floor, heading back to her room. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, us too." Akiyama, Benzai, and Kamo dismiss themselves.

"I knew pranking Akira would lead to something like this happening." Hidaka walks towards the shower room, following Akiyama and the others. Enomoto and Daiki follow after Hidaka.

"W-wait! I can't move! Help!" Dōmyōji yelps.

Fushimi, Akira, and Reisi give each other a high-five. They watched the scene from the camera room. Akira looks at the clock to see it's almost 9:00 p.m.

"My report! I didn't even start it yet! Oh crap!" She yelps.

"Ms. Awashima was kidding about the reports." Reisi says, placing his hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture.

"R-really?" She asks, eyes hopeful.

"No. April Fools." He laughs.

"...I'm going to be the one tying you down." Akira narrows her eyes at Reisi.

"You both are disgusting." Fushimi leans away from the two.

* * *

 _ **So some of Akira's past was revealed.**_

 _ **Her past from before the crater will be revealed momentarily, :)**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**hisuiryuu:**_ _ **I literally laughed out loud when I came up with "Legendary Pirates."**_

 _ **Eagle Dreamer:**_ _**So glad you loved it!**_

 _ **crazychessgurl:**_ _**Thank you! He sure did didn't he? xD I have plans for him.**_

 _ **Kalos-rei:**_ _**Thank you! There definitely is going to be more Legendary Pirate scenes, (next chapter actually.) and Akira's relation with the Green King will be revealed very soon! I'm trying to add a bit more steamy and happy scenes before I merge into the more suspenseful scenes. :D**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting, and taking the time to review!**_

 ** _I hope everyone likes this chapter! (There is a short mature scene at the very end)_**

 **Chapter 35**

* * *

Reisi leans back in his kingly chair, turning his head so he can watch Akira. She's sitting in his tea area, reading over the papers the nurse has given to her. The breathing exercises. Her lower lip moves outwards as she frowns at the paper. He knows she thinks the breathing exercises are stupid.

He smiles in amusement when she closes her eyes and places her hand over her midsection. She takes in a deep breath then slowly exhales. She frowns further and reopens her eyes so they can scan over the papers again. Reisi chuckles, making Akira look over at him.

"I don't understand how this works." She says. "Well I get how to do it but I don't see it's purpose."

"Doesn't it disclose its purpose on the paper?" He asks curiously.

She flips to the next page, seeing a extremely long paragraph. She reads the first two sentences. It's so boring she doesn't even know what she has read. With a huff, she places the papers aside.

"Yeah but it's too much to read." She replies.

"You read that giant zoology book no problem." He reminds.

He props his elbow on his desk and leans forward so he can rest his head against his balled up fist. A smile forms on his face when she looks over at the thick book he just mentioned on his bookshelf. She seems to get cuter with each passing day.

"Well it's easy to read something that's actually interesting. This is just so boring and pointless." She sighs, running her fingers through her hair.

"You think it's pointless?" He chuckles. "It really does speed up the healing process. The sooner you do those exercises, the sooner you'll heal, then the sooner you heal, the sooner we can have some real fun."

"Fun?" She questions, meeting his violet eyes with her lilac ones.

He smirks at her, and raises his available hand. He makes pinching motions with his fingers, which makes Akira tilt her head to the side in confusion. Reisi's eyes move to her chest, giving her a silent hint. Her face turns scarlet and she crosses her arms over her medium sized bust when she realizes what that hand gesture meant.

"F-fine." She mutters bashfully. He smirks because she had no objections. "Can I snack on something first?"

"Sure." He smiles. "I seen a extra fruit tray in the fridge."

"Really?!" She beams, quickly standing up. He nods at her, watching as she sits down at the edge of his tea area to put her boots on. "I'll be right back then."

"Alright." He chuckles at how excited she gotten over the mention of the fruit tray.

When Akira leaves, he lets out a sigh. Instantly, he's bored. He's not sure how he coped before he met her. When she comes into view, she's all he can see. She's the highlight of his life. She's so perfect. He picks up the sea glass that rested on his desk, holding it up. The light shining from his office windows make it shimmer.

He begins thinking about her past she revealed to him. He wishes somehow he could of been there with her so she wasn't crying alone. She's been by herself since she was four, almost five. She's taken care of herself and survived on her own. Not many could of done that. She is truly admirable and strong. He's glad she finally has a place to call home, and that home also being his home.

His Queen, the love of his life, his best friend.

He pulls out his PDA to check the date. It's April 3rd. Tomorrow is Akira's birthday. He smiles. He has so much planned for her. The Special Duty Corps are going to be helping him with his plans. They keep asking him what Akira likes so they can get her a present she will for sure love. He knows Akira would like anything given to her though.

She likes animals, she likes garlic, she likes drawing, she loves Pirates, she loves to sing in the shower. He chuckles at that last one. When he caught her humming while folding his clothes, she got embarassed. She's not aware of her vocal talents, nor that he listens.

He hears faint footsteps approaching his door. He perks up slightly, like a puppy who's long wait for it's owner to return is over. When he notices the sound of heels, he leans back in his seat and relaxes. Akira doesn't wear heels. A knock sounds at the door shortly after.

"Please come in, Ms. Awashima." He says, placing the sea glass in front of him.

Awashima walks through the door. She closes it behind her then gives a small bow before walking in further. She's holding two small boxes. He leans forward when she places the boxes on his desk.

"These two packages came in today for you. A new PDA and some kind… of jewelry?" She questions. Reisi smiles when he sees what he ordered a couple days ago came in, right on time at that.

One of the stickers on the box says "custom made jewelry." When Awashima sees the brand of jewelry, her eyes widen. Being into fashion, she knows a lot about clothing and jewelry especially. Whatever is in that box must of cost a lot of money. She then remembers that Akira's birthday is tomorrow. She also remembers she has an important task to carry out tomorrow as well regarding that subject. She gives her Captain a knowing smile, bringing one of her hands to her hip.

"How sweet of you, Captain." She says.

"Well, what can I say?" Reisi chuckles, taking the jewelry labeled box into his hands. "I just love to spoil my Queen."

"You both certainly are the ideal couple." Awashima smiles in sincerity. She starts thinking of Izumo. With a small blush, she shakes her thoughts and watches curiously as Reisi starts opening the box.

"Thank you, Ms. Awashima." Reisi smiles at her words, as well as at her rare inquisitive face.

He pulls a leather jewelry box out of the cardboard box. Carefully, he starts to open the box. He does it in the center of his desk so Awashima could see. Reisi smiles, seeing exactly what he ordered. It looks better than he imagined. Awashima's blue eyes widen at the exquisite jewelry.

"It's your…" She starts.

"Yes." Reisi smiles, holding up the jewelry by its fine chain. It sparkles in the sunlight. He knows he already claimed Akira would like anything given to her, but he can't help but ask. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Love is a better word." She nods.

"Do you remember tomorrow's plan?" He asks, looking past the sparkling object and at her. She smiles and nods.

"Yes. I am actually looking forward to it."

"Good." He replies with a smile evident on his face.

He has never been so excited for someone's birthday before.

* * *

I roll over in the bed-sheets. My brows furrow together when I don't come in contact with a warm body. I outstretch my arm, feeling around the bed while my tired eyes are still closed. I even start moving my legs around. All I touch are bed-sheets and pillows. My eyes open and I sit up with a bewildered expression.

Reisi isn't in bed. Sluggishly, I scratch the top of my head and look around the room. The bathroom door is open but the lights are off. He's not in the bathroom either. I look at his side table, seeing a note. I reach over and pick it up.

' _Good morning, my Pirate Queen. I have a meeting with the Prime Minister this morning and unfortunately I do not know how long it will last, so I'm not sure when I'll be back. There is paperwork you need to fill out regarding your next mission. It's on my desk. I'll see you later on today, my adorable birthday girl._

 _Your Pirate King'_

I read the note over twice, three times, then I giggle and hold it to my chest. He called me his adorable birthday girl. I fall backwards onto the bed, still giggling to myself. I'm nineteen years old today. My first birthday I won't be spending alone. I know I probably was with people on my birthdays before the crater but I don't remember any of that, so I'm considering this one my first.

My eyes roam around the empty bedroom again. I'm alone right now but Reisi will be back. I sit up happily. I've never been in such a good mood on my birthday before. Already, this is my favorite birthday. All my other birthday's were just regular days to me. I didn't really think much of them, other than 'another year with me, myself, and I.'

I place the note back on his side table then catch sight of my breathing and physical exercises the nurse printed for me. I pout at them. Well, might as well do them now so they are out of the way. I pick up the papers and spread them out on the bed in front of me. I wasn't taking the breathing exercises seriously yesterday. I kind of felt dumb sitting there and breathing deeply, so I just daydreamed. Plus with Reisi watching me it made me feel even more dumb.

I grab the paper with the physical exercises on it and blanch at it. All I see are lunges and yoga poses. I think I could do some of these poses but they look outright ridiculous. Slowly, I start to try one then stop and shake my head. I'll actually do the breathing exercises I guess.

Straightening my posture, I sit in a simple cross legged pose and close my eyes. I start taking long deep breaths and slowly exhale. It stings a little, eventually the stinging dies down. I smile at the progress and continue, focusing on the air slowly coming in and leaving my body.. The air soothes me, covering and filling me with some sort of coziness. I do this for like five minutes then get bored and stop. I think five minutes is long enough. It's not, but at least I actually did it.

I gather all the papers together and set them on his side table again. Reisi's only been gone for a little bit and I'm already bored out of my mind. I can't wait for my Pirate King to get back. He's always the highlight of my day. He's actually the highlight of my life too. I smile as I just think about him.

Laying flat on my belly, I fold my arms and rest my head against them. I gaze out the window. The sky today is so blue. Some birds fly across the window while chirping songs. My eyes widen slightly when I see a pink petal being carried in the wind. I sit up, crawling off the bed and making my way over to the bay window.

Plopping down on the window bed, I lean as close as I possibly can to the window so I can view the outdoors as much as I can. There are some cherry blossom petals floating in the pool, and further ahead I can see cherry blossoms in the garden. It's breathtaking beautiful. They are fully bloomed. As much as I want to stare at them, I really should get ready for the day and start filling out the papers awaiting for me on Reisi's desk.

I hop off the window bed and start strolling towards the bathroom with a frown. I really want to go on this next mission. I need to. Being the best Pirate ever is my ultimate goal, along with getting into the Special Duty Corps. If I'm not healed in time, I'll find a way to go. I'll push through whatever pain I have. I refuse to be left behind. I want to be Reisi's sidekick.

My fingers flick on the light switch. The bathroom instantly lightens up. I step in front of the mirror. My normal bed head greets me. I'm in barely any clothing. I'm wearing a pair of Reisi's boxers and a loose t-shirt. No bra. I grab my toothbrush, squirting some toothpaste on it and putting it into my mouth. I blush faintly as I stare at the black boxers.

As I brush my teeth, I look at the empty sink next to me. Reisi would normally be there. I advert my eyes back to the mirror and gaze at my messy hair. I take a strand of hair between my fingers and peer at it, spotting a split end. Maybe I should get a hair trim. It's been a very long time since I last cut my hair.

After brushing my teeth, I take lazy steps over to the closet. When I open the closet, I see the clothes that were put into the wash last night all folded and hung up. I grin seeing my mint undergarments. I grab them.

"Thank you, Reisi." I say even though he's no where near me. I grab a towel and washcloth along with my Pirate uniform. Time for a quick morning shower. After that I will knock those papers out. I peel my shirt off, looking down at my bruise. It already looks a lot better. I cock my head to the side in perplexity at the speedy healing. I shrug.

Once I finish my shower and get dressed, I walk into Reisi's office. I frown upon seeing it's empty. How long will he be gone I wonder? It's quiet in here too. There may as well be a cricket cricketing in the corner of the room. I plop down in his kingly chair, opening his drawer and grabbing a pencil. I get straight to work.

"Alrighty, what Scallywag is next for arrest…" I murmur to myself, picking up the Strain report. Naturally, my eyes are first drawn to the picture. It's a woman with extremely long rouge colored hair and blue eyes. She also has on loads of makeup. It's way too much it's disgusting. This is someone I'm actually not familiar with. Her name is Shigeko. I hum to myself then look down at her Strain power.

"Prehensile Hair?" I blink. "So, she can grab people with her hair? Like an extra limb?" I look away from the Strain report and stare at the office doors ahead. Laughter starts erupting from my mouth as I picture that. I laugh maybe too hard, and maybe for a little too long. When I finally get it together, I look at the list of crimes.

She steals diamonds from jewelry stores. That's a girly crime. My eyes then narrow when I see lists of murder. She definitely needs to get locked up in Davy Jones Locker. Me and my Pirate Squad will be the one's to make that happen.

I start writing the before mission report, keeping my handwriting neat and filling it out exactly how Reisi showed me. When I get to the part where I have to write the mission plan, I pause. Haruki is supposed to come up with that part. I just write down what I would do if I was planning. I'll change it later if I have to, I just want to get this done.

Picking up all the papers, I neatly stack them together and set them at the end of his desk. I lay across his chair, my legs dangling over one armrest and my back propped up against the other. I stare at the circular lights above my head. They aren't on and there is really no need for them to be on. The sun shining through the windows provide more than enough light.

My head turns so I can see the turquoise sea glass on Reisi's desk. I grin. He really is keeping it on his desk. That makes me happy. I look back up at the ceiling. It's so boring without my Pirate King here. My arm hangs off the chair. Maybe I can do a puzzle to make time go by faster? Reisi would find that amusing I bet.

A knock on the door makes me sit up. I sit how Reisi normally does in his chair when someone knocks. Elbows propped up, hands folded, chin resting in folded hands, business-like expression.

"You may enter." I say in a deep voice, trying to mimic Reisi's. I silently giggle to myself. Awashima steps into the room, giving me a amused look.

"If you were trying to sound like the Captain, you failed." She comments. I pout slightly at my failure to sound like him. It's then I notice she isn't in her Scepter 4 uniform.

She is wearing a white fit and flare mini dress that flows, along with white leg coverings and white high heels. There is a pearl necklace around her neck and her hair is loose. She also has on light makeup and pearl earrings. She looks very pretty.

"You look pretty." I compliment, making her smile in thanks. "Do you have the day off or something?"

"I do." She nods, walking further into the room. She takes a seat on one of the chairs by the window. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." I grin, lowering my folded hands.

"So, what have you been doing? This is your first time alone in here and without your King." She asks.

"Nothing really." I sigh. "Just waiting around for him to get back. I finished the mission reports just a few minutes ago."

"I can check them over for you if you want." She says. I nod, which makes her stand up and walk over.

"That would be appreciated." I point to the stack of papers I filled out. "The plans of action isn't Haruki's idea. I just kind of took my own route with that." I say sheepishly.

She picks up the papers, blue eyes scanning carefully across each page. I watch intently, hoping I didn't make any mistakes. She sets the papers back down.

"Well done. We have actually decided to let each Squad member individually come up with their own plans of actions. At the next training session you and your Squad will pick the best plan." She informs, then smirks in amusement. "You plan on cutting her hair off?"

"Yeah if she doesn't surrender." I laugh. "She can't fight with her hair if she has none. Plus if she still wants to be difficult even after that I imagine she's not very skillful when it comes to fighting without it. But I'll be cautious as always."

"As you should be." Awashima smiles lightly.

"So what are you still doing here if it's your day off?" I question, looking at her in curiosity.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me and go shopping. A girls day out. Knowing how the Prime Minister is, I imagine the Captain won't be back until late afternoon." She says sadly, looking out the window gloomily.

I frown, looking down at my hands. Reisi is going to be gone for that long? That's really disappointing news. I drop the frown from my face. I bet Reisi is going to have a boring day. A girls day out however does sound fun. Very fun actually. I look up at Awashima to see her already looking at me again.

"Thank you for inviting me. I'll go with you. It sounds very fun." I beam in complete honesty. "Let me go get changed."

"Alright. I will wait here." She actually smiles cheerfully, showing her teeth. Seeing her smile like that makes mine grow wider. She's obviously excited.

"Be right back." I say, jogging into mine and Reisi's room.

I quickly take off my Pirate uniform and pull out my purple sweater dress. I'll wear the outfit Reisi bought for me. I love this outfit. I put on the purple dress and thigh-high white boots. I grab my white leather purse as well. Now I have a reason to use this again. I put on the cross body purse, an enthusiastic grin on my face.

My first girls day out!

* * *

My legs are crossed and my purse is resting in my lap. My eyes gaze out the window and at the city buildings passing by. A day shopping. I smile to myself, thinking of what I can get. I have no clue. The only money I got is the money I picked up after that guy dropped it, and that is… on Reisi's side table. Mentally, I face-palm myself. Oh well, window shopping isn't all that bad either. Just being able to go outside when the weather is so nice is a blessing.

Awashima is sitting on the leather back seats of the car with me. The car we are in is midnight blue, and looks crazy expensive. A professional Scepter 4 driver is in the driver's seat, getting us safely around the city. He looks like a proper gentlemen.

"So Awashima," I start, looking over at her.

"Call me Seri." She smiles.

"Seri." I correct. She will allow me to use her first name now? I smile. It sounds so elegant. "Where are we going to shop at?"

"The main downtown shopping district." She replies. "I was thinking perhaps we can get our nails done too, and maybe go to a spa."

"That sounds nice." I uncross my legs, thinking of how expensive that will be. "I don't have any money though…"

"That's fine. I was planning on paying for everything today." She waves off my poorness. "We are going to get you a whole new wardrobe."

"T-thank you but you really don't have to!" I stammer. "That will cost so much."

"I have more money than I know what to do with." She shrugs like it's nothing. I gape at her. _How rich is she?!_ "Do you have any other feminine clothing other than your current attire?"

"Uh… not exactly. I always wear Reisi's clothes."

"As I thought. I will change that. I know you probably like wearing his clothes, and he likes seeing you in his, but don't you think it would be nice to have clothing of your own?"

"Yeah." I admit sheepishly. "But I'll feel bad if you spend so much money on me."

I've never had money of my own, but I always knew the people who did have money worked really hard for it. People who don't break the law of course. I'm not used to being so spoiled.

"If you feel bad I will make you run laps until your legs give out." She says seriously.

"I definitely won't feel bad then!" I squeak somewhat fearfully.

"Good." She smiles merrily as our car comes to a stop.

The driver had pulled over into a parking space on the side of the road. He hurriedly exits the car and moves to open the car door I'm closest to. I blink when he holds out his hand to me as he bows. I feel like a celebrity. Carefully, I place my hand in his gloved one and allow him to help me out the car.

"Watch your step, Ms. Yukimura." He says finely as I step onto the sidewalk. Forget feeling like a celebrity, I feel like royalty. Maybe I kind of am. Reisi does call me his Queen. I giggle. I'm the Pirate Queen.

As the driver helps Seri out next, my eyes roam around the shopping district. There are quite a few people shopping out here today. There are so many upscale designer shops. Seri placing her hand on my shoulder makes me look over at her. There is a smile on her face. She genuinely looks happy and excited about shopping. She must really love it.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"Yes." I smile back.

We both begin walking side by side along the sidewalk, completely oblivious to the people staring at us. Our driver is walking behind us, arms folded behind his back and with a straight face.

"He's coming to?" I whisper so he won't be able to hear.

"Yes. He will be the one carrying our bags." She nods with a smile. I have a feeling Seri is a serious and heavy shopper. Almost, I feel bad for the driver.

A high-pitched whistle meets my ears. Me and Seri look over to see two boys looking at us lustfully. Seri just rolls her eyes and continues along, completely ignoring them with no problem at all. However, I make my eyes flash blue with my Blue Aura, glaring at them. The two boys cower away in terror. _Only my Pirate King can touch me._

"Nice one." She laughs, her eyes brightening when they land on a Paris designer shop. I squeak in surprise as she grabs my hands and drags me into it. The driver jogs after us, posture straight and face unchanged and sophisticated.

Elegant bells chime upon our entry. The walls are white, and there are fancy LED lights shining above our heads. So many mannequins are on display and are beautifully dressed. Everything looks so fancy. There is so much money's worth of clothes in here. Deep down inside, I feel bad about having so much money about to be spent on me. On the outside though, I don't show it. I refuse to run laps until my legs give out. A kind and nicely dressed worker walks up to me and Seri.

"Bonjour. Thank you for choosing to shop with us today. Can I be of any assistance?" She bows in greeting. They even speak some french here too. This is crazy luxurious.

"Yes." Seri says, grabbing my shoulders and placing me in front of her. I just stand there awkwardly with a blush. "Is there a way to determine her measurements?"

"Oui." The worker straightens up with a nod. Her kind silver eyes land on me and she smiles. "Please follow me to the back."

"Sure." I reply, following after her with Seri and the driver who now looks coy at being in a designer's boutique for woman. I look over at Seri. "Measurements?"

"Yes. Bust, waist, and hips." She nods like it's nothing. My face turns red.

"W-wait! What's about to happen here?!"

My question is answered when we reach some private rooms in the back of the boutique. The worker opens the door, stepping inside and grabbing a tape measure. She gestures for me to come inside. I know what's about to go down. I grab Seri's arm.

"Stay with me!" I plead. For some reason I think I'd feel more comfortable if she is with me.

"Very well." She laughs lightly, coming inside the room with me. Our driver has his back to the door, standing like some kind of body guard. The worker closes the door and turns to me.

"Undressing is required to get the most accurate measurements." The worker says.

"...Seri what have you gotten me into?" I bring my hand over my red face.

When all that is over with, I step out of the room with still rosy cheeks. My arms are crossed over my chest and I'm staring at the pearly floors. Apparently my body measurements are 35-23-34. I blush as I remember the cold tape measure around my skin. It was so awkward.

"Now that that is over with, we can get you clothing that will fit perfectly." Seri smiles.

"Mhm." I hum somewhat highly. She thumps me making me whine and cover my forehead.

"She was a professional. She does that multiple times a day everyday. There is no reason to be so embarrassed."

"Yes there is!" I protest, leaning closer to her. "I was practically naked." I whisper.

"You had your undergarments on." She reminds me.

"That's still practically naked." I pout. The worker steps out of the room me and Seri just came out of.

"You know, you have a très magnifique figure. Have you ever considered modeling? Our company is looking to hire some lingerie models." She smiles kindly at me. I blush further waving my hands in front of me in objection. _Heck no, no way, not ever._

"T-thank you but modeling isn't really for me." I stutter.

"I agree. She will be so flustered in each shot she'll look like she has a fever." Seri says. I glower at her although she is right.

"Très bien. May I assist you both with anything else?"

"Yes." Seri replies and I grow nervous. I hope she doesn't ask for anything similar to what I just had to do. "Where are your most popular items?"

"Our best sellers and trending items would be right over here." The worker says, gesturing for us to follow her. Me and Seri trail after her. I gawk at the clothes.

There are so many different dresses. Maxi dresses, sheath dresses, bodycon dresses, and so much more. There are nice dress shirts and pants, skirts… so much variety. Point is, all these clothes are nothing you can run around and play tag in. These are top notch clothes. I glance at the price tags and swallow. So expensive. Seri sees me staring at the price tag. I know she told me not to feel bad but I'm feeling pretty darn bad. My face is even showing it now.

"Are you serious about buying spending all this money on me?" I ask earnestly.

"Of course." She moves to thump my forehead. I speedily take a large step back to dodge her fingers. "I already told you, I have more money than I know what to do with. If it will make you feel better, I'm not the only one paying."

"Oh… huh?" I blink. Someone has given her money too? I'm not sure if that makes me feel better. Little did I know, that person was Reisi.

"Just relax and have fun, Akira." She smiles. "It is your birthday."

"Oh, bon anniversaire!" The worker grins at me. I assume that means happy birthday.

"Thank you." I give a small smile.

"Now then," Seri steps towards all the clothing. She takes some dresses and different things off the clothing rack. Holding them up, she turns to me with a grin. "It's time for you to put on a miniature fashion show."

"Oh! May I be part of the audience?" The worker raises her hand in the air excitedly.

"You may. Do you have any shoes that will go with these? Accessories too perhaps?" Seri looks over at the worker.

"Oui. We have a wide variety of heels and boots." The worker nods, pointing over at the wall to my right. There is more heels than I can count. None of them seem to be one inch heels.

"I never walked in heels that high before…" I say slowly.

"You can learn." Seri replies, shoving all the clothes in my hands and guiding me towards the dressing rooms. Sheepish sweat glides down the side of my face.

The first dress I try on is fitted, a bodycon one, and has a cow neckline that plunges. The hem is asymmetrical. It's nude in color. The heels I'm wearing are four inch ankle strap ones, also nude in color. I run my fingers over the soft texture of them and stand up. I take careful steps out of the dressing room. It's like walking on the tips of my toes almost.

"Très belle!" The worker compliments, clapping her hands.

"We're getting that." Seri smiles. I squeak as she shoves more clothes at me.

"I still have so many more clothes to try on in the changing room though." I protest.

"And after you try on those you can try on these also." She beams.

"Okay…" I reply. I guess I should stop protesting. She is set on buying me all kinds of things.

I try on literally more clothing and shoes than I can count. I start to relax when I try on the third outfit. Trying on all these clothes is actually kind of fun. Some of the clothing I wasn't sure about. When I commented about it, this is what Seri responded with.

"The neckline is a little too low, don't you think?" I say. It's actually very too low for my taste.

"It's pretty." Seri replies.

"This one is a little too short."

"It shows off your legs. It's nice."

"Okay this one is just scratchy."

"Hm… it looks so as well. That one is a no."

"This dress doesn't cover my back."

"Of course not. It's designed to be that way."

"Wow, this skirt is really comfortable."

"Really? Let me try it on too."

"I… ugh! I can't get this off!"

"You're supposed to pull those kind of dresses up and over your head, not down!"

"I didn't know!" I gripe.

Me and Seri walk out of the Paris boutique laughing. Our driver is trailing after us, holding a ton of shopping bags. That was only store number one too. He's going to have a lot more things to carry around. Seri bought herself some clothes too. My Christmas outfit is stuffed in my purse. Seri insisted that I should keeping wearing the last outfit I tried on. She really likes it, and I really like it too so I agreed.

Currently, I'm wearing a v-neck, spaghetti strap, lace waist skater dress. It hugs my waist then flares out. The main coloring is white, but it has a blue and purple floral pattern on it. It ends a little above mid thigh. I was going to switch the white ankle strap heels I'm wearing with blue flats, but Seri insisted that I keep these on. So here I am, walking in four inch heels with surprising ease. I wonder if I can reach Reisi's lips easier with these on?

"I suppose we can get you some clothing suitable for relaxing and just wearing whenever." She smiles at me and I nod. "As well as undergarments."

"Yeah." I agree, smiling back. "Thank you for everything, Seri."

"You're very welcome." She smiles softly. We walk into a lingerie store. The driver stops and blushes.

"I, uh, shall wait out here." He says. Me and Seri nod at him.

I get lace and satin slips and kimonos for sleeping in, and plenty of bras and panties. I know for sure Reisi will like some of the ones I got. I'm guilty for picking out ones similar to the ones he has gotten me. I got some bath robes too. I feel extremely spoiled. One pair of panties catches my eyes.

"Look it's pirate underwear!" I hold it up to Seri. It has a jolly roger insignia on the front and the words 'Pirate booty' on the back. She blinks at it before shaking her head in amusement.

"Get those. They suit you." She says, then holds up some material. "I'm getting these for you too."

"What for?!" I blush. She's holding two lace body suits.

"You know," She starts, smirking. "If you wear these I'm sure the Captain will pounce on you."

"S-Seri!" I say in disbelief. She waves them around in my face, making even more blood rush to my cheeks. "There is really no need for those!"

"I'm getting them for me then."

"Uh, alright." I say, giving her a thumbs up.

"Let's go check out. We'll go to the store across the street, then we'll get or nails, hair, and makeup done."

 _Makeup?!_

* * *

I move to rub my eye, but Seri clears her throat to prevent me from doing so. I huff, wearing makeup is so annoying. I only have on some mascara and pale pink lip gloss that tastes like vanilla. My makeup artist tried putting eyeliner on me but I kept blinking and I was just like forget it. It was too uncomfortable. My eyelashes feel really sticky too. Makeup just isn't for me I guess.

We went to a hair salon too. I got half an inch taken off my hair to rid myself of dead ends. It's still around waist length. My hair definitely looks healthier. My hair is tossed over my shoulder in a messy but elegant and loose french braid. I didn't want a hairstyle that was too snazzy. Seri has her hair in a elegant braided bun. We both got our nails painted white.

Walking around in these heels for a couple hours are definitely taking a toll on my feet. They hurt so bad. When we get back I'm taking these off. I don't think Seri's feet hurt. If they do she wasn't showing it when we were walking and she sure isn't showing it now.

We are squished against each other in the back seat do to all the clothing bags. We went overboard on the shopping for sure. She bought me so many things. Reisi's closet is going to be packed full when I put all these clothes in there. Is he back yet? I look down at my stalker bracelet. It's only 2:00 p.m.

"Did you have fun?" Seri asks me. I look over at her. There is a smile on her face.

"A lot. Thank you for everything, really." I nod with a grin, thanking her for probably the hundredth time today.

"You're welcome. I had fun as well. Once you stopped caring about the amount of money I was spending, you were the perfect shopping partner. Let's do this again in the future."

"Yes. I would like that." I smile, turning my attention to the window. We're back home.

When the car stops, The driver opens the door, holding his hand to me. He helps me out the car and I thank him. Seri does the same. I take a step forward on the brick pavement and wince. These heels need to go. I crouch down instead of bending over, being mindful that I am wearing a dress. I step out of the heels only to cringe more at how crampy and sore my feet are. The muscles in them feel so tight. It hurts.

"Feet hurt already?" Seri asks as I straighten up, heels held loosely in my hand.

"Yours don't?" I gape.

"No." She shakes her head. "Oh, the Captain sent me a text just a few minutes ago saying he has returned from his meeting."

I grin, laughing all giddy and running towards the front door. My Pirate King is back at home! There is a extremely noticeable limp in my run from my pain filled feet. Not hearing Seri's heels behind me, I turn to see her still by the car.

"Hurry up, Seri!" I call out, waving my hand at her. The breeze blows my dress gently. "We have to hurry and get inside so I can see Reisi!"

My shadow that was flat against the ground is blocked out by a larger shadow. Arms wrap around my waist from behind and instantly, I feel a familiar spark and warmth. I know who's behind me. Before I can turn around, soft lips press against my temple. My heart speeds up.

"My birthday girl wanted to see me?" Reisi's voice whispers in my ear.

"Reisi!" I beam. He unwinds his arms from around me. I turn and face him, pressing my hands against his chest and leaning into him with a grin. He places his hands over mine. "You're back!"

He nods, eyes widening slightly when he looks at my face. His violet eyes openly roam over me, taking me in. I smile at him when his eyes move back to my face. He leans down, softly kissing my forehead.

"You're beautiful." He murmurs, lips still lingering.

"Thank you." I smile with a small blush. "I thought you would like this dress."

"You wore it because you thought I would like it?" He smirks.

"Well, I like it too and it's comfy but it has the color blue on it and I know you like blue so I…" I ramble. "Yeah." I finish pathetically.

"Well, I certainly like it a lot." He chuckles, raising his hand towards my hair.

When he pulls his hand back, he holds out a cherry blossom to me. That must of fell on my head. I hold out my hand and he carefully places it in my palm.

"A cherry blossom." I smile, eyes sparkling at the pretty sight. I rotate the flower in my fingers. "There are fully bloomed and starting to fall now."

"You should see the pool. It looks like the water is pink." He says.

"Can we go see it?" I ask excitedly.

"Of course." He grabs my hand, leading me towards the back of the yard. Seri is walking behind us with a ecstatic smile. My feet ache so bad. I force myself to ignore them and look at mine and Reisi's hands with a soft smile. When we turn the corner, I jump.

"Happy birthday, Akira!" The loud voices of familiar people merge together. Shock registers on my face and before I know it, my flower is drifting out of my hands and off with the wind. My heels clatter onto the floor.

All my friends, the Special Duty Corps, they're all out here. They are all dressed in their swimwear and they have actual Pirate hats atop their heads. There are round tables scattered about, purple balloons tied to the chairs sitting around them. On one of the tables there is a birthday cake on it, surrounded by presents. Another table has all my favorite foods on it. The pool really is full of pink flower petals. It's beautiful.

They did all this for me? All the Pirate's start laughing at my shocked and surprised expression. This tingly and overjoyed feeling brews in me, followed by something else. Slowly, I turn to look at Reisi. He has probably the widest grin ever on his face.

"You really didn't have a meeting today, did you?" I ask softly. He shakes his head, signalling I'm right. "You and everyone…"

"What do you think, Seal?" Hidaka asks, making me look forward again. The Pirate hat is crooked on his head.

My eyes roam over everyone's smiling faces. My heart begins thudding rapidly with happiness. I really wasn't expecting anything this big to be done for me. I swallow a lump in my throat. Water builds up in my eyes. I keep the happy and touched tears at bay. I walk towards them.

"I love you guys." I smile, tears falling down my face. My voice cracks when I speak again. "Thank you, so much."

I hug the closest person, which is Fushimi. After a quiet sigh, he hugs me back while patting my head awkwardly. He has the smallest of blushes on his face.

"Aw, Typhoon! We love you too!" Dōmyōji hugs me and Fushimi. "Group hug everybody!"

"What? No!" Fushimi protests but it's too late. Everyone has moved in and are now hugging the life out of each other.

"Alright, this kind of hurts!" Gotō wheezes out.

"Agreed." Kamo coughs.

"You all are a bunch of wimps!" Hidaka affirms, squeezing tighter which earns a couple grunts.

Me and Fushimi aren't even hugging anymore, we are just being squished together. His eyes are closed in extensive annoyance. He looks like he's about to lose his cool. This hug does kinda hurt like Gotō said. _But I love it._ I decide to help out Fushimi because he may start thrashing around.

"Bee!" I yell in a fake and fearful voice. That makes everybody leap apart and look around vigilantly. Enomoto is waving his arms around in a defensive and offensive manner at the nonexistent bee.

"You liar!" Daiki complains and I laugh.

Not being able to help myself, I go around and give everyone individually a friendly and happy hug. I have a wide grin on my face the whole time. After I hug Seri, I move to hug Reisi. The only difference in this hug is that I'm running at him. He's ready for me.

His hands grip the small of my waist, lifting me off the ground and twirling me around. I laugh, my hands on his shoulders as he lowers me. When my feet touch the ground, he leans down to kiss me. _I wonder if he'll like the flavor of my lip gloss?_ I know I do. I'm guilty of keep having to apply more because I keep licking my lips. My thoughts are answered.

He hums lowly in satisfaction, dragging his tongue across my lips. His hands grip my hips, pulling my body so it's pressed against his. I part my lips for him, my arms looping around his neck. I stand on the tips of my toes to put more force into our kiss, my feet cramping. I ignore my feet. My yearning for my Pirate King outweighs the pain by a lot.

"There they go again…" Daiki whispers/laughs.

"Ten bucks they won't pull away until a minute has passed." Hidaka whispers his bet.

"I bet twenty they'll pull away after thirty seconds." Dōmyōji says.

Me and Reisi heard every word. They're whispering skills need practice like mine and Reisi's did. We purposely and eagerly make our kiss drag on and on.

"Dang it!" Dōmyōji complains, pulling out twenty bucks and handing it to Hidaka. Me and Reisi pull away, laughing at his grievance. "You guys so did that on purpose."

"Perhaps." Reisi smirks, still holding me against him.

"I know you were out here all morning setting this up with them but," I tangle my hand in his t-shirt, pouting up at him. "I just want you to know how bored without you. I brushed my teeth alone and sat at your desk alone. I almost did a puzzle."

"Yes. She tried to imitate your voice when I knocked at the door. She was even sitting like you." Seri says in amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I blush, looking to the side. Reisi chuckles.

"My apologies." Reisi says, kissing my cheek. "I truly wish I could of been there when you woke up, but I received a distress call from Dōmyōji." He looks over at the said young man.

Dōmyōji gulps. This should be interesting.

"What happened?"

"Well, I, uh…" Dōmyōji trails off.

"See, we had told him to pick up your cake but the idiot went to the wrong bakery even though we told him the specific address and name of the place… but anyways, the bakery he went to was the wrong one and therefore they weren't in possession of your cake so he had a nervous breakdown." Hidaka explains.

"I can't lie, it was very amusing." Benzai says. Dōmyōji starts sulking.

"So Captain came to the rescue." Enomoto smiles with rosy cheeks.

"That's funny and sad." I laugh.

"Now let's get this party started!" Hidaka exclaims.

He literally tears off his t-shirt, leaving him in his swimming trunks. He runs towards the pool, jumping onto the plank and then leaping off into the flower petal water. His jump causes a big splash.

"I guess we can forget about fishing the flowers out." Akiyama sighs. I guess they planned on cleaning the water after I had seen it to go swimming.

"Oh come on, flowers are harmless!" Hidaka calls from the pool.

Daiki and Gotō follow grab nets to clean the top of the water. All the other Pirate's move to lay out or go to the food table. Everyone looks so relaxed and happy. Another pool party, only this time it's for me.

"Is this why you made me get a swimming suit?" I ask Seri as she walks past me.

"Yes." She says, taking her dress off and revealing her bikini. She dressed accordingly. "You should go put it on."

I nod, looking back in the direction where the car is. I glance down at my achy feet. Reisi grabs my hand, making me look up at him.

"I'll go with you." He says with a smile. I grin with a thanks. We both walk together towards the car. "So, I guess if I'm ever absent I can count on you to take my place at my desk." He's referring to my imitation of him.

"Of course." I retort, nose in the air. "Seri said I failed at getting your voice but I think I nailed it."

"Really? Imitate my voice right now then." He smirks.

"Hello, I'm Reisi Munakata." I say in a low voice. He starts laughing and I pout. "It's not supposed to be funny!"

"It's exceedingly funny." He says as we approach the car.

He opens the door, peering inside with amused eyes at all the shopping bags. His eyes land over a tipped over shopping bag. He reaches for the material that fell out and hands it to me. It's the swimming suit. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. If it was the body suit that would be hard to explain.

"You and Ms. Awashima certainly don't play around when you go shopping for clothes." He observes, amusement in his voice. He closes the car door.

"At first I was reluctant." I admit. "But Seri said if I felt bad she would make me run laps until my legs give out. Honestly, I feel bad."

"Don't feel bad." His fingers lightly grasp my chin, tilting my head up. "You, my Pirate Queen, deserve the world."

"So do you, my Pirate King." I smile just before he kisses me.

"I can't wait to see you in this." He smirks, taking the one piece from my hands. Blood rushes to my cheeks. _Such a tease._ I grab his t-shirt, tugging him down to my height. I feel completely deranged and insane at my next words.

"Want to help me put it on?" I whisper in his ear.

"I would love to."

He swoops me off my feet, carrying me inside. I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder as I laugh. He got so excited. I brush my lips where his neck meets his shoulder.

"Akira, I can hardly contain myself as it is." He chuckles lowly.

He brings me into his office. He sets me down, locking the door behind us. While he's doing that, I bring my dress up and over my head which leaves me in my undergarments. I stare at my much smaller bruise, my dress held loosely in my fingers. Reisi notices my bruise and inspects it curiously.

"It's healing very fast." He says to himself more than me. His fingers graze against it.

"I know. I noticed it after my breathing exercise this morning." I say.

"Did you look at the bruise beforehand?" He asks.

"No." I shake my head. "...It healing that fast isn't normal, is it?"

"If I'm being honest, no it isn't normal." He straightens up, looking at me curiously. "Akira do the breathing exercises right now."

"Now?" I blink, turning to him.

"Yes."

I stare at him for a moment to see if he's serious. He's very serious. I hand him my dress, slowly sitting down in the chair by the window and closing my eyes. _Alright then._ I take in one deep breath, cracking one eye open to see Reisi staring at me. I blush.

"This is weird." I whine. I'm just deep breathing while he watches me closely.

"Alright I won't look." He chuckles, turning around.

My face flushes further and I close my eyes once again. _Come on Akira, focus._ Reisi said to so these so I'm going to do what my Pirate King wishes. I block out my awkward feelings and focus completely on my breathing, along with the location of the pain. The air that's entering my body spreads this coolness throughout me, casting that cozy feeling again. It almost feels like the invisible air technique I use.

"As I thought." Reisi suddenly speaks. I open my eyes, seeing that he's looking at me. He's probably been looking at me for a while. He steps closer to me, running his fingers where my bruise was. "You possess healing abilities."

"W-what?" I whisper in confusion, staring at my bruise free rib-cage. "But… I can only manipulate air, and when I broke my ribs before it took the normal amount of time to heal."

"Have you ever done deep and focused breathing like that before?" He asks. I shake my head no. "That is probably why. You must be doing something to the air you breathe in, causing it to be able to heal you. If you think about it, there are many different techniques one could use with manipulating elements."

"...I wish I known I could do this earlier." I mutter to myself, looking at the stack of papers I filled out on Reisi's desk. I walk over to his desk and pick up a lone piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Reisi asks, walking over to me. I bring the edge of the paper to my finger, bracing myself for pain. If I really can heal, then I'll be able to heal this paper cut I'm about to give myself. _I hate paper cuts._ They sting so bad. But I have to know.

"I just want to be sure I can actually heal so I'm—" My words are cut off when Reisi takes the paper from me and slicing himself with it instead. My mouth drops open when blood starts seeping from his finger. His face has no pain on it. "R-Reisi!" I chide, taking his paper cut finger in my hand. It starts to drip. I quickly move his finger over his desk so it doesn't get on the rug. I start panicking.

"Relax, Akira." Reisi chuckles at my frenzy over his blood. "It's only a paper-cut."

"A deep one." I frown at him. "Why'd you do that?"

"You seemed hesitant about giving yourself one so I gave myself one instead." He answers with a small shrug. "Try healing it."

"B-but what if I can't heal other people?" I ask softly and hesitantly.

"Then I'll get a band-aid."

"Crazy Pirate King…" I whisper, holding his hand in both of mine.

I stare at it with isolated eyes. I can't believe he did that. He would rather bleed instead of me? His blood drips into the palm of my hand. I close my eyes. The image of his blood dripping from his stab wound on the island flashes behind my closed eyelids. My grip tightens on his hand. I start breathing deeply, focusing on the air entering and exiting my body. I count to sixty in my head before opening my eyes to look at his hand. The cut is still there.

Did he hurt himself for nothing? I swallow, then a thought crosses my mind. When I turn other people invisible, I have to focus on the air around them and me, not myself only. When I tried to heal him just a moment ago, I was only focusing on myself. I glance up at Reisi to see him looking at me. I look back at his finger and close my eyes again, my brows knitting together in complete focus.

I focus on the air around my hands and his, his finger specifically. I tinker with it, feeling for any new routes or changes. The air around starts to feel cold. I can feel the air molecules gradually amplify. That's new. The pure air moves onto his wound, creating a vapory effect around it. The pressurizing air forcefully seals off his wound, leaving not a single trace that it was even there. I open my eyes, sweat dripping down my brow. _It worked._

"Oh my gosh." I draw out, slowly letting go of Reisi's hand. He flexes his fingers, closely gazing at where his paper-cut was. "I'm… oh man. This is like those cursed Pirates in the movie." I bring my hands over my face.

This is so cool and wholly freaky. I bring my hands away from my face and stare at them. I can definitely tell if I do that a lot it will be very depleting. Already, I feel a little more tired. I gulp. Reisi's hands grab mine, making me look up at him. Before he can speak I blurt a question.

"Is it possible for a Strain like me to discover a new power like this after such a long time?" I lean closer to him, gazing into his eyes intently. He nods at me.

"Yes, it is very possible." He confirms. "It seems you have another very intriguing Strain power."

"Intriguing and completely creepy." I sigh.

"Did it drain you at all?" He asks curiously.

"A little, but I guess that's only because the injury was a simple paper-cut." I remove my hands from his grip so I can grip his with mine. "Don't hurt yourself again."

"Is my Queen lecturing me?" Reisi chuckles lowly.

"You bet I am." I scold and drop his hands, crossing my arms and frowning at him. He seems to be taking joy out of my scolding. "I'm serious! I don't like seeing you hurt." _Bleed specifically…_

"It was only a 'simple paper-cut.'" He quotes my words. I narrow my eyes at him. Is he testing me?

"Reisi Munakata," I start, getting ready to give him a piece of my mind.

"Akira Yukimura," He cuts me off. We both stare at each other. He has a smirk on his face while I have a pout.

"You—"

"Me?" He cuts me off again, his smirk growing bigger.

"Yes you—!"

"I knew you were referring to me."

"Stop cutting me off and…!" I trail off. It's then I notice I'm smiling.

"And?" He chuckles, leaning closer to me as he teases.

He's having fun right now. His violet eyes are gleaming. They are deep like the ocean. I can see the reflection of my own eyes in his glasses. I stare past the lenses, getting lost in his eyes. They envelop me. His eyes hold so much affection and mine mirror his.

"Kiss me." The words roll of my tongue before I know it. He leans in and kisses me softly, his teeth pulling at my bottom lip. When his teeth release, he rests his forehead against mine. My hand moves and settles on his bicep. I tilt my head up when he presses his lips against mine again.

Our breaths meld together. My hand that was resting on his arm moves to play with the ends of his hair before they trail over the temple of his glasses. I push closer to him, making him come in contact with his desk. He chuckles lowly, his hands roaming over my body. His hands unclasp my bra. I look down, watching as it falls onto the floor. My eyes meet his again. He holds up my swimming suit with a sly grin. _Oh yeah, my earlier words._

I lean just far enough away from him so I can slide my panties off. He holds out the swimming suit. I step through the leg holes with a blush, feeling like a young child being dressed. Well, I am being dressed I guess. The swimming suit is a sweetheart monokini with a low rise bottom. The coloring is black tie dye. It ties around the neck and back.

"Mm, I like this a lot." Reisi hums in that tone that always makes me shiver. Before he raises the front so it can cover my breast, he leans closer and my eyes grow impossibly wide.

"A-ah, Reisi." I breathe out heavily. He pulls me closer so my arched body is against his. His tongue swirls around my bosom, his mouth enclosing around the raised bud. I quiver at the sensual feeling. He peeks up at me, sucking lightly. Openly, he laughs at the flustered and confounded face I make at that.

He then raises his arms, tying the elastic tie around my neck so the swimming suit is covering my front. He kisses me as he does it. He ties the string that holds the cups of the swimming suit in place, effectively they support my bust. When he walks around me to tie the back tie, my hand goes over my breast his lips were just on.

"I-I had no clue…" I start falteringly. My cheeks are burning hot.

"That I could do that?" Reisi chuckles. "There is so much more I can do too." He murmurs in my ear. "We can experiment later." I blush further at that. "We have to get back to your birthday party."

"Y-yeah." I stutter, nodding my head fast. I turn my head to look at his clearly amused and content face. _He likes how inexperienced I am._

"Yes I do." He smirks. He picks me up and I hide my flustered face in my hands. "It's profoundly cute."

 _And… I said that out-loud._

* * *

 _ **Birthday party next chapter, then after that... a lot of action!**_

 _ **As for Akira being able to heal with air, it works by her increasing the oxygen in the air which kind of turns it into a medicament that forcefully heals off any open wounds once the air molecules transfer into it. The same process occurs when she breathes in the air, increasing the oxygen flowing through her blood to provide speedy healing for internal injuries. However it doesn't work with broken bones or torn ligaments or tendons due to the lack of blood flowing through them. (Plus I don't want her to be too overpowered...) (I did a lot of research to scientifically explain that, lol. xD)**_

 _ **But is it really the first time she has ever healed? (hmm... lol)**_

 _ **Anyways, there is a good reason for this being revealed and it will make more sense further into the story, promise! I have finally actually written down the plot line instead of just going from whatever pops up in my head. Honestly I should of done that a long time ago.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading! I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.**_

 _ **I hope this chapter was acceptable, I've been trying to make my chapters more lengthy and I hope you like that!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**crazychessgurl:**_ _ **Very glad you loved it! I wish I was able to go shopping with Seri, xD**_

 _ **Toreh : Yay, thank you! You're very welcome! I try to keep on top of this story because I love it so much. :D**_

 _ **hisuiryuu : Ha, me too! She thinks like me too. xD And yes it means exactly that and much more!**_

 _ **Well I thought there was going to be a Legendary Pirates scene in this chapter but I got to writing and things went so differently than what I had planned. I definitely promise more Legendary Pirate scenes though!**_

 _ **There is a lemon towards the end of this chapter... I hope I did alright. I tried to go into more detail this time... I'm still so new at that lol.**_

 ** _Other than that, thank you everyone for taking the time to read, favorite, follow, and review! It means so much. :D_**

 ** _Sorry for any errors!_**

 **Chapter 36**

* * *

My legs straddle Reisi's hips. I'm sitting on his bum while he lays across a cushioned chaise lounge. His butt is comfy to sit on. I laugh silently myself, squirting more sunscreen into my hands and massaging it into his muscular back. I can literally do this all day and I think he can let me do this all day.

His eyes are closed in content and his lips are curved in upwards in a serene smile. I grin, briefly biting my bottom lip. My hands slowly move from his lower back and up towards his shoulders. A soft and low sound comes from him when my hands move just above his shoulder blades. _That's his spot?_ My fingers gradually knead into his shoulders. I lean forward so my mouth is by his ear.

"Does that feel good, Reisi?" I ask softly.

"Very. Move up a bit more… yes." He sighs lowly and buries his face into the cushion when I move up a bit as he said, making me break out in laughter. Being able to make him feel good is an amazing feeling. I smile. Now I'm the one spoiling him.

"Well Seal, I wish I had a girl like you." Hidaka says from the lounge chair next to us. "Minus the laugh of course."

"Hey, my laugh is one of a kind." I retort, sticking my tongue out at him. "Seriously if I ever had to move in with seals they'd welcome me with open arms while they would reject you." Reisi chuckles at that. "Why don't you go get yourself a girl?"

"He doesn't know how to charm a girl." Reisi says before Hidaka can speak. I laugh and Hidaka blushes.

"Yes I do." Hidaka defends, rubbing sunscreen into his arms. "You said just to be yourself, Captain."

"Mhm." Reisi hums in response. I think that was the only thing he could manage to get out because I started applying more pressure into my current massaging.

"Be yourself and get her some garlic crackers." I nod with a smile. "...They don't have to be garlic crackers. It can be garlic bread or maybe garlic mashed potatoes."

"I don't think everyone likes garlic as much as you do, my Pirate Queen." Reisi laughs.

"And I don't understand why." I sigh over-dramatically. "Garlic is the source of all flavor."

"Pirate Queen?" Hidaka repeats.

"That's me." I grin. Reisi nods in confirmation with a smile.

"If you want a girl, get her some flowers." Seri joins our conversation from the lounge chair on our other side.

"What if she's allergic?" Hidaka asks.

"Then I suppose that would be tragic." Seri replies.

"Point is, everyone is different and likes different things." I say. "I guess there is no specific way to win someone over."

"Wise words." Reisi says, making me smile.

"Yes! It's here!" Dōmyōji cheers, making us all look over.

He's running over to a delivery guy who just arrived. The delivery guy is wheeling over a giant box. I blink at it. Reisi sits up a bit, looking over curiously. We all watch as Dōmyōji signs some papers before the delivery guy leaves. The orange haired Pirate begins wheeling over the big box towards the party area.

"What did you order now?" Seri asks. I guess he orders a lot of things.

"It's a karaoke machine!" Dōmyōji beams. Starting to tear the tape off the box which results in a loud and obnoxious noise. I cringe at the sound. "Now we can really get this party started! My voice will leave everyone in awe."

"I can't wait to hear it." I say excitedly.

"You don't want to hear it." Fushimi mutters from the lounge chair across from me and Reisi. He's on his laptop.

"It's that bad?" I whisper over to him.

"Man, you don't want to be in the shower house when he's in there. You can literally feel his voice grating painfully against your ears." Hidaka whispers.

"I hear you guys!" Dōmyōji huffs. "You guys don't recognize true talent."

"Yes we do. You need to face the fact that your singing lacks talent." Akiyama says from the pool. The flower petals were all scooped out when me and Reisi came back.

"Burn!" Daiki yells out, laughing.

"Hey Gotō, help me open this!" Dōmyōji calls over to the blue haired Pirate. Kamo moves over to help too. We watch as the walls of the cardboard box fall to the ground, revealing a professional karaoke machine. It's black in coloring and has a large touch screen.

"So, where are you going to plug it in?" Benzai asks from the pool.

"Uh…" Dōmyōji looks around, scratching his head. "I think I need an extension cord."

"You're going to need a couple of extension cords." Enomoto says, walking over to the orange haired Pirate.

I shake my head at them, going back to focusing on my massaging. Why is this so fun to me? I can feel every perfectly sculpted muscle in his back. The corners of my mouth curve upwards. _I love my Pirate King._ I lean forward, resting my forehead against Reisi's nape. My lips brush against his smooth skin. The ends of his hair tickle my eyelashes.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one spoiling you?" Reisi chuckles.

"I guess, but I really like spoiling you too." I say, moving so my lips are just below his ear. "Plus I'm having fun right now."

"Are you?" He purrs.

I hum in confirmation, caressing his skin with my mouth and squeezing his shoulders. "I can do this all day. Are you having fun?"

I make a surprised noise as he unexpectedly turns me over. I'm flat on my back and he's sitting on my front. _How'd he do that?_ He smirks down at me, lowering himself so he can graze his lips against mine.

"Very much." He whispers against me. I smile heartily. My hand reaches up to fondle his smooth cheek. His cheek raises slightly beneath my hand as he smiles.

"I love you." I say sweetly.

"I love you too." He smiles, brushing his nose against mine before he gives me another short kiss. "Now it's my turn to spoil you. Turn over."

"Okay." I grin excitedly.

Reisi gets off of me, allowing me to lay on my stomach. I sink into the snug cushion with a happy sigh. Reisi moves on top of me, sitting much how I was on him. On my bottom. His butt and weight on me feels nice. I close my eyes. _I'm oh so very deranged and I completely love it._

I feel him pull the back tie of my swimming suit so it comes undone, then I feel his cream covered hands make contact with my back. I sigh out-loud in bliss, his fingers skillfully kneading into my back. He's so amazing at this. I'm in a whole new world.

"This feels so good." I drag out each and every word, however they are muffled due to my face being buried in the cushion below me. I barely hear Seri laugh at me, but I easily hear Hidaka standing up. My head turns so I can see the brunette Pirate. "Going swimming?"

"Smoothie first. Then swimming." He grins. My mouth forms an "o" shape. He notices. "Want me to bring you one?"

"Yes please." I beam. "It doesn't matter what flavor, I'm not picky— Ahh~" I moan as Reisi's hands get to my upper back. Reisi chuckles.

"Alright, Seal." Hidaka salutes playfully. "Just so you know, I only offered because it is your birthday." He starts walking off.

"Did you really though?" I call after him, making him laugh. He waves his hand, signalling he was joking.

"Hey." Fushimi suddenly calls out. Hidaka looks back at him, looking a little nervous. _Is it because of April Fools day?_ "Bring me a strawberry one."

"Yes sir!" Hidaka nods quickly.

I giggle, folding my arms in front of me and resting my chin on top of them. My eyes shut. I focus on Reisi's hands, and the warm sun beating down on us from above. The soft and mild breeze flows by, bowing on the loose strands of my braid. Reisi's hands move to my shoulders, making me sigh happily. I know he has a smile on his face.

"You're good at this." I say. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

"Nothing I can think of." Reisi replies honestly after a moment of thinking.

"I knew it."

"What aren't you good at?" He asks.

I almost say cooking, but he already knows that. A continuous hum sounds from me as I think. There are plenty of things I'm not good at, however nothing is coming to mind. After a second or two, I get my moronic answer.

"Dancing." I answer. "I can't dance even if my life depended on it."

"You're that bad?" Seri asks. "Can you dance the basic tango at least?"

"I don't even know what the Tango is." I laugh.

"That's surprising." Reisi says from above me. I can feel the smirk in his next words. His lips brush against my ear. "If you want, I can show you how to do the Tango."

"I would love that." I grin, changing my happy tone to a sensual one. "Show me how to move like you." I murmur softly.

"I can show you some other things too."

He chuckles lowly, his fingers trailing down my back. He presses himself against me even more. I hum softly in accord, biting my bottom lip. He wedges his face in the crook of my neck and starts kissing me there. Fushimi's face twists in disgust at our dirty exchange. Reisi sits back up, retieing my swimming suit and laying next to me. We both smile at each other.

"Here's your strawberry smoothie." Hidaka says, handing the glass cup filled with thick and pink liquid to Fushimi. He then walks over to me and hands me a yellow smoothie. It has whip cream on top and a banana slice. Banana smoothie.

"Thank you Loser." I grin in gratitude.

"Sure thing, Seal." Hidaka sits back down on the chaise lounge he was in before. He had gotten a banana smoothie for himself too.

I enclose my mouth around the straw and drink. It tastes so heavenly and sweet. It's one of the best beverages I've ever had, though it doesn't come close to touching Reisi's tea.

"You have to try this." I hold the smoothie out to Reisi. He takes it, sipping from the straw.

"That does taste good." He hands the glass back to me then whispers in my ear. "You taste better though."

Heat rushes to my cheeks when I think of the earlier episode in his office. My available hand fights the urge to go over my breast as the memory of the feeling suddenly lingers there. Reisi grabs my fidgeting hand and brings it against his lips. I look at his face to see him smirking.

"You're crazy." I pout at him.

"I know." He chuckles, beginning to play with my fingers.

I bring the straw to my lips again and rest my head against Reisi's shoulder. My eyes follow Dōmyōji. He's holding a handful of extension cords. It looks like he just grabbed a random amount. I cock my head to the side. Reisi voices my thoughts.

"He could've plugged the extension cords in." He speculates.

"Now he has extra walking to do." I pause from my drinking to speak. If he plugged them in before coming back out, he wouldn't have to walk all the way back inside to do so.

"I wonder if he'll realize his mistake before someone else informs him." Seri says. I bring the straw back to my mouth, struggling not to laugh.

"He's so feeble-minded." Fushimi asserts. He closes his blue eyes as he drinks his smoothie indolently.

"This is going to be funny." Hidaka leans forwards to watch.

Everyone is aware of his mistake except for him. Everyone silently watches as he plugs one end of an extension cord into the karaoke machine. Akiyama looks off to the side as a chuckle slips his lips. I like the fact that we are all just watching him. Dōmyōji feels all our eyes on him and looks around.

"What?" He questions.

"Why didn't you plug the extension cord in?" Kamo asks.

"What do you mean?" Dōmyōji asks stupidly, still oblivious.

"Now you have to walk all the way back inside." Enomoto points out.

"What…" Dōmyōji looks down at the cords in his hands, realizing his mistake. "Oh."

"And you called me slow!" I yell over to him.

"That was Hidaka!" He jabs a finger at me.

I stick my tongue out at Dōmyōji in response even though he was right. He starts running back towards the direction of the closest door that leads inside to plug in the extension cords. An discernible slurping noise sounds from my straw when the smoothie is gone. I didn't realize I was drinking it so fast. I set the now empty glass aside, but not before grabbing the banana slice. I bring the slice to my mouth, but it's slick. It slips from my fingers and falls onto the brick pavement. I stare at the fruit hopelessly.

"That grief-stricken face of yours breaks my heart." Reisi says, wrapping his arm around me. I'm still staring at the fruit that is now baking on the ground.

"Sorry." I apologize for making my Pirate King's heart ache. "It's just… it kinda reminds me of the ruined fruit tray."

"Yes." He frowns at the memory, staring at the fruit with me.

We both blink when a bird swoops down and picks up the banana slice. It ruffles its feathers before it takes off in flight towards the garden. Since the bird didn't eat it on the spot, I'm going to take a guess and say it has babies to feed. At least the fruit wasn't completely wasted.

"Here you go, Akira." Seri reaches over and hands me a can. I take it from her and Reisi kind of recoils away from the can. "That should be more satisfying to eat."

"Thank you." I grin, rotating the can in hand palm.

My teeth clamp down on the inside of my cheek to prevent making a disgusted face. The can reads "Anko." It is red bean paste. That's why Reisi recoiled away. I shiver as I recall trying this sickly sweet substance in his office.

"You know… this will be a really good snack to eat before bed. Thanks Seri!" I say, setting the can beside my empty glass on the ground. Seri nods at me with a happy smile, opening up a can of anko for herself to eat right away Slowly, I get off the chaise lounge and hold my hand out to Reisi. "I just suddenly got really hot. Walk the plank with me, my Pirate King."

"Gladly, my Pirate Queen." Reisi places his hand in mine and stands up.

When we walk past Fushimi, I notice his glasses are gleaming and his face is showing nothing but sickness at Seri eating plain red bean paste with a spoon. Reisi glances back at Seri to see her calmly eating.

"How Ms. Awashima can eat 100kg of anko a year will invariably be a mystery." Reisi whispers to me.

"She eats that much?" I gape then bring my finger to my chin. "Wow… I can probably do that with cheesecake though I think."

"I can do that with chocolate." Hidaka speaks from my other side. I wasn't aware he was walking with us. It seems he had to get away from the anko too.

"Are you coming swimming too, Fushimi?" Reisi asks, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, Fushimi was trailing behind us.

"Yeah." He answers, bringing his fingers to his glasses as he looks to the side. Even he had to get away from the anko.

I start to feel a little bad. We left Seri all alone. I look past Fushimi and at her. She looks content as she eats her favorite food and soaks in the sun. The sight makes my bad feelings dwindle away. I laugh slightly. Nobody here likes red bean paste except for her. I look back ahead, the diving board is in front of us.

"Let's go together." I smile up at Reisi.

"Lets."

Me and Reisi both step onto the plank. I look down at the deep and clear water. I'm not scared of deep water anymore. Reisi squeezes my hand lightly.

"On the count of three." I say. "One,"

"Two." Reisi says the next number. I can't help my next actions. Then there is a loud and big splash.

I clutch my stomach as my laugh makes it ache. I had pushed him. My form is doubled over. Reisi slowly emerges to the top of the water, eyes on me and unreadable. Hidaka has both his hands over his mouth as he tries not to laugh. Fushimi lets out a laugh but he stops just as soon as he started, almost like he couldn't believe he was laughing. Akiyama and Benzai look at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you can't push the Captain!" Hidaka waves his arms around once he has gotten ahold of himself.

"That's payback for pranking me!" I laugh out, pointing at Reisi. He technically didn't physically prank me, but he did trick me. "Remember what I said, Reisi Munakata? Prank me I prank you back."

He swims to the edge of the pool and climbs out. The water sticking and dripping down his skin sparkles under the sun. He begins striding towards me. One lenses of his glasses starts gleaming as he smirks. His fingers run through his drenched hair.

"Remember what I said, Akira Yukimura? 'If I catch you, I will discipline you.' Does that sound familiar at all?"

"You're not tying me down!" I yell and start running. Reisi literally and surprisingly starts running after me.

"...Tie down?" Enomoto repeats what I said in a confused tone. He blushes intensely when he realizes what that meant.

I look over my shoulder and squeak. Reisi is almost within arm's reach. _He's very fast!_ He smirks at me and I look back ahead, pushing my legs to run as fast as they could go. The wind whipping at me as I run makes my hair come loose. Glancing behind me again, I see Reisi falling behind. I start giggling as I make it around to the front of the building.

Turning my body, I start running backwards. He's not behind me anymore. I slow down and purse my lips in confusion. He should of been able to at least keep up with me. Cautiously, I walk and peak around the corner I just turned around. He's not there. _Is he coming from the other way?_ I turn around and don't see him there either. My eyes start darting around in all directions. I gulp.

"Okay… I'm a little scared now…" I whisper to myself. There is a thump behind me then my feet are no longer on the ground.

"You can't escape me." Reisi chuckles, adjusting me in his hold. He's carrying me bridal style. My mouth drops open.

"How did you—?" I start only to look above our heads to get my answer.

Blue Aura force fields are fading away. That's what he used on the island. He used those as stepping stones to go up and over the building? I pout at him as he starts walking back to the party area.

"You cheated!"

"How could I cheat if there weren't any rules to begin with?" He smirks down at me, adjusting me so I'm over his shoulder. "I wonder what I should do to you?" He ponders aloud, plotting revenge no doubt.

"You could maybe give me another back massage?" I suggest sheepishly.

"I can do that." He replies. "Though, I can also throw you in the pool as well. Which one should I do? Both sound so pleasant." I pale at his deep and teasing tone. "Perhaps I could tickle you too since you love that so much."

"I vote back massage!" I start poking his back. The pool comes into view.

"Captain caught her!" Daiki starts laughing. Everyone watches with entertained eyes.

"I think I will throw you in the pool." Reisi concludes, stopping in front of the deep end. "I believe that is only fair since you tactlessly pushed me in."

I wrap my arms around his midsection tightly, burying my face in his back. If I hold on tight enough, he won't be able to throw me in. He chuckles at my actions. He easily is able to make me loosen my hold. With one hand, he tickles my side with results in me loosening my grip on him. After that happens, I find myself airborne. I splash into the water.

My body submerges completely in the cold liquid. Air bubbles burst from my mouth when I open it in shock. He really threw me in. The rippling surface water reflects on the bottom of the pool as the sun gleams down upon it. I can make out Reisi's form on the surface. I push my feet against the bottom of the pool and swim swiftly towards him. My fingers curl around the edge and I reach my arm forward to grab his foot when the top half of my body pops out. He steps back with a laugh as my fingers only brush against his ankle. I pout up at him through dripping strands of hair. He crouches down so his face is level with mine.

"If you're not satisfied with me choosing to throw you in the pool, I can tie you down later—" Reisi's eyes enlarge when I grab his arm and tug him into the pool with me.

"Seal stop attacking the Captain!" Hidaka laughs from the plank. Fushimi kicks the back of Hidaka's knee, making him tumble into the pool. When he reemerges he glares at Fushimi. "What was that for?!"

"You were taking too long." Fushimi shrugs in boredom. A loud screeching noise echoes everywhere, grating mine and everyone's ears.

"Dōmyōji unplug that thing!" Daiki yells.

"He can't hear you." Kamo groans, covering his ears. Enomoto rescues everyone by unplugging the extension cord connected to the karaoke machine.

Arms grab me from behind. Reisi's arms. He pulls me so my back is to his chest. His wet hair clings to my skin as he moves so his mouth is beside my ear.

"You are awfully bold today." He whispers, then his fingers start grazing against my sides.

"No! Reisi stop it~!" I start laughing against my will.

He's holding me in a specific way so I cannot escape. I bite down on my tongue, holding back my laughs and trying to focus on anything else but his hands tickling my sides. Reisi's fingers slow down when my laughs subside. He cocks his head to the side, leaning forward to peer at my focused and fixated face. Anyone could clearly see my tongue sticking out of my mouth while my teeth clamp down on it.

"Now that is cute." He chuckles. He lowers both of us deeper into the water so the water can brush against our chins. "However, is that enough?"

 _Darn his teasing._

I start singing a random song in my head, distracting myself. One of his hands moves slowly up my side and towards my underarm. _Oh no._ I start quivering in his hold as my laugh is dangerously close to returning. He notices.

"Are you maybe ticklish here too?" He whispers to me. I shake my head no. "Yes?"

"No—! Ha!" I start laughing again helplessly.

Reisi starts laughing and so does everyone else. I don't know if they are laughing because the sight is funny or if it's because of how my laugh sounds. Probably both. When he stops tickling, I slump against him, breathing heavily. The back of my head rests against his shoulder. I feel Reisi bury his face in my hair as he chuckles lowly.

"That was… uncalled for." I breathe out.

"But quite funny." Benzai chuckles from the shallow end of the pool. I turn to look at Reisi's smiling and content face.

"You are so…" I start, resting my forehead against his shoulder.

"Crazy? You tell me everyday." He smiles, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

After swimming around nonchalantly for a bit with Reisi, I find myself sitting on the chaise lounge once again with my Pirate King. Only this time, we have plates of food. I stare at my full as can be plate with a grin.

Two slices of cheesecake, a large spoonful of shells and cheese, a slice of BBQ steak. I raise the plate to my lips to sniff it for no apparent reason. It smells so good. Reisi chuckles at me. I have to most food on my plate out of anybody.

"Can you even eat all of that?" Reisi inquires with amused eyes.

"I sure can." I stab my fork into a shell shaped and cheesy noodle.

"Really? You are tiny." Akiyama contemplates. Gotō nods in agreement.

"I bet you all I can eat this whole plate!" I declare, pointing my stabbed noodle at everyone.

"Eat it all then!" Daiki exclaims.

I nod determinedly and start eating. I don't eat fast though, I want to savor the taste of this lovely food. The cheesecake especially. I sigh out loud in bliss at the taste of the cheese covered noodles. Before I take another bite, I look around at everybody with a smile.

"You know, this is the best birthday I've ever had." I beam. "Thank you for making it special."

"You haven't even opened your presents and we haven't even sang happy birthday yet." Gotō says.

"I know." I grin sheepishly. "But being able to spend time with the people I hold most close to me is the best feeling ever."

"Aw, Typhoon!" Dōmyōji wipes a tear from his eye. "You know what, I'm going to sing a song just for you."

"Please don't." Hidaka starts.

Dōmyōji turns on the karaoke machine. Thankfully, it doesn't let out that loud screeching noise. He grabs a microphone and turns to me.

"What's your favorite song?" He asks.

I blush, taking a large bite from my cheesecake and look to the side as I chew. All eyes are on me.

"Is it a dirty song?" Reisi asks. I shake my head comically fast and swallow.

"No!" I look down at my plate in my lap. "It's a ballad…" I answer hesitantly with warm cheeks. "...I think it sounds nice."

"I didn't know you were into ballads." Hidaka blinks at me.

"Yeah well…!" I trail off in embarrassment, shoving more food into my mouth.

"What's the name of the song?" Dōmyōji asks.

"You're seriously going to sing a love song?" Daiki bursts out laughing.

"You're going to just ruin it." Benzai sighs.

"No I'm not!" Dōmyōji huffs, waiting for my answer. I softly answer him after a moment. Dōmyōji types the title into the touch screen. "Got it. Alright everyone, get ready to hear the new and improved version of this song."

I bring my glass of lemonade to my lips, trying to get rid of my flushed cheeks. Fushimi already has his ears covered and Dōmyōji hasn't even started singing yet. No way his singing can be that bad, right? I start drinking my drink, then Dōmyōji starts singing. I spit my drink out as I instantly start laughing. Reisi's buries his face in my shoulder as he tries not to laugh. Everyone starts laughing.

"What the heck?!" Dōmyōji stops singing and yells at all of us over the piano melody. "I barely started!"

"Dude, you are terrible!" Hidaka bursts out.

"Akira, be honest with me, am I that bad?" Dōmyōji looks at me seriously. I control my laughter before I answer.

"Your voice is… like nothing I've ever heard." I wheeze out.

"That's her polite way of saying it's bad." Seri says bluntly.

"You know what? At least I'm better than all of you!" Dōmyōji points his microphone at us all.

"No you're not." I laugh then blink as a microphone is in my face. Dōmyōji is in front of me. He moved quick.

"Here. I challenge you to a singing match." He disputes.

"...I'm eating." I reply.

"The song is barely four minutes."

"My food will get cold."

"If you beat me in this match then I'll walk the plank."

"Deal." I grab the microphone before I can stop myself. I'm not sure why I love making people walk the plank so much, but I definitely can't turn down even the slightest chance of making that happen to someone.

"I'll hold your plate." Reisi says, holding out his hand. I hand my plate to him.

"Thank you." I grin then follow the orange haired Pirate to the karaoke machine. I gaze at the touch screen. "So how does this work?"

"I'm going to put it in two-player mode. We just have to sing the song and the machine will measure which one of us hits the notes most accurately. One star is the lowest score you can get while five stars is the highest." He explains. I nod my head before looking at everyone. I gulp.

I'll be singing in front of everybody. I've only ever sang in the shower or just in my head because I knew nobody could hear me. Now, everyone is going to hear me. My fingers tighten around the microphone.

"If you are scared about losing you don't have to sing." Dōmyōji nudges me with his elbow.

"I'm not scared." I huff. I'm as nervous as cat at a dog show. I turn away from everybody. If I don't look at them it won't be so bad. "Ready when you are."

"You're not going to face the crowd?" He asks.

"I don't need to face the crowd to beat you."

"Well then." He brings his hand over his heart.

"Burn!" Daiki yells for the second time today.

"Get ready to lose!" Dōmyōji grins and starts the song.

I bring the microphone to my lips with warm cheeks. Staring intently at the white brick building, I start to sing quietly. So does Dōmyōji. I try so badly not to laugh. His voice is unsteady and teetering. He's loud too. What part of the song are we even at?

My feet carry me in front of the karaoke machine so I can see the lyrics on the screen and hear the gentle melody. Now knowing where I'm at, I start taking this very seriously. I'm going to make Dōmyōji walk the plank.

With a smile, I begin to sing like I would in the shower. My voice follows the piano melody. My eyes glue themselves to the screen and a triumph smile forms on my face. I'm already at 4 stars and Dōmyōji is at one. When I reach five stars, Dōmyōji starts panicking. He abandons his microphone and moves to mine and sings loudly in it.

"H-hey! You're ruining my flow!" I complain, trying to move my microphone away from him. He however has an iron grip on it. I watch as my stars begin to disperse. My voice grows louder as I try to block out his. At this point we are just screaming into the microphone. The beautiful and soft ballad has now been turned into a screamo.

"...Well it _was_ beautiful." Hidaka whispers over to Daiki.

"Yeah." He nods slowly, watching as me and Dōmyōji fight over the microphone.

"This is kind of funny." Kamo chuckles. Gotō laughs.

I growl. Now I'm at two stars. I let Dōmyōji have my microphone and run over to his that was on the floor. Picking it up, I begin singing into it. In no time, I'm at five stars again. Dōmyōji starts running towards me and I duck behind him. I pick up the microphone that used to be mine he has now abandoned. I hold the two microphones to my mouth while singing and running away from his whining form. We are running in circles around the karaoke machine, oblivious to the amused eyes on us.

"Flawless." The karaoke machine's robotic voice sounds out then the song is over. I grin, holding the microphones sky high in victory.

"Ha! Now you have to walk the plank!" I smirk at his defeated form as claps and laughs erupt.

* * *

After Dōmyōji rather funnily walked the plank and I finished all my food to everyone's surprise, I find myself sitting in front of my birthday cake which now has lit candles prodded into it. I have a wide and rooted smile on my face. I bring both my hands over my cheeks that were starting to hurt from my large smile.

The cake has white icing decorating it, along with many different tints and shades of blue flowers. There are pretty sprinkles too. It's the prettiest cake I've ever seen, and it's for me. The words "Happy Birthday Akira" are written in cursive with blue icing.

I look up at everyone surrounding me, my eyes shimmering in the sunlight, shimmering in happiness. My heart swells inside me, spreading nothing but enrapturing joy throughout my very being. I feel Reisi's chin rest on the top of my head when everyone starts to sing me happy birthday.

My hands move so they are over Reisi's, and my wide smile grows softer. I can't help but to think about how lucky I am to have these people in my life. Dōmyōji's voice is probably the most distinguishing due to how completely obnoxious it is. I laugh at him, then focus on Reisi's voice. It's so low and smooth.

"Make a wish Seal!" Hidaka grins along with everyone else. I nod, looking at the burning candles. A birthday wish. I close my eyes, saying my wish silently in my head. For once, my wish isn't pointless or about any type of fantasy that could never come true.

 _I wish we can always be together like this._

I open my eyes and blow out the candles then smile widely as everyone claps. Reisi kisses my cheek and then a present is shoved into my hands. Dōmyōji is the one who gave me the present.

"Now open my present!" He grins at me. He looks really excited.

"Okay." I laugh.

Carefully, I tear off the teal wrapping paper which reveals a brown box. With curious eyes I open the small brown box. My mouth drops open as I pull the object out. It's a waterglobe. Inside the glass sphere is a sparkling pirate ship. It's gorgeous. I gape at it then look up at Dōmyōji who has an accomplished grin on his face. Setting the globe on the table in front of me, I stand up and hug him tightly.

"Thank you!" I exclaim into his chest.

"You're welcome." He beams, hugging me back then ruffling up my hair.

I open the other presents. A smile is on my face the whole time. Hidaka got me garlic crackers, Akiyama got me a marine biology book, Benzai got me animal coloring book, Kamo got me a black pirate hat with a blue feather, Enomoto got me garlic powder to season any food I eat to my appreciation and amusement, Daiki got me a pirate eyepatch, and Gotō got me a pirate movie. I go around and hug everyone thankfully with happy tears in my eyes.

Fushimi then holds out his present to me. I take it from him with a grin. His eyes are avoiding mine almost shyly. That makes me even more eager to open this present. Whatever is underneath this blue wrapping paper feels soft. I tear off the thin paper and begin laughing all giddy, holding the fluffy object to my chest.

It's a stuffed animal. It's a stuffed monkey to be exact. It has an eye-patch on and a blue pirate hat, along with a very familiar blue pirate uniform. My eyes catch a glimpse of the tag. It reads, "Build a Plush." He actually went out to make this?

"Aw, Fushimi!" I grin with rosy cheeks. He blushes slightly as I hug him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He sighs, hesitantly hugging me back.

"Wait… that's from Build a Plush!" Dōmyōji starts laughing. Fushimi glares at him.

"How thoughtful." Seri laughs slightly at Fushimi's flustered face.

"I love it." I beam, stepping away from Fushimi and over to my chair. Attentively, I place the monkey in the chair. "I love all my presents. Thank you."

I look to the table, seeing two more presents there. The two presents are small. Both are from Reisi. _Two presents?_ I smile at him and he chuckles. Taking both of the presents in my hand, I move and sit by him on the chaise lounge. He holds one of the presents for me so I can open the other.

"I wonder what my Pirate King got for me?" I smile teasingly. He drapes his arm over my shoulders.

"I can't wait for you to find out." He smiles, kissing my temple. I open the nicely wrapped present and my smile grows even wider.

"It's a PDA!" I exclaim, holding it up in front of me.

There is already a sparkly blue-violet case on it. My favorite color. Powering it on, I see the selfie me and him took together in the cafeteria. This has to be my favorite picture ever. Finally, I have my own phone.

"Thank you, Reisi." I lean into his side blithely.

"You're welcome." He smiles, handing me the other present. I notice how Seri moves closer to see me open this one.

Placing my sparkly PDA in my lap, I proceed to open this present. I feel Reisi's eyes on me the whole time. When I remove the wrapping paper, I'm left holding a leather jewelry box. My lips part as I breathe in.

"Go on…" Reisi urges with a small and low laugh.

I nod mutely and open the box. One of my hands goes over my mouth. Delicately and with as much care as I can, I pick up the necklace.

"It's your sword…" I breathe, a layer of touched and heart moved tears glazing over my eyes. It's his Sword of Damocles.

It's an exact replica of it, minus the glow of course. Where the glowing orb would be in the hilt is replaced with a dazzling blue diamond, and where the geometric lines would be are also replaced with carefully sculpted blue diamonds. This was skillfully made no doubt. It's beautiful. The diamonds sparkle under the sun, almost making it look like it is actually glowing. This had to have cost so much money.

"Reisi," I look over at him with a joyful smile. I swallow the happy lump in my throat. He takes the necklace from me and brushes my hair back. I can feel the cold fine chain make contact with my skin as he clips it on.

"Now my Queen has her own sword." He murmurs with a smile, hand caressing my cheek. I look down at the sword hanging from my neck then back at him. His handsome face is looking really blurry because of the tears filling my eyes. He brings his other hand to my other cheek with a chuckle. "Don't cry."

My lower lip pokes out as I struggle to hold back the tears. I don't think I can hold them back. Today has been the best day ever, and it's all because of them. Nobody has ever went out of their way to do anything for me like they did. _Reisi._

"W-what if I cry because I love you so much?" I ask.

"Then I suppose you can." He laughs softly, hugging me to his bare chest.

"Aw…" Dōmyōji gushes at me and Reisi with dramatic tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Reisi." I smile into his chest. I lean away from him slightly to gaze at the sword hanging from my neck. "I'm never going to take this off."

Well, I'll take it off before my showers and going to bed, but at all other times I'll keep it on. It's like I'm carrying Reisi with me now wherever I go. I love the feeling. I love his Sword of Damocles. I love him.

"Good." He leans in and gives me a passionate kiss which I happily return.

* * *

Reisi looks down at Akira walking beside him with a smile. They are both still in their swimming suits. Her lilac eyes keep looking down at her new and shimmering necklace. He's happy she loves it. She did say she liked his sword and wished she could hold it, and now she can. The piece of jewelry is fitting for his Queen. She wears it well. He tenderly squeezes her hand and she squeezes his back. With a smile still on his face, he looks away from her and at their surroundings.

They are walking through the garden as sunset approaches. The aroma of cherry blossoms linger heavily in the air, filling his nose with comfort. The rose bushes that were scattered throughout the garden were flourishing, opening up and revealing their vibrant colors. Faintly, he could hear the soft and comely songs the various birds chirped.

Akira's birthday party was clearly a success. He has never seen such a happy and bright smile on her face. He could tell she was exceedingly thankful for everything and everyone. It was clear to him she wasn't expecting a birthday party. He thought she would suspect something with Ms. Awashima taking her shopping, but it seems he had thought wrong. She is a bit naive.

When they reach the pond, he hears Akira let out a awed breath. All the cherry blossoms surrounding the pond were in full bloom. The clear water reflects the pink petals like a mirror. Some of the low hanging branches brush against the water when the warm breeze blows. The sparse amount of fallen petals adorn the grass and stone pathway leading up the the bridge that extends over the ample body of water.

"Oh wow," Akira breathes, looking around at the stunning scenery. "It's way prettier than what I'd thought it would be."

He agrees with a smile. Many times he has seen this garden in it's prime during the early portion of spring, but this year it seems to be even more appealing. Maybe it's because he has someone here with him this time, that someone being his beloved Akira.

"Do you like it?" Reisi smiles down at Akira. He knows her answer. She grins up at him.

"I love it. I've never seen so many cherry blossoms in one place." She leans into him. "This is the best birthday ever."

"I'm glad. Making today your best birthday ever is what I was aiming for." He chuckles, walking her closer to the crystalline water.

"And you didn't fall short at all." She smiles warmly. "You and everyone made today unforgettable. I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"I figured." He smirks. "I thought you would of at least figured out something was up. Yet, I'm glad you didn't."

"I guess I probably should've suspected something…" She muses to herself with a sheepish blush. "But your note seemed very authentic." Her blush diminishes when she smiles at him. "You called me your adorable birthday girl."

"I did." He confirms with a low laugh. He can't help but to replay her karaoke match with Dōmyōji in his head. "You did amazing at karaoke even though Dōmyōji tried to beat you through unfair methods." He chuckles, remembering the sight of the two running around the machine. He then smirks at his next words. "I've always loved listening to you sing."

"Thanks— wait. W-wasn't that the first time I ever sang in front of you?" She stutters, looking up at him with confused and nervous eyes.

"I can hear you in the shower."

"...I'm so embarrassed." She brings her available hand over her now flustered face and he laughs.

"Why? I love the private concerts you give me." He teases. "Your voice is my favorite sound."

Akira's cheeks are shaded red as she averts her eyes to the side. He laughs at her. Always he thought that flustered face was cute. She huffs slightly, looking back up at him.

"I'm glad you like my private concerts." She replies lightly, her eyes now roaming over the water. He watches as her lips part slightly as something catches her eyes in the water. His own violet eyes follow her gaze.

Since the weather is now warmer, the colorful koi fish now swim closer to the surface of the water to feel the heat from the sun. What Akira was looking at however was not the koi fish. She was staring at a duck family. The adult male and female ducks were swimming tranquilly along with their young ducklings. A smile develops on her face.

"They're so cute." She crouches down by the edge of the water. "How old do you think they are?"

"Perhaps a week or so old." He gives his best answer, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees to observe the birds.

"How can you tell?" She asks in genuine curiosity.

"Well they don't have their mature feathers." He answers, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his glasses.

"Yeah," She nods in agreement. She plops down in the grass then inclines her head up to look at him. "You're smart."

He chuckles. "So are you."

"I'm nowhere near as smart as you though." She sighs. He laughs, silently agreeing.

He has always been very smart and naturally good at everything. It was a proud talent he had. His teachers were very nervous around him for that reason, some even feared him. He smiles faintly at the memory.

Akira on the other hand has never been to school. Despite that she took the time to learn things herself by reading books. She knows the basic material that everyone needs to know to survive in life. He wonders if she would be interested in taking online classes?

He straightens up, looking over at an unoccupied bird feeder. It's full of bird seed. He walks over to it and grabs a handful of birdseed. Taking a seat next to Akira, he holds out his hand to her. Her mouth forms an "o" shape as she notices all the different seeds in his hands. He chuckles, pouring half of the amount of bird seeds he grabbed into her cupped hands.

"So do I just toss some at them?" She asks, looking ahead at the swimming ducks who are now looking their way.

"Not _at_ them." He smirks.

"Well yeah I know that!" Akira retorts then laughs. "I'm not that mean."

"I know." He nudges her with his elbow in a playful gesture.

He is the first one to toss some bird seed near the ducks. They hurriedly move over to eat the floating seeds. Akira copies his actions, smiling as the ducks eat. She gapes when the ducklings start swimming closer to them. Reisi lowers his hand so the back of it grazes against the grass.

"No way…" Akira breathes when two ducklings literally start eating the seeds from Reisi's palm. "Reisi they like you." She giggles.

"They like you too." He smiles, seeing the other ducks approaching Akira.

She was too busy looking at the ducks he was feeding to notice the ducks coming up to her. She makes a surprised sound when she feels soft beaks tickling her palm. Reisi laughs at her astonished face. When they both run out of seeds, they watch silently as the ducks swim away and back towards their nest for the night.

Reisi feels Akira's arms wrap loosely around his neck. She in now sitting on her knees behind him with her face buried in his neck. Her soft skin sends a wave of peace and tenderness throughout him. No matter how simple her touch was, it always drove him wild with adoration. He can feel her cool breath tickle his skin. He leans back into her with a soft smile, closing his eyes in enjoyment.

She plants a delicate kiss against his skin. He can feel her soft lips curve upwards into a smile as she still lingers closely. Wanting to feel more of her, he turns and captures her lips with his.

They kiss each other slowly and gently, their lips moving against each other's like a serene dance. He brings his hand to the side of her face while her hand rests against his exposed chest. His heart flutters inside him and the setting sun shines on them both through the many tree branches.

"I love you," He whispers against her.

"I love you more." She grins as they both pull away. He shakes his head lightly with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." She instantly answers.

"You don't know how much I love you then." He chuckles.

"How much do you love me?" She asks with tinted cheeks.

"More than you love me."

"Are you sure about that?" She copies his words cutely.

"Absolutely." He pecks her lips which makes her laugh.

* * *

"You got Pirate underwear?" Reisi laughs, holding up the underwear that says "Pirate booty" on it. This has to be one of the funniest things he has ever seen. Akira nods from the bed.

"Yeah. It just called out to me." She laughs, going through her many new pieces of clothing scattered across the bed. Currently, they were both hanging up and putting away the clothes.

"Cute." He chuckles. Akira moves by his side in the closet to hang up a handful of apparel.

It doesn't take long for them both to finish putting away all the clothing. Reisi's closet is now full, not overly full though. He smiles at all her clothes. Seeing all her clothing mixed in with his makes him feel happy. He turns to her to see her smiling as well.

"Is that everything?" He asks.

"I think so…" She answers, looking back over at the bed. They both see a small bundle of clothing. "Oh, I guess not."

Akira walks over to the bed and crawls atop it. She sits on her knees, back to Reisi. She picks up the bundle of clothing and immediately drops it. It's the two body suits. Heat rushes into her cheeks. She thought Seri got these for herself? Did she accidentally leave them? Her thoughts are answered when she sees a note attached to both of them. They both read, "have fun."

Reisi stares curiously at her back. He had heard her make a surprised sound. He starts taking steps towards her, making Akira quickly shove the clothing under his bed sheets. He raises a brow as she lays across the buried clothing. Her face is as red as a tomato. He's very curious to know just what exactly that was. He only caught the sight of lace.

"What's that?" He asks.

"N-nothing!" She squeaks. "Y-you can't see it!"

"I can't?" He smirks, crawling onto the bed and moving towards her. "I can't see it or you won't let me?"

"I won't let you!"

"Now I just have to see it." He lunges towards her.

 _I'm not even wearing the body suit and he pounced me!_ Akira thinks frantically.

So then they both find themselves rolling around in the king-sized bed as they humorously wrestle each other. Reisi laughs at her strangled noises. Easily, he manages to pin her down by sitting on her back. She whines and covers her face as he digs out the two body suits.

Reisi holds up the two lacy and revealing body suits in front of him to get a good look at them. He chuckles then looks down at Akira underneath him. Her face is buried in the fluffy bed sheets and her hands are tangled in her hair in despair. He lowers the lacy material and moves so he is laying by her.

"So," He starts, making her hands fall pathetically from her hair. "What did you plan on doing with these?"

"Nothing…" She mutters. "I didn't even plan on getting those."

"You want to put one on?" He teases.

Akira sits up, snatching one of the body suits from him with a extensive blush. Her hands fiddle with the thin bottom part of the material.

"No! Look how uncomfortable this looks. It… looks even more uncomfortable than a thong!"

"It does look uncomfortable." He admits with a laugh.

"Exactly." She huffs, dropping the body suit and crossing her arms. "Seri tricked me. She was like 'I bet if you wear this the captain will pounce you.' And then I said I don't need that, and then she said she was getting them for herself then which clearly was a lie!"

"Clearly." Reisi laughs at her imitation of Awashima's voice. He decides to tease her further. "So you really won't put one on?"

"I'll put one on when you put one on." She says sarcastically. He smirks.

"Alright." He proceeds to take off his swimming trunks and Akira pales.

"I was kidding don't do that!" She tackles him to take away the body suit he held.

Reisi laughs as he now finds himself laying flat on the bed with Akira on top of him. He laughs further as she starts laughing her silly yet adorable laugh. Both of their body's are trembling as laughs slip from their lips.

"You're crazier than crazy." Akira breathes out, moving so her face is over his.

"Am I on your level of crazy yet?" He chuckles, rolling themselves over so he is now on top of her.

"Maybe." She whispers, getting lost in his eyes.

Reisi smiles softly, staring into her lilac eyes that seem to sparkle like stars in the night sky. All the feelings and emotions she has ever poured into him start to overflow. Akira has given him so much and he's not sure if she realizes it. _His Pirate Queen_.

His fingers trail up her thigh and along her side. He can feel her tremble in delight underneath him. His fingers stop behind her neck and over the elastic swimsuit tie. She's so beautiful. He wants to feel all of her. He wants to be one with her again.

"Akira," He murmurs, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah?" She replies softly.

"Can I have you?" He asks, his eyes not breaking away from hers.

He can hear her quiet intake of breath and see the slight widening of her eyes. Her hand moves to the back of his head, fingers knotting gently into his hair.

"Whenever you want." She says words much similar to his from before.

"Where have I heard that before?" He laughs lowly, untying the tie around her neck.

He presses his lips against her soft and smooth ones hungrily. Her hand joins her other one in his dark blue hair. Looping his arm around her waist, he raises her up so he can untie the back tie. He quickly sheds her swimming suit, leaving her completely exposed.

He can't suppress a chuckle when she yanks his swimming trunks down. While she did she had a blush on her face. Even though they have done this once before and seen each other unclothed so many times, she is still bashful. He smirks as a thought crosses him about how he can fix that.

His fingers brush against her lower entrance unhurriedly and teasingly. He pins her now trembling form on the mattress with his body. Wedging his face in the crook of her neck, his lips begin grazing against her skin.

"R-Reisi," She whimpers his name in rapture at his touch, her body arching slightly in anticipation. He's applying just enough pressure to make her come apart, though not enough to please her entirely. He knows what she wants. He hums in mock question, his tongue beginning caressing her skin below her ear.

"Beg for it." He says in a low tone that makes a shiver shoot down her spine. Feeling her quiver, he pulls back to look at her flustered face with a sly smile.

"A-are you serious—? Ah…!" She breathes in deeply as he dips the tip of his finger in only to pull it back out. He hums in confirmation, biting at her ear and waiting for her pleads. She mutters something along the lines that she is deranged then he feels her fingers around his maturity.

Her actions make him shudder and his eyes widen in surprise. Her fingers tentatively begin stroking his length. It is obvious she has no clue what she's doing, yet she still is able to drive him wild.

"Y-you beg for it." She manages through her quickened breathing. He smirks at her.

"Let's see which one of us caves first then, hm?" He challenges, his palm now covering her most private area completely. His thumb starts rubbing small circles against her sensitive nub, and his digits begin working more quickly. His other hand begins groping her perfectly round breast.

After a while, he begins to grow very eager. He surprisingly thinks he is going to be the one to cave in until Akira's hand suddenly begins to slow. He looks down at her. Her eyes are squeezed shut. She caves in.

"R-Reisi please!" She all but moans into his ear, the tips of her fingers digging into his shoulders. He smiles at her pleading tone and gives her what she wants. His finger slides into her. He can feel her inner walls fasten around his finger. Still so tight and tense. He begins circling his finger inside her, starting to ready her for him.

"You almost won too." He says lowly. Her eyes crack open to glower at him. That angry face of hers will always be cute. Without warning, he pushes another finger inside. Before a colorful word could roll off her tongue he muffles her voice with his lips.

She's kissing him back intently. Her fingers begin inching their way down his back as a spasm rockets through her body. His teeth gently pull at her bottom lip before they travel down her breasts, her midsection then following after that, then they stop above her aroused entrance. Both of his hands grip her inner thighs as he tastes her sweet taste.

Feeling her shift, he peeks up to see her propping herself up with her elbows. His eyes glaze over in amusement at her floored face. Another thing she didn't know he could do he concludes. He buries himself deeper into her, making the top half of her body fall back onto the mattress helplessly as she moans and her toes curl. He is in total control.

Now ready to start the real fun, he blindly reaches for his side table drawer. He pulls out a condom and nimbly puts it on. He moves up so his body is hovering over her own once again and positions himself.

"Ready?" He asks her panting form. Her arms wrap around his neck and pull him close.

"Oh so... y-you're finally done teasing?" She ridicules, her forehead resting against his shoulder.

"Yeah," He chuckles, slowly and carefully pushing himself inside her. He lets her adjust. When she nods against him, he begins moving with her.

There was no better feeling in the world than being with her. Nothing can compare. He can't get enough of her. Her skin is so soft and warm, her eyes are so light and deeper than the deepest oceans. Her body is perfectly sculpted, her sweet taste, her smile, everything about her is perfect.

The feeling of being inside her is extraordinary, it's like nothing he has ever felt. They were made for each other no doubt. He fits perfectly, and her inner walls tighten around him in a pleasurable and erotic way. Never has he ever felt so good. Every moan and sound she makes, to the way she says his name makes his insides surge. The more their hips meet, the closer he and her get, and when they come, they are both left with muscles and limbs trembling in pleasure.

They are both breathing heavily, laying side by side as they try to catch their breaths. Both of their eyes are on the ceiling. His hand finds hers, and he intertwines their fingers. Akira rolls on top of him. Her available hand rests against his cheek.

"That was nice." She smiles.

"I think nice isn't the most suitable word." He chuckles.

"How about amazing then?"

"Perfect. You were still a little awkward." He jokes, stroking her golden hair. He actually finds her awkwardness cute.

"Well…! You pulled some new tricks on me." She blushes, looking to the side as she recalls how he buried his face in her most private area.

"You enjoyed it." He smirks, making her look back down at him.

"Yeah." She lowers her face so her lips can brush against his neck. "I can't wait for round three."

He closes his eyes in contentment as he smiles, feeling her sucking on his sensitive spot. She is giving him a hickey to match the one he gave her. A low chuckle rumbles from his throat. He can't wait either.

 _How did he ever get so lucky to have someone like her?_

* * *

Tenkei Iwafune plops down on the dark couch in J-Rank headquarters. He brings his bottle of beer to his lips and gulps down a decent portion. He lowers the bottle with a happy sigh. Beer will forever be his favorite beverage.

"Oi, Sukuna, you been playing that game for hours." Iwafune tilts his head to the side as he gazes at the young boy with gray-ish purple hair. Not expecting to be addressed, Sukuna accidentally presses the wrong button which results in him getting a game over.

"Iwa! You messed me up." Sukuna complains, sulking. A blonde boy sitting next to him starts laughing at his game over, which makes Sukuna glare. Yukari shakes his head at the two from his current position which is a yoga pose.

Iwafune laughs then looks over at Nagare. He is quiet and watching a holographic screen in front of him. From Iwafune's position, he can make out the Blue King sitting in a garden along with someone else. However, the other person is blocked out by the cherry blossoms.

"Ah, observing the Blue King again, Nagare?" Iwafune asks. He knows Nagare is curious to whether there really is a burden for killing a king. So far, it's only just a rumor.

"Yes." Nagare nods in confirmation. "As well as another person who goes by the name Akira. She is another survivor of the Kagutsu Crater."

"Akira…?" Iwafune brows knit together as he thinks. He stands up with widened eyes and moves so he is standing beside Nagare's wheelchair. His dark brown eyes lock onto the screen.

The Blue King is sitting cross-legged while hand feeding ducks. There is a peaceful smile on his face. Iwafune can't help but think of how such a kid that man is. When he see's a young woman move behind the Blue King, his breath catches in his throat.

"Told you." The blonde boy says from his spot on the floor, smirk on his face. When the Blue King and Akira share a kiss, Iwafune's beer bottle falls from his hand and his mouth drops open.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Eagle Dreamer : Thank you! Happy you loved it! And honestly I have no clue how long I plan on making this story. I for sure didn't plan on it being this long though, lol! I can't really give an exact answer unfortunately, :'D Lmao.**_

 _ **crazychessgurl : I'm glad I'm getting better at those scenes! I literally read them over and over trying to perfect them. I wish I had that necklace too. Literally I would wear it everyday. xD And you are absolutely right! There have been so many peaceful and happy chapters, now things are slowly going to change as the climax approaches.**_

 _ **Toreh : Ha! Thank you! I love writing fluff scenes and I'm happy they make you smile. I smile as I write them, lmao! I'm so excited too. Iwa... what's going on with him I wonder? x)**_

 _ **hisuiryuu : I'm glad to hear that! Thank you so much. :D**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and such as always! I say this a lot, but it really means so much!**_

 _ **This chapter has quite some action in it.**_

 _ **Sorry for any errors :c**_

 **Chapter 37**

* * *

I rotate my necklace in my fingers, then hold it up to the light streaming through the window to make it glimmer. Ever since Reisi gave me this, I've been finding myself doing this a lot. I can't help it. The way it sparkles under light is so captivating to my eyes. The texture of it is so smooth too. I tuck the necklace back under my shirt and direct my gaze to beyond the window.

The pink petals on the cherry blossoms were all replaced by green leaves that were slowly changing color. I drink a bit of orange juice from my glass, the cold liquid traveling down my throat and refreshing my body. My glass hits the round cafeteria table with a soft clang when I set it down.

Lately, all we've been doing were trainee missions and everyone we were sent out to arrest has either surprisingly didn't resist or were too easy to beat. The girl with the magic hair was in hysterics when we succeeded in arresting her. All we had to do was surround her and she broke down in a fit of thick tears, holding her hair to her body like a baby when she seen our blades.

My Pirate Squad as a whole has improved a lot with teamwork. Me and Eito however still don't get along for whatever reason. I try to be nice to him but he just seems to not like me. I don't like him either because of his rude and moody nature. Personally, I don't care if someone doesn't like me but I'm curious to why he doesn't. Have I done something to him? Oh well.

Before I could even blink it was summer, and now it is almost over. October is just a few days away. Has time really flown by so fast? I guess I've been so busy with training and setting out on all these missions I haven't really noticed. We have been doing the same things and I'm ready to move on.

My fingers drum lightly against the table, my eyelids draping over my eyes as I yawn. I'm still a little tired. I slept so good last night, but I could of slept for so much longer. I was so comfortable tucked in with Reisi.

"H-hey, uh, Akira?" Natsuo's voice brings me back to reality.

"What?" I ask, noticing my Pirate Squad's eyes were on me. Sheepish sweat drips down the side of my face. I have a feeling I missed something they said.

"Quit spacing out." Eito grumbles in annoyance.

"Sorry." I clasp my hands in front of me in a apology gesture. Eito's tone always annoyed me but I feel like I deserved that tone this time. I was thinking about other things instead of paying attention. "What were you guys saying?"

"You mean you didn't catch anything we said?" Takumi asks, raising a brow and looking a little amused.

"I caught a little..." I trail off.

"You suck at lying." Eito rebuts.

"Yeah, Reisi told me that once before." I sulk a bit. "Honestly I was in a whole other world."

"Well, we were talking about the mission for tonight." Haruki informs graciously.

"Oh, the girl who breaks into people's apartments, right?" I ask. Eito pinches the bridge of his nose, beyond annoyed with me obviously.

The girl we are after today has to ability to be immune to detection. In other words, she leaves no trace of herself anywhere. No fingerprints, hair, anything really. Even the best trackers in the world can't tail this person down. Not even a dog can. This actually may be the most difficult mission yet. She also has a list of murders which really disturbs me.

"Yep." Natsuo nods.

"We already have our mission plans written out, but we were kind of curious if you knew this Strain?" Haruki says.

"I'm sure she does, she used to be a criminal like her too." Eito says rudely.

His words make guilt weigh heavily on me for a moment. The guilt is almost instantly replaced by a different emotion. My eyebrows knit together and my eyes shut in annoyance. Why does he always start stuff? Especially at this early of an hour? Even after I have saved him from getting shot, he still treats me like this. He's comparing me to a murder.

"I've never killed anyone." I defend myself, trying to keep my voice steady. "I was never like her."

"You were a thief." Eito shoots back. My fingers curl into tight fists and I reopen my eyes.

 _Don't punch him, Akira. He's just trying to get you worked up as always,_ I keep chanting in my head.

"Yeah." I openly admit it. He gives me a repugnant look.

"Eito." Takumi glares along with Haruki.

"It's just so funny to get her worked up." Eito shrugs like his actions and words were harmless. He's talking like I'm not even here.

"You know what," I glower at Eito. "Next time a bullet comes soaring in your direction I'll—" I stop myself.

I almost said I'll just stand by and watch. That's not me though. Never could I and never was I able to just stand by and do nothing when someone needed help. My teeth grit together. Reisi told me not to let him get to me, but I just let him get to me again.

"Why don't you like me?" I ask, relaxing back in my seat slightly.

"Because you're doted on by everyone and I dislike criminals along with people who care so easily. You only got the front lines spot because you and the Captain are a thing." Eito retorts. I draw in a breath as I try to keep myself calm.

"I'm curious, what makes you think that?" Reisi speaks before I can, making everyone jump.

"Well… uh…" Eito opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water. Takumi ducks his head to hide the amusement evident on his face. "She missed all those training sessions months ago and she wasn't there for those spars…"

"Though that is true, despite her absences which you said were _'months ago,'_ she still surpasses you greatly. It is a good thing we are holding spars tomorrow as a final test. I suggest you start worrying about your own position rather than hers, considering you are very close to losing your own. Scepter 4 stands for order, yet here you are disrupting order among your coworkers." Reisi stares fixedly at Eito who now looks as pale as a ghost. "If you provoke not just Akira, but anyone else, I can assure you, you will regret it. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes… Captain." Eito says in the most frightened voice I've ever heard from him and gives a mere nod of his head. Haruki is biting down on his thumb and looking to the side as he tries not to laugh. Natsuo just has exceedingly wide eyes.

"Good." Reisi smirks before looking at everyone in the room. "You all may have the remaining time to yourselves before you depart for your final mission."

Everyone then takes off like leaving the cafeteria was an order. I'm not sure why everyone is so intimidated by Reisi. I see how he could be a little intimidating I guess, but these people fear him. I can faintly hear Takumi burst out laughing as he grows farther away. Staring into my glass of orange juice, I let out a drained sigh.

"Thank you, Reisi."

"You're welcome. It wouldn't be the first time I dealt with people like him." He smiles and sits next to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answer, looking into his violet eyes. "In all honesty I think you saved me from punching him."

"Although he unquestionably deserves it, try to keep your fists and temper in check." Seri takes a seat in the chair on my other side. It's then I notice my fists are still clenched. I straighten out my fingers with a sheepish expression. "Punching your coworkers is a condemned action."

"What would be the punishment for that?" I ask out of sheer curiosity.

"Night shift." Seri answers. "Which is standing guard outside headquarters all night, constantly walking around the whole perimeter of the yard."

"That sounds gruesome." I say, cringing at the thought of doing that.

Staying up all night is impossible for me. I've tried to accomplish that before a couple times but I was never successful. I'm not sure how some people can do that with little to no problems. I'd pass out most definitely.

"You only have to deal with him a little longer," Reisi takes my hand in his. "After tomorrow, you won't be in the same Squad with him anymore."

"I can't wait." I grin. "I'm tired of being a Sprog."

"After tomorrow you will no longer be one." Seri smiles.

I grin in excitement, curling my fingers through the gaps between Reisi's. All my hard work is soon going to pay off. _I think_. I hope I get to be Reisi's sidekick. I've been giving my all in everything, not even joking around the slightest bit during missions. Everything I've been doing I've been trying to do flawlessly. I don't like following orders at all, but I been following every single order given to me. Haruki has turned into quite the Squad Leader. He's good.

Natsuo I still think of as a turtle, but he comes out of his shell a lot more and seems to be building up his confidence. Takumi is still just so chill about everything, the go with the flow type of guy. He is very defensive too. Eito is just… Eito.

I close my eyes. Just one more mission with him, then I won't have to deal with him anymore.

* * *

I pull my sword out of it's sheath, staring at the metal with scrutinizing eyes. Moving the sword around in my grasp, I look at it at different angles. I press my finger against the metal, dragging it down the blade before withdrawing it. No dirt. I frown. It looks dirty though.

"Reisi does my sword look dirty to you?" I ask, walking over to him. He's sitting at his desk on his laptop. I hold out my sword to him and he takes it, looking at both sides of the blade.

"It's due for a polish." He says. "If you want we can clean it up tomorrow after training. I would clean it now but considering you're going on a mission tonight,"

"It might get dirty again." I finish with a nod.

"Yes." He hands my sword back to me. I stare at the foggy metal.

"This is going to annoy me." I admit, making him chuckle. I put my sword back in it's sheath and sit in his lap. His lap turned into my usual seat.

He wraps one of his arms around my waist securely, resting his cheek against the top of my head with a smile. He continues to scroll through his laptop. I almost look at the screen but stop myself. What if it's something I can't see?

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"Trainee reports." He smirks down at me. "No peeking."

"Aye aye." I nuzzle my face in his neck, inhaling his luscious scent.

Absentmindedly, I begin playing with the ornamental frill around his neck. My eyes gaze out the window. The sun is shining from the west. Sunset already. It's almost time for me to go. I let out a dramatic sigh, making Reisi look down at me.

"Not feeling today?" He asks. He knows me almost better than I know myself.

"Not really. It's been a drowsy day for me. I hope everything goes quick."

"I hope so too. I don't like when you're out so late. It keeps me up."

"Do you mean being on standby keeps you up or me being away in general?" I tease with a smile.

"Both." He chuckles. "But you being away is the biggest factor."

"Aw, Reisi." I grin up at him with scarlet cheeks. "I don't like when I'm out late either. Being away from you makes my heart feel like it has a hole in it."

"It seems our hearts share the same feelings." He smiles down at me, kissing my forehead.

"Good." I giggle, moving so my lips can caress his jawline. He makes a content sound, his fingers beginning to lightly scratch my back. The sensation feels lovely. A silent gesture asking for more.

Slowly, my hand inches it's way beneath the collar of his shirt and glides across his skin. I sit up a bit, stretching so my lips can meet his awaiting ones. My other hand moves to the back of his head as he dips it down. His slightly upwards curved lips part. I instantly respond to his invitation. He draws me closer. Then his PDA beeps.

We both draw away. He lets out a disappointed sigh and reaches into his pocket. I place one last kiss on his cheek, making him smile. His smile disappears when he looks at his PDA. Not being able to help myself, I look at the screen of his PDA and squeak. The Strain my squad is assigned to arrest has taken action already.

"Who robs a place this early?!" I exclaim, jumping out of his lap and sliding my boots on.

"Someone who is not very bright." Reisi stands up as well, grabbing his sword that was propped up against his desk. "On the bright side, you may be home earlier than normal."

"Yeah, hopefully." I sigh. "I just hope I don't lose sight of this Scallywag. If she gets out of the view I'm not sure how I'll be able to find her again. With her ability I'm not sure if I can feel her moving through the air. I should be able to I think…" I muse aloud.

"You won't lose sight of her. I'm sure she won't be able to outrun you, nobody can." Reisi smiles. "You better get going. This is an emergency dispatch for you."

"Right!" I quickly stand up and run towards the door. "Bye Reisi, love you!"

"Love you too." He chuckles as I sprint down the hallway.

Being in this place for almost a year now, I know my way around. I know it like the back of my hand just like I know the city so well. When I reach the staircase, I slide down the railing instead of stepping on each step. It would be unfortunate if I were to slip or miss a step and go tumbling down. I think I'd be more embarrassed than actually hurt. Or maybe I would be equally hurt.

My Pirate Squad is already running out the front door. I run after them and towards the metal Scepter 4 truck that is awaiting us. The blue police lights are flashing and the siren is already on. I climb in hurriedly after Eito. The truck then takes off before I can sit down, making me stumble into Natsuo on the seat. His face turns as red as a tomato and my cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. I quickly get off of him, sitting beside him and coughing an apology.

"Well, this is a first." Haruki says through his quickened breathing, referring to our emergency dispatch.

"Yeah. I was about to snack on some cheese puffs." Takumi complains.

"S-so what's the plan now?" Natsuo asks nervously.

I frown. That's right. Our original plan is now completely useless. It's almost like we are behind schedule due to this Strain taking action earlier than expected, earlier than she has ever taken action.

"I guess we just do whatever." Eito shrugs. In a way, he's kind of right.

"Yeah," I agree, then look to Haruki when has his finger to his chin in thought. "We need to track her down first though, right?"

"Yes. It might be hard, but if we work together we can do it. Communication through our earpieces will be a big factor." Haruki nods. "Let's make our last mission together our best one."

I have a mini heart attack, thinking I forgot my earpiece. When my hand reaches in my pants pocket and feels it, I let out a relieved breath. If I forgot that I would be in big trouble. I put the earpiece in while powering it on, looking out the truck window. This truck is going so fast. _Everything is happening so fast_. Cars are pulling over to the side of the road so our emergency vehicle could pass by.

I nod at Haruki's words. _Our last mission together._ I'm happy to no longer be a Sprog, and happy to no longer be working with Mr. Moody Eito. However, I'm kind of sad too. I really like Natsuo, Takumi, and Haruki. They are really good friends. I know we aren't saying goodbye for good, we are still working under Reisi together, we just probably won't be on the same Squads.

Soon enough, our truck comes to an abrupt halt in front of a traditional japanese house. We are just barely in one of the neighborhoods on the outskirts of the city. I begin to feel a little uneasy.

I'm not so familiar with the city's neighborhoods. Never have I ventured away from the clusters of tall skyscrapers and buildings. We all step out of the truck and hurry to the front door of the house. The air is still, and there are no sounds. I swallow, a nervous drop of sweat rolling down my face.

Due to the fact that the door is closed, I can't grasp the air inside the house to feel for any movement. Also because of her ability, hearing her walking around in there—if she is even in there—is completely impossible. Haruki turns to look at us all.

"Akira, Eito, you both and me are going to go in the house to investigate. Takumi and Natsuo, survey the surrounding area and ask around if you need to."

"Yes sir." Natsuo and Takumi salute, taking off to fulfill their task. Me and Eito nod at Haruki, following him up the porch steps. Stepping up the small amount of stairs results in a creaking noise. My eyes carefully scan our surroundings.

A couple flower pots that decorated the wooden porch are tipped over and cracked, dirt scattered everywhere along with despondent plants. Despite that, the house looks to be well tended too. The windows were shiny and the siding of the house looked to be professionally cleaned, the yard was nicely kept too. The Scallywag Strain we are after must of damaged the property a bit by ruining those antique flower pots. I hope nobody was home when this happened.

Haruki knocks on the door and it opens with a eerie groan. My fingers instinctively wrap around the hilt of my sword as I am instantly reminded of a horror movie. The humid air from within the houses rushes outwards and towards us.

"Be careful…" I say quietly as Haruki steps in. If anyone is in there I have little to no doubts they heard the creaking of our footsteps going up the stairs. I have an uneasy feeling in my gut. So far in my life, my guts were always right. Me and Eito enter the house right after him.

My eyes widen at the sight. This place is completely trashed. Shattered glasses are all over the place along with noticeable nicks and scratches in the hardwood floors. There are holes in the wall and sinks left running. What is the purpose of doing things like this? What does causing harm to others accomplish? I feel the air. There is no movement at all.

"How could someone do this?" I ask softly, my sad eyes wandering around the place.

"Some people are just heartless like this." Eito answers, walking around to search the house.

"Unfortunately." Haruki says, searching the house too. I frown, watching as they both look thoroughly through the tiny house.

I don't think people could be completely heartless. Perhaps I'm wrong though. Maybe I just find it hard to believe because I could never picture myself not caring. Carefully, I step over glass shards and walk towards the back door of the house. I slide the glass door open and step into the backyard that is lit faintly by the setting sun.

A large shadow passes over my head and I look up to see a dark and fluffy cloud. A rain cloud. Why does it like to rain every time I'm scheduled to go out?

There is a small vegetable garden in the to back corner of the yard, and a shed at the opposite corner. A handmade bird feeder is hanging on a miniature tree by the shed. It's cute. Whoever lived here must of really loved to tend to their yard and garden considering how nice it looks.

I turn on the balls of my feet, getting ready to head back inside until a faint on and off gleam catches my eyes in the grass. It's in front of the shed. I walk closer to it, and my eyes distinguish a glass shard. I come to a stop in front of the wooden double doors. I stare at the small gape at the bottom of it, then my eyes travel up the gape between the doors. My lips part as I draw in a sharp breath.

The doors burst open, revealing the Strain we are after. I hop back, dodging the slash of her large bowie knife. Her black hair is ear length, and her russet eyes are glaring at me. She's… tall. Inwardly I huff. I'm always the shortest person. Her eyes widen as she looks at me.

"Due to your countless Protocol violations and because of my duty as a Scepter 4 officer, I will be taking you into custody." I hold up my wrist with my stalker bracelet, making a holographic version of my Scepter 4 badge appear. "Do you have any objections?"

"Cheese." She replies, making me blink.

"...Cheese?" I repeat with a baffled expression. That's a weird objection.

She pulls out a phone and holds it up, camera aiming at me. Before I can do anything, her camera makes a shuttering noise. _Did she just take a picture of me?_ I scowl in irritation, my hand gripping the hilt of my sword. When I'm about to ask for permission to draw, a dark cylinder object makes contact with the tip of my boot. A loud bang sounds and a blinding light erupts from it, making me see nothing but white. It startles me to no end, making me fall back roughly onto my bum. _Was that a stun grenade?!_

Both of my hands goes over my eyes, the heels of them rubbing at them as I try to get my vision back. My eyes crack open. It still looks like I'm staring at the sun. I'm barely able to make out her form hoping over the fence. I bring both of my hands back over my stinging eyes, cursing myself. I should've seen that coming. Who the heck responds to that question with "cheese" though?

"...You have earned ten… points." A faint robotic voice sounds in the direction she disappeared from. I hear her faint freakish laugh after that.

"Are you okay?" Haruki asks me in worry. I look up at him. Eito just runs past me and after the girl. I don't even care that he didn't even acknowledge my distressed from, I want that girl locked up! _And that extremely off-guard picture deleted._

"Y-yeah. Just let me be blind for a moment." I groan, bringing my hands back over my eyes in agony.

"You'll be fine on your own if I go after her?" He asks and I nod.

"Mhm." I hum. "Avenge me please."

"Right." He chuckles shortly at my words. He places his hand atop my head before he runs after Eito and the Scallywag who I really want to send to Davy Jones Locker.

"We are in pursuit." Haruki says in my earpiece along with Takumi and Natsuo. "How are you doing, Akira?"

"I'm alright. I'll catch up to you." I reply, pushing myself onto my feet. My head then aches. _Well, I feel good enough…_

I glare ahead at the fence. She is so walking the plank. What was up with that picture anyway? That was extremely creepy. I look back at the shed then furrow my eyebrows together. Why would she hide in there? She was easily able to scale the fence, she could've gotten away unseen. Was she waiting?

"Why?" I whisper to myself, running and leaping over the fence. When my feet hit the concrete road, I hear a loud engine.

"Look out!" Natsuo yelps in worry.

I turn, seeing a black motorcycle racing right towards me. The Strain is the one steering the fast bike. Her large bowie knife is raised and aiming to cut into me. A curse word slips from my lips as I take a speedy jump back. Her knife misses my flesh, but slices through the fabric of my coat. _Reisi's coat_. There is now a large tear in the long sleeve. My shirt that was underneath is it in the same condition.

I stare at the tear, then my eyes follow the motorcycle that is getting smaller and smaller as it gets further away. My lilac eyes alter into a lightning blue as my Blue Aura reflects my anger.

This Scallywag blinded me, gave me an obnoxious headache that is still sticking around, tried to cut me twice, rather rudely took a picture of me without my permission, now she cut into my favorite piece of clothing in the world.

"I'm going ahead." I gnarl to my Pirate Squad that just came up to me. I'm too angry to wait for a response. I surround my body in low pressure and resistant air, taking off into a high-speed run.

I'm gaining on her but not as fast as I would like. My eyes narrow. She has to be going over a hundred miles per hour. Another violation against Protocol. It looks like I'll have to go faster. I've been holding back on all of these missions, trying to save up on my energy and not steal all the action. I'll have to put more effort in today. It's no problem. I want to send her to Davy Jones Locker so bad.

Air pulses around me, shaking up trees like straight-line winds. Invisible air envelops me, brisk against my skin. Effortlessly, I pass her. We are both in the city now. I leap on top of a light pole and land in a crouch. When she's close enough, I straighten up and state an emergency draw.

Holding my now drawn sword out to the side, I focus my Aura into it. I make sure there are no innocent bystanders close enough to get hit with my move. The cars at the intersection are stopped at a red light so they are out of harm's way. The Strain doesn't show any signs of stopping, signalling she intends to run the light.

I slash my sword, Aura and air scraping against the dark asphalt road. My attack kicks up dust and makes blue sparks flicker across the ground. The Strain gets startled and jerks her motorcycle to the side in hopes to stop. She is unsuccessful.

Her motorcycle tips and she falls off. I watch with satisfied eyes as she rolls across the rough ground. The black motorcycle crashes into the street light pole, making a dent appear in it. I hop off the light pole, landing with light feet on the ground.

She sits up, rubbing the back of her head. Her phone beeps, making her pull it out hurriedly with fearful eyes. Her back is to me as I start approaching her. I'm visible once again.

"You failed. You have now been stripped of all your—" That same robotic voice from earlier speaks. Her voice cuts it off.

"No, no, no!" She whines like a child, her phone blowing up into steam in her hands. I come to a stop behind her, cocking my head ever so slightly. Was she playing a game? She drops her now ruined phone, leaning forward onto the street and wailing.

I walk around so I'm in front of her, my boot "accidentally'" stomps on her phone and breaks it into pieces. Now that picture is gone for good. Her head jerks up and she looks at me angrily. I point my sword at her, the tip of the blade under her chin.

"Game over, huh?" I say leisurely. "That's too bad. I'll be taking you into custody now. I suggest you stay silent and cooperate this time."

"I'm not going with you!" She roars, jumping onto her feet while her hand moves over her fanny pack I only now just noticed.

"You have no choice. If you used brain before carrying out your murderous and violent crimes, undoubtedly you wouldn't be in this situation." I hold my sword out in front of me vertically. Then I blink. _I sound like Reisi._ I would giggle if I wasn't in my current situation.

"...They weren't kidding with mission Blue Queen…" She mumbles under her breath. Her words were so quiet and muffled by the cars honking and other typical city sounds that I only caught the first half of her words.

"You took… away my points…" She starts, her eyes holding a crazy look that I instantly compare to the guy that broke my ribs about a year ago. _This girl is maniacal_. "For that… I will take away your life!"

She lunges towards me, bowie knife held tightly in her hands. With a quick motion, I side step her stabbing attack and twirl my sword adroitly to disarm her. Her knife goes flying out of her hands, landing on the ground a few feet away. The tip of it is stuck in the ground. She growls, jumping back and pulling out a automatic pistol.

Automatic gunshots begin to be fired. The air surrounding my body drops as low as I can reduce it. A spiraling wind barrier along with Aura cloaks my sword as I raise it. My body is a complete vapory blur at my rapid movements.

I slash through and deflect every bullet. I propel myself towards her as I slash at the metallic projectiles. When her round of bullets is up, I thrust my sword forward.

The Aura and air compressed around my sword shoots forward in a narrow stream, rivaling the gun's speed. The light blue and spiraling strike hits her in the gut forcefully, sending her back ferociously into a brick building.

I release the breath I wasn't aware I was holding with a whoosh, straightening up to my full height. Her body slowly falls down the wall and she lands with a grunt onto the ground. I'm not a fan of inflicting pain upon people, but she deserved that. I walk over and pull her knife out of the ground before approaching her. The raging traffic is now up and going. People can be so impatient. I guess I can too. It just depends on the situation.

As I grow closer to her, a squawk penetrates my ears. I look over at the light-pole I was on earlier, my eyes widening. My body tenses, uneasiness washing over me. I'm staring into light blue eyes that I seen once before. It's the green parrot. It stares at me intently. The bird then jerks its head forward, waving it's wing crucially. A gesture to look ahead?

"Damn it, pay attention!" I recognize Eito's voice. I gasp, an arm pushing me backwards. I land roughly on the ground, my sword and the knife clattering out of my hands. When I look up I see Eito in front of me, and in front of him the Strain is now unconscious on the floor. A knife was by her. She had another knife. _She was going to…_ I swallow, my throat tight.

Clashing of metal against metal echoes. My head turns to see Takumi deflecting the swing of someone's bat. Natsuo moves to help but the newcomer pushes Takumi back into him, making them both land in a heap. Haruki moves to attack however this guy uses almost ninja-like movements to duck behind him. I reach for my sword. Droplets of blood stop me from grabbing it.

"Eito, your—" I start in a worried tone. The newcomer runs towards us. Instead of attacking, they scoop up the unconscious Strain and make a break for the closet alley. Eito runs after them despite the fact he has a deep cut in his arm. _He got hurt because of me._

I grab my sword and run after them. We turn into the alley only a few seconds after them. There is no sign of them. There is a visible dead end. My brows furrow together. That's impossible. They shouldn't be out of our sight. I feel the air in my surroundings, trying to detect any movement. I detect nothing. My sword lowers, the tip touching the ground. Eito turns to me.

"Great, we lost them." He scowls, voice harsh. I actually wince. "All because you decided to sight-see when the enemy was in front of you."

My eyes shut briefly. I suck up my feelings of guilt and defeat to glare at him.

"Like this is all my fault!" I yell.

He scoffs, walking past me and bumping my shoulder in the process. I saunter after him with a slight stomp in my step. My hand grabs his wrist, my other putting my sword back in it's sheath so I can point at the light pole.

"The parrot was—" I start then stop. My insides twist. The parrot isn't there anymore.

"A parrot caught your eyes?" He yanks his hand back. "Why the hell were you sidetracked by a bird?" I grit my teeth together and look down at my feet. "Now we are going back empty handed because of you."

"Eito," Haruki glares. "It's not her fault. We are all at fault here. None of us able were stop that other guy."

"Maybe if she arrested the damned Strain instead of getting distracted he wouldn't of evened showed up on time to escape with crook." He glares back.

"You know even if she did arrest the Strain he still would of showed up on time." Takumi snaps. "We would of had to deal with him regardless."

"Don't listen to Eito, Akira." Natsuo whispers to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"...He's right." I whisper.

If I would've just ignored that stupid parrot and arrested her, we wouldn't be in this situation. If I was paying more attention, I would of been able to see that guy coming and take him on. _But the parrot_. My hand goes to my forehead, my headache throbbing. _It warned me._

We search around the city for an hour at most, asking around for clues to find out where they could of gone. None of us were able to locate them. The ride back to headquarters is silent. My face is buried in my hands. Our last mission together is also our first failed mission.

Natsuo is seriously nervous. I am too. We haven't failed a mission before and I remember Seri saying a failed mission would reflect badly on all of us. I don't know the exact meaning behind those words, but it can't be good. _It's my fault._

Haruki is the one who informed Reisi and Seri of our failure. They said to head back to headquarters, tones illegible. I'm not sure if they sounded like that on purpose or not. My shoulders rise as I draw in a deeper than normal breath.

I lower my hands into my lap, my fingers curling into tight fists. My fingernails dig into my palms uncomfortably. I'm angry and annoyed at myself. I lost in the worst way possible. I glance over at Eito's still bleeding arm, feeling extremely guilty.

"Eito… I can heal your arm for you." I say softly, my tone almost nervous to my annoyance. He's angry obviously. I didn't want to talk to him but I feel I should at least close up that wound for him as a silent thank you. He doesn't even look at me. For a second I think he didn't hear me.

"I rather go to the infirmary." He replies curtly. Everyone gives him a dirty look. I just look back at my feet.

The sliding truck door opens, revealing the front doors of Scepter 4's Headquarters. We all silently step out into the pouring rain. I trail behind everyone as we near the doors. I pull my earpiece out. There is no need to have it in anymore. I stuff it in my pocket after powering it off. Eito turns to me, taking his earpiece out too and wrapping it tightly in his fingers. I stop to meet his gaze. Everyone else stops too, watching us closely.

"You should be the one to explain our failed mission, due to the fact you—" He begins. I cut him off, my fists shaking angrily.

"You think you need to remind me of all the mistakes I made? I already know!" I growl. "I'm sorry! What else do you expect me to say?!"

"Eito, knock it off man. It's over." Takumi grips his shoulder. I turn away from Eito. "Seriously, are you on your period or something? What's your problem?"

"She's my problem!" Eito shrugs Takumi off of him. "I don't even know why she's in Scepter 4! She was a criminal! She should be in handcuffs like every other Strain like her."

The more Eito's mouth ran, the more anger I can feel boiling up inside me. My eyes shut and my jaw locks. It feels as if my blood is slowly being contaminated with poison.

"She's not a criminal!" Natsuo comes to my defense.

"Tsk. Look at her criminal record. It'll always exist. I bet she's proud of it." Eito sneers.

"That's the past Eito, drop it." Haruki says sternly.

"You don't think I regret it?" I say in a low and dangerous voice, thinking of all the thefts I performed. I reopen my eyes. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about it! I'm not proud of it."

"Whatever." Eito snarls. "The only reason the Captain took you in was because he pitied you. He only wants you for the benefit of Scepter 4. You always steal all the action in missions because of your freaky Strain powers. If you didn't have those powers you would be worthless in his eyes. You constantly follow him around like a lost puppy, like you both actually have something. You're delusional." Eito spats.

Then, everything is silent. I can't hear anything. Everything suddenly sounds so distant. The rain, the voices around me, everything. I stare up at lightning illuminated sky, feeling numb all of a sudden. Numb with… intense rage.

I picture Reisi's face. I replay every moment we've shared from the very beginning. Eito words are entirely wrong. He was never there to witness us. He doesn't know me. He doesn't know us. Although I know his words are false, they still make something snap in me. _How dare he?_ My temper flares dangerously, and I'm completely unaware of the voices trying to calm me.

I turn to speak, but my balled up fist slams into Eito's jaw before my words fly. He goes stumbling to the side, hand gripping his jaw. I'm breathing heavily like an angry bull. Eito straightens out, turning to me with bitter eyes. He lunges at me. Then we are full out fighting.

"S-stop it guys! Please!" Natsuo pleads, eyes fearful as he stares at us.

Blue Aura is emanating dangerously, making it almost impossible to actually see us. Natsuo tries to step forward, but has to jump back to avoid being struck. I'm too angry to care.

"...Ten bucks Akira wins." Takumi speaks from the side.

"Now isn't the time to gamble!" Haruki says in disapproval, fearing for my future. "Both of you stop!"

Me and Eito ignore them, continuing to roll around the slick brick pavement. Rain is soaking into our hair and clothes. I'm cheating in this fight by using my enhanced speed to dodge his hits. I don't feel bad about it at all. He's pissed me off for a long time.

We are to busy fighting and cursing at each other to hear the front doors bursting open. Reisi comes tramping out followed by Seri. We don't notice them and we _definitely_ don't notice the Blue Aura surrounding Reisi as he approaches us.

"Fuck you!" Eito yells as he manages to get on top of me. I knee him harshly in his manhood, rolling us over so I'm back on top of him, readying my fist. I don't reply, I can't. I'm angry to the point where I can't even form words.

Before I can punch him for the hundredth time, strong arms wrap tightly around my waist and pull me back. Eito tries to lunge at me again, but his eyes enlarge when they see who is behind me. Seri steps in front of me, eyes glaring so intense Eito freezes on the spot. He opens his mouth to speak to defend himself, but Seri cuts him off.

"Keep your mouth shut." She orders, voice strict and looming.

"I'm going to let go of you now." Reisi says lowly in my ear, making my eyes widen. "When I do, I expect you to be in complete control over yourself."

I look down at his arm securely wrapped around my waist. Blue Aura is surrounding us both. My hand is gripping his arm tightly, like it was trying to pry it off. A lump forms in my throat as I nod silently. Reisi slowly lets me go. I don't look at him and keep my head low. I'm scared to see what expression is on his face. Blue Aura is still flickering around me. My emotions are swarming like a hoard of bees, somehow though I'm able to dispel the Aura.

I feel eyes on me, Eito's specifically. My fists clench as I glance at him. My eyes sting as I do. Rain is definitely not dripping down my face. I look away from him quickly. Imprudently, I step around Reisi and walk further down the yard. I don't want Eito to see my face, not when tears are flowing down them to my displeasure.

Reisi says my name solemnly. _He's mad at me._ My feet come to a slow stop, my arms wrapping around myself. I hear the sloshing of water as he approaches me, then I feel his hand on my shoulder. Then to my confusion, my face is buried in his chest. His hand is tangled in my hair, his other arm holding me close to him.

 _Why?_ I think, my fingers curling into his coat. He's quiet, almost like he's waiting. _For what?_ The lump in my throat grows bigger, and I start shaking my head. _No._ I'm not going to break down and cry. I hate crying, I hate it. Nobody is more vulnerable when sobs sound from their mouths. I won't do it. I'm stronger than that.

If I were the breathe through my nose, you would hear a snivel. I suck in a rickety breath through my mouth in hopes to calm myself. That seems to make things worse. I hold my breath. Reisi's next words make my heart shatter.

"Don't walk away from me again."

When I release that breath, the most pathetic noise I've ever made comes out. The tears, the raw sobs. _Oh God._ The weeps and bottled up emotions just jab a hole right through me. My tears soak into his coat. I'm not even standing on my own anymore. I'm so angry at myself.

"I-I'm sorry!" I bawl into his chest. "I d-didn't mean to walk away from y-you! I just—!" My own sobs cut me off. _I didn't want Eito to see me crying._ I feel so pitiful. Reisi shifts, his hands cupping both of my cheeks and making me look up into his placid eyes.

"Please tell me you didn't believe a single word he said." He says earnestly. I shake my head.

"I d-didn't believe him. I promise I didn't!" I snivel. "I just got a-angry and I wanted to punch him for a while n-now!" I start crying pathetically some more, remembering how I was told to control my fists and temper. _I failed._

He lets out a soft sigh, holding me to his chest again which muffles my poignant sobs. I can feel his breath against the top of my head. Being in his hold is comforting. His eyes look past me and towards Eito. I don't see the hardening of his eyes. He places his hands on my shoulders, making me look up at him.

"I dismally can't say I approve of your actions and regrettably you will have to be penalized. You are to stand on guard out here, thoroughly monitoring the whole yard until it is time for training in the morning." He orders and my heart sinks into the deepest hole in the earth. His voice sounded reluctant.

My eyes move to his chest. I knew the punishment for using aggression against another Scepter 4 officer. I know it pained him to order that, and it pains me to carry out this punishment. Even though we are as close as anyone could get, I can't be let off the hook for this. He even told me he went easy on me with the tickling that one time. Going easy on me now wouldn't be fair, especially with all these witnesses.

Although I feel somewhat satisfied with myself for landing a few good and much deserved hits on Eito, I kind of wish I can go back in time and stop myself from punching him. Thunder rumbles over our head. Tonight is going to be utter torture.

"Okay." I say softly, nodding my head lightly. I'll carry out my punishment like a strong Pirate. I'll walk the plank… with pride.

"Akira." He speaks, making me look back up at him. "I love you." His words are serious, like he's making sure I know.

"I know. I love you too." I smile softly. He squeezes my shoulders lightly, striding around me and towards my Pirate Squad.

I watch how he walks. His posture is perfect but he looks kind of stiff too. Stiff with enmity. He gestures for everyone to go inside. Eito is walking by him, visibly shivering as Reisi begins to say words to him I can't hear from my position. When the doors close, I look down at my blurry reflection in the puddle by my feet. I bring my hand over the side of my face, turning and walking away from the doors.

Even though Reisi is inside, I can still feel his arm wrapped tightly around my midsection from when he pulled me off Eito. I blink a couple times, raindrops along with tears falling from my eyes. I can still feel him holding me to his chest too, but the feeling from when he pulled me off of Eito weighs most heavily. Maybe it's because it's the first time he's ever held me not so delicately. I look at my hand, the same hand that tried to pry his arm off of me. Suddenly, I feel nauseated with myself. Maybe that's my fault too.


	38. Chapter 38

_**crazychessgurl:**_ _ **I'm kind of glad it came out unexpected. xD And I update randomly tbh! Although I try to update at least once a week. And I'm glad you love this story! :D I love writing it.**_

 _ **Toreh : Yeah, thought I'd throw at least a little bit of spice into their relationship, change things up ya know, lol! I loved writing that fight omg, so I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I love your theories, c:**_

 _ **Thanks again to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites!**_

 ** _There is a steamy scene at the end of this chapter, just a heads up!_**

 ** _Sorry for any errors._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy. :)_**

 **Chapter 38**

* * *

Reisi sits at his desk. He's leaning back in his kingly chair. His arms are crossed and his eyes are closed as he replays tonight's events in his head. A stressed sigh sounds from him. His violet eyes reopen to stare at the ceiling. Never has he felt so convicted about penalizing someone.

He really didn't want too but there are specific rules laid out, and with so many witnesses he couldn't of done anything to make it easier on her. Everyone knows the punishments from the paperwork handed to them prior to joining Scepter 4. Akira doesn't due to her joining on a different route, but Awashima told her the punishment for such actions this morning. Yet she still threw the first punch.

He leans forward, resting his chin in his folded hands and moving his gaze to his closed laptop. He and Awashima had heard the whole verbal argument from their walkie talkies. They were both sitting in his office when it started. He kept praying in his head that Akira could hold it together for a little while longer so he could handle the situation himself. Eito's words made him just as angry as she. In all honesty though, if he was in her shoes he may have done the same thing. Akira doesn't take crap from anybody. Him bringing up her past was low, on top of blaming her entirely for the failed mission.

"That bastard." Reisi whispers to himself. Eito knows nothing about her. He looks down at his arms with a frown. She's certainly gotten stronger. It took more strength than he thought it would to seize her actions. He can't help but think he may have held Akira a little roughly when pulling her off of the guy. He frowns further, hoping he didn't hurt her. He feels guilty once again.

When she had walked away from him he got upset. He had thought she accepted Eito's words to be true because of that. He had called her name once and she kept walking. When he spoke louder she stopped. He noticed her quivering shoulders when he approached her. When his hand grabbed her shoulder and when he got a good look at her face, he knew he was wrong. Her lips where pressed together, the corners of her mouth overturned, tears were leaking from her eyes. He cursed himself greatly for thinking she accepted Eito's words, now knowing why exactly she walked away. He knows Akira loves him to no end, like how he loves her to no end.

Her sobs were new to his ears and made his heart shatter. Never again did he want to hear such sounds come from her again. He hated seeing her upset. He hated that he didn't comfort her longer before giving her that deplorable task. He was so focused on dealing with Eito.

Speaking of him, he's currently cleaning out the most unkempt and grimy prison cells there are with a bucket of soapy water and a toothbrush in the dark. He has to clean a certain amount of cells before training comes in the morning. Should he fail he will be penalized further.

Lightning flashes from outside the window and heavy rain pelts against it. The organ pumping blood through him constricts. He had hoped that storm system would stay north. He stands up, walking over to the window and peering out it.

Through the many raindrops flowing down the glass, he could make out Akira's blurry and somewhat distorted figure. Her golden hair is darkened due to the water soaked into it. Just barely he can see her hands over her eyes. She's still crying. He recalls her forced smile before he left her out there. His hand presses against the cold glass. He has this feeling she is mad at him. He closes his eyes yet again, mouthing an apology.

It's going to be hard getting sleep tonight without his Pirate Queen.

* * *

I let out a jaw stretching yawn that makes moisture gather in the outer corners of my eyes. The rain is finally letting up, only a drizzle falling from the dark sky. The droplets splat into the dark gray puddles and kiss my already drenched skin. A crisp gust of wind blows by, making my wet hair flutter around and slap my face. It sticks like glue. I brush my golden hair aside with my hand, not bothering to try to soothe my body from the shivers that trek through it.

It is freezing out here. The wet weather and sunless sky isn't doing much to help warm things either. My clothing is useless. I feel like I'm walking around naked with a couple gained pounds due to water being absorbed in them.

I'm so tired and cold. More than anything I just want to go inside and cuddle up next to Reisi. He's always so warm. My mind keeps playing a rerun of the events from earlier. Honestly, I have no clue if Reisi is mad at me or not. The thought of him being angry with me makes my heart whine and ache.

I let out a quiet sigh, making my dragging feet come to a stop. My feet are sore and my head is still aching. Only sleep or pain medication will drive this headache away. This has to be one of the worst headaches I've ever had. With the amount of walking I've been doing all night, I'm sure I worn my boots completely out. There is barely any heel support in them now.

Sluggishly, I look around my surroundings. I'm at the back of the building by the pool which is now covered as swimming season is over. Rainwater is gathered on top of the blue cover, weighing it down slightly. I yawn again, rubbing at my eyes. Hesitantly, I look at my stalker bracelet to check the time. My whole body sags in disappointment. It's barely midnight, and training tomorrow doesn't start until 8:00 a.m.

I knew tonight was going to be a long night, but this is completely crazy. My feet drag themselves away from the pool. My eyes are half closed, and my movements are now like an undead zombie. Slow and sloppy.

I notice a light off to the side and can't help but to look up. I easily recognize the ornate bay window. A frown forms on my face. Reisi is still up? Guilt builds up in the pit of my stomach, making a empty feeling dawn on me. He's normally not up this late. Are my earlier actions keeping him up? The light turns off.

My eyes move down the dark and water covered pavement in front of me. I raise my hand in front of my face, curling my fingers to make a fist. That wasn't my first fist fight. I been in fights countless times. This fight was somewhat new for me though. I've never been so angry before. When Eito starting talking about me _and_ Reisi I completely lost it.

I glance back up at the window to our room, longing to be in there with him. At first, I was somewhat okay with being alone out here. I was able to sort out my thoughts and calm down a bit. Now I want nothing more than to be with my Pirate King. Should I… apologize to him? I'm not sure how to exactly apologize for what I did. I don't really feel bad about punching Eito, but I feel terrible for upsetting Reisi.

I forgot about how sensitive the earpieces were. They are able to pick up so many sounds easily. If only I controlled myself for a little longer, I wouldn't be out here in this mess and shivering my butt off. Reisi would've stepped in and took care of everything. Eito would've been the only one getting punished. I can't help but wonder what kind of punishment he's getting. I hope he has to stay up all night like me.

My mind wanders back to our failed mission. I bring my hand to my aching head, taking slow steps forward to continue to my miserable rounds around this giant yard. Today—or I should say yesterday since it is now past midnight—was the worst day ever. I glance down at my stalker bracelet to see only ten minutes have passed from when I last looked at it. Maybe if I don't look at it for a while time will go by faster. Inwardly I doubt it though.

Lightning dances through the the sky again. It's far off. Hopefully it stays far off. If it starts raining cats and dogs again I'll just pass out right here. I would probably get into even more trouble for that I bet. I sigh, wishing I had some headphones or something.

Occasionally, when I think too hard about earliers events, I would feel moisture filling my eyes. I use the tips of my fingers to wipe the unwanted tears away. I already sobbed earlier which is something I haven't done since I thought I was a "ghost."

Water swishes around in my boots with each step I take. They are waterlogged and my socks are stickingly wet. It's annoying. I venture a little farther away from the main building, now walking through the dark and misty garden. I've walked around the building enough times, and I'm tasked with monitoring this whole yard. I know the yard is huge but I'm not sure how big it is. I've never ventured past the garden and pool. I'm sure there are things I haven't seen yet.

I wrap my arms around myself, trying to warm up a little bit as I walk over the bridge that stretched over the pond. Droplets of rain water fall from the tree's branches, making the pond ripple. Barely I am able to make out the colorful koi floating at the bottom. They are still, enduring the cold night and gloomy weather. I stop on the middle of the bridge to stare at them. They look miserable like me. It must be hard being a fish. Especially a pond fish. When my eyes start to droop I start walking again.

I yawn again, and again, and again. At this point I feel like I'm sleepwalking. I step over a tree root that grew through the stone path and continue aimlessly ahead. While patrolling, I discover the helicopter yard and horse stable. I had no clue we even had horses. It was quiet inside and I concluded the majestic animals must be sleeping. During the day I would love to come back here and see them. I always thought horses were pretty, but I've never actually got close to one. I've only seen at least two or three in my lifetime.

When the sun rises, I'm to the point that I feel so sleep deprived that I don't even feel tired anymore, just empty and almost dead. Actually, I feel incredibly cranky. Lack of sleep does that to me I guess. I stare up at the bright and cloudy sky blankly. My headache is still here.

It rained again. My clothes are still wet. Now that the sun it up, the moisture trapped in them is slowly evaporating. I'm not even walking anymore. I'm just standing in the same place. I look at my stalker bracelet to see it's 7:45 a.m. Fifteen more minutes then I'll have to go into the Dojo room. Everyone is in the cafeteria now. I'm skipping breakfast. Food doesn't sound all that good to my stomach right now. On top of that, I don't really want to talk to anybody. I'm cutting it close.

When my bracelet powers off, I can see my face against the dark screen. My eyes look void of emotion, and the white surrounding my lilac irises are red. They look puffy too from producing so many tears. My hair's still damp and sticking to my face. When a few more minutes pass, I head inside unhurriedly. I was excited about this session yesterday, now I'm not so.

I'm thankful to see no one in the lobby as I enter. I'm going to have to spar against Pirates that are well rested and ready for action. I don't care if I'm beyond tired with sore feet and not in the mood, I'm going to try my best. I keep telling myself that, however I'm not so sure how I'm going to pull through.

My feet come to a halt in front of the Dojo room. I can hear voices from inside. Checking the time again, I see it's 8:01 a.m. _Whoops,_ I say a little sarcastically in my mind. I push the door open with my foot, making it swing open and slam into the wall loudly. _Eh… I honestly didn't mean to use that much force._ I've been walking all night and my legs feel a little iffy.

Everyone is looking at me. They are all lined up with bamboo swords in hand and ready to start. Eito is here too. I purposely don't spare him even the slightest glance.

My half lidded eyes meet Reisi's. He frowns at my grand entrance. I look away from him, discontented in myself and replaying last night in my head. I interrupted Seri's speech. Getting interrupted is one of her pet-peeves. She glares at me. I meet her eyes with my own, ready for the earful. My mind and attitude are unruly right now. I'm completely impulsive.

"Care to explain why you entered the room in such a disrespectful way and why you are tardy?" She asks bluntly, crossing her arms and walking up to me.

"I was stalling." I answer leisurely and honestly, unstrapping my sword and propping it up against the wall so I can get a bamboo one. My sword doesn't stay upright and falls over with a clang. "My entry was unintentional."

Her glare falters slightly. She notices my change of attitude, immediately connecting the change to my all night and miserable nonstop walking and patrolling. No doubt she feels pity towards me. Her glare comes back full force though at my tone.

"Get rid of that tone. I'll let it slide this once. If it should return you'll have laps to run." She glowers. My mind screams at me to keep quiet, strangling me inwardly. My tongue however wears a daring grin.

"How fun." I mutter, strutting past her to grab a bamboo sword. When my fingers curl around the bamboo sword, her voice penetrates my ears again.

"When training is over you will run five laps." She orders sternly. "Was last nights punishment not enough?"

"Actually it was enough. I only wish someone could of brought out an umbrella for me but appar—" I bite down on my tongue hard enough to draw blood, stopping my sarcastic remark. _But apparently that's too hard,_ is what I almost said. _I'm not myself._

"What was that?" She taunts, daring me to continue. Her voice is dangerously low and threatening.

"Akira." Reisi says my name in warning. I visibly wince, my heart kicking my rib-cage angrily. _What am I doing?_

I take the bamboo sword off the rack silently, briefly closing my eyes. I need to get it together. I'm being rude for no reason. I… got Reisi mad again. My drowsy snappiness turns into extreme remorse. I'm having major mood swings. I turn to her and Reisi, bowing lowly in apology.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant and Captain. I'm being rude for no reason. You don't deserve to be treated that way. Last night was necessary and much deserved. I have no objections against it." I speak softly. _I need sleep._ I straighten up and my head starts throbbing. Consciously I avoid their eyes. Seri raises an eyebrow at my emotions u-turn.

"Go line up." She says with a slight sigh. I nod mutely.

I have to walk directly past Reisi to line up. I keep my head low, almost like a dog who knows it did wrong. _I did wrong… but no more._ Starting now I won't make any more slip-ups. _Hopefully._ My feet carry me to the end of the line so I'm standing by Natsuo. He gives me a worried glance and Seri starts talking again. She's explaining how the spars will work, but I already know how they work. They are over until one of the people are disarmed or unable to continue.

The first spar is between Takumi and some other Pirate that was on the other trainee squad. They have on padded headgear. So Aura is included today too. I sit against the wall and away from anyone else as I watch silently. When I went to sit, my legs just went limp so my bum hit the hard ground roughly. I bet there will be a bruise there.

I watch as the two Pirates skilfully fight, frowning to myself. They are both packed full of energy and spirit. I haven't slept in over twenty-four hours, I haven't regained lost energy from using my Strain powers the night before, I haven't eaten dinner or breakfast. I rest the back of my head against the wall, laying my bamboo sword horizontally in my lap. My snappiness returns for a moment.

"How am I supposed to out-match that?" I grumble under my breath. My still damp clothing starts bothering me. I set my bamboo sword aside and lean forward, undoing the dark belt and shrugging my coat off. My eyes land on the tear in the sleeve. With a distraught huff, I drop the coat on the floor next to me. It lands with a splat.

My white shirt is completely soaked still and clinging to my skin. I'm glad I have a sports bra and form fitting tank top on underneath it, if not that would be troubling. White clothing and water don't mix. I stare at the cut in the sleeve of my shirt too. _Darn that Scallywag._ I empty the water from my boots, pouring it on the top of the coat so it'll soak into it instead of spread across the floor. My feet that are covered by my dark socks feel so icky. I bet the skin under my toes is wrinkled from the excessive moisture.

After I slide my boots back on, I bring my knees to my chest and fold my arms over them. My face is buried in my arms. My fingers curl into the fabric of my pants. Moisture fills my eyes as I begin thinking of how impossible it is for me to beat everyone in my current condition. _Darn these mood swings._ Who knew not sleeping could have this effect on me? However, it's not just the sleepless night effecting me. I'm emotionally and physically drained from everything.

Something soft and warm drops on top of me. Instantly the ravishing aroma of lavender and sandalwood travels up my nose and comforts me as it always has. I peek up to see Reisi standing in front of me and coatless. I pull the object off my head to see it's his coat. My eyes soften as I gaze at it. I slide the coat on when he sits in front of me.

"Thank you." I say softly, finally meeting his eyes. His violet eyes hold guilt and concern. My eyes shut to rid of the moisture coating them. I should be the only one feeling guilty. Not him. He didn't do anything wrong. The last time I seen guilt in his eyes was after the school island incident. I don't like seeing him wear that emotion.

Both of his thumbs tenderly glide just below my eyes, brushing against my eyelashes as he rids the annoying tears. I have no clue how my eyes are still even producing tears. I've never cried so much in my life. I feel extremely pathetic. Pushing myself off the wall, I crawl forward and embrace him, my face hiding itself in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry for everything Reisi." I whisper, feeling him return my embrace which makes me feel soothed and protected. "I didn't mean to upset you. I feel really terrible about it."

I feel him shake his head. Gently, he pushes me back so he can look at my sleep deprived face.

"You didn't upset me." He says. I give him a long and blank stare. "You upsetted me a little."

"You're just as bad of a liar as me." I smile a meager and sloppy smile. My smile then turns into a sullen one. "Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you." He smiles softly, caressing my cheek. "I need to apologize too."

"What for?"

"For making you stay up all night." He answers with a small frown. "I know you are not a night person."

"You don't need to apologize for that. I knew that would happen and I had it coming."

"Unfortunately." He rests his forehead against mine as he agrees.

"If it makes you feel better I forgive you too."

* * *

Reisi looks down at Akira. Her cheek is against his chest and her half closed eyes stare off to the side at nothing in particular. Her usually bright eyes are vacant and the dark bags under them make them appear dark. When she blinks her eyelids move slowly.

He feels a weight load off his chest now that they exchanged apologies. No matter what, he can't stay upset with her. He's glad she's not mad at him. He honestly thought she was due to her stalling and attitude. If she was mad at him he wouldn't know what to do. Still, his guilt lingers a bit. He knows it'll go away entirely once she is well rested. She looks completely burned out. Her eyes move. He follows her gaze to see her looking at Eito.

The boy has a black eye and a dark bruise on his cheek. He has bags under his eyes also because he too stayed up all night. Akira suddenly smirks and lets out a pompous laugh. He frowns at her, bringing his hand to the back of her head. His fingers start massaging her scalp to hush her. It works. He is aware of her mood swings. It's a common side effect for people who don't get enough sleep. However she seems to have it a lot worse than most.

Her slamming the door open was unexpected, as well as her sarcastic and dry tone towards her Lieutenant. It stunned him actually. The two girls are friends. He knew Akira could be stubborn, but right now she's just impetuous. He doesn't like it. It almost reminds him of when she didn't like him. He's worried for her in truth.

These spars today are to determine who is the best with the sword and Blue Aura. It's the final test to see which Squad will best suit them. It is clear that Akira is not herself. She didn't get a wink of sleep and purposely skipped breakfast. Normally when she misses breakfast she whines in despair almost like the world is ending.

The best spot for her right now is the Special Duty Corps. Him, Awashima, and Mr. Zenjō still think so. They all know she is prodigious with the Blue Aura and her sword, but she still has to do good today in order to be his "side kick" as she calls it. On top of all the spars she'll have to complete, she has laps to run right after. He holds back a sigh at the laps. If she succeeds in everything he will be beyond impressed. She can do it though. He has faith in his Queen.

"Eito and Akira," Awashima calls out. "You two are next. Grab some headgear and make your way to the center of the room."

That pairing was done on purpose. Eito's and Akira's first spar of the day will be against each other. Two sleep deprived and penalized people. Eito eyes grow as hard as stone as he walks to the center of the room. Feeling Akira move, he looks down at her. Her lips are curved upwards courageously. He knows that smile is to taunt Eito.

 _So impulsive._

He watches as Akira moves away from him to grab her bamboo sword that was lying across the ground. She stands up, briefly stretching her calves and thighs before walking to the center of the room. The hilt of her sword weaves through and around her fingers as she twirls it dramatically. She even rolls her shoulders, making them let out satisfying cracks.

He brings both of his hands towards his face, his fingers kneading into his temples. That's definitely new. He hopes she can find the strength to steady and control her emotions. They may be her downfall in these spars. She doesn't look nervous at all. In fact, he thinks he's feeling the nervousness she should be feeling. Normally he is able to read her, right now it is very difficult. When everything is over with the first thing he's going to do is tuck her in bed.

She forgot to grab her headgear. Awashima tosses it to her which she catches while surprisingly not looking over. She puts the headgear on, making her legs shoulder length apart as she holds her sword out diagonally in front of her. Her still half-closed eyes are now fixated, her brows furrowed in concentration.

 _Good,_ Reisi thinks. He stands up, walking closer to the sparing area to witness this battle closer up. His eyes study her stance. Her knees have a slight bend in them and her whole body appears to be relaxed. That will allow her to make quicker movements. Being tense will only slow you down.

He then looks over at Eito who is standing straight, sword held diagonally in front of his face. Unlike Akira, he looks a little tense. His eyes hold anger. When Awashima signals for them to begin, they don't move. They are glaring the most intense glares at each other as they silently dare each other to make the first move. Akira smirks slightly, moving both of her eyes to his black one. That makes Eito bitter. He takes the bait.

His sword begins seeping Blue Aura. With a grunt, he slashes his sword and sends a large and crescent shaped Aura strike at her. Akira stays put. Reisi's brows furrow. She's not putting up and Aura barrier. If she waits too long it'll be too late. His eyes widen the slightest bit as the Aura strike bursts into bright blue particles, vanishing. Confusion flashes across Eito's and face.

Reisi smiles to himself, crossing his arms as he is thoroughly impressed. She had taken control of his Aura and demolished it without summoning her own. That was a high-skilled technique. He notices she is still not moving in for an attack. After staring at her still form for a moment, he takes an educated guess to the reasoning behind that.

She is depleted of energy. Walking non-stop all night and not getting any nutrients through food have left her entirely exhausted. She is playing smart and waiting for her opponent to come to her, trying to conserve what energy she has left. He finds himself crossing his fingers that were hidden due to them being tucked under his folded arms.

"Come on Akira." He encourages under his breath. They are both still standing still. A minute passes. Akira's jaw locks and her eyes evidently narrow. They don't narrow angrily, but instead apprehensively. She's worried. Reisi glances at Eito, wondering if he caught onto what Akira was doing. Or maybe he has the same idea.

"If you both don't move within the next several seconds, you both will be marked down with a loss." Awashima says, crossing her arms. Akira's eyes move to her, no doubt annoyed. Reisi clears his throat, making Akira look over at him. He's silent, but his eyes tell her to focus and not let these mood swings get the better of her. She turns her attention back to Eito, catching onto what he was saying.

Still they are motionless. Awashima opens her mouth to speak, but stops when Blue Aura wraps around Akira's sword like a blanket. Akira knows her time is up and Eito won't budge. Reisi tilts his head to the side ever so slightly. She is channeling a great deal of Aura into her sword. He watches as she rotates her sword so the tip is pointing directly behind her.

Aura shoots out of the tip of her sword, propelling her forward at great speeds. Eito stumbles backwards uneasily, not expecting her speedy actions. He can't move fast enough to dodge her nimble and impending attack. He holds his sword in front of his face defensively.

Akira gets in close, moving her sword and twisting it so her hilt can hook onto his. Eito eyes widen in shock. With a small grunt, Akira jerks her body backwards with much force. She is successful in pulling his sword out of his hands and unarming him. However she does fall on her bottom in the process. She won in record time. Reisi is scrupulously astonished. Clearly Eito isn't doing as good as normal due to last nights punishment. No doubt his arms are sore along with his fingers. Eito glares intensely at Akira.

"You cheated! The only way you could move that fast is if you used your Strain powers." He accuses. Akira laughs out loud, standing up negligently and bringing her hand to her hip. Reisi begins striding towards Akira, sensing her about to speak without thinking again.

"Actually it was fair game. I simply used my Aura as a jet. I don't expect you to understand that though since you are so dense—" Akira's words are muffled by Reisi's hand over her mouth. He can feel her lips stop moving beneath his hand and her back come in contact with his front as she staggers back.

"I know it may be hard, but please try to keep it together." He says to her. She slouches against him and gives the smallest of nods. Her eyes narrow angrily at herself. He begins to wonder what exactly is going on in her head.

His hand lowers from her mouth and his arm snakes around her waist, holding her to him in case the two lash out at each other again. Akira's eyes are locked onto Eito sharply. He can feel the tension rising. His violet eyes pierce Eito's. He cowers. Awashima walks over to Eito with a hard expression.

"It is very possible to use your Aura in such a way. You lost. Now go sit against the wall with the other people who failed." She commands. Her eyes narrow. "Or you can start your other punishment early. It's up to you."

Reisi and Akira watch as Eito rather quickly moves to sit against the wall with the other people who lost so far. Reisi had put a great scare in the boy last night, threatening his position among Scepter 4. He looks down to see Akira about to laugh. He covers her mouth yet again and brings his other hand to the bridge of his glasses, leading her away from the sparring area.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were drunk…" Reisi says under his breath.

"Whuff?" Akira asks, voice muffled. He assumes she said "what." Her drowsy eyes peer up at him in question.

If she keeps acting like this she's going to get penalized further by Awashima. He won't penalize her any further for her sake but surely she will get more laps added onto her current ones. Awashima is the one in charge of the training sessions. He normally just spectates. An idea suddenly strikes him.

"I'm afraid I don't speak dog, Akira." He says with a sly smile.

Akira gives him a dull stare before she glares at him. She ties to pry his hand away from her mouth so she can retort without her voice sounding so muffled. He's too strong.

"Truthfully I am still a little upset." He looks up at the ceiling. "Your impetuous attitude is the cause. I haven't heard you laugh yet today either. Normally that's one of the highlights of my day, my morning especially."

At this point Akira has a raised eyebrow and looks thoroughly disconcerted. He looks down at her. She seems to just now process that he's upset and her eyes sadden and redirect to the ground in dismay.

"It's clear to me that you don't feel like laughing. However I really want to hear that adorable laugh of yours. I want to hear it so bad in fact, I think I will tickle you."

Akira's eyes widen and her face pales. She wraps her arms around her midsection defensively and shakes her head no. He smirks, knowing she doesn't like being tickled.

"Perhaps I may reconsider, but only if you don't talk for the rest of training. How does that sound?" He looks down at her. She lets out a sigh and nods. "Good." He smiles, removing his hand from over her mouth. He moves so his lips brush against her ear. "If you succeed I will please you later."

Akira's cheeks turn red as she blushes. She opens her mouth to speak but quickly closes it. Her lips morph into a pout and she looks to the side, arms still crossed. She nods in agreement. He knows for a fact she likes their sensual play. A chuckle slips his lips and he places his hand atop her head, making her shut her eyes.

"I love you." He smiles, looking at her in the most affectionate and devoted way. Her hand grabs his collar to pull him down to her height. She kisses his cheek, her silent way of saying her loves him back.

Before he straightens back up, his lips graze against hers. He can tell from her movements that she is very tired. It takes her a moment to process that he is kissing her. Her movements are delayed. She kisses him back languidly. He pulls away and her eyes flash apologetically. She presses her forehead against his chest and points at her head.

"Headache?" He murmurs in question. She hums softly in confirmation, rubbing at her tired eyes. He has some medicine she could take back in his office. His arms wrap around the small of her waist. She just needs to hold on a little longer.

The next few spars she participates in she barely came out the victor. Instead of exchanging blows with her opponent like she would normally do, she works to quickly disarm them. Her movements are really slowing down and getting sloppy, and her eyes appear to be getting more difficult to keep open. Her breathing is getting labored quicker than normal.

"Reisi," She speaks, no longer caring about keeping quiet. She's sitting next to him with her face buried in her hands as she waits for her final spar. "I can't do this."

She sounds like she's giving up. He frowns at her. She never gives up, she always tries. He looks at her bamboo sword on the ground in front of him. She just has one more spar to complete and she'll be done. She is tough for holding it out this long, but she needs to take it all the way to the end. What she needs is encouragement.

"Yes you can—" He starts. She cuts him off.

"No I can't." She uncovers her face to gaze at him seriously.

There are thick tears prickling the corners of her eyes. He resists the urge to bring his fingers to his glasses in exasperation at her mood swings. He doesn't like seeing her cry. It always makes his heart constrict. She is completely out of it. He grabs her bamboo sword and wraps her fingers around the hilt, making her hold it on her own. His other hand grips her chin, making her look at him.

"Yes you can." He says earnestly. He tries to keep his face serious at his next words. "And you will, because you are the best Pirate in the world."

"I am the best Pirate in the world…" She repeats like she's in a trance. He can't resist not chuckling.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asks.

"Of course I can." She says somewhat offendedly. That he rolls his eyes at. He already knows she can keep a secret. His trust for her is unending. Suddenly, he smirks.

"I changed my mind." He drops his hand from her face. "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"So you're just going to leave me hanging?" She pouts.

"I'll tell you when you beat your final opponent." He promises, holding up his pinky finger.

The secret is that she will be his sidekick. He can only tell her after she wins her last spar. He knows she can do it. A wide smile appears on his face when she wraps her pinky around his to seal his promise.

When the next spar began, to say he was worried and nervous would be an understatement. And the Blue King hardly ever gets nervous.

* * *

"Haruki and Akira." Seri calls for us both to spar. We both are the two top and remaining people.

I swallow thickly, looking down at the sword still held in my hands. My palms are sweating and my stomach churns. I stand up on my stiff legs, the muscles in the bottom of my feet twinging. My headache starts throbbing. Before I can take the first step forward Reisi's hand finds my shoulder. I look up at him.

His eyes are encouraging, and there is a small smile on his face. He's quiet. I'm going to take a guess and say him giving me any advice for my match is against the rules. I return his smile with much effort. My tiredness is really catching up with me. When I walk to the center of the room where Haruki awaits, I keep chanting "I'm the best Pirate in the world" in my head.

This is the last spar. I just need to pull through. I've made it this far, I can't give up. I'm so close. I was seriously thinking about giving up earlier but Reisi snapped me out of it to my appreciation. Raising my sword in front of me, I take in a somewhat calming breath. I have no clue what I would do without my Pirate King. No words could express the joy I felt when he forgave me.

Haruki holds his sword out in front of him too. I adjust my stance, facing him at an angle. One hand is on my sword while the other hovers ever so slightly in front of me. Barely I catch the worried look Haruki gives me. I bet he doesn't feel comfortable fighting me in my condition, or he feels it isn't fair.

"I'm not going to hold back so you better not either." I say, narrowing my eyes in severe and challenging glare. "If you go easy on me I'll be very angry like Blackbeard the Pirate and make you walk the plank in the most unpleasant way."

"...Gotcha." Haruki nods, sheepish sweat dripping down the side of his face. I don't see Reisi bring his fingers to the bridge of his glasses in exasperation. Seri lets out a sigh.

"Begin." She orders.

All the Pirates so far had caught onto my waiting tactic, and I know for sure Haruki has too. He's smart, always wary on the field. Waiting for him to come to me won't work. I have to go to him.

I study his stance, trying to scope out any openings and weaknesses. He's relaxed and his stance is well balanced. With a stance like that, he is easy able to shift back and forth from defensive to offensive. He's well guarded. I have to get him out of that stance. My eyes land on the hilt of his sword.

Haruki is good with his sword and Aura. His speed is pretty good too. Despite that, I still have the speed advantage. Speed and accuracy are the two things I rely on most.

I don't wait a single second after Seri tells us to begin. I suck in a breath, forcing my aching and almost numb legs forward. They protest severely as I push them to their limit. My body is showing major signs of fatigue. I have to be fast.

For the first time today, my eyes open fully as they home in on Haruki. Knowing I have no more spars after this, I don't need to conserve my remaining and insufficient energy. I shake off the thought of laps afterwards. Focusing on the present time is what I need to do.

My bamboo sword becomes veiled with blue flames. Twirling it once, I perform a vicious cutting strike. He blocks my attack by raising his sword diagonally, Blue Aura seeping from his sword. Promptly, I parry and begin a chain of potent slashes, my legs propelling myself forward. My teeth grit together. He's blocking all my hits.

His sword hits mine roughly, making me stumble to the side. I flip backwards, narrowly missing getting struck by his cloaked sword. Distancing myself only works for a moment. He lunges forward, driving his sword at me and sending a torrent of Blue Aura. Quickly, I extend my Blue Aura outwards, creating a protective barrier around myself. When his attack makes contact my barrier bursts. My eyes widen and a short cry comes from me.

I'm sent backwards. My body rolls roughly across the slick ground. For a short second, I could feel my sword about to slip from my hand. I tighten my fingers around the hilt when I come to an abrupt stop on my front. Shakily and much slower than what I would have liked, I push myself onto my hands and knees. I am scarcely able to make out the expression of my agitated face against the floor. Whispers reach my ears and my fingers curl tighter.

"B-but Akira's Aura is the strongest…" Natsuo whispers in confusion. He yelps when Takumi thumps him.

"Think. She's put in a lot of effort during yesterdays mission, she got into a fight, missed dinner, been up for well over twenty-four hours, missed breakfast, and did at least three or four spars before this one. Of course she'd be weaker." Takumi explains.

"Weaker?" I hiss under my breath, haltingly pushing myself onto my feet.

Upon standing up, I notice my legs trembling slightly. My shoulders are rising and falling as my breathing is already somewhat heavy. Sweat trickles down my face. I raise my sword again, only this time I have both my hands on the hilt. I had almost dropped it and that frightened me.

My fiery Aura filled eyes look ahead at Haruki. I put a lot of effort into that barrier and yet he still destroyed it. He blocked all my cuts and slashes. My brows furrow as I look at my sword. I let out a quiet "tsk," my teeth showing briefly. _I am weaker._

Looking back ahead and past Haruki, I can see Reisi. His body is tense, his eyes solicitous. Seri has a frown on her face. My eyes roam over them both then move back to Haruki. He's running at me again. I meet him halfway.

Our blue swords clash a various amount of times. I'm able to knock him off balance slightly and duck behind him. My sword makes contact with his back. He staggers a bit but turns, his hilt pushing into my gut. I bite down on my bottom lip to keep back a painful cry. When I stumble back from his blow he lurches forward. Dropping, I roll behind him and send two Aura strikes his way. He summons a barrier to block then counters with his own Aura strikes.

Knowing my Aura barrier will fail me, I take a different approach to defend against the fast approaching strikes. I focus deeply. When his strikes are in range and close enough for me to feel I take control of them, making them burst. Although I was successful, I was so focused on those two strikes I didn't detect the other one traveling across the ground.

I find myself landing roughly on the ground once again as his strike swipes my feet out from underneath me. I somersault backwards before he can land a hit on me. Jumping onto my feet, I start my offensive attacks. He blocks. He knocks me down. _So. Many. Times._

I'm on my hands and knees for what felt like the hundredth time, only this time with angry tears swirling across my eyes. My fists slams itself into the ground in extreme frustration. I can stay down and take the loss, or get back up and try again even though my chances of getting knocked down are extremely high. I'm getting nowhere. I start pushing myself up. My knee buckles and I'm back on the ground.

"Akira are you able to continue?" Seri asks. I turn my head slightly so I can see her. Her question is serious and her arms are crossed. I can distinguish worry in her eyes though. My head tilts up some so I can see Reisi's face. He's standing by her. He looks really concerned for me. What do I even look like right now?

"Am I able to continue?" I repeat through my heavy breathing. My head lowers so I'm staring at the ground. My necklace has fallen out of my shirt and is now dangling freely. I stare at the miniature Sword of Damocles. The symbol of Reisi Munakata, the Blue King.

Kings are powerful. Their Aura is the strongest of them all. They are leaders. They don't give up. My eyes gradually widen as I stare at it some more. Words from the past suddenly start echoing in my mind.

" _You're my everything." I say with a small blush._

" _And you are mine, as well as my greatest treasure." Reisi smirks as we step outside._

" _Like Pirate treasure?" I grin._

" _Precisely, but much more valuable."_

I'm unaware of the soft smile on my face. Seri raises a brow at me as I shake my head lightly. With quivering limbs, I push myself back onto my feet. I remove one of my hands from my sword so my fingers can wrap around my necklace.

Reisi calls me his Queen everyday. I am his Pirate Queen. I am the Blue Queen. Who's to say the Queen can't be as powerful as the King? This Aura inside me is not mine. It's Reisi's. His power is my power. He's my everything and I am his. I remove my hand from my necklace and bring it back to the hilt off my sword.

Now that I'm upright, sunlight is able to hit my necklace and make it sparkle. Aura bursts around my whole body. I'm too close to just accept failure. I have one more chance before I exceed my limit. I can continue as long as I have my Pirate King. I channel tremendous amounts of Aura into my sword and rotate it in my hands so the tip is behind me. Haruki raises his sword, knowing what that gesture means.

I shoot my blue cloaked body towards him, my feet pushing with as much force as I can muster against the floor to gain speed. I can feel the Aura strengthening me ever so slightly. My fingers are wrapped so tightly around my sword that my knuckles are white. Adjusting my body, I cry out and spin to give my slashing sword more momentum.

My sword hits his sword as hard as it can, harder than I've ever hit anyone's sword. My breathing is extremely heavy. I hear the clattering of a bamboo sword against the floor. My eyelids drape over my eyes, my legs unconsciously taking wobbly backwards steps. I fall back onto the ground, my body completely limp. Everything sounds distant as my body falls into an exhausted state. My fingers twitch. Nothing is in my grip.

* * *

My closed eyelids lightly twitch, rousing me from my profound and lengthy sleep. The first thing I hear is a steady and rhythmic thumping noise. I keep my eyes closed, listening intently. The sound fills me with warmth and comfort. I know that sound. That's Reisi's heart.

The next sound I hear is the small rustle of paper. He's reading a book and I'm missing out on it. Reisi always reads the best books. I read along with him all the time. Then I become aware of fingers grazing against my scalp. Almost I smile, but the dream I just had prevents me. It was so weird. Slowly, I open my eyes.

The first thing I see is Reisi's face. I am using his chest as a pillow like always. Sure enough, he has a book held out to the side slightly as he reads. His available hand is hidden in my hair.

His face is relaxed, his eyes scanning over the lines of words. When my eyes open he looks away from the book and at me. He lets out a mollified sigh, setting his book aside. I relax back against him, yawning.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, bringing his other arm around me.

"Very sleepy." I answer in a very groggy voice. My headache is only barely present. I'm sure once I go back to bed and sleep away all my tiredness it'll go away fully.

"Even after you've been sleeping all day?" He questions. "I guess that is to be expected though."

My lips purse. _I've been sleeping all day?_

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10:00 p.m." He answers. I frown deeply. "That bothers you, doesn't it?" He chuckles lightly, knowing it does.

"Yeah but…" I trail off for a second. "This dream I had bothers me more. It was so strange."

"Strange?" He inquires, urging me to tell him about it.

"Yeah. It's kind of fuzzy but I remember some things. I slammed this door open and was so rude to everybody. Then I was crying randomly which is weird because I hate crying, especially in front of other people. Then you know when you try to move in dreams but your limbs just feel so heavy? I was sparring against someone and I was so slow that they kept knocking me down. That spar had the vibe of a life or death situation. Then I punched the ground which felt strangely painful. I was a…" I push myself to move up Reisi's body a bit so I can whisper in his ear. "I was a b-word."

He starts laughing. A lot. I pout at him, opening my mouth to call him out on laughing at my strange dream. He buries his face in the crook of my neck as his shoulders shake from his laugh. I huff, just silently letting him continue. I smile a bit though at his laugh. I love it. It is deep and mellow. _Sexy._ His next words make me stiffen though.

"Silly Akira," He pulls back to look at me. "That wasn't a dream."

"I-it wasn't?" I squeak. He shakes his head, grabbing my hand and holding it in front of my face. My palm is facing me, as well as a big and ugly bruise across my knuckles. "So… I really did punched the ground?"

"It seems you were more out of it than I thought." He muses to himself, nodding in confirmation.

I keep staring at the bruise, then everything comes rushing back into me. The all night punishment, me kicking the door open, my sarcasm towards Seri, Reisi giving me a warning, Reisi dropping his coat on top of me, our apologies, _everything._ I bring my hand over my face.

"I'm sorry for acting like that." I apologize.

"It's alright. I forgive you." He chuckles.

He watches as my bruise slowly fades as I heal it. I've been getting better at my healing. I like to call it my "Cursed Pirate Technique."

"Is that all you remember from this morning?" He asks. I look into his awaiting eyes. He seems to be looking for a specific answer. Just then, I remember something important.

"I passed out!" I bring both of my hands over my cheeks, sitting up on my knees. "In the middle of my spar against Haruki…" I whisper sadly.

"Yes you passed out." He sits up then laughs softly. "You scared me with that actually."

"Sorry." I apologize again. "...Did I lose?"

I look down at my lap. All I remember from passing out after my huge attack was the sound of a sword clattering against the ground. I raise my hands in front of me, also remembering I didn't feel my sword in my hands. I let out a defeated sigh and Reisi takes my hands in his.

"You won, my Pirate Queen. Or I guess I can also call you my sidekick."

My eyes dart up to his smiling and proud face. _Sidekick?_ Slowly, the biggest smile in the world forms on my face. _I did it!_ All those months of hard work got me to where I want to be. Now I can really be with Reisi all the time. I launch myself into him, hugging him tightly and giggling happily.

"Welcome to the Special Duty Corps, Ms. Yukimura." He murmurs against me, his own smile growing wider. "That final Aura attack of yours got the job done."

"No," I shake my head and pull back. He looks at me in mild confusion. "You helped me. I started thinking about how you call me your Queen, and I thought maybe I can be as strong as my King." My hand surrounds itself in Blue Aura and I press my palm against his. "You gave me this power, you strengthen me. I won because I had you. And as long as I have you I know I'll always be alright."

I look into his widened violet eyes. They soften as he gazes at me lovingly. His hand against mine cloaks itself in Blue Aura. Our Aura's combine, shining brighter than any Aura I've seen.

"Once again, you take my breath away." He whispers, leaning closer. "You strengthen me as well. After all, what's a King without his Queen?"

I giggle just before his lips press against mine. He's kissing me passionately and intensely, growing a little rough with desire. I like it. I'm able to feel more of him. I kiss him back with just as much energy, my heart pounding loudly and warmth erupting within me. Moaning softly, I grip his shirt and pull him closer.

"Akira," He grunts my name in delight. My back is soon flat against the bed while he's on top of me, taking control as always. When I break away for air, his arms gather me against him as his lips assault my neck. My eyes shut as I focus on his touch. I say his name softly, dragging it out like a harmonious note in a song.

"I love when you say my name like that." He murmurs against me.

"Do you?" I breathe, a smile making it's way onto my face. He moves so his face is over mine.

"Yeah." He chuckles, kissing my nose lightly. His eyes hold so much passion.

"I love when you look at me like that." I say. He smiles, then his eyes glint as he seems to remember something.

"I suppose I should give you your reward now." A smirk falls onto his face.

"Reward...?" I start then draw in a breath.

His hand slithers beneath my pants, then underneath my lace undergarment. His smile grows even more sly when my lips part and eyes widen. I tremble at his competent movements, feelings his digits spread my lower lips.

"B-but I—" My helpless and pleasureful whimper cuts me off. He said he would please me if I stayed quiet for the rest of training but I didn't. With a satisfied expression, he leans closer to me.

"What?" He asks.

"I d-didn't—" His magical and extraordinary fingers cut me off. He's doing this on purpose. He knows my most sensitive places and he is quickly able to make me melt. Clearly he doesn't care the I didn't keep quiet.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." He chuckles. My hand fists into his shirt and my brows knit together as I meet his teasing eyes. "Seeing you like this really turns me on."

I'm enjoying this so much. I really am. _But…_ Although I may not look it, I do feel icky. I haven't showered yet today.

"A-at least let m-me…" I start quivering as his digits enter deeply inside me. My eyes roll back underneath my eyelids. "R-Reisi let me…!" _Let me talk!_

"Hm?" He looks at me innocently. _Crazy Pirate King._

"Sh…" I start pathetically. He laughs, clearly enjoying my struggling speech. "S-shower." Is the only thing I can get out.

"Sure we can take this to the shower." His lips enclose around my earlobe. "I can clean you and you can clean me, good idea."

"G-goodness Reisi you're so dirty." I whine. His nose gently bumps against mine.

"Do you want to or no?"

"Yes! I want to so bad." I wrap my arms around him.

"Aren't you eager." He picks me up as he laughs, walking over to the bathroom.

"Yeah, so are you though." I say as he sets me down.

He turns shower on, the water warm enough to produce steam. I bite my bottom lip fervently as I undress quickly. When I'm done and look up I see him already undressed. He's so fast. He grabs my arm, pulling me into the steaming shower.

"I'm always eager to be with you." He whispers, his lips meeting mine. Our hands grope each other, feeling and memorizing each others body shapes. I'm intoxicated with him. My hand clutches at his dark and wet hair. His hand tangles itself in my golden strands, his other roaming across my backside. I smirk against him, my free hand caressing his maturity, stroking his shaft. I want to please him too. Faintly, I hear him groan over the sound of falling water. I think he said something.

"What was that?" I ask innocently, copying what he did to me. Suddenly I feel extremely bold and sensual. "You have to speak louder, Reisi." I have to bite my lip to keep back a laugh when he narrows his eyes at me in challenge. He can be either really sexy or really cute. Right now he's very cute. I change the motions of my digits and say his name in the way he loves.

Then, I find my back pressed against the shower wall as he moves to take me. He abruptly stops and presses his forehead against my shoulder. A miffed sigh sounds from his mouth and I scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah you're forgetting something." I tease him.

"You know what, Akira…" He starts and trails off, meeting my eyes. He looks very amused with either me or himself. "Don't move." He says, turning and stepping out of the shower and bathroom. I giggle as I watch him venture into his room to get the important material.

He told me not to move, but when my eyes meet the towel rack in the corner of the bathroom and see it's empty, I move. I poke my head out of the glass shower door.

"Hey Reisi get some towels." I call out to him as he puts the condom on. He doesn't walk to the closet to get towels. Instead, he is striding back towards me. I blink at him.

"This was your idea, so therefore it's your fault." He smirks as I gape at him for copying my words from our first shower together. I'm not so sure why we like to copy each other so much. "You should get the towels."

"You're serious?" I yelp slightly as he pushes me back against the wall, pinning me there with his body. "You were just out there though!"

"You went against my orders and moved," He ignores my words, still smirking. He grabs my leg, bringing it up and over his shoulder. "For that I am going to shove myself so deep inside you…" His lips tickle my ear. "You'll be screaming my name."

That doesn't sound too bad actually. I feel heat burst throughout my whole body at his tone and words. My hands grip his shoulders and my eyes lock with his. I mimic his smirk and lower my tone.

"Give it to me, Reisi Munakata."


	39. Chapter 39

_**crazychessgurl**_ : _**Yeah that was most definitely my most depressing chapter, lmao! Yeah Reisi got very sensual at the end. xD**_

 _ **Eagle**_ _ **Dreamer : Yeah me too! When I'm sleep deprived I just get a headache and dismiss people. I never feel like talking to anybody when I'm so tired, lol!**_

 ** _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks again to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! It means a lot to me that you take the time to. :D_**

 ** _Sorry for any errors there may be. :c_**

 **Chapter 39**

* * *

I lean over Reisi's sleeping face with a grin, holding my stuffed Pirate monkey to my chest. Ever so slightly his lips are parted. His arm is over his forehead while his other is under his pillow. When he's sleeping is when his face is the most relaxed. I incline back to study his whole sleeping form.

He's lacking a shirt, his firm and muscled abdomen on display. The bed-sheets are only covering his thighs and below. I think sometimes he doesn't like sleeping with such a big comforter. Now, how to wake him up on his special day?

He loves when I play in his hair and cuddle up next to him. I always do that though. Today I feel I should do something different. Humming inaudibly to myself, I think of what he might like. It doesn't take long for me to get an idea. I place my Pirate monkey aside and carefully move on top of him, my legs straddling his front.

I look at his sleeping face once more before I lean down. My lips brush against the base of his torso, just above his pants line. A soft and low hum comes from him and I smile shortly. I drag my lips up his abdomen, placing delicate kisses along the way. My trail of kisses travel up his chest, his neck, tickle his ear, then my mouth finds itself over his. His eyes are still closed, but he kisses me back instantly. Our kiss is slow and voluptuous, pleasing from beginning to end.

"What did I do to get woken up in such a gratifying way?" He murmurs against my lips, his hand fondly grasping my neck while his thumb glides across my jawline. I watch as his glittering with affection violet eyes open and focus on my own. There is not a single trace of sleep in his eyes.

"I don't need a reason to spoil my Pirate King," I smile. "But I want to make today really special for you. Happy birthday, Reisi."

A smile soon falls on his face and he moves into a sitting position, taking me into his arms. My arms coil around his neck.

"Thank you, my Pirate Queen." He pecks my nose. "But, you do know that everyday is special to me as long as you are in it."

"Today has to be more than special then." I giggle, my cheek brushing against his as I move to kiss his cheek. There is a slight stubble. I've never felt a stubble on him before. He always keeps on top of shaving. You can't notice the facial hair just by looking at him but you can feel it. "You have a stubble."

"I may have gotten a little lazy yesterday," He chuckles, informing me that he skipped shaving. "Want me to shave?"

"No," I shake my head and pull back. "I like it. In fact, you can have a long beard and mustache and I would like it. I don't care what you look like, you'll still be you. And I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too," He grins, kissing my forehead. "All of you."

"There you go making me feel all tingly again." I laugh. My face nuzzles into the curve of his neck, the soft ends of his hair brushing against my face. "I'm taking you out today, so get dressed."

"A date?" He smirks, obviously liking the idea.

"Yes." I nod, grabbing his glasses off his side table and tactfully putting them on him. "A very long date. Just you and me."

"What should I wear?" He asks as I move off of him and stand on the floor.

"You look good in anything." I grin, bounding towards the closet. "But I guess you could wear something casual. I'm not taking you anywhere too fancy."

Today's outfit consists of a long-sleeve, navy blue swing dress along with skin colored sheer tights. After lacing up my black ankle boots, I look over at Reisi. I openly smile at him. He's wearing nice blue jeans and a dark blue collared sweater with black fashion sneakers. He's so handsome. _Wait._ We are kind of matching. _I love it._

I put on my black a miniature cross-body purse. It's full of all my money I earned from my missions which I have no idea what to do with. I hold his hand and our fingers naturally intertwine.

"I hope you're ready for today." I beam up at him.

"I'm excited." He chuckles, kissing the back of my hand.

Then find myself buckled in the passenger seat of Reisi's car. I shouldn't be so surprised he has a car, but I am amazed. The exterior of the car is of course dark blue, and the interior is black leather. It's spotless. This car suits him perfectly. Instead of looking at the passing buildings and people, I am looking around the inside of this elegant automobile. When we come to a stop at a red light, Reisi looks over at me from the driver's seat.

"Your face right now is highly amusing." He remarks.

"This is so amazing." I gape, finally looking out the window as the car starts to accelerate again. "You can drive."

When I pictured myself taking him out for his birthday I didn't expect him to be the one driving. I was going to try to hunt down that sophisticated driver guy that drove me and Seri around during our shopping trip. Reisi though didn't seem to mind driving. He's a pro at it.

"Of course." He chuckles, taking my hand in his while the other stays on the wheel. My eyes roam over the dashboard and the many buttons.

"What does this circle thingy do?" I ask, pointing at the button that looks turnable. He glances at where my finger is pointing.

"That 'circle thingy' controls the air conditioning." He smiles in amusement.

"Interesting." I stare at all the buttons then the drivers wheel. There are so many. "Driving looks so hard and complicated."

"It's fairly simple actually. Do you want to try?" He asks.

"Uh, no. I'd probably kill us both." I answer. My eyes widen when he pulls into a parking lot. This isn't one of the destinations I had planned for today. _He better not—!_

He drives towards the back of the parking lot where barely any cars are. Pulling into one of the parking spots, he turns off the car and pulls out the keys. He holds the keys out to me with a smirk.

"Reisi I never attempted to drive before in my life!" I protest, totally against this. Dang it, the first time I've been in an actual vehicle was when I tackled Hidaka into one of the Scepter 4 trucks.

"There is always a first for everything. I thought you loved trying new things?"

"I do but—" I'm ignored.

I pout when he gets out of the car. I stay put in the passenger seat, crossing my arms and watching as he walks around the front of the car. He opens my door and holds out his hand to me. I stare at his hand blandly before my eyes move to his face. His eyes hold mine, glinting playfully. _If the birthday boy wants me to drive, I'll drive._

With a huff, I unbuckle my seat-belt and place my hand in his. He helps me out of the car and I hold out my hand. The cold metal keys drop into my palm. He places his hand atop my head before he sits in the passenger seat.

"Try not to kill me." He says and closes the door. Heat rushes to my cheeks in irritation, staining them hot pink.

"Yeah that really helps!" I cry out. I hear his faint laugh come from inside the car.

 _Crazy Pirate King._

I eye the car keys in my hands, feeling rather nervous. My head shakes, getting rid of my nervousness. Reisi said it's easy. _It better be._ I walk over to the driver's door and pull on the handle. The door doesn't open. Reisi starts laughing from within. The muscle in my right eye twitches. _It's locked._

"This isn't funny!" I whine with scarlet cheeks. Holding the keys in front of my face, I eye the three buttons on the little remote thing that the actual keys were attached to. One has a locked lock, one has an unlocked lock, and the other has an outline of a car. I eye the horse crest decorating the key before pressing the unlock button. I try to open the door again and it doesn't open. Reisi's laugh just seems to be growing louder and louder.

"What gives, Reisi?!" I peer into the tinted window. He holds up two fingers. "Two…?" I mutter, straightening up and looking at the keys. My lips purse together and I press the unlock button twice. The car lets out an unlocking sound. I stand there in embarrassment for a moment before getting in the car.

I plop down in the driver's seat and close the door. Silently, I put my seat-belt on. Sensing eyes on me, I turn to see Reisi grinning in complete amusement.

"I haven't even started driving yet and already this is too complicated." I state.

"Trust me it isn't," He chuckles. "That just now was just a simple misfortune."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"And hilarious may I add."

" _You're_ hilarious."

"Thanks." He leans over and kisses my cheek, making me smile. "Do you know anything at all about driving a car?"

"I don't know much." I answer honestly and stare at the drivers wheel in front of me. "I know steering."

"To start the car you insert the key in that keyhole," He explains, pointing at the keyhole behind the driver's wheel. "Then you turn it away from you. When you hear the engine start release it. Make sure you keep your foot over the brake just in case the car should start moving."

"Okay. And the brake is…" I murmur, looking down at the two petals by my feet.

"The brake is the wide petal while the gas is the thin one."

"Alright," I move to insert the key while my foot goes over the brake. "So turn it forward?"

"Correct." He smiles at me.

"Here goes nothing…" I say under my breath, inserting the key and turning it. Once I hear the engine start I let go of the key. "Now what?"

"Put the car in drive by moving the lever. Right now you are in park so the car won't move."

"So that's what the 'P' stands for?" I ask, staring at the lever labeled with different letters.

"Yes. 'R' stands for reverse, 'N' stands for neutral, and 'D' stands for drive. We'll ignore neutral for now." He explains, pointing to each letter as he does.

"Alright, got it. So put it in drive now?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods. I put the car in drive and it slowly starts moving forward.

"Reisi it's moving."

"Press down on the brakes."

I press down on the brakes and the car jerks to a stop.

"Why did it stop like that?" I squeak, obviously started. When he hit the brakes it stopped nice and smoothly.

"Perhaps because you slammed down on the brakes." He chuckles. "You have to gradually apply pressure to come to a smooth stop. Same goes with acceleration. You don't want to automatically press down as hard as you can on it or else it will jerk forward."

"That makes sense. Alright. So you want the car back?"

"You're not done yet." He smirks. I watch as he looks around the parking lot. "I want you to back into and park in the spot right there under the tree. Can you handle that?"

I follow his eyes, seeing the parking spot under a decent sized tree. It's in the back corner of the parking lot where no cars are at. I think I can handle that. _Maybe._ Both of my hands grip the steering wheel and I draw in a breath while nodding my head.

"Ah, this is scary." I breathe, bringing my foot off the brake. The car starts moving.

"Stop." Reisi says and I press the brakes again, being mindful of not slamming down on them. I look over at him with a baffled expression.

"What?"

"If this was your driver's test you would have failed." He informs me. I pout at him.

"I would of failed that quick? Why?"

"Well, my cutie pie," He smirks as I blush at the nickname. "You didn't check your surroundings. There could've been another car coming or a civilian. You need to be mindful and cautious, always checking your mirrors."

"See Reisi this is so complicated. Why can't people still get around with horses and wagons?"

"Because those times are over." He laughs. "Try again."

"Aye, aye." I salute.

This time I actually look around before gently pressing down on the gas petal. I drive slowly and carefully towards the parking spot. I feel Reisi's eyes boring into the side of my head the whole time.

"I can feel you looking at me." I blush intensely.

"You're just so cute. I can't help it." He says with a smile. "And you drive like a grandma."

"I am going to pretend like I didn't hear that." I dismiss and he laughs. "At least I don't drive like a drag racer. Plus this is my first time."

"Yes. You are actually doing pretty good." He compliments as I approach the parking spot he picked out for me.

"Yeah I think so too." I reply, swinging the car around so I can back into the spot. "We both aren't dead yet so that's saying something."

He chuckles at my words, agreeing as I put the car in reverse. I look in the rear-view mirror then over my shoulder. I recall seeing people do this in movies when they back into places, and I can certainly see why. Reisi is silently impressed, however his impressed face morphs into extreme amusement when I put the car in park.

I bring both my fists in front of me in a victory gesture, my pounding from nervousness heart calming down. I parked the car successfully without killing us or anyone else and as well as not crashing. I grin and look at Reisi then narrow my eyes. Why does he look like he's struggling not to laugh? I parked successfully, he should be proud of me. _...Did I park successfully?_

I unbuckle myself and open the car door. My feet carry me to the front of the car and I put my hands on my hips. The white line that separates the parking spaces is directly underneath the car.

"Oh come on!" I complain.

Reisi steps out of the car while of course laughing. Well, at least I'm making him laugh a lot today. He starts walking towards me.

"Let me guess, I would of failed here too." I sulk a bit. He wraps his arm around my waist.

"Yes." He nods.

"Well who needs a drivers license anyways?" I stick my nose in the air.

"You do. It may come in handy one day." He chuckles.

"Maybe." I laugh. "But I lasted this long without one."

"True, but what if you need to drive our future children to school?" He smirks as he teases, actually wiggling his eyebrows at the thought of starting a family of our own.

I feel my cheeks warm and my pulse races. The thought of us having kids runs through my mind. I picture a miniature Reisi and can't help but laugh. We would have little princes and princesses. Suddenly, I feel very warm and happy.

"Well it's a good thing they'll have daddy Reisi, isn't it?" I laugh, nudging his side playfully. "Daddy Reisi will have to cook for them too since I don't know how."

"I'll teach you." He chuckles, kissing my temple.

I turn my head to capture his lips with mine. He smiles against me, his hand moving to my cheek as he deepens the kiss. My heart flutters blithely. He rests his forehead against mine when we both pull away.

"You think I'd be a good mom?" I can't help but ask. After all I grew up without parents.

"You'd be an amazing mommy." He moves and kisses my lips softly.

"Ew, mommy look! They're kissing!" A young and high-pitched voice yells out.

Me and Reisi pull away to see a little girl openly pointing at us. There is a large lollipop in her mouth and drool dripping down her chin. The mom of the girl is holding two loudly crying babies, obviously struggling to calm them down. She looks like she's about to lose it. A man who I assume to be the dad walks over and picks up the young girl and her lollipop falls out of her mouth. She starts screaming loudly, making my ears ring.

"We'll get you a new one…" The dad whispers to her soothingly but that makes the girl scream and cry louder. Me and Reisi both blink at the sight, watching as the family gets in the jeep and drives off. Sheepish sweat drips down my face.

"That looks like a lot of work." I mutter to Reisi.

"Let's focus on the present time." He agrees and we both walk back to the car.

Reisi took the driver's seat again to my appreciation. No way do I trust myself on the actual road. A city road especially. I would for sure get us both killed if I was driving right now. We keep getting distracted and stopping by places instead of going to our specific destination.

I hold Reisi's cherry slushie up to his mouth. His lips enclose around the straw. He drinks the flavorful drink as he drives. I have my own cherry slushie in my other hand, slurping away. The cherry flavor is so savory. When he's done I put the cup in the cup-holder. I'm still slurping and before I know it the slushie reaches the bottom of my cup. Reisi chuckles, hearing the empty noise.

"You drank that fast." He comments.

"It was addicting." I giggle, peering into my cup. There is just shaved ice in there. "Melt…" I mutter, poking my straw at the ice.

When we come to a stop at a read light, my eyes land on an advertisement on one of the city buildings. It's a huge sale it looks like. I'm no expert on refrigerator prices, but if you were to buy one today it would be a steal. Reisi notices the advertisement too.

"That's a good price, isn't it?" I ask him.

"It is." He nods. "We already have multiple fridges at home base though."

"Yeah." I hum in confirmation. "And sometimes when you go to get something specific it's gone then you are left sad and disappointed."

"Then when you see what you wanted wasted in the trash, it honestly makes you feel resentful." He adds on.

"I seen a wasted fruit tray in the trash the other day."

Me and Reisi both look at each other. Our minds are sharing the exact same thoughts. We are getting sidetracked once again. I grin, pointing down the road to where I know this superstore is located.

"To the superstore!" I declare. Then we find ourselves at the superstore.

When we get to the superstore, Reisi helps me out of the car like a gentleman. I smile at him lovingly. I really am lucky to have him. As we walk, he kisses my knuckles in a way that makes my insides burst in glee. Before we enter the store, he tosses his cup in the trashcan. I mimic his actions but unfortunately the wind started blowing when I threw mine.

I face-palm and run over to pick it up off the ground and place it in the can like a normal person. Reisi laughs at my face that reflects failure when I make it back over to him. I hold his hand.

"Your aim was off." He informs me as we approach the doors that open automatically.

"No it wasn't. It was the wind's fault and you know it."

"Do I though?" He jokes when we enter the superstore.

I look around the store with wide eyes. I'm too busy looking around I don't notice Reisi walking off to the side. This place has everything, literally. Food, body stuff, clothes, appliances, furniture, electronics, _everything._ I've never actually bothered to set foot in here and now I regret it. This place is amazing and we only just entered. Hearing wheels behind me, I turn to see Reisi with a shopping cart. I burst out laughing at the sight.

"Get in." He smirks. I clutch my stomach as I walk closer, laughs still erupting from my mouth. My fingers grip my dress as I climb into the cart to keep it from riding up. I sit down and get comfortable and Reisi starts pushing the cart.

"What are we even doing, Reisi?" I laugh, gesturing around the store. This was not on the to-do list at all.

"I am not entirely sure actually." He admits. "But I am enjoying myself."

"Good." I grin. "Because I am too."

He presses his lips against the top of my head as he continues to push me along. The kitchen appliances are in the very back of the giant store. We have to walk by so many different things to get there. Of course we get distracted again.

"Ah, we need shampoo." Reisi says, turning down the hair product aisle.

"And conditioner." I pipe up, leaning over the edge of the cart so my eyes can scan over the shelves better.

We both gaze at the shelves, searching for the original shampoo and conditioner we use. I look at the shelves at least three times then look at Reisi. He seems to not be having any luck finding the usual brand too.

"They don't have it." He brings his fingers to his chin. I look back at the shelves, one bottle standing out to me. I point at the green shampoo bottle.

"That one says tea on it." I inform. "And we both like tea."

"Yes we do." Reisi smiles and grabs the bottle. He opens the lip and holds it to his nose to smell it. "What do you think?" He asks, holding it out to me. I take a good sniff.

"Smells like peppermint." I say. "It's not too bad but what we had before was better."

"I agree." He puts it back.

His eyes catch sight of the bottle next to the one we just smelled. It's the same brand but it says lavender mint instead of tea. _Lavender._ Hearts form in my eyes. I love the smell of lavender. Lavender is the smell of Reisi. Reisi smiles as he smells it.

"I like this one." He hands it to me so I can smell. Instantly I agree. It smells amazing. It smells almost if not just as good as the kind we normally use.

"I like it too." I smile, setting it in the cart.

"Might as well get the whole collection," Reisi smirks, grabbing the conditioner, hair spray, and hair moisturizer.

"Yes!" I cheer, taking the items from him and setting them in my lap.

Reisi lets out a low laugh and he starts pushing the cart again. When we exit the aisle, of course the next one would be full of shower and bath stuff. We both look at each other briefly. We go down the aisle. I grab a bottle and read the words printed across it.

"It says if you rub this on your skin you'll be sexy." I read. Reisi laughs, leaning over me to read it himself.

"Does it smell sexy though?" He inquires. I open it up and sniff it. My face shows distaste.

"Not at all." I put it back.

"We're already sexy anyways," Reisi chuckles and I snort in laughter. He grabs our usual body wash when something catches my eyes.

"Oh, Reisi look!" I point ahead. "Rose petals." I incline my head up to give him a flirtatious smile. He returns my smile with a seductive one.

"I think we should get some, how about you?" He whispers lowly, teeth nipping at my ear.

"I think so too. With candles, remember?"

"Don't forget sparkling grape juice." He teases. I sigh dramatically.

We got blue rose petals and a couple candles. When we near the kitchen appliance section of the store, I eye the red sparkling grape juice and red wine bottles in both of my hands. The wine bottle looks fancier than the grape juice. _No fair._

I get out of the cart to examine the many miniature fridges with Reisi. We don't need a gigantic one because this fridge is only for us. Currently we are both looking at this nice and fancy looking stainless steel one. This is the one definitely. It's like there is a spotlight shining on it, leading us both straight to it.

"Where should we even put this?" Reisi asks me.

"Let's see…" I murmur in thought, picturing his office in my head. "Maybe… by the wardrobe where all your puzzles are at. It looks like it will fit there."

My eyes meet his. He's staring at me with a smile. Then he pulls me into his side.

"My Pirate Queen is smart."

I laugh then my eyes catch something down an aisle.

"Are those fruit trays down there…?" I ask, squinting. Reisi runs past me with the cart. "W-wait for me!"

* * *

Reisi looks over at Akira from the driver's seat. She's currently talking to Awashima over the phone, informing her of the refrigerator delivery which will be arriving soon. If he strains his ears enough, he can hear every word exchanged between them.

"You both bought a fridge?" Awashima asks, tone shocked.

"Yeah so can you sign for it when it gets there?" Akira grins.

"Consider it done." She replies.

"Look who's bossing you around now," Akira teases. He hears Awashima laugh from the other end.

"You are completely hilarious. Don't think I've forgotten about your five laps. I expect them to be done by the end of the week. Anyways, have fun. See you later." Awashima hangs up.

Akira looks at her PDA with a pout. Reisi assumes she was hoping Awashima had forgotten about the laps. Akira lets out a sigh, putting her PDA back in her purse.

"Ms. Awashima hardly forgets about anything." Reisi informs her with a smile.

"Obviously," She sighs some more. "I'll do them tomorrow. Maybe."

"You have a few days to do them still."

"Thankfully. I really should just get them out of the way though." She laughs slightly. "Oh, make a left at this next street then you can pretty much just park anywhere. It'll be within walking distance."

"Alright." He chuckles. "Just what exactly is this place?"

"It's a restaurant. I used to come here a lot actually. They have good steaks. You said steak was your favorite food, right?"

"Right." He confirms, turning down the road. His lips curve at how she remembers what his favorite food is.

"Oh yeah. You won't be paying so don't even try." She grins, staring out the window ahead. "I'll be the one paying. You're the birthday boy so you just let me spoil you."

He smiles as he pulls over to the side of the road to park. After he does park, he looks over to see her still peering out the window. Every time he looks at her his heart just seems to melt.

Her naturally lengthy and dark eyelashes flutter when she blinks. The afternoon sunlight shining through the window highlights all of her perfect facial features. She turns her head in his direction. The slight wave in her golden hair bounces gracefully as she does. When her radiant eyes meet his, she smiles and shows all her pearly teeth. She's the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

The Blue King hasn't went out for his birthday in years. They haven't done anything she had originally planned for him yet, however he has to say this is probably his best birthday ever. Already he has very fond memories of today, memories he plans on keeping with him forever. Akira always makes the simple things the best things. How she woke him up this morning was more than pleasing.

Her driving was the most adorable thing. Instead of relaxing back in the driver's seat, she was leaning close to the wheel and peering out the window with fully focused eyes. He could tell she was nervous by the way her lips were pressed together and the slight tremble in her leg that was over the gas. She did good though. She parked perfectly straight even though she didn't exactly park in a parking space.

He found it hilarious how when they both seen that advertisement they thought the same thing. Truthfully he was thinking about putting a mini fridge in his office for a while. It would be easier to walk a couple feet to get a snack instead of walking all the way down the hall. Additionally, he would occasionally get miffed when what he wanted in the kitchen fridge was gone.

"You don't have to spend all your hard earned money on me." He informs her, turning off the car while not breaking his eyes away from her.

"I know that but I really want too." She argues. "You've done so much for me and now I want to do something for you. Plus I really don't know what to do with all this money..." She trails off, eyeing her purse in her lap.

 _Silly Akira. You have already done so much for me. You've given me more than I deserve and you continue to._

"Very well." He shakes his head lightly in amusement. He plans on paying.

He gets out of the car and moves to help her out. When she places her soft and delicate hand in his, he can feel sparks dance across his skin. She stands up to her full height which scarcely reaches his shoulders. Her petite form was something he always found cute. What's even cuter is when someone brings up her height. She would stubbornly retort, "I'm average!" Perhaps she is average, but she is the shortest one in Scepter 4.

"Thank you." Akira beams. She starts looking around when he closes the door. She has her hand up to her forehead, fingers straight as she shields the sun from her eyes. Then she points happily. "There it is!"

He follows her finger. His eyes widen in astonishment. The building she is pointing at is made entirely out of smoke-stone brick. It's a smaller building, not huge in size like the ones surrounding it. Adorning the building is a large and glowing saxophone, accompanied by music notes. He's definitely never been here before, and he doesn't remember ever seeing this place.

"Is that a Jazz restaurant?" He asks her, slight shock detectable in his voice. She claimed to used to come here all the time. Her constantly visiting a place like that was something he didn't expect.

"Yeah." She nods, walking him over to it. "It's really nice inside. Oh, there is smoking allowed in here though. Does that bother you?" She looks up at him in question. He can tell by her eyes that she'll take him somewhere else if it does.

"It doesn't bother me." He chuckles, squeezing her hand in a loving gesture. "I do my fair share of smoking."

"Really?" She blinks at him in surprise. "I never seen you smoke."

"I only do it on rare occasions."

"Wow," She looks up at the sky for a moment, probably soaking in this discovery. "I didn't know that."

"Does that bother you?" He asks, genuinely curious. She giggles, shaking her head in objection.

"Nope."

He can't help but to pull his hand from hers so he can wrap his arm around her. She leans into him happily as they walk. He hasn't smoked since the school island incident which was almost a year ago. Being with Akira has made him forget he even owned cigarettes. They both enter through the front glass doors that were propped open.

The floors were decorated with porcelain and glossy tiles, and the walls were covered in naturally colored wood panels. The dark ceiling had dimmed and LED lights scattered about, casting a calming and relaxed look throughout the restaurant. All the tables and chairs are made of black wood with white table clothes laid atop them. There isn't many people in here at all.

In the very back of the restaurant was a mini stage with musical instruments atop it. No one is on the stage currently. Reisi takes a guess that people probably perform at night. Off to the side, there is a large bar. The front of it has glowing piano keys across it.

"That's actually a touch screen." Akira says with a grin, seeing him looking at it. "If you touch it it'll make a piano sound."

"Why do I get the feeling you would just sit in here and play with that?" He smirks down at her and she blushes. Easily he can picture her just sitting at one of the bar stools and pressing random keys.

"Maybe because that is exactly what I did." She huffs a bit. "I had the people working here thinking it was malfunctioning for a while."

He almost questions why they would think that, but instantly remembers how stealthy and crafty she was before coming to Scepter 4. She was living life unseen. Her thinking face gives him a hint she's probably remembering the same thing. Suddenly she smiles and hugs his side.

"Will you both be dining in with us today?" A waiter dressed in a suit approaches them. He has graying hair.

"Yes." Akira answers with a happy nod.

"Right this way." The waiter bows and gestures for them to follow him.

The waiter leads them both to a table by a striking stained glass window. The table already has silverware wrapped neatly in napkins across it, along with wine glasses for beverages. In the center of the table is a lit candle in a holder that resembles a lantern. On either side of the lantern are small vases full of water with red carnation flowers sticking out. Overall, the table looks highly romantic.

Despite the decorations in the middle, when Reisi and Akira sit across from each other at the table designed for two, they can see each other perfectly. The waiter hands them both a menu, informing them he will come back in a few minutes to take their orders. When the waiter walks away, Reisi looks at Akira who was staring at the flowers. She is obviously in awe with the beauty of them.

"Well Akira, I love your taste in places." He smirks at her. She looks up at him and grins with rosy cheeks.

"I thought you might like it here." She looks around, only counting six other people dining in. This place only gets real busy at night.

"What made you think that?" He asks with a smile, opening up his menu and waiting for her answer.

"It's relaxing and classy here," She opens her menu. He looks past his menu and at her. "It's fit for a King."

A warm-hearted smile appears on his face. It's clear to him she has really put much thought into where to take him today. The place definitely has a high-class vibe emanating from it even though it's not located in the most wealthy part of the city.

"It's fit for a Queen too." He says. Her ecstatic eyes meet his. She smiles a smile that makes him fall in love with her all over again. There is no other place he rather be. Being with her is where he wants to stay.

They both read and look over their menus. He has to admit, the steak here does look amazing. He is eager to try it. His eyes move across the table to see Akira looking at the menu with compressed lips. She has no clue what some of the food listed on there even is he bets. He chuckles.

"What are you going to get?" He asks her.

"Well…" She starts. "What's a filet mignon?"

"Steak." He laughs.

"O-oh. Right. I knew that." She blushes, hiding her face in the menu. It's only then she sees the description of what the food is under the name of it. She grows even more embarrassed. "I've never looked at the menu here."

Reisi sets his menu aside. He already knows what he wants. His elbows prop themselves up on the table as he leans forward.

"You would secretly come in here and snatch a plate?" He inquires, wanting to hear a little more about her past.

"Mhm." She hums, lowering her menu. "I did that at a lot of places. I didn't feel sorry about it back then since it was kind of just my normal routine, but now I do kind of feel bad about it."

He reaches forward and holds her hand. Her argument with Eito crosses his mind and he momentarily closes his eyes before locking them with hers. "You regret it?"

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Don't."

"Huh?" Her head tilts to the side in question. The action is adorable.

"It's okay to regret. However I think looking back on your mistakes only makes them weigh down on you more. Look at how far you've come instead and look forward." He advises constructively with a tender smile.

She's looking at him with parted lips and wide eyes. The candle flickering reflects in her lilac orbs. An affectionate and admirable smile soon tugs at her lips. She reaches forward with her other hand, placing it on top of their intertwined ones.

"I will," She says softly then her eyes shut. "Thank you, Reisi."

He lets go of her hand and stands up. Silently, he picks up his chair and walks it around the round table and places it next to her. He plops down in the chair and pulls her into his side. Her eyes open and peer at him lovingly. Her arms wrap around his midsection and her head rests against his chest.

"I love you more than words can say." She says warmly. He kisses the top of her head, her words making his heart thud loudly.

"I love you too," He replies, his eyes landing on the Sword of Damocles necklace she never takes off. He loves that on her. "So much."

The waiter then returns to the tables with a notepad in hand along with a pencil. There is a small smile on his face as he looks at them both.

"What would you both like to drink?" He asks. Reisi lets Akira go first.

"Lemonade." She answers with a smile.

"I'll take a glass of water and a raspberry lemon margarita." Reisi gives his answer. Akira looks up at him in question.

"Is that a—?" She starts to whisper her question as the waiter writes.

"It's a grown up drink. One more year until you can have one, baby Akira." He whispers back, tone very teasing. She pouts.

"Alright. Are you both ready to place your order?" The waiter asks.

Reisi and Akira look at each other and nod. They both know what they want. Akira picks up her menu to read the meal she chose.

"I want the filet mignon." She informs. The waiter nods, writing that down.

"You also get two sides with that."

"Oh darn I didn't even look at the sides." Akira whispers under her breath, quickly flipping the page to view the sides. Reisi smiles in amusement. "Mashed potatoes with gravy and… fried pickles."

"Got it." The waiter smiles then looks to Reisi.

"I'll take the same. Only instead of fried pickles I want stuffed zucchini." Reisi takes his and Akira's menu to hand it to the waiter.

"Your food should be out shortly." The waiter bows, taking the menus and walking off.

"Thank you." Akira and Reisi say at the same time. They both look at each other then laugh.

While they wait for their food, they talk about pointless things. They both have smiles on their faces the whole time. Never has Reisi felt so relaxed and at ease around another person. He truly feels complete with her. Akira is his Queen.

When their food and drinks arrive, the delicious smell wastes no time to travel up his nose. The food is cooked perfectly and displayed across the plate splendidly. He can't wait to dig in. While the waiter is taking his leave, Akira and Reisi both clasp their hands together and close their eyes.

"Thank you for this meal." They both say in sync. When Reisi reopens his eyes, he notices Akira eyeing his margarita. Her lilac orbs go back and forth between that and her lemonade, comparing how much more fancier his drink is than hers. He'll let her taste it. He holds out the glass to her and she blinks at him.

"You can try it." He smiles at her. He's actually very curious to see how she'll handle her first sip of alcohol. Carefully, she takes the glass from him.

"What's the stuff around the edge?" She asks with scrutinizing eyes.

"Sugar." He answers, leaning a little closer when she slowly brings to glass to her lips.

He watches as the beverage enters her mouth through her parted lips. When she swallows, instantly her nose scrunches up. Laughs start sounding from him as she places the glass down with scarlet cheeks. She grabs her lemonade and starts drinking that instead.

"That's really, really, really, strong!"

Taking the glass into his hands, he tries it for himself. It is pretty strong. However he had much stronger alcoholic beverages. He can handle this one just fine.

"It's not too strong." He responds, continuing to drink. Akira openly gaps at him.

"...Maybe it's a good thing you got me sparkling grape juice." She ponders. He lowers the drink from his lips to laugh.

As they eat, Akira gushes about how she can taste some garlic on the steak. He actually didn't notice the garlic at first, but when she mentioned it he could distinguish the taste. She seriously can detect garlic anywhere. He also has to admit this may be the best steak he's ever had. He informs her of this.

"Told you." She grins, dipping her fried pickle in her zesty dip. He smiles when she plops it in her mouth and chews happily, content hums sounding from her.

"You know I've never tried fried pickles before." He says after he finishes his steak.

Suddenly a dipped fried pickle his held to his lips. Akira has an insistent expression on her face, urging him to try it. He can't ignore that face. He tries it, allowing her to place the food in his mouth. When he chews, all the delectable flavors spread across his tongue.

"Do you like it?" She inquires, leaning towards him eagerly. He responds by reaching over and grabbing some of her fried pickles so he can have more. That makes her laugh.

When they both finish their food, their stomachs are left entirely full and satisfied. Akira pushes her dirty dishes aside, resting her head against the table. She lets out a happy sigh. Reisi chuckles, moving so his fingers can scratch her upper back. Her gratifying hum reaches his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the waiter approaching. Quietly, he reaches in his pocket and hands him his check card. Akira catches that.

"R-Reisi!" She complains.

* * *

"You paid even though I told you not too." Akira pouts at Reisi as they exit the restaurant.

Akira's stomach is so full she doesn't think it would even fit a gain of rice in it. That food was so good, better than she remembered it to be. She's happy Reisi really liked it. She had a strong feeling he would. She's still trying to figure out how he drank that whole margarita with no problem though. That was the strongest drink she's ever had. Definitely she can see why people go kooky after drinking large amounts of stuff like that. Reisi merely chuckles at her pouting face.

"I was only being the proper gentleman." He smirks.

"Yeah but you're the birthday boy, crazy Pirate King." She pouts further. His arm drapes over her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter." He chuckles further and gazes down at Akira, very amused with her. "I had a great time today. This has been the best birthday I've ever had."

"Really?" She smiles widely, touched by his word.

"Really." He smiles back.

"I'm glad." She wraps her arm around his midsection as they walk. "That was my goal."

"So where to next, my dear Pirate Queen?"

"Back home." She grins.

"Surprise birthday cake?" He guesses, knowing he's right.

Akira's eyes widen and her mouth drops open.

"No." She lies.

"Yes." He smirks, seeing right through her. She whines.

"How do you even know that?!"

"Surprise birthday parties seem to be a trend lately among us Pirates, don't you think?" He chuckles, adjusting his glasses.

"Just try to act surprised then."

"I can do that."

On the way back home, Akira closes her eyes and is dragged into a flashback with her Pirate crew.

* * *

" _Are you sure the Captain likes chocolate cake?" Fushimi asks me lazily._

" _You're seriously asking if I'm sure?" I give him a teasing grin._

" _Come on, Fushimi! Akira knows Captain better than any of us do." Dōmyōji nudges him with his shoulder. Instantly he recoils when Fushimi glares._

" _Sometimes I just find it hard to believe that the Captain goes out with her." Fushimi mutters, bringing his fingers to his glasses._

" _Psh, I'm standing right here." I frown at him with narrowed eyes._

" _So? I am just stating my thoughts." He shrugs._

" _Your thoughts suck." I quip._

" _And so does your laugh." He retorts._

 _I blink at him then start laughing. I'm not sure why I find Fushimi's annoyed state funny. He growls at my laughter. Then as my laugh continues, I hear a short chuckle come from him. Dōmyōji and Hidaka gape at him._

" _Fushimi, you laughed!" They both stare in shock._

" _No I didn't." He defends with gleaming glasses._

" _I don't know… I thought I heard something." Daiki ponders with a grin._

" _You did laugh." Gotō points out._

" _How could I not laugh at her laugh? It sounds like a dying seal." Fushimi tries to dismiss everyone._

" _Does it really?" I say through my dying laughter, wiping tears that prickled the corner of my eyes._

" _That's accurate but, I have to say it sounds kind of like a hyena too." Enomoto brings his index finger to his chin._

" _No that's Dōmyōji." Akiyama corrects._

" _I think depending on the situation her laugh changes." Kamo speaks up._

" _I think so too." Benzai agrees._

" _There is only one way to find out… Akira laugh again!" Dōmyōji orders._

" _No." Fushimi says in annoyance, scrolling through his laptop once again. We all made him search up cakes._

 _I giggle shortly, looking at my Special Pirate Squad. When they found out I made it to their Squad they were ecstatic. Everyone congratulated me and claimed they were excited to get to work alongside me again. The last time I worked with them was back at the School island. Fushimi even congratulated me, but he was kind of nonchalant about it._

" _See that laugh there sounded different." Benzai says, referring to my short giggle._

" _Yeah." Hidaka nods along with everyone else. I blush. "It sounded more girly and happy."_

" _W-whatever." I stutter, growing embarrassed at how they are studying my laugh. "Anyways, back to cake ordering!"_

 _I lean forward, looking at Fushimi's laptop with him. My face is level with his as we both peer at the screen. Soon everyone else copy's my actions. We are crowding Fushimi._

" _Can you guys get away from me?" Fushimi narrows his eyes at us all._

" _Why? We're all friends, aren't we?" I ask him. He looks at me with blank eyes then sighs inaudibly._

" _Yeah." He admits._

 _Dōmyōji and Hidaka start gushing about Fushimi's confession, making him grow extremely annoyed. He flashes his throwing knives. We all make startled noises and jump back._

* * *

Reisi smiles at the memory of his clan singing him happy birthday. He acted surprised like he said he would. Akira's voice stood out the most to him. Whenever she would sing her voice would sound more than angelic. However, Dōmyōji's horrid singing voice stood out greatly too. He doesn't even think a vocal coach could help that man.

Everyone had found out about the fridge him and Akira picked out for his office. Immediately they cracked jokes about it, finding it very funny. Reisi finds himself chuckling as he thinks of his clansmen he holds so close to him. That was a week ago. His eyes shut and he activates his sanctum.

The cold autumn wind from his position standing on the building top whips his hair and coat around. He can feel his Sword of Damocles take shape above him. His eyes open and they no longer hold bliss. They stare solemnly and gravely up at the large and glowing sword. The corner of his lips turn downwards. He can feel it beginning the weight down heavier on him with each passing day.

 _The burden of killing a King._

His sword still appears to be in top form. On the inside however, he can feel a change. He tried to ignore it, but now he cannot. His eyes become very troubled as he stares even more deeply at the Sword of Damocles. The sword that Akira wears around her neck everyday, the sword she loves so much. He shuts his eyes painfully, his fingers going to the bridge of his glasses.

"How am I supposed to tell her?" He whispers to himself.

" _Because Reisi Munakata, at some point during my stay here I've started to care about you a whole lot, and… If anything were to happen to you… I would be the saddest person in the world. I want to stay with you!"_

He recalls seeing tears full of complete honesty and emotion fill her eyes when she blurted that confession to him. His insides constrict painfully, his heart aching more than it ever has before. The thought of leaving her hurts him greatly. However, the thought of how she'd feel if he leaves hurts him even more.

He has grown so attached to her, she has etched herself so deeply into his heart. He loves her more than anything.

Feeling water drip onto his hand, he withdraws it. Another droplet of water lands on his palm, followed by another and another. His fingers curl into a fist. He'll fight this burden. He'll fight it with everything he has. His violet eyes look up at his sword once more, the weight hanging over his head.

"Let's see who wins."


	40. Chapter 40

_**crazychessgurl:**_ _ **I unfortunately and sadly went there. T-T Can I cry in the corner with you?**_

 _ **Eagle Dreamer: Yes I agree. :c**_

 _ **hisuiryuu: Glad you caught up! :D These chapters are honestly getting very very emotional. Even I the writer get emotional lol.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! Seeing that this story got 100 reviews literally made my heart swell in complete happiness! I truly did not expect this story to come as far as it has and I'm so happy it did! Thank you all so much, really! I appreciate it so much!**_ ** _❤ I love being able to share my writing with you all._**

 _ **The Green Arc is here everyone! It's going to be an complete roller coaster of a ride.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **It's movie time.**_

 **Chapter 40**

* * *

Lightning flashes brightly then shortly after thunder booms loudly once again. I stare out the office window with narrowed eyes, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to the side as I focus. It doesn't take long for the next extremely loud thunder to crackle. I bring my fingers to my temples and wait for the next sound of thunder.

"Dang it." I mutter to myself. I've noticed that whenever the loud thunder echoes I blink out of reflex. No matter how hard I focus on not blinking, I blink. It's weird because I even expect the noise yet I still do it. I bring my arms up and fold them over my head, giving up on my current and strange task.

Is Reisi back yet? I incline my head towards his double office doors. Apparently he had an errand of some sorts to run. I wish I could of gone with him but I was in the shower at the time. I hope he's not caught out in this storm. My lips purse. I don't think he is. Knowing him he probably got caught up in a conversation with Seri.

I walk over to our mini fridge and pull out a plastic cup of banana pudding. We started keeping plastic silverware on top of the mini fridge. It's like we have our own personal kitchen. I smile, scooping some pudding onto my spoon and bringing it to my mouth.

Darn Pirates always laugh at our fridge when they come into the office. They think it's so hilarious that we went appliance shopping. I'd say me and Reisi are pretty clever for going appliance shopping. Maybe we should get a microwave too. No, that may be too much actually. If we microwave food it will ruin the naturally clean and fresh smell in here.

I toss my now empty pudding cup in the lidded trash bin along with my spoon. Then a loud alarm goes off, beeping repeatedly and obnoxiously. I jump. I've heard this alarm before when I broke out of my jail cell. This is the signal that an enemy ship has crossed into or threatened our waters.

"Wait… what the heck do I even do when these things go off?" I say to myself. Whispering curses because I don't know what to do and because the loud noise keeps making me blink, I run over to Reisi's desk.

I grab my PDA, stuffing it in the inside pocket of my coat and grab my sword that I always kept propped up against his desk. After strapping on my sword, my glittering PDA starts vibrating in my pocket along with my stalker bracelet. I look at my stalker bracelet since it's the easier route. The two devices are synced.

"The location of the assault is… Mihashira Tower?" I whisper, reading the alert I'm sure all the Scepter 4 Pirates got. My brows knit together. Isn't that where Reisi went to see the Biological Spectrum Alien Nerd's corpse? In other words, that's the domain of the Gold King.

Suddenly I cringe in disgust. Is that corpse still there? If I remember correctly, that's the Silver King's corpse. However, the Silver King's soul was actually in an entirely different body and got blown into nothing by Mikoto. Reisi told me once though that the Silver King is the Eternal King, so he can't die. Is his soul floating around? My train of thoughts come to a halt. Still, all that stuff that happened a year ago with the Colorless King is so confusing.

My mind gets back on track. This situation at Mihashira Tower sounds very serious. The Gold Clan is under attack. It can't be HOMRA, I've heard they've been disbanded. I frown, my heart aching for the Red Clan. I'm not sure how I would cope if I was in their situation. Losing their King must be a terrible feeling. I briefly think of how I would feel if I lost Reisi and my heart constricts painfully. Something like that would leave a deep scar in my heart. I shake these extremely excruciating thoughts.

Could it be Strains? Clearly it's not HOMRA. The Gray Clan, CATHEDRAL, was entirely wiped out by the Kagutsu crater. The psychotic Colorless King is gone, and he didn't have any clansmen that I know of. Definitely it's not Silver. So that leaves… Green?

I don't know much about the Green Clan at all. Reisi got me updated on how many King's there were and what the colors are. There are only seven Kings. All Reisi told me about the Green Clan was that they were almost completely secluded, almost like they don't exist. They've been that way for over a decade.

 _Ah, to heck with it._ It doesn't matter who it is. Whoever is attacking Mihashira Tower is violating innumerable Protocol laws and has to be stopped. We Scepter 4 Pirates don't allow disorder or violence. People who disrupt peace have to walk the plank.

After I run out the office doors, my stalker bracelet beeps. I'm surprised I heard it over all the startled sounds of Pirates. I look down at it. Reisi's back. He just texted me to meet him by the stairs. He was probably on his way back up to his office when the alarms went off. Obviously he knows I'm not totally aware of the emergency procedures.

It takes me no time at all the get to the stairwell. Sure enough, Reisi is waiting there for me. When I get closer to him, I notice his hair is a little damp along with his clothes. He must of got rained on a bit. His captivating and violet eyes meet mine as I near him. I detect a little stress in them. That makes me frown a bit.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I will be when this is over with. I was really looking forward to playing around in bed with you." He replies. My cheeks become notably warm. Despite that I laugh at his answer. Now I really wish these alarms didn't go off.

We both descend down the steps side by side. As we do, Reisi takes my hand in his. We curl our fingers through the gaps between each others. The way our hands fit so perfectly together is astounding. It's one of the best feelings in the world to me.

When we step outside there is a whole lot going on. Uncountable Scepter 4 trucks are dispatching and Scepter 4 helicopters are soaring through the sky, heading straight towards Mihashira Tower. I frown. This looks more serious than I thought.

Me and Reisi get in a truck that was waiting specifically for us. It's just me and him in here, and the driver of course. The rest of the Pirates must be at Mihashira Tower already, or at least on their way. I sit down next to Reisi.

"What exactly is going on?" I look up at him.

"The Green Clan has come out of hiding." He answers, looking straight ahead. "They decided to make themselves known by infiltrating the Gold Clan."

"I thought so…" I ponder to myself. He looks down at me. "Didn't you say the Gold King was the strongest? Why can't he just drive them away?"

"Supposedly he's absent."

"That's not good." I frown. _And strange._ Where is the Gold King and why isn't he at his home base?

I hold up my wrist in front of me to check the time on my stalker bracelet. It's late. Normally I would be getting ready to go to sleep right now. Tonight might be an all nighter. _I hate the night-shift._ Why couldn't the Green Clan wait until the morning to do this? Reisi of course knows exactly what I'm thinking and lets out a short and low chuckle.

"You'll be fine." He soothes and I respond by letting my body fall over into his lap with a huff. Instantly he smiles down at me.

Maybe staying up all night won't be too bad this time, considering I won't be the only one doing it. I'll have people to talk to this time, and perhaps the crucial situation will keep me up too. Reisi's right. I'll be fine.

I hear the heavy rain pounding down on the metal vehicle with big splats. Thunder and lightning are still rumbling. Curiously, I turn my head to look up at Reisi. Our eyes lock. He raises a brow at my deeply fixated gaze.

"What is it?" He inquires.

"You don't blink at loud noises." I conclude.

"You're a mess." His eyes glint in amusement and his hand brushes my hair back from covering my forehead. The tips of his fingers graze against my skin gently. I smile, raising my hand to his smooth cheek. He brings his hand over mine. A soft smile is still on his face.

Shortly after our tender moment and when we arrive at Mihashira Tower, the extensive seriousness of the situation really sets in. Reisi's face is humorless and severe as stands up. My face is more guarded and ambitious, maybe a little curious. My hand is still in his grasp as we step out of the truck together and into the rain shower. Scepter 4 officers are lined up outside.

The air is frigid to the point I can see my breath escaping in clouded puffs, and the droplets plunging from the sky make things ever colder. I hold back a shiver. _If only I could manipulate air temperatures._ Sadly that is beyond my doing. I can only tamper with air as it is.

The first thing my eyes are drawn to is the skyscraping and enormous building directly in front of us. _Mihashira Tower._ It has to be over one-hundred stories tall at least. It's hard to say for sure. The tower is mainly silver in color, aside from the small amount of gold outer sections of it. Scepter 4 helicopters are shining spotlights on the tower while the trucks surround it. Staring at the tower right now and from my current position doesn't really give me the slightest clue of what's going on inside.

I turn my head, inclining it upwards to look at Reisi. His eyes are narrowed as he gazes at the tower. When the circumstances call for it, he really can get quite serious. He starts walking forward. My footsteps fall beside his. Hearing footsteps approaching from the side, I look over. Seri is approaching us with an umbrella in hand. She pops it open, shielding her, Reisi, and me from the rain. Before she can speak, I do. I just couldn't help myself. I've really taken a liking to teasing Seri. Although, sometimes it does earn me some laps. _Oh well._ At least I'm highly in shape. She teases me too though. It's kind of become a normal thing for us.

"How sweet of you, Lieutenant. Shielding the King and Queen from these icy droplets dropping mercilessly from the sky." I point up to the sky with my available hand. Reisi gives a short shake of his head. Seri narrows her eyes at me and suddenly gives an impish smirk. She moves the umbrella so it's only shielding her and Reisi. The cold rain starts pounding down on me. Rumbling thunder blocks out my whine. I let go of Reisi's hand and step behind him so I can be under the umbrella too. My hands rest against his back as I focus on not stepping on his feet.

"Captain, everyone is ready to deploy now. Please give the order." Seri speaks, looking at Reisi with awaiting eyes. Everyone is ready to go in and attack the Green Clan? I hide my eager smile by burying my face into Reisi's back. _I'm ready._ When action draws near no matter the situation, excitement slowly creeps in me.

The sooner we move in and beat these Greens the sooner we can get back and sleep. Unlike my previous missions, I won't have to hold back with my Strain powers. I bet if I stay completely invisible while I nimbly attack, I'll take out countless numbers of them. They won't know what hit them.

We approach Fushimi who was waiting by a Scepter 4 truck for us. Reisi still hasn't responded to Seri. When the three of us come to a stop, Reisi looks up at the tower. Me, Seri, and Fushimi do the same. I have to lean to the side to see around Reisi. Reisi's eyes narrow fervently and a brief glare shines over his glasses.

"For now have them stand by." He says, making us look at him in surprise. Stand by? _Wait._ Does that mean we have to stand on guard out here? I press my forehead against Reisi's back and shut my eyes. A cold wind blows by and I can't hold back my shiver this time. My arms wrap around Reisi's midsection and I intuitively nuzzle against his warm body. His hands place themselves over my arms, holding them there as if to cherish and savor my touch.

"Stand by?" Seri repeats almost like she didn't hear him right.

"We will lay siege for now and not encroach on the Gold King's domain. Maintain security in the vicinity and sustain the blockade around Mihashira Tower. No one is to enter the building unless it is the Gold Clan or his Excellency himself." Reisi gives his orders.

"Understood." Fushimi acknowledges, tone notably unsatisfied. It seems he was looking forward to some action.

"Yes, Captain." Seri salutes.

"Alright." I nod in response as my eyes get drawn to the tower again. Flashing and beryl lightning streak around the highest point of the tower. My guts have this uneasy feeling. I move closer to Reisi.

"Akira," Seri speaks. I look over at her. "The rest of the Special Ops are positioned at the Main Gate."

"Oh." I unwind my arms from around Reisi. Immediately his warmth leaves me. I need to join the rest of the main Pirate Crew. My eyes glance up at the umbrella over my head before I step out from underneath it. I take one step forward then pause. "The Main Gate is the front of the building, right?"

"Correct." She confirms then mouths some words that only I can make out. "Have fun getting rained on."

"Ha." I say sarcastically.

My feet start carrying me further however I am forced to stop. I recognize the feel of Reisi's hand grasping mine. He spins me around and squishes his lips against mine. My lips tug upwards as I kiss him back lovingly. Fushimi looks away from us and sighs, muttering "all the time."

When Reisi pulls away I reopen my eyes. I'm only able to look at his face for a mere few seconds before he walks forward with Seri, Fushimi following after them. The three of them step into the truck Fushimi was originally standing by. I stare at Reisi's back, my feet rooted in the same spot. My hand moves over my chest and my brows knit together.

"Why did something feel… off?" I whisper inaudibly, watching as the three disappear from my line of sight. I watch Reisi specifically. The way his lips moved against mine felt almost wistful. Is it because of the Green Clan? My mind wonders back to earlier when I noticed the stress in his eyes. I frown then look back up at the tower with clenched fists. I start taking steps towards the Main Gate.

If I see any fresh out of hibernation Green flunkies I'll send them overboard. This will be the second Clan I've ever fought against. _And this time nobody will lay a finger on my Pirate King._ They'll have to go through me first.

"Typhoon Queen looks ready for action." Dōmyōji comments as I approach. The Main Gate was actually within seeing distance from the truck Reisi is in. That makes me feel more comfortable. I stare at the traditional Japanese entry of the building. There are a few stairs leading up to the front doors.

"Yeah. Look at the determination in her eyes." Hidaka agrees. I look over at them. They are both pointing at me blatantly.

"Well this is my first official mission as a Special Ops officer." I say, folding my arms behind my back and turning so my back is to the front doors. My eyes scan around the area flooded with Scepter 4 Pirates. I grin. "Of course I'm ready for action."

"You both should be too." Benzai scolds the two. Hidaka and Dōmyōji both straighten up their postures and stand like me. All of the Special Duty Corps are on the lookout. Our eyes are like a hawk's, looking all over keenly.

It doesn't take long for us to get soaked. I can hear Dōmyōji's teeth chattering and sense Hidaka shivering next to me. I'm trying to ignore the cold air around me, but standing by them makes it impossible.

"M-man it's cold!" Dōmyōji says through chattering teeth.

"I can take this no problem." Daiki says. I look over at him. All his muscles are locked as he tries to keep his shivers at bay.

"Is this what it feels like the be a penguin?" Hidaka asks.

"What?" I blink at him.

"You know how they stand in the Arctic Poles in this kind of stuff?"

"Well actually the temperature penguins deal with are much colder than what it is right now." Enomoto informs, raising his index finger in a smart gesture.

"I feel so bad for penguins." Dōmyōji whines.

"They're adapt to it." Gotō says.

"Yeah so don't worry." Enomoto nods with a grin.

"Why are we talking about penguins?" Kamo pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know but you guys are making dealing with this cold near impossible." Akiyama frowns at us all.

"Hey! Let's all huddle together to warm up." Dōmyōji suggests.

"...Like the penguins do?" I ask.

"Exactly like that."

"No thanks." Benzai shakes his head, not wanting to huddle. I barely hold back a giggle as I picture us huddling like penguins.

"Just deal with it. Come on, this is serious." Akiyama sighs.

"Yes sir." Dōmyōji sulks. Then we are all quiet once again.

The rain has has stopped. Puddles are scattered everywhere and mist still lingers in the air. My eyes move to the truck. The door is wide open and I can see Reisi, Fushimi, and Seri inside. The truck is full of computers and technical devices. I don't know much about technology. I've only just mastered how to use my PDA like a pro.

This is how most of the night is. Us standing here on guard in the cold and dewy air. Hidaka starts shifting back and forth on his feet, probably getting antsy. I don't blame him. I unfold my arms from my back and cross them over my front.

"For such a serious situation…" Daiki breaks the silence. "This is kind of boring."

"At least nothing bad is happening." Enomoto says. A loud explosion then sounds from above us.

"You jinxed us." I sigh, turning so I'm facing the building.

The explosion sounded from way higher up. I almost fail to see the falling debris. My eyes widen. It looks like huge chunks of concrete. Now I have a good idea about what exactly is going on in the building.

"They'll smash the trucks!" Dōmyōji brings his hand over his saber.

"Akira," Akiyama looks over at me and I nod.

There is a lot of chunks falling and we can't see each and everyone. Even if we were to all shoot Aura strikes up there to demolish the debris, we wouldn't get them all in time. The longer they are falling, the faster they get. I narrow my eyes in determination.

"Yeah." I draw my sword. "Yukimura ready for… destroying rocks."

"We'll back you up." Kamo says.

"You better." I laugh, drawing thick and swirling air around my sword.

I run closer to the building so I'm directly underneath the rubble. Raising my vapory sword, I slash it powerfully through the air. A vigorous wind gust bursts from my sword and travels up the side of the building. When it comes in contact with the debris, it sends it skywards and disrupts the Newtonian physics of free fall. The forceful wind actually renders some of the debris to dust as it smashes into it like a hammer.

"Way to go Seal!" Hidaka grins. I grin back. It's not over yet though. I twirl my sword dramatically as I trigger my Strain powers. I'll make sure none of these rocks hit any of our Pirate equipment. All my senses centralize to the air, pinpointing where all the biggest debris is. I'll take out the biggest and most threatening ones while they get the smaller ones.

I shoot my body upwards, my feet tapping against the side of the building as I run up it. My body resembles vapor as I draw air around me. I tighten my fingers around my sword as I raise it and cloak it in Blue Aura. The debris is only now starting to fall back down. Swiftly and lithely, my form moves across the building, easily leaping from side to side as I cut through the concrete and render it to dust. I get them all. That was secretly fun.

I pull myself onto one of the ledges of the tower that forms when it narrows. I'm about to jump down until I hear knocking on the glass behind me. Slowly and cautiously, I turn around. My eyes widen dumbfoundedly.

A man with messy purple hair besides two blue sections is waving kindly at me with a smile from within. He's wearing all black along with leather gloves. _I… think he's wearing lip gloss._ With my hand that's not grasping my sword, I hesitantly point at myself in confusion. Why is he waving at me? My brows furrow. He's looking at me like he knows me.

I can tell from the way his lips move that he's laughing. He then points at me, his lips letting out words I can't hear. I then pale when _the_ green parrot lands on his shoulder. My insides churn and my jaw locks as my fingers curl even tighter around my sword. If I didn't have orders to stay outside the building I would so bust through this glass.

 _The parrot and that guy are with the Green Clan?_

I stare at them wide eyed. _So this whole time…_ The Green Clan was spying on me? I feel so uneasy I almost feel nauseous. The parrot bows in greeting, it's eyes shortly glowing green. Parrots are intelligent creatures, but this one seems almost too human. Then they venture deeper into the building. I start fidgeting with my sword.

"W-what the heck?" I say with a quivering voice. _Oh man._ I quickly sheath my sword and turn. My body is airborne as I jump. Normally my landings are completely graceful, like a swan dipping into the water for a morning swim. My landing this time is completely messy. I actually stumble onto the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" Dōmyōji runs over and helps me up.

"Yeah I'll be right back." I hurriedly reply.

My eyes land on Reisi. He's now out of the truck with Seri. The blast must of drawn them out. It seems he didn't witness my none to graceful landing. _Good._ His eyes are glued to the tower. I run towards him. When I reach him, I tuck myself under his arm. I'm holding his arm over my shoulders like it's a scarf.

"Reisi." I look up at him. He's already looking down at me peculiarly. "I—"

"Why is it that you always seem to leave your post?" Seri crosses her arms at me. "Nevertheless, good job with destroying those boulders. Can't say the same about your landing."

 _Dang it, they seen that._

"S-sorry." I look over at her and apologize sincerely. I then look back up at Reisi. "Um, while I was up there." My shaky finger points to the building. "I seen that parrot. Someone else was up there too."

"Were they on the outside or inside of the tower?" Reisi asks acutely, looking at where I'm pointing.

"Inside." I answer. "The parrot's eye glowed green which was kind of freaky."

"That parrot…" He ponders to himself, thoughts I wish I knew running through in his mind. Suddenly he looks really troubled. He then looks down at me seriously. "I want you to stay by my side."

"Okay." I nod, my voice wavering slightly. His grave tone makes me feel more uneasy.

"Captain?" Seri questions, wondering why he wants me to stay by him.

"I have a theory that that parrot is used as a medium." Reisi explains. My brows furrow in question. _A medium?_ "If that's so, it would mean the Green King has been spying on us for a while, Akira specifically."

My eyes shut, fear slowly flooding into me. Fear is one of my least favorite emotions. All the time I always describe it as being enclosed in ice. It blinds you and clouds your mind, and if it's intense enough you're glued in the same spot.

If what Reisi says is true, why? This Green King almost seems almost as creepy as the Colorless King. If that parrot is a medium used by the Green King, then what about that guy from the rooftop? The same guy who broke into Headquarters that day? He has to be his clansman. What do they want? All this thinking is making me aware of how tired I actually am. It's very late.

"This is very concerning." Seri says, looking over at me. I let out a forced and strained breath, making Reisi bring his other arm around me so he can hold me against his chest.

"Have we heard anything back about the whereabouts of the Gold King?"

"Nothing yet."

My eyes crack open and stare at Reisi's coat. The fear I was feeling has shriveled away when he held me to him. I rest my hand against his chest. I'm more than unsettled with the Green Clan already, and I think they also make Reisi uncomfortable. However, I don't think that's the only thing making him uncomfortable. I watch as Seri steps back into the truck.

"Reisi," I begin, feeling his eyes on me. "You're okay, aren't you?"

"I'm okay." He reassures me. I grip his coat and look up at him.

"Alright." I whisper. Maybe he just needs to smile. "...If you need me to jump the Green King, you know I'll do that for you right? I won't hesitate."

His unreadable face morphs into utmost amusement. A smile tugs at his lips, instantly making me smile as well. His hand starts stroking my loose hair.

"I know you'll do anything for me." He smiles.

"Good. Don't forget that." I grin.

"I won't. However I don't think sending you out to jump a King would be a wise decision."

"Why not? I know Kings are crazy strong but I took you on a couple times."

"And lost in a couple seconds." He smirks, holding me closer. I laugh softly.

* * *

"Just what is the Green Clan up to?" Fushimi mumbles in question, eyes scanning over the computer screen that displays multiple surveillance cameras throughout the area.

"As of right now, one cannot say." Awashima says.

Awashima looks over at her Captain. He's staring at the interior wall of the truck, his eyes glazed over in deep thought. He has been unusually quiet. She keeps a frown at bay. Truthfully she's beginning to worry about him. It's been almost a year now.

 _Could the burden of killing a King really not be unnecessary worry?_

She directs her blue eyes just outside the truck. Akira is sitting on the first step that leads out. In a way, right now she is kind of like a watch dog. She begins to wonder if Akira knows about the rumored burden. If she does, she can only imagine how much more worried she is than herself. Akira has been quiet too, and still may she add. She is actually surprised the girl is still up. It is almost five in the morning.

 _Wait._

Awashima stands up and walks over to the opened door. She descends down the first couple of steps before she turns to face her. Her eyes narrow. She's sleeping on the job. Her elbows are situated against her thighs and her cheeks are resting in her balled up fists, eyes shut. Her breathing is steady. She is completely hopeless when it comes to the nightshift. She's going to have to work on this.

"Captain, your Queen is sleeping." Awashima pokes her head back into the truck.

"Is she?" Reisi sighs and stands up.

"No I'm not…" Akira grumbles incoherently. Awashima blinks at her. _She is awake?_

"She mumbles in her sleep occasionally." Reisi explains to her casually. _So she is sleeping._ That's actually very humorous.

"She can hear what we're saying?" Awashima asks, noticing how she had responded to her words accurately.

"I believe our words mix in with whatever she's dreaming." Reisi chuckles as he answers her question.

"I see." Awashima says, quietly watching as her Captain crouches down in front of Akira. He knows her well.

As if sensing him in front of her, Akira just falls right into him. An affectionate smile forms on her Captain's face as he turns his head to lightly kiss her temple. Awashima can't keep her own smile off her face. She's never seen her Captain so at ease. He delicately picks her up and walks her inside the truck. He just as carefully lays her across the cushioned seats.

"Captain." Akiyama speaks, approaching the truck's doorway. Reisi turns to him. "The Prime Minister is growing impatient and wants to know what is going on. Apparently even he cannot get ahold of the Gold King."

"I see. I will contact him personally then." He replies and turns to Awashima. "Ms. Awashima, can you watch her for me while I'm absent?"

"Yes." Awashima salutes.

"Thank you." Reisi smiles kindly. Awashima nods, watching as her Captain and Akiyama walk away from the truck together.

She looks down at Akira. She supposes she'll let her sleep for a little while longer. The last thing she wants is for those mood swings of hers to return when the Green Clan decides to take action. Why is the Green Clan so interested in Akira anyway?

Akira is and has proven to be seriously skilled in combat. Easily she is one of the best assets to Scepter 4. Awashima's sure if she were to spar with her again, it would be incredibly difficult to beat her. Her Aura packs the most punch, and combining it with her Strain abilities makes it even more dominant. She has a natural talent for evading and utilizing quick and nimble movements. Her petite form makes landing a hit on her even more difficult. She shakes these thoughts and walks over to Fushimi.

"The Captain's Weismann Levels?" She whispers in question. Fushimi taps a couple keys on the computer.

"Stable, but..." He doesn't finish and let's Awashima see for herself.

His Weismann Levels are still in the balanced range but are on the rise each and everyday. They are dangerously close to being unstable. _At this rate…_ Worry now shows on her face.

* * *

"Wake up." A voice penetrates my ears. My nose only twitches in response. The voice lets out a sigh. "I was kind enough to let you sleep for four hours which is something I normally wouldn't do. Now, open your eyes and get back to work or you'll have laps to run."

"...Seri you wake people up so rudely." I mumble, my eyes slowly opening. _Wait… I fell asleep?_ I don't even remember falling asleep. Right now I feel disappointed in myself. I sit up lazily and look over to see Seri looking at me with a sarcastic expression.

"Sorry I don't spoil you like the Captain most likely does in the morning." She then holds out a styrofoam and lidded cup to me. The smell of coffee travels up my nostrils. I slowly take the cup from her.

"I don't know Lieutenant… this is pretty great right here." I grin at her. Her lips tug upwards.

"Don't get used to it. We need you today. That coffee should perk you up and keep you from getting drowsy." She explains.

"You're so thoughtful." I beam and take a sip from the cup. My happy face contorts into distaste. "There isn't any creamer in it…"

"You're so observant. You are to drink that all. It is the strongest and most effective coffee I know of." She smirks at me, taking joy in ordering me to drink something I clearly don't like.

"...Do I have to?" I whine. It tastes so bitter and vile.

"Yes. It's an order. Consider it a punishment for falling asleep."

"Aye, aye." I mutter, taking a sip from the cup once again and trying not to focus on the taste. I look around the truck. "Where's Fushimi and Reisi? I thought Reisi wanted me to stay by him?"

"The Captain is currently on his way back here along with Fushimi. They went back to Headquarters to go over a report about the infiltration of Mihashira Tower. While the Captain is absent, I am under strict orders to keep you in my sight."

"Because of the Green Clan?" I guess, my lips morphing into a frown.

"Yes. Though I personally don't think they would be able to do much at all to you if they should attempt it. You're extremely skilled." Seri muses. "The Captain just seems to have this possessiveness when it comes to you and he tends to worry."

"Yeah." I say with a soft smile, thinking of how protective Reisi is. _My Pirate King._ "I'm honestly just as possessive as he is." I admit with a grin.

"I figured that out earlier when I heard you would not hesitate to jump the Green King for him." She laughs.

"I was so serious about that you know." I pout at her laughing at my earlier proclamation.

"I know. You certainly didn't hesitate to try to kill the Silver King after all."

"I was just acting like I was going to kill him. I wouldn't actually kill someone."

"Sure." She smirks.

"Yeah, 'sure.'" I scoff.

"Anyways, Fushimi sent me footage from a surveillance camera just a few minutes ago. According to him, our security here is meaningless."

"Really?" My brows furrow. She gestures for me to come over to the computer.

"Yes. Apparently, the Green Clan which is also known as Jungle, has unique powers that allow them to manipulate all physics. See?"

She plays the footage on the screen, showing a figure dressed in all black literally walking through a wall. The outfit kind of looks almost similar to something a Ninja would wear. The twin blades strapped to the person's back and the daggers and ninja like stars they also carry make the person even look more like a Ninja. The mask the person is wearing glows green around the eyes.

"That's interesting." I murmur, watching as the video keeps replaying. I keep staring at the person. So, this is the Green Clan's uniform? I start laughing and Seri raises a brow at me. I point at the person.

"Don't they kind of look like—?"

"A Ninja." Reisi finishes my sentence from the doorway of the truck. I start laughing harder. Fushimi looks extremely annoyed with Reisi. Seri blinks at Reisi as he walks over to me to watch the video.

"I was thinking a Robot Ninja." I giggle. Reisi starts chuckling and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"That's even better." He grins. "We have to be wary, this right here is advanced ninjutsu."

"Robotic ninjutsu." I nod as I agree.

Seri and Fushimi stare at me and Reisi as we keep re-watching the video and calling the person a Robot Ninja. They have sheepish sweat dripping down the side of their faces. Seri creeps over so she's standing by Fushimi.

"He was going on about this ninja crap during my whole report…" He mutters in annoyance.

"You may not expect it with them but… those two have very similar minds." Seri mutters back to him. Fushimi brings his fingers to his glasses as he watches me and Reisi. We are both completely oblivious to them.

"...They're completely perfect for each other." Fushimi sighs under his breath. Seri nods.

"I'm going to check on the officers at the Main Gate." She dismisses herself.

"Hey..." I peer closer at the screen. "Isn't that… Anna?"

It's only then I notice the young girl thrown over the Robot Ninja's shoulder. I think I remember her name being Anna. I frown, feeling worried. Why does the Green Clan have her? From the looks of things, it's obvious she didn't go with them willingly. I begin to remember how sweet she seemed and my frown deepens.

"Yes." Reisi nods. I look up at him to see his face now serious.

"She's in the tower, isn't she?" I ask, following him outside the truck. "What should we do?"

"Well—" He starts.

"Out of the way Blues!" A familiar voice yells.

I squeak, jumping into Reisi before I can get run over by a skateboard. _That's Beanie Boy!_ I watch with an agape mouth as he smashes through the glass and enters the tower.

"Meow! Touch down!" Another familiar voice calls out.

My eyes widen when Cat Girl and the Black Dog land in front of the now shattered window Beanie Boy just went through. They run inside together. It takes me a moment to realize that I actually had jumped into Reisi's arms. He's holding me. I look up at him to see him staring at where the three people busted in.

"We'll let them go and will continue to stand by." Reisi informs, still staring ahead with contemplative eyes.

"Okay." I nod slightly and look down. "Um—"

"I love how when you get startled you instinctively jump into me." He suddenly chuckles and I blush intensely. He's now looking down at me. Instead of putting me down, he adjusts me so I'm in his hold more comfortably. I drape my arm around his neck and laugh.

"Thanks for catching me all the time." I grin, my heart pounding happily. I take another sip from the horrid coffee I'm still surprisingly holding and cringe as it goes down my throat. "This is disgusting."

"Don't drink it."

"I have to." I pout. "Seri ordered me to drink it all."

"Chug it down then." He smirks. I stare at the styrofoam cup in dread. "Or you can just drink it a little bit at a time and taste it all day."

"Alright I'll chug it." I mutter.

Reisi sets me down and I grip the cup with both hands. I take in and let out a calming breath then bring the cup to my lips and start chugging it. My eyes are squeezed shut in complete distaste as I drink. When I finish I lower the cup and my nose scrunches up in disgust. Reisi places his hand on my shoulder.

"Well done." He chuckles.

"Now I really need a mint." I pout then take the lid off the cup to see if I drank it all. My eyes detect some sort of substance at the bottom of the cup. Reisi peers in the cup and takes a very large step away from me. _The only thing that would make Reisi move away from me is…!_ "W-wait a second!"

"I put Anko in there to tone down the bitterness." Seri says from beside me.

"Y-you made me drink…!" I stutter in complete horror. Now knowing that red bean paste was in the coffee, my stomach begins to twist wretchedly. "You know what Seri, that was so uncalled for!"

"So was your falling asleep last night." She crosses her arms and smirks at me in triumph.

I drop my cup and make comical strangling motions with my hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Reisi's shoulders shaking. My eyes narrow. He's laughing at me? I strut over to him and pucker my lips, my hand gripping his sleeve.

"Kiss me, Reisi." I say, knowing he won't after what I just had in my mouth. I blink when he places his hand over my mouth.

"I'll kiss you once you have a couple mints." He smiles in amusement. I flutter my eyelashes at him, giving him puppy eyes. He leans closer and presses his lips against my forehead.

"Good enough." I giggle, my voice still muffled by his hand. He shakes his head at me then I find my face buried in his chest once again. He's holding onto me tightly. I smile, closing my eyes in content. That makes me miss the flash of anguish in his eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for the gum Gotō." I grin, blowing another bubble with the extremely minty gum. It leaves my breath greatly fresh and rids the aftertaste of Anko coffee. Currently all of the Special Duty Corps are positioned outside the truck Reisi is currently in. We're his body guards.

"You're welcome." He smiles. Dōmyōji walks over and uses his finger to pop my bubble. I pout.

"So Lieutenant actually made you drink red bean paste?" Hidaka asks disgust.

"Yeah. She better watch her back." I say loudly, peeking inside the truck to see if she heard me. She did. Her eyes lock with mine.

"And you better get ready to run five laps when we get back. Did you even run the laps I assigned to you the other day?" She inquires, crossing her arms.

"...I can't remember." I bring my finger to my chin.

"So you didn't?"

"No! I mean I seriously don't remember. You have me run a lot. Sometimes I forget why I'm even running."

"She did." Reisi says from his seat across from her. His eyes are closed, arms folded.

I stare at him. Lately it seems like something has been troubling him. I thought it was the Green Clan but now I'm not so sure. I think back to when we were watching the Robot Ninja video. He seemed normal then. He was smiling and laughing, acting like a complete goof. Yesterday he even said he was okay. Or, what if nothing is troubling him? Am I just detecting false things?

I straighten back up so I'm standing just outside the truck door instead of peeking inside. One of my arms fold behind my back while I bring my other in front of me. My fingers touch my lips as I stare up at the twilight sky.

That kiss yesterday made me start thinking something was wrong. There was no mistaking his pensive movements. We didn't kiss each other on the mouth today at all. Despite the red bean paste coffee incident, there really wasn't any more time for us to have lovey-dovey moments though. I've been busy standing guard. Reisi wants me to not wonder off too far.

I lower my hand, a soft sigh sounding from me. I'm not sure. My eyes glaze over, appearing almost distant. I feel almost at a loss. For the first time in a long time, I don't have even the slightest clue what my Pirate King is feeling.

I stare ahead blankly, then my brows furrow as my Strain abilities spontaneously detect a change. My eyes widen and I draw in a sharp breath when I detect an uncanny surge in the air. My Pirate Crew looks at me in question. Reisi then steps out of the truck.

"...No way." I breathe, pointing up at the top of the tower.

"It can't be…" Fushimi whispers.

Hovering over the tower is a Sword of Damocles. _It's red._ It's different from Mikoto's sword. This one has a slightly curved blade and has more swirling extensions around it. My eyes widen further when a Red Aura phoenix starts circling around the giant sword, cawing loudly. There is a new Red King?

I turn my head, looking up at Reisi who is standing by me. His eyes are narrowed as he stares at the sword. He starts taking steps towards the tower silently. My hand unconsciously reaches out towards him. Before my fingers can graze against his back a loud explosion occurs and I look up, slightly paling.

Falling from all directions of the tower are chunks of it. Glass, concrete, any kind of industrial material you can think of. It's a lot. I can't stop all of that. Green lightning starts crackling around the tower. Reisi is still walking closer to the tower.

When chunks of the building start hitting the ground, it kicks up a lot of dust and makes a loud bang. Everyone looks up at the tower with wide eyes, extremely aware of the dangerous position we are in. Seri steps out of the truck.

"Fushimi, get everyone to safety now!" Seri orders.

"Roger. Everyone pull back twenty meters and put up the barricade!" Fushimi commands everyone. Everyone starts scrambling, carrying out their ordered tasks. I stay put and stare at Reisi.

He's standing by the tower, chunks of the structure literally falling around him. My eye twitches. He's just staring straight ahead, not even looking up to see if he's in the path of any debris. Easily he could get hurt.

"What are you doing, Reisi?" I whisper under my breath and walk forward. Stepping around a hefty boulder, I grab onto Reisi's arm. I hold his arm closely to my chest, looking up the side of the sleek tower. I glance at him at the same time he glances at me.

"At least look up or something…" I murmur. "It's not exactly rain falling from the sky."

"I'll be fine." He smiles at me in reassurance.

"...Will you?" I whisper in question, directing my eyes to the ground. My words just seemed to come out on their own. My hold on his arm gradually loosens until I'm no longer holding on to him. I feel his eyes on me, then hear intense crackling from above. We both look up.

The sight nearly shakes me to the core. Above the red Sword of Damocles is a hulking ball of green electricity. _That's Green Aura._ Is that the Green King's doing? That looks extremely fatal. From down here I can feel the power radiating from it. Something that size could take out the whole tower and possibly kill anyone around it.

"Go wait by Ms. Awashima." Reisi tells me. I look over to reply but he's already using his Aura to propel himself up the tower. I gaze after him before making my way towards Seri, being cautious of the falling rocks. Once I step behind the barricade everyone put up I stand next to Seri, looking up at the tower with solicitous eyes.

Not too much longer, Reisi's Sword of Damocles appears over the tower. A large Aura sphere takes shape around his sword when the huge green lightning strikes it. It freezes upon contact and bursts. I smile, finding the sight very pretty. _Take that, you Robot Ninjas._

I extend out my hand, watching as a small and glowing blue particle lands in my palm. _Reisi's Aura._ I watch as it disappears instantly upon touch, almost like how a snowflake will melt in your palm. My Pirate King saved the day once again. Maybe now that everything is over with he won't seem so troubled.

I hold up my necklace, aligning it perfectly with Reisi's sword. They're perfectly identical. Seri places her hand on my shoulder. I blink over at her. She's staring at Reisi's sword intently, her face full of concern. A crease forms in my forehead as my eyebrows furrow. I watch as she walks towards the other Pirates.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" I whisper to myself. When I look back forward, my eyes easily catch something drifting downwards. I reach up and grab the soft object, holding it in front of my face. It's a green feather. The parrot's feather. I think of all the encounters I've had with that parrot. With narrowed eyes, I let the wind take the feather from my hand and walk back towards my Pirate Crew.

Supposedly we are camping out here tonight. Seri and Fushimi are arranging and getting things together to get any Robot Ninjas that are in the building out. Apparently Jungle has a ranking system, and if they fail a mission they will be stripped of all their powers and get moved down to the lowest rank. Robot Ninjas that are stripped of their powers have to be turned over to regular law enforcement.

Pirates are already going in and pulling out unconscious Robot Ninjas. Beanie Boy, the Black Dog, and Cat Girl must of done that. My eyes narrow when I think about that Cat Girl. I haven't forgotten how she made me run out a window. Are we still able to arrest them? If so I call arresting Cat Girl.

I haven't seen Reisi yet since he destroyed that big lightning bolt. I wonder if he's inside talking to the new Red King? Who is the new Red King? If it's Beanie Boy I'll be shocked. Or is it Anna? Can a young girl even be a King? _Maybe…_ How do people even become Kings? Reisi once said something along the lines of "the Slates power." I'll find out soon enough I guess.

Currently I'm laying back on the tiled concrete pavement. All the General Riot Pirate Officers are taking care of fetching the Robot Ninjas. Everyone else is in the trucks. I think Fushimi is calling out medical teams and such for the Gold Clansmen which are called "Usagi." They wear gold rabbit masks which I find kind of funny. We blue Pirates are by far the coolest.

The Swords of Damocles are still hovering over the tower. I stare at them for a moment before directing my eyes straight above. If I look hard enough, I can see stars in the sky. I always liked star gazing. Finding constellations is fun. Someday I would like to go somewhere where you can see countless stars and different planets. No doubt that would be a breathtaking view.

I bring my hand over my midsection and my arm over my forehead. It's past midnight and I'm only now just starting to get drowsy. That horrid coffee did an amazing job at keeping me awake for this long. Never will I drink that again. Actually, never will I drink anything Seri gives me again.

With a sigh, I lower my arm so it's over my eyes. I wish Reisi would hurry up and come back down here. I really want to cuddle and pry about what's going on in his head. Something thin yet fluffy then drops on top of me, covering my whole body. I sit up and see it's a blanket. Turning my head, I see Hidaka.

"Thank you." I smile at him.

"No problem Seal. It's cold out here. You know there is some extra room in the truck if you want to snooze, right?" He smiles back.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for Reisi to come back down." I say, looking up at his Sword of Damocles.

"I figured. You miss his ass don't you?" He teases, making me blush. He still thinks I'm obsessed with his butt. Maybe I am. I'm obsessed with all of my Pirate King.

"Maybe." I hop onto my feet, wrapping the blanket around me like a cape. "I think I might drag him back down here. I'm getting impatient."

"Go for it." He snickers. "You're honestly the only one who can."

"Yeah." I laugh, taking steps towards the tower.

I grin at Hidaka over my shoulder then I gather air around my body. The air pulses around me just before I sprint up the extremely tall building. The blanket really does resemble a cape now. Almost I feel like a superhero.

Once I near the very top of the building, I use my hands to pull myself up. I stand up straight with a breath. That was a long way up. I'm standing on one of the outer sections of the tower that kind of resembles bunny ears now that I think about it. I glance over the edge of the building, taking note of how all the Scepter 4 trucks appear to be tiny dots.

"Whoa." I breathe, staring in awe at the Swords of Damocles. I've never been so close to them as I am now. These things are even more massive up close. The two swords are circling around each other over what appears to be a rooftop garden that looks kind of ruined. The red sword is pretty, however Reisi's just stands out more to me.

I walk closer to the inner edge of the building, staring at his sword wide eyed. Easily I can sense the great power emitting from it. The glowing geometric patterns are so pretty. _It's so close…_ I wonder if I can touch it? I raise my index finger in front of my face and stare at it, using my other hand to hold the blanket around my neck. If I were to touch his sword, would it blow my finger off? I'm not sure if those things are meant to be touched. I won't touch it.

I crouch down, peeking downward so I can see the tip of his sword. In my head I start trying to calculate how tall it is. Four hundred feet? _No._ I have no clue. All I can say is that it's extremely tall. I'm too busy thinking I don't notice Reisi standing next to my crouched down form. I yawn and use my fist to rub the moisture that gathered in the corner of my eyes.

"What are you still doing up?" Reisi speaks up from my side. I nearly yelp in surprise. I straighten up and peer up at his amused and inquiring face.

"I was waiting for you to come back down but I got impatient." I say with a grin then tilt my head to the side. "What are you still doing up here?"

His lips briefly part like he wants to say something but he can't come up with the right words. My eyes glaze over in worry at that. My Pirate King always comes of with the right words to say. Never does he hesitate. He begins looking at his Sword of Damocles again.

"I can tell… something's troubling you. You have a far off look in your eyes." I murmur, continuing to stare at his face. He then gazes at me with dilated eyes. "You already know I'll do anything for you. If you need help, I'll help you. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

He turns to me, both of his hands placing themselves on either side of my neck and burying themselves underneath my hair. His thumbs lightly glide over my cheeks. The expression on his face is almost pleading.

"Akira—"

* * *

"In honor of the new Third King, everyone! Present your swords!" Seri commands.

I watch silently as all of the Special Duty Corps draw their swords. _All my friends._ Each of them draw their swords differently to reflect their fighting styles. I draw my sword after Seri does. I'm standing by Reisi. If I were to stand in either of the two lines the other Pirates are in the lines wouldn't be perfectly aligned. Plus, Reisi wanted me to stand by him.

"Yukimura, ready." I say, doing a fairly simple twirl and slash before holding my sword perfectly straight in front of my face. My available arms folds neatly behind my back. I stare ahead at Anna, Beanie Boy, and the guy with the cool sunglasses. By the way they walk behind Anna, I know for sure she is the Red King. _Or Red Queen?_

Beanie Boy is glaring at us all as he walks while Anna has a calm and relaxed expression. Sunglasses smiles at Seri, waving at her and saying something in the German language. Beanie Boy tries to say something to Fushimi but he looks away, causing him to get angry. When Anna begins to thank Reisi, I shut my eyes.

 _He turns to me, both of his hands placing themselves on either side of my neck and burying themselves underneath my hair. His thumbs lightly glide over my cheeks. The expression on his face is almost pleading._

" _Akira, I need you to be strong for me." Reisi says earnestly._

" _Strong?" I question breezily. He nods._

" _Stronger than you've ever been before. Can you promise me that? No matter what, don't ever lose that smile of yours."_

" _...I promise."_

My fingers tighten around the hilt of my sword, my eyes opening and gluing themselves to the ground. _What did that mean?_ I find myself gnawing on the inside of my cheek as I think. My mind, no, I feel like I'm lost out at sea, traveling ambiguously in all the wrong directions. I'm just going in circles.

"However, it is a fact that Nagare Hisui, the Green King, warrants surveillance. He really is quite disturbing." Reisi says. I can't help but not to turn my head to look behind me when I hear multiple footsteps. A bunch of familiar and relieved faces greet me. It's the rest of HOMRA.

"Anna! Thank goodness you're alright!" A blonde young man in the front smiles.

"You guys are way too late!" Beanie Boy calls to them with a grin, holding his fist up. I smile faintly, looking back ahead. They all have a King again.

"Please take care of the rest." Anna smiles up at Reisi.

"Alright, understood." Reisi replies softly, a warm smile on his face. His face then shows authority. "By mutual agreement of the Third and Fourth Kings, Mihashira Tower, the dominion of the Second King and the Dresden Slates are now under the supervision of Scepter 4. Fourth King, Reisi Munakata, shall be entrusted full authority."

Anna nods in approval, then her eyes are drawn to Reisi's sword strapped over his hip. Reisi notices and unstraps his sword, carefully presenting it to her with a saddened expression. My heart cramps right then and there.

"Yes… Mikoto Suoh was slain with this blade." He says in a pained voice. Anna brings her hand over the sheathed sword, moving it along the length of it. Extensive tension instantly rising in the air. It's so thick anyone could feel it. HOMRA and all of Scepter 4 now look ready to fight. I take the tiniest of steps closer to Reisi, ready to protect him if I need too. Thankfully Sunglasses and Fushimi calm everyone down. Anna lowers her hand.

"It's what Mikoto wished for." She speaks, looking up at Reisi. "I will not hate you for that. But… I don't want to thank you for it either."

"As it should be." Reisi smiles.

* * *

"Thank you, Officer Yukimura. We will transfer these convicts to the Tokyo Metropolis jail." A regular Police officer speaks. He brings his hand to his forehead, his fingers straight as he salutes me. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. I copy his gesture, having to incline my head up to actually meet his eyes. Why is everyone taller than me?

"You're welcome. Thank you for taking them off our hands." I say, trying to sound professional.

"You sound familiar. Have we met before?" He peers closer at me. All police officers think I sound or look familiar it seems. I know exactly why that is too. I lower my hand.

"I don't think so." I whisper, bowing in thanks one last time before taking my leave.

I start taking small and slow steps back towards the tower. Reisi's words keep replaying in my head. A stressed sigh sounds from me then I come to an abrupt halt. I'm not so sure why I suddenly feel compelled to look up. Before I even can look to the top of the tower, Reisi walks over and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Shall we check on the tower's condition?" He smiles at me.

"Sure." I nod with a small smile. Both of our hands move to grasp each others as we walk towards the entry doors, Fushimi and Seri following closely behind.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Eagle Dreamer:**_ _ **Haha! I think it's hilarious too. :)**_

 _ **crazychessgurl: Lol, thank you! Writing the Anna touching the sword part made me sad too. And that song is very fitting, lol. I listen to music when I write and sometimes I would stop and listen like 'why does this fit so well?' But music really does set the mood. :p**_

 _ **Toreh: I'm very excited for this arc too! Thank you so much, seriously! I smiled the whole time reading your review. That really means a lot considering I have only gotten into writing last year. I'm glad I seem to be improving, and I only hope to get even better! **_

**_hisuiryuu: Yeah I agree, Akira's imagination is pretty wild. xD_**

 ** _I finally read the K Countdown manga last week and thought I had to include it in this story, considering I really loved it!_**

 ** _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I'm sorry for any errors!_**

 **Home & Kingdom**

 **Chapter 41**

* * *

Upon stepping through the front doors of Mihashira Tower, my eyes are immediately compelled to look around. There is noticeable damage around due to the Green Clan, but I ignore that for now. Construction workers are already at the scene. This place is huge.

Pillars are sticking out of the floor and extending into the tall ceilings. Natural lighting pours in through the countless windows, illuminating the room and making floating dust particles known. This whole building is basically made out of glass. Well, the outer part at least. To think this is only the first floor of many. It's kind of empty in here actually. If all the other floors are like this then this building is extremely tall for no reason.

"Reisi." I speak. My voice echoes and I barely hold back a giggle. This building would be perfect to play hide and seek in.

"Yes?" He looks down at me, lightly squeezing my hand. I shake my head.

"I just wanted to see if there was an echo in here."

"You're so childish." Fushimi sighs from behind me, his fingers on the bridge of his glasses. I grin in response.

Well someone has to lighten up the mood. I hold on tighter to Reisi's hand. I don't know what's bothering him at all, but I'll try my very best to cheer him up. I'll be strong for him like he wants. I'll be his strength. I then frown slightly. What's making my Pirate King so distraught? _I'm about ready to force the answer out of him…_

"Captain." Akiyama and Benzai salute from up ahead.

"I'd like to thank you for all the hard work you've done." Reisi smiles at them both.

"It's no problem at all. The construction is coming along well and landscapers are scheduled to arrive shortly to tend to the rooftop garden." Benzai informs.

"Kamo and Dōmyōji are currently in a meeting with the 'Rabbits' right now, regarding the transfer of the work. And… the Prime Minister sent in another query." Akiyama says. I barely catch Reisi and Seri's sigh. The Prime Minister must be annoying.

"I will contact him later." Reisi notifies.

"Roger." Akiyama nods.

"Back at Headquarters, Enomoto and Fuse are organizing everything." Benzai says.

Instantly, I picture a panic struck Enomoto and Daiki holding and running around with stacks of papers. I have to hold back a laugh at the image that appeared in my mind. I'm glad I wasn't sent out to do that task. Nothing would get done from me.

"How about the Slate?" Reisi asks, adjusting his glasses with a smile.

"There are no abnormalities at all. The room the Slate is currently resided in is rigidly off-limits." Akiyama answers.

"Perfect." Reisi smiles further and starts to walk forward, pulling me along with him. "Let's go check on the situation there."

We walk further into the building and my eyes are drawn to the enormous flight of stairs in front of us. I start using my finger to point at each step as I count in my head. That's a ton of stairs.

"...What floor is the Slate on?" I ask slowly.

"The top floor." Reisi answers and I pale.

"You mean we have to go up all these stairs?" I pull on his arm in complete objection. "That's like a day's walk getting all the way up there—"

A dinging noise makes me turn my head. Seri and Fushimi are standing in front of an elevator, looking at me blankly. I didn't even think about this place having an elevator. Reisi laughs when I stop ranting and kisses the back of my hand as we all step into the elevator.

"No way would I walk up all those stairs." He smirks at me. I study his face. Right now he doesn't seem troubled at all. However, I'm not entirely settled that it was just the Green Clan getting to him.

"What if there was a fruit tray on the steps?" I ask while Seri pushes the elevator button.

"Then maybe I would." He answers after thinking for a moment.

When the elevator starts going up, I look out the large glass window. I can see as we ascend higher up. It's a pretty sight. You can see all of the glistening buildings nearby and far off. Then, my stomach starts to feel queasy and my brain feels like it's raising up and out of my skull. _Elevator side effects._ I must've made a face because Reisi laughs quietly and pulls me into his side.

The elevator dings, signalling we have made it to our designated floor. The four of us walk out together and towards the yellow sliding doors up ahead. On the yellow doors are green trees and flowers. It's very neat to look at. I begin to wonder if the doors were hand painted.

Reisi slides the door open and I gasp quietly at the room. The room is immense. The walls are all made of red tile along with the beams attached to them for structure support. There is a slight and constant stir in the air.

"Do you feel that?" I ask Reisi. He nods looking at the center of the room. He walks forward with me in tow.

The floor is made completely out of dense glass. Below the glass appears to be elaborate machinery of some sorts. I notice seven different mechanisms that glow different colors. The different colors represent the different Kings. Each machine is attached to a huge and rectangular stone that glows faintly. The stone has different carvings in it.

Reisi and I come to a stop in front of the stone, both of us looking down through the glass flooring at it. The more I stare at it, the more I sense something coming from it. As crazy as it sounds, it's almost as if this piece of stone is alive. It gives off an all-powerful and influential sensation. I'm not sure what to think of it. I hold onto Reisi's arm and lean into him.

"The Dresden Slate…" Seri speaks from beside me. I look over at her to see her gazing at the stone. I turn my attention back to the stone which I now know is the "Slate."

"Yes." Reisi says. "A gem that chooses a King and bestows great power upon them. A quite mysterious power that contributes to this country's growth, but at the same time containing great danger."

"...Danger?" I mutter quietly in question.

"Could it do something directly?" Fushimi asks.

"What exactly does 'something' mean?" Reisi looks over at him with a inquiring smirk.

"...For an example, is it possible to draw out a huge amount of power directly from the Slate? Or something…" Fushimi speaks carefully.

"Daikaku Kokujōji, the Gold King, was the most powerful King because he was 'the owner of the Slate.' Is this what you're talking about?" Reisi asks.

Fushimi doesn't answer. I look up at Reisi to see him smiling. My brows knit together and he looks back down at the Slate. _Is he happy he has the Slate?_

"Although the topic is very intriguing, it is also uncertain. You can say the Dresden Slate is made up of mostly mysteries. Mysteries are possible threats too." Reisi says.

I tentatively look down at the Slate. Now that Reisi is in charge of the Slate, that makes him the owner of it. So is my Pirate King going to become more powerful maybe? Will he be the strongest King? There is a question I want to ask him though.

"Reisi. The Slate is what made me a Strain, isn't it?" I ask. I feel his eyes on me.

"Yes."

"So this…" I murmur, trailing off and letting go of his arm.

I crouch down, resting my chin on my knees as I peer closer at the luminous stone. My hand presses itself against the cold glass just above the Slate. I can feel a faint vibration due to its powerful presence.

If the Slate didn't exist, no Strains would exist. Kings wouldn't exist. If Kings didn't exist, the Kagutsu Crater Incident wouldn't of happened. Maybe I could've grew up with a family. If that were the case, where would I be right now?

The Slate has casted a lot of bad luck onto people. All those people that died because of Kagutsu's Damocles Down, The Gray King and his clansmen, Mikoto, _Reisi…_ He had to slay Mikoto to prevent a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater..

 _But, sometimes the bad luck you have saves you. Who knows, maybe down the road there may have been even worse of luck waiting._

This stone has given me the ability to manipulate air to how I see fit. It has helped me after that crater. It has shaped me completely. If I didn't have this power, I wouldn't of met Reisi or any of my friends. I perhaps wouldn't be alive. I wouldn't be where I am now, and right now there is no other place I'd rather be. My eyes close in a silent thank you, a soft smile forming on my face. When I reopen my eyes, I notice Reisi crouching down next to me. He's looking at me curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks.

"I was just thinking how weird it is that something like this could provide so much, yet also take so much." I smile and start to stand up. Reisi helps me as he stands up too. "It's crazy actually."

"Yes it is." He agrees, smiling warmly.

His hand moves to the small of my back, pulling me close so my body is against his. I smile as he leans down. Our lips press against each others, moving lovingly and happily. I wrap both my arms around his midsection, purposely letting one of my hands move down his back until it rests over his bum. Reisi counters by using both of his hands to grip mine.

"Seriously?" Fushimi adverts his eyes. Seri looks at the ground with a blush.

"I love you." Reisi whispers, his lips lingering over mine.

"I love you too." I grin, embracing him tightly. His hand starts stroking my hair and I smile blissfully.

A knock makes us all look over at the door. Hidaka and Gotō are poking their heads inside the room, smiling sheepishly.

"Uh…" Gotō starts.

"Excuse us." Hidaka speaks, looking a little nervous. "Um, there is someone here who wants to meet to Captain."

Right after that, Hidaka and Gotō squeak as a tall man walks himself into the room. He's wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. There is a bandanna covering most of his dark blue hair and there is a slight and noticeable stubble on his face. His violet eyes sparkle happily. I gape.

 _H-he looks just like Reisi!_

"Yo, Reisi! It's been a long time!" The man calls out, walking further into the room. _He used Reisi's first name!_ I haven't heard anyone use Reisi's first name other than myself.

"Rei...si...?" Fushimi and Seri go wide eyed in complete shock. I merely continue to stare stupidly at the Reisi lookalike. I keep looking back and forth between the two, openly comparing them.

"Oh, Taishi. What are you doing here?" Reisi asks casually. Taishi comes to a stop in front of Reisi with a toothy grin. Reisi then notices mine, Seri's, and Fushimi's stumped faces. He steps away from me and points at Taishi. "The introduction is a bit late. This is my older brother."

"Ah, you're Reisi's comrades from work, huh. Nice to meet ya! I'm Reisi's brother, Taishi Munakata!" Taishi beams in introduction.

Comical and dramatic sparkles appear around his whole body. I poke one and it fades away. This is Reisi's big brother? I stare at him in wonder. So far he seems like the total opposite of Reisi. This guy is so peppy and energetic. He then appears in front of Seri, grabbing her hand and shaking is quite fast.

"Has he been some kind of bother at work? Though he did change a bit." Taishi grins.

"Ah… No…" Seri hesitantly replies. I blink. That's the first I've seen Seri hesitate.

Fushimi is standing behind her, glasses gleaming and mouth dropped open in shock. Sheepish sweat is on his face. Taishi next appears in front of Fushimi, shaking his hand also very quickly in greeting. I let out a high-pitched and surprised yelp when my hand is suddenly in Taishi's grasp. He moves so fast it's almost like he's teleporting.

"Nice to meet you!" He smiles widely at me, his teeth sparkling. I can feel my whole body shaking at the rate he is shaking my hand.

"N-nice to meet you too. " I smile with a blush. Suddenly, I feel very nervous. _This is Reisi's brother…_ He looks over at Reisi with a large and teasing grin.

"So Reisi! I couldn't help but notice how close the two of you were standing by one another. You got a girlfriend? I didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Yes." Reisi smiles, placing both of his hands on my shoulder. My whole face turns hot pink. "This is my girlfriend, Akira Yukimura."

"Ms. Yukimura, huh?" Taishi lets go of my hand, still grinning. His eyes spark in approval. "You did good Reisi!"

My mouth opens and closes like a fish fresh out of the water. My sudden and extreme bashfulness makes me run behind Reisi and grip his coat. I hide my red face in his coat, trying to make the load of blood in my cheeks go away. Reisi brings one of his arms behind him, his hand lightly scratching my back. He chuckles at his brother.

"Taishi, did you come here because you need something from me?" Reisi asks.

"Oh, no, not at all!" Taishi waves his hand in objection. "It's all work. I heard you were here and just had to stop by!"

"...Work?" Fushimi questions. He seems to instantly regret speaking when Taishi turns and grins at him.

"Yeah! Our family does landscape gardening. They let us do repairs on the rooftop garden." He answers Fushimi.

Reisi's family specializes in landscaping? I withdraw my face a bit to stare at the back of Reisi's head. I had no clue. My index finger grazes against my chin as I think. Did Reisi used to be a landscaper? I start to imagine him wearing a western hat and holding a rake.

"We have a bit of a connection to them, because Grandpa Kokujōji likes my pruning." Taishi says. My face matches Fushimi and Seri's aghast ones at how he referred to the Gold King as "Grandpa."

"Anyways," Taishi starts up again. "Reisi, you should show your face more at home once in awhile! Mom's really worried ya know."

"Is she?" Reisi asks, a hint of guilt in his tone. "I'll visit soon then."

"Okay, this evening it is!" Taishi grins and pulls out his phone, obviously texting the rest of his family the news.

"...Pardon?" Reisi questions, not remembering agreeing to this evening.

"That's right! You're the kind of person you gotta strike when the iron is hot. When a person puts off things they don't get anything done." Taishi then turns and looks at me, Seri, and Fushimi. "This is very rare, so you guys are coming too!"

"...H-hey!" Fushimi stutters dumbfoundedly while Seri just seems to be in stunned silence. I'm still opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"Alright, I just texted mom. I'll give you all a lift back to your workplace in case you want to change or grab something." Taishi grins and starts walking to the doors leading out of the room. Hidaka and Gotō are still standing there, frozen and pale like ghosts.

I let go of Reisi's coat and trail behind him as I follow him and his brother. I look over my shoulder to see Seri shaking Fushimi's shoulders roughly and panicky.

"I'm leaving…" Fushimi says.

"Fushimi! You intend to leave me alone?!" She whisper shouts.

"Akira will be with you. Besides, if you don't want to go then just refuse."

"What if Akira gets so shy she starts clinging to the Captain and hiding in his coat?! You know how bashful she can get! And there is no way I could do something so rude to the Captain's older brother!"

I watch the two of them with wide eyes, scratching the top of my head. I then glower at Seri for saying I might get too shy and cling to Reisi. I won't get that nervous. _Deep down inside, I know she is right._

* * *

 _Oh man._

I gulp, timidness flowing through me like an enraged river. It's thrashing around my insides, making it impossible to ignore. My shoulders rise dramatically as I draw in a deep breath through my nose. My eyes glance to the side.

Me, Seri, and Fushimi are sitting in the back seat of Taishi's van that reads "Munakata Landscaping" on the outside of it. Seri is wearing a long sleeved dress with a nice trench coat over it, and Fushimi is wearing gray jeans and a dark coat with a fur hood. Seri looks completely uptight while Fushimi openly looks like he doesn't want to be here.

I look down, studying my own outfit. It's simple and comfortable. I'm wearing an over-sized cream colored knit sweater and black leggings, accompanied with short and classic sand colored boots. Inside the boots is white and fluffy fur, making my toes cozier than ever. My necklace is adorning the outfit too of course.

My eyes move to the seat in front of me. Reisi is sitting in the passenger seat while Taishi drives. Reisi's attire is much similar to the one he wore when I took him out for his birthday. I look down at my lap, twirling my thumbs around one another nervously.

 _I'm going to meet Reisi's family. I'm going to go in Reisi's house._

Apparently Reisi's mom is preparing a big dinner for us. This will be the first family dinner I've been too. This will be the first time I've stepped into a home filled with life. My eyes gaze out the window at the houses passing by then look back down at my lap. Will Reisi's family like me? All of a sudden I feel very self-conscious.

The thought of meeting Reisi's family was actually kind of exciting yet nerve racking. Being able to see who and what he grew up around was something I am very curious about. I briefly chew on the inside of my cheek.

"Akira." I recognize Reisi's voice. I look up to see the passenger seat empty, then turn my head to see Reisi holding out his hand to me. The side door of the van is open.

"O-oh." I stutter in embarrassment. I was so busy thinking I didn't realize the van has stopped and everyone has begun to get out. I place my hand in his and let him help me out. "Thank you."

"Of course, my Pirate Queen." He smiles at me and closes the door. "You're shaking."

In that moment, I become aware that I am shaking. My fingers are at least. I swallow and meet Reisi's eyes.

"I'm a little nervous." I admit.

"Don't be." He says softly, his tone soothing me. I nod with a small smile. He holds my hand as we start walking towards his house. _The house he grew up in._

The house is large and traditional, and of course the landscaping is perfect. The trees and bushes are perfectly pruned and the walkway leading to the house is very inviting. Fushimi mutters "why…" behind me when Taishi opens the front door.

"I'm back! I brought Reisi and some people from his workplace with me!" He calls inside. Not even a second after that, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps reach my ears. Two little kids run out the front door and start hopping up and down in front of Reisi. Reisi smiles warmly at them.

"It's Uncle Reisi!" The little girl cheers. Her dark hair has two small pigtails in it. The little boy looks like he was about to cheer until he notices me along with Seri and Fushimi. He now looks very nervous.

These kids are Reisi's niece and nephew. Reisi did say his niece was very energetic while his nephew was shy. He's exactly right.

"Umi, Kai, greet our guests properly." Taishi grins, crouching down and taking the two kids into his arms.

"Good day!" Umi cheers, waving at us all. When her eyes land on me, she looks awestruck. I blush a bit, leaning into Reisi's side. He chuckles at me.

"My, my, my, Reisi!" A older women appears in the doorway. "Just when I thought you would never come home you suddenly bring colleagues with you…"

She's wearing an apron over her pants and long-sleeve shirt. Her hair is styled in a short and curly afro. I can see some resemblances between her and Reisi. _His mom?_ She then starts bowing to me, Fushimi and Seri.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for Reisi!" She thanks us.

"N-no! That's what we should say!" Seri says, waving her hands back and forth. I nod comically fast in agreement.

"...Sure." Fushimi replies.

Reisi's mom's eyes then move to mine and Reisi's hands. Her mouth drops open and she slowly starts moving towards us as if in a trance.

"Yeah, check it mom! Reisi got himself a girlfriend!" Taishi beams. Despite feeling completely nervous and beyond shy, I let go of Reisi's hand and bow politely to his mom. I have to make a good first impression.

"I'm Akira Yukimura." I introduce, trying and failing to ignore the heat building up in my cheeks. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Munakata. Thank you for having us over."

"My goodness, you're so polite and gorgeous! It's no problem at all, Ms. Yukimura!" She smiles widely when I straighten up.

Her next actions take me by complete surprise. She hugs me close. My chin is resting on her shoulder. My heart begins pounding loudly in my ears. Almost… I feel at home. Slowly, I raise my arms and hug her back.

When she releases me she moves to talk to Seri. I hear Reisi and Fushimi exchanging words behind me when something tugs at my sweater. I look down to see Umi peering up at me with a wide smile. She keeps tugging on my sweater until I crouch down to her height.

"Hello." I say softly. Umi is a very cute girl.

"Ms. Yukimura, you look like my doll!" She beams and holds out the body of a doll in one hand, and the head of the doll in the other. I try to keep the look of horror off my face. The only similarity me and that doll have is the golden hair.

"O-oh." I say, trying not to stare at the head. I fail and keep staring at the head, then I laugh. Is it bad that I find that very hilarious? Umi starts laughing with me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! I accidentally broke her head off this morning when I was playing with her." She giggles then tries to put the head back on the body. "It won't stay together."

"May I see it?" I ask, holding out my hands. She nods and happily gives me to two doll halves.

Carefully and while biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from laughing, I twist the head a couple times as I reattach it to the neck. I move the doll around a bit before holding it back out to her.

"Yay!" She launches herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding onto me like a monkey. I nearly fall backwards. Her natural euphoria is completely contagious. After I return her embrace she runs over to Reisi who appeared to be looking at us with a wide smile.

"Hello, Umi." Reisi smiles, holding out his hands. Umi grins and runs into them. I watch with a small smile as Reisi picks her up. This is exactly what I envisioned a happy family to look like.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Reisi's mother brings her hand over her mouth. "Please, come inside everyone! It's quite chilly out here."

Then I find myself sitting neatly on my knees next to Reisi in front of a large and square tatami dinner table. My eyes roam over all the different kinds of food laid out across it. There is fish, makizushi, soba, rice, pickled eggplant, vegetables, and so much more. Everything smells so delicious and looks wonderful.

I look over at Fushimi and Seri. Fushimi looks bored out of his mind while Seri looks nervous as can be. I hold back a smirk. _How does it feel to be nervous, Seri?_ When this is over I'm so going to give her a hard time about this.

Everyone starts using their chopsticks to grab some food and put it on their plate. I grab my chopsticks too and look at the many dinner plates, trying to decide what I should try first.

"Help yourself, Ms. Yukimura." Reisi's mother smiles kindly at me. "There is plenty!"

"Thank you." I smile at her. For some reason, I no longer feel as nervous around her. She's so sweet, kind, and welcoming. "Please, call me Akira."

"Alright then, Akira." She smiles at me with tinted cheeks and laughs. "I can't get over how sweet you are! Already you're letting me use your first name."

"Oh, it's nothing really." I wave my hand at her in a reassuring gesture. I always go by my first name mostly anyways. She however gushes further, making me blush. Reisi smiles at me and I begin to start getting food. I take a small portion of everything.

"One of everything, huh?' Taishi asks me through a mouthful. I nod as he swallows. He then grins. "That's good! You'll be getting all your vitamins!"

"U-uh, yeah." I stutter slightly. I feel stupid at my next words. They make Reisi laugh out loud. "I really like to eat."

"Ha!" Taishi laughs, holding out his fist. I press my fist against his for a fist bump. He then looks at Fushimi. "Huh? How come you're not eating much?"

"...Because there is a lot of stuff I don't eat." He answers, eye twitching.

"What?! You won't grow big if you are a picky eater!" Taishi slaps his back, making Fushimi nearly choke on his chop sticks. Okay, I'm guilty for laughing. Fushimi glares at me and I bring my hand over my mouth to muffle my growing laughter.

"What's going on here?" A new and deep voice makes itself known. I look over my shoulder to see another Reisi look alike.

"Hey dad." Taishi greets with his mouth full.

"Father, it's been a while." Reisi smiles.

Once again I feel just as nervous as I was when I got here. Reisi definitely takes after his dad by a lot. Reisi's dad walks over to the dinner table, sitting across from me and next to Seri who now looks even more nervous and edgy.

"You know how we're doing work for Kokujōji? Well I happened to meet Reisi there! It's a rare opportunity so I took his colleagues with us and came here so Reisi can show his face at home." Taishi explains happily.

"I-I am Awashima! A subordinate of the Captain!" Seri introduces herself, obviously tense. If I wasn't nervous myself I would laugh at her.

Reisi's dad nods at her then looks at Fushimi who bows to him while muttering his name. Fushimi then pales and stares at his lap in shock. Kai is sitting in his lap, looking up at him blankly.

"What the…?" Fushimi starts.

"Oh, wow! That is rare for Kai who's normally so shy around strangers!" Taishi beams in complete amazement.

"Hm, the gloomy side of Fushimi must attract his shy wavelength." Reisi muses to himself quietly, looking very amused.

"...And you are?" Reisi's dad speaks again.

I look up to see him looking at me. My cheeks warm intensely. _Oh man!_ I didn't introduce myself yet. Now that my eyes are locked with his, I find him a little intimidating. I open my mouth to speak but Taishi beats me to it.

"This is Reisi's girlfriend!" He exclaims.

"Girlfriend?" His dad questions, eyes widening slightly. He looks back and forth between me and Reisi.

"Y-yes." I nod and Reisi wraps his arm around me. Being in his hold helps soothe my nerves. "I'm Akira Yukimura. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Munakata."

"It's nice to meet you too." He says, then looks at Reisi. "So, how did you guys meet?"

My insides explode in terror. Whimsical blue and vertical lines appear in front of my face, sweat dripping down my temple. It's like something you would see in a cartoon. My lips are pressed together in complete panic. Fushimi suddenly smirks, eager to hear how this question will be answered.

My skittish and wide eyes stare down at my lap, my palms pushing into my thighs. How exactly do I explain that me and Reisi met while he was out on a mission to arrest me? Reisi's hand begins rubbing small and calming circles against my upper arm.

"I met Akira while out on the field. She was quite helpful is assisting with the detainment of troublesome criminals." Reisi explains. "I hardly had to do any work at all, since she did most of it prior to me getting there."

 _Well, that's not a total lie._

"No way!" Umi cheers, dropping her chopsticks. "How did she help?!"

"I, uh." I start, glancing up at Reisi to see he's having me answer this question. I raise my fist in the air. "I beat them up. It just took a couple punches… and kicks."

"I was so impressed with her skills, I personally offered her a spot among the Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Annex 4."

"It's not exactly romantic, but it is still wonderful!" Reisi's mother claps.

"Yukimura the superhero!" Umi then appears in front of me. She's in my lap much like Kai is in Fushimi's. She beams at me. "You must be really strong, right?!"

"I try to be as strong as I can be." I smile lightly at her. She giggles, holding onto me tightly like I'm the most amazing person in the world. I hesitantly pat the top of her head. My smiles grows a little bigger when I feel Reisi kiss the top of my head.

"Ms. Awashima, how did you meet my Reisi?" Reisi's mother smiles. Seri straightens up and brings her arms straight to her sides.

"I met the Captain on a hijacked plane!" She exclaims. Everyone blinks at her except for Reisi. There is silence in the air then I start laughing extremely hard. Seri glares at me with a blush. Fushimi brings his hands over his ears. Taishi starts laughing loudly.

"Man, your laugh is crazy contagious!" He chortles. Umi starts laughing along with Reisi's mom. Then Reisi joins in.

"You sound just like a seal!" Umi giggles.

"One of my friends calls me 'Seal.'" I inform her, wiping a tear from my eye. She giggles even more at that.

"And what about you, Fushimi?" Reisi's mom asks through her laughter.

"...Just in the city." He answers slowly.

After that, we all begin to enjoy our food. As we eat, Mrs. Munakata would ask how the food is. I'd honestly tell her it's wonderful. The different flavors of the food blend perfectly together, it's perfect. There is truly nothing more amazing than a home cooked meal. I smile, truly enjoying myself. Umi is currently playing in my hair as I finish up my meal.

"Your hair is so long…" She says in awe, carefully running her fingers through it. "It almost reaches your booty."

"Does it?" I question, looking over my shoulder. She nods. "I didn't notice. I've never let it get so long before."

"You're going to cut it?!" She yells, gripping my shoulders.

"...I'm not sure." I answer, thinking to myself.

Before I came to Pirate Headquarters, I'd never let my hair get past my shoulder blades. It was always too much to deal with for me. Now it doesn't really bother me. Plus now I have access to all of Reisi's hair product and stuff, so I can actually take care of it better and easier.

"I like your hair." Reisi says from beside me. I look up at him to see him smiling at me.

"I won't cut it then." I grin.

"You can if you want. I'll still love you." His words make my heart swell. My eyes get lost in his. We don't notice his parents and brother looking at us closely. I laugh gingerly.

"I'll still love you more though."

"Not possible." He leans down, his nose skimming against mine. We stupidly grin at each other, comical hearts appearing around us. Umi runs after one.

"...At work. Is Reisi making proper efforts?" Reisi's father asks. I stare at him. I can't tell exactly what he's thinking. His face is serious. I keep a frown at bay.

"Yes!" Seri brings her hand to her forehead, fingers straight. "Captain Munakata has an unwavering cause, for the sake of this country's order he leads us properly!"

Reisi's father doesn't look convinced. _Why isn't he?_ It's almost like he doesn't believe Reisi takes his job seriously. Or maybe it's something else, something way beyond my understanding. I swallow silently and lock eyes with him.

"Mr. Munakata," I start, then all eyes are on me. Using all my inner strength, I keep a blush off my face. "I'm not saying this because I'm Reisi's girlfriend..." I suck in a breath when I feel Reisi's eyes gazing at me intently. "Actually, let me start from the beginning. I'm going to flat out say when I first met Reisi I didn't want nothing to do with him."

"Oh my." Reisi's mom brings her hands over her mouth. Seri looks at me with a 'what are you doing?!' expression.

"I always thought of him as dumb and crazy. I even openly called him dumb multiple times. Truthfully when we first met he saved me. He jumped in to save me, a total stranger, without hesitation. Despite that I was very rude to him. I was rude to him for a long time. No matter what rude things I would say or do, he always smiled at me and was always kind to me. He's never disrespected me or anyone for that matter. He's strong and always does what's right. He maintains order. I've witnessed him help so many people. He has inspired me."

I start twirling my thumbs, looking down at my lap as I now feel a blush on my face. Everyone's eyes are boring a hole in me. _I didn't expect to give a speech. Ah,_ dang it. I gulp then start again.

"Before I met him, I wasn't a good person. I would consider myself more of a villain than a hero. Everyday I would look back on that and feel regret. Your son has helped me so much, and there is nothing I can do to repay him. He's taught me that it is possible to change for the better, and no matter what your past mistakes are they don't define you. It's what you do after those mistakes that define your character. He's never looked down on me, and I appreciate that because everyone else I met beforehand has. Reisi is my very best friend, and the strongest and most dignified person I know."

The quietness of the room is making my ears ring. Apprehensively, I raise my head and look up. Reisi's mom is wiping happy and proud tears from her eyes while Reisi's dad has a warm smile on his face. I get the feeling he doesn't smile much. Taishi and Seri are smiling heart touched smiles while Fushimi just has wide eyes.

Slowly, I look up at Reisi to see endless love and affection in his eyes. His smile makes my heart thud swiftly. Everyone's stares get to me and I panic. I duck over into Reisi's lap. I'm curled up like a cat, the table hiding me from everyone. Well, everyone besides Reisi and Taishi that is. I bring my hands over my burning face. Reisi's hand starts scratching my head in the way that I love so much.

"Aw, that's grandiose!" Taishi pats Reisi's shoulder with a grin. "I'm proud Reisi works with comrades who would say such things, and have a girlfriend who would pour her heart out for him!"

I peek up to see Taishi grinning at me, obviously teasing. Whining pathetically at his teasing, I turn my face into… Reisi's crotch. My blush intensifies but I don't move. If I stay like this nobody can see my face. Reisi chuckles lowly, moving his hand so his fingers can knead pleasingly into my back.

"Since from around childhood Reisi has been frivolous." Taishi says.

"...Really?" I question quietly. I'm very curious about Reisi's younger years.

"Um, what kind of child was Captain Munakata?" Seri inquires, just as curious as me.

"Let me see…" Reisi mom ponders. Her next words don't surprise me. "He was pretty much capable of anything."

"Yeah. Since Primary School." Taishi nods. He then begins telling a story about when him and Reisi were young.

Taishi caught a beetle and gave it to one of his classmates who was so impressed and in awe that he caught the bug and was giving it to her. Reisi had witnessed that, and the next school day he arrived with a box packed full of beetles. Everyone was amazed he caught so many by himself, but was also disgusted because the huge amount of the bugs.

"It was not difficult knowing the regular resting place and nature of beetles. Even so, I tried to collect insects other than beetles as well." Reisi smiles.

"After that all the local children stopped bug catching for years." Taishi laughs, throwing his arm around Reisi's shoulder.

"It was then I realized all the unpleasantries of all those bugs, and became aware that I had collected too many." Reisi chuckles.

Although I don't like bugs at all, I laugh at the story. I sit up and peer at him, picturing tons and tons of bugs in his possession. Reisi sounded like he was a very cute child.

"That's cute and gross." I say to him.

"Gross?!" Taishi gapes at me.

"She isn't fond of bugs." Reisi smirks. "She runs whenever she sees one."

"I only run from the ones with stingers." I huff, crossing my arms.

"No you don't." Reisi pulls me into his side, smirking further at my flustered face. He's right. I run from any kind of bug that's big and makes deep buzzing sounds. Actually… just big bugs in general.

"During Junior High, these two caused a lot of trouble for their teachers." Reisi's mom muses.

"Yeah. During that time I had failing grades and had a habit of doing mischievous acts. I was often summoned to the staff room." Taishi smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The Captain too?" Seri asks in shock. I look at Reisi thoughtfully. He used to be mischievous?

"No." Reisi smiles as he answers, then explains how he often intimidated the staff by pointing out all the flaws in their lessons and in the school overall. I laugh. That sounds like something he would do alright.

"Reisi always argued harshly with them with polite words, leaving no room for them to interrupt or respond. So he was feared by them. Some of them actually went as far as resigning." Taishi closes his eyes as he explains.

"Even though they had room for improvement, it was regrettable." Reisi chuckles.

"It's your fault because you wasted a good mind." Taishi points at Reisi, his finger only and inch away from his face.

"That's right. If only Reisi could've shared his intelligence with Taishi." Reisi's mother says. _Ouch._

"Wha…!? But I have a natural sense and talent of pruning trees!" Taishi yelps.

"That is true." Reisi smiles at his older brother. "There is various other things you do that I am no match for."

"O-oh, yeah?" Taishi gets flustered and I smile. Watching Reisi interact with his family is nice. It's sweet.

After we all finish eating, me and Seri offer to clean up the dishes which makes Reisi's mother gush about how nice we are. While me and Seri wash everything, Reisi's mom talks Reisi into taking a bath to relax since he is finally home. I smile as I listen to Reisi and his mother exchange words, taking a wet plate from Seri to dry off.

"So Seri," I start with a smug smile.

"If you are going to mention how completely nervous I was and still am I will make you run laps." She threatens.

"...I've never seen you stutter so much!" I laugh out loud, completely ignoring her threat. I don't mind running laps at all. They don't take me that long. Her face flushes red in embarrassment.

"And I've never since your face turn so blue in terror when the Captain's father asked how you both met. You looked just like a blueberry."

"Well at least I didn't look like a red apple like you." I stick my nose in the air, carefully putting the dried plate on the counter. "Did you really meet Reisi on a hijacked plane?"

"Yes. He easily took control of the plane and landed it successfully and saved everyone." She nods, handing me a cup.

"Oh wow. You must of been scared."

"I was terrified. However, I managed to keep it together somewhat." She nods.

"I would of been screaming…" I mutter.

"...I screamed a bit." She admits with red cheeks.

"Oh, goodness you girls work fast!" Reisi's mother says, entering the kitchen. Me and Seri look in the sink to see we have finished cleaning everything. It's then I notice Reisi's mother holding stakes of books. "While Reisi is in the bath, let's look through all his baby pictures!" She giggles.

"Yes!" I cheer excitedly, drying my hands and following her back into the dining area. Seri follows after us. I'm going to see what Reisi looked like as a baby. The smile on my face is so big my cheeks hurt. I can't wait to see my Pirate King when he was young.

I take a seat next to Reisi's father while Seri sits on my other side. Reisi's mom sits at the corner and spreads all the photo albums across the table. Something by the front door catches my eyes.

Fushimi appears to be laying there in exhaustion. Half of his body is inside and half of it is outside. Kai is laying across his leg, sleeping and drooling. It is then I notice Taishi and Umi snoozing under the table. I nearly laugh. The sight is hilarious.

"Here, look through this book!" Reisi's mother shoves a book into my hands.

"Okay." I nod with a laugh, setting the book in front of me and opening it. Reisi's father looks at the book too.

The first picture I see is a young Reisi dressed in overalls. He had glasses even back then. I smile widely. He's so cute. The next picture is a naked Reisi in the bathtub full of toys. I laugh at that.

"Oh, Reisi loved playing with his toys in the tub." Reisi's mom giggles, leaning over to look at the picture. "He did try to bring books in the bathtub all the time…"

"The boy was quite strange." Reisi's father speaks. He thinks of his own son as strange? I frown slightly.

"We're all strange in our own way though, don't you think?" I say, turning the page. I gape at this picture. Reisi is climbing a tree.

"He was trying to calculate the distance between his school and the house." Reisi's mother explains, making me giggle. I'm not sure how long we have spent going through pictures, but I enjoy every second.

"These pictures are very interesting." Seri says, looking through a different book. I can tell she is very amused the the baby Reisi pictures. "The Captain has changed, but yet also seems to have stayed the same."

"Reisi has always been a child from whom the size of things he had been looking at had been different." Reisi's mom starts, looking ahead. Her eyes look a little sad. I follow her eyes, seeing her looking at Reisi. I didn't notice he was in here. Well, he's outside with Fushimi actually.

"Size?" Me and Seri question.

"How should I say this…" Reisi's mom trails off.

"For ordinary small children, their family is their 'world.'" Reisi's dad explains. I look at him curiously. "But for Reisi, his family was not his 'world,' but the 'smallest part of his world.' It seems he has always been aware of that."

"The smallest part of his world?" I whisper, gazing at Reisi's smiling face as he talks to Fushimi.

Is that why he hardly never visits his family? I frown slightly. Does he feel out of place here? I look around at all his family members. He is very different from them. His own dad even referred to him as 'strange.'

"However, it seems he has found his world." Reisi's dad speaks again, making me look over. My eyes widen. He's looking straight at me. "He looks at you like you're his whole world. Never have I seen my son smile and laugh so much. He looks truly happy."

"Keep him close for us." Reisi's mother smiles at me.

Their words make my insides glaciate in complete shock. My lips part and my eyes widen further. Moisture wells up in my eyes as I nod determinedly.

"I promise you both, I'll keep him close. I'll never let him go." I smile, giving them both a thumbs up.

"Hey, Yukimura," Taishi suddenly appears by my side. "Keep this guy close for me to."

He grabs my hand and places something in it, curling my fingers around it before I can look. Curiously, I uncurl my fingers and shriek. It's the biggest beetle in the world! Where and when did he even get this?! I drop it and start waving my hands, sprinting towards Reisi. I cling to him tightly. Taishi starts walking towards me, bug in hand with a wide grin.

"S-stay back!" I jab my finger at him.

"Come on! It's cute. Why are you so scared?" Taishi gives a sly smile.

"R-Reisi don't let him— T-Taishi!" I scream in complete horror as he throws the beetle in my direction. Umi is now up, giggling and clapping her hands.

I take a large step back, squeaking as I fall off the porch and into the grass. Before Reisi could do anything to assist me, Umi runs past him and jumps on me. I let out an "oof" and groan in pain. Her body is on my front. Umi throws her arms in the air and laughs.

"Do it again daddy!" She shouts.

"I vote do it again too." Fushimi smirks. Kai even nods his head in agreement.

"You all are so mean…" I grumble, then my stalker bracelet starts beeping, along with Seri, Reisi's, and Fushimi's PDAs.

I raise my wrist in front of me, seeing an alert was sent out to all the Special Operations Squad. I read over the alert, sitting up and eyes narrowing. There is a Beta Strain out causing trouble.

"The Metropolitan Police Department confirmed the Beta Case's development." Seri says, looking over at Reisi for orders.

"Yes. Rush to the scene of the crime. Fushimi, verify the situation with Enomoto." Reisi orders.

"I'm calling now." Fushimi nods, dialing a number and holding his PDA to his ear.

Umi gets off of me, letting me stand up and brush myself off. I look up to see all of Reisi's family looking at us curiously.

"Excuse us, because a job suddenly came up we have to leave." Reisi informs his family. They all nod.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so suddenly." Seri apologizes and Fushimi nods.

"Thank you for today. I had fun." I grin with a bow.

"Reisi…" Taishi starts, looking worried.

"I'll visit home again soon." Reisi smiles.

* * *

"So, what did you think of my family?" Reisi asks Akira as they walk down the city street. She smiles at him.

"They're great! I really had a great time with them… minus the beetle incident though." She trails off and he chuckles.

Akira is walking with him back to Mihashira Tower. He has to monitor the Slates closely and keep them under control. Only the power of a King can keep the Slates from unleashing its power to the whole world. If that were to happen, things would get out of hand.

He stares at the top of her head as they walk, and thinks of what she said to his father at dinner. Her words had filled him with warmth, making him feel tender and happy. He knows how his dad thought of him to be slacking off, but Akira fixed that. She stood up for him, poured out her whole heart for him.

The Beta mission they just went on was by far one of the most easiest missions he's been on. With Akira's ability of turning invisible, he and her only had to sneak behind the Beta and knock him unconscious. The mission went by so fast he couldn't believe it. He wasn't used to such easy Beta arrests. Things for the Special Operations Squad are going to be much easier with her on board.

When the giant Mihashira Tower comes into view he stares at the top of it. He unconsciously tightens his hold on Akira's hand as he remembers what he had her promise him. Before she had entered the tower with him, he seen her about to look up at his sword. He stopped her, hiding the visible crack from her eyes.

His stomach twists. He wants to tell her, he _has_ to. She has to be prepared. No matter how hard he thinks he can't seem to come up with the right words. How exactly does he tell her that the countdown of his swords downfall has begun? That he is now destined to die? He knows she'll be heartbroken and worried. She is already worried. He can tell by the constant and perturbed glances she throws his way. After her confession and kind words about him at dinner, telling her is going to be even more hard.

"Are you trying to squeeze my hand off, Reisi?" Akira jokes at him. He quickly loosens his grip on her hand, thinking he was hurting her. He wasn't actually hurting her though, she had only noticed his tighter than normal grip.

"Sorry." He apologizes. Her lips purse slightly and her brows knit together. She's giving him that concerned look again. For a second it looks like she's going to question him, but she looks down at her feet instead.

They enter the tower together and step into the elevator. It is silent as they go up multiple floors. Reisi stares at the lit night city before glancing down at Akira. She's making a funny face at the slight motion sickness the elevator casts on people.

When they enter the Chamber of the Dresden Slate, they both stare at the glowing stone silently. He knows making the Slate obey him is going to take a lot of time, work, and energy. It is his duty however as the Blue King who stands for order, to control the Slate in the Gold King's absence to keep regulation throughout the country. Will channeling his Aura in to the Slate make the countdown of his Sword of Damocles slow or quicken? He is not entirely sure.

"So what exactly do you have to do to the Slate to control it?" Akira asks, still staring down at the luminous stone.

"I have to channel my Aura into it to suppress its power." He answers her. "Only a King is able to limit the Slates range."

"As of right now it only affects Japan?" She questions. He nods in response.

"It may not be entirely safe for you in here while I do this." He informs her honestly. He knows when the Gold King channeled his power into the Slate, only he was present in the room. The last thing he wants to do is put Akira in any danger.

"Okay." She says, slowly letting go of his hand. "Want me to wait for you downstairs?"

"I may be a while. You can just head back home." He tells her, looking into her now distressed eyes.

"Alright." She gives him a short hug. "See you later then, Pirate King."

He watches as she leaves the Chamber, closing the door behind her. His eyes move back to the Slates, his fists then clench. Yesterday he couldn't find the words, earlier this morning he hid the crack on his sword because he didn't want her to worry as well as have the rest of his clan become aware of it. His clan would panic no doubt and become disorganized, and that is the last thing he needs now that the Green Clan is active. Now he is alone in the tower with her. He still doesn't have the right words, but now is the time to come clean with her.

He strides towards the sliding doors and opens them. Akira is about to step into the elevator. Her back is to him.

"Akira." He calls her name. She pauses and turns to him curiously. He holds out his hand to her. "Come to the rooftop garden with me."

"Sure." She blinks at him, looking curious.

Once she place her hand in his, he takes her to the rooftop garden. His family's landscaping business did an amazing job. The garden is as good as new, looking majestic as ever. The city lights that reflect in the night sky seem to make the garden appear like something out of a fairy-tale. Akira's eyes wonder around in complete awe.

"Your family's pruning sure is great." She compliments with a smile. He stares as her smiling face, taking pleasure in it and memorizing it. The slight dimples in her cheeks from the wideness of her smile, from the way her eyes gleam.

He doesn't give any warning and activates his sanctum. Akira stares at him with wide and confused eyes as his body cloaks itself in blue Aura. Her eyes are then drawn upwards when a large crystal shape appears above his head, blue and purplish Aura dancing around it before the crystal breaks away and reveals his Sword of Damocles.

"Reisi…?" She questions, staring at his Sword of Damocles. He watches her eyes and her face carefully as she gazes at it. Her eyes then move back to him. She doesn't see it. He steps behind her and places both hands on her shoulders, moving so his head is aligned with hers. He points at the hilt of the Sword of Damocles.

"Do you see it?" He asks her softly. It takes him much effort to point out the flaw in his sword. She stares hard, squinting a bit.

"See what…?" She starts then stops.

He then feels her body become unbelievably tense and hears her sharp and uneasy intake of breath. He can even feel her pulse speed up dismally. Her eyes widen, quivering. Slowly he straightens up, his hand moving to his forehead. His fingers run through his hair painstakingly.

"A crack?" She forces out her mouth. Her voice is thick and weak. He shuts his eyes tightly, comparing her voice to when she was sobbing in his arms. He takes a step away from her for a moment, staring up at his sword with solemn eyes.

He curses under his breath, not being able to help himself. His insides are constricting. Never has he done something so difficult. This is as hard as it was for him to slay Mikoto. He swallows and steps in front of her. Her watery eyes meet his. She's terrified. He grabs both of her hands, ignoring how hard this is.

"This is why I need you to be strong." He begins, keeping his voice steady and placid. The moisture in her eyes builds up further as she pieces things together and takes in his words.

"Your sword is going to…?" Tears start leaking from her eyes and he pulls her into him. He rests his chin on the top of her head, nodding stiffly and answering her unfinished question. Her fingers knot into his coat.

"Can it get better?" She asks desperately, looking up at him. He keeps silent. That answers her question. Her tears are thickening. "R-Reisi what can I—? What can we do? W-why is it cracking?"

"It's the burden I have to bear for killing a King." He answers, noticing his tone is weaker than normal. "The crack is the beginning of the countdown of a Damocles Down. There is nothing we can do to prevent it."

"S-so…!" She laments. He starts shaking his head morosely. "C-can't you just…! Y-your sword is going to fall? Y-you're going to…"

She's sobbing now. He is even quivering the slightest bit. This is extremely difficult. He takes her face in both of his hands, making her look up at him.

"I need you to keep this between you and me for now. It's not going to happen right away." He tells her as if that would make her feel just even the tiniest bit better. "Akira, you have to be strong. I know that promise is going to be extremely hard to keep, but you can do it. After… after that happens, just know I'm still with you. Alright baby girl? In your heart. I'll never leave. I'm your Pirate King."

She can't speak but she nods and holds onto him as tightly as she can. He holds onto her even tighter. His eyes move skywards, feeling something for the first time ever. It's completely foreign. He feels moisture in his own eyes. His eyelids drape over them, diminishing it. Only Akira can make the Blue King laugh like an idiot, and have him close to the verge of tears.

There is nothing he could say to cheer her up, nothing he could do other than hold her and express how sorry he is. Right now he feels completely helpless. They're both helpless.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Eagle Dreamer:**_ _ **I'm happy you liked it! And yeah I understand. If you want you can PM your thoughts, I wouldn't mind hearing them. c: But that's totally up to you! :D**_

 _ **Toreh : Lol! I'm so happy I found the manga online, I really love it! It really gives you more of a insight on the K characters. Thank you so much! I really do appreciate your reviews. :)**_

 _ **crazychessgurl : I know! I've been so depressing with these chapters lately. And yeah you are totally right, lol. :c**_

 _ **hisuiryuu: Yeah. Poor Akira and Reisi. :(**_

 ** _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I apologize for any errors._**

 **Chapter 42**

* * *

I am standing on ice that stretches as far as the eye can see. It's like standing on a mirror. I look down. Instead of my own reflection, it's Reisi's. An immense and dark shadow falls ahead, piercing the ground. The reflection becomes distorted as cracks spread. The ice splits, then I'm plunging into a fissure.

"Reisi!" I shoot upwards, my arm outstretched forward as if to grab something. My breathing is uneven and heavy. Cold sweat glides down my face, dripping off my chin. My limbs are trembling like a leaf in the wind. I unsteadily bring my hand to my forehead, looking around the familiar and comforting room.

I fall backwards, my body sinking into the mattress and blankets. I take in a couple deep breaths to calm myself, telling myself it was only a dream. Once my rapidly beating heart settles I roll onto my side and stare at the empty spot next to me. My hand reaches out and rests against the pillow he normally uses. Curling my fingers into it, I pull it to my chest.

"He's still at the tower…" I whisper, my eyes shutting as I clutch his pillow tightly. He's been spending a lot of time there lately. He's actually spending more time there than here. Sometimes I fall asleep with him, then wake up to see he's gone. Sometimes it's the other way around, while other times I fall asleep and wake up alone.

I replay the scene of me and him in the rooftop garden, my eyes cracking open. I tried so hard to keep it together but I couldn't. One of my biggest fears is becoming a reality. I could tell him telling me about the burden was very difficult. My breakdown made things even more hard. I feel bad about it. He told me to be strong but I was unconditionally weak.

I sit up and look out the window. It's sunrise. The light is pushing away the remaining darkness of the night. Orange mixed with red and blue hues blend across the sky. Morning haze lingers, drifting across the ground. My eyes are drawn to my necklace on the side table. I carefully pick it up, my earlier fear turning into determination and courage.

Perhaps I'm clinging to false hope but I don't care. My fingers curl around the necklace and grasp it tightly. Miracles can happen. They often happen when you least expect it. Maybe his Sword of Damocles can get better. I just have to believe and put in my part. _I have to keep faith…_ I'll take what solace I can from that.

"Starting now… no more tears." I murmur to myself, standing up off the bed and getting ready for the day. I have to stay strong and positive for Reisi, no matter how hard it is, no matter how much my heart aches as the days go by. Any more tears will just make things worse than what they already are. The countdown has begun. I'll support Reisi and stand by him till the end.

I pull all my damp hair from my shower in a high ponytail and step into the office. My feet carry me over to his desk. I plop down in his large and kingly red chair, staring ahead at the double office doors. I think about everything I thought about and said from the moment I woke. The top half of my body collapses onto his desk and I sigh wistfully.

This is going to be extremely hard. My world, my Pirate King, is becoming transparent with each passing day. He's vanishing and slipping from my grasp. I look at my hand. I won't let him slip away. I'll hold onto him tighter, stronger than ever before.

Sitting up with a newfound fortitude, I hold out my PDA in front of me. Lately, Jungle has been highly active and committing so many crimes. They range from robbery, bombings, acts of violence, even murder. I know exactly how these Robot Ninjas work now.

They are given missions on a Jungle app and each mission rewards them different amounts of points. E-rank is the lowest while J-rank is the highest, and only J-rank members have met the Green King, Nagare Hisui, and gained powers from him personally.

My eyes narrow. _Nagare Hisui._ The King of the Robot Ninjas. He has to be putting out a lot of missions due to the fact that crimes are on the rise. We Scepter 4 Pirates have been dispatching a whole lot, especially the General Riot Squads. The Special Operations Squad, my squad, has only started to be dispatched a lot.

 _Is this the Green King's way of messing with us?_

They have to be trying to tire us out. _It's working too._ I power on my PDA, my fingers tapping against the desk. _Why though?_ My fingers then curl. Are they trying to mess with my Pirate King? I remember that parrot flying close to his Sword of Damocles on the beach after we arrested Mr. Buffy. That parrot was even on the school island. I vaguely remember it looking in Reisi's direction.

I dial the number of the Internal Affairs division, holding my PDA up to my ear. I haven't been sent out yet. One thing I really like about being on the Special Operations Squad is we don't always have to dispatch as a whole. We can go out on missions on our own due to our high skill level.

"Director of General Affairs Division File Room, Gōki Zenjō speaking." A voice speaks in my ear. I'm surprised for a moment. I forgot Mr. Zenjō worked in the File room.

"Hello Mr. Zenjō, it's Akira." I say with a smile, leaning back in my chair and crossing my legs. Absentmindedly, I start playing with my ponytail.

"Ah, hello Akira. How can I help you?" He asks. I am faintly able to hear the tapping of computer keys in the background.

"Are you possibly able to send me all the cases regarding Jungle?" I question. The sound of the computer keys pauses.

"...All of them?" He inquires like he didn't hear me right. I can picture his wide eyes.

"Yes." I nod.

"Hm… alright." He says almost hesitantly. "I'll send them to you right now."

"Sweet! Thank you." I grin then hang up.

My lips curve upwards mischievously as I stare at my PDA, waiting for the documents to arrive. I'll tire Jungle out back. They won't have anymore players if they all are forced to walk the plank. When robots fall into water, they break down and are useless. Pirates are superior to Robot Ninjas.

My PDA and stalker bracelet beep and vibrate at the same time. I smile, seeing the very long list of Jungle cases. Putting my PDA inside my coat pocket, I stand up and grab my sword. I strap it onto my waist then adjust my coat. _My Pirate King's coat._

I stroll out of the office and down the hallway, my coat flaring behind me as I do. If Jungle really is trying to mess with my Pirate King, actually, if they are trying to mess with us Pirates in general, I'll make them realize their mistake.

While I descend down the steps, I raise my wrist in front of me and look at my stalker bracelet. Jungle cases are happening all over the city. It won't be hard at all to locate at least one Robot Ninja.

All I need to do is beat them which would make them lose all their Jungle points, which would also make them lose their powers as a result. After that, I'll call in the regular police so they can take care of the rest.

I want to take out as many Robot Ninjas as I can and lower Jungle's players. That'll weaken them and give my Pirates a break. I'll do it while invisible. It'll make things go by quicker and much easier. If I see that parrot, I will lock it in a birdcage. I smirk atrociously. They won't know what hit them. _Literally._

"Where are you going?" A voice inquires right when I get ready to push the front doors open. I incline my head, seeing Seri looking at me curiously.

"I'm going out to take the batteries out of the Robot Ninjas." I answer. She raises a brow at me.

"I don't remember Fushimi or I giving you orders to dispatch."

"Oh, you guys didn't." I turn to her with a sheepish smile. My index finger then grazes my chin in thought. "I'm dispatching myself. I can do that, can't I?"

"As a Special Operations Officer, yes you can." She nods. "However I never see you up and moving this early."

"Wait…" I mutter to myself, checking the time. It's not even 7:00 a.m. yet. "I just... happened to wake up earlier than normal."

My eyes unconsciously reflect dismay and unease as I remember my nightmare. That was the first nightmare I had in a long time, and normally when I wake from those I don't shoot up in bed like that. I would only jump slightly. She frowns slightly, her eyes looking worriedly at me. I swallow tightly.

Does she know about what's going on with Reisi? He only told me about it, but I remember the feel of her hand on my shoulder as she looked up at his Sword of Damocles the night Jungle attacked Mihashira Tower. Thinking about everything makes distress creep inside me again. I stiffen, shaking my head lightly to dwindle it away.

"Akira, are you alright?" She asks me, stepping forward. _The way she's looking at me…_ I can tell she knows what's going on.

"I…" I nod, slowly pushing the door open. "Yeah."

"I'm here for you you know." She informs. I look over my shoulder at her. "Not as your Lieutenant, but as your friend."

Her words strike a chord in me. Static advances throughout my whole body as a result. I feel the dam inside me starting to fracture. I look forward once again.

"Thank you, Seri." I say softly and with much effort. Hurriedly, I step outside and into the cold. The breath that escapes from my mouth is clouded due to the morning and brisk air. I blink a couple times to rid the thin layer of tears over my eyes. _No more tears,_ I tell myself yet again. They don't accomplish anything.

Sucking in a deep breath, I strut forward. I approach the gate and hold up my wrist. The gate automatically scans my bracelet and it opens. Once I step out of Scepter 4 territory, the gate closes behind me. I draw super-high pressured air around me, making myself completely invisible before walking forward into the city.

My hand is over my saber as I walk down the sidewalk. I skillfully and naturally dodge the walking bodies of civilians that are slowly growing in numbers. Carefully my eyes scan over my surroundings. I need a birds-eye view. Everyone is so darn tall.

I end up sitting on a shiny and sleek building. It's not too tall and gives me the perfect view of the people below. My feet dangle over the edge of it as I watch the people closely. I'm still invisible, and I plan on staying like this until I return home. I read over the cases as I wait, my brows raising at some of these. _Fruit bombs?_

Cars stop and go at the four-way intersection, and uncountable people weave their way through the streets. I know Robot Ninjas can be hard to detect when not in action. Anybody could be a Robot Ninja, even a small kid and elderly man. I keep my eyes keen.

When Robot Ninjas take action, they wear an holographic helmet that has a green glow. I'm very sure they wear that helmet to stay anonymous from the police, Scepter 4 too. What kind of criminal in their right mind would show their face as they break the law? That's not a very smart choice. Though, a lot of criminals give off the vibe that they have no brain. It doesn't take long at all for my first victim to make themselves known.

A teenage boy riding a bicycle brings his finger just above his ear and a black and green helmet materializes around his head. I stand up promptly and proceed to draw my sword.

"Yukimura, ready…" I whisper then hop down in front of his bicycle's path. Drawing air around my sword, I swing it sideways while releasing the air and send him and his bike crashing into the wall of a shop. I don't even bother or care about being gentle.

Right when he tumbles onto the ground with a groan, a lemon rolls out of his hand. My eyes narrow and I grab the 'normal' fruit. Tampering with the air around my body, I throw the fruit skywards with a gush of wind. The lemon explodes high above the city. People let out startled noises at the sight and loud and echoing boom.

I press my foot against the Robot Ninjas back to keep him down while sheathing my sword. He's still conscious but seems to be in a lot of pain and in a daze. I watch as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and as a holographic green parrot appears, informing him he has been stripped of all his powers. I bend down and snatch the phone from him.

"W-what the heck?!" He cries out. He's completely freaked out that he can't see me. I smile, channeling Blue Aura into his phone and making it rupture. His helmet perishes, revealing his fearful gray eyes.

 _One Robot Ninja down, who knows how many more to go._

I use my stalker bracelet to dial the police. I make my wrist halfway visible so I can see exactly what buttons I'm pressing. It would be embarrassing if I were to call the wrong number. The police quickly answer my call.

"Hello, this is Special Ops Officer Yukimura of Scepter 4 speaking. I have just apprehended a lawbreaker and need someone sent out here to take him off my hands please. The sooner the better." I speak, tapping a couple buttons and sending the local police my location.

"Someone will be out there right away." A deep voice informs me from the other line.

"Thanks." I say, hanging up. As I hang up, I hear police sirens in the distance. I'm impressed with how fast they work. They must be on edge to with all these incidents.

With a sly smirk, I lean down and press my hand against the terrified ex-Jungle member's back. He yelps and starts shaking fearfully.

"So," I start, putting more pressure on him with my foot. My voice is sinister. "Just what are you Robot Ninjas up to?"

"R-Robot Ninjas? What the heck?! Who are they?!" He tries yelling at me, but his voice is very shaky.

"You're a Robot Ninja! Now answer the question!" I order loudly. He cowers and brings his hands over his head.

"I-I don't know! I'm just trying to get more points than my friends! I'm only carrying out the missions posted on the app!" He wails out. "I just want to be in first place! Why are you haunting me?!"

I straighten up a bit, crossing my arms. That doesn't provide me with much information at all. I already know about the app. He begins chanting "ghosts aren't real." I sigh.

"So only the top ranking Robot Ninjas know what your King is up to?" I ask.

"I-I guess! Sure! Yeah!" He cries out.

I huff, finding him not helpful at all. Are all the Robot Ninjas going to be like him? My fingers move to my chin. So far it seems the only people with real and helpful information are the J-ranks. I wonder if I'll get lucky and come across one of them?

The guy with the lip gloss along with the guy who broke into Headquarters have to be J-rank. Now that I think about it, it's clear now how he snuck into Headquarters. He must of used the physics manipulation ability to go through the wall. If I come across any J-ranked Robot Ninjas I'm jumping them.

 _...Is the parrot a J-rank?_

A police vehicle pulls up and I turn my attention to the officer stepping out. The Robot Ninja tries to move. To prevent that I put more pressure on his back, making him whine. The officer looks at the guy being held down by seemingly nothing with a raised eyebrow. He shrugs, pulling out handcuffs. I grin and step off the Robot Ninja, watching as the officer cuffs him and walks him to the car.

"Thank you." I say, walking past them and further down the street.

"Uh… you're welcome." The officer replies in confusion.

My arms fold neatly behind my back as I walk. I start humming a soft tune. That was the first arrest I did by myself. It's kind of fun actually. I stop my humming and narrow my eyes in thought. Although this is fun, I need to be extremely serious.

It didn't take that long for that Robot Ninja to reveal himself, but waiting around for more of them to come out of hiding could be a waste of time. I want to take out as many Jungle members as I can today and the days after that. I pause in my walk, looking up at the blue sky.

That Robot Ninja back there said he was only doing the missions posted on the app. So if I can get my hands on the app, I'll know where all the Jungle missions are located, along with what they are. I'll be a step ahead of them with my enhanced speed. Although, I really don't want to download the app on my PDA.

My eyes land on someone walking past me. She appears to be in her teens. In her hands is a PDA. I walk over to her, unseen of course. _How coincidental._ The Jungle app is currently loading on the screen. This app must be extremely popular, which also means a lot of people have it. I frown. This is going to be a lot of work, but I have to weaken them as much as I can.

Casually and stealthily, I snatch the PDA from her hands and walk off with it. She begins panicking and looking around in anger and confusion. I step into an alley, leaning against the wall behind some air conditioning unit. I make myself visible so I can experiment with this app.

Immediately, a lot of missions pop up and with posts from other Jungle members. I incline my head to the side slightly as I read through all the boxes full of words. Someone just posted they made it to L-rank. This is basically just a huge social media app.

"Alright…" I murmur to myself as I locate all the posted missions. Some of these missions are completely stupid. One of them reads, "Hold up the drive through for five minutes." I instantly decide I'll just focus on the crime related missions.

My lips then purse curiously. Anyone who isn't a J-rank from Jungle hasn't met the King, so that means they get powers through the Jungle app. In other words, their PDA supplies them with powers. I rotate the PDA in my hands, studying it. Now that I have gotten my hands on a Robot Ninja's PDA, can I access some of their temporary and unofficial powers?

My finger swipes across the screen again. Seeing the word "Profile," I tap on it. Immediately the girl I stole this from face appears. I don't pay attention to her personal information due to the fact that's not all that important to me. My eyes land on her rank on the corner of the screen. She's a G-rank, close to U-rank actually. How unfortunate for her that she no longer has her PDA.

"Now how does this work?" I ask myself, looking at the PDA from different angles. It's a lot different from mine. It also looks like Jungle is the creator of this PDA. In the bottom left corner of PDA on the front and just below the actual touch screen is a large and gray button. I press on it, then the holographic parrot appears.

"Fingerprint denied, try again." It says in a staticy voice. I guess it makes sense that non-Jungle members can't access their powers so easily. Oh well. I don't care about the Green Aura or Jungle the slightest bit. The only Aura I will wield is Blue Aura. Besides, I only need this to track down where these missions are.

I go back to the mission page, one in particular standing out to me. Mission "Toy with the Blues." So they are messing with us on purpose. All these Robot Ninjas are going to walk the plank by my hands. The PDA beeps, signalling a new mission has been posted. My eyes widen.

"Mission bomb HOMRA bar?" I squeak, turning invisible and taking off into a high-speed run. Instinct has taken over me. I enter Shizume Town in no time at all. _Will I get in trouble for going on Red Clan territory?_ _Ah, who cares!_ I need to stop this act of violence before it's too late. The Red Clan doesn't deserve this.

Bar HOMRA comes into view. Sunglasses is walking towards it with two paper bags of groceries. I pale when someone tosses a lemon in one of those bags and runs off. I appear in front of Sunglasses, making myself visible. His eyes widen when I snatch the paper bag from him and start digging through it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He narrows his eyes and takes out his lighter.

"W-wait! Hold on…!" I stammer and pull out the lemon. _Why are they even using lemons…?_

There is a rapid beeping noise coming from within it. Using enhanced speed, I throw it as high as I can as quick as I can. The lemon explodes just above the bar. No damage is done. I let out a breath of relief, bending forward and placing my hands on my knees.

Sunglasses looks up at the smoke in the air before looking at me with widened eyes. I stare at his lit lighter and straighten up, bowing in apology. After I apologize, I'll leave peacefully and hopefully with no trouble at all. I hold up the Jungle PDA.

"Sorry for trespassing but I just heard that there was a mission here to bomb your bar via Jungle and I was close by so I thought I should do something just in case you guys weren't here. However it seems you were here which means there was really no need for me here so I'll go now." I ramble really fast and anxiously.

"That PDA is broken." Sunglasses responds.

I quickly straighten up and look at the cracked PDA. The screen is so damaged it's useless. Did I hit it against something on the way here? I sulk. Now I'm going to have to steal another Jungle PDA or just wait for the Robot Ninjas to show themselves like before.

"Sorry." I bow again.

"You know, it's not often a Blue bows to me." He smiles and I look up with a flustered face. "Nonetheless, I'm glad you showed up. You saved my life."

"I did?" I start to straighten up a bit with a small smile.

"No not really. What did you think a bomb could do to HOMRA's number two?" He smiles further. I sigh and sulk some more. "But you did save my groceries, so thank you, mademoiselle."

"I, u-uh. Yeah." I nod stupidly. Realizing I left his bag of groceries on the ground, I pick it up and hand it back to him.

"Thanks. Can you get the door for me?" He nods his head towards HOMRA bar's front doors.

"Yes." I walk over and hold the door open for him. My eyes follow his body as he walks through the door. Slowly, I start to close it then freeze when he looks over his shoulder at me.

"Come on in. Let me repay you with a drink or something." He says.

"Alright." I reply somewhat hesitantly, cautiously stepping into the bar. Briefly I think to myself, _what in the world am I doing?_ My eyes roam around.

The scent of cigarette smoke is present in the air. The walls are all made of brick and the floors are all made of polished wood. There are small, round, and polished glass tables decorated with fancy eggs in the middle. Off to the side and under the window is a leather couch. Red booths are on the opposite side of the room. My eyes are immediately drawn to the large fish aquarium built into the wall. I stare at it in awe.

"You like that?" Sunglasses asks. I tear my eyes away from the swimming fish and look ahead at him. He's smiling. He had set his grocery bags on top of his bar. The bar is very nice and unique. The many wine glasses along the wall behind the bar make the wooden structure pop.

"Yeah." I nod and return his smile. He seems genuinely nice so far. Despite that, I swallow nervously. "You don't have to repay me with a drink. I honestly shouldn't even be here…"

"Don't sweat it." He waves his hand. "Like I said, you saved my groceries. I would be pissed if I had to walk all the way back to the grocery store and spend more money."

"Anyone would be." I laugh slightly, my feet rooted in the same place. "But, are you sure the rest of your clan won't mind me being here? I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No they won't mind." He starts then stops. "Maybe Yata will actually but he's just a natural hothead. Pay him no mind. Have a seat, Ms. Yukimura."

"Thank you." I bow a small bow and take a seat at one of the red stools in front of his bar. _Wait a second._ "How do you know my name?"

"Seri may have ranted to me about you after you disobeyed her on the island. You didn't hear that from me though." He winks, stepping behind his bar and grabbing a wine glass. Sheepish sweat drips down my brow as I remember how Seri and I weren't fond of each other back then.

"That's not surprising." I admit, folding my arms over the bar. My eyes shine in natural curiosity, recalling how comfortable to two of them seemed together on the island. "You and Seri are close, aren't you?"

"We're good friends." He nods in confirmation with a sly smile. _I get the feeling they may be more than friends._ "What would you like to drink?"

"Um…" I look at all the wine glasses. Instantly the taste of Reisi's margarita lingers on my tastebuds. I blush. Sunglasses blinks at me. "Do you have sparkling grape juice?"

"Sure." He laughs, bending down to grab a bottle of sparkling grape juice. "I always keep these in stock. Anna is fond of them. You don't drink?"

"No." I answer with an embarrassed expression. "I'm only nineteen."

"Really?" He looks at me in mild surprised as he pours me a glass. I notice him looking at my coat. "I thought of you to be older, you do look young though. You and Munakata are a thing, right?"

"Y-yes." I say in a tone much higher-pitched than I would've liked. He places the glass in front of me and I give him my thanks.

"That's interesting. I didn't expect him to go for the young women." He chuckles, making me smile.

"I didn't expect myself to go for the older men." I laugh, remembering how Reisi and I have a six year age gap. He laughs, adjusting his sunglasses with a smile.

"Ah, forgive me I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Izumo Kusanagi."

"It's nice to officially meet you, Mr. Kusanagi." I grin, holding out my hand. "You can just call me Akira by the way. I'm more fond of going by my first name."

"It's nice to meet you too, Akira." He places his hand in mine. We both exchange a friendly handshake. "Pardon me, but you don't seem as uptight as the other Blues. I don't mind your company. In fact, I'm enjoying it more than I should be."

"Ha," I laugh with a grin. "I didn't expect you to be so chill."

"Thought us HOMRA were an up to no good gang?" He questions with a smirk.

"...Maybe." I admit sheepishly. He laughs, pouring himself a glass of wine. "But, after hanging around Reisi and learning more about you guys, I knew you had your reasons."

"Oh really? What exactly did you hear about us?" He asks, genuinely curious. He takes a seat in the bar stool next to me. I take a sip of the heavenly and sparkling grape juice. This is so good.

"Well, just from what I heard about the incident a year ago." I answer softly, keeping my tone careful and steady.

"Yeah?" He drinks from his glass. "I guess we did handle things a little rashly, but that's just how us HOMRA are."

"Mhm." I look straight ahead, staring at the sparkling wine bottles. "Honestly, I probably would've acted the same way."

"I believe it."

"Really? You believe me that fast?" I look over at him with wide eyes.

"Sure. I don't think you have any reason to lie to me. Also, you forget I was standing right there when you almost killed the Silver King." He smiles over at me.

"Seri said the same thing." I mutter, bringing my glass to my lips.

"You'd fit right in with HOMRA." He smirks a bit.

"Maybe." I smile softly. "I always had a thing for Pirates though." He gives me a questioning look. "I refer to Scepter 4 as Pirates, myself included."

"That's amusing." He smiles. "So you've been sent out to take care of Jungle this morning? Sorry, I must be keeping ya."

"No, I actually came out on my own. You're not keeping me. I'm glad you invited me in." I reassure him.

"Good morning Mr. Kusanagi, I— what?!" A voice roars.

I turn my head to see Beanie Boy jabbing a finger at me with an intense blush. He just walked through the back door. His attire is somewhat different from when I last seen him. He kept the usual dark green shorts. The difference is his white shoes, his baseball coat, and instead of a beanie on his head it's a cap. When my eye's meet his hazel ones, he quickly reverts them to Mr. Kusanagi.

"W-what's a Blue doing here?!" He yells.

"Relax, Yata." Mr. Kusanagi laughs. "This Blue here saved your hot fries from getting blown into bits, so I'm repaying her with a drink."

"...Hi." I wave hesitantly. He looks back up at me and his whole face turns red.

"H-Hi…" He greets back shyly. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smiling at his bashfulness.

"Yata doesn't do to well around girls." Mr. Kusanagi explains.

"Y-Yes I do!" Yata retorts.

"Then be a man and introduce yourself to the pretty young lady." Mr. Kusanagi smiles, teasing him.

"S-She's a Blue though!" He objects.

"Right now she is Akira Yukimura, a customer at my bar." Mr. Kusanagi explains. "Come on Yata, I thought you were against being rude to girls?"

"Urgh!" He growls, clenching his fists. He finally and with much effort makes eye contact with me again. "I-I'm Yata. Nice to meet you…"

"Nice to meet you too." I smile, purposely putting on the cutest face I can. He turns away from me to hide his extremely red face. I can't hold back my laugh. This guy is very funny. "You know you almost killed me with your skateboard the other day."

"S-sorry about that!" He turns back to me frantically. "I— damn it!" He yells. "Why am I apologizing to a Blue…!?" I watch as he stomps over and pulls hot fries out of the grocery bag. "How long are you going to be here?"

"She can stay as long as she wants." Mr. Kusanagi lectures. "Feed the fish for me, will ya?"

"Why do I always gotta feed those little shi—?" He starts.

"Language, Yata." Mr. Kusanagi cuts him off. "There is a pretty young lady in here."

"As if I didn't know that!" Yata yells with a intense blush. I bring my hand over my mouth to muffle my laugh. Mr. Kusanagi seems to really like giving Yata a hard time.

I watch as Yata slams his bag of hot fries onto one of the circle tables as he walks over to the aquarium. My lips purse. I kind of want to watch the fish eat. I've never really witnessed that before. Mr. Kusanagi gives me a knowing look. My face probably resembles an openly curious toddler.

"Go watch. Actually, he may let you help." He smiles at me. I nod, finishing my drink and walking after him. Mr. Kusanagi pulls himself out a cigarette. Yata crouches down and opens a cabinet under the aquarium and pulls out different fish foods. He even pulls out a plastic bag of tiny live goldfish. _He's going to feed them live fish?_ He nearly squeaks when he notices me behind him.

"W-what do you want?" He asks, avoiding eye contact and blushing. For a hothead, he's really shy.

"Do you need help?" I ask, countering with my own question.

"No. I don't need help from a Blue." He retorts. I ignore his hostility. He steps onto the booth and tries to open the top of the aquarium while not dropping the fish. It's obvious to anyone he's struggling. I step onto the booth beside him and hold top of the aquarium open.

"...Thanks." He grumbles and I nod silently, watching as he pours the tiny goldfish in. We both get off the booth and watch as the giant fish chase the tiny ones. One of the giant fish eats one of the smaller fish whole. I almost pout. This is kind of sad to watch. _Well, the tiny fish are at the bottom of the food chain, it's life unfortunately._ I glance over at Yata to see him looking very entertained.

"You think this is funny?" I ask him.

"It's hilarious." He answers, not looking at me. "I wouldn't expect a Blue to find this funny, since you guys are all goody two shoes."

My eyes redirect their focus to the fishtank. _Well then._ The big fish that ate the smaller fish earlier opens its mouth. I gape when the small fish swims out of it's mouth.

"How'd it do that?" I gawk.

"I don't know." Yata leans closer to the aquarium and glares at the fish. "That little twit won't get away."

"No look." I point at the fish as it swims under a rock. "It got away."

"It won't stay there forever. It has to come out sooner or later."

"Or it can stay there and die from natural causes."

"But that's lame as shit."

"You would do the same thing though, wouldn't you?"

"No, I'd go out there and burn that fish to nothing."

"But fish don't have Aura so you would just get eaten."

"The hell I would!"

The giant fish that the smaller fish had originally swam out of locates the fish under the rock. It darts over to the rock and swims right into it. I burst out into a fit of giggles. My laugh comes to an abrupt halt when the giant fish seems to have gone still. Did it just knock itself out? Yata starts laughing and I just gape. Mr. Kusanagi shakes his head at us in amusement.

I stare into the pretty aquarium with a smile, ignoring the little fish being eaten and swimming for their lives. I focus on the way the plant sway in the water, and the lights reflection at the bottom of the aquarium. My happy eyes suddenly appear distant.

Staring into this water takes me back to when me and Reisi went to the Shizume Aquarium. _Reisi…_ A boa constrictor might as well be wrapping around my heart tightly, making it twinge. I look down at my stalker bracelet to see it's almost 9 a.m.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Yata asks. I look up at him to see him staring at me in hesitant concern. Inwardly I curse at myself. I must have been showing my pain on my face.

"I'm fine. Sorry." I force smile. "It's just I should be leaving. I have a busy schedule full of taking out Jungle flunkies."

As much as I am enjoying my time here at HOMRA bar, I'm really determined to arrest Robot Ninjas. They're toying with us, and I intend to toy with them back. Two can play at this game. I look over at Mr. Kusanagi.

"Is it alright if I excuse myself?" I ask.

"Of course." He smiles. "Thanks again for saving my groceries. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you, and it was no problem at all." I smile and bow politely in thanks. "Thank you for the drink, it was refreshing. Take care."

"Will do. You take care too." Mr. Kusanagi smiles.

"I will. Bye Mr. Kusanagi, bye Yata." I wave at them both, walking towards the door. When I said Yata's name, he seems to starts choking from being flustered.

* * *

"Nice girl." Mr. Kusanagi says, watching as Akira exits the bar.

"S-sure." Yata hops off the booth, looking away from the door. He guesses she wasn't too annoying. His eyes land on Anna, the Red King. "Oh, hey Anna."

"Good morning, Anna." Mr. Kusanagi greets. "What are you feeling for breakfast?"

Instead of responding to the two, she pulls out her red marble and moves it in front of her eye. The two stare at her curiously as she looks in the direction of the front doors. The door Akira just left through.

"She's hurting." Anna informs.

"Hurting? She looked fine to me." Yata says with a raised brow. Well, despite just a few moments ago in front of the aquarium. He then blushes as he realizes what he said. She looked ' _fine.'_

"Akira…" Anna whispers, lowering her marble and staring sadly at the door. She had felt her concealed pain.

"Could it be the burden of killing a King?" Mr. Kusanagi whispers to himself. He stares at the door with a frown. He pulls out his phone. "I should check in with Seri…"

* * *

I use my foot to open Reisi's office door and close it behind me. My teeth clamp down on my tongue as I focus on balancing the tall and heavy stack of papers in my hands. Carefully, I set the papers on his desk and sink to the floor in exhaustion.

After I left HOMRA, I got straight to work. I decided to just lay and wait for the Robot Ninjas to show themselves, and they didn't waste anytime at all to cause trouble. They were easy to spot. After I took out one of them I found another one not too far away. All of my arrests went smoothly like the first one. I must have taken out at least a hundred of them. _But…_

"Why do I get the feeling I didn't even make a dent in Jungle's numbers?" I mutter, staring tiredly at the ceiling. For all I know, everyone who owns a PDA could have the Jungle app. I use my stalker bracelet to check the time. It's almost 11:00 P.M.

Letting out a drained sigh, I bring my arm over my eyes. I been using my Strain powers all day and it's really starting to show in my features. I can feel rings under my eyes. I'll be fine again after a goods night rest though. With a dramatic huff, I stand up.

One of the bad things about arresting so many people in one day is that you have to write a report about each one. I've used Reisi's laptop to type up every single arrest I did. Before I left the crime scene, I put little notes on my PDA so I wouldn't forget all the details. After I typed them up, I printed them. Now, I have to sign each of these.

"Time to get to work." I say to myself, sitting down in the kingly chair. I pull a pen out of his drawer and start putting my signature at the bottom of the papers. My cheek rests in my balled up fist.

This is going to suck doing this everyday. I hate paperwork. Hating paperwork won't stop me from defeating Robot Ninjas though. I smirk maybe a little evilly as I sign my name. _Take that, Robot Ninjas._ I wonder if the Green King will notice his big drop in players? Maybe that'll make him back off from my Pirates.

I pause in my writing and look at the frosted sea glass on his desk, then at the small picture frame that holds a photo of me and him under the mistletoe. My fingers glide over the photo. He's still not back from the tower. _I miss him._

Has he been sleeping much? Has he been eating at all? I slouch forward. I imagine managing the Slate takes a lot of energy. He's been working hard, so I'll work just as hard as him, perhaps even harder.

By the time I finish signing all these papers, it's almost midnight. I've been writing my name slowly, making it as neat as possible. Reisi would like how much my handwriting improved. I actually find my signature pretty elegant.

I yawn and walk into our room. I rub at my tired eyes as I undress. My fingers grab one of my nightgowns. Before I pull it off the rack, I pause and stare at one of Reisi's shirts. I put that on instead.

My body tenses slightly as I stare at the bed. I crawl onto it slowly, carefully pulling the covers over my head. As my eyes shut, I think of nothing but happy things. I think of me and Reisi's snowball fight, I think of me and Mr. Kusanagi's nice conversation, I think of me and Yata stupidly laughing at fish, I think of movie scenes that made me laugh way harder than I should have. _But…_

I shoot upwards panting and drenched in sweat. That same nightmare has woke me. I bring both of my hands over my face, my shoulders quivering. I lower my hands and look at the digital clock. Only thirty minutes have passed since I got in bed.

"Is it going to be like this every night?" I whisper to myself, my voice gloomy and groggy. I shift my legs, moving the remainder of the covers off of my body and scooting to the side of the bed. My toes lightly touch the floor as I sit and stare ahead.

A glimmer catches my eyes and I look down, seeing my necklace dangling just above the valley of my breasts. I forgot to take it off. Carefully, I unclip the necklace and stare at it in my palm. With a soft sigh, I discreetly set it on the side table. I really need to try to get some sleep. I can't arrest Robot Ninjas if I'm too tired and drained to do anything.

I crawl back into bed and close my eyes. No matter how hard I try, I'm unsuccessful in falling asleep. Reisi's Sword of Damocles keeps appearing behind my eyelids. The crack in it specifically. I sit up in annoyance. Maybe watching a movie will lure me into sleep successfully. Perhaps I will dream about the movie instead.

I reach for Reisi's laptop on his side table and power it on. Setting it aside, I grab the Pirate movie that Gotō got me for my birthday. I actually seen this movie before, and it is my favorite Pirate movie of all time. It's about the Caribbean Pirates. I slide the DVD into the laptop and press play.

I hug my stuffed Pirate Monkey to my chest while watching the movie from the laptop that is now in my lap. The screen reflects in my eyes and stands out in the pitch black room. I smile a bit as the movie plays, sometimes laughing. A couple parts in this movie are very funny. My favorite Pirate in the movie says a interesting quote.

"...My attitude about the problem is the problem and not the problem itself?" I repeat to myself. That is actually a very confusing quote, but it does make sense. I pause the movie and repeat that quote in my head.

Something from the corner of my eye draws my attention away from the laptop. Seeping through the cracks of the door leading to the office is light. It's blue in color. I draw in a breath and quickly stand up. _Blue Aura._ Expeditiously, I pull the office door open.

Reisi's back. He's standing in the middle of his office. His whole body is surrounded in Blue Aura. It's blazing around him, feverish like a wildfire. There is no reason for him to be using his Aura right now. He's not doing this on purpose.

" _It happens when a King reaches their limit, in other words when they start losing control of their power. Their Sword of Damocles will start to decay and crumble as a result, then their sword will come crashing down."_

My mind instantly recalls Reisi explaining how a Damocles Down occurs. My throat tightens. He's losing control of his powers. The blood in my body just seems to run cold. Reisi's violet eyes meet mine. _They're focused but…_ I take steps towards him. _He needs help._

"Akira don't." He practically orders me. I falter in my step for just a moment but then pick up again. Days ago I was unconditionally weak in front of him. I promised him I would be stronger than ever and that I would stand by him. I'll keep that promise forever. Right now, I'll be the extra strength he needs.

He takes a step away from me. I surround myself in Blue Aura and take his hands in mine. His Aura clashes against mine unintentionally. I concentrate hard, using every ounce of energy to match his prevailing strength.

"Focus on me." I speak with a soft smile. His eyes widen. "I got you, and I'm never letting you go." I bring both of his hands behind his back, leaning into his front in an embrace and pressing my ear against his chest. I can hear his slightly escalated heartbeat. My eyes shut. "Let me be your strength."

I'm not even going to try to explain how hard it was to keep my voice steady and comforting. It was not easy at all. The Aura of the King is by far the strongest. _However,_ _my love for him is stronger._ My Aura is miraculously able to expend his. When both of our Aura's vanish, I slump against him and breathe in deeply.

His hands pull themselves from my grip and wrap around me. Despite what just happened, I can't help but to smile. _My Pirate King is home._ For the first time today I feel complete.

"Akira do you realize how dangerous that was?" He makes me look up at him by gripping my chin. His eyes are scolding me.

"Yeah." I laugh. His eyes narrow slightly at me seemingly not taking this seriously. I bring both of my hands to his cheeks. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay and so are you. I helped you, didn't I?"

"Yes." He sighs somewhat in stress before he answers me. His hand moves to the back of my head, tangling itself in my hair. He almost seems astonished. "That was… inconceivable."

Does he mean my Aura matching his? That was kind of absurd actually. I stare into his eyes. I wonder, is he just as scared as me? There is no way for me to tell just by looking at him. I can tell things are weighing down on him though. I begin thinking of my bothersome sobbing on the rooftop and shake my head.

"You forget I'm the Queen." I grin teasingly. "I'll do that as many times as I have to. Besides, Kings and Queens are strongest when they're together."

His eyes soften and he tucks some strands of hair behind my ear. I smile warmly. I missed his touch a lot. He leans down and kisses me gently, making my heart swirl with relish. My lips move against his tenderly. When we pull away he stares at my eyes, or, the dark rings underneath them.

"Have you been sleeping?" He asks me, running his thumb along my cheek.

"I…" I start hesitantly. He gives me a look and I revert my eyes to his chest. "A little."

He looks past me and at the numerous papers on his desk.

"What is all this?"

"They're imprisonment and mission reports." I answer, grinning proudly. "I arrested Robot Ninjas today. I tried to get information out of some of them but they didn't know anything. Everything is just a big game to them it seems like."

"So they are toying with us?" He inquires. I watch as he moves over to his desk and picks up one of the papers.

"Yes." I walk over to him. He reads some of them over. "I stole a Jungle PDA and mission 'Toy with the Blues.' was on there. Unfortunately I ended up breaking it..."

"Is that so?" He murmurs to himself before turning to me fully with a small smile. "My Pirate Queen did a lot of work today."

"Yup." I give him a double thumbs up. He places both of his hands over mine, slowly lowering them. He carefully studies my face.

"You need to get some rest. You look really tired." He speaks softly.

The thought of sleep makes my brows knit together in unease. Sleep and me haven't been getting along at all. My eyes stare at his chest and I nod shortly. He interwines our fingers.

"Come on." He whispers, leading me to the bedroom.

As we walk, I stare at our hands. Our hands that fit so perfectly together and make me feel safe and warm. I nearly walk into his back when he stops in the middle of our room. He's staring at his powered on laptop.

"I was watching a Pirate movie." I say, making him look down at me. "...Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sure." He smiles, letting go of my hand. "Let me get changed."

I nod, watching as he walks into the closet to change into night clothes. While he does that, I climb atop the bed and sit, my back leaning against the cushioned headboard. I move the laptop so it's resting on top of my thighs.

Reisi reemerges from the closet dressed in plaid pajama pants, no shirt. He moves and settles next to me. I silently hit play, starting the movie from the beginning. This is the movie I can watch over and over again and not get bored of it.

Me and Reisi are quiet as we watch the movie. At some point during it, Reisi's head ends up in my lap. My fingers play in his hair, stroking it and grazing against his scalp delicately. Three-fourths of the way through the movie, I peak at Reisi's face to see his eyes closed. I can hear his steady breathing. Did I lure him into sleep?

"You haven't been getting much sleep either, have you Reisi?" I whisper quietly with a dismal smile. Quietly, I close the laptop and set it back on his side table. Being even more quiet and gentle, I slide his glasses off his face and set them on top of the shut down laptop.

Looking at him earlier, I couldn't even tell he was tired. The back of my head rests against the headboard as I lean back. My fingers still lightly comb through his silky hair. He's always been good at hiding things on the outside.

"We're both putting on a facade." I say almost inaudibly, staring up at the ceiling.

 _That's alright though._

* * *

" _We're both putting on a facade."_

That's the last thing Reisi heard before he fell asleep. He didn't mean to fall asleep, he was actually enjoying the movie. Akira's fingers playing in his hair is one of his favorite feelings and always fills him with comfort. When he started focusing on her touch instead of the movie, he was enraptured. He then became aware of how tired he actually was and how much he missed her.

The first thing he sees after opening his eyes is white. He's under the covers and they are acting as a curtain to cover his face. Now that he's awake, he notices the rhythmic rise and fall of his pillow. He raises his head slightly and looks down. He was using Akira's chest as a pillow. A smile tugs at his lips. They were both under the covers.

He sits up, pulling the covers off his head. Sunlight is pouring into the room through the thin fabric of the curtains, illuminating the room. The natural lighting shines onto Akira's beautiful fair skin. He gently and lightly brushes his fingers against her cheek.

One of her arms is folded above her head, while her other is outstretched to the side. His shirt she is wearing as ridden up her midriff. He stares at her closed eyes, noting that the rings beneath them had faded to his appreciation. Her look of unease when he had told her she needed to get some sleep flashes across his mind, making him frown. Has she been having bad dreams when he's not here? She appears to be sleeping peacefully right now.

He looks away from her and around the room. They were sleeping diagonally across the bed, tangled in the sheets. He reaches over and grabs his glasses, sliding them on before looking back down at her curiously.

She entirely went against his orders yesterday when he lost control of his powers. He didn't want her to come anywhere near him because he feared hurting her. Yet, she summoned her own Aura and took his hands in hers. Her glowing azure eyes met his full of determination and love.

Her reassuring words had rooted him on the spot, and he was unable to move away from her when his Aura met hers vigorously. It felt as if her Aura effortlessly met his Aura's strength. _She matched a King's strength._ He has no clue how she did it. Her Aura had melded with his, helping him take control and dispel it.

Just then, he remembers all the papers on his desk. She arrested more people by herself in a day than what a whole squad could do in a week. He is overly impressed. However, he doesn't want her to tire herself out. His whole clan has been working nonstop though. Everyone is drained and even he. They can't just ignore all the crimes taking place in the city.

He frowns. So Jungle is really just toying with them according to the mission Akira discovered. He has not the slightest clue what that clan is really up to. With a soft sigh, he looks over at his clock. He has to go to Mihashira Tower.

Truthfully he is getting tired of being separated from Akira. He wants to spend whatever time he has left with her. _His Pirate Queen_. She's his world, the light in his life. He smiles warmly. She is his strength. With her by his side he is whole and at his strongest. He needs her just like she needs him.

His finger brushes against her eyelashes, making her eyelids twitch slightly. He whispers her name. A amused chuckles slips his lips when she scoots closer to him and uses his lap as a pillow while bringing the covers over her head.

"Pirate Queen." He says a little louder. She mumbles in response, her hand slapping onto his bare chest and staying there as if it was covered in glue. She mumbles some more, only this time a little more clearer.

"Hm…?" She hums quietly. He lifts the covers off of her head to reveal her adorable and crazy bedhead.

"Do you want to go to Mihashira Tower with me?" He asks.

"...Mihashira Tower?" She questions in her sleepy voice.

"Yes." He answers, placing his hand over hers that is still on his chest. She nods against him in response. He grins. "Let's shower and get ready then."

"Carry me." She says, obviously still half asleep. He shakes his head in amusement and scoops her up in his arms.

"As you wish."

* * *

Reisi is giving Akira a piggyback ride as he walks up the steps leading to Mihashira Tower. She has a blanket draped over her shoulders. The shower they took helped her wake up a bit more. She's still tired. He begins wondering how much of her powers she used yesterday. He told her to bring a blanket just incase they stay the night here.

Akira has a peaceful smile on her face as she holds on to her King. She's happy he is letting her stay at the tower with him. She's happy to be with him in general. A content hum slips her lips as she closes her eyes.

Suddenly, she feels herself falling when Reisi loosens her grip on her. Her heart nearly leaps out of her chest in fright and she wraps her arms and legs around him tighter. Reisi starts laughing. He had acted like he was going to drop her.

"Oh my gosh, Reisi!" She gripes at him, making him laugh further. He's not sure why he did that, but he finds it pretty funny. As a plus, it also woke her up. With a pout, she thumps the back of his head. He winces slightly, though still laughing. "Don't do that! What if I actually fell?"

"I wouldn't let you fall." He replies with a grin.

"But what if I did?" She rests her chin against his shoulder, still pouting. Reisi glances behind him at all the stairs.

"Then you'd most likely be in a lot of pain."

"No I would be dead."

"Just like that?" He chuckles.

"Yup." She nods as he continues up the stairs. With a sly smile, she lowers one of her hands to his sides. Reisi's lips press together. Her fingers start tickling him. It takes every ounce of his strength not to laugh.

"We both are going to die if you keep doing that." He barely gets out without laughing.

"So you would die too? Falling down all those stairs?" She giggles, burying her face in his neck and moving her hand away from his side.

"Maybe." He chuckles lowly when she starts lightly nibbling at his ear with her teeth. The two of them are unaware of the green parrot camouflaging in a nearby tree. The bird blends in perfectly with the leaves.

Nagare Hisui watches the two silently from his wheelchair, bringing his fingers to his chin. Akira is similar to him, having survived the Kagutsu Crater. Despite that, his eyes narrow slightly.

He noticed a significant amount of Jungle players lost a large amount of points yesterday, and he wasn't expecting the young Blue King to step up and manage the Slate. It seems he'll have to make some tweaks to his plan.

"Akira Yukimura and the Blue King, Reisi Munakata, may prove to be possible threats." He murmurs to himself.

"They're still together?" Iwafune looks over at the screen from his spot on the couch. The Gray King appears to be a little annoyed.

Yukari looks over at the screen and laughs, holding up his freshly polished nails in front of him.

"Once the flower of love starts to bloom, it is completely unstoppable and it's beauty is unimaginable." He says. "Love… such a potent and mysterious beauty."

"Don't say that!" Iwafune frets.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Eagle Dreamer:**_ _ **I really loved writing that part! :D**_

 _ **hisuiryuu:**_ _**I feel really slow because I only just noticed your pen-name had "hisui" in it. xD Oh wow. But, I'm happy you loved it! :D**_

 _ **crazychessgurl:**_ _ **xD Lmao! You're an hour behind me. Well, at least you had something to look forward to when you got home. c:**_

 _ **I hope this chapter is enjoyable for everyone, and sorry for any errors!**_

 **Chapter 43**

* * *

"Two bacon deluxe burgers, two large orders of fries, two large lemonades, a medium order of chicken tenders…" Reisi trails off when I tug on his sleeve. He leans down a bit so I can whisper in his ear.

"Do they have any shakes?" I ask quietly, watching as he straightens back up.

"Do you serve any shakes?" Reisi asks into his PDA. He's quiet as he listens to the different shakes being named. His eyes glance down at me and then he smiles. "Two medium cookie dough shakes."

I grin widely to the point my cheeks hurt. Whatever place Reisi is ordering food from, I did not expect them to have cookie dough shakes. He pays for our meal over the phone, then gives them our current address for delivery. I watch and listen silently as he finishes up the conversation and hangs up. He stares at his PDA for a moment before looking at me.

"Will we even be able to eat all of that?" He questions.

"Of course." I grin. "We always eat large portions."

"That's true." He chuckles and puts his PDA back in his pocket. He then looks over at the Slate. I stare at it too.

The Dresden Slate. The inexplicable and large stone that is the source of Auras and Swords of Damocles used by Kings chosen by it, as well as the source of Strain powers. It still has a blueish-green glow to it, something I assume it has twenty four-seven.

My brows furrow the slightest bit. Now Reisi's Sword of Damocles has a crack in it, and he is slowly losing control of his powers. The burden he has to bear for killing Mikoto Suoh, another King. Why is there even a burden? Is it some supernatural law?

Well it doesn't matter what the answer is. I still have hope and faith that his Sword of Damocles can get better. I'll keep that faith with me, engrave it deep into my very being. _No more tears._ I draw in a very deep breath.

 _Positive thoughts. Be strong for my Pirate King. Never lose my smile. Keep my promise._

"What's on your mind?" Reisi speaks, making me look over at him. He smiles. "You have your thinking face on."

"My thinking face?" I repeat curiously.

"Yes." He chuckles, placing his finger on my nose. I go cross eyed to stare at his finger. "Your eyes squint and your cheeks puff out."

"Really?" I question with a blush. I haven't noticed.

He brings both of his hands over my cheeks, squishing them together with a smirk. My eyes narrow indifferently as he touches my facial features. I just stand there, silently letting him have his fun. I huff when he pinches my cheeks then answer his question.

"I was thinking about my promise to you." I say, pulling his hands from my face. He inclines his head to the side.

"Oh?" He inquires. "Our most recent one?"

"Yes." I nod, bringing my hands to his face and squishing his cheeks together like how he did to me. "I am going to keep that promise and stand by you no matter what. I'll never break it."

"Thank you." He whispers, closing his eyes. It seems as if that brings him peace.

My heart pangs sadly for a moment. Suddenly, the Strain named Juro's words echo in my head. It's true I never smiled much before coming to Scepter 4. Reisi has become the source of my many smiles. I push these thoughts away and I start pinching his cheeks. He grabs my hands, prying them away with an eye-roll.

"Anything for my Pirate King." I smile before he leans down and kisses me softly. His forehead rests against mine.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly says, his eyes flashing with remorse.

"Why?" I ask with a frown, my hands inching their way up his forearms.

"For the crack in my sword." He answers and I shake my head.

"It's not your fault. Reisi, if you haven't done what you did back on the island, we wouldn't be standing here right now." I smile gingerly. "You saved us."

We then stare into each other's eyes, buried grief and heartache visible if we both look hard enough. I don't think such somber emotions have ever weighed so heavily on us both. It's like an anchor is dragging us down into the deepest and darkest oceans. However, maybe the smallest blaze of light can reach the seabed. I smile. _Stay hopeful._

"Onto more happy things." I grin. "How long will it take for our food to get here?"

"Perhaps twenty minutes or so." He answers, then my stomach growls angrily.

I stare down at it with warm cheeks. Obviously my tummy isn't happy with that answer. Me and Reisi did skip breakfast today, and on top of that I didn't eat much yesterday due to me apprehending Robot Ninjas. I let out a sigh and Reisi's hand places itself on top of my head. I look up at his amused face.

"It won't be too much longer." He chuckles.

"I guess." I grumble. Suddenly, I grin. "Let's kill time."

"What do you have in mind?" He asks and I cross my arms in thought, thinking of what we could possibly do to make time go by faster.

Hide and seek pops up as one of the options in my mind, but in a building this huge we'll end up killing way more time than what we need. Too bad we didn't bring a checkerboard with us. I still haven't beat Reisi yet in that game unfortunately.

"Tell me about your day yesterday." Reisi says, moving so he's standing right above the Slate. I grin and nod. Considering all my adventures yesterday, once I get done telling him everything our food should be here.

"Alright," I smile, beginning to tell him of all of my successful arrests yesterday. As I talk, I'm absentmindedly walking directly over the metal machinery protected by the thick glass flooring. I'm acting as if they are balance beams.

"So after I got the Jungle cases from Mr. Zenjō, I went out into the city and kind of guessed where the first Robot Ninja would appear." I explain. Reisi laughs at the name 'Robot Ninja.' "While I was waiting I read over some of the cases and discovered that they are fond of using fruit bombs."

"Fruit bombs?" Reisi questions, eyes following my movements as I follow a trail that leads directly to the Slate.

"Yeah. Lemons specifically." I laugh a bit as I end up on top of the Slate with him.

"How repugnant."

"Right. All of Jungle's missions are weird like that honestly." I say in agreement, following another trail leading towards the outer part of the room. "Oh, speaking of lemon bombs. I saved Mr. Kusanagi's groceries from getting blown up by one."

"Izumo Kusanagi of HOMRA?" Reisi questions curiously.

"Yup. He let me come inside his bar for a drink. He got me sparkling grape juice. Then after that I helped Yata feed the fish." I smile at the memory.

"That was nice of him." He smiles, moving his eyes back down to the Slate beneath him.

"Mhm." I nod. "I didn't stay there for long. When I left I went Robot Ninja hunting again. Is it bad that I think arresting people is fun?"

"No." He laughs. "What do you find fun about it?"

"Well," I ponder for a moment then giggle. "Losing is something I can't stand, but you already know that. I view every arrest as a win, and I really like to win. I feel powerful when I do it too."

"Powerful?" He repeats with a laugh.

His laugh soon subsides as he seems to remember something. He looks over at me when I come to a stop next to him. I look up into his appealing violet eyes curiously.

"Yesterday," He begins. "When I failed to control my Aura, what did you do exactly to help me control it again?"

I fold my arms behind my back, thinking over his question. _What did I do exactly?_ My eyes are drawn down to the luminous Slate below me.

"I just used my own Aura." I answer honestly and blush bashfully when I recall my words to him. "And said some what I hoped to be tranquilizing words. It wasn't easy matching your strength you know."

I look over at him and smile teasingly. He looks a little astounded. My head tilts to the side as his brings his finger to his chin, his lips compressing together and his eyes narrowing a bit.

"You have your thinking face on." I point out, making a smile tug at his lips as he looks down at me.

"It's just quite amazing to me that you managed to do that. You matched the strength of a King's Aura." He admits. I step in front of him and wrap my arms around his midsection.

"Well if you're determined enough you can accomplish anything, right?" I smile up at him. "I was really determined to help my Pirate King because I love him so much."

"Your Pirate King loves you more." He smiles fondly, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead. Just then a knock sounds at the door.

I don't even need to see who's on the other side to know it's our food. My stomach leaps around happily inside me as I run over to the door and slide it open. When the door opens fully, nothing greets me. I frown then my mouth forms an "o" shape when my eyes land on a short robot. I raise a brow. It looks like one of those robots from the school island. Reisi appears beside me and kindly takes the two paper bags full of food from the robot, along with the small tray of beverages.

"Thank you." Reisi thanks the robot.

"You're too kind." It says back, the camera built on it zooming in on my face. I blink at it. "Show some respect!"

I'm then crouched down on the floor and clutching my throbbing foot it just nailed me on. I can feel a bruise forming already. _Show some respect?!_ Clearly it needs to show some respect. I didn't even do anything rude. My eyes glare at the robot.

"You show some respect! Who do you think you are?!" I yell at it.

"You hillbilly samurai!"

"Hillbilly samurai?" I growl and form a ball of Aura in my hand. Before I can launch it at the disrespectful robot, Reisi's foot comes in contact with it. The robot tips over.

"Have mercy!" It pleads right when Reisi closes the door. Faintly we can hear the strangled robot noises.

I start laughing mockingly, finding joy in the robot's pain. I demolish my Aura ball. Maybe after Reisi's kick it'll learn some respect. Hopefully that things battery will run out. Whoever programmed those things needs to do a better job. When I straighten up I wince at my still throbbing foot.

"Let me see it." Reisi says. I look over to see he had set all our food down on a mini table that rested against the wall. My eyes advert to my foot with a blush. While chewing on the inside of my cheek, I walk over to him.

I lean against the wall and lift my leg up. I pull my boot off, my sock soon after that, then a dark bruise greets me. It looks gross. I nearly fall over when Reisi's fingers wrap around my ankle. My cheeks warm as he inspects it. My legs are practically making an obtuse angle. I press both of my hands against the wall behind me to insure I don't pathetically fall over.

"You know I can heal it…" I mutter.

"I'm aware. I just wanted to see the damage done." He informs and I nod. I'm kind of curious to see what damage a simple robot has done too. Plus I needed to take my boot and sock off to heal it easier anyway. He raises his finger towards my foot.

"Reisi don't touch it!"

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes." I pout. "And plus we are about to eat. You know I like walking around barefoot."

"There is a restroom just out there." He shrugs, proceeding to move his hand towards my foot. Instead of touching my bruise, his fingers grab my toe. I make the most dull face in the world. "You painted your toes pink?"

"Hot pink." I nod, correcting him. When he was away and I was all by myself, I snuck into Seri's room and borrowed her nail polish. I start wiggling my toes. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. The color is very cute." He chuckles and I laugh. Before he gives me my foot back, he uses one finger to touch the bottom of it. Me being extremely ticklish, start laughing uncontrollably at that simple touch.

"S-stop it! Crazy Pirate King!"

* * *

I feel Reisi's legs shift beneath me as I place another french fry in my mouth. With my eyes closed, I raise a fry up to where I know his lips are. His teeth take the fry from my fingers. Currently we are on the floor. He's sitting with his legs outstretched in front of him while I'm laying across the floor, my head in his lap. We are both facing the giant window, sightseeing.

"So this is how it normally is here for you? Staying in this room?" I ask while still chewing.

"Yes. Occasionally I have to check on the Slate, and if I feel it's power slipping I channel my Aura into it in order to suppress it." He answers.

"That's… really boring." I say after I swallow, opening my eyes and looking up at him. He nods with a chuckle, tearing a small portion of his chicken tender. He dips it in barbeque sauce then holds it to my lips. I happily open my mouth and accept the flavorful fried meat.

"It's not so boring now that you're with me." He smiles, making my heart flutter. I ask him a question but it is completely incomprehensible due to my mouthful. He grins at me when I swallow the food and repeat myself.

"So now that you kinda got the hang of how the Slate works I can come along?" I laugh. He hums in confirmation.

"That and you're able to come even with my Aura's strength, so there won't be any danger for you. As well as because I may need your help." He admits, that last sentence sounding a little melancholy.

My eyes move from his face to out the window. From so high up, we can see the city all the way to the horizon. We can also see the mountains in the very far distance. I know what he means when he said he may need my help. That's for when he might lose control of his powers again. It's not often he needs help.

"I'll always be there to help you." I smile, sitting up and moving so I'm sitting right next to him. "Til the end and after that."

"Akira," He starts. I look up at him to see he's staring out the window and at the vast city. "You don't know how lucky I am to have someone like you. Truthfully, I find myself questioning if I even deserve you."

My eyes widen as I stare at his face. His words were pure and sincere. My insides warm, casting a alleviating and tingling feeling. I had no clue that he would question if he deserved me. I lean into his side, grabbing my cookie dough shake in my hands.

"You deserve me, you deserve the world. There is no one else I would rather be with other than you. _I_ question if I even deserve you. I thought I was the lucky one." I say just before taking a drink of the heavenly shake.

"I guess since our thoughts are so similar, that's how we know we are ideal for each other." He chuckles softly, leaning into me too. "I love you."

"I love you too." I grin, then a slurping sound echoes across the room.

I look down at my shake to see I drank it all already. It was so good I was unknowingly compelled to drink it faster. I look around, seeing that all of our food has been eaten. There isn't a single scrap of food left. All we have left is our lemonade. My stomach does feel satisfied now. Perhaps even more than that.

"You drink fast." Reisi chuckles, sitting up and gathering his trash.

"It's a habit of mine." I giggle, gathering my trash too. "That food was really good."

"I agree. I don't think we'll be hungry for a while now after all of that."

I laugh, nodding my head in agreement. We clean up all our mess together and wash our hands in the restroom just right outside the Chamber of the Slate. The restroom is like any other public one, only difference is that it's much cleaner and more nicely kept. They even have lotion and stuff in here. After me and Reisi clean up, we are both back in the Chamber of the Slate.

There really isn't much to do in here other than sight-see or stare at the giant and luminous stone. Currently I'm on the floor and rolled up in the blanket I brought. I resemble a caterpillar in a cocoon almost. I'm on my back, staring up at the extremely tall ceiling. I can't even see where it ends due to it being so dark up there.

I start singing a song out of boredom while Reisi stands above the Slate. I'm closer to the outer portion of the room. At the sound of my voice, Reisi looks over at me with a smile. I dramatically point my finger at him.

"Reisi, you will forever be my baby." I sing over to him, making him bring his fingers to his glasses as he laughs. I then laugh along and my arm drops back down onto the floor.

"You're bored." He states, walking over to me.

"A little. I can't believe you stayed here by yourself for days." I muse as he sits next to me and right beside my head. "I can only imagine how bored the Gold King was… how long did he manage the Slate?"

"He was the owner of the Slate for seventy years." He answers, running his fingers through my hair. "Speaking of his Excellency, we haven't figured out where he is or where he could possibly be."

"That's weird." I whisper and he nods. "Do you think he's okay?"

"I have not the slightest clue." He admits.

"You want him to come back, don't you?" I look up into his violet eyes. "Managing the Slate isn't something you like to do."

"Honestly you're right. However as the Blue King of Order, it's my duty to ensure that the Slate stays under control. As of right now I'm the only one suitable for the job."

"So if nobody was here to suppress its power, what would happen?"

"Its power would be released worldwide. Everyone would gain superpowers."

"Whoa." I blink, imagining what that would be like. I picture Aura flying everywhere uncontrollably and the city in ruins. "That would be chaotic. Then I'll be the Blue Queen of Order to help prevent that. Your dream is my dream, your ideals are my ideals."

"That makes me happy." He smiles down at me, massaging my scalp. I have no clue why it feels so good when he does that. I hum in content. "What about your ideals?"

"My ideals?" I repeat.

"What are they?" He asks.

A cricket might as well be chirping while I think. What is my goal? What am I striving for? My eyes shut briefly. No matter how hard I think, I can't come up with an answer.

"I… don't really think I have any." I answer honestly. "I've never really gave it much thought before."

"Answer this then; What do you picture a beautiful and perfect world to be like?"

"Well…" I think for a moment. "A world where there isn't any violence and everyone is just happy. Though no matter what you do or where you are, there is always going to be malice. I think everyone is guilty of feeling malice though, even I am. It's just how people are, but I would like to limit that."

"So 'order' then." Reisi smiles at me. "Scepter 4 stands for order, we don't allow violence in this world."

"Oh, wow." I laugh, staring up at him with gleaming eyes. I can't believe I didn't tie that to order. "Yeah. You're right. I guess we really do share the same dream. It's kinda crazy because I guess I was causing disorder once before with thievery."

"You were never violent though." He says, making me look at him curiously. "'I have my fair share of crimes but I can guarantee none of them are violent. I'm far from heartless.'"

I gape at him as he imitates my voice. Actually, he did a pretty horrible job at trying to imitate it. _Those words though…_ I start laughing, remembering my little quarrel with him in my prison cell.

"That's taking us way back, Reisi." I giggle. "Plus my voice isn't that high and scratchy." I bring my finger up to poke his cheek. He chuckles, leaning over me.

"You were a cute little cave-woman." He smirks, eyes glinting playfully.

"Whatever, you Pirate." I narrow my eyes at him.

"However, you're an even cuter Pirate."

He leans closer, pressing his lips against mine. My eyes shut, my lips curving upwards slightly as our lips move against each others in perfect sync. His soft hair tickles my face. We have kissed countless times, but yet each time it makes me feel like I'm soaring sky high. I wiggle my arm trapped in the blanket with my body. My eyes open and I turn my head away from him. He looks at me peculiarly.

"Hang on a sec…" I murmur, unrolling myself from the blanket. Reisi starts laughing as I struggle to free myself for a moment. Once I'm free, I crawl over to him and sit myself in his lap. "Better."

"Much better." He chuckles lowly just before I caress his lips with mine.

My hand settles below his ear, my fingers getting lost in his dark blue tresses while my thumb trails along his perfect jawline. The way his breath merges with mine is extraordinary. Just the feel of him envelops me whole. I feel his hands hold onto my hips and I just melt into him, my insides weakening desirably.

When we pull back I stare through the lenses of his glasses and into his eyes. Our eyes reflect the same emotion. _Love._ I laugh when he starts leaving a random trail of velvet kisses across my face and down my neck. I tilt my head up, giving him better access while my eyes shut in enjoyment.

"You drive me crazy, Reisi." I say softly.

"Not as crazy as you drive me, Akira." He whispers lowly, sucking on my skin amorously.

The cold and smooth metal of his glasses tickle my flesh. I crack my eyes open and look down at him. His face is completely buried in my neck. I bring my hand to the back of his head with a smile, playing in his hair.

"Wrong." I laugh. He lightly takes my skin amidst his teeth in response and my breath hitches. I can feel him smirk against me before he pulls away from my bruising skin he caused. His eyes hold mine.

"I recall you once saying I was always right." He reminds me, smirk still present on his face.

"Well…!" I stutter a bit, trying to find the right words. "This must be one of those highly rare moments when you're wrong."

"Really?" He chuckles, pecking my nose.

"Yes really." I nod curtly, pressing my forehead against his. My fingers trail up his arm enticingly, unknowingly leaving a trail of sparks in place for him. He gives me an insistent look.

I laugh faintly, dragging my tongue across my lips. I lean closer and kiss along his earlobe. Turning my head slightly, I tenderly trace my tongue behind his ear. I hear a satisfied and deep sound come from him. I blow lightly onto his skin and he encircles his arms around my waist.

"It's too bad we aren't at home right now." He sighs. "I would like to pick this up further."

"Yeah me too." I laugh.

His hand moves to the back of my head. My eyes widen a bit when he pushes me closer to him. I giggle at his greed and start kissing his neck, giving him what he wants. I nip at his skin and I consider myself beyond deranged at my next words, but I secretly love it.

"It really does suck… because there is so much more I would like to do to you." I whisper flirtatiously against his skin. My body shifts closer to him, my legs straddling his sides. I bury my face in his shoulder when I feel his seductive gaze on me. I start laughing when he moves and takes my face in his hands, making me look dead at him.

"Tonight we are leaving early." He says seriously with a smirk. "I'm very eager to see what exactly it is that you would like to do to me."

"We're crazy." I laugh, leaning forward and giving him a short kiss.

"Yes we are." He chuckles and hugs me to his chest while I continue to laugh at our craziness.

It doesn't take long for us to get bored again. I'm standing above the Slate with him now, peering down blankly at it. I've grown used to the constant stir in the air, and to the way it seems this piece of stone is alive. I cross my arms, looking up at Reisi. He's staring down at the stone too, but he doesn't seem that interested in it. He looks just as bored as me.

I start taping my toes that are enclosed in my boots against the glass floor absentmindedly. What really sucks is that it's barely two in the afternoon. Time goes by so slow in here. Is that why this place is also called the Timeless Palace?

"So… how are you doing?" I ask, breaking the boring silence.

"I've been doing better on other days." Reisi shrugs a bit, looking over at me.

"Yeah. Me too." I sigh.

Inattentively, I start tracing my fingers against the hilt of my sword. I then find myself staring at Reisi's sword strapped at his hip. Slowly, my lips curve upwards mischievously. He raises a brow at me.

"What's that look for?" He asks. I answer by taking a few steps away from him and unstrapping my sword. I hold my sheathed sword out in front of me offensively, grinning.

"Let's spar! You don't have to though if you're too scared of losing." I say indifferently.

"Scared of losing?" Reisi's lips gradually curve into a smirk. He unstraps his own sword. "Such audacious words from someone who hasn't even came close to beating me."

"Hey." I pout. "Last time I sparred against you was when I sucked."

"You didn't suck. You just weren't as good as you are now." He chuckles, getting in an offensive stance. My insides bubble excitedly. "I'll let you make the first move, considering you may need it."

My eyes narrow playfully at him, the hilt of my sword whirling around my wrist before my fingers grasp it again. I bend my knees a bit, sliding my dominant foot forward and holding my free arm out to the side.

"You're going to be in for a surprise when I beat you, Pirate King."

"Do try your best." He chuckles, eyes glinting humorously.

"Same goes for you." I laugh. "Winner gets…"

"To be on top."

"...On top?" I question.

"Tonight." He smirks, adjusting his glasses so they gleam.

"Shiver me timbers…" My cheeks warm greatly, knowing what he means. "A-alright."

I draw in a breath, expanding my lungs and pursing my lips determinedly. Although this is just for fun, I want to win. Losing makes me feel like a tiny ant surrounded by elephants. I also wonder how much I've improved. Do I come close to my Pirate King?

When I start running towards Reisi, he smiles although his eyes narrow slightly as he watches my movements closely. He adjusts his stance for my impending attack. It's almost like he know what I'm going to do before I actually do it.

Now that I think about it, he has seen me in action countless times. He knows my style of fighting very well and I hardly know his. The only time I seen him use a sword was when we sparred way back when, and I don't even think he was giving it his all then.

"No holding back, Reisi." I grin as I close in on him. He returns my grin, swiftly approaching me. So he's battling speed with speed. One thing I know for sure is that my strength doesn't come even the slightest bit close to his. Instantly I decide to evade more than block.

I try to throw him off by performing a feint attack. I nimbly slash my sword, changing the direction of it's path at the last possible second with the tightening of my fingers. Instead of blocking like I expected him to, he ducks under my attack and charges forward with his sword raised and ready to strike. With a surprised yelp, I drop onto the ground to dodge and somersault behind him. As quick as possible, I perform a cutting slash which he effortlessly seems to block.

Our sheathed swords are against one another's, creating the perfect "x." His eyes hold mine for a moment. It's only then I notice we both have smiles on our faces. With a chuckle, he puts more pressure onto his sword and easily starts to overpower me.

One thing is for sure, out of all the opponents I've ever faced Reisi and Mr. Zenjō are the most challenging. Mr. Zenjō can't match my speed but he can overpower me effortlessly. Reisi can keep up with my quick movements and overpower me with little effort. Seri is crazy good too, but I haven't actually had a normal and spar with her without Aura. To me at least, Reisi is definitely at the top when it comes to sword fighting.

Using my whole body, I push forward and make him have to take a small step back. That action gives me the opportunity to twirl behind him and swing my sword. He simply brings his sword behind him and easily blocks.

"Do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?" I pout, jumping backwards to evade his cutting slash. He chuckles, bolting towards me and performing a series of highly skilled cuts.

"I just know you." He smirks. His eyes spark, impressed that I manage to parry his move. I barely managed to do that. He has me on the defensive.

"You know me better than I know myself it seems." I laugh, ducking under his sword and putting him on the defensive with swift offensive movements. My feet push my body closer to his during my assault.

"And you know me better than I know myself." He smiles, blocking my sword from making contact with him.

"You think?" I giggle and flip backwards to evade his thrusting sword. Our breathing is slowly growing labored.

"Nobody reads me as good as you do, my dear Akira."

I smile and take quick backwards steps before performing a spinning slash. He has to bring both hands to his sword to keep it from jerking roughly. He smiles to himself before pushing me backwards. I purposely let my body go slack to somersault backwards and aim a hit at his wide open feet. He steps out of range.

"I notice you always go for people's feet." Reisi speculates as I straighten back up.

"Yeah because it's non-lethal and effective." I reply, twirling my sword perilously before pointing it at him. His glasses gleam as he points his sword at me in return. "Can't go anywhere if your feet are sliced. I won't hit anywhere fatal unless I need to."

"Smart," He smiles. "Shall we pick this up?"

"Alright." I laugh, slashing my sword diagonally and holding it out to the side. I face him at an angle. "Somebody is eager to lose."

"I'm only eager to make you walk the plank." He smirks, putting a slight bend in his knees.

"...Ha." I say dimly.

My eyes noticeably widen when Blue Aura surrounds his body. I blink a couple times, not sure if he did that intentionally. I stare at the icy Aura seeping from him then turn my gaze to his face. He wears a calm smile, a challenging glint in his captivating eyes. I smile and let Aura pulse around me. It seems things are really going to pick up. My smile turns into a full out grin. I'm excited.

 _Pirate King vs. Pirate Queen._

I watch him keenly, knowing he really isn't going to hold back. I suck up my excited grin and press my lips together in concentration. He slides his foot forward, his arm moving behind him. My eyes widen slightly when I feel his Aura expand in the air, then he's bolting towards me at speeds I've never battled against before.

My body appears distorted for a moment as my Aura pulsates. Fleetly and at the last possible second, I shift to the side and raise my sword vertically. The length of his sword travels past the width of mine as I block. My jaw locks at how strong he is. His eyes lock with mine for a moment. He laughs and my eyes narrow in challenge. Time to show him up.

My vision tints blue as my Aura shines through my eyes. I summon Aura around my sword, letting it coil around it like a menacing snake. I won't use my Strain powers in this fight. Ducking under his sword and sliding behind him, I flip backwards and slash my sword multiple times. The competent Aura strikes I created merge together and soar towards him quickly. He creates a perfectly round Aura barrier and demolishes my attack. Smoke comes into existence at the collusion.

His own Aura strikes come bursting through the clouds of smoke and hurdle towards me. I can tell how powerful they are by just looking at them. No doubt his Aura packs the most punch. I suck in a breath as I focus.

He said I matched his strength earlier, but I'm going to play it safe. Instead of putting up an Aura barrier, I make his impending Aura burst by countering with my own, speedily slashing my sword. More smoke erupts and my lips purse into a pout. All this smoke is going to make this even more challenging.

I gasp a bit when he comes spurting out of the light clouds of smoke. His sheathed sword is glowing blue. He closes in on me quick. Wasting no time, he begins a streak of elaborate and proficient sword skills. My eyes lock onto his blade.

I block each of his hits, my blade mimicking the movements of his almost like a mirror. His face is focused much like mine. Droplets of sweat are forming on us both. He manages to throw me off with a strike with more force than the rest. I stumble a bit and he takes that minor slip up to close the gap.

With quick thinking, I summon an opposing Aura barrier around myself. When his sword comes in contact with my barrier, blue sparks fly. It keeps him at bay, but only for a moment. Quickly, I demolish my barrier and twirl on my feet while swinging my sword with as much strength as I can. I yelp when he swings his sword upwards and hits mine, knocking my sword skyward and off-balance as I stumble yet again.

"What was that?" He chuckles as I dodge his blows. My eye twitches.

"That was the sound of panic!" I retort, making him laugh some more. I growl and knock his sword off it's intended path like he did to me. His eyes widen slightly, impressed obviously.

I go from being on the defensive to offensive. His glasses gleam as he focuses on blocking my brisk onslaught. I smirk a bit as I channel Aura into the bottom of my foot for a speed boost, lunging myself forward with my blade raised and ready. He barely raises his sword in time to prevent mine from slamming into his side. He blinks a couple times.

"Very impressive," He smirks. "It seems I need to pick up my pace."

After those words, we each are coming at each other as fast as we can. Our body's are like blurs of blue prancing across the interior of the room. Both of us are ready to end this, growing tired after sparring for much longer than we planned.

We both jump back and cloak our sheathed swords in even more Aura. It's flickering dangerously. A challenging smirk is on both of our faces as we bolt towards each other. The both of us intend for this attack to be the match winner. I raise my sword, extensive and tremendous amounts of Aura flowing from it. When both of our swords clash, a mini shock wave occurs and dust kicks up everywhere. When the dust clears, I can see him perfectly.

His hand has a firm grip on my waist, holding me so my body is against his. The sheathed blade of his sword is barely grazing my neck. My hand is gripping his forearm, my sword scarcely brushing against the side of his face. Our shoulders are noticeably rising and falling, our breathing heavy. We stare at each other attentively, smiles slowly creeping onto our faces.

"So," I get out through a breath. "What's this?"

He laughs slightly, his eyes sparkling. I raise a brow when he tilts his head so it makes full contact with my sword. That would count as a hit. He releases me, adjusting his glasses and lowering his sword with a smile.

"You win. You'll be riding me tonight." He says.

"W-wait! That was so a tie!" I lower my sword, gaping at him with a blush.

"Yes." He chuckles. "I'm being kind and giving the win to you."

"...Tie breaker!" I declare.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" He guesses and I nod, holding my fist up. "Very well."

We both strap our swords back on and hold up our fists. I cite the name of the simple hand game as we play. He chooses scissors while I choose rock. I start whining and he starts laughing.

"I thought you liked to win?" He smirks at me, patting the top of my head in victory.

"I-I do but…!" I trail off for a second. "W-what do I even do?"

"You just sit down on my—" He starts then I cut him off, bringing my hands over my burning cheeks.

"Alright don't finish that! I get it!"

"My Pirate Queen's first time on top." He muses to himself, smiling. "I can't wait."

"You're crazy." I lightly punch his chest.

He counters by putting me in a feeble headlock. He bends over my body, making me have to bend over too. I start making strangled noises while gripping his arm and trying to pry it off. He's not budging.

"What did you say?" He laughs.

"I said you're crazy. Actually, insane. I-n-s-a-n-e—!" I start spelling out the word only to start laughing when his fingers graze against my sides.

I let my body go slack so I can slide out of his hold. My bum comes in contact with the floor just in front of his feet. I fall onto my side, still laughing and staring down at the Slate beneath me. Gradually, my laugh subsides as I study the Slate closely.

"Hey, doesn't it look brighter?" I ask, looking up to see Reisi already looking down at it fixedly.

"A little." He crouches down, placing his hand atop the glass and directly above the Slate. "Get behind me."

"Aye, aye." I salute, moving so I'm standing behind his crouched form.

I watch with widened eyes as he channels his Aura into the Slate, making it glow blue. His Blue Aura shines through the glass, making it sparkle like frost underneath the sun. His eyes narrow in concentration, Aura covering his body. I turn my attention from the Slate to him. He's using a lot of Aura, a lot more than what he used during our spar.

"Akira," He says my name almost hesitantly. I instantly nod and move so I'm standing at his side. I summon my own Aura and hold out my hand to him. He looks at my hand then at my face.

"I got you." I smile softly as he places his hand in mine. Our Aura's merge together much like that last time he lost control. That was just yesterday. Now that he's willing to accept my help, he quickly gains control once again. The Slate turns back to it's natural color and he stands up with a slight sigh.

"Sorry." He apologizes. I shake my head, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. You're not alone, okay?" I smile up at him. He returns my smile, the apologetic look in his eyes fading.

I begin to wonder why he lost control at that moment. When we were sparring he had no problem at all controlling his Aura. Maybe it's because channeling it into the Slate requires a lot more energy. That's gotta be it, right? _But yesterday in his office…_ Does it happen randomly?

"Alright. Thank you."

"No problem at all." I grin.

"I did accidentally activate my sanctum though…" He then mutters.

"Oh." I blink. We both stare at each other. "So you're Sword of Damocles is…?"

I jump when there is a loud slam. Me and Reisi turn around to see a panting and sweating Seri and Fushimi. They look like they just got done running a marathon. _Did they run up all the stairs?_ My eyes widen at that thought.

"Captain!" Seri exclaims, dragging her feet towards us while Fushimi trails after her.

"Oh. Hello Ms. Awashima, Fushimi." Reisi greets them.

"Just now, the Sword of Damocles!" Seri pants out, totally out of breath. So Reisi's Sword really is visible in the sky right now.

"It accidentally appeared when I was managing the Slate. There is nothing wrong." Reisi explains.

"A-accidentally…?" She whispers to herself. She then begins shouting. Her eyes are extremely worried. My chest tightens a bit. "Captain! Please do not deceive us, your Weismann levels… you are—!"

"There is a crack in your Sword." Fushimi bluntly informs, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

My eyes advert from them to the ground. They seen the crack in his sword. When I seen the crack it was barely visible even though I had a close up view of it. They had to have seen it before entering the building, meaning they seen it from farther away. Has it grown bigger?

It seems as if a crack is growing in my own heart. It's getting worse. I stare down at the slate below me. Is it only to keep getting worse? I swallow, my throat feeling tight. My grip on Reisi's hand grows more strong as I look up again.

"Reisi will be fine." I say determinedly. They all look at me. I let go of Reisi's hand to embrace him, clinging to him tightly. "I know he will. We just need to help him through it, that's all."

Seri and Fushimi just stare at me. Seri looks even more worried while Fushimi's face is just unreadable. I gulp, letting go of Reisi and standing directly in front of him while facing the two.

"Because…! When there is a hole in a Pirate ship the Captain can't patch it up alone! The whole crew has to help him to stop the flood. When the Pirate Crew backs up their Captain is when they are at their strongest!" I clench my fists determinedly. I feel Reisi's arm coil around my waist and pull me so my back is against his front.

"That's right." He smiles warmly, looking ahead at Fushimi and Seri who still look unsure. "Today will be another busy day. Let's get to work."

* * *

"Sending anyone out to acquire Akira Yukimura would be like sending them out to acquire the Blue King." Nagare Hisui says to himself, staring at the holographic screen in front of him. Everyone else in Jungle's Headquarter has gone to sleep. It is very late at night.

He wants to meet Akira personally just like he wants to meet Neko, a.k.a. Ameno Miyabi. He is naturally curious about those who have also survived to Kagutsu Crater tragedy. However, Akira has now proven to be a challenging obstacle. He seen her and Blue King's astonishing match. He even seen when she had helped him gain control of his Aura. Those two together are a threat.

Nagare is aware of her air manipulation ability. She is able to use it to increase her speed drastically and walk around unseen. That makes her dangerous.

For his plan to work, he needs to separate those two. Weaken them. He needs to weaken the Blue Clan as a whole as much as possible, along with the Red Clan. He is going to have to come up with a lot more Jungle missions. Tomorrow he will increase the amount of Jungle points that is over Akira's head. If he does that more of his players will target her and wear her out to the point she'll be useless.

"Now, all that's left is to lure out Adolf. K. Weismann." He murmurs. His eyes flicker to the holographic screen that displays the front entrance of Mihashira Tower. Reisi Munakata and Akira Yukimura are leaving and seem to be in a hurry to get back to their home base. They both look excited, and he can't help but to wonder why. Little did he know he was lucky he wasn't watching them just before their sparring match. That next morning, he is ready to put the first part of his plan in action. He looks at everyone present in Jungle Headquarters.

"I want a mission set up to target the two Silver Clansmen. I also want to see the Blue King's Sword of Damocles. I'm interested to see how much it's condition has progressed, as well as how much time he has left."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter, season 2 officially starts! :D**_

 _ **I'm hype.**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Eagle Dreamer:**_ _ **I'm happy you did! I had that little speech planned out for a while so I'm glad I found the perfect spot to include it. :D**_

 _ **crazychessgurl:**_ _ **I included Akira's first time on top for you! I hope you enjoy it, haha. :D**_

 _ **thephanartist : Knowing that this is your favorite K Project fanfiction means a lot and makes me so happy, considering that there are so many good ones out there! Thank you so much! **_**_❤ I literally smiled the whole time I read your review. I plan on including more of the manga as well. I've read K Dream of Green a few weeks ago and I'm kind of upset I didn't read it earlier and that some of it wasn't included in the anime! But anyways, I did include a steamy scene in here for you as well. :D Hope you enjoy._**

 _ **Heads up for everyone that there is a lemon in this chapter, it's written in all italic so if anyone wants to skip over that you can. This chapter is episode 1 of K: Return of Kings!**_

 _ **I hope everyone enjoys, and I apologize for any errors!**_

 **Chapter 44**

* * *

My feet propel myself forward swiftly. I raise my sword, my hair whipping around as I increase my speed. I grin impishly, showing my teeth as I near my opponent. He growls, pointing his PDA at me and sending multiple waves of green electricity. I show no signs of attacking or defending as I near his transitory Green Aura.

I flicker out of sight as I near him, the small gust of wind I send at him giving off the effect that I ran through him when really I jumped over his head. I twirl through the air and land behind his baffled form with light feet. I'm silent like a stalking cat. The hilt of my sword dances around my wrist as I adjust my hold on it to a reverse grip. I jab the hilt into the back of his neck, making him drop to the ground unconscious. With a proud smile, I release the layers of high-pressured air around me and render myself visible again.

"I'm so glad I got paired with you today, Seal." Hidaka walks over to me, patting my shoulder with a grin.

"I'm glad too, you big Loser." I return his grin and slap his back. "We are sending tons of Robot Ninjas to Davy Jones Locker."

"Look who I found hiding behind some dumpsters." A new voice says. We both look over to see a grinning Dōmyōji dragging two Robot Ninjas over by the collar of their shirts. They are both unconscious. "Nothing like making these guys walk the plank for interrupting my sleeping schedule. I'm suffering from lack of sleep."

"No kidding." Daiki sighs, walking over. "We've been getting sent out nonstop."

"Yeah." I frown, crossing my arms. "It sucks because we know they are toying with us, but we can't just ignore them either. Scallywags..."

"Well, on the bright side of things we did accomplish our mission in record time." Enomoto smiles positively.

"That's true." Kamo nods as he walks over as well with another Robot Ninja in tow. He brings his hand over his earpiece. "I'll call the prison truck over."

"Please do." Hidaka nods.

"Yeah. I'm beat." Dōmyōji sighs. "I just want a nap."

"I doubt we'll get any time too." Daiki says miserably.

I nod in agreement, sheathing my sword and folding my arms over my head. I look up at the cloudless and blue sky. We have been dispatching even more. Things were already busy a couple weeks ago and now it's just totally crazy. Jungle is literally living up to their name; a troop of uncontrollable and rabid monkeys set out just to cause trouble.

The sound of an engine turns my attention to the side. The Scepter 4 prison truck is pulling up to side of the road. We have been cooperating with the regular law enforcement to determine where these Robot Ninjas will be locked up. More and more of them have been getting locked up in Scepter 4's jailhouse. I only now just realize how gigantic our jailhouse actually is.

We all load up the Robot Ninjas in the truck, after taking away their PDA's of course. After I close and lock the door, I watch as the truck takes off while twirling the keys in my fingers. Once it is out of sight, I turn and hand the keys over to Kamo.

"Thanks." He says and I nod with a grin.

"Let's start heading back." Enomoto says.

"Yes!" Dōmyōji exclaims with a yawn.

We all begin walking back in the direction of Headquarters. It's not that far of a walk at all, so there was really no need for a vehicle. Hidaka starts whistling, looking around at the different shops and Cafés. I fall into step beside Daiki who has his hands in his pockets. A grumbling noise sounds.

"I'm hungry." Hidaka speaks. I instantly conclude that the grumbling noise came from his stomach.

"Stop by the cafeteria when we get back." Kamo looks over at him.

"That or we can get some smoothies." Hidaka points to the side.

"Oh! Tropical smoothies!" Dōmyōji perks up at the sight.

"Smoothies are filling. Especially if they have protein in it." Enomoto smiles, seeming to want to get one. A smoothie actually does sound good right now.

"Let's all get one." I beam.

"I'm down. Especially after all that work we just did. I'd really like to reward myself." Daiki grins.

"Sure." Kamo nods. "We should be quick though. We still have reports to fill out."

"Don't remind me." I pout. "I rather run laps."

"Only you would say that, Typhoon." Dōmyōji laughs. I smile sheepishly, bringing my hand to the back of my head.

It doesn't take long for us to order our smoothies. On top of that, the place was really quick about making them. I take a drink of my blueberry bliss smoothie and sigh happily in content. It's very flavorful and satisfying.

"Why'd you get two of them?" Daiki asks.

"One for me and one for Reisi." I beam. "I bet he's thirsty too."

"Once again, I wish I had a girl like you." Hidaka sighs.

"Once again, why don't you get yourself a girl." I laugh, nudging him with my elbow. He blushes a bit.

"Yeah!" Dōmyōji smiles. "Captain said you just gotta be yourself. Give it a try."

"There is a girl over there." Enomoto points at a girl standing by a light pole. His cheeks warm at his next words. "She's kind of pretty."

"Go for it." Kamo smirks at Hidaka who looks extremely against this.

"Don't be a chicken." Daiki snickers.

"But—!" Hidaka starts.

"You're a good looking guy. Just say hi." I grin.

"Fine. I'll just say hi and nothing else."

All of us come to a stop in our walk and watch as Hidaka approaches the girl. She lowers her phone and stares at Hidaka curiously. She then smiles flirtatiously as he comes to a stop in front of her. I enclose my lips around my straw, trying not to smile. Maybe we picked the wrong girl for him. She just seems lustful.

"Hi." Hidaka waves at her.

"Hello." She replies in the deepest voice ever.

All the color drains from Hidaka's face. He looks over at us, his mouth practically touching the floor. Dōmyōji starts choking on his smoothie and Enomoto starts slapping his back to help him. Daiki starts laughing extremely hard while Kamo just has wide eyes. The girl starts trailing her fingers against Hidaka's arm and he instantly runs so he's behind me. He's using me for protection? I struggle not to laugh. The girl starts walking towards us, an over dramatic model walk. Her eyes are on Hidaka. She's making a "come here" gesture with her finger licking her lips. _She's crazy!_

"Run, run, run!" I whisper shout. The six of us take off in a sprint and escape the creepy girl. Once we lose her, I burst out into a extreme fit of laughter.

"That wasn't funny at all!" Hidaka yells at me. Daiki and Dōmyōji join in on the laughter, and eventually Kamo does.

"Oh my gosh! That was so unexpected!" Daiki laughs out, clutching his stomach.

"Never again will I let Enomoto pick out a girl for me!" Hidaka jabs a finger at the said man. He holds up his hands in surrender, biting down on his tongue and trying not to laugh.

"I haven't laughed that hard in too long." Kamo wipes a tear from his eye. It's so funny seeing him laugh and loosen up, considering he's one of the serious ones of the Pirate Crew. I look over at Dōmyōji to see he's doing one of those silent laughs. That makes me laugh harder.

"You know, I'm pretty sure he's laughing at your laugh instead of what just happened." Daiki breathes out.

"Oh man." I laugh out, waving Daiki off. "I won't be forgetting that anytime soon."

"I'm going to be having nightmares for a while." Hidaka groans.

Our hilarious moment comes to an halt when a bicycle zooms past us. I barely catch the green helmet the rider wore. Another Robot Ninja. I let out a sigh and face his retreating form. My eyes glance at the two smoothies in my hand. _I bet I can take him on with no hands…_

"Hey!" A voice calls out. I look over my shoulder to see the Black Dog and Cat Girl.

"Kuroh Yatogami?" Enomoto questions.

"Isn't that…?!" Daiki starts in dread. I notice too late that Cat Girl is holding a stuffed green parrot. The stuffed animal already starts to inflate.

"Get away from that!" I call out, stepping forward only to pause when a large and loud explosion occurs. I stare with wide eyes at the scene. Screams of panic sound from nearby civilians.

"Let's go!" Kamo runs forward.

"Right." We all nod, running after him.

Wasting no time, I intellectually clear the dark and revolting smoke. All our eyes widen in confusion and astonishment. The Black Dog and Cat Girl aren't there. _Did they get blown to nothing?!_ No, that can't be it. Hidaka voices my thoughts.

"An explosion like that wouldn't have done much to people like them." He says, looking around for any signs of them.

"They escaped barely." Daiki nods. "But, where did they go?"

"It's like they disappeared." Dōmyōji murmurs.

"We'll worry about their whereabouts later." Kamo looks at us all. "We'll let the investigation teams determine that. We need to call them and fill out an incident report, as well as make sure civilians in the area are unharmed."

"Aye, aye!" I salute.

"...Goodbye nap." Dōmyōji whines.

* * *

I walk into Reisi's office with a sigh. I'm totally drained. Today wasn't as hard as my usual days, considering half of the Pirate Crew was sent out, but as a whole it was still torture. The Robot Ninjas aren't that hard to arrest at all, but arresting so many of them is a complete drag. Everything is stacking up and weighing everyone down even more. The incidents involving them just keep increasing.

My eyes roam around the room. Reisi isn't home yet. I frown staring down at the smoothie in my hands that now looks as runny as can be. I was supposed to go to the Tower today after I got done with my assigned missions, however they took so much longer than I thought. On top of typing up my normal reports, I also had to type up an incident one.

With a sigh, I walk over to our mini refrigerator and open the top half of it. The cold freezer air tickles my skin as I put his smoothie in there. Once it hardens I'll put it in the fridge for him overnight to thaw. I really don't want him to miss out on as a smoothie as good as this one. When I close the door, my PDA and stalker bracelet start beeping. Reisi is calling. I answer without delay.

"Hi Reisi." I greet with a small smile, walking over and sitting on the mini platform of the tea area. "Sorry I'm late. I just got back."

"It's alright. Today was another difficult day?" He asks.

"Yes." I frown, laying back against the floor and staring at the ceiling. "Everything took way longer than I thought it would."

"I see. You don't have to come to the Tower."

"Are you sure?" I sit up. "I can be up there in literally a couple seconds."

"I'm sure. I am just now leaving to come be with you." He says, smile evident in his tone. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright!" I beam. "Love you."

"Love you too." He replies, then we both hang up with smiles.

I leap back onto my feet, feeling very happy. He's coming home earlier today. I look over at the window and gape. The sun has set. My fingers run through my hair. I haven't noticed. I've been busy even after I got back home. _So… maybe he's not coming home earlier than I thought._ Oh well. I'm still happy.

However, I should really shower before he get's here. I'm in need of one. I probably smell like smoke from all the bombings Jungle caused today. I bring the collar of my coat over my nose and sniff, confirming my thoughts. What sucks even more is I really don't feel like taking a shower. I pout a bit as I walk into our room. I'll make it quick.

I undress and get into the shower. As I scrub shampoo into my hair, I stare at the foggy shower glass. I run my hand across it, making the fog clear and giving me a view of the wall mirror. My tongue sticks out in a silly gesture of distaste. I look more tired than I actually feel.

When I get out of the shower, I slide on my undergarments and put on a purple paisley satin kimono. I tie the tie around my waist and grab my towel, rubbing it atop my head to dry my hair. Tossing the towel in the hamper with the rest of my dirty clothing, I drag my feet out into the bedroom. I literally faceplant onto the bed. I inhale the fresh scent of the sheets and close my eyes, enjoying the quiet. Sometimes the noise of the city grows annoying. I'm guilty of dozing off.

My stalker bracelet starts beeping, making me sit up on my knees. I stare down at it. It's the Case File Division. My lips curve downwards, dreading answering this call. Slowly, I press down on the green button and answer the call.

"Hello?" I speak, my fingers fiddling with the hem of my clothing.

"Hey Akira." I recognize Natsuo's voice. I smile a bit, haven't hearing his voice in a while.

"Hey, what's up?" I stifle a yawn.

"W-well…" He starts hesitantly. That gives me a good idea of what's coming. "There were just a multiple amount of Jungle incidents reported… I informed Mr. Fushimi and he said you were next in line for dispatch. I'll send you the information."

My eyes move from my bracelet and over at the digital clock. If it's my turn to go out again already, the others must have just go sent back out shortly after returning. More higher ranking Robot Ninjas are appearing do to the rise in the missions set out for them to do. The Special Duty Corps have been sent out more as a result, especially to help the less skilled General Riots Squads.

"Alright." I sigh unintentionally. "I'm heading out now."

After I hang up, I bring my hands over my face and groan. _I hate Robot Ninjas_ , is what I keep chanting in my head. I was fresh out of the shower and dressed for bed and now I have to head out again. I curse to myself when Reisi enters the room. He notices my distressed state easily.

"What is it?" He asks, walking over to me. I look over at him and my heart pangs. This is the first time I seen him today.

"I'm being dispatched again." I answer, running my fingers through my hair with a huff.

"This late?" Reisi murmurs to himself, looking over at the digital clock. He takes a seat on the bed next to me. "Jungle really is an unruly clan. To be honest, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up."

"Yeah." I mutter softly, moving my legs so they dangle over the edge of the bed.

He's right. Despite that though, we have to give it our all to quell their troublesome crimes. We can't just sit by and do nothing. Besides, I was never the type of person to just stand by when I'm able to help. I stand up and walk over to the closet. _Pirates are superior to Robot Ninjas._

"Want me to go with you?" Reisi asks when I pull one of his Scepter 4 coats off the hanger. I look at him from over my shoulder as I grab the rest of my uniform clothing. He looks a little tired. I smile.

"It's fine. You should get ready for bed, my Pirate King."

I walk over to him, purposely standing directly in front of him and between his legs. He stares at my face. The top row of my teeth graze over my bottom lip. With slow movements, I pull the tie of my kimono loose. His eyes are then drawn to my exposed midriff.

"And you call me a tease," He says with a smirk, pulling me down so his lips can reach mine. I smile into our sweet and passionate kiss. "You better hurry back after that little episode."

"I will. I'll be back in record time." I laugh, shrugging off my kimono and putting on my uniform.

"Record time?" He questions with a smile, clearly taking joy in seeing me dress.

"Yes." I slide on my coat then put my hands on my hips. "I'm in a hurry to get back too you know."

* * *

Reisi smiles at Akira, moving his hands so they can tighten the black belt around her waist so she won't have to. He adjusts the coat on her so it's straight. Although his coats are big on her, she wears them well. He loves seeing her wear them. He looks up at her face, noticing the tired look in her eyes. She has been working really hard. His palm settles over her cheek.

"Be careful." He can't help but say. He's aware she can fend for herself easily, but he's still extremely wary about the Green King's supposing interest in her. She places her hand over his with a smile.

"I will." She walks away from him, grabbing her sword and strapping it on. "Give me five minutes."

"Five minutes?" He questions. Does she mean for her current mission she's been assigned?

"Yeah." She grins at him and walks towards the bay window. He follows after her as she opens it.

If anyone else said give them five minutes to arrest Green Clansmen, he would probably laugh. Akira however is very quick. She crawls onto the window bed. She's going to leave out the window. He thinks she likes jumping out of windows, or any high place in general. Since her bottom is in grabbing distance, he squeezes her left cheek. She looks over her shoulder at him with a blush.

"Good luck." He smirks at her.

"T-thanks." She looks forward, cheeks still shaded red.  
He watches as she leaps out the window and into the night. She lands soundlessly on the ground and holds up her fancy smart bracelet. He sits down on the window bed. Easily he can see her pulling up the location of the incident.

Air circles around her whole body for a short moment, like a miniature twister. It disappears, and then she does. The only proof that she was even there is the little wind streams that are already starting to fade.

Out of all the Strains he has encountered, he always considered her powers the most interesting. He tried not to look too surprised when she used her super speed when he tasked her with detaining the Silver King and that cat Strain. He smiles at the memory. His smile grows even wider at the memory shortly after that.

She had always put on a tough girl act around him for a while, but that act completely crumbled when he brushed her hair back and called her cute. He was being completely honest with her too. That's when he discovered she was actually extremely bashful. He had already felt drawn to her then, and after that he felt even more drawn to her.

He closes his eyes, replaying some of his most favorite moments with her in his head. When he saved her from "walking the plank" when she didn't know how to swim. She had turned and snuggled into his chest which he had to admit caught him off guard, but made him deeply happy. When she first said his first name, even though it was so simple and used bluntly, it made his heart skip a beat.

One of his top favorite moments he has to say was when they shared their first kiss. He had wanted to kiss her for a while. When his lips made contact with hers she froze like ice. Admittedly, he was growing a bit nervous when he wasn't getting a reaction out of her. When she finally starting moving her lips against his, instantly he was able to tell it was her first kiss by how dainty and stiff she moved. Never has he felt so lucky.

He brings his fingers to his glasses and reopens his eyes. His head turns so he can gaze at the bed. The longer he stares at it, his mind involuntarily replays a few nights ago. He has never felt so… powerless.

"To top that off, she didn't even have the slightest clue what she was doing." He whispers to himself.

* * *

" _Reisi, I have no clue what I'm doing." Akira murmurs against his skin. He can feel her lips brush behind his ear. He can feel her bare flesh against his. The softness of her skin makes him shut his eyes in content. Her touch makes his insides warm dramatically._

 _Her hand slithers up his front, leaving him thrilled all over. Her tongue glides across his skin, her teeth nipping and filling him with pleasure. He is flat on his back while she's on his front. While her lips assault some of his most sensitive places, her hand strokes his pride. He lets out a breath._

" _I think you do." He replies, his breathing accelerated. It sure seems like she knows what she's doing. His limbs are on the verge of trembling. The Blue King feels completely helpless._

" _I really don't." She moves so her face is over his. Her moist and smooth lips fondle with his. She slightly pulls on his bottom lip before she moves her mouth to the front of his neck. Tenderly she caresses the hollow of his throat with her perfect lips. He incapably breathes out her name, making her smile against him._

" _I must be doing something right though." She suddenly smirks at him, something he would do when he's in control of moments like this. She notices his quickened breathing, and how his body seems to be growing tight. "Reisi, are you getting tired?"_

" _More like impatient." He admits. He wants her right now. She laughs at him, burying her face in his chest as she does._

" _Now you know how I feel." She giggles, kissing him softly down his front. Her lengthy eyelashes tickle him. He shudders when her lips brush against his tip. How does she not know what she's doing? She is driving him mad. She continues to tease him. The urge to have her is now overwhelming._

" _Akira I will turn you over—" He starts to sit up and she pushes him back down. Their eyes lock and they both idiotically start laughing. He brings his hand to his forehead, not believing how crazy she is driving him._

" _Alright, Reisi Munakata." Akira laughs out, carefully sliding a condom on him. She will give him what he is eager for just like how he gives her what she is eager for. Honestly she is very eager now herself. Reisi folds his arms behind his head, smirking at her as she moves into position. Now it is plainly obvious she has no clue what she's doing._

" _I just… sit?" She asks with warm cheeks. It's funny how she went from seductive to bashful._

" _Yes." He nods at her with a teasing grin._

" _...Then what's after that?" She blushes further. He laughs some more. "W-well! You normally do all the moving stuff."_

" _I'll guide you." He chuckles, enjoying this moment._

" _You better because if you don't I'm just going to sit there." She mutters with narrowed eyes. "And that sounds pretty boring, doesn't it?"_

" _Just so." He agrees. She starts to lower herself onto him, looking away from his eyes awkwardly as she does. He's fully inside her naturally snug and tight entrance. He can tell that her own body is excited._

 _He tells her to move how she's comfortable. He's actually more concerned about her comfort than his own. After that, she starts experimenting while her face is as red as a tomato. She's so cute._

" _Now I know for sure you don't know what you're doing." He teases. She slaps his chest, making him laugh._

" _I didn't know what I was doing from the start of this!" She retorts, her words airy at the feel of him inside. "I am having a little fun though…"_

 _Her body moves a certain way, making his breath hitch. Her brilliant eyes meet his, noticing that reaction. Her lips tug upwards slyly. She catches on quick like always. She notices what certain motions please him the most and sticks with those. Occasionally she changes the tempo._

 _He is practically melting underneath her. She has shipped him to a whole other world and he loves and enjoys every second. His hands travel down her back, wanting to feel more of the girl he loves to no end. He reaches up and pulls her face closer—_

* * *

"Whoa you're really spaced out, Reisi." Akira's voice abruptly brings him back to the present. He blinks a few times, focusing on her face. She's back and standing in front of him. Her eyes look a little worried.

"I was just reliving a few nights ago." He says, diminishing her worry. She thinks for a moment before she figures out what exactly he was reliving.

"Of course you were." She blushes like she's not surprised which makes him smirk. He grabs her arm, tugging her so she can sit next to him. Leaning forward, he brushes his lips against her cheek. She giggles when he starts kissing along her jawline. His hand settles on her thigh.

"Don't think I forgot about your actions before you left." He murmurs.

"I didn't think you did." She grins. "But before we do anything we really should close the window and curtains. That creepy green parrot might be out there."

"We better give him a good show then." He jokes, making her laugh and face him.

"Dork."

"Dork?" He repeats with a chuckle. "Only I'm allowed to see you unclothed."

"And only I'm allowed to see you unclothed." She nods, expression somewhat stubborn.

"I have no objections against that, my Crazy Pirate Queen." He caresses her cheek and she leans into him happily, scooting herself in his lap.

He wraps his arms around her, holding her closer. His nose hides itself in her soft and golden hair. He inhales her savory scent. Always when he held her he compared it to holding the most precious thing in the world. His greatest treasure. An inaudible sigh sounds from him and his eyes shut. He wishes he had more time. He never thought the day would come where he would see a crack in his Sword of Damocles.

"Oh," Akira suddenly pulls away from him and looks out the open window. The cold night breeze weaves through her hair, her eyes directed skyward. She was so focused on her mission, she didn't take the time to look up. "There are a lot of stars out."

He looks out the window and at the dark sky that represented the color black. There are a lot of stars out, more stars than he's ever seen around here. He stares up at them. The white and twinkling stars twist across the sky, forming different shapes and patterns. He can distinguish stars bigger and brighter than others.

His eyes look away from the starry sky and at Akira. Her lilac eyes shine more than the stars above. They are more captivating than even the brightest star in the sky. He recalls when he first seen her fathomless eyes with his own. When he saved her. He's so thankful he had got there in time. He looks back up at the sky.

"I see a constellation." He says, making Akira gape and peer even closer at the sky.

"Where?" She asks almost excitedly.

He moves so his face is level with hers and points, moving his finger over the constellation like a game of connect the dots. She still doesn't notice it. He removes his glasses and hands them to her. She takes them in her hands and holds them in front of her face, closing one of her eyes and peering through the lense like it's a telescope. It takes her a moment before she can distinguish a shape.

"I think I see it." She whispers, squinting a bit. "It's a…swan?"

"It's called Cygnus."

"It's pretty." She smiles, lowering Reisi's glasses and rotating them in her fingers. With a silly smile, she puts his glasses on and looks over at him. Although she looks a little blurry to him, he can see her clear enough to say she looks good in them. "How bad are your eyes, Reisi?"

"They're not horrible but they aren't proficient either." He answers.

"I can tell. Your glasses aren't that difficult to see through." She smiles, taking them off and handing them back to him. He puts them back on and her eyes move back to the sky when his does. "Stargazing with my Crazy Pirate King."

Reisi smiles, then both of their eyes catch a star dashing across the sky. A shooting star. Akira gapes at it, then tugs on Reis's coat with a grin.

"Now we have to make a wish." She beams.

"Alright." He smiles warmly.

He chuckles, closing his eyes to make his wish along with his Queen. Never has he bothered to wish on a star before, but tonight he will. They wished on the same star, and they shared the same wish.

* * *

"How's that incident report from the other day coming along?" Akiyama asks Benzai.

"I'm putting it together right now but I don't know…" He trails off a bit.

I'm sitting next to Hidaka in the Special Ops dining room. The both of us have our heads down on the table in an exhausted gesture. I reach my hand inside my garlic cracker box and pull out the flavored snack. After I put it in my mouth, I feel something poke my thigh. I look down to see Hidaka holding his hand out. I hand him a handful of crackers and he brings them to his mouth. We are eating them in almost a secretive way.

My hand then absentmindedly reaches for my coffee travel mug. I… had Seri make me some of that strong coffee again. This time though I watched as she made it. I practically snatched the anko from her when she tried to pour it in. The anko really did tone down the bitterness last time, but it does taste a little better without it. I need something to perk me up these days. I have mints in my pocket too this time too. Mints candy is actually pretty good.

I stare at my dangling necklace, chomping down on some more garlic crackers and handing some more to Hidaka. I think I got him addicted to these. Gotō is sipping some tea a few chairs down and Fushimi is scrolling through his laptop at the end of the long table. Fushimi is a pro with any kind of technology. I sit up to drink my very bitter and strong coffee right when the door opens.

"I'm so exhausted." Dōmyōji walks in first while yawning and stretching his arms. Kamo walks in after him. Hidaka sits up.

"Back at home base at last." Enomoto sighs happily, entering the room along with Daiki.

"You can say that again." Daiki smiles.

"Another hard day?" Hidaka questions Dōmyōji as he comes to a stop beside us.

"Yeah. I'm drained." He smiles tiredly in response. His green eyes land on my box of garlic crackers. I hold it out to him so he can have some.

"Dōmyōji, Kamo… you've been sent out two days in a row?" Akiyama asks before looking to the side. "That's tough."

"Yeah. You guys too, right?" Kamo asks Benzi and Akiyama as he takes a seat.

"This was my third day. And it's Akiyama's fourth." Benzai smiles slightly, looking over at Akiyama who nods. "We just got back and managed to shower and change."

"What about you, Akira?" Akiyama asks.

"Today was my fifth day." I answer with a sheepish smile, reaching down for more garlic crackers. My brow raises when I see the box isn't there anymore. I look over to see Dōmyōji has it. I pout.

"Can't help it with all these incidents…" Akiyama mutters then looks at Enomoto and Daiki who sat down across from me. "Enomoto, Fuse, any leads on the whereabouts of Kuroh Yatogami who was caught up in that explosion?"

I lower my coffee mug, almost forgetting about that. We haven't seen those two Alien Clansmen since that explosion. Cat Girl had to have used her Strain powers to help them escape.

"Not a clue." Enomoto answers, looking over at Daiki. "Fuse pressured that informant really hard, but…"

"I get the feeling he has gone into hiding with that girl partner of his." Daiki explains.

"I'm not surprised. The Green Clan seemed to target them in particular." Akiyama says.

"If I were them I would hunt down the Robot Ninjas secret base and dismantle it piece by piece as revenge." I declare, trying to snatch my box of garlic crackers back from Dōmyōji.

"How would you do that if you have no leads of where their secret base is?" Fushimi mutters in annoyance. He doesn't like the term "Robot Ninja."

"...I'm not sure." I admit, making him click his tongue. Maybe I probably would of went into hiding like them. I can hide in plain sight.

"Well, anyway," Dōmyōji sits down next to me and hands me back my garlic cracker box. I look inside to see just crumbs. "There are incidents happening all over the place and we can barely keep up."

"What do you suppose the Green Clan is up to?" Hidaka asks Gotō when I open my mouth and tilt my head back. I pour all the crumbs into my mouth, which is mostly garlic seasoning. _I love garlic._

"I have no idea." Gotō answers, lowering his cup of tea.

"Are you guys stupid?" Fushimi speaks, making us all look at him. _Stupid?_

"Everyone is stupid to you." I say. Fushimi looks at me blankly. Having no objections, he shrugs.

"Their top clansmen aside, those foot soldiers aren't thinking of anything." He explains.

"What do you mean?" Hidaka asks.

Fushimi pushes his laptop over to Hidaka. I lean closer to see the screen. Everyone gathers around the table to see what's on the laptop. I recognize the Jungle website.

"Thank you. Let's see… 'Yes! Now I'm in N-Rank!' 'I'm going to keep earning more points and get more power.'" Hidaka reads. He looks over at Fushimi. "What is all this?"

"'Mission: Keep bullying the Black Dog. Keep toying with the Blues.'" Gotō reads with furrowed brows. Hidaka eyes widen along with everyone else's at that mission. My fists clench at that mission still being on there.

"It's the underground website for users of JUNGLE, the Green Clan. To them this is just a big game." Fushimi says. Right after that, the computer screen flashes. We all raise a brow.

The screen turns red and "HOMRA IS OVER…" writes itself across the screen. My eyes widen. A pixilated Colorless King appears and shoots another person with light brown hair who then drops. _Tatara Totsuka._ My eyes widen further when the red and crumbling Sword of Damocles appears. It's falling. Before it can fall completely a pixilated Reisi shows up and stabs Mikoto, killing him.

"The foolish King died foolishly…?" I whisper in enmity. My jaw locks and my eyes narrow. How low can the Green Clan get? This is revolting. It makes my stomach churn and my insides boil indignantly. They are making fun of people's deaths. This Green Clan is the definition of people I loathe. Fushimi takes his laptop back, pulling his PDA out and pressing a few buttons on each of the devices. A thought suddenly strikes me.

"What if HOMRA sees this?" I ask severely.

"I have no doubt that they have seen it already like we have." Fushimi answers.

"Then…" Dōmyōji starts, only to stop when Fushimi stands up.

"Then they are on their way to the source of the feed as we speak." Fushimi answers. Slowly, a wicked smirk appears on his face. I blink at him. That's like the many smirks he did on the island when he was fighting Yata. All of our PDAs beep. "I've sent you guys the location of the feed."

"We're dispatching?" Hidaka asks. The door then opens. We all look over to see Reisi walking into the room along with Seri. Our thoughts are confirmed.

"Scepter 4, get ready to dispatch." Reisi orders.

* * *

Only the Special Ops Officers were dispatched for this, and really that's all we need. We all step out of our Scepter 4 truck. Reisi takes my hand in his right when I step out. I smile up at him. He returns my smile and we look at the building ahead.

It's a large and fancy hotel. The windows are sleek and shiny, the sunlight reflecting off of them making me squint. I notice a Starpucks Coffee a few floors up as well as a large screen. "HOMRA is dead" is displayed on it. Did that video appear for everyone? A faint, "You damn monkey!" reaches my ears, then a psychotic laugh. Instantly I know Fushimi and Yata are going at it in there.

Seri lets out a sigh and Reisi starts walking forward with me in tow, everyone else following. I squeeze Reisi's hand and he squeezes mine back, making me grin. The glass doors of the hotel were already open. We enter in an organized manner, looking completely elegant I would say. Sure enough, Yata and Fushimi were having a full out fight.

"Yata, that's enough!" I recognize Mr. Kusanagi's voice. Looking past the two fighting people, I can see HOMRA standing on the other side of the room. It's so tempting to wave at Mr. Kusanagi.

"Fushimi, stand down!" Seri calls out sternly from my right.

It's obvious Yata and Fushimi look unsatisfied at the interference. They mutter a couple words nobody can make out and move back towards their clans. They glare at each other the whole time. I start to wonder why they seem to dislike each other so much.

"My, my…" Reisi starts, looking ahead at the Red Clan who is looking at us with narrowed eyes. "You all seem quite upset. Aren't you, HOMRA?" He brings his fingers to his glasses with a smile.

"Damn right!" Yata growls in response. I can't bring myself to frown at his tone due to the fact I understand his anger. "Mr. Mikoto and Mr. Totsuka were slandered! We'll make 'em pay!"

"Izumo Kusanagi… We want you to back down." Seri speaks. "We will deal with the Green Clan."

"Sorry, Lieutenant Awashima." Mr. Kusanagi replies. I bite back a smile at how he said her name so respectfully. Now I'm for sure they are more than friends. They have to be. I will pry Seri about it. "Yata's right. Those idiots have to find out the hard way that messing with any of us means getting burned. And I mean literally…" He pulls out his lighter. "That's the only way we HOMRA will be satisfied."

"If you put it that way, we've been taken for fools too." Reisi smiles, making me look up at him. He looks down at Anna, the Red King. "This choice of place is no coincidence, don't you think?"

So this place was chosen on purpose? Something probably happened here before between the Red and Blue Clan before I came aboard. Anna nods shortly. Suddenly, her eyes widen. She looks up. I follow her eyes towards the balconies above.

"They're here." She says.

"Don't watch from behind the lines and show yourself." Reisi looks up as well.

My eyes narrow when a great deal of Robot Ninjas make themselves known at Reisi's words. All of them have on those glowing green helmets. I've never seen so many Robot Ninjas in the same place before. Slowly, a smirk falls onto my face.

I detect some action about to happen, and I can't help but to be excited because I'll be fighting alongside Reisi for once. We came here for the Robot Ninjas and so did HOMRA. _They will all walk the plank._ All the Robot Ninjas pull out their PDAs.

"The bait was so obvious and you took it!" One of them says, voice disguised beneath the helmet. He points his PDA's camera at Reisi, making me glare. "Reisi Munakata, the Blue King… 100,000 JUNGLE points." He then moves it to Anna. "Anna Kushina, 100,000 JUNGLE points?!"

All the Robot Ninjas start talking among themselves in excitement. Their voices echo around the large room. Clearly they are excited that my Pirate King and Anna are worth so many points. Too bad they won't be touching either of them.

"Oh man!" The same Robot Ninja giggles loudly in enthusiasm. "If we get them, we'll jump up at least three ranks!" He then points his camera at Seri. "Hey, the one with the big hooters is Awashima, right?"

"Pervert." I mutter crisply.

"They'll get what they deserve." Reisi whispers to me.

"She's worth 6,000 points." The Robot Ninjas continues, moving his camera around. "And that guy with the shades, Kusanagi, is worth 6,000 too? Also 4,000 for Fushimi and 3,000 for Yata. What about the cute blondie with the Blue King…?"

He aims his camera at me and I glare as intensely as possible, hoping somehow my glare will make his PDA burst into nothing. Reisi joins in on my glare while his glasses flash, making the Robot Ninja take a skittish step back. He doesn't lower his PDA though.

"Akira Yukimura, labeled Fictitious Blue Queen…" He starts. _Fictitious?!_ "10,000 points with an exclusive bonus?!" The Robot Ninja exclaims.

"Could it be an automatic J-Rank pass?!" One of them starts jumping up and down.

"Maybe! She's the only one that has it!"

"Why is her agility way above maxed out?"

"Probably a blunder or something. So, anyway," The original Robot Ninja pulls out a stuffed green parrot, the others copying his actions. "We have nothing against you guys… but it's all for the points. So die for us, will ya?"

They all throw their explosive parrots down at us. I watch as one lands by my foot. I feel Reisi's grip tighten on my hand. They are willing to kill people for senseless points in a meaningless game? I'll never understand how people can kill for pleasure. It's sickening. Just before the parrots explode, we all extend our Blue and Red Auras outwards to create a protective sphere.

The Robot Ninjas can't see it due to all the dark smoke. Hearing their laughs, I smirk. They really don't know who they are up against. I shrewdly manipulate the smoky air. Their faint laughs slowly subside when the smoke swirls around around large barrier and gets absorbed into it.

When the smoke disappears, the powerful barrier releases a shock-wave that makes all the Robot Ninjas bring their arms in front of them. They look down at us, figures obviously shocked. I bring my finger to my bottom eyelid, pulling it down slightly and sticking my tongue out at the stupid Robot Ninjas with a glower.

"What's going on?"

"Why aren't they dead?!" The Robot Ninjas begin in confusion.

"Such a vile and disgusting sedition." Reisi speaks with narrowed eyes. He releases my hand, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his glasses. "Our lock-up is not what you call comfortable. I hope you're prepared."

I nod, agreeing with his words. That jailhouse is for sure not comfortable. It's far from it. My eyes narrow perilously. I can't wait to send each one of them there.

"You said HOMRA is dead?" Mr. Kusanagi asks with a cool smile. "Don't you know? We have a new King. A strong King who rivals Mikoto."

Anna takes steps out from behind Mr. Kusanagi. She comes to a stop, looking up with calm yet dangerous eyes.

"You laughed… at the lives Mikoto and Tatara lived." Red Aura flares around her, making her clothing and hair whip around. "I won't forgive you."

"Shall we begin then? For our cause is pure!" Reisi smirks. My lips curve upwards slyly. I'm more than ready.

"Everyone! Draw your swords!" Seri orders us all.

"Yes!" The whole Pirate Crew salutes.

I start to move to stand by Hidaka, but Reisi grasps my hand. _He wants me to stay by him?_ Our eyes meet each others briefly and my thoughts are proven right. I smile. I'll stay by him no problem. It's what I want too after all.

Everyone begins to draw their swords. I draw mine after Seri, then Reisi draws his after me. We all hold our swords in our right hand, positioning it in the perfect vertical line in front of our faces. Our left hands are folded behind our backs. We all discharge our Blue Aura. I can't help but to glance at Reisi. He glances at me too with a smile and we both look forward once again. I grin.

"Don't let those Blues get all the credit!" Yata yells angrily. All of HOMRA then begins to chant while they discharge their Red Aura. "No blood! No bone! No ash!"

"Do not let the Red Clan outshine us!" Seri orders loudly, pointing forward. I almost laugh. Both HOMRA and us Pirates seem most focused on outshining one another. My Pirate Crew bolts forward with swords ready. I stay put by Reisi.

I look up to see which Robot Ninja I should take out first and my eyes widen. Each and everyone of them have a loaded machine gun out. They are aiming at Reisi. My eyes blaze bitterly. I crouch down a bit, getting ready to perform a big move to stop them all until Reisi creates an Aura barrier around us both. The bullets they shoot simply turn into blue sparkles when they make contact.

Reisi has a calm smile on his face, seeming to be enjoying his current task. I would be smiling too if I were him. I've always deflected bullets. I wonder if I can do the same thing he's doing? I won't dare try it now.

"Such disobedient Robot Ninjas." Reisi comments, looking down at me with a suggesting smirk. I laugh at how he called them Robot Ninjas. "Would you mind bringing them down here for me?"

"I don't mind at all." I mimic his smirk and twirl my sword. I step in front of him and look around for an opening.

There are more bullets than anyone could count soaring through the air. No doubt I can move faster than them, but with so many guns being shot it's pretty much impossible to dodge. I may be "tiny" according the some people but even with my figure I can't squeeze through.

"You can go up." Reisi speaks, making me look at him from over my shoulder. He's pointing his finger directly above him. There are no bullets coming from that direction. It's a bit more of a difficult route, requiring from jumping from wall to wall. Regardless of that, it is the safest path.

"Alright," I nod then laugh at my next words. "Want me to just knock them off?

"Whatever is the easiest." He chuckles.

"I'll knock them off."

I make myself invisible and alter the air around me. Focusing air at the sole of my feet, I leap at a great distance. My body twists through the air, adjusting itself so my feet can make contact with the wall. Once my feet do, I push my legs as hard as I can against it and land on one of the balconies the Robot Ninjas are on.

A frolicsome smile falls onto my face. They aren't even the slightest bit aware I'm behind them. All of them take nervous steps back as their bullets have no effect on any of their targets, Reisi especially. I turn my body at an angle, holding my sword like a baseball player about to hit a home-run while drawing hefty amounts of air around it.

"Hey where did that blonde go?" One of them asks frantically.

"Right here." I answer, making myself visible. They all turn around in surprise. I give them no time at all to react and swing my sword. The air I release blasts them forcefully like a hurricane's wrath. I can't stop myself from laughing when they go tumbling over the edge and right into the pit full of Pirate and HOMRA members.

I run over to the edge to get a better look. Each one of them are being attacked by either a Pirate or HOMRA member. Reisi and I exchange a thumbs up. Yata is running forward to punch a Robot Ninja but Fushimi beats him to it. He starts fuming. He must really want to show up Fushimi.

Making myself invisible again, I leap from balcony to balcony and perform the same trick to throw Robot Ninjas overboard. Things seem to be going very smoothly below. It's clear the Robot Ninjas are nowhere near as skilled at fighting as we are.

I lower my sword, the tip of it grazing against the ground as I look around. I don't see any more Robot Ninjas up here. It looks like I got them all, well, most of them. I'm sure some Robot Ninjas retreated earlier before I even started this task. I raise my foot, pressing it against the railing and am about to jump down and join the action but stop in my tracks. My breath catches and my eyes enlarge uneasily.

On the balcony railing directly across from the one I'm on is the green parrot. Its eyes are fixated at me. I lower my foot, taking a step back. The parrot's eyes are then directed behind me. That's when I hear footsteps. Quickly, I turn around.

It's him. He has on the same trench coat, his hood still up. He is standing further down the long stretch of hallway. Barely, I can make out his smile. The only difference this time is that he is carrying a long and black double bladed sphere.

It's not so much his weapon making me feel edgy, but the sight of him. Last time I seen him I was frozen in complete terror. I don't feel that right now. I'm positive that fear wasn't my own. I felt scared a few times in my life, but it felt nothing like from that night. That wasn't normal. On that rooftop, I was able to move on and off. My grip tightens on my sword as I face him fully.

I have no time to ponder over it. The blades on his sphere start emitting a green glow, and green electricity crackles around him. None of the other Green Clansmen I went up against were able to channel their Aura into anything. He's a J-Rank. I glance over my shoulder shortly to see the parrot is now gone.

"Let's get started." He speaks in that all too familiar voice, getting into a battle stance. "I want to make this quick just in case the fading Blue King or Red King shows up. Nagare said I can play with you for awhile until then."

Rage boils deeply in my system at his words. _Fading Blue King?_ My blood suddenly feels like lava, scorching dangerously. Him talking about Reisi lights something within me. I think back to when he knocked me and Haruki unconscious. This fight will be my reprisal.

"None of the Kings will have to show up. I plan on taking you down right here and now." I rebut. Honestly, I'm not sure how true my words are. I know the Green Aura can enhance their strength and this guy has already proven himself to be difficult.

There is a boom behind me. I turn to see a hard and heavy metal wall now cutting me off from everyone else. Is he scared I'll call for backup? _Coward._ My hand moves towards my ear but then stops. _I don't have an earpiece._

 __He just laughs slightly in response then rushes towards me. I ready my sword, directing all my focus onto him. He won't get away this time. I eye his spear. It's long, two meters at least. His body doesn't even need to be close for me to be in his striking range.

He starts shooting green lightning at me. Hastily, I surround myself in low resistant air and dodge the lethal Green Aura. Electricity naturally travels faster. With him being a J-Rank it's obvious he is very skilled. I'm not going to take any chances. He looks surprised I dodged for a second until realization seems to strike him.

"Using your Strain powers? That's hardly fair." He comments dully. "How am I supposed to win if you do that?"

I ignore him and run forward. He starts thrusting his spear with great speed. He may be fast, but nobody's speed is able to match mine. Almost effortlessly, I block all his thrusts. His lips press together.

"It seems I underestimated you." His body is then surrounded with green electricity, and he's moving faster than the average human. My eyes widen and I'm forced to use my enhanced speed to block his elaborate thrusts and spinning attacks.

How is he moving that fast? My eyes glance at his feet, no, the floor beneath him. Most of his Aura is there. The flooring is made of metal tiles. The turning wheels in my head come to a stop. Metal is a conductor of electricity. Well that's just fantastic.

I've never fought someone so fast. I need to be extremely cautious. His spear has two sharp blades. One strike from that could be deadly. My jaw locks and I swallow, my throat feeling a little tight. I need to put a lot more effort into this fight than I thought. Airy vapor surrounds my body as I activate more of my Strain abilities. His strength and speed is amazing.

After I block his spear with my blue and vapory sword he leaps over my head and lands behind me. My naturally speedy reflexes allow me to turn and raise my sword before his spear can wound me. My teeth gnash together at how strong he is. The Green Aura has multiple uses. Physics manipulation, provides greater strength, electricity, and clearly his is able to use his to improve his speed.

His spear is bombarding in a complete blur. His attack patterns are different. He constantly is changing his style of fighting which makes it impossible to predict his next moves. All I can do is block his blows. My sword is not long enough to reach his body and he's keeping me out of his range. Sweat trickles down my face. I have no choice but to go faster and push myself further.

More air surrounds my body and I pick up my speed. I'm trying to avoid using my max speed to avoid straining myself too much. The speed I'm traveling now however is enough. I'm faster than him. He is now having to block my rapidly swinging sword. By the way his lips press together discreetly, I know he can't move any faster than what he is now.

I have him on the defensive now and he's struggling to keep up. Inwardly I smirk at this. Drawing more air and channeling more Aura into my sword, I hit his spear with extreme force. _Gotcha._ I quickly slash my sword, aiming for his leg. Out of the blue, blinding pain erupts in my side.

No matter what I do, I can't stop a painful sound from coming from my mouth. I felt the tearing of my skin. I stagger back, my hand pressing into my side. My eyes dart down to see blood pouring out of the cut. The excruciating pain makes my body tremble like a leaf. _How?_ He had both of his hands on his spear. No way he could've landed a hit.

I look up again to see he is now holding two different spears. _Wait._ They are the same. He's able to render his long spear into two separate ones? He must of pulled the half that was behind his back off so I wouldn't see it. I curse under my breath. I try to ignore the deep pain in my side but it's impossible.

"I wasn't exactly going for points today but the spilling of your blood is worth some." He smirks from under his hood. "Hopefully I didn't cut into you too deep." He raises the half of his spear that nailed me in front of him. Seeing my blood coating it makes me shiver. "A little deep but not too bad… you shouldn't die from that. You didn't die from the Kagutsu Crater after all even though you should have."

"W-what?" I whisper, my voice quivering.

He begins walking towards me. I look down at my extremely bloody wound. Staring at me takes me back to when Reisi was wounded on the island. I raise my sword with a wince. This cut hurts really bad. It's a constant and harsh stinging. I need time to heal a wound like this. With this, I'm no match for him. I've never battled a dual wielder. Especially one as fast as him.

He isn't here to kill me, I guess that much after his most recent words. If he's not here to kill me then what does he want? What has he wanted since the beginning of all this? I don't want to know. Not right now. Instinct is telling me to get out of here. So far in my life my guts have always been right.

Quickly, I turn and sprint towards the metal wall. The wall where all my comrades are on the other side. Expeditiously, I slash my sword multiple times. The Aura strikes I created forge into a large diamond shape and burst through the wall with a blast. I start using my enhanced speed to run.

My body freezes. My limbs quiver as I try to move, my eyes widening and teeth gritting together. Fear has an iron grip on me, not loosening up and only growing tighter. It's the rooftop all over again. I'm already a little scared, but once again it feels like most of it isn't mine. The sudden stop I was forced to take makes my sword slide out of my grip. I watch with fearful eyes as it slides off the now exposed balcony. I pray my sword doesn't hit anyone.

"Not so fast." The guy is now directly behind me with a nasty smirk. I can't move anything but my mouth. I put my mouth to good use.

"Reisi!" I scream as loud as I can before I'm slammed against the wall.

He pulls my hand away from my wound, letting my blood splat onto the floor while he twists my arm painfully behind my back. To my embarrassment, I pathetically whimper. My arm feels like it will snap if he puts more pressure on it. The injury on top of my almost breaking arm hurts more than words can say.

"Damn it. I really wish you wouldn't have done that." He pushes me with more force against the wall. I bite down hard on my tongue so I won't make another pathetic sound. "I haven't achieved what I really wanted to do yet. Now my time is almost up."

"Let me go!" I try kicking at him but it doesn't work at all. He twists my arm further and tears start pricking at my eyes.

"I will after you answer a few questions." He says lowly. "If you don't answer them I will break your arm. Understand?"

"Well you might as well break my arm because I don't obey anyone but my Pirate King, you damn Robot Ninja." I bite out. "So why don't you go back to whatever laboratory you crawled out of and tell Nagare to quit spying on people like a stalker with no—!"

He starts twisting my arm more and I really think it is going to break. Before he can snap my bone, he jumps away from me and narrowly dodges the brightest and most dangerous Blue Aura strike I've ever seen.

I drop onto my knees while breathing heavily and clutching my side once again. My arm is practically screaming in relief. I turn my head to see Reisi. _My Pirate King came._ He's standing in a way that blocks me from the J-Rank's view. He's holding his sword in one hand and mine in the other.

I lean forward against the wall to help push myself up. The slight change in my position makes the J-Rank in my line of sight. My breath catches and I halt. His hood is down and he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

I'm staring into lilac eyes… my eyes. He looks just like me.


	45. Chapter 45

_**crazychessgurl**_ _ **: You're welcome! I loved your reaction at the end. xD It made me laugh. And honestly I have never tried spinning a solid and wooden stick. It sounds painful. My mom used to be a baton twirler and she was twirling a stick in front of my face and I was like please don't hit me. xD But I did used to play varsity soccer... very painful. o-o Loved the sport, but I am kind of glad it's over with, lol!**_

 _ **thephanartist : Haha. xD I loved your reaction. I had to give Akira that moment. And I definitely have been planning a side story! Or just like adding some side chapters in here for a short break or whatever, because things are getting intense I agree. c: I have so many plans! There will be some side stories for sure, and I plan on making them very funny. :D**_

 _ **Toreh:**_ _ **Haha! Glad you liked that plot twist! Literally so happy. I hoped it would be a shocking and fun turn of events. :)**_

 ** _hisuiryuu: Thank you! And yeah I agree, I love writing Reisi when he's like that. :D _**

**_Wow, I'm so happy with how the last chapter turned out. :D I really enjoy reading your reviews, so thank you so much! I hope everyone likes this chapter as well. :)_**

 **Chapter 45**

* * *

I stare at my lookalike, forgetting about the piercing pain emitting from my side for a short moment. His hair is a little darker than mine. It's dirty blonde with with uneven cut bangs that reach his sharp and angular lilac eyes. He looks a few years older than me, he's taller than me too. If we were put side by side, anyone would say we are related due to the many resemblances we share. There is no denying that we are related.

Just looking at him now makes familiarity swarm in my head. I know for sure that I knew him once before. That's why he sounds so familiar. As for his name or how close we were, I have no clue. I don't feel any kind of connection with him at all. I bring my free hand to my now throbbing head. My memory from before the Kagutsu Crater isn't coherent at all. It's a blur, almost nonexistent.

I thought that if I ever seen my family, I would feel happy and relieved. Right now I don't feel anything close to that. More than anything, I feel uncomfortable. Family or not, this guy is my enemy. He has been since Mikoto's jail break. My fists clench.

I had the upper hand against him. I could of taken him down handily if I was just a little more wary. If I seen that half of his spear I could of easily dodged it. I should've exerted my powers to their fullest from the very beginning. I'd rather deal with sore and stiff muscles later than this pain right now. This was preventable. I lost big time and I'm the one at fault.

My eyelids lower halfway in a painful gesture and I press my hand against my wound with more pressure as the stinging makes itself known at full-force. I don't even try to get up anymore. I stay down, scooting ever so slightly behind Reisi with my eyes directed to the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Reisi glance down at me and back at the J-Rank ahead. He sees the striking resemblance. His eyes are drawn to his spear, the spear that cut into me. He looks down at the large blood stain on my coat. Warm and thick red liquid is seeping through the gaps of my fingers that are over the spot. His menacing violet eyes dart back ahead. Normally Reisi likes to exchange words with his opponents. That isn't the case right now. He's livid.

The J-Rank knows he is in trouble. It's written all over his face. Reisi charges forward and vigorously swings his blue cloaked sword. The J-Rank leans backwards to dodge. The tip of Reisi's sword scarcely nicks his cheek. Instead of straightening back out, the J-Rank let's himself fall backwards. His whole body sinks through the floor with a green glow. _Physics manipulation._ He's running away like he always does. I hear a faint curse come from Reisi.

"Ms. Awashima," I look up to see him speaking with his hand over his ear. His voice is dangerously low. He has an earpiece. Am I the only one that forgot mine? Our dispatch was so sudden… I shut my eyes, feeling very disappointed in myself. "Send out a team to search the building and the surrounding area. Our target is a man that resembles Akira in looks."

My eyes open when I feel my waist belt tugging. I look down to see Reisi undoing it. He's crouched down in front of me, face hard to make out. Although I can't read his face, I can read his eyes. They are distressed. He unbuckles my belt and I know I'll have to move my hand. I'm hesitant to.

"Move your hand." He tells me gently.

"Sorry." I apologize weakly, moving my hand with shaky limbs. It's coated in blood. The sight makes me uneasy.

"You don't need to apologize. I know it hurts." He opens up the front of my coat. He definitely knows how bad it hurts. On the school island he suffered from a similar wound.

"No, I mean… I should of won that fight." I mumble. He looks at my face pointedly with a frown.

"Don't worry about that right now." He lectures and I nod stiffly. _He's right._ My natural sore loser nature is unnecessary right now. A stressful sigh slips from his lips. "Worry about the situation at hand. Do you think you can heal a cut like this?"

"Yeah." I whisper. I'm sure I can heal it but it will take a bit of energy, as well as take some more time. He raises my shirt and I feel air blast at the cut, making it sting even more. I feebly whimper, tears pricking my eyes for the second time today. This hurts so bad.

"I know," He murmurs soothingly at my pain, brushing my hair back gently from my face. His available hand holds mine and he pulls me close to him. Being in his hold makes me feel better. "I'm here."

I nod against him, closing my eyes and turning my head so my face is buried in his soft hair. It takes me a minute or two to level out my breathing and steady my heartbeat thoroughly. Once I do, I start focusing on the air surrounding my wound. I can feel the air pressurizing the cut, sewing it back together and casting a cold feeling. It almost looks like steam is rising off of the wound. Feeling the air lose it's effect, I pull back slightly and look down at it.

It's completely healed. The only proof that it was even there is the blood still clinging to my flesh. Reisi studies it. When he sees it's healed he pulls me back into him, holding onto me tightly. His breath tickles my neck.

"Are you alright?" He whispers against me.

"I'm okay now." I answer in a voice just as soft as his.

He holds me tighter at my response. I must of frightened him. My heart aches and I wrap my arms around him. He's quiet for a moment before he speaks again.

"Let's go back to the lobby. The situation down there is quelling." He stands up, holding his hand out to me. I place my non-bloody hand in his.

"Thank you for saving me." I smile a meager smile.

"I'll always be there to save you." He returns my smile, carefully pulling me onto my feet. When I stand fully I waver a bit and he steadies me. He frowns.

"I feel a little lightheaded…" I speak inadequately before he can ask what's wrong.

I'm upset with myself for getting hurt. My jaw locks and my eyes narrow as I stare down at the blood puddle closest to me. _Damn him._ Reisi picks me up carefully and begins walking towards a nearby elevator. I look up at him. I can distinguish the tightness in his jaw and the resentment in his eyes. He's thinking about my lookalike.

"I'll get you bottled water to drink." He says and I nod. "I want you to take it easy for the remainder of the day and stay hydrated."

"...Alright." I rest my head against his shoulder somewhat in a sulking gesture. I can tell he wants to ask me something so I tug on his collar. He glances down at me as he steps into the elevator.

"It's clear to me that you and him are related… do you remember him at all?" He asks when the door closes.

"He just seems familiar." I answer honestly. My fingers fist into his clothing. I turn my head into the fabric of his coat. "I don't have any memories of him."

"I see." He murmurs when the elevator starts going down. His head moves so his cheek can rest against the top of my head. His next words confuse me. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" My brows furrow.

"I know you've been curious about your family."

I press my face into his clothing more, secretly using it to keep pointless moisture from building up in my eyes. I've been really curious about my family my whole life. I never knew what to expect from seeing them and I didn't have the slightest clue what they would be like. Seeing someone who is more than likely my relative and how he was so willingly to harm me makes me sick. This is bothering me way more than I would like.

I draw in a deep breath through my nose, Reisi's scent flooding into it. That J-Rank knew who I was since the beginning. I replay everything he has done since then. Evidently, I'm nobody to him. My eyes shut tighter. He's nobody to me to. He's just another Jungle member, someone else who needs to be stopped.

"It doesn't matter." I say into his coat.

* * *

Reisi steps out of the elevator. He appears placid but really he's indignant. He assumes Akira's lookalike is her older brother. It doesn't matter who he is. He hurt his Queen and that makes him feel anger like no other. On top of that, he has escaped from him. This man is an expert at getaways.

Akira's face is still hidden in his coat. He can faintly feel her breath travel through the fabric of his clothing. She's upset. He can tell she's beating herself up inwardly. It's her natural sore loser nature. He knows she's trying not to cry. He feels her fingers curl tightly into his coat. Phase 2 of her sore loser nature; getting mad and determined for retribution.

When he heard her call his name he didn't waste anytime at all to get to her. He doesn't think he's ever felt so angry when he seen her clearly pained form pushed against the wall. He won't let that man touch her again.

He stares down at her blood stained coat and blood coated hand. His chest tightens. She lost a lot of blood. He's very concerned. She said she felt lightheaded. He looks ahead.

They are back in the lobby. HOMRA is still here, and there are a lot of unconscious Green Clansmen scattered across the floor. All of Scepter 4 seems to have left to search for the J-Rank, Akira's lookalike. He walks over to a bench and sets her down. He crouches down in front of her now sitting form and lays her sword across the ground. His hands rest on her thighs.

"Akira, do you feel tired at all?" He asks. Her head lifts so she can look at him. Her eyes are blazing tenaciously. Seeing that actually makes him feel somewhat relieved. She isn't pale and she isn't sweating. He brings his hand to her cheek and moves it over her forehead. She's not cold either.

"No." She answers.

"Dizzy?" He questions further. She shakes her head and he lowers his hand with a relieved sigh. She's okay. Instantly his fast heartbeat slows down. It takes him a moment to realize he was petrified.

"Captain we have a visual on him." Awashima speaks in his earpiece. His eyes narrow.

"I'll be right there." He says. Akira looks at him curiously. He frowns.

He won't be able to take her with him in her current condition. She may be fine but she still needs to rest. He doesn't feel comfortable leaving her alone either. Like always, she reads him easily. Just like that she figured out what's going on. She places her hand over his with a reassuring smile. Before she can speak, a soft voice beats her to it.

"Reisi." He looks over to see Anna Kushina along with Izumo Kusanagi. With her empathy ability due to being a Strain, she is aware of his inner turmoil. Her red eyes are genuine and serious. "The Red Clan will watch over Akira."

"That is very much appreciated." He smiles kindly at the young Red King. "Thank you." He turns back to Akira and kisses her forehead. "I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Alright." She smiles weakly then her eyes widen like she forgotten something. She knows that the frozen fear she felt was unnatural. She has never felt anything like it. "Reisi, he's able to make people feel fear to the point they can't move."

"A Strain who can induce fear then?" He murmurs in thought.

It makes sense from the rooftop scene he witnessed. As a King, a Strain's power won't have any affect on him. However this can prove to be a problem for his clansmen. He needs to hurry up and join them. He stands up, placing his hand atop Akira's head and nodding his head in one last thanks to Anna before hurrying out the door.

Yukari Mishakuji can see everything that's happening perfectly from a nearby rooftop. From his position, he can see through the large glass window where Akira is sitting with the Red Clan. Kotosaka the green parrot lands on his shoulder. Yukari reaches his arm behind him, his fingers curling around the hilt of his sword, Ayamachi.

"Raiden was successful in separating the Blue King and his Clan from Akira. Though there is a little dilemma in our plan with the Red Clan still being in the building, I have no doubt that I can still swoop in and catch the butterfly in our net." Yukari smiles, getting ready to draw his sword.

"No." Nagare speaks through Kotosaka. "Taking on the Red King and the entire Red Clan to acquire Akira now would be reckless."

"Come on, Nagare. You said yourself that my strength is only second to a King's. This will be easy." Yukari tries to persuade his King.

"Yes, however, Akira's strength is also second to a King's. Raiden caught her by surprise and landed a hit on her out of mere luck. It worked in our favor in hopes of weakening her to make the capture easier, but she possessed unknown healing abilities. This part of the mission was a lapse. Withdraw and tell Raiden to do the same. For now we will focus on the Silver Clansmen."

"Yes, milord." Yukari replies somewhat disappointedly. He was actually looking forward to a possible battle against Akira, Raiden's past younger sister. "Oh well. You got lucky, little butterfly."

* * *

"Unlucky day for you, huh?" Mr. Kusanagi says with a somber smile. He's standing behind his bar and getting a glass of ice water together, as well as making pancakes. I'm sitting at the bar stool, Anna occupying the one next to me. Mr. Kusanagi has given me a wet wipe to clean up my hand.

"Yeah." I sigh a bit, wiping at my hand. The white wipe is slowly turning red. My next words sound evil unintentionally. "He caught me by surprise… but next time I intend to make him feel the pain I felt." Anna looks over at me and I blush. "Sorry."

"Haha! I like you." A young man comes to my side. He has light brown eyes and hair. I just learned his name was Chitose. A cigarette is hanging out of his mouth. I look over at him and he has a womanizing look in his eyes. I'm unfazed. He holds out his hand to me. "Allow me."

"Chitose, the Blue King will kill you with that demeanor." Mr. Kusanagi looks at him in disapproval. His words are true.

"He's not here right now though." He replies, shrugging along with a smirk. He takes my wipe from me, cleaning my hand without my permission. _Well, I was kind of disgusted cleaning it myself…_

"Yes he is!" Akagi suddenly points at the door. He's the one with the "HMR" baseball cap.

"What?" Chitose quickly looks over at the door in panic. I look over at the door at the same time as him, only excitedly. He's not there. My heart sinks a bit. "Funny." Chitose says sarcastically.

The HOMRA gang doesn't mind me being here at all. Yata to my surprise doesn't mind either. I think I proved worthy somehow with my last time being here. Some of the other HOMRA gang went out somewhere.

I watch as Chitose tends to my hand. He's doing a better job than I was. I was just smearing the blood, he's actually cleaning it. HOMRA probably dealt with a lot of blood so they are skillful with these kind of things. I look back at Mr. Kusanagi, missing the stumped look Chitose throws at me for not melting at his touch like other girls would do.

"Thank you for letting me hang here." I smile slightly, looking between him and Anna. Anna smiles.

"You're welcome. As I said, you're welcome here anytime." Mr. Kusanagi smiles, placing a glass of ice water in front of me. After I give him my thanks, I start drinking through the straw and instantly feeling better. I'm extremely thirsty.

"Yes, it's the least we can do." Anna smiles at me.

She holds up a red marble in front of her eye, gazing at me through it. Her face then becomes impassive. Before I can question, Chitose lets go of my hand. It's perfectly clean. I smile at him in thanks.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiles charmingly.

"Mr. Kusanagi, is the food almost ready?" Kamamoto calls over from the couch. Yata is with him. They both seem to be in the middle of an intense video game. They are so into it I'm kind of curious what they are playing.

"All you think about is food, shit-head!" Yata retorts, leaning forward and gazing at his gamepad deeply as he focuses. I gape. That was so mean.

"That's just how they express their brotherly love." Mr. Kusanagi whispers.

"What?! No it's not!" Yata yells over.

"For your earlier question, I've actually just finished up." Mr. Kusanagi says. "Eat up."

He places a plate in front of me and Anna. It's not your regular pancake, it's an okonomiyaki. It looks like something you would see out of an professional cookbook. My mouth is practically watering.

"This looks amazing!" I gush with hearts in my eyes. "Thank you, Mr. Kusanagi."

"Thank you, Izumo." Anna smiles, wasting no time to dig in. I follow promptly. The pancakes are so sweet and fluffy, packed with lots of flavor. I wouldn't mind having more of these in the future.

"No problem at all, ladies." Mr. Kusanagi smiles.

"Aren't you going to bring us over a plate?" Yata asks, pausing his game.

"Come get it yourself."

After those words, Chitose and Akagi hurriedly grab their plates before Yata and Kamamoto charge over to fight over a plate. The fighting is pointless because there is a plate for each person. Their body's come in contact with the bar counter and the usually chill and cool Mr. Kusanagi turns outraged. It's actually a little scary.

"No roughhousing in my bar!" He growls.

Me and Anna watch silently as they all interact while filling our mouths with okonomiyaki. Mr. Kusanagi is like the father of HOMRA actually, keeping everyone calm and under control as he's trying to do right now. Yata and Kamamoto cower away from him.

Before I know it, I finish my meal. I drink the rest of my water, remembering how Reisi told me to stay hydrated. I need to refill my body with fluids because I lost so much blood. I've never had severe bleeding like that before. I stare at the shiny glass, gazing at my reflection.

I wonder how my Pirate Crew is doing, my Pirate King too. I wish so badly I could of gone with them. I wish so badly that I didn't lose against that guy. My eyes shut. He looked so much like me, almost a mirror image. He has to be my older brother… right? I replay our fight, pain memory making itself known in my side.

 _I don't care,_ I keep telling myself that. Honestly though, _I care._ For so long I unknowingly had this hope that if I ever seen my family again that I would be happy, that they would be nice and loving, that we would happily embrace each other with joyful tears. I was wrong. Family isn't supposed to harm one another. He's not my family. My Pirate Crew is the only family I've ever known, they are the only family I want to know. He said I should of died from the Kagutsu Crater.

" _Fading Blue King."_

"Screw him." I whisper under my breath, my eyes narrowing and moisture glazing over them.

Those three words keep repeating in my head in his aggravating voice. My King isn't fading. He won't. I have a firm hold on him. I won't let him vanish. His sword can get better. I'm standing by him, I'm helping him. Then a picture of the growing crack in his sword flashes in my mind. It's only been getting bigger. But sometimes things have to get worse before they can get better, right?

 _"The crack is the beginning of the countdown of a Damocles Down. There is nothing we can do to prevent it."_

I picture Reisi's face then stare down at my necklace. My necklace is no longer identical to his Sword of Damocles. An aching pain forms in my heart. There has to be something we can do to prevent it. There's always a way. My eyes shut, diminishing the moisture in them. I won't cry, especially not here. I told myself no more tears so I won't let any fall. My promise to Reisi was to be stronger than ever before, as strong as I possibly can and to never lose my smile. I can't do that if I'm crying.

"Akira." A soft voice says my name. I look over to Anna gazing at me worriedly. Feeling another pair of eyes on me, I look forward to see Mr. Kusanagi also looking at me in worry.

"You're very spaced out Akira. You alright?" Mr. Kusanagi asks, taking my dirty dishes from me.

"Sorry." I duck my head apologetically. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Guy problems?" Chitose asks from next to me.

"No, not at all." I hurriedly answer. "Me and Reisi never fight."

"Stop prying on girl's personal business!" Yata jabs his fork at Chitose with a blush. I give him a small and grateful smile which makes his blush intensify.

"Yeah, it's not nice!" Kamamoto agrees. They make me laugh genuinely for a short moment.

"Is your wound bothering you?" Akagi asks. I turn my head to see his brown eyes shining in concern. I shake my head.

"No. More like… the guy who gave it to me." I answer honestly, my voice reticent. Everyone's eyes seem to bore into my head. I grin a wide and false grin with a skittish blush. "It doesn't matter though. May I get some more water, Mr. Kusanagi?"

"Sure." Mr. Kusanagi smiles, though his eyes behind his shades look skeptical.

After that, everyone seems to leave me alone. I start to feel a little bad, hoping I didn't come off rude or anything. Everyone here is really nice. I feel very tired, mentally more than physically. I just finished my fourth glass of ice water. I'm not sitting at the bar anymore, but rather the booth that is situated just beside the large fish tank built into the wall.

I stare at the swimming fish. My arms are folded over the table and my head is using them as a pillow. It's just about sunset now and my Pirate King and Pirate Crew isn't here yet. I'm starting to feel a little nervous. It shouldn't be taking them this long to catch the J-Rank. My fingers curl into a fist as I think of him.

I am convinced he is a Strain who is able to make people feel fear. Admittedly I was a little scared as I was running away from him, but how I felt such a huge weight of fear out of nowhere wasn't normal at all. It was like getting a bucket of water deluged on my head. Did he do that to my Pirate Crew? The urge to leave the bar and go find them is suddenly very tempting.

I shut my eyes, missing my Pirate King an awful lot. He saved me again today. He's saved me a lot of times, so many times I've lost count. After today I just want to curl up next to him, or share a bowl of tea with him and just know he's here. I feel something soft being draped around me. My eyelids are heavy to the point I can't even lift them. I can't even mumble a "Thank you."

"Poor girl. I thought Seri was as worried as you can get, I can't even imagine how worried she is." I hear Mr. Kusanagi's voice. He sounds doleful. Everyone thinks I'm sleeping. I may as well be.

"Yes." I hear Anna speak. She sounds very close. She must of put the blanket on me. "It's difficult to determine her emotions… But, I sense a lot of hurt."

"The burden of killing a King…" Mr. Kusanagi sighs a bit. Anna stays silent at those words. "Well, anyway, let's just let her rest up. She needs it after taking a blow like that."

I listen to their retreating footsteps. They know to? About Reisi's slowly cracking Sword? My eyes shut tighter. I start to wonder how many people know and just how many people expect his Sword to… I don't finish that thought. Soon I really do doze off. When I regain consciousness I'm no longer at HOMRA bar, but rather in mine and Reisi's room. Reisi brought me home. I must of been in a really deep sleep if I didn't notice myself being moved.

I'm tucked neatly in the bed, dressed in an over-sized t-shirt. _Reisi's shirt._ I smile slightly. He spoils me. I'm laying on my side and facing the window. I turn over to see light shining from underneath his office door. He's in there.

I don't know if I turn over too fast or what, but my stomach twists wretchedly. My brows furrow in discomfort and I shut my eyes. I try to ignore it. It grows more intense. My lips press together and I hurriedly bolt towards the bathroom. I get on my knees in front of the toilet and raise the lid.

My eyes gaze into the water and my fingers curl around the cold edge of the toilet. I keep chanting, " _Don't throw up."_ in my head. I try thinking of good things like how pretty the ocean is and how good Reisi's tea is. My stomach starts to settle down and I let out a breath of relief. I really don't feel like coughing and choking to the point I sound like I'm dying. Who ever feels like doing that though? I slowly start to push myself up then it hits me full force. My throat clenches.

I lurch forward when the warm and gruesome feeling rises. Harsh coughs sound from me and my body quivers in response. My eyes are squeezed shut, not wanting to see the sight I know will be disgusting. _Why me…_

Faintly over my many coughs I can hear footsteps hurriedly approach me. Reisi crouches down next to me and pulls my hair back. I feel his hand rub soothing circles against my back. When my coughs subside, I slowly open my eyes. I regret it.

"Are you done?" He asks softly.

"I think so…" I breathe out. _Nope._ I lurch forward again, tears welling up in my eyes.

Reisi sits silently by my side, whispering calming and comforting words. I focus on his voice. My eyes shut as I breathe deeply through my mouth. The uneasy feeling is starting to fade to my relief. My stomach feels better now that all of that is over with. My limbs are still shaking though. Overall, I feel kind of weak.

"Let me get you a wash cloth." Reisi says. I nod. He slowly lets go of my hair and stands up. I lean away from the tub and stare at the ends of my hair. They are coated in vomit. _Reisi was touching my hair…_

I turn, seeing him at the sink. He grabbed one of the washcloths we normally keep folded on the vanity. He's running it under warm water, wringing it out before moving back over to me. I take it from him and bring it over my mouth.

"Sorry." I apologize as he flushes the toilet.

"There is nothing to apologize for." He responds, sitting beside me.

"Yes there is… you touched my stomach insides." I say, voice slightly muffled by the washcloth.

"It's fine." He shakes his head slightly. "I touched your insides before."

"What…" I start then stop. I would blush if I didn't feel so frail. "You're dirty."

He chuckles lightly in response, taking my face in his hands and looking at me in genuine concern. I find myself leaning into his touch, my eyelids lowering ever so slightly. His eyes hold mine.

"Did you get him?" I ask, lowering the washcloth from my mouth.

"No." He sighs in discontent, looking very aggravated at that answer. "He gave us the slip in an overpopulated area."

"Oh." I whisper, staring at his chest.

"That's not important right now. Are you okay?" He asks me.

"I'm…"

Then everything just hits me, like a massive and inescapable tsunami. There is so much buried fear and heartache in me, _fear._ I told myself no more tears but I feel thick and warm droplets falling down my cheeks. My head ducks.

"...Scared. I'm really scared Reisi." I weep, my shoulders trembling as I try to keep back pathetic sobs. My body sinks into his lap and my fingers curl into his pants. I feel his arms move over me. A choked sound comes from my mouth.

"I won't let him come near you again." Reisi says seriously. More tears leak from my eyes at that. I'm not scared of my lookalike. I'm scared of losing my Pirate King. The thought is terrifying and tears me in two. I already cried about this once before. I can't tell him what I'm really crying about. The only response I can manage is the slight nod of my head.

Reisi starts the shower for me so I can clean myself up, and brings me a fresh pair of clothes. I stand under the steamy water-head, silent tears still rolling down my face. They mix in with the shower water so I don't even bother to wipe them away. I stare ahead at the foggy glass.

I find myself thinking of the night he showed me the crack in his Sword in the rooftop garden of Mihashira Tower. How many more tears am I going to shed? His Sword of Damocles falling scares me more than anything else. He's handling this unquestionably better than I am, and he's the victim. _He's accepted it_. I haven't accepted it. In fact, I'm running from it, aren't I? This really is just false hope I'm creating, isn't it? I know I said I didn't care if my hope was false or not before, but for some reason right now it's really sinking in.

When I'm done in the shower I brush my teeth thoroughly, making my mouth taste like nothing but sweet peppermint. I gather my hair into a ponytail and dress myself in my undergarments and pajamas. The pajamas Reisi picked out are actually his plaid pajama pants and one of his plain white t-shirts. I have to roll the waistband of the pants up so the legs don't cover the bottom of my feet. I smile slightly before exiting the bathroom.

I enter the room quietly, closing the door behind me in a specific way so it doesn't make even the smallest of noises. Reisi's in bed and reading a book. I crawl under the covers and move until I can see the lower portion of his body under the sheets. Just as silently as before, I carefully crawl up his body until my head reemerges from the covers then rest against him. He's my mattress. His hand moves over my head, his fingers stroking my hair.

"Do you feel better?" He asks.

"A little." I answer, turning my head so I can see his book and read along with him.

"You may feel nauseous for a day or two, since your body is producing more blood to make up for the amount you lost." He explains. "I'll help you through it."

"Thank you." I smile softly, feeling his lips graze against the top of my head.

My eyes shut and I focus on him. Only him. From the sound of his heartbeat, the way his chest rises and falls as he breathes, how lovingly his fingers glide through my hair. I reopen my eyes and gaze at his book. We read in comfortable silence. Occasionally I would stop him from turning the page to finish reading or ask a question. He happily answered any question I asked. He's really fond of reading. Believe it or not, his eyes actually light up.

About an hour or so later, the nauseous feeling returns and I sit up in discomfort. Reisi sets the book aside and places his hand on my back.

"Are you alright?" He asks with a slight frown. I smile slightly in response. He's been asking me that question a lot today. Actually, a lot of people have.

"Yeah." I answer after a moment. "The feeling kind of comes and goes."

"I see." He murmurs then wraps his arms around my waist from behind. "Do you want to go on a walk then? Perhaps that will help."

"Yes." I nod, leaning back into him. Some fresh air will do me some good, and a night walk with my Pirate King sounds nice.

We both put on our Scepter 4 boots and head outside into the frigid air. I brought a blanket with us. Though the air is cold, it soothes me. I breathe in as much as I can. Reisi has a firm hold on my hand. I lean into him as we walk around the yard.

The moon shines down on us brightly from above, along with the twinkling stars. There are a couple stray clouds gliding across the sky. Walking around is actually soothing me more than laying down was.

"I'm starting to feel better already." I sigh in content.

"Good." Reisi smiles at that. I stare at the garden off to the side.

"Can we go to the garden?" I ask, looking up at him. He's already looking down at me. "I want to see it with you."

"Of course." He adjusts his glasses with a warm smile and leads me off to where I want to go.

I stare at our hands as we enter the dark garden. The moonlight shines through the branches above our heads, that being the only light aside from some light poles scattered evenly throughout the green area. It doesn't take us long before we come across the pond. I smile, remembering when we fed the ducklings. I wonder where they are now. They are probably all grown up. The water sparkles here even at night. We start walking across the bridge and come to a stop in the middle of it. We lean against the railing and stare down at the water.

My eyes shut. Everyday I'm constantly scared about the condition of his Sword. I don't know whether it'll fall or get better. Reisi said there isn't anything we can do to prevent it. I can't be scared anymore. My lips part as I let out a breath and my eyes crack open. I stare at my hand, my pinky finger specifically. I've made many promises to Reisi.

"You look troubled." Reisi speculates. I look over at him to see worry in his eyes.

"I'm just trying to come clean with myself." I admit, turning my eyes back over to the water below. He looks curious now. "Reisi, your Sword can't get better, can it?"

"No." He answers after a moment, tone despondent. His hands grip my shoulders. My back is now to the railing and he's in front of me. "Akira, remember what I told you—"

"I know." I cut him off, meeting his eyes. Never could I forget that night or his words. "I won't forget. I just… when your Sword falls, can I be with you?" I ask with an heavy voice, un-falling tears swirling in my eyes. "I want to be standing by you even then if I can."

"Akira," He whispers my name breathlessly. His body leans into mine, his forehead resting against my shoulder. I have to press one of my hands against the railing behind me to keep myself from falling back under his weight. "That won't be easy."

"I know, but it won't be easy for you either." I say, shutting my eyes. "And I promised you I would be stronger than I've ever been before, right? In that moment, I'll be strong. I'll be even stronger after that. I don't want you to be alone when that happens."

Reisi's quiet and very still. I look over at him. His face is hidden in my hair. He wraps both of his arms around me.

"You want to be standing by me even then?" He asks softly.

"Don't forget our bathtub promise." I force myself to laugh. He pulls back, looking at me ardently.

"I can't forget that." He holds up his pinky finger and I hold up mine. Both of our fingers coil around on another's. He smiles faintly then gives me my answer. "Alright."

"Thank you." I breathe out, leaning into him.

"I should be thanking you." He murmurs. "I love you, Akira."

"I love you too, Reisi." I smile happily.

Then we hear rustling above us. We both pull away slightly and tilt our heads up. My eyes narrow along with Reisi's. The green parrot is up there, or, the Stalker King of the Robot Ninjas. Reisi wraps his arms around me tightly in a protective way and glares intensely. I move my hand, raising it up so the parrot can see it.

"Green King, Nagare Hisui—" Reisi begins, probably about to give him a piece of his mind. The parrot prevents him by squawking angrily and looking at me, or, my hand.

"You'll pay! You'll pay!" It squawks obnoxiously and takes off into the sky. Reisi is visibly confused at those words. He looks down at me. When his eyes catch a glimpse of my hand he gapes. My middle finger is raised while my others are down. He grabs my hand with both of his and puts my middle finger down with wide eyes. He's looking at me in disbelief.

"Akira." He chides. I burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"What?" I laugh out.

"You just flipped the Green King off."

"He deserved that. Second King I did that to." I giggle some more at his stumped look. I answer his unasked question. "Mikoto."

"You definitely are crazy." He starts laughing, shaking his head in amusement. "My cute, little, and reckless Pirate."

"You're crazy too, Pirate King." I grin before he lightly kisses my lips. I embrace him tightly. Now, I feel a little more at ease.

* * *

Seri knocks on Captain Munakata's office door. It's barely nine in the morning and she has reports to turn in regarding JUNGLE. She waits for a moment before knocking again. Normally the Captain is an early riser. Once again, she doesn't get a response. Her brow raises slightly. Carefully, she turns the knob of the door. It's unlocked. She slowly steps into the office and looks around.

Nobody is present in here and everything is nice and clean. She walks over to his desk and puts the small stack of papers atop it. Is he still sleeping? Her blue eyes stare at the bedroom door. She really needs to inform him of the events that took place with JUNGLE yesterday, as well as the necessary actions to take now.

A little nervously, she walks over to the Captain's bedroom door and knocks. There is no response, not even the faintest sound of movement. Has he set off the Mihashira Tower already? She doesn't recall seeing him leave the building. Perhaps she missed him?

"Captain?" She question, knocking a little louder. Her teeth gnaw on the inside of her cheek. "I'm coming in." She anxiously cracks the door open and pokes her head inside. He's not in here either, and neither is Akira. She closes the door. Where are they?

Her brows furrow together and she begins to worry. Is Akira alright? She got a bad injury yesterday and everyone was really worried including herself. The Captain? His Weismann levels are out of control and there is a crack in his Sword of Damocles. Did he lose control of his powers recently? Hurriedly, she exits his office and walks towards the Scepter 4 dining room, their usual hangout.

As she's walking down the hallway, she comes across Mr. Zenjō and Yayoi Yoshino. Yoshino works alongside Mr. Zenjō in the General Affairs unit. She serves as an office clerk. She is a short and skinny woman with messy hair and wide classes. Yoshino blushes and looks very nervous at the sight of Seri.

"Good morning Mr. Zenjō and Yoshino," Seri greets. "Have you seen the Captain anywhere? Or possibly Akira?"

"Good morning." Mr. Zenjō greets. He frowns slightly at her question and visible concern. "I haven't seen either of them." Yoshino can only nod in agreement. The girl is very shy.

"I see." Seri's lips angle downwards. "Thank you anyways."

With a parting and polite bow, she continues on to the dining room. Perhaps one of the Special Ops officers have seen the two, or maybe Akira is in there with them. She brings her finger to her chin in thought, remembering Akira isn't exactly a morning person. It's not _that_ early though. She opens the dining room door and sees all the Special Ops officers in there. None of them have been dispatched yet. She frowns, seeing Akira is not in the room.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Everyone waves at her.

"Good morning." She replies then looks at them all curiously. "Have you seen Akira and the Captain anywhere?"

"No…" Akiyama crosses his arms and looks over at Benzai who shakes his head with a shrug.

"Captain isn't in his office?" Daiki asks.

"He didn't check out of the building to go to Mihashira Tower." Enomoto informs, now looking a little worried of their whereabouts. Gotō nods at that information.

"Did something happen to them?" Hidaka stands up from his seat. Kamo stands up as well.

"T-the infirmary!" Dōmyōji declares. "What if Akira's condition gotten worse?! Come on we got to look for them!"

Dōmyōji practically runs out of the door. Everyone follows him in a hurry. Fushimi is the only one who stayed put at his seat. He lets out an annoyed sigh, clicking his tongue. He pulls out his PDA.

"Idiots… don't they know they can check their locations by entering their names in the Scepter 4 system? They both have a GPS… and if the Captain doesn't have his PDA, Akira always has her bracelet." He grumbles.

He enter's Akira's name in his PDA, knowing that she for sure has an GPS with her. Her location pulls up. The childlike blonde is outside in the garden. The Captain is most likely with her. He's always with her. He stands up and starts walking towards the infirmary to inform his clan that running around the building to find them is unnecessary. His eyes glance down at his PDA to see his Squad really is running around the building. Sweat drips down the side of his face.

"Imbeciles…" He grumbles. He won't admit that the many blue dots on his screen moving all over the building his amusing. Seeing nobody around him, he lets out a short chuckle before dialing his Lieutenant's number and changing his destination to the garden.

"Fushimi? Did you find them?" Seri asks instead of greeting with a "hello."

"They are outside in the garden." He informs and hangs up.

With a sigh, he shoves his PDA in his pocket. Not too much later, multiple footsteps rapidly approach him from behind. He curses as he is being shoved forward. He looks over his shoulder with a scowl at Dōmyōji shoving him forward.

"Quit it!" He growls.

"Hurry! They could be in danger!" The ginger haired officer responds.

"Why would they be in danger in the garden?! On Scepter 4 property?!"

"We're coming for you, Captain and Seal!" Hidaka pumps his fist in the air and charges forward.

All of the Special Duty Corps charge into the garden with their eyes peeled, looking for any sign of Akira or the Captain. Fushimi is the only one scowling the whole time. He is still being shoved by Dōmyōji.

"If you don't let me go…" He threatens.

"Everyone, quiet!" Seri hushes them. Everyone looks at her curiously. She has stopped walking and she is pointing ahead.

Further down the stone path and by the pond are two figures. The Captain and Akira. They are both sitting against the large trunk of a tree, leaning on one another for support. The Captain's head is resting atop Akira's while Akira's is resting against his shoulder. There is a blue blanket over them both and their eyes are shut. They are sleeping.

"Of course." Fushimi sighs like he's not surprised.

"Aw…" Hidaka gushes along with Dōmyōji. Kamo smiles at the sight along with Benzai and Akiyama.

"They fell asleep out here." Enomoto smiles, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"This is so cute." Daiki grins.

"Aren't they cold?" Gotō asks, rubbing his arms at the chill in the air.

"No, look at how cozy they look." Dōmyōji points. He's never seen such a happy and peaceful look on his Captain's and Typhoon Queen's face.

"I agree. We should leave them be." Seri smiles and nods. Hidaka takes out his phone and takes a picture. Everyone looks at him with a raised brow.

"Captain likes when I take off guard pictures and sends them to him." He explains.

"Ah." Kamo takes in that information.

They aren't being as quiet as they think they are. Akira stirs slightly in her sleep, her eyelids cracking open. She yawns, rubbing the remainder of sleep from her eyes and looking forward. Her eyes widen in surprise at everyone in front of her. They all smile and wave.

"Good morning!" Hidaka grins.

"Good morning." Akira grins back and waves.

Dōmyōji can't contain himself. He had never been so worried as he was yesterday when she had gotten hurt. She didn't even stir slightly on the truck ride back home after they had picked her up from HOMRA bar. He runs forward and embraces her. Her cheeks paint themselves red while everyone else pales. His weight on Akira makes her lean into Reisi even more against her will.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He cries out, hugging her extremely tight. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Reisi's eyes open at the extra weight on top of him. He looks down to see a mess of blonde and ginger hair in his lap. Everyone throws their hands over their mouths to keeps laughs at bay. Dōmyōji is unaware the Captain is awake. Akira pats the top of Dōmyōji's head. Her other arm is trapped at her side so she can't return his hug. Reisi suddenly smirks, feeling mischievous unexpectedly.

"You've never cuddled with me before, Dōmyōji. What brought this on?" Reisi asks, bringing his fingers to his glasses and making one of the lenses gleam. Dōmyōji pulls back with a red face.

"N-no! You got it all wrong! I wasn't—!" Dōmyōji stutters, waving his hands around.

Fushimi is the one to start laughing first to everyone's surprise. Everyone else joins in on the laughter and Dōmyōji sinks onto the ground below. Akira starts laughing and nudges Reisi with her elbow at his joke. Reisi chuckles, lowering his hand and looking over at Dōmyōji.

"I was only kidding." Reisi gets out between his laughs. Akira nods in agreement and moves onto Reisi's lap.

"Yeah. Reisi only lets me cuddle with him." She grins teasingly.

"Yes." Reisi stares into her bright eyes. He brings his hands to her hips and leans forward so his lips can brush against hers. Hearts start appearing above them and Akira ends up flat on the ground with Reisi on top of her. The both stupidly smile into their kiss, seeming to forget that everyone else is around them just like that.

"...I'm leaving." Fushimi dismisses himself, not wanting to witness this.

"H-have fun." Enomoto waves with an intense blush and scurries away along with everyone else. Seri bows with a blush and follows after them. Hidaka snaps a quick picture before running off. Dōmyōji is still on the ground, unmoving from embarrassment. Reisi and Akira pull away and look over at him. He seems to have died from embarrassment, but that really isn't the case.

"Should we take him to the infirmary?" Akira asks.

"...Perhaps." Reisi responds after a moment, seeing Dōmyōji only twitch at their voices. Reisi gets off of Akira and allows her to crawl over to Dōmyōji. She pokes his cheek.

"Dōmyōji…" She says gently. "Wake up you Pirate." At her words, he shoots upwards like he has awoken from a nightmare. Akira leans back as his green eyes dart around. He lets out a sigh and brings his hand to his forehead. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I just, the Captain…" He trails off when his eyes meet Reisi's. He then falls backwards again.

"If I known he would of reacted like this, I would've kept my mouth shut." Reisi speaks. Akira only laughs in response and shakes her head.

"No way, this is too hilarious!" She stands up and grabs Dōmyōji's hands, trying to drag him inside. Reisi moves to help her with an amused glint in his eyes.

Meanwhile in Jungle headquarters, Raiden, Iwafune, Sukuna, Yukari, and Nagare sit silently as they share breakfast. Raiden has a band-aid over his cheek where the Blue King nailed him with his sword.

"She basically told us to fuck ourselves!" Sukuna clenches his fists, referring to Akira's finger. Iwafune gulps down some more beer in response, a little irked at that.

"That wasn't beautiful at all." Yukari says in disappointment. Raiden grumbles incoherently in anger and rubs his sore cheek.

"Do we look like robot ninjas?" Nagare asks.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Eagle Dreamer: Had to put something laughable in there, haha! :D**_

 ** _crazychessgurl: Chapter wise I'm no sure tbh. xD I'm just writing and posting as of right now lol. And I really like chicken and color green! Any bright green actually. I'll Idefinitely consider it. I'll send you a PM to get more info. c:_**

 ** _hisuiryuu : Haha! :D _**

**_Again I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!_**

 ** _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I'm sorry for any errors!_**

 **Chapter 46**

* * *

"Reisi~!" I drag out his name and hold on to him tighter. He's sitting in his kingly chair and I'm sitting behind him on my knees. I feel his body shudder as he chuckles. My lips purse together and I lean over his shoulder. He turns his head to look at me in immense amusement. My eyes glimmer like rippling ocean waves under the sun as I give him puppy eyes. He brings his hand over the top of my head and lightly rubs my scalp.

"I'll make tea in a little bit." He smiles before looking back at his tablet. I huff inaudibly then a sigh follows shortly after that. I move so I'm sitting on the armrest of the giant red chair. Normally Reisi always makes morning tea and it's almost noon. I look over my shoulder and at the tea area. Water is already heating up. I grinded up tea leaves already for him too. Crunching up tea leaves is kind of fun. My head turns so I can gaze at Reisi. He's looking at information about JUNGLE.

"We're going to the Tower today, aren't we?" I ask. He hums in confirmation.

"We'll leave after my meeting." He informs.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." I say to myself and stand up. He mentioned something about a meeting to me yesterday.

I walk over so I'm standing in front of the window. It's a cloudless day and the sun is shining brightly. Anyone would mistake today to be a warm day just by looking outside, but really the air is chilly. We have only just entered the winter months. Christmas is barely a month away.

"Reisi, it's been over a year now since we met." I look over at him with a toothy smile.

"It has been, hasn't it?" He smiles, turning his gaze over to me. "A year since my Pirate Queen came into my life… Time flies."

I hum happily in response, looking back out the window with a smile. _A year._ Time does fly. Right now though, I want time to slow down. I don't want the end of the countdown to happen. My shoulders rise dramatically as I draw in a deep breath and sigh. I hate thinking about that. My eyelids drape over my eyes.

Time is precious. You can't reverse it or stop it. It just keeps going. That's why you have to cherish it. So I'll cherish whatever time I have left to spend with my Pirate King. I'll be strong.

"So who is this meeting with?" I ask, distracting myself from my depressing and agonizing thoughts.

"The two Silver Clansmen." He answers. He leans back into his chair in surprise as I suddenly appear in front of him. My hands are atop his desk and I'm leaning forward, our faces close together.

"The Scurvy Dog and Cat Girl that are the clansmen of the Biological Spectrum Alien Nerd Silver King?!" I question.

"Yes." Reisi confirms, laughing at the nicknames. I lean back and cross my arms over my chest, my brows knitting together in deep thought. "Benzai will be escorting them here."

"In here...?" I murmur. I walk over and grab my sword.

"Are you going somewhere?" He inquires as I strap my sword on.

"Nope." My feet carry me over to his desk and I sit atop it, my back to him and my eyes glued onto the door. My fingers are wrapped around the hilt of my sword. "I'm staying right here."

"I really don't think they will attack me, especially here of all places." He chuckles, knowing why I grabbed my sword now.

"They might. I don't like their King or either of them so if they even try the tiniest of things I will send them overboard before they can blink." I narrow my eyes into a glare, thinking about how that girl made me fall out a window. "She won't trick me with her illusions this time… and if that Scurvy Dog tries to get revenge on you I will—"

"You're cute." Reisi stands in front of me which cuts off my ranting.

He cups my face in his hands and leans in. My lips part naturally upon the feel of his own. He accepts my invitation with exhilaration and delves in. A faint moan sounds from me and I incline my body closer to him. His hand settles over mine on the hilt of my sword. Smoothly he removes my hand and adjusts it so my palm is against his. His teeth tug at my bottom lip before he pulls back.

"Everything will be fine." He smiles warmly at me, making my previous tense and defensive mood dwindle slightly. _Slightly._ I'm not letting my guard down. I nod when a knock sounds at the door. Reisi turns and faces the door, folding his arms behind his back. I quickly hop off his desk and stand by him.

"You may come in." Reisi grants whoever is on the other end entry. I know who's on the other end. The door opens, revealing Kuroh Yatogami, a.k.a, the Scurvy Dog. His long black hair is tied back into a ponytail with his bangs swept aside. His blue eyes gaze at Reisi and me. He closes the door behind him, bowing politely in greeting.

"Good morning, Blue King, Reisi Munakata, and…" When his eyes land on me he stops. The dirty look I'm giving him makes his words halt. My eyes are blazing with Blue Aura and glaring. His hand moves over his sword when mine moves over my own. "Akira Yukimura."

Reisi looks down at my fiery form and brings his fingers to the bridge of his glasses, smiling in amusement. I whine when he takes my sword from me and holds it high above his head when I try to take it back. I fail at trying to climb up his body. Kuroh sweat-drops.

"Thank you for coming. I apologize for the short notice." Reisi smiles.

"It was no problem. Neko was unfortunately not able to make it." Kuroh informs.

"I see. No matter. Please have a seat." Reisi gestures to his tea area.

Kuroh bows again and slides his shoes off before sitting down on the tea platform. Reisi sets my sword on his desk. He drags me with him before I can grab my sword with a chuckle.

"If you stop trying to kill Mr. Yatogami with your eyes, I'll make extra tea." He whispers.

"Deal." I instantly accept his bargain. Reisi releases me and ruffles up my hair, making it stick out in all directions.

I start fixing my hair while Reisi slides his boots off. I slide my boots off too and take a seat next to him. I'm sitting between him and Kuroh. I'll stop glaring, but that doesn't mean I won't stop watching him closely. I don't need my sword to take him on.

"Is tea fine?" Reisi asks Kuroh.

"Yes. Thank you." He gives his answer, then our eyes lock.

"...You better not waste it." I threaten.

"Akira," Reisi speaks.

I look over at him. When my head turns in his direction, his index finger presses against my lips in a shushing gesture. He smirks at the dulling of my eyes and lightly kisses my nose. I huff and lean against him as he prepares tea. Reisi makes a small cup of tea and hands it to Kuroh before working on my much larger one.

"First of all, my thanks in assisting in the arrest of the suspect." Reisi begins. He starts mixing the tea powder in with the warm water. Watching Reisi make tea will always be calming. "I was told that the two of you went missing after being caught in the bomb incident started by the Green Clan, JUNGLE."

"Yes." Kuroh takes a sip from his small bowl of tea before lowering it in front of him. "We narrowly escaped the blast. But it seemed we were the ones they were after, so we went into hiding."

"A very prudent decision." Reisi smiles and hands me a very large bowl of tea. Noticeable hearts form in my eyes as I take it into my hands happily.

"Yes…" Kuroh looks at me. "I would like to thank you for warning us about the bomb."

"No problem." I reply indifferently, busying myself with sipping tea.

I say sipping, but really I'm gulping. Kuroh stares at me in disapproval and reaches in his pocket. I lower my bowl cautiously, thinking he's going to pull out a weapon. Me and Reisi blink when he takes out a voice recorder. Kuroh presses a button, still staring at me.

"Don't gulp your beverage. Sip it and savor." An unknown voice plays from the recorder.

"Those are the wise words of Master Ichigen Miwa. You should live by them." Kuroh speaks calmly to me, almost in a lecturing tone.

"Uh…" I trail off.

 _Wait, Ichigen Miwa?_ That's the previous Colorless King that passed away a while ago. He keeps voice recordings of a dead guy? That's a little disturbing. My eyes narrow. He's trying to lecture me. Only my Pirate King can lecture me and I shall only listen to him and him only.

"That's... creepy. Why would I sip when I can gulp it down to get more before Reisi puts everything away?" I raise the large bowl to my lips again to gulp some more. "I only accept lectures from my Pirate King." I gurgle out.

"What?" Kuroh says in offense.

Reisi coughs into his fist to get this meeting going again. I know that cough was a cover up for his laugh. It was more breezy. Kuroh puts his recorder away and straightens up.

"Right. My Apologizes. Were we targeted because we're Silver Clansmen?" Kuroh asks.

"It's a fact that the Green Clan is searching for the Silver King. And who can provide a better lead than the Silver King Adolf K. Weisman's own clansmen, the first one he's made since coming out of his over half a century life of solitude…" Reisi suddenly points his wooden water ladle at Kuroh, making him look at him weirdly. "That would be you, Kuroh Yatogami. You and that young Strain girl."

Kuroh stares at Reisi weirdly. My eyes narrow at that look. I lower my empty tea bowl and I jab my finger at Kuroh. My arm is aligned with the water ladle. I make my expression similar to Reisi's along with my posture to mimic him completely.

"That being said, it makes perfect sense that they would target you and Cat Girl." I say. Reisi nods at my words and we both remain un-moving.

"What is the Green Clan exactly?" Kuroh asks, now looking a little troubled at our words.

"They are bizarre." Reisi answers, briefly closing his eyes and lowering the water ladle.

"Bizarre Robot Ninjas." I agree and cross my arms.

"While there are clansmen, very few of the have actually met the Green King." Reisi explains.

"I understand they're a unique clan who are organized through the internet. Still, it's more than odd that they've never met their own king." Kuroh meets Reisi's eyes.

"I agree. Perhaps "clansmen" is the wrong term to describe them." Reisi stands up and then Kuroh does.

I hum to myself in thought. It is very strange that only a select few have met the Green King. It's more than strange. Maybe there is no face to meet. _Since the Green Clan is organized through the internet…_

"Crap. He really is a robot." I murmur with wide eyes.

"What was that, Akira?" Reisi asks as he puts his boots on. He's sitting at the edge of the tea platform. I crawl in his direction. Once I'm behind him, I wrap my arms loosely around his neck.

"I have a theory that the Green King really is a robot." I inform. "I know we call them Robot Ninjas but that is just a nickname… but what if… the Green King is actually a computer hidden somewhere. And only those who have found the King Computer and enter a certain code can get true powers."

"...That's absurd." Kuroh speaks his opinion. Reisi on the other hand starts laughing.

"He may as well be." Reisi gets out between his laughs. Kuroh looks shocked that Reisi is laughing. As Reisi starts to stand up, his arms loop under my knees so he can give me a piggyback ride to his desk.

"Take that, Scurvy Dog." I look over my shoulder at Kuroh with a smirk. My theory is not absurd, it's genius.

"Scurvy Dog?" Kuroh whispers with narrowed eyes. I take joy in seeing the nickname annoys him.

"Be nice, Akira." Reisi chuckles.

He sets me down in his kingly chair. I bring my hand to my forehead with straight fingers and salute Pirate style. Reisi grabs his tablet as Kuroh walks over. My eyes land on the sparkling sea glass I gave Reisi. I take it between my fingers and hold it in the sunlight. My heart warms as how he keeps this on his desk. My attention is drawn to my sword for a moment. I don't grab it since Reisi doesn't want it in my possession at the moment. I barely hold back a snicker.

A large and holographic screen appears in front of the desk, displaying the JUNGLE website. Reisi is standing in front of the desk and Kuroh moves in front of it as well. I set the sea-glass down and stare at Kuroh. He keeps glancing at me warily.

"Nagare Hisui the Green King, or… 'The King Computer,'" Reisi glances at me with an amused smile. I giggle. "Maintains control through a social network service known as JUNGLE." Reisi says, staring at the screen.

"And this is JUNGLE's site?" Kuroh asks.

"Yes." Reisi answers. "People who are not aware of the existence of clans or power log into JUNGLE thinking it's just another SNS website. These normal users are referred to as 'E-Rank,' taken from the last letter of JUNGLE. As the lowest-ranked members, they participate in 'missions' and earn points by completing them and move up in rank."

"You're saying the crimes being committed around the city by JUNGLE are actually…" Kuroh trails off.

"Yes. They are missions in order to gain JUNGLE points. It's as though they've taken an internet game and made it real. With the points earned, they move up to L-Rank, G-Rank… And they acquire special, temporary powers. If they fail a mission, they lose points, and depending on the circumstances, they lose their temporary powers altogether. Once these suspects are cut off by JUNGLE and turn normal, there's nothing we can do but turn them into the police." Reisi explains how the Robot Ninjas work. I fold my arms over his desk and lean forward.

"But there must be clansmen who've acquired real power too, right?" Kuroh asks, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"J-Rank, the very few who've made it to the highest rank of the clan…" Reisi looks over at Kuroh. "No doubt have met Green King Nagare Hisui and received powers from him personally. And yes, one of them is the man you're probably thinking of right now, Yukari Mishakuji."

Kuroh's eyes move downcast and his fists clench. My eyes move to my sword. Yukari Mishakuji is the guy who waved to me from within the Tower while it was under attack. Now it makes sense to why he waved at me. He knew I was his clansman's supposed little sister. My lips press together firmly as I think of him. Now I'm just itching to see him again and get revenge. We don't know his name yet. I think Fushimi is tasked with figuring that out. He can hack into and gather information easily.

"Has Yukari Mishakuji made contact with you since your last encounter?" Reisi asks. His voice pulls me out of his thoughts.

"No." Kuroh answers stiffly.

"What about the Silver King?"

"If he did, I wouldn't be here!" Kuroh raises his voice at my Pirate King which flicks a switch in me.

I appear in front of Reisi so fast it's almost as if I teleported. My arms are crossed and my glowing azure eyes pierce Kuroh's blue ones, daring him to raise his voice again. Kuroh looks at me carefully. Reisi sets his tablet aside and wraps both of his arms around me with a soft chuckle. My eye twitches. I think he finds it funny that I am so discreet and vigilant right now.

"What about the Slates? Did the Silver King say anything about them?" Reisi asks. I can feel his breath tickle my ear.

"No." Kuroh answers in a normal inside voice to my pleasure, looking down at his feet. "The time I spent with him after his memories of being the Silver King returned was so short. We had no time to talk about anything like that."

"I see." Reisi says.

"Did anything happen to the Slates?" Kuroh looks back up at Reisi.

"No. However, with the Gold King still missing the safekeeping of the Slates rest with me. If the Silver King, who knows more about the Slates than anyone, left any information regarding them, I would like to know. That's all." Reisi releases me, straightening back to his full height.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't be of much help. If we are done, I would like to excuse myself." Kuroh speaks genuinely.

He bows politely and starts taking steps towards the door. Me and Reisi watch him. Reisi has a thoughtful look on his face while my face wears the same guarded one I had since he got here.

"Kuroh Yatogami." Reisi starts walking towards Kuroh as he stops. I raise a brow. "As I recall, the Silver Clan does not have a territory, correct?"

"So?" Kuroh turns to Reisi fully. I glare.

"Considering the situation, not having a base of operations must be inconvenient. If you'd like…" Reisi begins and holds out his hand. My mouth drops open, knowing what he is leading up to. "I offer you Scepter 4's protection. You can take up residence in our home base and I promise you protection should an emergency arise. Isn't that right, Akira?"

"I— uh—" I stutter as he locks eyes with me. My shoulders sag as I sigh. I cross my arms and shift my weight to the right. "You are the Captain of the Pirate ship, what you say goes. So if you want to allow someone aboard I have no objections. And if he shall step aboard along with Cat Girl I will protect them in order to protect our Pirate ship from damage because the only way someone can get injured on the Pirate ship is if the ship is in danger."

"..." Kuroh sweat-drops at my words before composing himself. "I appreciate the offer, but no thanks." Inwardly, I sigh in relief at his answer.

"My, how disappointing." Reisi speaks with a smirk. I bring my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughs as he starts striding closer to Kuroh, making him back into the door. "I thought you and I had a pretty good chemistry with each other."

"It's not about chemistry!" Kuroh sweats nervously. Reisi is a master at intimidation. I skip over and grab Reisi's arm, putting it around my shoulders and leaning into him.

"If it's not chemistry, then what is it?" I ask with an eerie smile.

"You don't want to be beholden to another clan, is that it?" Reisi guesses, his smirk deepening.

"That's gotta be it." I nod. "Well, the feeling is mutual."

"How unfortunate."

"It's not that either." Kuroh wipes the sweat from his face and looks at us both coolly. He then smiles warmly. "I may not have a territory, but I have a place to go back to. Thank you for the tea." He bows and exits the office.

Me and Reisi stare at the door. So he has a place to call home, huh? I smile a bit. That's nice. It's always nice knowing you have a home. I only got to experience that feeling when I joined this Pirate Crew.

"Akira, how would you like to carry out a mission for me?" Reisi asks, making me look over at him with a wide grin. He smiles at my excited face.

"Yes!" I hug his arm to my chest. "Just say the word, Pirate King."

"I want you to tail Mr. Yatogami until he get's back to his home base. The Green Clan has been targeting him specifically lately. I'll be sending Fushimi out shortly after you for the same mission so he will join you. When he's back at his home base come to Mihashira Tower." He gives his orders.

"Alright." I run over and grab my sword. "Sounds fun."

"Don't let Mr. Yatogami see you."

"I won't. I'm the stealth master, remember?" I laugh and move to put my boots on.

"Just making sure." He chuckles and watches as I open the window. "You know, you don't need to jump out the window. You can just follow him out the building."

"Yeah but jumping out of windows is more fun." I beam. "Oh, did you like that tropical smoothie I got you? I'm kind of craving another one so after this mission is over I think I'll get one."

"Yes, it was good." He walks over to me. I plop down on the window ledge. "I'm craving one myself."

"Okay I'll bring you one. Same flavor?"

"Same flavor." He smiles, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "Be careful."

"Aye, aye." I salute. I reach behind him and squeeze his perfect bottom then use super speed to jump out the window.

When I land safely on the ground, I look up to see Reisi with his hand outstretched. He tried to squeeze my bottom back. I openly laugh at him as he lowers his hand with a defeated expression.

"Watch your back, my dear Pirate Queen." He warns, adjusting his glasses so they gleam. "I have plans for you now."

"I'm eager to find out what they are, my Pirate King." I wave at him, before I start to skip around to the front of the building. Reisi shakes his head in amusement and closes the window when I turn invisible.

When I round to the front of the building, I stop my skipping and stay light on my feet. I walk soundlessly, moving unseen and unheard. I come to a stop beside the gate and stare at the large front doors, waiting for Kuroh the Scurvy Dog to come out. My lips curve into a smile. A mission assigned to me by my Pirate King. I'll complete it to the best of my ability.

It doesn't take long for the Scurvy Dog to sign out of the building. I watch his every movement as he walks out the front doors and towards the gate. He walks right past me. I move to follow him but stop when he does. He suddenly crouches down, making me tilt my head slightly to the side. I think he's tying his shoe until I hear a loud and happy purr. I talk a couple steps to the side until I can see a black cat in front of him. That's Kuro, Mr. Zenjō's cat. I haven't seen that cat in a while.

"Kuro!" A new voice calls out. I turn to see Mr. Zenjō himself. It takes much effort not to say hi to him.

"Yes?" Kuroh turns around. It takes even more effort not to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, um… I was calling the cat." Mr. Zenjō smiles.

"Ah…" Kuroh turns back around to pick up the cat. "'Kuro' as in black cat. Sorry."

Kuroh walks over and places the cat gently in Mr. Zenjō's hand. The cat meows happily, obviously fond of Mr. Zenjō. Kuroh bows politely before he turns around and ventures out the gate and off of Scepter 4 property. I take a step after him.

"Mr. Zenjō. Can you spare a minute?" Seri's voice makes me turn around. She's standing with her arms glued to her sides, her expression somewhat serious. I wonder why? Since the Scurvy Dog is out of earshot, I manipulate the air and cast as soft breeze in their direction.

"Hi Seri… Hi Mr. Zenjō." I whisper, taking backward steps. They both look confused for a second as they look around. The both of them then sigh, smiles tugging at their lips.

"Hello Akira." Mr. Zenjō chuckles.

"Hi." Seri looks in my direction, however she isn't looking directly at me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing a top secret undercover mission. I can't tell you." I answer.

"Your mission is to tail the Black Dog." Seri says, making me gap. "I heard the Captain give Fushimi the same mission, informing him you were also in on it. Not so top secret, is it?" She smirks a bit.

"...Well it's top secret to people who don't know." I reply with a pout. I wave even though they can't see me. "See ya later."

I trail behind the Scurvy Dog a good few feet with my arms folded behind my back. The chilly city air makes me shiver. I bring my coat around me tighter as I walk. I find myself wishing I could adjust air temperature once again. Despite the cold, it is a pretty day for a walk. It's too bad I can't sight see a little. I have to keep a close eye on the Scurvy Dog.

Absentmindedly I step around the bodies of people. Dodging many walking people over the years has made me an expert at it. To my appreciation, the Scurvy Dog doesn't stop anywhere on the way to his home base. Where even is his home base? I expected him to stop at a couple apartment buildings or hotels we passed, but he just keeps on walking. What if he's not even going to his home base and is just walking around? I frown. I will be pretty angry if that is the case.

I glance over my shoulder, my frown turning into an all out grin. A good few feet behind me Fushimi is walking. He has his hands in his pockets, looking annoyed and bored as usual. I slow down in my walk until I fall into step beside him.

"Hey Fushimi." I grin, staying invisible. He glances in my direction and clicks his tongue. He doesn't reply. "...No hi back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"This mission requires not getting spotted or heard." He explains.

"But he can't hear us. He's all the way up there and there are tons of other people talking." I shrug. "Plus, you were just talking."

"You're so annoying." He sighs.

"You're so funny." I laugh at his annoyed state, making him grit his teeth. "Me and you on the same mission. This is like the Legendary Pirates all over again… minus Reisi though."

"Don't start with that Legendary Pirate crap again." He brings his index finger to the bridge of his glasses.

"That was fun and you know it." I smile.

"I guess." He mutters.

"Ha," I giggle in victory at his confession. "Do you want to be invisible too? It takes less effort to stay hidden."

"Sure." He replies after a moment of thinking.

I take his hand in mine, making him invisible with me. He doesn't return his hold on my hand which is to be expected from him. Fushimi has never really liked physical contact. The people around look shocked at how he just vanished. Fushimi suddenly stumbles.

"W-what the hell? How do you see where you're stepping?"

"You don't." I laugh out. "You just kind of gotta guess. You'll get used to it after a while."

"I doubt it…" He grumbles. "When did you get used to it?"

"Well… I've always been used to it." I admit with a small shrug, smiling sadly. "I've been a Strain for as long as I remember. There was a point when I didn't realize I was invisible. At that time, I didn't know how to be visible again. I considered myself a solitary ghost."

"That's depressing." He replies.

"Yeah." I laugh briefly. "Most of my past kind of is I guess. But all of that doesn't matter now. I'm happy."

Fushimi doesn't reply and we are both silent. I let out a sigh and focus on Fushimi's hand. I didn't mean to be overly depressing. His hand is know gripping mine in return though, probably out of pity. I stare ahead at the Scurvy Dog. He's still walking and passing more apartments. Where is he going?

"My past wasn't very pleasant either." Fushimi speaks, making my eyes widen a notch. "I had a shitty father who didn't give a crap about me or anyone else. I rarely seen my mom and when I did she was distant."

My eyes are now extremely wide and my heart is tugging in sympathy. I didn't expect him to share that with me. He hardly opens up with anyone. My eyes soften and I stare at my invisible feet. The whole time he spoke, his voice was thick. _For him to tell me such information, for him to tell me of all people…_ I feel kind of warm inside that he would trust me with that. I almost say "sorry," but I don't want him to take that as an act of pity.

"That's even more depressing." I say, squeezing his hand in a comforting way. He actually laughs, making me smile. His laugh would make just about any girl turn their head in his direction. "But, you're happy now though, aren't you?"

"...Yeah." He speaks more to himself than me. "I'm happy."

"Good. We both found our family with Scepter 4." I beam, thinking of my Pirate Crew. My next words are kind of for myself and him. "Family is where you belong, blood doesn't really matter."

"You're either really annoying or really consulting."

"Consulting?" I blink, thinking that over. I laugh. "That's just me focusing on the positives. You do consider Scepter 4 your family, don't you?"

"Sure." He answers. I can feel him shrug.

"So you're like my big brother then." I giggle, smirking teasingly. "Or wait, since me and Reisi are together… We're like your mommy and daddy."

"Tsk. Now you're back to annoying." He drops my hand which makes himself visible. He starts taking larger steps to get further ahead of me. I grin and jog after him, catching that tiny and placid smile on his face. When I reach his side again, the Ashinaka High School Island comes into view. The Scurvy dog walks onto the walkway of the bridge and my eyebrows raise.

"So he and Cat Girl live on this island?" I ask, looking over at Fushimi for confirmation. He nods and I bring my finger to my chin. They live on the island but aren't students there. That's a little strange. I shrug. Well, if it works for them and they haven't gotten kicked out yet, it's no big deal.

Speaking of Cat Girl, she comes into view. She turns and runs down the bridge and after the Scurvy Dog, calling his name in an extremely high voice as she does. Me and Fushimi stop in our walk, hanging back so we aren't in their line of sight. The two Silver Alien clansmen start talking, staying in the same place as they do. Fushimi sighs in annoyance at their chattering, getting impatient. I start to lose my own patience after a few minutes.

Reisi is probably at the boring Mihashira Tower already, standing in the Chamber of the Slates all alone. I let out a sigh. Maybe he should start bringing puzzles with him to kill time. I'm sucked out of my thoughts when I catch a shadow moving across the ground. The shadow of a bird. I look up, my eyes immediately drawn to a green parrot.

"Fushimi, there is the green parrot." I tug on his sleeve. "It's flying towards the island."

"It seems we may have some J-Ranks on our hands…" He murmurs, taking steps after the now walking Silver Clansmen. I walk at Fushimi's side, looking at him curiously.

"What should we do then?" I ask. He is my Squad Leader after all.

"You follow the parrot and see where it's going. I'll follow the Black Dog. Be on your guard." He says, taking steps ahead of me.

"Aye, aye." I salute. I hear him let out an exasperated sigh. I silently laugh then look up at the flying parrot.

It looks like it's flying towards the top of the bridge. I wonder if I can arrest a parrot? If I do should I call animal control? I shrug. I won't be able to catch it if it stays soaring in the air like that. I'll just follow it for now like Fushimi said. I lower the air's resistance around my body and sprint forward.

Instead of going down the walkway of the bridge or the road, I run up the curved suspender cable of the bridge with light feet. I take my eyes away from the parrot to stare down at the round and thin cable to ensure I don't slip and fall off. That would be tragic if I were to fall down a hundred or so feet and into the rippling ocean waves below. I gulp at that.

Although I can swim, I've only ever swam in a calm and steady pool. Ocean water could be dangerous to swim in. I recall the giant jellyfish me and Reisi seen at the aquarium and shiver. I'd die in fright. The ocean water below looks very blue today though. I can't help but to admire it. It's a cyan blue and the sun is making it shine. Actually, it's almost blinding.

I turn my gaze away from the ocean and leap atop the tower of the bridge. The one tower of two. I bring my hand up to shield the sun as I look around for the green parrot that the King Computer Robot Ninja uses to stalk people. My eyes land on the bird. It's flying over to the other tower. I almost move to go after it but pause. There are two figures on the other tower. I crouch down even though I'm invisible and squint over.

The parrot lands on a blonde man's shoulder. _My lookalike._ My fingers curl and my teeth grit. Someone else is with him. I lean forward a bit. Yukari Mishakuji. I don't know much about him, but I know he has battled Kuroh the Scurvy Dog once before and beat him. Kuroh just entered the school island. The only reason he would be here is to pick up where they left off. He's talking to my lookalike. I want to know what they are saying, so I stealthily run across the wire and towards them.

I pull myself up noiselessly lurk behind them, keeping close to the ledge furthest away from them. My fingers are wrapped around the hilt of my sword, ready to draw it if need be. The parrot starts making noise.

"Raiden, Raiden!" It chants. That parrot's voice is probably the most annoying I've ever heard. _Raiden?_ Is that his name? It doesn't ring a bell or sound the tiniest bit familiar. Raiden lets out an annoyed sound.

"When is Kuroh going to be here? Do you think he turned down your invitation?" Raiden asks.

"My dear Kuroh isn't one to turn down an invitation." Yukari tucks some hair behind his ear with a smile. "We have to be patient. If you rather not wait, I suggest you go into the school and meet up with Sukuna. He's taking care of HOMRA and Scepter 4's number threes.

My eyes widen. So there is another J-Rank named Sukuna? And he's in the school island fighting Fushimi and Yata? My lips press together. Yata and Fushimi may bump heads, but I don't think they would if a J-Rank is there. HOMRA and Scepter 4 Pirates share the same enemy right now. So it's two against one. I'm not the slightest bit worried about this Sukuna guy or my friends.

"He's desperate for the points so I'll let him have them. I'll just chill here and watch." Raiden runs his fingers through his hair. "While you eliminate Kuroh, I'll capture Miyabi Ameno."

"Sounds like a plan." Yukari smiles. _Who is Miyabi Ameno?_ His next words answer my question. "Be aware of her illusions."

"Those won't be a problem. I can counter with my own tricks." Raiden smirks.

"I'm surprised you didn't use all of your tricks on your sister. You might have actually won if you did." Yukari looks over at him and my eyes widen.

So he really is my older brother. Also, it seems he has more tricks up his sleeve that I'm not aware of. Can he do something else other than inducing fear?

"I'm not trying to reveal all my tricks to our enemy players." Raiden replies coolly. "You know why I couldn't."

I can't stop myself from smirking. I'm receiving some valuable information right now. Inwardly I urge them to keep talking to reveal more secrets. I bite down on my tongue, keeping back a snicker. He just revealed something to me unknowingly.

"She's not my sister either. She's dead to me." Raiden continues.

I stare at him, my shoulders dropping slightly. His words… they gash into my heart painfully to my annoyance. Why do I care? I don't want to care, yet, part of me does. My fingers curl around the hilt of my sword tighter.

"Ah. So you both have really left behind your past selves." Yukari smiles to himself. "Yet, it bothers you that Akira has kept her name and remained the same."

My brows furrow. His words confuse me. He's talking about Raiden and someone else. I don't have the slightest clue who this other person could be. I don't have time to ponder over it. The parrot suddenly takes off in flight, leaving behind a trail of feathers for the wind to take.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Yukari asks. "I'm so glad to see you again… Kuroh."

Yukari is looking down at the road below. I straighten up so I can peer down too. Kuroh and Neko are down there. I'll abandon their nicknames for now in this serious situation. Neko is standing behind Kuroh, looking a little scared. I frown.

"Yukari Mishakuji," Kuroh looks up. His blue eyes widen slightly as they land on Raiden. I don't need to be a mind reader to know he's wondering why he looks like me. "What do you want?!"

"I thought I told you to call me 'Onii-sama.'" Yukari starts. I give him a lazy look. "Furthermore, it's not attractive to ask questions you already know the answer to." He draws his sword and points it at Kuroh. Neko runs to the edge of the bridge, taking shelter by the tower of it.

"So you're here to settle things?" Kuroh bends his knees, gripping his sword.

"Wasting my time to give you an obvious answer… is also unattractive!" Yukari calls out with a wicked smile. _This guy is so concerned about being beautiful…_

My face shows surprise when he sends a colorful series of purple Aura towards Kuroh. What Aura is that? It's obviously not blue, red, green, gray, gold, or silver… so colorless? Yukari jumps down and begins to fight Kuroh. I look away from the intense fray and at Raiden. He's standing there with his arms crossed.

Neko suddenly runs outwards towards the battling Kuroh and Yukari, casting a giant cat illusion. Those cat illusions of hers will always be creepy. Yukari isn't fazed and easily slices through the giant cat. When the illusion is destroyed, a large gust of wind throws her back into the bridge railing and blows a red umbrella out of her hands I only just now realized she was holding. That looks like the Silver King's umbrella.

"Neko!" Kuroh calls out to her in worry. Raiden then makes his move. He jumps onto the suspender cable, using his electric Green Aura to travel down the metal cable quickly. Much quicker than I remembered him to move.

"Yukari Mishakuji! Don't you dare lay a hand on my friend!" Kuroh charges toward Yukari angrily. It's clear he cares deeply for Neko. The two Silver clansmen are unaware of Raiden approaching quickly with his spear drawn.

"I won't, but my comrade will." Yukari smiles. Kuroh turns towards Neko quickly, giving Yukari an opening to cut into him. Time seems to go in slow motion. I don't hold back and exert my abilities to their fullest.

I run forward and draw my sword. The arch of my foot presses against the edge of the tower. The air pulsates, and casts a straight-lined wind behind me. I launch my invisible body downwards with blinding and rapid speed. Right between Yukari and Kuroh.

Before Yukari's sword can come in contact with Kuroh, I raise my invisible air cloaked sword and parry his. My quick and powerful approach makes him stumble backwards. Drawing more air, I appear in front of a trembling Neko and swing my sword. The air I blast in Raiden's direction sends him backwards. When I'm outside, there is more air which means more power to draw from.

Kuroh looks around with wide eyes, wondering what happened while Yukari is doing the same. Raiden is picking himself back off the floor with a groan and Neko is looking right at me unknowingly with wide eyes. Yukari's eyes suddenly widened and he smiles.

"It's exceedingly unattractive to interfere with something that doesn't involve you, Akira. I suggest you stay out of this if you value your life." Yukari glares at where he thinks I am. _Oh but this does involve me, Yukari the glamorous Robot Ninja._ My mission isn't over with yet.

"Kuroh, I'll watch Neko. Don't worry." I call over to him. He nods, almost looking relieved.

"You have my thanks." He responds, narrowing his eyes as he charges at Yukari again.

Yukari leads him up the tower of the bridge, probably to keep me from interfering again. He seemed pretty pissed off about it. I turn my attention back to Raiden. He's back on his feet, his long spear now rendered into two. My eyes are drawn to the thin scar on his cheek. That's new. He grits his teeth and sinks through the floor using his Green Aura.

I stare at the same spot cautiously, looking around the entire bridge as well. He's gone. So he's running away again? I lower my sword. He really is a coward. I make myself visible again before turning to Neko. She looks at me with her wide mix-match eyes.

"Are you alright?" I ask her. She nods, taking a step back from me. I rub the back of my neck, smiling kindly. Her eyes move to behind me. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything…"

"Save Kurosuke!" She pleads to me.

I turn around to see him falling off the tower of the bridge at an alarming rate. I pale, starting to run forward to save him. Not because she told me to, but more out of instinct and habit. After I take a few mere steps, something holds my ankle in place. I trip and fall onto the ground. I look down to see a hand poking through the ground. The fingers of the hand are wrapped tightly around my ankle.

"What…? Hey—!" I cry out in alarm as I'm being sucked downwards and through the ground with a green glow. No matter how much I struggle, I can't break free. It's like battling gravity.

I plummet through the road of the bridge, then through the walkway, then through the bridge completely. I'm falling. Above me and underneath the bridge is a smirking Raiden. He's standing upside down on the train tracks.

"Damn you!" My teeth grit together and I swing my sword and send the biggest Aura strike I'm capable upwards. He simply uses his physics manipulation to go through the bridge again. I look down at the rapidly approaching ocean and pale. Tears prick my eyes at the cold air rushing in them. "You gotta be kidding me—!"

My eyes squeeze shut and I draw in the deepest breath I can along with an air barrier around myself. I don't dare to look down to see how close I actually am to the ocean now. When my body crashes into the water it causes a huge splash. I don't think I've ever been so cold in my life.

From the force of my fall my body sinks deep into the ocean, as well as demolishes my air barrier. Air in nonexistent underwater. I blindly sheath my sword and kick my legs and wave my arms to get to the surface. It takes much longer than I thought. Complete fear fills me when my lungs start to burn. Soon enough, my head bursts through the water. I gasp for air, opening my eyes even though they sting. Anger is swirling in me.

When I look up, the first thing I notice is the Silver Sword of Damocles above the bridge. My eyes widen, my anger fading slightly. _The Alien King…?_ He's back? I then become aware that my body is shivering uncontrollably, as well as that my teeth are chattering. I need to get out of this water. It'll freeze my insides at this rate.

I look over at the island then back at the main land that the city is on. The city is closest, though it is still quite the distance away. I start doing the doggy paddle in that direction as quick as I can to get out of this frigid water. The choppy water makes this so difficult. I'm not sure how long I'm swimming, but I seem to be moving extremely slow. Some movement catches my attention from the corner of my eye. It's a fin.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." I say to myself in a quivering voice. "Oh no, please no." I start swimming faster. It starts moving towards me. _It's a shark._ Tears start forming in my eyes. It's no use, it's a faster swimmer than me. I can't out-swim a sea creature. I suck in a breath, holding it and drawing my sword. I'm not going down without a fight.

I duck under water and raise my sword that glows blue with my Aura. My eyes open to see the tip of my sword nearly touching the face of… _a dolphin._ I sigh in relief, bubbles coming from my mouth. Dolphins aren't aggressive. I put my sword away and poke my head out of the water to breathe. The dolphin pokes it's own head out of the water. The water mammal trills and squeaks, almost looking like it's smiling. It's kind of cute.

"I'm… so happy to see you." I breathe out through chattering teeth. "So glad… not… shark…" The dolphin responds by swimming around my body before going underwater. My eyebrows raise when it reemerges with my hand atop it. It looks over at me, making the cutest noises. It wants me to hold on to it. I smile at the animal's kindness. I've read that dolphins are nice and I heard stories about them. Actually experiencing it's kindness makes me feel happy. Before I grip it's top fin, a shadow looms over my head. I blanch, seeing the Alien King floating above me with his umbrella.

He looks literally exactly the same. Nothing has changed. He still has the same messy white hair and amber eyes. Only difference is that his clothes are more elegant. He smiles at me, holding out his hand.

"Here, let me help you." His eyes gleam kindly. My eyes look between the dolphin and the Alien. Do I go with the Alien King who I'm not entirely fond of or with this extremely cute dolphin? If I go with the Alien King, that would require clinging onto him. I don't want to cling to him. _The dolphin offered first._ My stubbornness gets the better of me. Going with the dolphin is the more fun route. I grip the dolphins fin and it takes off into a fast swim towards shore with me in tow. I hear the Alien King's laugh growing more faint.

"Why is he laughing...?" I grumble with chattering teeth. He's still creepy. Suddenly, I feel something grip the collar of my coat, then I'm being raised out of the water. I look up to see the Alien King. I complain, trying to reach the dolphin. "Let me go!"


	47. Chapter 47

_**crazychessgurl:**_ _ **Ha! :3 My favorite fruit has to be either pineapple or kiwi, and I really like asparagus! But only if it's cooked right. :p**_

 _ **hisuiryuu:**_ _ **It's been a while since we've seen the Alien King, huh? c:**_

 _ **Kalos-rei : Welcome back! :D I sadly don't think anyone has the brains of Reisi, lol. I know I don't. And yeah I think I've read some of those fics that made Reisi seem like a bad guy, personally I always viewed him as a good guy! I'm happy I'm able to portray him differently. I agree, Akira's naming sense is on point. And you're very welcome! :D**_

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading and all of your support.**_ ❤

 **Chapter 47**

* * *

I outstretch my arm towards the dolphin as it gets farther and farther away. The dolphin stares up at my form which is tucked under the Alien King's arm. The cute water mammal squeaks before ducking back under the glistening ocean water. It might as well taken part of my heart with it. I growl up at the Alien King.

"The dolphin was helping me!" My eyes glare up at him. He smiles sheepishly with a laugh. We are slowly floating upwards with his umbrella.

"Sorry for separating you from your new friend, but it would be dangerous to have you in that cold water any longer." He explains.

My eyes look from his kind and young face to my limbs dangling below. They are quivering much like a Chihuahua, and on top of that, I can't feel them. The cold has seemed to seep through my flesh and has begun to creep into my insides. I'm beyond freezing. I suppose he is right. No way am I going to say that out loud though. No sir. _But…_

"...Thank you." I mumble. He laughs his overly kind laugh again and my eyes briefly shut in annoyance.

"No problem. I am in your debt after all."

"What do you mean?" I ask, bringing my hands up to wring the cold water out of my hair.

My fingers are moving in slow motion at how cold they are. It's annoying. I wish I could cuddle with Reisi right now. He's always so warm. Sadly I'm not craving a cool and refreshing smoothie anymore. Hot chocolate sounds better now. I'll drink anything warm at this point, even if it's just warm water.

"You protected Neko and Kuroh before I arrived. It's because of you my entrance was truly grand. I was worried I messed up my timing." He smiles as we start to lower onto the bridge. Kuroh and an exceedingly excited Neko are waiting.

"You mean to tell me you planned arriving when you did…" I trail off.

"Yup. I also know the gist of the situation." He nods, looking almost proud.

So if he knows the situation he has been watching us somehow, and so far I gather he came down from the sky for his "grand entrance." _Just like the Alien he is._ I bet he was in a spaceship secretly orbiting Earth. Why was he hiding for over a year with everything going on? Personally I think his timing was terrible. Why wait until the fight gets out of hand to show up? If he showed up beforehand, maybe I wouldn't of been dunked into the ocean. _But then I wouldn't have met that dolphin._ I'm still angry though.

"You're strange." Is all I say in response. He laughs and sets my shivering body down before Neko tackles him into a hug. She meows happily, rubbing her face against his. That girl really is a human cat. I wrap my arms around myself, trying to warm up a little bit. Kuroh suddenly steps in front of me.

"Thank you for your help. If you hadn't of been there Neko wouldn't be here and perhaps I wouldn't either." He bows in thanks.

"You're welcome." I reply, smiling slightly. Then the wind blows making me shiver even more. I need to get out of these clothes. "I should go now…"

"Come to the island with us." The Alien King says, making me look over at him in objection. "It would be a waste of time to go all the way back to your home base then back here."

"But I'm not coming back here." I inform in confusion. _Why would I come back here?_

"What do you have planned, Shiro?" Kuroh asks.

"I plan on summoning the Blue and Red Kings to discuss the Green Clan." He answers. "I was trying to work things out behind the scenes so everyone wouldn't get involved. But the Green Clan moved more quickly than I expected. They outlasted me and drew me out into the open. In the end, it looks like I achieved in causing everyone even more trouble."

"Damned right, you jerk." Kuroh narrows his eyes. "If you had just shown up and shared the joy and pain with us, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Adolf K. Weismann, no, Yashiro Isana, we are your clansmen. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, Shiro! You're our King!" Neko giggles.

Their voices are growing distance. I'm walking down the bridge and towards the city. My movements are slow, almost like I'm enclosed in ice. Is that frost on my coat? I have a long walk ahead of me. I start prepping the air surrounding my body to make this trip back home more quick and less miserable. _I hate JUNGLE._

"Wait a second. If you rather go back to your home base, would you mind delivering a message to your King?" The Alien King calls out to me.

"Yes I would mind." I grumble lowly, still walking. He probably didn't hear my response, but my actions should give him a hint to what I said. I already have an idea of what he wants me to tell Reisi.

"It's really important—" He starts up again. I cut him off.

"Don't care. I'm not a delivery girl and I don't do anything for other Kings, especially for an Alien like yourself who hides up in a spaceship and isolates himself from his problems which only results in causing more." I look over my shoulder at him with a glare, stopping in my walk. "You say you have the gist of things, have you been aware of JUNGLE since they started all this? Why show up this late? There is no point…"

"Stop bullying Shiro!" Neko yells at me with bared teeth. She's hissing much like a cat and making claw like motions with her fingers. When my eyes meet hers she hisses more.

"Sorry." The Alien King speaks, making my gaze turn back over to him. He has an apologetic smile on his face and his eyes hold remorse. His amber eyes soon hold sadness as he seems to remember something. "I didn't keep my promise very well, did I?"

I stare at him intently, trying to figure out what that last sentence meant. My lilac orbs suddenly widen. Does he mean what happened a year ago on the school island? My insides churn briskly and I look away from him, keeping my lips pressed together and remaining quiet. _I don't want to say 'it's okay.' or 'apology accepted.'_ I just mutely wave him off before leaving. I don't want him anywhere near Reisi. If he wants to tell my Pirate King something he can mail a letter.

On my way back, Fushimi and I send texts back and forth regarding everything that just happened. Apparently the Alien King has told him the message he was originally going to tell me. Our serious conversation as turns into a pointless one. By pointless I mean just sending emojis back and forth. I'm actually surprised he's still replying. Right when I think that he stops replying. I laugh through my chattering teeth.

Him and Yata had a hard time dealing with Sukuna. Despite that it was two against one, Sukuna was over powering them both. All of these J-Ranks are seriously skilled, more than that. I think back to Raiden and Yukari's conversation. _Raiden._

That's not his real name. I kind of figured since it didn't sound familiar at all. I know my memory isn't near comprehensible, but I know what's familiar and what's not. My jaw locks tightly in anger.

Why the hell would he pull me through the bridge like that? Was it to buy time? Or was it because he knew he was no match for me and resulted to dirty tricks? But, I found out Raiden has more tricks up his sleeve. So was he not giving it his all against me like I wasn't giving my all against him? Just how powerful is he then?

I should of stayed invisible. Once again, I should of been more wary. I'm beating myself up again, but I can't help it. All loses are preventable. With an angry sigh, I drag my feet across the sidewalk, sulking. A car horn makes me look to the side. Normally I would ignore the honking of vehicles since everyone does it a lot in the city, but I'm glad I didn't ignore this one.

It's Reisi's dark blue and elegant car. He's in it. The car is pulled over along the side of the road. I walk over and open the door, plopping down in the passenger seat before closing the door again. He has the heater on and it feels completely amazing. I let out a content yet jittery breath, sinking into the seat and savoring the warmth.

"Take your coat off." Reisi tells me, reaching forward and turning up the heat. I nod and do as he says. From the sound of his voice, I can tell he knows what's going on. Fushimi must have contacted him.

When I take my cold waterlogged coat off, it instantly opens a path for the warm air to seep into more of my skin. Reisi takes the wet coat from me and tosses it in the back seat. I raise my hand to push my bangs back. They were sticking to my forehead annoyingly.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asks, eyes scanning me over for injuries. I shake my head with a small smile at his worry.

"No. Just cold." I answer, shutting my eyes. "Did Fushimi tell you about our giant and unexpected obstacle in our mission?"

"Yes." He frowns slightly. "Fushimi along with Misaki Yata engaged in battle with Sukuna Gojo while you helped Kuroh Yatogami battle with Yukari Mishakuji and Raiden Omori. Am I right?" He puts the car in drive and presses down lightly on the gas.

"Yeah… my big brother. It was hardly a fight." My eyes crack open to gaze out the window.

So he really did change his name, family name included. Yukari said it bothers him and someone else that I've kept my full name. Why would that bother them? It's my name and who I am. My head rests against the window.

He said himself he doesn't consider me his sister much like how I don't consider him to be my brother. I know I can't change that we really are related, but I don't belong with him like I belong with Scepter 4. I start thinking about how he said I was dead to him. Why did that hurt like it did?

"Reisi, I don't want to remember my past anymore." I speak lightly. My shivers only now start to die down. "I think if I remember it all, things might be different. The more I find out, the more somber I feel."

"Don't worry about it." Reisi places his hand on my thigh. "The past is unchangeable and it's not happening right now. Don't let it… divert you from the present time."

"...You hesitated." I look over at him, smiling at how he seemed to trail off in his last sentence. He glances at me, chuckling.

"I was merely trying to find the right words." He smiles, turning down the road that leads to home. "I know it's hard for you. Your hazy memorizes are gradually starting to become more apparent. It must be difficult to ignore."

"Yeah," I mumble in agreement, my lips pursing together. "The Alien King is back."

"I know." Reisi's glasses gleam. "I was informed by Fushimi that he wants to have a conference with me and the Red King in about an hour."

"An hour?" I repeat. _So that's what the Alien King wanted me to tell Reisi._ This conference is at such a late notice. "Are we going?"

"Yes. I have a pretty good idea about what it's about. We'll leave after you warm up some and change. You're freezing." He says. I look down at his hand atop my thigh. My cold hand places itself atop his warm one. I frown and he looks over at me. He knows what I'm about to say before I say it.

"Sorry I lost—" My voice is muffled by his hand over my mouth. He has an amused smile on his face as he pulls into the Scepter 4 yard.

"You didn't lose if it was hardly a fight like you said. You shouldn't sulk over something so little." He smiles, turning the car off after he parks. He removes his hand from my mouth and gets out of the car.

I grab my coat from the back seat, thinking over his words. I guess he's right. Raiden ran away after I knocked him back and stayed hidden for a while until he grabbed my ankle. He used cheap tricks. _He's a coward._ So this isn't technically a loss, more like… I've been bamboozled. Darn him. I'll result to cheap tricks too then. Two can play at this game.

Reisi helps me out of the car kindly as always. Once I step out of the warm air of the vehicle and out into the cold I start shivering again. I don't like being cold. He takes my dripping coat from my hands and wraps his arm around me, sharing his warmth as we walk inside.

There is unfortunately no time to shower due to the Alien King's abrupt conference, so when we get back in our room I quickly shed my drenched and cold clothing. Now only in my undergarments, I run forward and jump onto the wonderful bed, rolling myself up like an egg-roll in one of the many blankets. I close my eyes, smiling when I feel Reisi cuddle up next to me.

He pulls me against him, making my insides warm in content and my lingering shivers dwindle. I love my Pirate King so much. He's taken care of me since the very beginning. He makes me more than happy. I'm so glad he loves me like I love him. I am who I am now, because of him. _And now I'm losing him._ He's drifting out of my reach. My eyes shut tighter. _I'm thinking about it again._ It doesn't matter where I am or what time of the day it is, these painful thoughts always want to be noticed. Reisi buries his nose in my hair that smells of sea salt.

"Akira," He speaks my name gently. I hum softly in response, opening my eyes to look into his violet orbs. He knows what I'm thinking about. In fact, he's probably thinking about the same thing. His fingers stroke my cheek as he stares at me dolefully. Feeling his touch on my hand, I look down to see his pinky finger wrapped around mine.

"I know," I smile, nuzzling against him. I haven't forgotten about our promise. My eyes shut as a yawn escapes my mouth. "A nap sounds pretty nice right now."

"Yes." He agrees, shutting his eyes. "But unfortunately there isn't enough time."

"Sadly." I sigh, rolling onto my back. "I should get dressed…"

I trail off when my eyes catch something on the ceiling. Just to the left of the ceiling fan is a decent sized black dot. I stare at it, my eyes growing large when it starts moving. I can barely make out the eight moving legs on the insect. _Spider._ Drawing in the sharpest breath ever, I roll myself out of the blanket and fall onto the floor into the process. Reisi sits up, looking at me in bewilderment. I scramble onto my feet and grab his arm, pulling him off the bed.

"Reisi there is a spider on the ceiling!" I squeak and point up. Reisi looks up.

"I don't see anything." He says. I think he's just joking around with me because he knows I don't like bugs until my eyes scan over every inch of the ceiling. It's gone.

"Oh no." I breathe out in horror, looking all over the floor. It's nowhere in sight. I stand atop Reisi's feet that are enclosed in his boots with my bare ones, holding onto him with my eyes darting around warily. He laughs at me clinging onto him.

"Are you sure you seen a spider?" He inquires.

"Yes!" I whine, moving away from him. "We have to find it before it gets too far away."

"What did it look like?" He asks, taking steps around the room and looking for the insect.

"It was black and close to the size of a quarter." I answer hastily, helping him search. By helping him search, I mean following close behind him for protection. My arms are wrapped tightly around his midsection. I'm practically standing on the tips of my toes. I cock my head to the side when he starts laughing.

"I can't believe you're scared of bugs." He chuckles, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his glasses while he looks behind the dresser.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pout at him.

"It's just you aren't scared of dangerous situations like most would be. You willingly go out on dangerous missions and don't freak out, like during your first trainee mission when you had a gun aimed at your face. Bugs are harmless." He says. _He's right… but…_

"Bugs aren't harmless. I was at the park once and seen this kid playing on the playground and he seen a bee so he told his mommy." I begin. Reisi looks at me from over his shoulder as I tell the short story. "Then the mom said, 'Don't worry. If you don't bother it it won't bother you.' But guess what happened to that little boy who was minding his own business."

"He got stung." He guesses.

"Exactly. Bees are dangerous."

"But this is a spider, not a bee." Reisi smirks.

"Do you know how Spiderman got his powers? A spider snuck up on him and bit him even though poor Peter was just chilling. All bugs are dangerous."

"What about that worm that was in the yard?"

"How do you know about that?" I blurt, bringing my hands over my warm and embarrassed cheeks as he turns to me fully with a sly glint in his eyes.

"Akiyama told me all about it."

"Darn him." I groan, hands moving over my eyes.

That happened like a week ago. Me, Akiyama, and Benzai were on our way back from a mission to arrest troublesome Robot Ninjas. When we got back in the Scepter 4 yard, there was a worm. _Two halves of a worm._ They were moving. I almost stepped on it and freaked out, so I ran.

"And a worm isn't an insect." I hold my finger up in a smart gesture. "It's part of the phyla family."

"Mm," Reisi steps closer to me with a smile, his eyes now very alluring. He grabs my hand, pinning me against the nearby wall. He moves my hand above my head, leaning closer so his teeth can nip at my ear. I feel his other hand settle on my hip, his fingers tracing the outline of my lingerie. "My Pirate Queen is smart."

My heart pounds frantically in my chest and my insides just seem to melt away. His lips brush my cheek before they settle cravingly over mine. My eyes slowly shut and I willingly yield to him as always. His movements are slow and savory, I enshrine them.

He breathes my name lowly when my tongue finds itself in his mouth. His deep and sensuous voice makes me shudder. He slowly releases my hand so it can settle on his chest. I cling to him, feeling his heartbeat. I'm suddenly enfolded in his arms, his body restraining mine against the wall. His pleasing lips grow more ravenous, his gentleness morphing into something more pressing. I'm growing weak in the knees at this gratifying effect he has over me.

I murmur his name softly in contentment. His lips travel downwards, sweeping over my neck and exploring the valley of my breasts. My breath catches when his lips reach just above my pantie line. His hand moves my leg slightly and my cheeks warm greatly when I recognize the feel of him sucking on my inner thigh. He's not helping me stay upright anymore. My legs begin to quiver.

"R-Reisi," I stammer, looking down at his mess of dark blue hair. He smirks against me.

"Hm?" He whispers. My whole face is red at this point.

"I'm gonna—" I start to say weakly. What I'm going to do happens before I can tell him.

My legs go limp and my bum comes in contact with the bamboo floor. _I'm gonna fall is what I was going to say._ My back is against the wall still and my eyes are glued onto his legs. He's still standing. With a smirk, he sits down cross-legged in front of me. He leans forward, propping his elbows up on his legs while his chin rests in his hands.

"Did I make you go weak in the knees, Akira?" He smiles at my flustered face, teasing. I answer by falling forward into him, hiding my red face in his torso. He starts laughing. His laugh stops almost as soon as it starts.

"What?" I grumble at the sudden stop in his laugh.

"Stay still."

I feel his fingers in my hair, but they don't run through it like what they would always do. Reisi's fingers move very carefully and lightly to the point I almost don't feel them. My curiosity is on the rise.

"Got it." Reisi speaks almost proudly. Slowly, I sit up and all the color drains from my face. I would compare myself to a ghost right now. Between his thumb and pointer finger is the spider. He's holding it by it's one of many legs so it can't bite him. My hands fly into my hair.

"I-it was in my hair?!" I cry out. He nods.

"You said it was on the ceiling, correct? Maybe it fell on your head when you freaked out."

"..."

"I'll get rid of it." Reisi laughs at my horror stricken face.

He stands up, walking over to the window and opening it. After he sets the terrifying spider free, he turns to me to see my form sprawled out across the floor. I'm laying on my belly, my hair pooled around my face. I'm as still as a statue. He laughs some more.

"The spider is gone now. It's okay." He walks over to me. I remain unresponsive. "Akira," The tip of his boot taps against the sole of my foot. "Come on baby girl, you need to get dressed. We have to leave soon."

I'm quiet and then so is he. I hear his footsteps move closer, then I feel his weight on top of me. He's laying on me. I let out a groan at his weight. He moves so his mouth is by my ear.

"The spider walked the plank." He whispers. I can't stop laughs from erupting from my mouth at his words and childlike actions. Sometimes I really think I did rub off on him. He chuckles, rolling off of me so he's beside me. I raise my head so I can smile over at him. He returns my smile.

"I love you." We both speak at the same time, our voices blending together. After a short laugh, we both lean in for a simple and sweet kiss.

Once I get dressed, Reisi orders for the Special Operation Squad to dispatch as well as a couple General Riot Squads. The both of us are sitting in the usual truck for the Special Operation Pirates. My head is resting against Reisi's shoulder when my PDA vibrates. Curiously, I pull it out of my pocket to see a game request. It's Tic Tac Toe.

I look across the truck and at Hidaka and Dōmyōji. They are both looking at me in challenge. I grin, accepting their challenge. I'm the "o" while Dōmyōji and Hidaka are the "x." They are taking turns while going against me. I keep losing which eventually makes me frown. My first win only happens when Reisi helps me to which they complain about, but it's only fair since they were helping each other. I beam in victory.

When we arrive at Ashinaka School Island, my happy attitude turns into a guarded and watchful one. I'm wary that those J-Ranks may still be nearby. However, it's not like they'll be able to do much with three Kings on the island, my Pirate King especially. I'm a little more wary about the Alien King. Point is, my current goal and mission I secretly assigned to myself is to protect Reisi and my Pirate Crew.

Our Scepter 4 truck pulls up in front of a dorm building. The General Riots Squad is already positioned outside the building along with HOMRA. The students are currently not allowed to enter the building just yet. HOMRA and the Pirates keep exchanging glares, especially when we all step outside of the truck. I can feel the smallest bit of tension in the air.

Me, Reisi, Seri, and Fushimi are the only ones who enter the dorm building. I look around, studying it. Overall it's pretty clean and resembles your average Japanese dorm, except for the fact that the place is very fancy. _Rich school._ So the Alien King really does live here. I still find it a little strange.

We go up a couple floors and come to a stop in front of the Alien King's room. Fushimi mutters how he doesn't want to be here and I cough into my fist. Before any of us knock or reach for the door handle it swings open, revealing Neko.

"Shiro! The Boss with the Glasses is here! And so is Bad Glasses and Mean Woman and Banana Pipsqueak!" She calls over her shoulder.

Seri narrows her eyes at the Cat Girl while Fushimi just looks beyond annoyed. Reisi is calm and composed as always. It takes me a moment to comprehend what she said. I'm going to take a guess and say Boss with the Glasses is Reisi, and Bad Glasses is Fushimi, and Mean Woman is Seri, while I'm…

"Banana Pipsqueak?!" I growl. Is she calling me out on my hair and height? "I'm average!"

"Oh, good." I hear The Alien King's voice from within the room. "Come in."

Neko steps to the side to give us all room for entry. Before I can walk in, she slams the door on me, nearly nailing my nose. I feel my temper flaring. With much effort, I keep my Aura at bay and draw in a calming breath.

"...You forgot to let me in." I speak in an angry voice.

"You can't come in until you apologize for bullying my Shiro!" Neko hisses.

"I won't apologize to the Alien King until you give me your thanks for saving you." I retort.

"Then I guess you just won't come in. Hmph." She replies. I can hear her walk further into the room. _I will break down this door..._

"Neko, it's okay." The Alien King calms her sheepishly. "Let her in."

I then hear Neko's footsteps grow closer to the door. She opens it, giving me dirty looks as I walk in. I glare at her right back, my eyes intense. We just stand there, trying to murder each other with our eyes. I feel Reisi's presence beside me. Neko's eyes move to him and she pales.

"Nya!" She meows frightfully and runs deeper into the room. I turn to see Reisi doing his intimidating glare while the lense of his glasses gleam. I hear Fushimi click his tongue.

"Let's get this over with…" He mumbles, clearly not wanting to be here.

"Agreed." Seri sighs. Reisi nods in agreement and takes my hand in his. His grip is firm. I don't think he likes the Alien King either.

The four of us walk through the small kitchen area where a brunette schoolgirl is making tea. I bet her tea doesn't even come close to Reisi's. Soon enough, we enter the equally small bedroom/dining area. The only thing I find cool about this room is the moving patterns on the wall.

Anna, Yata, and Mr. Kusanagi are occupying one side of the coffee table while Kuroh, Neko, and the Alien King are sitting at the end of it in front of the bed. Us Pirates move to the available and longest side of the table. Reisi takes a seat and I stand directly behind him, right between Fushimi and Seri. My hand is resting over my saber.

"Hello, Mr. Munakata, Ms. Awashima, Mr. Fushimi, Ms. Yukimura." The Alien King greets us politely.

"Hey Yata, Anna, Mr. Kusanagi." I greet the HOMRA people I'm kind of fond of, ignoring the Alien King who pouts.

"Hi Akira." Mr. Kusanagi waves with a smile.

"Hi." Yata coughs into his fists, hiding his laugh as he blushes.

"Hello." Anna smiles at me. The Alien King lets out a sigh before speaking to get this conference started.

"Third King Anna Kushina, the Red King… Fourth King Reisi Munakata, the Blue King… And myself, First King Adolf K. Weismann, the Silver King, a.k.a. Yashiro Isana." He begins. Neko starts twirling around panties in her hand to which I give a look of disgust at. That thing better not come flying in my direction. _Wait… is she not wearing any?_ "Three prominent figures gathering at a table for discussion. I suppose we can call this a round table conference?"

I stare at the Alien King blankly at his joke. I blanch when Neko's panties fly out of her hands, smacking into the back of Kuroh's head. My hand flies over my mouth so I don't laugh. He doesn't notice and it's sticking to him.

"You mean this coffee table?" Yata closes his eyes in annoyance. "It's not even round! It's a rectangle!" He roars.

The room grows quiet and everyone stares at Yata. The Alien King coughs and the panties slide off of Kuroh's head. I can't hold it. I break out into a fit of laughter. Seri gives me a strict look and I stop laughing immediately. I get it together quickly. I don't feel like running laps tonight, plus I need to keep a keen eye on the Aliens in case they try something. My face hardens.

"We're already packed like sardines in here. So stop your whining. You're going to suffocate us all." Fushimi glares.

"Screw you!" Yata retorts. "You should talk! You and your hoard of Blues!"

"The last thing we need is for you punks to cause more trouble like you did a year ago… That's why we're here to keep things in order." Fushimi brings his fingers to his glasses. My eyes look between him and Yata.

"What?!" Yata starts to advance forward but Mr. Kusanagi stops him.

"Yata, this is a gathering of VIPs. Let's tone it down a little bit." He speaks.

"You too, Fushimi… stop provoking him." Seri looks over at Fushimi.

"Sorry." Fushimi straightens up. Him and Yata stare at one another until someone walks in the room a little awkwardly.

"Um… Excuse me…" The brunette schoolgirl walks in holding a tray of tea filled cups. She sets it down on the coffee table. "Please have some tea."

"Thank you, Kukuri." The Alien King and Neko lean forward, staring at the tea like it's the most amazing thing in the world.

"Y-you're welcome." Kukuri laughs awkwardly, looking at all of us.

"Sorry for making you do all the work." The Alien King apologizes.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Kukuri waves her hand. "You're Shiro, right? It's obvious that Kuroh and Neko don't want to leave your side since now that they've finally found you."

"It's not like that." Kuroh begins properly. "This is a formal meeting of three sides—"

"Kukuri's right!" Neko cuts him off, hugging Shiro from behind. I look away from her. Her private areas are nearly visible. "I'm never, ever leaving his side again!"

Reisi clears his throat, making all eyes move to him. He brings his fingers to the bridge of his glasses, looking serious and impatient.

"Shall we begin our round table, or should I say, coffee table conference, Silver King Adolf K. Weismann?" He speaks sarcastically yet calmly. I grin.

"Oh, pardon me." The Alien King clears his throat, trying to look professional. Kukuri laughs awkwardly some more, leaving the room with a weak wave. "And please, just call me Yashiro Isana, Blue King Reisi Munakata. You too, Red King Anna Kushina. Thank you for coming on such a short notice."

"It's all right." Anna opens her eyes, looking at the Alien King with a smile. "I've wanted to repay your clansmen for all their help."

"Thank you, Anna!" Neko giggles and waves. I'm starting to find her voice annoying.

"If we are going by that logic, then I'd say you both owe us for having to always clean up your messes." Reisi crosses his arms. Seri and I nod in agreement. He's right. We especially had to clean up their messes after the school island incident last year. "Well, putting that aside for now… what is the purpose of this meeting?"

"I'm pretty sure someone like you has an idea." The Alien King replies. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What to do about the Green Clan… that has to be it." Anna speaks. I take a seat next to Reisi, reaching for a tea cup.

"You're absolutely right." The Alien King confirms. "It took long enough, but now, something has come up that requires us to discuss."

I bring to tea cup to my lips, sniffing it first. It smells different than Reisi's. I can see Reisi watching me out of the corner of my eye. Carefully, I take a small sip. It's kind of bitter. I put the cup down in distaste to which Reisi smiles at. Reisi's tea is the best tea in the world, I'm sure of it.

"The Second King Daikaku Kokujoji, the Gold King…" The Alien King's voice makes me look over at him. He suddenly looks grief stricken. "Has passed away."

My eyes actually sadden a bit at that news. That's terrible. I shut my eyes. If he's gone then… does Reisi have to keep managing the Slates? I know Reisi isn't happy with that, and neither am I. I miss the days when we were always home together, playing checkers and just talking about pointless things.

"I see…" Reisi is the first to speak after a moment of silence. "The Dresden Slate wield a latent power that can affect all of Japan… no, the entire world. And the strongest King who was the pillar of keeping it under control is gone?"

"Is that why the Green Clan has become so active?" Seri asks.

"Yes. With the Lieutenant, I mean the Gold King gone, the Green King has nothing to fear. There's no reason to suppress his ambitions or powers anymore." The Alien King answers.

"But we heard they were looking for you too. Don't they fear you too?" Mr. Kusanagi inquires. _Nope because the Alien King is cowardly and floats in space._

"I don't pose a direct threat to them like the Gold King did. However, I possess knowledge of the Slates that they're after. And my power is eternal, which is the opposite of their power to manipulate." The Alien King explains.

Wait, so the Robot Ninjas main objective is to get the Slate? I guess that makes sense, considering how they attacked Mihashira Tower. I thought they did that to just cause trouble with the Gold Clan. Man I feel slow now. I lean against Reisi. His head tilts so it rests atop mine.

"Are you saying that they couldn't anticipate your move because you were a wild card?" Mr. Kusanagi questions further.

"Yes. The Gold King knew this, which is why he kept me hidden as long as he could, but..." The Alien King begins his answer. Yata rubs the back of his head, muttering how lost he is. "Now they've pulled me back here."

I scoff, finding his words deceit. The Gold King may have somehow retrieved his body and hid him somewhere over the past year, but the Alien King said he knew about everything going on. He knew his clansmen were targets of JUNGLE, he knew about the attack on Mihashira tower, he could've left to help but he didn't. He was standing by and doing nothing for a while, which is something I could never do. I guess that's why I dislike him so much. Reisi's arm drapes over my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

"The Green Clan won't hold back anymore. And they'll be calculating how the wild card will be used as they continue to challenge us." The Alien King says. I take those words as now that he has returned, JUNGLE is going to be even more of a problem.

"So the remaining three Kings must work together to counter the Green Clan. Is that what you are proposing?" Anna asks. For a King as young as herself, she's very prudent.

"Yes." The Alien King nods, looking at her with a kind smile. When Reisi starts talking, his kind look fades which makes me glare daggers.

"Especially now that the most powerful Gold King is no longer with us. Is that it?" Reisi asks.

"What do you say?" The Alien King looks at Reisi seriously. My glare intensifies. _I say nope._

"I have no objections." Reisi answers to which catches me totally off guard. I look at his with wide eyes. "The Blue Clan Scepter 4's mission is to maintain order."

"But Captain…!" Seri starts in objection. Her and Fushimi's faces are full of disapproval. I kind of share their disapproval. "Are you sure about this?"

"Ms. Awashima, we've worn ourselves out trying to counter the Green Clan. Having powerful allies will be worth it, even if we have to put up with a little friction among us." Reisi says, which makes her and Fushimi exchange a look.

I stare at Reisi. His eyes are shut in an almost exhausted gesture. I place my hand over his that is resting in his lap, making his eyes crack open so he can gaze at me. _He's right though._ The Green Clan has been wearing us out, and the more people trying to stop these Robot Ninjas the better.

What my Pirate King says goes. If he wants to let people aboard our Pirate ship, I'll deal with it and protect them too in order to keep our Pirate ship afloat. _The only way people can get hurt on the Pirate ship is if the ship itself is damaged,_ I remind myself. We have to keep our Pirate ship in good condition to function. I don't mind HOMRA, it's just the Aliens I have a problem with. _You know… I don't have a nickname for the Red Clan._ They need one.

"Reisi…" Anna speaks softly, making us all look at her. She glances at me. "I told you before… I don't want to say 'thank you.'" I feel Reisi tense slightly which makes me lean into him in a comforting way. "But I also said it was what Mikoto had wished for, and that I will not hate you for it. The Red Clan will fight alongside the Silver Clan and the Blue Clan. I pledge this as the Red King."

"I accept your offer." Reisi closes his eyes after gazing at her.

"An alliance between three clans, eh?" Mr. Kusanagi starts with a smile. "Under the circumstances, there is no reason to oppose."

"Hell yeah!" Yata stomps on the ground excitedly with a grin. "So we're going to team up and beat the crap out of those Greens, right? I say, let's do it!"

His excitement gets to me. When I start thinking about HOMRA and us Pirates making Robot Ninjas walk the plank twice as fast as before, it brings me satisfaction. I'm not sure why his excitement is highly contagious. I get on my feet and run over to his excited form.

"Let's do this!" I cheer.

"Yeah!" He cheers back, surprisingly not blushing. He's probably too caught up in his excitement.

We start punching the air, then giving each other fists bumps with determined faces, then we start punching each other's shoulders and bumping our forearms together. It looks like we are fighting. Everyone stares at us blankly or in amusement. That's when I come up with the perfect name for HOMRA. They fight with fire.

 _The Firefighters._

* * *

I flush the toilet, wash my hands, yawn loudly, then proceed out of the extremely clean public restroom that is in the dorm building. They even have aromatic lotions in here. Right after the coffee table conference was over, I had to use the restroom. They had a bathroom in the room, but everyone would be able to hear me and that's a huge no. Everyone else has headed outside, getting things ready before we get this alliance really going.

Right when I step out, I see Reisi leaning against the wall. He waited for me. I bound over to him, wrapping my arms around his midsection. He returns my embrace, his chin resting atop my head. I can tell he's stressed and unhappy. My eyes shut, my face nuzzling into his chest.

"I'll help you Reisi… with the Slates and everything else." I speak softly. "So don't stress too much, okay?" I smile up at him, giving him a suggestive look. "And if you're still feeling stressed, maybe we can have some fun, ya know? We still haven't taken our rose petal bath yet."

"I like the sound of that." Reisi smiles, stroking my hair. My own smile grows wider at his. "Thank you, for everything."

"Anything for you." I trail my fingers up his chest teasingly. "Maybe we can also watch a Pirate movie. A new one just came out the other day I think."

"Alright." He chuckles, holding my hand as we walk down the hallway. "I still have to see the ending of the movie I accidently fell asleep on."

"Yeah," I laugh. "We can rewatch that one too and drink tea and eat fruit."

Our conversation comes to a stop along with our footsteps when we hear faint voices coming down the hallway the Alien King's room is. My hold tightens on Reisi's hand and my eyes grow wide dilemma at the words I hear.

"Please tell the Red King to keep an eye on the Blue King's condition." I recognize the Alien King's voice.

"Condition? How so?" Mr. Kusanagi's voice speaks almost in confusion.

"I can't say for sure… but he's very unstable… almost like the previous Red King, Mikoto Suoh." The Alien King answers.

Just then, an image of Mikoto's cracking and crumbling Sword of Damocles appears in my mind, as well as when the red glow to it faded just before it began to fall. I'm frozen on the spot as my mind involuntarily replaces Mikoto's Sword with Reisi's.

"The burden of killing a king?" Mr. Kusanagi asks crucially.

"And it's already starting to show. You've noticed it too, right?"

"You mean his Sword of Damocles?"

"It's not like something is going to happen right away, but we can't ignore it either. So it's best to be on our highest alert. His Sword _will_ fall."

That's when Reisi starts walking again, me following absentmindedly. My lips press together, my eyes filling with despair. My heart twinges, feeling like it's breaking in two. I thought I had abandoned my hope that his Sword could get better, but it turns out I was still unknowingly clinging onto it. _Until now._

Hearing that Reisi's Sword will fall from the Alien King, the man who created all this King, Aura, and Strain mess… the man who knows everything about the Slates… it destroys me. It breaks me into two. It hurts bad.

Me and Reisi are completely silent as we walk down the stairs leading to the front exit of the building. What could either of us say after that? Words of comfort only do so much. Speaking of words, we are at a loss of them. My available hand goes over my necklace.

" _In your heart, I'll never leave. I'm your Pirate King."_

I can feel moisture glazing over my eyes. They are a mixture of sorrow and anger. I blame the Alien King for everything. To me, this is all his fault. Once he trapped the Colorless King inside him, he could've killed himself to kill the Colorless King. Mikoto didn't have to do it. If Mikoto didn't kill him, Reisi wouldn't of had to kill Mikoto. _But Mikoto's Sword of Damocles… was too far gone, wasn't it?_ And if the Slates didn't exist, if things haven't turned out like they did, I wouldn't be here with Reisi, would I? Would I even know him at all?

"Mr. Munakata!" A voice calls out when we get to the bottom of the stairs. We both turn around to see the Alien King standing at the top of the stairwell.

"Is there something else I can help you with, Yashiro Isana?" Reisi asks, voice sounding a hint miffed. The Alien King stares at Reisi with a look I can't quite make out. _I don't like it._ The Alien King walks down the stairs and towards us. Me and Reisi turn to him fully. I glare, not one of my normal glares though, it's deathly calm.

"You're in charge of the Slates in place of the Gold King, isn't that so?" The Alien King asks.

"Yes. Is that a problem? I think it's only natural since there's no one else suitable." Reisi responds.

"How much do you know about the Slates?" The Alien King questions further.

"Well, I'm nowhere near you, the First King. But I have a pretty good idea of it."

"Do you intend to become the second Daikaku Kokujoji?"

To that, Reisi stays silent. His eyes are narrowed into a glare. My teeth grit as I recall our conversation in the Chamber of the Slates. Reisi doesn't like managing the Slates. He doesn't want to do it but he has to in order to achieve the world of order he wishes for, the world I wish for. My Pirate King puts the well being of others over himself. This Alien doesn't know nothing about Reisi or his dreams, who he is even.

"...Why would he want to be the second Daikaku Kokujoji?" I speak lowly, glowering at the Alien King. "He's perfectly fine as Reisi Munakata. You can't be another person no matter how hard you try. Reisi doesn't want to be nor does he need to be the second Daikaku Kokujoji to manage the Slates. Watch your tongue… Alien."

The Alien King looks at me wide eyed. He then gives me an guilty and apologetic smile which makes me what to ram my head against the wall repeatedly. All the time I feel like he looks at me in pity.

"If you don't mind…" The Alien King looks at Reisi. "Please allow me to help you with watching over the Slates—"

"You expect me to rely on someone who ran away once?" Reisi cuts him off, making the Alien King go silent. He looks frozen, full of shame. His eyes move downcast, then he looks sad. "If it's dealing with the Green Clan, your help is more than welcome. Now… please excuse me."

Reisi starts walking towards the door with me in tow. Him leading my walk makes me take my bitter gaze off of the Alien King. We step through the sliding doors together and out into the late afternoon air. The blue sky is starting to fade into more warm colors.

We walk further away from the dorm building and towards Ashinaka bridge. No one is on the bridge, it's only us. We have a Scepter 4 truck waiting for us but I suggested we walk and just enjoy this chilly night air blowing in, just enjoy holding each other's hands and being each other's company. The two of us walk close the the bridge railing, coming to a stop to stare at the dreamlike scenery.

The sky is a dark purple and the clouds in the distance are pink. The bright and red sun looks almost like it's sinking into the sparkling ocean that reflects the sky. It's very pretty. Something in the water catches my eyes. It's a dolphin. I wonder, is it the same dolphin? I frown a bit. Is it alone? Dolphins are supposed to be living in small groups with one another. Did it get lost?

I look over at Reisi. He's staring at the dolphin too, his eyes distant. He looks tired, drained from everything. Today wasn't so good. The bad just outweighs the good. I look back at the dolphin sadly.

"Thank you, Akira." Reisi's voice makes me look back over at him. His eyes are on me now. "For backing me up all the time. Truth is, I resent Yashiro Isana. His words angered me more than I would have liked to the point I was silent, but in that moment, you were my voice."

"I'll always back you up, Reisi." I smile at him, my heart swelling. "It doesn't matter who it is I have to go up against," I take a couple steps back from him, bowing to him like people would normally do in a King's presence and shut my eyes. "I'll give my all for you and do anything for you. You are my one and only King."

I keep my bow, and plan to until he replies to me. My eyes open and my lips part when I feel him take my hand in both of his. He's kneeling in front of me, looking up at me with a warm and loving smile. It's almost like he's bowing to me instead.

"And you are my one and only Queen. I'll sacrifice everything for you and you only." His teeth show in his smile when my teeth show in mine. I get absorbed in his eyes, those same violet eyes that had me so enraptured from the moment I saw them. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with him.

I lean down more, using my free hand to caress his face while my lips make contact with his. Our lips move against each others yearningly. Reisi pushes upwards, adding more force and emotion into our kiss. My eyes flutter shut, unexpected salty and anguish droplets sliding down my face.

 _I wish so badly… that he could stay here with me._


	48. Chapter 48

**_crazychessgurl: Honestly, I'm not sure when the sadness is going to let up. xD_**

 ** _Kalos-rei : That part was hilarious! I seriously felt sorry for Yata. And the fact that when Yata returned her undergarment she didn't put it back on lmao._**

 ** _hisuiryuu : Ha! Thank you, I'm glad I captured her well! I had to re-watch a couple episodes to kind of familiarize myself with her character a bit more, which made me realize how annoying she could be. _**

**_Toreh : I can for sure picture them doing that too! They're so into each other. c: And I'm so happy to hear that, seriously! I'm glad you love this!_**

 ** _I'm really sorry for the longer wait with this chapter btw. :c_**

 ** _I've been busy but I have a lot of free time now._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for any errors._**

 ** _I plan on going back and editing earlier chapters in the future to clear any mistakes and such._**

 ** _But anyways, thank you all for reading, reviewing, etc.! ❤_**

 **Chapter 48**

* * *

My fingers knead into Reisi's shoulders while my thumbs move in circular motions just behind his neck. He's lacking a shirt right now which I don't mind at all. I'm lacking one too actually, along with pants. It's late and we are both ready for bed. We would be sleeping right now if Reisi didn't have paperwork to fill out.

He said I could go to bed but I denied. I'm going to stay up with my Pirate King. I sit up a bit on my knees to look at his tablet. He's signing his signature at the bottom of a lot of documents using a surface pen.

Mihashira Tower along with the Slates have been turned over to Reisi, as well as the government agencies that the Gold King would normally be responsible for. I frown a bit. Now he has even more work to do. I can tell everything is starting to take a toll on him, but yet he's still remains strong and is working hard.

I've never really paid attention to the government, so I don't know the debts of it. However, I do know the obvious and basic things. I guess I sort of have an idea with how the debts of it works if I think really hard about it. Point is, I'm not able to help as much with stuff along those lines as much as I would like. I can help with everything else though. In fact, I'd say I'm just about a pro with everything else.

Ever since the "coffee table alliance" started, I didn't think we would have to dispatch as much as we were, but more Robot Ninjas are crawling out—higher ranked ones especially. The HOMRA Firefighters have been a huge help, but with so many Robot Ninjas neither of our Clans have been able to get much of a breather. Things may be even more difficult.

Now that I think of it, I don't think the Alien Clan has been out detaining Robot Ninjas as much as everyone else. I frown. That Alien King doesn't do much at all to my annoyance. This feels like a Scepter 4 and HOMRA alliance more than anything. I relax back on my knees and focus on giving Reisi the best shoulder/neck massage I can.

"What's today's date?" Reisi asks. I briefly pause in my massaging and peek at my stalker bracelet.

"It's December 21st." I answer happily, continuing my current task. I can feel his muscles loosening up beneath my fingers. "Which means Christmas is in four days. We should get another picture with Santa."

"Another one?" He questions with a smile, sending the documents to the file room for printing. He leans back into me, the back of his head against my chest. I smile warmly and my hands move to play in his soft hair.

"Maybe this time you can sit in his lap." I tease. He laughs, sinking deeper into my body. One of my arms wrap loosely around him and my lips press against the top of his head.

"Maybe." He replies, obviously dismissing that idea. That just makes me even more determined to have him sit in Santa's lap. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You." I vocalize with a grin, hugging him to me. "Just you."

"Just me?" He smiles and sets his tablet aside.

"Yup. Nothing in this world can make me happier than what you make me, Reisi." I beam. "What about you? What do you want for Christmas?"

"You." He chuckles when I laugh. He turns so he's facing me. I peck his nose right before he crawls on top of me, making me lay flat on the bed. "You're all I've ever wanted."

"Reisi," I say his name tenderly, looking up into those pretty eyes of his.

My heart is fluttering in my rib cage, taking off into flight. My hand settles behind his neck to urge him closer. His lips come in contact with mine. We both stupidly smile as we exchange a loving kiss. His arms loop around my waist and he pulls us both up into a sitting position. I let out a happy sigh and rest against him.

"If you don't want me to go out and buy you something, what do you want to do for Christmas?" He inquires.

I close my eyes as I think. What do I want to do for Christmas? I know for sure I want to spend it with Reisi. _Something we can do together…_ My answer pops up in my head and I peer up at him with a smile.

"Ice skating. I've never actually attempted it before, but I like watching people do it."

"You've never been ice skating?" He looks at me in surprise. I nod sheepishly. "I'll take you then."

"I can't wait." I smile blithely. "What do you want to do for Christmas?"

"I want to hunt for a Christmas tree." He answers with a smile. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Aw, that's cute Reisi." I coo, leaning back with a laugh when he acts like he's going to bite my nose at that.

"You'll pick one out with me, won't you?" He chuckles lowly.

"Of course!" I say through a sudden yawn. He smiles at me. "When do you go see the Prime Minister tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning." He answers. "I would take you along with me, but I have this strong feeling you might attack him." He lightly scratches the back of my head when I make a confused face.

"Why would I attack him?" I blink.

"That man isn't fond of me or Scepter 4." He explains and my mouth drops open. "So he's considerably rude."

"Now I have to be there with you." I poke his chest for emphasis. He grabs my hand, bringing it to his lips with a smirk. "I promise I won't attack him. Well… as long as he doesn't try to attack you I won't."

"I'll take you with me. I was only teasing." He laughs. "Ms. Awashima will be coming too."

Before I can reply, another big and loud yawn escapes my mouth which makes Reisi lay me down with a smile. He lays next to me, pulling the covers over us both. His body moves so it's against mine and his arms wrap around me. The side of his face is pressed against mine as his head rests atop my own almost like it's a pillow. My lips tug upwards.

"Thank you for staying up with me," He whispers, turning his head and kissing my cheek. "My beautiful Pirate Queen."

"Anything for my handsome Pirate King." I murmur, closing my eyes and nuzzling against him. I love being close to him. It's the best feeling in the world.

After a minute or two, my eyes slowly crack open when I feel Reisi's hand move in between my legs. His digits rub against me in all the right places, making me let out a helpless and pleasurable breath. Clearly he's not ready for bed. My eyes move up to his face to see an innocent yet suggestive expression.

"Reisi." I exhale, not even feeling tired anymore. He just has that much of a magical effect on me.

"Want me to stop?" He asks, his fingers slowly moving beneath the fabric of my undergarment.

"No. I just wanted to tell you you're crazy." I say before rolling on top of him. He lets out a laugh when my hands glide up his muscled front, and right before my lips seal his with an ardent kiss.

* * *

There is a slight bounce in my step as I stroll down the city sidewalk and enjoy my breakfast. The cold breeze ruffles my messy bun and fails at penetrating through my furry earmuffs. I hum happily, dragging my tongue across my breakfast again.

Reisi is walking by my side, papers tucked under his arm. He's smiling at me. Seri is walking at my other side and openly looking at me like I'm weird. We are on our way to see the Prime Minister, supposedly the most powerful man in Japan, after my Pirate King that is. When I lick my breakfast again, Seri lets out a sigh. Reisi looks over at her with an amused smirk.

"What's wrong, Ms. Awashima?" He asks.

"Do you want to try?" I ask, turning my head in her direction. I hold out my cream cheese covered bagel to her. She takes a step away from me at that.

"After your tongue along with the Captain's have been on it?" She speaks bluntly. "No thanks."

I giggle in response, holding my bagel up to Reisi's mouth instead so he can take another lick at the cream cheese on top. At this rate this bagel is going to turn into a plain one. Oh well. Reisi takes a decent lick, and then our teeth both bite into the opposite ends of the bagel. We stare at each other lovingly as we chew, humming happily at the taste of cream cheese. Then, our faces slowly morph into disgust. Seri smiles proudly.

"Ms. Awashima…" Reisi starts in distaste.

"Anko filled bagel?!" I shrill in horror. "You said this was cinnamon!"

"It is, but it is also filled with red bean paste. You both should be happy. You are getting an adequate amount of nutrients." She smiles.

"Punish her Reisi! Make her walk the plank!" I jab a finger at Seri in complete betrayal.

"Ms. Awashima, you are to walk the plank when we return." Reisi informs and Seri raises her brows, wondering if he is serious.

"In this cold weather, Captain?" She asks a bit nervously.

"Perhaps that is a little cruel…" Reisi muses to himself, smirking. "Alright, laps then."

"C-captain?" Seri looks at him in shock. He probably never told her to run laps before. I laugh out loud, looping my arm with Seri's after I toss the bagel to a group of pigeons who happily eat it.

"You can be my running partner for tonight." I beam.

"You have laps to run?" Reisi inquires. I grin sheepishly and nod. "What did you do to get Ms. Awashima mad this time?"

"She said anko is the worst thing on the planet." Seri answers.

"Only because you said cheesecake was trash." I respond with a huff.

"I was only stating the truth." She smiles in amusement at the narrowing of my eyes. "On top of that, she also has a habit of sneaking into my room to steal my nail polish."

"Yeah…" I admit. I then suddenly gasp as I remember something and drag Seri and myself closer to Reisi. "You know how my garlic crackers have been disappearing? Well, I caught Seri red-handedly eating them. She's the thief."

"That was my first time eating them. Dōmyōji is the one 'stealing' your crackers. Hidaka and Gotō too. They bring them into the men's dormitory all the time."

"Those Pirates." I grumble to myself. I should've known it was them. "Quartermaster Seri, why was I not informed of this sooner?"

"I thought you already knew, due to your 'Pirate Queen' status."

"I as the Pirate Queen have more important things to worry about."

"Like?" She inquires.

"...Top secret things." I answer, not able to come up with anything else.

I'm not sure why, but me and Seri start laughing right then and there. Reisi shakes his head at us both, his lips curved upwards into a smile. His hand moves to hold mine when the Prime Minister's Official Residence comes into view.

It looks just as important as all the other government buildings. Its sleek and shiny glass glistens under the sun. Security is posted outside the front doors, and I can only imagine how many of these professionally trained security guards are actually inside. Before we get into earshot with them, Reisi bends down so his mouth is by my ear.

"Remember what I said about the Prime Minister's demeanor. Don't lash out or else I will have to bail you out of jail." He whispers.

"If they can catch me." I snort in laughter. He nudges me playfully with a chuckle.

When we approach the front doors, the security people tense at the sight of Reisi. My brows raise. No way, even they are intimidated by Reisi? I laugh to myself. Could the Prime Minister be intimidated by him as well? Now I'm eager to get to his office.

We don't need an escort, and nobody bothers to ask us if we need any assistance. It's probably because of our uniforms which makes sense. We are a Special Police Force Organization which is sort of a federal agency. I always tend to overlook that though. I don't really care about the government.

The three of us enter an elevator, going up to the top and fifteenth floor. There is a door already propped open towards the end of the long hallway with a woman standing just outside of it. I stare at her as I trail behind Reisi.

Her black hair is cut into a short bob, ending at her chin. The attire she is clothed in is a sumptuous white business suit with black hems. In her arms that are crossed over her chest is a clipboard with attached papers. Her dark eyes land on us and she pokes her head inside the opened doorway.

"Mr. Prime Minister, Captain Munakata of Scepter 4 has arrived along with Lieutenant Awashima and another subordinate." She informs the Prime Minister that is residing in the room, her tone very formal. I smile a bit, crossing my arms. She doesn't know my name. I'm not sure why that brings me some satisfaction.

The Prime Minister speaks almost inaudible words, but I can tell by his tone he is annoyed. That's when my smile fades. I take a couple wider steps so I'm walking just a hint in front of Reisi, like a vigilant bodyguard. I feel Reisi's amused eyes on me. We step into the Prime Minister's office. It's nice, but I personally think Reisi's office is nicer.

The Prime Minister is sitting at his desk which is placed in front of a large window that takes up a good portion of the wall. There are two tall lamps places behind his desk, and in the corner of the room is a sitting area with white chairs, as well as a pot of white flowers. Very sophisticated.

I stay beside Seri, the both of us standing by the door as Reisi walks forward. My keen eyes are locked onto the Prime Minister. He's a middle aged man with short brown hair and equally brown eyes, and with quite pronounced cheekbones. His attire consists of a dark blue business suit. He looks irked when Reisi places the papers on his desk. The Prime Minister doesn't even greet him or any of us. It's clear he really does hate Scepter 4. One would think someone like him would be thankful for us.

"What is all of this?" The Prime Minister asks in a vulgar tone. My eyes narrow into a glare and Seri gives me a look, a look that silently says, "control yourself."

"Oversight of Mihashira Tower and the Dresden Slates has been officially turned over to us, Scepter 4." Reisi explains coolly, standing tall in front of the Prime Minister's desk with his arms folded behind his back. "You should also be getting a letter from the Gold Clan soon."

"So you get to act like King now that His Excellency is gone, is that it?" The Prime Minister rudely retorts. Oh I definitely don't like this man. The way he's talking to my Pirate King makes me want to jump him right now.

"Not 'acting.' I was chosen by the Slates." Reisi counters calmly, walking off to the side. It's obvious he's used to the Prime Minister's attitude. "Also, the Gold Clan's sole authority to issue orders to each government agency will be transferred to us."

"That's absurd!" The Prime Minister growls and my jaw locks. "Just when…!"

"'Just when is the weight hanging over my head is finally gone?' Is that it?" Reisi starts walking back towards the Prime Minister with a smirk.

My heart constricts and the Prime Minister remains silent. It's clear to me the Reisi stole the words out of his mouth. _So… the Prime Minister wants Reisi to…?_ My fingers curl into fists at my sides. This jerk.

"Let me reassure you, Mr. Prime Minister. We have no intention of controlling this country's future out of self-interest. At this time, we are confronting the Green Clan which threatens the peace of our nation. And I'm just going to request cooperation from various quarters. That is all." Reisi explains.

"You demand sole authority to issue orders and then call it request?" He speaks to Reisi like he's dumb.

"One must have a foundation to maintain order. So, Mr. Prime Minister, I 'request' your cooperation as well." Reisi replies. Even though his back is to me, I can tell he's giving the older man one of his intimidating looks.

"In other words, I have to obey you." The Prime Minister grumbles lowly.

"If you put it that way, yes."

I draw in a calming breath, trying to ignore this 'Prime Minister.' Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a look of unease and worry on Seri's face. The longer I stare at her, the more my eyes sadden. I know she's worrying about Reisi. Sometimes I forget I'm not the only one worrying.

Since I'm close enough to her, I hold her hand briefly in a comforting gesture. She looks over at me, forcing a small smile. She looks at me in turmoil. I frown, getting ready to question until my ears pick up the Prime Minister's voice again. I had blocked him out for a moment.

"You're just an intolerable young brat." He scowls. "What could the Slates possibly see in you?"

 _That's it._ I release Seri's hand and strut forward. My face is deathly calm as I approach the Prime Minister. His eyes are drawn to me. They roam up and down before they settle on my face. Seri whisper shouts at me, the color draining from her face. _...I'm so going to get in trouble. But this man deserves to be told off._

"An intolerable young brat you say?" I walk past Reisi and my hands slam against the Prime Minister's desk. I lean forward, glaring at the man. Reisi's eyes on the back of my head are extremely distinct. "It sounds like you are referring to yourself. Quit acting like a pouty child because the Slates didn't see any worth in you to be King. You're supposed to be the Prime Minister, so why don't you fix your 'intolerable' attitude and act like the professional man you are supposed to be."

It's silent, _too_ silent. The Prime Minister's eyes glare into mine. His face is a little red. He slowly raises his hand, pressing down on a red button at the corner of his desk. His eyes don't once break from mine. I hear rapid footsteps behind me and turn around, paling slightly at all the buff security guards stomping towards me. They all have guns in their hands.

"...I was just kidding." I hold my hands up and take a step away from the Prime Minister, smiling sheepishly. Reisi lets out a miffed sigh, bringing his hand over his face. A disappointed gesture. _Disappointed._ My heart kicks my rib cage hard at my actions. I then squeak in fright as the security lunges towards me.

* * *

Reisi stands in front of Akira, arms crossed as he peers down at her. Awashima is standing at his side, giving Akira the same look he's giving her. A chiding look. Akira's head is ducked in a blameworthy gesture. Her thumbs are twirling around one another in her lap timidly.

She's sitting on a bench a good ways away from the Prime Minister's Official Residence. The good news is she didn't get arrested, but she did get escorted out of the building with guns at her back. She is also banned from the building, in fact, she can't go within one hundred feet of it.

He holds back a sigh at what she did. He really does appreciate how she sticks up for him all the time. Her fortitude is also greatly admired by him. Whether it's Kings or high ranked Government Officials affronting him, or just simple people walking down the street, she defends him. Honestly when people affront him it doesn't bother him much, but it seems to bother Akira a ton. _But he had warned her about the Prime Minister earlier._

"Akira." He speaks her name earnestly. She slowly peeks up at him, her eyes nervous and gleaming completely with remorse. Anyone would compare how she looks to a puppy who knows it did wrong, tail between it's legs and all. She is practically giving him the puppy eyes right now. She knows he's not pleased with her. It is hard to be mad at a face as cute as hers.

"What did I tell you?" He asks her in a lecturing tone.

"You told me…" Her eyes slowly revert from his to stare at his feet. "Not to lash out."

"And what did you do?" He questions further. Inwardly he is fighting the urge to smile at how adorable she is.

"I lashed out." She answers, her hands now flat on her thighs.

"You realize you went against my words, don't you?"

Akira visibly tenses. Her eyes are shining with horror now, absolute shame and guilt. She looks like she was just told the most worse news in the world. Although Reisi doesn't like that look, he's trying to take this seriously. _Trying, though not hard enough._ Akira clasps her hands in front of her and she bows lowly in immense apology.

"I'm really, really, _really_ , sorry Reisi." She apologizes. "I just didn't like how he was talking to you and I…" She trails off.

Reisi stares at her clearly sorry form. He can't be mad at her. There is no way. He wasn't really mad at her, just a little disappointed. He knows she didn't mean to go against his words and is completely loyal to him. The man did deserve it, he wanted to tell him off himself actually. He's not going to say she went against his orders, because he didn't give her any orders.

Thinking about her actions now is almost laughable though. It wasn't funny when it happened, but now it's the opposite. Her form towering over the Prime Minister of all people was bold, priceless. He's never seen that ignorant man's face turn red in anger. How is she able to make everything funny to him? He doesn't understand it.

He crouches down in front of her, making her eyes meet his. Easily he can sense her nervousness as he glares intensely at her. Her lower lip trembles slightly at his severe glare. Little did she know he's only acting. His hands dart to her sides, his fingers tickling her. She starts laughing her hilarious laugh uncontrollably. He loves that laugh.

She tries to get away from him, but she ends up falling forward into him. At her sudden weight, Reisi's bottom comes in contact with the sidewalk. He doesn't stop tickling her. She tries crawling away from him but he drags her back with a laugh. She gives up, her laughs too intense and eating away at her strength. Nearby people watch in amusement, some stunned that the Captain of Scepter 4 is on the ground and laughing. Awashima merely shakes her head, smiling at them both.

When Reisi stops tickling Akira, she's still laughing. He chuckles, hugging her to him with a smile and wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. She breathes deeply into his chest, trying to compose herself.

"I thought you were mad at me." She breathes out. Slowly she pushes herself off of him so her bright eyes can meet his.

"I can't be mad at you." He caresses her cheek. "Just listen to me next time."

"I will." She nods her head with a small smile. Then she apologizes again, her head lowering. His hand moves to the top of her head, his fingertips pleasantly rubbing against her scalp. "...Sorry."

"I'm surprised they didn't do anything more strict to you." Awashima speaks up. Reisi and Akira both look over at her. "They actually let you off easy."

Reisi can't help but to silently agree. He expected something more extreme to happen. There is no reason to complain though. His Pirate Queen is here with him. She is the light in his life, the source of his many smiles and laughs. Akira smiles innocently when all their PDAs start beeping.

With a small frown, Reisi pulls out his PDA. Since all three of their PDAs went off, that means they have all received the same alert. If they have all received the same alert, that would mean a Beta Strain has been spotted and is causing trouble. His eyes scan over the alert on his PDA, confirming his thoughts. He lets out a sigh, inwardly complaining about why there is a Beta at this time. Truthfully he just wants to relax. He has been very busy for a while now.

"Captain?" Awashima's voice makes him look over at her. She's giving him an awaiting look. Akira's giving him the same look, though her face is more curious and maybe a hint excited. She likes action. Reisi slowly smiles. He's going to be fighting alongside his Pirate Queen.

"Ms. Awashima, inform the rest of the Special Operations Squad to head towards the scene of the crime." He orders.

"Sir!" She salutes and carries out her task.

Reisi gets on his feet, helping Akira up as well. His eyes land on a police motorcycle. Since he is the Captain of Scepter 4, the Special Police Force, he naturally has authority to take the vehicle. He grabs Akira's hand and begins striding towards it with her in tow.

"Me and Akira will go on ahead." He informs Awashima.

"Wait a second…" Akira starts, her face a little uneasy as she stares at the motorcycle Reisi stops in front of. "We're getting on this thing?"

"You're not scared, are you?" He smirks, getting on the motorbike and patting the extra space on the seat behind him. Akira suddenly wears a pout on her face. She's pouting at him questioning if she's scared, as well as the fact that she is a little nervous at getting on that. He reads her easily. With a short laugh, he grins at her. "I'm proficient in driving a motorcycle."

"I-I know it's just… ah, what the heck." She sighs to herself, carefully taking a seat behind him on the bike. Her arms wrap around his midsection firmly. Reisi can't help but to smile at her touch. Even the simplest of contact with her can make his heart surge elatedly. He can feel her forehead press against his back.

"It's just that you've never been on a motorcycle." He states knowingly, finishing her most recent sentence. She nods just before he starts the bike. It's loudness surprises her, making her hold onto him tighter. One thing he noticed is that she doesn't like loud noises.

He places his hand over her arm around his midsection before looking over at Awashima. They both exchange a resolute nod. He then makes the bike accelerate at full speed, taking off towards the crime scene. Akira's arms around him grow tight, her whole face buried in his back. An amused and small smile forms on his face. Is her fear of being on this motorcycle equal to her fear of bugs? He still can't believe she's so scared of bugs.

He weaves the motorcycle around traffic swiftly and skillfully. At one point he glances of his shoulder and at Akira. Her face isn't buried in his back anymore, making the uneasy expression on it apparent. Wide eyes, furrowed brows, pursed lips. She looks like a frightful kid about to get a shot. It is then he remembers she's scared of needles too. He can't stop himself from laughing at the memory of her trying to escape getting a shot by claiming she had to use the bathroom. She has so many quirks and he loves each and every one.

"You're laughing at me aren't you?!" Akira whines in complaint.

"Perhaps." Reisi laughs out. She pouts just before a smile suddenly tugs on her lips at the sound of his laugh, the laugh she adores. Both of their eyes suddenly widen a bit when another motorcycle pulls out in front of them, traveling at a much faster speed.

Reisi looks down at the odometer, seeing the motorcycle he is on is traveling at the maximum speed. He looks back ahead to see the other motorcycle ahead of them getting smaller as it get a further away. There is no way a bike can be traveling that fast. Judging by the way the man on the motorcycle keeps glancing back at them warily gives away that this may the Beta they are after.

"Akira contact Enomoto." Reisi tells Akira who quickly nods and starts dialing Enomoto's number on her 'stalker bracelet.' "He should know by now the details of this Strain we're after."

"Aye, aye." She salutes, her bracelet ringing as she waits for Enomoto to answer. He answers almost instantly. "Hey Enomoto, do you know anything about the Beta we're after?"

"Yes. I have just confirmed that he is able to amplify technology." He answers.

"...So." Akira starts in confusion, looking ahead at the speeding motor bike.

"So he is able to control the flow of complex machinery, enhance it and push it beyond its limit." Reisi affirms, making Akira's mouth form an "o" shape as she understands his power now.

"He's a Goober Biker then." Akira speaks. He looks over his shoulder, giving her a tedious look at that nickname. She smiles widely at him. "You got a better nickname?"

"Beta Biker." He answers and she starts laughing. He chuckles.

"Uh…" Enomoto speaks sheepishly. Reisi and Akira nearly forgotten he was still on the phone. Reisi clears his throat, composing himself during this serious and unexpected mission. Akira bites down on her tongue, trying to keep her many more laughs at bay.

"Thank you, Enomoto. We are currently pursuing the Beta Strain." Reisi informs.

"Yes, we have located him on the city camera. Captain, should we set up a road blockade and get a trap ready?" Enomoto asks.

Reisi is quiet for a moment as he thinks. Setting up a road blockade and a trap would work, but right now it is extremely difficult since he cannot keep up with the Strain to lure it to the designated location. He can't keep up, but Akira can. He looks at her from over his shoulder, getting ready to give her orders to catch up to the Beta but pauses.

She's looking at the motorcycle beneath them with calculating eyes. Her bright eyes are squinted, her cheeks puffed out a bit. That's her adorable thinking face. If he wasn't driving this motorcycle, he would touch her cheek. It's obvious she has some sort of plan, or is thinking of one at least.

"What's your plan, Akira?" He asks her, looking forward. He can sense her surprised gaze on him for asking her what her plan is. His lips curve upwards as he smiles. She should know by now he trusts her with everything. "I'm trusting you with the success of this arrest."

"R-really?" She stutters. The look she's giving him reminds him of when he told her to drive. "But what if my plan fails?"

"Then I'm tying you down." He smirks, glasses gleaming. "I can picture it now. You tied to the—"

"You're so dirty!" Akira squeaks with extremely red cheeks, refusing to let him finish. She thumps the back of his head. He laughs. "If anything, I'm tying you down for putting me in this situation!"

"I can't wait." He purrs lowly, making Akira's eyelid twitch because he doesn't seem to mind being tied down. She briefly looks to the side, trying to get rid of her blush. He loves teasing her.

"Um…" Enomoto mumbles quietly, embarrassed at hearing their exchange. Reisi and Akira yet again compose themselves.

"Well anyways, I was thinking if maybe I could make the motorcycle travel faster by lowering the air's resistance around it." Akira explains. "Maybe the both of us will be able to catch up, and when we do we can jump him together."

Reisi thinks over her plan of catching up to the Beta Strain. Akira is able to move at blinding speeds by lowering the air's resistance around her into the negatives. He recalls her doing that once before on him when she had helped him regroup with his clansmen on the school island when he was injured. She wasn't even sure it was working until he had confirmed it to her.

She's used to doing such things on herself, and once claimed it takes more effort to enhance speed than to turn invisible. Enhancing the speed of a motorcycle as heavy as the one they are currently on, and as well as they air around themselves may drain her quickly.

He glances at her again, seeing determination shining in her eyes. She can do it. He has no doubt in his mind. She'll just go to sleep earlier tonight. That's one thing he noticed; whenever she uses a high amount of her abilities she grows tired and requires more sleep—however, she also complains about sore muscles which is the strain her powers cast upon her body if over exerted.

If they do catch up to the Beta, they can either stop him themselves or slow him down to lure him into a trap.

"Alright. Enomoto, get the trap ready." Reisi tightens his grip on the handlebars, getting ready for this huge speed boost they are about to get. His next words are directed to Akira. "If you feel yourself growing tired, let me know. I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

"Aye, aye. I can't tie you down if I'm exhausted, can I?" Akira smirks, her hands moving to his shoulders as she focuses. She tried to mimic his tone. He smiles, his teeth showing. She's hilarious.

The air around him suddenly starts the feel foreign. It feels cold, but at the same time it doesn't. It's difficult to describe, but his body feels strikingly light. He would describe it by saying it's like gravity doesn't exist. He raises a couple of his fingers off the handlebars to experiment with the new feeling. His fingers curl back around the handlebars when the bike slowly starts to gain speed. She's making it gain speed slowly on purpose so he can adjust to it.

Light and hazy mist starts to surround the bike. He recognizes the sight from when Akira uses her enhanced speed. It's like a light fog, a morning mist you would see drifting across the ground as the sun rises. Akira lightly squeezes his shoulders and leans forward so she can see his face.

"You ready to go faster?" She asks, an excited smile on her face. Her eyes give away that she's questioning whether he could steer the bike when it's going so fast.

"Of course." He smirks, his glasses gleaming as he stares ahead at the Beta. "Are you scared of going faster?"

"Psh, no." She grins and leans back. "Alright Pirate King, lets see how well you do when you're traveling as fast as I can."

"Don't hold back, my Pirate Queen."

She doesn't hold back. The motorcycle shoots forward, visibly cutting through the air. They gain on the Beta who now looks tense. Moving this fast is a first. It's exciting. Akira starts laughing all giddy. Reisi's smiling, genuinely having fun. _Akira Yukimura, you are amazing._ Everything he does with her he cherishes and enjoys.

He only wishes he could do more.

* * *

Oh man, what a rush. There is a wide grin on my face. My hands move from Reisi's shoulder to his sides. _Traveling at super speed with my Pirate King._ This mission is by far my favorite one yet. My eyes move from the now frantic Beta Strain ahead to the motorcycle below me.

This thing is seriously heavy, requiring a lot of focus and energy to make it move as fast as it is. I feel myself draining already, like falling sand in an hourglass. Using this technique on another person and a motorcycle is undoubtedly draining me way faster. I'm sure I'll be able to hold out for at least a few more minutes. I shake my head. I won't focus on my draining energy, it'll make it even more obvious.

Reisi's an expert at steering this thing, especially at this speed. I'm amazed. But then again, Reisi always amazes me. The Beta is nearly within our reach. He doesn't appear to have any weapons on him, so that's a good sign. He suddenly waves his hand in the air, making me raise a brow. Reisi narrows his eyes slightly. _That kind of looked like a signal._

Just then, I feel something cutting through the air above us at a startling rate. I look up, my eyes growing large when I see a thick and large green electric blast barreling towards us. That almost looks like the Lightning Bolt Jutsu that Reisi dispelled back when Mihashira Tower was under attack. It took Reisi's kingly strength to freeze the Lightning Bolt Jutsu, and even Anna the Red King wasn't able to stop it. Cold sweat breaks out along the side of my face.

I thought the Green King could only summon that? That has to mean he's nearby, right? No. He summoned that even though he wasn't present at the Tower. My eyes catch sight of someone along the rooftop with a large sniper-like weapon. Even though I don't know what the Green King looks like, or even if he is a person, I know that's not him.

It doesn't matter who is behind that thing though, this shot is meant to kill us no doubt. I'm aware of how much points me and Reisi are worth, and I'm also aware how these Robot Ninjas will do just about anything to acquire points to become J-Ranks. All they're interested in is points. My teeth grit.

Reisi could counter that, but he is focused on driving. He needs to keep focused on the road ahead. With how fast we're going the chance of crashing is high. However, he keeps glancing up. He's aware of the attack. In fact, he's probably debating on what we should do. If he was going to do or say something, I don't give him time.

"I got it." I say determinedly, standing straight up on the footrest. _Honestly I have no clue if I could counter this_. I keep a firm hand on Reisi's shoulder for balance, raising my other one skyward. Blue Aura seeps from my fingertips, forging a large barrier force field over our heads. Half of my energy is directed towards keeping this bike moving fast and the other half is directed to this barrier.

The green electricity clashes against my Aura vigorously. It's packed full of power, but not as much as I expected. Reisi's Aura clashing against my own when he lost control of it a couple times was more difficult, so was our spar at the tower. Maybe this attack is just something similar to the Lightning Bolt Jutsu. _Or…_ I look down at Reisi. Is it because my Pirate King is with me? He's my strength, and the person I will protect with everything I got. I look back up, watching as my Aura starts to freeze the foe's attack.

Reisi removes one of his hands from the handlebar and raises it up much like mine is. My lips part when Aura seeps from his own fingertips. His Aura combines with my own, strengthening it to a whole new level beyond anyone else's reach. I've never seen such a powerful in appearance Aura. I glance down, seeing a smile on his face when our Aura freezes the green electricity, making it shatter into tiny shards of ice. Carefully, I lower myself back onto the seat and briefly stare at my hand.

"Well what do you know… we really are strongest together." I murmur to myself with a warm smile.

"Of course." Reisi chuckles as he confirms. I smile at him. "Ready to wrap this up? Draw your sword."

"Okay." I nod, doing as he says.

"Enomoto, is the trap ready?" Reisi asks. I look down at my stalker bracelet, forgetting he was still on the line.

"Yes sir!" Enomoto answers. "Everyone is in place and waiting."

"Good. Check their location, Akira."

"Aye, aye." I say, pulling up the city map on my stalker bracelet. They are little ways ahead. "They are just ahead. We'll have to make this guy turn left in order for him to get there."

"Alright. We'll need to cut him off then." Reisi affirms. I nod, agreeing with his words. We need to pass him, so we have to go faster. "Is this as fast as you're able to make this bike go?"

"I can make us go faster but only for a short amount of time… this is kind of hard." I admit sheepishly.

My energy is draining so much faster than normal with this giant and heavy motorcycle. I can feel a minor amount of strain in me already. Reisi makes a face, like he's thinking of another route to cut him off. He's concerned.

"I'll be fine." I smile in reassurance. "We're so close. One last speed boost won't hurt. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are." He answers.

"Here we go." I say, closing my eyes and tinkering with the air.

I make the already lowered air's resistance drop drastically. I can feel us shoot forward. My eyes open, seeing us speed past the Beta. Before we pass him fully, I slash my sword into the back tire of his motorcycle. Reisi turns in front of the Beta's path, and I raise the air's resistance so he can stop successfully. The Beta turns his bike, _down the road the trap isn't on._

Hastily, I get off the motorcycle and run down the road the Beta went at blinding speed. Sparks are flying from his back wheel. I pass him, turning on my feet while taking a couple backwards steps. With a grunt, I swing my sword horizontally, hitting him with my Aura and a gust of wind. My attack hits him hard like a hammer, sending him and his motorcycle backwards and down the intended road we wanted him to turn down. I see Blue Aura erupt where he was sent flying.

I lower my sword with a sigh of relief, barely making out my Pirate Crew down there. The back of my hand rubs against my forehead. I lower it, seeing a thin layer of sweat despite the chill in the air. I actually wasn't aware weight played a factor in enhancing speed. That was my first time attempting that. It's not something I would do again unless I really need to. _That was still so fun though._

"Are you alright?" I turn my head, seeing Reisi walking towards me. I face him with a grin.

"Yeah. Did the trap work?" I ask, moving towards him. When I'm close enough he wraps his arm around me and we both start walking towards where the Pirate Crew is.

"It did. You blasted him right into it." He chuckles, no doubt remembering the sight. It probably looked funny from his angle. "I nearly laughed at the sight."

"You did laugh." I state, having a strong feeling he did. His smile gives away that I'm right. "Ha! But I guess this means I helped this mission become a success."

"Indeed. You did a great job." He ruffles up my hair as the Pirate Crew comes into view. They all wear successful grins, well, everyone but Fushimi who looks bored as always.

"You and the Captain are so dirty!" Hidaka starts laughing, clutching his stomach when we near them. Everyone nods immediately in agreement. If everyone agrees, _then that means…_

"...It seems Enomoto wasn't the only one who heard our exchange." Reisi whispers to me.

"W-we weren't serious!" I stutter out, my cheeks warming.

"I was." Reisi smirks, making me openly gawk at him.

"Reisi!" I complain.

* * *

"R-Reisi! Stop it!"

"Stay still." He says, grabbing my foot again.

"That won't help!" I whine.

"It will if you stay still and relax."

"I'm too ticklish." I try to pry my foot from his grasp. He swats at my hand and I can't help but to snort in laughter at how determined he is.

On the way back, I got a cramp in my foot which is normal for me after displaying a certain amount of my powers. I would describe the cramp as a muscle pulling, like a rubber-band about to snap. Reisi said it was a "charley horse." Anyways, I caused a huge scene going up the stairs by clutching my foot and repeating the word "ow." So now he's trying to give me a foot massage. I briefly start thinking about the massage I given him earlier.

Reisi's finger grazes against the bottom of my foot and I start laughing uncontrollably. He shakes his head in amusement, placing my foot in his lap when the upper half of my body falls backwards onto the tea platform.

"Relax, seriously." He chuckles, grabbing a bottle of lotion and squirting it into his hands. "Don't laugh."

"But you're laughing!" I laugh. The smile on his face vanishes and he gives me a deliberate look. I can tell he is fighting a smile.

"No laughing."

I nod, bringing my hands over my mouth and biting down on my tongue. My eyes bore into the ceiling. I recognize the sound of him rubbing his hands together so the lotion can get on both of them. My body starts quivering. I can practically sense his hand moving towards my still achy foot.

"Don't think about it." He tells me, gesturing to how I'm picturing his hands moving towards one of my many ticklish spots. I nod, feeling his cold lotion covered hands grip my foot. A helpless and high-pitched sound seeps from my closed lips. He shushes me with a slight and unintentional laugh. "I've never knew someone could be as ticklish as you are."

His thumbs firmly and with pressure rub into the bottom of my foot, not lightly which would make me laugh. My face is openly shocked at my lack of laughter. It feels good and relieving. _Reisi's touch really is magical._ Slowly, I remove my hand from over my mouth. Reisi smirks at me.

"See?" He speaks, implying he was right that it would feel good. He applies more pressure on the middle of my foot, right where my cramp was. It hurts in a good way, relaxing and soothing whatever muscles are in my foot. The slight pain gradually fades. My eyes shut in content, my arm moving over them.

"Mhm," I hum softly. "...I'm spoiled."

"Spoiling you is my favorite thing to do." He smiles, his eyes catching sight of the nail polish on my toes. They are painted a sparkly blue. "Is this the nail polish you stole that caused Ms. Awashima to assign you laps?"

"Yup. Were you serious about making her run laps?" I ask, laughing at the memory.

"Yes. She made me consume my most despised food." He answers, making me laugh some more. In all honesty, she was probably trying to make me eat it. So Reisi being a victim was probably unintentional. Oh well.

"How many laps are you going to make her run?"

"The same amount she is making you run."

"So five then." I smile. "Oh, this is going to be so fun."

"You're going to be teasing her the whole time aren't you?" He chuckles.

"Of course. Seri's going to be running laps with me~"

"She's fond of you, you know." Reisi suddenly says. "You're the only one she'll let use her first name."

"What about you?" I ask, lowering my arm from over my eyes and opening them. "She's your Lieutenant."

"Well, I use her first name on rare occasions when I tease her with petty things." He admits, moving to massage my other foot. "She never comments on it."

"So you intimidate her too then." I giggle. "You intimidate everybody."

"Everyone but you." He smiles. "Even when you were a prisoner, I've always failed. Why was that?"

"Because Reisi, I am amazing." Is my simple and cheeky answer.

"You exceed amazing."

My eyes unintentionally widen as I recall him saying those words once before. He said them just before we shared our first kiss. My lilac orbs soften, and my lips curve upwards in a warm smile.

"So do you." I reply softly, sitting up so I can gaze at him. His eyes are already on mine. Those violet eyes of his… deep down they hold heartache.

"Akira…" He starts, faltering a bit. I lean forward and he releases my foot. I take his soft hands in mine, looking at him dolefully. He lets out a sigh, looking to the side. "I just wish I was able to do more."

"What do you mean?" I ask, eyebrows knitting together. "Reisi, you've already done and accomplished so much."

He shakes his head in objection, his fingers intertwining with mine as he grips them tightly.

"I wish I could do more with _you_." He says, making my eyes widen. "Like perhaps being able to call you, Mrs. Munakata." My heart swells, making my insides ripple and grown warm. My fingers tremble, and his hold grows tighter. "Maybe even be the father of your children if you'd be willing."

I stare at him, my mouth slightly agape while moisture gathers in my eyes. His words… they make me happy, more happy than words can say. _But…_ I swallow a lump in my throat. My heart pangs. His words also make me feel dismal, _mournful._ His grip grows even tighter, his eyes gazing deeply at our hands.

"Once you said everything happens for a reason. For what reason is this happening?" He asks, sounding frustrated.

I'm quiet for a moment, my eyes moving to our hands. I don't know the answer. Normally he's the one strengthening me about his cracked Sword, telling me to stay strong, telling me not to lose my smile. Right now though, he's the one crumbling. His usual vitality is… vanishing.

His eyes are downcast, his head lowered slightly as he stares downwards grievously. Everything isn't starting to take a toll on him, it already has. _My Pirate King…_ Right now, I need to do what he does for me no matter how hard it is. I made him a promise. Before I speak he does.

"Sorry." He sighs heavily at his most recent words.

I shake my head mutely, pulling my hands from his grip. I crawl forward, sitting up on my knees and wrapping him in my arms. My hand tangles itself in his soft and silky hair as I hold his head to my chest. My eyes squeeze shut. I wish the same. I really do.

"I wish the same, Reisi." I get out, my voice trembling. "So badly. To be able to spend countless more days with you. I don't know why everything is going the way it is, but…"

 _But what?_

I don't know if everything is going to be alright. What we both want doesn't seem like it'll happen at all. I don't know what to say. There is nothing I can think of.

Each day that passes, the bigger the crack in his Sword grows, the more heavily everything weighs, the more our pessimistic emotions become. It's hard. Very hard, hitting us out of nowhere and randomly throughout the days. Reisi never let it show when it hit him like he is now. We're kind of capricious lately. I just hold him closer, feeling his breath seep through my clothing and into my chest. Then I find words. I open my eyes.

"I'm in your heart too, alright? Forever. My extremely handsome Reisi Munakata, my Pirate King who makes me the craziest person in the world because of how deeply he etched himself into my heart. That's what I claim but, you always say I was crazy even beforehand." I smile when his shoulders quiver, a chuckle sounding from his lips.

He looks up at me. A infatuated smile is on his lips, his glossy eyes are shining affectionately. _Glossy eyes…_ He then crushes his lips against mine. He takes my breathe away so easily and makes me feel so many things. I move my lips against his promptly.

"Let's go somewhere." He murmurs against my lips. "Just me and you. No one else. Just us, alone and away from all of this." I nod, smiling against him and kissing him softly once more. "We would have to come back of course…" He chuckles, caressing my cheek before brushing my hair back from my forehead. "But it would be nice to get away even for a moment."

"Yeah." I agree, leaning into him. _A secluded getaway._ "Let's go."

"Soon." He whispers, his nose in my hair. "Very soon."

* * *

"It's Awashima." Awashima knocks on Captain Reisi Munakata's Office door, her expression… discontent. She's discontent with herself. Originally she had intended to trick Akira into eating the anko bagel. She should've known that those two share their meals. Those two probably do so much together. She'll leave some of those things to her imagination.

"Come on in, Seri!" Akira's happy voice calls out from within. Awashima barely hears Reisi's low and amused laugh. She sighs to herself, having a hard time believing she was assigned laps. She was never assigned laps. Her hand grips the doorknob and she walks in. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the cute and optimal couple sitting on the floor. Reisi Munakata and Akira Yukimura.

They are embracing each other, wrapped in each other's arms, leaning into one another, looking happy together. Despite her discontent, she smiles slightly. Akira has been perfect for her Captain. Ever since they met, her Captain smiles and laughs a lot more. Awashima's slight smile turns into a troubled one.

"Ready for your laps, Ms. Awashima?" Reisi asks, smirking as he adjusts his glasses so they briefly gleam. "You have five to run."

"Yes, Captain." She nods, resisting the urge to sulk right here and there. She came dressed in running clothes. Sweatpants and a hoodie to help her cope in the night air.

Akira's petite form stands up, sliding her boots and socks on. She's still in her uniform. The blonde's hands find her hips as she grins over at Awashima.

"Aren't you excited? We're running partners." Akira beams, bending down to share a kiss with Reisi before practically skipping over to her. Awashima doesn't understand how she's so excited about running laps. Laps are a normal thing for the girl however. Akira loops her arm with her own and her grin grows wider. She's teasing her about running laps.

"Yes. I'm very excited." Awashima plays along, acting like she cannot wait for this task. She removes her arm from the blonde's surprisingly strong grip.

"Eh?" Akira makes a confused sound. She wasn't expecting Awashima to be excited about running laps. Awashima's arm is then wrapped around her neck, holding her small form to her side with a headlock. "Hey!"

A short laugh slips from Awashima's lips. Akira is uproarious to her. She considers her a close friend. Slowly she has made her usual uptight and serious nature crumble, around her at least. Akira has taught her how to loosen up and have fun. They constantly and purposely try to get on each other's nerves back and forth, whether that would be from teasing and joking around with one another or just childishly arguing back and forth while laughing right after.

"Don't kill my Queen, Ms. Awashima." Reisi lowers his hands from the bridge of his glasses with a smile as he watches the two frivolously interact.

"I won't." Awashima replies, moving out the door with Akira in tow. "If I were to do that, I wouldn't have someone gullible enough to trick into eating red bean paste."

"Funny." Akira pouts with narrowed eyes.

Akira escapes from Awashima when they get outside. After fixing her hair, Akira faces Awashima with a smirk that she instantly compares the Reisi's usual ones. Awashima raises a brow at her challenging look.

"Let's race!" Akira declares, pointing at her with her tongue sticking out in a goofy fashion.

"I'll pass." Awashima waves her hand in objection. She knows she would lose if she were to accept. Akira is extremely fast.

Awashima starts her laps, Akira pouting after her. Soon though, Akira starts running by her side. Awashima keeps seeing her glances over.

"What?" She asks.

"You're running laps."

"You won't ever let me live this down, will you?" Awashima sighs. Akira laughs with a nod.

During their run, they see Mr. Zenjō through one of the windows. Seeing him makes Awashima remember a conversation he and her had. Her brows knit together and she begins to feel uneasy.

She knows her Captain's Sword of Damocles is getting worse, and she knows his Weismann levels are even more out of control. The countdown the the Sword's downfall is happening fast, and as the Lieutenant… when that happens… she has to…

"You alright, Seri?" Akira asks, her eyes concerned. "We ran an extra lap."

"Did we?" Awashima asks, coming to a stop in her steady run. Akira mimics her. "Sorry. I was lost in thought."

"It's okay. I've done that a couple times." Akira smiles, signalling it's nothing.

"Akira, you are aware of the Captain's Sword of Damocles." Awashima states. She watches as Akira's face drops, and how her eyes hold immense sadness.

"Yeah." She whispers. "Reisi said… his Sword falling is inevitable."

"It is." Awashima says sadly, looking downcast. "Akira, I'm going to bluntly say even though you annoy me on some occasions, you're my friend." Those words earn a smile from Akira. "And I would like to stay friends with you. But, I'm afraid…" She trails off, trying to find words.

"...Are you worried I'll leave Scepter 4 when Reisi does?" Akira asks, her voice weak. "I won't. I'll stay with you and everyone else. Reisi's dream is my dream, and I want to make our dream a reality one day. ...Though whoever is the next Blue King I won't consider my King..." She mumbles those last words to herself. Awashima smiles slightly at that because she feels the same.

"I'm not worried about that. It's just as his Lieutenant, when his Sword falls I will have to… _slay him._ " The words "slay him" came out of her mouth shakily, weakly, _frightfully._ Akira's breath catches and her eyes widen and quiver ever so slightly. Her face is pale. "This is selfish of me, but I don't want that to come between us."

Awashima closes her eyes, her lips down-turned. How could Akira possibly be friends with her if she kills the man she's in love with? If she was in Akira's shoes, she couldn't be friends with herself or let alone look at her. Arms wrapping around her makes her open her eyes. Akira is hugging her, tears swirling in her eyes.

"I'll still be your friend. You'll still be my friend." Akira's voice trembles. "You won't be the one killing him… the Slates… the Silver King… it's his fault. Everything is his fault." She breathes deeply. "We're cleaning up his mess again and I hate it."

"...Yes." Awashima agrees quietly, moisture pricking at her eyes as she returns her embrace. She's dreading the same day Akira is.

* * *

"We will attack on the 24th. On Christmas Eve." Nagare informs his clansmen seriously. "We will summon every ounce of our power to seize the Dresden Slates, the ultimate sacrament. And with it, fulfill our goal as JUNGLE to..." Nagare looks around. "Are you guys listening?"

"Sure we are, Nagare." Yukari replies, checking his face mask in his mirror. He frowns and leans closer to the mirror. "Oh dear, I got a wrinkle here."

"I see, Yukari." Nagare nods. "Then I shall continue. Presently, the Slates are kept inside Mihashira Tower. My original plan was this: Now that the Gold King is no longer around to suppress its power, the Slates should be able to serve its original purpose to evolve mankind. After all, Daikaku Kokujoji was an exception, there was no way that young and inexperienced Blue King could possibly control the Slates' power. That's why I left it untouched in that building, and yet…" Nagare pauses again to look at his clansmen. "Are you guys listening?"

"Sure we are, Nagare." Sukuna answers, staring at his handheld game system. He grins suddenly. "Yes! I leveled up!"

"I see. Congratulations, Sukuna." Nagare compliments then continues. "In any case, the Blue King has proven me wrong by lasting longer than I had anticipated. Most impressive. To make matters worse, the Silver King has returned, and a new Red King was born. Now, they have joined forces to guard Mihashira Tower and to counter against JUNGLE as a whole." Nagare pauses yet again. "Are you guys listening?"

"Sure we are, Nagare." Raiden replies, stuffing more cheesecake in his mouth. "This is the best cheesecake I've ever had…"

"I see. Enjoy it then, Raiden." Nagare says and continues once again, but this time carefully looking at everybody as he does. "So, then we are left with one other option to bring the Slates under our control… And, none of you are listening to me at all."

"Come on you three, pay attention." Iwafune waves his can of beer at everybody before opening it. "He may not look it, but he's still our King. Stop fooling around and show some respect."

"Seems to me you're the one with least respect, Mr. Iwa." Nagare stares at him.

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. Iwa." Yukari begins, wiping his face mask off and revealing beautiful and glowing skin. "I'm just fixing myself up for the coming battle. I want to make sure I look gorgeous and elegant as I walk through the battlefield. My heart is filled with excitement, and I'm ready to draw my beloved Ayamachi anytime."

"Yeah, same here." Sukuna smiles, sitting up and holding his game. "I'm playing games to keep myself busy. Otherwise, I can't stop myself from going out and wanting to fight. Seriously, I totally get what you are saying, Nagare."

"Exactly." Raiden swallows his cheesecake, grinning. "I'm eating this cheesecake to build up energy. Eating my favorite foods inspire me to go out and fight and carry out any mission as quickly as possible so I can get a second plate quickly."

"I see…" Nagare observes, believing them. "So you three are fully prepared. I am most impressed. Well then, after we take possession of the Slates, we'll lavish a Christmas party to celebrate."

"Chicken, chicken!" Kotosaka squawks happily, making Nagare look over. "Juicy and yummy!"

"Kotosaka, I expect you to do your fair share too." Nagare says.

"You see?" Sakuna smirks proudly. "We're all pumped up and ready to go."

"And you know me, I'll just be relaxing and drinking my beer." Iwafune smiles.

"Say, Nagare. Isn't it unusual for you to hold an official meeting like this before a job?" Yukari asks. "Could it be that you are starting to feel a little insecure? After all, you're taking on three Kings."

"As if. Right, Nagare?" Iwafune grins at the suggestion that Nagare would be a little worried.

"Well… I must admit, an alliance of the Silver, Red, and Blue Kings is formidable." Nagare concedes. "However… I have a plan and I am going to give you all specific rolls."

Raiden listens quietly and intently along with everyone else to Nagare's plan. Personally he thinks it is extremely well thought and put together. Raiden smirks to himself. His King, Nagare, is the most powerful. He cannot wait until JUNGLE gets their hands on the Slates.

"And Raiden," Nagare looks at the blonde. "I want you to deal with Akira. Exert all of your abilities against her and don't hold back, for she is a huge threat to us." Iwafune stops drinking his beer, listening carefully. "Earlier today, she has shown the ability to be able to freeze an attack as powerful as the Lightning Bolt Jutsu, but what also worries me is her ability to help the Blue King control his Aura."

"Don't worry about her. I got her." Raiden narrows his eyes in determination.

"How is she able to do that, Nagare?" Sukuna asks, face openly confused. "She's not a King."

"I have to say I'm curious too." Yukari admits, stretching his legs.

"I have a theory, that she might be meant to be the next Blue King." Nagare expresses his thoughts. "Either way… it doesn't matter. I have faith you will be able to remove her from our game."

Iwafune's eyes widen a bit. He hides it by bringing his beer to his lips. Being removed from their game means death.

"You can count on me, Nagare." Raiden smiles atrociously and looks at his spear. "I've been waiting to be assigned this."

"Oi, Nagare…" Iwafune speaks up, lowering his beer. "I don't have anything against your plan, but do you mind if I make a request?"

* * *

 _ **Things are going to start picking up even more!**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Eagledreamer:**_ _ **I'm really excited to write the future chapters!**_

 _ **Kalos-rei : The sad times are definitely coming! And oh I'm glad you like my Pokemon fic, haha! Have no clue where I'm going with it tbh, but I'll update it soon for you! :D**_

 _ **crazychessgurl:**_ _ **Yeah. I honestly got sad/happy writing that part lmao.**_

 _ **Merlin**_ _ **Firewood : Thank you so much! I'm very happy the you love it! **_❤

 **hisuiryuu** : _**Things are going to get even more interesting! My mind is actually overwhelmed at this point. I have so many different ways things can go from here.**_

 ** _Thank you everyone for your support! I hope you all like this chapter!_**

 **Chapter 49**

* * *

"Akira, shoot him!" Dōmyōji practically orders me.

"I'm out of bullets!" I whine.

"Then there is only one thing to do…" Hidaka speaks. "A sacrifice."

Hidaka makes his character on the game run forward and out of the bushes to get the enemies attention so me and Dōmyōji can sneak past. We are playing some type of war game, and the three of us are in a woodsy and snowy area. The objective of the game is to sneak into an enemy's base. Me and Dōmyōji burst out laughing when military dogs jump on Hidaka's controlled character and attack him until he dies.

"You guys suck at this game." Daiki laughs, sitting down next to me on the floor. Hidaka and Dōmyōji are also sitting next to me. Dōmyōji and me are still laughing intensely.

"If you guys keep laughing you're going to miss your chance to sneak in." Benzai says from his spot at the table.

"Oh, yeah." Dōmyōji snaps out of it. "Let's go Akira!"

"Right!" I nod in determination and hold the game remote tighter, following after his character through the snow.

"Hurry up! Don't let my sacrifice be for nothing!" Hidaka says, thumping me and Dōmyōji.

"That sacrifice was for nothing." Gotō laughs, eating my garlic crackers. I'd say he likes them as much as I do.

"You should of sacrificed Akira. She doesn't have any weapons." Kamo states. He is also sitting at the table, surprisingly looking interested in the game.

"I have grenades!" I retort.

"Yeah, and those work well when you're trying to sneak in somewhere." Fushimi says sarcastically, hinting that my grenades won't be of any use.

"You think you can do better Fushimi? Bring it on!" I taunt in an overly dramatic tone.

"Tsk. Give me a remote." He holds out his hand.

"This should be interesting." Akiyama chuckles as I hand Fushimi a remote so he can spawn in our game.

"Akira, there is a dog behind you!" Enomoto warns.

"What? Ah!" I squeak when a dog jumps on my character. "Fushimi, save me!"

"I got you, Akira!" Dōmyōji makes his character jump on top of the dog.

His character is wrestling the dog while I free my character, only for another dog to attack. Mine and Dōmyōji's screens are turning red because our characters are nearing death. Fushimi makes his character move past ours, not even bothering to save us. Mine and Dōmyōji's characters die. We both simultaneously pout at Fushimi.

"My sacrifice was for nothing!" Hidaka cries out, tackling me and Dōmyōji onto the floor as we merely laugh in response to his pointless "sacrifice." At this point, everyone is laughing. We are completely oblivious to two people who have been standing in the doorway of the dining room for a while.

"What are you all doing?" Seri speaks up. We all look over at her. She's standing in the doorway with Reisi. "Why aren't you taking your standby seriously? You could be dispatched at any second."

"...It was Akira's idea." Dōmyōji points at me. I narrow my eyes at him. It was not my idea, it was his. "Just go with it, we'll get in less trouble." He whispers to me.

"Your whispering skills are terrible." Seri glowers, hearing what he said.

"It's alright though!" Hidaka raises his hands in a reassuring gesture so Seri won't assign anybody laps. "We all have our swords with us."

"Yeah." I nod, sitting up and pushing Hidaka so he goes onto the floor. That was payback for him tackling me. He laughs. "All we need to do is pause the game and leave when we need to."

"Plus Akira can get to the scene of the crime in a matter of seconds and probably beat up whoever needs to be beat up before we even leave the building." Dōmyōji shrugs. "So really, I think everything is all good here."

Finding no fault in his words, I sheepishly nod with a slight shrug. Seri then starts scolding us further. Me, Hidaka, and Dōmyōji are sitting cross-legged as we gaze at her with slightly opened mouths. We look like little kids getting a life-changing lecture. Everyone else is just sitting in boredom now.

"Mission success." The game sounds out. Fushimi sneaked into the enemy base with no problems and all by himself. We gape at him.

"How?!" Dōmyōji complains.

"You didn't even have to use any of your weapons!" Hidaka states in surprise.

"..." I merely stare at Fushimi who smirks.

"Looks like I can do better than you." He clicks his tongue, tossing the remote back at me. I barely catch it, then I start sulking.

"Relax, Ms. Awashima." Reisi chuckles, walking over and crouching down behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist. "All Scepter 4 personnel are on standby. We can relax for a while. Let's not forget HOMRA are also our temporary allies."

"...I suppose." Seri sighs.

"In fact, I feel like relaxing right now as well." Reisi murmurs, making me tilt my head back so I can see his face. I grin at him and he kisses my forehead. "Take a bath with me." He whispers.

"With rose petals?" I whisper back in excitement.

"And candles. I bought more. I already have it set up." He smiles. "Then we can go ice skating afterwards."

"And pick out a Christmas tree?"

"Mhm," He hums lowly.

I quickly hop onto my feet and take Reisi's hand in mine. A bath right now sounds amazing. I lead him towards the door while giggling excitedly. Everyone stares at us curiously.

"What do you have set up, Captain?" Dōmyōji asks curiously. Reisi looks over his shoulder at him.

"A romantic bath." He answers with a smirk. Dōmyōji's and Enomoto's face turn red while everyone else just looks at anything else but us.

"If anyone should need the Pirate King or Queen, we will be in the bathtub!" I pump my fist in the air. Reisi laughs at me and scoops me up in his arms.

"Too much information, Seal." Hidaka groans.

"Disgusting." Fushimi mutters under his breath.

"H-have fun." Enomoto stutters as we exit the room.

"Why do you always say that to them when they are or about to do sensual things?" Benzai asks Enomoto.

"I-I don't know it just seems like the polite thing to do." He stutters in embarrassment. Kamo laughs at him along with Akiyama.

"...I'm out of garlic crackers." Gotō frowns.

"Akira's gonna kill you~" Dōmyōji sings.

"You mean make him, 'walk the plank?'" Daiki laughs. "Man she's funny."

* * *

"Akira…" Reisi mumbles her name lowly, his hands roaming down her back. He can feel every droplet of water clinging to her skin—he loves how soft and smooth her skin is. He loves everything about her. His lips are brushing against hers reverently. He can feel her smile against him as he doesn't let her pull away just yet. Gently, he parts her lips with his own and deepens their kiss. When they do pull away, Akira lays against his chest with a happy sigh.

They're both in their long desired rose petal bath. The warm water soothes them both and the blue petals float about. Reisi runs his fingers through Akira's soft hair, making her close her eyes in content. The both of them are sitting on the same side of the tub, engulfed in one another. He savors the feel of her.

"What do you think?" Reisi asks her, gesturing around the dim room and at the lit candles.

"I love it." Akira smiles up at him. That smile makes his heart thud swiftly. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

"And I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you." He smiles warmly, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back as he relaxes. She hums softly, kissing his chest. "I can fall asleep right here."

"Me too." She laughs. "The Robot Ninjas have been quiet today."

"Indeed." He whispers, his eyes opening at the thought of the Green Clan. He looks down at Akira. She's playing with the floating rose petals.

The Green Clan has been quiet today. It's almost as if they have disappeared. Reisi can't help but to think the Green King is planning something big. To him, this is the silence before a storm. He sighs, reaching over and grabbing his PDA. He moves it so it's in front of him and Akira.

"Let's take this moment of silence they're giving us to see where we can go ice skating at." He says, making Akira get the biggest grin in the world on her face. She adjusts herself so she's sitting between his legs, her back against his chest. He smiles and rests his chin atop her head. Before he even power on his PDA, it starts ringing.

Instantly, Reisi gets a deep frown on his face. Akira shares the same facial expression. The person calling him is Yashiro Isana. Reisi really doesn't want to talk to the Silver King. In fact, ignoring the call is so tempting. He knows he can't do that though.

"Want me to answer it?" Akira asks. She's looking at him with an inquiring yet mischievous face. He smiles, handing his PDA to her. Honestly he's interested to see how this conversation will go. He knows Akira doesn't care for the Silver King at all. She answers the call, putting it on speaker.

"You've reached the Blue King Reisi Munakata's phone, Blue Queen speaking." Akira speaks in a professional tone. Reisi holds back a chuckle.

"Ah, Akira Yukimura." The Silver King replies, a smile evident in his tone. "Is the Blue King available to talk?"

"Well," Akira smiles, snuggling into Reisi's chest. "He's actually in the bath right now."

"Oh. Well may you inform—" The Silver King is cut off by Akira.

"But then again, I'm in the bath too."

"..." The Silver King is silent, his cheeks probably a shade or two darker. Reisi and Akira can hear a faint "so indecent" in the background. "I see…"

"Is there something I can help you with, Yashiro Isana?" Reisi asks, holding back a laugh at Akira's actions. She starts laughing.

"A-ah, yes. I'm sorry to disturb you both. But it is quite important that you and your Clansmen come to the school island as soon as possible." The Silver King speaks.

"Another abrupt meeting?" Reisi questions.

"Yes. My apologizes. I have a strong belief that the Green King along with his top Clansmen plan to attack Mihashira Tower tonight in order to acquire the Slates. I've developed an counter attack and need your Clans help. The Red Clan is also being called out to the meeting." Yashiro explains.

"I see…" Reisi murmurs. His arms wrap around Akira. It seems they won't be able to go out for Christmas like they planned. This upsets him greatly as he was looking forward to it. He can't ignore this meeting, especially if what the Silver King said is true. "We'll be there as soon as possible then."

"My thanks, Blue King Reisi Munakata. I will be seeing you shortly then."

The Silver King hangs up, leaving Reisi and Akira sitting in silence. Reisi lets out a heavy and disappointed breath. There goes his and Akira's plans. Their bath is also being cut short. Akira sets his PDA aside and slumps against him, her face wearing a irritated pout. They both simultaneously sigh.

"We should get dressed." Reisi says, moving to drain the tub. He really doesn't want too. Right now he's so comfortable.

"Do you think what the Alien said is true?" Akira asks him, making him briefly pause. She's talking about the supposed attack on the tower.

"I believe it's possible." He answers. "The Green Clan has been unusually quiet today."

"Yeah…" She mumbles. "I thought they were giving everybody a break for the holidays but that's too good to be true isn't it?"

Reisi notices how tense her body is and how her voice is a little uneasy. He wraps his arms around her tighter, comforting her. He won't let anything happen to her. He'll protect her with everything he has.

"We'll be okay." He whispers and kisses the top of her head.

His eyes shut, his Sword of Damocles flashing behind his eyelids. He draws in a deep breath through his nose. He hopes they'll be okay. If not him, at least Akira.

* * *

I sit next to Reisi in Ashinaka High School's auditorium. We're occupying the row behind the rest of the Pirate Crew, the higher row. I turn my head, my cheek squishing against the table and I rest my head on it. HOMRA is on the other side of the auditorium. My eyelids clamp together.

It's Christmas Eve and tomorrow's Christmas day, my favorite holiday. I always loved the happiness and love in the air on these days, but now it's absent. The air is thick and tense.

I really hope what the Alien King said isn't true. I'm worried about Reisi's Sword of Damocles. If he has to exert more of his powers, especially if he possibly ends up going against the King Computer, his Sword will get worse. If it comes to that, I'll help Reisi to the best of my ability. In my opinion though, the Alien King should be the one to fight the King Computer. Speaking of that Alien, him and his Clansmen aren't present in the room. My eyes open as I glower. He tells us to come out as soon as possible and he's not even here.

Suddenly, I feel Reisi's fingers rubbing against my scalp. I hum inaudibly, closing my eyes again. That always feels nice.

"I love when you do that." I murmur, making him chuckle softly. I sit up and lean into his side, hugging his arm to my chest. "That Alien's spaceship must be malfunctioning."

"Evidently." Reisi sighs in annoyance.

"Hey I just came up with something." Dōmyōji turns around to look at us. "So you know how scientists send monkeys into space?"

"Yes." Reisi nods.

"Well, what if the Alien King views us as monkeys?" Dōmyōji finishes. I lean forward with a gasp.

"So…!" I trail off. My thoughts are extremely difficult to put into words, but I try my best. "They normally use the monkeys because they fear if they send a human in space they'll die, right?"

"So that means the Alien King is using us so he and his Alien minions won't have to die." Hidaka joins in with a frown.

"Exactly!" Dōmyōji exclaims.

"That makes perfect sense…" Daiki whispers in shock.

"That does sound accurate." Gotō nods, bringing his finger to his chin.

"...Maybe." Enomoto mutters. "It's sounds logical."

"I think you guys are thinking too hard about the situation." Benzai says.

"Well, it is something to think about." Akiyama admits, surprising Benzai.

"I agree. The Alien King hasn't been doing much, physically anyway." Kamo states.

"Do you guys realize you are calling the Silver King, 'Alien King?'" Seri joins in, looking at us all.

"You referred to him as Alien King the other day, Ms. Awashima." Reisi chuckles.

"...I did." Seri recalls with wide eyes.

"Because he really is an Alien." I whisper.

"But guys, don't you agree? We're like his suicide monkeys!" Dōmyōji states.

"I agree." I nod and cross my arms. "What about you, Reisi?"

"It might be true." He answers honestly. I think he gets where we are coming from, _maybe._

"I agree too!" Yata yells over. I turn my head, seeing all of HOMRA looking at us with raised brows. I guess we Pirates were talking loud enough so they can hear us. He points. "You have an actual monkey sitting right there after all!"

We all follow his finger, seeing him pointing at Fushimi who now looks annoyed at being the center of attention. He looks at Yata deathly calm.

"Mi...sa...ki~' Fushimi speaks slowly with a smirk as Yata begins fuming. I giggle. Why does Yata call Fushimi a monkey anyways?

We all relax back in our seats, growing quiet once again as we wait. I rest my head against Reisi's shoulder, playing with his hand in my lap. Suddenly, his fingers curl through the gaps between mine. I tilt my head up, seeing him smiling at me. He leans down ever so slightly and gives me a short kiss before the Alien's come out.

Reisi crosses his arms and I mimic him. I glare ahead. Neko followed by Yashiro Isana and Kuroh walk across the stage, stopping behind a podium. Everyone is staring at the Aliens blankly or in annoyance. Well, everyone but Anna and Reisi, the two other Kings present. Anna looks interested while Reisi has his eyes shut. I briefly stare at his face. My Pirate King is so handsome.

"Greetings. Thank you all for coming." Yashiro smiles, eyes roaming over us all. When his eyes glide over me and Reisi, he appears to be fighting a blush. I nudge Reisi who chuckles. "How is everyone doing today?"

He pauses, waiting for an answer. Nobody answers his question. I merely purse my lips and tilt my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Not too happy, it seems." Yashiro smiles sheepishly. "Perhaps in consideration of my position as the Silver King, you won't blatantly oppose. However, do I detect a little resentment at my calling you out so often and taking charge?"

 _That's exactly it, Alien._

"May I speak freely, Silver King?" Mr. Kusanagi raises his hand.

"By all means, Mr. Kusanagi." Yashiro nods.

"Now we're going on the premise that the Green Clan will attack Mihashira Tower to steal the Slates. Are you sure about this?" Mr. Kusanagi asks a question I'm quite curious to know the answer to.

"Yes. And if they do get the Slates, then the world order which the Lieutenant…" Yashiro shakes his head, correcting himself. "I mean, the Gold King and the Blue King here have worked so hard to preserve would collapse."

My brows furrow at the Alien King's words. All of that time and hard work Reisi has spent and done would be for nothing if the Green King gets the Slates. My fingers curl into fists in my lap. I won't let that happen. I'll make all those Robot Ninjas walk the plank into an angry sea. Seri glances back at Reisi.

"At the very least, the world that you and I know would cease to exist." Yashiro continues seriously. "The reason is because the Green Clan's goal is to pass on the power of the Slates to all mankind."

The muscles in my body tense, my eyes widening. I begin to feel uneasy. That's the Green Clan's goal? Reisi said that if the Slates were released, everyone would gain superpowers. That would make his and my dream shatter. If everyone get's superpowers, things will be completely turbulent. I picture all the criminals and bad guys with Aura and Strain powers, making me shiver.

I look over at Reisi, seeing his eyes now open and narrowed at the Green Clan's goal. My eyes move to my lap. _If Reisi really does have to fight the Green King…_ I shake my head. There are two other Kings who will help him, I'll help him too and so will the rest of my Pirate Crew. The Green Clan and King don't stand a chance.

"I believe I can speak for the Red," Mr. Kusanagi looks over at us Pirates before looking back ahead at Yashiro. "And probably for the Blue Clan over there, when I say none of us question your status as King."

"I do…" I mutter under my breath.

"However, that and whether you're capable of leading this operation is a completely different matter. I'll be frank, I'm not sure if you have what it takes." Mr. Kusanagi bluntly states. _Yay Mr. Kusanagi!_

"I'll have you know Shiro is amazing!" Neko yells at Mr. Kusanagi, her hands in the shape of fists. I narrow my eyes at her. Mr. Kusanagi was only being honest. I replay her words in my head before letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, amazing at hiding and doing nothing!" I call out. Hidaka coughs to cover up his laugh while Dōmyōji bites down on his tongue.

"Shut up, Banana Pipsqueak!" Neko hisses at me, waving her arms around angrily. "My Shiro does amazing things!"

"Like…?" I draw out mockingly, propping my elbows up on the table and leaning forward with a bored expression. My chin rests in the palm on my hands. "Oh, I know. What happened on this very island a year ago was pretty amazing wasn't it? Maybe he can do that again."

"Nya!" She hisses loudly and begins stomping towards me. I stand up, giving her a "bring it on" gesture and rolling my sleeves up.

"Settle down, Neko." Kuroh steps forward as Neko comes to a halt. His eyes dart between me and Mr. Kusanagi.

I let out a slight yelp when I'm pulled down by Reisi. My bum lands in his lap. He silently wraps his arms around me, holding me to his chest securely while his lips graze against my ear.

"As humorous as it is to see you get her so worked up… stop provoking her." He whispers to me and I sigh, leaning back against him with a soft apology. He rolls my sleeves back down while smiling faintly in amusement that I actually did that. "My Crazy Pirate Queen."

"Izumo Kusanagi and Akira Yukimura, I may sound biased, but this man is more than qualified for the task." Kuroh speaks coolly. I frown with narrowed eyes. My frown drops when Reisi starts rubbing circles on my hip bones with his thumbs. "He has the brains, leadership skills, and good judgement."

"Kuroh… thanks." Yashiro smiles softly. "And you too, Mr. Kusanagi and Ms. Yukimura. You two choose to play the devil's advocate for everyone, right?"

"...Not really." I answer while Mr. Kusanagi just smiles. "I was only stating— Yeah." My words come to a halt when Reisi's touch becomes more discernible. I relax into him and shut my eyes in content. "No problem, Alien King."

The Alien King smiles some more before continuing his speech. Reisi doesn't even look like he's moving at all. "Mr. Slick." I whisper. He merely smiles and kisses my temple.

"There's a simple reason why I'm directing this attack. I know everything there is to know about the Green King Nagare Hisui." Yashiro reveals.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yata stands up suddenly and glares at Yashiro. "How's that possible? I thought the Green King avoided being seen in public! Don't tell me you're tied to them!"

"To put it simply… the Green King Nagare Hisui once challenged the Gold King Daikaku Kokujoji all by himself." Yashiro says, making my lips part in surprise. _The King Computer challenged the most powerful King?_ "Recorded images of that incident remain intact in its entirely. The Lieutenant passed on the data to me, and I heard the details from the Lieutenant himself."

"He fought against the Gold King?" I murmur in question, moving off of Reisi's lap and sitting in my original seat next to him as I gaze at his face. His face is deliberate. "Why would he do that? Isn't that reckless?"

"It is audacious." He agrees, eyes shutting as he thinks. "Challenging His Excellency would be suicide. If this is true, I can only assume the Green King is still around because..."

"May I comment, Silver King?" Seri suddenly raises her hand, brows furrowed.

"Of course, Ms. Awashima." Yashiro nods.

"I understand." Seri standing up makes my eyes focus on her. I nod in agreement at her next words. "Mr. Shiro, if I may be frank, I can't believe all this. Why would the Green King issue such a reckless challenge?"

"Perhaps it wasn't so reckless." Yashiro answers with a small smile. I frown at the fact he's smiling as he explains. "I say this because although he lost in the end, at one point, the Green King held his own against the most powerful King and the fight was nearly even." His smile soon fades. "And then, there's his excuse of wanting to overthrow the Gold King in the first place, which was outright ridiculous. To quote his parting message before escape… 'I wanted to beat the final boss.'"

"What is he, a kid?!" Yata blurts.

"The guy is messed up." Fushimi mutters.

"...Yeah he's creepy." I grumble. "Obviously this King Computer is full of viruses."

So the Green King was about even in strength with the Gold King? He sounds even more dangerous now. My eyelids lower over my eyes as I begin to feel troubled. Taking the Green King down is going to be a hassle.

"After barely running away from the Gold King, the Green King dropped out of sight. His clan never made a move until now because the Lieutenant was still around." Yashiro's eyes reflect grief. "But the Lieutenant is no longer here…" His eyes then shine seriously. "That's why I'd like to command this counterattack. I know how to defeat Nagare Hisui. The Green King is unbelievably strong, but he can be beaten. It's just that it's not possible without your help."

"I get what you're saying, but…" Mr. Kusanagi starts.

"I'll do it." Anna cuts him off, making him and Yata look at her curiously.

"Anna?" Yata questions.

"I'll help." She declares.

Yata and Mr. Kusanagi look at one another before sighing with smiles.

"You will, eh? Well then, I have nothing more to say." Mr. Kusanagi says before raising his hand. "Silver King… I mean, Mr. Shiro. The Red Clan will help."

"Thank you." Yashiro smiles genuinely then looks over at Reisi. "What about the Blue Clan?"

"It depends on the details of your strategy." Reisi answers after a moment, opening his eyes with a slight smile.

"Naturally…" Yashiro says like he's not surprised. I stick my tongue out. "Then let me get to that now. Kuroh?"

"On it." Kuroh raises up a remote, clicking a button that displays the faces of the three J-Ranks on the large screen behind them.

My eyes are naturally drawn to the apathetic face in the middle, _Raiden._ Our resemblance still unsettles me. I draw in a deeper than normal breath through my nose, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I feel Reisi's hand on my back in a soothing gesture.

"The fight against the Green Clan won't center on Nagare Hisui, but these three…" Yashiro points at the screen. "Yukari Mishakuji, Raiden Omori" He shortly glances at me. "And Sukuna Gojo. Remember these faces well. Our first priority is to keep these three at bay. Okay? Now to do that we're going to need a full grasp on Mihashira Tower's security. Mr. Fushimi, I realize you are a professional when it comes to technology of any kind. You are the most qualified for maintaining the Tower's security, so I was hoping you would be able to regulate and oversee that."

"...Sure." Fushimi shrugs.

"Great." Yashiro smiles. "These three will no doubt brazenly enter through the main doors on the first floor. The main purpose of this strategy is to weaken and stymie them as much as possible. Their goal will be to do the same to us, so we are going to do the opposite and weaken theirs. My plan is to have the Blue Clan in charge of the first floor where they will arrive. The Blue Clan's job will be to slow them down through combat, while Mr. Fushimi will operate the metal security doors to assist. The J-Ranks will gradually use up their energy by destroying these doors and battling against the Blue Clan. Don't worry about them going around the doors through their physics manipulation, because their main goal will be to open up a path for the Green King. Although he is currently the most powerful King, he cannot sustain that amount of power for long."

"...See? We're suicide monkeys." Dōmyōji whispers.

"Through the many security traps and doors, we will separate the three who are extremely powerful. Fighting them together will be extremely difficult, so by doing this we will gain an advantage over them. The Red Clan will take on Sukuna Gojo while the Silver Clan will surround Yukari Mishakuji and bring him down." Yashiro then looks at me seriously. "Ms. Yukimura, you are the only one who will be available that is capable of bringing down Raiden Omori. I've done as much research as I can on him with the few video footage I have on file. He is able to increase his speed immensely if the terrain allows it, on top of that, he is a Strain that can make people feel fear to the point they are frozen as you are aware. He can sense fear, meaning even the tiniest amount he can use against you. Can I count on you to defeat him?"

The seriousness in his tone makes the air thick and tense. I swallow. I'll have to take down Raiden alone, and if I fail so will his plan. All the times I even went against Raiden I lost. I let out a shaky breath and briefly close my eyes. This time I _will_ win. The Green Clan will not get the Slates. I'll give my all to stop them. I'll succeed. My Pirate King's work will not be for nothing. I feel Reisi's eyes on me.

"Yes." I nod. "I'll stop him."

"My thanks, Ms. Yukimura." Yashiro smiles then looks at Anna. "Red King Anna Kushina, when the Green King does arrive in the building me and you will have to engage him in battle to ensure he doesn't get into the Chamber of the Slates. You will attack while I'll defend."

"Yes." Anna nods sharply when he then looks at Reisi.

"And Blue King Reisi Munakata, you will be in the Chamber of the Slates during the attack on the Tower. In the events the Green King somehow does get into the Chamber, you'll be the one to stop him. His power should be weak by then, however." Yashiro informs then goes into more depth with his plan, explaining phases 1, 2, 3, and so on. I kind of space out for a bit actually. "After we stop the Green Clan, we will detain them all and will be declared victorious. Then right after that… we'll hold a Christmas celebration. Is the details of my strategy good enough, Blue King Reisi Munakata?"

"They're acceptable." Reisi closes his eyes. "The Blue Clan will help defend Mihashira Tower and the Slates."

"Great! Then that concludes this meeting. I would like us to head out to Mihashira Tower as soon as able to prepare."

* * *

I stare at the dormant cherry blossom trees, the cold wind making my coat flutter along with my hair. Right after the meeting, all of Scepter 4 returned to our home base to make preparations on our end. My arms wrap around myself as I watch the almost dead branches sway forcefully.

The Alien King's plan isn't bad but I don't like it. I'm not so concerned about myself going against Raiden again. I know for sure I can take him on this time, especially if I go all out at the very beginning. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a little worried for myself, but I'm more worried about Reisi.

The Alien King said in the events the Green King does get into the Chamber of the Slates, it'll be up to Reisi to stop him. Reisi will have to stop the most powerful King all by himself. That means he will have to activate his Sanctum and his Sword of Damocles will appear, and depending on how much of his powers he uses, the bigger the crack on his Sword will become.

My eyes shut. What if Reisi loses control of his powers during that fight? I won't be there to help him. He'll be on the very top floor while I start off on the very bottom. If I have to… I'll abandon my assigned task to get to him. I know it's probably not okay to do that but if I can slow down the countdown to Reisi's Sword of Damocles downfall, I want to do that.

I let out a jittery breath. _Who am I kidding…_ I'm not only concerned and worried, I'm terrified and I can't do anything to suppress it. I'm so scared, so very scared. I don't want Reisi to leave. My eyes crack open to stare at my pinky finger as I remember our promise on the rooftop garden. I have to be stronger than ever, and that means being stronger than my fears no matter how hard.

Hands cupping both of my cheeks make my eyes open fully. Reisi is standing in front of me, looking at me with an expression I can't quite make out. His arms move around me so he can hold me to his chest.

"Akira, I want you to go all out against him." He says, voice serious. "Go all out from the very beginning. You can beat him. Use whatever means necessary. Don't hesitate for a second." He says. His next words make my insides constrict. "When the battle is over, don't come to the Chamber of the Slates. Instead, I want you to regroup with Ms. Awashima."

"But Reisi," I start, looking up at him pleadingly. "I can help you and—" Him shaking his head cuts me off and my chest tightens as my head ducks. His hands settle on my shoulders. "Why can't I go to you?"

"If I do end up going against the Green King, it will be dangerous in there. You're strong, Akira. But you won't be able to do much at all between a battle of Kings."

I'm quiet as I stare at his chest. I don't care if it's not safe for me in there, it won't be safe for him in there either. I get what he's saying, _but…_

"What if you lose control of your powers again?" I ask softly, hoping he'll change his mind.

"Akira, promise me." He urges, holding his pinky finger up. "Promise me you won't get between the battle between me and the Green King should it happen, and that you won't come to the Chamber of the Slates."

I stare at his pinky finger hesitantly. He knows I've never broken a promise before, a pinky promise especially. _If this is what he wants…_ Slowly and with much effort, I raise my hand towards his but stop. My hand lowers slightly.

"I don't think I will do so good at keeping that promise…" I whisper dejectedly, being honest. At a slow pace, I wrap my pinky finger around his. My hold is loose. "But naturally, I'll try my best."

"If you don't think you can keep that promise, then what I told you is an order." Reisi's words make me visibly tense and grimace. "Just do this for me?"

My fingers tremble. The blood in my body suddenly feels like arctic waters, nipping all around. My stomach is churning in displeasure. _I think… this is the first time I've felt genuine anger towards him._ I won't count my emotions towards him when I was a prisoner, that was more annoyance than anything. I know I said I would do anything in the world for him, and I will, but this is hard to do. My forehead presses against his chest as I lean into him, mainly to hide my overly frustrated face. He catches my facial expression easily though.

"Remember what I said earlier," He grips my chin and makes me look up at his face. There is a small and comforting smile on it. "We'll be okay. When everything is over with, I'll come find you. Alright, my crazy Pirate Queen?"

"I just… I don't want this to be the end yet." I whisper vaguely and remove his hand from my face but keep it in my grasp. I bury my face in his coat. "Not yet…"

 _Please God, not yet._

"Look at me." Reisi speaks softly. I shake my head no then hear him sigh lowly. "You're not crying, are you?"

"No." I breathe, feeling moisture sting at my eyes. I mentally urge myself to get a grip.

"Please look at me?" He speaks again, tone imploring. After I rid the moisture from my eyes, I look up at him. He brings his two index fingers to the corner of my lips and forces me to smile. He only removes his fingers when I smile on my own. "Don't forget."

"I won't." I mumble.

"What?"

"I won't." I say much louder and clearer, catching the glint in his eyes too late. "...You heard me the first time! I won't forget any of our promises, so you don't either."

"I won't." He tucks some strands of hair behind my ear, his fingers still lingering in my golden locks.

I smile meagerly, bringing my arms around his midsection and staring up into his violet eyes. I memorize them. My head tilts so his palm is against the side of my head and he smiles. He moves his thumb so it gingerly strokes my cheek.

"Can you promise me that you'll be careful?" I ask.

"I'll be careful."

"Say you promise." I command and he chuckles.

"You promise."

"...No I meant…" My eyes narrow. _Say 'you promise.'_ "You knew what I meant!"

"I promise I will be careful." He smiles, obviously finding my scowling face cute.

"You better." I purse my lips, abruptly feeling fractious. "Seriously… especially since you're too stubborn to accept help."

"Stubborn?" He repeats with no humor in his voice. "Akira, that's not it."

"Oh don't you try to deny it." I cross my arms and shift my weight to the side as I stare up at his now disgruntled face. I just wish he would let me be there. My frustration and anger about this whole situation get the better of me. "You're being stubborn right now by not letting me go to the Chamber of the Slates. And—!"

I'm ranting at him, completely raging. My cheeks are actually flushed as I argue against his order of having me regroup with Seri instead of going to the Chamber of Slates where he will be. My fingers are curled into fists and I occasionally wave my arms around for emphasis. Reisi just merely stares at me blandly. My voice starts to grow in volume and lace itself with obvious disapproval. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Seri looking at us in worry. Reisi's eyes narrow the slightest bit at me.

"And you know I can turn invisible, right?" I remind him, my pointer finger pressing against his chest. "Nobody will see me. And let's not forget about those platforms above the Chamber. Why is the Chamber considered the top floor anyway when those platforms are there to stand on…? There's a whole ten story library up there really… But the point is, I don't—!"

Reisi lets out a miffed sigh, no doubt growing annoyed when I start saying I don't understand why I have to regroup with everyone else. I'm not giving him any room or time to speak. Suddenly, he grips my upper arms firmly and smashes his lips forcefully onto mine.

Upon contact, my words halt. My curled fingers straighten and my widened eyes slowly start to shut. The kiss he is giving me is just a simple lips to lips one, no additional things involved. The tense muscles in my arms relax beneath his hands. He keeps his hold on me firm.

"Akira, _you_ are the one being stubborn right now." He speaks lowly, his lips skimming against mine with each word. "I don't want you in the Chamber of Slates because I don't want you to get hurt, not because I'm too stubborn to accept help. I let you help me all the time, and don't you try to deny it. You know like I do that the Green King has taken an interest in you, and I don't want you anywhere near that man. I would feel better knowing that you are safe with everyone else." My eyelids squeeze together tighter at that and at how he used my earlier words. "I'm already hesitant with you fighting Raiden by yourself. I know you can beat him, but with his past cowardly and shifty tricks, I can't help but to feel a little apprehensive."

What am I doing? I'm just making things so much harder than what they need to be. I suddenly feel so selfish and full of regret because of my unnecessary outburst. I really am the stubborn one here. My Pirate King is just looking out for me.

"Don't you trust me?" He asks softly.

"...You know I trust you." I whisper, my glossy eyes opening to stare into his. He brings both of his hands to both sides of my face, caressing my cheeks. He already knows that, doesn't he? He said he did before.

"Then show that to me by doing as I say." He whispers and I nod. Pitifully, I use the back of my hands to wipe at the liquid that gathered at the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I apologize weakly.

"It's okay." He runs his fingers through my hair and embraces me. "I understand your frustration. I'm frustrated at this whole situation myself, but being angry about it won't help anything. If Yashiro Isana's plan goes accordingly, we won't have to worry about the Green Clan after tonight." A small smile forms on his face. "We'll be okay."

That's the third time he told me that today, that "we'll be okay." I stare at his handsome and reassuring face. I believe we'll be okay. I'll follow his orders and keep our most recent promise for him. It's what he wants, and I trust him.

"Yeah." I nod. "...I'm sorry."

"No more apologies." He smiles, taking my hand in his and leading me towards our usual Scepter 4 truck. Everyone is ready to head to Mihashira Tower to battle against the Green Clan.

"Sorry—" I start and he throws me a look. I rethink my words. "I just feel guilty now."

"Don't be. I'm not mad at you." He then smirks. "You were admittedly cute during your outburst. If only you were wearing a short and strapless green dress and had your hair in a bun..."

"Wait… What?!" I burst out. "Are you comparing me to that feisty fairy from that one movie?!"

"I am. Surely you felt the warmness in your cheeks at how red they were." He removes his hand from mine gives my bum a squeeze. I naturally squeeze his back, _then…_

"Why don't you just marry his ass already?" Hidaka laughs before stepping in the truck.

"H-he squeezed mine first!" I call back with red cheeks. "I was just getting payback!"

"You squeezed his first." Fushimi clicks his tongue, giving me a smirk only I can see as he walks past me while he nudges me with his elbow. _He's lying! He seen Reisi touch my booty first!_ This is just like the last time he witnessed that.

"No need to lie, Akira!" Dōmyōji and Daiki laugh.

I just gape in disbelief, watching as everyone steps into the truck and talks about how I'm obsessed with Reisi's butt. We're alone out here now. My hands move over my face in embarrassment. I hear Reisi laugh then feel him move his hand over my bum again. I peek at him through the gaps between my fingers with a pout, then feel his finger move more down south, between my…

A shiver visibly travels up my body and I squeak. Right now, my whole face is red. I sprint into the truck, plopping down next to Seri while crossing my legs. My eyes quickly dart over everybody. They didn't see that. _Good._

"Is everything okay between you and the Captain?" Seri whispers to me. I see real concern in her eyes.

"Yeah." I smile, the warmth in my cheeks fading. "We're good. Just… you know how you said I can—"

"Act imprudently?" She finishes. "Yes."

"Well, yeah." I twirl my thumbs. "It's just he ordered me to not go to the Chamber of the Slates after I defeat Raiden."

"I see." She crosses her arms and leans back in her seat. "That is something you would act imprudently about. Yet, it's understandable. Keep in mind, all of us want to help him against the Green King should it happen, but we all are assigned different and critical roles to ensure the Green King does not get to the Chamber of the Slates. We all must use every ounce of our strength in our roles to lessen his chance of actually having to go against the Green King. If we do our best and succeed, he may not have to go against him at all."

I nod silently, looking down at my lap. Everyone is aware of Reisi's Sword of Damocles and how it can possibly get worse if he has to battle a King. I'm not the only one worried about him. I forget that too much. Everyone on the Pirate Ship is worried.

A newfound determination and resolve comes forth from within me at Seri's words. She's right. It is up to us to keep the Green King out of the Chamber and not let his J-Rank Robot Ninjas open up a path. I'll give my all. Like Reisi said to do, I will use whatever means necessary and go all out from the very beginning. There is no room for fear or anger.

"Thank you Quartermaster—"

"Lieutenant." Seri corrects blithely.

"Lieutenant. You helped me get my mind straight." I grin.

"You're welcome." She smiles when Reisi takes a seat next to me.

The truck rumbles to life and starts moving. My eyes stare at Reisi. He forgave me very quickly and teased me shortly after that. He made me feel better even though I made him feel bad. I lean into his side and grab his hand. I feel his eyes on me when I wrap my pinky finger around his tightly instead of loosely like before. I need to be stronger than ever right now.

"Reisi, you said no more apologies but I'm apologizing again." I whisper, looking up into his eyes. "I trust you, and I'll keep our promise."

He leans down with a warm smile and presses his lips adoringly against mine. I bring my hand towards his face so my fingers can trace his glasses. I can't wait until tonight is over with so we can just relax and play a game of checkers like we used to do all the time. Tomorrow I want to take him to get a picture with Santa before the jolly man leaves for the year. I'm still determined to do that. Seeing a camera flash, I look over to see Hidaka holding up his PDA. Another off guard picture for Reisi. You wouldn't believe how many pictures of us are in Reisi's gallery.

"I love you." I speak softly, bringing both of my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"I love you too."

* * *

I stand next to Seri in the dark entryway of Mihashira Tower, all of the Special Operations Officers also present. The sun has set an hour ago and we've been waiting here since. We're all serious and anxious.

My eyes stare ahead at where the front doors would be. In place of them is a thick and metal wall. It's part of Mihashira Tower's security setup. The Red Clan is on the floors above along with the Silver Clan, as well as Reisi.

I look down at my hand on the hilt of my sword. The Alien King said Raiden can sense fear and use it against me. There is fear in me right now, but I'm more determined than fearful. My eyes shut tightly as I inhale deeply, trying to burying that fear deeper.

"Akira," Seri speaks. I open my eyes and look over at her. Her expression is both serious and concerned. "Be careful going against Raiden. Though, I have faith that you will be able to defeat him."

"I will. Thank you." I smile a bit before looking forward once again anxiously.

"We got your back, Seal." Hidaka smiles over at me.

"Yeah." Dōmyōji grins, giving me a thumbs up.

"Just because the Silver King assigned only you to deal with Raiden doesn't mean we won't help you if you need it." Akiyama smiles, everyone else nodding in agreement.

I stare at them—my friends, my heart swelling and pounding happily in my chest. I smile warmly. I love these guys. My whole Pirate Crew has a very special place in my heart.

"Thank you everyone." I gaze at them all, wiping joyful tears from my eyes. "You all are going to make me cry."

"You're so emotional." Benzai smiles, patting my shoulder. I laugh at that, giving him a short and friendly hug.

"What about me?" Daiki pouts over-dramatically.

Laughing some more, I give him a hug too, actually, I just give everyone a hug to show how much I appreciate and care about them. Then Enomoto speaks to us through Seri's red marble that was given to her by Anna as a way of communication. We are using this method so the Green Clan won't interfere or eavesdrop. It's like hearing a voice in your head.

"Three Green Clansmen sighted at the front main entrance!" He warns. I turn to the metal wall I was staring at earlier. _That means that on just the other side of this…_ "It's Yukari Mishakuji, Raiden Omori, and Sukuna Gojo! They're breaking in! Surveillance cameras in all four areas have been destroyed!"

"Here they come!" Seri runs forward and ahead of us all. Her hand goes over her saber. "Everyone! Draw your swords!"

I draw my sword wordlessly along with everyone else. My fingers grip the hilt tightly as I hold my sword out offensively in front of me. My lips part as I breathe deeply.

I remind myself to be stronger than my fears, I remember what I promised Reisi. If these guys get past us, they'll open a path and get to Reisi, which will give the Green King the opportunity to make his move. I need to protect my Pirate King. All three of these guys need to be taken down. They're all insanely skilled. Since they're all currently together on the other side of this metal wall, taking them all down right now is so tempting. However, my assigned person is Raiden. I'll defeat him first then regroup with the others to help with the remaining two.

Raiden is the more dangerous one who needs to be defeated first in my opinion. With his ability to paralyze people, he can cause huge trouble for everyone. Plus, he was holding back all the times before. I won't let him step inside the building so he can harm my beloved Pirate Crew with his fear inducement.

My tense muscles relax. Being tense will slow me down, I have to be fast. I think of all my training way back when, all of the techniques and advice Reisi taught me flowing through my mind. Not all of the things I've learned will be of much help because Raiden's a dual wielder, but it's better than nothing. He'll probably start off with his spear severed into two. I need to be cautious and take a different approach in fighting him. I have to watch out for two blades.

The memory of pain suddenly lingers in my side, reminding me of when his spear cut deeply into me. I definitely don't want that to happen again. I know he's going to go all out against me like I plan on doing to him. This fight isn't going to be easy. It'll probably be the hardest one I've ever been in. Even so, I won't lose. Not today or ever again against him. I've been on a losing streak, and I'm going to break that streak today. I can beat him.

I briefly replay our previous fights in my head, trying to recall his fighting style, calculating. He's fast and really strong. Definitely he has me beat in physical strength alone. I'll have to rely on speed and parrying his attacks. His spear is long, which means it has a long reach. Getting close enough to land a hit on him will be difficult. He also is constantly changing his style, which makes him unpredictable and hard to read. If Reisi could read my mind right now I bet he would be proud of my appraisal and cautiousness.

Green Aura cuts into the thick and metal wall, forming the perfect "X." The wall explodes into fire and smoke with a bang. A figure jumps through the rubble, twirling a scythe larger than himself. The blade of the weapon is actually his Aura.

 _Sukuna Gojo._

His short form lands nimbly in front of us, his light green eyes peering at us all. There is a smirk on his face. His short, messy, grayish purple hair, is blowing around as the smoke he created is being sucked out of the building. It's obvious he's extremely strong by just looking at him.

Yukari walks rather elegantly through the now opened path, his sword glistening as he sheaths it. Raiden is walking casually behind him, his spear held in his hand.

"Merry Christmas!" Yukari smiles.

"We came to get the Slates." Raiden gets a heinous smirk on his face as he speaks. He looks excited, perhaps murderous. _I hope Santa brings them coal._

Raiden isn't wearing his cloak, but black pants with gold chains hanging from it and black boots. He's also wearing a long sleeved army green shirt. He has no reason to conceal his face anymore. I know who he is and he's aware of that

 _Reisi said to go all out at the very beginning… So I..._

"Guess the only one worth any points here is Seri Awashima and Akir— Whoa!" Sukuna starts then has to jump out of the way from being struck by my impending attack.

Blue Aura bursts from my body. The Aura, Reisi's Aura, spins around me entirely like a brisk cyclone before absorbing back into me. I bend my knees slightly, focusing severely on the air around me and taking in a breath. My feet push forcefully against the ground beneath me and launch myself forward with incredible speed. The pressure in my hasty takeoff makes cracks appear in the flooring where I once was standing and causes the air on the current floor to feel like a gale.

Raiden's eyes widen and he curses. He barely moves to block in time. When our weapons make contact the air ripples. My assailment knocks him out of the Tower and backwards impetuously. I watch as he goes rolling across the concrete outside and down the stairs. I'm guilty for almost laughing. I rotate my sword in my grasp, channeling my Aura into it before bolting after him.

He pushes himself up quick and green electricity crackles around him. His Aura looks a lot stronger than last time. Green lightning sparks around the soles of his feet. Much like a snake, the green electrical discharge travels towards me by slithering across the ground. I jump out of it's path, looking up and seeing Raiden's face a few inches away from mine. He's riding the electricity like a wave, traveling surprisingly fast. Much faster than before. _Ah, dang it._

 _I'm so passing out after this fight._

* * *

"Akira Yukimura is currently engaging in battle against Raiden Omori." Yashiro speaks, staring into his red marble. "It was smart of her to keep him out of the Tower to forestall him from paralyzing the whole first floor. I'm appreciative of her. I wish her luck. Her victory in this fight is crucial for our success."

"Nya!" Neko whines and throws her arms in the air, not understanding why he is appreciative of the blonde. "Shiro, the Banana Pipsqueak is mean to you."

"She isn't fond of me, that's for sure." Yashiro smiles sheepishly, closing his eyes. "But, she's not like that for no reason. I suppose it's my own fault."

"Shiro?" Kuroh questions.

"That's a talk for another time. Though, I am curious about the major resemblance between Ms. Yukimura and Raiden Omori. They look identical like brother and sister, yet they have different family names and are clearly enemies…" Yashiro cogitates.

"What if Banana Pipsqueak is working with the Green Clan?!" Neko exclaims.

"That's a ludicrous suggestion." Kuroh gives Neko a disagreeing look. "Her and that Blue King have been associating with one another since—"

"Bitch slap!" Neko giggles, referring the when the Blue King Reisi Munakata beat Kuroh up. Yashiro brings his hand over his mouth as he snickers.

* * *

"Captain, Akira has already started to battle against Raiden." Seri Awashima informs Reisi through his own red marble. He stares at the red marble in his palm before it disappears from his sight when he forms a fist.

"Is she doing alright?" Reisi can't refrain himself from asking. He is uptight. Akira is the number one thing on his mind at the moment.

"Unfortunately, I do not have a visual on her. The two are currently outside of Mihashira Tower. When I have seen them last though, Akira certainly had the upper-hand." Awashima explains.

"Understood. Thank you, Ms. Awashima." Reisi puts the marble in his pocket and stares down at the Slates below him. That makes him feel a little more at ease.

His mind replays his and Akira's earlier altercation. That was the first time he felt a little irritated at her. He fights a smirk at how he silenced her though. He's just trying to keep her out of harm's way. The last thing he wants to do is put her in danger. If he does go against the Green King, he would focus a lot better knowing she isn't present to possibly get hit by any stray attacks. _God she's stubborn, but he still loves her to no limit._ He likes how she wants to be here, he really does, but he doesn't want her here. His eyes shut.

He doesn't care about that petty argument right now though. Right now he's concerned for her well-being. He has faith in her, but he still worries. That Raiden gives him the impression that he has latent skills. If he could go to her, he would.

"Come on, Akira." He whispers in quiet encouragement as if she can hear him. She better be going all out right now. He knows she likes to keep her fights fair, but him saying "use whatever means necessary" earlier, was actually implying fight while invisible. That would for sure make her chance of failure nonexistent. He sighs. He just has to trust that she'll follow his orders and be okay.

 _More than anything, he just wants to cuddle with her right now..._

* * *

 _ **Starting the next chapter now and I'm real excited! :D**_

 _ **What do you guys predict if you're willing to share? d:**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**crazychessgurl:**_ _ **Definitely! :D**_

 _ **Kalos-rei:**_ _ **Yes the fairy was Tinkerbell, lol! And yeah same here! I can't stand it. xD**_

 _ **Toreh: Of course! I love Reisi and Akira as much as you guys and I don't want to see them end either! I want to keep them going for as long as possible lmao. I definitely am going to write a marriage series and write about their life after the Green Arc. I already have plans for their marriage life! Though, I'm trying to decide if I should make it a separate story or just keep adding on to this one? **_

_**Guest:**_ _ **There is one more big battle after this one, and I love your thoughts! ;D Thanks for sharing them, because you just gave me some new ideas, haha! c:**_

 _ **hisuiryuu:**_ _ **Thank you! And yeah, Enomoto is cute! I felt I had to include some of Shiro's thoughts, and writing Neko and Akira scenes is so fun because their personalities crash so easily as they aren't very fond of each other. :D**_

•○●○•

 _ **There will for sure be a sequel to this about Akira and Reisi's life after the Green Arc is over! I promise! :)**_

 _ **I'm obsessed with writing this story and I've never felt so attached to one of my writings or OC characters before.**_ ❤

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story because seriously, it means a lot!**_

 _ **You all helped me get this far.**_ ❤

 _ **This chapter is really long and action packed, so I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any errors.**_

 _ **I wanted to upload this tonight before I start babysitting tomorrow, I know I'm going to be tired after that, lol.**_

•○●○•

 **Chapter 50**

* * *

The air of the dark hours is frigid and nibbles at my cheeks. Raiden's speed is shocking. It's clear he was holding back a whole lot before. My widened eyes stare at his smug face in front of me. The open expression of surprise I'm wearing seems to gratify him. My teeth grit together as I fleetly hoist my saber in front of me.

His voltaic green spear makes contact with my luminous blue sword. The conspicuous strength in his swing is enough to make my sword jerk to the side. That's one advantage he has against me. His Aura is able to boost his strength above the normal human being.

I name all the techniques one can pull off with the Green Aura in my mind to refresh myself. Electricity inducement, physics manipulation, and strength boost. The Blue Aura is able to attack in rapid succession and can freeze substances. It also provides great defense in my opinion. _Alright._ Speed is the key to success here, and if I need to block, an Aura barrier is my most reliable thing to use. Reisi said my Aura is very strong, so I am confident it'll help me big time in this fight.

My breath catches for a short moment when I see another blade moving towards my side. His spear is now two separate ones. I have to make my body go limp so I can drop out of the way from his assault on time. I somersault across the concrete and hop back onto my feet. Raiden comes charging towards me immediately.

Warily, my eyes dart between both of his spears to try to figure out which one he will attack with first. For a short moment, I focus on the coloring of his spears even more warily. One of them is of course covered in his Green Aura, while the other is covered in a gray haze. _What is that…?_ It almost reminds me of the time when me and Haruki got caught up in that gray fog. Is that another Strain ability he has or…? _Wait._

Reisi said the fog I described that was in the hallway leading to the jailhouse sounded like the fog sanctum that the Gray Clan possessed. Could that be what that is? Gray Aura? If it is, on top of Raiden being a Strain, he also has _two_ Auras. Is that even possible? I doubt it for a moment. The Gray Clan was entirely wiped out in the Kagutsu Crater. But for some reason, I'm leaning towards the thought that this actually is Gray Aura.

Since he is my big brother, that means he is a survivor of the tragic event like I am, right? It's possible other people survived like I did, him being one of them. It's also possible he was part of the Gray Clan and was the only one who survived from that clan, and after that incident, he went and joined the Green Clan because his Clan was executed. I don't know for sure. There are so many blank spaces and possibilities of what actually happened I can't come up with a right answer.

My eyes shift to Raiden's face for a split second as my heart drops. I can't help but to wonder why we're like this, _enemies._ I know we are on different clans but why does he consider me dead? Is it because he thought I was dead for the past fifteen years from the Crater and seeing me in a different clan as him upsets him? Did I do something to him before the Crater?

I kick these thoughts aside. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now at all. Right now I need to focus on defeating him. If I fail I will be failing Reisi and everyone. I don't plan on losing. Right now, it's all or nothing. I, Akira Yukimura, _will_ defeat him.

His left foot slides forward, giving off that he is going to strike with the electric spear in his right hand. I raise my sword, getting ready to block until I notice his hold tighten on his spear. He stops it mid swing and attacks with his other one. I won't fall for a trick like that, considering I used a feint attack like that multiple times and Reisi used something similar against me a couple times as well.

Quickly, I parry it and move to strike him. However, his other spear prevents me from getting close. My eyes narrow. He's keeping me out of his range again. I duck under his swing and flip backwards. More Blue Aura wraps around my sword and flickers like a flame. I slash my sword multiple times and create numerous Aura strikes, my body a complete blur at my supernatural speed. I focus on the efficacy of my Aura as I land, strengthening it as much as I can.

Raiden attempts to cut through one of my crescent and dynamic Aura attacks. I smirk when his spear comes in contact with it. My Aura bursts upon contact with his spear, but it doesn't burst into nothing. It explodes into a huge and spiky ice ball, the coldness making frost form on his weapon. It's like hitting a solid rock. He just evades my other strikes while sending waves of electricity at me. I slash through them all easily, purposely putting a smug expression on my face.

"You definitely aren't holding back." Raiden smirks, twirling both of his spears in both of his hands. He reattaches them so it's one long spear and he leans forward on it. "Order from your dying King?"

"No." I answer, anger starting to boil inside me at his words. "I decided myself that I would go all out against you, but my King did encourage it."

"That makes sense." Raiden straightens up. "Honestly you surprise me though. The strength of your Aura is strong, a little too strong, don't you think?"

"Too strong…?" I murmur to myself then speak louder. "My King strengthens me." I reply lowly, tightening my grip on my sword. "Maybe your Aura is a little too weak if you can't match it."

"Nice comeback." He shrugs boredly. "But no, that's not it. The more damaged it becomes, the stronger it gets."

My brows furrow in confusion. Just what exactly is he talking about? He's trying to get me distracted I bet.

"Up until now I was only testing you. Now that I have an idea of how strong you really are, I won't hold back anymore."

"Then let's get to it," I reply in a tone just as bored as his. "Big brother."

"Big brother…" He chuckles. "He's dead."

"Actually," I ridicule. "He's right in front of me. Only he's acting like he's someone else."

"You should stop talking like you know me." He rumbles angrily.

"Why are you getting so angry with a 'dead person?' I'm dead to you, aren't I?" Talking to him right now and face to face feels so natural, like I've done it before. I have done it before, I just don't remember it.

"Keep talking!" He roars, massive amounts of green electricity now around his spear.

I stare at him thoughtfully. The fact that he's getting so worked up about this, I can't help but to think he cares, even if it is just a bit. I wish I knew exactly what happened back then… when the Kagutsu Crater happened. My eyes shut briefly and I shake my head. That doesn't matter right now. I'm getting side tracked again.

" _The past is unchangeable and it's not happening right now. Don't let it divert you from the present time."_

I recall Reisi's words and nod to myself. Right now in the present, my goal is to defeat Raiden. I need to hurry up and do that so I can get back to my Pirate Crew. I'm worried about them. Are they alright?

" _Go all out against him. Use whatever means necessary. Don't hesitate for a second."_

My free hand goes over my necklace for a moment and I whisper Reisi's name. _Okay, this is for you._ I'm going to show Raiden and the whole Green Clan just how powerful the Blue Queen is. I'm going to show them how strong you make me, Reisi. Here goes nothing.

I focus back on Raiden who now looks heated, and tense. Tense from anger. He's the type of person who let's their anger get the better of them like Eito… _and me occasionally I guess_. I'll use that to my advantage. I pull a Fushimi on him.

"Big… Bro… ther~" I click my tongue with a smirk, tilting my head back a bit mockingly. That does it.

He shoots lightning in my direction, riding it towards me extremely fast and with murder in his eyes. The way the point of his spear is aimed at where the organ pumping blood through my body resides gives away that he wants to annihilate me. My eyes narrow dangerously. _People who can harm others so easily… I hate it._

The tip of his spear is within centimeters of my chest before I dip backwards and fade out of sight. Last time he played dirty against me with his physics tricks, so now it's my turn. I hear him curse as he can no longer so me. I duck behind him, swinging my sword and sending him a combined Aura and wind strike.

My attack sends him slamming into the side Mihashira Tower, cracks appearing in the glass behind him. He pushes off the glass and starts running up the Tower. _Oh no you don't._ I run after him, using the air to help propel myself up the tall building. As I chase him, I send numerous Aura strikes at him. He dodges, so I pick up my pace and move as fast as I can.

Not even a few seconds later, I'm on the top of the Tower where the rooftop garden is. I'm not sure why he's running up here. Is it to get closer to Reisi? He won't. And he won't mess up Taishi's pruning. Raiden suddenly uses his physics manipulation to go into the building. I take a sharp intake of breath at that. _No!_

I look around rapidly, trying to see if he came up from somewhere. My hand moves over my ear and I inwardly scream. I don't have an earpiece. Nobody has an earpiece. They are all using Anna's red marbles and I don't have one. _Crap._ What do I do? I can hear my pulse thudding in my ears nervously. _If he escaped..._

Suddenly, the air becomes thick. I turn around and gasp. Instantly, I move my sword into a defensive position. The entire rooftop is covered in fog. It's extremely dense, making visibility definitely near zero. I take a couple cautious steps forward, my eyes carefully looking for any movement. _It's very quiet._ I let out a startled yelp when my foot comes in contact with uneven flooring. My misstep causes me to fall onto my hands and knees, my invisible sword clanging against the ground. The sound mysteriously echoes.

I can hardly see the ground below me. He's no doubt using the fog as a cover. My teeth grit as I stand up. I can't see him, but he also can't see me. The hand not gripping my sword raises in front of me to try to shift the fog. Just like before, it fights back. My eyes narrow. Since we're outside and not in an enclosed space, I can win this battle against the fog. I close my eyes and focus deeply, the fog beginning to lose it's denseness.

"Boo." Raiden's voice whispers in my ear and interrupts my task. I nearly leap out of my skin. Quickly, I run forward and turn in the direction his voice was in. All my eyes are met with is dense and cold fog. The fog isn't cold temperature wise, but if I had to describe it in one word I would say… empty. But that's the least of my concerns. He was close to me, which means…

"He can see me?" I whisper gravely. That's impossible though. A glimmer of green catches my eyes from the right. My teeth grit together as I barely block his spear. He's coming at me with a series of expeditious cuts and slashes with his heightened speed. All I can see is the tip of his weapon. After I parry one of his attacks, I hop backwards and send a large Aura strike in his direction. I hear my attack come in contact with something, then something rams into my back.

My body is sent forward roughly. I plummet onto the ground, rolling across the woodwork and falling into the pond. I unintentionally swallow some water. Wasting no time, I sit up as coughs sounds from my mouth. With angry eyes, I stand up and look around rapidly while raising my sword above my head and getting ready to get rid of this annoying fog.

"Nope." Raiden's voice echoes, the blade of his long spear entering my vision. My jaw locks and I swing at it. Before my sword makes contact, the fog becomes thick around it and it seems to disappear. I can feel my anger spiking. His spear reappears at my side and knocks me down again. I feel a sudden stinging pain. It's like he's teleporting in this.

"How can you see me?!" I yell out, pushing myself up. Barely I can see blood trickling onto the ground. It's coming from my arm. I dispel the invisible air around me, finding it pointless right now. With the invisible air gone I can focus more on increasing my speed. I feel the cut on my arm with a wince. It's not as deep as last time, but the fact that he wounded me yet again makes me outrageous.

"I can see everything in this fog." He answers. I can hear the obvious smirk in his voice. "Feeling fearful yet?"

"You wish…" I grumble, focusing on the air hovering around my open wound. My eyes gradually widen. I barely sense the air molecules. I can feel some but there isn't as much as what their would normally be. _Fog is tiny liquid water droplets suspended in the air._ I can't heal this right now. This fog is eating away at my resources. I try to surround myself in pressurized air again for my invisible trick but it only works halfway.

"Really? Because I can literally see the fear rolling off of you…" He whispers. He sounds close. I turn my head and see a faint dark shadow. It's moving. _It's him._ As fast as I can, I run towards it while boosting my speed as much as I can in this fog. It takes more focus and a little longer for my speed to reach it's max. I deflect the swift attacks of his spear. When I reach him, I channel as much Aura as I can into my sword and thrust it forward. A painful and agonizing sound penetrates my ears.

I feel my sword jab through the shadow, _through him._ I feel the cracking of what I assume to be bones. I hold back a cringe at my actions. Slowly, the fog starts to clear. My eyes can now make out more detail.

Blood is coating my sword, dripping off of it like a ceiling leak during a rainstorm. The sight makes me sick. My stomach twists wretchedly as my eyes follow my sword from the hilt and up until the remainder of it disappears into—

"Akira…" Reisi's pain-laced voice speaks weakly. My head jerks up and I stop breathing. _Reisi_. Blood is seeping from his mouth, his eyes are pale and looking at me in betrayal. My sword has ruptured through him. Bitter and harsh wetness pools up in my eyes and my fingers uncurl from my sword in horror. I feel completely numb. I feel sick, nauseous. My heart burns painfully and I forget to breathe. I can't breathe or speak. I'm suffocating. Everything hurts. His body falls forward into mine and I collapse under his weight.

When my bottom comes in contact with the ground, the sight of him fades. I gasp for air. My watery eyes look at where Reisi was. In place of him is a tree. My sword is in the tree. That was the cracking noise I heard. Raiden is leaning against the tree, looking at my tear stained face in immense amusement.

"Oh man." He bursts out laughing. "Now that was hilarious. Why are you so attached to that guy?"

"Y-you…" My head lowers as I speak quietly. A shadow is cast over my face. That was an illusion created by him? He really can sense my fears. I'm completely terrified of Reisi dying… and he made me think I… My insides constrict.

"You looked like you may as well have killed yourself. How did you like that scene?" He smirks at my quivering form. "You got to see a preview before it actually happens. It won't happen like that though unfortunately. His Sword of Damocles will fall and crush him until there is nothing left. It'll be like he never existed. It'll happen like that or my King will electrocute him so intensely… he'll be rendered into a charred corpse. The Red Clan along with yours don't stand a chance. The Red King is nothing but a weak newborn, your King is nothing but a fool who can't even control his own power anymore, while my King stands tall above them."

"Shut up!" I yell at him, my head jerking up to meet his entertained eyes. "Reisi can control his powers! He can—!"

"Can't." Raiden corrects me, the tip of his spear now centimeters away from my face. "You always were delusional."

"Bastard!" I scream, my vision tinted an resentful blue as Aura floods around me. Using my hand, I grip his spear and send it aside while ignoring the sharp blade digging into my palm. He stumbles as I use my Aura to launch myself at him. I ravingly tackle him without my sword. He grunts as he falls backwards with my weight landing on top of him.

"You don't know anything!" I growl and grip the collar of his shirt. "Why should I believe you? A coward who is constantly running from his past! An idiot who is trying to be someone else…!" My voice cracks in my intense anger while equally angry tears roll down my eyes. "A jerk who…!" I breathe deeply and raise my flaming blue fist.

Before my fist makes contact with his jaw, his crackling green hand grabs my wrist. He looks just as angry as me. With his superior strength, pushes me off of him. Hastily, I stand up and yank my sword out of the tree. Taking advantage of the lack of fog, I draw multiple layers of air around me and attack with all the strength I can muster. He's back on his feet with two spears in his hands.

We're both are coming at each other with everything we got. Sparks are flying at every contact our weapons make and Aura is flashing brightly. My breathing is growing labored, the cut in my arm stinging with every movement. I feel myself draining as we been at this for a while. But I have the upper-hand.

I'm on the offensive and he's barely able to keep up. His speed will never be a match for mine. Gradually he begins to grow slower. I swipe him off his feet multiple times but he bounces back up just as quickly as he falls.

I block the slashes and thrusts of both of his blades, sidestepping his moves. My mind is void of everything but to defeat him. I'm tired of him. I hate him. All the words that came out of his mouth are going to be shoved back down his throat by me. I'm going to finish him off here and now and regroup with my Pirate Crew. More than anything though, I want to be with Reisi. I think about how Raiden made me think I hurt my Pirate King. That awakens something in me.

I leap, flipping through the air and raising my glowing sword. Air spirals around my saber, pulsating with nothing but dominating power. I let out a determined cry as I grow closer to the ground, closer to my target. With all my strength, I slam my sword downwards. I curse as he moves out the way, however the tip of my sword does tear into his skin. Now we're both wounded.

When my attack hits the ground. It hits it so hard I can swear the whole Tower quivers as cracks sprout against the ground. Dense fog suddenly clouds my vision and I straighten up.

My shoulders rise and fall dramatically at my quickened breathing. The muscles in my legs quiver. That attack was meant to take him out, but now it only served as a waste of energy. I strain my ears, listening for any movements. Green Aura suddenly rams into my front. I gasp in pain. I didn't even see it coming. In this fog I may as well be blind.

The Aura sends me backwards, my back bashing painfully against the pillar of the Tower. The impact shakes my insides brutally and the air is knocked out of me. I cough and I look up weakly just in time to see his shadow in front of me. Barely I block his spear. I stumble to the side in the process.

"Getting tired?" Raiden asks mockingly. "Are the injuries I gave you contributing to your quick energy loss?" _Duh._ I think sarcastically, looking over at my arm. It's coated in blood. "Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery soon."

He's making it seem like I'm the only tired one, but really so is he. I noticed the sweat clinging to his skin, I hear the strain in his voice, his fog isn't as thick anymore. He's losing just as much if not more blood as me.

I straighten my posture and hold my sword in front of me. I'm running out of time. With this bleeding I won't hold out much longer. I need to hurry up and finish him so I can heal myself. But how can I fight someone I can't see? This fog needs to go.

Focusing Aura into the soles of my feet, I launch myself skyward. I slash my sword as gravity starts to bring me down. A huge gust of wind comes forth from my sword and drives the fog away. My eyes lock with Raiden's wide ones. I turn invisible before I touch the ground.

I approach him in not even a second. My grip tightens on my sword as I land behind him and slash at the back of his legs. I land the hit. He hisses in pain and drops onto his knee. My leg is then covered in an potent air barrier when I slam the bottom of my foot down onto his back like a hammer. He face-plants onto the ground and blood spills from his nose. He sinks into the floor and away from me.

Like a flash, he reappears behind me and sends a large wave of Green Aura in my direction. He only knows my location from the blood dripping onto the ground below me. I counter his Aura with my own.

Our Auras clash and try to overpower one another's. My teeth gnash together as I force more of my Aura outwards. The Green Aura is definitely strong, but my Aura is stronger. I thrust my sword forward, my blue swallowing his green whole while smoke bursts. A shock wave results from the attack, making me slide backwards a good few feet while dust kicks up. Somehow, I'm able to stay upright.

My eyes narrow and I don't let my guard down. He commented on the strength of my Aura earlier, and I have a feeling he wouldn't do something reckless like relying on his Aura against me. It was a diversion. I'm not that gullible, and especially not at a time like this. My legs bend slightly and I shift my weight on the heels of my feet.

My eyes shut as I block out all my senses and focus on the air. Now that the fog is gone, I have a better grasp on the element. I can feel the movements in it much easier. The air is slowly starting to become thicker, and I feel something rising out of the ground behind me. I draw in a breath. One last attack. One more attack and I'll win. This is it and I won't fail.

Snapping my eyes open, I turn and _really_ push my powers limits. Raiden lets out a startled sound at my form almost magically appearing in front of his. I feel paralyzing fear trying to freeze and strangle me, but I push through and ignore it. You would need to physically stop me at the speed I'm traveling. His fear inducement is useless right now, because right now, I have a stronger emotion inside of me. I'm determined to get back to the people I love, _to the_ _man I love_.

My blue fist rams into his gut, sending him stumbling backwards. Disgustingly, I can feel the cracking of his ribs underneath my knuckles. He growls dangerously and glares intensely with his glowing green eyes.

"Damn you!" He yells, angry that I was still able to move. Electricity pools out in all directions from beneath him and spirals around me across the ground. I can feel the density growing in the air at this huge attack he's about to perform. "I'll send you straight to hell!"

His form is suddenly leaking thick and blinding fog. I don't let him finish summoning his fog or finish powering up his attack. I bolt forward, my sword twirling in my grasp. I swing my vibrant blue blade as hard as I can. He counters with his two spears and suddenly jumps highly into the air. Lightning shoots from his spears at a blinding speed. I run quickly, feeling the lightning following me and leaving dents and cracks in the ground at it's power.

I dash up the pillar sticking out the top of the Tower and push my feet against the ground. I send myself flying in his direction in a blur, my sword raised and ready to strike him down. He summons more lightning currents and maneuvers around me. My eyes widen as I sense him behind me. The length of his spear whacks into my back, sending me barreling straight towards Earth at an alarming rate.

At the rapid speed and acceleration gravity is pulling me down at, it feels like my insides are just going to float right out of my mouth. The cold air is blasting at me. My teeth gnash together as I look up and see Raiden above me. His spear is now one long one and he's using his Aura to speed up his own downfall as he approaches me. The tip of his spear is aiming between my eyes.

"Idiot." I spit out, raising my sword so it's touching his spear. My Blue Aura trickles up my sword and coils around his weapon like a snake. My Aura constricts tightly as air surrounds it, attaching his spear to my sword like glue. The Aura travels up his arm and he pales. I ensnared him. He's caught in my trap and can't get out. He thought he could defeat me in the air, the air I been manipulating for a _long_ time.

With a strong-willed yell, I use every ounce of my strength to pull him down with me. I surround myself in an Aura barrier before we both come in rough contact with the Earth's surface. My hands grip the hilt of my sword tightly as I bring it downwards, slamming him forcefully onto the ground.

The barrier surrounding me cracks upon contact with the ground. It took the whole impact of the over one-hundred story fall, so it doesn't surprise me. When my feet touch the ground I fall onto my knees, breathing heavily.

Everything feels sore and every muscle is twinging. My fingers are trembling at the exhausted sensation I'm feeling. The amount of strain on my body right now is almost equivalent to how I felt on the school island. I'm thankful for all of the hard work I put in with my training and even after that. I wouldn't be holding out as long as I am without it. But even so, this is where I normally draw the line with my Strain powers.

I stab my sword into the ground, shakily pushing myself upright. My vision swirls. When it begins to settle down, I stare down at Raiden. His body is quivering in pain and blood seeps from his mouth. His eyes glare tiredly into mine when I yank my sword out of the ground and point it as his throat.

"Finish me." He coughs angrily and painfully. "Go ahead and kill your own brother."

I stare at his sweat drenched face and into his eyes, my eyes. If I focus on them enough, I can see the reflection of my own drained face. He finally admitted who he was. I step away from him and lower my sword so the tip of it rests against the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you." I whisper, his face showing shock. I'm not murderous like he is. "I'm going to leave you here and when your Robot King comes across you he'll know what he's getting himself into. If he or any of your fellow Robot Ninjas lay a hand on my King or friends, they'll be looking like you by the hands of me."

"That's arrogant of you to say." He bites out. "How will you do that as you are now? You're exhausted. Though I failed my original mission to defeat you… I've left you drained and useless. You can't take on anybody! I may as well have won!"

"You're in for a surprise." I narrow my eyes at him and point my sword at Mihashira Tower. I may be close to my limit, but I'm not there yet. If I have to I'll go beyond it. "Say that again after I send those two other J-Ranks in there overboard."

I turn away from him and begin walking towards the Tower. I start taking in deep breaths as I walk, leveling out my breathing and focusing on all the aches in my body and the stinging cuts and bruises on the outside. A cold and sizzling feeling consumes me until I feel everything heal fully. I let out a heavy and exhausted breath. Healing has left me even more drained. I ignore it as best as I can. Focusing on that will only make it worse.

I stare up at the Tower. I'm at the back of it. My eyes carefully stare upwards to see if I can figure out what floor my Pirate Crew is on. I frown. The only way to find them is to look on each floor. I draw in a deep breath, surrounding myself in low resistant air and getting ready to run up the building until something grabs my ankle. I look down, seeing Raiden's hand. He crawled over here.

"Touch them… and I will kill you." He threatens severely. His tone and expression gives away that he deeply cares about them. _Like I care about my Pirate Crew._ How ignorant. He tells me not to lay a hand on his fellow Robot Ninjas but they try to harm my Pirates. Whoever dares threatens my Pirate Ship will walk the plank.

"You better get back to your laboratory first to recharge your battery before you try carrying out that task." I jerk my foot out of his grasp and run up the Tower, blocking out the aches and cramps in my legs.

"Sorry… Nagare." Raiden's weak voice is barely picked up by my ears. I don't glance back at him. If I do, I have this feeling I will feel unnecessary regret. That annoys me. I shouldn't regret.

I don't use my powers the entire time moving up the side of the tower, I don't want to burn myself up right here and now in case I have to take on those other J-Ranks. My hands grips the indents in the windows that separate each floor. I closely look inside each window on every floor to see if my Pirate Crew is there. I don't see anyone. They are probably on one of the highest floors. With a shaky breath, I pull myself up and sit on the ledge of the Tower which forms when it grows more narrow higher up.

My palms are covered in liquid droplets, sweat. I raise my quivering hand towards my forehead, using the back of it to wipe sweat from my brow. It's as cold as can be outside and I'm sweating. I look down, seeing Raiden still laying there. He's moving, and by moving I mean punching the ground angrily.

 _I beat him._

Slowly, my lips curve upwards as I smile boastfully. I've broke the losing streak that I had going with him. All the energy I used and cuts and bruises I received during that brawl was worth it. I stare at the large blood stain in my coat that takes up most of my sleeve. The cut wasn't really deep when I got it, but I bet all the moving around afterward stretched it wider.

I bring my hand over where the cut was, wincing a bit. It still hurts. Did I not heal it all the way? The skin is sealed on the outside, but maybe not so sealed on the inside. I was focused on healing multiple things I didn't focus on this one as much as I should have. I close my eyes, about to heal it some more but decide against it. As long as it's not still bleeding, I shouldn't worry about it. Any more healing and I'll be feeling major fatigue for sure, then I would definitely pass out.

Extra carefully, I stand up. My head pounds and my legs quiver. I let out a breath, turning and beginning my climb again while peeking in each window. The elevators in the Tower aren't functioning right now and I rather climb like this than go up all those stairs. My eyes glance at the very top floor as I continue upward.

Reisi's in the top floor right now, the Chamber of Slates he ordered me not to go to. Still, I wish I can go to him. It's so tempting to go in there, but he'll get mad if I do. I have to trust my Pirate King. The bright moon high above the Tower shines onto my face, making me look down as my necklace glimmers. I stare at it for a moment, replaying when he first put it around my neck and claimed now I have my own sword. I unconsciously smile to myself, but it slowly fades as I think this Sword of no longer identical to his.

His frustration the other day while we were in the office together replays in my mind. _For what reason is this happening?_ Why are things going the way they are? This whole situation isn't fair.

He told me he wished he was able to do more, and that was the second time he mentioned children to me. He must really like kids. My heart tightens. I wish I was able to do more too and fulfill what he wants. There are 7 billion people in this world and he wants me like I want him. What he wants is what I want. I want to stay with him forever, to hold his hand and never let it go.

The Alien King's face flashes across my vision and I growl to myself. _Yashiro Isana._ This is all your fault. If you only would of just—

The building suddenly quivers, making me nearly lose my grip on the window and fall downwards. Instantly, my grip tightens greatly to the point my knuckles grow white. When look down, the whiteness in my knuckles match my face. I've climbed higher than I thought, but that's not really what makes me jittery.

Windows are bursting and shattering near the bottom floors before the higher ones follow. I can see a large and bright green light moving upwards one floor at a time, circling the building from within. Where that bright green light travels, the windows in it's path blowout. _That's Green Aura._

 _The King Computer._

Even from up here I can sense the overwhelming power from it. I'm sure anyone could. That green electricity is more vibrant than what Raiden's was. I mentally feel the air surrounding the building where the windows break, my eyes widening at the power radiating in those spots. A power like that… easily surpasses Reisi's.

 _Alien, if your plan to stop him fails and he get's to Reisi..._

I swallow thickly, climbing up to the next floor cautiously as the Tower shakes again. I keep peeking downwards, growing nervous as how fast the King Computer is moving. His speed most likely surpasses my own… and I don't like that. How can we slow him down if we can't even catch him? I come to a stop and stare downwards.

I can wait here and jump him if he reaches this far up. I don't care how strong he is. Anyone who wants to hurt my Pirate King has to go through me first. If what the Alien said is true and he can't sustain that kind of power for long, kind of like how I can't sustain my enhanced speed for long, slowing him down for even a few seconds will for sure eat away at his strength. _But..._

Reisi said he doesn't want me anywhere near him. Honestly, I don't want to be near him either. He's been keeping a close eye on me for a while for some reason. My orders are to regroup with everyone else and the last thing I want to do is go against Reisi's orders, no matter how much I don't like them. He'll get mad at me if I do and obviously I'm no match for the King Computer, especially in my current condition.

That thought makes my pounding headache more noticeable along with the aches and cramps in my body. My arms pull myself up to the next window. They're growing sore and shaky like how one's arms would feel when they've done too many push ups. Where my cut was is stinging badly. I glance at it, seeing blood dripping again. _You're kidding._ My eyes catch movement from within the window.

 _My Pirate Crew and the Firefighters!_

* * *

Reisi's anxious. At one point he actually found himself pacing around the Chamber. From all the loud bangs and the occasional tremble of the ceiling high above his head, he assumed Akira and Raiden moved their battle to the rooftop. Now it's silent and it's been this way for a while.

He hasn't heard anything from Awashima yet. She is supposed to inform him when Akira regroups with her. He wishes he had access the the rooftop cameras right now, but Fushimi is the only one who currently has access to all of the cameras since he's in total control of Mihashira Tower's security. He let's out a breath, trying to calm himself. Being overly worried isn't going to do any good. She'll be fine.

His violet eyes stare down at the Slates below him. He's silent as he stares at it. Suddenly he begins worrying about Akira again. Reaching in his pocket, he pulls out the red marble. Before he can speak into it, loud booms catch his attention.

"Captain," Awashima's voice speaks to him through the marble. Reisi perks up at her contacting him, eager to here if Akira is with them. "We are moving on to Phase 3."

"Phase 3?" He repeats, his eyes narrowing.

Phase 3 is happening earlier than supposed to. So those loud bangs were the sound of hundreds of thick metal trap doors lowering, which means the Green King is in the building. It is then he becomes aware of the huge power signature on the lower floors. This whole Tower is on lock-down and has been turned into a dark and metal prison for the Green King. His worry skyrockets for Akira. What if she's on the lower floors and trying to reach Ms. Awashima? Is she trapped?

"And Akira?" He questions with a crease in his brow.

"...I haven't heard from or seen her." Awashima answers, voice laced with concern. "Yukari Mishakuji has escaped from us, and according to the Silver King, Sukuna Gojo has also retreated. Judging from the fact that the Silver King contacted Kusanagi a few moments ago asking about Akira and Raiden… He hasn't seen them either. However he also said he is going to check into the situation."

Reisi's quiet. His stomach shifts uneasily and the pulse in his temples becomes apparent. The red marble in his hand is no longer in his sight as he forms a fist around it. His head is buzzing. Where is she? Does she need help? She has been fighting for a while. She's probably exhausted.

Him not knowing where she is or if she's okay petrifies him. Suddenly, her voice calling his name when Raiden had her pinned painfully against the wall echoes in his mind. The thought of her needing help makes him get the sudden urge to go to her. He wants to go to her. Although he ordered her to regroup with Ms. Awashima for her safety, he wishes she was standing right at his side.

"A-Akira!" Awashima's voice meets his ears. She sounds overly relieved and frantic. Her tone makes him frantic.

"Is she okay?" He hurriedly asks. He hears a grunt. Akira's grunt.

"There is blood dripping down her arm and she has fell! She's soaked and—! What?"

The next words spoken make Reisi sigh in relief while his lips curve upwards into a slight smile.

"Y-you're… b-boobs are in my face!" Akira speaks in a high pitched voice, obviously flustered and uncomfortable. Despite that hilarious sentence, he can hear pain in her voice. His Queen is hurting. "And I didn't fall… Dōmyōji dragged me in. Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"And Dōmyōji just jumped on her…" Awashima informs. Reisi's eyes shut. He should expect as much from Dōmyōji. Now that Akira is with everyone else, he feels so much more at ease. _However…_

"You said she was bleeding?" He questions quietly, trying not to let noticeable displeasure show in his voice. Why hasn't she healed herself? Does she not have enough energy? "How bad is her condition?"

"...I'd say she's done for the night." Awashima replies, leaving out the part that Akira looked like she was crying at one point for his sake. "Don't worry, Captain. We'll tend to her." Just then, the building shakes violently as the Green King nears the top floors.

"Thank you, Ms. Awashima. Please be careful along with everyone else." He replies.

"Will do."

* * *

I stare at my Pirate Crew through the window. Seeing that I finally found them makes me let out an alleviated breath. They don't notice me as their backs are to me, and they appear to be staring at a hole in the ground. Suddenly, the lights cut off and loud booms echo. Those are the sounds of the thick and metal security trap doors. I know I spaced out during some the the meeting earlier, but I know this is Phase 3 of the Alien's plan. I'm glad I decided to climb the outside of the building or else I would of been trapped in there with the King Computer.

The sweat coating my hands along with the thin coat of blood on one of them from my arm makes my grip gradually start to fail. I make my fingers curl around the window ledge even tighter to the point it's kind of painful. The cut in my arm stings and I grit my teeth together. I try to pull myself up but my arms begin quivering in their exhausted state. _Come on,_ I mentally urge myself. I can't hold on for much longer. Them being startled by my next actions doesn't surprise me one bit.

I channel Blue Aura around my fist along with a thick and multiple layered air barrier. Quickly, feeling sweat drip down my face and off my chin as my whole body begins to quiver, I slam my fist into the window and make it shatter. I hastily move my fist so it rejoins my other hand on the rail. Everyone's alarmed and startled voices reach my ears.

"The hell?! Is that pansy back?!" Yata's voice yells. I yelp, ducking my head when Red Aura comes soaring in my direction. _That Aura is burning hot!_ It scarcely singes my fingers.

"Stop trying to burn me and—!" I let out a panicked sound as I really begin to slip at a fast rate. "H-help me!"

"Akira!" Seri is the first one to notice me and run in my direction for aid. Hurriedly, she crouches down and grabs my hand before I can fall. The rest of my Pirate Crew runs over to help pull my form through the window and inside, HOMRA following after them. Immediately, I collapse onto the ground.

My eyelids drape over my eyes languidly and I make no signs of getting up. Just how drained I really am dawns on me, and being reunited with my Pirate Crew is the best feeling I've felt all day. After I let out a fulfilled breath, I open my eyes and am immediately greeted with… Seri's… _Oh my…!_

"There is blood dripping down her arm and she has fell! She's soaked and—!" Seri's form is over mine as she holds a red marble near her lips.

"S-Seri…" I start.

"What?"

"Y-you're… b-boobs are in my face!" I reply in complete embarrassment. Seri leans back at that. "And I didn't fall… Dōmyōji dragged me in. Ow! Ow! Ow!" Dōmyōji's body comes crashing down on me. He hugs me tightly to his chest.

"Typhoon!" He cries out. Daiki runs over and grips my shoulders.

"Are you okay?!" He shakes me a bit.

"Akira!" Hidaka crouches down by me and brings his hand over my forehead. "Say something!"

"She looks pale!" Dōmyōji peers closely at my face as he pulls back to gaze at me deeply, looking frantic. "H-her arm! Hold on Typhoon!"

"Does someone have something to stop the bleeding?" Kamo asks quickly as he reaches my side. His usual serious face showing concern.

"Here's a handkerchief!" Gotō hurriedly hands one to Kamo who then begins wrapping my arm with it.

"Wrap it tightly." Worried Akiyama moves closer to me along with an equally worried Benzai.

"Not too tight." Benzai adds on.

"Quit smiling and say something!" Hidaka frowns at my smiling face.

"I never seen you guys so distraught before." I laugh tiredly.

"Well if you seen yourself you would understand why!" Hidaka retorts. "You're okay though? You don't look so good."

Before I answer, I let my eyes take in everyone's faces. They all look exhausted, even HOMRA. Yata is currently biting his nails in horror about how he "almost hurt a girl." I conclude he is the one who threw Red Aura in my direction. They're exhausted state is beginning to show in their features. I can only imagine how terrible I look if they are this worried about me. But, I have a pretty good idea of what I look like. I turn my gaze back over to Hidaka's brown eyes.

"I'm burned out." I admit with a small smile. "I may have pushed myself further than I thought but, I'm okay. After some sleep I'll be as good as new."

"And Raiden?" Akiyama asks a little hesitantly. "Did he retreat like the other J-Ranks?"

"I beat him." I answer quite proudly. The building suddenly seems to sway as the King Computer grows closer. With a frown, I look at the thick metal door the King Computer is sure to reach.

Although I beat Raiden, I can't help but to feel something seems off. So, Yukari and Sukuna both retreated? I guess that explains the giant hole in the floor. Whoever my Pirate Crew and the Firefighters were surrounding must of escaped through it.

Yukari and Sukuna had to have retreated when the Green King arrived. Their goal was to clear a path and how it looks to me at least, they cleared perhaps 70% of the building. Was that all they needed to clear? Was Raiden's task to keep me busy then? My brows furrow. Raiden didn't seem like he wanted to aid his clansmen at all.

"Good job, Typhoon Queen." Dōmyōji smiles and Hidaka pats my shoulder at my victory. Everyone else either smiles or nods their heads in congrats. Daiki helps me onto my feet, steadying me as I waver a bit. I look over at HOMRA. I may be wrong but, I seem to sense a little tension in the room between them and us.

"HOMRA's vanguard has been being annoying." Hidaka informs me quietly so Yata won't hear.

"More than that." Banzai crosses his arms.

"He thinks he can boss us around." Gotō glares. "Says we act like cowards."

"Cowards?" I repeat, narrowing my eyes at Yata who is oblivious.

"We just need to put up with them for a little longer. Stay sharp." Seri says and we all nod.

"This'll be hard." Kamo admits surprisingly with an irked sigh.

"Even though you disrespect anko, I'm glad you're here and safe. Take it easy, alright? I won't stop you from helping due to the fact we need all the help we can get, but don't push yourself. You've already fulfilled your role and now we'll fulfill ours." Seri places her hand on my shoulder with a tired smile.

"I will. Thank you Lieutenant." I return that equally tired smile, watching as she walks towards where Anna is.

Mr. Kusanagi walks to the center of the room, waving us all over. Dōmyōji walks close by my side just in case I stumble again. Actually, everyone is kind of close to me. I can't stop a smile. They're so worried about me. I'm glad to have friends who care as much as they do. I smile at them all in silent thanks.

"Welcome back, Akira." Mr. Kusanagi smiles at me and I nod my head with a grin. Anna smiles at me softly. I find myself comparing her to a doll again. Sometimes she looks at me in a way that I cannot determine, like she's reading me.

"I swear every time I see you you're injured." Chitose says, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he smirks teasingly. I merely give him a sheepish shrug.

"Alright," Mr. Kusanagi begins. "Remember, Anna will be the key player to this mission. There's not much we can do during the fight between Kings. We'll only get in her way. Soon, the Silver King Yashiro Isana will join us. Mr. Shiro will defend and Anna will attack. The rest of us are all there for diversion and support."

"Okay?" Yata looks over his shoulder and at the rest of HOMRA. "You got that?"

"Yeah!" They all reply with determined nods.

"What about you, Yata? You got it?" Mr. Kusanagi smiles.

"I'm not supposed to get carried away and jump into battle, right?" He asks to which Mr. Kusanagi's smile softens at.

"Even at a time like this, you HOMRA are full of energy." Seri sighs, crossing her arms. I can tell she's overly drained at those words. She then notices Anna and Kamamoto staring at her and closes her eyes in apology. "I beg your pardon, Red King."

"We're connected." Anna speaks softly as she looks away from Seri.

"Huh?" Seri questions.

"We're all connected deep down. That's why…" She holds up her hand, revealing the glowing red marble in her palm. "Our fire will never go out."

Her words ring true and they make me smile. It's true, even for us Pirates, for anyone really. As long as you love someone, you're connected to them in some way. Unconsciously, my hand moves over my necklace as I close my eyes and think about Reisi. He's always with me. I can't wait to see him. I miss him so much already.

"What I don't get is that Blue King…" Yata speaks, making my eyes open so I can look at him. "He's making Anna, HOMRA's King, risk her life, while he gets to kick back and chill up there!" He points upwards. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

Like a pot of water over fire, I can feel myself coming to a boil as scorching heat builds up in me. My jaw is locked tightly and my eyes are perilous. There is a sting in my hands as my nails burrow into my palms at how tenacious my fists are. Each word he spoke has filled me with ferocious poison and it's spreading wildly.

Reisi isn't making Anna or anyone do anything. This is the Alien King's plan that we all agreed to. My Pirate King is only carrying out his assigned task like everyone else. If he wants to blame someone it should be Yashiro.

I can feel the nervous glances my Pirate Crew is giving me. Hidaka wraps his arm around my shoulders, his hand rubbing against my upper arm to calm me down quietly.

"Yata, we went over this at the meeting." Mr. Kusanagi reminds him. "We can't afford to draw the Green King into the Chamber of the Slates. It'll be worse if all of us are here and he still manages to break through. Which is why Anna and Mr. Shiro's job is to force the enemy to use up his power. So in the event he gets past us, the Blue King will be ready to stop him for sure. That's the plan."

Mr. Kusanagi's back is to me, so he can't see my fuming form. My fuming form does dwindle slightly at his words however. Yata is oblivious to me due to the fact his eyes are closed in annoyance. The other HOMRA people are too busy observing Yata and Mr. Kusanagi's exchange. However, Akagi becomes aware of me and then looks a little nervous.

"Uh…" Akagi begins in warning. Unfortunately, Yata and no one else hears him.

"No, I'm not complaining about the strategy itself. I'm talking about his attitude, and you know… honor. I just don't get why anyone would follow him. The guy's a dishonest bastard." Yata grumbles angrily.

Mr. Kusanagi walks over to him and whacks him across the head. "Dumb ass! Stop making such a huge fuss over other people's business. Sorry, Seri." He looks over at Seri's dismal face then his eyes moves to me. He then looks extremely vigilant.

I've boiled over. Yata's words have fueled this sweltering rage inside me and the poison has spread throughout my body. My vision is tinted blue. I find myself lost in my anger. I'm consumed by it.

"Dishonest bastard?" I spit out, taking slow and threatening steps in Yata's direction. Hidaka trying to hold me back startlingly doesn't work. Blue Aura is rolling off of me like turbulent ocean waves. My sword is drawn and surrounded in a blue and narrow twister. I slash it intimidatingly in front of me. "How the hell is he dishonest?!"

"I-I didn't mean you guys!" Yata takes a step back at my aggressive approach.

"See, you can't even answer my question! You said 'you don't get why anyone would follow him.' We all follow him so you did mean us!" I yell, stomping my foot on the ground as I come to a stop in front of his nervous form. I glare up into his eyes. He looks torn between arguing back with me and just cowering away from me being so close to him. "And I don't give a crap if you were talking about us at all! _Don't. You. Ever,_ insult my King like that!"

"Akira! Stand down now!" Seri orders me. I may as well haven't of heard her.

"His honor is his duty as King! It's who he is!" I growl. "Reisi puts the life of others before him, you know that right? He saved _me_. He even saved that blondie over there on the island who then stabbed him! He even tried to save Mikoto! Everyday he goes out to save and help people who need it. Why do you think he's dedicating practically all his time to manage those Slates up there? Just because he can? No! He's doing it to protect people, even boisterous ones like you! Because he cares about this world and keeping order! We follow him because we believe in him and have the same desires as he does! If you don't understand his 'honor,' then you're stupid and ignorant! Why do you follow the Red King?! Just to flaunt around your skateboard and get mixed up in illegal gang activities—?!"

"Akira that's enough!" Seri steps in front of me when Mr. Kusanagi pulls Yata's wide-eyed form away from me. "Calm down!"

It's then I become aware I'm panting from my outburst. I lower my sword, the tip of it touching the ground as I get a hold of myself. My anger starts to dissipate but the raving Aura around me remains. My azure eyes glide over everybody.

Most of HOMRA is giving me a hostile look, no doubt because of my last couple sentences and the names I called Yata, and probably because I mentioned their former King. I don't care. I advert my eyes to the ground and away from them.

Every word that came out of my mouth was the truth and Yata started the whole thing. He was dumb to insult Reisi in front of blue clansmen, me especially. He had it coming. If they want to be angry at me for defending my King so be it. It doesn't bother me at all.

"Everyone, get back." Anna suddenly speaks and faces the metal wall. She walks towards it and ahead of us all. My eye's widen when I feel the air ripple violently, which is followed by a close explosion. _The King Computer…_ "He's coming…"

Red, fiery, and hot Aura surrounds Anna. The dress she wears flutters around her at the power coming from her. She holds her arms out as her Aura manifests into a large pair of wings behind her back. Her wings enables her to hover a few feet above the ground.

Multiple large dents appear in the metal wall as I face it with narrowed eyes. The Green King is just on the other side of this wall. I draw in a breath, raising my sword in front of me offensively. The metal wall bursts, revealing the Green King Nagare Hisui.

He's dressed in flowing white clothes that are loosely sewn. His hair is pure white, his left eye green while his other is blue. There is a white glow around his whole body as deadly green electricity dances and crackles around him. He wears a wicked grin on his face as he peers at us all. My eyes are drawn to the bright Aura on his chest where his heart would be. Is that where his battery goes? _He really is a robot._

He hurls lightning at Anna who uses her wings to block the attack and renders it to nothing. My eyes quickly glance at everybody. Everyone around me looks ready to battle. Mr. Kusanagi said we are to distract him and create a diversion so Anna and Yashiro can defeat him quickly. My brows furrow. Isn't the Alien King supposed to be here already and helping Anna? Where is he?

Nagare charges forward with blinding and rapid speed. Speed that easily surpasses my own. It's obvious to me that he can go much faster if he wanted to. He appears in front of Anna. _Damn it._ Where the heck is Yashiro?

He attacks rapidly and with power I've never witnessed before. Anna brings her red wings in front of her for defense, but Nagare effortlessly knocks her back. He then uses his amazing speed to move in zig-zags across the room, knocking over each person.

I gasp as he appears in front of me. Our eyes lock and everything seems to move in slow motion. He looks almost surprised to see me, but that surprise is quickly replaced by fascination. His lips are curved into a cat-like and mischievous smile. Rapid movement catches my eyes. His electrified fist is coming straight towards me to knock me back like he did to everyone else.

Since my Aura is already surrounding my body from my earlier outburst, I forge it into a thick barrier in front of me me. Keeping in mind that I clearly stand no chance against him, I also add a wind barrier around my Aura to strengthen it and hold it in place. My eyes shut as I activate my enhanced speed again. The muscles in my body instantly protest.

Easily, he breaks through my barrier. His fist doesn't come in contact with me though because I'm no longer behind it. I'm in front of the doorway that leads to the next floors, the top floor where Reisi is. Nagare is already coming in my direction.

I slash my sword, sending him the strongest Aura strike I can. Just like my Aura did with Raiden when he came in contact with it, it bursts into a spiky ice ball. Of course though that doesn't stop Nagare. He just barrels right through it and into me. He's moving so fast I can hardly comprehend his movements. I can't dodge in time.

His all-powerful and supreme Aura knocks into me, sending me backwards and into the wall. My body bashes painfully against it and my vision goes black for a moment, making my eyelids squeeze together tightly. All the air in my body is knocked out at the impact. My sword clatters onto the floor and I drop onto the ground, my back against the wall as I gasp for air.

My eyes crack open in time to see Nagare bolt past me and up the stairs. _Closer to Reisi._ Anna's form sudden flies past my own and after Nagare as I shakily reach for my sword. My vision blurs when I stand up and I sway. I press my hand against the wall to steady myself before looking in the direction the two Kings went.

"Akira!" Dōmyōji runs towards me, the rest of my Pirate Crew following.

"I'm fine." I lie.

I'm not okay at all. I'm angry and hurting all over. At this rate, Nagare will get to Reisi. Anna may be going after him right now but she doesn't stand a chance against the Green King. _Where is that Alien King?!_ I move away from the wall.

"Come on!" Yata skates past us, the rest of HOMRA running after him. "Anna's in danger! Show some guts you bastards!"

"I'll show you some guts." I gnarl, running after him.

"Akira, take it easy!" Seri runs after me with everyone else.

"I'll take it easy once we stop that King Computer!" I reply. I don't care how completely exhausted I am. As long as I can still move, I'll keep fighting.

 _I can't let him get to Reisi._

I pick up my speed, slowly moving past everybody so I'm ahead of them. Since I'm still angry at Yata, glare as I move past him. I'm activating my Strain powers slowly and not all at once so I won't add too much to the strain my body is already feeling. Deep down, I'm surprised I can even stand.

The whole time I'm running, I'm focusing on my legs. Their sore beyond words can say, also stiff and overdue for a stretch. I wipe sweat from my face with my sleeve. Then, the hallway we are occupying feels cold and eerie. It feels heavy. I come to a sudden stop which makes my knees buckle beneath me.

My teeth clamp down on my tongue when my knees make painful contact with the ground. With a grunt, I turn to look behind me. My breath hitches when I see everyone being consumed by thick fog, making them vanish from my sight. _Fog._ Quickly and with trembling limbs, I push myself up and turn to them with my sword raised. The fog suddenly shoots in my direction, consuming me as well. I'm forced to raise my hand in front of my face to shield my eyes.

"...Raiden." I growl lowly, seeing a shadow walking in my direction. "What did I say about touching my friends?!" I yell out and charge towards him with my sword glowing and ready. I swing my sword, my eyes growing impossibly wide when his wrist grabs my own and keeps my blade from making contact with him.

Instead of moving to attack me, he slowly releases my wrist. I'm dazed and shocked for a moment at his actions. His shadow stays still in front of me before he continues onward, disappearing into the depths of this fog. I blink a couple times, snapping out of it. My eyes narrow. Is he trying to throw me off or something? Or… is that even Raiden? I rotate my sword in my grasp so the tip is behind me.

I don't care who that is. He's not going anywhere near my King. He's an enemy and not even supposed to be in this building. Aura shoots out the tip of my sword, launching me forward. I press my feet against the ground with as much force as I can, jumping highly when I can distinguish his shadow again. I twirl through the foggy air, raising my sword above me and slamming it downwards as I near him.

* * *

"How was it, Nagare?" Reisi asks the Green King who is lying on the ground lifelessly in front of him with a smirk. The tip of his sword is pointed at his throat. Yashiro watches from the side. "Did you enjoy your rampage? There was no intelligence or order in your behavior. You may as well have been just… an animal."

"Oh, it was so much fun, Reisi Munakata." Nagare smiles monotonously up at him as Anna walks into the room. "By the way, humans are all animals. We are just individual living creatures that happen to be different from one another." He turns his head, looking at Neko on one of the platforms above the Slates. "Isn't that right? Miyabi Ameno?"

"Huh… me?" Neko points at herself, growing nervous. She moves behind Kuroh. "I'm Neko!"

"Miyabi Ameno?" Reisi repeats, glancing at Neko. "Even with Scepter 4's resources, we could not deduce that girl's identity. So that's her real name? However, isn't she a bit too unique to use as an example of ordinary humans?"

"You believe that because you are a fool." Nagare starts. "She and I are the same… like Akira Yukimura and I are the same. I have to admit, I'm impressed she managed to defeat one of my most powerful players. Most impressive indeed." Reisi's eyes narrow dangerously at the mention of his Queen. Inwardly though, he's proud of hearing of her success. "Akira Yukimura, Miyabi Ameno and I, we define ourselves without being bound by the human qualities that are forced upon us. The state of the free spirit governs the possibilities that humans possess. And now, I, the one nearest to that ideal, have come to receive the Slates."

"Are you going to imply that you are the most suitable one to manage the Slates? Such arrogance." Reisi speaks, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his glasses.

He's growing annoyed with Nagare, especially with how he keeps saying he and Akira are the same. He doesn't like how her name sounds coming out of his mouth. Akira is nothing like this man in front of him.

"Don't misunderstand, Reisi Munakata. It's impossible for anyone to be "suitable" to manage the Dresden Slates. That is the wellspring of possibilities, and to think one can arbitrarily control it shows a total lack of understanding of its true nature. It's absurd." Nagare replies.

"I see. Don't manage power, just release it… Inviting chaos is the meaning of the Slates existence. Is that what you want to say?" Reisi inquires.

"There is no meaning. Those with power shall be able to use it in any way they want. That's all." Nagare answers with a smile.

"Yet look at you now… your power is exhausted. How do you view the situation you're in?" Reisi brings the tip of his now glowing blue sword closer to Nagare's throat while activating his sanctum. His blue Sword of Damocles appears above the Tower. "Nagare Hisui, you are already a dead man. According to the Silver King's data, you lost your heart during the Kagutsu Incident. Your power is what's barely sustaining your existence. It also explains how you're able to manipulate your physical capabilities to such extremes. However, once your power is used up, you're like a toy with a dead battery… or rather, your original self… nothing but a corpse. I hardly think you are qualified to battle me for the right to possess the Slates."

Nagare closes his eyes as he smiles further. He compares Reisi's words to Akira's just after she defeated Raiden. According to Iwafune, he believes she said something along the lines, "you better go back to your laboratory to recharge your battery first before you try to kill me." Yukari and Sukuna have found Raiden by now.

Akira's strength, although it isn't a match for his, is no joke. It took him just a second or two longer to break through her Aura than it took to break through the Red King's. Perhaps keeping her in this game of his will be more interesting. He's actually curious to how she'll fare in this new world he plans to create.

"You're right." Nagare says to Reisi, reopening his eyes. "But I'm not the one you'll be fighting. 'He' will be coming through the path I have cleared. 'He' is my trump card."

At Nagare's words, Reisi visibly becomes cautious and wary. Someone else is planning on fighting him? Nobody is a match for a King, unless… that person is also a King. Reisi looks ahead at the doors the Green King busted upon his entry in the Chamber of Slates. Fog is slowly creeping in, becoming more thick as each second passes. _The fog…_ Suddenly, it clicks.

Anna looks around warily at the fog while Yashiro's eyes widen at it. Yashiro now knows just who exactly it belongs to. He turns to Reisi quickly.

"Mr. Munakata…!" He warns.

"I see…" Reisi smirks, thoroughly surprised. "Nagare Hisui's reckless actions and inexplicable confidence are explained by the very fact you were behind this all along…" Reisi turns and slashes his sword through the fog and dispels it, revealing the man behind it all. "The one who was said to have died in during the Kagutsu Incident… The Sixth King… The Gray King!"

The tall and lightly tanned man with wavy, chin length, dark brown hair raises his hand in a "hold on" gesture. He's dressed in long dark coat with gray trimming, a priest like attire.

"Whoa, wait a sec, Munakata." Iwafune smiles almost sheepishly. Reisi narrows his eyes. "The beginning is crucial in human relationships. So I just have one thing to say first. If you're going to address me…" He points his thumb at himself with a wink. "Then just call me Mr. Iwa!"

Before Reisi says anything, Iwafune side steps to dodge a fuming blonde's fury. He didn't even glance behind him. Reisi's eyes widen when Akira's form comes stumbling forward. She's here. _In the Chamber of the Slates._

Akira's face is somewhat pale, the sleeve of her coat stained with her own blood. Her breathing is labored and there are droplets of sweat visible on her face. Her whole form is trembling in fatigue. That doesn't stop her next actions. She turns, pointing her sword at Iwafune angrily.

"You better leave now or…!" She breathes out heavily, her words slowly dying.

"Akira." Reisi says her name sternly. "Get away from him!" Akira's back is still to Reisi and she's still. The only movements she is displaying is the rise and fall of her shoulders and the lowering of her sword. Why isn't she listening to him? His violet orbs quickly scan the area.

Nagare has used up all his power, so he's no longer a threat. However, with the arrival of the Gray King, there are two enemy Kings present. His jaw locks tightly as his eyes narrow dangerously. This is a hazardous situation. And now Akira's here. Akira's in danger.

He holds back a heavy and sullen breath. She's not supposed to be in here. This is exactly why he didn't want her here. His eyes move back to the Gray King to see him staring at Akira intently. That angers Reisi. He glares at the Gray King before looking at Akira again.

"Akira, go to Yashiro Isana now." He orders seriously, his tone strict. Reisi doesn't like the Silver King, but he knows she'll be at least a little safer by him. If he were to tell her to leave the room, she would have to walk past the Gray King and he doesn't want that. Slowly, Akira looks over her shoulder at him and he's caught off guard.

Why is there thick tears streaming down her face?


	51. Chapter 51

_**thephanartist:**_ _ **Ha! We shall see what happens then! ;3 Thank you again to the ideas!**_

 _ **Kalos-rei : Lmao! Thank you! Yeah, it's sad that Riaden and Akira aren't really family anymore, isn't it? And you're welcome! c: Btw I started my next Pokemon chapter for you! It's currently in the making!**_

 _ **Toreh: Haha! Thank you so much! Yes, those scenes are very challenging to write. I reread the last chapter so many times to make sure it was as best as I can make it. I'm happy you liked it! **_

_**hisuiryuu: Lol! Thank you so so much! I certainly tried my best. :)**_

•○●○•

 ** _I started to go back and edit earlier chapters, mainly for errors and such. c:_**

 ** _This chapter isn't exactly what happens next, but what happened in the past._**

 ** _I thought it was the perfect time to reveal events before the Kagutsu Crater and who Akira had relations with._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it, and the next chapter is already being written. I'll post it as soon as I can because I'm really excited for you all to read it! I know everyone is eager like I am!_**

• **Chapter 51** •

* * *

The sound of hurried footsteps echo around the house along with voices. The heels of a middle aged woman tap against the wooden floor as she scurries about, looking for her purse. Her casual black dress swishes with each movement. She uses her hand to brush her light brown hair back as she has no luck.

"Hun, have you seen my purse?" She calls out, her gray eyes roaming around as they still search. At the sound of her voice, a man around the same age reveals himself by stepping into the living room.

The man is dressed in a nice business suite and has somewhat messy blonde hair. His periwinkle eyes gaze at his wife who looks frustrated and worried at how she can't find her purse. He takes steps over to her.

"You didn't put it in the car already?" He asks. She lets out an exasperated breath and shakes her head.

"No. See Kaito, I told you we should've packed last night. Things are just too chaotic now." Her eyes shut tiredly. "We still need to help the kids pack."

"Don't worry Mika, we still have plenty of time before our flight leaves." He reassures her with a smile, his arms wrapping around her midsection as he shares a short kiss with her. "We'll find it. Don't stress."

"A little too late for that." Mika sighs and steps away from him. "Did you call my brother?"

"Yeah." He answers, then they both hear a crash. They look at each other, knowing exactly who caused that crash.

"Akira." The both say before quickly moving into the kitchen where the noise came from with worry plain as day of their faces.

Sure enough, their daughter Akira is standing on a chair that she had dragged over to the counter. Her golden shoulder length hair is sticking up all over the place and she's still wearing her onesie monkey pajamas. Akira's striking lilac eyes move over to her parents and she giggles.

Akira takes after Kaito mostly. She received his blonde hair—although it's a little lighter in tone, and received the eyes of his mom. Bright eyes was always a thing on his side. The traits Akira took after Mika is mainly her facial features, as well as the wave in her hair and lengthy lashes.

"Akira," Mika breathes out in relief and takes the young girl into her arms. "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I was making a sandwich for you and daddy." She points at the floor where a plate is. Her dropping the plate created the loud noise they heard.

"Oh really?" Kaito laughs and blows on Akira's nose, making her giggle some more and hold out her arms. Mika hands her over to Kaito with a smile. "And what kind of sandwich were you making us?"

"A peanut butter and mustard sandwich!" She exclaims. Kaito tries to keep a disgusted look off his face.

"Peanut butter and… mustard?" Mika laughs slightly at that strange pairing.

"I couldn't reach the jelly." Akira slaps her hand onto her forehead.

Kaito and Mika exchange an amused glance before laughing at Akira. With a grin, Kaito adjusts Akira in his arms.

"You are just something else." He smiles. "You must get your crazy meal ideas from your mom."

"Excuse me?" Mika shifts her weight and crosses her arms. "I'm not the one who caught ramen noodles on fire."

"And my dear, that's why I leave the cooking to you." Kaito winks and sets Akira down. She's looking at her mom and dad's attire in deep thought.

"What is it?" Mika asks as Akira looks up at her.

"Are you and daddy leaving again?" Akira frowns, her tiny hands messing the monkey tail attached to her pajamas. Her cheeks puff out. "You and daddy always leave."

Mika and Kaito frown at their daughters sad face, their hearts tugging. It's true they always leave due to Kaito's business trips and leave Akira and her brother with their uncle. They don't like leaving so frequently and at long periods of times because they want to be a part of their kids lives, but if they don't go they won't get paid and they need the money.

"Yes." Mika answers and crouches down before her daughter. "But guess what? You'll be staying with Uncle Seigo again. And you guys always have fun together, don't you?" Her mom tickles her, making her laugh obnoxiously.

"Yes! But I have fun with you too!" She laughs out, moving away from her mom's tickling.

"And this is my last business trip for a while." Kaito smiles. "So after this one, we can hang out all you want."

"Even at the park?" Akira asks excitedly. Kaito nods and ruffles up her already crazy hair.

"Go get dressed and wake your brother up. You both have to get your things together for the week."

"Okay!" Akira beams and spins around, her small body running towards the stairs. Instead of holding onto the railing, she crawls up the stairs. If her parents didn't know better they would say they had an actual monkey in the house.

Akira hums a song to herself when she reaches the top of the stairs. Although she is sad her parents are leaving again, she's excited to see her Uncle Seigo. He's so funny and nice. Uncle Seigo is her mommy's older brother. They look alike but not exactly alike like her and her own big brother. Her mommy looks more like her grandma while her Uncle looks more like grandpa. With a shrug, she straightens up and begins skipping towards her big brother's room.

When she approaches the door leading to his room, she skips one last and large skip so she lands in front of the closed door. She forms fists with her hands and brings them to her hips as she stares at the door handle. A over dramatic sigh sounds from her lips. He's going to be mad when she wakes him up, he always is. Daddy told her it was because he isn't an early bird like she is.

She reaches up and turns the door handle, the hallway light shining into the dark room and on a figure on the bed. He's sound asleep alright. Slowly, she takes steps into the room. She's extra cautious not to step on his underwear on the floor. Even though mommy yells at him about throwing his clothes about, he still does it.

He needs a butt whooping. He's overdue for one, she even told him that but he responded with; "Eleven year old's don't need butt whoopings like baby four years old's." So she told mommy on him and she said; "I brought him into this world, and I can take him out." Those words freaked Akira out so she ran into her room. To her those were words straight from a horror movie. She doesn't want her mommy to do that.

Akira moves over to the edge of his bed and peers at his sleeping face. He also has terrible bedhead. His lips are parted and drool is dripping out of his mouth. _Gross._ She reaches up and pokes his forehead which makes his nose scrunch up.

"Taki, mommy and daddy said to wake up and get ready." She says. With a yelp, she withdraws her hand when he swats at it. She stomps her foot on the ground. "Taki, wake up! We're going to Uncle Seigo's house!"

"Go away." He grumbles and rolls over. "...Moron."

Gradually her eyes narrow at him. _Moron?_ With a huff, she takes heavy steps out of his messy room and into her clean one. Her room is bright and the walls are painted pink. Above her twin-sized bed is a dolphin poster. She stares at it before walking over to her toy box and rummaging through it, looking for something specific. When she finds it, a grin forms on her face.

She takes the fluffy rooster into her hands along with the remote control that controls it. Hurriedly, she runs into the hallway and sits cross-legged on the floor. She places the rooster in front of her and holds the remote in her hands. Biting down on her tongue to keep herself from laughing, she pushes the direction control stick on the remote forward. The rooster moves wherever she moves the control stick. As she controls the rooster, she crawls after it.

The rooster walks into the leg of Taki's bed. Akira quietly grabs the rooster and puts it on his bed and right behind his head. She runs out of his room and back into hers, closing the door behind her. She sits down in the corner of her closet, closing the door and pressing the giant red button on the remote.

"Caaaaaww!" The rooster screams loudly and at a high pitch. Akira begins laughing uncontrollably, holding down the button so the rooster keeps screaming. She hears a thud on the floor from Taki's room. He fell off his bed.

"Akira!" He yells.

"Uh oh." She whispers when she hears her bedroom door slam open. Taki is suddenly in front of her and glaring. He lunges at her and she rolls out of the way.

She screams as she runs down the hallway, Taki chasing after her. The remote falls from her hands and Taki steps on it. He hisses in pain and topples over. It was like stepping on a leggo. Akira stops running and turns around to look at his sprawled out form. He's not moving. Cautiously, she approaches him with worry on her face.

"T-Taki…?" She starts then gasps as he suddenly grabs her. He tricked her! "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologizes quickly when she finds herself on the floor with him over her.

"You're not sorry are you?!" He yells.

"Nope!" Akira giggles, finding his angry face hilarious. Taki sighs and stares down at her. She's just laughing like an idiot.

"Mama and dad are leaving again?" He asks her, making her laughs stop.

"Yup." She nods her head. "Are you sad too?"

"A little." He admits and helps her up. His next words make Akira's eyes narrow. "But them leaving means I get to boss you around."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Taki. Uncle Seigo Ōtori here has more seniority than you." A new voice speaks. Akira and Taki both turn.

A middle aged man who shares some similarities to their mom stands before them. He's wearing blue jeans with a chain attached to it. The gray shirt he's wearing is partially covered by his black jacket. Around his neck hangs a silver cross necklace. His brown eyes gaze at them both in amusement, his chin length brown hair neat and straight.

"Uncle Seigo!" Akira throws her arms in the air and runs over to him. He bends down and scoops her up into his arms with a grin.

"How's my favorite girl?" He laughs as she kisses his cheek. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his shoulder as she giggles. Seigo stares at her bedhead. "Don't tell me you're just now getting up?"

"I woke up an hour ago!" Akira informs.

"And you're still in your monkey pajamas?" He shakes his head then looks at Taki. "And what about you? Took a liking to running around in your underwear now?"

"What are you…?" Taki looks down and his face turns red. He's lacking pants. "D-Dang it Akira!" He yells and runs back into his room.

"Why is it always _my_ fault?" Akira huffs.

"Because you're the youngest." Seigo teases, walking into her room and setting her pouting form down on the edge of her bed. "Do you got everything?"

"No. I still need my clothes." Akira says. She reaches for her drawstring bag. Earlier she filled it with her toothbrush, hairbrush, shoes, and socks. There is a lot of room left in there. She pulls out her hair brush and starts fixing her crazy hair.

"You and your brother are both late." Seigo shakes his head, grabbing a couple of Akira's outfits out of her closet.

"Nuh uh! You're just early!" Akira retorts, her brush now stuck in her hair.

"Got me there." He shrugs, putting her clothes in her bag before helping her with her hair. "When was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"Yesterday."

"Then why is it so tangled?" He asks as he rids the knots.

"Because I tried to braid it but it didn't work. Why is your hair straight? It's usually wavy!"

"Because I straightened it."

"You mean like how girls do?" Akira brings her hands over her mouth as she laughs. "Uncle Seigo you're silly!"

"Yeah, yeah." He sighs, getting the last knot out of her hair.

"Why are you early?"

"We're going to the church today." He smiles, putting the brush back in her bag. "Hurry and get dressed while I help your crazy brother."

"Okie dokie!" Akira grins, starting to take her monkey pajamas off only after he closes the door.

She kind of likes going to the giant church Uncle Seigo owns. He named it CATHEDRAL. A lot of people go there. Uncle Seigo is really popular and everybody likes him. Some people refer to him as "King of Protection." Last time Akira snooped through Uncle Seigo's things, she couldn't find a crown so she guessed it was just a nickname of some sorts. She snickers. Her uncle would refer to himself as a King.

The outfit she picks out is one of her favorite ones. Jean shorts, white t-shirt, and a bright blue jacket. Once she tried to wear this outfit for days straight and her mom scolded her. She slides on her sandals and grabs her bag before running down the stairs. Uncle Seigo is still helping Taki.

"Akira you wore that yesterday." Her mom sighs at seeing her attire.

"But that was yesterday." Akira pouts.

"It's alright Mika," Kaito brings his arms around his wife's shoulders. "We washed it yesterday and she wore it yesterday around the house. It's not dirty."

"Oh whatever." Mika waves him off, crouching down and kissing Akira's cheek. "You be good sweetheart and listen to your uncle. If I hear anything about you and Taki fighting you both are going to face mommy's wrath."

"Y-yes mommy!" Akira nods her head. When her mommy gets mad it's very scary.

"I love you." Mika smiles, tucking some strands of hair behind Akira's ear.

"Daddy loves you too." Kaito pats the top of Akira's head, making her laugh.

"I love you too!" She smiles at both of her parents, turning around when she hears Uncle Seigo and Taki coming down the stairs. Taki has pants on now.

"Did you hear that Taki? No fighting with your sister. You're family, so love one another." Mika locks eyes with Taki who nods his head.

"Yes mama." He nods, running over to give his parents a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too son." Kaito smiles along with Mika. Mika looks at Seigo.

"Thank you again Seigo, seriously. You don't know how much this means to us." Mika bows in thanks to her brother for always watching her children.

"No problem at all. I love these kiddos." Seigo grins. "We're going to head out to the church now. Don't want to be late."

"Alright. Listening to a nice preach will do these two some good. Taki especially…" Kaito whispers that last part.

"I heard that!" Taki jabs his finger at his dad who laughs.

Seigo picks up Akira and brings her over his head so he can give her a shoulder ride. She laughs, holding onto his head while her legs dangle over his shoulders. Seigo then grabs Taki's hand and grins at both Kaito and Mika.

"We'll see you in a week." He waves with his available hand, walking out the front door with the two kids in tow.

"Bye!" Akira and Taki wave to their parents with wide smiles. Their parents wave back with equally wide smiles.

"Love you!" Mika and Kaito both call out as they get further down the street.

Seigo smiles as he walks down the city street of the Southern Kanto Region, glancing at Taki who still holds his hand and Akira who is really interested in a cloud above their heads. Her hands are in his hair. He does end up watching and taking care of his niece and nephew a lot, but he doesn't mind. He's a guy who loves his family. Plus these two are a complete riot.

"Uncle Seigo why are we walking?" Taki looks up at him with a confused face.

"Yeah. Don't you have a car? Or did you get pulled over again?" Akira asks.

"Who told you I got pulled over?!" Seigo frowns.

"Mama did." Taki answers. "She said it was after some party and you got drunk—"

"Why is your mom telling you all that?!" Seigo inquires with wide eyes. "You both are too young to know what being 'drunk' means!"

"The sooner you know things the better." Taki says. "And it was Akira who was spying on mama and dad when they were watching a rated 'R' movie who happened to have a drunk guy in it."

"No!" Akira retorts, glaring down at Taki. "You were with me! See Uncle Seigo, it's always my fault and I can't stand it!"

"Maybe going to the church today will be good for you both…" Seigo mutters, making Taki and Akira tilt their heads like confused puppies. "But no, I didn't get pulled over again. We're walking because it's a beautiful day."

"Today is just like any other day." Taki frowns.

"You're wrong Taki!" Akira points at the sky. "That cloud that looks like a bird wasn't there yesterday."

"Because clouds are constantly changing and are never the same, moron." Taki smirks when Akira sticks her tongue out at him.

"See, Taki?" Seigo grins. "Today isn't just like any other day then."

"Huh?" Taki blinks.

"Your sister is right, that cloud wasn't there yesterday. You see, if today were just like any other day you would've seen that cloud before. Everyday is different and full of new sights and opportunities. It's up to you whether you take those opportunities or let them slip away."

"What do you mean by 'opportunities?'" Akira asks.

"Well let's see…" Seigo mutters to himself, trying to give an understandable answer. "Opportunities are chances or situations that you can take advantage of that'll eventually let you attain your goals, and they're everywhere. You just gotta keep your eyes peeled."

"Define 'goal.'" Taki requests, making Seigo laugh.

"A goal is what you're striving for, what you want to achieve. So let's see," He looks around. "My goal is to eat fried chicken, and there it is!"

Akira and Taki follow his eyes, immediately laughing when they see he's gazing at a restaurant that serves fried chicken. Their Uncle Seigo has a hankering for fried foods. Seigo laughs along with them before composing himself.

"That was only a small goal." Seigo chuckles. "The bigger your goals and ideals the better. Bigger goals often open more doors to success, so bigger goals mean bigger success."

"Oh wow!" Akira gushes, completely fascinated. "So what's your goal then, Uncle Seigo?"

"I want to save everybody." Seigo smiles softly, thinking of all his Clansmen and family.

Seigo is a priest, a religious man. People who are lost in life come to him and asked to be saved. Those people become his clansmen. He promises he will protect and save them, since he is the Gray King of Absolute Projection. He is widely respected by his Clansmen and just ordinary people.

Akira and Taki aren't aware yet of the supernatural powers around them, they don't even know he is a King. Kaito and Mika know though. They won't inform Akira and Taki about the supernatural part of this world until they are a little older. Mika especially wants them to grow up as normal as possible.

"That's a big goal." Taki gapes. "My goal is…" He thinks for a moment. "My goal is to be a millionaire!"

"Go for it." Seigo laughs, shaking his head in amusement. "What about you, Akira?"

Akira hums to herself, staring off ahead in deep thought. _What does she want to achieve?_ She frowns, not entirely sure. Seigo laughs at her silent thinking.

"You don't have to answer now, you're still young. You have all time to figure it out." He says.

"Okay." Akira sulks, disappointed in herself for not knowing what her ideals or goals are.

He said it was because she is still young. Why does her age have to interfere with everything? She lets out a sigh. She doesn't like being the youngest, or the shortest. Her lips press together in a slight pout as she looks around at all the people out and about.

There are so many people in the city. It's always crowded, especially down in the Southern Region. Her parents said the Southern Region is well known for it's clear ocean water, so that's why there are a lot of people here. A lot of people also visit to see the large church Uncle Seigo owns too. His church has a really big influence throughout Japan.

A family of four are walking in their direction, talking among themselves with smiles. As they walk past them, Akira finds her eyes drawn to the young boy nearest to them. He's holding a book. Her eyes widen as she stares at his eyes. The color of them is very pretty to her. The boy, as if sensing her eyes on him, begins to turn his head. Akira draws in a breath and quickly looks away, bringing the bright blue hood of her jacket over her head in embarrassment to hide herself.

The boy comes to a stop in his walk, his family slowly getting ahead of him as they keep walking. They don't notice he has stopped. He adjusts his glasses, the wind ruffling up his dark blue hair as he turns around. His violet eyes are naturally drawn to the bright neon blue jacket a small girl is wearing who is being given a piggyback ride by a man. Their backs are to him, so he can't see their faces. He blinks a couple times.

"Reisi!" The boy's mom calls out. "Come on dear, don't fall behind! We have a long drive home and we have to beat the evening traffic!"

"Sorry." Reisi apologizes, running to catch up with his parents and older brother.

Taki looks up at Akira. Her cheeks are tinted pink and she lets out a breath. He glances back at the family of four slowly disappearing from their sight and smirks. With a grin, he tugs on his uncle's jacket.

"Uncle Seigo, Akira was checking out someone." He informs.

"What?!" Seigo exclaims.

"H-huh?!" Akira stutters. "N-no I wasn't! I just thought… his eyes were pretty."

"Nope." Seigo reaches up, taking Akira off of his shoulders and setting her down beside Taki. "You are way too young to be looking at guys. How old are you, three?"

"Four!" Akira pouts and Taki snickers.

"Close enough." Seigo crouches down to Akira's height so his eyes are level with hers.

He begins telling her that she's too young to be looking at guys and that she should be more interested in other things like flowers. Akira just stands there, her mind in a whole other world.

"Seriously, you need to live for yourself a whole lot longer before you get interested in a guy. Look at me, twenty-seven and still single." He explains.

"But Uncle Seigo, you're a boy." Akira points out.

"Same thing. Guys gotta live for themselves too before they settle down and find a spouse."

"Blouse…?" Akira repeats and Seigo nearly face-palms.

"No—!" Seigo's eyes move over to Taki to see him staring at a girl crossing the street. "Hey, you better listen to this too Taki. You both are too young to fall in love."

"Too late for that." Taki crosses his arms, looking at Seigo with pursed lips.

"What do you mean?!"

"I love mama, dad," Taki wraps his arm around Akira's shoulders, pulling her small body into his side. "And Akira even though she's a little annoying."

"H-Hey!" Akira protests against her being annoying, but brings her arm around Taki as well. "But, I love mommy, daddy, and Taki even though _he's_ a little annoying… and I love you too Uncle Seigo! We already fell in love. ...Are we going to get in trouble?"

Seigo stares at the two siblings in front of them, sweat dripping down the side of his face. _That's not… what he meant._ Loving your family is completely natural and normal. He was referring more to… their future true loves. Akira and Taki start jabbing their fingers into each other's sides with quite a bit of force. It looks painful.

"Ah, whatever." Seigo sighs, giving up. He grabs both of their hands and starts walking again. "No you're not going to get in trouble. I love you guys too."

"Aw~" Akira giggles while Taki just grins widely with tinted cheeks. Seigo looks away from the two, trying to hide his own embarrassing blush threatening to appear.

Before long, the giant church known as CATHEDRAL comes into view. The structure is made completely out of brick, and there is a church bell at the top of the building adorned with a large cross. The building has a lot of greenery around it and is on a slight hill. Akira begins running forward, wanting to see her favorite sight on the inside which is the stained glass. Taki runs after her, easily gaining. Seigo smiles at them both, but his smile disappears when his eyes land on someone standing in front of the entry doors.

"What is the Blue King doing here?" He whispers to himself, cautiously approaching him.

The Blue King is standing with his arms folded behind his back. His blue uniform stands out against the other people occupying around the building's dark clothes. His uniform consists of a high collared and short blue coat, along with blue pants and knee high boots. His facial features are angular, his long light blue hair that almost resembles snow sways slightly in the breeze. Akira comes to a stop in front of him, staring into his prussian blue eyes. He merely stares back at her. She glances at his sword before looking at his hair.

"Is that your natural hair color?" Akira asks. She's seen people with natural pink, red, purple, blue, and silver hair before, but never someone with such as light blue hair as him.

"Yes." He answers coolly.

"Are you sure?" Taki speaks up from behind the Blue King. "It looks a little dry."

"What does that have to do with whether my hair is natural or not?" The Blue King asks with a raised brow.

"Well chemicals in hair dye dry out your hair." Taki shrugs.

"I dunno, Taki." Akira tilts her head, staring at the Blue King's scalp. "I think he's telling the truth. Those are just split ends." The Blue King's eye twitches.

"Hey you two," Seigo approaches the two blondes and nudges them towards the front doors sheepishly. He had heard their exchange with the Blue King. "Go find a seat inside."

"Okay." Akira nods. Taki thumps her and runs inside. Akira instantly runs after him while clutching her forehead and whining. Seigo resists the urge to shake his head at them. His eyes lock with the Blue King's seriously.

"Blue King Jin Habari, what brings you here?" Seigo asks, a little wary that another King would appear at his dominion without warning.

"Gray King Seigo Ōtori, I'm here to inform you of the Red King Genji Kagutsu's condition. It's to the point where we should be concerned." Jin begins.

Akira runs after Taki inside the church, her arms outstretched towards him so she can grab him when he's within reach. The two are running around the many CATHEDRAL members, occasionally running between their legs and making them trip. Taki suddenly comes to a stop, making Akira run right into his back.

"Ow!" Akira yelps when she falls onto the floor. She glares up at Taki who is staring at the immense stained glass. The sunlight streaming through the many colors shine onto them. "Why'd you stop like that?"

"I was just thinking," Taki starts. "Uncle Seigo seemed like he didn't want us around the blue guy."

"Oh." Akira blinks, standing up and brushing herself off. "Maybe they don't like each other."

"Let's go see what they're talking about." Taki grabs her hand, leading her back to where Seigo and Jin are.

"We'll get in trouble!" She whisper shouts.

"Not if we don't get caught." He smirks and Akira frowns, pulling her hand from his.

"Taki I don't want to! You always make me do stupid things with you and I always get blamed for it!" She crosses her arms. "And Uncle Seigo said to find a seat."

"That's no fun but," He sighs, knowing they will get in trouble if they don't listen. "Okay. And my plans are not stupid."

"Yes they are." She protests when they take a seat by the window, giving them the perfect city view. "Because all your plans get us in trouble."

"But at least my plans are fun." He retorts, turning his head so he can gaze out the window. Akira giggles at his stubborn action, looking out the window too. Her eyes land on a plane.

"Do you think mommy and daddy are on that plane?" She asks.

"They might be." Taki shrugs, looking down when Akira leans into his side. She yawns. "You're tired in the middle of the day? What's wrong with you?"

"A lot of things but there are more things wrong with you than with me!"

Taki rolls his eyes in disagreement, wrapping his arm around his sister and gazing out the window. He thinks there are more things wrong with her.

"You're tired because you wake up too early."

"Ah phooey." She waves him off. Taki laughs at her choice of words. His laugh stops when he sees Seigo and the man dressed in blue walk past their chair. Akira perks up at the sight of Seigo. Her face morphs into a frown when he and the man dressed in blue walk into a private room, closing the door behind them.

"Let's go see what they're talking about." Taki stands up.

"Taki!" Akira drags his name out with a pout, disapproving. He always want to spy on people.

"Fine. I'll go by myself then." He begins taking steps away from her.

Akira glares after him with a huff. He's always doing misbehaving things. With a sigh, she begins swinging her legs back and forth as she stares out the window. Sitting by herself is boring, and she begins to wish she brought her favorite pirate edition doll with her.

She got into pirates when she was watching the animal channel. At first she was watching a documentary of some sorts about sea creatures and the ocean, then the narrator starting to lean towards pirate legends. She thought it was interesting, so she asked her mommy if she could watch a Pirate movie. So her mom started a kid friendly movie for her about the Caribbean Pirates which was created by a extremely well-known American entertainment company. She loved the movie. It's all she watches other than the animal channel.

Her stomach suddenly growls, and she brings her hands over her round belly. She still has a bit of baby fat on her. At first she's confused to why she's hungry since she made herself a peanut butter and mustard sandwich before she started to make some for her parents, but then it hits her. She didn't eat the sandwich. She was so concerned with making her parents one that she has left hers on the counter. Actually, there may be three sandwiches sitting on the counter still if her parents dispose of eat them yet. She hopes they ate their sandwiches at least.

She hops off her chair, walking in the direction she knows CATHEDRAL's kitchen is. Her Uncle Seigo always told her this church is basically her second home and that she can help herself to anything in here. She dodges the much bigger bodies around her that wore priest attire before stepping into the large and buttermilk colored kitchen. Nobody is in here but her.

While her stomach growls more, she opens up the cabinets that she can reach, disappointed that the only food she finds is canned food. She's not sure how to use a can opener, and she doesn't even know where it is in here. With a obvious pout, she walks over to the fridge and opens it.

Her bright lilac eyes are instantly drawn to the shelf that is at her eye-level. She cocks her head to the side, staring at a large cake. It's creamy in color, and looks delicious with the fresh strawberries topping it.

Reaching forward, she carefully picks up the cake. She grunts slightly as it's heavier than she expected. She uses her foot to kick the refrigerator closed before practically tossing the cake onto the kitchen island. A giggle sounds from her as it lands perfectly. She climbs atop one of the kitchen stools, staring at the labeling on the plastic lid that covers the plate.

"Cheesecake?" Akira reads, her face twisting in disgust. "Ew. Who makes cake with cheddar cheese?" She blinks, a grin following after that. "Daddy would."

She reaches for a paper plate and plastic fork that was in a buffet caddy in the center of the granite island. After setting the two eating objects in front of her, she takes the plastic lid off the cake. Since the pieces are pre-cut, she easily takes a piece by stabbing her fork into it and putting it on her plate. She takes some of the cake using her fork, raising it to her mouth before stopping.

If her mommy was here, she would scold her for eating sweets before consuming a healthy meal. She would probably scold her further for eating sweets this early in the day. _Uncle Seigo probably wouldn't mind though…_ Akira shrugs. It's only cheese, and cheese is used in a lot of breakfast foods. She brings the fork into her mouth, then she sees fireworks.

All the delectable flavors spread across her tongue while hearts form in her eyes. She has just discovered her new favorite food, and she thanks whoever thought to put cheddar cheese in cake. Words cannot come close to describing how in love she is. Before she knows it, her one piece of cake turns into three. She's in her own little cheesecake world.

"Akira!" Taki calls her name as he enters the kitchen.

"Hm?" Akira turns her head in his direction. Her mouth is full, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.

"What are you eating?" Her older brother raises a brow, approaching her curiously. Akira only answers after she swallows.

"Cheesecake! Come on Taki, try it!" She holds out a fork to him.

"Cheese… cake?" Taki's face squishes up in disgust. "Like cheddar cheese?"

"Yes! It's really good!"

Taki walks over, sitting in the stool next to her. He takes the fork a little slowly, eyeing the cake in front of him. Instead of grabbing his own piece, he takes some of Akira's. She pouts a bit but doesn't stop him since she is eager to hear if he likes it or not. A grin falls onto her face when Taki's face lights up as he eats the wonderful food.

"T-this is sacred!" He stutters, grabbing a whole piece for himself and quickly delving in.

"I don't know what that means but I know!" Akira exclaims, filling her mouth again.

"So," Taki says through a mouthful. His words are almost not understandable. "Apparently that blue guy is the Blue King."

"Blue King?" Akira swallows. "But he doesn't have a crown."

"Neither does Uncle Seigo and people call him 'King of Protection' or whatever." He shrugs, eating some more while Akira also stuffs her mouth.

"You don't think Uncle Seigo is actually a King though, do you?" Akira asks.

"I doubt it…" Taki swallows, waving his fork around as he explains. "If they were royalty, they would be rich and be living in castles, not in this city. Maybe he's in a gang where everyone thinks their Kings."

"Maybe." She nods, somewhat agreeing.

"Plus what they were talking about didn't make sense at all." Taki says, brows furrowing. "Apparently, the Red King's sword is about to fall and cause destruction… whatever that means. Sounds like something out of a fairy-tale. Someone dropping a sword can't cause destruction..."

"Do you think Uncle Seigo and the blue guy bumped their heads?" She asks hesitantly. "So now they are convinced that they are Kings?"

"You know what… I think so." Taki looks up at the ceiling. "Remember when that pot fell on Uncle Seigo's head when he was trying to grab it? Maybe that triggered how he thinks he's a King."

"Oh. But what about the people who call him King?" Akira asks, her lips pursing together.

"...Maybe they are just stupid enough to believe it."

They both look at each other and nod in agreement before focusing on eating their cheesecake. The two of them are eating so fast and before they know it there's only one piece left. Akira brings her hand over her belly, slumping over the counter. She's so full it feels like her belly is going to pop like a balloon. Taki is in the same condition.

The sound of multiple and hurried steps beyond the kitchen door make them sit up with raised brows. It sounds almost like a stampede. Akira climbs off her stood, walking over to the door with Taki following curiously. He reaches over Akira to open the door. They both gasp. Everyone in the church is running out the front doors in a huge hurry, looking serious. It's chaotic and loud.

"T-Taki…" Akira steps back into her brother, everyone's movements making her nervous. She can't suppress a yelp along with her brother when Seigo suddenly steps in front of them. He crouches down to Akira's level and she immediately runs forward and wraps her arms around him.

"Uncle Seigo," Akira holds onto him tightly. "Why is everyone running?"

"Listen, both of you." Seigo's severe voice makes them gulp. "I have to take care of something, and it's very important that the two of you stay here. Don't leave this building. Okay? I'm locking all the doors. _Stay_ here."

"Why?" Taki asks.

Seigo looks at his niece's and nephew's obviously frightened faces. He swallows thickly, taking them in and memorizing them. He wraps his arms around both of them, hugging them maybe a little too tightly.

The Red King is currently active in the city. He has lost control of his powers and his Sword of Damocles is visible in the sky, dangerously close to falling. Nobody knows how much damage a Damocles Down can cause, since there has never been one recorded.

Him and the Blue King made arrangements to form an alliance between the Blue and Gray Clans tomorrow to confront the Red King, but the Red Sword of Damocles has suddenly appeared in the sky at this moment and they have to head out right now. Everything is happening so fast and suddenly.

Seigo's eyes squeeze shut. He will stop the Red King of Destruction with his Clansmen, he will save everybody from the series of events to come. He _will_ save his family, Akira and Taki. He's the King of Protection, it's his duty.

"Just stay here. Promise me you both will stay here." He whispers. "I will be back as soon as I can. An emergency came up and it's not safe for either of you outside. Watch after one another and stay together. Taki, take care of your sister until I get back."

"O-okay." Taki nods stiffly, his limbs shaking to his displeasure. He's never seen Seigo so serious.

"U-uncle Seigo," Akira snivels, making him look at her face. There are tears in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Seigo smiles softly, placing his hand atop her head and kissing her forehead. "Your Uncle Seigo will protect you guys. I promise."

"Protect us from what?" Taki can't help but to ask. "What's happening?"

Seigo stands up, taking backward steps and not taking his eyes off the two kids he cherishes. He smiles a reassuring smile, waving his hand before he hurries off. Akira and Taki stare after him. When his body runs out into the city air, he draws in a deep breath. He will save everybody and he won't fail.

 _He'll stop Kagutsu._

* * *

"Everyone please remain in your seats." The intercom voice on the plane echoes. "There will be a slight delay in our flight due to a route blockage. We have sent out a team to investigate and deal with the situation. We will take flight as soon as able."

Kaito sighs, leaning back in his seat in annoyance. He's so going to be late for his business meeting. He pulls out his phone to send a text message to his boss to inform him of the situation. Mika crosses her arms, thinking of the words just spoken in the intercom.

"You'd think they would have the roadway clear." She tilts her head to look out the window. "There are planes constantly flying in and out of Tokyo, why wouldn't they?"

"Beats me." Kaito stuffs his phone back in his pocket. "Can you see the runway?"

"Yes…" Mika murmurs, peering down at the road their plane is supposed to go down before it takes off in flight.

Her brows furrow. She doesn't see anything that could possibly stop this huge plane from moving. When her eyes reach the end of the roadway and move up to the sky, her eyes widen and her breath catches. She can feel the color draining from her face like a drastic leak in a boat.

"Mika?" Kaito leans closer to his wife in concern. Mika places her hand on his thigh.

"Call Seigo." She pleads, not tearing her eyes away from the three giant swords present in the sky. "Call him now."

Kaito nods, quickly doing what she says. He's not sure what has her so worked up, but her tone is grave. He nods his phone up to his ear, listening to the dialing sound. Waiting for him to answer feels like hours but when really it's only seconds.

"He's not answering." Kaito lowers his phone from his ear. His periwinkle eyes widen at the paleness of Mika's face. "What's wrong? Mika? Mika!"

He yells, standing up as Mika suddenly leaves her seat and runs towards the plane's exit. Hastily, he unbuckles himself and runs after her. Flight attendants try to stop them but fail. Mika runs down the stairs they have yet to remove from the plane's entry, Kaito close behind.

"Mika! What is—" He trails off as his eyes follow her gray ones. He stares at the large swords in the sky. Two of them are clashing against red. "Oh God…"

* * *

Akira remembers one day she was playing outside with Taki, her dad, and Uncle Seigo. They were playing hide and seek at the park. It was a cloudless blue day. The air was a little on the warm side, but the cool breeze made up for that.

She remembers Uncle Seigo chasing her while she screamed through her laughs, she remembers him being successful in grabbing her, she remembers how he held her upside down while she laughed till she could hardly breathe, she remembers Taki laughing at how obnoxious her laugh was which resulted him in being found by daddy, she remembers her mommy calling them over to their picnic basket. She remembers it all. It was the perfect day.

When they all sat down on the picnic blanket to enjoy their sandwiches while they continued to joke and laugh, she remembers hearing a deep rumbling noise. She had looked up at the sound, seeing a dark rain-cloud over her head. It began to pour down rain. It had came out of nowhere.

Akira asked her dad why it started storming all of a sudden when they took shelter underneath the wooden park canopy. Her daddy said it was a "popcorn thunderstorm." It develops quickly and pops up out of nowhere, like how popcorn seeds suddenly pop into puffs when exposed to heat. The severe storm ended just as quick as it started, and when it was over, it was cold.

 _It's amazing how things can change so fast in the blink of an eye…_

 _And that's exactly what's happening right now._

"Taki." Akira speaks from her spot on the floor. The two of them are still in the kitchen. Her eyes follow Taki's body as he paces back and forth. "What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know." He answers honestly, coming to a stop in his pacing. He looks down and into Akira's glossy eyes.

Everyone ran out of here so fast and in a hurry, desperate to get somewhere unknowing to him and Akira. Seigo told him to look after his sister, and that's what he'll do. He always looks after his sister. He does like to tease her and get her angry, but when other people do it there is a fire lit inside of him and he gets angry and defensive.

His brows furrow. Uncle Seigo left them here by themselves, and they are too young to be by themselves. What could be so important that would require him and everyone in this church to head out like that? Taki sighs, sitting down by Akira as he can't come up with an answer.

"It might be nothing." He says, trying to reassure her and himself. "We just got to wait for Uncle Seigo to get back."

Akira nods silently, staring down at her lap. Her sweaty palms are clasped together and she hopes and prays Uncle Seigo is okay. A loud crash makes her jump, and she looks up at Taki. He heard it too. He's looking at the closed kitchen door warily.

"Taki…" Akira whispers fearfully, standing up. Uncle Seigo wouldn't create a loud noise like that. That was the sound of a window breaking. Taki runs over to the door, pressing the button on the door handle so it locks. He's not about to go out there and investigate like most people do on paranormal shows.

Taki jumps when the door handle starts moving. Whoever or whatever is on the other end of the door, starts punching and kicking at it. Taki's heart begins pounding rapidly with fear. He's frozen in place. Akira screams loudly when a bullet pierces through the door. It's not so much the gunshot that makes Taki snap out of it, but his little sister's terrified scream.

He hurries over to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto her feet. As quick as he can, he leads her over to the kitchen drawers. He pulls out two sharp chef knives, one for him and one for Akira. He makes Akira grab it, watching as her eyes enlarge in terror at the sharp object. She drops it and Taki glares at her.

"Akira you have to take it! Someone bad is in here!" He yells at her, the door rattling louder. "You have to use it to protect yourself!"

"I-I can't Taki! I can't!" She cries, tears streaming down her face. The thought of stabbing somebody or hurting them with a weapon of any kind scares her. "I can't hurt anybody!"

"You have to!" Taki picks up the knife, making her hold it again. "You have to defend yourself!"  
"Y-You're okay with hurting somebody?" Akira whimpers, looking into her brother's serious eyes.

"I'll hurt whoever I need to if they threaten the people I love." He answers seriously. "We have to go, now! Follow me!"

Akira nods, swallowing the huge lump in her throat and wiping at her tears as she runs after her brother. He's running towards the kitchen window. Swiftly, he climbs onto the counter and helps her up. Adjusting the knife in his hand, he begins jabbing it into the glass as hard as he can, making it crack. Akira helps him, the glass cracking more when the door bursts open. Her and Taki both turn around.

A man is standing there, gun in hand. He's tall and bulging. His lips are curled into a twisted grin, his beard twitching.

"What do you know, the priest here really did leave his kids." He sneers, walking closer. He studies the two kids, nodding his head as if approving of their looks. "Now, drop those knives and come nicely."

Taki glares while Akira just shivers violently. Promptly, Taki jabs his knife into the window and the glass shatters. Akira cries out when Taki shoves her out the window.

She lands roughly on the ground, shards of glass digging into her skin. It hurts. She whimpers in pain, pushing herself up and screaming when another gunshot goes off. Her eyes move to the window above her. Relief fills her when Taki jumps out unharmed.

He lands just as roughly as she did. His rough fall doesn't stop him from getting up quickly. Akira yelps when he shoves her forward.

"Run!" He yells and she doesn't think twice.

Akira runs as fast as she can, her knuckles growing white at the grip they have on her knife. The bottom of her feet pound against the ground desperately. Her eyes briefly squeeze shut as she runs. She's hoping this is just a bad dream and that she'll wake up soon. _She wants Uncle—_ She hears another gunshot.

"Ah!" Taki's pain laced voice meets her ears. She stops in her run, turning around to see Taki on the ground in the grass. There is blood coating his leg and the criminal is running towards his injured form.

"Taki!" Akira yells, running towards him.

"Run!" He yells back, trying to stand up. Akira freezes. Taki gasps in pain when the criminal slams his foot down on his back, holding him down. His teeth grit together and he swings the knife in his hand, the blade cutting into the man's ankle.

"You brat!" He roars, crouching down over Taki and tangling his fist in his hair. He slams Taki's face down into the dirt, holding him there in a way that makes breathing impossible. "I was ordered to bring you two back alive, but that doesn't mean I can't bring you back beaten within an inch of your life!"

Akira's limbs tremble, but her grip on her knife remains like iron. What is he talking about? Who ordered him to kidnap them? The longer she stares at him, the more familiar he seems. She's seen him at the park multiple times. She doesn't understand how people can be like this and act with so much cruelty. It sickens her. Taki's pain filled sounds make her head jerk to him.

She swallows, running towards Taki as anger fills her. This guy is hurting her big brother and she won't have it. The criminal is too busy trying to hurt Taki he doesn't notice Akira raise her knife high above her head as she nears him. Instinct has taken over her. All her fears and feelings are cast aside. Right now, she's determined to save Taki.

"Let him go!" She yells, bringing her knife down and into his flesh. He roars in pain, his grip loosening on Taki. The gun drops in his pain filled state. Taki frees himself, grabbing the handheld gun and pulling the trigger.

Akira falls backwards, watching as the man falls lifelessly onto the ground. Slowly and shakily, her eyes move to Taki. The guns in his grasp is quivering like his limbs. She can see the shock and fear in his eyes at his own actions.

Taki quickly drops the gun, looking at his hands in horror. His hands are dirty and they will forever stay that way. These hands are responsible for the death of somebody. A shaky breath slips from his lips. _He… can't bring himself to care. Not right now._ It was either himself, Akira, or that man who now lays motionless. His fingers curl into fists. They almost died.

His eyes narrow. In this world, only the most powerful people thrive. He needs to become more powerful to fend off from people like him, _to survive._ Just then, he finds himself wondering why people are more powerful than others. How come people all can't have equal powers? Why can't everyone be equal and have equal chance of survival?

"Taki!" Akira calling his name makes him look over at her. Her facial expression surpasses worry. "You're bleeding!"

He looks down at his leg, seeing she's right. The pain radiating from the wound now becomes apparent because she pointed it out. He winces. Before he can crumble into the ground in pain like he wants too, more noise sounds from within the church. It's not safe here. He grabs Akira's hand, running as fast as he can with her in tow.

"S-slow down!" Akira pleads, stumbling over her feet. "I-I can't run that fast!"

Taki ignores her, pulling her along and pushing through the pain. They are now in the city. He has to get them both to safety and find Uncle Seigo. They have to get as far away from the church as possible— _Akira's hand is no longer in his grip._ He turns around quickly.

Akira is on the concrete on her hands and knees, breathing heavily while tears spill from her eyes. She's quivering. Sometimes he forgets she's only a four year old. He runs back over to her, grabbing her hand and trying to pull her up. She shakes her head.

"I can't Taki." She weeps. "I can't run anymore."

"Stop saying you can't!" He yells at her.

"I can't." She chokes out, thinking of how the knife in her hand felt when it went through that man's flesh. She doesn't regret it because she saved her brother, but she's still disgusted. Currently she's exhausted and queasy. Taki bends down, gripping her shoulders tightly which makes her look up at him. She can feel bruises forming.

"Akira—!" He begins but stops as her now wide eyes stare past him. His eyes follow hers, growing equally wide at the three enormous swords in the sky.

* * *

"Kaito, they're not here." Mika brings her hands over her chest, her heart rate going up quite a bit. She's nervous and scared. Where are Taki and Akira? Her eyes continue to scan the interior of the church. She hopes Seigo didn't bring the two kids with them, but she hopes even more he didn't leave them all alone.

"Mika," Kati speaks, voice thick as he stares at the door leading to the church kitchen. It's crooked. His eyes are glued to the obvious bullet hole in the structure. Mika quickly walks over, her hands moving over her mouth as she sees what he's looking at.

"Please God." She breathes out heavily. Moisture stings at her eyes. "Oh God, please."

Kaito pushes the door open and it falls onto the ground in its damaged state. He prays and hopes his two beloved kids are unharmed. If anything happens to them he wouldn't be able to live. His eyes glide over every inch of the kitchen. There is unfinished cheesecake on the counter. The lone window in the room is busted.

He runs towards the broken window, Mika following closely while whispering prayers. Kaito is the first to peer out the window and see a lifeless man. Further past the man is a trail of blood leading into the city. Barely, just barely, he can see two small figures growing more distant as they run.

* * *

Gradually, Akira stands up with shaky limbs and stares at the three gigantic swords in the sky. Those three floating swords are the biggest objects she's ever seen other than the city's towering skyscrapers. What she's seeing is surreal. One of the giant swords is blue, and another is gray, and the one she can't tear her eyes off of is red.

The red Sword has red electricity around it and it's crumbling. Large debris is falling from it, strangely making her feel numb. Loud creaks are emitting from the crumbling sword as the red fades. Akira compares the sound to a sinking pirate ship. Sinking. It's sinking.

 _The sword is falling._

Time slows and all Akira can hear is the thudding of her own heart in her ears. Taki drops onto his knees beside her, staring at the sword as he pieces the Blue King's and Seigo's conversation together about the Red King's sword falling and causing destruction. People around them are running and screaming but they remain unmoved.

Akira doesn't understand what's happening, and she doesn't know or has the slightest clue of the events to come, but unexplained tears roll down her eyes. Earlier she was crying because she was scared, but now she doesn't know why she is. Taki suddenly grasps her hand tightly, and she looks over her shoulder as she hears her name over the many screaming and terrorized people.

Kaito and Mika are running towards her and Taki. Her mommy and daddy. They look desperate, relieved, scared beyond belief. They're far back. Too far back to reach them in time. Akira looks back forward to see the giant sword is nearly about to come in contact with the ground. She's tugged down by Taki, held tightly in his arms as his eyes squeeze shut.

Akira doesn't remember much from this moment, but what she does remember is flames erupting in front of her, and a large shockwave that seems to make the entire earth quiver. A huge and powerful gust of wind slams into her body, and she no longer feels Taki.

All she feels is pain, excruciating pain. All she sees is darkness. Is she even on the ground? She feels herself sinking into a dark abyss, and abyss meant to trap her forever in a place she'll never see light again. A light flashes behind her eyelids, and something brews inside her and casts a tingling feeling all over. It's like an angel come down and bestowed something upon her. She feels comforted almost as she slowly gets it's feeling back. The feeling isn't pleasant.

Her body is emitting pain all over from deep cuts, bruises, maybe broken bones, and who knows what else. The pain is so intense she can feel herself slipping. She gasps for air, focusing on only her breathing to distract her from the pain. Her eyes are squeezed shut and she begins to feel a cool feeling wash over her body, making the pain dissipate. She then feels exhausted after that.

When her eyes open, she's blinded by light. She's staring at the sun. Her mind works on trying to find out how she got here. Nothing pops up in her mind. She searches further in her head for anything, anything to get rid of this confused and lost sensation.

 _How did she get here? Who was she with? Why is everything around her in ruins? Why is there nobody around? How come she feels so tired?_

She sits up slowly, looking around her and at the miles of damage and debris. Her hand moves to her forehead as her head throbs. Thick and warm liquid droplets stream down her face, dripping off of her unknowing invisible body. Who is she? _She's…_ It takes her an agonizing moment. Her name is Akira. Akira Yukimura. But what else?

 _There is nothing else._

* * *

When Taki's eyes open, he's staring into bright LED lights above his head on the tiled ceiling. His eyes are blank, void of anything. Slowly, he sits up with much effort. Even the slightest of movements hurt.

There are wrapping all over his body and a hard cast covering his leg. His lilac eyes roam around the hospital room. He's in a hospital. _But why?_ He digs deep in his head for information. He remembers he was with his sister. _They were looking for_ … he's not sure what they were looking for. A person maybe? That's it. All he knows is that he has a sister, and her name is Akira. _Akira…_

 _What's her last name?_

 _What's his name?_

Everything's a blur. He doesn't know what happened or how he got here, or why he is even here. How come every time he looks at someone, they freeze on the spot like he's the scariest thing they've ever seen? He discovers he can make people feel fear.

After his wounds healed and he was released from the hospital, he was taken to an orphanage. For years for him it's been jumping from orphanage to orphanage. He hated living like that. One day he gets so sick of it he leaves and fends for himself on the city streets. A lone city life is already more enjoyable to him.

It was a cloudy day when he was strolling down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets while he looks around and whistles boredly. It's nearly sunset. He walks past someone, and the person quickly turns around and grabs his shoulder. Out of instinct, he jerks outs of that person's hold and turns to glare into brown eyes. Those brown eyes merely stare at him like he's a ghost.

"...Taki?" The man asks.

"My name's Raiden." He corrects. After his correction, his lilac eyes widen as he takes in the person's face in front of him and their priest-like attire. He knows this man. He knows he does.

"...Sorry. I must of mistaken you for someone else." The man apologizes, looking sorrowful and full of regret. He turns, continuing down the sidewalk.

Raiden stares after him wide-eyed. He's suddenly following him. His feet are moving on their own accord as they run after the familiar man. In no time flat he gains on him, this time being the one to grab his shoulder. The man stops, looking at him queerly but also with a little hope. Raiden's not sure why, but the more he stares at him the more familiar he is.

 _His name… He knows it._

"...Seigo?" He asks carefully. Then, he is being embraced tightly. Raiden's eyes are beginning to be covered in a layer of tears.

On the rooftop above them sits a girl in her late teens. Her light honey blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail and her skirt flutters in the breeze even though she's sitting cross legged.

She adjusts the sleeves of her sweater as her lilac eyes scan over a mathematics book in her lap. This is her least favorite subject and she sucks at it, but she's trying to learn as much as she can on her own. Stacked next to her are science, history, and geography books.

The rooftop door behind her swings open, making her quickly render herself invisible. She turns, seeing police officers. With a sigh she stands up, book held loosely in her hands.

"This is where we tracked the books location, she has to be here! Keep your eyes peeled!" One of the officers orders.

"You're kidding…" Akira mumbles to herself. These books have trackers on them? How clever yet weird. She can understand something high in technology having a tracker on it, but educational books made of paper? Oh well. She needs to leave now. Dropping the book in her hands and startling the officers, she leaps over the ledge of the building and takes off into a run.

 _She's running in the opposite direction Raiden and Iwafune are in._

"Come with me, there is someone I want you to meet." Iwafune begins walking, signalling for Raiden to follow.

"Who am I going to meet?"

"Nagare Hisui."

 _When Raiden meets Nagare, he meets his new and only family._

Akira's run slows down into a walk when she knows she successfully gotten far enough away from the police. She makes herself visible again, her eyes roaming around the many restaurants as she decides what she feels like eating. Her eyelids lower slightly.

Living how she is now—stealing things for her needs, it isn't how she likes to live. She's constantly alone and wandering around the same places. She raises her hand to brush her hair back. Her lifestyle right now is all she can do. All she can do is continue to live invisible and continue to search. She's searching for her family… or just someone she can call a friend. She doesn't like being alone even though she should be used to it by now. Her feet carry her down an alley. She doesn't feel all that hungry anymore.

"Lil' Ms. Yukimura…" A voice speaks from behind her, making her pause in her step and turn around. Her facial expression is apathetic as she peers at the man with dull eyes and army cut black hair. There is a spoony smile on his face.

"Yes?" She inquires, crossing her arms.

"You free tonight?" He asks, strolling closer to her. "Maybe me an' you can go swipe some loot. Maybe afta that when can get to know one another." He moves his body is some kind of weird dance movement.

"No thanks." Akira turns away from him, her face inexpressive as she continues down the alley. The man stares after her.

"Give it up, Juro." Another man walks up from behind Juro, his face concealed by a mask. "You ain't gonna get that girl."

"Thought I'd at least make her smile." Juro mutters, spitting onto the floor as he watches Akira fade out of sight. He did that dance move for nothing. "Swear she's like a walking zombie when she ain't pranking people out of boredom. Whatever, who needs that heifer. Let's go get this cash."

Akira ends up at her safe place. Somehow she always ends up here. She rummages around through the rubble across the ground of the barely standing structure, as well as the rubble surrounding it. She's not sure why she's looking through all this garbage. Maybe it's because there is nothing else to do.

The tips of her fingers brush against something fluffy, making her tilt her head slightly. She picks up the fluffy object. It's filthy. It's covered in dirt and grim. To anyone it would be obvious this thing used to have way more vibrant colors. She stares at it deeply. It's a toy rooster.

Suddenly, her eyes widen when she hears a fearful scream. The rooster falls from her hands, rolling down the pile of junk and building remnants. She surrounds herself invisible air, following the frightful noise.

The sound is close so it doesn't take her long at all to reach the source of it. Her breath catches when she sees an innocent girl cornered by huge men. She's seen the tallest man before. He's an assaulter. Her eyes narrow as he puts her in a choke hold. The men begin talking about all the sick things they plan to do to her. Akira won't have it. She needs to help her.

She runs forward, fist raised. As hard as she can, she slams it into the back of one of their heads. He stumbles slightly. The next series of events take her by surprise.

"Ghost!" One of them yells. The biggest guy starts flailing his arms everywhere and Akira gets nailed in the nose. Everyone knows the tear jerking and stinging pain at getting whacked there.

Akira clutches her nose. He didn't hit it hard to the point that it broke but it still hurts pretty bad. The pain makes the invisible air around her fade as it interrupts her focus on the air. Hands suddenly grab her. The biggest guy has her in his hold. _The assaulter._

"Look what we have here." He grins sickly. The girl screams as the other men grab her when the biggest guy slams his fist into Akira's gut. The men make the girl go unconscious when Akira feels the breaking of her ribs. She lets out a painful scream.

* * *

Reisi walks down the dark city street with his clansmen, looking around for the Strain who has the power of invisibility. Lieutenant Awashima walks by his side, her eyes carefully scanning the area.

"How are we supposed to find someone who's invisible?" Fushimi mutters.

"Just keep your ears open and eyes peeled." Awashima orders, making him sigh. Just then, a scream reaches their ears. Reisi's eyes narrow.

"Men, move out!"

"Yes sir!" His clansmen salute.

Reisi's feet carry him quickly down the alley the scream came from. Soon, a bang reaches his ears. He compares the sound to a car crash. He urges himself to move faster as the voices and cries grow closer.

Right now, he's not even concerned about the Strain. Of course he still wants to find her and take her in for arrest due to her alarming amount of thefts, but right now he's just acting on instinct. Someone is in trouble, and the Blue King Reisi Munakata of Scepter 4 does not allow violence in this world.

Soon enough he is in an abandoned parking lot. There is a rusty van with a large dent in it, and men surrounding it. The biggest and tallest man is holding a somewhat short girl by her neck, choking her and pressing her roughly against the rusty vehicle. Obvious tears are rolling down her face. Reisi acts quickly, the sight angering and sickening him.

 _For what reason are people so cruel like this?_

He draws his sword, his Blue Aura surrounding it. Reisi slashes his sword effectively. His blade cuts through the air and a large crescent stream of Aura smashes into the man who hand the girl in his grasp. Reisi runs forward and takes her in his arms before her body can plummet painfully against the hard ground. This girl doesn't need any more pain right now.

His clansmen arrive at the scene. Reisi didn't notice he was running so fast he left them behind. Quickly his clansmen deal with the criminals present and search the vehicle. These men aren't Strains, so dealing with them are easy.

Reisi looks down at the girl who strangely fits perfectly in his arms. She's struggling to breath so he shifts her into a position that allows more air to enter her body. His eyes widen as he stares at her face, watching as her empty lilac eyes slowly open and peer into his.

 _This is the Strain they're after._

He can't bring himself to look away from her eyes. They are pretty to him. Why is he so enraptured? They don't hold much emotion, and if he looks deeper he can distinguish loneliness. Her eyes suddenly look pleadingly at him.

"Please save her…" Her soft voice speaks to him as her eyes slowly shut. Slowly, he stands up with her still in his arms. Save who? Just then, his men find a semi-conscious girl in the van.

 _Reisi would've never thought in the next few weeks,_

 _this girl in his arms would be the one to hold his heart_

* * *

 ** _cherryblossomx6 (dotdeviantart) (dotcom) /art /Vanishing-691963341_**

 ** _Uploaded a bigger image of the cover photo of my drawing of Akira and Reisi!_**

 ** _Just remove the spaces and put a "." where you see the word "dot" and remove_** ** _parentheses._**

 ** _What do you think? :D_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Nicole2700:_** ** _Haha! Glad you are. ;D_**

 ** _crazychessgurl : Thank you! I tried so hard lmao!_**

 ** _Toreh : I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I'm honestly not sure if he is redeemable quite yet, lol. Maybe he still cares deep down? c:_**

 ** _Merlin Firewood: Tbh, your disappointment is understandable. I had a feeling at least one person would be. I originally planned to upload these chapters back to back but it didn't quite work. xD But thank you!_**

 ** _thephanartist : haha, yeah! Akira and Reisi are too cute, I love them. :D_**

 ** _Kalos-rei : You're very welcome! And thank you so much! It means a lot! Spyshimi is in this chapter! And omg that's who I originally imagined Akira as! Glad you liked the pic, and I understand what you mean by not getting your hopes up about them! Sometimes you're just disappointed when you look at them. That's why using your own imagination is so much better! I got writers block one day and decided to create that pic. :D_**

•○●○•

 ** _Thank you everyone so much as usual for supporting this story by reading, reviewing, etc._**

 ** _It means so much!_**

 ** _I'm literally uploading this chapter from my phone. I won't have my laptop all week. I'm currently on a ten hour road-trip..._**

 ** _I'm going to start the next chapter right now since all I'm seeing right now is corn fields lol._**

 ** _I apologize for any errors!_**

• **Chapter 52** •

* * *

The sword in my hand lowers until the tip of it comes in contact with the ground below. I can't tear my eyes away from the brown ones in front of me. Their familiarity is undeniable. My heart is throbbing in my chest, pointing in two directions like how a compass points north and south. For a short moment, all the noise around me is blocked out.

I study his face and my jaw tightens as my brows furrow. I know him, but when I try to think of who he is I can't get an answer. Why do I suddenly feel rejoiced and relieved? Where is this happiness coming from? The happiness I'm feeling is suddenly replaced with sorrow and loss. My fingers curl around the hilt of my sword more securely as my grip on it tightens.

 _Who is he?_

That question keeps repeating in my mind. My head doesn't remember, but my heart does. It hurts. All I know is that I knew him once before. I swallow thickly, bringing my other hand to my sword. It doesn't matter who he is. He's here to hurt Reisi, and I _won't_ let him. I try to raise my sword but it suddenly feels heavy. The top row of my teeth press gratingly against my bottom row. My eyes squeeze shut, blocking out those brown ones in front of me.

 _Why can't I raise my sword against this man?_

Cracking my eyes open, I gaze down at my sword. My eyes move past the blade and at the thick glass flooring below. My body trembles. I'm in the place Reisi told me not to be.

"Akira," I hear Reisi's voice say my name. His strict and harsh tone makes me wince. Never has he spoken to me like that. "Go to Yashiro Isana now."

My lips part as I let out a shaky breath. I almost don't want to turn around to see his face I know is currently disgruntled, to see his eyes most likely full of let down. Inwardly I hope he knows me coming in here was an accident. I couldn't see where I was going in that fog. I was just following this man to stop him from coming in here. Sucking up my nervousness and remorse, I gradually turn my head to look at him from over my shoulder.

Sure enough, his eyes are severe and firm, scolding me. There is a crease in his brow as he frowns, but that displeased face of his is quickly replaced with surprise and bewilderment. In that moment, I feel wetness on my cheeks. My hand unsteadily raises to my face. I'm crying. Why am I crying?

An almost inaudible chuckle makes me look down. Nagare—who is currently on the ground with Reisi's sword at his throat—looks amused and maybe a hint intrigued. I can't stop the widening of my eyes as his blue eyes meet mine. He knows something.

"Akira, now." Reisi speaks again, sounding a little impatient. My eyes briefly shut. It's clear as day that he's mad at me. The organ in my chest cramps up. I broke our promise and went against his orders. That would be… the first promise I ever broke. I don't notice the short exchange between Yashiro and Kuroh. I'm actually not even aware the Aliens are present in here.

Hearing a thump beside me, I turn my head to see Kuroh standing by me. Before I can even react, he bows slightly in apology as if he knows I won't like his next actions. His arm moves around my waist, holding me to his side as he uses his ghost-like Aura hand to pull us up to one of the many platforms above.

I want to open my mouth, wanting to shout at him to put me down, wanting to just yell out at this unexplained emptiness I'm feeling. My lips remained sealed however. I can't find my voice and if I could, I don't think I would trust it right now. I feel as is a knife is slowly pushing into my back, digging itself so deep it pierces my already quavering heart.

Kuroh sets me down by Neko, expecting me to stand on my own but I just drop onto my knees and wipe furiously at these tears though more spill in response. My sword clatters onto the floor. My body is quivering like a withering rose. _Anxiety, confusion, heartache…_ so many emotions. I'm aching all over. Neko takes a large step away from me with a hiss.

"Hey," Kuroh suddenly kneels down by me. His blue eyes are instructive and insistence as I stare into them. "You need to take in a deep breath and relax."

 _Relax?_ Do I look that disoriented? I just now realize my breathing ponderous and brisk. Briefly, I glance at my arm where Kamo wrapped it. There is some blood staining the white handkerchief, but it looks to have stopped bleeding. I suppose I do look rough, and all this psychological mayhem I'm going through right now isn't helping. I'm hyperventilating.

Nodding mutely, I take in a couple deep breaths and close my eyes. I don't understand what is wrong with me at all. After a moment, I start to calm myself and my annoying tears stop. My eyes only crack open when I hear Reisi's voice. I peer down the ledge of the platform and at my Pirate King who looks so far away from up here. How far up are we? Three or four stories?

"Fourteen years ago, a King's death triggered the worst destruction in human history. It became known as the Kagutsu Incident." Reisi speaks, peering down with hard eyes at Nagare.

My lips downturn, thinking of the tragedy I somehow survived. It's weird how I don't even remember it at all. Everything that far back is cloudy to me. It's like someone took a piece of paper and smeared all the text on the page so it's no longer readable, _forgotten._

"And it was believed that amongst those victims was the Sixth King, the Gray King Seigo Ōtori. But as it turns out, not only did he survive, but he was also the Green Clan's true mastermind." Reisi smiles as he continues, genuinely surprised. He looks away from Nagare. "I must admit, I'm quite surprised."

I can't stop the widening of my eyes. That man is the Gray King? That's why he is able to produce fog… fog much more dense than Raiden's. My brows furrow. So I actually attacked the Gray King in that fog, an enemy who is working alongside the Green Clan. A thought strikes me. Why didn't he attack me back?

His name is… Seigo Ōtori. _Seigo…_ Reisi said that name once before in his office when we were trying to figure out the mystery of the fog in the prison hallway. That fog back then was Raiden's fog. The wheels in my head turn strongly.

JUNGLE wasn't active back then, but Raiden was there. He put that red telephone inside Mikoto's jail cell so the Colorless King could talk to him. My breath catches for a moment. Could JUNGLE have been tied to the Colorless King? Could they have started this all from the very beginning? My fingers curl, my nails stinging as they dig into the hard ground below me.

"You're wrong, Munakata." Seigo smirks, making Reisi narrow his eyes slightly. "The man you call Seigo Ōtori did indeed die that day." He spreads his arms. "The man you're looking at now is Tenkei Iwafune, the surrogate father of the Green King Nagare Hisui and a freeloader of JUNGLE. A chicken that can't fly. So stop making such a big deal over me. I'm just a simple old man."

 _His voice…!_

My eyes widen further. He changed his name. By the brief hardening of his eyes and the remembrance that glints in them, I can tell he knows that used to be his name. Suddenly, I recall something Yukari said on the bridge leading to the school island.

" _Ah. So you both have really left behind your past selves." Yukari smiles. "Yet, it bothers you that Akira has kept her name and remained the same."_

This is the other person he was talking about. Just like Raiden changed his name, Seigo changed his name. I swallow, my throat tight. The three of us are survivors of the Kagutsu Incident, and they know I've kept my name the same. That means, the Gray King knows me from way back then. But how does he?

For a short moment, I feel relieved that I somehow managed to remember my name. _My birthday and name_. For as long as I can remember, I always knew my name was Akira Yukimura. I just knew… It's who I am. It's like how you never forget how to ride a bike. My eyes move to the Slates, studying the natural glow they emit.

"The Fog sanctum has the property of ultimate defense." Reisi's voice make me focus back on him, making the train of thought in my head come to a standstill. "After demonstrating that power here, you have the audacity to call yourself a simple man?"

"...I win, Reisi Munakata." Nagare speaks up, his eyes widening in triumph.

Thick and blinding fog starts to erupt around Nagare, making me gasp and get onto my wobbly feet only after I grab my sword. Embarrassingly, my legs give out in their weakened and strained state. I really need to rest right now and give my body a break. I'm exhausted from displaying so much of my powers today, but that doesn't stop me from crawling closer to the ledge of the platform to get a more clear view.

It doesn't take long for Reisi's vigilant face to fade away from my sight. Not being able to see him makes me feel panicky. I want to be with him. I don't care if it's not safe. My lips press together as I squint. If I look hard enough, I can make out shadows. I have the Slates to thank for that. The light coming off of the stone highlights their figures. It's almost like putting your hand in front of a flashlight to make shadows.

Abruptly, I recall Reisi telling me not to get inbetween the battle of him and the Green King… but this is the Gray King. I bring my knee up, the bottom of my foot against the floor. Shakily, I begin to stand up to get to him but force myself to stop. Deep down inside, I know the same words imply. Even those his opponent is different, this is still a battle between Kings.

"Reisi…" I whisper his name in worry.

"Meow?!" Neko mews from behind me, looking confused more than anything. "It's starting to get all hazy."

"What's going on?" Kuroh murmurs, eyes narrowing as he takes a cautious step forward. This is their first time seeing this fog.

"No!" A young voice exclaims. My eyes are drawn to a small figure I only just noticed standing by the entry doors. _Anna._ The fog hasn't reached her just yet. Red Aura bursts from her body. "I have to stop him!"

 _Yes you do._

I inwardly encourage her, but also beg for her to be careful. King or not, she's still a young child. My worry diminishes slightly when I realized it is three Kings against one. Nagare has clearly used up all his power. Speaking of Nagare, he's no longer on the floor by Reisi. My eyes dart around wildly, trying to find him.

Anna projects her Aura forward and towards the biggest shadow down there. It's as big as two people combined. My eyes narrow. _There he is._ The Gray King has Nagare over his shoulder. How did he get him when he was nowhere near him? Can he really teleport inside this fog? I thought Raiden was just moving fast, but this right here proves otherwise.

Anna's Red Aura nears the Gray and Green King, but bursts into nothing before it can make contact with the two. It's like her Aura just hit into a brick wall. Just barely I can see thicker haze around the two Kings. Iwafune used a barrier to block her attack. He raises his arm, extending it outwards and pointing right at Anna. A gasp slips from my lips when I hear gunshots. My body tenses. He fights with a gun.

The muscles in my body stiffen at how easily he seemed to pull that trigger, let alone aim it at someone so young. The way his stance seems so relaxed and he didn't hesitate for even a second, and that barely distinguishable calm smile on his face… This man is merciless and cruel, _yet…_

I think of how he grabbed my wrist, preventing my sword from making contact with him. His touch was gentle, not rough at all. He's a King. He could've easily taken me down right then and there but he didn't. That same question from earlier repeats in my head. I know his name, I know that he's the Gray King, I know that I knew him before.

 _But who was he to me?_

"Anna!" Yashiro the Alien King runs in front of the path of the bullets. I lean forward, my eyes deeply fixated to see this. Is this the Alien King's first time in action? I'm curious to see this.

Intently, I watch as Yashiro positions himself protectively in front of Anna. He raises his red parasol and swings it back and forth, twirling and spinning around as he deflects the bullets. Almost it looks like he's dancing. He finishes his defensive performance with a pose. _Huh, so he can fight—_ One of the Gray Aura infused bullets he deflected comes soaring towards me.

I fall onto my back, barely suppressing a yelp before it can make contact with my face. I was forced to use enhanced speed to dodge and my body aches all over, begging me to stop putting more strain on it.

The bullet comes in contact with machinery behind us, making it explode while smoke erupts. The explosion makes air barrel in our direction, blowing my hair about. Neko lets out a startled scream and clings to Kuroh.

"Shiro! Shiro!" She yells for her Alien Clan Leader.

"Shiro!" Even Kuroh calls out for him. I sit up with a hiss at my throbbing muscles.

"Kuroh!" Yashiro looks up at us from below. "Take care of Neko and Ms. Yukimura! Get away from there!"

My eyes quickly dart to Kuroh and I tighten my grip on my sword. His teeth are grit together, bared like a mad dog. He looks up at the hole I only now notice in the ceiling above. That wasn't there when I was fighting Raiden. Did King Computer do that? Or did Reisi?

Two Swords of Damocles are present. Gray and Blue. I stare at the big crack in Reisi's Sword, my worry returning full force. My heart thuds painfully. If he exerts his powers further… the crack will get bigger. The fog is starting to creep its way up to us.

Kuroh grabs Neko as she continues to yell for Yashiro. His available hand reaches for me and I recoil away, making his eyes narrow.

"We have to leave. It's not safe here." He asserts.

"I'm not leaving." I state firmly, glaring at him as I force myself onto my feet. I waver only slightly. He reaches for me again and I raise my sword in front of me, making Blue Aura surround my body in an sinister and threatening manner. "I'm staying right here. I'm _not_ leaving. I can take care of myself."

I glare into his eyes, daring him to try and grab me again. I know he's only doing what Yashiro said, but I'm not leaving Reisi alone. I'm aware I'm not even supposed to be in this room in the first place, but I'm here now and inwardly I'm glad at that. I'm also a hint nervous at what kind of penalty I'll receive for being in here, but that's in the future and this is present time.

I'll be here to help him, I'll stand by him through it all. My guts are telling me to stay here, and my gut instinct so far has always been right. I'm staying.

Kuroh stares at me, obviously thinking. I'm making it clear right now with my battle stance and Aura I'll fight against him. He turns away from me, dragging off Neko and leaving me right where I am. I lower my sword, dispelling my Aura with a shaky breath before crouching down by the ledge with keen and watchful eyes. I keep my form crouched to hide myself.

I can see Reisi's Blue Aura flashing from within the fog much like lightning in a storm cloud. My hand moves over my chest, my fingers curling around my necklace. _Come on, Reisi._ I encourage him inwardly.

My eyelids lower halfway as I focus on the air down there as much as possible. I can barely grasp at what little immaculated air there is, but I can sense some movement even though it isn't definite. I keep my eyes and senses sharp.

Reisi's blazing blue sword collides against Iwafune's pistol that is discharging an almost white glow. Sparks are flying in all directions as their weapons clash. Iwafune wears an almost cocky smile on his face while Reisi wears a humorless expression. They both leap backwards.

Reisi fires a capable Aura strike in Iwafune's direction with the slashing of his sword. The fog around Iwafune becomes thick and his shadow disappears, leaving Reisi's Aura only to come in contact with the ground. My finger nails now dig into my palms and my body shakes anxiously as my eyes land on Iwafune's shadow which is now in an entirely different location. His fog puts Reisi at a huge disadvantage.

"Aw, c'mon." Iwafune mocks. "What are you aiming at?"

I jump when he fires his gun, then breathe heavily in relief when Reisi is successful in blocking the bullet. From up here, I can't even see the bullet at all and I imagine Reisi is having a hard time seeing the bullets himself with all that fog. I glare daggers. The Gray King is playing dirty.

"Taking cheap shots to win?" Reisi calls out, obviously annoyed. "I suppose it's fitting for a cowardly man like you who changed his name and went into hiding after losing his clan!"

"You tell him, Reisi." I whisper under my breath, nodding in agreement.

"Say whatever you like. It doesn't bother me one bit. I stopped caring about my pride years ago." Iwafune replies indifferently from the depths of his fog. I'm starting to have a harder time pinpointing his location. He's constantly moving around. Reisi raises his sword to deflect another bullet.

"The Gray Clan, CATHEDRAL… it was a powerful clan whose influence, in it's heyday, was second to the Gold Clan, TOKIJIKUIN. The one who led CATHEDRAL was the Gray King Seigo Ōtori. He was said to be a man of great virtue and strength. He was widely respected not just by his clansmen, but also from ordinary civilians as well." Resi speaks, looking around intently as he does.

My eyebrows knit together as I frown. Shortly I wonder if he's trying to lure him out of the fog by provoking him with his past. Iwafune's laugh reaches my ears.

"You're giving the guy way too much credit." He claims before firing his gun. Just then my eyes land on his shadow. My breath hitches when I see Nagare is so longer with him. He fires his gun and once again to my complete relief, Reisi blocks his attack.

"Fourteen years ago, he led his clansmen to try and prevent Red King Genji Kagustu's Damocles Down from happening. But he failed to stop Kagutsu, and he lost all his clansmen as a result." Reisi continues. My heart thuds in pity for the Gray King. "That catastrophic event claimed over 700,000 lives, including ordinary civilians. So the man decided to leave behind his old self in the past, along with the memories of the people he failed to save. Am I right?!"

Reisi launches another Aura strike in Iwafune's direction, but once again he evades it with ease.

"Who knows?" Iwafune's voice echoes. "It's all ancient history now."

"Then tell me why, after all this time, you've conspired with Nagare Hisui and decided to come out in the open!" Reisi counters, his voice raised. I've never seen him get so worked up before. More than anything, I want to be with him. "If the world Nagare Hisui proposes should become a reality, society will fall into chaos and without a doubt, multitudes of lives will be sacrificed. I can't believe that endorsing such barbarism is in line with your past efforts to save the people and create the ideal paradise. Has the Kagutsu Incident forced you to fall that low?"

I'm then reminded of the Green King's goal to release the Slates so everyone worldwide can have superpowers. Perhaps he has good intentions, but that would be totally dangerous. There are bad people in this world, and giving them superpowers would make them even more treacherous. Things will just be chaotic and this world will fall apart and be rendered into ruins.

The sound of a firing gun bangs loudly, making my ears ring. Reisi counters the Gray King's bullets with his Aura, making dark smoke erupt. I bring my sleeve over my mouth so I don't breath all that in as it rises. I can barely distinguish the sound of him reloading his pistol. It's taking everything in me not to go to Reisi.

"Ideal paradise, you say?" Iwafune speaks. "A King doesn't have the power to create such a thing. We're all being played by the goddamn Slates." _Played?_ "That includes both you and I. But not him… He intends to play the Slates."

After those words, he begins to fire multiple bullets in Reisi's direction. It's like ice is coating my body as I watch Reisi deflect and evade the bullets while countering with his own Aura attacks. Reisi's amazing in combat, better than me, but still I'm worried stiff. I squint, leaning closer to the ledge and peering over it with eyes like a hawk. There is sweat dripping down Reisi's face. _Moving around and deflecting so many fast moving bullets…_ He's tired.

I glance up at his Sword of Damocles. It's glowing bright, but occasionally it quivers while Iwafune's Sword remains immobile. Reisi's power isn't stable. I find myself up on my feet, my sword held tightly in my hand. A stray bullet flies past my face but I don't even flinch. I'm too focused on Reisi. He needs help. My teeth grit. Where is Yashiro and Anna? Why aren't they helping him?

"Hundreds of thousands of people had to lose their lives that day all because they were helpless and didn't know what to do." Iwafune says as he continues to fire shots at Reisi, making rage fill me. "If each person had their own power, at least they won't confront their death helplessly. They have the choice to fight back on their own. That's the kind of world Nagare is trying to create."

My shoulders begin quivering in anger. That's not true. There were survivors… I survived and I didn't even have powers then. As far as I know, I only gained them after the fact. What about his clansmen? They had powers but they still didn't make it. My eyes narrow.

He's blinded by sorrow and all the hardship he endured back then. He became a different person because he doesn't want to remember and carry the burden of his failure to stop Kagutsu. The incident has affected him so greatly he lost himself, now he's trying to be someone else. A shadow of his former self.

"Such nonsense!" Reisi speaks harshly, voice laced with exhaustion.

He's breathing heavily. I take a step forward, my heart practically pushing me in his direction. The arch of my foot is pressed against the ledge, ready to jump down there and get to him. I don't like seeing him like this.

"Suddenly giving humans undeserved power will only make them flaunt it, and they will end up killing each other, and turn this world into a depraved world." He bites out. I agree with him. It's like handing everyone a gun, who knows how many will pull the trigger. "Society needs order and the people to oversee it. A world where there is order and reason, that is the ideal world, a beautiful world."

My heart clenches and tears prick my eyes at his voice. His words are fractal, what he believes in. _His and mine ideals._ I bring my other food forward, no longer caring if this is a fight between Kings. I'm ready to jump into the fray and fight alongside him. I can't hold back an angry growl when Iwafune laughs in amusement.

"Wow, you and your lofty ideals. I guess that's why you're the Blue King." He laughs and Blue Aura starts flaring around me as my anger rises. He's mocking him. "You believe in this nonsense about creating the ideal world with your own power, Munakata, because you are a kid who has never experienced failure."

"Bastard," I breathe lowly between my teeth. My head is telling me to stay put, but my heart is telling me to go to him. I hate how he's talking to Reisi, how he's making fun of his beliefs and dreams. All pity I had for that man is thrown out the window. He's about to face my rage.

"Or…" Iwafune starts again, his shadow suddenly appearing in front of Reisi. "Is the Blue King better than that?!"

Iwafune swings his pistol with much force into Reisi's abdomen. He may as well have swung it into mine. The air leaves my body. I hear Reisi gasp in pain, coughing as he staggers back and clutches his midsection. He stabs his sword into the ground, hunched over as he tries to stay upright.

"Reisi!" I scream, my voice thick and cracking with pain and worry. My eyes are blazing as I jump down, my blood boiling as every part of my being wails to protect him from that dimwitted fool.

When my feet come in contact with the ground, I stumble slightly as my whole body seems to rattle. My head throbs. That doesn't stop me though. I start to run forward, that is until a hand grips my arm and pulls me back. I fall backwards into someone's chest. Immediately I look up to see it's Yashiro.

"Ms. Yukimura, you can't be here right now!" He says urgently.

"But I am here!" I start pushing against his chest forcefully, trying to get out of his hold. "Let me go! I have to help him!"

"You don't stand a chance against a King." His grip tightens on me as he looks at me seriously. I snap on him.

"Well then why the hell aren't you helping him?! What good are you doing by just standing here?! You never do anything!"

"Ms. Yuki—"

"No!" I growl before speaking in a low and threatening tone. "I don't care what you have to say! I'm acting on my own accord here. I couldn't do that last time on the island, but I'm going to do it now. I'm not going to stand by and do nothing. Last time I did that you managed to screw everything up!"

"Akira. I understand your frustration. I really do. But you'll just be getting in the way. It's too dangerous for you." He speaks softly. "I'm sorry—"

"Don't you dare apologize." I breathe out thickly, quivering. Tears are streaming down my face yet again but I can't bring myself to care. "...I don't want to hear it…"

"Whoops… time out." Iwafune speaks from within the fog. My head jerks up, my eyes wildly scanning my surroundings. I can't see or sense anything. "Listen kid, you need to stop being so aggressive. Here's some advice from an old man. The higher your ideals, the bigger your disappointments. Moderation is everything, relax a little."

Those are more false words coming from his mouth. The higher your ideals the better. _Bigger goals mean bigger success…_ Someone told me that before.

"I don't care to engage in idle talk!" I hear Reisi yell angrily from within to fog. My heart thuds rapidly in my chest as I see Blue Aura flashing from deeper in the fog. "Are we back to playing hide-and-seek?!"

Blue Aura suddenly bursts everywhere, and the fog vanishes like it was never there to begin with. Reisi dispelled it. Seeing him standing with his sword held offensively in front of him calms me somewhat. But it doesn't calm me enough. He needs help. My insides are churning.

"Well, don't think I'll make it easy for you. Don't push yourself. You look pretty worn out." Iwafune taunts, raising his gun and pointing it at Reisi. He starts channeling his Aura into his gun. "I really don't like kicking people when they're down, but… I need to wrap things up."

My eyes enlarge at the enormous amount of Aura that shoots from his gun, barreling right towards Reisi. I forget to breathe as I watch the Gray Aura comes in contact with Reisi's blue sword. I can hear my pulse in my ears and the buzzing in my head. Something completely unexpected happens that makes my body go completely still in fear.

Reisi's sword breaks. It breaks right in half. The tip of his sword clatters onto the ground, leaving him staring wide-eyed at the remainder of it still in his grasp. He's trembling, actually looking scared. _Scared…_

I hear a loud creaking noise, followed by cracking and a low groan. My eyes dart up. Almost I feel like I'm suffocating. The one crack in his Sword has turned into multiple. Every inch of his Sword is covered in cracks. _...Please no._ Iwafune raises his gun, aiming it at Reisi again in his weakened state.

"Let go of me." I start trying to pry my arm from Yashiro's iron grip. He doesn't budge.

"You can't—!"

"Stop saying 'I can't!" I yell, my Aura going completely berserk around me against my will. It's wild and uncontrollable, completely unruly. Yashiro's eyes widen. "I can and I will!"

I break out of his hold.

My body cramps up all over when I surround myself in low resistant air to move rapidly. I ignore it, forcing myself to move even faster. Iwafune's finger seems to move to pull the trigger in slow motion. Earlier I couldn't raise my sword against him, but now I can. He hurt my Pirate King and that makes me feel enraged.

It doesn't matter who he was to me before the crater. I don't care anymore. He's no longer that person, and frankly I don't care for people who hurt my loved ones… the man I love especially. He fires his gun and I raise my sword high, the tip of it pointing skyward.

All my berserk Aura that is flickering vigorously around my body channels into my sword, making it glow brightly. From the moment I swing my blade downwards, Aura is released from the tip and resembles a large beam of ruinous blue light. It mows across the ground, making actual fractures and cracks appear in the floor below. It barrages right towards Iwafune.

His focus from strengthening his fired bullet with his Aura is interrupted at my attack. Taking the opportunity of his distracted state and how he forges a protective barrier around himself from my attack, I form an Aura shield in front of me and kick it in front of Reisi to stop the now ordinary bullet from coming in contact with him. My shield only breaks away when it dissolves the small missile. I skid to a stop in front of Reisi, completely winded.

"Akira." Reisi breathes my name in shock. I somewhat hesitantly look over my shoulder at him. His shoulders noticeably rise and fall at his quickened breaths and there is sweat dripping down his temple. He looks so tired. His eyes suddenly chide me. "You need to get out of here."

"I'm sorry Reisi…" I murmur, looking away from him and at Iwafune in front of me. My heart feels as if it's cracking. "I'm not leaving you. I told you I would stand by you, remember? I don't care who it is I have to go up against..."

"You can hardly stand." His hand places itself on my shoulder firmly.

"And neither can you." I whisper, taking weak steps ahead so his hand falls off my shoulder. My hand joins my other one on my sword as I glare at Iwafune. He was successful in stopping my attack, but he looks taken aback, maybe forsaken. That's quickly replaced with annoyance.

"Akira please," Reisi speaks heavily.

I shake my head no, my body quivering even at the slightest of movements. I can't leave him. I'm going to be his strength right now. _If he uses any more of his power… His Sword will…_ I gasp through my teeth at that thought.

"You call that kid your King but you don't listen to him?" Iwafune questions, cocking his gun. I'm so tired of this man. _Reisi isn't a kid._ If he's going to continue to mock my Pirate King I'll mock him right back. I throw him off by laughing. My hand moves to my forehead, pushing my bangs back so they no longer stick to my face.

"Sorry…" I falsely and sarcastically apologize. "It's just you call Reisi a kid when really you're the kid here. I mean really, you changed your name just because you failed. It's like starting an entirely new game file and entering a new name as if that'll change anything. The story is still the same and _nothing_ has changed."

He meets my glaring eyes with a glare of his own. I raise my sword higher in front of me. The longer I stare at him, the more angry I feel.

"Earlier you said those people that died back then were helpless and didn't know what to do, and if they had their own power they wouldn't confront death so helplessly. What about your clansmen? They died even when they had your power. And what about me? I'm still alive and as far as I know I became a Strain only after the fact!"

"Akira." Reisi urges me to stop.

"And what about you?! You were Seigo Ōtori, the Gray King of Absolute Protection and you still died!" I shout at and point my sword at him. I'm lost in my unexplained emotions. "Having power had nothing to do with it! I say screw the Slates and screw you!"

He fires his gun. I shouldn't be surprised that he did, I'm insulting him after all, but I'm appalled. The organ in my chest aches at his action and the color drains from my face. I urge myself to move but I can't. I'm frozen with abrupt fear.

My eyes dart up when I hear a helicopter. Ropes and chains are being hung out of it and a set of eyes are peering down at me. Lilac eyes. Their gaze is harsh and bloodcurdling. My already frozen body ices over.

I suddenly feel fingers curl tightly around my arm and yank me to the side. The bullet skims below my eye, making my cheek sting. I bring my hand over it with a sharp gasp. There is a loud boom and the shattering of glass reaches my ears while thick smoke spews. The whole building is shaking and I can't see anything but dark smog.

All I can feel is the stinging in my cheek, along with the soreness and tenderness of my muscles, as well as an arm wrapped securely around me and a hand against the back of my head, holding me to a firm chest. The huge tremor in the building makes me the two of us fall onto the ground. The impact of the fall makes me have to bite back a painful whimper. I've never felt my body so stressed and this strained before.

The smoke gradually begins to clear and I can make out the blue coat my face is buried in. Reisi has me in his sheltering hold. He pulled me out of the way and saved me while Raiden had me frozen on death's doorstep. _Even after I spared him… he still wants me dead._ That makes me shiver in fright.

I turn my head, seeing a large shadow rising up into the air. My eyes grow large and I, with much effort, turn fully towards it. That shadow belongs to the Slates. _They're taking the Slates._ I move forward but halt when I hear a pained sound come from Reisi. His hand is over his ribcage. That fall we took didn't do him any good either. Immediately I turn back to him and bring my hand to his sweating face in worry.

"Reisi," I speak, my wavering voice sounding frail. His incomprehensible eyes meet mine, then move to the stinging nick below my right eye which I'm sure is trickling blood. We both look up at the sound of a voice.

"Sorry, Munakata!" Iwafune smirks. He's standing atop the Slates with Nagare over his shoulder once again as it rises higher into the air and out of the Tower. My eyes narrow bitterly. He doesn't even look tired at all. "Playing sword fight with you was just to buy time to haul this out of here!"

"Playing sword fight?" I growl under my breath, rising onto my wobbly feet. By some miracle I'm able to stay standing. My fingers curl around air. I don't have my sword. I look around, seeing it on the ground a couple feet ahead. Iwafune's eyes move to me.

"And Akira…" He begins, eyes glinting repugnantly. He glances at Reisi and his smirk grows in size. "Do you really love that kid more than you love your Uncle Seigo?"

 _...Uncle Seigo._

 _That's who he is…_

I collapse onto my knees, feeling numb all over. My heart twinges and my hand clutches at the fabric of my coat over my chest, my other pressing against the glass shard covered floor as my head ducks. That's why I had a hard time raising my sword against him. That's why my heart was pointing two opposite ways; Reisi and Uncle Seigo are both in it.

 _I'm fighting a war against my own family._

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I stare icily above. The helicopter is no longer in sight. I can hear the motor of the aircraft growing more distant. _They took the Slates._ They took them so easily. My head drops so I'm staring at the ground again.

My reflection in the glass floor is covered with cracks, making it distorted. The desolation in my eyes is replaced with concern when I see Reisi's boots pass in front of me. I look up at him. He's walking towards the door with sluggish steps. I can't see his face, but by the way his normally perfect posture is imperfect, I know he's upset and in pain.

"Reisi?" I call out to him, my voice soft and timid. My heart cracks further. He doesn't even look back at me, he just keeps walking away.

* * *

I trail a good few feet behind Reisi on the way out the Tower. My eyes stare dejectedly at the back of his head the whole time while my hands negligently mess with the strands of my loose hair.

I'm shaky and nervous. He hasn't said a word to me yet. My lips press together as I make a wry face. He's mad at me and knowing that makes me feel heartbroken. My eyes move to his hand hanging at his side. It's so tempting to take it in my own.

"...Reisi?" I say his name for probably the hundredth time, trying to get him to talk to me. Again, he doesn't respond. My eyes revert to the ground below.

He's most likely mad at me for not listening to him. I was only trying to protect and help him. Nobody else was helping him. This whole plan Yashiro had put together didn't include Reisi fighting the Green King by himself. I know that Uncle Seigo— I mean… the Gray King was his opponent instead, but that Alien should of helped fight. Anna was there too but she already had fought against the Green King for a bit, Yashiro didn't fight against anybody as far as I'm aware.

My eyes roam around the inside of the Tower and at all the destruction the Green King caused. With how intense all the damage is, I wouldn't be surprised if this Tower is on the verge of collapsing.

When we step outside and into the late night air, I instantly shiver. Already I can see my breathes escape in mini puffs in front of me. It's freezing. My arms wrap around myself, the cut in my arm stinging at the simple movement. I'm worn out, my body close to just giving out right here and now.

" _Do you really love that kid more than you love your Uncle Seigo?"_

My eyes squeeze shut. I don't remember my Uncle, I just know that I knew him like I knew my big brother. I loved them both… and you never forget the people you love. _As for that question he asked me…_ yes. I do love Reisi more.

Raiden and Uncle Seigo now aren't the people I loved. They're different… willing to kill me so easily and cause pain to so many people. I want to say they're like strangers to me now, but the fact that I knew and loved them is making it hard. I curse myself for caring so much, caring for things I shouldn't care about.

Why would he ask that question? To see if I remember my cloudy past before the Kagutsu Incident? To see if I'll just drop everything and switch sides because we're family? I begin thinking about how he glanced at Reisi while he asked that question. Or is he trying to get Reisi upset? _Either way, I don't—_ I walk into Reisi's back.

I almost fall backwards at the impact. Before I do, his hand catches a hold of mine and he pulls me in front of him. We're in front of one of our Scepter 4 medical trucks. I recognize my usual southern talking nurse inside.

"Please make sure her wounds are tended to properly." Reisi speaks, dropping my hand and walking away.

"Just leave her to me." The nurse smiles and gives a thumbs up.

I quickly turn my head to look in his direction. He's walking towards another truck where my Special Ops Pirate Squad is. Fushimi is leaning against the outside of the door, eyes following Reisi's every movement.

"Come on, sweetie." The nurse grabs my hand before I can walk after him. She pulls me into the truck, making me plop down on a metal table. I stare ahead at the metal interior wall vacantly, ignoring her figure walking to get her medical bag.

Reisi walking away again makes me feel hollow, void of anything. Is he that upset with me? A shaky breath comes out of my mouth. Maybe if I listened to him he wouldn't be like this right now… but what would've happened if I did listen to him? I think about the bullet I stopped from hitting him.

"Here hun," The nurse hands out a tissue to me. I slowly take it from her with trembling fingers, looking at her in confusion. She smiles in a comforting way. "You're crying."

"O-oh." I whisper, bringing the tissue to the corner of my eyes. I'm completely pathetic.

"Are your injuries hurting you that much, hun?" She asks, undoing the belt holding my coat in place and helping me take it off. I shake my head, staring at the sleeve of my coat that is stained red with my blood.

"No," I shake my head, wincing as she starts examining the cut on my arm.

"You and the Captain having a little fuss?" She asks softly, pulling out a needle and I instantly pale. "...Gonna need stitches for this one..."

"Can you just… wrap it up for me?" I ask with a quivering voice. "I can heal it myself it's just… I don't want to do it right now."

"Oh! That's right. You're one of those Strains." She blinks. "Well… alright then. I'll just clean your wounds for ya and wrap them up real nice. But if the Captain calls me and wonders why this cut isn't stitched I'm blaming you." She points her finger at me in mock seriousness.

"Alright…" I force a smile and she frowns at me, reading me like a open book.

"I know it may not be my place but…" She starts a little hesitantly, starting to clean the cut on my arm while I bite down on my tongue in pain. "Things will get better. Everything always turns out alright in the end, and if things aren't alright yet it isn't the end yet. My mama used to tell me that all the time, and I tell that to my daughter everyday."

I only nod mutely, inwardly patching the dam behind my eyes so it doesn't burst. My ending might as well not exist. Reisi has become the source of my happiness… he's my other half. His Sword of Damocles is so close to falling. It looked like it was going to fall earlier with how it was crumbling and shaking.

 _I can't save him._

He's saved me so many times, and I can't even save him once. I was so scared, I'm still very scared. The Green Clan took the Slates, the Slates Reisi has been working so hard for months to suppress which kept us apart for weeks… and now his dream is in the hands of the Green Clan who is sure to shatter it.

"...For what reason is this happening?" I whisper inaudibly. The nurse looks at me curiously when she finishes placing a thick and white bandage on my cheek. I move away from her wordlessly, knowing that was the last wound of mine she had to patch up. I need to apologize to Reisi, for everything.

"Wait sweetie, I need to check your blood pressure in case you—" The nurse reaches out to me but I ignore her.

I step out into the cold air and out of the truck. There is a slight snow flurry beginning to cascade from the dark sky and a chilling breeze. I look up, seeing a cloud moving over my head and blocking out the stars. A snow storm is coming.

"Aren't you going to give us your next orders?" I recognize Fushimi's voice and turn my head. Everyone is gathered outside of the truck I seen Reisi walk towards. My eyes broaden slightly. He sounds resentful. I take uneasy steps forward. _Is he talking to… Reisi?_

"I'm sure Yashiro Isana will think of something." I hear Reisi's voice from within the truck. "Follow his orders. After all, I've been defeated. I'll keep myself out of the way."

I come to a stop in my walk, standing by Hidaka. My eyes peer into the truck and at Reisi's sullen form in shock. There are wrappings around his midsection and chest, and instead of wearing his coat it's draped over his shoulders. That doesn't sound like something he would say at all. Fushimi steps in front of the truck's doorway angrily.

"So you're just going to sulk all because you got your ass kicked in a one-on-one fight?" Fushimi growls and my breath catches. "You were probably thinking that with the Gold King finally gone, there was no one left to stand in your way. You could control the world as you saw fit. Only to find out an annoying old man still survived. I'd be pissed too, if I were you."

 _What is happening?_ I thought Reisi and Fushimi were close… we're all family and friends. We're not supposed to be fighting. I'm not the only one with confusion and dismay on my face. Reisi narrows his eyes precariously and he turns his head in Fushimi's direction.

"You must be pretty pleased with how this all turned out. After all, you were against the alliance from the start." Reisi is then full out yelling which makes me jump. I'm too stunned to do anything. "Are you glad that the plan had failed?!"

"Oh yeah… as well as the fact that you lost!" Fushimi slams his hands down on the truck's flooring, yelling back even louder at Reisi. I want to say something so bad but my voice is clogged in my throat.

"Fushimi, that's going too far!" Hidaka reaches his hand towards him, but he recoils when Fushimi suddenly glares in his direction. For a moment, Fushimi's eyes linger on my horrified and petrified face before he looks back at Reisi.

"If you're bailing now, I'm resigning." Fushimi says seriously but in a lower tone.

 _Resigning? As in leaving?_

"F-Fushimi," I start weakly, my voice freeing itself at his words. He's going to leave Scepter 4? Our Pirate Crew? "But—"

 _But you're my big brother._

Reisi's words cut me off and make me even more distressed.

"Fine, resign." Reisi looks away from Fushimi, looking like he doesn't care at all if he leaves. "If you have complaints against me, leave now. You're used to being a traitor anyway."

Fushimi's fists clench and he looks at Reisi angrily. There is repentance in his eyes, like Reisi's words have cut deeply into him and reminded him of whatever actions he performed in the past. Reisi smirks at that face and my heart drops into the deepest and darkest hole.

 _For what reason is this happening?_

 _Do I… do we deserve this?_

"If you don't like something, you quit. Isn't that the kind of person you've always been? That's why you could never commit yourself to one King." Reisi begins, voice piercing. _Fushimi was with another King before Reisi?_ "But you couldn't remove yourself from the Slates' influence. So you just wonder around aimlessly in your small world. Pathetic…"

Fushimi suddenly draws his sword, glaring fiercely at Reisi. Everyone gasps around me while I find my hand gripping my own sword, like how I would before I draw it. Fushimi stabs his sword into the truck doors, shedding his coat and abandoning it. His form is suddenly taking heavy steps past me, past everyone and away from here. I stare after him, my entire body shivering but no longer from the cold.

"Fushimi!" Hidaka calls after him but he keeps walking. Everyone is staring after him, hurt present on their faces. Hidaka turns to Reisi. "Captain, shouldn't we stop him?"

"Let him go." Reisi chuckles, and my fingers curl into fists.

I turn to Reisi, stepping so I'm in his line of sight. I'm upset with Fushimi because I feel he went too far, but I also feel that Reisi went too far. He used Fushimi's past against him, and so many times Reisi told me not to worry about my past, not to let it get to me because it doesn't matter now.

"Reisi that wasn't—" I start. He cuts me off fast.

"I don't feel like talking right now Akira."

"Well I do." I speak subduedly. Anyone can hear the hesitation and edginess in my voice. I've never been reluctant to talk to him before like I am now. I'm visibly shaking. "I don't think it was right for you to bring up his past…"

"And once again, you don't listen to me." Reisi meets my eyes and I flinch at the irritation in them. "You don't think it was right for me to bring up his past? He brought up my most recent past failure at the start of this dispute."

"...I don't think it was right for him to do that either but..." I swallow my nervousness. "The past is over with. Don't let it divert you from the present time. You said that, remember?"

"I did say that. I believe I also said it is unchangeable. There is no changing that Fushimi is a traitor and that you have completely ignored my orders. Putting yourself in front of me and the Gray King was foolish, utterly unneeded and inconvenient. And provoking him? You just caused even more of a predicament."

"Maybe I was out of line provoking him, and maybe with some other things," I admit weakly, remembering when my unexplained and confusing emotions got the better of me. "But I was just trying to help you!" I cry out. "I couldn't leave you like that!"

"Your help involves you blocking me from the path of his gun? That's suicide." He questions and my head ducks to hide the tears streaming down my face. The dam is breaking. "He easily could've killed you right then and there."

"I didn't think Unc—" I bite down on my tongue, stopping myself from finishing that. I curse myself one hundred times over. Reisi cocks his head.

"Uncle Seigo…" He chuckles. His voice is a mix between incredulity and dilemma. "You didn't think he would pull the trigger on you? Is that it?"

My fingers are curled so tightly my nails are drawing blood from my palms while sweat coats them. I feel heartbroken, more than that. I realize I've stopped breathing and gasp for air. My gasping for air sounds like a choked sob. My shoulders shake. _Sobbing in front of everybody…_ I'm embarrassed.

I'm full of so much regret and grief. My actions were worthless to him, maybe they were worthless as a whole. I was acting on what my heart urged me to do. The thick and warm salty tears drip off my chin as I raise my head to meet his violet eyes, hoping to see something that says he was only joking about this whole ordeal, something saying this night of Christmas Eve is just a bad dream and I'll wake up soon. I don't see anything like that.

Before I know it, I find myself running away and past everybody. I don't know how to face anyone right now. I'm wiping furiously at my eyes as I run, wanting to get out of this nightmare. I push through the cramping and pain in my legs. I hear my Pirate Crew call out to me and hear one of them rebuke Reisi.

I run past so many Christmas displays that I would normally stop to admire. Santa is sitting in his sleigh and I don't even spare a glance. The bells chime in my ears as my feet carry myself further. There is faint Christmas audio playing and I don't even sing along. The flurry has turned into a snow shower. I'm looking for someone.

"Fushimi!" I call out into the silent city night, my eyes scanning every inch around me. Nobody is out and about. They're probably all at home, wrapped in the arms of the people they love and sitting by a Christmas tree. The kids are probably sleeping and waiting for Santa to come.

I'm wandering around for what feels like hours. I find myself walking through a park. My whole body is shivering and my hands rub against my bare upper arms. I accidentally left my coat in the medical truck. Every step I take is like stepping on a knife. It gets worse the farther I go, the farther I get away from Reisi. My eyes land on someone in front of me.

They're wearing a coat, the hood of it aligned with fur. They are also wearing dark jeans and sneakers. I stare at the messy black hair and immediately run forward. He looks at me from over his shoulder, expression angry and annoyed. That's Fushimi's face.

"Fushimi," I breathe out, relieved that I found him. He turns to me, shoving his PDA in his pocket. I seen the green screen.

"What?" He asks as I come to a stop in front of him.

I'm just silent for a moment as I stare at him. Truthfully, I don't know what to say at all. I'm at a loss of words. He starts walking away and I grab his wrist out of instinct.

"Are you… really leaving?" I ask dejectedly. He looks at me again.

"No. I just left my sword and coat behind because I felt like it." He responds sarcastically, making me drop his wrist with a wince. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be babying the Captain?"

"I…" I whisper, my eyes squeezing shut. I don't even know what I should be doing right now, but I'm tired of fighting. Reisi doesn't want to talk to me all and he probably doesn't even want to see me. "I was only…"

I open my eyes, seeing Fushimi walking away and into the depths of the park. I merely stay where I am, staring after him helplessly. _Why is everything falling apart?_ I yelp when something smacks into my face. Before it falls onto the ground, I catch it. It's Fushimi's coat. My eyes dart ahead. He's still walking. I open my mouth.

"Before you start worrying I can easily get another coat." He grumbles, looking over his shoulder at me with a smirk. "Can you keep up?"

"...Keep up?" I question in confusion. He answers by continuing to walk away.

After a moment of standing, I begin walking absentmindedly through the snow. It's starting to accumulate. I put on Fushimi's coat to shield my skin from the frigid air. I'm not sure where I'm going, but when I come to a stop in in front of a half standing house.

I stare at my safe place. The ivy that was growing on it has died off in the cold, and the almost black ocean tides are weak. Why is it that I always end up here? It doesn't matter what I'm running from.

"Is this your house?" I whisper into the chilling air. Suddenly, I don't want to look at this place anymore. I want to wipe it from my memory.

Slowly, I draw my sword and take a few steps back. I hold my sword high above my head, channeling my Aura into it which pushes me closer to passing out right here and now. I move to bring my sword down but I can't. I can't bring myself to destroy this place and it annoys me to no end.

I stab my sword into the ground angrily, dropping onto my knees as I grip the hilt tightly with both hands. My shoulders quiver as I sit there and pour out all these emotions through my tears so they'll stop lingering on the inside and clouding my mind. I want Reisi right now... but knowing that he doesn't even want to talk to me right now hurts me more than anything ever has.

* * *

Nagare smiles at the scene of the blonde obviously struggling. He's observing through Kotosaka's eyes. She's sitting in front of her parents house and she doesn't even know it, crying like a fool. Weakening the Blue Clan is indeed fun, and he can't wait to weaken them further.

"And the Queen breaks." He murmurs in satisfaction. He wonders he the Blue King is fairing right now.

* * *

 _ **I'm honestly a little nervous about this chapter.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_


	53. Chapter 53

**_crazychessgurl_ : _Lmao! I understand completely._**

 _ **Kalos-rei: I know! That scene gets me every time! At first I didn't know they were acting of course so I was just so shocked and at a loss. And lmao! I love your constipated sounding reviews! xD**_

 ** _hisuiryuu_** : _**Thank you.**_ ❤ _**Even as the writer my heart hurts for them too.**_

 _ **Toreh : Thank you! It was difficult to play out, but I'm glad I seemed to do well! :D**_

•○●○•

 ** _Sorry for the longer wait with this chapter. :(_**

 ** _Words cannot describe how busy I've been. I was in the process of moving and it's such a drag!_**

 ** _And on top of that, my brother got a kitten and my cat doesn't like her at all. D;_**

 ** _Introducing cats is so complicated... not sure how long it'll take for them to get used to one another, or if they'll ever get used to one another lol._**

 ** _But here is the new chapter!_**

 ** _I apologize for any errors, most of this chapter was written on my phone during a lengthy car ride._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

•○●○•

• **Chapter 53** •

* * *

"Uncle Seigo…" Reisi chuckles sorely, staring down at his hands in his lap. His palms are pressed together rigidly, his body tense. "You didn't think he would pull the trigger on you? Is that it?"

He's tired, and his freshly broken ribs make every breath he takes sting like a thousand bees. Briefly he wonders how Akira coped with this pain. That coward of a Gray King is probably the person he loathes the most in this world, and on top of that, that man is Akira's uncle. Her family she loved and spent most of her life searching for is his enemy.

The Gray King being her uncle explains those unexplained tears streaming down her face, and that hesitation of raising her sword against him just before he engaged in battle with the man. She didn't hesitate at all with sending that surprisingly powerful wave of Aura at him though while shielding him from that bullet. In fact, she saved him. His Aura wasn't stable and he couldn't extend it outwards. The weight hanging over his head is extremely heavy now at how damaged it's become. It's almost like it's shoving him down in the dirt, weakening and slowly killing him.

 _He never thought his own Sword of Damocles would..._

He doesn't finish that thought. He doesn't know if Akira noticed, but the Gray King actually stumbled back a bit in his barrier at the impact of her attack. His eyelids lower halfway at how strong her Aura is and a thought strikes him regarding that.

Nevertheless, she wasn't supposed to be in the Chamber of the Slates. He told her not to come there, but she did. During that whole fight he was worried about her getting hit by side fire. On top of that, she didn't leave the room with the Black Dog or that cat Strain. _She stayed._ Perhaps her entering the Chamber was an accident due to all that fog, but that's not what he's upset about the most.

She placed herself right between him and the Gray King when his sword ruptured and interrupted a battle between Kings. She put herself in danger, put her own life on the line to protect him. No matter how many times he told her to step down she refused. She should be facing the biggest penalty there is for that, disobeying him, the Captain.

What upsets him further is her taunting the Gray King who is a very dangerous man. When the Gray King fired his gun at her she annoyingly wouldn't move so he yanked her back. The explosion happened after that, and the Slates were taken. His palms press together tighter to the point it's painful.

That bullet luckily only nicked her cheek, but he begins thinking about what would've happened if he didn't pull her out of the way. Never has he felt so full of fear than in that moment. He then begins thinking about how much more focus he would of had if she wasn't in the room. Maybe he could of won and she wouldn't of gotten injured further. He sees her actions as irksome. They were dangerous and life threatening.

 _Akira sacrificing herself for him… a man who's Sword of Damocles is nearly about to cause his inevitable death any day now…_

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, he waits silently for Akira's answer and tilts his head in her direction so he can see her. His eyes briefly glance to the southern nurse who is standing awkwardly off to the side, holding a blood pressure monitor. That gives away that Akira didn't even finish her medical examination.

He resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Is it "don't listen to Reisi Munakata day?" His mind wanders back to their altercation before this whole Christmas Eve mission the Silver King put together even started.

Akira's head is ducked, hiding her face. She's shivering as the light snow flurry drifts around her and his coat she normally wears isn't present. Her lips remain sealed at his question much like they did at the Gray King's question. His Clansmen behind her are looking at them both in either worry or shock at their argument.

His jaw locks and he looks away from her, a dismissive gesture. Right now, he doesn't feel like arguing further, especially after his and Fushimi's harsh one. For a short moment he recalls the order he gave Fushimi; If the Green King does get the Slates, use whatever means necessary even if it means joining JUNGLE to assist in stealing the Slates back.

Fushimi leaving Scepter 4 actually was setup to happen like that; a staged argument. Going at it in front of everybody would make him leaving more believable. However… they didn't exactly plan on their argument going as it did. Perhaps their argument was as real as it was fake. He can't help but to be concerned about Fushimi. He looked genuinely angry, and now Reisi is starting to feel bad. Maybe he went too far—maybe they both went too far. He holds back a heavy sigh. He's tired and just wants to be alone to clear his head.

Suddenly, a sound he decided a while ago that he never wanted to hear come from Akira again reaches his ears. He turns his head to look back at her. Her face is now visible and his eyes broaden slightly. A knife might as well be pushing into the organ thudding in his chest.

Her normally bright and happy lilac eyes are coated in a layer of tears and red, _empty_. It reminds him of when he first seen them. Tears are streaming down her face and over the thick band-aid on her cheek. Her eyes meet his for a moment before she turns on the balls of her feet, running away and out of his sight. He stares after her.

"Akira!" Hidaka yells after the blonde along with Enomoto, stepping in her direction with worried eyes. Hidaka's hand is outstretched. Kamo looks after her before quickly looking back at Reisi with wide eyes full of disbelief. Akiyama and Benzai look frozen on the spot at what just happened.

"Captain?" Gotō speaks quickly, as if he's waiting to be told to bring her back.

"Shouldn't we get her?!" Daiki asks hurriedly.

Reisi stares at all his distressed Clansmen before looking away and at the metal wall in front of him. Today he's just upsetting everybody it seems. He's quiet for a moment, filling them all with a hint of hope.

"Just let her go." He forces out, closing his eyes. All that does is make Akira's face flash behind his eyelids.

"Are you serious?!" Dōmyōji snaps, pointing where Akira disappeared. That girl is his best friend. He remembers sitting in her prison cell and laughing at completely pointless things with her. "You're just going to let her walk away?!"

"Dōmyōji," Benzai tries to calm him down. Reisi's eyes move to Dōmyōji and he doesn't even recoil nervously like he would normally do under his hard gaze.

"If that's what she wants to do then I won't stop her." He responds.

"What about Fushimi?!" Dōmyōji asks and Reisi remains silent. Dōmyōji's teeth grit and he runs in the direction Akira and Fushimi went. Soon, Hidaka and Daki follow after him.

Reisi raises his hand silently, dismissing the rest of his Clansmen without looking at them. Out of the corner of his eye however, he can see their hesitant movements at the order. His eyes shut and he leans forward, holding back a painful hiss as his ribs cause a stabbing pain to erupt.

He had made Akira, the one person he loves more than anything else, breakdown and sob in front of everybody. She hates crying and he hates seeing her cry, yet he was the cause of those tears. He begins to feel like the biggest jerk in the world and his heart is practically throwing every curse word in the book at him. Again, he let's out a heavy sigh.

Just like he feels some alone time will do him some good, it will do Akira some good as well. His mind replays earlier events. She knows the flaws and recklessness in her actions. He wasn't harsh with her for no reason so she should understand. She was the one who went against his orders after all. It isn't his fault. Besides, he was the one to say he didn't feel like talking before this quarrel yet she didn't listen. She brought everything upon herself. She'll get over it and come back on her own.

* * *

Reisi can't sleep. With his injury he can't get comfortable at all. Turning or bending his body the slightest bit hurts, and he has to take shallow breaths to lessen to pain in his chest. _And on top of that…_ his eyes stare at the empty space on his bed. _Akira hasn't returned._

He sits up, not even bothering to hide the pain and discomfort on his face. Of course Akira wouldn't come back, he should know better. Suddenly he is reminded of the long grudges she can hold against somebody. His hand moves to his forehead, extreme guilt washing over him like a large and violent ocean wave.

Although he was already angry with her, he was also venting out his anger about others things on her as well. He pushed her away. An abrupt chuckle sounds from him as he realizes something. He's a bigger sore loser than her. God, what has he done?

There is no denying she had good intentions, but the fact that the Gray King was almost successful in killing her makes him feel uneasy and full of heartache. He was so scared he nearly lost her, so upset with her for putting herself in that spot.

 _The Gray King would kill his own niece…_

Knowing that thought is true sickens him. He thinks of that question the Gray King asked Akira, asking if she loved him more than she loved her Uncle Seigo. That discovery knocked the air out of him. He doesn't see any resemblance between the two at all. His brows furrow. Honestly he has no clue if Akira remembers him. She merely dropped onto her hands and knees, trembling. He didn't even help her up and ignored every time she said his name.

His eyes glance at his clock before moving to gaze out the window. It's past midnight and huge snowflakes are plummeting from the dark sky. He doesn't need to be outside to know how freezing the air is. _Akira is still out there._

He moves, standing up from his bed and grabbing his car keys from his side table. His feet carry him over to his closet. He doesn't put his uniform on, but puts on sweatpants and a thick and collared sweater. After he puts on slippers, he grabs one of his large hoodies and a spare blanket, knowing she'll be cold and need them.

The extra material is tucked under his arm as he exits his room and office, walking down the stairs. Naturally his eyes are drawn to his Clansmen at the bottom of the stairs. They all look melancholy. They don't notice him coming down the stairs just yet.

Awashima is holding her PDA, looking to have just got done talking to someone through it. Dōmyōji, Hidaka, and Daiki's hair is damp, obviously from the snow. Actually, everyone's hair is damp. Were they all out looking for Fushimi and Akira? And they all had no luck?

"None of HOMRA has seen or heard from either of them." Awashima says weakly, her eyes moving downcast. "...Do they even have a place to sleep?"

"I'm sure Akira knows of a place to sleep," Akiyama whispers, Benzai nodding in agreement. "But it's freezing out… and I don't know about Fushimi."

"Akira didn't look to good either when we seen her." Kamo frowns, letting out a heavy sigh and looking towards the front doors.

"Yeah," Daiki crosses his arms sluggishly.

"That fight against her brother took a lot out of her." Awashima murmurs quietly. "And the Green King landed a good hit on her… she needs rest, perhaps medical attention, and sleeping in this weather won't allow that."

Reisi falters in his step, his eyes narrowing dangerously at that information. The Green King attacked Akira? That man better hope he is never seen by Reisi again if he values his life.

"I'm worried about her and Fushimi." Dōmyōji makes a sad face and Gotō nods.

"We looked everywhere." Hidaka looks at Enomoto. "Are the radars back online yet?"

"No," Enomoto frowns. "They're still offline because of the Gray King's fog. We can't track either of them with their GPS's."

"C-Captain!" Awashima is the first to notice his form as it reaches the bottom of the stairs. Everyone's eyes dart to him. "You should be resting, sir."

Before he can respond to that, Dōmyōji notices the keys in his hand along with the extra hoodie and blanket.

"Are you…?" The ginger haired Pirate starts nervously as he remembers how he raised his voice at Reisi, the Captain.

"I'm going to bring Akira back," Reisi confirms, eyes shut as he walks past his Clansmen and towards the door. He casually adds on his next sentence, nearly forgetting to. "And Fushimi if I can find him."

"How are you going to find them though?" Hidaka asks, brows furrowing. "We looked everywhere and our radars are still jammed…"

Reisi pauses as his hand grips the door handle, staring blankly at his feet. He's not even going to try and find Fushimi… _but Akira…_ Almost he claims he doesn't know how he's going to find her, but suddenly, a memory flashes before him.

 _"It's my safe place." Akira answers, smiling up at Reisi while folding her arms behind her back adorably. His heart skips a beat. "Whenever I would get in trouble with the police, I would run off. And I would always end up here for some reason."_

"I have a pretty good idea where Akira is." He answers proceeding to open the door.

"Is it alright for you to go alone?" Dōmyōji asks, shifting on his feet. "You're injuries are pretty bad."

"Your doctor told you to limit moving around. Allow me to go with you." Awashima steps towards Reisi.

Reisi looks over his shoulder at them. They both look worried for his well-being and concerned for Akira and Fushimi. He smiles slightly at all his Clansmen who share the same look of worry on their faces at him going out alone to find the two people that ran off.

"I'll be fine." He responds. His next words are to reassure them. "If I should need help I'll contact you."

Before any of them can respond, he steps out into the chilly air. The snow is coming down hard, making a white Christmas plainly obvious to occur. He wasn't aware it was supposed to snow tonight. His breath immediately escapes in clouded puffs at how cold it is. Reisi's not even sure if words can describe the iciness of the air.

He takes steps through the accumulating snow and towards the Scepter 4 garage where his car is parked. He can tell his Clansmen wanted to go with him in his search, however he rather go alone because who he is really looking for is Akira. Plus, he rather be alone _if_ he finds her. There are words he wants to say to her that only she can hear.

The heater in his car is turned up as high as it can go as he drives. His eyes roam around the empty city streets. Everyone is home tonight on this Christmas Eve with their family and loved ones. _Loved ones._ He certainly hopes Akira is at her safe place. Christmas is her favorite holiday. He spent last Christmas with her and he wants to spend this Christmas with her also, no matter how rough things are right now or how many mistakes the two of them made.

As he parks his car in front of an alley, he begins to wonder if this is the right one. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember the exact way she took him to get to the place. He silently turns his car off, stepping out of it with a painful breath. This intense pain is certainly going to be annoying for the next month or two. He grabs the extra hoodie and blanket before closing and locking his car doors.

The nippy and bitter air grows still as he walks down the dark path. It's silent, not a single sound to be heard. His brows furrow. This alley isn't familiar at all. He searches silently, going down many different pathways. The coldness and snow falling around him makes him shiver. After a while, he leans against a wall as his ribs scream for a break. He's not entirely sure how long he's been walking around and looking for his Queen.

Quietly and with a wince as he draws in a deeper breath, he pulls out his PDA to see if the radar is unclogged. It's not. Just how long does that Gray King's fog mess with their system? The back of his head presses against the brick wall behind him as he looks up at the black sky. Where is her safe place? Where is she?

Swallowing, he looks back down at his PDA. He dials her number with slight and actual hesitation. He frowns at himself. This is Akira he's calling, he shouldn't be nervous. The dialing sound rings in his ear as he waits for her to answer. His fingers drum against his bicep as he brings his arm over his midsection. His heart drops, a crack forming in it. She doesn't answer.

He brings his hand over his face, lowering his PDA in defeat. Now he's deeply hurt. Can he really blame her for not answering though? He puts himself in her shoes from the very beginning of this Mihashira Tower Christmas mission. If her sword broke and someone was about to shoot her, he would of done the same thing she did to protect him. Now he feels like an even bigger jerk and the worst person in the world. He scolds himself by giving himself a lecture in his head.

His eyes shut. He can't help but to feel broken inside. She's ignoring him and never has she done that before. Does she not want to see or talk to him? His eyelids clamp together tighter. Does she even want to be with him? That thought makes his insides cramp painfully. Immediately, he shakes those thoughts off.

Pushing himself off the wall, he begins walking absentmindedly. Standing around isn't going to do him any good. He nearly gives up in trying to find her until he walks past two shady looking men who are smoking cigarettes. They eye him as he passes them and he narrows his eyes slightly.

"Aye," One of the older looking men calls out to him. Reisi stops, looking in his direction with gleaming glasses. They both pale in fear which deeply amuses Reisi. One of their cigarettes fall out of their mouth.

"You uh… new around here? Never seen you way back here before." The other guy speaks up, stuttering.

"I suppose you can say that." Reisi replies, playing along.

"Well then, you ought to know that if you continue down this path you'll end up in the city ruins." The guy informs, taking a long drag from is cigarette. "But that's not really what I wanna tell you."

"Someone said they spotted Yukimura back there earlier," The other guy says, picking his cigarette off the floor with a frown.

"Yukimura?" Reisi plays dumb. He's glad to know he's heading in the right direction now, _finally._

"Yeah," The guy nods, walking off with the other guy following him. "Yukimura territory."

Reisi nearly snorts in laughter. How well known of a Strain is Akira actually? If they nicknamed where her safe place is, "Yukimura territory," he can only assume she was territorial like a lion. He finds himself smiling.

"Hey dude, we're serious." The guy who dropped his cigarette stops in his walk to frown at him because of his smile. "It's dangerous over there."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Reisi chuckles which he instantly regrets at the pain that radiates as a side effect. He can hear them mutter that he's crazy as they grow more distant.

He continues down the path. Continuing down the path doesn't instantly greet him with ruins like they said, it actually takes a couple twists and turns. He's completely guessing which paths to go down, but soon enough, he finds it.

Taking in a deep and of course painful breath, he stares at Akira's safe place. The plants and weeds that were growing on and around it have died off in the cold. Other than that, it looks exactly the same. His heart speeds up as he sees a flickering light shining through the broken windows and the gaps around the crooked door. She's in there. He knows she is.

Anxiously, his feet carry him in front of the open door. He raises his fist, knocking on it. It's quiet as he gets no response. Slowly and cautiously, he pushes the door open and peeks in. His eyes are naturally drawn to the most beautiful eyes in the world.

Akira is staring at him, wide eyed and a little fearfully. She's sitting in front of a fire in the center of the room which he can only assume she started. Her hand is over her sword which is lying beside her on the old wooden floors. Recognizing it's only him and not some stranger, she brings her knees up and hugs them to her chest while reverting her eyes from him. She looks completely exhausted.

She doesn't say anything when Reisi steps into the half in tact house and as he closes the door behind him. Reisi stares at Akira, noticing how her eyelashes are wet from her recent tears and how her eyes are puffy. His eyes are drawn to the coat she's wearing. Instantly he recognizes it as Fushimi's. She had found him? He looks past her and towards where the hole in the wall is.

The giant hole is covered by a tarp, nailed down and blocking out the cold wind and the ocean view. The crackling fire provides only some warmth and light in the room. The wind blowing in through the broken windows does make a slight chill present in the air though. Hearing a crunch, he looks back down at Akira.

Her jaw is moving, chewing on something. He peers closer. She's eating a taco and dipping it in… ranch? Yeah, it's ranch. He briefly wonders if she stole a meal like she used to, but his eyes land on a paper bag beside her with a receipt stapled on it. He steps closer to her, noticing how she visibly tenses.

"Hi," Reisi stupidly says. Akira slowly moves her eyes over to him, peering up at him through her damp hair and lashes diffidently. She's quiet. Holding back a sigh, Reisi approaches her and drapes the blanket over her shoulders. He should've expected her to be quiet. Slowly and carefully, he sits down next to her cross legged.

They sit silently, staring at the fire and listening to the howling wind outside. There is a draft in here, making the house sound like it's actually groaning. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Akira reach into the paper bag and grab another taco. He thinks it's for her until she holds it out to him hesitantly. He takes it from her with a soft thanks. Akira grabs another taco for herself along with a ranch packet. He didn't know she ate her tacos with ranch.

Even as they eat they are quiet. Reisi doesn't like this silence between them. It makes the air thick and heavy. He looks at Akira. She already finished her taco. Her eyes are shut to prevent the spilling of tears. She sniffs. Reisi finishes off his taco, tossing the paper wrapper into the flames and holding out his hands to her.

"Come here," He whispers softly. Akira stays put as she fights a battle within herself that he can't see or understand. Her eyelids clamp together tighter as if she's in pain. Just before he lowers his arms in defeat, she moves over to him and places herself carefully in his lap. Obviously she is being mindful of his injury. His arms wrap around her shivering body, holding her to him. She's freezing.

He can feel her breath against his neck as she breathes, and the water droplets leaking from her eyes absorbing into his sweater. His eyes shut, feeling like it's been forever since he last held her. His hand moves to the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her hair as he draws her closer.

Everything is cast aside in this moment, every argument and mistake, everything. He focuses on her. Right now, he feels like it's just him and her and nothing else, almost like they are in their own world together where nothing else matters.

She not holding on to him back. When his fingers start rubbing against her scalp in the way he knows she loves, her hand raises over his chest to clutch the fabric of his sweater. Her other hand rubs at her eyes.

"I'm s-sorry," She whimpers out, voice weak. "I'm so sorry. I messed everything up, the Slates… everything I screwed up."

"You didn't mess anything up." He says softly, realizing how wrong he was. She only interfered when he genuinely needed help. Did he really make her believe that losing the Slates was her fault? Before he can speak some more, but she beats him to it.

"W-why are you here?" She asks, her voice enervated and full of fatigue. The obvious feebleness she's displaying worries him. "I thought you didn't want me..."

"No," He breathes out, holding onto her tighter as he shakes his head. _Never._ "Akira, you are the only thing I want in this world and nothing can change that. I'm here because I want you." He murmurs, moving her hands away from her eyes so he can gaze into them. "I'm also here because I need to apologize."

"For what?" She mumbles before he can say anything else, rubbing at her eyes again. "You're not related to the Gray King and didn't ruin the whole mission…"

He gives her an unamused look. Is she apologizing for being related to the Gray King? Holding back a heavy sigh, he moves so his chin rests atop her head.

"You can't control who you're related to. Nobody expected for the Gray King to show up. Losing the Slates was my fault, not yours."

"But you said…" She starts only for him to cut her off.

"I know what I said." He sighs stressfully, remembering his regretful words. "You _saved_ me Akira. You put yourself in danger to protect me. I'm not going to say I wasn't upset with you because truthfully I was. You could've lost your life and that scared me more than anything ever has. I'm not used to someone risking their life for me. The truth is, I'm a bigger sore loser than you are."

"...What?" She looks at him in shock at his last sentence. He nods with a small smile.

"That would be my first loss, and honestly it pisses me off more than words can say." He chuckles painfully. "All the sulking you do after your every loss is understandable to me now. And I suppose instead of sulking like you do, I also take vent my anger out from my loss on other people."

She stares at him, remaining silent. It's obvious to him she's at a loss of words. Slowly she tears her eyes away from him and rests her head against his shoulder. She stares ahead at nothing in particular.

"You didn't mean what you said back there…?" She whispers, squeezing her eyes shut at the past events.

"Well…" He starts, eyes shutting as he tilts his head back. Deep down, he still sees her actions of provoking the Gray King as troublesome. _But she was speaking the truth…_ "Perhaps only half of it."

Akira only nods slightly and he sees distress flash across her features. Probably because she doesn't know which of his words were the truth and which ones were lies.

"Why did you let Fushimi leave?" She asks hesitantly, avoiding his eyes.

"So he can become a traitor." He answers, watching as her face contorts with anger. Finding her angry face cute as always, he smiles.

"What's that supposed to mean? You said he was already a traitor! Once a traitor always a traitor, like once a thief always a thief. That's what you were implying, right?"

She starts to move away from him and he tightens his grip on her in response, pulling her back against him. Their eyes meet. Akira tries to glare at him but more tears leak from her eyes instead.

"Reisi stop it." She tries to move out of his lap but he doesn't let her. He merely smiles.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

Her eyelids clamp together and her hand moves over his chest. "I will push you."

"Go ahead," He shrugs lightly. Inwardly though, he hopes she doesn't push him even though he probably deserves it. If she does push him, especially against his chest, pain will erupt everywhere due to his injury. "I still won't let you go."

"Reisi really—" She starts to protest.

"I'll only let you go if you look at me in the eyes and say so."

Those striking eyes of hers meet his. Her hand slowly starts to press against his chest, getting ready to push him. Before it gets close to being painful, her hand drops and her head ducks. Her body quivers in his hold as she starts crying. He doesn't like hearing her sob but he smiles. He knew she didn't want him to let her go.

"Sh," He softly coos and hushes her, rocking her back and forth gently like a baby. "I know,"

"What's wrong with you?" She cries out at his behavior.

"A lot of things." He smiles.

"You're so mean and confusing today."

"Mhm," He hums lowly, gripping her chin and tilting her head up so he can see her face. Her eyes are closed, but that doesn't stop him from kissing her tears away. "But really, I'm just so hopelessly in love with you."

* * *

My eyes gradually crack open when I recognize the feel of Reisi's soft lips brushing against my skin, the sensation close to the smoothness of a velvety rose petal. He rids my tears precisely and I find myself gazing into his eyes. Those captivating violet orbs of his are full of adoration.

Even though I have no clue what is wrong with him and why he's making me feel a complete mixture of happiness and anger, I don't want him to let me go. I want to stay like this, wrapped securely in his arms and feel his heartbeat against me.

I didn't expect him at all to come looking for me, and I definitely didn't expect him to find me here. I thought he didn't want to talk to me, but here he is, talking to me and rocking me back and forth like a baby despite the injury to his ribs. He must be in a lot of pain right now. Despite that, I'm happy he's here.

His fingers that are gently gripping my chin tilt my head up so he can view all of my face. The next words that come out of his mouth make my heart warm drastically, sending a tender feeling throughout my body.

"But really," His thumb glides across my bottom lip before it brushes over the band-aid that's stuck to my cheek. "I'm just so hopelessly in love with you."

"...I really don't understand you at all right now." I snivel, rubbing at my nose.

"You'll understand me after I properly apologize to you."

I sigh heavily, looking away from his smiling face with a frown. Didn't he already apologize? Well, he sort of did. _He said I saved him…_ but back there he said my actions were unneeded and I only caused a bigger problem. He was angry with me and now he's smiling like he wasn't angry at all. Losing the Slates wasn't his fault...

"I don't think I will…" I grumble, thinking of how he didn't deny my earlier words. "Aren't I a thief to you like Fushimi is a traitor?"

"You're not a thief." He whispers. "What I was implying… that was the lie."

"..." My lips part as the wheels in my head turn strongly. "What do you mean?"

His hand grabs the furry hood of Fushimi's coat and pulls it over my head which adds to my confusion.

"Mine and Fushimi's argument was staged." He explains and I'm silent. "That was the lie."

" _Can you keep up?" Fushimi smirks at me._

Is that what he meant? Can I keep up with all these lies? _Wait a second._ That whole argument was set up… so really… I was defending Fushimi for nothing which led to mine and Reisi's argument. Reisi said he was already upset with me… but our argument could of been avoided.

 _All that agonizing emotional pain caused by our argument could of been avoided… all this annoying crying I'm doing..._

…

"What the hell?!" I yell at Reisi, making him lean back slightly in surprise with widened eyes. "That whole thing was fake?! Why didn't you tell me beforehand?! You just…! You're insane! What were you—?!"

The rest of my words are muffled by him putting his hand over my mouth. Instead of looking surprised he looks very amused now. I lick the palm of his hand, as if something as small as that would really make him remove it. His eyes glint as he laughs at my actions.

"I didn't tell you because, frankly, you're not a very good liar at all. Since you're not a good liar I can only assume you're not a very good actor either." He explains.

"I can act!" I retort when he removes his hand from my mouth.

"Really? Act happy for me then."

I nod curtly, getting ready to prove him wrong. Before I even do anything he starts smiling. His hand caresses my cheek.

"There's that smile." He whispers warmly, making me aware that I am smiling.

My eyes narrow slightly and my smile drops. Did he just tell me to act happy so he can see me smile? I can't bring myself to be annoyed or angry with him anymore. I'm very tired and ache all over. I tried to sleep earlier but couldn't. It's too cold and my mind is wide awake.

I simply wrap my arms around his neck in an embrace. There's no way of telling how much more time we have left together… and I rather not spend that time arguing. Besides, smiling did make me feel a little better. My eyes shut as he wraps his arms around me in return. _Crazy Pirate King._

"Sorry for yelling at you…" I whisper in apology.

"I deserved it." He replies and I shrug. Maybe he kinda did deserve it, but I'm still sorry.

"So why did you and Fushimi fake an argument?" I pull back to look at his face.

"Because I've given him orders to infiltrate JUNGLE."

Just then, I remember the green screen on Fushimi's PDA. I was trying to convince myself I was seeing things, but what I seen was real. _So he really has joined JUNGLE and became a "traitor."_ My brows furrow.

"He's going to join JUNGLE to help get the Slates back?" I voice why I think he ordered Fushimi to join JUNGLE and he nods in confirmation. "All by himself?"

"Not by himself. I've payed Douhan Hisaraka to help Fushimi. She is a former U-Rank of JUNGLE. She will be assisting him with getting to J-Rank in exchange for some money."

"Oh…" I murmur, feeling a little more at ease at that but not fully. Fushimi's mission sounds really dangerous still. I'm nervous at him being around… my family.

"Don't tell anyone about this. It's a secret mission. I'm only telling you because you deserve to know after everything and because I trust you." Reisi hugs me to him. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay." I whisper into his chest, my eyelids lowering. "I won't tell anyone."

I really do think I was out of line taunting Uncle Sei—the Gray King. He had a loaded gun and I only prompted him to pull the trigger. _But still…_ I'm glad I said what I did to him. I feel like he deserved it and after everything he's done today, I really feel betrayed and hurt. A shaky breath escapes from my lips as I think of his last words.

"You know I love you more right?" I peek up at Reisi through my eyelashes. "More than Unc— I mean… the Gray—"

"Uncle Seigo," Reisi corrects me, his eyes empathetic. "He's your Uncle. There's no changing it."

I nod slightly. "But, you know though, don't you?"

"I know." He speaks softly. "And you know that I love you more than you love me, right?"

"Hmm…" I hum teasingly like I'm not sure and he smiles. "What are we going to do about Raiden and Uncle Seigo?"

Reisi's quiet for a moment. His violet eyes move to the dying fire as he thinks. I watch him closely. His lips press together and his eyes narrow a bit. _That's his thinking face._ If he didn't have his arms wrapped around me his finger would be grazing his chin.

"I say screw them." He chuckles slightly as he repeats some of my earlier words I used against the Gray King. I laugh tiredly. "Beyond doubt though, they have to be defeated."

He's right. They need to be taken down along with the rest of JUNGLE. I'll do whatever it takes to stop them. This world they plan on creating deprived world like Reisi said. Everything, the whole world will fall.

"Do you remember your Uncle?"

"...I'm not sure." I answer honestly. "I don't exactly have memories of him, but I just get this feeling in my chest that I cared about him a lot before, and Raiden… I kinda get the same feeling." I trail off, swallowing. "Raiden tried to kill me too, twice actually," I begin thinking about how he had me frozen when Uncle Seigo fired his gun. "But when the opportunity came for me to easily kill him I couldn't. I was too weak I guess, huh?"

A forced smile makes it's way onto my face as I think of Raiden, that heinous guy. I could of killed him but I didn't which makes me feel something unexplainable. I don't know whether the feeling is good or bad. After everything he's done and everything he's said, after that nightmare of an illusion he casted upon me… I still couldn't do it.

"No," Reisi shakes his head in disagreement. "That was truly strong of you to be lenient. Despite all of his malevolent acts towards you, you showed him mercy. And that Akira, just proves you are the best Pirate in the world."

I real smile replaces my forced one, my eyes warming. _The best Pirate in the world?_ Everything has been so chaotic and wild that I nearly forgotten that was my original goal. So I guess I reached that goal now? My eyes gradually shut. What else have I forgotten?

"Thank you," I lightly kiss his cheek. My eyes move to his chest at my next words. "I hate them but deep down inside I still care about them even though they're different people now. It's weird. I guess I'm seeing them how my heart remembers them to be. That's making this whole thing really hard for me, which helps influence my imprudent acts as Seri would say."

Reisi chuckles lightly, smiling his own smile. "Those imprudent acts of yours… even though some of them I find completely reckless…" He admits making me snicker slightly. "They are part of your crazy nature that I love. It doesn't matter what ranking someone is, you don't deal with anyone's nonsense."

"Darn right I don't." I grin, my heart warming at how quickly we forgiven one another and are now just talking freely like this. "Nobody insults my Pirate King without facing my wrath. How bad are you hurt?"

"I have two fractured ribs and a few bruised ones." He sighs. I notice his slight grimace and frown, knowing how bad the pain he's feeling is. "How you dealt with this is… unbelievable."

My lips purse in thought. When we get back home, maybe I can heal him if I have enough energy. I haven't healed myself yet but I rather heal him first. For sure though I will pass out after healing. I have a constant headache and my body is aching. It's not so bad that I'm sitting down and not moving as much, I also stretched earlier to loosen up the tightness in my muscles, but I bet when I stand up it'll hit me full force again.

"And what about you?" Reisi's voice makes me look up at him. His eyes hold a bit of resentment at his next words. "The Green King attacked you?"

"...Yeah, he did." I mutter, my lower lip poking out as I frown. The pain no doubt from bruises makes itself known on my back as I think about how the King Computer attacked me. My hand moves over the wrappings on my arm. "I didn't heal myself yet."

"Why not?" Reisi inquires curiously, and a little confusingly.

"Because if I heal I'll probably pass out, and I can't sleep deeply in a high crime place like this."

"That makes sense," Reisi shifts a bit. "Well then, would you like to head home?"

"Mhm," I nod lightly, slowly moving out of his lap. I bite back a painful hiss at the movement. My legs are cramping. I guess I didn't stretch good enough, and on top of that, I need hours and hours of sleep.

Reisi's on his feet and is holding his hand out to me. I strap my sword back on and I stare at his hand for a moment. If he pulls me up, I'm sure it'll hurt him. Reisi sees my hesitant face and smiles.

"It's fine." He reassures me.

With a small nod, I place my hand in his while using my other to keep the blanket over my shoulders. He pulls me up, and ironically and tragically, we are both visibly in pain. I gasp while he grits his teeth. My body feels like it's burning inside and my legs feel so stiff that the slightest of movements will make them snap in half. My vision actually blurs for a moment at being upright.

"I can't believe this happened." Reisi says under his breath, most likely talking about this whole Mihashira Tower mission failure and as well as our injuries.

"Well…" I breathe out, straightening up and taking a weak step towards the lopsided door. "On the bright side, we're in pain together."

"True," He walks beside me with my hand in his grasp. His eyes hold worry as they peer down at me. "Should we stay here the night? I can't carry you and you don't look very well."

"You hurt my feelings, Reisi."

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He sighs. He gets ready to speak some more until I start laughing.

"I know. I can make it back as long as you're with me." I beam up at him through my achiness. "Plus, we have to steal our booty back. They picked the wrong Pirate ship to mess with."

"Booty…?" Reisi starts, his eyes squinting a bit as he starts laughing when he understands. Though, he instantly winces. "Ah, pirate treasure. We'll have to make them walk the plank in the worst way imaginable then."

"Definitely."

We exit my safe place and the huge snowflakes and chilling air instantly greet us. It looks like an inch of snow has fallen already and who knows how many more are to come. This snow shower doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon.

As we take steps forward, our footprints are left behind in the snow blanket. My walk gradually begins to slow which makes me fall ever so slightly behind Reisi. I turn, staring deeply at my safe place. Reisi feels me falling behind and tightens his grip on my hand. He stops and looks back at me.

"What is it?" He asks as I continue to stare at the old and half standing building. The snowflakes flutter around me, a breeze making them swarm gently around my form. My eyelids lower slightly.

"I don't need my safe place anymore," I whisper in response. "Staring at it now just makes my head cloudy, almost like I'm walking down a fragmented path that leads to nowhere. And…" I stare at my sword, sucking in a breath. "I want to move on from it. This place has no purpose now and it's already about to collapse..."

"In other words," Reisi moves so he's standing beside me, his eyes also on my safe place. "You want to level it?"

I hum softly in confirmation. My safe place already looks like it's going to collapse as it has for a while, and everything else around it is in ruins. If this area has been untouched for as long as it has, since the Kagutsu Crater, I doubt this area is near the top of the city's "priority repair list." This may as well serve as a forgotten wasteland. If I were to destroy this place, nobody would even notice it's gone. That's how abandoned this area is.

Right now I have no use for this place anymore. It's nothing but a shell, a part of my past that is scattered and hidden out of my reach. There's nothing here for me. I have a new home with the man who holds my heart. Scepter 4, Reisi, my friends, when I'm with them I'm at home.

I couldn't destroy this place earlier, but now I feel like I can. Reisi is with me and I'm ready to move on with him. I know that I can't do this by myself. The only thing I know about this place is that it belonged to my family, it had to.

My family now has abandoned me. Although I still care about them deep down, they don't hold my heart. They've made it clear that I'm unwanted. They don't love me, and this world they are trying to create will be void of love. People will just fight for power and overflow with malice. This world will turn into a never ending war zone.

I draw my sword slowly, holding it out in front of me and staring at the sleek blade. My eyes move to the tip the blade, seeing red sticking to it. _Raiden's blood?_ I let out an almost burdened breath. A shimmer makes me look down at my chest and at my necklace.

I gaze at the miniature Sword of Damocles and my heart tightens painfully to the point I almost gasp. Reisi's Sword is extremely damaged. It now crumbles in the sky like Mikoto's did. I suddenly remember the peaceful look on Reisi's face at my promise to him; to be stronger than ever and to keep my smile no matter what. I swear on my life that I'll keep that promise. Nothing in this world can cause me to break it.

A larger pair of hands cover my own over the hilt of my sword. Reisi's behind me. I look up, seeing his face hovering above me. He smiles softly, moving my sword so the tip of it is aiming at my safe place.

"I'll help you."

To my extreme appreciation, he helps me. This is really something I can't do without him.

I feel his front against my back as we both channel vivid Blue Aura into my sword. It swirls around it, surging before it shoots forward in a large stream. Upon contact, my safe place is collapses. The whole building just crumbles to the ground, a tiny shock-wave blowing wind and snow in our direction.

Exhaling faintly, I lower my sword and Reisi removes his hands from mine. Strangely, I feel a whole lot better now that my safe place is gone. Now it's nothing but a pile of rubble like the rest of this place.

"...Thank you," I breathe out. Instead of hearing his voice, I hear the slight crunching of snow. He walks past me and towards where my safe place used to be. "Reisi?" I question, taking careful and numb steps after him while sheathing my sword.

He comes to a stop in his walk when he reaches the new pile of rubble we created. I raise a brow as he bends down to pick up an opened book. I come to a stop beside him, peering up at his amused face in question.

"I never would of thought you'd liked to run around naked." He says, making me choke on air.

"W-what?!" I cough out and he lowers the book so I can see it. My eyes enlarge.

It's a thick photo album full of many photographs. Where was this at? It had to have been hidden in my safe place quite well if I couldn't find a book this thick until the building crumbled down. Was it under the floorboards? Trapped in the dry wall? I bring myself out of my thoughts, my whole face turning red at the picture Reisi's looking at. It's a large picture, taking up the whole page.

It's… _me._ A young me before the Kagutsu Crater. My short hair is a mess, sticking up everywhere. I'm holding a fluffy and vibrant rooster in one hand and a remote that most likely controls the thing in the other. _But… I'm naked!_ My baby fat is completely on display along with everything else. I can't help but to think about how chubby I was.

"Now this has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen," Reisi grins, looking down at my flustered face and meeting my eyes. "What's the rooster for?"

"I-I don't know!" I squeak, completely embarrassed. "You think I remember?!"

His grin grows wider as he flips the page. My hands fly into my hair. "Aw… you're in the bathtub."

"Oh my gosh!" I draw out, even more flustered. It looks like I'm dancing more so than bathing. _Who is responsible for these pictures?!_

Now, we're sitting in the snow. I'm settled in between Reisi's legs. His chin rests atop my head and his hands are in my lap along with the photo book as we look through it. He has a smile on his face and he is using an Aura barrier to shield us both from the falling snow and wind. It's still a little cold, but not as bad as it would be without this barrier.

I gaze at the many pictures of me in interest yet also in embarrassment along with him. Most of these pictures of me are so mortifying. But, in each one of the pictures I look happy. I'm happy now looking at them and getting a glimpse of what my life was like. I actually find myself smiling a bit, but blushing intensely when Reisi makes a comment or laughs at a picture. He keeps telling me how cute of a toddler I was.

"Even back then you lacked in the cooking department." Reisi chuckles, pointing at a picture of me sitting at a table and making a sandwich. The bread I'm using looks soggy and there is an open carton of orange juice. It's obvious I poured orange juice on the bread then proceeded to put mustard and peanut butter on it as well.

"Clearly," I sigh. "Please don't tell me I ate that."

"You did." Reisi points to the next picture of me eating the sandwich. My face in the picture appears to be disgusted. "You and eating disgusting things…" He muses to himself and heat rushes to my cheeks yet again. "You're just too cute. My favorite one so far is still the one of you running around naked."

He's so enjoying looking through these pictures and teasing me. I cross my arms with a pout.

"You know what, Reisi? I'm going to ask your mom to give me a copy of the picture of you _naked_ and reading in the bathtub."

"...What?" He looks down at me, his cheeks a hint darker. I smirk.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you she showed me your baby pictures. Books in the bathtub? That's cute."

"She showed you my baby pictures?" He repeats.

"Yup!"

"I see… well, I'm looking at your pictures right now so we're even." Now it's his turn to smirk.

 _Darn it._

He flips the page to reveal a picture of a boy who looks just like me. It's Raiden. _No._ Under the picture it says "Taki." _Taki._ That's his real name. It sounds familiar and it fits him much better. It just clicks.

"Taki Yukimura," Reisi murmurs. I gaze up at him. He's staring at the picture of Taki a.k.a. Raiden. His eyes move to the next picture and he looks amused. I turn my attention back to the book, looking at the next picture.

It's me and Taki. We're both hugging each other, facing the camera with too wide of grins that take up most of our faces. There are more pictures of us either playing or just watching television together. We looked like we were close.

"Do you think your brother remembers anything before the Kagutsu Crater?" Reisi asks me, eyes gazing at the picture a bit distraught. "I'm aware he hasn't exactly been cordial and polite but I can't help but wonder."

"I honestly have no clue," I answer, staring at the pictures. "He did say that he was my big brother though, so maybe that's something."

"Maybe." Reisi agrees, turning the page.

My lips purse together at the picture of two middle-aged people. The man in the picture has messy blonde hair along with bright periwinkle eyes while the woman has light brown hair and gray eyes. They're both dressed nicely and wrapped in each other's arms. The man is very handsome and the woman is beautiful. I stare at that picture deeply, my heart speeding up unnaturally.

"My mom and dad," I barely get out, bringing my fingers over the picture. Instantly I know who they are. Suddenly, I'm smiling and feeling overjoyed. I look up at Reisi, my voice ecstatic. "Reisi it's my parents!"

"It is," He confirms, smiling. "You definitely take after your dad by a lot. Your mom is beautiful like you are."

"Reisi~" I start giggling and he laughs although with pain.

"They look like nice people," He observes, looking at the next picture with me and Taki with my parents. "And your family looked like the ideal and happy one."

"Yeah." I nod, agreeing.

Physically, I feel terrible, but emotionally… I feel completely elated. For so long I've wondered what my life was like and now I know. Although I don't have any memories, these pictures are enough to give me insight. My family and I were happy. I'm happy now.

"And here is your uncle." Reisi points at a picture of me and Uncle Seigo.

Uncle Seigo is smiling as he gives my laughing form a piggyback ride through a park. He looks happy too. My smile slowly morphs into a frown though at how everything fell apart. Uncle Seigo remembers everything for sure, but he chooses to act like he doesn't remember anything. That hurts and makes me angry.

"There are so many questions I want to ask him," I speak, my eyes not moving away from the picture. "Like why he chose to be a whole new person, and why he's with the Green King. Taki also, I want to ask him questions too. Did I do something to make them not like me? Or is this just all part of their 'new person' act?"

Reisi stares at me deeply, obviously in deep thought. He looks straight ahead and at the ocean. His next words hesitant yet forthright.

"If you want, Akira…" He begins falteringly. His voice is quiet and I can barely hear it. "You can assist Fushimi with infiltrating JUNGLE." At that, I turn around to look at him in shock. His face is illegible. "We would of course have to stage your leave and make it believable. You've wanted to know about your family for a long time, and this would give you the opportunity to get the answers to some of your long awaited questions."

I almost forget to breathe for a moment due to his words. He's willing to let me leave Scepter 4, leave _him_ for who knows how long so I can get answers. My heart swells. He's looking at me now, waiting for my response.

My hands move to either side of his face, my touch tender. I glide my thumb across his cheek, his bottom lashes tickling my finger tip before I trace the temples of his glasses. I smile. As tempting as talking to Uncle Seigo and Taki personally without engaging in battle to get answers sounds…

"I want to stay with you."

His lips are then caressing my own delicately. Ever so slightly I tilt my head up to deepen our kiss as my insides deluge at the feel of him. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and draw me closer to his warm body. I clutch at his clothing when we pull away and nuzzle my face against the side of his smiling one.

"I'm forever a Pirate and forever with you." I whisper in his ear, feeling his hold on me tighten. I have this feeling he was hoping I would stay.

"I love you." He whispers back, making me smile.

"I love you too." I stroke his hair, looking past this Blue Aura sphere we're in and at the heavily falling snow. "We should go before we're caught up in this, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." He nods, handing me the photo book we only got halfway through.

I stand up shakily and hold out my hand to him to help him up. He stares at my hand much like I stared at his earlier, debating whether or not he should take it.

"Don't worry, I'm not the one with broken ribs." I grin.

"You're sure?" He asks, looking at me carefully.

"Of course."

He places his hand in mine and I grip it securely. With focused and narrowed eyes, I draw in a deep and determined breath. I pull him up successfully. I think I did it a little too fast though. He makes a pained sound and I yelp when I end up falling face first into to snow.

"...Today has been truly tragic." Reisi speaks from above me.

After Reisi helps me up with much difficulty, we walk at a slow pace down an alley and towards where Reisi thinks he parked his car. He explains to me how he had no clue where he was going to find me and at how our radars are down because of the Gray King, Uncle Seigo.

My hand is in his as we walk closely to one another for warmth, the photo book is held to my chest with my other hand. We're both in obvious pain with each step and movement. I look around this alley we're in, recognizing it instantly due to past events. An abandoned parking lot is just outside of it.

"This is where we met." I smile at Reisi and he nods with his own smile.

"Where I met my Akira Yukimura," He squeezes my hand lightly. "Although the situation was deplorable, it's one of my favorite days."

"Mine too." I laugh.

"Whoa… what in the world?!" A new voice suddenly speaks, making me quickly look in the direction it came from.

There are two men leaning against the wall, enjoying some cigarettes. I recognize one of them. He used to hang around Juro a lot and I seen him walking on rare occasions. He's staring at Reisi and me wide eyes and in complete surprise.

"You… you're a legend man!" The other guy with him jabs a finger at Reisi.

"You got Yukimura to not only smile… but to laugh?! Who are you?!"

"Whoot whoot!"

"They're high." Reisi whispers to me, tugging me along and away from the now dancing men with a slight and amused smile. It's obvious they have smoked way too much. When we're out of earshot, Reisi speaks again. "They warned me earlier that I was going into 'Yukimura territory,' almost like where your safe place was is dangerous. Why is that?"

"Well…" I blush, recalling my past actions. "They kept coming to my safe place and I didn't like that. I was just a very territorial person!"

"I knew it." He chuckles. "I guess you didn't smile much either."

"Not really." I admit. "There was nothing really to smile about, but now I have so many things to smile about. You make me smile, and..."

* * *

Reisi holds the front door open for Akira and carefully walks inside with her. They had found his car after a while, and now that they are home he can't wait to collapse onto his bed with her in his arms. He stares at Akira.

Her lips are straight, neither a smile or frown on her face. Her eyes still appear red and now that she's inside in a well lit room, he can see how pale and tired she is. She needs an immediate and long rest. Her eyes suddenly light up as she sees the Special Duty Corps ahead. He lets go of her hand.

Everyone looks over, having heard them walk in. Instantly, smiles fall onto their faces as they run over. Akira laughs, ignoring her tired and cramping legs as she runs forward. Awashima being the first one to get to get to her, hugs her tightly with obvious relief. Everyone else floods around them and a huge group hug takes place in front of him, making him smile. He can't see Akira, but he knows she is grinning.

" _Not really." Akira admits with a sheepish smile, somewhat surprising him. "There was nothing really to smile about, but now I have so many things to smile about. You make me smile, and my Pirate Crew, you all make me feel happiness I've never felt before."_

He can hear everyone exchanging words, expressing how happy they are and relieved to see that Akira is back and okay. His eyes grow soft when he sees Akira wiping tears from her eyes. Awashima suddenly looks around with furrowed brows before staring at Akira's coat, _Fushimi's coat._ Reisi stiffens a bit although it's not noticeable.

"Where's Fushimi?" Awashima asks Akira.

Akira's watery eyes move downcast and she hugs her photo album to her chest. Her lips angle downwards and her eyes shut. She shakes her head, signalling she doesn't know. Genuinely she looks sad. Reisi guesses she's focusing on her most depressing thoughts to sell the act.

 _Not bad at all,_ he thinks to himself.

"Captain?" Hidaka questions, looking distressed that Fushimi wasn't found. Reisi gives everyone a deeply remorseful look, remaining silent as if at a loss of words from guilt. Everyone frowns and looks down at their feet.

"I'm going to bed, I'm very tired." Reisi walks forward, taking Akira's hand in his and leading her up the steps. "You all should get some rest too. Tomorrow we'll figure out the next and necessary actions to take."

"Wait!" Dōmyōji exclaims instead of tiredly saluting like everyone else.

Reisi looks over his shoulder at him along with Akira. He's points up. They follow his finger. There is a mistletoe hanging above their heads. He's not even going to ask how the ginger-haired young man managed to get that up there. This is the second time he's done that.

His violet eyes move down to Akira to see her smiling at him. She sees it too and is looking at him awaiting. He chuckles lightly and leans down to share a loving kiss with her. The way her lips moves against his makes him fall in love with her all over again.

"I forgot it was Christmas." Akira speaks, her lips skimming against his. He's not surprised at that, considering how long and crappy their day was.

"Merry Christmas." He smiles.

"Ho-ho-ho."

Reisi and Akira look further up the steps to see Santa. Or more like… Gōki Zenjō dressed in the red outfit. He doesn't look amused or happy at all. He looks miffed and embarrassed. Now, Reisi is _extremely_ curious to know who managed to get Zenjō to put that on. Akira bursts out laughing.

"I didn't know you liked Santa." Reisi smirks, bringing his fingers to his glasses.

"I don't." Zenjō replies, holding up cash someone had obviously paid him. He takes heavy and quick steps away.

"H-Hey!" Dōmyōji runs after Zenjō, giving away that he was the one to pay the man. "You didn't do the dance yet! Give me my money back!"

* * *

"Arms up." Reisi orders Akira and she complies, raising her arms in the air. He brings her shirt up and over her head instead of undoing each button. Now they are both in their undergarments. They're both sitting on the bed, drowsy.

He begins unwrapping the bandage from her arm so she can heal it easier. Easily he can see the disgust on her face as the cut in now visible to her eyes. He can't lie, it does look gruesome. She pulls the bandage off her cheek with a wince and he kisses her forehead to soothe her. She shifts slightly, her lips pursing together.

"Can you look at my back?" She asks him. "It really hurts."

He frowns, moving himself so he's behind her. Once he settles onto his knees, her moves her hair aside to reveal many dark bruises. Lightly, he runs his fingers over them in displeasure.

"It's bruised really bad. How did this happen?" He asks.

"Taki and the King Computer." She answers.

"Can you heal?"

"Can I heal you first?" She smiles sheepishly at him, showing her teeth.

"Tomorrow." He kisses her nape before wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"...Okay." She sighs.

Her eyes shut as she focuses. A crease forms in her brow as she does and her lips press together, a drop of sweat dripping down her temple. Reisi watches her with a hint of worry. She is definitely pushing her limit. He opens his mouth to tell her to just get some sleep first, but she suddenly lets out a breath and begins to fall forward.

Instantly he tightens his hold on her, bringing her to his chest. Her head lolls forward and her hair falls over her face. She's completely limp. The only movements she's displaying is the rising and falling of her chest as she breathes. She really did go unconscious.

The last time she went unconscious from fatigue was during her spar with Haruki and she slept the day away. He frowns slightly. When she passed out in her arms however when he saved her from near death, she was out for two days. He's not sure if she displayed powers that day, so he can't say for sure whether her being asleep for so long was from only her injury or not. Point is, he has no clue how long she's going to be out this time. He's going to keep a close eye on her.

Carefully, he lays her down. There isn't a single bruise or injury of any kind present on her skin. It's almost like nothing was there to begin with, but his memory of her cuts and bruises remains clear as day. He's more than happy she's okay and they have forgiven one another. He's happy she's here with him.

He brushes her hair back from her now somewhat sweaty face and lays next to her slowly, trying to ease the pain in his ribs. He brings the covers over them both and snuggles next to her body, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Her lovely scent travels up his nose as he shuts his eyes.

Exhaustion claims him swiftly, and he falls into a deep sleep with his Queen wrapped in his arms.

* * *

"Quit it!" Raiden whines, hissing in pain as the alcohol wipe comes in contact with one of the cuts Akira bestowed upon him. "I'm serious! Stop!"

"Quit being such a whiner." Iwafune frowns, dabbing the disinfecting wipe on his arm again. He hisses in pain yet again. "Man, you really haven't changed. Once a whiner always a whiner."

"Tsk," Raiden looks to the side with narrowed eyes. "Akira used to whine just as much as me and you know it."

Iwafune only grumbles in response at that, his eyes now looking almost distant. Raiden stares at him before shutting his eyes while his brows knit together as he frowns deeply at the thought of his sister.

He did not expect to lose against her at all and the fact that he lost angers him. His _little sister_ beat him. He's supposed to be the tougher one, being her older brother and all. With a huff, he stares off to the side at Yukari who is watching Iwafune and him closely as he does his nails. He resists the urge to roll his eyes at how into beauty that man is.

Akira gave him bumps and bruises all over and actually managed to fracture his leg. His leg is currently wrapped up. Sukuna has posted a mission for massive points for a Strain that possesses healing to help him recover quickly. So many JUNGLE players have accepted the recent mission and are already searching. Sukuna is currently into his handheld game. Raiden's frown deepens.

" _I'm not going to kill you." Akira stares down at Raiden, her eyes holding grief and sorrow along with something else he can't distinguish. His chest tightens as he feels shocked but… mollified._

"She could of killed me but she didn't." Raiden murmurs, staring down at his lap.

"Maybe because she took pity on you." Iwafune replies, trying to convince himself that that was why Akira spared Raiden. Raiden disagrees.

Yukari suddenly lets out a faint laugh, making the two look over at him. The man is now sitting up, crossing his legs as he gazes at them with a smile.

"Or maybe because she remembers." He tucks some strands of his own hair behind his ear.

"She doesn't remember." Iwafune retorts, glaring. He's suddenly very worked up and defensive. "If she remembered she would of been running towards me with outstretched arms and wouldn't of attacked me."

"I mean to say, she still loves you both." Yukari stands up and brings his hands to his hips dramatically as he speaks with a rhyming tone. "One can never forget the people they loved. Love is mighty and mystifying, it resides from the heart and not the brain where memories lie. It's truly beautiful like the butterfly she is."

"You and your poems." Sukuna pauses his game and looks over at Yukari with narrowed eyes.

"Believe what you want." Iwafune replies after a moment, his voice irritated. "She may not have tried to kill Raiden, but she tried to kill me." Suddenly, he shrugs. "And failed of course."

"She was defending the man she loves. See? Isn't this just intriguing?" Yukari brings his sword over his shoulders. "She loves you and her Blue King. You both were convinced she was dead until recently. You converted yourselves into new people, and now that someone that your past selves loved has revealed herself, you're both conflicted. It's very interesting to watch."

"Just shut up Yukari." Raiden bites out, tired of his words. Iwafune merely stays silent, annoyance building up in his system at how Yukari finds this whole situation intriguing.

His words always make Raiden feel more conflicted. His past self is dead, he couldn't even remember his real name so he renamed himself. It wasn't until much later he discovered his real name is Taki by Iwafune, his past uncle.

 _He's tired of how easily Yukari seems to read him._

 _Curse him for being the ladylike and poetic man he is._

"Well anyways, where's Nagare?" Sukuna hops onto his feet, folding his arms over his head. "Ever since he has connected with the Slates, he's been walking around on his own."

"Is he lost?! Is he lost?!" Kotosaka chants.

"Huh," Iwafune stands up as well, curious to where Nagare is. He's basically his adopted son, so he worries about the Green King from time to time. "Where did you see him last?"

"I don't know," Sukuna starts sarcastically. "That's why I'm asking—"

"Where are the towels?" Nagare's voice suddenly speaks up. Everyone looks in his direction and pales.

"Oh my…" Yukari starts, his hand moving over his mouth.

"...N-Nagare!" Iwafune says in shock.

"Good grief…! You're naked!" Raiden exclaims in horror, bringing his hands over his eyes.

"W-what the heck?!" Sukuna starts waving his arms around frantically in panic. "What are you doing?!"

"I bathed and forgot my towel." Nagare explains, seeing no problem about the situation.

"H-hurry up and dry off!" Sukuna suddenly appears in front of Nagare, forcing a towel into his hands hurriedly. His eyes suddenly catch sight of the hole in Nagare's chest and he looks away.

"Sukuna?" Nagare questions.

"Could it be that you're blushing, Sukuna~?" Iwafune teases, his earlier annoyance non-existent. He's just thrown all his feelings out the window. Raiden envies that about him.

"I was being considerate!" Sukuna replies quickly, his eye twitching in annoyance. "I thought it would be rude to stare at it like that!"

"If you mean the hole in my chest then there's nothing rude about it." Nagare looks down at his hollow chest and at the green light shining within it, acting as his heart. "For me this is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It is beautiful." Yukari compliments, bringing his hand to his cheek.

Raiden slowly uncovers his eyes, keeping his eyes only on Nagare's chest and above. He finds the light more cool than beautiful. Nagare's King powers are so great they keep him alive despite him not having a heart.

"Affirmative," Nagare agrees with a closed-eyed smile. "This is a beautiful light. Soon the time where everybody can posses it will come."

"But…" Sukuna starts hesitantly as Nagare thankfully wraps the towel around his waist. "Don't you ever wish you didn't have to lose your heart?"

"I was supposed to encounter this power." Nagare smiles. "I don't think that I wanted to live peacefully without knowing anything. If you seal away possibilities despite there being an unlimited amount of them because you're scared of unhappiness, then you're a fool. That's why I took the Slate. I do not lament and close my eyes before the future. Denial of the past is denial of the present. Because of the past I am here with you like this. I will not deny the past but I will reflect on it. I will also not forget my towel again."

"...Well then." Iwafune begins walking past everybody with his head somewhat angled down so his face is hidden at Nagare's words. "I'll start making soba for all you young'uns with a promising future."

Raiden's the only one who catches the turmoil on his face. Nagare's words keep replaying in his head, making him frown and feel troubled.

 _Denial of the past is denial of the present…_

Those words strike something within him. Is he a fool to Nagare? He's been denying his past, denying Akira. If he's denying the past, is he denying everyone he's with in this room right now unknowingly? Is he denying who he is right now?

 _No._

How can he deny his past he hardly remembers? He's not denying the people in this room. He cares deeply about everyone in here. Everything he feels when he's around these people are real and he doesn't deny that feeling. Perhaps Nagare's words are wrong. The past doesn't matter. Even if he did remember his past, Akira is on the enemy clan regardless. She's his _enemy._

 _The past is nothing, so why is he suddenly so conflicted?_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Eagle Dreamer:**_ _ **I'm so glad you did!**_

 _ **Kalos-rei:**_ _ **The denial of the past thing was actually from the manga! I read it to get some ideas for that chapter and it seriously fit so well so I had to include it! I agree, Akira and Reisi must survive! Haha! And thank you so much! I updated the Pokemon story btw! :D**_

 _ **hisuiryuu:**_ _ **I agree! I actually find Yukari's character pretty interesting! All of the Green Clan is interesting to me, even though they are the bad guys. It's like they aren't trying to be bad on purpose, they're just fighting for what they believe in which is so cool. :D**_

•○●○•

 _ **Once again, I'm so sorry for the longer wait! That's why I've made this the longest chapter yet and I'm seriously so in love with this one.**_

 _ **I've literally been cat-sitting and getting ready for college to start up again. It is so hard to raise a kitten when you have an older cat constantly looking like he wants to eat the poor thing.**_

 _ **But after a little over two weeks of slowly introducing them, they are actually learning to tolerate one another!**_

 _ **I'm so happy about that honestly. c:**_

 _ **But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Any errors there may be will be corrected asap and I apologize for them.**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 54** •

* * *

Reisi stares at the white-haired male in front of him, his expression tedious. Reisi's sitting in his kingly chair at his desk while Yashiro Isana is sitting in the normal-sized cushioned chair positioned at the other end of his desk. That's Akira's usual chair when she's not sitting in his lap. She would have a come apart seeing the Alien King in her chair, let alone seeing him in this very building.

Yashiro is smiling kindly at him, though his occasional shifting in his seat gives away that he's a hint nervous around the Blue King. Reisi keeps a smirk at bay. He brings his hand towards his tea bowl, stirring it with a thin straw as he peers at Yashiro.

"Why is it that you are here, Yashiro Isana?" Reisi asks, curious why he would show up at his home base this morning. Actually, Reisi thinks he has some nerve to show up here after the Mihashira Tower events.

"...Straight to the point as always." Yashiro smiles a bit sheepishly. "Very well, I am here to give you and your Clan an invitation."

"Invitation?" Reisi inquires, his head tilting slightly.

"Yes. To a New Year's bash." Yashiro grins in excitement and hands Reisi an elaborate card. "It will be held at Ashinaka High School. I figured since our most recent failure, a holiday celebration may help lift our spirits."

Reisi stares at the card, having the sudden urge to fling it back at Yashiro. He won't do that of course since he has a title to uphold, but Akira would. His eyes move to Yashiro's smiling face and an imaginary red dot appears between his amber eyes. That's where Akira would aim. He can easily picture the sharp point of this card smacking against that man's forehead. Yashiro, as if sensing his reluctance, speaks again.

"The Red Clan will be there. We were considering after the motivational fireworks show to develop a counter attack against JUNGLE." He explains, making Reisi narrow his eyes slightly. Yashiro smiles sheepishly, sweat dripping down his temple. "...There will be food too, and games. Neko and Kuroh have something planned that'll surely make you laugh."

Yashiro's eyes roam around as he speaks, and they land on the box of garlic crackers on Reisi's desk. Akira wrote her name on the box, claiming it as her own. His eyes eventually land on the picture of Akira and Reisi from last years Christmas. Suddenly, he looks guilty. Reisi stares at him guardedly.

"...How is Ms. Yukimura?" Yashiro asks, his words carefully spoken. Reisi remains silent, not wanting to tell him anything about Akira. "It's been four days since the Slates have been stolen, and if she's here I would like to talk to her if I may."

It has been four days, four days Akira has been asleep for. She hasn't stirred much at all in her deep sleep. Just yesterday the nurse said she may have to be moved into the infirmary and be put on an IV, since she is not eating or drinking in her sleep. Akira would surely become hysterical at waking up and seeing a needle is stuck inside of her.

Due to his own injury, he's been limited from moving around so much. He's been spending most of his time in his room, watching over Akira and hoping for her to wake up soon. It's been so quiet and boring without her. He has nobody to talk to or joke around with, nobody to drink tea or eat fruit with. He has no reason to smile.

He drags himself out of his thoughts and studies Yashiro who is now pouting a bit at him not responding to his question about Akira. Why does he want to talk to his Queen? He knows that she doesn't like him. On top of that, Reisi doesn't want this man near her.

"Will you come to the party at least?" Yashiro speaks again, somewhat awkwardly and with hesitation.

"I may consider it if Akira wakes up before then." Reisi finally responds. He wants to stay by her side, even if it means missing this "party" and discussing the plan for their counterattack.

"Wakes up?" Yashiro questions sadly. "You mean she has been sleeping since—?"

A frightened and startled scream cuts Yashiro off. Reisi quickly stands from his seat, not bothering to hide the worry and alarm on his face.

 _That was Akira's scream._

* * *

 _I sit upwards slowly, insensitive beads of salty water gliding down my face. My hand presses against the rugged and fragmented ground below me as I look around. The sight makes me go rigid._

 _All I can see is a city of ruins, stretching on for miles in all directions. I'm sitting in a pile of debris, blood coating my skin and Scepter 4 uniform. A shadow flying over my head makes me look up to see a large bird. It's flying ahead, and suddenly I'm following it._

 _My feet carry me quickly as I run after the bird, stepping over many piles of debris and rubble. A figure ahead makes me stop. They're still, laying on the ground. I walk closer. It's a girl._

 _She's young, still like a corpse. Her blonde hair is sticking to her face along with mud, cuts and bruises everywhere. Her once bright jacket is dull and covered with dust. One of her sandals is missing. She stirs._

" _Hey," I crouch down and shake her shoulders, droplets of water falling onto her face as I lean over her. "Wake up!"_

 _She doesn't even twitch. I press my ear against her chest. Her heartbeat is weak. She needs help. I stand up quickly, looking around wildly and screaming desperately for someone, anyone. Someone calls out similar words._

" _Is anyone alive out there?!" I turn, seeing a man dragging his feet through the rubble, looking around with tears in his eyes. "Someone, answer me! Anyone! Please!"_

" _Help!" I call out to him, running in his direction. "There is this girl over there! She needs help and I don't know what to do—!"_

" _Taki?! Akira?!"_

 _I stumble to a stop, staring at the now familiar man. His brown eyes are spilling tears, his chin length brown hair casting a shadow over his face and covering it like a mask. My body begins shaking._

" _U-Uncle Seigo…" I breathe out. Slowly, his head rises. His eyes meet mine and relief fills them. "She's…"_

 _He runs through me. Like I'm a ghost. I stagger back like someone punched a hole through me. I turn around, watching as he runs past the girl on the ground who now has her lilac eyes open and is being blinded by the sun above her. She begins to fade out of sight, slowly becoming transparent._

" _Wait!" I call out to Uncle Seigo, my arm outstretched towards him as I run after him. He comes to a stop in front of a large boulder. He presses his hand against it, starting to move it with an eerie white glow. "Akira is—! I'm right here—!"_

 _My words come to a halt when a figure appears in front of me._

 _His amber eyes gaze at me and his fiery red hair tousles in the wind. I stare at him wide eyed. There are severe burn marks on his hand that travel up his arm. He smiles a peaceful one, then blood starts pooling out of his chest._

 _He falls forward towards me. Out of instinct, I reach my arms out to catch him. I collapse under his weight. He's completely limp. Shakily, I turn him over. His head is in my lap. His eyes are wide open, empty and motionless. I bring my hand towards his face, but stop when I see a reflection in them._

 _Above me is an enormous shadow. I look up, my face turning pale at the large and crumbling red sword hovering above my head. Cyan electricity crackles around it, making it turn blue as it begins to descend. My eyes move downwards and I let out a scream as my eyes are met with Reisi's lifeless ones._

* * *

My eyes snap open and I sit up hastily like a gunshot, a scream dying on my tongue. I'm breathing heavily like I just got done running a marathon. Sweat trickles down my face as I look around the familiar room. However I can't help but to feel slight panic when I don't see Reisi. I actually call out his name.

I can't stop myself from jumping when the bedroom door flings open. Reisi's standing in the doorway, his eyes holding utmost concern. I don't pay attention to that though, I pay attention to the life in them. My Pirate King is here and he's alright.

Reisi starts making his way towards me while I crawl to the edge of the bed. I outstretch my arms, wanting to feel him and know seeing him now isn't a dream. He takes me in his arms and I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder as I inhale his scent.

He lightly shushes me as I try to level out my breathing. I feel his hand rub against my uncovered back and his breath against the top of my head. My eyes shut in content as I savor his touch. I don't know why it feels like I haven't seen him in forever. Being in his hold makes the remnants of my nightmare fade from my mind.

"It's alright," Reisi whispers to me, pulling back just a bit and brushing my hair aside. It takes me a moment to realize I'm quivering. "It was just a dream."

I nod, letting out a shaky breath and opening my eyes. That dream felt freakishly real and the more I think about it the scarier it gets. I already had a couple nightmares about Reisi's Sword of Damocles falling, but this one by far is the most frightening.

"I'm sorry," I apologize for my somewhat humiliating scream when awoke, and for scaring him probably with that. "It just… felt really real."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Reisi asks softly, caressing my cheek.

Those words make me go silent for a moment. I stare at his chest. Do I want to tell him about that dream? How would he react to everything I saw in it? There is something I want to ask him about it though, about that man I've never seen before.

Before I open my mouth to answer, my eyes catch movement in the doorway. _It's the Alien King._ His head is poking through the door.

When our eyes meet, he goes beady eyed, making his normally round eyes resemble small black dots. Squiggly red lines appear across his cheeks and he suddenly looks like a pencil sketch drawing. It's then I become aware that I'm in my undergarments.

I take in a sharp intake of breath, my face gradually turning a vivid and glowing red as my mouth drops open. My eye twitches before I growl like an angry dog. Reisi's body is blocking mine from his view, but from his position I bet it looks like I'm not wearing anything at all.

A blanket is suddenly draped over my entire form. I peek out to see Reisi striding towards the door with perilous and threatening Blue Aura surrounding him. His glasses are gleaming as he glares intensely.

"M-My apologizes!" Yashiro suddenly waves his arms in the air, taking backwards steps. "I was just concerned and thought something terrible was happening!" He adds on his next sentence as if to quell the situation. "I-I didn't see anything—!"

The Alien doesn't get to finish because Reisi slams the door none to gently in his face. He even locks it with a scowl while diminishing his Aura. I adjust the blanket so it's over my shoulders instead of over my head.

"Why is he here?" I ask Reisi, eyes narrowed suspiciously at the door the Alien King is on the other side of. He's probably clutching his nose.

"He's here because he wanted to invited us to a 'New Year's Bash.'" Reisi answers, moving back over to me as I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. I stand up too quick and waver slightly. Reisi steadies me. "Akira, take it slow. You've been sleeping for four days."

"...Four days?" I repeat quietly with widened eyes. Reisi nods.

I've been sleeping for _four_ days? Never have I slept that long before. I then become aware of how empty my stomach feels, along with how full my bladder is. _Four days…_ No wonder why it feels like I haven't seen Reisi in forever.

I look down at my feet. My muscles are still sore, but they aren't as sore and cramping like they were before so I won't complain. However, they do feel a bit weak from not being used in a while.

"How are you feeling?" Reisi asks me, his hands on my shoulders. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No," I answer before gazing at his face. My stomach growls which makes him smile slightly. "I'm just hungry, a little sore, and… I really have to use the toilet."

"You need a bath too."

"Are you saying I stink?" I pout at him.

He leans closer and sniffs me, humming lightly. Becoming very self conscious, I step away from him with tinted cheeks. In all honesty, I probably do reek. Especially after all the sweating and fighting I did the other day. My face is then being held in his hands.

"I was so bored without you." He murmurs with a smile, suddenly looking very happy as he nuzzles the side of my face with his.

"Were you?" I ask with my own smile, my hand moving to play in his hair. He's now grinning and showing his pearly teeth.

"Yes. Because of my injury I haven't been able to do much at all, so I've been staying in our room mostly. Even if I were able to do more it wouldn't be the same without you. Nothing is the same without my Pirate Queen. Now hurry and clean yourself." His voice then lowers into a seductive tone. "...Or I can clean you if you want. Either way will work."

"Oh?" I laugh. He must of been beyond bored without me. I give him a flirtatious look. "What should I do then? Should I clean myself or should I let you clean me?"

"You're letting me pick? Well then, I want to bathe you."

"You're—"

"Crazy?" He finishes, kissing my temple with a laugh. I then hear shuffling on the other side of the door. I was so absorbed in the moment with my Pirate King I nearly forgotten the Alien was still here just like that. Reisi hears it too. "I'll be right back baby girl."

Reisi kisses my nose before he exits the room, closing the door behind him. I barely catch the annoyance on his face because of the Alien King. My eyes remain on the door for a moment. I can barely make out the muffled voices. Reisi's injured and in there with the Alien King. _I don't like it._ I don't even like the Alien King being in here.

My feet carry me over to the closet. I pull one of Reisi's bath robes off the clothing hanger and slide it on, stepping into my fuzzy white house boots as I tie the cotton belt around my waist. After I grab my sword, I walk towards the door. I'll use the bathroom once I get rid of the Alien. This won't take long.

Right when I open the door, I raise a brow. Reisi is standing by his desk, leaning against it while the Alien King stands in front of him with a tissue over his nose. There is a bright red stain on it. Did Reisi give Yashiro a bloody nose? If he's trying to hide his smug face about it, he's not doing very good of a job.

"Ah, Ms. Yukimura." Yashiro waves at me hesitantly, his other hand still holding the tissue to his nose. He gives me a friendly smile. "My greatest apologizes for earlier."

I stare at him silently for a moment. Suddenly, anger rushes into me. Reisi said he was here to invite us to a party. _A party after everything that's happened?_ He is seriously stupid to come near me and my Pirate King, even stupider to give us a party invitation.

"Get out." I growl, drawing my sword. My voice is low and dangerous, it would make just about anyone cower away. "What made you think it was alright to come here?"

"Well…" Yashiro starts, meeting my eyes. "I was hoping you and I could chat."

"I don't want to talk to you." I retort, averting my eyes from his face. "I don't even want to look at you… you're nothing but an eyesore."

Reisi walks over to me, taking me into his arms. His fingers run through my hair in the way I love as he looks over at Yashiro.

"I think it's time you left, Silver King." He dismisses.

Yashiro looks dismal as he now stares down at his feet. There is obvious discourage in his eyes as they meet my own. My lips press together prudently. He's not leaving.

"Ms. Yukimura," Yashiro starts carefully, keeping his tone friendly but firm. "I really want to talk to you."

"But I don't want to talk to you." I instantly counter, pointing my sword at him. "Now do as my Pirate King said and leave."

"King to Queen?"

"...What?" I narrow my eyes at his words.

"You are the Blue Queen, aren't you?" He asks almost innocently, his eyes closing as he smiles. "As the Blue Queen of order, you do have a responsibility to maintain peace. What I want to talk to you about will restore some peace between us—"

 _You can't bait me that easily, Alien._

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to hear any apologies from you. You don't do crap to help people, cause problems for others, then want to apologize for it with petty words? It's an never ending cycle with you. Give me a break. Some King you are. Get lost. You're disrupting _my_ peace."

"That's not true!" Yashiro steps towards me, the hand not holding the tissue to his nose extended out to the side. He looks offended now. "I help—"

"I told _you_ to _help_ Reisi but _you_ didn't!" I get out between my teeth, limbs quivering angrily. My vision is tinted blue. "You were supposed to be helping him but you just stood there on the sidelines like a worthless fool. Then when _I_ try to help you want to stop me! Now Reisi's—!" My voice breaks.

 _Now Reisi's Sword is nearly at it's limit._

My eyes squeeze shut for a moment as I think about this Alien in front of me. Back then, he had the Colorless King trapped inside of him, he could've dealt with him himself and maybe, just maybe, Mikoto would still be here. Reisi wouldn't of had to kill Mikoto and be dealing with this burden. His Sword of Damocles wouldn't be crumbling. The Alien waited until the Green Clan got out of hand before he decided to make his "grand entrance." When Reisi was fighting Uncle Seigo he watched and did nothing.

I suck in a breath, trying to calm myself. Why am I wasting my breath with this jerk? I slump against Reisi's chest tiredly after I sheath my sword. Talking to this Alien makes me tired even though I've been sleeping for four days. Reisi's the one now supporting my weight as bury my face in his chest to block the Alien from my sight.

"Yashiro Isana, kindly take your leave." Reisi speaks again. I don't need to see his face to know he's glaring. I hear the shuffling of Yashiro's feet, making me peek out to see if he's leaving this time. My eyes widen when I see him bowing.

"Please." Yashiro tries again, his tone pleading. "I promise I won't talk to you ever again if you hear me out."

 _Oh?_ I blink. Now that's actually very tempting and sounds beyond nice. Just the thought of never talking to this Alien King again makes me feel delighted. My eyes narrow slightly though at how desperate he is. Heck, _he's bowing._ The First and Silver King is bowing to me. I fight a smirk.

Me and Reisi both look at each other at the same time. He looks uncertain at Yashiro's words. However, he lets out a quiet sigh and nods his head at me, an obvious signal that he'll let me decide what to do. I know what I want to do.

"Fine." I quip, standing up on my own and crossing my arms. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually," Yashiro straightens up with an accomplished smile. I narrow my eyes at that barely noticeable triumph. "I was hoping we could talk in private, just the two of us. How about a walk?"

"...Why can't you say what you want to say in front of Reisi?"

"King to Queen?" He says again.

"You better make this quick, Alien." I grumble.

"I will. Thank you."

I roll my eyes and turn to Reisi. He cups my cheeks with both of his hands, lightly kissing my lips. His eyes glance at Yashiro who is now standing by the door, waiting for me. The obvious dislike he has for him is shown on his face.

"Don't leave Scepter 4's yard. I don't trust him." He whispers earnestly.

"I won't. I don't trust him either. He's… weird." I peek over at Yashiro, seeing him now looking nervous because he can't hear mine and Reisi's words.

"That's exactly why I'm going to have the Special Operations Squad on high alert."

"Good. If he tries anything, together we can send him back into space." I nod, holding my hand up.

Reisi slaps his hand against mine for a high-five. He then smiles at me, kissing my cheek as his hand grips mine.

"I missed your voice and choice of words."

"And I missed all of you." I smile with tinted cheeks.

"I'm doting on you when he leaves, so be prepared."

"I can't wait." I squeeze his hand before dropping it and turning to Yashiro.

I start walking towards the door, putting on a blank face as I near Yashiro the Alien. He opens the door for me like a proper gentleman and holds his hand out. Instead of taking it so he can "help me" out the door way, I swat at it. He brings it to his chest with a yelp like he didn't expect me to do that. I barely hear Reisi chuckle.

"Yashiro Isana," Reisi speaks, making me and Yashiro look back at his form by his desk. His index finger is against the bridge of his glasses as they gleam and there is a threatening smirk on his face. "If you lay so much as a finger on my Queen, you'll severely regret it."

"Don't worry, Mr. Munakata." Yashiro smiles. "She's safe with me. I simply only want to have an amicable chat with her."

"Come on, Alien Peasant," I say, already out of the office and halfway down the hallway. "I want to get this over with."

He nods with his usual friendly smile, jogging to catch up with me because I don't wait for him. He follows after me through Headquarters and all the way outside.

When I step out into the outdoors, the icy air nips at my skin. There is still snow on the ground from days ago and the sky is gray. The snow crunches beneath my feet. I begin to wish I put something else on rather than a bathrobe and fuzzy house boots, but I definitely didn't plan on this happening.

Yashiro walks by my side and I wrap my arms around my midsection for warmth. I'm walking in the direction the office window is so Reisi can bear witness. I'll feel better with knowing he's somewhat close by and that he's observing everything. I'm not scared of the Alien at all, but he makes me feel angry and annoyance like no other.

"Alright, start talking." I say, looking over at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Yashiro nods, smiling at me before looking at the sky. He's no longer holding the tissue to his nose since it has stopped bleeding. "First, I want to tell you about why I created the Slates."

I raise a brow at him, my lower lip poking out slightly as I frown. Why on earth would he want to tell me of all people why he created the Slates? Does he have some sort of underlying motive for telling me this? What's he up to? My grip tightens on my sword as I up my guard.

"Well, let me start from the beginning. As you know, I am the First and Silver King who has the power of eternity. So in other words, I cannot die. I'm immortal." He explains, looking down at me to see I'm still frowning at him. "I've been a King for several decades, but before I was King, I used to be a researcher in Germany."

"Why'd you come here?" I inquire.

"Let me get to that." He pouts at me like a child and I growl under my breath. "During my time in Germany, it was amidst World War II. I was in the city of Dresden."

My eyes widen at that. _World War II?_ This guy is… old. I know this isn't his original body and is actually the body of some poor teenage boy who probably has no clue if he's even alive right now which explains why he looks so young. I can't help but to wonder about what his actual body looks like. He probably looks really old.

"The Slates was originally just an ancient and holy artifact that remained underground for years. Back then it was just a ornamental stone. It was dormant, nothing more than a religious symbol. One day however, someone began to suspect the Slates. He said he witnessed a miracle from it. This of course piqued people's interests. So, those people dug the Slates up to observe the stone more closely. In that moment it become nothing more than an object of interest and mystery." Yashiro says.

"What…" I start hesitantly, inwardly scolding myself for being very interested in his words. "What exactly was the 'miracle?'"

"Flies." He answers, laughing in amusement at my bewildered expression. "There were flies hovering around the Slates, and those flies that were close enough to it started to glow red."

"Red Aura then?" I question, my eyes wide. "I didn't know the Slates could affect animals or insects."

"The Slates can affect all life. But really it all depends on organisms based on their mental complexity and quantitative value." Yashiro confirms, nodding. "But let's get back on track, shall we? Those flies that were growing red burnt away, revealing the Red Aura's power of fire and destruction. The people that witnessed the event were now very interested and very determined to discover the Slates true purpose. They hoped they could somehow use the Slates in the war that has been going on for years."

My brows furrow as I look from him to the now visible and wintry garden little ways off to the side. So the people wanted to use the Slates to help the end the World War? A thought strikes me. I've only now noticed I've stopped walking. Reisi's office window is visible. Yashiro stops in his walk too and turns around to face me.

"So, these people that witnessed the glowing red flies, the 'miracle' of the Slates… were you one of those people?" I ask, meeting his eyes. "You wanted to use the Slates to help end the war?"

"Me and my sister, Klaudia Weismann, were witnesses, yes." Yashiro nods. He frowns at his next words though. "However, I was aiming for using the Slates for happiness. The war wasn't actually a huge influence of my research." He smiles sheepishly. "You see I've always been very… optimistic."

"You still are." I grumble.

"Perhaps." He laughs. "Me and my sister together discovered the mystery of the Slates by using mice as test subjects. Few mice were able to manifest their own Sword of Damocles, and the mice that were able to were also able to pass down some of its power to the others. The mice were able to manifest Blue and Red Auras."

"So you created mice Kings…?"

"Yes." He grins. "But I was only using them as test subjects, so they were only Kings temporarily."

"Temporary?" I take a step towards him. My heart is pounding swiftly in my chest. "So then is it possible to do the same to humans? No longer make them a King?"

"I'm sorry…" Yashiro looks at me sadly. "But it's not possible. Mice are much smaller than humans, so the Slates only needed to release a insignificant amount of power for them to be affected. It was easy to seal the Slates since they weren't releasing so much power, but with how much power they are releasing now it is impossible to do so. And the Slates unfortunately aren't in our custody anymore..."

"Oh…" I whisper, almost feeling like I've been punched in the gut. All that sudden hope and happiness I felt has been torn away.

"Even with the Slates sealed, it was still able to affect even the smallest of organisms. But you see, when I showed my experiment to the Lieutenant— ah, forgive me, I mean Daikaku Kokujōji which you know as the Gold King. He was formerly the Lieutenant of the Imperial Japanese Army, so I'm used to addressing him by his title."

"It's okay. I still know who you're referring to." I reassure him. Suddenly, he smiles at me. "What?"

"You've never spoke to me in such a kind tone before." He grins, bringing his hand over his now red cheek. I glare at him.

"Quit teasing me, Alien!" I narrow my eyes. "I was just being understanding and authentic. Get back to the story! When you showed the Lieutenant your experiment, what happened after that? If he was the Lieutenant of the Imperial Japanese Army, he had to have been one of the people who wanted to use the Slates in the war."

"Actually, he was against the whole thing."

Now _that_ surprises me. I look at him wide-eyed, obviously in shock. The strongest King was against the Slates power being released to everyone?

"When I expressed my desires to him about releasing the Slates powers further and to humans, he cut me off by saying that would only cause more wars between units of super-powered troops instead. ...Don't look at me like that, I said I was very optimistic." Yashiro pouts at my extremely deep frown.

"You sound more stupid than optimistic." I shift my weight, holding back a shiver as a cold wind blows by. "Why would you want to give humans super powers in the middle of a war? Why would you want to give them superpowers at all…?"

"I had a huge amount of faith in mankind. I viewed giving humans superpowers giving them happiness." He smiles sadly. "I questioned why the Lieutenant would think wars would happen if humans were to have superpowers. I stated to him that there'll be no need for fighting if a sincere King is there to ensure that people receive their fair share of resources."

"And by resources you mean Aura? Like how Reisi is able to give his Blue Aura to me?"

"I was actually comparing resources to food when I was explaining to the Lieutenant—"

"You're retarded." I bring my hands to my temples, actually finding his supposed "optimistic" nature back then highly annoying.

"My sister did scold me frequently for being as you call it, 'retarded.'" He laughs a bit. "The Lieutenant informed me of bombings not to far from the Dresden City, but I argued that the city would be fine since there is no military posts there, and also because the allies would have no reason to destroy a city as beautiful as that one. So I continued my research with the Slates, eager to discover more of it's power."

"But the Dresden City…" I start, remembering the history book I read way back when.

"Yes," Yashiro then looks grievous. "Two months later the city was bombed. _My_ city..."

I stare at Yashiro sadly, feeling actual pity towards him. I find myself annoyed with myself but I can't help it. The amount of pain and suffering on his face is more than I've seen on anyone's face.

"Everyone was ordered to evacuate the city, but I was desperate to save mine and my sister's research on the Slates. If the papers were to be burned up, all of those months and hard work we've spent studying the Slates would be lost. So I went back to where the Slates were being held to retrieve them, which was right in the heart of the city. My sister desperately tried to get me to leave with her and get to safety, telling me just to forget the documents, but I couldn't. A bomb hit the roof of the building we were in, causing the roof to cave over my head. Before I could get crushed, she pushed me out of the way. She… died, saving me."

"...I'm sorry." I whisper at hearing his loss. My eyes shut in regard.

"Right after that, I activated the Slates in hopes it would give me the power to fix my many mistakes, in hopes my power as the First King could to bring her back, but it couldn't. Lieutenant found me and my sister shortly after. He located us because of my Sword of Damocles that was in the air." He explains, his voice quieter than normal. "Later we took shelter outside of the city and I was so lost in grief. My sister should not have of died. Dresden should've been safe, it has been for nearly the whole war. The only reason the Lieutenant could come up with about why the city was attacked was because of a leakage of information."

"You don't mean…?" I don't finish, nearly gasping.

"Exactly. Someone who was there to witness my success with experiments informed the allies, our enemies. They've must of deemed it as a huge threat to them, so they bombed and destroyed the whole city. I didn't even think the allies would deem the existence of Kings with supernatural abilities a threat because I was so focused on…"

"The happiness the Slates would bring." I finish for him and he nods.

"My naivete caused the death of my sister, as well as the destruction of Dresden City and all the people living in it." He speaks sorrowfully.

"But that may not have been the reason why the city was bombed." I defend, surprisingly trying to cheer him up a bit. Though inwardly, I'm questioning his sense. "It was a world war, all wars are unpredictable and everyone is at risk of getting attacked. There was no proof that the information was leaked, right?"

"I can't say for certain," He looks at me with a faint smile. "The Slates survived the bombing. The Lieutenant told me if I still wished to carry out my experiments with the Slates, to toss my life aside as a human. He told me to take up my reign as the one and only King and dominate the people around me. He believed that equality and world peace among all peoples can come about when only one looms overhead commanding destructive power beyond human comprehension. He wanted me to carry out my duty as the one and only King."

"No offense, but the Lieutenant was wrong. It doesn't matter what you do, world peace isn't obtained that way. Actually, I don't think it is obtainable. Evil is everywhere no matter where you go, and people are going to act how they want no matter what. That's why I..." I bring my hand over my chest. "That's why me and Reisi and all of Scepter 4 stand for order. I think we all realize no matter what we do there is always going to be violence, but the important thing is to work together and try to limit that. If world peace is attainable, it's only obtainable if everyone works together."

"Yes." Yashiro nods in agreement. "At the Lieutenant's request, I refused. He said if I wouldn't take responsibility as King he would instead. I interjected, saying he could not make people happy through fear. I told him to give me some time to find a way to make everyone happy. But then I ended up taking off in the Himmelreich."

"...So you ran away from your problems which left the Gold King to deal with the Slates you left activated. Even though he was no researcher and didn't know much about them, he tried to suppress them himself. Even with him suppressing them, it still affected all of Japan. So that resulted in more Kings and Strains. You left him so he can try and clean up your own mess." I state, now annoyed with him once again. "You never had any intentions of trying to fix your mistakes, did you?"

"My King powers wouldn't allow me to." He says. "I decided if I just stayed out of the way and watched from afar, I wouldn't make anymore mistakes."

"Your King powers, all this supernatural crap isn't supposed to exist in the first place! Why depend on something that isn't supposed to be? It is up to _you,_ not your powers to accomplish things. You have to do things yourself, not expect it to be done for you by something or someone else!" My eyes narrow. "I don't understand you at all. You say you want to bring everyone happiness but you sit in that airship and do nothing to achieve your goal. You just watch everything happen. Even when you were up in the sky, you knew about the Green Clan, you knew your clansmen were in trouble. Could you… you could _see_ everything couldn't you? You seen the Colorless King kill Totsuka?"

"I believed each King should act how they want and do what they want."

My anger spikes and my teeth grit together.

"Everything is your fault! You know that, right?! Your stupid experiments on the Slates to bring 'happiness' to the world caused so much pain and destruction, so much _death!_ The Kagutsu Crater, Mikoto, and now Reisi! The Slates is a curse! And now the Green King is going to release the Slates to the world and cause even more destruction and it's _All. Your. Fault!_ You're practically a murder! You killed my family! And the family I have left want me dead because of you!"

"...You're completely right." He smiles, making me draw my sword. "I have nothing to say for myself."

"Why did you let Mikoto kill you?!" I tangle my fist in his clothing, tugging him down to my level. The tip of my sword is centimeters away from between his eyes. "You knew his Sword was at it's limit and you knew who would be stuck with killing him before another Damocles Down could happen! So why?!"

"The Red King's Sword was already at it's limit as you said. If I were to have Mr. Munakata slay me and the Colorless King, no one would be there to slay Mikoto before his Sword would fall. It was also the Red King's wish to kill Totsuka's murder, the Colorless King. Everyone wishes something of this world, and once those wishes are crushed, you see the end of your own world."

"I hate you," I growl out. "I hate you so much." I push him back, taking a backwards step myself while continuing to glare at him as he fixes his now wrinkled collar. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? Your original goal of using the Slates for happiness? Screw you! Do you want me to feel sorry for you? Do you want me to forgive you? You're stupid! Now Reisi has to face the same fate as Mikoto!"

"He might not have to," Yashiro says. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Don't try and plant some false hope within me." I bite out, my voice thick as it threatens to break. "I don't trust you, not even the tiniest bit. After all you've done I could never trust you. You don't do anything to help people, you just ruin everything."

"Mr. Kusanagi went to Germany a couple months ago." Yashiro continues as if I didn't say anything. "He's found documents left behind by my sister regarding the Slates. It has a lot of valuable information in it, information that makes me believe it is possible to destroy the Slates. If I can do that, the Blue King won't have to face the same fate as the Red King. Everyone who possesses superpowers will no longer have them. Everyone in this world will be normal human beings with no power as it should be."

"You 'believe it is possible' to destroy the Slates?" I glower. "I'll believe it when I see it, Alien. You believed the Slates would bring happiness, but look what it brought."

"I realize my mistakes now." He looks at me intensely. "I want you to realize that. I swore I would no longer run away and face everything head on. I'm trying my best to set things right."

"Yeah like you tried your best to keep our promise on the island, right? Oh wait, I guess you didn't even try your best like you said you would. You willingly let things happen the way they did."

"Ms. Yukimura, I understand why you hate me and I don't blame you. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. But I want you to know that I am sorry for all the pain I caused you."

"Whatever," I look off to the side, growing tired of the sight of him. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Are we done here?"

"You know, that's what I envy about you." He suddenly smiles once again. I merely glare daggers. "You're not scared of anything."

"You obviously don't know me then."

"Well, in better words, you show no fear and don't let it stop you from acting. You're displaying that right now. That was my problem when I was in my Himmelreich. I was too scared to come down and I didn't have courage. I've been watching from afar for so long. I was scared I couldn't do anything. But when the Colorless King dragged me down here, it made me realize how much I love everyone. So that's why now, I want to protect everyone and save them."

"...You haven't been doing such a good job."

"Why do you always down talk me?" He frowns. "I'm trying to set things right but you keep shooting me down. How about some encouragement for once?"

"Fine then. I hope you are able to destroy the Slates and I wish you luck." I cross my arms. " _If_ you succeed, just maybe I can look at you without feeling like I have to throw up, and just maybe I would feel a little bit of appreciation towards you."

"Thank you, Ms. Yukimura." He smiles. "I will try my very best and begin my research right away to eradicate the Slates. I hope you know how sorry I am. Perhaps one day we could possibly move past this and become friends."

"Don't get your hopes up." I mutter, making him laugh as I start walking in the opposite direction.

I come to a stop, turning around to look at his smiling and happy face. His smiles grows even bigger when I smile back, but I'm not smiling for the reason he thinks. With a smirk, I point at my nose.

"Your nose is bleeding again."

"A-ah!" He holds the already bloody napkin he had to his nose. "Would it be possible to get some tissue to-go?"

I walk back over to him and he takes a step back, almost like he's nervous. It makes me laugh improperly. I raise my hand towards his face, making his cheeks tint red. My finger touches the tip of his nose and I focus on the air surrounding his injury. The bleeding stops and I lower my hand. He touches his nose, eyes wide and face astonished as he doesn't feel any pain there.

I'm not sure what prompted me to healing his nose. I guess maybe deep down, because of our talk, I feel a little recognition towards him. Though I find his past goal with the Slates dumb, it was what he believed in.

"Thank you, Ms. Yukimura." He grins. "Your air manipulation ability really is impressive."

"I know." I grin widely, agreeing with his words. Instantly I replace my grinning face with an intimidating one. I twirl my sword skillfully before pointing it at him. "Now leave Blue Clan property before I take you into custody for trespassing."

"I will. Thank you again, Ms. Yukimura." Yashiro smiles, walking past me and towards the front gate. "See you at the New Year's party then?"

"I'll have to talk to Reisi." I sheath my sword, crossing my arms with a smirk. "We may consider it if you have fruit and cream cheese dip… and anything seasoned with garlic."

"There will be plenty." He sweat drops, waving.

I don't wave back. I just mutely walk back inside. Now, I won't have to talk to him no more... and now I can use the bathroom.

* * *

"And that's what he told me," I murmur, closing my eyes in content at Reisi's fingers rubbing against my scalp.

He's massaging shampoo into my hair. He wasn't playing about cleaning me himself. I laugh to myself at that, sinking further into the warm bathwater. He's sitting outside of the tub behind me.

"That's interesting," He comments, grabbing the bath cup and pouring water on my head. He presses the side of his hand against my hairline to keep water from getting in my eyes. "I never would've thought His Excellency, the Gold King, was against releasing the power of the Slates to people."

"Yeah that shocked me too." I say, grabbing a bath sponge and squirting soap on it. "I mean, he was the strongest King. I kinda thought he was proud of that fact, but really he had no choice. The Silver King left him to clean up his own mess and take responsibility for his own mistakes and actions."

"I'm not sure whether to despise that man more or feel pity towards him," Reisi admits, holding out his hand to me. I place the bath sponge in his palm. "Though his heart was in the right place, his mind was completely latent. Giving everyone superpowers is senseless."

"Yeah." I sigh, agreeing. He starts scrubbing my shoulders. "I really think, with how he was ignoring the war and everything, he was trying to block out all the bad in people and focus on the good. He wanted to make those bad people happy with superpowers so they wouldn't be… bad? I don't know. It's all a mess."

"You looked like you were going to kill him at one point," Reisi says, obviously referring to how I hand the tip of my sword in the Alien's face.

"Well…! Yeah!" My lips purse. "He's stupid. I actually can't believe someone could be as stupid as he is. He thought if he stayed in the sky he wouldn't make anymore mistakes, which was a _mistake._ You know he seen the Colorless King kill Totsuka and didn't do anything? He could've prevented this whole thing but he didn't. He said each King should act and do what they want, which that's so not okay! I mean yeah, so you're a King, that doesn't mean you can just go around and kill people."

"I despise him greatly." Reisi states.

"Everything is his fault…" I grumble angrily. "All because he activated the Slates because he thought they could bring his sister back. I get how he wanted to save her, she was his family, but he didn't think about anyone else. The Slates… I hate them." I hold my hand in front of me, Blue Aura flickering in my palm. "Don't get me wrong, having powers is cool and all, but all this pain and suffering isn't worth it to me. It's becoming too much to bear. Reisi, do you ever wish the Slates didn't choose you?"

I tilt my head back so his face is in my line of sight. He's quiet as his thinks, his unreadable eyes staring ahead. A frown gradually starts to make its way on my face.

"Honestly, no I do not." He answers honestly, grabbing a towel and drying his hands off before resting them in his lap. "It's an honor to be chosen by the Slates to be the Blue King. I've always wanted to bring peace to the world and punish those who do wrongdoings, to bring order and prevent violence. In a way, the Slates assisted me greatly in seeing through my goals by choosing me as King."

"Oh," I whisper, looking ahead at the bathroom door. That makes sense.

"Do you wish you never gained powers as a Strain?" He asks.

"..." My teeth gnaw on the inside of my cheek.

I've only became a Strain because of the Kagutsu Crater. _That terrible tragedy…_ After that event, being a little girl as young as I was, being alone would be dangerous. In a way, my Strain powers saved me. They helped me survive. _Honestly…_

"I don't know." I bring my hands over my face.

I feel Reisi's eyes on me but don't uncover my face. Reisi doesn't mind being King, he likes it. I suppose I wouldn't mind the Slates so much if things weren't how they are now. Reisi's damaged Sword of Damocles, the Green King now in possession of the Slates… all the events leading up til now. This whole situation is just troubling me. I don't want to lose him.

"Being King did allow me to meet you," He suddenly smiles warmly at me. "If I haven't gotten the chance to meet you, my life would surely not be as enjoyable as it is now."

I smile too. That is true, is we both haven't been affected by the Slates, we probably wouldn't of got to meet each other. I guess in a sense, Yashiro did bring some happiness with the Slates. I'm grateful for the Slates, but I'm also ungrateful at the same time. It's weird. It seems to take away more than provide.

"What if the Slates stopped working right now?" I ask, slowly uncovering my face and thinking of Yashiro's desire to destroy them. "What if they were somehow destroyed and superpowers are wiped from the face of the earth? Would you be okay with that?"

"The Slates are indestructible," He blinks at me, looking at me like he's trying to read my mind.

"'What if.''"

"Well, it's thanks to the Slates and the Gold King that our nation is what it is today. The Slates system is very deeply rooted part of this country. If they were to stop working, I don't think it would benefit us much at all. It may affect the nation as a whole negatively."

"So you wouldn't be okay if they were to disappear then?" I inquire weakly, the heels of my hands pressing into my thighs.

I understand what he's saying, I really do. Because of the Slates and the Gold King, Japan is a very wealthy and technologically advanced nation. It's actually praised as the greatest in the world as of right now. His Gold Clansmen could be found in every single government agency throughout the whole country.

Scepter 4, our Clan, manages a registry of people with supernatural abilities such as Strains or Clansmen without a King. If the Slates are destroyed, would Scepter 4 even be active anymore? That thought makes my heart hurt. I love being a Pirate.

The Slates is like Japan's anchor, it's a major influence. We've grown so used to having the Slates that if they were to be taken away it would affect everyone greatly. But just like people gotten used to having the Slates around all those years ago, surely they can get used to not having them around?

But besides all that, he won't have to face the same fate as Mikoto if they're gone. He can continue to live without bearing a huge burden that can take his life at any moment. Is he more concerned about the well-being of this country than himself? That's so like him.

"What about you?" Reisi's voice makes me look over at him. His eyes are searching. "Would you be fine if the Slates were to disappear?"

"If it meant spending countless more days with you… then yes. I use my powers everyday, so it'll take awhile to get used to them being gone but I think I can do it." I answer, then thinking of his crumbling Sword. "I understand what you mean about the Slates being valuable to this country, and I understand your wish and duty to maintain order throughout it." I look at the bubbly water. "But putting those aside, what do _you_ want Reisi? Instead of wishing for something or just carrying out something because of your duty… if you could have something right now for yourself, what would it be?"

"The chance to be able to spend forever with you." He gives his answer and a tender feeling washes over me. "I told you once before, Akira, I'll sacrifice everything for you and for you only. If it means giving up the Slates and my status as King, I would. But what brought this conversation on? What gave you these thoughts of the Slates just suddenly disappearing?"

"Yashiro," I shift my legs, making the water sway gently. "He said he got his hands on documents his sister left behind, and he believes with those documents he can develop a way to destroy the Slates. I just wanted to make sure if he is successful you would be okay with that."

"I see," He says after a moment. "He rather destroy the Slates than get them back?"

"Yes." I nod. "And I think… surprisingly I'm agreeing with that Alien… that's the best way to go. Right now we have no clue where the Green Clan's hideout is, and once he releases the Slates to the world everyone will gain superpowers. The only way to take those powers away from them and save them from killing one another is to destroy the Slates."

"I surprisingly agree as well." He sighs. "More and more Strains are appearing already without someone managing the Slates. It's only a matter of time before their power is released fully. The Slates is dangerous and destroying it is certainly an effective option. In all honesty, it may be our only option at this point. I'm willing to accept that and adapt to life afterwards."

"So you would be fine then?" I look over at him, smiling. "Being a normal human being without any powers with me?"

"Of course." He nods with his own smile, but then he looks at me attentively. "But Akira, what if Yashiro Isana isn't successful in destroying the Slates?"

"Then..." I murmur, breaking eye contact and looking at the vanity as my heart sinks. "I suppose our current situation wouldn't change."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up on this." He takes my face in his hands, making me look back at him. "Destroying the Slates will be a first ever attempt, so there is no guarantee that it will work. There is nothing wrong with high hopes, it's just, be aware of the worst as well."

"Alright," I sigh, my eyes shutting. "Sorry. This whole conversation is exhausting you, isn't it? I'm actually getting tired too— seriously?"

My voice is now hardly understandable because he's squishing my cheeks together. He chuckles lightly. My eyes shut tighter. Maybe with talking about the possible destruction of the Slates I was getting his own hopes up that he would be saved from his inevitable burden he has to bear.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I should've kept quiet about the Slates disappearing."

"No," His thumbs pull on the corner of my lips, forcing me to smile. I open my eyes and gaze into his own gleaming ones. "I'm glad we had this conversation. Like you said, all this pain and suffering isn't worth it. But let's talk about something else now, shall we? This New Year's party; do you want to go?"

"Yashiro the Alien said there will be plenty of garlic flavored foods and fruit and dip." I muse, bringing my hands over his. "And he didn't mention anything about paying for the food…"

"So free food then?" Reisi smirks. "Let's go."

"You're only going because of free food?" I ask, raising a brow.

"Yes. Aren't you too?"

"Yes." I laugh. "Free is me!"

"Where did you pick up that phrase?" He chuckles, holding out a towel to me.

"I picked it up on the streets." I answer, taking the towel from him and standing as I wrap it around myself. "Do you want me to heal your broken ribs?"

"Only if you feel well enough to," He holds my hand, helping me step out of the bath tub right after I drain it.

"I feel fine. That walk helped loosen up my muscles actually."

"That's good," Reisi says, eyes widening briefly as I start unbuttoning his shirt with my teeth. He smirks. "Well this is arousing."

"Is it?" I whisper, peeking up at him through my eyelashes teasingly.

"Mhm," He hums lowly, eyes glinting as my hands slip under his shirt and glide up his front. I can feel the wrappings over his abdomen and chest. "You're making it hard to contain myself."

"You don't have to contain yourself," I grin, letting his shirt drop onto the floor when I finish unbuttoning it. "I won't stop you from doing whatever it is you want to do."

"Oh?" He leans closer, his hands moving to my hips. I bite my lower lip, giggling.

"But first let me heal you. Broken ribs hurt."

"Indeed they do."

He helps me remove the wrappings covering his injury. I tried to do it myself but… struggled. He found it amusing, and it doesn't help that my towel fell off while I was trying to remove the white bandages.

When the wrappings are removed, it makes his injury visible. I hold back a cringe at the dark bruises. It looks just as, if not worse, than what mine looked like when I had the same injury. My eyes narrow briefly at how Uncle Seigo did this.

I wonder if Yashiro is successful in destroying the Slates… we could somehow be a family again? Or at least friends and come to terms with one another? And Taki? I shake my head, dismissing my thoughts. I'm already thinking about what could life be like if the Slates are destroyed, and like Reisi said, that happening isn't guaranteed. I need to focus on the now.

I carefully place my hand on his chest and close my eyes, my lips parting as I focus and breathe deeply. I'm able to feel the air surrounding his wound, and the tense air within it. This is a deep injury, but I'm sure I can heal it.

My focus deepens as I get started. I amplify the air, pressurizing it beneath my hand over his injury. Letting out a breath, I open my eyes and lower my hand. The large and dark bruise that was adorning his skin is gone. That was actually quite draining. I look up at him.

"Does it feel better?" I ask, brows furrowing at his muddled face.

"I think they're still broken." He answers after a moment, making me blanch.

"What?!"

* * *

"Yeah hun… they're still broken." The southern nurse points at the only seconds old x-ray scan of Reisi's ribs. I'm standing in front of the x-ray, glaring at it intensely while Reisi stands behind me, smiling in amusement at me.

I dragged him straight here after my failed healing, after putting on some clothes of course. Reisi's over-sized shirt hangs off my shoulder and I don't even bother to fix it. I made Reisi put on a shirt too.

"But comparing this picture to the last one a couple days ago, you can see some unnatural progress although it's very slow." She murmurs, studying the picture herself. "Come here please, Captain."

Reisi walks over to her. I watch as the nurse faces him fully and moves her hand towards his shirt. She grabs onto it, proceeding to lift it up. My hand is suddenly over hers, preventing her from moving his shirt. She raises a brow at me.

"What is it, hun?" She asks at me stopping her.

"...Only I can see Reisi unclothed." I declare. Reisi bursts out laughing, laughing even harder when the nurse faces me and brings her hands to her hips. I know for sure Reisi is hurting from his laughter.

"Oh hun, you did not just say that." She pokes my shoulder. "I've been at this for twenty years. I've seen more naked people than I can count. I do this for a living. You know how many butts I had to wipe that weren't my own children's?"

"I know it's just I don't like people touching my Pirate King—"

"Excuse me?"

"I'll shut up now." I bring my hand over my red face.

"Goodness, it's not like I'm undressing him completely." She waves her hand at me. "I'm only tryin' to examine his injury. I'm not even going to take his shirt all the way off. I've seen you half naked so don't you question me."

"What?!"

"Who do you think first wrapped your broken ribs when you came here in handcuffs?" She smirks at me.

"...You cuffed me?" I ask Reisi with wide eyes. His laughter subsides as he nods. "I was unconscious!"

"Yes, but I wasn't going to take any chances. You were a criminal." He smirks. "If you want, I can cuff you again since you missed out on the experience. How does being cuffed to the bedpost sound?"

"S-stop talking!" I screech, burning my hands over my burning cheeks.

 _Dirty Pirate King!_

"...Young love." The nurse sighs, shaking her head in disapproval at Reisi's dirty talk. She lifts his shirt and examines his abdomen while I desperately fan my face. I can't believe he said that in front of her. "Had no clue you had a dirty side, Captain. But kickin' that aside, your bruises are definitely gone. So Akira, what do your freaky Strain powers do? Oxygen?"

"Just air." Reisi answers for me since I'm still highly flustered.

"Interesting…" She murmurs to herself. "Well I have a theory, but I'm no expert on you Strains so I may be wrong. But there is oxygen in blood, air, which explains why you're able to heal bruises and cuts. But there ain't no blood in bones or ligaments, which means no oxygen. That might explain why healing broken bones may be a no-go."

"..." I stare at her in shock, envious of her brain. I'm still more envious of Reisi's though.

"That makes sense." Reisi agrees, looking at my pouting face. "I believe that is the reasoning behind this."

"Keep in mind sweetie, I did see some improvement with the healing of his bone even though it's extremely minor. Maybe the blood surrounding the bone had something to do with it?" She states.

"So I just need to focus harder." I nod, walking over to Reisi to get ready to heal him some more to the very best of my ability. He grabs my hands with a smile.

"It's fine, Akira." He smiles. "It doesn't hurt as bad as before and you're still recovering yourself. Don't push yourself. Let's just take this day by day."

"Okay," I sigh in defeat. I'm really disappointed because I really wanted to heal him.

"Let's go pick out our outfits for this party."

"But isn't the party like…" I count in my head. "In two more days?"

"Yes. But there is nothing wrong with getting ready early. I want us to match."

I laugh, leaning into his side as we exit the infirmary and wave bye to the nurse. We walk in a comfortable silence down the hallway and back towards his office. My eyes roam around the ornate hallway. I always enjoy looking at the beautiful designs on the wall.

"Akira," Reisi's voice gets my attention, making me look back over at him. He's staring ahead, eyes narrowed just a hint at his own thoughts. "Earlier you asked me if I wished the Slates didn't chose me to be King. What if the Slates chose you?"

"To be a King?" I question and he nods. Slowly, I look back ahead.

Me a King? Just thinking if I was a King somewhat overwhelms me. I start comparing myself to Reisi. He's strong and smart, the perfect leader. I'm naive and unsophisticated, also capable of letting my anger get the better of me. _The thought of having a Sword of Damocles over my head…_

My nightmare comes to the front of my mind. The organ in my chest constricts, constricting further as I recall how real it felt, almost like I was there before. A memory? That was the Kagutsu Crater. That was the power of a Sword of Damocles falling.

Uncle Seigo was trying to find me and Taki after Kagutsu's Sword of Damocles fell. Did he really try to find us after that? Did he walk right past my invisible body like in the dream?

The man that died before Reisi in my dream… I've seen his Red Sword of Damocles before. I remember that Sword clearly. Before it turned into Reisi's, it was Mikoto's. That man was Mikoto. I'm starting to view the Slates more and more as a curse. It's like if you're a King, a time ticking bomb is hanging over your head. Like holding a full cup of water, if you handle it the wrong way even slightly, some water will spill over. _If the Slates chose me..._

"I would be scared."

* * *

"When we leave can we just walk around the city or something?" I ask, grinning as I do a mini twirl after he helps me out of the car. I want to show off our outfits to the world.

"Of course we can." Reisi smiles at me, kissing my knuckles. "Anything for my Queen."

Reisi's wearing khaki pants and a dark blue sweater that reads "King" across the back. I'm wearing a similar sweater, only mine reads "Queen." Instead of khaki pants I'm wearing khaki leggings with winter boots. My hair is in a ponytail and I'm wearing my favorite fuzzy white earmuffs to shield my ears from the cold air.

He lets go of my hand, opening the back door of his car and holding his hand out to Seri. She tagged along with us to the party. She places her hand in Reisi's and lets him help her out the car. I smile at the true gentleman my Pirate King is.

"You both are just too cute." Seri shakes her head. "Please tell me you didn't go shopping for that outfit for this party specifically."

"We did." Reisi chuckles, locking his car and taking my hand in his as we walk up the the students dormitory.

"But we shopped online." I add on. "Online shopping is seriously so cool. I wonder if you can buy fruit trays online…?"

"Even if you could, who would want to buy fruit off of the internet? It's better to go buy it in person so you know what you're getting is fresh." Seri says.

"True. But I have my lazy moments you know. So how long are we staying here, Reisi?"

Although the invitation was to the whole Special Operations Squad, they didn't want to come. After everything that happened at the Tower and the huge tension between us and HOMRA, I don't blame them. _Crap, HOMRA is going to be here._

Inwardly, I sigh. I guess I'm partially responsible for the huge tension between our two clans with going off on Yata. I frown to myself. He started it though and I won't take back my words. If he insults any of my Pirates I'll give him a piece of my mind.

"We'll leave after we eat." Reisi answers. "That's all we're here for anyway."

"Seriously?" Seri looks at me and Reisi with wide eyes. We both nod simultaneously. "I thought you both were coming to figure out from the Silver King what necessary actions we should partake in next."

"Nope," I shake my head, leaning into Reisi's side. "Last time we listened to him we failed, so I say we act solo. Besides, what he wants to do next may take a while for him to figure out."

"Hopefully it doesn't take him too long, for everyone's sake." Reisi adds on, sighing before looking at Seri. "Is that why you tagged along? To figure out what to do to counter against the Green Clan?"

"...Partially." She answers after a moment, turning her head in the other direction. I stare at her.

She has her makeup done flawlessly, her wintery dress swishes with each movement, her heels click with each step. I stare at her hair, noting how all of it is pulled back and showing off every inch of her pretty face. Slowly, I smirk.

"You came here to see Mr. Kusanagi?" I ask innocently, twirling a loose strand of my hair with my finger and making it curl. "You both are a thing, aren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She glares at me, cheeks red. I shrug lightly, snickering as Reisi smirks.

"I see. So that's why you came. I should've known." He muses.

"We're only friends." She crosses her arms. "Do not let Akira plant ideas in your head, Captain."

"But Mr. Kusanagi told me you and him were both ' _good'_ friends. Like really really good friends. He got this certain look on his face when he talked about you." I grin.

"When exactly did he tell you that?" She narrows her eyes.

"At HOMRA bar a few weeks ago." I answer. "Don't worry, Quartermaster. We won't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with us." Reisi grins.

"Forgive me, but you both are insane." She sighs. Me and Reisi exchange a glance, our grins growing bigger.

"We know."

When enter the dorm building and reach the dorm room we know belongs to the Alien Clan, a note on the door catches our attention. It reads "New Years Party in the gym." I raise a brow, my lips pursing together. He should've said that in the invitation. We walked up too many stairs to get here.

"And where is the gym at?" Seri crosses her arms, looking at me. I shrug, then we both look to Reisi for an answer.

"It's in the neighboring building." Reisi answers, leading me down the hall and down the stairs, towards the dorm exit. Seri follows after us. I briefly wonder if he used to go to this school.

As Reisi leads us towards the gym, I stare at him. He looks calm, but ever since our conversation about the Slates earlier there has been this distant look in his eye. Or… more so since we left the infirmary. I frown slightly. Reisi senses my gaze on him.

"What is it?" He asks softly.

"Nothing—" I start, but he gives me a knowing look. He knows whenever I lie and I have no clue how he knows. "Well… it's just you seem a little bothered maybe?" His deep violet eyes stare into my own, probing. My lips gradually angle downwards wistfully. "Is it your injury?"

He's quiet for a moment. I feel his thumb rub against the back of my hand as he looks ahead, sighing quietly.

"I'm just tired." He answers.

"Should we go back home then?" I ask, concerned. He shakes his head.

"I'm alright." He smiles in reassurance. "I'm not tired physically, but more mentally."

"Oh." I blink before a sigh follows after that. He chuckles at my next words and gives my hand a squeeze. "Me and you both."

When we arrive in front of the gym doors, I can hear music playing from within. My tongue sticks out and I make a face full of distaste. Extremely fast tempo dub-step music is blasting in there. Seri raises her brow at me.

"What's that look for?" She inquires. Reisi answers for her, making my cheeks tint pink.

"She's more of a classical and ballad type of person."

"You? Listening to classical music?" Seri snorts in laughter at me and I pout at her, trying to ignore my embarrassed blush.

"It's relaxing!" I retort, making her laugh some more. I growl. "Laugh all you want Seri… you anko obsessed dunderhead."

"You're one to talk, you cheesecake and garlic obsessed blockhead."

"Blockhead?!"

"Forgive me, birdbrain."

"Oh real funny." I jab my finger at her. "As the Pirate Queen, I will make sure you regret your words."

"Oh? How will you do that?" She smirks.

The wheels in my head turn strongly as I think about how I can get her back from all these insults she's throwing at me. I can steal some more of her nail polish, but she's most likely used to my thefts by now. Maybe I can somehow talk Reisi into banning anko from Headquarters? _What's something that will satisfy me though?_

"...A spar. Yes. I challenge you to a spar, Seri." I grin assuredly. "When I beat you, you can cry until you have no tears left."

"A spar? Very well. May I remind you of our last spar together when you couldn't land a hit on me? Or how about that time I knocked you unconscious? You dropped like a log."

Reisi laughs, making me glower at him. He quickly coughs into his fist to quell his laughter. Almost instantly though, he starts laughing again.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" I whine.

"My apologizes." He smiles. "It's just watching you two interact is quite funny. Seri's words also made me remember our hand-to-hand combat game in my office. Your skills were so terrible."

I let go of Reisi's hand, facing him fully with a smirk. My fists raise in front of me while my eyes glint in challenge. He gives me a inquisitive look.

"I wasn't being serious back then." I quip. "So let's try this again, Reisi Munakata."

"You weren't being serious?" He smirks, taking a few steps back. I notice he's in his same unguarded stance as back then. "I find that hard to believe, considering how desperate you were to escape, Akira Yukimura."

"Are you both serious?" Seri questions us, not believing that we are about the have a fight right here and now. "Captain, your injury."

"Oh crap," I lower my fists, cursing myself for forgetting about his injury. He shouldn't be doing much physical activity.

"It doesn't matter." Reisi smiles, glasses gleaming as he stares at me. "I can still take Akira on."

That makes me raise my fists in front of me again. Seri sighs, taking a step to the side so she's not in the way. I grin, sliding my leg forward and getting in position for a speedy takeoff. I won't really attack him. I'll just put him in an arm lock or something. My skills from way back then have skyrocketed. He's letting me have the first move.

I charge towards him, grin on my face. Hastily, I move to grab his arm but he sidesteps and grabs mine instead. I squeak, growing wide-eyed as he yanks me towards him and— once again, I can't even tell you how he did it. Somehow, he flips me over his shoulder. Before my back can bash painfully against the concrete floor and knock the air out of me like once before, he gently lowers me onto the ground.

I'm sitting on the ground and at his feet, trying to process what happened. I blink a few times then look up at Reisi's smug face above me. With a pout, I lean back against his legs in failure. Even with broken ribs, he still beat me.

"How do you do that?" I demand as he bends down and helps me up with a laugh.

"I'll teach you." He kisses my cheek, then the door opens and reveals Neko.

She's staring at us, eyes narrowed into a glare like she's staring down her prey. I step in front of Reisi, glaring right back at her. Sparks pass between our eyes as we continue to scowl like foes.

"Which one of you blueberries made my Shiro go out and buy fruit?!" She yells, teeth bared as she hisses.

 _So she calls us Blueberries?_

"Me." I answer pompously. "Do you not like fruit? I guess not, you are an alien after all."

"Nya! I'm Shiro's cat!" She meows loudly, then the scenery around us changes.

Instead of standing beneath the night sky we are standing in a city with the sun high in the sky. I blink, looking around at all the running people. They look completely frantic. My eyes narrow. So she casts an illusion because I called her an alien? She called me a blueberry first, I was only returning the favor. But what kind of illusion is this?

"This girl and her illusions." Reisi sighs, looking around at the scrambling and screaming people. I shift closer to him, nodding in agreement with a frown. This is an annoying situation. There is fruit waiting to be eaten. I look around some more, noticing that Seri isn't caught in this little spell.

"Well, this is nothing we can't get rid of, right?" I beam up at him.

He hums lightly, smiling a somewhat forced smile. My eyes suddenly widen as I recall witnessing him dispelling her last illusion at the soccer stadium. Back then, his Sword of Damocles was in the air as he did it.

"Do you have to activate your sanctum to counter this?" I whisper in question. His answer is delayed, but he nods in confirmation. My chest constricts painfully. I don't want him to activate his sanctum. I don't want to see how damaged his Sword is, and I definitely don't want it to… I swallow, not finishing that.

Reisi's eyes suddenly widen, making me follow his line of sight. He's staring at a tall building that almost resembles a mirror with how much glass is covering it. My breath catches when I see what the building is reflecting. I turn around quickly, my hair whipping at my fast movement.

Sweat drenches my skin all over, a ringing noise growing evident in my ears. Two Sword of Damocles are in the air. A red crumbling one and a healthy blue one. Right when my eyes land on the red Sword, it begins to plunge downwards.

My head throbs and my limbs begin trembling. This isn't an illusion. My stomach churns to the point it begins to cramp. Two small figures ahead catch my eyes and both of my hands go over my mouth. They're not running like the rest. I take a step back, my eyes burning.

The smaller figure is standing, still to the point one would say it's like they are frozen in time. The taller figure that is standing next to the smaller one drops on their knees, visibly quivering. They are both blonde, obviously related. Then I hear their names being called and two more figures run past me.

 _My parents._

The red Sword of Damocles clashes with the ground and a sudden strong gust of wind blows out the windows of the buildings around us and the ground shakes. Flames begin rushing in our direction like water breaking from a dam. Before it comes in contact with a younger me and Taki ahead, blue pixels erupts everywhere and I'm back under the night sky.

"Akira," Reisi enters my line of sight, his hands gripping my shoulders as he gazes at me in complete concern. My hands are still over my mouth and I remain silent. I'm at a loss of words. I can't even find my voice. My eyes burn even more as fluid builds up in them.

Did that alien delve into my head to create that? She's gone now and Seri is looking at me and Reisi in shock and confusion, like she doesn't know what just happened.

"...Of all the things she could've showed me." I start weakly, voice breaking. "She showed me that? How cruel..."

Reisi brings me to his chest as I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to prevent the spillage of tears. His hold is tight and almost I can swear his body has a slight quiver to it. All I can do is throw every curse word in the book at the stupid alien cat.

I didn't want to remember that. Come to think of it, I don't want to remember anything from my past. I want to wipe my memory of everything from before the Kagutsu Crater. I was so desperate before to find out about my life before then, but now it's different.

Everything I find out about it hurts me in a way I can't ignore. The past hurts and all that hurt demands to be felt. There was so much pain and happiness from back then, and now that the past happiness is gone it's nothing more than a thorn puncturing my heart.

"Ms. Awashima, where did that cat go?" Reisi speaks, his voice laced with a menacing tone.

"She ran off onto campus before I could do anything." Seri frowns. "It happened so fast. Did she use one of her illusions?"

"Yes, she did." He replies lowly. "You can go on inside. If you see Yashiro Isana, tell him I would like to have a word with his fool of a Strain clansman."

"Of course." Seri nods, walking into the gym quickly. Reisi wastes no time to tend to me.

"Are you alright, Akira?" He asks me urgently.

I move just enough away from him so my face isn't hidden in his sweater. Both of my fists raise to wipe at my eyes as I suck in a breath. _No, I'm not alright._ I'm enraged, hurt, shaken, and feel completely pathetic that I let that girl get into my head. I shake my head no, my eyes gliding upwards and enlarging at his Sword of Damocles.

It mirrors Mikoto's. The only difference is the design and color. I stare at it, tears streaming down my face. I told myself no more tears so many times, yet I have spilled them more times than I can count. I'm too sensitive for my own good. Are all these happy memories and moments with Reisi going to turn into painful memories when they merge with the rest of my sad past?

"Your Sword…" I start, making Reisi quickly look up in surprise. His expression lets me know that he thought he had already made it disappear. That makes my heart pang. He focuses hard and it takes a little longer than normal before his Sword of Damocles fades away.

He lets out a breath, his hand moving to push his hair back as he continues to stare where his Sword once was. It's like he's making sure it is gone for real this time. Slowly, his eyes move and meet my own. He looks guilty.

"I'm sorry." He begins, eyelids lowering halfway as he stares at my necklace. "I should of dispelled that illusion earlier but I was… scared" He admits.

I shake my head yet again, burying my face in his chest. "I was too."

We don't go in the gym yet with everyone else. Instead, we sit on a bench right outside. We're silent for awhile, not really knowing what to say. We're both conflicted. I glance over at him, catching sight of his hands in his lap. His eyes are shut until I move my hand over his. He looks at me and I lean into his side tiredly.

"This sucks, doesn't it?" I murmur in question, referring to everything.

"More than words can say." He agrees quietly. I let out a sigh, my clouded breath escaping in front of me.

"Are you referring to how the Blue King's Sword of Damocles is on the verge of falling?" A new voice jumps in, making us both look up with narrowed eyes. The green parrot is perched in the tree above us. "It is quite tragic to see such love come the an abrupt end because of something so pitiful."

"No," I answer, looking away from the parrot Nagare the King Computer is speaking to us through. "I was referring to how sad it is nobody can have a peaceful and private conversation anymore because stalkers like you lurk everywhere."

"You're quite the funny person, aren't you?" He replies in amusement. "So, Blue King Reisi Munakata and Akira Yukimura, why do you two sit out here alone? Isn't the party inside?"

"Frankly, it is none of your business, Green King Nagare Hisui." Reisi responds, annoyed. He wraps his arm around me, leaning into my side.

"Are you maybe ending your relationship with Akira due to your near death?"

"..." My eyes narrow. I know I don't really know the King Computer, but that doesn't sound like anything he would say. "Uncle Seigo is telling you what to say, isn't he?"

"My, you are quite smart. My apologies Mr. Iwa, she seen right through me." The parrot lands at my feet. I debate whether I should kick it or not. I'm not one for animal abuse though. "Uncle Seigo? Is it possible you remember?"

"Nope," I answer, popping the "p" at the end. I smirk, leaning down so I'm in the parrot's face. "I only remember who he is, nothing else. And guess what? Even if I did remember, nothing would change. I still despise each and every one of you."

"Now, can you please leave?" Reisi brings his fingers to his temples as I straighten my posture. "Since I am going to die soon, I would like to spend my last moments with my Queen."

"Afraid not." The parrot stretches it's wings. "I'm very interested in what you both plan to do. The Slates are no longer yours."

"We plan on getting the rope out." Reisi answers, getting this foxy smile on his face.

"Rope? I'm afraid that won't do much, Munakata."

"On Akira it will." He says, making my whole face turn a glowing red. "I can't even tell you how much she enjoyed it last time and the time before that. Right, my lovely Akira Munakata?"

Reisi leans towards me, sealing my lips with his own. My heart is pounding swiftly in elation. My insides are a complete frenzy. _H-He never tied me down! And Akira Munakata?_ I can't ignore how much I love how my first name and his last sound together though. Then it clicks. I know what he's doing. He's trying to piss off Uncle Seigo. _Oh Reisi, you genius Pirate._

I kiss him back hungrily, our kiss consisting of a lot of tongue. The parrot is still there, though it is taking steps back and is actually looking quite disgusted. I bring my hand over my stomach, pulling away from Reisi with rosy cheeks and a warm smile. I grab his hand, bringing it over my stomach as well.

"The baby is kicking again," I say blithely. "When she comes out, she'll be so—"

"Squawk! Disgusting! Disgusting!" The parrot caws loudly, taking off into flight in the dark sky.

"Happy—! Pfft!" I finish my sentence, bursting out into intense laughter.

Reisi is laughing just as hard as me, although his laugh is way more appealing and entrancing. I'm laughing my embarrassing silent laugh, struggling to breathe at how intense it is. I lean forward, my arms wrapping around my midsection as I just continue to laugh like and idiot with my Pirate King.

When I finally get a hold of myself, I sit up with a shaky breath. Laughing like that felt really good. I look over at Reisi to see he's finishing laughing himself, wiping actual tears of laughter from his eyes. Never have I seen any kind of tears come from him. He lets out a breath, smiling at me.

"The baby is kicking?" He chuckles. "That was genius."

"You were genius! Everything you did was spot on!" I start laughing some more, remembering the times where we would laugh together and just talk about random and pointless things. "I miss the simple days, don't you? Before all the JUNGLE crap started. We haven't laughed together like this in so long. I don't think we laughed this hard ever. It's refreshing. Remember all the pool parties we had for a while?"

"How could I not remember?" He grins, facing me on the bench like I'm facing him. He closes his eyes in remembrance. "Those were the good days. Playing checkers with you, drinking our daily tea and eating fruit trays together… it was like there was no one else but us."

"Yeah, there was nothing else to worry about." I nod, my eyes moving to the sky. The stars above twinkle. "I know you don't like people who run away from problems, and I'm the same way but…" I close my eyes. "Wouldn't it be nice to run away even if it's just for a little bit?"

He's silent and I now feel his eyes on me. The cold wind blows, ruffling up my hair. Even though it's cold, it feels exhilarating in a way. I open my eyes, looking ahead and through the gym windows to see Seri with Mr. Kusanagi. They're standing extremely close to one another. I smile. _They so are an item._

Suddenly, Reisi's hand grabs my own and he pulls me onto my feet. My eyes widen as he takes off in a speedy run with me in tow. He's running so fast I'm surprisingly having trouble keeping up with him. _He's not supposed to be running!_

"Reisi! Stop!" I say, startled and worried. He only laughs, making my brows knit together. Isn't he hurting with each breath and movement? I know I was when I was in his condition. "You're not supposed to be running! Where are we even going?!"

I'm completely at a loss here. The party is back that way and we aren't running in the direction his car is parked in. He looks at me from over his shoulder, smile on his face. That smiles makes my heart skip a beat.

 _There is something about that smile… I mark it down as the most beautiful smile I've seen._

"We're running away together." He responds, grasping my hand tighter as his eyes literally sparkle. They're like glittering clouds of a lightning storm. His smile grows wider as a large smile graces my face.

At his words, this happiness bubbles up within me. I laugh and hold onto his hand tighter as I run off with him and into the night. I have no clue where we're going and I don't care. As long as I'm with him, I can go anywhere. Wherever we are going, I can't wait until we get there. And the best part is, not once do we look back.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Toreh:**_ _ **Haha, thank you! I'm in love with writing them lmao!**_

 _ **hisuiryuu : Me too! I laughed writing the parrot part, can't lie. xD**_

 _ **Kalos-sei : Right! Free food is seriously the best! (I'm going to a wedding tomorrow with free food actually...) And same! I'm glad you liked the most recent Pokemon chapter. c: N is indeed strange yet hilarious. Yeah, Izumo and Seri are not just friends, there is something more brewing between the two in my opinion lol. I laughed writing the "baby kicked" part. xD Don't know how I came up with that tbh.**_

 _ **Saphira Kay: Thank you sooo much! **_**_❤ I hope you like this chapter!_**

 ** _The King in White: Indeed, the end is very close! And thank you so much! I'm glad I'm improving with those scenes since they can be difficult to write lol. And yes I agree with your theory about if a King fully synchronizes with the Slate, it may prevent their Sword of Damocles from falling. However, I'm not sure if Yashiro would survive his own Sword falling. Well, I always viewed it as once the aura around their Sword of Damocles fades and begins to fall, they are no longer a King which means no more King powers. But really, that's just my theory. The creators seemed to have left so many unanswered questions regarding that so there are so many possibilities and scenarios, D; . But anyways, I hope you like the ending I have planned once it comes. c: I had it planned for a long while. Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! ❤_**

 ** _Milliana Lovewoods: Thank you! And yeah, I'm sorry for the long wait once again. :c Updates may be slowing down now that summer is over unfortunately, but I'm trying my best!_**

•○●○•

 ** _This chapter is a monster, definitely longer than the last one!_**

 ** _Maybe it's too long? But regardless, this was a fun write. :D_**

 ** _The end is going to come up quick!_**

 ** _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and I'm sorry for any errors!_**

 ** _Heads up: things get really steamy in this one._**

•○●○•

• **Chapter 55** •

* * *

Reisi's fingers gently brush Akira's soft hair aside before they linger over her forehead. Her nose twitches and he smiles, tucking strands of hair behind her ear with light and tender movements. It's no surprise to him that she fell asleep.

Her head is in his lap, using it as a pillow while the rest of her body is across the back seat of the cab they are sitting in. It's late, around the time she would normally jump up in bed. He stares at her face, taking it in and engraving it into his mind, engraving it into his soul so that he will never forget it no matter what.

 _No matter what._

He takes note of how her ebony eyelashes rest upon her cheeks, how her body curls up against his, how her breathing is deep yet steady like a forest stream. He notices the rise and fall of her breasts and her occasional mumbles. The passing street lights their cab drives under briefly illuminate her beautiful and tranquil face.

His fingers move to the bridge of his glasses, pushing them further up his nose as he shuts his eyes. Barely he holds back a burdened sigh.

The weight over his head is starting to become too much. His Sword of Damocles quivers and should he activate his sanctum again… he feels it will fall. He knows it will fall.

He wasn't planning on activating his sanctum earlier, but when that imbecilic cat Strain casted that illusion, he had no choice. The amount of pain on Akira's face was unbearable for him. That cat Strain has memory manipulation. She used that to dig deep into Akira's hazy memory and create that illusion. She purposely chose the most painful memory to upset Akira and get her shaken up. Those were Akira's last moments before destruction occurred. The sight even had him shaken. _If he sees that girl again…_

He thought he undid his sanctum immediately after he got rid of the illusion, but he was wrong. It took so much energy and focus to make his Sword of Damocles fade away. At first he feared he wouldn't be able to do it. It was a relief to him that he was able to and he is thankful. If it were to fall right then and there, he would of caused a repeat of that tragedy. None of them had their swords with them to prevent it.

" _Are you maybe ending your relationship with Akira due to your near death?"_

He was already in a bad mood after that cat Strain's stunt. The Green King speaking to both him and Akira made it worse, those words specifically. He thought those words coming from the Green King was out of his character and Akira voiced his thoughts. It was her Uncle telling Nagare what to say.

He really does loathe that man, the man who changed his identity after the Kagutsu Crater. He made himself into an entirely new person because of the people he failed to save and chose to forget them. The name Seigo Ōtori is only a reminder to him of his past mistakes it seems. Reisi finds that foolish. He can't believe that man has the audacity to call him a kid.

Akira's words to the Gray King are suddenly remembered by him. She called him a kid instead, saying him changing his name is like starting an entirely new game file and entering a new name as if that'll change anything. The story is still the same and nothing has changed… Reisi honestly doesn't know if he could've said it better. Akira is truly audacious when it comes to defending him. He's lucky to have her.

The pissed off look on the Gray King's face when she said that along with him asking if Reisi was going to break up with Akira earlier, those actions alone make it clear that he hates that the two of them are together. His thoughts were confirmed earlier when he lied about using rope on Akira, as well as him using his last name with her first.

He can't help but to laugh to himself. Akira's face was flushed and he can only imagine what the Gray King's expression was. Then when Akira said the baby was kicking, that was priceless and did the job to get rid of that parrot. He smiles, stroking Akira's cheek.

Never in his life had he laughed so hard to the point tears pricked his eyes. It felt really good to laugh like that, but perhaps those tears weren't just because of laughter. Deep down, Reisi's heart aches. Although he and Akira managed to get rid of the parrot and didn't seem affected by its words, that question about breaking up with Akira really hit home for Reisi.

He can't be with her much longer. His time is nearly up and he can't be with her forever like her promised, but he wants to stay with her for as long as he can. Akira holds his heart and he can't imagine his life without her in it.

Akira knows what's about to happen with his Sword of Damocles. She promised him she would be strong and never lose her smile, but Reisi can't help but to worry she won't keep that promise. After everything they've been through together, it'll be more than hard.

He was her first kiss, her first love. Moving on will be hard. His eyes shut. He doesn't want to think of who she will possibly end up with when he's gone. She's young, not even twenty yet. She has a whole life ahead of her… and he can't be apart of it. He reopens his eyes and stares down at her.

So badly he wants to ask her to marry him. Would that make him selfish though? Asking for her hand in marriage when the countdown to the downfall of his Sword of Damocles is nearly over? What kind of person would he be to marry her then leave her all alone?

 _His thoughts are so depressing._

His mind wanders back to earlier when she was in the bath. She said the Silver King is going to attempt to destroy the Slates. He was so focused on his duty and wish to maintain order during the conversation. It's no lie that if the Slates were to disappear there is no telling how much it will affect the country since it's a huge part of it, but when Akira asked what _he_ wanted, it made him realize a bigger wish he has. The wish to stay with her.

The thought of being able to escape this burden and spend the rest of his days with Akira makes him feel thrilled. She's right about the most effective option being to destroy the Slates—he agrees with everything she said. There is no guarantee that Yashiro's attempt is destroying the Slates will work. If he is successful though like Reisi hopes… he might just hug that man.

Things will be very different without the Slates. He's more than willing to live without supernatural powers, especially if it means being with Akira and bringing more peace to the world. He can get through any change with her, anything really. But if the Silver King wants to destroy the Slates, he doesn't have much time to do so before his Sword of Damocles falls. There is a fifty fifty chance in the destruction of the Slates being successful.

A sigh escapes his lips. He's tired of everything. He's tired and at his limit. There is so much stress and weight on his shoulders that it is beginning to wear him down. It has been wearing him down for a while. He can tell things have been wearing Akira down as well. So that's why he's running away with her. He wants to get away.

Although this getaway is temporary, he wants to experience living with her and not worrying about anything else. She has been living with him for over a year now, but he wants to live with her elsewhere, where it is just the two of them and no one else. He wants to cherish the time he has left with her and make her happy. He wants to escape with her to their own little world where nobody or nothing else can touch them. He just wants to be with her. His eyes move towards the window.

They aren't surrounded by city buildings anymore, nor any houses. They are on a two-lane twisty road leading up into the mountains surrounding the city. He can see the blanket of snow coating the scenery of woodland and ridges around them. He can see the space clouds and countless stars in the night sky.

During their time away from everything he doesn't want to think or talk about anything along the lines of the Green Clan or the many problems back in Tokyo. He doesn't want to even think about Akira most likely being his successor to the Blue Throne. She doesn't even know about that. It's just a theory he has because of how strong her Aura is, but he should tell her to give her a heads up, but she'll be scared. She said it herself.

Akira shifts in his lap, making him look down at her. Her eyelids twitch and she forms fists with her hands, rubbing at her tired eyes. Reisi smiles, knowing she is about to wake up.

When she lowers her hands, her eyelids groggily raise and reveal her bright eyes. Instantly they lock with his. Her lips tug upwards, making him smile. She turns her head, burying her face in his midsection as she mumbles a question that almost is too muffled to understand.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." He answers, brushing her hair aside and using his fingers to stroke her earlobe. At his touch she hums lightly in content. He feels her breath through his sweater as she suddenly laughs.

"We left Seri." She laughs out, clearly finding that fact hilarious. He laughs himself, nearly forgetting about his Lieutenant. They did leave her.

"I'm sure Izumo Kusanagi won't mind giving his girlfriend a ride home."

"And what about your car?" She turns her head, looking up at him with amused eyes.

"It doesn't take much to call Headquarters and have someone tow it back to the garage." He chuckles.

"So, Reisi Munakata," She grins as she sits up. Her back is to him now. She looks over her shoulder at him, her loose and golden waves swishing as she does. Her eyes have a slight squint to them as she shows her perfect teeth in her wide smile. "Where are we running away to?"

"It's a surprise." He answers, laughing at the pout she gets on her face at not getting a straight answer. "You like surprises, don't you?"

"Yes." She shrugs sheepishly and moves so she's sitting next to him. She leans into his side. "I can't wait till we get to wherever we are going."

"I can't wait either." He smiles, genuinely excited at getting to the destination they are nearly at. "You'll love it."

"I know I will." She smiles, laughing lightly as she raises her hand towards her face.

He watches as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair is long, tailbone length. He's not focused on her hair really, but the GPS device on her wrist. Her, "stalker bracelet." He recalls when he first gave it to her.

When he put it on for her, that was when he noticed how delicate her wrists were. She hasn't taken that bracelet off since then, she's not able to. At first he could tell she was annoyed with it, but now she's grown fond of it. But still, doesn't it annoy her having it on twenty-four-seven? He feels a little guilty suddenly, wondering why he hasn't taken it off for her.

"Do you want to take that off?" He asks, making her give him a confused look. "Your 'stalker bracelet?'"

"Oh," She blinks, looking at her wrist like she forgot the thing was even on. Her eyes bore into it for a moment before she gazes at him. "...I don't know. Why?"

"Well, considering you've been wearing that thing for over a year now," He starts. "Wouldn't it feel better without it on?"

Suddenly she is wearing her thinking face. He can't resist. His finger prods into her puffed out cheek and she snorts in laughter, bringing her hands over her cheeks and shielding them adorably.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like I'm even wearing it but… I guess it would be nice to take it off for a bit." She admits, though sounding a little sad at the parting.

"You can put it back on," He smiles at her nearly grief-stricken face. "You'll be able to take it on and off whenever you please."

He holds out his hand to her and she nods. She places her smaller and soft hand in his, palm facing him. His eyes catch sight of the thin scar along her palm. The scar she received after Mikoto's jailbreak. His fingers glide over it.

He remembers rushing back to Headquarters after he received a call of the jailbreak and how to building was on fire. Strangely instead of being concerned about the building or Awashima who went against his orders by trying to stop the Red King, his mind was screaming to find Akira.

That day he witnessed Akira risk her life to save someone, an event he missed when they had first met. He was appalled when she leaped back through that fiery window. She has a knack for helping people and he admires that. He admires everything about her. He remembers rushing over to her, feeling complete worry when catching sight of her bloody hand. Yet, he was relieved with seeing she was alright.

He turns her hand over and powers on the bracelet. Entering the settings on the device and putting in a password does the trick in making the bracelet loosen. Carefully, he slides it off of her and watches as she examines her now visible wrist. Her lips purse together.

"...Where we're going will have lotion, won't it?" She asks. He nods, noticing the dry skin that she is looking at that was hidden beneath the bracelet.

"It will. Here," He hands the bracelet out to her and she attentively takes it.

"Thank you," She whispers, her eyelids lowering halfway when she puts the bracelet in her pocket. He notices how her eyes suddenly look glossy as a layer of moisture coats them. He takes her hands in her, squeezing them comfortingly.

"What is it?"

"It's just…" She trails off for a moment, trying to get her words together. Her fingers tremble. "It's just it feels like… It's just getting really close and there isn't a lot of time left—"

He seals her lips and halts her words with his own. His movements are slow and soft like silk. Her lips that were moving from her words start to move for a different purpose, to kiss him back. Their tongues entangle, his hand raises so his thumb can stroke her cheek.

She thinks about his Sword falling every day, he's aware of it. When he first showed him the crack in his Sword and how that resulted in sobs that nearly forced tears from himself… he knew it would haunt her mind until it actually happened. And when it happens, it will continue to haunt her.

"I know," He whispers softly, staring into her eyes. "Let's not worry about any of that while we're away. Let's just have fun and nothing else, alright? When we get back we'll worry about things like that. Right now, it's just me and you, nothing and nobody else."

Her lilac eyes gradually soften, holding an emotion he recognizes as infatuation. She gets this warm and lovely smile on her face that makes his heart thud swiftly. Words can't even come close to explaining how much he will miss her. She nods.

"Okay. Just me and you." Her quiet voice is entrancing to him. His one hand that still has a hold of hers recognizes the feel of her curling her fingers through the gaps between his.

"And don't forget," He smiles earnestly at her, holding onto her hand tightly and staring deeply into her eyes. "There will never be a moment when I won't be with you."

* * *

"We're at your destination, sir." The cab driver turns around in his seat, looking at me and Reisi.

"Thank you. My apologies for the long drive." Reisi smiles, handing some cash to the driver.

It's dark in the car just like it's dark outside, so I can't distinguish how much money Reisi handed over to the driver. Despite that, the huge grin on the guy's face gives away that Reisi payed him a very good amount. I can make out the guy's shining teeth.

"No problem at all." The driver grins. "Anytime. You two take care now."

"Will do." I nod before moving out of the car with Reisi.

As soon as Reisi helps me out of the heated car, I shiver at how cold the air is. I honestly don't think I've been in air this frigid. Reisi pulls me into his chest, his hand rubbing against my back to warm me as the cab starts to take off. The driver waves and we both return the gesture.

When the cab is out of sight, I look around, honestly feeling a little uneasy at how dark everything is. I can hear wind rustling the branches of trees I can hardly see. It's quiet, matching the dark and frozen scenery. The only sound that can be heard is the car engine that is growing more and more faint. The only light I can see is… I gasp.

My eyes stare up at the sky. It's pitch black, but decorating the darkness are stars. _So many stars._ Never have I seen so many stars and it literally takes my breath away. I see warped and distorted shapes, patterns, dusting of cool colors, constellations… _so, many, stars._ I'm in love with the sight.

Seeing this many stars and seeing no other lights nearby make it clear to me that we are far from the city. The quiet coldness and constant breeze, the way my ears popped on the way here, we're up high. In the mountains?

"Are we in the mountains?" I ask Reisi, tearing my gaze away from the starry sky and turning it over to him. He's already looking at me with this adoring expression that makes my insides warm and heart flutter.

"We are." He confirms. "I thought I'd take you where you can see the stars you love."

"Reisi," I smile, feeling heart-touched. My eyes close as I lean into him blissfully. Then I shiver.

"Let's go inside." Reisi turns around, keeping me wrapped in his arm as we start walking.

"Please," I chatter out.

So we can see in the dark, Reisi uses a small amount of Aura in his palm to illuminate the area. Everything becomes blue tinted around us. The snow, the driveway we're on, the giant evergreen trees, even the footprints left behind where animals roamed. It's so pretty. Something prettier catches my eyes. A house. My eyes widen in awe as I take it all in.

It's not a log home like most in the mountains are, but it's made entirely out of shale brick with stone. It's a craftsman styled house with Japanese features, only a story and a half tall. It's not too big or too small. There is a garage door along the side of the house, not visible looking at the house head on. There is also a wrap around and open solid wood porch with stone pillars. Beautiful rafters overhang the porch and the outdoor lights make the house even more beautiful.

The lighting shows the indents in the stone and brick, as well as make the gorgeous landscaping around the house visible. There is just enough windows for natural lighting to shine inside. It's so welcoming and comforting. Right now I can only imagine what this place looks like under the daylight. It's not far from the main road, only a two or so minute walk. The house has a lot of privacy, making it appear hidden until you walk further up the driveway.

"It's so pretty." I breathe out.

"This is a vacation home I bought a couple years ago." Reisi explains as he walks me and him up the porch steps. "My parents took us on vacation in the mountains from time to time in their own house, and I wanted one for myself to have incase I've ever wanted to bring someone special here or just get away. However, I did lend it to my brother and his wife a few times."

"That's nice of you." I smile, watching as he pries up a wooden plank from the porch. He reaches his hand inside, pulling out a set of keys.

"And you're my first special person." He smiles at me, moving to unlock the door while I just grin widely at his words to the point my cheeks hurt. "This place hasn't been used in a while, so it may be dusty inside."

"That's fine. Nothing I'm not used to." I step so I'm beside him, watching as he unlocks the door and pushes it open.

I feel his amused eyes on me as I poke my head inside, looking around the dark interior. He gently nudges me inside the warm house and closes the door behind us the keep the cold air out. His hand moves towards the wall to flick a switch. Light floods everywhere.

We're standing in the entryway of the house, the genkan. There is decorative plants in pots adorning the bright room. The coloring is light, making the room look big and open. I slide my boots off, stepping up the one step and continuing to look around. Reisi slides his shoes off and trails behind me with a peaceful smile. We walk down a small hallway leading into the rest of the house. Reisi turns on another light.

"Reisi this house is so pretty." I gush, my eyes roaming around.

The zen and simplistic interior make the house feel so open, along with the cream colored walls and dark and glossy hardwood floors. We're in the living room. The minimalistic furniture and the hanging landscape pictures are just so… once again… pretty. I'm using that word a lot but it's the word that instantly pops up in my mind.

There is a modern gray, deep set sectional couch with a couple pillows sitting atop it. In front of the cough is a glass coffee table with a creamy carpet beneath that. On the wall is a flat screen T.V. with a shelf beneath it and a fireplace beneath that. On the shelf are neatly aligned books and picture frames.

"Here's the kitchen," Reisi walks off to the side and towards the kitchen that is visible from the living room. I love open concept. The kitchen has the same theme as the living room. It's so big a roomy with plenty of counter space. If I knew how to cook, I would love to cook in here that's for sure.

"Then that hallway over there," Reisi points to the hallway I missed in the living room. "Leads to the bed and bathrooms."

"I'm so in love!" I drag out dramatically, hopping onto one of the kitchen stools and spinning around. My hands glide across the cold and sleep granite counter top.

"You haven't even seen the best part of the house yet." He smiles, walking over to the stool I'm sitting on.

He makes my spinning stool come to a stop when he places his hands on my thighs, leaning towards me. I stare into his deep eyes as he takes my hand in his and helps me onto my feet. He walks me towards the glass sliding back doors. Due to the lights inside, it acts as a mirror and I can see our reflections, but when he opens the door my eyes widen.

I step onto the back deck with him. The front of the house has a mountain view, but the back has a city view. We are overlooking the entire city of Tokyo and the ocean beyond. I'm silent with complete wonderment.

Shock registers on my face. Every muscles in my body just briefly freezes and a smile slowly plays at my lips. He leans against the door frame, watching as I walk forward and grip the railing of the deck. I look down the mountain slope and at the colorful city.

The night city lights light up the sky in the distance and consist of so many different colors. I can barely make out the moving headlights of cars on distant highways, but my eyes are really drawn to something else.

Erupting in the sky all over the city are fireworks. There are so many bursts and rockets of color, the faint crackling of sparklers distant but still able to be picked up by my ears. The cold air doesn't even bother me since I'm so absorbed into the sight. It's magical. I feel like I'm in a dream, a whole new world almost. Everything from this perspective looks so small.

 _All of our problems… look so small._

The future ahead and the solutions to our problems, they're unpredictable. There are so many possible outcomes listed in my head but nearly all of those outcomes end badly. I don't know what to expect anymore or how to act when they happen. I'm suddenly doubting myself.

 _How can I be strong like he wants, when he's the source of my strength?_

Never have I felt truly confident in myself until I met him. I've never been strong before like I am now. I went to a frivolous thief to something so much more all because of him. All because of my Pirate King. He saved me. I don't know what I would do without him. I don't know what to do when he's gone.

Yashiro said he believes he can destroy the Slates, and I pray that he can. But like what Reisi said, it's a first ever attempt to destroy something that is believed to be indestructible. There is this feeling though in my gut that I can't ignore, it's thick and heavy with something I can't quite name. I can't tell if it's a good or bad sensation and it's scary.

I'm so tired of being scared and feeling this constant ache in my chest. The man I love can be taken away from me at any second because of this stupid burden. _Because of the stupid Slates._

" _I promise I'll do the best I can."_

" _I'm trying my best to set things right."_

Those two sentences Yashiro Isana said to me suddenly stick out like a sore thumb. The first sentence is the one he said on the school island, promising he'll try his best to save Mikoto and Reisi. He had no intention to keep that promise.

His most recent sentence, the one when he said he's trying his best to set things right, I can't believe that. I can't trust that Alien. Earlier I was just so lost in hope at his words about Reisi might not having to share Mikoto's fate, thinking about life when the Slates are destroyed before it even happens.

It hits me. Like Reisi said, I can't get my hopes up on this. No matter how much I want to believe that Yashiro can destroy the Slates, I can't. After everything that Alien has done, after everything he told me, after everything that's happened, I can't. I would be more than naive to believe him so easily. I would be believing lies. So that's why I'll believe it when I see it.

The Slates are hidden with the Green and Gray King, along with the J-Ranks. We don't know where they are at. The Green King is already the strongest King, but with the Slates, could he be even stronger?

The Gold King was the strongest because he owned the Slates, but he only always suppressed it's power, never gladly accepting it. Nagare wants to release it. He's doing to complete opposite the Gold King was doing.

I inwardly curse and resist the urge to bring my hand over my head. Everything, literally, is so messed up. It's hard to ignore everything. Reisi said not to worry about anything until we go back but, God, I'm worried. Since the beginning of all of this mayhem, constantly I worry, constantly I'm scared. I don't want to feel that anymore.

 _I want to feel…_

I let out a breath, and with difficulty, I dismiss my depressing and agonizing thoughts. _Don't worry about anything right now,_ is what I keep telling myself in my head. We're here to have fun and enjoy each other's company, not to let anything drag us down. Right now it's like we're in our own little world. Nothing else matters.

Slowly, I turn around and my eyes meet Reisi's. His eyes are already on me. Those eyes suck me right in and I find myself lost in them, lost in a endearing violet sea. There are many emotions swirling in his eyes. I read them. Love, captivation, yearning, affliction… heartache. My feet start taking steps towards him and my eyes don't break away from his.

Even though we are against all odds and the clock is ticking, I will _never_ forget the memories we share. Time won't erase a single moment. Time keeps going but it never erases. It's never ending and is always remembered. I don't doubt myself anymore.

I come to a stop in front of him, looking up into his incandescent eyes. The memories of him, I'll hold them close and never let them go. Nothing in this world can take them away. He's preserved in my heart. As long as I know that, that'll be my strength. He's always with me like I'm always with him, till the bitter end and after that. Distance doesn't matter. Nothing else matters.

My mind becomes void of everything except for one thing; my desire for him. There is something else I want to feel that isn't worry of fear. Right now, I just want to feel…

 _I want to feel him. Nothing else._

I'm standing close enough to him that his savory scent fills my nose with each breath I take. My hand sweeps over his midsection, skimming against his soft sweater before coming to a rest on his strong chest. His heart beats beneath my palm. I'm already close to him, but I move closer.

My body presses against his warm one, his warmth soaking into me and leaving me feeling thrilled all over. His hands drift to my hips, gripping them ardently and drawing me even closer. I can feel his thumbs digging into my hip bones zestfully.

We stare deeply into one another, embracing each other endearingly in the night. The stars and distant city lights reflect in his enthralling eyes. We remain like this for a moment, soaking in each other, memorizing. His eyes spark with something and his hand carefully raises to my face. His palm cups my cheek and he smiles, gliding his thumb below my bottom lashes and all the way to the outer corner of my eye.

I feel pathetic at the tiny amount of moisture now sticking to the tip of his thumb but I ignore it. Gradually, my eyelids begin to lower as I rise onto the tips of my toes. My hand that is on his chest moves upwards and slips behind his neck, tugging him down ever so slightly.

When our equally eager lips press together, this mystifying feelings sprouts up inside of me. It's like a fire suddenly ignited in my heart and spread throughout my whole body. Like a fire supporting a hot air balloon in flight, my heart takes off like the vibrant fireworks that seem so far away.

Immediately, I know that this kiss is different from the rest. It's like nothing I've ever felt. The mystifying feeling swallows me up, like an falling ocean tide pulling a seashell back into the sea. Then when the tide rises, the cold air is gone.

My body is pressed against the cream wall strenuously. Lightning fast he moved us indoors. His lips move passionately against mine, making me breathe his name lowly, my voice muffled by him. Both of my hands tangle into his hair, urging him closer as his hands grip under my knees. Automatically my thighs cradle his sides as my legs wrap around him tightly, just above his hips.

He's kissing me strongly, heavily. One of his hands hold tightly to my waist while his other moves to the back of my head, acting as a cushion against the hard wall yet also to draw me even closer. I can't stop a moan when his tongue delves into my mouth, exploring every inch of it while dancing with mine.

"R-Reisi," I whimper out his name in exhilaration when we break away for much needed oxygen. His lips begin brushing against my jawline and neck. My eyes shut, focusing on his opened mouth and delicate kisses. I breathe densely when I feel his teeth nipping at my sensitive skin along with him blowing hot air just below my ear. I tremble.

He moves, taking me with him. My arms enfold around his neck to support my upper body as he takes steps towards the couch. I let out an "oof!" as my body comes in contact with the couch a little more forcefully that I anticipated. I blink a few times in a daze. _Did he throw me on the couch?_

I let another grunt when his body comes crashing down onto mine. I groan at his weight, then gasp when his lips cover mine.

"D-did you just—?" I start to say but he cuts me off with a kiss. However, he has no choice but to draw away when I start laughing intensely.

He straightens up, sitting on my front with his bent legs on either side of me. I want to say what he did, but I just keep on laughing. My hands move over my aching stomach from my laugh. My laugh becomes a silent one. He averts his eyes from me, looking off to the side at nothing in particular when pink blooms across his cheeks in what I presume to be embarrassment.

"You—!" My own laughter cuts me off and his eyes move back down to my completely helpless and quivering form. "Y-you just—! Ha!" His lips begin to twitch upwards. "T-then— Then you!"

"Your laugh is something else." He chuckles lowly, leaning down and burying his face in my chest. "What did I do?"

"You tripped!" I finally get out. He's quiet, but I feel his breath through my sweater from his deep sigh that gives away I'm right. "So what? Did you like, throw me to safety of something?" I giggle, tears stinging at my eyes. "Or did you just hold on to me?"

He sits up, staring at me with narrowed eyes that I'm getting a kick out of his misstep. I can't help it. I've never seen Reisi trip before. He's always so perfect, and him tripping during that intense moment gets me probably more than it should. _And how he tried to cover it up!_ He knows if it was me who tripped he would be laughing too, but only after asking if I'm alright.

"Then you—! T-tried to cover it up by kissing me—! But then—! Ah!" I screech when his fingers start tickling my sides. My sweater rides up my midsection.

"So you think that's funny?" He growls lowly in my ear, his tone husky and playful.

"N-no!" I lie just to get him to stop tickling me.

"I think you're lying~" He hums against me, dragging out his words as he continues his tickling.

"R-eisi! Dang it! I-I was already laughing!" I laugh out, trying to swat at his hands with my own. _This is so not necessary!_ He easily captures both on my wrists with one of his hands and pins them above my head.

"Nope," He smirks at my attempt to get him to stop.

I start squirming under him to break free but I can't. He laughs at me. I can't lift his weight and how he's positioned on top of me makes it hard to find a way out. My mind searches rapidly for a way out of this. An idea pops up instantly.

"S-stop Reisi! I g-gotta—!" I barely get out.

"You got to what?" He leans closer to my face. I scream the answer.

"Pee— ah!"

That makes him stop. He sits up, looking down at me with raised eyebrows. My remaining laughs are slowly starting to die down. He begins to move off of me, letting me weakly sit up.

"Oh. Well then, the bathroom is the first door on the— Akira!" He yaps, not expecting my next move at all.

I launch myself into his side with enough force to knock him over. His body falls backwards onto the couch and now I'm the one on top of him, positioned over his lower abdomen. I grin in retribution at him, bringing my hands in front of my face like they are a deadly weapon.

"Now it's my turn— hey!" I exclaim when he starts to sit up. My hands push into his shoulders to force him back down. That was surprisingly easy. It's then I remember his injury. "Oh, I keep forgetting about your injury."

He merely shakes his head, signalling it's no big deal as he laughs at my actions. The back of his head is against a fluffy white pillow. His gleaming eyes are on my own. I love seeing such an happy expression on his face. I smile, moving my hand and running my fingers through his mess of dark blue hair, playing with the strands that frame the side of his face.

"I've been taking pain medication." He tells me, smiling to dwindle my worry about his injury. "What are you going to do now? That smile of yours screamed 'revenge.'"

His hands move to my backside and pull me against him. I feel his maturity through his pants rubbing against my womanhood at our closeness. I giggle softly, moving my hands over the hem of his sweater and pushing it up. My fingers lightly trail across his defined and muscled abdomen. This may sound strange, but I always liked touching his ab muscles. He knows it too I'm sure.

"This," I answer his question, leaning downwards and pressing my lips just above his pants line. My lips caress his pleasingly sweet skin, my tongue tracing his voluptuous v-line. I hear a low sound of pleasure vibrate from his throat as I inhale him. My teeth gently nibble at his skin and my lips continue to graze against him. I kiss up his midsection and across his chest, kissing every inch of his skin visible to my eyes all the way up to his neck and until my body is covering his.

My face hovers over his and my hair falls and acts as a curtain around him. I teasingly bite my lower lip. There's a smile on his face and his eyes glint with fervor. I thought our earlier kiss was intense when he had me pinned against the wall, but these next series of events make me question my thoughts.

He moves quickly, turning us over so he's on top of me. His lips slam against my own. The air is nearly knocked out of me at the amount of force. His chest is squished against mine, his hands roaming up my sides and along my curves. I gasp into him when I feel his leg between mine move upwards, pressing against my most sensitive spot.

"Nngh—! Jeez…" I mumble breezily when his lips move to the front of my neck and just beneath my chin. My hands move, the tips of my fingers digging into his back. He pauses for a moment as my body moves on it's own, trying to create some… friction. My cheeks shade themselves bright pink, they're so warm droplets of sweat form over them.

"Oh," Reisi smirks down at me as he pulls back a bit. He didn't realize his leg was brushing up against me there. He chuckles at my word choice from the contact then pushes his leg up further, his knee digging into me. I tremble, clinging to him like he's the only thing keeping me in this world as I suck in a jittery breath. "Is that what you want? Or how about this?"

"You always tease me," I moan out in complaint yet relish when he replaces his leg with his hand.

"It's one of my favorite things to do." He murmurs and presses his lips against mine again, keeping his movements slow.

His lips muffle my helpless sounds from his luscious touch. My eyes become lidded, his single finger tracing me over the fabric of my clothing very distinct. He's still going slow, maybe even slower. _So unbearably and tortuously slow._

"S-till the," I draw in a breath. "Biggest t-tease in the world," I breathe out. My hips raise upwards and towards him to fulfill my need for more. He pushes the lower half of my body back down, making me take his slow and teasing movements. I gape at him as he pulls his lips away to smirk smugly at my flushed face.

"Of course," Is his simple reply.

"S-seriously, Reisi," I squirm under him, trying to speed this up and move against his digit.

"You're always so sensitive and eager." He buries his face in my neck.

"I gotta pee."

"That won't work twice, my Pirate Queen."

A tearing sound reaches my ears and cold air rushes onto my chest. My eyes enlarge and I look down, seeing the front of my sweater torn right down the middle. Both of Reisi's hands are on both pieces of the now severed fabric. He tore my sweater to expose my chest.

"Y-you tore my sweater." I kind of pout because I liked that sweater. It matched his.

"I didn't think it would tear so easily." He blinks.

"Maybe that's why these were on sale." I remark, reaching my hands up and ripping the seams of his sweater quite easily.

He chuckles lowly in a way that makes a shiver shoot down my spine. He allows me to sit up and attack his collarbone with my mouth. My hands push the ruined sweater off of him before gliding down his sides. I let one of my hands grip at his hair, and the other move down his front and over that bulging area in his pants.

"Akira," He breathes my name and shuts his eyes in pleasure.

He blindly unclasps my bra. I start tugging on his belt, breathing heavily when his hand slips beneath my pants and undergarment. His other hand massages the twin mounds on my chest while his lips enclose around my lifted bud. His skilled hands and mouth make me moan and quiver. I pant his name and after what feels like forever and much too long, manage to undo his belt.

My whole body is trembling and my legs tremor intently as warmth builds up inside me. He murmurs how beautiful I am, making me melt into him as I repeat his name over and over like a chorus in a song. I'm lost in him. My hands roam all over him.

He sheds all of my clothing, exploring me everywhere. He moves down my body, at one point pinning me down while the slick muscle in his mouth pokes outwards grazes against my moist lower lips and private cavern—I don't think I'll ever get used to him doing that no matter how enjoyable it is.

He cossets me. The way he moves, the way his digits knead into my inner thighs, all of him make my whole being cry out in rapture. His kisses my pubic bone lightly, moving up my body once more while his two digits imbed in my awaiting entrance. They curl, purposely hitting a spot that makes my eyes roll back underneath my eyelids.

His fingers that are rubbing in all the right places inside me aren't enough, nor is his thumb massaging the bundle of nerves just above my opening. I ache for him. My lower extremities twitch greedily, my body arching into him and the back of my head pressing harshly into the couch. My nails form crescent shapes in his skin.

"P-please…" I whimper out, pulling at his zipper and pushing his pants down his legs along with his boxers. I grab his length and stroke him, pleasing him like he does to me. His body shudders and his arm coils around me, holding me closer and kissing at my ear, tracing his tongue along the shell of it all while asking for more. He moves his body against me grindingly to fulfill his own needs. I feel like this inflating warm bubble inside of me is going to burst at any moment and send me up into cloud nine.

Our breaths are heavy and a thin layer of sweat coats our bodies. He's gasping at the way my digits fondle him, tracing him all over and purposely working on the spots I know he's most sensitive at. He's growing tight. I kiss and taste him, savor him. The low sounds he makes fill my ears. I drag my lips across his body, working my way up until they lock with his. Our breaths mingle and we cling to each other tightly.

The mutual want we have for one another rises like violent wave. He hooks my leg with his arm and brings it up while I wrap my arms around his neck securely, getting ready to feel him filling me entirely and be one with him. He jolts forward and I hold onto him more tightly, pulling him closer.

"W-wait," He pants out, his trembling body freezing suddenly. "Wait,"

At his words, my eyes open just enough so I can stare at him. His breathing is heavy and his eyes are shut like he's in pain, making my brows crease together in worry. My hand maneuvers to caress his cheek as his eyes slowly crack open to peer into mine. My heart seems to ice over at the anguish shining in his violet orbs.

"I don't have any protection on me." He whispers out. "And I can't risk… I can't risk the possibility of you getting pregnant. It would be selfish of me, especially when I can't be there with you. When we've haven't even…"

 _Married._

My foot joins my other one on the couch when he slowly lets go of my leg. His eyes shut, his body leaning into mine almost tiredly, making me sink further into the couch. My own eyes squeeze shut. The warmth I felt just falls away. Shakily, my arms move around him in an embrace. His forehead is wedged into my shoulder as he returns the gesture.

There is this intense pain in my chest and I hold onto him tighter and replay his words in my head. There was so much hurt in his voice. These days it seems, us being together is asking too much from the world. We came here to try and run away from our problems, to not worry about anything. Briefly I wonder, _what were we thinking?_ Because somehow…

Things _always_ catch up.

"I'm sorry," I whisper weakly, knowing how I'm the one who started this sensual episode. "I wasn't—"

"Don't apologize." He cuts me off. "Please don't. Especially when it isn't your fault and when I want it just as bad as you."

My eyes gradually open and I stare past his hair and towards the wood panel ceiling. My hand moves up his muscled back and my fingers run through his hair. I notice there is moisture filling my eyes. How many more tears am I going to shed over the same thing?

I close my eyes again, keeping these tears locked away. My mind is a dreary mess. His breath tickles my skin. I turn my head, burying my face in his soft hair. My insides feel so numb, like every feeling he poured into me has been sucked away. I want to spend the rest of my life with him and no one else, but everything we want we can't have.

My shoulders quiver and I hold onto him more firmly, my nose pressing against his scalp as my eyes shut even tighter when I feel wetness drip down my chest.

* * *

When I rouse from my sleep, I'm aware of the warm arms holding me to an equally warm and strong chest. My mouth opens wide as I yawn, my throat vibrating as I moan tiredly. I shift and straighten my arms out as I stretch before bringing them back to my chest. At my slight movement, the arms around me tighten. My eyes groggily open.

My cheek is squished against Reisi's chest, my arms tucked comfortably between our bodies. I'm laying on top of him, his arms holding me close while his hands rest on my back. Our legs are tangled together and a blanket is over the lower half of our bodies. We're still unclothed.

I stifle another yawn and tilt my head up to look at his sleeping face. We must of fell asleep. I stare at him, memorizing his peaceful and serene face and engraving it in my mind. I smile at his small case of bed head and his parted lips. Whether he's awake or asleep, the sight of him will always be my favorite.

I grab the blanket and bring it further up our bodies before relaxing back against him. His arms tighten around me yet again at my movements. I hold back a giggle. He's a huge cuddler and always holding on tight to me. But then again, I'm a huge cuddler myself. My mind replays last night in my head and I frown.

I bury my face in his chest and my hand moves up to loosely grip his shoulder. My frown deepens. Would it be selfish of me to tell him I'm willing to become more than we are now, even if it's just for a little bit? Would that be wrong of me even though I know the possibility of him… his Sword of Damocles… would I be forcing him? What would he even think about that? Is there even enough time?

 _How much time is even left?_

My chest constricts and my eyes squeeze shut briefly as I recall his nearly heartbroken face last night and how he felt in my arms when I held him close. I really hate this situation we're in. I don't know what to do about it other than endure all these hardships and be strong like I promised. That's all I can do. Life is seriously hard, especially when your whole world is about to be snatched from you.

One thing I notice is I constantly think about how hard things are for _me._ Reisi's the one facing this burden, not me. Everyone is worried, Seri even said it, and I can't help but to think Reisi is at his limit with everything. Is he scared like I am? He's always been good at hiding what he's feeling but last night makes me think he is at least a little frightened.

Faint audio makes me open my eyes. Immediately my gaze is drawn to the flat panel on the wall. It's on. My lips press together in thought. Did Reisi turn it on last night? Or did he get up earlier this morning and turn it on only to fall back asleep? Either way, my eyes zone in on the T.V. as I watch.

It looks like the animal channel. My mouth forms an "o" shape as my interest is caught. The narrator of the show is explaining the jungle habitat. It looks like he just got done talking about tigers, now he's talking about bugs. _Bugs._ Very strange looking bugs.

"The male pins down the female, getting ready to mate." The narrator speaks calmly.

My jaw goes slack, my eyes comically wide and full of disgust. _What… What the heck!?_ The camera is zoomed in on the bugs, totally in their privacy. I begin searching for the remote rapidly.

"The female is struggling, so the male puts her in a choke hold." The narrator continues just as calm, making me look back up. _Oh my, it's in._ _What the heck_. Why are they teaching about bugs love life? Why are bugs love life so cruel? _Reisi, where did you put the remote?!_

"Darn, darn…!" I whisper in panic, trying to locate the dang thing without waking him up. My hands feel under the covers, gripping… I squeak and my whole face turns red. Reisi shifts. _That wasn't the remote! Not at all!_

"What are you doing?" Reisi grumbles, stirring from his slumber.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to… grab you!" I stammer out. My eyes catch sight of the T.V. again. I panic and grab his shoulders maybe a little too tightly. His eyes open at that. "Please change the channel!"

"What's wrong—?" He starts, looking at the T.V.. His half opened sleepy eyes suddenly widen at the scandalous sight. "Oh."

"The male is not satisfied with the female, thus…" The narrator starts up again.

"Oh my gosh he tore her head off!" I bring the covers over my head in complete revulsion. I feel Reisi move beneath me then hear the audio cut off.

I peak out from underneath the covers, seeing the T.V. is now off to my extreme appreciation. My eyes move to Reisi, seeing him stretching his arms above his head before they fall back around me. His eyes shut before he yawns.

"That's certainly one way to wake up…" He speaks tiredly, a drowsy smirk pulling at his lips. His eyes are still closed. "You grabbing my private member while watching bugs have—"

"You _know_ it _wasn't_ like that at all!" I glare at him with a pout. "I just happened to wake up and that was on the screen! What were you even watching?"

"It was a documentary about whales," He answers after a moment. Obviously he's still half asleep. "If I known a bug episode was up next I would've changed it before I went back to sleep, considering you have a great fear of bugs."

"...It's thingy-thing was spiky…" I whisper in horror. Reisi chuckles beneath me.

"I didn't know you were so into it and watched it that closely. That fact went unnoticed by me—"

"Reisi Munakata!" I shrill, tugging at his hair in some sort of revenge for his words and glowering. "Go back to bed."

"Why would I do that, Akira Yukimura?" He grins, eyes opening and of course holding that teasing glint. "We have to go to the store."

"Store?" I blink, scooting off of him as he sits up with a nod.

"Mhm," He hums stretching again as he moves his legs over the side of the couch. "Don't you want to get some food to cook? There's not even anything to snack on here."

At his words, my stomach growls. He looks at me from over his shoulder with a smile, mainly staring at my hair which I'm sure is a complete mess right now. His eyes then roam over me completely, making my cheeks a hint warm.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" He speaks, turning and leaning towards me to kiss my cheek.

"You tell me everyday, so I guess it's true." I smile lightly, staring into his eyes. "And you're very handsome, do you know that?"

"You tell me everyday also, so I guess that's true too."

I watch as he stands up, all of the natural lighting coming through the windows shining on every inch of his perfect self. His back is to me, and I can't but to let my eyes roam over him. I stand up after him, following him towards the hallway. I smirk suddenly.

"Reisi,"

"Hm?"

"You have a nice butt." I grin as he brings his hand towards his face so his finger can press against the bridge of his nose, not glasses. He lowers his hands slightly almost in realization. "Your glasses are back there Reisi. You can't hide that blush from me~ ah!"

He turns around swiftly, picking me up bridal style and blowing raspberries along my cheek. I can't hold back my laugh as he carries me towards the bathroom. Something then dawns on me and my laugh stops.

"Hey… Reisi," I start, making him look at me with a raised brow at my uncertain tone. "We ripped our sweaters so we don't have anything to… cover us. Is there spare clothes here?"

"...I'm sure it won't be a problem for us to sneak in naked."

"N-no way!"

Suddenly, he starts laughing. I stare at his highly amused face, my brows knitting together as I get this feeling he's laughing about something else.

"What?"

"Your face when the bugs—" He begins through his laughs and I quickly cut him off.

"Don't talk about it!"

* * *

Feeling Akira's gaze on him as they walk, Reisi turns his head and is met with her scolding and pouting face. Her doe-like lilac eyes are gazing at him, her lips wearing a rather cute pout. He knows exactly why she's pouting.

After he had picked her up in his arms earlier, his ribs started radiating pain. Akira of course noticed, demanded he put her down so she can do her, "cursed Pirate technique" to speed up his healing process, and then she asked where his pain medicine was. His answer to that was in his car that is miles and miles away.

"I'll stop doing things I'm not supposed to be doing." He sighs, her scolding eyes getting the message through to him. He hasn't really been sticking with the, "what not to do list" with broken ribs. Although Akira's healing does speed up the process, it's not a rapid speed up. In a way her technique is also a pain killer. His ribs will still be broken for a week or two he bets.

"Good." Akira looks ahead at his words, her hands shoving themselves into the pockets of her coat. He had managed to find two thick winter coats in the house and nothing else. They are wearing their same pants as yesterday, but underneath these coats they are as good as naked.

Although Akira's eyes aren't on him anymore, his eyes are still on her. He smiles, watching as she looks around the wintery and mountain scenery as they walk to the small market that's just up the road. She looks so interested in everything. It suddenly crosses his mind that all she's known is the city. This really is a whole new world to her.

He looks ahead, his heart fluttering when he feels her hand grab a hold of his. She leans ever so slightly into his side. Feeling her shiver, he moves and wraps his arm around her to provide at least some warmth. It is cold out here.

His eyes soon become distant as he replays last night in his head. He was so absorbed in her he didn't even realize he didn't have protection of any kind until it was nearly too late. Is Akira disappointed he wonders? She hasn't brought it up, and in a way he's thankful, but in a way he's also a little skittish. He looks down at her.

She's staring at animal footprints indented in the snow that lead off into the woods along the road they are walking down. Curiosity is written all over her face and he knows she's trying to figure out what animal those belong to.

How her arms felt around him last night when she held him is suddenly remembered by him. He lost his composure and everything got to him even though he wasn't supposed to think about anything else, but he did.

To him it's like he's gradually getting weaker and weaker. After his failed fight at Mihashira Tower, after he snapped at her, especially yesterday with his Sword of Damocles, but despite all of that, Akira holds him up. She strengthens him and gives him even more purpose. She sticks with him no matter what and he'll forever be thankful.

Has he told her that he loved her yet today? He always makes sure he tells her that everyday and multiple times a day so she knows. Although he already knows she knows, it's just a fetish he has.

"I love you, Akira."

At his words, she instantly smiles and looks up at him. Her eyes seem to sparkle.

"I love you too, Reisi."

Her own words make him smile and pull her further into his side. She giggles, her cheek rubbing against his chest as she nuzzles him.

Today he's not going to think about anything else other than her and the amount of fun they're going to have. It's a new day and he's going to focus on nothing but positive things. Today it's just him and her. He begins thinking about what they could do while they're away, but mainly his mind is working on what meals they should make throughout the day.

"Is that the store?" Akira asks, pointing ahead at a barn.

"Yes." He nods.

The barn is made of wood designed to appear weathered and old. There is a large sign on it's front that reads "Mountain Market." The entry doors of accessible by going up the few steps leading up to a small porch on the barn with plenty of rocking chairs for outdoor seating, and a lot of outdoor garden decor for sale. It's an antique shop as well.

Reisi actually hasn't been in this market himself, so this is a first for him being here. If he had his car he would drive to the small town further down the road with the bigger shops, but this is the closest one. _It looks decent—_

"It's so cute!" Akira chimes.

Reisi blinks as Akira is no longer in his hold. She's actually running towards the shop in excitement, obviously eager to look around. He watches as she runs, her feet crunching into the snow as her golden hair sways and gleams under the sun peaking through the wintry clouds. He chuckles, though inwardly he's praying she doesn't slip on a patch of ice. A smile tugs at his lips.

Once again, Akira makes the smallest things the best things. Something as simple as this old barn makes her enthusiastic. She always sees the beauty in the smallest of things and he adores that. He lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when she makes it onto the porch of the market without slipping.

When he walks up the steps of the porch he turns his head to see Akira crouched down and eyeing a frog statue. The green glaze on it is so shiny one can see their reflection in it. Akira takes the frog into her hands, holding it up in front of her and gazing at it precisely. He crouches down next to her. Why is she looking at it with such concentration? He can't tell if she likes it or not.

"Why the scrutinizing face?" He inquires, making her turn her head in his direction.

"Do you think this thing can scare away bugs? So like, if we put it in our room it would guarantee no more bugs?" She asks before bringing her finger to her chin. "Not that I want to put this in our room. But wouldn't it look good in the garden?"

Reisi stares at the frog in her grasp. He holds out his hands and she carefully places the frog in them. His eyes look it over. He definitely wouldn't be able to get any sleep with this in his room, especially not with the huge and almost glowing eyes staring at him. It would look good in the garden though. _She asked if it would keep bugs away_ …

"Ah, you're still terrified about this morning aren't you?" He smirks. "You want to prevent that kind of activity from happening in the garden—?"

"You are never going to stop bringing that up, are you?!" She brings her hands over her face, hiding her red cheeks from his sight.

He laughs out loud, not being able to help himself. Never has he seen such a disgusted yet horrified look on her face. The sight was rather vile he admits, but that has to be one of the funniest moments ever for him. Not to mention how she was trying to find the remote under the covers but ended up grabbing his shaft instead. He starts laughing harder and Akira uncovers her face, looking at him with a pout as she whines in misery.

"You never answered my question!" She reminds him, poking his arm to get him to stop his laughing fit. He adjusts his glasses, his laughter subsiding.

"I'm never going to stop bringing that up." He confirms, making her narrow her eyes.

"The question before that one."

"Honestly, I don't think it would." He answers, handing the frog back over the her. She frowns at it. "It's green color would blend in with the plants and the bugs would be oblivious to it. Even if we did put it out in the open, I don't think they would see it as a threat. It doesn't look very realistic."

"Guess so," She sighs, putting the frog back and standing up.

"I can get it for you if you want." He stands up as well.

"No, it's fine." Akira shakes her head. "If it won't scare bugs away then I don't want it."

"How did you get so scared of bugs?"

"I don't know." She answers, her eyes roaming over the other antiques. "I just have a natural fear to them. Ugh, I can't stand when they buzz in my ears." She brings her hands over her ears at that, cringing at her words. "Then the ones with stingers are terrifying. They don't scare you?"

"No." He answers, picking up a fake yet very realistic red rose. It's scented. He rotates it in his hands and stares at the price tag on it. It's only ten dollars. He smiles, holding it out to Akira. "Have you ever gotten stung before?"

"Nope and I hope I never do." She smiles as she takes the rose from him. Her eyelids lower halfway and a warm and gorgeous smile graces her face as she brings the rose to her nose to smell. _She's the most beautiful girl in the world._ "Thank you, Reisi."

"You're welcome." He leans down and presses his lips against her cheek.

They look around outside some more. Akira's interested in nearly everything. After the two of them amusingly play with the hanging wind-chimes, they finally go inside. He holds the door open for Akira as always, and she gives him a big and cheeky smile in thanks as always.

Inside the barn has a rustic design. For the most part, it's a miniature grocery and antique store. The scent of cinnamon hovers in the air. Reisi notices him and Akra are the only customers here. Most likely because it's an holiday.

"Welcome." An old man greets from behind the counter where sweets are stored underneath. "Can I help you find anything?"

"Hello," Reisi greets back and Akira waves. "And no thank you, we're just looking for now."

"Alright. If y'all need anything let me know." The man bows politely.

"This place is even cuter inside!" Akira whisper shouts, venturing around with Reisi following after her in amusement only after he grabs a shopping basket. She walks over to the clothing hanging on the far side of the room. "We need shirts."

"Indeed we do." Reisi instantly nods, looking through the clothing rack to his right. Akira joins him.

None of these shirts are really his style. They're mainly t-shirts with mountain images on it, obvious meant for vacationers who are visiting the mountains. Though, he supposes him and Akira are vacationers. Searching further, he locates sweatshirts he kind of likes. He pulls a plain blue sweatshirt off the rack, then Akira sighs.

"They don't have any matching ones." She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Sorry," He apologies for the destruction of their sweaters, feeling a little bad. "I was caught up in the moment. I'll order some new ones."

"How you said, 'I was caught up in the moment.'" She laughs at the faltering tone he used and pulls a sweatshirt off the rack. It's a blue one just like the one he chose. He smiles, taking the shirt from her as she hands it over. "I was caught up in the moment too. I'll just wear the same color shirt as you then. I like wearing matching outfits with you."

"Do you?" He chuckles, wrapping his arm around her as they walk over to the food section of the store. They're always matching due to her wearing his Captain coat all the time and he loves it. "I like wearing matching outfits with you too. What do you want to eat?"

"Well—" She begins, holding the rose close to her chest as she thinks.

"You're cooking."

Akira suddenly looks up at him with wide eyes full of dread. She moves so she's standing in front of him. He crosses his arms with a smirk, looking down at her opening and closing mouth.

"B-but, I can't cook." She stutters, her cheeks puffing out the slightest bit as she leans closer and whispers. "Do you remember my pasta? No one would eat it! Not even you! And when I ate it I threw it back up. I can't cook even if my life depended on it."

Oh yes, he remembers that disgusting pasta. Never has he seen such a horrid looking meal. Nobody could pay him any amount of money to eat that. The fact that she actually ate it sickened him, it still sickens him when he thinks about it. She has this weird quirk of eating vile things. One advantage of that quirk for him at least is having her be the taste tester. So far they seem to like and despise the same kinds of foods.

"I remember your pasta." He answers, placing his hand atop her head and rubbing her scalp. He knows she loves when he does this. "That's why I'm going to walk you through how to cook whatever meal you want. I'll help you so that doesn't happen again."

"Alright," She responds after thinking it over for a moment, her eyes moving to stare at the rows of groceries. "Let me think of something simple…"

Her eyes carefully scan the shelves. He follows after her as she walks and tries to decide what meals she feels like having for the day. He sees shells and cheese at the end of the aisle and immediately knows she's going to want that for dinner. She doesn't see it just yet, when she does, she makes a beeline right towards it like he predicted.

"Dinner," She confirms aloud and stands on the tips of her toes, reaching up for the yellow box. She's struggling, her short form not allowing her to quite reach it. He moves and grabs the box for her.

"Now," Reisi starts, putting the box in the basket along with their shirts. "What about breakfast and lunch?"

"For lunch maybe something just to snack on, like a fruit tray. And for breakfast…" She looks around, spinning the rose around with her thumb and pointer finger. "Rice and…" Her eyes suddenly light up. "Tamagoyaki! With miso soup and your amazing green tea!"

He stares at her, blinking a few times. There are literally hearts in her eyes as she names the foods she's craving. He thinks she may have forgotten she's the one who's going to be cooking. Tamagoyaki isn't so complicated, but miso soup can be more difficult. _Oh well._ If that's what his Queen wants, he'll get all the ingredients to create those meals. He knows breakfast foods are her favorite.

"Very well," He smiles. "Let's get everything we need then."

While Akira runs off to find the eggs and soy sauce, Reisi gets some other things. They already have some of the needed material at the house. He gets dashi soup stock and sesame oil, along with a lot of garlic because he knows Akira has a immense love for it. After he gets his tea leaves and a fruit tray, he stops to look at the refrigerated drinks. When his eyes land on orange juice, he immediately thinks of Akira. He grabs her favorite kind, the kind with high pulp. Seeing milk, he grabs that too.

He smiles to himself, his heart stupidly beating faster as he thinks about Akira. His feet carry him around the store as he tries to locate her. Was she successful in finding the eggs and soy sauce? He's suddenly finds himself walking down a feminine aisle as he searches for her. He stares at the feminine material, thinking quite hard for a moment.

If he remembers correctly, she normally starts her menstruation cycle at the beginning of each month. It's New Year's day, January first. Though he thinks they'll be back before she starts, he should still pick up the items she needs just in case. Last time he looked in the bathroom cabinet back at Headquarters he noticed she was running low on pads.

He always restocks for her, to which she thanks him gratefully yet gets overly flustered. She claims it must be embarrassing for him to go out and buy such things. Really though, it's not embarrassing at all. He'll do anything in the world for her no questions asked. He grabs some pain reliever, and, _well…_

 _All he sees are tampons._

Akira doesn't like tampons. She claims she has a hard time inserting them because she can't really "see down there." How does he know this you may ask? Awashima and Akira had a quite girly talk at too loud of tones once. He heard them quite clearly from their position in his office when he was getting dressed in his room. Akira also claimed it was weird and scary to her, which Awashima called her a chicken for. _Those two can be so rude to each other._

He looks around more keenly, spotting pads on the very bottom shelf. After grabbing the biggest pack he sees, he ventures further into the store and continues his search for Akira. Since they're in sight, he grabs a box of white cake mix and cream cheese icing. She always has a sweet tooth during her time as well. He begins thinking about how well he knows her.

He knows her favorite foods and books, how she gets embarrassed when people discover her love for ballads, how she prefers walking around barefoot and in her underwear when she's not working, how when she gets angry her nose scrunches up in the most adorable way and her cheeks flush, that cute hair twirl she does when she tries to act innocent, and how her tongue sticks out when she does her goofy yet determined smile.

Turning a corner, his eyes immediately land on the blonde he was looking for. She is spinning one of those spinning racks, soy sauce and eggs tucked securely under her arm. Movies are on the rack. She picks up an animated movie with a beast on the cover along with a brunette girl wearing a elegant yellow dress.

He catches her attention by taking the eggs and soy sauce from her, putting them in the basket. She looks over at him, smiling a little shyly. He knows what she's about to ask.

"...Can you get this for me?" She asks, tone timid.

"Anything for my Queen." He smiles, letting her put the movie he's never seen before in the basket. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!" She grins, latching onto his free arm. He loves her clinginess. Her eyes catch sight of the pads. "T-thank you."

* * *

"You always want to oil the pan so the egg mixture doesn't stick." Reisi informs me as he lightly oils the hot pan using an oil soaked paper towel, and using a pair of chopsticks to run the oiled paper towel along the surface.

I nod intently from my spot beside him in front of the gas stove. All of my hair is gathered on the top of my head in a bun, my eyes completely fixated on his every movement. I'm in my panties and wearing my new shirt. Reisi's wearing his new shirt too except he's wearing his pants still. One of his hands is gripping the pan handle while the other grabs the egg mixture we made.

To make the mixture, all we did was crack some eggs into a bowl and mix them until the yolk was broken up. Reisi had me crack an egg and I… banged it on the table a little too hard and made a mess… but my second try was near flawless. Some egg shell got into the bowl but Reisi showed me how to fish it out. Anyways, after the yolk was beaten up we poured in the seasoning mixture we made, which was made of soy sauce, dashi, and some other things.

"Then when it's time to pour some of the mixture in, you only pour in a thin amount. In other words, just enough so the bottom of the pan can be covered." He explains, pouring in a small amount of the egg mixture.

"I would've thought you would just pour in all of it." I muse aloud, leaning a little closer to watch more keenly.

"That would mess up the whole meal." He chuckles, picking the square pan up and tilting it so the egg mixture covers the whole bottom. I can hear the sizzling sound. "Make sure you poke out any air bubbles. Once it has somewhat set, roll it."

"Ohh…" I drag out, watching in amazement as he skillfully rolls the egg with the chopsticks into a log shape. After her does that he oils the pan again and repeats his previous steps once he's moved the already rolled egg to the far end of the pan.

As he repeats these steps, the rolled egg gets bigger and bigger. He's doing it so perfectly. I glance at his calm face. This is obviously easy to him. I suppose it does look easy but I know if I were to try this I would mess up somehow. Cooking and me don't mix at all.

"Then once it's big enough," He removes the pan from the stove and moves towards the bamboo mat that is further down the counter. "Wrap it up in the mat to shape it."

He removes the perfect omelette and puts it on the mat, rolling it up just like he said to do. I question if it even needs to be shaped with how flawless it looks. He's so good at cooking and everything else. I wish I had his "good at everything" talent.

"I'm nervous." I mutter when he hands me the chopsticks and the bowl of remaining egg mixture.

"Don't be." He smiles, putting the pan back on the stove. "I've showed you step by step how to do it, and I'll be right here if you need help."

"Okay." I breathe out, getting ready to pour some egg mixture into the pan hesitantly.

"You didn't oil it."

"Oh!" I squeak, quickly moving to oil the pan. There are so many mistakes you can make with cooking it's overwhelming. I pout. "I almost messed up already."

"It's fine." Reisi reassures me, moving to check on the soup that is also cooking.

He's doing most of the work on the soup himself to my appreciation. I helped him chop up the necessary ingredients for the soup, but that's about it. However I did do the rice by myself. He walked me through the simple procedure. Currently the rice is in the rice cooker still. The timer went off on that a few minutes ago, so that's ready.

I let out a breath and focus on my current task. I pour a little bit of the egg mixture into the pan, picking it up and tilting it carefully so the egg covers the whole bottom. Reisi's watching me. Since he's not saying anything I assume I'm not doing anything wrong… _yet_. When it's time to roll the first layer, I mess up. Instead of rolling it I accidentally tear it right down the middle. My heart sinks. Why do I suck at cooking?

"Reisi I messed up." I frown, my tone thoroughly upset.

"You're doing good." Reisi steps behind me, my back against his front as he places his hand over my own that holds the chopsticks. He moves them in the correct way to roll it and of course with his help it turns out flawless. "Messing up the first few layers isn't a big deal because those layers are going to be in the middle of the omelette and hidden. Additionally, we have to put it on the bamboo matt when it's done so it'll shape. Messing up this meal is nearly impossible."

"Alright, thank you." I thank him for giving me this miniature cooking lesson.

"You're welcome." He smiles. "I'm actually having a lot of fun right now."

"You are?" I tilt my head up to view his face with a smile.

"Yes. Cooking with my Pirate Queen, we should definitely do this more often."

"We should." I smile.

"It's going to burn."

"Ah!"

* * *

"It looks terrible!" I whine in despair, staring at my somewhat brown tamagoyaki.

Our breakfast meal is ready and positioned in front of us at the kitchen table. Everything looks identical, the soup and rice, but not the tamagoyaki. It's obvious which one I made. My rolled omelet isn't even keeping its shape and is brown in color instead of a pretty yellow like Reisi's. I groan loudly and over-dramatically, my hands getting lost into my hair.

"It doesn't look _that_ bad." Reisi tries to cheer me up from his seat next to me. I point at his perfect tamagoyaki.

"Compared to yours it does." I sigh, my hands dropping into my lap. "I bet it tastes bad too." Reisi suddenly switches our plates. "What are you doing?"

"You can have mine." He says and I shake my head.

"That's not fair to you though." I pout. "You made yours."

"It's fine." He smiles at me, making me shake my head yet again. "I'll eat your tamagoyaki."

"No! At least… let me taste it first."

"But what if it tastes bad like you said?"

"It doesn't matter. I've always—"

"Made it a point in your life to expand your food horizons once in awhile." Reisi finishes my sentence for me, smiling at my shocked face. He pushes my plate back in front of me. "Here."

I grab my chopsticks, carefully picking up one of the sliced egg rolls. My eyes bore into it for a moment before I bring it to my mouth. When my lips enclose around the food and I start chewing, my eyes lock with Reisi's awaiting ones. I swallow, kind of surprised.

"It doesn't taste bad actually." I mutter, poking at one of the other slices and picking up another one. "A little dry but it's edible."

"Let me try." Reisi leans closer. I grin, bringing the food to his lips and let him take it between his teeth. He hums to himself as he swallows it. He's suddenly smiles proudly. "Not bad at all."

"You don't know how proud of myself I am." I beam widely.

"And you don't know how proud of you I am." He smiles, clasping his hands in front of him when I do. We both close our eyes and speak important words before digging in.

"Thank you for this meal."

This is supposed to be breakfast but it's well past noon. So "brunch" I believe it's called?

I chew happily as we eat. Nothing beats home cooked meals, especially meals made by Reisi. I know I made my own tamagoyaki, but Reisi did most of the work on the soup and the soup is my favorite part of this whole meal. It's so flavorful and satisfying. He added extra garlic for me. I find myself smiling. I start to turn towards him but stop when I feel tugging on my hair.

With furrowed brows, I look down to see some of my hair caught on the stool. I huff, trying to get my hair unstuck while studying it. It's very long and has plenty of split ends too. Honestly, it's becoming a lot to handle.

"Reisi," I speak when I get my hair unstuck. "When we get back can I get a haircut?"

"Sure." He answers through his mouthful of rice. "That or we can cut it now if you want."

"There's a haircut place around here?" I blink.

"No, but there are scissors over there." He points at one of the kitchen drawers with his chopsticks.

"...I don't think I can trust myself cutting my own hair."

"Do you trust me to cut it?"

"..." I stare at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he's serious or not. He is. A smile tugs at my lips suddenly. I have no clue if he ever cut hair before, but I trust him with everything and anything. "Yeah. I trust you."

So then after we finish eating and clean our dishes, we move into the bathroom. I'm standing in front of the mirror, Reisi standing directly behind my with scissors. He keeps making cutting motions with them while his glasses gleam, making my lips purse. He looks like someone from a horror movie.

"You're going to make me change my mind about this." I pout.

"I'm kidding," He laughs, running his fingers through my hair. "How short do you want it?"

"Hm…" I think for a moment before grinning. "I'll let you decide."

"Really?" His eyes lock with my own from the mirror and I nod. "Very well then. Close your eyes."

"Okay." I shut my eyes with a smile still on my face. "I trust your judgement."

I hear his low chuckle and his hand lightly gripping my hair. The snipping of the scissors reaches my ears shortly after, then my head feels like it lost ten pounds, literally. _How much did he cut off?_ It's so tempting to crack my eyes open and peak but I don't. I kind of want to be surprised and it's obvious he wants me to be too.

My eyes remain shut and I just focus on the feel of his fingers running through my hair and listening to the snipping sounds as he cleans it up. He ruffles it up a few times, tossing it to different sides of my head to see how it looks I assume.

"It's honestly quite shocking to me that you're trusting me with this." Reisi admits after he tells me to turn around so he can clip my bangs.

"Ha." I laugh. "I trust you more than I trust anyone else, hair barbers included. Plus you have your natural, 'good at everything talent.'"

"I'm not good at _everything._ Taishi's always been better at pruning than me."

"Just because he's better than you doesn't mean you're not good." I make a bland face. "I'm positive you were a good landscaper."

"I suppose. Perhaps the main reason he is better than me is because I never actually enjoyed it."

"Maybe." I muse. "It's hard to do things you don't enjoy and don't have the motivation to do."

"Indeed." He agrees, then I suddenly feel his soft lips against mine. I giggle and bite at his lower lip. He chuckles when he pulls away. "You can open your eyes now."

The first thing my eyes are met with is his smiling face. I return his smile before facing the mirror, gaping. I take a strand of my hair between my fingers, leaning closer to the mirror and tilting my head as I examine my new haircut.

"Whoa…" I breathe. "Reisi you did an amazing job."

My hair is a lot shorter than what it was before, now only reaching my shoulder blades. It looks healthier and more bouncy, perhaps even a bit more wavy than what it was. My bangs remain the same, framing my face like always but only with no annoying split ends. _It's perfect!_ It's the same length I always used to get it cut at.

"Do you like it?" Reisi asks, smiling when I turn around and embrace him happily.

"I love it!" I exclaim.

"Good," He chuckles, lightly scratching my at my scalp which makes me hum in content. "Now we have to clean this up." He looks down at all of my hair on the ground. It's everywhere.

"That's a lot of hair…" I mumble, crouching down and picking some up. Reisi starts picking some up too. "My head feels so light now with all of that gone."

"I bet it does. We can put this in the kitchen trash. It needs to be taken out anyway."

"Yeah." I nod.

We sweep up all of my hair and walk it into the kitchen and toss it in the trash. I follow Reisi as he removes the trash bag and brings it out to the trash bin in the garage. I look around the two car garage, noting how clean it is. It looks brand new almost. A crashing noise makes me look back over at Reisi.

"What was that?" I ask, jogging over to him with slight concern. He's staring at something blue on the ground which I assume was leaning against the wall before it fell over. It's a sled. Slowly, a smile forms on my face and my eyes lock with Reisi's. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am." He smirks.

* * *

"I don't know about this…" My voice quivers as I stare down at the extremely steep slope. All we had to do was go out the back door and walk down the back deck steps to get here. Reisi plops down behind me on the sled, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me back against his chest.

"Don't chicken out on me, Akira." He grins. "This will be fun."

"Yeah but we might go too fast! And look how far down this hill goes! It'll be torture to walk all the way back up here." I stutter and he laughs.

"You're worried about going too fast?" He leans forward so he can rest his chin on my shoulder. "That's surprising. You always travel fast with your Strain abilities. This sled won't even come close to matching your usual speed."

"Well... " I pout at him. He's right. I'm not worried about going fast at all. What I'm worried about is his injury and hiking all the way up this slope. There is so much ice and snow it's sure to be slick. What if he slips and falls? What if I slip and fall? "It's just the hike up that I'm not so sure about. It looks like there's trees down there too..."

"Don't worry about it. That's in the future and right now we're in the present."

"Yes but you have to be wary about the future too— Reisi!" I scream at the top of my lungs when he suddenly makes the sled go downhill.

All I hear is the rushing of wind in my ears and Reisi's laugh. It grows louder when we start to gain acceleration. The large evergreen trees are passing in a blur. Tears sting at my eyes at the cold air rushing into them. _We're going so fast!_ I'm still screaming. I scream more than halfway down this giant hill.

"T-tree!" I point in panic at the tree directly in our path. "We're gonna die!"

"No we won't!" Reisi gets this determined look on his face and grips the edge of the sled, pulling on it and making us narrowly miss it.

"Oh my gooosh!" I scream out before I find myself laughing along with Reisi. We're going so fast and this is my first time ever sledding. I bring my hands over Reisi's arms that are still around my midsection. "This is so fun~!"

"I told you—!" He starts, then we are airborne. We went over a hidden boulder that acted as a ramp. We both scream; yes, Reisi screams.

I grunt as we both land on the snow covered ground, squealing like a pig when we go rolling down the hill together. I'm thankful we are wearing the thick winter coats to somewhat cushion our bodies. All I see is snow and the briefly appearing sky, and Reisi's face as he holds on tight to me. We startle nearby deer, making them scatter.

It feels like forever before we come to a stop, but when we do, I'm on top of Reisi while groaning in pain. My face is buried in his chest as I breathe deeply. I can feel his rapid heartbeat along with my own. I push myself up, looking at his dazed face. I can't hold it. Laughter erupts from my mouth.

"T-that was—! Haha!" I laugh harshly.

"That was painful." Reisi pushes his hair back before laughing with me.

"Well," I stop laughing with much effort. A smile is still present on my face though. "It was your idea."

"Actually, it was your idea." He brings his hand behind my neck.

"Yes but when I seen this large hill I started trying to talk you out of it."

"But not trying hard enough."

"'It will be fun.'" I quote his earlier words.

"Was it not fun to you?"

"It was insanely fun and I kind of want to do it again." I admit.

He laughs, his hand moving over my cheek. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." I smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great." He smiles, running his thumb just below my eye.

"I'm surprised your glasses are still on." I remark, making him laugh yet again.

His violet eyes stare deeply into my lilac ones, this rooted emotion present in them. He pulls me closer so my lips can brush against his. My eyes shut. We kiss each other slowly and gently, my hand settling on his shoulder when I feel him smile. He rolls us over so he's on top of me. I tug him closer by his coat.

I feel his teeth nibble at my bottom lip before they brush against the corner of my mouth, sweeping across my cheek before settling over my ear. Both of his arms wrap around me as his moves us into a sitting position. My lips curve upwards as my cheek rests against his shoulder. This tender feeling washes over my, my heart warming pleasingly and my eyes suddenly widening.

"Just like..." I begin. He finishes my sentence in a soft tone.

"Our first kiss." He whispers. "Only this time you aren't a flustered mess."

"You surprised me!" I pull back and pout at his smirking face.

"I couldn't help myself." He chuckles, his eyes sparkling. "There was just always something about you that infatuated me. Even now, I discover something new about you everyday which makes me fall in love with you all over again."

"Reisi," I say his name gingerly, smiling warmly at his words that make my whole being surge. My hand moves to my chest and over my happily beating heart, my eyes lowering to his chest.

"Akira," Reisi's voice makes me look back up at his handsome face. "I know we agreed not to talk about anything regarding the Green Clan or the Slates while we are here, but once again I can't help myself." Both of his palms cup my cheeks. "If I somehow live through all of this, would you marry me?"

That question of his, I realize I've been waiting for those words all along. How he is looking at me with so much love, how his tone was unwavering, there isn't a hint of nervousness he's displaying. I believe that's because he already knows what my answer will be. My love for him is unbreakable like it's unending.

" _If I somehow live through this."_

" _Would you marry me?"_

Two words he used however make my heart scorch painfully, like it's threatening to smolder away. " _If" and "would."_ I know the possibilities of the future and all of the possible outcomes. He knows them too. That's why he used those two words. He's waiting for my answer I'm sure he knows.

"Yes." I smile, his face becoming glossy and moisture wells up in my eyes. "I would marry you."

He smiles and just as I thought, this tranquil smile forms on his face. It's like know my answer makes him happy beyond words, but also at peace. He leans into me, closing his eyes while his smile remains.

"Knowing that makes me the happiest man in the world."

A distant flash out of the corner of my eye makes me turn my head to stare at the city in the distance. A faint boom sounds out, making Reisi look that way as well. What caused that sight and sound is clear to me.

"Jungle…" I whisper, brows furrowing in worry and eyes narrowing a hint in displeasure. "Things are getting worse."

Reisi hums lowly in agreement, pulling his PDA out of his pocket. He had it turned off since we left. I watch as he powers it back on and my eyes widen at all of the notifications he has. Most of them regard the Green Clan, and if they don't regard the Green Clan they regard our whereabouts.

"Everyone noticed we went missing." Reisi states.

"Who wouldn't notice the King and Queen's absence?" I joke before looking at him seriously. "How bad is it there?"

"Pretty bad." He answers stress-fully. "Unfortunately, it seems we'll have to head back."

"Can't run away forever." I smile a bit as he stands up with his own smile at my words. He holds out his hand to me to help me up.

"It's crazy how some people manage to run away for so long." He says when he pulls me onto my feet. I know who he's referring to and sigh dramatically. The Alien isn't running away anymore, but two other people are.

"Yup. Uncle Seigo and Taki are fools." I kick the white powder beneath me.

"So what do you say, my Pirate Queen?" Reisi smiles down at me, his eyes locking with mine. "Are you ready to face this cruel world with me one last time?"

"I am. I'm giving my all for you, Reisi." I smile, giving his hand a squeeze. He chuckles, looking down at his PDA before looking quite amused. "What is it?"

"Seri is quite frustrated with us." He answers, adjusting his glasses. "For leaving her at the party and for our sudden departure. She's been stuck with doing all of my work."

"Oh." I blink, kind of feeling bad. "Poor Seri."

"Look," He holds his PDA in front of my face so I can see one of her texts. "She said people high up in the government and celebrities around the world are being brainwashed by the Green Clan and have been supporting them as a result. They're holding a 'Jungle Boot Up Reception.'"

"Wow. 'Since you two love birds just want to run off and frolic around and ignore the situation, I will attend this party myself and acquire a list of all the party quests, which may I say will include all the movers and shakers under Jungle's thumb, and may I also say it's highly important that we know who exactly is secretly supporting Jungle so we can take the necessary actions against them…'" I trail off from reading her text. It goes on and on, saying how we just left everybody and questioning if we care at all that Fushimi is still missing. "Yeah, she's livid."

"Extremely." Reisi lowers his PDA. "So Jungle is holding a party tonight then? They must be very confident now that the Slates is theirs."

"A celebrity party…" I muse aloud. "It must be a very fancy party, and since there will be so many important and famous people there, security will be high."

"And she plans on infiltrating this party alone?" Reisi brings his finger to his chin. "That's reckless, but then again she did try to stop Mikoto from breaking out of our jail house."

"And she says I tend to act imprudently." I pout. "But no way she's going alone, right? It's a party and arriving by yourself to a party is sadly more noticeable than you would think. She'll stick out like a sore thumb because she'll be a loner."

"Or maybe…" Reisi smirks. "Maybe she's going with her boyfriend."

"Mr. Kusanagi! Of course!" I grin. "They're so a thing but they try to be all secretive about it! It's like a forbidden love story. Seri of Scepter 4 with Izumo of HOMRA, the rival Clans."

"Forbidden love, that's exactly what it is." Reisi nods. "I suppose we should apologize to them both properly, shouldn't we? She did mention Izumo had to drive her home since we bailed on her."

"Yes. Let's apologize in style." I nod, crossing my arms with a closed eyed smirk. "They may need help sneaking in, don't you think?"

"Indeed." He smiles. "Let's eat our fruit tray so that doesn't go to waste, then we will leave."

"Then while we eat that let's watch the movie!"

"Yes. Let's go." Reisi starts running up the snowy slope.

I run after him with a grin. When I start gaining on him, I slip on a patch of ice and roll back downhill.

"Arghh!" I yell in despair as he laughs and gets further ahead.

* * *

Under the night city lights, Seri Awashima stands next to Izumo Kusanagi. Her expression is sad while his is uneasy. The cold winter air makes Seri bring her hand over her arm, her muscles tensing as she holds back a shiver. Faint party music sounds from the building directly behind her.

She's wearing a long and sleeveless white dress that has a high slit, showing off her perfect leg. The dress has a low cut, showing a dangerous amount of cleavage. Her heels sparkle along with her pearl accessories, her hair tied up in an elaborate bun and showing off her face decorated with flawless makeup.

Izumo Kusanagi is wearing black pants and a black blazer with a white collared shirt underneath along with a black tie. Seri has just gotten done informing him that Fushimi is still missing and about how Scepter 4's work is stacking up at an alarming rate.

"I see…" Kusanagi frowns. "So Fushimi is still missing?" His brows suddenly knit together in confusion. "Did Mr. Munakata say anything?"

"Not really…" Seri whispers, her voice obviously stressed and dismal. "I don't know what the Captain is thinking or what Fushimi is going through." Her expression suddenly becomes angry. "The Captain and Akira just left out of nowhere. They didn't give anyone any warning and have their GPS's and PDA's turned off. We only got word of them leaving in a cab somewhere. Have they given up since the Slates have been stolen? Do they not care? Their absence is making everything for Scepter 4 even worse. Nobody can take down criminals as fast as Akira and without the Captain everyone is at a loss of what to do. I've been trying to keep everything in order but it's all in vain."

Kusanagi frowns at Seri. It's obvious how stressed she is and he doesn't like her wearing such a long face. He frowns further at how the Captain of Scepter 4 just up and ran off with his girlfriend. He inwardly questions if he's that caught up in Akira. Don't get him wrong, he's happy that those two are happily in love, but them running away and leaving their responsibilities behind along with their clansmen isn't right in his eyes.

He steps towards Seri, placing his hand on her shoulder and making her gorgeous blue eyes meet his hazel ones. He smiles in hopes to cheer her up.

"Come on, put away the long face. We're at a party, so let's try to have some fun. Okay, Seri?"

"Be serious." She responds with a heavy tone, though, she finds herself leaning into his side every so slightly.

"I am." Kusanagi smiles some more, pulling her fully into his side. "A date. How does that sound?"

"Have you forgotten why we are here?" Seri inquires with a frown.

"No. But we may as well enjoy ourselves for a little bit while we're here. We don't have to achieve our goal right away. This party goes on all night." He reasons, making Seri stare at him for a moment.

"...Very well." She break eye contact and crosses her arms. "A date."

"Is it alright if we make this a, 'double date?'" A new voice joins in. A voice that makes Seri's and Kusanagi's eyes widen.

Seri takes a large step away from Kusanagi, ignoring how she feels cold suddenly and turns around. Standing behind them is no other than Reisi Munakata and Akira Yukimura.

"C-Captain?!" Seri exclaims.

"Not Captain." Reisi brings his finger over his lips while Akira just giggles. "We're undercover, aren't we?"

"I'm Belle and this is Adam." Akira introduces themselves with an over dramatic bow of greeting.

"Belle and… Adam?" Seri repeats, just now taking in the two's outfits.

Akira is wearing an yellow, ruffle, spanish-styled dress. It's long and has an high slit asymmetrical hemline that shows off and flatters her toned legs. It's a backless dress with spaghetti straps that tie behind her neck. The front has a low cut with ruffles, showing off her own cleavage. She's wearing silver four inch heels that match the rhinestone circles adorning her dress just below her bust. Seri cannot deny that she is shocked Akira would wear a dress that shows that much skin.

Decorating Akira's face is light makeup. She's wearing a light coat of mascara, her eye-shadow a natural color yet still able to make her bright eyes even more so. Her lips are a glossy pale pink which adds to her natural look. All of her golden hair is piled atop her head in a messy yet elegant bun, a few strands free to frame her face. The blue Sword of Damocles Necklace she's wearing sparkles over her chest. Seri's eyes move to Reisi.

He's wearing a cobalt blue blazer with matching pants, as well as a white collared shirt underneath. The yellow tie he's wearing matches Akira's dress and his dress shoes are obviously freshly polished. In his blazer pocket over his chest is a vibrant red rose. They're matching as always, but never has she seen them look this sumptuous and dressed up. They both look amazing.

 _What are they doing here?_

 _And wait… a double date?_

"Captain, what are you doing here?" Seri steps forward. Reisi doesn't answer and Akira gives her a look. Seri resists the urge to facepalm. "Adam and Belle… what are you doing here?"

"Helping you and your boyfriend of course." Akira smiles, sparkles literally appearing around her. Kusanagi battles a smirk when Seri blushes.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend." Seri glares at Akira. "And we don't need your help which is quite unfortunate for you both, isn't it? How can the two of you come back like you've never even left in the first place? Do you realize how chaotic things have been? You both leaving made things worse."

"Our apologizes, Ms. Awashima." Reisi adjusts his glasses, closing his eyes. "I would like to thank you for taking care of everything in our absence. We would like to also assist you both in achieving your 'goal' here to accompany our apology."

"My apologizes to you both," Seri grabs onto Kusanagi's hand. "As thoughtful as that may be, we can handle things by ourselves. You have a lot of paperwork to do on your desk that you should probably get started on… _Adam._ "

"Are you that angry?" Akira blinks, making Seri fume.

"Yes!" She snaps.

"..." Akira glances at Reisi before getting this mischievous smirk on her face. "First one to steal this list isn't a rotten egg~!" She whisper shouts.

Reisi laughs, removing the rose from his pocket and putting the stem between his teeth so he can hold it with his mouth. He holds Akira's hand up high above her head, letting her do a twirl that makes her dress flare out before they practically skip inside and leave a trail of hearts behind.

Seri's eye twitches as everyone gushes about how cute Akira and Reisi look together, saying how they are voting them the "cutest couple" for the contest during this party. Her eyes lock with Kusanagi's amused ones.

"Izumo, we cannot lose this contest and we cannot let them get the list first." She says determinedly.

"So you're finally admitting we're a couple now, Seri~?"

"Let's just go!" Seri drags Kusanagi after Reisi and Akira. The two couples are oblivious to someone who has been hiding nearby.

Fushimi peaks his head from around the corner of the building, a disgusted look on his face because he heard they're exchange. He leans against the wall, his hand moving over his face as he sighs at his "Captain" and Akira.

"Idiots… Not only are they dressed like the main characters from 'Beauty and the Beast,' but they stole their names too. Tsk, he even has an enchanted rose…" He grumbles, walking around the back of the building.

He was expecting Seri and Izumo to sneak into the party, but not Reisi and Akira. This makes things even more complicated. Whichever couple is successful in stealing the party list first is the couple he has to go against. He's confident he can take any of them on, but Akira's a Strain and that makes things difficult.

"Idiots…" He grumbles again.

* * *

 ** _I tried describing Akira's dress the best I could, lmao_**

 ** _But if you want a visual, google "yellow ruffle tango dress."_**

 ** _It should be the first picture._** **(*^ -^*)**


	56. Chapter 56

_**Kalos-rei: I'm so glad it made you happy because it made me happy writing it! And of course, gotta include some Seri x Kusanagi. ** ('ω^＼)_

 _ **hisuiryuu: Yes it was unfortunate that they had to stop I agree. D; But as you said, pregnancy right now will so complicate things, lol! And they are dorks for sure!**_

 _ **Miss1Otaku : Haha! That's exactly how my little brother is! Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **linzi : Omg you read it all in 2 days that's amazing! Thank you for reading and I'm so happy you love this story! :D**_

 _ **The King in White: indeed. owo , Things are about to go down.**_

•○●○•

 **Okay first I would like to apologize for the extremely long wait with this chapter! :(**

 **The day after my last update, I went to this wedding and caught salmonella food poisoning the next day and it was awful! I've never had food poisoning before. I was sick for a whole month and not even the hospital or my personal doctor could help me.** _ **(Literally thought about you;** Kalos-rei. **They had free food at the wedding and it looked so good and I couldn't deny it, but turns out it was poisoned. T-T)**_

 **But anyways it was a terrible experience and I don't wish it upon anybody. I fell behind in school work and had to catch up, and plus I also spent some time updating my other fics that I've been neglecting for this one since this is my absolute favorite one.**

 **But I hope this chapter is worth the wait! I'm up very late updating this. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading and supporting this story, and mostly thank you so much for your patience.** ❤

 **I'm sorry for any errors there may be, and please enjoy.** ❤

•○●○•

• **Chapter 56** •

* * *

I step inside the high-class building with Reisi, immediately noticing the overpowering scents of perfume and colognes. The temperature in here however is refreshingly warm. My eyes roam over the sleek and glossy floor that actually sparkles under the LED lighting until they land on a check-in table in front of a decorated hallway.

The line in front of the table is short, making me wonder if we are fashionably late. But despite that, my facial expression morphs into an almost lazy one. I didn't expect there to be a check in. Looking closer, I can see JUNGLE security. The Robot Ninjas are wearing their glowing helmets.

 _The Pirates are here to crash the party._

"I have to give them props for their tight security." Reisi speaks, adjusting his hold on my hand as he looks around. "It looks like you have to check in using an iris scanner."

"No way. Really?" I gape, squinting as I peer closer. He's right. My closer stare reveals another fact. "And after you get scanned they give you one of those face masks."

"Masquerade mask." He corrects me.

"Oh whatever, smarty pants." I turn and stick my tongue out at him which makes him laugh. My eyes enlarge and I squeak when he unexpectedly leans towards me, taking my tongue between his teeth. He moved so quick. I counter by grabbing his perfect bottom with both of my hands, giving it a good squeeze.

Seri walks pasts us with a bland expression, like she would expect as such. Mr. Kusanagi however has wide and stunned eyes at what he's witnessing. He's probably used to seeing Reisi being all sophisticated. And honestly, he's probably never heard Reisi laugh like he just did. _I'm openly grabbing his butt too…_

Their movements catch our eyes however and we pull away only slightly. My tongue is free but my hands remain in the same place. They walk straight to the check-in table which makes my head tilt slightly.

They're just going to check in just like that? That's reckless. JUNGLE will know someone from HOMRA and Scepter 4 is at their "party," which is sure to raise suspicion. We don't want suspicion. They're going to ruin everything.

"Please log in for admittance to the hall." The nicely dressed person in change of the check-in speaks, pointing at the monitor in front of him. His face is covered by one of those glowing JUNGLE helmets. Mr. Kusanagi and Seri look straight into the monitor.

"Uh…" I mutter, my lips angling somewhat downwards as I frown. "What are they doing?"

"Checking in it would seem." Reisi replies in a voice just as low as mine. "Though they're not dumb enough to act so boldly without a strategy. Kusanagi is HOMRA's strategist after all and Awashima is my Lieutenant."

"Yeah, she's second-in-command, the Quartermaster." I pout, making Reisi raise a brow at me. "She's the only one other than you that can boss me around with orders… and Fushimi when he was here. Come to think of it, my whole Squad bosses me around. Ugh, people always get to tell the Queen what to do."

"My poor Queen," Reisi takes my face in his hands, making a pouting face of his own that is actually quite adorable. "Do you want me to make to the Special Ops Squad Commander?"

"Does being a Squad Commander mean more paperwork?"

"Yes."

"...I don't know." I mumble, making him laugh and drape his arm over my shoulders.

"We can sit down and talk about such things later. Right now, we're about to become the rotten eggs." He points at Seri and Mr. Kusanagi.

The two of them are still in front of the check-in table but they are both finishing up. Mr. Kusanagi smiles at the words spoken by the JUNGLE member.

"Mr. and Mrs. Izuru Kusakabe? Thank you for coming." He points down the closest hallway. "The entrance is over that way."

"Thank you." Mr. Kusanagi smiles.

He grabs a hold of Seri's hand and leads her over to the large basket on the corner of the table which holds the masquerade masks. They both grab silver ones before proceeding to walk down the hall. Before they disappear from our sight, they actually throw us smug looks from over their shoulders. My fists clench and my lips press together as I glare after them. Reisi brings his finger to the bridge of his glasses, adjusting them so they gleam.

"What do you know, they somehow were able to mask their identities from the monitor." Reisi states. "Very clever."

"Tsk," I grab his hand before my eyes carefully scan around us. "Clever or not, they're underestimating us, me especially."

"You especially?" Reisi looks down at me. "Are you implying you're better than me?"

"What?" I raise a brow at him. He's giving me this childlike and teasing smile that I adore. I snort in laughter, shaking my head at his jesting. "No that's not what I'm implying. You my King, are better than me at everything… everything but being a criminal anyway. So follow my lead. We're sneaking in and won't be rotten eggs tonight."

"Lead the way, my Queen." He smiles as I walk us towards a stray and small hallway leading to the restrooms. "I'll follow you anywhere."

Once we enter the hallway, the both of us stand against the wall. I look around, seeing not even a single person around us. I hum to myself, feeling Reisi's eyes on me. This is the perfect place to turn invisible. I was considering turning invisible out there, but vanishing from people's eyesight right before them would definitely cause them to feel alarmed and draw attention. Attention is what we don't need.

I stare down at my heels, frowning. These are the noisiest shoes in the world, not the proper shoes for stealth at all. Faint music is playing from the room the party is being held in. It's not enough to mask the sound of my shoes from walking past the check-in. My eyes move to Reisi, or, his finger that his hovering centimeters in front of my face. He was going to poke my cheek. I pout at him, getting rid of my "thinking face."

"Alright, here's the plan." I step in front of him, grabbing onto his finger. "You need to carry me because these shoes are too noisy. I'll make us invisible. All you need to do is walk us past the check-in and down the hall after Seri and her boyfriend. Walk us close enough to the table so I can grab us our masquerade masks. Understood?"

"Aye aye." He smirks, making the Pirate slang words of agreement sound very alluring. My cheeks actually grow a hint pink. Catching that of course, he let's out a low chuckle then scoops me up in his arms.

His hand supports under my knees while his other supports my back. My arm is draped over his shoulders as I surround our bodies with multiple layers of excessively high pressured air, making us invisible. My facial expression is determined as he begins walking towards the check-in desk. His every step is silent.

When he comes to a stop by the basket full of masks, I peer into it with keen eyes. I need to pick out masks that match our outfits. If I don't, our enchanted outfits will be thrown out of balance. I grab a yellow and blue one before tugging on Reisi's collar, signalling I acquired the masks.

"Did you get matching ones?" He whispers.

"Yup." I grin as he begins walking down the hallway.

The guy in charge of the check-in pauses, looking in our direction. His head is tilted to the side in confusion, maybe a little bit in unease as well. He turns back to the person in line.

"Did you hear something?" He asks them.

"Hear what?" The person raises a brow.

"Oh... um, it's nothing. Never mind."

Once we get halfway down the hallway, Reisi sets me down but keeps a hold on my hand so he stays invisible with me. My eyes carefully look around. People up ahead have their eyes forward as they walk towards the party and aren't looking back, and currently there is no one behind us. Quickly, I make us both visible again. I hold up the two masks in front of him.

"Mission accomplished. Which one do you want?" I ask, watching as he studies the masks. He takes the blue one, leaving me with the yellow glittery one with the fluffy feather. It reminds me of the feather on my pirate hat Kamo got me for my birthday almost. I smile at the thought of my Pirate Crew, bringing the mask over my face and putting it on.

After that, I look over at Reisi to see he has his blue mask on. It has a fluffy feather on it too. It matches his outfit perfectly and surprisingly it fits over his glasses quite well so there's no problems. We both stare at each other before laughing like idiots at the sight of each other in masks. I lean into him, my palms flat against his chest as I giggle.

"Can't say I've ever been to a masquerade party before." He chuckles. "Despite the fact that we haven't even entered the party room yet and we're undercover, I'm having fun."

"Me too." I beam and bring my arms around his midsection. "How does it feel to be a thief, Reisi? You didn't pay for that mask."

"It doesn't feel all that bad actually. Probably due to the fact that this is an enemy party and I abhor the Green Clan." He brings his fingers to his mask. "In all honestly they probably got these masks through illegal methods anyway."

"Yeah." I agree. "Considering all the missions they do that are posted on their JUNGLE app, they probably stole them or stole the money to buy them. Losers."

With a low laugh of agreement, he loops his arm with mine and begins walking us down the hallway and towards the party. I look up and over at his smiling face. His smile makes a smile of my own appear on my lips. My eyes gradually roam down his body, soaking him all in. My Pirate King is beyond handsome. The sight of him never gets old and always makes my heart pound endearingly.

When we were shopping for clothes before coming here, he was the one who spotted this dress. It was the only yellow one the place had that was the exact color of Belle's dress. I was a little hesitant about wearing a dress like this since I'm sort of self conscious with showing so much skin around people, but Reisi reassured me I am beautiful. Then when I tried on the dress, I really did feel beautiful. The way he looks at me, especially when I tried this dress on, he makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the word.

Feeling my eyes on him, he gazes down at me. Our eyes meet for a short moment before he breaks eye contact to look at all of me. I stupidly grin as he tightens his hold on my arm and leans into me ever so slightly.

"My beautiful Queen." He murmurs softly.

"My handsome King." I smile warmly. My voice then becomes quiet to the point he has to lean down a bit to hear. "So this party list… do you think any Robot Ninja here has it?"

"Yes." Reisi nods. "I imagine any of the security has it."

"The ones with the weird green helmets then." I conclude. "It has to be in their PDAs, right? Since this whole clan revolves around technology."

"I believe so. Now, the main objective currently is figuring out how to snatch one of their PDAs without them noticing…"

"PDAs and cell phones these days are like an extra limb, so doing it without being noticed may be difficult. But doing it unseen is not a problem. I say we got this one in the bag already, Rei— Adam."

"Of course, Belle." Reisi chuckles, thinking of the movie we watched. "That was a good movie, though I didn't expect it to make you cry."

"It was so sad!" I instantly defend myself. "I can't believe you didn't cry! That jealous guy stabbed the Beast—fell to his death afterwards of course—but then the Beast died in Belle's arms."

"But then her love for him saved him and the curse was lifted. Then they shared true love's kiss." He reminds me. I lean into his side, holding onto his arm tight and briefly closing my eyes.

"Which made me cry tears of happiness. Love is magical. Reisi, you're magical."

"If I'm magical then so are you." He smiles.

"I don't know diddly-squat about magic."

"And I don't know diddly-squat who Reisi is. You have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Adam."

"What— Ah, dang it." I pout. I used his real name. Sticking with these fake names may be more challenging than I thought. "Sorry Adam." When he laughs, I look at his chest as I am reminded of something. "How are you feeling though? You haven't taken your pain medicine yet."

"I'm feeling fine." He reassures me. His answer was delayed. I give him a dull look. "...A little discomfort in my chest but it's nothing serious. I feel better than I did a couple days ago."

"Alrighty. If you need to sit down, let me know."

Suddenly, I find myself grinning in triumph. Reisi's really good at hiding things. Although I can read him better than anyone else and detect if anything is troubling him, sometimes he likes to hide things. All I need to do to get him to reveal these hidden things to me is to confront him through words or give him a certain look.

I imagine he doesn't want me to worry since this is a somewhat risky objective we're trying to achieve. I worry though. It's just part of my overly caring nature. Also, how can I not worry when it comes to him? My Pirate King that I love is still injured.

He's annoyed with the injury. I can tell. I'm also annoyed with it and it isn't even mine. It's limiting his actions. _He can't even carry me without pain anymore—_ I mentally face-palm myself. I just had him carry me back there. His facial expression must of showed discomfort behind the layer of invisible air. He didn't comment on it though. This whole situation is annoying.

I'm annoyed with Uncle Seigo for hurting my Pirate King, annoyed with him and Taki for trying to kill me, and annoyed with them pretending to be different people. But mostly, I'm annoyed with the King Computer and his Clan of Robot Ninjas. They're causing so much disorder everywhere and putting so many in danger. They are all criminals and now that they have the Slates, things are just going even more downhill.

My eyelids lower halfway, my lips pressing together. What do we even do now? I know Fushimi is infiltrating JUNGLE, but is the coffee table alliance even still in effect? I guess it is since Mr. Kusanagi is here with Seri. Or maybe it's not. Those two are a couple after all so maybe they are just here together because of that.

However, Yashiro the Alien came by HQ the other day for a chat. So maybe the alliance is still going? I wonder how his research regarding the Slates destruction is going? For a moment I wonder if we are fighting a losing battle. I shake my head. _No._ We'll crush those Robot Ninja's no matter what. I'll do everything in my power to do so. Our next real attempt will be our last chance.

 _We're running out of time._

Something I noticed is Reisi hasn't used his Aura since the day the Slates were stolen—not counting that time when he was angry at Yashiro peeking in his room and nearly seeing me practically naked. I suppose he used it yesterday to as a light source when we were walking to the mountain house for the first time, but it looked so weak. He's trying to limit how much he uses.

Back when the Stupid Alien Cat revealed one of my worst memories to me, it was obvious he was scared to activate his sanctum. He even admitted he was. Ever since his Sword has become severely damaged, he hasn't had one of those random losses of control of his Aura either. It's almost like his Aura has gone quiet, like the calmness before a storm.

" _So what do you say, my Pirate Queen?" Reisi smiles down at me, his eyes locking with mine. "Are you ready to face this cruel world with me one last time?"_

I dismiss my thoughts. This is exactly what the King Computer wants to do to us. Exhaust us whether it's physically or mentally. I hate to say it but he along with his robotic clansmen were doing a good job. _Were._

During mine and Reisi's little get away, I came clean with myself. I don't doubt myself. Reisi is preserved in my heart and he'll always stay there, and as long as he stays there he'll always be my strength. That's all I need to keep going. The Green Clan won't get to me no more.

Although our time together is running out, there is still time left. I'll spend the remainder of it with Reisi and give my all for him. I'll keep our Mihashira rooftop promise. No matter the outcome, I'll smile and live on like he wants me to. I let out a breath, my heart twinging. I'm thinking too much and about the same things. It's a never ending cycle. Reisi told me to try not to think about it too much but here I am.

"What's wrong?" Reisi asks me at my heavy exhale.

"The usual." I sigh. The palm of my hand finds my forehead. "I'm sorry. I keep thinking about it."

"The bugs?"

"Reisi no!" I groan loudly before looking over at him with narrowed eyes. He will _never_ forget that. My brows raise while my head tilts at the suspicious look he's giving me.

"Is there something you need to say to me, Belle? You keep calling me by another man's name."

His words nearly make me stumble. No, they _do_ make me stumble. The hold he has on my arm keeps me upright as I shake my head, trying to dwindle my growing laughter. Just like that he cheers me up.

"Crazy Pirate," I giggle out. He smoothly leans down and steals a kiss with a smile.

Soon enough, we step into the party room. I can't help but to look around wide-eyed. The room is very large with a high ceiling. The LED lights are dimmed and instead of the room being made of four walls, in place of one of the walls is clear glass, providing a stunning view of the night city. Nothing beats the city view from the mountain house though. Seeing those fireworks burst above the tall buildings was like a dreamscape.

My eyes roam around some more. There are so many well dressed people here, wearing different colored gowns and suits of high quality. I remind myself that this is a celebrity and high government official party. All of these people are rich beyond belief. Many of them are conversing in groups.

Any tables I see are covered with a green table cloth. There is a green stage positioned in front of the glass wall with spotlights shining down on it. The set up in here and the room overall is nicely set up, the green colors being the only eyesore for me. I used to think green was a pretty color until the Green Clan came out of hibernation to cause mayhem.

The scent of food is picked up by my nose as my eyes land on a food table. Next to that food table is another one with a vast variety of wine atop it. _So much alcohol._ My tongue sticks out in distaste when I see someone downing a whole bottle. I will never understand how people can do that. If someone gives me a choice to choose between a carton of orange juice or a bottle of wine, I'm taking the orange juice.

The music I heard playing from in the lobby is now on low volume. The main sound coming from in here currently is the many conversations going on. My eyes narrow guardedly at all the glowing green helmets being worn by a good few handful of people.

"Security is even higher in here." Reisi speculates, eyeing one of the Robot Ninjas walking by with a tray full of shot glasses. His eyes narrow ever so slightly. "We'll have to be cautious."

"Yeah." I nod in agreement. "I wouldn't be surprised if all the Robot Ninjas here are U-Rank. I doubt the King Computer would have low ranked members on security duty."

"Another reason to be more wary." He agrees, eyes scanning over the many people. "Keep in mind we don't have our swords on us."

"Darn." I grumble, bringing my finger to my chin and thinking of how we can fight off all these Robot Ninjas without our beloved swords.

Robot Ninjas fight with so many different things. Their PDAs are somehow tasers. I shrug, not really worrying. Me and Reisi are the blue King and Queen. We can take them on easily. We still have our Aura after all, _but…_ I glance at Reisi.

I would rather him to not use his Aura. If him using it means tonight's our last night together, I don't want that. I don't want him to leave but I know he has to. That thought makes my chest tighten uncomfortably. I want to slow this countdown down as much as possible so he can stay with me, even if it is just for a little longer. My hold tightens on Reisi's arm as my eyes meet his violet ones.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He nods.

"Would you trust me to protect you?" I ask softly, making him peer searchingly into my eyes. "So… let's say in the event things don't exactly go as planned and we find ourselves going against our opponents, would you let me fight for you?"

Reisi continues to gaze at me for a moment. His eyes suddenly look distant as he breaks eye contact and stares ahead. He holds his hand up in front of him. His fingers curl and form a fist before it drops and hangs at his side. My grip loosens on his arm as his eyes shut in understanding.

"You don't want me to use my Aura." He states quietly.

I look down at my feet, swallowing and afterwards humming faintly in confirmation. He lets out an almost inaudible sigh. I shift on my feet, my teeth gnawing on the inside of my cheek. Honestly, I'm not sure if he will agree not to use his Aura. I know he's very protective of me like I am of him. We'll defend each other no matter the cost.

"Alright."

"Huh?" I dumbly spout.

"I won't use my Aura." He informs and looks back over at me. "If things happen to go downhill, I'll trust you to take care of the situation." He gradually smirks as I continue to stare at him in surprise. "You are my sidekick after all." His smirk turns into a soft smile. "And if I had to choose one person to watch my back, it would be you. I trust you more than anyone else."

I stare at him with a slightly agape mouth, kind of awestruck. Perhaps I shouldn't be but his words were spoken with so much sincerity. He holds up his pinky finger in front of me.

"I promise."

With a soft smile, I bring my pinky finger up and wrap it securely around his. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was even holding.

"And I promise I'll protect you." I beam, my smile growing stupidly wider at my next words. "Nobody is allowed to touch you but me."

"I don't have any complaints against that," He chuckles lowly, taking my hand in his and leading me further into the party room. "Before we get to work, let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Yes." I nod with a rosy cheeked smile. My eyes roam around as we walk.

We walk by many kinds of nicely dressed people. Some spare us glances but I don't pay them no mind, I'm looking for two people in particular. _Seri and Mr. Kusanagi._ Where are they? I don't see them anywhere. Did they get caught? Or did they already steal the list already? My eyes narrow. They better not have stolen the list yet.

"There's Seri and her boyfriend." Reisi's voice makes me look back over at him. He nods his head, gesturing ahead. I follow his eyes then giggle. The two lovebirds are holding their hands by the table holding the alcoholic drinks. We approach them with smiles.

"Well," I begin, waving at the two in greeting. Seri drags Mr. Kusanagi towards us to meet us halfway. _Or so I think._ "Hello," They walk right past us. "There…" I trail off, my waving hand coming to a stop and lowering. I turn to Reisi with a pout. "She can't be _that_ mad!"

"It seems she is." Reisi speculates, staring after her. He lets out a sigh. "I think she holds grudges against people more severely than you do."

"When was the last time I held a grudge?" I cross my arms over my chest, frowning.

"Just this morning when I teased you about those bugs having—"

"What do I have to do to get you to stop bringing that up?" I whine, bringing my hands over my scorching cheeks.

"Dance with me."

"H-huh?" I stutter.

"Just one dance." He smiles, grabbing a hold of my hands and bringing them to his chest.

I swallow nervously, staring at his insistent face. My Pirate King wants me to dance with him. The organ in my chest pounds loudly. My eyes dart around and take in all the people here. _Dancing in front of these hundreds of celebrities when I can't dance for nothing… Heck, some of these people might be dancing stars._

I resist the urge to slap my hands over my face and groan in despair. I imagine myself dancing and cringe. This isn't going to end well. I bet I'll trip and fall somehow. Getting him to stop bringing up that horrid bug scene on T.V. earlier isn't even on my mind anymore. I'm having an inner turmoil about dancing.

Saying no to him is impossible, especially when he's looking at me the way he is right now, especially when the time we have left is so limited. I suck in a deep breath and nod my head ever so slightly. I'll do anything in the world for him. If he wants me to dance with him, I'll do it.

"...Alright. I'm not a good dancer though," My eyes move downwards to stare at my painted toes in almost a shameful gesture. "I'd probably embarrass us both."

"It isn't possible for you to embarrass me. I always have fun when I'm with you." He smiles warmly at me, taking my chin between his fingers and making me look up at him. "You don't have to dance if you don't want to."

"I want to!" I blurt suddenly, my cheeks warming as I realize deep down inside I actually want to dance with him. "...You said you would teach me the tango, remember?"

"I remember." His lips brush against the back of my hand as his eyes twinkle. "Let's go."

Reisi's hand has a hold of mine as he leads me towards the dancefloor people are occupying. They are all dancing so beautifully to the music, so _skillfully._ I swallow, looking around. There isn't that many people on the dance floor though. I'm not sure if that relieves me or makes me even more edgy.

I turn my attention away from the dancing people to gaze at the back of Reisi's head. Even though I can't see his face I know there is a smile on it. When he looks over his shoulder at me, I see that smile. He's almost like an excited kid about to go into the biggest toy store there is, but instead of a toy store it's the dance floor. I can't stop the upward curving of my lips.

 _Dancing with my Pirate King._ Just thinking of it gets me excited, but the fact that there are so many witnesses gets me nervous all over again. My eyes roam over everyone again and I gulp.

"I guess you're a good dancer?" I ask, trying to calm my nerves somewhat. Reisi tugs on my arm so I fall into step beside him.

"I suppose I'm alright. I haven't danced in a while."

"When was the last time you danced?" I inquire, genuinely curious as I peer up and over at him.

"At Taishi's wedding. ...With Taishi."

I snort in laughter, picturing that in my head. "What's the story behind that?"

"You know how energetic he is." Reisi sighs as we step onto the dancefloor. "All he had to do was drag me onto the dancefloor and there was no escaping. Though I was just standing mostly, so I presume he was helping me out so I didn't look so lonesome."

"Or maybe he just wanted to dance with his little brother~!"

"Or that." He agrees with a short laugh. I then frown slightly, recalling the time we both had dinner at his parent's house.

"Is your family really the smallest part of your world?" I ask hesitantly. He looks at me queerly. "That's what your parents said."

We come to a stop in our walk. We're standing in the middle of the dance floor. Both of his hands grab a hold of mine and he faces me. I stare up at him, my lips still angled somewhat downwards. He looks a little tentative at the question. He's looking off to the side as he thinks. I squeeze his hands, getting him to look at me. My cheeks warm slightly and I duck my head in apology. That was a personal question.

"You don't have to answer. Sorry, I was just curious."

"Yes, they are." He answers. That makes me look back up at him with widened eyes. "Although I do love my family, I've never felt that I fit in with them." He positions my hand so it rests on his bicep. "My parents always thought of me as strange, especially my father." His hand rests on the small of my exposed back. The contact makes my breath hitch. He smiles knowingly. "He was very disappointed to learn that I wasn't going to carry on with the family landscaping business."

"I can see that." I mutter, referring to his dad. His left hand joins with my right in an upper-hand clasp.

I stare at him and my heart twinges. It seems like the main reason to me at least that his family is the smallest part of his world is because of his dad. His mom, brother, and niece and nephew were so happy to see Reisi. His dad didn't look happy. I've defended Reisi against his dad at least twice, _but…_

"He loves you." I wipe the frown from my face and smile at Reisi. "Though he doesn't show it, I know he does. He's happy and proud of you. He told me he's never seen you smile and laugh so much, and he looked really happy when he told me that. So," My smile grows bigger. "That just proves it. He's just puts on a tough guy face. I bet really he's a big softy who worries about you twenty-four seven."

Reisi gets this handsome smile on his face, his violet eyes glistening behind his mask. My heart fills with an electrifying warmth. His hand that is against my back pulls me closer so my body is against his. My cheek is squished against his chest and I can easily hear his rhythmic heartbeat. I close my eyes in content, smiling affectionately.

"You're my world, Akira." He whispers softly. I giggle gingerly, his words touching me deeply. His dad was right.

"You're my world too." I whisper back just as softly.

I notice he used my real name but don't comment on it. I'm sure he is aware of it too and I'm more than sure he used my name willingly. Now that I think about it, I don't fit in with my family either. With a smile, I pull back just a bit so I can look up at his smiling face.

"Alright," I grin up at him with rosy cheeks. "Teach me how to do the tango, my King."

"Alright." He smiles back, squeezing my hand that is still in his grasp fondly. "It's one of the more difficult dances to learn, but I'm sure you can do it."

"Just how hard is it?" I whine, now feeling nervous once again. He silences my whining with a quick kiss to my lips.

"You can do it. Just follow my lead and mirror my movements."

Instantly, I look down at his feet to see where he'll step. Slowly so I'll catch on, he begins to step forward with his left foot. I swallow with nervous sweat forming on my temple and take a backwards step with my right foot, being extra careful because of my heels. _One step down._ I let out a relieved breath but then whine inwardly. _Who knows how many more to go._

Reisi then begins to take a step forward with his right foot. I notice his body is starting to turn to the left slightly, so I copy. His eyes on me are extremely evident and my cheeks warm. A few more slow steps later, I notice we went in a mini circle. My lips part in surprise and Reisi chuckles softly, pulling my body even closer to his, our chests squished together.

He gradually begins to pick up the pace, but he's not going too fast. We're still moving kinda slow. I'm still getting the hang of this after all. I haven't misstepped yet and I begin to find myself smiling in victory. My victorious smile turns into an enjoying one. I'm having a lot of fun right now, _and I'm actually dancing._ Slowly, my eyes begin to move away from Reisi's feet and up his body until they land on his handsome face. Leaning down slightly, he presses his forehead against mine.

"You know," He starts, smiling. "You aren't that bad of a dancer."

"Well..." I smile sheepishly. "It's only because we're going slow." Suddenly, I yelp as I stumble. The thin heel of my shoe doesn't land evenly on the floor. I nearly sprain my ankle until Reisi catches me. I then step on his foot. Once. Twice. _Or maybe it's because I was looking where I was stepping._ "S-sorry!"

"Are you alright?" He asks, hands on my shoulders and eyes looking me over. I lift my foot off the ground, rolling my ankle around that he's looking at to show I'm fine.

"I'm okay." I answer. I then sigh heavily and sulk. "I'm more embarrassed than anything…"

"Looks like I spoke too soon about your dancing."

"Oh thanks!" I squeak out at his teasing, glowering when he begins laughing. My cheeks are so warm they almost burn. His hand settles on my back once more and my hand finds itself in his grasp once again.

"Let us try again." He smiles, looking amused when I place my hand on his bicep with a pout. "You're cute."

"So are you." I grumble and bury my face in his chest. After my many missteps just now, I lost all motivation to dance. Turning my head slightly, I peek around me.

The music has been turned up a bit, and there are even more people on the dancefloor. They are all doing the tango, _so perfectly._ I slump against Reisi, my lips angling downwards as my eyes land on Seri and Mr. Kusanagi. Even _they are_ dancing. They're actually very good and they look real smug about something when they glance our way. My fingers curl into Reisi's sleeve in annoyance.

"What's wrong, Belle? Can't dance? Perhaps you should sit down." Seri calls over tauntingly.

"Come on, don't be like that Seri." Mr. Kusanagi says sheepishly. "Let's just focus on winning this contest, alright?"

"...Very well." Seri replies, her eyes meeting his. "Try not to screw this up for me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my honey."

"Refrain from calling me such names." Seri glares as they dance out of earshot. I glower after them.

"Don't worry about them or anyone else." Reisi suddenly says before I could yell after them, his voice just above a whisper. My attention is drawn back to him and my eyes widen a notch. "Focus on me and only me."

"..." I stare at him, butterflies swarming violently in my stomach. His enticing tone seems to put me in a mini trance. In this moment, it feels like it's just me and him. "Are you trying to seduce me? Because it's working."

"Perhaps we should go somewhere private then." He jokingly suggests, making me laugh out loud. He smiles. "I just want to enjoy our time together. I'll deal with Seri later. Let's dance."

* * *

Reisi smiles at Akira's focused face. She's staring intently at his feet to see where he'll step. He would think she would have memorized the steps so far since they've been at this for a few minutes, and he's been moving slowly too. Regardless though, he's feeling probably the most happy he's ever felt. Dancing with his Queen, there is nothing like it to him.

"I'm…" Akira starts, slowly and cautiously removing her eyes from their feet to look at him. _Finally,_ Reisi thinks. He's been wanting to gaze into those eyes of hers. "...very happy."

"Oh?" He smiles softly, warmth bubbling up in his chest. "So am I."

Akira laughs delicately, her eyes sparkling behind her mask. Reisi's smile grows in size as her body moves closer to his. Her hands trails further up his arm until it settles behind his neck. A pleasurable shiver shoots down his spine at her touch. Only she is capable of having this affect on him, no one else. She's finally memorized the steps so she no longer needs to stare at his feet. She steps on his foot. He thought wrong it seems.

He blinks at her as she starts whining. Her face reflects utmost failure and embarrassment. He shakes his head in amusement. She was doing so well too. This is a more difficult dance like he said, and she claims she's terrible at dancing so it's obvious she won't get it right away. She is catching on quick though. He doesn't think she's a bad dancer at all, just inexperienced. He laughs slightly as an idea strikes him.

"Stand on my feet." He says.

"W-what?" Akira looks at him in confusion. "But I'm wearing heels."

"Just do it."

* * *

Not too far away, Seri glances over at Reisi and Akira. She smirks. Those two are dancing slowly and not very skillfully. Other couples dancing have to dance around their inept bodies in discontent. No way are they going to win this cutest couple contest. They are in the way of everyone else and oblivious to it.

"Seri, how long are you going to keep glowering at them?" Kusanagi asks with a frown.

"Glowering? I'm not glowering." Seri responds. "I'm just making sure that they aren't the center of attention. We will be the ones to win this contest."

"You sure can hold a grudge…" Kusanagi sweat-drops.

"They're both stupid if they think I'm going to forget what they did so soon." She frowns. Kusanagi shakes his head. "Let's pick up the pace. So far we have the upper-hand and I want to keep it that way."

Seri is right. There are a lot of eyes on them. It seems they make the best dance partners. Kusanagi smiles with a nod and Seri actually returns his smile which results in his growing in size. He's ready to claim first place in this contest like she wants though he doesn't really care about the contest. Then, a very contagious and absurd laugh reaches their ears. They both turn their heads and their eyes widen.

Reisi and Akira dance past them, both of them laughing all giddy and leaving a trail of hearts behind them. Akira's feet are on top of Reisi's as he dances from place to place with a grin. Reisi suddenly dips Akira and her arms automatically wrap around his neck for support. He buries his face in Akira's neck, placing obvious kisses against her skin.

"Crazy Pirate King~" Akira barely gets out between her laughter.

"Crazy Pirate Queen," Reisi chuckles lowly, pulling her up and crashing his lips against hers.

Seri starts fumming as people gush and coo, then she starts complaining about how it's not even fair because they aren't even dancing correctly. Kusanagi sighs and gives her a bland look.

"Let's just forget the contest, Seri. It's ruining our date."

"Curse them for being so perfect," Seri hisses under her breath, eyeing them both. Kusanagi raises a brow. Is she really that bothered by this? He notices her deeply focused gaze. She's studying them, trying to find a weakness or flaw, trying to figure out how to outshine them.

"Seri," Mr. Kusanagi starts to speak. She's still staring at them, so he takes her chin between her fingers and forces her to look at him. She glares at him for touching her in such a way. "You shouldn't compare yourself to others."

"Wha— Hmph?!" Seri's voice is muffled when Kusanagi's lips cover hers.

Seri is stunned, frozen. Her cheeks instantly turn a vivid pink and her heart pounds loudly in her ears. Her blue eyes are comically wide. Kusanagi pulls away with an accomplished smirk. Seri's hand promptly slaps over her mouth, shielding her lips.

"I-Izumo?!" She blurts out.

"What? It's not like we haven't done that before." He smiles, wrapping his arms around her midsection as a slow tempoed song starts playing, bringing them into a slow dance.

"B-but not in public…!" She scolds, glaring daggers at him. He merely laughs and in her annoyed state she punches his chest not so gently. There is still a blush on her cheeks and she can't get rid of it.

Intense choking sounds sounds out from afar, thankfully out of earshot from everyone on the dance floor. Fushimi pounds on his chest. The water he was drinking had went down the wrong pipe at what he just witnessed. Someone moves over to help him but his icy glare makes them decide against it. _His Lieutenant and Kusanagi just…!_

"What the hell?!"

* * *

My laughter gradually dies down, but no matter what I can't wipe the large smile from my face. The wideness of it actually causes my cheeks to hurt. My arms are wrapped around Reisi's neck, my face buried in his shoulder as I try to get it together.

"That was so fun!" I breathe out, grinning up at him. He's still laughing himself. He hums lowly in agreement, his arms slowly moving to grip my hips and pull my body against his. His lips brush against mine ever so softly. My eyes shut in content and my hand moves up and tangles itself in his hair. I gently nibble at his lower lip before pulling away.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask, gesturing to his injury.

"Actually," He starts, looking quite miffed. I frown at the now obvious discomfort on his face. "Is it fine if we sit down for a bit? Dancing took more out of me than I thought it would."

"Of course." I instantly grab a hold of his arm and walk him over to the nearest unoccupied table. "I don't want you pushing yourself too hard."

I glance at his midsection, picturing the dark bruises that used to be on his skin. I don't know how much he is hurting exactly right now, but I can make a pretty good guess due to having the same injury. He really does need to lay down and rest, _and_ take his pain medication that he hasn't been taking regularly like he's supposed to.

Reisi winces slightly as he sits down in the chair I pull out for him. I position myself in front of him and crouch down so my eyes are level with his. My fingers run through his hair in a soothing way.

"Just how bad are you hurting right now?" I inquire. "On a scale from one to five, five being the worst."

"...Three."

"Three?" I repeat in worry. Straightening up, I put my hands on my hips and stare down at him. He must of been hurting for a while then and just didn't say anything. "Alright then. We'll sit for a few minutes then we're wrapping things up here. Got it?"

Reisi blinks up at me and my chiding tone. He then leans forward, his slight pained expression turning into an amused one. His elbows rest on his thighs and his chin rests in the palms of his hands.

"You're awfully adorable when you boss me around." He says with a smile.

"Well then I'm going to be more than adorable when we get home because I plan on giving you a whole bunch of orders. The first one being to get in bed."

"I like the sound of that." He purrs in a low tone.

"I meant for the sole purpose of sleeping." I huff and cross my arms, sitting next to him. "After you sleep and rest up we can do things like that. Seriously, I'm worried about you, you know."

"Don't worry." He closes his eyes, smiling. "I just overdid it with the dancing, that's all." His body leans against mine and he uses my shoulder as a head rest. "I don't regret it though. I had fun."

"I had fun too." A smile pulls at my lips.

I can't deny that standing atop his feet while he danced around was more than fun. It's something I'll never forget. I place my hands over his on my thigh. His shoulders rise more dramatically as he breathes suddenly. I glance at him, seeing him finishing a yawn. Yawns being contagious and all; I find myself yawning shortly after him.

It has been a really long day. Just this morning we were at that mountain house. We went shopping, sledding, took the long drive back here, etc. Everything seems so long ago already, almost like a dream. An uninterrupted night's rest sounds lovely right now. We really need to get going. I almost forgot we are on enemy territory. My eyes roam around.

Seri and Mr. Kusanagi aren't dancing any more, they are standing amidst a crowd of people and holding hands. I start to look away from the couple but my eyes are suddenly drawn to a familiar face. I squint a bit, trying to be sure if who I'm looking at is actually the Japanese Prime Minister. He's laughing with some other guy over a glass of wine. My eyes narrow.

Why is he here? At a JUNGLE party? Is it to keep up appearances? _Or..._ The obvious answer makes me glare harshly. He's a supporter of JUNGLE? The very clan causing all these crimes in the city and throwing everything out of order?

"Reisi," I whisper, making him hum in acknowledgement. I point ahead. "The Prime Minister is here."

That makes Reisi sit up with calculating eyes. He follows my finger, his own eyes landing on the Prime Minister. I look over at Reisi, noticing the narrowing of his eyes behind his mask.

"The Prime Minister…" He murmurs and his eyes glaze over in thought as he contemplates for a moment. "If he's here, it is very possible he is aiding JUNGLE."

 _He's aiding them? That's way worse than just being under their thumb._

"W-why is he helping JUNGLE?" I look back at the Prime Minister with sweat dripping down my temple. "He knows that they are the ones causing all these unnatural power crimes. And he definitely knows JUNGLE is responsible for stealing the Slates! He wants them released then?!"

"No matter the reason, this isn't good." He looks at me seriously. "Him aiding JUNGLE means very well the whole executive branch is aiding them as well."

"..."

"The executive branch is one of the three branches of the Government. The executive one carries out and enforces laws." Reisi explains at the bewildered expression I'm giving him and silence.

"Oh, gotcha." I nod after I take in that information, not knowing that. That term does sound familiar though. I then glare at the Prime Minister. _Isn't he supposed to be on our side?_ My jaw clenches. "If the whole government is for JUNGLE and we're against it, what does that make us? Criminals for trying to stop them?"

"And it doesn't help that the Prime Minister hates Scepter 4 already." Reisi's fingers knead into his temples stressfully.

"I know he hates us Pirates, but damn." I mutter in annoyance and cross my arms over my chest.

"It's almost like we're fighting a losing battle."

My eyes widen and I look over at Reisi. His eyes are closed as he continues to massage his temples. He had voiced what I was thinking earlier; _fighting a losing battle._ The thought of us losing this fight makes my insides churn in unease. My fists clench.

Why does the government choose the Greens over us? They choose criminals over peacekeepers. The more I think about it the more it pisses me off. Just what is the government trying to do? The tips of my nails dig into my palm and create crescents. All of our hard work, is it for nothing? _All this time and energy…_

"Those recent unnatural power incidents seemed to have helped push this deal." A distant voice makes me look off to the side at a small group of men.

"There are rumors saying we'll be getting those powers too. I can't wait!" Another voice speaks out.

So that's it then. The government and other high officials are just supporting and aiding JUNGLE for their own petty and selfish needs. They just want superpowers and all they care about is money. _Money, power, it's all they want._ Everyone and everything else doesn't matter.

I begin to wonder what's the point of even stealing this party list now. We'll know who all is supporting and helping the Robot Ninjas behind the scenes, but what do we do from there? My fingers drum against my thighs as I think. I'm not so sure but one thing is for sure, I'm not leaving here empty handed. We'll figure out the next steps later.

"Losing battle or not, I'll keep fighting." I say and straighten my posture. "It isn't over until it's over. Even if we do lose, I'll feel better knowing that we tried our best. But the thing is, I _don't_ plan on losing. We Pirates will win no matter what it takes. Our ship will take down anything and anyone treading in our waters. We're facing this cruel world together, no matter the outcome, Reisi, don't forget."

I hold out my fist to Reisi, grinning with fortitude. His mesmerized face suddenly gets this affectionate smile on it. He presses his fist against mine for a fist bump. When we pull our fists away, I outstretch my fingers and wiggle them stupidly in a childish way.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was." Reisi laughs, and soon I join in. I feel tears of laughter building up in the corners of my eyes. His lips press against my cheek. "You're right, we'll win. Let's finish up our business here."

"Yeah," I nod in agreement then twirl a loose strand of my hair while gazing at Reisi through my eyelashes, teeth grazing my lower lip. "I can't wait to order you around tonight."

"And you call me dirty." He whispers in my ear, nibbling at it.

"Ladies and gentleman," A feminine voice echoes across the large party room. Me and Reisi draw away from one another and turn our attention towards the stage. "Thank you for attending the JUNGLE BOOT UP RECEPTION. Representing JUNGLE Corporation, the sponsor of this gala…" All the lights in the party room cut off and spotlight shine on the stage. "CEO Yukari Mishakuji, would like to offer his words of welcome."

On cue, the J-Rank Yukari Mishakuji walks onto the stage himself. My eyes slowly widen in unease, all the noise around me from the clapping of people and the shuttering of cameras seem to vanish. Goosebumps sprout out across my arms and dread fills me. _If Yukari is here…_

Expeditiously my eyes dart around, scanning over the many people vigilantly. Inwardly I'm hoping and praying I don't see who I fear is here. I look everywhere. Ahead of me, left and right. When I look behind me my body feels like it's enclosed in ice.

There, standing by the food table, is _Taki._ He's leaning against the wall and constantly tugging on the collar of his suit in discomfort. The expression he wears is a bored one, like he doesn't want to be here. He messes up his tie and sighs. Someone then walks up and whacks him on the head in a scolding gesture. That other person is… _Uncle Seigo._ I notice the gun attached to his belt.

I quickly turn back around, my muscles tight as my body grows unbelievably tense. Sweat drips down my temple and a shaky breath leaves my parted lips. My quivering hand moves towards my mouth, my teeth biting down on my thumb nail.

It makes sense Yukari wouldn't be the only J-Rank here at this big event, but why is Uncle Seigo here? _How is Taki even here?_ It takes everything in me not to turn around and scrutinize my big brother. He didn't look injured in any way at all. From the injuries he received from our fight at Mihashira Tower, there is no way he should be up and moving so easily, especially feeling well enough to come to this party.

Does he possess healing abilities like me? Or does he know someone who does? Either way, this isn't good. How long have they been here? Have they noticed me and Reisi? Seri and Mr. Kusanagi? _No,_ I don't think so. If that were the case they would of taken action against us or have been keeping a keen eye on us, in other words, when I noticed them they would have already been looking in our direction. _Or maybe they aren't worried about us at all._ I doubt the latter.

They wouldn't ignore us. Us being here at an obvious enemy clan party is enough to raise suspicion. After all, why would we come here for no reason? So it's safe to say they haven't noticed us yet. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly rise and I fight back a shiver that threatens to shoot down my spine.

" _He can sense fear, meaning even the tiniest amount he can use against you."_

Stealing the party list suddenly isn't even my number one priority or mission at the moment. It's not worth it. I don't have my sword and neither does Reisi. _If we're caught…_

"Akira," Reisi's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look over at his worried yet questioning face. "What is it?"

"They're here." I whisper, my voice barely audible. I only now just notice Yukari stopped talking. The narrowing of Reisi's eyes gives away he knows who I'm talking about. He grabs my hand and stares ahead, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. I relax only slightly.

"Where are they?" He asks quietly as his eyes roam around ahead, obviously strategizing.

"Directly behind us."

He only nods in response, then after a short moment he speaks. "Relax, alright? We'll be fine. It's undeniable the we're at a severe disadvantage though if we are to engage them in battle. Do you think they noticed us yet?"

"No, I don't think so." I swallow. "But I'm not sure… Uncle Seigo has his gun and I don't want us to be near him when we don't have our swords."

"I agree. We should put as much distance between us and them as possible for now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I nod and he stands up, helping me onto my feet. My eyes widen when a thought strikes me. "What about Seri and Mr. Kusanagi?"

Reisi and I begin to look around for those two in-denial lovebirds. My brows slowly knit together when I don't locate the two. Where are they?

"I don't see them. It seems they've already made their move." Reisi informs. I can't help but to frown a bit at the fact they possibly stolen the list before us. That frown disappears when Reisi speaks again. "But you're definitely right about Taki and Seigo being here. I don't think they've noticed us either since the Gray King is preoccupied in fixing your brother's tie."

"That's good news at least." I mutter as we begin walking towards the exit. "If they stolen the list already, should we just leave then to be on the safe side? I'm worried about them noticing us. ...But I also don't want us to be the rotten eggs either. They will so rub it in…" I sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"We can get the list on the way out just in case they fail. I can almost guarantee that there will be at least one Green clansman in the entryway where the check-in was. It would make no sense to have no one posted there so just anyone can walk in. Additionally if we get the list in there, it'll be easy to sneak away."

"Okay." I nod in understanding, trying to keep my fingers from trembling. I didn't think seeing them would make me feel so frightened. Is it because I don't have my sword with me? I have grown reliant on it in combat.

"Hey," Reisi tugs on my arm slightly so I'm walking by his side instead of trailing behind. "Don't worry."

"I'm sorry," I sigh, sulking. "It's just after everything that happened at the tower I'm a little edgy."

"I understand," He smiles at me. "I'm on edge as well, but we're together this time. Kings and Queens are strongest when they are together, remember?"

My eyes soften as I gaze at Reisi and my heart warms greatly to the point it just feels like it's melting into a blissful puddle. I smile with a nod. He's right. As long as we're together we don't have anything to fear. I always feel the most safe and powerful when I'm with him.

"Yeah," My simple smile grows into a wide and rosy cheeked grin.

"Hey hot stuff," A woman suddenly slurs out and makes me look over. Her cheeks are flushed from drinking too much. She reaches out and gropes Reisi's backside. My body goes rigid and everything just seems to go in slow motion around me. Reisi's face is laced with obvious irritation and condemnation. "Why don't you ditch her and—"

Reisi doesn't get to do anything. Why? Because I beat him to the punch, _literally._ My fist slams into the side of her face and she falls back a few feet, landing roughly on the floor. My vision is tinted an angry blue as my Aura flares to life within them. Girls flirting with Reisi when I'm standing right next to him angers me a lot, just girls flirting with him in general angers me, _but when you touch him..._

"Keep your hands off my King." I bite out, glaring at the woman on the floor as she rubs her jaw and tries to kill me with her eyes. I'm standing in front of Reisi defensively, unaware that all eyes are on us now. "Nobody is aloud to touch him but me."

"Tsk! You don't own him!" She yells, jabbing a finger at me and getting sloppily onto her feet. She begins stomping towards me. _Reisi's mine and I'm his._ The glare I give her makes her stop in her tracks.

"Yes I do! Back off—! Ah! Ow!" I cry out in pain when I'm grabbed roughly by my arm and yanked back.

"Who do you think you are?! Punching my girl like that—?!" A masculine voice growls into my ear but is cut off in an instant. The hand gripping my arm is now gone. I rub at my arm to soothe the bruising pain and turn around with an angry glare to see the man that grabbed me now sprawled out on the floor.

"And who do you think you are, grabbing my Queen like that?" Reisi berates, his lips angled downwards into an angry scowl while the lenses of his glasses gleam. He lowers his fist that is responsible for knocking the man down.

"Trying to yank my arm off?!" I yell with a cartoon-like popping vein. "Your girl was just groping my man—!"

"What's going on over here?"

Me and Reisi both turn to see a green clansman striding towards us, and looking past him we see lilac and brown eyes locked onto us. I inwardly scream in frustration and perhaps a hint skittishly. _This wasn't part of the plan at all!_ But I don't regret my actions. The look on Reisi's face openly says he doesn't regret them either.

"...So…" I whisper over to Reisi, shifting on my feet nervously. "What now?"

"..." He hums lowly in thought. His eyes are on Uncle Seigo and Taki who are now quickly making their way over to us. They are weaving through the crowds of people. "Now we take our leave before they apprehend us."

"How funny, I have the same thoughts." I force out a sheepish laugh to try and calm my nerves.

"They're still far away. Keep in mind he won't fire that gun or use his fog with all these people around, it would startle all the guests... so I believe we have the advantage."

I blink at him. _He's right_. We are at an advantage in here. Is that why he seemed so calm earlier? I face Taki and Uncle Seigo with a smirk, placing my hands on my hips. _This is my revenge for Mihashira Tower._ Taki doesn't have his spear. Why didn't I notice that earlier? I raise my hand in front of me, mimicking the shape of a gun with my fingers. Inhaling deeply so my belly pops out to mimic a baby bump, I bring my hand over it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the day you will always remember, as the day you thought you were close to catching, Adam, Belle, and Chip!" I call out, pulling the fake trigger and aiming it towards the LED light above.

A tiny pellet of Blue Aura mixed with my air manipulation slams into the light. Electricity crackles around it, then all the lights in the room cut off and started screams erupt. It's pitch black in here now. I quickly grab Reisi's hand and bolt towards the exit with him in tow, focusing on the tiniest of movements in the air to maneuver around. We burst into the lit hallway and sprint down it, pretty much running for our lives. _Running in heels is, so, hard._

"Chip?" Reisi gets out between his breaths, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone is following us. "Chip is the son to Mrs. Potts, not Belle and Adam."

"W-well whatever! I couldn't think of a name for our fake soon to be born child on the spot!" I huff out. "I-I can't believe I even said that without stuttering! I'm so uneasy right now. Look, I'm shaking!" I hold my free hand in front of him so he can see my quivering fingers.

"Get back here, bastards!" A voice yells from behind us. Me and Reisi both turn around to see Taki running after us, his speed obviously unnatural.

"Reisi, I'm going to use my enhanced speed with you, okay? Remember how your body felt lighter on the school island last year? That's how it's going to feel again. Just keep your steps steady and in sync. It's no different from running normally, it's just you're moving faster." I whisper over to him.

"Alright." He nods with a slight grimace. I frown, his injury coming to the front of my mind. I'm so spoiling him when we get back home. I give his hand a comforting squeeze then look over my shoulder again. Taki is gaining on us. There is a scowl on his face, and strangely, I feel like he's chased me like this before.

"Try to catch us if you can, stupid head!" I yell back at him, sticking my tongue out.

"Akira!" He growls and shoots Green Aura at us. Me and Reisi merely duck to evade.

"You missed, _Taki!_ "

"T-Taki?" Taki stumbles slightly in shock at me using his real name. Reisi's eyes spark.

"Akira, attack him now." He orders me.

"Right," I quickly face Taki and raise my hand in front of me. I sense Reisi standing close behind me.

Taki is wide open right now and it's the perfect time to knock him back. If he were to close the gap between us that would be bad. I'm not very good with hand to hand combat and I have no clue how skilled he is in that compartment. So I'll have to stick with ranged attacks. I also don't want him getting close to Reisi since he can't use his Aura.

My eyes narrow in focus and Blue Aura gathers at my fingertips before a vivid blue orb hovers in front of my palm. Using my other hand, I punch my fist forward as hard as I can, slamming a wave of solidified Aura into it. A large stream of Aura that takes up the whole hallway barrels towards Taki.

Taki brings his arms in front of him since he can't dodge. His Green Aura counters mine only for a moment. He's sent flying backwards and into Uncle Seigo who just entered the hallway. They both land in a way that looks quite painful on the floor with a grunt. I blink, not expecting my attack to overpower him that easily. Uncle Seigo's glaring eyes lock with mine.

We simply stare at each other for a moment. There is this almost comforting familiarity from him I'm feeling, but it is overpowered by my anger. I remember how he hurt Reisi and shot his gun at me. My fingers curl and I glance at Taki. It still annoys me how they are acting like totally different people. They look out for blood.

 _I won't let them hurt Reisi._

"Let's go!" I grab Reisi's hand and start running, lowering the air's resistance around us so we can move faster. I then render ourselves invisible. My jaw locks and I look around desperately for a way to lose them. This doesn't look like the way we came in at all. A gunshot fires.

I look over my shoulder and draw in a sharp breath at the bullet soaring towards us. The Aura around it as immense as my most recent attack. _We can't dodge._ I look back ahead quickly to see if there is another hallway we can turn down. There isn't. The wheels in my head turn strongly.

There are multiple doors, but with our luck recently the one we pick would be some supply closet with no way out. There is an emergency exit door straight ahead. That is an obvious escape route but even the small amount of time it will take to open the door will allow Uncle Seigo's attack to hit us. A slowly flashing red light catches my attention beside the door. It's a fire alarm. Glancing at the ceiling, I see multiple fire sprinklers. An idea strikes me.

This is really risky but I can't think of anything else, and right now I'll do anything no matter the costs to protect my Pirate King. I promised him I would protect him and he said he trusts me to watch his back more than anyone else. I can't fail and I don't want to. This is my chance to be the one saving him. It's like we swapped places. Normally he's the one always protecting me but right here and now it's different. I let go of his hand and face Uncle Seigo's attack.

"Akira?" Reisi quickly stops and looks at me, turmoil and perplexity written all over his face. I raise my hands in front of me and create and Aura barrier. Uncle Seigo's attack hits it hard and cracks instantly spread all over it. This attack is obviously meant to be fatal. The force makes me slide back a couple feet. My eyes squeeze shut and I pour out as much Aura as I can. Already I feel my energy draining.

"P-pull the fire alarm!" I barely get out. Reisi's eyes narrow in understanding and he promptly does what I say. If we weren't in this situation I would probably laugh at me giving him orders. My barrier and the opposing attack suddenly detonate like a miniature bomb.

I start coughing at the smog I unintentionally inhaled and stumble backwards. Loud alarms start ringing and cold water starts pouring down on me. Shortly after that, the loud bangs of doors penetrates my ears along with the frightened screams and pounding footsteps of running people. I then recognize the feel of Reisi's arms around me and holding me upright.

It doesn't take long for me to clear my lungs. My eyes widen and I gasp quietly when my feet are no longer on the ground. Reisi's carrying me. He shushes me before I can protest and quickly takes us through the emergency exit. The still lingering smoke provides a perfect cover. I make us both invisible before it clears.

We were on the first floor so there were no stairs to go down. Upon running through the door we are now in the crisp city air. Already I see approaching emergency vehicles. My hand finds Reisi's shoulder and I look behind us, seeing Taki and Uncle Seigo staring in our direction.

"Are they pursuing us?" Reisi asks.

Why aren't they coming after us? They both can easily send out their fog and ensnare us, yet they remain in the same place. They're still. Soon they are blocked from my view by the escaping people from flowing into the hallway and out the door we came out of. I remain silent for a moment, expecting to see at least Taki come after us, but he doesn't. Neither of them do. I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding.

"No." I answer. "We're safe."

* * *

Reisi stares at Akira through the foggy glass of the shower. She's scrubbing shampoo into her scalp, humming a song and he can almost swear she's swaying her hips. He lets out a sigh, sinking deeper into the lukewarm bath water with almost a pout.

They just got back from the JUNGLE party and Akira's first order to him was to go in their room. Then she told him to take his clothes off. Of course he gladly complied to that. She then used her "cursed pirate technique" to help soothe the pain in his chest. He was then expecting her to tell him to get in bed after that since that's what she claimed she was going to do earlier, but no. She said she was going to start a bath.

He was quite satisfied with that idea too, eager for what she had planned. When he got in the tub, she said she was going to get in the shower. Then his heart dropped. Akira then realized what he thought they were going to do and blushed intensely and said;

" _No not yet! You need to sit still for a bit first! You've been pushing yourself and doing things the nurse said not to! You said you were hurting, right? And did you even take your pain medication yet? No? Here I'll go get it…"_

She was right of course, but he's still bummed out. It's like entering a contest and getting your hopes up only to find out you lost. This water isn't as hot as he normally likes it and he knows that's because bathing in hot water with broken ribs is actually something you shouldn't do.

He sighs again only a bit louder, peeking up from his position to see if Akira heard him. He wanted her to hear him but she doesn't. He raises a brow when she starts laughing. Maybe she did hear him.

"I was just thinking," Akira begins as she rinses her hair. She starts laughing some more. "How I punched that girl and you punched that guy. It really frustrated me when it happened but now it's very funny."

Nope, she didn't hear his over dramatic sigh. Despite that he laughs at that recent memory. She punched that girl before he can even move to remove her hands from him. They are so possessive of each other it's funny to him. He loves it.

"Maybe I shouldn't of punched her so hard though. Should I have pushed her instead?" She mutters. "She _was_ drunk and probably didn't know what she was doing…" She then shakes her head. "But I don't really regret it though… oh well. What's done is done."

"I think you handled the situation fine." Reisi shakes his head with a closed-eyed smile. "Nobody can touch me but you and nobody can touch you but me."

"Got that right." Akira grins and shuts the water off. Reisi openly stares at her when she exits the shower.

Water drips down her perfect figure, her skin sleek and shiny. She's walking across the tiled floor on the tips of her toes, each step leaving a small puddle of water. Her hair clings to her skin and looks a shade darker in it's wet state. The twin mounds on her chest bob at the slight bounce in her step as she makes her way towards the towel rack.

She faces him after she grabs a towel. Her cheeks warm and she purses her lips. He continues to stare, not changing his silently imploring face.

"Don't look at me like that." She squeaks out. Still, he stares and tilts his head just a bit. Yes he's giving her the puppy dog eyes and it's easily doing its job. She starts whining at his extremely cute face. "Reisi now you're making me feel bad!"

"How?" He asks, inwardly smirking.

"By not… you know darn it!" She huffs and turns away from him, drying herself off. "I promise we can do that later. I just want you to take it easy, or at least wait for your pain medication to kick in."

"It's kicked in."

"Is it really?" She looks at him from over her shoulder with a dull expression. He nods with a grin. _No,_ he answers inwardly. The towel slips from her hands and she lets out a silent "oops."

She bends over to pick it up, giving him the perfect view of her femininity. Slowly she straightens up, shifting her legs and standing so he can have a side profile view. She flutters her eyelashes with an alluring smile. He sits up in the tub with narrowed eyes. She's teasing him. So he stands up and steps out of the tub.

"No!" She points at the tub. "Get back in there! You were only in there for like five minutes and the bag on the epsom salt I poured in there says to soak for twenty minutes!"

"Akiraaa~" He grabs ahold of her arms and buries his face in her neck, blowing on her skin.

"What's with you?" She laughs out at his actions. "Do you want to that badly?"

"I'm just teasing you. I know I unfortunately need to rest." He smiles and pulls back. "...But having you right now doesn't sound bad at all. In fact, it never sounds bad."

"You're crazy." She hops up and kisses his cheek with a smile. "...But having you right now doesn't sound all that bad either. Give me a few minutes though. I need to brush my teeth still."

"Give me a few minutes as well then." Reisi takes the towel from Akira when she hands it out to him so he can dry off too.

She laughs and grabs her toothbrush, and when he's done drying off, he grabs his toothbrush as well. As then both brush their teeth Akira grabs her PDA that rested upon the counter-top by the sink. Reisi peeks at her screen when she pulls open a text message from Seri.

"Oh," Akira speaks, her relieved voice muffled by her toothbrush in her mouth. "Seri texted and said she's okay and at HOMRA. She also says she wants to properly apologize to us both tomorrow for her rude behavior. How sweet." She hands her PDA to Reisi so he can read.

"She said she didn't get the list either." Reisi informs, rinsing his mouth out afterwards.

"Yes!" Akira pumps her fist into the air and quickly rinses out her mouth. "She's a rotten egg too! Let's celebrate!"

Reisi willingly lets himself get dragged towards the bed with a grin, pushing all his troubling thoughts regarding the discoveries and encounters earlier to the back of his mind. He would rather just enjoy tonight. He has a feeling though, that after tonight, he won't be able to enjoy himself for a while.


	57. Chapter 57

**_Milliana Lovewoods : Thank you! :D_**

 ** _Toreh : Thank you so much and I'm sorry to worry you! I am doing much better now thankfully. I've been being very cautious about what I eat. :)_**

 ** _hisuiryuu : Haha! Those were my favorite parts to write! _**

**_Xukun's Burger: Yay! So happy you made and account! I'm sorry to worry you. ;c _**

**_Saphira Kay : I'm glad! I actually think the last chapter is one of my favorite one's yet!_**

•○●○•

 ** _Once again, I'm so so so sorry for the even longer wait. This semester at college was more time consuming that the rest. D;_**

 ** _I was originally an online student but then this semester I actually became an actual student that attends classes and sits at a desk._**

 ** _But I worked hard, received my first 4.0 in a while, and now I'm glad it's summer, and even more glad I can get back into my writing._**

 ** _I cannot thank you enough for your patience, ❤_**

 ** _I've had to reread most of this story to kind of get a feel for it again and reconnect with Akira, and while I was rereading I was fixing any errors I've came across. I didn't realize I had so many typos. Whoops. D:_**

 ** _But anyways, I've made this chapter the longest one yet for you guys since it took so long for me to update. This chapter was also difficult to write and I'll get into further detail in another A/N at the end._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading. ❤_**

•○●○•

• **Chapter 57** •

* * *

 _I never knew there were underground passages like this in the heart of the city. They have tight security. And it runs deep…_

Fushimi trails after Yukari with his hands in his pockets, his eyes roaming around the immense underground passage they are walking through. Large pillars are extending from the ground and disappearing into the ceiling in every direction, and the space around him seems to go on for miles. Lights are shining down from above, showing every single dust particle floating around in this place. Why does this underground passage even exist?

Fushimi then stares at the back of Yukari's head. This is seriously one of the last places in the world he wants to be. He holds back a very annoyed and heavy sigh. Why did he even agree to this stupid mission?

"It's a secret passage to our hideout." Yukari speaks as they continue to walk. "It connects to over a hundred exits inside this city alone. Like main subway lines, the basement floors of skyscrapers and such."

"Is it wise to leak all that stuff to me so easily?" Fushimi asks lazily, although what he really wanted to say was 'I don't care.' He wants to get out of the dull and dusty place. It reeks of nothingness.

"Of course. You are now a J-Rank of JUNGLE." Yukari smiles back at him. "You are a comrade with whom we share our secrets. However that was quite a feat today, Saruhiko. You managed to take on HOMRA and Scepter 4's number twos all by yourself."

Fushimi remains silent and stares at Yukari with a dull expression, wondering what that guy is thinking, wondering what he's trying to do. Is he suspicious of him suddenly switching clans? It's only natural. It would be weird if he wasn't.

"You should have called for help though, no need to try so hard." Yukari continues.

"I don't play co-op…" Fushimi mutters. "I'm not a fan of that stuff."

"Liar." Yukari smiles calmly. "I know you hired U-Rank member Douhan Hirasaka to work for you. By doing so, you were able to obtain twice the JUNGLE points, allowing you to quickly move up in rank. That was very clever. Quite the cheater."

"The system allowed it. Was there a problem?"

"Of course not. I thought it was cunning and brilliant. Besides, our Nagare isn't bothered by foul play. In fact, I believe he likes people to think outside the box. That's our King."

Fushimi clicks his tongue in annoyance. Then why make it seem like big deal? If they are that worried about people cheating to get points they should edit their programming so the system can prevent that. He already hates these people even more. They're stupid.

"Anyway, here we are." Yukari smiles, coming to a stop in front of thick metal doors. He holds his PDA in front of it to scan, then the doors glow green as they open. Light pours out and Fushimi stares within, knowing he is going to meet the powerful Green King. "Welcome Saruhiko Fushimi, JUNGLE's secret base welcomes you."

Closing his eyes briefly, Fushimi inhales. He needs to make them believe he doesn't care about Scepter 4 and genuinely switched clans, not because Munakata gave him orders to infiltrate JUNGLE. This mission can easily cause his death so he has to be very cautious. He takes steps forward and then… he gets a party popper right to his face.

His now gleaming glasses hide his angry glare. There are party decorations everywhere, even a giant "Welcome Fushimi" sign. Confetti paper falls out of his hair and he wants nothing more than to just turn around and leave this place.

He tilts his head up slightly so he can see the person responsible. It would be Akira's stupid Uncle. He can easily see those two getting along if it wasn't for them being apart of different clans and other obvious circumstances.

"Well, nice to meet you, Fushimi!" Iwafune grins widely, holding his arms up in the air. "As they say… welcome!"

"Thank you for coming, Saruhiko." A new voice greets, making Fushimi's attention turn over to the Green King himself. He's smiling and sitting in a futuristic wheelchair with a green parrot on his shoulder. "I'm delighted."

"Delighted!" The parrot caws obnoxiously.

 _I'm not._

"Thanks…" Fushimi forces out before looking around some more.

Yukari is standing by the Green King, hand on his hip with a smile. He easily recognizes Sukuna sitting on the floor and glaring at him. Sitting off to the side on a couch is Raiden. He's leaning forward and staring at Fushimi almost curiously, his elbows resting on his thighs. It almost feels like Akira is staring at him. Those two look so much alike it's almost scary.

"Well, let's not stand here talking. Sit down." Iwafune grins and points at himself with his thumb. "Mr. Iwa, the homeboy, actually went out to get you this feast."

 _H-homeboy? Somebody put me out of my misery._

Fushimi then finds himself sitting on his knees on the floor in front of a round table with everyone apart of JUNGLE's secret base. He stares in disinterest at the large plate of sushi in front of him. Are these people serious?

"Ta-da! Real sushi! Not the kind from revolving counters." Iwafune cheers from next to him, leaning in close with a grin. He has chopsticks in one hand and a plate in the other. "C'mon, what do you like? Fatty tuna? Sea urchin? Salmon roe? Shrimp?"

"I'll have the egg then…" Fushimi mutters, leaning away from the Gray King.

"Huh?" Sukuna speaks up, smirking. "That's for kids."

"Hey! Speak for yourself." Iwafune smiles some more, then pulls another plate of food out of seemingly nowhere. "We have more than sushi. Like chicken! _Fried_ chicken!"

"Eat chicken! Eat chicken!" Kotosaka caws, flapping his wings.

"Look who's talking! You stupid bird!" Sukuna yells with a glare.

"What's bothering you, Sukuna? You've been in a bad mood." Iwafune frowns over at the youngest boy present. Yukari looks over at Sukuna, smiling knowingly. "Are you being shy? Well?" Iwafune then looks over at Raiden who is sitting on Fushimi's opposite side. "And what about you? You haven't said anything!"

Raiden sighs and looks over at Iwafune with narrowed eyes, the same annoyed look Akira would wear. Fushimi is secretly unsettled. Raiden sighs again and grabs a handful of the bite sized boneless chicken, shoving it into his mouth.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Raiden speaks through his mouthful, nodding at Fushimi then looking away and closing his eyes. Something is obviously bothering him. Iwafune crosses his arms, knowing what's bugging the young man.

"Come on, you already know why I didn't let you go after those two. You were no match." Iwafune waves his hand in the air.

"Yeah, but what about you?" Raiden mumbles under his breath, Fushimi the only one catching those words. His attention is drawn to Nagare when he starts speaking.

"Saruhiko, you went up five ranks in barely a month." Nagare smiles, oblivious to Sukuna's jealous expression. "You have beaten Sukuna's previous record. Most impressive. A new record."

"Nagare…" Iwafune begins with a frown, glancing at a fuming Sukuna. "We can talk about that another time."

"Why do you say that, Mr. Iwa? I'm puzzled."

"Just because," Iwafune sighs loudly then looks over at Sukuna. Kotosaka starts chewing on Nagare's hair. "C'mon, Sukuna. Quit being in such a bad mood. A first impression is what counts in building a healthy relationship. So smile! Don't you agree, Saruhiko?"

"No, not really…" Fushimi answers boredly. Raiden coughs into his fist. "I don't really care."

"Oh yeah?" Iwafune blinks. He then leans back and waves his can of beer at him. "Ok then! If you want to act cool, then that's fine with me!"

"I'm not here to make friends." Fushimi looks away from Iwafune in annoyance.

"Then why did you come?" Yukari asks the question Fushimi knew he was bound to. All eyes are on him now.

"No reason." Fushimi answers coolly. "This is a game, right? I was curious to know what happens when you raise the score to its limit. To see if it would change the way I see things. That's all. Don't tell me this sushi party is the goal."

"Of course not." Nagare smiles, closing his eyes briefly. "Our plan… starts from here."

"Ready, set, go!" Kotosaka cheers obnoxiously.

"From now on, I'll be counting on you too as JUNGLE's top clansman, J-Rank… Saruhiko Fushimi." Nagare finishes.

"Just tell me what do. I'll clear any mission you give me." Fushimi then smirks in false depravity. "It's much easier than having to deal with stuff like relationships anyway."

"Relationships, huh?" Iwafune sighs, gulping down a decent portion of his beer. "Speaking of relationships," He looks over at Fushimi with darkened eyes. "Is Akira really pregnant?"

Fushimi stares at Iwafune with a dumbfounded expression, sweat trickling down his temple. He can almost swear there's a dark aura radiating off the man. What kind of question is that? _Akira… pregnant?_ This is the first time he's hearing of this. He doesn't know if it's true or not or where he even heard that from, _but honestly…_

"I wouldn't be surprised." Fushimi answers, clicking his tongue and looking in the other direction. Iwafune crushes the can of beer in his hands, swearing he's going to kill Munakata under his breath, muttering what a stupid person Akira has grown up to be.

Fushimi's fingers curl into the fabric of his pants. It's a frustrated gesture that goes unnoticed. To his surprise, it takes everything in him to not defend his King and friend. The Gray King's words however do make Fushimi even more determined to succeed in his current mission of assisting in taking this place down from the inside.

The rest of Fushimi's "welcome feast" goes on in a comfortable silence, comfortable for everyone but Fushimi that is. He's not even hungry and he doesn't really favor any of the food present, so he's just scrolling through his PDA and looking at nothing in particular. Occasionally he would clandestinely glance up.

Sukuna has terrible table manners and Yukari scolds him for it, claiming he lacks beauty and elegance in his daily activities. Iwafune in just dowing beers in a agitated manner probably due to Akira being, "pregnant." The man will sometimes take a break from drinking to pop a few pieces of fried chicken in his mouth. Nagare is eating sushi with a happy expression on his face. Kotosaka is eating fried chicken as well which makes an invisible question-mark appear above Fushimi's head.

 _That bird is eating a bird…_

When Fushimi glances at Raiden, again he is unsettled at the similarity between him and Akira. He's eating the sushi, occasionally taking a sip of a glass full of high pulp orange juice. Fushimi recalls seeing Akira drinking a glass of that everytime he sees her in the cafeteria.

Fushimi briefly wonders about what it would be like if Akira and Raiden met under different circumstances. Instead of them discovering each other due to the rivalry of clans, what would it be like if they stumbled across each other on the city streets before Akira even became a part of Scepter 4? Most likely Akira would've dropped everything and went with her family, right?

* * *

" _My past wasn't very pleasant either," Fushimi speaks, inwardly not believing he is actually about to tell this girl about what his past home-life was like. "I had a shitty father who didn't give a crap about me or anyone else. I rarely seen my mom and when I did she was distant."_

' _Here is the silence,' Fushimi thinks when Akira doesn't respond to him. She's pitying him right now let everyone else who knows, right? He's not sure why he even opened up to her about that. Maybe it's just because she told him about her past, maybe it's because he feels this annoying condolence in his chest because of that. Since when did he care about such petty things and actually try to cheer someone up?_

 _Akira squeezes his hand and his eyes widen a notch._

" _That's even more depressing." Akira speaks in an almost over dramatic dull yet jesting tone. To his surprise, he finds himself laughing genuinely which is something he hasn't done in a while. He's laughing because she totally went against his expectations. He's laughing because right now… he feels happy._

" _But you're happy now though, aren't you?" Akira then asks, reading his mind. He's thankful he and she are invisible right now so she can't see his surprised face._

" _Yeah… I'm happy."_

" _Good. we both found our family with Scepter 4. Family is where you belong, blood doesn't really matter."_

" _You're either really annoying or really consulting."_

" _Consulting?" She repeats before laughing that stupid obnoxious laugh of hers. "That's just me focusing on the positives. You do consider Scepter 4 your family, don't you?"_

 _Scepter 4, his family? He's silent for a moment, thinking things he would never say out-loud. He thinks about the short amount of time he was part of HOMRA. He always felt out of place there. It was hard watching Yata so happy and growing attached to HOMRA and nearly forgetting he even existed. He felt he was fading. As soon as he switched over to Scepter 4, he felt he belonged._

 _Munakata, his Captain, although he annoyingly teases him and tries to start casual conversations whenever they cross paths… he's almost like a father-figure to him. His coworkers annoy him too, including Akira, but he has this secret fondness towards them. He just doesn't show it. He doesn't know how to._

" _...Sure."_

" _So you're like my big brother then." Akira giggles happily and he rolls his eyes. "Or wait, since me and Reisi are together… we're like your mommy and daddy."_

" _Tsk," Fushimi's face twists in disgust and he tears his hand from hers, stomping ahead in his now visible form. He hopes she didn't notice his smile. "Now you're back to annoying."_

* * *

Fushimi shakes his head lightly as he's drawn out of that flashback. _No._ Their minds and ideals too different. Even if they did somehow meet and she came here, he can't picture her here. Why is he even thinking about her anyway? Oh yeah, because her freaky lookalike is right next to him.

"Okay, the newbie's welcome party is done!" Iwafune stands up, taking all the dirty dishes with him. Every single food item has been eaten.

"Yes." Nagare smiles. "Let us talk about what we will do from now on."

Hearing an obnoxious slurping noise, Fushimi looks away from his PDA and glances in the direction it's coming from. Sukuna is sucking up the last of his glass of soda through a straw, glaring at him with narrowed and skeptical eyes. A sneeze makes him look on his other side. Raiden is wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, his eyes squinted shut.

"...Bless you." Fushimi mutters, strangely the only one who heard him. Or probably the only one who acknowledged him.

"Thanks." Raiden's lips curve upwards slightly.

"All right, pay attention everyone." Iwafune crosses his arms, leaning against the counter where the sink is located. All the dirty dishes are present in there. He nods his head in Nagare's direction. "It's time to get down to business."

"Yes." Nagare smiles some more, excited about his plans. "With the activation of the Slate, I believe we should start making Scepter 4 powerless."

Fushimi inconspicuously tenses. Sukuna and Iwafune glance at him noticeably with leery eyes. Fushimi sighs inwardly and brings his fingers to the bridge of his glasses. They are highly suspicious of him being here and have their guard up. It's clear they didn't believe his answer to Yukari's earlier question about being here. He can't slip up or show any signs of treachery. But in all honesty, they probably know why he is really here.

"Yukari, it's a mission." Nagare looks over at Yukari. The beauty obsessed man is currently laying across the couch. "Influence the Prime Minister and force Reisi Munakata to step down from his position as the Captain of Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department Annex 4."

"Got it." Yukari smiles and brings his hand over his chest, almost as if he is touched at being chosen.

"Saruhiko will be Yukari's support." Nagare continues, making Fushimi's eyes lock with his.

"Wha…?!" Sukuna stammers in outrage. "I-I will go!"

"No." Yukari frowns apologetically. "We really can't bring a kid with us when we get in touch with the Prime Minister."

"You'd just screw things up." Raiden shrugs his shoulders, grinning at Sukuna's building up anger. "You'll have time for a nap while they're gone."

"I'm not a lazy ass like you!"

"I'm not lazy." Raiden narrows his eyes.

"Only when your mission involves your sister." Sukuna says. Now it's his turn to smirk.

"Tsk," Raiden grunts and looks off to the side.

"Moreover, Saruhiko was Scepter 4's number three. If the current situation is what made him come to our side, it'll be an extra push to the upper people." Iwafune explains.

"Understood." Fushimi briefly closes his eyes.

So they plan to use his previous position with Scepter 4 to help get the Prime Minister to dismiss Munakata from being Captain. He already knows how that'll make Scepter 4 powerless. They'll be left without a Captain, leaving the government in total control of them. The government will be holding their reigns and they'll unable to do anything. Most likely they'll be on lock-down at Headquarters and unable to leave without facing serious government consequences and charges.

He's barely able to keep his fingers from curling into fists. The Green Clan is sadistic, doing whatever the hell they want to accomplish something so stupid. What's annoying him the most right now is that he can't warn his Captain of the events to come. He draws in a deeper than normal breath through his nose.

"Well then, Saruhiko, shall we make a plan?" Yukari waves Fushimi over with a smile. With a sigh, Fushimi moves over towards him and sits on the floor, leaning against the couch to plot.

Their plan isn't really anything complicated. It's just picking an appropriate time to go to the Prime Minister's office and coming up with the right persuasive words. This mission is too easy to even be qualified as one. Yet as easy as it is, it's difficult at the same time for Fushimi. Yelling makes him look ahead.

Iwafune is trying to offer Sukuna some treats but the boy is fuming and yelling in refusal. Raiden is sitting nearby them, staring off into space and running his fingers over the thin scar on his cheek. Fushimi's eyes narrow suddenly, noticing Raiden is somehow healed up already from the Mihashira Tower incident.

"Saruhiko? Is something bothering you?" Yukari asks, frowning.

"...No." Fushimi mutters. He doesn't sound so convincing and Yukari tilts his head. Fushimi comes up with a question on the spot. It's something he's curious about actually. "You asked me why I came here. How about you? Leaving those two aside, I don't get why you're here."

"Is that so?" Yukari smiles. "I just live true to my desires, that's all."

"..." Fushimi stares at Yukari, wondering what his desires truly are. He doesn't say anything else, just leaving it at that.

It's quiet mostly for the rest of the day, well, for Fushimi. Everyone else is talking but he's just sitting in boredom, pretending to be very interested in his PDA. It's so tempting and he wants to shoot Munakata a text but he's not so foolish. This is a JUNGLE PDA, meaning it's more than likely they can see every single thing he does through it. He sighs inwardly, cursing this stupid and almost suicidal mission. Either they will kill him or eventually he'll end up killing himself.

Kidding… he's not _that_ miserable.

Soon it grows very late and Fushimi begins to find himself growing tired. He wants to just go to sleep so this mission's end will come faster. Everyone else seems to already left to go to their rooms. Iwafune suddenly walks over to his form that sits cross-legged on the floor. He tilts his head, seeing the man is holding a flower print blanket.

"Since you don't have your own room yet, you'll have to sleep on the couch." He smiles stupidly. "That alright?"

"Yeah." Fushimi nods, not really caring.

"Huh?! Saruhiko is sleeping in here?!" Sukuna exclaims.

Fushimi looks over, seeing Sukuna standing there in his pajamas. His shirt is over-sized with a chibi version of Kotosaka on it and his shorts are dark. Fushimi inwardly sighs in annoyance at his glare. He guesses Sukuna normally sleeps in here.

"Of course." Iwafune raises a brow. "He doesn't have his own room yet."

"The secret base is damn huge he can sleep somewhere else!" Sukuna roars, pointing out at the vast and wide open space of their hideout.

"If it's somewhere without the heater it'll be cold, right?" Iwafune inquires, sweat-dropping. "It's January right now."

The two continue to bicker and Fushimi coolly stands up, shoving his hands into his pockets. They're irritating him to no end, talking like he isn't even present. He just wants to sleep. They both stop their quarrel to look over at him.

"I'll sleep somewhere else." Fushimi discloses as he walks past them both. "With this kid I won't be able to anyway, and I like it better when it's cold."

"Who are you calling a kid?!" Sukuna yells, clenching his fists and glaring after him.

"You."

"...!"

"Hah… driving out the newbie is pretty lame, Sukuna." Iwafune shakes his head. "And anyway, you're the one who's been here for almost two years and hasn't made his own room yet."

"Fine!" Sukuna runs past Fushimi and out of the room. "I'll sleep somewhere else!"

Fushimi and Iwafune both stare after him. They both actually winced at Sukuna's loud voice. Iwafune lets out a sigh and turns to Fushimi with a small and almost solacing smile.

"He's acting anti-social. But please don't think badly of him."

Fushimi only nods his head, mumbling a "good night." as he takes his leave. He's tired of being around these J-Ranks. One question keeps running through his mind.

 _...How much longer do I have to stay here…?_

Fushimi walks through the underground hideout, his eyes roaming around. He doesn't know where anything is. _However he does spot a nice and dark corner to sleep in…_ He begins to walk towards it.

"Hey." A voice makes him pause and look to the side. Raiden is leaning against a pillar, arms crossed and looking composed. His lilac eyes lock with his blue ones. "You can sleep in my room if you want. It beats sleeping on the floor and I normally keep it cold in there."

"Is eavesdropping something you make a habit of doing?" Fushimi asks with a dull expression. The only way he would know about his current situation is if he was listening in. Raiden comes to a stop in front of him, smiling.

"How could I not? You are a spy, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?"

"Then…" Raiden brings his hand to the back of his neck, kind of caught off guard at that. He was expecting him to reject. "Then you're a spy."

"..." Fushimi blinks a couple times. Now he's a little caught off guard. He was expecting some sort of threat. "What will you do then?"

"So you are one." Raiden states and pokes Fushimi's chest in accusation which results in his hand getting swat at.

"Why else would I be here?" Fushimi utters in irritation. Raiden grins and folds his arms behind his back.

"Exactly. There is no other reason why you would be here. And cheating so you can become a J-Rank… it's so obvious. I'm surprised you would do something so bold. You know what'll happen to you, right?"

 _There's the threat._

"Since it's so obvious I'm a spy then," Fushimi feels for one of his many throwing knives in his pocket, his eyes narrowing. "Why haven't you taken action?"

"Nagare's orders. He said you accumulated enough JUNGLE points to come here, and because of that as the game master he has to adhere to the rules. He also said in the games he creates everybody can participate freely even if they are the enemy. So… I can't kill you unless you commit treason."

Fushimi stares at Raiden with sweat gliding down the side of his face. It's clear everyone knew he was a spy and have already discussed and planned what actions to take should he do anything to betray them. Sending him with Yukari to get the Prime Minister to dismiss Munakata is a test. This is the most dangerous job Munakata has ever given him.

"For now at least, we are comrades." Raiden continues and brings Fushimi out of his thoughts. "So are you going to accept my offer or not, comrade?"

It's obvious Raiden's up to something. That smile on his face says it all. It's the same mischievous smile Akira wears. He knows he's a spy, he knows he's going to betray them, yet he's so calm. It doesn't even seem like he's worried at all. Is it because he doesn't see him as a threat? _Damn it, this whole job he agreed to is a curse._

"I'll pass." Fushimi says and turns away from Raiden. He walks over to the corner he deemed worthy to sleep in. As soon as he plops down, he turns his head and nearly yelps. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to ask you some questions, that's all." Raiden grins from his spot beside Fushimi. "As your superior you have no choice but to obey."

"You're not my superior. We're both J-Ranks."

"Well I have more seniority."

"So?"

"So you have to acknowledge that."

"No I don't." Fushimi clicks his tongue and looks off to the side. His eyes are immediately drawn to the brightly glowing Slate in the distance.

"I have more JUNGLE points though." Raiden smirks. Fushimi remains silent and closes his eyes. "Come on," Still, Fushimi remains quiet. "Say something." No response. Raiden's expression slowly becomes more dull and dull. "You're not very talkative, are you?"

 _Bingo,_ Fushimi inwardly answers. Raiden huffs and brings his knees up, hugging them to his chest as he stares ahead at the Slates. Fushimi glances at him, wondering when he's going to leave. Probably not anytime soon if he's as stubborn and determined as Akira.

"So…" Raiden starts up again, making Fushimi inhale deeply in annoyance. "Why are you against the Slates being released?"

"Why are you for it?"

"Answering a question with a question." Raiden tilts his head back, eye twitching. "That's not fair."

"You should know by now I'm not a fair person."

"..." Raiden grumbles and looks off to the side before answering. "Because it's fair. With the Slates released, everyone will have equal power and be able to fight for themselves. Everyone will be a King. They can live how they want without having to worry about being easily stopped by stronger people because they're unpleased. There will be no more depending on others, no more unsupervised people, and no more helpless deaths."

Fushimi stares at Raiden. His words were spoken with so much burden and tribulation, yet there was an underlying determination to them as well.

"By helpless deaths, you mean the Kagutsu Crater?" Fushimi asks, making Raiden look over at him in surprise.

"Yeah."

Fushimi adjusts his glasses in exasperation. "How stupid."

"Stupid?" Raiden repeats, his eyes narrowing. His normally bright lilac eyes appear a shade darker. They are rigid, resentful, as hard as nails. Fushimi would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little on-edge. It looks like he might actually kill him. "How the hell is that stupid?"

"I wasn't saying the incident itself was stupid." Fushimi replies calmly. "Just your petty beliefs. The Kagutsu Crater was caused by a Damocles Down. If everyone were to be a King the chances of another one happening would skyrocket. It's common sense…"

"Another one won't happen since there will be more than enough Kings to prevent that. Much like my King will prevent your Blue King from causing another one." Raiden sneers when it's Fushimi's turn to glare. "Oops, sensitive?"

"No not really. It's just frustrates me that you're so delusional."

"You really piss me off, you know that?" Raiden punches Fushimi's arm. Fushimi swiftly punches him back, making him yelp and topple over.

"Glad we feel the same about each other. Now can you leave?"

Raiden glares at Fushimi, his lips angled downwards. With an annoyed breath, he stands up. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and begins taking steps away from Fushimi. Suddenly he pauses and Fushimi sighs in annoyance.

"One more thing, then I'll leave, promise." Raiden starts. He turns around, his lilac eyes meeting Fushimi's blue ones. "Does Akira remember her past before the Crater at all?"

"No." Fushimi mutters in response.

"How did she know my true name then?" Raiden whispers under his breath, eyes narrowed as he looks at Fushimi accusingly. Fushimi shuts his eyes in annoyance.

"How should I know? She only talks to the Captain about personal things… he knows more than anyone. Why does it matter?"

"I guess you're right." He answers, his voice sounding almost fatigued. "It doesn't matter. That's all in the past. It's clear where we stand. She won't leave that man's side and I won't leave Nagare's and Iwafune's, and you're a spy and will do whatever you can to aid them. We'll never see eye-to-eye. Either way, I had no intention of not carrying out my mission."

"Your mission?" Fushimi questions. Raiden's hair casts a shadow over his face.

"I suppose I can tell you even though you're a spy, but if you send word out to your Blues just know that you will be killed on the spot." Raiden smirks. "Akira and Munakata are always together. When they arrive to take the Slates back, Iwafune will kill him and I'll kill her so they can both go to hell together."

"Well that's a heartless and cheap move." Fushimi states evenly with much effort. His fingers curl before they tremble in enmity. His eye's meet Raiden's almost in challenge. Easily he can see the buried dilemma in his eyes. "Can you do it though?"

"Do you think Akira can do it? Kill me?"

"You didn't answer my question." Fushimi's eyes narrow.

"And you didn't answer mine. But, of course I can. Akira used to be a thief, correct?" Raiden begins as he starts walking off with a pompous glint in his eyes. He smirks with a slight quiver in his lips. "Do you know what kind of criminal I used to be?"

Fushimi only knew the answer to one of those questions.

* * *

"My poor baby," Reisi coos softly in my ear, his teeth grazing against it. I merely continue to lay there across the mat of his tea platform with a pout. His hand moves underneath my shirt and traces different patterns on my side. My eye twitches and he laughs lowly then holds something in front of me that makes the pain of my monthly cramps seem to go away.

"Cheesecake fruit dip!" I breathe out and quickly take the container into my hands. A spoon is then held in front of me. Reisi gets off of me and allows me to sit up. I stare at his smiling face with an agape mouth.

"You know I'll always take care of you." Reisi smiles some more, his hand raising towards me to brush my hair back from covering my forehead. He then tilts his head as my staring continues. "What is it?"

"There's no fruit." I state, looking around for the produce before gazing at the larger than normal container of cheesecake dip. My wide eyes look up and into his gleaming violet ones. He blinks. "How'd you get this?"

"It was at the grocery store, on the very top shelf above the fruit trays." He explains and looks up at the ceiling. "They did a very clever job at hiding it…" He seems to mutter that part to himself, but I ultimately agree with him. His eyes move back down to me. "Did you want fruit?"

"No," I shake my head with a wide grin and take the spoon from him. "This is perfect. Thank you, Reisi~!"

He smiles as I practically sing his name and ruffles up my hair. I feel his eyes on me as I peel the lid off of the container and set it aside. I waste no time to take a spoonful and shove it into my mouth. The creamy texture of the dip along with the sweet flavor spreads across my tongue, making me hum aloud in bliss. A sudden and cool breeze lightly blows around my loose strands of hair.

Turning my head, I look towards the open window. It has warmed up a bit today. The sun is shining brightly outside and the sky is clear and vast. The cobalt colored curtains sway gently, almost in a hypnotizing way. I inhale the fresh air gladly and move my eyes towards Reisi.

He's sitting neatly on his knees next to me, his hands holding a small bowl of tea in his lap. His violet eyes stare into the steaming beverage, his index finger lightly tapping against the decorative bowl. Ever since the sunrise this morning he has looked distant at times like he does now. I dig the spoon into the sweet dip and bring it to his lips. He smiles lightly and closes his eyes, opening his mouth and letting me feed him this masterpiece.

"Whatcha thinking about, Reisi?" I ask after he swallows. He looks off to the side and towards the open window I was staring at just a moment ago. The sunlight streaming in makes his eyes twinkle like late night stars. It takes him a moment before he replies.

"There's something I need to tell you." He speaks, his voice reserved. "I've been meaning to tell you this earlier, but I've been waiting for more evidence to reveal itself before saying it aloud."

"What is it?" I question. Judging by the expression on his face, whatever it is isn't good. He looks very hesitant actually. A small frown overtakes my face. "...Is it bad?"

My eyes widen when he looks back over at me. The amount of depth and unfathomable emotion in his eyes catches me off guard. They shimmer from left to right. I begin to say his name until my voice is sucked right back down my throat when he suddenly embraces me. My heart abruptly feels heavy.

I stare past his dark hair and at his desk. Sunlight shines upon it and the small particles drifting through the air glimmer. I bring my chin up and rest it on his shoulder. His hand moves to the back of my head and tangles into my hair. Inhaling deeply, I close my eyes.

What does he have to tell me? It can't be worse than our current situation, can it? The way I see it, things can't get any worse. Nothing is worse than losing him. He's my world. A knock echos and I look towards the door. Reisi releases me and looks towards the door as well.

"It's Awashima, Captain." Seri's voice sounds out from beyond the door.

"You may come in." Reisi replies and stands up.

Earlier I was a little excited to see Seri. I was wanting to give her a hard time about how her and Mr. Kusanagi failed at stealing the party list, and give her an even more hard time how she spent the night at HOMRA bar. Mostly however, I was more than eager for her apology. I practically pictured her bowing down at mine and Reisi's feet while begging for forgiveness. But now, I don't feel anything like that.

I feel strange. There is something unsettling brewing down in the pit of my stomach and a chill in my blood. It's been a while since I had a bad gut feeling like this, but what's worrisome is that I don't even know why I'm having this feeling. As far as I know, we don't have any plans yet regarding the Robot Ninjas. Reisi would've told me if there was.

My eyes follow Reisi's movements as he moves and sits down at the edge of the tea platform. He slides on his boots tucks his pants into them. I stare at the back of his head and at that small glare on the hinge of his glasses when the light hits it at just the right spot. My lips angle downwards slightly and I eat another spoonful of the dip as the door opens to reveal Seri.

Reisi stands and begins walking towards his desk. He sits down neatly in his kingly chair and Seri begins to move so she's positioned in front of his desk. I stand up as well, but not before grabbing the tea bowl Reisi left sitting aside. There's still tea in it and I wouldn't dream of wasting it. I take a seat in the chair by the window, placing the half full bowl on the window sill.

"Good afternoon, Captain, Akira." Seri nods at us both a little awkwardly. I nearly laugh until I notice how her eyes hold anguish. My lips press together.

"Good afternoon." Reisi returns the greeting, smiling a little forcibly. I'm sure I'm the only one that notices.

I swallow and stare into his eyes that aren't meeting mine. Whatever is bothering him is for sure bothering him more than his injury. Is what's bothering him what he needs to tell me? He said he should of told me whatever it was earlier, but was waiting for more evidence to appear. What does that mean? Is he hesitant to tell me like I'm hesitant to hear it?

"Akira."

I blink, my eyes widening as I straighten up when my deep thoughts are interrupted. Reisi addressed me. Both him and Seri are looking at me with awaiting expressions.

"A-ah, what?" I speak quite sheepishly.

"Seriously?" Seri brings her hands to her hips and faces me with a deep frown. "I just apologized wholeheartedly for my behavior yesterday and you didn't even hear a single word?"

"I'm sorry." I mumble and my head drops slightly. Slowly though, I smirk. "Can you repeat that? But this time grovel at my feet and—"

Pain erupts from the center of my forehead and my available hand flies over it. I wince and my eyes squeeze shut. Growling through my teeth, I glare up at Seri who still has her guilty hand near my face. _Okay, so maybe I deserved that for trying to lighten the mood by picking on Seri._

"R-eisi, I'll take that Ibuprofen now." I grumble, feeling a headache forming that is adding to my already present achiness.

"It was just a forehead flick. Come on, are you that frail?" Seri mocks and I pout.

"And you really don't know how to take a joke, do you?" I mock back and now it's her turn to pout.

"Girls," Reisi sighs in exasperation, his eyes shut strenuously. He pulls a medicine pack out of one of his desk drawers and walks it over to me. I set my fruit dip aside and hold out my hands as he tears it open. He drops two pills into my cupped hands. "Sometimes I can't distinguish if you both are friends or just out to get one another."

"My apologies, Captain." Seri bows. I nod in agreement at her next words, swallowing the pills with a few gulps of tea then setting the beverage on my lap. "We are most definitely friends, do not worry."

"Nevertheless," Reisi starts up again, moving back to sit down. I may be mistaken, but I think I hear him mutter "no flicking my Queen." My thoughts are confirmed when Seri nods stiffly. "You also said you had something important to report to me."

"Yes, sir." Seri's eyes move downcast right when Reisi sits down. The anguish that was present in them earlier has returned full force. "Fushimi… he has associated himself with JUNGLE. In other words, he has," She swallows and shuts her eyes as if in pain. "Jumped a sinking ship."

Her last words run me over like a train. They're merciless, stopping for nothing. _Jumped a sinking ship?_ Does Seri believe that our Pirate Ship is damaged beyond repair? Does she think we stand no chance in this fight? I'm torn between feeling angry and saddened at her words.

I know Fushimi leaving has hurt our whole Pirate Crew a lot. Fushimi was the technical genius, amazingly fast with dealing with anything regarding reports and statements, just going through and organizing information in general really. The next best person we have concerning that is probably either Akiyama or Enomoto. My lips angle downwards into a frown.

Fushimi didn't really leave though, and just having one man overboard doesn't mean our ship is sinking. We're managing without him even though it's taking a lot of work. It's tempting to tell her the truth right here and now but I don't. I told Reisi I wouldn't tell anyone about Fushimi leaving. Whenever anybody mentions him to me I just keep quiet and look in the other direction.

How is Fushimi doing? They aren't treating him badly, are they? My stomach drops at the thought of him being mistreated. I wish he was back at Headquarters, _back at home._ I miss his sarcasm and how he's easily annoyed. Him being around my corrupt family makes me uncomfortable due to everything they've done.

Reisi and I haven't heard anything from him and I'm starting to grow nervous. However, Reisi isn't nervous at all it seems. He claims we haven't heard from him most likely because he is being closely monitored. I suppose it is silly of me to think that they wouldn't keep an extremely close eye on him. It's probably impossible for him to contact us. Even though Fushimi is very skillful with technology, so is the Green Clan of Robot Ninjas. Sending out a secret text is futile, and I doubt he has time to write and mail a letter.

I stare into the bowl of tea in my lap, bringing my hands around it. The tea glistens underneath the sunlight coming through the window behind me, swirling around with my slightest of movements. I let off a soft sigh before taking a drink, my eyes closing as I grow tired at my thoughts. After that, I peek at Reisi.

He's successfully looking surprised at Seri's words. _He's such a good actor._ His eyes widen for a short moment in shock, narrow in displeasure, soften in understanding, then close as if he doesn't believe her words.

"Ms. Awashima, what evidence do you have of this?" He asks, bringing his folded hands towards his face and using then to rest his chin on, his elbows propped up on his desk.

"Here." Seri replies weakly. Her heels click against the floor as she moves closer to Reisi's desk.

She's pulls her PDA out of her pocket, powering it on and tapping against the screen a few times. She holds it up in front of Reisi, showing him the screen. _A picture._ Reisi studies it before sighing dismally. I lean forward in my seat, wanting to see the picture too.

"Can I see?" I ask, attempting to make my tone somber. I'm sure I pull it off until I see Reisi glance at me out of the corner of my eye after Seri starts walking in my direction. His lips purse and he gives me a look, a cautioning one. I gulp and he mouths the worst thing possible;

"I will take away your fruit dip."

That makes my eyes widen in horror and inhale sharply, ironically at the same time Seri shows me the picture of Fushimi and Yukari spotted at the party last night. Reisi ducks his head slightly, hiding his prosperous smirk behind his folded hands. Seri nods her head sadly at my "shocked" reaction and stuffs her phone back in her pocket, looking away from me as she does.

I blink at what just happened. Reisi's silent words were to stun me purposely. I gap at him and his smirk grows in size. Seri turns to Reisi who smoothly wipes the smirk from his face before she notices. His lips remained sealed, creating a short suspenseful silence.

"I see." Reisi utters in what I know to be false dispirit. "This is conclusive evidence of Saruhiko Fushimi's defection from us. I guess this is what is known as 'biting the hand that feeds it.'"

"Please forgive me. My lack of supervision was responsible." Seri apologizes even though it isn't her fault at all. She blames herself for a lot of things. My heart drops and I can't help but to try and console her.

"It's not your fault." I say softly, genuinely feeling bad. "Fushimi…"

The rest of my words die on my tongue. I'm not really sure what to say without giving away Fushimi's true reason for leaving. I don't try to say anything else and just merely look off to the side dejectedly. Seri's expression grows even more sad.

"In any case," Reisi speaks up and my eyes move to him. "We'll have to quickly fill the void he created. To reinforce the front lines, I'll have several members transferred to the Special Operations Squad. Two from the General Riot Squad, three from Intel, and one from General Affairs and Records."

My eyes widen in surprise. _Two, three, one… that's six more people in my Squad._ I know Fushimi was extremely skilled, but six more people? Seri's face wears the same shocked expression I wear.

"That's a lot of people." I voice my thoughts under my breath. Although, I don't question why he's moving so many people up in rank. My Pirate King is smart and always has a good reason behind his actions. But I do wonder who exactly he is going to move up and why. Does he have something planned? If he does have a plan he hasn't told me anything. My lips angle downwards into a frown at that.

Loose stands of my hair tickle at my ear and my scalp has a sudden crawling itch. I raise my hand up, my fingertips sweeping over the top of my head to rid the sensation. When my hand lowers in front of me, my insides ice over in terror and I draw in a sharp breath. I stand quickly on instinct, forgetting about the decorative tea bowl in my lap. I hastily reach for it with inhuman speed. It hits the floor with a clink and shatters.

I'm bent over, my hand hanging above the many fragments after my failed attempt to catch it. The sleek dish slipped through my fingers. Tea soaks into the rug. My vision blurs as I stare at the many shard pieces and at the hornet flying away from the mess. That was Reisi's favorite bowl. He always used that one. I feel two pairs of eyes on me.

"Akira—" I hear Reisi begin in concern, along with the sliding of his chair as he begins to stand.

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologize before he can say anything else. I blink heavily, my lashes glistening as I move to pick up a piece.

"Hey, you'll hurt yourself." Seri suddenly says, grabbing my arm before my skin can make contact with the jagged ceramic. I pull my arm from Seri's grasp and curl my fingers into my pants. I blink heavily again, trying to rid the moisture building up in my eyes.

"Then how am I—?" The office door opens, cutting me off.

Me and Seri look over at the person standing in the doorway from our crouched positions. Zenjō is standing there. My eyes widen a notch. He always worn a serious expression on his face, but now it appears even more so. I've haven't since him come in the office since that time I got sick. That's been so long ago. He looks… bitter? No, ruthless? He draws his sword.

I can't hear anything other than the sound of my pulse racing in my ears. My body feels completely numb when he bolts forward like a projectile. His single hand grips his hulking sword tightly and I can distinguish his muscles bulging from beneath his sleeve as he swings. Then I'm moving on my own. Seri's panicked gasp reaches my ears when beads of red trickle down my wrist.

My breathes come out in small pants. The moisture that coated my eyes earlier have gathered into blotchy tears, sticking to the outer corner of them. I let out a heavy breath, my teeth pressing together strongly to keep myself from wincing at the sharp pain. I still have an iron grip on his blade.

"What are you doing?!" I cry out. My voice is laced with anger and confusion. However, the emotion that really stands out is fear. My fingers tremble and my eyes meet his pensive light brown ones. "Why—?"

A hand grabs my wrist and I look over to see Reisi standing beside me. There is a perturbed look on his face, yet I can't bring myself to look up into his eyes. My eyes move back to Zenjō and brooding thoughts run through my mind. I feel Reisi uncurl my blood coated fingers and my teeth gnash together as my eyes snap in his direction.

He's more concerned about me than himself. He doesn't even look troubled at all at Zenjō's action. Now that I think about it, he didn't even move out of the way. He didn't even try to defend himself. Although his Aura is unstable, that was an easy dodge. So why didn't he move or counter? _Was he just going to let Zenjō...? Why would Zenjō even attack like that?_

I pull my hand from Reisi's grasp and hold it against my chest, feeling to cut slowly start to mend as I focus on healing it. My eyes are now downcast and glaring at my feet, my hair hiding them from everyone's sight. A crease forms in my brow and my lips press together.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" I mutter crisply, feeling Reisi's weighty gaze on me. "And you…" I turn my head, glaring at Zenjō with blazing eyes. "What the hell were you doing?!"

The much larger man doesn't flinch at all from my glare. His lips remained sealed and he only stares at me with a melancholy expression. He doesn't look sorry at all for his actions, he seems more sorry about something else. His eyes harden defensively when I reach for my sword against Reisi's desk and draw it. I only realize I'm taking threatening steps towards him when Reisi grabs me again, but this time by my upper arm. He pulls me back towards him.

"Akira, calm down." He asserts and I whirl around and face him. "There is nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" I repeat with perhaps too much of a bitter tone. "He tried hurt you!"

"There was no danger."

"He swung his blade at your head." I get out between my teeth. "Why didn't you move out of the way? Were you just going to let him chop your head off?!"

"Do you honestly think I would let myself be killed?" Reisi narrows his eyes at me. "As I said, there was no danger. Now, please," He breathes in deeply as if to compose himself. "Calm down and let me explain—"

"So you're just going to let that slide—?!"

"Would you stop shouting at me?" Reisi cuts me off and folds his arms over his chest. "As if it's my fault I don't flinch at every little frivolous thing like you do."

No words lay on my tongue and my heart twinges agonizingly. It speeds up and not in a good way, it almost feels like ice is enclosing around it. I stare at him, my brows knitting together and my mouth slightly agape. He shuts his eyes briefly before reopening them and looking the other way, avoiding my eyes regretfully. I swallow thickly and look down, my eyes widening as they land on the wasp from earlier. It's cut in two.

"Pardon me, Akira." Zenjō's voice from behind me makes me visibly tense. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was only disposing of the wasp before it could sting Captain Munakata. Perhaps my actions were over-the-top. I apologize."

My lips purse and I continue to stare at the wasp, watching as one of it's legs twitch. _Flinch at every little frivolous thing?_ Is he talking about this insect? I suck in a shaky breath and my lower lip quivers. I only now process Zenjō's words.

So all he was doing was getting rid of the wasp before it could sting Reisi? I didn't even notice the wasp was by him. I stare at my red coated palm. Zenjō's sword didn't cut into me. It was still by the time I grabbed it. My grip on his blade is what caused this injury. My body moved on instinct. Zenjō had complete and precise control over his actions. Reisi wasn't in any danger.

 _...Just like he was trying to tell me._

Yet, I just kept lashing out like an idiot. I bring my hand over my face and my fingers curl into my bangs. What happened scared me and I was lost in that fear. I really thought Zenjō was going to hurt Reisi, and I was angry at him. I still am. He could of taken a different approach. I also really thought Reisi was just going to let himself get hurt, and I was angry about that too. But all my false thoughts have led up to this moment. I yelled at my Pirate King and didn't believe a word he said. My chest feels so achingly heavy.

That's the first time Reisi's ever said anything so coarse to me. And that impudent tone he used… that was a first too. _No…_ this is the second time. I deserved it though, but " _flinch at every little frivolous thing?"_ My eyelids clamp together and my fingers curl even more tightly into my hair. _That's no fair. I don't know why I'm so afraid of—_

"I'm sorry." Reisi's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up, seeing him gazing down at me regretfully. His regretful look from after his words slipped my mind till just now. I don't like when he wears that look. It doesn't suit him at all. I'm the only one at fault here, not him. I shake my head when he enfolds me in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry." I whisper weakly, my tears dangerously close to falling. "I'll just… wait in our room."

After leaning into him for a short moment, I take a step back and bow in apology, whispering another pathetic "sorry." I turn and walk towards the bedroom door, opening it and closing it softly behind me. My back presses against the wood door as I lean against it. I draw in a shaky breath and stare down at my sword that is still being held in my hand. Easily, I can see my reflection in it.

Today went from being good to complete crap in only a few minutes. I feel completely awful for breaking Reisi's bowl, and I feel even more awful for yelling at him and causing a scene. I curse my deep fear of bugs with stingers, cursing my fear of bugs in general. My knuckles grow white as my grip grows tighter on my sword.

I tilt my head back and stare blankly ahead. My eyes linger on Reisi's side table and at the picture frame resting upon it. It's a picture of the both of us we took before the Robot Ninja party. My lips start to angle upwards until I become aware of the silence on the other side of the door. That awkward silence is my fault. Sighing heavily, I sheath my sword. The shattered remnants of Reisi's bowl is still out there. I don't really want to go back out there, but I should be the one to clean the mess. _I left my fruit dip out there too…_

I move into the bathroom, crouching down and opening the vanity cabinets. My eyes scan over the many things in here. I see paper towels and other cleaning supplies, but they look to be specifically used for bathroom clean ups. There's no carpet cleaner or anything like that. Seri said I would hurt myself picking up those shards with my bare hands, but if I'm extra careful it shouldn't be a problem. It can't hurt as bad as my recent injury. Before I close the cabinet, I grab a pad with a scowl. I practically slam it onto the counter-top and create evident wrinkles in the packaging.

Before exiting the bathroom, I wash my hands to rid the nasty blood still clinging to my skin. I raise my now clean hand in front of me, seeing no trace left behind from the injury I received. I curl and uncurl my fingers a few times, studying it further just to be sure it's fully healed. It doesn't radiate pain anymore, but pain memory is on my doorstep.

I turn and take small steps out of the bathroom, heading towards the office door. I'm sure a vacuum will be able to clean up that mess if I can't pick it all up. There's a supply closet in the hallway that I know has the stuff I need. I pause in front of the door, sucking in a nervous and reassuring breath. Releasing that breath, I move and grip the doorknob. Reisi's voice reaches my ears.

"The man who killed the previous Blue King Jin Habari, Gōki Zenjō, also known as 'Zenjō the Ogre.' From this moment on you will serve to watch over my back."

My body goes rigid and the organ in my chest falls heavily. My fingers gripping the doorknob loosen considerably. My hand drops from the handle and I find myself taking backward steps. His words replay over and over again in my head, almost as If I'm making sure I actually heard them. I did. His words were as clear his day.

The back of my legs come in contact with the bed and I slump onto it. My fingers curl around my necklace tightly and I gaze at the door with wide eyes. The tears that were still clinging to my eyes fall. _But yesterday he told me…_

" _You are my sidekick after all. And if I had to choose one person to watch my back, it would be you. I trust you more than anyone else."_

"...What?"

* * *

Reisi steps into his bedroom, holding Akira's favorite fruit dip in his hand. She left it out there and didn't come back out to get it. Most likely she's still upset, but he thought she would at least come back out to get this considering how much she loves it. He frowns to himself at that.

Is she upset about breaking his bowl? Their recent quarrel? Perhaps both? He frowns further, recalling his words to her. As soon as the words came from his mouth he regretted them. The open hurt that crossed her features hurt him as well. He always teases her about her fear of bugs, but he's never went to such extremes. He lost his composure and the excessive amount of stress on his shoulders got the better of him to his displeasure. However, they have already apologized to each other. But then again, she can hold a grudge.

He closes the door behind him and his eyes are instantly drawn to Akira, the love of his life and entire world, curled up on their bed and holding her necklace to her chest. Her eyes are closed and her wet lashes stick to her cheeks, glistening from the ceiling fan light above her. His heart drops. She was crying in here? Silently, he approaches her.

She doesn't move at all and her parted lips along with the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest signals that she's sleeping. His eyes sadden as he stares at her. He sets her fruit dip aside and sits down on the edge of the bed and right by her small body. Even as the mattress sinks in she doesn't move. Her eyelids twitch however.

His violet eyes gaze at her hand holding the blue necklace to her chest. She's clutching it so tightly like it's the only thing keeping her in this world. That same hand is the one that so fearlessly grabbed a hold of Zenjō's blade. His lips angle downwards, his eyelids lowering slightly. Her audacious actions remind him of when she saved him from the Gray King at Mihashira Tower. He would say that Zenjō's actions were over the top, but considering their past and contentious history, saying that would be a lie.

"You really do risk everything for me, don't you, Akira?" He whispers softly, leaning down and burying his face in her neck. His eyes shut and he draws in a breath so shaky even his shoulders quiver. Gently, he presses his lips lightly against her skin. Instead of moving away right after, he lingers in the same spot. His blue strands of hair mix in with her gold and his hand moves over hers.

" _There's something I need to tell you. I've been meaning to tell you this earlier, but I've been waiting for more evidence to reveal itself before saying it aloud."_

He's been putting off telling her. He doesn't want to tell her and wishes it wasn't true for her sake and his own. She'll be scared, he knows it. She even admitted she would be. His eyes shut tighter. He's thought about this many times. _He doesn't want to tell her. But he has to._ She needs to know.

He wishes he didn't have to tell her. He wishes he wasn't in this situation. So badly he wishes they could go back to happier days where they didn't have to worry about the Green clan, days where his Sword of Damocles was in peak condition. He doesn't want to leave her. He wants to stay right here, next to her forever and always.

 _But now it's his turn to risk it all for her._

Akira stirs and he pulls back. Her lilac eyes crack open. They're a little red at the corners. She stares at him for a moment and a crease forms in her brow. Her lower lip quivers and she looks away, turning her head so her face is hidden in the sheets. That's not a good sign at all. She doesn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" Reisi asks softly, his eyes wistful. He receives silence as an answer. "If you're upset about the bowl, don't worry about it. I have plenty more." Still, she doesn't respond and he almost pouts. What's bothering his Queen? Sometimes he wishes he could delve into her head.

"I…" She murmurs as she slowly uses her arms to push herself up. "...I thought," Her words come to a sudden pause. She glances at him and looks away with a pain-filled expression. "That was your favorite bowl."

Reisi studies her. There are tears gathered at the corner of her eyes again and she isn't looking his way. He only has a side-profile view of her. He knows her well enough to know she wanted to say something else. There is no other reason why she would be avoiding his eyes like she is now and waver with her words.

"It's alright." He reassures and slides his boots off so he can bring his feet up onto the bed. "Don't worry yourself over it. Now," He moves his hand towards her, letting his fingers get lost in her hair. Her eyes shut instantly when he uses his digits to massage her scalp. He knows she loves this, and it's one of the many ways to make her melt. "What's really bothering you?"

She turns more away from him, even scooting away so his hand falls from the top of her head. Utmost disappointment builds up in the pit of his stomach. She's basically dismissing him right now. His hands lay limply in his lap and he sighs heavily, his eyes roaming down to her own hands in her lap. They're clasped together tightly. His shoulders stiffen as a thought crosses his mind.

"You didn't get stung, did you?" He asks, his eyes shining with worry and remorse. Akira's not so clumsy to drop things like she did. The only reason why she dropped the bowl that he could think of is that the wasp startled her. She was sitting by the open window after all, and he only noticed the wasp right before Zenjō slaughtered it.

His head drops as he feels absolutely dumb for not realizing sooner. He feels even stupider for saying what he did. The words that came from his mouth must of been a punch to the gut for her, especially after that. The truth is, as crazy as it may sound, he loves her fear of bugs. It was always cute to him, and always gave him an excuse to play the knight in shining armor to come to her rescue.

"No." Akira answers, finally looking over at him.

"Good." He sighs out in relief then smiles. "I was worried it did. But I suppose if it did you would be more hysterical, wouldn't you?"

"I'd probably die on the spot."

"Considering your great fear of them, probably." Reisi chuckles lightly when her lips tug upwards slightly in agreement. It doesn't matter what mood she's in, even in the worst of moods he is somehow always successful in making her smile. His hand cups her cheek and her eyes grow unbelievably more captivating as they soften dotingly. She leans into his touch and he runs his thumb across her bottom lashes, riding the moisture clinging to them.

"What I said was uncalled for." He leans closer to her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. "I know I've already apologized, but I'm sorry. I really do love your fear of bugs just like I love everything else about you." At those words, she blinks and gives him a weird look. "It's odd, I'm aware. Still, I don't want you to change."

"Are you telling me to stay afraid of bugs?" She mutters in question, raising her brow adorably.

"Yes."

She brings her knees to her chest, ducking her head to hide her growing smile. Her eyelids drape over her eyes and her shoulders shake as she laughs softly. When her lilac eyes reopen they gaze at the bed-frame before moving back over to him.

"Crazy Pirate," She whispers, her smile now a bit forced. "Shouldn't you be encouraging me to conquer that fear? It is a little stupid of one."

"It's not—" Reisi starts, frowning and cursing himself for earlier. Akira cuts him off, shaking her head.

"It's okay." She buries her face in her knees. "I don't think I could get over it anyway." There is a silent pause before she speaks again. "I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier. That was uncalled for… I'm sorry."

Reisi moves even closer to her, bringing his arms around her body. Instead of pulling her weight into his lap, he puts all his weight on her. He smiles at the surprised squeak that comes out of her mouth when she falls backwards onto the mattress with him on top. That squeak almost sounded like a mouse. Shaking his head lightly as he chuckles, he buries his face in her chest and cherishes the sound of her heartbeat.

"It's alright. Let's just put this behind us for now. I'm tired of feeling sad." He says, eyes closing when he feels her hands roam up his back and come to a stop in his hair. Her fingers lightly rub against his scalp. He supposes he's just as much as a sucker for this as she is, because he is easily melting.

"Me too." She mumbles in agreement and closes her eyes languidly. He peaks up at her, seeing a crease of discomfort in her brow. _Oh yeah, he nearly forgot._ _It's her time of the month._

"The ibuprofen didn't kick in yet?" He questions and she shakes her head. "You should have taken it earlier like I proposed. I still don't understand why you're so against taking pain medications."

"Because the last time I took pain medication it made me extremely sleepy. For my hand, remember?"

"Didn't I already explain to you why that happened? That was a prescription drug that was strong, not a simple over the counter drug. Haven't you used over the counter medications when you lived in the city?"

"Nope. I just endured whatever I was feeling. I looked into it once but then read all the possible side effects—"

His laughing cuts her off. Her closed eyelid twitches in irritation. There is just no end to his love for her. She's completely hilarious without even trying to be. He looks up at her with a grin, seeing her eyes now open and glaring at the ceiling. She's too adorable for her own good. Sitting up, he leans over her with a smile.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks. As he stares into her eyes, he notices how they slowly cloud with trouble. She looks away from him for what feels like the hundredth time today and his heart drops. _Something else is bothering her._ He follows her line of sight, seeing her staring at the picture of them on the side table.

"What you said yesterday was a lie, wasn't it?" Akira speaks, her voice heavily strained. He looks down at her and his brows knit together. "I thought I was the one you trusted to watch your back."

His eyes widen. She's looking at him in a way he can't quite make out. Her eyes are sad but her downward angled lips are indignant. Slowly, his eyes shut. So, she heard what he said to Zenjō. Hearing that has hurt her. Knowing he hurt his Queen makes him hurt as well. Zenjō however is not watching his back for the reason she thinks.

"Akira," He whispers her name, leaning back so he is no longer hovering over her. The mood that was just beginning to lift has dropped once again, and it's going to stay that way after what he tells her. "Sit up."

Akira compiles, slowly and sluggishly sitting up. Her fingers curl into the bed-sheets and she stares down at her lap, her golden locks falling over her shoulders. Reisi draws in a breath.

"What I've been meaning to tell you," He starts, looking over at her. There is a shadow cast over her face and her teeth are biting down on her trembling lower lip. His chest aches. The words he needs to say get caught in his throat. The silence he's giving off makes Akira look up at him. He forces the words out. "You are my successor."

At first she doesn't react, it seems to take a moment for the words to sink it. When they do, her lilac eyes widen and her face loses some color. This time he's the one to look away from her to hide his own pain-filled expression.

"Successor…?" She repeats forbearingly.

"You are the next Blue King." He confirms in a low tone laced with remorse. "I'm sure you've noticed how strong your Aura is and how it keeps growing. It will only continue to grow until I…"

He doesn't finish and she sucks in a deep and rickety breath, obviously fighting back a sob. His chest tightens painfully and he brings his arms around her, holding her head to his chest. Her body is quivering.

"I promise you, I am going to do whatever I can to prevent it." He vows, his voice unrelenting. She shakes her head against him, pulling back and peering up at him with a severe gaze.

"What are you going to do? Reisi?" She questions desperately, gripping his coat tightly. "Did you plan something? W-what about Yashiro? Have you heard from him?"

The way she's looking at him makes his heart break. He hasn't heard from Yashiro and doesn't even care about that. What he plans to do is something he came up with himself. He's working solo on this.

"No, I haven't heard from him." He looks off to the side. "I'm just going to have to ask that you trust me on this."

"What are you going to do?" She repeats. Her striking eyes spark critically. His lips remained seal, knowing she isn't going to approve of his plan at all.

The end game with JUNGLE is approaching and Reisi doesn't want Akira to be a part of it, for her sake. JUNGLE will release the power of the Slates to the world very soon and that will be the start of the final battle. Should she awaken as King during that time she'll be vulnerable and he fears he won't be able to protect her due to his own condition. He just wants he safe.

"Akira," His hands cup her cheeks and he stares deeply into her eyes. They swirl with moisture. "Please, trust me."

"Why is Zenjō the one tasked with watching your back?" Akira blurts, her cheeks darkening a bit in her displeased state. She stands from the bed in a flash, teeth bared. "If I'm the next Blue King, shouldn't that make me the perfect person to do that?! R-Reisi!" Tears gather at the corners of her eyes and she looks at him grievously. Her next words make his fingers curl tightly into his pants and jaw clench. He looks away from her, breathing through his teeth as his body tenses. "D-did you forget our bathtub promise? That we would—"

"I already told you that I could never forget that." He cuts her off right then and there, his voice thick and heavy. Akira draws in a sharp breath. He stands and takes weighty steps towards her. Easily he can feel a foreign tremble in his chin. It frustrates him. He draws in a deep breath. "Do you not understand that I'm in just as much pain as you? This isn't easy for me either!"

He's staring at her through clouded lenses, breathing heavily. His feet are rooted in the same spot in front of her. Blinking strongly, he runs his hand over his face and closes his eyes, trying to get his swarming emotions to calm down. It's silent for what feels like a long while. The sound of movement however makes him reopen his eyes, and all the air leaves his body.

Akira is kneeling in front of him. She has fallen onto one knee and her arm lays across her other. Sunlight from the window shines onto her golden locks, making some strands appear almost white. She looks small, but when her ducked head rises and her lilac eyes lock with his, her presence suddenly feels overpowering. Her bright orbs gleam with utmost devotion and her pink lips part as she starts to speak.

"I trust you." Her voice is resolute and unwavering. "I'm sorry for not saying that from the start. It just really frustrates me, being kept in the dark like this, but," Her hand moves over her chest. It obviously takes a whole lot of effort, but she smiles. "If you really won't tell me what you plan to do, then at least tell me what you need me to do."

She doesn't say anything else. For a moment all Reisi can hear is the pounding of his heart in his ears. Their eyes don't once break contact during this moment. He swallows. She still remains silent even as he crouches in front of her, and even as he blinks away the moisture in his eyes.

 _What a mess he has become._

* * *

The hallway is dark and empty. Every step I take echoes and my shadow follows behind me with the moon shining brightly through the many windows. My steps slow and come to a stop. I turn my head, raising my hand in front of my face to shield the blinding moon from my sight as I gaze out the window. It's a full moon tonight.

My mind replays earlier over and over again in my head. Reisi's words are still fresh in my mind. My lips press together tightly. I didn't fail to notice the tears swirling in his eyes as he spoke to me. We both sat on the floor together for a while, talking about future events. He didn't tell me exactly what he plans to do, and that's okay, because I already have a pretty good idea about what he's going to do.

He's not revealing his plan to me because he knows I won't approve of it. That's the only reason why I can think of. Mr. Zenjō is suddenly moved from the Internal Affairs division and up into a position that easily rivals Seri's. Actually, he might have a higher status than her now. He's tasked with watching Reisi's back, so that means he's now Reisi's right hand man.

 _And…_

My fingers curl tightly around the window sill. I lean forward and my bangs shield my eyes. A sound close to that of a sob escapes my lips. It's weird. I feel like there are so many tears I can let out, yet my eyes are so dry. _So very dry_. Almost like I have no tears left.

I don't know what else to do. I trust Reisi, but he's going to do something completely reckless if what I'm thinking is correct. My eyes squeeze shut. His words echo once more in my head and my grip on the windowsill grows even tighter.

There's no way I'm going to just sit on the sidelines and do nothing. I'm standing by him always no matter what. It doesn't matter who it is I have to go against, and it doesn't matter if the odds aren't in my favor. I will give my all for him.

* * *

" _I'm becoming unstable?" I repeat, my eyes drooping as I stare at him. He nods and I hold my hand up in front of me, the back of it facing him. Blue Aura flickers to life in my palm and I curl my fingers into a fist. My eyes meet his violet ones once more. "But I don't feel any different at all."_

" _It's a gradual development." He speaks softly, grabbing a hold of my hand. My fingers uncurl and he lightly runs his finger over my palm, tracing over the scar that resides there. "Do you remember when Anna Kushina became the new Red King? Right after Suoh's passing, her Aura and Strain abilities became absent. They only returned once she acknowledged her new role as the Red King."_

 _The organ in my chest constricts and my fingers tremble. I stare at my hand in Reisi's grasp. His eyes on me are extremely apparent. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I wipe the pain off my face and look at him evenly._

" _So that's going to happen to me then?"_

" _That is what would normally happen." He murmurs, moving his eyes downwards. "I cannot say for certain though if it'll happen in your case."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _The Slates are in the possession of the Green Clan and nobody is suppressing its power." His grip grows almost painfully tight on my hand. "I'm not sure what exactly will happen. It may be possible for you to awaken as King before my—"_

* * *

Approaching footsteps make my thoughts come to an abrupt halt. I turn my head and my eyes widen at the familiar face. I stare into his nonchalant teal eyes. His head tilts slightly and he lets out a sigh, his brown hair swaying.

"What's wrong with you?" Eito asks. His voice still annoys me to no end, but his words make a huge lump form in my throat. Yet, my eyes still don't water up. No matter what, I can't form any words in my mouth. Even if I could speak I wouldn't. My voice would break. He smirks, crossing his arms. "You look like you're about to cry. Captain demote you or something? Or maybe you two got into a fight?"

My eyes narrow briefly. I push myself off the window sill slowly and face him. The lump in my throat is now gone. It's been a long while since I seen him. Seeing him brings back a lot of bad memories, but also a handful of good ones. I can't bring myself to be angry, and right now, I don't feel like being angry.

"You haven't changed one bit, Eito." I remark, smiling. "You're still an asshole who gets on my nerves."

"You haven't changed either." He replies, smiling genuinely. I can't stop the widening of my eyes. This is the first time I've ever seen a real smile from him. "There is one thing different about you though. You've grown a lot stronger. I was trying to piss you off since I prefer your cute angry face over your heartbroken one, but your smile works too." His smile then morphs into a frown. "Now can you move? I need to clean that window."

It's only then I notice the commercial mop bucket behind him. There's a little shelf attached to it with windex and a towel on top. Mutely, I take a step to the side and let him move to the window I was in front of earlier. I watch as he sprays the window and wipes it down. Maybe I am wrong. He's a whole lot different. His unexpected words had me speechless for a moment.

"...Are you a janitor now?" I ask. His eye twitches in annoyance and he turns, glaring daggers at me.

"Captain's orders. I've been doing this every night since our fight. You so cheated by the way." He looks away from me and back at the window. "I could've easily won that."

The fight he's talking about replays in my mind. It takes me a moment to recall it. It was buried deep in the depths of my mind. Everything that happened that night feels almost dreamlike.

"...Maybe." I admit, finding myself staring out the window he's cleaning. "It feels like that happened ages ago. It's weird," I shrug lightly with a weak smile. "I almost forgot about it."

"There's no way I could forget about that. You humiliated me." He mumbles crisply, finishing up his cleaning. "I wish I could forget that night, but every time I get this damn mop bucket it replays over and over again in my head. It's so annoying." He turns and looks at me with narrowed eyes as if he's offended. "I can't believe you nearly forgot that."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately." I whisper, my fingers curling into my coat. _Reisi's coat._ My eyes shut.

I listen to the squeaky sound of him wiping the window one last time with the cloth. The rolling of his mop bucket then reaches my ears. Then suddenly, his hand is on my shoulder. Instantly my body tenses up and my eyes snap open. His hair shields his eyes from my sight. After squeezing my shoulder tightly, his hand drops back to his side and he starts walking past me. He whispers something that I almost don't catch. It takes a few seconds for his words to sink in. When they do, I quickly turn around and look after him. He's already disappearing into the depths of the hall.

"Hang in there." Is what he said.

* * *

" _I'm not sure what exactly will happen. It may be possible for you to awaken as King before my Sword of Damocles falls."_

" _O-oh." I barely get out. My eyes tremble with tears. "Then there could be two Kings of the same color at once?"_

" _I don't know." He answers heavily. "I would say no since it's a bizarre probability and it's never happened before, but the entirety of the Slates power has never been released before either. There is no telling what will happen when that time comes. It's anyone's guess."_

 _I can almost see the intangible burden laying over him. Those perfect lips of his are curved downwards at the corners. His eyes are empty, yet there is a thick layer of moisture lingering over them. One of the most painful things in the world to me is seeing him like this. I give a sloppy smile, bringing my hand over his._

" _If that happens the Green Clan better watch out. They'll have two Captains of the same ship to deal with. They'll lose for sure."_

 _It was a stupid and counterfeit joke. My voice wavered and broke halfway through. Despite that, Reisi gives a small smile. It looks a bit sad and he looks a bit at a loss. He shakes his head, gripping my hand even tighter and closing his eyes. He whispers my name so softly and my heart thuds painfully._

" _What should I expect then?" I ask, leaning forward and pulling his hand towards me. My lips brush against his knuckles. "Awakening as King, what's it like?"_

* * *

Light pouring out of an open door floods into the hallway. There is no sound coming from within. Did someone forget to turn the light off? Curiously, I walk towards it and peek inside. It's the file room. My eyes land on the lone person sitting in the corner.

His body is hunched over the desk, his cheek squished against the keyboards as he dreams. Shaggy auburn hair is draped over his face and light snores emit from him. I can recognize his hair from anywhere. I look both ways down the hall before stepping inside. I take silent steps towards him, my eyes studying the room further as I do.

It's a mess in here. Papers are everywhere and chairs aren't pushed in. There are cups full of ice water sitting atop desks and puddles of water are gathering underneath them as they thaw. Where is the rest of the people who work in here? If Seri sees this room she'll have a come apart. I come to a stop by the snoozing Pirate.

"Hey… Natsuo." I place my hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Wake up."

Natsuo grumbles incoherently, slowly sitting up. His gray eyes openly gradually and he yawns loudly. He rubs at his eyes then gasps loudly. Rapidly, he turns and looks at me. He stands up so quick I take a step back in surprise.

"A-Akira!" He salutes stiffly.

"What's with the extreme formality?" I smile with a short laugh. "There's no need to salute like that."

"W-well you're my superior officer." He blushes, ducking his head to hide his flushed cheeks. Even now I still find myself comparing him to a turtle. His face then twists in horror. "I'm so sorry for sleeping on the job!"

"Don't worry about it." I sweatdrop, waving my hand idly through the air. "I just thought I'd wake you up before Lieutenant came by."

"Thank you." He bows lowly, finally looking at me. He frowns and his eyes shine with concern. "A-are you… okay?"

"Mhm," I hum faintly in response after a silent pause. Shrugging lightly, I look off to the side. "Where is everyone else?"

"Um, they went to take a short break." He answers and sits back down, his fingers now pressing down on different keys. "They should be back soon. The Captain wants all these files filled out and sorted by tomorrow. He's so professional and organized… I admire that about him. I don't know how he does it, establishing this whole organization I mean."

I nod silently, watching as he types. I don't know how he does it either. There is no way in the world I can do what he does. I can't steer this ship and lead everyone the way he does. Being King… I can't. My insides ice over and a unpleasant shiver shoots down my spine. Everything seems to distort around me. I don't want to be King. I'm not worthy. Having a giant Sword over my head, the possibility of it falling and causing another tragedy, having hundreds of followers, a constant reminder of the cause of Reisi's death… I can't. I was a criminal. I can't. The Slates will be released worldwide. How can I aim for order in a world like that? _How can I even live without Reisi?_ _How can I even smile like he wants? I can't. I can't. I can't—_

"Akira?" Natsuo's worried voice snaps me out of it with a gasp. He's staring at me with even more worry than before. I feel sweat gliding down the side of my face. He stands up quickly. "Y-you're pale. Should I get the Captain—?"

"No." I reply a little too quickly, shaking my head and forcing a smile I'm sure is cringe-worthy. "There's no need."

"B-but…"

"He's sleeping anyway. Don't worry." I wave him off, my back now to him. The lump in my throat has returned and I draw in a shaky breath. "A-and if the other Pirates don't return soon please report to Lieutenant Awashima. They've been gone too long if you managed to fall asleep. You shouldn't be the only one in here working. It's not fair."

"Yes ma'am." Natsuo nods as I start walking towards the door. Before I take the first step out of the doorway, he calls out to me again. I look over my shoulder. He's smiling shyly but extreme concern is still apparent in his eyes. "Let's hang out soon!"

"Yeah," I nod weakly.

* * *

" _It's a bit difficult to explain. You can feel yourself connecting with the Slates. The sensation will perhaps be familiar to you, since you yourself connected with the Slates when you awoken as a Strain. You don't remember that sensation though, do you?"_

" _No." I answer quietly with the shake of my head._

" _In my case, all I was able to see was the Slates. Everything else around me vanished and my heartbeat matched the light emitting from it. I was confused at first, but then so many things flowed into my mind. The Slate's memories, its power, and its will. It feels a bit overwhelming, having such a huge amount of power radiating inside you, but you gradually grow accustomed to it."_

" _...I see." I swallow, my fingers trembling while I think about what that will be like. My eyes move downcast. "W-what if I can't control it?"_

" _You'll be able to." His gaze on me is tenacious. "The Slates don't just choose anyone to be King."_

 _I nod mutely, drawing in a breath and curling my fingers to get the trembling to stop. I look back at him, battling the quivering of my lower lip. Maybe if I ask one more time he'll crack._

" _You really won't tell me what you plan to do?"_

 _He's silent._

" _Is it because you're worried about my condition? That I might lose my powers at any moment? That's why you won't let me watch your back, right?"_

 _More silence._

 _I guess it wouldn't be that easy. His mind is made up and I'm going to be kept in the dark no matter what. If he won't tell me his plan, I'd at least like to know my role in all of this. I want to help him._

" _Then what do you need me to do?"_

* * *

"Akira!" A voice calls out, making my walk come to a stop. I turn my head and gaze through the opened double doors. It's the dojo room, and Takumi and Haruki are both standing within. Bamboo swords are held in their hands, and they both wear bright and contagious smiles.

"Hey guys." My lips curve upwards slightly as I step inside the room. It's been a while since I've been in here, and it feels like even longer since I've seen these two. "Sparring?"

"Yeah and Haruki keeps kicking my ass." Takumi sighs dramatically. He then looks eager. "Wanna go a round, Akira?"

I glance at the clock, seeing it's a little past midnight. Normally I would be a walking zombie this late at night, but I'm not tired at all. A spar doesn't sound too awful right now either. My feet carry me over to the bamboo swords hanging on the wall. I grab one after unstrapping my real sword and laying it across the ground. It's been a while since I've held one of these. I nod and face Takumi with a small smile.

"Sweet—" He begins in excitement only to stop. Just like everyone else I've seen tonight, his eyes shine with concern. Before he says anything, I get into an offensive stance. Slowly, he smiles coolly and gets into his own offensive stance. He looks like he want to say something but refrains from doing so. I already know what he wants to say.

"Hey," Haruki begins from the sidelines. I look over at him to see he's staring at me with an unreadable expression. His eyes are troubled. Suddenly though, he shakes his head and gives a thumbs up. "Never mind. Good luck." He then quickly yet uncertainty adds on "don't push yourselves." Takumi of course takes that in a mocking way, but I know those words were directed towards me.

I nod with a unsteady smile, my eyes closing briefly. I must look like a complete mess right now if everyone is showing this much worry. My eyelids tremble and my grip tightens around the bamboo sword. Drawing in somewhat strengthening breath, I reopen my eyes to look at Takumi.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Takumi nods and starts running towards me.

My lips part, letting out a breath as I watch his form move closer to mine. I study him carefully. His offensive stance and movements are near flawless, but he is wide open on both of his sides. However, I can feel myself beginning to smile. No doubt, he has improved a whole lot since our training days. He's been working real hard and I'm eager to find out how much he improved from this impending spar. I begin to take steps forward to respond to his energetic attack in kind, but my eyes sudden flicker behind him and at the large window. My eyebrows shoot upwards and my pupils shrink.

He's sitting down on the sleek floor in front of the window. There is a smile on his face and he looks peaceful. Peacefully happy. He looks to his right and everything around me turns black and white. Everything except for him and my past self, sitting down next to him. I watch as I lean back on my hands, smiling over at him while tapping my feet together childishly.

"Well, I was having fun. And they say time flies when you have fun. Were you having fun?"

"I was." Reisi answers me, his smile now very endearing.

 _This is…_

The two of us vanish. Not slowly, but suddenly like a flash of lightning. Takumi's sword enters my line of sight. I automatically raise my sword to block his strong blow. I'm not fast enough. His sword stops centimeters away from my face. I stumble backwards and stare wide-eyed at Takumi's form in front of me. He lowers his sword, taking a step back.

"You don't have to spar if you don't want to." He speaks delicately, a solacing smile making its way onto his face. My chest cramps and my throat tightens. "I know things aren't easy right now. I just thought a spar would help us both relax a bit."

"I…" I begin, my eyes involuntarily gazing back at the spot in front of the window. Nothing is there. I draw in a breath and look back at Takumi. His words replay in my head. _Help us both relax._ He's shaken just like me. Not just him. I glance over at Haruki, seeing his eyes downcast and his hand shoved into his pockets. Haruki too. _Everyone I seen tonight, everyone I have yet to see, everyone…_ I look back at Takumi.

"I'm sorry." I say weakly, bowing lowly in apology. I don't feel like myself at all. I've felt like this since I've left Reisi. It almost feels like I'm in a dream. But this is reality _. And I'm not the only one experiencing this living nightmare._ I thought sparring would help me relax too by taking my mind off of things, but it seems to have done the opposite. I've should've just said no from the start.

"You don't see the Captain anywhere, do you?" Takumi whispers when I begin to straighten up.

"No… why?" Haruki answers just as quietly, confusion evident in his voice.

I gasp when Takumi grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me towards him. My arms are glued to my sides while his are wrapped around me. I tense, blinking a few times as I process what's happening. He hugging me. He doesn't say a word.

"What are you doing?!" Haruki starts in shock. I look over at him, seeing his cheeks tinted red and his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Actions speak louder than words." Takumi grins, bringing his finger over his lips while keeping his other arm around me. I shake my head and keep a laugh at bay. I can't hug him back since my arms are trapped, so I briefly lean into him. A couple seconds go by followed by a few more. He's not letting go. I open my mouth to speak.

"Whoa your hair is softer than I thought it would be." Takumi speaks before me, twirling a few strands of my hair with his fingers. My expression dulls and I get ready to stomp on his foot.

"Idiot!" Haruki yells and brings his fist down on top of Takumi's head, making him let go of me and crumble to the floor. "Don't mess with the Captain's girl! He nearly killed you with his eyes alone the last time you made a move!"

"I only called her hot." Takumi groans, clutching his head. "That's hardly a move."

I blink, staring at them both as they bicker between themselves. Haruki beat me to the punch. They haven't changed one bit. If Reisi were here he would've flipped. So then it's only natural that I would mimic him in this moment.

"Thank you, Takumi. But, only Reisi is allowed to touch me." I point my bamboo sword at him. I want to put an eerie smile on my face to frighten him, but I can't manage even that. My face is blank. He pales though. "On your feet."

"...Alright then." He smirks, slowly standing up and pointing his sword at me in return. Haruki face-palms at his next words. "I've always liked things rough."

His way of making me feel better still only makes me feel awkward it seems. Well, he asked for this. Inwardly I sigh. _When will he learn?_ I know he means well, but I have to put him in his place. And besides, we never officially called off our spar. I hate losing and I refuse to. I get into an offensive stance that is extremely similar to Reisi's.

* * *

" _So… that's that then." I say evenly. My lips tug upwards and I chuckle dryly, looking off to the side at the bookshelf. "You really have forgot."_

" _I told you I haven't." Reisi snaps back almost desperately._

" _You have."_

" _Akira—"_

" _You have." I stand up and turn away from him. "We promised to stand by each other no matter what. How many times have we said Kings and Queens are strongest when their together? You told me once before that no matter where you'll go, you'll take me with you. What happened to us facing this cruel world together one last time? You're going against everything we agreed on."_

 _Reisi stands and grabs my arm when I begin taking steps towards the door. My eyes sting and my vision blurs. I squeeze them shut before tears can spill over._

" _I don't care if you're breaking your promises, but don't make me break any of mine." I whimper out pathetically. "I'm not going to stand by and do nothing. I could never do that."_

" _Akira that's an order." He tugs me back towards him, forcing me to stare into his eyes. "I'm just trying to keep you safe. You know why I'm not letting you in on this."_

 _I don't care. I have a pretty good idea of what you plan to do, and I don't like it. So go on, carry out that stupid plan. Just know I'm going to be with you whether you like it or not. Because if I'm not there, everything between us may as well have not happened. Everything up to this point would be for nothing. I don't care if I might not have the Slates power, because I'm pretty damn sure I can be just as strong without it._

 _That's what I wanted to say. I've managed to keep calm this whole conversation but lost it just now. I'm tired of arguing. He's tired of arguing. I'm tired of everything and so is he. His mind is made up and he's not budging. So instead I just say;_

" _I'm tired."_

 _His grip on my arm loosens until I no longer feel him. He sighs stress-fully, staring at me with an unreadable expression._

" _...Get some rest then."_

* * *

I smile from the doorway, bowing at Takumi's defeated form. He's sprawled out across the ground, sweating and staring with wide eyes at the ceiling in a daze. Haruki is standing over him laughing as he mutters, "Impossible… how… I didn't even land a hit… she's on the Captain's level…"

Once I straighten up, I turn and walk silently down the hallway. As I walk I become aware of how my eyes don't feel that dry anymore. I look down at my hip as I finish strapping my sword back on and freeze. My eyes bore into the decorative sheath. Slowly, I pull the sword halfway out, taking note of the decorative patterns engraved across the blade. This is Reisi's sword. I grabbed his by mistake.

"On the Captain's level… huh." I murmur softly, my eyesight growing blurry. No. _Not at all._ I bite down on my lower lip that is trembling. Both my hands move over my chest and curl into the fabric of my clothing. My mind involuntarily replays mine and Reisi's most recent conversation.

I've already decided I'm going to help him on my own. I've already decided I'm not going to stand by and do nothing no matter what he says. _But I don't know what to do. What should I do?_ What can I do if I do lose my powers before he carries out his "plan?" It might not happen though like he said. But he also said he doesn't know for sure. I don't know for sure either. I don't even know when this plan of his will happen. _What do I—?_

I draw in a deep breath and force my thoughts to come to a stop. I'm panicking again like I was in front of Natsuo. My heart is pounding way faster than it should and I'm breathing like I just got done running hundreds of laps.

Briefly I wonder if all this worrying I'm doing is over nothing. Reisi said to trust him and I do, so should I just do nothing like he said to? What if what I'm thinking he's going to do is entirely wrong? I should just listen to him. But then how do I explain this bad gut feeling I have? It's been lingering all day.

A creaking noise makes me look over my shoulder. I find myself paling when I see Seri stepping out of a nearby room. She doesn't notice me yet and I can't face her right now. Not after everything that happened today. She'll ask questions and I won't be able to answer them. My body seems to move on it's own as I use enhanced speed duck into a nearby room.

Closing the door swiftly, I lean against it tiredly. My forehead presses against the cold wood as I stare down at my feet. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm wandering the halls like this. I don't even know what I'm doing, or why I snuck out of bed. All I'm doing is running into familiar faces and friends that show the same concerned expressions on their faces. It's just making my heart break more, _but it's almost as if I'm—_

"Oh, hey Akira." A voice greets me. A voice that makes my eyes sting and throat clench. I turn around, seeing my Pirate Crew sitting at the dining table. Everyone is here. Akiyama, Benzai, Kamo, Daki, Enomoto, Gotō, Hidaka, _Dōmyōji._

 _Almost as if I'm looking for someone._

I stare at Dōmyōji. He's the one who greeted me. There's a sad smile on his face. I attempt to swallow the lump that has returned in my throat but it's useless. Holding back my tears is also in vain. They just stream down my face like I've been holding them back my whole life.

"D-Dōmyōji," I choke out as he stands from his chair and starts walking towards me with outstretched arms. I practically launch myself into him. My face is buried in his chest and my tears soak into his clothing. I feel his hand on the back of my head that just prompt more tears to leak. My arms wrap around him tightly and I sob against him. Then… I tell them everything.

I tell them about what happened in the office earlier, I tell them about Reisi's "plan," I tell them about our conversation, I even tell them about Fushimi. _I tell them everything._ I don't know what came over me and I don't know whether to be annoyed with myself or not.

"D-don't tell Reisi I told you guys." I whimper out, using the back of my hands to wipe at my eyes. We're all sitting at the table. Dōmyōji's on my left while Hidaka's on my right. "I promised him I would keep it all a secret. B-but, at this p-point, I don't think it matters a-anymore."

"Don't worry, we won't say a word." Hidaka smiles softly, everyone else nodding in agreement.

Akiyama brings his fingers to his chin, staring ahead at the wall with narrowed eyes. "So Fushimi didn't really betray us?" He repeats what I explained. I nod and he suddenly looks relieved along with everyone else. "I'm glad. Though I wish the Captain wouldn't have kept that a secret."

"I understand why he did, but at the same time we're his most trusted squad." Benzai mutters before sighing.

"I-It kinda hurts." Enomoto admits with betrayed tears in his eyes.

"This whole time I thought Fushimi really did stab us all in the back." Gotō murmurs.

"Thank you for telling us." Kamo looks over at me with a small smile. "It must've been hard to."

"No," I shake my head, staring down at my hands. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner..."

"So then… you're the next Blue King?" Hidaka asks, making me look over at him. I can't make out his expression. Sniveling, I nod weakly and wipe at my eyes again.

"A-apparently," I stare at my hands again. "Now that I think about it… I think Taki was hinting that to me before. H-he said 'the more damaged it becomes, the stronger it gets.' He must've been talking about Reisi's Sword of Damocles and the strength of my Aura."

"...Asshole." Hidaka mutters, referring to Taki. I almost snort in laughter.

"Taki is Raiden, right?" Akiyama asks.

"Yeah." I mutter, closing my eyes and sighing heavily. "I have a pretty messed up family, don't I? They're causing a lot of trouble for us and it's probably mostly because of me."

"No way," Dōmyōji frowns in objection.

"Don't blame yourself, Akira." Enomoto frowns too. "It's not your fault."

"B-but," I look around at everyone with large and tearful eyes. "They're my family and they hold a grudge against me for being here I'm sure. A-and," I swallow thickly. "Reisi's Sword of Damocles is getting worse and he never uses his Aura anymore because if he does then…" I shake my head and cover my face with my hands. "A-and there is no way I can be a leader to you guys like he is. I can't do everything he does. It's not fair to you guys. I've only been here for a little over a year and I've done so many things I regret before coming here. A-and I don't know what I should do now. I—"

"Akira." Daiki cuts me off, his firm voice making me flinch. He remained quiet until now. His gaze is intense on me. "Have you forgotten?"

"F-forgotten...?" I start with a quivering voice, shivering in my seat. There is a pain in my chest. "What—?"

"You're the one who formed this Pirate Crew!" He stands from his seat in an instant, slamming his hands down onto the table and making me flinch. He jabs a finger at me. "You and the Captain have seriously got some screws loose!"

"Hate to admit it but," Kamo begins, making me look at him as more tears fall from my eyes. "Fuse is right."

"Yup." Gotō even agrees and my whole being feels like it's being used as a punching bag. Akiyama and Benzai nod in agreement, staring me down with narrowed eyes. Hidaka chuckles from my side, bringing his fist down onto the top of my head. I clutch it and groan through my whimpers.

"Akira," Dōmyōji pinches my cheeks and pulls on them, forcing me to smile crookedly. "You said it so many times. A Captain is nothing without his or her's Pirate Crew. It's not possible for the ship to set sail with just the Captain alone. You're the one who came up with the whole Pirate thing ya know."

"You were calling us the Pirate Crew before you even came aboard." Hidaka grins, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Remember when I got you trapped in the hallway? You said it then."

"The question is, 'what should _we_ do?" Enomoto smiles, leaning forward in his seat. "One problem aboard the Pirate Ship is everyone's problem. You don't have to deal with everything alone."

"I know you and the Captain are practically married but," Dōmyōji shrugs. "That doesn't mean you don't have other people to lean on. Besides, I've been calling you Typhoon Queen since forever ago!"

"The Captain always calls you Pirate Queen too." Daki says, now smiling warmly. "You've always been the Queen, and as your loyal subjects, we'll always back you up. You and the Captain need to stop putting so much pressure on yourselves. It's not just you guys dealing with everything."

"Your orders, Blue Queen?" Benzai grins, crossing his arms and awaiting my words.

"How should we fix our ship?" Akiyama smiles.

They're all smiling at me. My heart warms up, spreading this captivating feeling throughout my whole body. For the first time tonight, I smile genuine smile that shows off my teeth. I can't help but to think about how blessed I am, to have these guys in my life, to have such a wonderful family of Pirates I wouldn't trade for the world.

"I love you guys." I whisper, looking at them all through my tears. It might be my imagination, but I could've sworn I seen everyone fall backwards in their chairs at my next words. "And… I have no clue what we should do." I look over at Akiyama. I've always thought he had the best leadership out of us all. "What do you think?"

"Well it's hard to say actually." He murmurs, resting his cheek against his balled up fist. "We don't know what the Captain plans to do exactly."

"Yeah. I tried to figure it out but it didn't work out that well." I whisper, frowning. Dōmyōji slowly raises his hand.

"You could just tie him down, Akira." He suggests. Enomoto's face turns hot pink and everyone groans.

"Dōmyōji now is not the time." Benzai sighs, bringing his hand over his face.

"I was being serious! If we don't know when this so called plan of his is going to take place, we should just restrain him somehow!"

"I think we should just confront him about it." Benzai speaks up, making all eyes move to him. "I think he needs a reminder that we're for him."

"Yeah but if we do that he'll know Akira told us everything…" Enomoto trails off. It's quiet before we all sigh.

"How about…" I think aloud for a moment before speaking seriously. "It's pretty simple but, how about we just keep an eye on him. If he leaves the building we'll meet up right away and follow him. We'll be right behind him and he'll never know it. And if he needs help, we'll be there."

"Yes. I don't see us doing anything else." Kamo nods.

"The Captain really isn't budging on this?" Gotō asks with a frown. I nod in confirmation, my expression dropping.

"I think monitoring him is the best course of action." Benzai's eyes lock with mine, agreeing with my proposal. "You're with him mostly, so it'll be you we'll be waiting to hear from. But in the case you don't notice him leave, we'll keep an eye on the surveillance cameras. I'll alert the security team and have them report to us immediately if they see the Captain leave the building."

"Thank you." I dip my head in thanks, sighing tiredly.

"So basically we stalk him. Sounds good to me." Hidaka smiles then looks over at me. We stare at each other silently then he says, "You look like a mess."

"I feel like a mess." I mutter, pouting before smiling at everybody. "But, you guys really made me feel so much better. Thank you. It feels good knowing that we'll always have each others backs, and it feels good to get everything off my chest. And… I'm sorry again for keeping so much from you guys."

"Don't worry about it." Dōmyōji smiles, patting the top of my head. "If the Captain ordered you to keep quiet then it's not your fault. But anyways, you broke his bowl, right? How about we go get him a new one?"

"This late at night?" I gape, my eyes widening.

"Yeah. Unless you're too tired?" Dōmyōji's head tilts and I shake my head.

"N-no. It's just I didn't think any place would be open this late…"

"I know how to pull some strings." Dōmyōji grins freakishly, an imaginary dark aura appearing around him. Sweat trickles down the side of everyone's face in this room.

"...Don't do anything reckless." Kamo closes his eyes.

"Here we go…" Hidaka laughs sheepishly.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" I bow repeatedly in thanks to the kind woman who helped me and Dōmyōji out at this extremely late hour.

"No problem at all! Please, come again." She smiles as we take our leave.

Dōmyōji led me to a traditional tea shop that resides downtown. The shop was closed but there were lights shining from within. After knocking on the door to get the lone woman inside to notice use and after showing her our Scepter 4 badges, she gladly let us in and sat down with us.

Naturally she thought we were investigating. Why wouldn't she? I would think the same if two Special Force Police Officers knocked on my closed door this late in the night. I felt bad for spooking her. But after I explained we were looking to buy some tea bowls, she showed us around and even let us make custom orders that can be shipped to our doorsteps. Apparently showing our Scepter 4 badges was Dōmyōji's way of "pulling strings."

"That went well." Dōmyōji grins, throwing his arm over my shoulders as we walk down the empty and dark city street. "We found the same bowl he had and even made some custom ones."

"Yeah!" I say excitedly, a slight bounce now in my step. "I think he'll really like the bowl with the Pirate ship on it."

"We also got him a bowl with each of our faces on it." He holds up his finger, his grin growing larger.

"Hehe, yeah. So he'll have… one, two… twelve new bowls coming? Or wait, thirteen?"

"We'll have the Captain count them when they come in the mail." He says, then we both snicker.

Suddenly, Dōmyōji nudges me back and steps in front of me. Easily I hear the sound of his sword being drawn. My hand automatically goes over the hilt of my own and my eyes dart around warily.

"Dōmyōji, what's—?" I begin, only to freeze as I stare ahead of us. There's a tremble in my fingers and my knuckle grow white from my harsh grip on my sword.

Lilac eyes stare at me from beneath the flickering streetlight ahead. The owner of the eyes is leaning against the light, arms crossed. He pushes off the pole and brings his hand up to pull the hood of his coat off of his head, revealing dirty blonde hair. The light shines onto his expressionless face before it burns out, and suddenly the already chilly night feels even more so.

It's silent as we continue to stare at each other. There's no glares or dirty looks. It's a familiar stare. My pulse races in my ears and my teeth grit. He takes a step forward and I draw my sword. He then takes a step back. His breath escapes his parted lips in a cloudy puff before they start moving and spilling out words.

"Can we talk?"

* * *

 _ **So this chapter is lining things up for the endgame.**_

 _ **And the end of the Green Clan Arc is very close.**_

 _ **Writing the dreary interactions between Akira and Reisi was so hard for me, since I'm so used to writing them being so happy together. I was literally feeling their pain as I wrote it.**_

 _ **And like I mentioned already, I had to reconnect with this story. I was on a roll for a while updating constantly and frequently then I fell out of the groove. I'm sorry if this chapter feels a little off or whatsoever.**_

 _ **I have 0 plans this summer so I'm going to dedicate my time to writing. I'm going to get back in the groove no matter what. :D**_

 _ **I already have the next chapter in the making, and I already have so much planned for the sequel and I seriously cannot wait to get to that. c:**_

 _ **I will see Akira and Reisi through to the end**_ ❤

 _ **I'm up late updating this and I didn't really read this chapter over for errors, so I'm sure there is a few and I apologize. I just wanted to upload this for you all because I feel so awful for the long wait. Any errors will be fixed asap! I'm super tired right now lol**_

•○●○•

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger.**_ ٩◔‿◔۶

•○●○•

 _ **Oh... anyone interested in a Boku no Hero Academia fic?**_ ** _ᵔᴥᵔ_**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Milliana Lovewoods : Because the cliffhanger made things interesting and omg it wasn't a year it was like... 6 months...? which is still so awful I'm so sorry! T-T Forgive me please? lol_**

 ** _Xukun's Burger: You're so very welcome and thank you so much for being so understanding! _** ❤ ** _Seriously, you're amazing, haha!_**

 ** _hisuiryuu: My heart breaks for them too, literally. _ 💔**

 ** _Saphira Kay: I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D_**

 _ **•○●○•**_

 _ **I swear summer was over with before I could even blink.**_ o(╥﹏╥)o

 ** _Thank you all for being patient with me._** ❤

 ** _The next chapter has already been started!_**

 ** _I hope everyone enjoys this chapter made with painful love, and I apologize for any errors there may be!_**

 _ **I've learned that I'm not so good at proof reading.**_ (✖╭╮✖)

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading!**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 58** •

* * *

"Talk?" I whisper under my breath, the brisk wind weaving through the city buildings making me shiver. My subtle stare turns into a harsh glare. Why is he here? Here of all places and now?

He looks so casual standing there. The winter coat he's wearing is a dark raven color, and the scarf wrapped loosely around his neck is a light turquoise. His hair is messy, almost like he just got out of bed, and his slim fit dark jeans are aged in appearance. There is no spear with him, no weapon of any kind from what I can see. That angers me. Him being here angers me, but mostly, it's his words that make my blood boil the most.

"Talk?" I repeat again, only louder so he can hear me. He wants to have a nice and simple chat? After everything that transpired at Mihashira Tower? After everything he's done? After all the emotional and physical wounds he's inflicted upon me? If he thinks I'm going to cooperate with him and chat now of all times, he's sorely mistaken. If he's trying to make amends, he's too late. "The last thing I want to do is talk to you."

"Yeah. What's the catch?" Dōmyōji speaks up from beside me, his own eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Catch?" Taki turns his head, looking off to the side at nothing in particular. "There is no catch. I just want to talk to my sister. That's all."

Right after those words, it feels as if an integral piece that was missing from my chest has been replaced. My lower lip trembles, my eyelids lowering halfway. The grip on my sword grows tighter as a grievous feeling swallows me whole. Taki's eyes move back over to me and this time I'm the one who looks off to the side to avoid eye contact.

"I thought I wasn't your sister. I thought I was dead to you." I murmur and my vision blurs with tears. I bite down harshly on the inside of my cheek. I've cried way too much today and I refuse to let any more tears fall, especially in front of him. "You've been saying that his whole time. So why do you only now acknowledge me? There's no point in talking to a dead person, right?"

Taki's bright lilac eyes glint almost regretfully, making me swallow thickly. He shoves his hands into his pockets and lets out a heavy breath. He then looks up at the starry night sky.

"Nagare said some things that got me thinking." He reveals in a drained voice. "And when you called me Taki the other day, I've realized I've been avoiding my past. And," His eyes move back to me and lock with my own. "I can't face the future if I haven't even faced the past, let alone accept it. Denial of the past is denial of the present, don't you agree?"

My eyes widen at his words and my body momentarily feels numb. _Denial of the past is denial of the present._ Those words are deep and hold so much meaning. I find my grip loosening on my sword. However, my next thoughts make my iron grip return.

I've accepted my past and I don't deny it. Reisi helped me with that. He told me not to regret my past actions. I don't regret them, that's what I keep telling myself. Yet… my earlier words replay in my head.

* * *

" _A-and there is no way I can be a leader to you guys like he is. I can't do everything he does. It's not fair to you guys. I've only been here for a little over a year and I've done so many things I regret before coming here. A-and I don't know what I should do now. I—"_

* * *

Just like that, my grip loosens again. Saying I don't regret is going against my earlier words. I guess really, deep down inside, I still regret even though I claim not to. I'm still learning not to regret. I shake my head. _No, I'm not going to talk to him._ He only wants to talk for his own benefit. His problem is completely different from mine. I'm struggling with regret while he's struggling with denial. He can struggle on his own.

"Why don't you talk to the Gray King instead?" The words icily escape my mouth. "You're asking the wrong person to talk to, _Raiden._ "

"My name's Taki." He says smoothly. He smirks when my eye twitches in irritation.

"You're. So. Annoying." I bite out, glaring down at my feet.

"Well, if we're talking about who we find annoying," He crosses his arms. "You're annoying too."

What's his problem? My glaring eyes move back up to his amused face. He's making my emotions hard to control and giving me mixed feelings. I'm balancing on a thin line between hate and sympathy for him. I suck in a deep breath, letting it out slowly in an attempt to calm myself.

"Well, since we both find each other annoying, there is no point in talking to each other." I say, barely getting the words out while maintaining a calm tone. I put my sword back in it's sheath. "Goodbye. Let's go, Dōmyōji."

"Right behind ya, Typhoon Queen." Dōmyōji salutes, though keeping his sword out as he walks by my side. Taki's standing right in the middle of our path. We don't take a detour. No, not at all. We simply walk past his wide-eyed form.

I study him closely as we pass. There's a troubled crease in his brow. His jaw tightens and his fingers curl into fists. My body tenses in anticipation. His eyes glint fiercely before squeezing shut. Even though it looks like he's going to pounce us on the spot, he doesn't. He stays put.

I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was even holding, feeling sweat trickle down my temple. Automatically my hand moves over my necklace. I always seem to clutch this piece of jewelry whenever I'm scared or lonely, even when I'm happy. Any emotion really. I'm always reaching for it. It's a habit. But maybe in reality I clutch it when I want Reisi.

 _Reisi._

My eyes travel down the sidewalk we're walking down before traveling up the sleek city building ahead, then finally they come to a stop on the starry sky. I'm suddenly reminded of when me and Reisi spent time together in the breathtaking mountains. There were so many stars there that I'm not seeing now. It's no surprise though since we are in the city. A shooting star catches my attention and my walk slows.

This is the second shooting star I've seen. The first one I've seen was with Reisi. We wished upon that star, and now that I think about it, we were only looking out our window when we saw it. Our Headquarters is smack dab in the middle of the city, yet we seen so many stars that night. We're still in the middle of the city, so why can't I see that many stars now? Is my world just that much brighter when Reisi's around? Without him, my world is obscure.

"It's so dark." I murmur aloud unconsciously. The sound of Dōmyōji putting his sword back in it's sheath makes me look over.

"Yeah." He agrees, looking unsettled. "Man he looks so much like you it's almost scary." He sighs before peering over at me. "You think it's okay just to leave him there though? He is a wanted criminal..."

"You're right. But," I look back ahead, thinking his words over. "I don't think taking him into custody will benefit us. The J-Ranks are the most important clansmen of the Green King. Taki's a J-Rank and if his clan finds out he's been detained by us, they wouldn't hesitate to get him back. What we don't need right now is even more Robot Ninjas targeting us. We're high enough on their priority list as it is, and already more than exhausted from dealing with them. Besides, detaining him isn't our goal right now. Us Pirates and JUNGLE have our eyes set on one thing right now. The Slates. We can't look away from it. We need to focus on getting it back."

There is a ringing noise in my ears at the lack of sound. I look over at Dōmyōji to see him staring at me with a certain look. My cheeks gradually warm when he starts smiling, looking either smug or amused. He laughs.

"W-what?!" I stutter out.

"Oh nothing." He shrugs, looking ahead once again.

"Tell me!" I whine, pulling on his sleeve with a pout.

"You just sound like the Captain, that's all." He laughs, nudging me with his elbow while dramatic tears form in his eyes. "Oh Typhoon Queen, how you've grown. Prisoner to royalty. I'm so proud."

My lips purse as I stare at him. _I sound like Reisi?_ I guess he's kinda right about that. Sometimes I find myself saying things he would say, or speaking in a deliberate tone like him. Normally I would giggle and be proud about it, but now it just makes me feel sad.

"Really?" I mutter before closing my eyes. "...I don't know how to face Reisi right now." I admit and gnaw on the inside of my cheek.

"What do you mean?" He frowns.

"Well, I've been making things harder for him by crying… and I'm scared that," I swallow. "The promise I made to him, I'm scared that I won't be able to—"

The sound of heavy footsteps makes me reopen my eyes and turn around. My breath catches when my gaze lands on Taki's fiery eyes. He's striding towards us, his teeth bared like an angry dog. His face is dark with shadow.

"I wasn't supposed to come here," He bites out. "He told me not to even bother. I'm going against his words here. So," He stretches his arm out towards me and I reach for my sword, but then my body suddenly feels like it's enclosed in ice. I grunt, my whole being trembling when his fist tangles into my coat and yanks me towards him. The tips of my boots are barely still touching the ground. "I'm not leaving here empty handed. Understand?"

His face is only inches away from mine. I stare at him evenly while my teeth grit. My eyes suddenly dart to the side and worry crosses my features.

"Akira!" Dōmyōji has his arm outstretched towards me. He's frozen though and his eyes are full of fear. He looks panicked and more scared for me than himself. Taki's using his fear inducement on him too so he won't interfere. That makes me livid.

The organ in my chest pounds harshly and my eyes move back to Taki. My vision floods with vivid blues and my hand reaches up and grasps Taki's wrist. His eyes enlarge and he winces at my tenacious grip. For a moment it almost looks as if he's scared. I pull his hand off of my coat.

"Leave Dōmyōji out of this." I gnarl, Aura wrapped around my whole body. "Your problem is with me, right? So don't use your fear inducement on him. I have no intention of talking to you. After everything you've done, there's no way."

I shove him backwards and he stumbles, staring at me in astonishment. He glances down at his hand when Dōmyōji returns to my side with his sword drawn.

"You broke free." Taki states, referring to his fear inducement.

"My Aura is too strong, don't you think?" I mutter, quoting his much similar words from Mihashira Tower. I sound calm but really I'm unsettled myself. My voice almost cracks. "Looks like you really are going back empty handed."

I turn, grabbing onto Dōmyōji's hand and speed walking down the street with him in tow. The Aura emitting around me dissipates and I let out a breath. My facial features tremble. I feel more tired from managing my Aura in that short period of time than dealing with Taki.

"Are you alright, Typhoon?" Dōmyōji asks and I can only manage a nod. I shouldn't feel so drained after using my Aura. _Am I really becoming unstable like Reisi said?_ I suddenly feel almost feverish and I shake my head. _No, it's just very late._ Everything that happened today is just finally taking its toll. I just need to sleep. _But then why is my vision still tinted blue?_ My fingers tremble. _I can't get rid of it._

"Don't you want to hear about Fushimi?" Taki's sinister voice makes my vision return to normal. My muscles lock up and I'm rooted in the same place. _Fushimi?_

"Why would we want to hear about him?" Dōmyōji snaps back for me, squeezing my hand in support. I'm extremely thankful he's here with me. "He betrayed us. Now stop following us… weirdo."

If I wasn't feeling so uptight as I am now, I most definitely would've laughed.

"I was asking Akira. But," Now I can hear the smirk in his voice. "He didn't really betray you, did he? Your King is naive if he thought I wouldn't notice." Slowly, I begin to pale. "I haven't spilled the beans yet, but I know he's a spy. How do I know? Because I forced him to confess. I never knew that guy could look so scared—"

"Bastard! What did you do?!" I scream, clenching my fist as my Aura swallows it whole. I begin striding towards him with every intention of punching him, but then I'm the one feeling pain.

I hiss through my teeth and come to a abrupt stop. My fingers coil around my wrist out of reflex and I stare down at my fist. I forget how to breathe.

Frost is crystallizing across my fingers, spreading slowly and creating the sensation of pins and needles along with a burning pain. I bite down on my tongue and my head lowers to hide the obvious pain on my face. The frost is spreading slowly and the Aura emitting from my fist is fueling it. My Aura is hurting me.

"I… I can't," I whisper in panic. It won't go away. I can't get it to go away. At this rate my whole hand will freeze in a matter of seconds. It's cold. Taki's shoes enter my line of sight and my eyes dart up. I see his inexpressive face not even for a second before my world is turned pitch black.

* * *

The entrance hall that belongs to Scepter 4 Headquarters is dim and quiet. The only sound present is the faint humming of the ventilation system that is breathing warm air into the building. The large Scepter 4 insignia on the wall above the ornate split stairwell glows faintly, being the main source of light in the room.

Standing at the base of the stairwell is Seri Awashima. She's leaning against the stone railing and facing the giant entry doors. Her blue eyes are fixated ahead, her expression somber. She moves her gaze downcast, recalling events at least an hour earlier.

Earlier she was doing her nightly patrol of the building. Thoughts were weighing heavily on her mind so she was moving slower than normal. Right when she was exiting a room she heard the sound of a door closing ahead. It was the door belonging to the dining room the Special Ops officers always hang out in. She began walking towards it, that being the next room she was going to check anyways. Right when her hand gripped the doorknob she froze.

She heard Akira's voice in there. It was faint and she didn't hear what she said. She was already worried about Akira because of what she witnessed in the Captain's office earlier, but hearing her voice this late in the night brought about even more worry. Never has Akira been out and about this late. That girl hates the night shift. Right when she just began to crack the door open she was stopped by the sound of sobs.

Her first instinct was go to inside and comfort her, but she decided against it when she noticed the Special Ops squad already crowding around her. Akira wasn't even standing. Dōmyōji was practically holding her during her mental breakdown. She kept repeating the ginger haired man's name over and over again. Quietly and unseen, that's when Seri closed the door and leaned against the wall just beside it.

She wouldn't interfere. Those guys were closer to Akira than she was. Dōmyōji was the first person to actually socialize with Akira. It was only natural she would want to be with him the most. But that worried her further. Why was Akira out here and not with the Captain? Did they not make up earlier? Did they argue again?

Just when she was about to leave, she heard Akira's struggling speech between her cries. Seri is not the eavesdropping type at all. However, when Akira blurted "Fushimi didn't betray us," she was frozen in shock. Then Akira began spewing out more things.

She knows now that the Captain only told Akira about Fushimi's secret undercover/betrayal mission, she knows of the Captain's "supposed" plan, she knows that Akira feels as if she's trapped between two fires, she knows that Akira is the next Blue King, and she knows that the poor girl is slowly becoming unstable. Physically and mentally she would say.

Every time she sees Akira she looks darker and darker. By that she means the happy and carefree vibes the girl would give off are becoming non existent. Seri lets out an inaudible sigh, her eyes saddening further. However, her lips press together in irritation.

She cannot believe the Captain and Akira lied right to her about Fushimi. Just what are those two trying to do? She can't help but to wonder what else those two are hiding. Soon she finds herself glaring at the door. As soon as she recalls what Akira thinks the Captain is planning to do however, her somber expression returns. Her arms cross over her chest as she struggles with going back and forth from being livid and dismal.

"Ms. Awashima," A voice makes her body tense up. She looks up to see the Captain leaning against the stone railing of the stairwell, peering over the ledge and down at her. He's fully dressed in his uniform. There is a lit cigarette held between his fingers. "Have you seen Akira?"

Seri stares at him for a moment, debating on what to say. Should she demand why he lied to her about Fushimi? Blurt out that she knows everything? Punch him? She certainly wants to do the latter.

She adverts her eyes from him, staring ahead at the door again. As if she would do that. She only knows this information by rudely eavesdropping. If she reveals she knows it'll all come back to Akira. She listened in long enough to know Akira was supposed to keep her mouth shut. So she'll continue living life like she doesn't know a thing even though it frustrates her. So instead she settles with this;

"Does Akira approve of you smoking, Captain?"

Seri has rarely ever seen Munakata smoke. She's been around long enough though to know he has a habit of doing it when he's stressed. She can feel his violet eyes drilling a hole into the top of her head before he sighs lowly. He brings the cigarette to his lips and inhales slowly, letting the toxic air fill his lungs. A thin stream of smoke blows out of his mouth as he descends down the stairs.

"I've never smoked in front of her, so I can't say for certain." He answers as he comes to a stop beside her. "She once claimed it didn't bother her, but whether she approves of it or not it a different matter."

Seri only hums in response, her gaze not once moving away from the door. After a few seconds of silence she peeks over at Munakata. He's staring at his cigarette in deep thought while rotating it in his fingers.

"So I take it you haven't seen her then." He concludes.

"I have." Seri reveals. _The girl underwent a mental breakdown then blurted out secrets and confessions, now her and Dōmyōji are out purchasing a new tea bowl for you._ "Her and Dōmyōji are currently out on patrol."

"Did something happen?"

"No. I believe the two were just feeling restless. They should be back soon."

"I see." He replies, his voice low as he takes long drag of his cigarette.

"Captain."

"Yes?"

"Why do you entrust Gōki Zenjō with a vital role such as watching over your back? Surely you haven't forgotten the past events that transpired between you both."

She can't help herself. She'll knock some sense into him her own way. He has irked her quite a bit, keeping such vital information from her, his own Lieutenant. The truth is she was waiting for Akira to return so she can bombard the girl with questions. Her eyes narrow when he remains quiet and continues to smoke. She snatches the cigarette from him. He blinks, stunned and finally looking over at her. He sighs.

"He was only deemining me worthy as the Blue King. We've moved past our controversies I'm sure. If not, he would have slain me already."

 _Slain._ That word seems to cut through Seri like a knife. Not only that, he's avoiding answering her question. What Akira thinks Munakata is planning is starting to become more believable in her eyes.

Gōki Zenjō, the man who slain the previous Blue King, the man who returned to Scepter 4 for the sole purpose to judge the new Blue King Reisi Munakata, having every intention to slay him if he deemed him unworthy. And now that man is suddenly positioned higher than Seri herself right after the Slates are stolen and Munakata's Sword of Damocles is damaged beyond repair. History really is capable of repeating itself.

Munakata wordlessly and rather casually takes his cigarette back from Seri, continuing to smoke it like she never took it in the first place. Seri stares at him and her expression becomes melancholy. Munakata stares right back at her.

"Captain," She begins, turning her gaze over to the door once again. "Are you aware that there are many people that cherish you? That have high expectations of you?"

"Yes." He answers after a silent pause, his voice sounding almost fatigued.

"I'm not your Lieutenant solely because you've given me the position. I'm your Lieutenant because I support your desire for order and want to do everything in my power to aid you. Blue King Reisi Munakata," Her sharp eyes lock with his. " _I'm_ your right hand woman. Don't forget that."

They stare at each other in silence. Munakata lowers the cigarette from his lips, a ghost of a smile lingering on them. His violet eyes are unreadable to her.

"You've pieced everything together, haven't you?"

"Don't play me for a fool, Captain."

"Hm," He chuckles lowly, closing his eyes. "I would never. I expect nothing less from you, Ms. Awashima. Since you have all the pieces aligned, then surely you know the answer to your previous question."

"Are you doubting me, _sir?_ " Seri can feel her eyelid twitch in irritation. Munakata cracks his eyes open to stare at her and his next words make her body go rigid.

"Can you do it?"

She knows what he's asking. She wants to blurt out "of course," but the picture she dreads most flashes across her vision. Her sword impaling his chest right where the very organ pumping his blood resides. The image makes her face lose color. She swallows and her voice wavers.

"I can." She answers, hesitation as clear as day in her voice. Munakata looks away from her, as if saying "you can't." That makes Seri's fist clench. Just what exactly is going on inside that head of his?

She's his Lieutenant. It should be her to do it. Of course she understands why he's set on having Zenjō take her role. The man has slain the previous Blue King without hesitation and surely he won't hesitate to do it again, while she is hesitating at only to thought of it. This whole situation, everything really, is frustrating her.

"You shouldn't play your clansmen for fools either." Seri utters suddenly. Her lips seal shut instantly afterwards. How unlike her to let her anger get the better of her. The slamming of the door in front of them saves her from hearing his reply.

Dōmyōji is standing there, panting and looking horrified. He's alone and his sword is drawn, his knuckles white from his tight grip. Seri's eyes enlarge when his panicked green eyes land on her and Munakata. _Where's Akira?_ He runs straight to Munakata.

"C-captain I'm sorry!" He begins rambling. "I tried to get her back but I couldn't do anything! Her Aura was hurting her and I couldn't move at all and then it got all foggy and then they were gone and I didn't know what else to do so I came back here and—!"

"Dōmyōji, calm down." Seri steps forward and places her hand on the young man's shoulder. "What happened?"

Dōmyōji draws in a deep breath, trying to compose himself and level out his panicked breathing. Seri's heart is pounding loudly in her ears. _Foggy, couldn't move, tried to get her back, Aura was hurting her._ Her eyes enlarge and she quickly looks over at Munakata.

His lips are pressed together in a thin line and his widened eyes are unnerved. His cigarette falls from his hand when his fingers quiver, realization dawning on him before Dōmyōji blurts out words that scare him like no other.

"Raiden took Akira!"

* * *

 _A young Taki walks through the park garden, passing under the many shades of tree branches. There is a scowl on his face and a sniffling sound in his ear. He looks to the side, seeing Akira's face buried in his neck as she cries. The wind ruffles up her short golden locks and she brings her fist up to wipe at her eyes. Taki's giving her a piggyback ride._

" _Quit crying already." Taki grumbles, looking back ahead. "Does it really hurt that bad?"_

" _Y-yes." Akira cries and tightens her hold on him. "I-I h-hate bugs. I hate n-nature. I hate b-bugs!"_

 _Taki looks down at her exposed ankle. It's red and a little swollen from the bee sting she received just moments ago. He glares at it harshly as if that would make it go away. She snivels some more and hiccups. Having enough, Taki comes to an abrupt stop._

" _T-Taki?" Akira chokes out, looking at her brother with tearful and confused eyes when he sets her down on the grass. She jumps when he jabs a finger at her._

" _Stay here, moron." He says seriously, beginning to stomp back in the direction they came. "I'll be right back."_

 _He ignores Akira's pleads to "stop" and "don't do it." His eyes narrow when they land on the park canopy with a wooden bench underneath. Climbing roses and hydrangeas are growing up and around it. He stomps towards it, his glaring eyes roaming around. Akira was trying to pick one of the purple roses when a bee came out of nowhere and stung her._

" _Tsk." Taki grunts and snatches a few roses, now holding a small bundle of them. He rotates them in his hand, staring at them. "Maybe this'll get her to stop crying."_

 _Just when he begins to start heading back, his ears pick up the sound of buzzing. He looks up and sees a bee hive dangling from an overhanging tree. His teeth grit in anger and he bends down to pick up a rock._

" _Hey you stupid bugs!" He yells up at it. "Nobody is aloud to make my sister cry but me!"_

 _After that, he throws the rock at the hive. He watches as it falls down in satisfaction. Not wanting to wait around and get swarmed, he takes off in a speedy run and back to where he left Akira. He has a smug grin on his face the whole time._

 _It doesn't take him long to get back to Akira. She's still sniffling on the ground. When her eyes land on him, obvious relief becomes apparent on her facial features. When her eyes land on the bundle of roses in his hand, her cheeks become tinted pink and her eyes glisten in awe._

" _Here." Taki holds the rose bundle out to her. "I killed all those bees for you too, so stop crying."_

" _T-Taki~!" Akira smiles through her tears and Taki feels a strange warmth in his cheeks. He then realizes he's actually grinning from ear to ear. Akira suddenly looks behind him and she screams._

" _What now?!" Taki growls and turns around. He pales, seeing a swarm of bees flying in their direction._

" _W-we're gonna die!" Akira starts sobbing loudly in despair. "I-It's the end! We're gonna die! I'm never going to meet a Pirate—!"_

" _Shut up!" Taki yells at her and shoves the roses into her hands and crouches down in front of her. "Get on!"_

" _Ow! These have thorns on them—!"_

" _Akira hurry up! You better not drop those either!"_

 _Akira, frightened by her brother's tone and the approaching bees quickly climbs onto his back and holds on tight, trying to ignore the pain of her bee sting and the thorns prodding into her skin. Taki takes off into a sprint._

 _After a minute or so of running full speed, Taki looks over his shoulder and groans loudly. The bees are still chasing them. He's losing energy fast. If it was just him he could've easily escaped already._

" _D-Don't let go of me Taki!" Akira cries against him. Determination fills him to the brim at those words._

" _I won't." Taki swears, narrowing his eyes and forcing himself to run faster. Someone steps out in front of him. Someone familiar._

" _Where did those kids go? Their mom is gonna kill me if I don't find them—"_

" _Uncle Seigo!" Taki yells loudly._

" _Oh," Seigo begins to smile, turning in the direction Taki's voice came from. "Thank goodness— What the hell?!"_

" _U-uncle Seigo said a bad word!" Akira cries, more tears leaking from her eyes._

" _Help us damn it!" Taki cries out, running towards him. Seigo's face turns as white as a sheet._

" _Taki!" Akira and Seigo roar in disapproval at his language._

" _Well you said a bad word too so—!" Taki begins only to yelp when Seigo runs towards them. He picks them up, both of them tucked underneath both of his arms as he runs for their lives._

" _You kids are going to be the death of me!" Seigo pants out._

 _Taki blinks, staring up at his uncle. His normally happy face looks terrified. He then looks over at Akira to see her still sobbing and clutching her roses tightly, tiny beads of red dripping down her palms from the thorns. Taki instantly reaches over and takes the roses from her, holding them for her. After that, he looks behind them to see the bees falling behind. He grins, laughing loudly over Akira's sobs and Seigo's heavy breathing._

" _Take that you little shi—!"_

" _TAKI!" Seigo and Akira cut him off._

* * *

My eyes crack open, a steady rising and falling luring me awake. My vision is blurry and unable to focus, and a throbbing pain is radiating from the back of my neck. When I'm finally able to focus my vision, I notice I'm currently getting a facefull of dirty blonde hair. I immediately tense.

"You woke up sooner than I thought." Taki comments, a smirk evident in his tone. "As expected from the flourishing Blue King."

My pulse starts racing and fear washes over me. I rapidly look around. We're still surrounded by city buildings and it's still dark as can be outside. However, the amount of tall buildings is growing less. _Where are we? Where's Dōmyōji? What happened?_ Many questions flood into my mind, but one question in particular stands out. _How am I walking when my legs aren't moving?_

I look down and blood rushes to my cheeks. Taki's giving me a piggyback ride. His arms are looped around my legs and my arms are dangling over his shoulders. He's holding two plastic grocery bags in one hand and my, no, _Reisi's_ sword in his other.

"You know, I think I vaguely remember giving you a piggyback ride like this once before." Taki says.

"Put me down."

"No."

"Put me down!" I scream bloody murder.

I gasp when I'm suddenly falling. My instinct is to grab onto something but Taki's the only thing available to grab onto. So, I keep that urge at bay and let myself land harshly on the solid concrete. My bottom comes in contact with the ground first and I briefly see imaginary stars. Pain shoots up my tailbone and throughout my whole body. Tears spontaneously gather at the corner of my eyes.

Taki stares down at me with a blank face, his lips angled downwards. My hand twitches and fights the urge to rub my bottom to soothe the pain. I bite down on the inside of my cheek and glare up at him. Suddenly, I recoil and bring both of my hands in front of me defensively when he holds the plastic bags out to me.

"Snack?" He asks, his head tilting as he sways the bags back and forth. My eyes tremble from my building up tears. I raise my hand up to knock the bags out of my face, but when my hand enters my line of sight, I freeze. There's a scarf wrapped around it.

"Your Aura was starting to freeze your hand and give you frostbite, so I wrapped it up for you." Taki explains and crouches down in front of me. He's lacking the scarf he was wearing earlier. "It seemed you were struggling to control your Aura too, so I knocked you out and that did the trick—"

I zone him out and look around desperately, trying to figure out where we are. I read the street signs and look for any familiar alleys and shops. It doesn't take me long to figure out we're at the outer edge of Tokyo. The ocean should just be a couple blocks ahead, where Tokyo Bay meets the Pacific Ocean. Headquarters is far back in the other direction—

Something collides with my forehead. I grunt when the top half of my body falls backwards. My hands fly over my now throbbing forehead. Taki's arm is outstretched, his fingers straight and where my head was. He flicked me.

"Pay attention, dear sister." He gives me a bland look before smirking. "I think I helped you out back there, so where is my thank you?"

"Shut up." I hiss. He opens his mouth to reply with something smug and irritating like always I'm sure, but I cut him off. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I bring my trembling hands over my face mainly just to get him out of my sight. "Shut up…" I swallow thickly. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why even bother?" I whisper out, fearing my voice will crack if I talk any louder. "I don't need your help. All you ever do is hurt me, there's no point in trying to stop my pain now. This frostbite is trivial compared to everything you've done."

It's quiet almost as if he's at a loss of words. Then he says something that really angers me.

"Well when I'm not the one hurting you it pisses me off for some reason."

"You're so messed up. You're very messed up." I breathe out. "I hate you."

He sighs and stands up. I keep my hands over my face, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. I only uncover my face when I hear a thud and a clatter right next to my head. He dropped the plastic grocery bags and Reisi's sword. His back is to me and his hands are in his pockets.

"I hate you too." He says, his voice monotone. "Let me make one thing clear though. Don't think for a second you're better than me. You're just as messed up as I am." He starts walking away, leaving me laying pathetically across the ground. "Fushimi's fine, and I didn't do anything to that guy that was with you either. Iwa was right, this was a waste of time."

I sit up, glaring angrily at his retreating form. There is a feeling of relief in me at hearing Fushimi is fine and that Dōmyōji is too. For a moment I question whether he's lying or not but somehow his words ring true to me. He was just baiting me back there then. _But is he seriously just going to walk away?_ After all the trouble he went through to drag me out here? It appears so. Well, I was being difficult.

I draw in a breath and reach for Reisi's sword. I didn't want to talk to him anyways, so it doesn't really bother me. What bothers me now is that I have a long walk home and that Dōmyōji is probably freaking out and back at Headquarters, probably making everyone else freak out too. I bet Reisi and everyone are on their way here right now.

 _Reisi._

My chest tightens and I look at the two plastic grocery bags next to me. Hesitantly, I reach for them and pull them into my lap. My eyes widen at what's inside. Cheesecake bites, oreo cookies, kompeitō, various pocky boxes, even more cheesecake bites. In the other bag is juice boxes and small bottles of high pulp orange juice. _High pulp orange juice._ My eyes move back to the countless cheesecake bites.

I continue to stare at it. He must've gotten these at some point after he knocked me out. Clearly he must've thought I would've sat down with him and talked over snacks and drinks. He's taking things too lightly. Yet, everything in these bags are things I like. Does he have the same tastes as me?

"Why cheesecake?" I ask, my voice just barely loud enough for Taki to hear. He pauses and turns around. He's quite the ways ahead and I can barely make out his annoyed expression. For a moment it looks like he's not going to respond. But then, he does.

"You love cheesecake." He calls back and my heart seems to stop along with time itself. We stare at each other silently.

How could he possibly know that I love cheesecake? My eyes widen further. _Does he remember?_ He has to remember if he knows a tiny fact such as that. The way his voice didn't waver at all, the way he said that with so much certainty… My fingers curl into my pants and my eyes squeeze shut.

"Do you remember?" I ask as my shoulders begin to tremble.

"Kinda." He whispers, looking uncomfortable at the subject.

An unfathomable hole opens up in my chest, a crack splitting it open right down the middle. My head drops and my hair falls over my face. Envy, anger, and anguish. All negative emotions rush into me. It feels as if I'm downing in them. As a result, thick tears spill from my closed eyelids. My hands move upwards and grip the front of my coat.

"I-I can't remember anything." I breathe out, my voice shaky. It takes every ounce of strength to keep it from breaking. "I've spent my whole life trying to remember at least one thing, and I couldn't. If you remember, then why are you like this?!" I scream at him. My body moves on it's own, standing and taking heavy and wobbly steps towards him. He's so blurry to me. "You and Uncle Seigo! Do you know how blessed you guys are? To remember even if it's just a little bit? How can you just act like the past didn't happen at all?! How can you so easily pretend to be different people?!" I bring my fist down onto his chest. "I wanted to be so happy when I first saw you, I really did. B-but," I push my fist harder against him. "You only disgust me. Memories are precious you know… they can't be replaced."

His fingers curl around my wrist in a bruising grip, prying my fist off of him. He glares down at me, his eyes swarming with anger.

"The only memories I have are of you, moron!" He yells, his teeth bared. "Do you know how much that pisses me off? After that incident, I knew your name, your likes and dislikes, how much of a crybaby you were and obviously still are! I remembered you clearly but didn't know a damn thing about myself! I couldn't even remember my own name! If it were up to me I would rather remember nothing than just you!" His grip grows tighter and I grimace. "You know that I'm your brother, you know that Iwa is your uncle, but you know what you don't know?"

"What?" I bite out.

"The Akira back then would never abandon her family to be with some disgusting bastard who's twice her age."

Instantly I feel numb, my blood burning like acid. The already quiet night seems even more so. My ears ring and everything appears to distort around me. I only see Taki, everything else is distant. My vision is instantly tinted blue and I easily pry my wrist out of his grip. My lips part to release piercing words but I find my fist flying towards him before any words escape. Then I freeze.

I don't freeze because of his fear inducement, or because he countered in some way. No. I make myself come to a halt on my own as I experience a moment of déja vu. I lower my Aura seeping fist and take a step back. My eyes travel upwards until they lock with his own. I smile a hollow smile.

" _You_ guys are the ones who abandoned me." I say, my voice deathly calm. "You both went and changed your names, _family_ names included. How is that not considered abandoning family?"

"Moron," He growls out, his voice venomous "Did you not hear a thing I said earlier? I couldn't remember my name so what choice did I have?!"

"You remember it now though, don't you?" I turn around and walk towards Reisi's sword. Once I reach it, I crouch down and pick it up before strapping it on. "Why do you deny that name?"

"Shut up." Taki gnarls.

"You're the one who wanted to talk to me. You dragged me all the way out here by force. So I hardly think you're in the position to tell me to shut up." I face him fully and begin unwrapping the scarf from my hand. It looks normal, but once the warm scarf is off it slowly starts becoming frosted over again because of my active Aura. I curl my fingers and look up at him, letting his scarf drop to the ground.

"'Denial of the past is denial of the present.' That's what you were saying earlier, right? So I'm guessing that's what you wanted to talk about. Well that's your own problem, not mine. _That_ past your talking about doesn't exist for me. I can't remember it so there is really nothing for me to deny." I shove my hands into my pockets. "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish by talking with me. If you're not going to say any apologies or admit what your clan is trying to do is completely stupid, or better yet, tell me where the Slates are, you're wasting your breath and _my_ time."

"Quit trying to turn this all around on me, you selfish idiot!" Taki growls and move to grip my shoulders tightly. I grunt when he pushes my body back harshly and into the siding of a nearby brick building. "It's not like I wanted things to turn out like this!"

When I move to draw my sword his hand grabs a hold of my arm to prevent me from doing so. My vision becomes even more blueish, and my hand begins to feel numb and cold. I'm getting tired of him touching me. I stare into his eyes, my teeth gritting.

"Let go of me." I bite out. "I've been acknowledging you guys as my family this whole time. Have you not noticed you guys always throw the first punch? Family isn't supposed to hurt each other, right?! You haven't been trying to make any amends!"

"I'm trying to make amends now, asshole." He whispers lowly and my breath catches in my throat. His eyes pierce mine and I'm frozen. "What am I supposed to do? I lived my whole life as Raiden, and not long ago I found out I was actually Taki. So what? Are you saying I should just abandon my current life and live as Taki? A person I barely know anything about? Would that make you happy?"

My eyes squeeze shut. His voice almost sounds more desperate now rather than angry. It really sounds like he's asking me for help. My first thoughts are; _why should I help him?_ He tried to kill me. He's hurt me and my Pirate crew in so many ways. I don't want to help him. I don't even know how to help him. My lips remain sealed.

I just want to go back home. I'm shivering and cold. I'm tired and want to sleep. My eyes feel so heavy. _I want Reisi._ Even though I'm not sure how to face him, even though I don't even know what to say to him, I want him right now.

Taki's grip grows tighter. I want to use my Aura to knock him away but I'm too scared to. If I summon any more Aura I won't be able to get it to go away. It's unruly and more powerful than ever. It's unstable. If I use it, it'll hurt me, and I have no clue how much damage it'll do if I use it to attack. Will it be lethal?

"Well?!" He yells, shaking me not so gently.

I swallow thickly. His words play over and over again in my head. Suddenly, I feel as if I can understand him just a little now.

In a way I guess, he's kinda like me. Not personality wise or anything along those lines. We've been through similar experiences. The Kagutsu Crater and loss of family. I have no clue what kind of life he lived before JUNGLE though. Was he a criminal like me? Did he live in an orphanage? Was he adopted into a family? Did JUNGLE find him like Scepter 4 found me?

My irritation and hatred towards him is starting to grow less and less as I think about him. Not the things he's done, but just him. In a way, it's like the me before the crater is trying to break through. I draw in a breath. What I'm feeling right now is something incomprehensible.

This whole time I've been cursing him and angry that he's been going by the name Raiden instead of Taki. It's never occured to me that he lost his memory like me. I probably should have. However, every encounter we had it seemed like he knew me from back then so I never suspected it. He did know me. I'm the only thing he can remember. I can understand him… _just a little, and only a little._

I can only understand how he's unsure what to think about his past. That's it. I can't understand why he's so violent and acting how he is right now. I can't understand what he's trying to achieve or his ideals. What's he even trying to achieve right now? He said he's trying to make amends, but everything he's done is too severe to just forgive and forget. He's asking what I want him to do, but that doesn't matter.

"Does it matter what I want?" I whisper under my breath. His grip on me loosens slightly. "What do you want? Your ideals… what are they? What do you picture," My eyes shut as I recall when Reisi helped me with this very same thing. "A beautiful and perfect world to be like?"

It's quiet between us. My eyes slowly open and peer into his that are the mirror image of my own. They tremble almost uncertainty before they harden resolutely.

"A world where everyone is equal in power. A world where everyone has an equal chance of survival and are able to fight for themselves. A world where everyone can have the power of a King and not have to worry about people having more authority." He answers earnestly, his voice low pitched. "They'll have to freedom to do whatever they want." His eyes break away from mine, trailing off with his next words. "And…"

I stare at him with wide eyes. So that's what he's after. _Equality._ It was obvious that was the Green Clans goal in general, but hearing it from a J-Rank myself makes me feel like I've never even thought of that possibility before. I swallow, noticing he's staring at my chest. My eyes travel downwards to see my necklace is in his line of sight. His grip on my shoulders grows tighter again.

"Equality then…" I whisper. My body numbs suddenly when the illusion Neko took from deep within my forgotten memories and made me relive flashes across my eyes. "Why?"

"If we had power back then, things wouldn't be like this." He breathes out, his voice shaky. "Akira," His eyes lock with mine. "With the Slates released we wouldn't have to worry about going through that again. We will be able to stand up to things like that. Your King's sword is about to fall, right? If we release the Slates before then… don't you think you could save him somehow?"

"Save him..." I murmur, my vision blurring and returning to normal color. The Aura coating my hand diminishes.

"Nagare, my King, he's the Ever-Changing King and the strongest King." He says, his eyes still staring deeply into mine. "He's connected to the Slates and his power is growing. It's possible that he'll be able to travel back to the past."

"W-what?" My breath hitches.

"He can change the events that transpired in the Kagutsu Incident. He could prevent that from happening. We could go back to how things were. Don't you think about mom and dad?"

"...There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about them." I look down at my feet, my fingers curling into my coat.

"Nagare will give you an instant J-Rank pass. Your clan is falling apart. If you join us and stop trying to get the Slates back, things can go back to how they should be. The Kagutsu Crater Incident wouldn't exist. Time will be turned back."

 _Time turned back._

I could go to school and make friends. I could join a sports team and maybe get a part-time job. I could live in a house and have my own bedroom. I could be with my parents and Taki and Uncle Seigo. I could live a normal life and have a normal childhood.

 _Could._

Time is the one thing that cannot be tampered with. It can't be turned back or fast forwarded. It's precious. Even if it could be turned back somehow I wouldn't want that. I don't want to erase a single moment. I want to preserve every single moment. All of my memories… I don't want to forget. I don't want to change anything.

The Kagutsu Crater was an awful incident, but I still believe everything happens for a reason. Sooner or later all the pieces will fall into place. _They have fallen into place._ That event led me to live as a ghost, led me to live as a thief to survive, led me to be labeled a wanted criminal, led me into the arms of the man I love, and then later led me to what I consider my real family.

 _My Pirates._

I don't want to turn back time. I really, really, _really_ , love my life. It's had it's bad and good moments, it's been hard, but it's all worth it. Although it's hard now, I wouldn't be living it if I couldn't handle it. I suck in a deep breath, remembering the first time me and Reisi spent at my safe place. Reisi's drifting out of my reach right now and becoming transparent. _Vanishing._ When he does, I'm not sure how I'll live.

* * *

" _Akira, I need you to be strong for me."_

" _Strong?"_

" _Stronger than you've ever been before. Can you promise me that? No matter what, don't ever lose that smile of yours."_

" _...I promise."_

* * *

….Oh, _that's_ how I'll live.

I've been doubting myself a lot lately and letting things weigh heavily on my shoulders. All these negative emotions have been clouding my mind and blinding me. My Pirate Crew has raised me up. That promise I made to Reisi is the one promise I can't afford to break. I _won't_ break it no matter what. I almost feel resolved now.

"You're stupid. Time is untouchable." I speak, my eyes moving back up to meet Taki's. They gradually darken. "You can't change the past, and releasing the Slates will only turn this world into a wasteland and cause many more deaths. Whether we had power or not back then doesn't matter. Things would still turn out the same. The Gray King and Blue King both fought and used their _King_ powers to stop Kagutsu, and even with those King powers they still failed." My hand moves over my necklace. "Things right now are how they should be. Automatic J-Rank pass or not, I'd rather die than join you Robot Ninjas. I'm a Pirate! I said the same thing to Iwa at the tower and now I'm going to say it again. Screw the Slates and screw you!"

"This is what I mean when I say you're just as messed up as I am." He growls. "It's all because of him, right?! You seriously rather stay with him than reunite with your family?!"

"What can I say? I'm hopelessly in love." I answer with a smile, shrugging lightly.

"Then I don't need to feel any regret when I kill you then."

His hands are then around my neck in a suffocating grip. I cough and my hands move up and grip his to pry them off. His grip only gets tighter in response and no air is able to enter my body. I no longer care if using my Aura will be lethal. I release as much as I can.

He's sent flying backwards when my Blue Aura bursts from my body like a bomb. His body slams roughly into the brick building across the street. I breath heavily, coughing and dropping onto my knees. Aura is still coating my body.

My hand moves over my neck, my fingers kneading against it to soothe the pain. Even though my body is quivering with fatigue already, I use my Strain abilities as a painkiller. When my other hand presses against the ground my body goes rigid.

A thin coat of ice is coating the concrete below me. Not only that, frost is decorating my sleeve. My breath escapes in a cloudy puff, my body just now seeming to realize how cold it is. There is a stinging sensation on my cheek and my fingers shakily press against it. It feels as if I'm touching ice. Slowly, I look over my shoulder and pale. The whole building is covered in ice. Hearing a voice, I quickly look back over at Taki.

"Damn it," Taki hisses out, standing up shakily. Once he's up and on his feet, his eyes lock with mine and I shiver at the murderous intent in them. He's struggling to stay upright. Despite that, green electricity flares to life around him and he raises his fists.

He wants me dead that badly? My teeth grit. He's tried to kill me multiple times before and even though he knows he stands no chance against me as I am now, he still tried to do it. I feel completely disgusted by him. _Has he killed before?_ People who can do those kinds of things with no hesitation or reason at all, people who can do those things so easily… _Those are the kind of people I loath._

"Damn you!" Taki yells loudly and his murderous glare becomes even more severe.

I forget how to breath when pearl shaped tears start rolling down his cheeks. My body shivers further. I can't tell if they are angry or sad tears, but the fact that he's crying strangely makes my heart heavy. He starts taking wobbly steps towards me.

"I swear I'm going to kill you! You hear me?!" His loud voice quivers. "I'm going to end you with my own two hands! Supporting a world where only the strong stand a chance, staying with some disgusting bastard instead of taking the chance to be with your family, you sicken me!"

"That's not it!" I yell at him desperately. Does he really think that's my goal? _Is that why he hates me?_ He really does think of me as the bad guy. He's so set on thinking rewinding time is possible. It's not possible. "That's not the kind of world I—!"

"Shut up!" He cuts me off, a whole lot of Aura surrounding him that actually makes me a tinge nervous. "You want the Slates back so things will go back how they were, right?! That's the exact world you want!"

"Taki!" Hearing his actual name makes him falter. "W-we're talking fifteen years ago! You can't change—!"

He shoots a large bolt of Green Aura at me. It's obvious he's using up all of his strength in this one move. It resembles the Lightning Bolt Jutsu. Time seems to move in slow motion. The last time I went against an attack like this was when Reisi was with me.

I have no doubt in me that I can block it, or at least slow it down. _But…_ My body shivers again from the bone-chilling cold surrounding me. I hold up my Aura coated hand in front of me. I bend my fingers, noticing how slowly they move due to how cold they are. There's barely any feeling in them. _I'm pretty sure it's not safe for me to use my Aura again._

I surround myself in low-resistant air, breathing heavily. _I'll have to dodge it then._ Just when I start to push myself up, I slide on my own patch of ice I've created and tumble back down. Cold sweat drips down my temple and I shiver some more, staring at my freezing hands. _I have no choice then._

It's hard to grasp my Aura, but if I can just force it all to take shape in front of me I'll be fine. I focus hard and outstretch my arm ahead, my fingers spread and my palm facing the impending attack. _If I can just…_ One of my eyes shut as I wince. Then a figure steps in front of me followed by many more.

"We're here, Akira!" A voice I instantly recognize calls out.

 _My Pirate Crew._

"D-Dōmyōji!" I breathe out. Looking up, I can see they formed a perimeter around me and put up a protective barrier. I feel relieved suddenly, but that relief is almost instantly replaced with panic. My Aura had just began to expand outwards like I wanted it to do seconds before and I can't stop it. _It'll hit them_. My eyes squeeze shut desperately, my whole body quivering with fear now instead of from being cold. "N-no! W-wait!"

Arms wrap around me securely, then all the cold and numbness I'm feeling goes away. It's replaced by a consolatory warmth. The organ in my chest swells when my eyes open and lock onto the same violet ones I fell so in love with from the moment I saw them. My hands instantly tangle into his coat and grip it tightly. I feel wetness gliding down my cheeks but I don't care at all. I'm such a mess.

"R-Reisi," I whisper out, my voice cracking. He smiles lightly, quietly shushing me and helping me onto my feet when he stands.

"I'm here." He whispers back and holds me against his front. His hand finds the back of my head and his fingers rub against my scalp. "Are you alright?"

I nod against him, not trusting my voice at all. He pulls back slightly to examine me for himself. I'm already aware I look like a complete mess due to everyone's reactions to seeing me earlier, but I can only imagine what I look like now after all of this. His palm rises and cups my cheek, his thumb gliding just below my eye. His face almost unreadable to me, but his eyes flash with relief before darkening in anger. He turns his attention to Taki.

"What was it you said you were going to do?" Reisi asks, his voice resentful.

Taki doesn't respond. His fists clench tightly and his murderous glare moves from me to Reisi. When his lilac eyes meet Reisi's violet ones, I grip Reisi's coat even more tight. I hate the way he's looking at my Pirate King. However, Taki takes a backwards step. I look up, seeing Reisi's doing his signature and very intimidating smirk. His glasses flash brightly.

"What's the matter? You seemed to have a lot to say a moment ago." Reisi begins, his hand moving to the sword strapped at his hip. I look at it, seeing it's _my_ sword. He draws it. "Well, not that it matters I suppose. Whether you're quiet or not won't change the situation you're in."

Reisi's eyes break away from Taki's to look elsewhere. I follow his line of sight, seeing he's looking at Seri. She nods sharply and brings her hand over her saber, looking down the line of Pirates in front of me.

"Everyone, draw your swords—!" She starts, only for a voice to cut her off.

"Let's tone it down a notch. It's a little too late in the night to be playing sword fight."

Fog starts to stretch across the ground on the other side of the street where Taki still stands. A figure is walking down the sidewalk and towards him. There is a glistening gun in his grasp and a parrot resting on his shoulder. Real and genuine fear grabs a hold of me when my eyes meet familiar brown ones.

"I-Iwa," Taki stutters, staring at the Gray King with wide eyes.

"Seriously," Uncle Seigo runs his free hand through his hair with a sigh. "I told you not to even bother and look what happened."

"...Sorry." Taki mumbles and looks off to the side.

Seigo pokes Taki's shoulder, prompting him to wince. Seigo looks concerned for him. Guilt peculiarly washes over me. _How bad did I hurt him?_ Why is it that even after all the hurt he's caused me, I can't even hurt him in return without feeling a little regret? Seigo's eyes move back to me, only this time they're glaring. I don't think. I push myself away from Reisi and position myself in front of my Pirate Crew protectively.

"I see you two got along quite well." Seigo states sarcastically, loading his gun nonchalantly.

"...What did you expect?" I whisper out, my voice seeming to be carried over to him by the wind. My body trembles. "After everything… How could I just forget about it? I'm not like you guys… pretending that things never happened. There's no way I could."

"You're just weak." He affirms and I bite down on my lower lip, looking at the ground.

"You're the definition of weak." Reisi's voice joins in and he walks past me with sword in hand. "Changing your identity because you failed, not acknowledging the past at all because it causes you so much grief, your actions are truly one of a coward."

"You just love to piss me off, don't you, Munakata?" Seigo points his gun at Reisi.

I reach out and grip the back of Reisi's coat tightly, making him pause in his advance. More pitiful tears leak from my eyes when he looks over his shoulder at me. I don't want them to fight. _Not again._ If Reisi does use his Aura that'll be it. The thought of losing him right here and now makes me tremble with fear.

"Let's go home," I say weakly and with a quivering voice, tugging on him. "I want to go home with you and everyone… play checkers and drink tea, play video games and read books, try making alfredo for Dōmyōji again,"

I trail off in my listing. There's too many things on that list. There's so much more I want to do with Reisi and everyone. Why don't I want this night to end even though it's definitely one of my worst days? This bad feeling in my gut won't go away. I don't want it to be the end yet.

Reisi's gaze softens and he looks back at Seigo. His expression is unreadable as he stares at us both. Though when his brown eyes focus on just me, his face twists in annoyance. With a soft sigh, Reisi's puts my sword he's holding back in it's sheath and faces me with a serene smile. His violet eyes are sad.

"Alright. If that's what you want." He whispers and grabs ahold of my hand, bringing it to his lips. I shake my head and bite down on my lower lip, using my other hand to wipe at my eyes. _What I want._

He always does what I want with no qualms. Yet I've been struggling with keeping the promise _he_ wants me to keep. I cross my heart that I won't break it, but it's taking every ounce of my strength. I recall when he yelled at me earlier with tears in his eyes, claiming this wasn't easy for him earlier. I can't even do what he wants without lashing out in some way. My arm covers my eyes. I feel so rotten to the core.

"Akira," Reisi frowns as he says my name softly. His hands move to lightly grip my upper arms.

"Tsk," Seigo lowers his gun with a fed up expression. Thick fog starts to form on the other side of the road, covering him and Taki. When the fog slowly disperses, they are gone. Did Uncle Seigo pity us? Not care? Not even see us as worth his time? I don't know. Despite not knowing, relief fills me. _So much relief._

"You're really alright?" Reisi asks again. I can easily feel his concerned eyes on me. "He didn't do anything to you?"

I shake my head feebly, my eyes being uncovered when Reisi moves my arm away from my face. My body tenses suddenly and I nod my head, realizing my objecting headshake may have been implying I wasn't alright. Then that makes it seem like I'm say Taki did do something to me. Technically he did but it was nothing severe. Or, maybe it was. I shake my head again, but this time to get rid of Taki's earlier words from replaying in it. I'm not making any sense right now. I draw in a short breath.

"I'm fine." I answer quietly.

"Well you don't look fine." Seri speaks up from somewhere behind me.

"...When a girl says she's fine, that actually means she's not, right?" Enomoto mutters in questions. My lips have the sudden urge to curve upwards at his innocent question.

"Wait," Daiki's voice joins in, worried. "Your neck…"

"Did he do that?" Hidaka growls.

My hand moves over my neck subconsciously and my breath catches. Reisi moves my loose hair aside. Judging by the way his eyes narrow and glint bitterly, I know Taki's hands left behind a nasty bruise. I guess I didn't do as good as a job as I thought trying to heal it up earlier. My eyes squeeze shut, recalling how he oh so easily grabbed me like that.

"What happened?" Reisi asks me again, his voice more stern this time.

"H-he just tried to choke me." I hiccup out. "I'm okay now. He d-didn't do anything else really."

"I need to know everything, Akira." His hand finds the back of my head. "What he wanted, where else he touched you, and what he said to you."

I'm shivering now once again. It's below freezing out here I'm sure. However, I can't tell if I'm shivering from the cold or from this overflowing anguish inside me. He notices my quivers of course and his eyes glide over my attire. Almost it looks as if a like powdering of snow has been sprinkled over it. His violet eyes then move to the nearby building covered in a thick blanket of spiky ice. I notice my Pirate Crew is staring at it too. My heart constricts. Everyone here looks sad.

"Ms. Awashima," Reisi begins as he shrugs his coat off. He drapes it over my shoulders. "Tell the driver to meet us at the corner."

"Yes, sir." She nods before speaking into her earpiece.

"Let's go." Reisi says to everybody then scoops me up in his arms. I stiffen up. _His injury._

"Wait your—" I start to say.

"It's fine." He's quick to reassure me as he begins walking down the street with everyone else following. I frown at his weighty expression. When he looks down at me, he smiles softly. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

I give a tiny nod in response, allowing myself to relax against him. My head settles against his chest and my hand grips his coat that's draped over me like a blanket. So easily I can fall asleep right here and now. I feel so tired that everything is almost dreamlike around me. My knuckles turn white suddenly as my grip on his coat grows tighter. I don't want to sleep. Something is telling me deep down inside not too.

I bring his coat up so it covers my nose and the smell of cigarette smoke immediately travels up my nostrils. My lips downturn and I lower his coat. I turn my head so my nose is pressed against his long-sleeved white collared shirt. His natural scent that charms me isn't present. _He's been smoking?_ My brows knit together in displeasure. The smell of cigarette smoke doesn't bother me since I've smelled my whole life in the city, but it isn't a good smell.

I know for a fact his rib injury is in its final stages of healing up completely, but he shouldn't be smoking with the injury still present. It's not good for him to be. Smoking isn't good for him at all so he shouldn't be doing it either way. When he told me he did his fair share of smoking I almost didn't believe him. I've never seen him smoke the whole time we've been together. I turn my head away from him, inhaling the crisp winter air instead. I miss the flash of guilt in his eyes at that.

"I'm sorry, Akira." Dōmyōji's voice reaches my ears. I sit up a bit and gaze over Reisi's shoulder, barely able to keep myself from wincing. Dōmyōji's head is angled downwards and Gotō is patting his back soothingly. I smile in hopes to cheer him up, knowing why he's apologizing.

"It's not your fault. I should've been more onguard." I reassure him softly. He looks up at me, still looking as sad as a puppy that got its bone taken away. "You saved me just now, right? Thank you for getting everybody. If you hadn't, I think I would be frozen in a block of ice right now."

"Typhoon Queen!" Dōmyōji cries out and runs towards me. I outstretch my arm and hold out my hand to him, fighting against my drooping eyes. He takes it in his own. "I love you!"

"I love you too." I whisper sincerely as my eyes begin to shut. He squeezes my hand just as my chin rests on Reisi's shoulder.

"Get some rest." Dōmyōji smiles and slowly lets go of my hand. I nod languidly, feeling myself drifting.

My head ends up against Reisi's chest once again as I begin to succumb to sleep against my will. I groan faintly and bring my hands over my eyes, rubbing at them to somehow make them reopen. I'm suddenly made aware of how achy I feel all over. My energy is gone, my stomach hurts, it's so cold, I'm so tired. _I don't want to sleep._ Just before I manage to crack my eyes open, Reisi's soft lips graze against my forehead and he whispers tenderly.

"You're tired. You can tell me everything tomorrow. Just get some sleep."

After those words my world is turned black. Taki's spiteful voice floods into my head. The sensation of glacial ice spreading across my body seems to smother me. Then the image of Reisi's damaged Sword of Damocles flashes. As it descends, my whole being rattles.

My eyes snap open and cold sweat breaks out on my temple. I stare with wide eyes at a familiar ceiling and a motionless ceiling fan. With a gasp, I sit up quickly and look around the dark room. _How could I let myself fall asleep?_ I shake my head much like a dog to try and get rid of the fatigue still clinging to me. _How long was I asleep for?_ More importantly, _where's Reisi?_

"Reisi?" I whisper, my voice croaky and stale. My head turns and I look to the side with my droopy eyes that are already begging for me to shut them once again. I squint intensely against the darkness. Before long, I'm able to make out Reisi's figure laying on his side of the bed.

My lips part as I let out a profound breath, and my hand moves over my chest as my rapidly beating heart starts to slow. _He's here._ My eyes shut in my relief filled state. However, right when I feel myself slipping, I snap them open again. I press the heel of my hand against my forehead as a headache starts to come along.

My arm is quivering. I let it drop and my hand falls into my lap. I feel lightheaded as I stare ahead. Am I really that tired? Did my unstable Aura drain more out of me than I thought? _My Aura…_ I swallow thickly as earlier events play through my head, causing a fearful shiver to shoot up my spine.

The oversized shirt I'm now currently wearing hangs off my shoulder. I bite down on the inside of my cheek, fighting desperately to keep my eyes open. Reisi must have changed me. He spoils me so much. He does anything I ask of him with no qualms yet I can't even do what he asks of me. I shiver some more, only this time from the cold air hovering in the room. I bring the covers up and over my nose, looking at Reisi once again.

By the way his breathing sounds so steady, I can tell he's sleeping. He's shirtless and his back is to me. He seems so far away from me, being at nearly the very edge of the bed and not in the center of it and facing me as he always does, with me wrapped up in his arms. My heart clenches painfully.

Is he mad at me for sneaking out? Mad at me for not listening to his order to do nothing earlier? Mad at me for stating he forgot our many promises? My dry eyes can't even produce any more tears even though they badly want to. I feel like a selfish idiot, just like what Taki called me earlier. It's almost as if his voice is whispering in my ear and reminding me that that's what I am.

I crawl towards Reisi, my whole body feeling so weak and tired. Once I'm close, I lay down right next to him, my body facing the same direction his is. I bring the blanket he's using further up his body and press my forehead against the area between his shoulder blades. His soft hair grazes against my skin, and my arms wrap around his waist and hold him close.

He's so warm, and the scent of his of shampoo and body wash travels up my nose, along with the scent that is just him. _His scent._ Instantly I feel so comforted. My lips move and press against his velvety skin, lingering closely and in no hurry to withdraw. I can't keep my eyes open. Easily, I can feel myself being forced into sleep once again. My hold on him tightens desperately.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. There is so much I need to say to him and so much I need to apologize for. I need to say it, even if he can't hear me. If I don't say it out loud, I know I'll regret it. "I'm really sorry." I repeat thickly, nearly choking on my own words. "For not listening to you, for being mean to you, for sneaking out of bed and making you have to come out and save me again." I suck in a breath as my eyes begin to close. "If it's what you really want, I'll stay behind. But, c-can you at least promise me, that you'll say goodbye?"

When my eyes shut, his hand moves over mine that as resting over his abdomen. His palm covers the top of my hand, his fingers curling through the gaps between my own. I barely hear him draw in a deeper than normal breath.

"You figured it out." He states, his voice laced with sleep.

"Yes." I whisper with a weak nod, feeling him turn over. "I'm sorry for being selfish."

"There is nothing you need to apologize for." He murmurs. His fingers run through my hair, pushing back my bangs and hovering over my forehead. My closed eyelids tremble. "What I'm asking of you is selfish."

"It's not." I bite out.

"It is." He whispers and presses his lips against the crown of my head. "Because I know that you're not the kind of person to stand by and do nothing in any given situation, even if the odds are against you. And I also know that if you were asking me to do the same thing I'm asking you to do, I couldn't do it."

"R-Reisi," I whimper his name pathetically, shifting closer and burying my face in his chest.

"You're stronger than I am, Akira." His arm wraps around me, his hand moving up my back until it finds the back of my head. "So much stronger."

"Quit it," I let out a breezy and feeble laugh. It's a sound that can hardly be qualified as one. The heel of my hand presses against the space between my eyes. "You crazy Pirate," My throat grows tight. "How many times have you saved me whenever I was to weak to protect myself? I-I can't even save you once, and you hardly ever need to be saved."

"You saved me more times than I can count." He speaks in a low tone that makes me shiver. His finger lightly traces over my trembling lower lip. "You have given me more debts than I can ever repay."

"I haven't."

"You have. Think long and hard, Akira. You've given me so much and you don't even realize it. You've saved me in a way I could never save you."

"Y-you're wrong."

"How many times have you told me that I'm always right?" He says with a small smile. "You just don't even know."

His words touch something within me. The organ in my chest warms drastically, the feeling almost enchanting. _He's always right._ I have no clue what exactly he's talking about when he says I saved him in a way he could never save me, but if he really says so, then it has to be true, right? And if it's true, that makes me so very happy.

"Dang it," My shoulders quiver, and my lips begin to curve upwards in a subtle smile. "You got me."

"As always."

"Stop rubbing it in."

"I'm only stating the facts."

I start laughing and so does he. It feels like it's been so long since I last laughed with him. It feels so long ago since I've been with him like this. But in reality, we were like this earlier this morning. Or maybe I should say yesterday. I haven't been sleeping for long, I can tell by how fatigued my body still feels. I'm sure it's early in the morning and a little bit before sunrise.

My hand lowers from my face, and surprisingly, I feel tears sticking to my eyelashes _. Just when I truly thought, that I had no more tears left to cry._ My eyes gain the strength to open when Reisi presses his forehead against mine. His eyes are closed and there is a serene smile on his face. I move my hand and gingerly caress his cheek with a small smile. Gradually, his lips downturn when I start stroking his dark blue locks. His eyelids tremble as they shut more tightly. His tear filled eyes from earlier flash across my vision.

" _Do you not understand the I'm in just as much pain as you? This isn't easy for me either!"_

"I understand," I murmur softly. He doesn't say anything, but I know he knows just what I'm referring to. My eyes shut again.

My Aura is unstable, and who knows when my Strain abilities will follow. I want to be there with him, but he wants me to stay here. Even though it's hard, I'll do what he wants. If I don't, I'll be being selfish once again. Not only that, I'll also be in the way, won't I? The least I can do is be his strength right here and now. I brush his messy bangs back, and scoot upwards and press my lips against his forehead.

"Promise you'll give me a goodbye kiss?" I whisper with a smile.

"Yes." He whispers in return and buries his face in my chest.

"Say you promise." I coo, cracking my eyes open.

"You promise." He says. I frown and he laughs as if sensing that. "I most definitely promise."

"Good." I lightly scratch at his back, laughing slightly at my next words. "I've never steered a ship before, but I'll do my best for you."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Captain Yukimura." He smiles. "You have a wonderful crew."

"Yes," My voice cracks. _Captain Yukimura._ It doesn't sound right at all to me.

I wish things haven't come to this. Did we do something bad and the universe decided to punish us for it? What is the reason behind any of this? I shake my head, burying those thoughts deep. It doesn't matter. Nothing is changing and I need to be stronger than ever before for him. He's hurting like I am. That hurt is present on his face right now. I don't know what else to say to comfort him.

His violet orbs open and he looks up at me. We both stare into each others eyes wordlessly. The pounding of my heart grows more swift the longer I gaze at him. Simultaneously, we both lean in and our lips touch. Like a slow dance, they move passionately against each others. My lips part and I feel his tongue slip inside the opening I created. I breathe deeply into him, and my hands move and tangle into his hair. It's only now I realize, we didn't kiss at all yesterday. _Why haven't we?_

Reisi breaks away and pulls my shirt up and over my head, then moving to press his lips against mine again. My eyes shut when he moves on top of me. I focus intently on his hands roaming up my sides. All I can here is our intakes of breath and my pulse racing in my ears. My eyes crack open right when he buries his face in my neck and attacks it with ravenous kisses. I stare at the ceiling with tearful eyes. The back of my head presses forcefully into the mattress when his touch grows more discernible. My teeth press together and I gasp through them.

 _As if I could just let you go like that._ There's no way I could. No way at all. _I'm sorry, Reisi. I lied to you._ I'm going to be standing by you no matter what. It's like you said, even if the odds are against me, I can't stand by and do nothing. I've never been that kind of person. Right now and for you, I'm willing to be selfish. _A selfish idiot, that's what I am._

Besides, me and my Pirate Crew, we already decided we would follow behind you. We're going to be there for you even when you don't realize it. When there is a hole or a crack in the Pirate Ship, the Captain can't patch it alone. You haven't forgotten that, have you, Reisi? You probably have. _So, that's why I need you to keep that promise._ My arms wrap around Reisi's neck and he sits us both up.

"...Don't forget your promise," I say, tiredly nibbling at his ear. "If you break it I'll never forgive you."

"Then I have no choice but to keep it then."

"You should have no choice anyway, you crazy Pirate..." I lean into him, my eyelids growing heavy again. His fingers begin running through my hair, almost as if he's trying to lure me to sleep. The bad feeling in my gut twists. "P-please don't forget."

"I won't."

"You're not alone, you know that... right?"

"Right." He whispers in my ear. My brows knit together tightly. I feel so panicky all of a sudden.

"I don't want to sleep." I grip at his hair, trembling.

"Nightmares?" He asks and I nod, even though that's not the main reason. "You've been having a lot of those lately." His lips graze against my temple. "You need to try and get some sleep though. You're still tired."

"Don't let me sleep," I shake my head in objection.

"Akira, you need to get some rest." He frowns. "You look ill."

I guess that confirms my poor physical appearance hasn't changed much at all. That's to be expected I guess since I've only got an hours worth of sleep at most. My body wants to sleep more than anything else, but my heart is twisting at the thought of it. It's fighting against my body and easily losing.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I ask, looking up at Reisi with desperate eyes. He looks at me in a painfully sad way, his eyes showing a hint of confusion and worry.

"Of course," He whispers and grabs hold of my hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Just like that, the panic I was feeling goes away. My mind is set at ease and relief fills me. A small smile forms on my face and I nod. After that, I'm swallowed up by sleep.

* * *

Ringing penetrates my ears, making me groan and roll over. I bring the covers over my head and clutch at them tightly, trying to ease myself back into my wonderful slumber. I was sleeping so well which is something I haven't done in a while. It was a dreamless sleep and I long to return to it. I remain still and wait for the ringing to stop. _It doesn't._

With a huff, I sit up with a scowl and throw the covers off of me. I turn my head, my eyes landing on Reisi's PDA on the side table. I reach for it, not even looking at the caller ID before answering. My hand moves over my mouth as I yawn into the mic.

"Hello?" I greet, my hand dropping into my lap.

"Hello Ms. Yukimura!" A familiar voice greets happily. My eyes widen in surprise. "I take it you're just now waking up?"

"Alien King." I state, blinking. How does he know I'm just now waking up? _Oh._ He probably heard my yawn. My eyes narrow and my lips downturn. "You better have a good reason for waking me up."

"My apologies. I thought I was calling the Blue King's phone?"

"His phone is my phone."

"Haha, no surprise there." He laughs. "But either way, I'm glad to be talking with you. You see, I have great news to share with you. I'm sure it'll be a more than worthy reason of waking you up."

"What is it?"

"I've completed my research."

My breath catches in my throat. I can hear the thumping of my own heart in my ears. My fingers begin trembling and I swallow thickly. All the hope I've ever felt regarding the Slates and Reisi's Sword of Damocles rushes back into me and overflows. I look up at the ceiling, staring upwards and praying silently.

"And?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"There is a way to destroy the Slates, and I can do it."

"Yashiro!" I scream and leap onto my feet, the biggest smile in the world forms on my face. My smile is so big it makes my cheeks hurt. "Really?!"

"Really!" He cheers along with me. "I was also calling to ask for your help with sneaking into the Green Clans base to do so. With your invisibility power it'll be easy. I've already contacted Anna, the Red King, and she and HOMRA are going to cooperate with us."

"Yes! Of course I'll help!" I leap off of the bed and run towards the office door, not caring that I'm only in my undergarments. "Let me tell Reisi! Maybe we can come up with a—!"

My words come to an abrupt halt when I open the door leading to Reisi's office. My eyes roam around the room. He's not in here. I look back over my shoulder and into the bedroom. He's not there either. I lower the phone from my ear, Yashiro's voice now being unheard by me. Goosebumps sprout out across my skin and I feel cold suddenly. _Maybe he's in the bathroom._

"Yeah," I whisper to myself, answering my own thought out loud as cold sweat forms on my temple. "He promised me he would be here."

Just as I begin to turn around to venture off into the bedroom, my eyes catch sight of something atop his desk that isn't usually there. My heart feels almost as if it has stopped beating entirely. I approach his desk, my pupils shrinking. His name-tag is gone, and where it should be is a note and a violet rose, along with a set of keys.

I numbly reach for the note, letting his PDA fall to the floor with a clatter. My name is written neatly on it in his cursive handwriting. Mutely, I open the neatly folded piece of paper. His debit card falls out of it and my throat grows painfully tight. I read the note over and over again. My teeth grit and my eyes sting with moisture.

" _To my beloved Akira,_

 _I know you are going to be pissed at me for this, perhaps even right now you already resemble an angry Tinkerbell. Even though they say writing makes it easier to interpret your feelings and words as opposed to saying them out loud, I find it even harder. There are no words I can write or say that can express how sorry I am for breaking my promise to you._

 _Live strongly, Akira. Smile everyday and laugh that adorable laugh of yours, and know that I cherish you like nothing else._

 _I love you,_

 _Your Pirate King, Reisi Munakata."_

That's what the note reads. _This_ is his goodbye? This isn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to wake me up, supposed to kiss me goodbye. My eyes catch sight of more writing. He's written down his card information, along with a list telling me what each key goes to. _He's giving me everything he owns?_ I grip the note tightly, causing it to wrinkle intensely. He promised he would be here when I woke up.

"Are you serious, Reisi? This is the best you can do?" I croak out, my heart shattering into a million pieces. How long ago did he write this? Can I still… _catch him?_ I grip the note even tighter, my knuckles turning white. Before I can sprint back into the bedroom and put some proper clothes on, something bright flashes from beyond the opened window. I look over.

Just outside and in the short distance is a large green pillar of light. It's shooting skywards and penetrating the clouds. My eyes widen uneasily and sweat glides down my face.

"...What… is that?" I whisper to myself, continuing to gaze at it. As soon as those words leave my mouth, a blinding pain erupts in my head, leaving me on all fours and biting down on my tongue hard enough to draw blood.

 _The Slates._


	59. Chapter 59

**_Xukun's Burger: I would hug and punch him and kick him, on repeat. ehehe. But, I'm glad you are able to feel Akira's emotions. As I write her I feel as if I'm her, so I feel them too. T-T . Ugh, things will get better tho!_**

 ** _Toreh: I'm happy to be back! Life has been treating me very kindly for the most part, I hope life is treating you kindly as well! I get teary eyed writing this stuff, no joke. Sometime I close my laptop and go "whew." But I'm ready for that too, for sure!_**

 ** _Milliana Lovewoods : Gomen-ne!_**

 _ **•○●○•**_

 _ **Happy thanksgiving, everyone! I'm honestly so thankful for all of you, seriously!**_

 _ **Your reviews make me so happy, even all the favorites and follows, so thank you!**_

 _ **Every time I get an email notification I smile stupidly.**_ ＼(￣▽￣)/

 _ **I been trying to write a little bit each day to speed up on updates, which isn't working as well as I thought lol.**_

 _ **But, this chapter is an enormous monster, and writing it was like fighting a monster.**_

 _ **I considered splitting it into two chapters, but in the end I didn't.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy it!**_

 _ **And as always, I'm sorry for any errors! If there are any, I'll fix them asap! Just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**_

 _Also... **I already have the sequel all planned out! So, do be expecting that!**_

 _ **I also plan on releasing a series of short stories focusing solely on Akira's life before she joined Scepter 4, to give y'all a little more insight since her earlier life is still quite wrapped in some secrecy, so be expecting that also!**_ (´･ω･`)

 _ **Thank you everyone for reading, and enjoy your holiday!**_

•○●○•

• **Chapter 59** •

* * *

"What, may I ask, was the purpose for calling me out so abruptly, Red King?" Reisi asks after he takes a small sip from his fine glass of white wine. He sets is down on the counter-top and it makes a faint clink in response.

He's currently at HOMRA, sitting at the bar with Anna occupying the seat next to him. Kusanagi is standing behind the bar, polishing his many wine glasses. Reisi's not dressed in his uniform as he normally would be, but rather in casual clothes which is a strange sight for the two HOMRA members.

"I wanted to speak with you." Anna answers, her red eyes staring at the wooden counter-top with a troubled expression. She looks over at the Blue King. "We are going to destroy the Slates."

Reisi doesn't respond right away. He remains silent for a short moment, taking in her words. _So, the Silver King has found a way to destroy the Slates then?_ In other words, what Akira was hoping for, and what he himself is unsure about, is about to become a reality. His eyes shut in burden at his thoughts.

"I see." Reisi replies, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and taking one between his teeth. He diminishes his previous thoughts. "Well, I agree that is certainly one option to break the current deadlock."

The sound of a lighter flickering to life makes Reisi look ahead. Kusanagi is standing in front of him with a smile, lighter in hand. Reisi leans forward, letting the man light his cigarette.

"So, you smoke?" Kusanagi asks in surprise, seeming a little happy that the two have at least one thing in common.

"I only smoke on rare occasions." Reisi answers when an ashtray is placed in front of him. He's curious about why HOMRA is for destroying the Slates, considering their nature and violent ways. He openly states his thoughts as to why. "To you, destroying the Slates would mean revenge for Mikoto Suoh's death."

"True, but it's not quite that simple." Kusanagi responds, going back to polishing his glasses. "The Slates gave him life, also killed him… It gave us many things, but also took. It's not like destroying the Slates will give me gratification. But I've come to feel that it's something that must be destroyed."

Reisi's eyes shut. This current conversation he's having is reminding him of a similar conversation he had before. As if on cue, Akira's voice floods into his head.

•

 _"What if the Slates stopped working right now? What if they were somehow destroyed and superpowers are wiped from the face of earth? Would you be okay with that?"_

•

His eyes crack open and he lowers his cigarette from his mouth, lightly tapping it against the ashtray. _The Slates gave so many things, but also took._ The Slates have done nothing but provide for him until just recently. They are threatening to take his very life as of right now, all because he slayed the previous Red King to prevent a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater. They have also taken so much from someone he loves more than anything. Akira.

They robbed her of her previous life, corrupted her family, led her to live life alone and in the shadows unseen, led her to do things she didn't want to do in order to survive, but they also led her to him. Despite the latter, looking at it from her perspective, the bad outweighs the good.

•

 _"Not really." Akira admits with a sheepish smile, somewhat surprising him. "There was nothing really to smile about, but now I have so many things to smile about. You make me smile, and my Pirate Crew, you all make me feel happiness I've never felt before."_

•

Or maybe, _the Slates have provided just as much as they took._ He's not sure if Akira truly feels that way however. Often, she looks sad and uncomfortable with things regarding the Slates. He knows she loves her Strain abilities, knows she's happy being in Scepter 4, knows she loves her "Pirate Crew," but now her happiness is vacant. Before she knew of his condition, _didn't she say…?_

•

 _Her lilac eyes shut and her pink lips curve upwards, moving and releasing silent words. The way her lips moved, he knows she said, "thank you."_

 _"What are you thinking about?" He asks, crouching down next to her and watching as her fingers gingerly glide over the Slates._

 _"I was just thinking how weird it is that something like this could provide so much, yet also take so much." She smiles and shrugs lightly. "It's crazy actually."_

•

His chest grows tight and his lips press together as he wonders about something. _If it wasn't for his condition, would she still be just as happy as she was back then?_

"I do agree that the Slates is a dangerous thing. However, the late Gold King Daikaku Kokujōji is the one that made our nation become with it is today. To put it another way, the Slate system is deeply rooted in this nation. We cannot lose it." Reisi says, lightly tapping his cigarette against the ashtray before bringing it to his lips again.

"We can't be talking like that anymore. Hisui will release the power of the Slates in order to give every person superpowers." Kusanagi turns around, looking at Reisi firmly. "Should that happen…"

"Yes," Reisi parts his lips, letting a cloud of smoke blow out. "That must be prevented at all cost. But if the Green King hopes for a revolution, and the Red King has decided on destruction, I, the Blue King, will aim for order. The Slates must be regulated and used appropriately."

"The way you are now, I doubt you can pull it off." Kusanagi states bluntly, making Reisi pause from his smoking as he now looks slightly distraught.

"Oh?" He mutters, his violet eyes meeting Kusanagi's hazel ones. Kusanagi breaks eye contact with a sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Anna is worried about you too." He states, making Reisi hum lowly and stare ahead blankly.

"Your sword is at its limit. If you overexert yourself, it will fall." Anna affirms, making Reisi chuckle lightly at the familiarity of this situation.

"Is it something to laugh about?" Kusanagi frowns.

"Excuse me," Reisi says through a long drag of his cigarette. "I just thought it was ironic that the situation has reversed from a year ago."

"Reversed?" Anna questions, staring at his with furrowed brows.

"I also tried reasoning with the Red King once." Reisi explains, smoke escaping from his parted lips and filling the air. "Although it was in vain."

"Reisi," Anna speaks, making him look over at her with a small smirk.

"Yes?"

"You're not like Mikoto."

His violet eyes widen. He has flashbacks of all his past encounters with Mikoto Suoh, and…

•

 _"He's perfectly fine as Reisi Munakata. You can't be another person no matter how hard you try. Reisi doesn't want to be nor does he need to be the second Daikaku Kokujōji to manage the Slates. Watch your tongue… Alien."_

•

"You're not like Mikoto." Anna repeats, her eyes sullen. She's stating facts he already knows. He looks away from her with a miffed sigh.

"I've never dreamed the day would come where I'd be the one getting admonished." Reisi admits, his unreadable eyes staring deeply at the ashtray. "I was so sure his was a foolish path."

"Reisi…" Anna looks over at him in worry. Reisi's eyelids lower slightly and his lips downturn.

"In any case, the alliance of three Kings is no longer valid." Reisi says, changing the subject. Kusanagi looks over at him.

"What're you saying?"

"Yesterday, I received a notice from the government relieving me my duties as Captain." Reisi explains, his violet eyes downcast. He's unable to keep the dismal expression off his face. "I'm no longer able to assist you as the leader of my Clan."

"Even if you're no longer the Captain," Kusanagi faces him fully with a deep frown. "You're still the Blue King. What happens to the Blues, your clansmen, who are at a loss right now? And Akira? You're just going to leave her behind?"

Reisi's eyes narrow and he stands up, pressing his cigarette down with much force into the ashtray, making it crinkle and the small ashes diminish. Kusanagi's words have struck a chord in him.

 _Leave Akira behind?_ It's not like that. His fingers curl tightly into fists. Akira has been slumbering deeply for the last day and a half because of all the power she's used. He couldn't bring himself to wake her as she was resting so peacefully and regaining her strength. Not only that, he couldn't bring himself to wake her regardless.

He knows if he did wake her, Akira would follow behind him despite him telling her to stay behind, despite her reassuring him she would stay behind. _He has no choice._ Even though it makes his heart shatter, even though it makes him feel like the worst person alive, he has to.

She's unstable and so is he. The way her Aura was threatening to freeze her entire body over, the way her Aura was beyond her control, the way her Aura… _no._ The way the Aura _he gave_ her was causing her so much pain, he doesn't want her to go through that again. It took everything in him to help her suppress it. _Kings and Queens are strongest when they are together,_ currently, that is not the case at all.

Even if he did want her to come along, with him no longer being Captain, he has no right to command any of Scepter 4. Right now, every single one of his clansmen are ordered strictly by the government to remain at Headquarters until further notice. If they are to disobey, they will be labeled criminals and placed under arrest for going against orders. He cannot risk having that happen. He cannot risk putting Akira through any more pain. The route he chose is the most logical one, right?

He knows this route isn't her cup of tea, he knows she's going to be livid once she notices he left, along with finding his simple note, but this is the only way he can think of to keep her the most safe. He's worried regardless though. He's broken so many promises. He's worried Akira will awaken as King, worried about his Sword falling and his incoming death, worried Scepter 4, the organization he worked so hard to maintain and evolve, might cease to exist if the Slates are destroyed, but he's willing to risk it. This is the best path to assure her future. _He's not just simply leaving her behind._

"Everything I'm doing is for her." Reisi states, his voice sinister. Sweat forms on Kusanagi's temple, and Anna's eyes widen as she stares at Reisi. The swarming emotions in Reisi are so intense they almost feel as if they are her own.

"Reisi!" Anna calls after the Blue King as he suddenly makes his way towards the door. Reisi doesn't stop for her and exits wordlessly, leaving the two HOMRA members staring in the direction he left.

"Anna?" Kusanagi questions when Anna turns back around in her seat to stare at the wine glass Reisi was drinking out of.

She was able to delve into Reisi's mind and read every single one of his thoughts. Her hands move over her chest, her eyes squeezing shut at Reisi's pain. She recalls feeling something extremely similar from Akira. _She doesn't want the Slates to cause any more pain._ As the Red King of Destruction, she's going to do everything within her power, to make sure the Slates come to an end.

•

 _"Instead of wishing for something or just carrying out something because of your duty… if you could have something right now for yourself, what would it be?"_

 _"The chance to be able to spend forever with you."_

•

Reisi's steps out into the crisp city air, closing the door behind him. He squints a bit at the bright sun and the sudden change in lighting. His lips part as he lets out a cloudy breath. Even though it isn't present, it feels as if his Sword of Damocles is hovering over him right now. The countdown is coming to an end and fast. He can feel it physically and mentally. His eyes shut.

 _The chance to spend forever with her..._

The desire he has to stay with Akira is just as strong as her desire to stay with him, but his chance to do so is tenuous. It's nearly nonexistent. His future is uncertain, and all the different ways things can go don't guarantee him living. What he wants doesn't matter. His violet eyes move skywards and follow a helicopter flying overhead. _But, he's also worried about..._

 _Fushimi._

"Misaki Yata of HOMRA," Reisi turns around, seeing Yata hiding around the corner like he knew he was despite him being lost in thought.

"Whaddya want?" The hot-headed young man steps outwards, glaring at Reisi. He brings one and to his hip, his skateboard tucked beneath his other arm.

Reisi isn't bothered by his glare. He was already feeling grief, but even more floods into him. He's fully aware of the relationship between Yata and Fushimi. They may act like they hate each other currently, but they are still very much friends deep down inside. So, he has no qualms telling this information to him, especially since there is no point in hiding it anymore.

"I understand that you've been friends with our Fushimi since before you joined HOMRA." Reisi starts, making Yata glare further and grunt in disagreement.

"He's no friend!" Yata jerks his head to the side stubbornly and closes his eyes to get the point across. "He betrayed me, and Mr. Mikoto, by becoming a Blue!"

"It may come to be that he will share my destiny and have to die. If that happens, I'm sorry. I apologize in advance." Reisi says genuinely, speaking in a tone that openly sounds afflicted. His eyelids drape over his violet eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yata quickly demands, his skateboard falling from his grasp and clattering onto the ground. "Didn't he betray you and leave the Blues?! And now… that double-crosser is with the Greens!"

"By my order." Reisi answers, making Yata's eyes widen in shock. "Before the Christmas mission, I gave Mr. Fushimi my orders. If through some unforeseen intervention, the mission should fail, and in the event the Slates are stolen, I ordered him to use whatever means available to infiltrate JUNGLE's central command. Since he was once a turncoat, he was perfect for the job."

"What?!" Yata breathes in shock. His fists clench and his glare returns as he looks at Reisi in disgust. "But isn't that dangerous? If he's outed, he… he could be killed by the Greens!"

"That's true." Reisi murmurs and stares downwards, feeling more worse than he already does. "I sent Fushimi out on a mission with no guarantees that he would return alive. Because he was the only one that could pull it off. Of course, he accepted the mission fully aware of the risks."

"Why would you do that?" Yata's glare grows more harsh, his facial features trembling in anger. "How could you even think of giving your own clansman such a mission? Why?!"

"Why?" Reisi repeats and looks over at him. "Because we can't let JUNGLE have their way. Scepter 4 is a clan that stands for order. We will not stand by and watch the world fall into chaos. Furthermore, Fushimi is a member of Scepter 4. However, there is one way for him to live through this." Slowly, Reisi begins to smirk and Yata's eyes widen. "And that is to betray me and really join JUNGLE. Do you think he would do that? You are an old friend and know him well, don't you, Misaki Yata?"

Reisi turns and walks away from Yata, leaving him standing there and shaken up. He didn't fail to notice the conviction in his eyes, and that makes Reisi feel relieved. Fushimi now may just have a greater chance of coming back home safely, if Yata does what he indirectly asked of him; to save Fushimi.

He continues down the sidewalk, feeling more at ease than before. Akira's safe, and now Fushimi should be as well. Suddenly, the Slates flashes across his vision.

He comes to an abrupt halt, his eyes narrowing as he turns around. In the short distance a large pillar of light is shooting skywards. He knows just what that light is and what it means, and he also has a good idea as to where it's coming from. _The Slates are being liberated._

"So, it has begun…" He murmurs to himself. "Then again, it does save me the trouble of having to look for them."

Slowly, Reisi raises his hand in front of him and stares at it. This will be his last time using the power the Slates has bestowed upon him, his last time activating his sanctum, the last time his Sword will stay hovering in the air. _This is… his last stand._

•

 _"Because Reisi Munakata, at some point during my stay here I've started to care about you a whole lot, and…" She gulps nervously. "If anything were to happen to you… I would be the saddest person in the world! I want to stay with you!"_

•

"I'm sorry," Reisi whispers, curling his fingers.

His mind is made up. The Red and Silver King are going to attempt to destroy the Slates, while he is going to do everything he can to retrieve them. Whether he is the one to be successful or they, it's a win-win situation as long as the Slates are no longer with the Green Clan.

"Although I don't know how long I can last, I'll keep running until I reach my limit."

"That's unlike you… Munakata." Mikoto's voice speaks from behind him. Reisi's eyes enlarge and he quickly turns around. He looks long and hard, not seeing any sign of the late Red King. Nevertheless, he smiles softly and closes his eyes.

"I know, right?" Reisi whispers. "She really has… changed me."

* * *

 _It hurts, it hurts, it hurts._

My hand clutches at my forehead, my other pressing against the rug below me to hold myself up. I'm breathing through my teeth. This isn't a normal pain, it's something totally different. _It's unnatural_. Everything seems to pulsate around me and my head throbs further. My other hand has the urge to move and clutch my head, but instead it moves to clutch something that hurts just as much if not more, my chest.

I suck in a deep breath, breathing through my teeth and sounding like I'm gasping for air from after being underwater for too long. My fingernails form crescent shapes in my skin and my shoulders quiver as I fight back a poignant whimper. I stare at the note on the floor and the pain in my chest grows more intense.

"Reisi," I bite out, tears pricking at my eyes. How could he break his promise to me? How could he leave me with just this simple note and a rose? All the promises we made are now rendered into empty ones. He's broken his promises and now he is making me break mine. Everything from the moment we met until now… it feels as if it was all for nothing. Everything feels so meaningless.

My hands drop to the floor and my fingers curl into painfully tight fists. I glare harshly at the ground, my whole body quivering in anger. He always goes out of his way to do what's best for others. _He always does things for me._ Is _this_ for me?

If he is doing this for me, he should know I don't want him throwing his life away. He should know I want to be with him no matter how rough things get. He should know I want to be standing by him. _We should be facing this cruel world together!_

I recall how he told me not to get my hopes up on the Slates being destroyed, recall how he always seemed so hesitant about the thought of them being destroyed. He said it would affect the nation badly, but who cares? It's affecting it badly already and it has been for a while. Things are just going to continue to get worse no matter how things turn out, with or without the Slates.

I stare at the note once again, my face twisting in rage. This note is a goodbye note. _A farewell note_. It's implying we won't see each other again. He's planned out his own death, and carefully thought out this stupid suicidal thing he's going to do. _And for what?_ For me?

I told him I would be stronger than ever for him like he wants, but is that really what he wants? Or is it really for my own sake? Has everything been just for me? _Does he not understand I want what's best for him too?!_

This whole time, has he been so focused on my happiness and not his own? My happiness makes him happy, I know that. I known that for a long time. But doesn't he realize it's the same the other way around? His happiness is the source of my own too. Or, is he just that damn stubborn?

I asked him what he wanted, and he said, "the chance to spend forever with you." That's what he really wants, right? _So, why won't he just do what he wants?!_ It's what I want too! _So, why…?!_

"Damn it, Reisi!" I yell, sitting up and glaring at the ceiling with tears streaming down my face. "I swear I'm going to punch you so hard those cute glasses of yours will fly right off your face and you'll see nothing but stars!"

Right when I attempt to stand, suddenly, everything looks so blurry and my body feels cold. Blue is surrounding me, and I gasp, realizing what's happening. _I'm losing control._ I wrap my arms around my midsection tightly and lean forward, pressing my head against the floor.

"Go away, go away…!" I gasp out desperately through my quivering. My eyes squeeze shut and black is not what I see. I see the Slates glowing a bright blue. I quickly open my eyes, but they are still there. Nothing else is present but the supernatural stone. It's just me and the Slates, in a dark world of nothing.

The organ in my chest thuds hard, then the Slates glow brighter. For every beat of my heart, the Slates light up almost as if it's trying to connect with it. Slowly but surely, it's starting to match my heart's rhythm. My hand flies over my chest and I grit my teeth.

•

 _"In my case, all I was able to see is the Slates. Everything else around me vanished and my heartbeat matched the light emitting from it."_

•

I stop breathing. Is this what he was talking about? _Is this what it's like… awakening as King?_ No. I don't want to. My heart numbs drastically, and it almost feels as if it has stopped beating entirely. I shake my head harshly, trying to wake up from this nightmare. Then I freeze, growing unbelievably pale.

If I'm awakening as King, _if this is what's really happening…_ My pupils shrink and my hands tremble. A nauseous feeling forms in the back of my throat and lead fills my stomach. My hand flies over my mouth as I ask myself a question that makes it feel like a knife is slowly pushing into me. _Is Reisi dead?_

I continue to stare at the Slates quietly as I sit on my knees. My body is too heavy to move. The Slates begin trembling. _No._ It's me that's trembling. Hatred consumes me. I slowly stand and begin making my way towards the glowing stone. With each step I take, tiny splashes reach my ears and echo, almost like I'm walking through puddles.

"How much more are you going to take from me?!" I screech loudly, Blue Aura surrounding my whole body and flickering ferociously like a wildfire. "My family, my previous life… Reisi! What else?! You may as well just kill me next!" I throw my fist forward, my knuckles meeting the solid stone brutally. It should hurt, I should've broken my hand, but I don't feel anything. "How much longer are you going to toy with me? Killing me would be so much easier… just end it already…" I whisper monotonously. "Take your power back. I don't need it. I don't want to be King. I won't let you take... anything else away from me."

After those words escape from my mouth, my breath catches. I swallow thickly, my hair falling over my face as I bite down on my lower lip. I sound like how I used to. _Like a zombie without purpose._ It's like for a short moment I returned to the me from before I even met my Pirate Crew. _What am I even…?_ Now I'm the one going against everything we've ever agreed on. Many thoughts rampage through me and I numbly drop onto my knees.

I suck in a deep breath and slowly release it. My eyes shut as I briefly focus on nothing but my own breathing. My heart feels so numb in my chest that I can almost swear it's no longer functioning. _Grief, agony…_ so many negative emotions swallow me up.

My teeth press together, and I push my fist further and more forcefully against the Slates, all while I crack my eyes open. Blue is still surrounding me, and the Slates remain and glowing strongly.

My power is still here and so am I. The Slates didn't listen to me, and why would they? They never listened to me before. They never listen to anybody. If they did, Reisi would still be here, if they did, Mikoto would still be here, and finally, the Kagutsu Crater would have never happened. _So many people would still be here._

The Slates hold themselves so high above everyone and everything else. They only cause destruction by pouring out its power. That's the only thing it'll do. It'll let people draw power but won't let people reject it. My shoulders quiver as I let out a quiet laugh. If that's the case, _then…_

"I never would've thought that _you_ were destined to follow behind me." A voice suddenly speaks from behind, interrupting my thoughts. "However, you made a mistake just now. You can only deny its power for so long before it's forced upon you. You should've accepted it now to save you some trouble down the road. Now your chances are more slim than they already were."

The voice echoes in this world of nothing, making an unpleasant shiver shoot down my spine. I turn around quickly then find myself staring into unfamiliar eyes. They are prussian blue and the only thing I can make out.

"W-who—?" I start to say until I'm cut off by my own silent scream.

I find myself falling downwards and into a dark abyss. My stomach feels like it has traveled up into my chest. Everything seems to slow down around me. I stare upwards, my hair whipping around wildly as I plunge deeper and deeper. A giant Blue Sword appears high above. _Reisi's Sword of Damocles._ It's crumbling and emitting a creaking noise. The blue glow around it is slowly dying out. I outstretch my arm, my palm covering his Sword. Before I can curl my fingers as if to grab it, I find myself back in Reisi's office.

My hands move over my chest as I breathe heavily. I feel as if I've been jostled awake, almost like a hypnic jerk. Cold sweat glides down my temple and I stare ahead with wide and trembling eyes. Everything that just happened, that hallucination, it feels so far off now like an old dream. It doesn't feel real. _What was that?_

I quickly shake my head, not pondering over it any longer. _I don't care._ Whatever is was doesn't matter. Real or not, it hasn't changed a thing. On top of that, if anything, it has only succeeded in delaying me further. Reisi. I need to catch up to him. _He's still alive_ , he has to be. Even though every single promise we made has been broken, there is one promise I made to him I can still cling too. Even if that promise is for my sake instead of his own, I'll be as strong as I possibly can. He's lucky, _I don't go back on my promises._

My eyes land on Reisi's PDA on the floor. Drawing in a sharp breath, I quickly take it into my hands and hold it to my ear.

"Yashiro?" I speak into the mic. Hearing no response, I hold the device away from my ear to see the call has long ended. With quivering fingers, I redial his number and hold the PDA to my ear again. The ringing tone goes on and on. "Please answer, please answer," I whisper repeatedly, desperately. It goes to voicemail. Enraged, I send Reisi's PDA flying. It smacks against the wall and clatters to the floor.

I spring onto my feet and dart into the bedroom. Angry tears stream down my face as I breathe heavily between my teeth. _The one time I actually want to talk to that Alien bastard, he doesn't answer._ Forget it. I don't need him.

"Damn you, Reisi," I hiss out as I dress myself as quickly as possible with quivering limbs. I choke on my own words. "How could you…!"

As I slide my boots on, I draw in multiple deep breaths to try and calm myself as I find myself hyperventilating. I can't do anything like this. With these quivering limbs, with this overpowering stress and anxiety strangling me mercilessly, this intense pain in my chest, _everything_. I wipe furiously at my tears which make them smear across my angrily flushed cheeks.

Focus, I mentally urge myself. It isn't too late. There's still time. He's still alive. I need to find him, _to stand by him_ , just like I promised. _I just need to find him._ I suck in a breath and reach for my sword, sprinting out of the room and through the office, then moving quickly down the hallway. I strap my sword on as I run.

My heart is pounding so loudly I feel as if it's going to break through my ribcage. I draw in a deep breath and move my hand over my chest. I keep mentally urging myself to calm down but it's in vain. My emotions are delirious and disorderly. Everything feels like it's swelling up inside me. This whole situation hurts me like no other. _Reisi hurt me and lied right to me._ I'm forced to fight back more angry tears and even a heartbroken sob.

I descend down the stairs quicker than ever before, making a beeline right towards the main control room. If Reisi hasn't signed out of the building, that should mean he's still here. _Should mean._ My teeth grit. In this situation, signing out of the building is meaningless. With how Reisi oh so easily left me, I bet he didn't even bother with that.

The door to the room is already wide open and I stagger into the room full of monitors, breathing heavily. My whole Pirate Crew is already in here and looking overwrought. All the monitors in the room are displaying live views from within the city. My eyes enlarge and tremble at all the civilians on the screen suddenly acquiring different colored Auras.

Objects are on fire, people are fighting, riots are happening, everything is unstable. It's like the whole city has turned into a war zone. At this rate the whole city is done for. The whole world will be destroyed in a matter of time. Realization dawns on me and I put two and two together. That large beam of light I saw, was that from the Slates? In other words, were we too late in stopping the Green Clan from releasing them? The answer is obvious.

"Akira!" Dōmyōji's voice drags me out of my thoughts. However, my eyes don't look away from the monitor. "You're awake!"

"Thank goodness," Akiyama sighs in relief.

That's when my eyes break away from the monitors. The way everyone is looking at me, and by the tones of their voices, they make it seem like I've been sleeping for a while. My breath gets caught in my throat and the blood drains from my face. _Could it be?_

"...How long was I out?" I ask, my voice void of any emotion.

"Two days." Seri answers from behind me. I turn my head, seeing her standing there with a grim expression on her face. I look at the floor with wide eyes, feeling as if I've just been punched in the gut. _Two days?_

This is why I didn't want to sleep. I knew if I slept I wouldn't wake up right away, I knew when I would awake things would go to hell. _This is why you were supposed to wake me up, Reisi._ My fingers curl into rigid fists. Now what am I supposed to do?

"Where's Reisi?" I whisper, my voice trembling involuntarily. "He's still here... right?"

"He's gone." Seri responds.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Did he leave us with any orders?" I ask frantically, turning to her desperately. "What does he want us to do?"

"None. And…" She trails off and looks off to the side as if to avoid my eyes. My guts twist achingly.

"He was dismissed as Captain." Kamo answers, making me instantly look over to him. He's staring downcast with narrowed eyes. His answer makes my body numb all over.

Reisi is no longer the Captain? In other words, he's no longer part of Scepter 4? How can that be? My veins feel as if they are swelling. _Why?_ This isn't right. Nothing is right anymore. My teeth gnash together.

"How is he no longer Captain? He's the Blue King!" I yell with clenched fists. "Who can fire a King?!"

"The Prime Minister." Hidaka answers, seeming angered by his own answer. Everyone here looks angry at that fact as well.

"Screw the Prime Minister!" I scream indignantly, my blood boiling. Anger has an iron grip on me that only grows tighter and tighter. "Who the hell does he think he is?! And why the hell are you all just sitting in here for?! What good are we doing by being here?" I jab a finger at the monitors. "We should be out there!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Daiki yells back, his face twisted angrily. "But…!" He trails off angrily, glaring at Seri.

"As long as the order stands, there is nothing we can do." Seri's own eyes narrow into a glare. I turn to her with blazing eyes.

"I thought you said Reisi didn't give any orders?"

"He didn't, but the Prime Minister did." She answers, her eyes severe as she stares at me. "As of right now, the Prime Minister has total control over Scepter 4."

"Bull!" I yell, taking angry steps towards her.

"Akira!" Benzai calls out my name in disapproval. "Calm down." He looks at Daiki as well. "You too, Fuse. All we can do now is gather intel."

"What good is that going to do if we can't do anything about it?!" I cry out, my voice cracking horribly. "I'm not going to stand by and do nothing! I only take orders from my Pirate King! The Prime Minister is _nothing_ to me! I'm not loyal to him, I'm loyal to _my_ King! I'm leaving!"

"Akira, you can't." Seri says critically, her voice beginning to sound strained and fatigued. "That would be going against orders. If you leave this building, you may as well be labeled a criminal."

"That wouldn't be... anything new. That's what I was once before, remember?" I ask, making her eyes widen and sweat form on her temple. "I'm willing to lay it all on the line for him. So, I guess I'm a criminal once again. Fine by me. I'm leaving, no matter the costs."

I maneuver around her and head towards the doorway, ignoring everyone's pleas to wait. Screw the Prime Minister, and screw you too, _Reisi_. Screw you for leaving us all behind. Captain or not, you're still our King and we're still your clansmen. My hand grips the hilt of my sword as I prepare to draw it for the chaos I know is beyond the door and outside. _Screw everybody._

Didn't we all agree to follow after you? Why am I the only one willing to go against everything to go and find you? Nobody is following behind me. _I'm the only one._ If I'm the only one who will go after you without hesitation, then that's fine. I'll drag you back by myself, and when all is said and done, I'll make you regret leaving me behind. But first things first, _I need to find you._

I burst through the doors with my sword drawn and gripped tightly. My legs move swiftly, carrying me through the yard. They pound against the brick pavement, and the cold air nips at my face. My breath escapes in clouded puffs. It feels colder than what it's been today. Winter is at its peak.

I used to really like winter. I loved the cold more so than the heat, I loved how all of my favorite holidays are in the cold season, I loved the snow, but now I find myself hating it. Whenever the weather grows cold, lately it has served nothing more than bringing about bad events and waves of sorrow. It weighs heavily on my shoulders, like shackles binding me down.

Swallowing thickly, I come to a stop right outside the gates. My eyes move over the partly cloudy sky rapidly, searching for any sign or guidance of which direction to go. When I seen that beam of light, I was in Reisi's office. His office is located on the upper level floors, a corner room that has a view of the front and side of the building. _So, that beam of light should've came from…_

I turn my head slightly, but predominantly still looking straight ahead. _There_. Yomito. My eyes flicker upwards. Even though it's as cold as can be, sweat drenches my skin. My stomach churns turbulently and I turn as white as a sheet.

Reisi's blue crumbling Sword of Damocles is in the sky, along with the Gray King's healthy gray one. They clash together. My eyes grow even more terrified when I witness debris fall from Reisi's Sword.

"O-oh my God!" I cry out and run forward. "Reisi!"

My body moves with supernatural speed. Low resistant air wraps around my body and I push my legs to move beyond their usual capacity. Everything passes by me in a blur. My loose hair whips around wildly, and my sloppily buttoned coat flares out behind me. Never have I moved as fast as I am now. My breaths are already escaping quickly and in heavy gasps.

He's fighting the Gray King, _Uncle Seigo_ , all by himself? I shake my head. No, if what I predicted was right, Mr. Zenjō should be with him. Despite that, that's suicide. Suicide. The organ in my chest constricts. Any annoyance and anger harboring in me towards Reisi is thrown out the window and replaced with intense worry.

"Hold on, hold on…!" I pant out. I'm in a complete frenzy. My mind is set on one thing right now and void of anything else. My heart is pounding against my rib-cage violently, tugging me in the direction I know Reisi is in. I compel myself to move even faster and I nearly stagger when my lower limbs start trembling in fatigue.

I pass by so many people. Brawling people, scared people, people crying out for help. _There are so many people… I can't save right now._ Tears sting at my eyes. My face contorts in pain, everything I'm witnessing adding to my affliction. I force myself to look away from them and focus on the road ahead. Countless apologizes overflow in my mind.

Soon enough and in the short distance, I can make out a thick fog ahead, along with countless Green Clansmen aligned on the roof of the towering buildings. They are all equipped with firearms. I don't have any time at all to spare to deal with them.

If they spot me, they'll fire their weapons at me and use their Aura. I won't be able to evade all of their attacks at once. Immediately, I draw multiple layers of high pressured air around my whole form, disappearing from sight.

The fog grows closer and I raise my sword, getting ready to charge right in. Abruptly, I draw in a sharp breath and my eyes widen. I skid to a stop, just centimeters away from coming in contact with the thick fog. I take backwards steps breathing heavily and staring within in it. My ears can pick up the sound of gunshots, and my eyes can see the faint flashes of blue from within.

I want to barge in so badly, I want to get to Reisi as soon as possible, but just running headfirst into this fog would be too reckless. I recall Taki's words when he used his fog against me.

 _"I can see everything in this fog."_

In other words, as soon as I come in contact with this fog, Uncle Seigo will be alerted of my presence. Taki's fog was extremely difficult to deal with, it was as if he was teleporting in it too. I can only imagine how much more advanced this fog is. _The Gray King's Aura._ My grip tightens on my sword and I take a few more steps back.

I raise my sword high above my head, drawing spirals of air around it. _I'll just blow it away with everything I got._ Just when I begin to bring my sword downwards and release a vigorous blast of air, I freeze. I curse and lower my sword, dispelling the air coating it.

Even if I blow the fog away, he'll be able to summon more fog easily. Not only that, I don't want to risk hitting Reisi with my attack. My pulse pounds in my ears and I brush my messy hair back, breathing even more heavily in panic. _What should I do?_

Should I drop in from above? If I do that, I'll have no way of knowing if where I'm landing is the right place. Not only is this fog thick and stretch on for a good distance, it has height to it. My fingers curl, knotting into my hair and pulling. No matter what I do, I won't be able to get in undetected. I look around frantically. My eyes widen.

Off to the side, my reflection stares right back at me from a large glass window. My eyes focus past my reflection and I inhale sharply, my hand falling from my hair. Automatically, my feet begin to carry me over to the window. I press my hand against the glass, my eyes locked onto one thing.

 _That's it._

* * *

"Aren't you going to assist him, Zenjō?" Iwa smirks as he finishes loading his pistol. He looks over his shoulder and at Zenjō who stands motionlessly and off to the side, even though the Blue King isn't faring well in his current fight.

"That's not my job." Zenjō coolly responds. Iwa chuckles at that, raising his pistol and walking deeper into the fog. It swallows him up, making him disappear from sight.

"Is your job to cut down Kings like Habari, who've lost control of their powers?" Iwa asks, his voice sounding distant due to the eerie fog. Zenjō narrows his eyes, glaring in the direction Iwa went.

"You can't afford to be distracted!" Reisi calls out madly, charging towards the Gray King who is now in his sight. He raises his glowing blue sword and swings it with all his strength. The sharp blade cuts cleanly through the air.

Iwa, effortlessly, raises his glowing pistol that is coated in his Gray Aura. Reisi's sword makes contact with the firearm. His violet eyes widen at how easily the Gray King parries his move. Iwa rotates his gun in his hand, gripping it by the barrel and lurching it forward, making the handle of it strike the side of Reisi's head.

Reisi grunts, staggering backwards with a heavy breath. His temple stings, and warm and thick blood oozes from the freshly opened wound. It drips down his cheek and off of his chin, falling downwards and leaving tiny puddles of red.

He jumps backwards and out of range from the Gray King. His violet eyes glare bitterly at the man as he slashes his sword, sending a large strike of Blue Aura his way. When Iwa merely smirks and vanishes from his sight as he avoids his attack, his teeth grit. _Another disappearing trick._

Reisi looks around rapidly with narrowed eyes, turning in all directions. He can hardly see anything at all in this fog. As of right now, he's fighting blindly. His eyes flicker at movement off to the side. He turns only to be greeted with a punch to the face. He staggers backwards. Before he nearly trips over his own two feet, a hand grips the front of his attire roughly and yanks him forward, holding him upright. Iwa's hollow eyes stare into his violet ones.

"Just what are you clinging to, Munakata?" Iwa inquires lowly, his eyes narrowing the longer he stares at Reisi. "The die has been cast. The world you're so determined to protect has already been destroyed. Aren't you just being stubborn?"

Reisi jerks away and escapes from his hold. His knuckles slowly but surely turn white from his tight fist and from the even tighter grip he has on his sword. The amount of hatred he has for this man in front of him is more hatred than he's ever harbored against anyone before. His shoulders rise and fall dramatically at his labored breathing.

"Yes, I _am_ being stubborn." Reisi begins as he glares intensely at Iwa. "I hate the fact that I lost to you more than I thought I would. To think that I would lose to you and have the Slate taken away, I find myself quite disliking such ideas."

"Do you hate me that much?" Iwa smiles in amusement, holding his arms out to the side as he shrugs indifferently.

"I do." Reisi responds. "I hate the way you live."

"Well," Iwa begins rounding on Reisi, still wearing an amused smile. "If we're talking about likes and dislikes, I don't like you either. Every time I see you, I am reminded of my old self." He suddenly smirks, and it grows as he speaks his next words. "Maybe that's why Akira has taken a liking to you. She must see me, in you."

Those words strike a chord buried deep down inside Reisi. His eyes widen, and his pupil shrink as anger takes over him. His feet begin moving on their own. As he nears Iwa, he raises his sword to strike. To let his emotions control him in such a way, is rare. Iwa lets out an annoyed sigh and sidesteps his feeble attack, kicking him aside and making him stagger.

"I'm nothing like you," Reisi bites out as he begins to straighten up. His vision is growing blurry and his movements are slowing down. The damaged Sword over his head is truly reflecting his weakened state. He's wavering, and his power is weak. "What a ridiculous assumption. I don't live in a false reality and run away from my problems. Nor do I support a dead man who is set on creating a narrow-minded fairy tale."

Now it's Iwa's turn to get angry. His face twists and he raises his gun, pointing it at Reisi. Fog begins to flood into the muzzle of his pistol, soaking into the bullets within it and empowering them.

"Didn't getting your sword broken once teach you?" Iwa gnarls. "Flaunt your immature ideals all you like! You still won't be able to change a thing!"

He fires his pistol, and Reisi is forced to deflect and dodge multiple dynamic projectiles. Stray bullets make contact with the concrete below him, the force behind them making it crumble and causing sooty black smoke rise, taking away from what little visibly he has left.

Iwa suddenly appears at his side and rams the handle of his gun into his ribcage. Reisi gaps out in pain, feeling his ribs that were nearly fully healed crack once again. He coughs heavily as the wind in knocked out of him. Iwa twists, raising his leg and kicking Reisi across the face, his shoe leaving behind deep and burning scratches.

Reisi falls to the ground and lands on his side, his eyes instinctively shutting at the impact that rattles his insides. His sword clatters and slips out of his grip. Gradually, his eyelids raise upwards and his violet eyes stare at Iwa's shoes that are in his line of sight. They grow closer and come to a stop dangerously close to his face.

"See, Munakata," Iwa starts as he begins to reload his gun. "You're just a child who can't do a thing. As I said before, the higher your ideals, the bigger your disappointments."

Reisi doesn't respond and slowly begins to push himself up. Iwa's foot suddenly slams down onto his back, forcing him back down. Reisi's fingers curl and his fingernails scrape against the rough concrete. He gasps for air and anguish shines in his violet orbs.

Is this how he dies? By the hands of this man? This isn't how things were supposed to go. He didn't plan on _this_ happening. Everything, all the events leading up until now, why do things have to end like this? _Akira_. He draws in a shaky breath. Her lilac eyes flash before him along with her smiling face. Will he truly never get to see her again? All the hope that was residing deep down inside of him vanishes.

His throat grows tight. He wants to see her again. He wants nothing more than to spend countless more day with her. But, what he wants, doesn't matter. In this situation, all of his wants are out of his reach and nothing more than a pipe dream.

"No need to look so frightened, Munakata." Iwa laughs at his expression. "I won't kill you. No way in hell am I going to suffer from the burden of killing a King. That's why Zenjō is here though, right? Besides, whether I kill you or someone else does, or if nobody bothers at all, your death is more than certain." His next words make Reisi's body go rigid. "And so is hers."

"Bastard!" Reisi gets out between his teeth, his eyes darting up to glare at Iwa. "If you touch her—"

"You'll what?" Iwa cuts him off, narrowing his eyes. "Shouldn't you realize by now that you can't do a damn thing?" Iwa suddenly looks to the side, his lips curving upwards as he lets out an amused chuckle. "Once again, Nagare's foresight never ceases to amaze me. Then again, I was expecting this myself. Speaking of Akira… here she is."

 _She's here?_

Reisi's eyes enlarge and he tries to stand once again, only for Iwa to force him back down much like before. His ribs bash against the hard ground and he hisses. Iwa points his gun at the rapidly approaching shadow.

 _No._

Blue Aura surrounds Reisi. He uses it to gain strength to push himself up. Iwa tuts and shakes his head at his actions, easily shoving him downwards again. Reisi's teeth grit and his face twists in frustration. He tries to attack him, he struggles desperately, but everything is in vain. Is he truly so weak, that he can't even break free from his hold? That he can't even protect the one person that means the most to him? Iwa cocks his gun and Reisi yells even though it hurts to do so.

"Don't! Akira, get back!"

"Nice of you to finally join us, Akira." Iwa grins and takes aim at her shadow that continues to grow in size as she nears. "Took you long enough. Man, you must not care that much for this guy to let him go against me by himself. That, or you're not very bright. Either could be right, really. You should know better than to approach me head on like that."

Iwa fires his gun, sending an Aura infused bullet right at her. Reisi can feel the blood drain from his face. The organ in his chest cramps and he feebly reaches out towards her. The sound of impact echoes, and Akira's pained gasp fills his ears and shatters him.

 _He can't do… anything._

He punches the ground harshly, chafing his knuckles deeply and drawing blood. His vision blurs further as he helplessly watches as she falls. Her body meets the cold and rough ground with a clatter. He suddenly feels as if he's suffocating when time seems to alter and render everything into slow motion.

Her head detaches from her body like that of a cheaply made doll. It rolls towards him. When it grows closer, he draws in a sharp breath and his eyes enlarge. It's the head of a mannequin.

"A diversion?" Iwa whispers to himself, stunned for a short moment. He grits his teeth and looks around with livid eyes. _Does she know how his fog works?_ He senses movement from the left, and he turns quickly and fires his pistol. It comes in contact with another plastic figure. Growing annoyed, his fog grows more dense to search her out. Then a familiar blue coat makes contact with his face, sticking to it like glue. Reisi quickly looks in the direction it came.

Her fingertips extend outwards from a thick portion on the fog. They swipe through it, blowing just enough of it aside to reveal her figure. Her lilac eyes are hard like ice, cold and dark like a blizzard night. Their eyes meet.

Right when their eyes meet, hers grow large. They flash with relief before shrouding in anger when they take in his condition. Her lilac orbs dart to Iwa's foot trapping him, then move up his body and glare more harshly than he's ever seen before. She launches herself forward quicker than any projectile.

Iwa manages to peel her coat that she's thrown at him to temporarily blind him off his face, _but not quick enough_. The moment he turns in her direction and takes aim with his pistol, she has already rammed her body into his with tremendous force, sending him flying with a sharp grunt. Akira gasps in pain at her own attack, but ultimately remains standing and yells fiercely.

"Stay away from him!" As soon as those words leave her mouth, she immediately drops onto her knees and next to him. For her to see him like this, defeated and wounded, depleted of energy and as weak as ever, it doesn't sit well in his stomach. He's her King and he's supposed to be strong for her. He was supposed to take care of everything for her. Everything he's doing is for her. Yet, here she is, right by his side and saving him from the man he despises like no other once again.

"Reisi," She breathes out, looking at him with wide and trembling eyes. There is glistening sweat gliding down her face and her breathing is heavy. She gives him a once-over, and her face contorts in worry, burden even. Shaking her head lightly, her worried expression fades and is replaced with something more solemn. Her hands promptly cover his own and she draws in a breath.

"Akira," He murmurs her name, dazed. Just as he begins to sit up, her other hand urges him back down.

"Don't move," She whispers, before shutting her eyes. The heavy breathing she is displaying gradually evens out. A cool sensation wraps around him, then the mending of his wounds following shortly after.

Her fingers over his hand are trembling, and even though her heavy breathing is evening out, there is still a noticeable shudder to it. He gazes at her with wide eyes. She's been resting for days, but right now she looks exhausted. How much energy did she spend to get all the way out here to him? She's risking it all for him once again.

 _She's here, despite her ensuring him she would stay behind._

His eyes shut, and he draws in a painfully deep breath. Just how much more broken promises and lies are going to occur between the two of them? Lamentably, probably not much more. Time is so short, and his future, he can't even visualize it anymore. Everything is so limited. His words, his remaining breaths, _and even her._

Even though she went against his words, even though she has put herself in danger despite his efforts to prevent that, something stirs in his chest. He feels warm. His eyes crack open when Akira brings his hand to her forehead. A crease forms in her brow and her closed eyelids tremble.

"I'm here," She whispers thickly and repeatedly, sounding as if she's trying to assure herself of this fact just as much as she is for him. His lips curve upwards placidly, his eyes softening.

"You're here," He says softly, making her lilac orbs snap open and gaze at him. Easily, he can hear her sharp intake of breath. It's almost as though she was expecting for him to snap at her, for him to be furious.

Perhaps he is a little miffed. Her being here is making all his efforts in vain. However, it isn't like he didn't envisage this happening. That's why he broke his many promises to her, after all. He knew she would follow behind him. That's just the kind of person she is. No matter what and even if it's against all odds, she can never just stand by and do nothing.

But, deep down inside, a part of him is satisfied. He can't bring himself to be angry with her. What he wants and what he wanted, he has received a small fraction of it. _To see her and for her to be by his side once again._ He supposes there was no possible way for him to avoid this outcome and her arrival here. Being able to avoid this was just wishful thinking. He was a fool to think this plan of his would go exactly as he wanted. This situation they are now in, all he can do is make the most of it.

A sheen coat forms over Akira's eyes as she stares at his serenely smiling face. She swallows thickly and her quivering lips curve upwards, granting another small portion of his wants. She nods, laughing in a sadly happy way. Her grip on his hand tightens and she gently begins to pull him up.

"I-I am," She conveys. "A-and," Blotchy tears stick to her ebony eyelashes. "So are you."

His eyes shut briefly, and he smiles a small and tender smile, along with giving an equally small nod. She's terrified. If he's being honest, so is he. He doesn't even know what he should be doing anymore. His eyes open and stare into hers once she has him sitting upright. His ribcage ignites achingly. He tries to keep the discomfort off his face but ultimately fails.

"You're…" She starts, gazing at him worriedly. Reaching up, she brushes his hair back and stares at where his wound was previously on his temple. Her eyes look over him again. "Where else are you hurt?"

She wants to go further in healing him. He reaches up and grabs a hold of her hand lingering by his face, clutching it to his chest. There are no longer any open wounds residing on his body. She has healed them all which has no doubt taken a decent amount of energy. This injury to his ribs isn't anything she can mend so easily. It's beyond her capability. If he is to tell her about it, he knows she will recklessly attempt to heal it, regardless of her remaining strength and energy. He shakes his head lightly, settling with keeping quiet about it for now.

"I'm fine." He says, and she frowns slightly, looking skeptical. Even if he did want her to try and heal it, doing it right now would be futile. The fog surrounding them suddenly thickens considerably. "There's no time."

Her eyes break away from his and quickly look around. He's essentially blind with fog this dense and so is she. However, he keeps his eyes on her, the only thing he can see. Despite their sight being restricted, she's able to sense movement in the air. On the other hand, he has no clue how much more difficult this fog makes it for her to do just that. Her eyes fixate in a certain direction.

"Can you pinpoint him?" He whispers in question. Her lips part to respond before they close again. A few seconds of silence lingers between them before she answers.

"N-no." She answers quietly, sweat forming on her brow. Suddenly, she raises her hand in front of her and her eyes glaze over in dread. That's when Reisi notices the fog surrounding her body looks more thick than anywhere else.

Realization hits him like a truck. _That fool is interfering with her powers as a Strain_. Reisi stands on his own, making her lilac eyes gaze at him in worry. The pain radiating from his torso spreads throughout his whole body. He ignores it and begins to haul Akira up by her hand he still has in his grasp. His movements are quick, but to him it seems like he's moving in slow motion.

"Don't think you can protect her, Munakata." Iwa's voice gnarls, practically spitting out his name.

A gunshot sounds off.

The loud bang makes Reisi's ears ring. He turns his head quickly in the direction to loud sound came, wasting no time at all to expand his Aura outwards and create a round barrier around both him and Akira. That barrier is instantly decorated with cracks and shatters into a million shards. His violet eyes enlarge.

It broke through his barrier that easily? Not only that, it seems stronger than before. Much stronger. Has this man been simply toying with him this whole time? Or, is he just growing weaker by the second? It's heading right towards his face, this one seeming to have every intention of killing him despite that man's earlier words.

A flaming blue sword that isn't his own enters his line of sight, then he hears the sound of impact and the bullet is halted. There's a clatter and Akira's hand suddenly feels so much heavier. The sound of static fills his ears and sweat drenches his skin, draining the color from his face. He hastily looks down with shrunken pupils, seeing a puddle of red at his feet. It feels like a knife is twisting into his gut.

 _Blood_. Blood is soaking into her long white sleeve. It's seeping from her wrist and gliding down her palm and fingers, dripping from her fingernails and splatting onto the cold concrete. She's frozen and on her knees, staring with widened eyes at the fresh gash.

"Wha…?" Akira whispers heavily, her fingers trembling. They curl into a tight fist. "W-why?"

"Akira!" Reisi quickly snaps out of his appalled state. He lets his legs go limp so he can crouch next to her. Dread hits him hard. He could've prevented this. He tried to, _but he utterly failed._

"Do you understand how powerless you are now, Munakata?" Iwa says smugly and Reisi's teeth lock together. "Just give it up and watch as the remainder of your 'ideal world' dies with you."

"I-If you keep this up..." Akira starts up, her voice hollow. Her menacing lilac eyes move upwards to Iwa's form when he steps into their line of sight. Baring her teeth, she stands swiftly and pulls her hand from Reisi's grasp. She grabs her sword with her non-bloodied hand. "You're the one that's going to die—!"

Her words are cut short when Iwa's hand cuts through the air and backhands her across the face, making her head jerk to the side. A red mark is left behind, and she stumbles, spitting blood from her mouth.

"I've wanted to do that for the longest time." Iwa states. Reisi lurches forward with sword in hand.

Iwa side steps to dodge Reisi's attack with an amused laugh, even shrugging his shoulders lightly. He turns in a semi-circle, raising his leg and sending it harshly into Reisi's side. Akira grunts when Reisi's body is slammed into hers. The two of them tumble to the ground with Iwa unhurriedly taking steps towards them. He casually reloads his gun with a calm smile.

Reisi's blood is boiling, scorching his whole body all over. His limbs are quivering in anger. Anger at Iwa, _and anger at himself_. He can't do a damn thing and is being tossed around like a ragdoll. He can't protect Akira and is forced to watch her be hurt over and over again.

"Y-you're pretty heavy." Akira says weakly, making his heart twist in the most agonizing way. _Why?_ Why is she cracking jokes?

With much effort, he pushes himself up so his body rises off of her. His hands press against the rough ground, positioned on either side of her head. His form is hovering over hers and his legs are pressed against her own. She's smiling at him, her eyes soft.

"Don't do that," He breathes out. The seriousness he was aiming for in his tone is nonexistent. Grief is written on his facial features, and shear nothingness flourishes from within him and he becomes immersed in it, all because of that look she's wearing. "Not with such a peaceful look on your face. Not when things are like this." He swallows. "You should have stayed home."

"You should've too." She forces a laugh, reaching upwards and caressing his cheek. Her eyelids lower slightly over her glassy eyes. "But, I promised I would stand by you, didn't I? And even though we're getting our asses kicked, I'm glad to be here with you."

"Just how insane are you? Damn you..." He whispers heavily, leaning down and crashing his lips against hers.

His teeth pull at her bottom lip, his forehead bumping against hers as he forces her jaw open with his own mouth. Her hand maneuvers to the back of his neck, drawing him closer. She's the one to break away when she turns her head slightly. He feels her lips graze against his ear and he barely catches her soft-spoken words.

"I think… I can break through this fog."

He starts to draw back to look at her, but her hold on him tightens and keeps him rooted in the same spot. As a result, he's forced to stare at the concrete road beneath them, and at her golden locks pooled out across it. His cheek is pressed against hers. It doesn't take him long at all to catch on as to why she's keeping him where he is. To deceive their enemy, and so they can easily exchange furtive words. He turns his head slightly, his lips brushing against her ear.

"How?" He whispers, staying cautious of Iwa by looking out of the corner of his eye. The older man is frowning at the two of them as he finishes loading his gun.

"Not for long though, but I've noticed something. So, I was thinking…" Akira turns her head and buries her face in his dark hair. She shivers suddenly, but despite that, she softly tells him her speculations. He listens quietly, all while his eyes gradually widen.

* * *

As soon as Uncle Seigo's bullet broke through my skin and lodged itself into my flesh, it has created a rugged opening for blood to ooze out. A fiery pain burns and pulsates along with my rapidly beating heart. My fingers twitch unwittingly as a result, but my thumb remains as still and immobile as an overly tightened screw. _My thumb… I can't feel or move it._ I'm stuck with my left hand.

In that moment, fear filled me. It strangled me mercilessly and compelled me to act. I feared I wouldn't be able to protect Reisi from the bullet. I feared using my Aura, but that fear slipped out the window when the weighty situation kicked in without reservation. I would use my Aura to protect my King. _That's what I thought._

I was moving as fast as I could with my abilities as a Strain being suppressed. Deep down inside I was praying, pleading to God, pleading to someone, _pleading to something_ , that I would be able to protect him. I was hoping Uncle Seigo would just somehow stop the bullet and laugh, maybe even claim he was only joking. _The latter… talk about wishful thinking_. I was believing that just maybe I could overcome this foggy restraint, and as soon as I tapped into that unstable power inside of me, it happened. When my frigid Aura sparked to life, there was nothing restraining me. I was able to move fast, _with my enhanced speed._

Even though I was bearing so much hope and wishing for so much, I was doubting. I didn't think I would be able to do it. When I did, I miscalculated in my actions and timing. I was wounded as a result, but I did what I wanted to do. _I saved Reisi._ Everything happened quicker than the blink of an eye. But, how it happened filled me with so much unease. Could I only use my powers as a Strain, if I have my Aura activated?

My thoughts were confirmed when I tested it out once more. When I advanced on Uncle Seigo without my Aura activated, all while trying to activate my Strain abilities, the answer I received was like a slap to the face. _Literally_. It stung, but it made me realized some things.

Iwa, can't restrain me if I use my Aura, and any submerged reason for me to forgive him has vanished. I felt like laughing at that fact, but I also felt like crying. I felt heartsick. For me to be able to break through another King's restraints just confirms once more the things I fear the most. However, the feeling I'm experiencing right now is on a much higher level than anything else.

Nothing else can compare to the amount of infatuation inside me as I stare up into his fathomless violet orbs. Nothing else can compare to the relief I felt when I found him in this fog, and the relief that still lingers. He looks so sad and in pain. I smile and glide my thumb over his cheek. Didn't I find him before like this once before, on the school island way back when? That seems so long ago.

"Just how insane are you? Damn you..." Reisi whispers heavily, leaning down and crashing his lips against mine. His lips are moist, and his tongue is warm. I draw him closer by the back of his neck. Just how insane is he? Kissing me so intensely now of all times. We're practically on our deathbeds. But, just how insane am I to be kissing him back so hungrily? _Damn everything._

 _There is no way I'm going to let things end like this._

As much as I don't want to, I break off the kiss and turn my head to whisper in his ear, telling him of how I'm sure I can break through this fog. When he questions me, I tell him everything I discovered regarding using my Aura in this fog. I leave out the lack of movement in my thumb for now.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to use my Aura before it starts to get unstable, or how much. But, if I can stun him for a short moment, that'll give you an opening. That one opening will be all we need." I whisper, and he draws back to stare at me with calculating eyes, like he's skeptical.

What other option do we have? I don't see any other one. Is he concerned about me again? Anger threatens to pique in me, much like my anger from earlier. Even though I feel annoyed, my heart shudders as I feel touched moreover. Me, everything really, _is such a mess._

"The only problem is," Reisi whispers and moves off of me, shoving me behind him suddenly. "Waiting for the opportunity to create that opening."

"Are you both done now?" Iwa asks, making me look beyond Reisi. My eyes widen, seeing he has come to a stop in front of us. He looks thoroughly disgusted at us.

Iwa begins to take aim at us with his firearm. _The opportunity to create an opening._ Is this our chance? I move only slightly and Iwa's glaring eyes dart to me along with the point of his gun. That's when I realize just how slim our chances are. With how close he is to us, a second can make all the difference. Reisi moves so I'm hidden behind his body and my chest cramps up while goosebumps sprout out across my numbing skin.

"You still think you can protect her?" Iwa shakes his head and Reisi merely glares intensely. "Man up and accept defeat already."

Something cold and hard presses against the back of my head. All the blood drains from my face, leaving me lightheaded and as pale as a sheet. Iwa isn't in front of Reisi anymore. _T-this feeling then…_ Reisi quickly turns around, his own face fading of color. Blue Aura surrounds him instantly and he begins to move.

"Nuh-uh," Iwa chuckles out in amusement, pushing the cold metal against my skull further. "Try anything and I'll pull the trigger."

"Bastard…" Reisi gets out begins his teeth. He's glaring, but deep down in the depths of his eyes he looks terrified. "Let her go."

"You got guts, telling me what to do."

I try to move only for his gun to bash more painfully against my skull, making me bite down harshly on my tongue to suppress a painful hiss. Reisi's eyes darken.

"You would kill your own niece?!" He yells.

"W-Why are you doing this?!" I lament, my eyes stinging horribly. "Do you really hate me that much? What have I done that was so awful to make you feel this way?!" I suck in a desperate breath. "Is it because I'm with Reisi? Is it because I don't see the world the same way you do? Why are you so set on creating a world where a tragedy like that one can unfold again?!"

"Tsk. You're just as immature as he is." Iwa retorts. "I'm not doing any of this because of you. I feel nothing for you."

For once, his words don't cut through me like a knife. They don't affect me as much they normally would. He's inflicted so much hurt upon me and Reisi already, and I've grown to expect as much. _He feels nothing for me, he said?_

I lock eyes with Reisi, then glance down at my spread fingers, curling one of them at a time. Reisi follows my gaze and his eyes narrow in understanding. _Our opportunity to create an opening._ This is our only chance.

"If that's the case..." I murmur lowly. "Then why are you so set on using Nagare to change _that_ day?"

"H-how—?" Iwa begins, faltering for once. That single falter has dropped his guard and left him wide open for a split second.

Reisi stands there and then, slamming his fist into the side of Iwa's face. Iwa staggers backwards and I no longer feel that cold metal against the back of my head. I promptly reach for my sword and become shrouded in blue. Right after I push myself up all while wincing, I take swift and pounding steps towards Iwa with my sword raised.

The sensation of shackles binding me down to limit my every move fade. Any amount of air that is accessible around me and not bound or eaten away by his fog is now mine to use. It's not much, but it's enough. My sight becomes tinted and shaded with blues.

As soon as I proceed to swing my sword with every intention of striking him with a combination of wind and Aura, the blue around me nips at my skin. It fades and morphs into tiny sparks before dying out. My eyes enlarge and I waver, _then every ounce of air leaves my body_. I only catch of glimpse of Iwa's gun just before it's rammed into my abdomen.

My sword slips from my grasp instantly and I become nauseated. Every organ in me rattles as I drop harshly onto my knees. Acid burns at my throat and threatens to erupt. My arms wrap tightly around my midsection. I lean forward instinctively, my forehead pressing against the hard ground as I quiver intensely and gag for breath. Everything sounds so far off and I briefly see stars.

My hand drops and presses against the concrete. The moisture in my eyes wells up and forms into droplets. They splatter onto the ground. I begin to push myself up slowly with quivering limbs, drawing in a shaky breath that sounds much like a child on the verge of sobbing. Everything looks blurry suddenly. My eyelids clamp together, and I cough sorely.

I raise my intact hand over my mouth and over my trembling lips, a bitter taste lingering on my tongue. _Why?_ Why did my power fail me when I needed it most? That wasn't a simple hallucination I had earlier, was it? Don't tell me the Slates actually listened to me then? But if that's the case, why would it allow me to use any of my power at all? These thoughts of mine don't last long.

When my hand lowers from my mouth, I see fresh blood. My gaze becomes unfocused. I tremble and raise my hand back over my mouth, my stomach churning while my heart thrashes against my rib-cage. _Did I just…?_ Icy sweat forms on my temple.

"Akira!" A shadow looming over me makes me look up to see Reisi's form in front of me, and just in time to see him be thrown to the ground from a swift kick from a livid Iwa. My eyes squint and my vision blurs. I watch helplessly as his sword falls out of his hand and my chest tightens achingly.

"R-Reisi," I whimper weakly, my voice cracking horribly. At my voice, he slowly begins to push himself up. I start crawling towards him, pushing myself to move despite my body's protest. The overwhelming urge to get to him is the only thing powering me at this point.

Everything hurts, and my sight is like that of a camera struggling to focus. He's nearly within my reach until my numbing wrist gives out beneath me, letting gravity bring the rest of my body down harshly as a result. I snivel feebly and curl my fingers into tight fists.

How can I be strong for him like I promised when I'm this weak? I can't protect him. I can't even get to him. I've screwed up our only chance in gaining the upper hand in this fight. I'm such a fool. Just as I reach out towards Reisi, Iwa steps in front of me and blocks my path. My face twists in an agonizing anger. I look up and glare into his brown eyes.

"Don't push yourself. You don't look too good." He says, smiling.

His form suddenly appears hazy, and in that haze stands someone else. It's someone that consoles me, but someone who also makes me feel a sadness like none other. They fade into the person I see now, reminding me that person is long gone and has been overtaken with this monster in front of me.

How he's acting is the very definition of the people I despise the most. Hurting others so easily and without remorse, all for their own self gain. It doesn't help that what he wants to gain is impossible and perilous. He's making me resent him more and more. The amount of hatred I have for him is overbearing.

I begin to stand up with my quivering limbs, biting back a painful hiss. My stomach is churning, and I have the sudden urge to cough once more. I raise my fist slowly, focusing hard on the tiny sparks of weak Aura emanating from it. Iwa merely stares at me in pity, shaking his head in disappointment at my actions. He's not even getting in some kind of defensive stance. The tiny amount of Aura around my hand dies out and I drop back onto the ground.

"Giving up now?" Iwa asks, sighing in satisfaction. "About time. You should've realized a long time ago that you can't defeat me. This is all pointless, you know."

I nod slightly, agreeing with the words that all of this is pointless. That unfamiliar voice from earlier whispers in my ear and my eyelids clamp together. _Is this the trouble down the road?_ I really messed up in the worst way imaginable.

"Whoa," Iwa blinks in surprise. Leaning forward so he's towering over me and staring at me with a raised brow. "You're really giving up? Damn." He straightens up with a smirk. "You hear that, Munakata? Akira's giving up."

I grit my teeth and my fingernails scrape against the ground. I really did mess up. _But…_ I open my eyes and look up at Iwa in front of me. His lips are moving and releasing words I don't acknowledge. His attention is directed towards Reisi.

I didn't make a mistake. My chances are slim, but they are still there. The road I'm on is difficult and full of trouble but I haven't reached the end of it yet. There is still more I can do, with or without the Slates. My feelings from before haven't changed. But, one thing is for certain.

There's still a Blue King. My King is still here. I'm going to support my King and stand by him and risk everything. I'm not stopping until I reach the end. Giving up has never been an option for me. I'm not giving up, _because I really hate to lose._ Just as I begin to launch myself forward, panicked yells reach my ears.

"There's more of em!"

"Get them!"

A large stream of Blue Aura rams into Iwa's side, making him stagger a good few feet away. I stumble backwards with a gasp, having almost ran straight into that attack. A pair of arms loop around me and steady me.

"Dang it Akira," Daki's voice speaks from behind me. He sounds winded. "Why'd you run off on your own and leave us all behind like that?"

"D-Daki?" I whisper with wide eyes, peering back at him in surprise. He grins.

"Don't scare us like that!" Hidaka exclaims as he runs to my side. He takes my arm, bringing it around his shoulders and helping me stand, while his other wraps around my midsection. "We're all in this together, aren't we?"

"Are you okay, Captain? Akira?" Seri's voice makes me look ahead and my eyes grow even wider.

Everyone is here, standing in a defensive formation in front of me and Reisi. _My Pirate Crew is here_. Even though the Prime Minister ordered them to stand by, they went against his orders and left. Even though I said such harsh words to them as I was overcome with anger, they still came. Consolation fills me, and I feel at the most peace I've felt all day.

I look to Reisi, seeing him sitting up on his knees and staring at Seri who's standing in front of him. His violet orbs are dazed. They break away from Seri and roam over everyone else before looking my way. Our eyes meet momentarily before his eyelids lower. He smiles softly, letting out a soft chuckle as he stands, using his sword for support.

"Just what do you think you're all doing here?" He asks. His smile is no longer present. My lips curve upwards slightly. I know him well enough to know he wants to smile. I lean into Hidaka's side, gladly accepting his help to keep me standing.

"We surmised at the present time, our most crucial mission is the swift suppression of the JUNGLE stronghold, so we have come to assist you, Captain." Akiyama answers sincerely.

"I issued no such orders. Besides, I'm no longer your Captain…" Reisi starts. I frown over at him, mimicking the miffed look everyone else giving him.

"Scepter 4 aren't aimless followers who just sit around waiting for orders, sir." Kamo calmly interjects.

"We only use the name 'Tokyo Legal Affairs Bureau, Civil Registry Department, Division 4' as a cover for Scepter 4's activities." Benzai adds on.

"He's right. It's all just a facade." Dōmyōji nods, glaring more intensely than I've ever seen before at the recovering Iwa ahead.

"No matter when or where, your cause is our cause, Captain." Seri asserts, looking over her shoulder at Reisi resolutely. "We are the clansmen of the Blue King Reisi Munakata!"

"Currently, every member of Scepter 4 has been mobilized and assigned to quell riots and render aid to the citizens. We the Special Police Force, will take control of the JUNGLE stronghold, and until we suppress the source of the uprising, we stand ready to give our lives to prevent the chaos from spreading." Akiyama informs, bringing his hand over his saber.

"What are your orders, Captain?" Seri turns so her body is halfway facing Reisi. She wears a determined smile on her face.

Vivid blues surround Reisi, dancing around him and shimmering brightly. His violet orbs are resolved and focused. His presence is overpowering like that of a King. I'm easily mesmerized by him. He looks so strong, standing there so tall and gallantly, and without a trace of fear. My lips compress together, trembling. It's been so long since I've seen him like this. I feel heartsick suddenly. It's almost as if time really has been turned back, and I find myself wishing it really has been. I miss those times more than anything.

"We of Scepter 4 carry out our duties as men of the sword." Reisi declares, his voice adamant. "We do not allow disorder on consecrated land, we do not allow violence in this world, we clear the fog that threatens our boundaries! Men…" He raises his sword skywards. "Draw your swords!"

As he speaks and states our Scepter 4 shibboleth, I can't stop the piteous tears from streaming down my face. I smile through them, nonetheless. It's moments like this I cherish the most; being with my Pirate Crew, being able to stand beside them and fight for our cause.

I step away from Hidaka and stand on my own. He gives me a worried look and I smile further and give a short nod, signaling that I'm fine. He returns my smile and moves further up ahead with Daki. I take a couple backwards steps, watching as they get into formation and begin to state their family names, all while drawing their swords.

My hands hang at my sides. I don't have my sword, and I don't think I have my Aura either. Those facts don't sit well in my stomach. I feel left out. Swallowing thickly, I look at the ground below. But, I'm serenely okay with that. That's what I tell myself, at least. My smile fades.

Immediately after those thoughts, my sword enters my line of sight. My lips part and I look over, seeing it's Reisi who's holding out my sword to me. I take it into my left hand, keeping my eyes locked with his the whole time. He's looking at me in a way I can't quite make out, and as a result I feel something beyond my comprehension. That look nearly shatters me.

"It's your turn." He smiles softly, and he raises his hand towards my face. His thumb wipes away at my tears, and his fingers tuck some strands of hair behind my ear. My smile returns once more, and I tilt my head so my cheek is cupped in his palm.

"Right," I whisper, turning away from him even though I long to savor his touch for much longer. I hold my sword vertically in front of me. "Yukimura, ready!"

"So that's the Blue Clan's code of honor, eh? Sounds lovely." Iwa speaks, glaring at us all with a wicked smirk. He takes aim with his hazy pistol and a worried crease forms in my brow, knowing his next attack is going to be possibly his most vigorous one yet. "But just so you know, it's impossible to make reality that pretty!"

He fires a single and powerful shot. The impending bullet is a blinding white, leaving behind and equally bright stream. My eyes harden, and I focus hard to extend my Aura outwards, _but nothing comes._ I stagger backwards, forced to watch my Pirate Crew take the blunt of the blow all by themselves, forced to stand behind them for protection.

I find myself lowering my sword, my teeth gritting as I glare dejectedly at the ground. I feel useless. There really is nothing I can do after all. Without the Slates power, I'm nothing more than a sitting duck. Telling myself I didn't need the Slates power… _was a lie._

"You are a man who ran away from the tragedy that unfolded before you!" Reisi's voice reaches my ears and my eyes widen, seeing his form running brazenly ahead and deeper into the fog. "You see the world through clouded eyes, and obscure what you should see with vague, non-committal actions." He cuts through every bullet Iwa fires effortlessly. "Nagare Hisui died long ago, what you are doing is aiding a dead man who wants to create paradise!"

"As if I didn't know that!" Iwa roars, his voice thick with anger.

I gasp when my Pirate Crew's Aura barrier vanishes. My eyes widen in awe, seeing that together they successfully stopped Iwa's attack. They neutralized Iwa's most powerful attack yet, while me and Reisi couldn't even come close to doing anything against his weaker ones. Though it looks like it has taken everything in them, they did it. _They're so strong._ Seri takes heavy steps forward.

"Captain!" She calls out, watching fixedly as Reisi continues to advance.

"Go, Captain!" Enomoto yells loudly along with Gotō.

"Get him!" Dōmyōji cups his hands around his mouth.

"You can do it!"

My eyes sting harshly at everyone's cheers, my heart thumping loudly in my ears as if it wants out of my chest. Their voices merge together and grow louder, and the chill in the air fades. I run forward, coming to a clumsy stop beside Seri. My throat is tight, but I take in a deep breath regardless, my eyes locked onto Reisi's form. I bring my hands over my chest, clutching my necklace tight.

"Do it, Reisi!" I scream as loud and I can. "We're with you!"

Iwa fires a series of powerful bullets, and Reisi overcomes each and every one. The Blue Aura around him grows impossibly brighter and he swings his sword, sending a large storm of Aura Iwa's way and stunning him oppressively. It hits him like wind, paralyzes him like being struck by lightning. Reisi closes the gap. With the forceful slash of his blade and a driven yell, the final blow is delivered.

The fog begins to lift, and I waste no time to race forward. My heavy steps are the only sound I can hear along with my racing pulse. I feel numb all over and my head throbs. I can only feel my burning insides and the throbbing of my wounded wrist. As I grow closer to the two figures ahead and as more fog lifts, they become more discernible.

Reisi's back is to me and his sword is lowered. Iwa stands facing me, his expression harrowing and twisted with agony. Great amounts of blood pour out of the large gash travelling across his front and I falter, my speedy run turning into a slow and hesitant walk. His brown eyes meet mine searchingly just as he falls backwards.

"We will advance with sword in hand… for our cause is pure." Reisi's soft voice is barely picked up by my ears. He sheaths his sword, turning around and facing me with some scarce uncertainty. My attention is drawn back to Iwa when he speaks. A growing pool of blood starts to form around him.

"I can't believe you won…" Iwa whispers weakly, his dull eyes following me as I move and stand next to Reisi. "Fine then… Stick to that stubborn ideal of yours… See how far it will take you…"

My eyelids lower slightly when his gaze hovers on us for a second longer before redirecting above. The sun is shining brightly and there are stray puffy clouds decorating the blue sky. It's cold, everything's a mess, but it's still such a beautiful day.

I take steps forward, coming to a stop beside Iwa's defeated form. I lower myself down and onto my knees next to him, sheathing my sword and placing my hands in my lap. We won and returned all the pain he's inflicted upon us tenfold. He's been nothing but evil. I hate him for everything he's done. _So, why does seeing him like this make me feel so hollow inside?_ He looks at me in disgust.

"Tsk, I don't… need your pity." He bites out, struggling to speak through his intense pain.

"I don't pity you." I murmur quietly, and his eyes widen.

I raise my hand toward his face, my fingertips grazing against his forehead as I sweep his wavy tresses back. His lips part and he inhales abruptly. I lean downwards and press my lips against his forehead. My eyes shut, and my wet lashes stick to my cheeks. His skin is soft, but it's just as cold as the air surrounding us. He's dying. I draw back slowly and crack my eyes open, staring at his stunned face.

"That was for…" I swallow thickly, a lump forming in my throat. "My Uncle Seigo."

My lilac orbs stare into his brown ones unwaveringly. His eyes glaze over in amusement and he chuckles lightly, smiling languidly.

"You really haven't changed at all, have you?" He shakes his head as if he's disappointed. "Even now you still can't let go of a damn thing."

I shake my head and squeeze my eyes shut. My shoulders tremble with the rest of my body. I curl my fingers into my pants, ducking my head as I do. My heart is pointing in two directions once again.

"Let go of what?" I breathe out heavily. "T-the fact that you're my uncle? You're such an idiot. Things didn't have to be like this. If you just… If only I—!" A sob threatens to break free and I quickly swallow it down. "I've been looking for you for as long as I—!"

His arm darts up and circles around the back of my neck. My eyes snap open instinctively and I try to draw myself away. His hold is tight and unshakable. I grunt when he pulls me down roughly against his front. My hands are positioned on his chest, and my face is buried in the crook of his neck.

"Be quiet," He whispers densely. "Just… be quiet."

I bite down on my lower lip and the lump in my throat grows in size. My vision blurs and becomes sheen with moisture. I must be more rotten to the core than I thought. Because even after everything this man has done, being in his hold comforts me in a way no one else can. A feeling that was hidden away in my chest comes out into the open and ruptures.

"Your Uncle Seigo is dead." He says, prompting me to shake my head again.

"Y-you're right here!" I utter, curling my fingers into his clothing and leaning into him.

"He's dead. You said it yourself at Mihashira Tower." He whispers, and my eyes enlarge, enormous amounts of regret flooding into me. "That man is long gone... and you know it. I'm not him… so stop looking at me like I'm him all the time. You're making things harder than they need to be." He pauses for a moment. "And don't go kissing men like that. You'll give them the wrong idea, understand?"

I pull back and stare into his eyes. He's glaring at me with the little strength he has left. My lips curve upwards slightly through their quivers. He claims he's no longer my uncle, yet he's scolding me for that simple kiss. He says I'm making things harder than they need to be when he's the one in denial. A crease forms in my brow. There isn't much color in his face anymore. My eyes glide down to his fatal wound. I study it closely and he seems to read my mind.

"Don't even think about it." He forces a dry and brief laugh. "Saving an old man like me… there's no point. Besides… i-it's… already…"

His eyes shut and he coughs weakly. Involuntarily, his head rolls to the side and he becomes deathly still. I turn my head away from him and my eyelids fasten together. A racking ache spreads throughout my veins and my stomach knots up. This constricting in my chest makes me want to vomit. This feeling, is it the pain of loss? Or is it the overwhelming relief that this long battle between us is over?

"Captain!" Seri's panicked voice makes my eyes snap open and body ice over. "You must undo your Sanctum immediately!"

I look over at Reisi quickly, my face as white as a sheet. At some point he has moved away from me and Iwa. His back is to me and everyone. Blue electricity is sparking around him, something I've never seen his Aura do before. Then, like a deer caught in the headlights of an impending truck, I recall the sight of the red electricity surrounding Mikoto's Sword of Damocles just before it came falling down. I look up.

The sound of a ticking clock fills my ears, along with my unsteady pulse, growing louder by the second. The Gray Sword of Damocles disappears while Reisi's remain. The cracks in its structure are larger than ever, and the blue sparks that are surrounding Reisi's body also surround his Sword above. It tremors in the air, groaning like a sinking ship.

"I already did. But it seems my will alone is no longer enough to make it disappear." Reisi says, his voice void of any emotion.

"Everyone, stand back!" Seri suddenly runs towards Reisi, turning so her back is to him and she's facing us. She raises her sword, gazing severely at everyone although her eyes are woeful. "You too, Mr. Zenjō. I am his Lieutenant. If necessary, I will…"

After her words, silence lingers in the air. There is an emptiness in me that swallows me up like a black hole, and sorrow cuts through me. It's like needles are piercing me everywhere. The thumping of my heart staggers and I try to suck in a breath only for no oxygen to enter my lungs.

Everything is being torn away from me one at a time. No matter how many times I reach out and try so hard to grasp onto them, they vanish. The day I've dreaded for so long is here. The moment I feared the most is here. I've had so long to prepare myself for this. _So long._ But I feel like I had not the slightest clue things could turn out like this. My shaking hand moves over my mouth. This feeling that's strangling me for so long, this grief and heartache, I can't bear it for anymore.

This is a joke, right? Please tell me it's a joke. This isn't happening. _It's not._ There's still hope. _Yashiro_. He said he could destroy the Slates. He's here somewhere, isn't he? Things will work out. They always do somehow. If not… then this has to be a dream. This isn't real. _None of it is real—!_

"Akira," Reisi's voice jolts me out of my thoughts, making my heaving breathing come to a sudden stop. I look over at him with eyes trembling with tears. He's looking at me strongly, his violet orbs as soft as I've ever seen them. He smiles slightly and holds out his hand to me. Everything else fades away. "Come here."

I rise onto my feet slowly and begin to make my way towards him. My eyes meet his and I become spellbound. The closer I get to him, the more raw my throat feels. I try to swallow that lump down once again but it's in vain. My hands raise and my fingers curl into my shirt. It sets in. _This is real._

I shake my head, fluttering my eyelashes to get these building up tears to go away. I promised I would be strong for him in this moment, and even stronger after that. This is the one promise I can't break. So, why is my heart acting the complete opposite? A stray cloud that was covering the sun drifts away, and the rays of light stream onto his face. His eyes shimmer and appear lighter than normal.

•

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Reisi Munakata."_

 _"Reisi Munakata…" I whisper to myself. "Okay Reisi, how long have I been here?"_

 _"On a first-name basis already, Akira?" He smiles._

•

My lips twitch upwards, the dam in me dangerously close to breaking away. This isn't fair. Why is every single moment we've spent together passing through me? These memories aren't helping me stay strong in the slightest. It hurts so unbearably bad.

When I near him, he uses his other hand to tug on the ornamental frill hanging from the collar of his shirt. He pulls it off right when I come to a stop in front of him. He reaches for my blood-soaked hand, wrapping up my injury in the cloth. I stare at his hand and bite down harshly on my lower lip. _It's the end… and I don't want it to be._

He lets go of my hand then shrugs his coat off. My throat clenches and burns. _Don't cry,_ I tell myself a hundred times over. Crying will just make everything worse, and crying won't make me strong. My mouth open and closes when he drapes his coat over my shoulders. I want to speak to him, but I can't form any words. I don't even know what to say.

His hand caresses my cheek ever so gently, his touch enrapturing. I focus on his touch and the warmth of his hand that lets me know he's still here. He's not saying anything just like I am, and just like I don't know what to say to him, I don't know what I want him to say to me. His thumb glides over my bottom lip and he leans closer, pressing his lips against mine softly.

He draws back slightly and presses his forehead against mine. His eyes shut briefly before gazing deeply into my own. My features tremble, and his hands that held my face drop down to my waist. They wrap around me and pull me against his front.

"R-Reisi," I barely manage to say his name.

"I love you." He whispers, and those three words is all it takes to shatter me.

I bring my arms around him tightly and bury my face in his chest. The harsh sobs that I tried to hold back break loose. He holds onto me tightly, holding me upright when my knees give out. His hand finds the back of my head and his fingers run through my hair to soothe me. _To soothe me_. I can't be calmed. I shake my head and grip him even tighter. I want to scream and curse at the world, curse at him for leaving me behind, but all I can do is cry.

I'm not sure how long it takes for my sobs to stop. When they do leave, they don't take my tears with them. They continue to stream down my face and soak into Reisi's already wet shirt. My throat is raw to the point I can't form any sound at all.

Reisi rocks me back and forth tenderly, still silent. With my ear pressed against his chest, I can easily hear his heartbeat. It's loud and strong, and the sound of it starts to soothe me despite my earlier thoughts.

"Akira," Reisi whispers my name, and just before I can look up at him, I hear Seri's voice yell.

"Captain!"

I look over at her, seeing sweat gliding down her temple. Her teeth grit and her eyes are narrowed, glaring off to the side. She draws her saber. I start to follow her gaze, noticing my whole Pirate Crew is extremely cautious and in a defensive stance. When I see just what their looking at, my blood turns ice cold.

Taki is standing there, his sphere in hand. His lilac eyes are wide, and his pupils are shrunken. He's staring at Iwa's seemingly lifeless form. I watch as his knuckles turn a ghostly white from his tightening grip on his weapon. His fiery eyes dart to me and Reisi, taking note that me and him are the only ones here that have red stained on our attire.

"Y-You…!" He begins taking slow and heavy steps toward us. His hair has cast a shadow over his face. Hazy and furious Green Aura surrounds him, and I draw my sword, gripping it with both hands. The wind blows his hair and reveals his glowing green eyes. "Bastards!"

He launches himself towards us lightning fast. He's in front of me quicker than I can even blink. The sensation of heavy chains being draped over my body come forth as a result of his fear inducement. _I-I can't move!_ By the way everyone else remains frozen in the same place, I can only assume they are caught under his spell too.

Zenjō jumps in front of Taki before he closes the gap between us, sending him aside with powerful swing of his sword. I gaze at him wide-eyed. Seri is suddenly in front of me too, soon followed by everyone else. Reisi pushes me behind him and I grab onto his shirt.

Taki pushes himself off the ground, glaring murderously at us all as he stands. He starts to advance once again only to falter and come to a stop. With him going against every single one of us here, his chances of winning are almost none. His eyes dart to Iwa once more and his face twists grievously. I feel nauseous once more.

He turns away from us with much effort and runs over to Iwa. Crouching down, he places his hand onto Iwa's chest. A green glow surrounds them both and they phase through the concrete and out of our sight.

"Is he gone?" Dōmyōji asks, looking around vigilantly. My stomach burns as I sheath my sword.

"For now, it seems." Akiyama answers. "But he'll be back."

"D-Definitely." Enomoto stutters slightly. I raise my hand over my mouth, slowly letting go of Reisi's shirt.

"Everyone remain on high alert." Seri commands and before anyone can respond, I let out a series of harsh coughs and fall to my knees.

Thick and warm liquid erupts from my throat, splattering to the ground. My eyes squeeze shut instinctively, and I hear gasps. A familiar hand rubs my back, and that person freezes momentarily before trembling.

"Seri call in an ambulance." Reisi orders quickly. He sounds panicked, almost. That's when I crack my eyes open. Instead of seeing vomit at my knees, I see a fresh puddle of dark blood. That's a lot more than before. My gaze becomes unfocused and shaky.

"R-Right," Seri responds instantly and takes out her PDA, dialing the necessary number. _An ambulance?_ I shake my head immediately in objection. I need to stay here with Reisi. My breaths come in and out rapidly. _I can't leave._

"Calm down," Reisi says softly, his hand continuing to rub up and down the length of my back. His tone is reassuring, but there is an obvious tremble in his words as he speaks. "You're going to be fine."

I can only nod slightly. _Fine?_ I'm not going to be fine. _I wanted to stay with you, Reisi_. My eyes squeeze shut. But, now I'm going to be torn away from you and everyone. I don't want that.

"More green clansmen, incoming!" Benzai warns.

"Get ready for battle!" Akiyama responds. I watch helplessly as they all run off to intercept the Greens before they can get any closer.

"I-I want to stay…" I whisper weakly, muffling another cough with my hand.

"You can't." He objects, his face laced with pain as I look over at him. Tears sting at my eyes for the millionth time. His hand places itself over mine that is resting on the concrete. "I'm sorry… that things turned out like this."

After those words, my body is suddenly glowing a faint green. Reisi's violet orbs enlarge and he grabs on tight to my hand as I'm dragged down. It's then I become aware of the bruising pain of someone gripping my ankle.

 _Taki._

I bring up my other hand to hold onto Reisi and try to pull myself up. All the strength I can muster up isn't enough. My whole body feels so weak and fatigued. After using so much energy to get here, after healing Reisi, after taking that blow from Iwa and crying my eyes out, _after everything,_ I'm too weak. My eyes lock with Reisi's.

His face is twisted in anguish, his eyes desperate. The grip his has on my hand is so tight it hurts. I'm being dragged down further despite our efforts. _If he's still holding onto me, he'll be dragged down too._ That can't happen. If it does, _there will be no one there to slay him._

"Akira…!" Reisi starts at the look I'm giving him, his eyes glazing over in agony. "Don't let go!"

I don't want to let go. I really don't. I want nothing more than to hold onto him for longer, even if it is just for a few seconds. Now it's my turn to apologize. _I let go,_ going against his wishes. He yells my name and grabs my other hand. That hand happens to be my wounded one that is still coated in slick blood. Our hands slip apart, and the last thing I see is his tearful eyes.

My surroundings grow dark as I fall downwards. I shut my eyes, my heart splitting in two. I guess in the end, it didn't matter if I came after him or not. No matter what path a choose, _I still can't be with you._

* * *

⊙︿⊙

 ** _...next chapter pending._**

 ** _Let's see if I can make it just in time for a Christmas present?_** ❤

 ** _I'm really going to try, but I can't make any promises._**

 ** _Much love~!_**

 ** _-Cherry_**


End file.
